


Angel

by Sessakag



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Humor, Character Development, Dark, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating, Original Character(s), Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 84
Words: 451,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessakag/pseuds/Sessakag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things in life we cannot understand, things we may never understand. Love is among these intangible things. Though we cannot understand it, we embrace it, and hope that it lasts...forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vision

**Chapter One:**

Vision

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 

 

The pain began suddenly, robbing her of breath. She staggered, reaching blindly for the wall, her knees trembling. Head throbbing, nausea rose hard and overwhelming. She covered her mouth, a strangled sound of distress escaping her tightly pressed lips.

Stumbling, she reached out, her shaking hand found solid stone wall.

She leaned heavily, panting hard, her other hand moving to her pounding head as the pain increased, feeling as though jagged edged blades were slowly being driven into her skill and lava was being poured behind her eyes.

She couldn’t scream.

Could barely breathe and the meager strength left in her trembling legs deserted her.

Collapsing in a painful heap, she brought both hands to her head, desperate to stop the excruciating pain, knowing nothing could alleviate the agony.

Her fingers clenched, pulling at silken locks as her body contorted on the hard floor.

Dizziness washed over her, bringing with it shaky weakness and torturous muscle spasms.

It hurt.

Everything hurt...

From the top of her head, down to the tips of her curling toes.

Tears leaked down her feverish cheeks, their moisture cold and uncomfortable against her burning skin.

Taking deep breaths, she forced her body to unfurl from the ball of misery it had become, knowing fighting was a useless endeavor, that resistance would exacerbate and amplify the pain. Slowly, she moved her quivering limbs as straight as she could, letting the spasms rake over her prone body. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the pain intensified to a level beyond endurance, ripping what little air she had from her lungs.

The room spun...

Darkened.....

And then, silence...

 

Feeling weightless, she let her body relax, the pain gone as suddenly as it arrived. She took a moment to bask in the sweet release from pain, content in that minute to just lie there without care or worry. At ease in her body, her mind was a different story. The momentary distraction of bodily comfort began to drift away, leaving unease in its wake.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Nothingness, an endless void of whiteness greeted her. The vast, overflowing brightness was as familiar as it was terrifying. Having suffered this cursed blessing more times than she could count, she waited a few moments more before moving.

Despite the previous pain being nothing more than a tortuous memory, she moved carefully, cautiously, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Pausing, she took one last inventory of herself, ensuring all aches, pains and twinges were being kept at bay, at least for these few moments.

Satisfied her body no longer felt as though it were being ripped apart from the inside out, she stood.

The silence was deafening, the colorless landscape stretching as far out as her eyes could see.

The world around her shifted, gravity took over and the sensation of falling brought a flutter to her belly. A small gasp of surprise escaped as she descended. Hair rippling about her face, she let her self go despite the rapid pounding of her heart. The fall lasted mere seconds before her feet gently touched solid ground.

She gazed out at the emptiness around her, the unnatural silence unnerving, bringing with it a distinct feeling of panic. The lack of color disquieting in a way she couldn’t describe. There was no sense of time, no sense of anything. It was...suffocating, disturbing, abnormal.

This place, it always left her feeling agitated and twitchy, as if she couldn’t get out of there fast enough, as if she would be ensnared for an eternity if she stayed too long.

 

The thought alone left her cold with dread.

If ever she ended up trapped in this place she knew she could quickly and quite easily go insane.

"It would seem fate has once again brought you before me, "said a deep baritone voice, "how fortunate am I to be blessed with such a beautiful sight,"

Shimmering into sight, a dark form began to materialize, breaking the hypnotic effect the void was having on her psyche. She released a breath she hadn’t known she was holding, thankful to have her fearful thoughts interrupted and forced to the back of her mind.

There was no time to indulge in her own fear, not now.

Turning her attention to the tall male standing a short distance away,

As he floated closer, she took in the familiar form, studying him silently as she waited for him to speak.

He was very handsome, painfully so, as his kind was prone to be more often than not. Long dark hair swept up into a high ponytail, the dark crimson tear drop on his forehead matched the crimson stripes that graced his cheeks. His perfect lips pulled back into a familiar, slightly arrogant smile as her observation moved to his expensive black kimono, and crimson obi. Although there was no design or pattern, none could mistake its high quality, made from the finest silk she had ever seen.

He stood seemingly careless, lean muscles relaxed, but she could feel the stead hum of the tremendous power he kept contained.

He was perfection personified as he approached her with a leisurely gait, confident and strong.

And then there were his eyes, in complete contrast to his dark features, they were a blazing ice blue, piercing and direct. Great wisdom swirled in those clear wintry depths.

They studied her as intently as hers did him, perhaps more so than she.

His slow gaze traveled over her with an intensity that made her feel exposed and vulnerable, unable to hide a single thought with the weight of his gaze leveled on her.

Ignoring her lightly heated cheeks, she smiled slightly in acknowledgment of his earlier words. Always the charmer. Having been on the receiving end of his compliments time and again, she knew it to be nothing more than a friendly, flattering greeting...sometimes.

"How have you fared?" he questioned softly, affection coating his words.

"As well as can be expected. What of you?" she asked.

"I am fine my Lady, as always," he replied.

Katzunami studied the beautiful young woman before him and felt his heart warm.

Curly black hair flowed down her back in soft rippling waves, bright brown eyes filled with warmth and compassion. Full red lips were drawn into her normal shy smile, and her clear porcelain skin looked as soft as silken sheets and made his fingers itch to caress.

Although she was very petite, she lacked nothing in curves, and he ached to explore each and every part of her body.

Yet only in his own fantasies could he do the things he longed to.

She was forbidden to him, as were all mortals or youkai of her plain.

He was but a messenger for the Gods, to go against their will was to bring their very wrath upon his head.

The will of the Gods was something he had never and would never understand.

For a millennium, he'd been at their beck and call, carrying out their orders even while questioning their motives internally. This time was no different. For what purpose did they continue to show these visions of the future to this one woman? Why send her to right the wrongs that had yet to happen? If they were all mighty, all powerful, why did they send others in their stead?

What could possibly bind the free will of a God?

His brow furrowed and a pit of unease took root in his belly.

Feeling a heavy, dark presence in his mind, he pulled away from those complex thoughts. The Gods, while mysterious and often elusive, he knew they watched him...closely.

He’d felt that presence more often than not, even more so when his thoughts contemplated what scheme the Gods concocted, what threads of intrigue they weaved and what, or who, could stop the actions of Gods.

They wanted him left in the dark, watched him intensely to ensure it was so.

He would retire his curiosity.

For now.

As the dark presence slowly retreated from his mind, he focused his energy upon their white surroundings, letting it spread like paint on a blank canvas until the bright background became a dark wasteland.

In seconds, a kaleidoscope of sounds erupted. High pitched screams of pain, low moans of agony and the overwhelming symphony of ungodly beasts wailing in triumph. The horrifying anguish filled the silence, cries that chilled her to the bone. She could feel the intense heat of raging fires against her skin, and the putrid smell of blood and death filled the air.

She gagged, staggering under the intensity of the smell.

Covering her mouth and nose, she closed her eyes to the hideous scene and the heavy smoke from the fire that brought tears to her eyes. For several moments, she stood shaking, struggling to gather herself enough to open her eyes and make sense of what was going on.

Inch by inch, her eye lids lifted.

Looking around through stinging eyes, she easily recognized the wasteland as her once beautiful home in the Northern lands. Her glorious territory turned into a hellacious battlefield.

All around her, her people fought…..and died.

Atrocious, gruesome deaths that turned her stomach and brought bile to her throat.

Vicious, unknown creatures tore them apart. Never in her entire life had she ever seen such beings. These monsters were not youkai, they were something else entirely, something that not even her worse nightmares could conjure up.

They were humanoid but deformed, their towering forms twisted and stooped in painful angles. Their bodies were ravaged, starved, their bones standing out in sharp contrast beneath the thin, wrinkled, leathery looking skin.

Her horrified gaze snapped to their faces.

Two deep gaps where eyes should be were covered by a thin piece of skin, and below a dark hole where the nose should be. Their mouth sat vertical beneath the hole, split open to reveal rows and rows of sharp black teeth. Green acidic saliva dripped from their cracked lips, eating away at the flesh of humans unfortunate enough to be below the beasts.

The humans of her land fell easily to the savage brutes.

It was hard to tell who suffered more, the humans torn to shreds or the youkai that were continuing to fight. Strong enough to be put on even footing with the creatures, they fought and slew many. But as their backs were turned, their attention on saving those that could be saved, a new monster emerged.

Ghostly beings cloaked in shredded hoods latched onto the youkai, seeming to suck the very life from their very bodies, leaving their flesh to blacken and blister.

Glowing red eyes peered out from the darkened hoods of the phantasmal figures as they watched the bodies of the youkai flail wildly about.They watched with gleeful, burning crimson eyes as the youkai flesh cracked, green pus oozing from the tears in their skin, leaving behind a horrendous stench from the seeping wounds and pain a beyond excruciating before moving swiftly to create more victims. 

Brown eyes widened in terror as the creatures drifted away, picking up speed as fresh prey moved into their sights. The glowing red eyes burned, cutting through the thick dark smoke as efficiently as beams of light from the sun.

Trembling, she watched as they barreled forward, gray-blue skeletal arms stretched out from the dark cloak, bony hands curved inward like claws. Their eyes brightened, burning like the fiery pits of the darkest Hell as they drew near, their arms twitching feverishly as the first creature reached the unaware youkai. 

She startled when Katzunami spoke again, drawing her horror-stricken attention from the scene before the gruesome attack could commence. 

“Within hours, their body will begin to decay from the inside out," Katzunami explained, his tone filled with regret, "Within days they will die....a long and painful death."

Shaken, feeling on the verge of passing out, she stared up at the male, uncomprehending of his word for the few moments it took her sluggish brain to function once more.Silent tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks as she turned back to the scenes. She heard him but could not look away from the devastation before her, could not speak.

What could she say in the face of this savagery?

The youkai was screaming now, the wraiths floating over him in a ghastly cloud. Despite their covered visage, she could see the gleam of satisfaction in their illuminated red depths, the merriment in their eyes sickening to her very core. 

Sudden weakness brought her to her knees. Clenching her eyes shut, she tried to will it away, hoping against hope that when she opened her eyes again it would all be nothing more than a horrible nightmare, maybe even some cruel trick by the Gods, anything other than this possible reality.

Shutting away the sight didn't silence the sounds.

Shutting away the sight didn't cover up the smell.

It was there, and no amount of wishing it otherwise would change things.

Change would happen only at her hands, by her strength, by her determination to ensure this devastating premonition did not ever come fruition. She had to make sure of that, not only for her sake but for the sake of everyone.

'Stand up,' she thought angrily, desperately at herself.

Her legs felt so heavy, her heart even heavier. Her fists curled, the knuckles turning white. She clenched her delicate jaw tightly, pain stabbing her temples from the pressure.

She'd change this destiny or die trying. 

'Stand up!' she tried again.

 

Katzunami waited silently, wanting nothing more than to lend her his strength, to comfort her, to shelter her in the embrace of his arms. Rooted to the spot, he waited for her to compose herself. The Gods would strike him down should he step out of the bounds of his duties. He could offer her nothing but the comfort of his presence.

How inadequate it made him feel, how utterly useless.

Anger pooled low in his gut, anger at his situation,at having to show her this, at the very Gods themselves for putting him in such a position.

With effort, he curbed his thoughts and feelings from their dangerous path.

Each day it was getting harder and harder to stop these emotions. Resentment for his station and the Gods was blasphemy, he knew that yet the reverence, the respect, the unquestionable loyalty he had once felt for them had begun to wane in the face of the atrocities mortals faced everyday while the Gods sat by seemingly unconcerned and indifferent to their sufferings, intervening only when they grew bored of an eternity of inactivity.

"What…can I do?"

The whispered question snapped him back to reality.

She sat, head bowed, on the floor. Shoulders slumped forward, hair covering her face like a dark curtain, she wiped uselessly at the glittering tears that refused to cease.

"How can I stop this from happening?" she asked hoarsely.

Cursing mentally, he willed her to stand, to not break under the strain of this new threat. It was not like her. It disturbed him greatly to see her so despondent.

"I was not entrusted with that information, if there is a way to avoid this fate it was not made known to me,”

Anger, burning red hot in her veins flared, and he welcomed this show of emotion. Better anger than the overwhelming sorrow she had been displaying. Anger could be channeled, shaped into action, despair was best suited for those who no longer wished to fight, those that wished to roll over and die.

Shakily, she stood, tear stained face scowling, brown eyes spitting fire.

"Then what is the point of showing me this!" she exploded, "What point is this if you’re not here to offer a solution?!"

Striving for calm, relieved that she had not decided to allow anguish to take control, he said softly,

"I am but relaying a message from the Gods. I can reveal only what I am commanded to reveal, this you know. Nothing less, nothing more."

The reminder cooled the worst of her ire. She was angry at the wrong person, knowing he spoke the truth. He was bound, his hands tied by the Gods. He could tell no more than what they allowed him to simply because that was as far as his knowledge extended. The mysterious deities told him precious little.

It had always been thus in her visions, but never had her people been threaten in such a deadly and terrifying way.

What game were the Gods playing?

She took a breath.

"I apologize,” she said softly, “Please, continue."

"I don't know if these events can be avoided. I was only told to warn you of the possible future and steer you in the direction you must go to avoid it. You must find the sword Aman du Rai."

Eyes widening as hope flared she asked, "Where? Where can I find it? What purpose does it serve?"

"I regret that I must disappoint you once more," he said gently, "but I am bound, I can tell you no more than that. You must unlock this mystery for yourself. Fear not for the Gods has sent help in various ways."

Wanting to know more but knowing nothing more would be told, she fumed silently. Never had she felt such helpless fury, it was a feeling she never wanted to experience again. But she'd be damned if she'd let it continue indefinitely.

Come hell or high water, she would find that sword.

"Thank you Lord Katzunami,"

He closed his eyes in relief, and slightly inclined his head, glad to see the fire burning in her eyes. He dispersed his energy, letting the former brightness of nothingness to bleed back into their surroundings, finally removing the death and destruction from their sight and hearing but certainly not from their minds.

"All will be well. The Gods, your people, myself included, have faith in you,"

As his body began to disappear, she felt gravity shift. Tired, and ready for the vision to be over, Kagome allowed herself to fall once more.

~~~~~~~~

 

Miroku sat waiting with General Rykotsu inside Kagome's study.

She was to meet with the two males to go over the state of the Northern lands as was done once every week, more often if warranted. They were anxious to go over some very disturbing reports coming in from all corners of the land. The Northern lands was far from a utopia, every place had its share of trouble, crimes were committed daily, ranging from petty theft all the way up to high treason, but what was unsettling about the rate of crime over last few years was the increasing volume of transgressions that were homicidal in nature.

Murders in the Northern lands were not scarce, however the number was normally very low, with the majority being solved, the perpetrator captured and punished.

Now, the amount of unsolved murders was growing at an alarming rate. Five years ago, they had not thought anything of the murders, had chalked it up to changing times where people solved their problems with violence but now, after extensive investigation, they were beginning to worry.

The killings were becoming more gruesome, the bodies were beginning to pile up and no one knew where to point the finger.

Fear and panic had begun to rear its ugly head among the people. Angry men unable to protect their families, grieving women wanting answers, and children feared to play outside their homes.

At their wits end, the people were becoming more vocal, pointing fingers at neighbors and suspecting anyone that looked ‘suspicious’ or different.

The situation had become tense and uncomfortable, the unrest felt even here beyond the castle walls.

Perhaps the manner in which the bodies were left was also a strong factor behind the intense unease. Miroku himself had seen the bodies, and just the memory of them was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat.

The bodies were unrecognizable, the murderer having butchered its victims.

The killings were brutal and inhumane. Arms, legs, even their genitals were cut from the bodies and thrown about the room as though the killer had played around with their remains after, or worse, during the cruel act.

What was worse was that the killer did not seem to have a preference or discernible modus operandi.

Women, children, the elderly, humans, Youkai, it mattered not; all were killed in some gruesome way or another. With such a wide range of victims and locations there was no way to narrow down suspects, no way to predict who would be next. In light of this frightening development, a team of soldiers had been dispatched three weeks ago to uncover any clues, or hopefully, apprehend any suspects and bring them to the Northern castle for questioning.

The investigating soldiers were due back any day now.

They could only pray the reports they brought would help pinpoint the culprit or culprits; anything to shed some light on this dark and ominous situation.

"Have the investigating soldiers returned?" Miroku asked.

"Nay, they have not," Rykotsu answered, "and there doesn’t seem to be any sign of them as of yet,"

Miroku sat back in his chair, placing a finger to his chin in thought, his brow creased in consternation.

That was definitely not normal.

Punctuality was something that was programmed into their heads during training. Each soldier knew the importance of being on time. Tardiness was only acceptable in three situations.

Death, injury or capture by the enemy.

Knowing this, the absence of the soldiers had him worried.

Speaking of absence, Kagome was still not here; which could only mean one thing. She was having a vision. Seeming to have read his mind, Rykotsu volunteered before he could.

"I'll go," Rykotsu said standing.

Miroku nodded as the male left the room.

He had mixed emotions regarding the contents of this recent vision. Her visions revealed something that would occur in the future, whether it good or bad and he could only hope it turned out to be the former rather than the latter this time.

They couldn't take anymore bad news.

It was ironic, dreading the very thing that had made the Northern lands so prosperous over the last decade. Just a year ago, he had thought the visions were a godsend, a gift. Knowing of danger ahead of time and being able to prepare for that danger gave them a huge advantage over the other three territories. But now, he'd come to rethink their benefit.

Having to deal with the bad of the present day and then to have the problems of the future compounded atop that was a heavy burden for those charged with protecting the Northern lands.

Perhaps knowing of future danger wasn't such an advantage when the warning didn't always come with a solution.

He sighed, placing his head down on the gleaming oak table.

He was getting a headache. There was just too much going on this year; the huge spike in murders, the pressure from the other Lords to meet the Lord of the Northern lands, the villagers lynching each other in a desperate attempt to stop the killer or killers.

Everything was just spinning out of control.

Gentle hands rubbed his shoulders, followed instantly by a tender embrace. A soft bosom pressed into his back. Despite the trouble weighing heavily on his shoulders, Miroku took comfort in the show of affection.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Everything," he mumbled with a pout.

He sat up, loathed to end the embrace but finding comfort in gazing at her beautiful face. Never would he tire of it. Long black hair pulled into to a high ponytail, dazzling brown eyes, a perfect figure, tone from years of training and fighting as a warrior, everything about her made his mouth water.

Miroku was completely head over heels for the woman; had been for some time.

Sango, however, was a hard woman to crack.

Sweet words and a charming smile were not enough to win her over. But damned if he wasn't making progress, the hug evidence of that. She was becoming more comfortable with him, more prone to reaching out and touching him when just six months ago she'd have slapped his face as red as a cherry had he even dared to touch her hand…or other things.

"It will be alright," she said softly, "Whatever is going on, you'll find a solution. You always do,"

Miroku scowled up at her.

"I’m not sure if I can," he negated, standing in agitation.

He paced away, unable to stand still as he ran a frustrated hand through his short black hair.

"There are some serious problems coming to light, Sango. More may come once Kagome gets here and with the state of things now, I have a feeling its going to add to this whole mess,"

Sango sighed and took a seat on the desk.

"Another vision," she guessed.

Miroku nodded shortly.

"Rykotsu has gone to take care of her,"

"I hope it's not more bad news," she said.

"Me neither," Miroku agreed, flopping back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling, "but with the way things have been going lately, it's hard not to assume the worse,"

Sango tugged on his small ponytail teasingly, trying to lighten his mood.

"Whatever it is, we’ll deal with. Together. Don't worry so much, you're not alone in this,"

Seeing the sympathy shining in her lovely eyes, Miroku pushed back his angst in pursuit of a temporary stress reliever.

"Ahhh, the stress of it all!" Miroku exclaimed dramatically as he moved over to Sango, his face inches from her own.

Sango reared back in surprise.

"Won't you take away my stress, dearest Sango?" he pleaded, grabbing her hands in his own.

Seeing the sly look in his eyes, Sango raised a twitching brow.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea what he was going to say next.

"Why by playing a simple game," he said.

"A game?"

"Aye, games and sports are a great stress reliever," he said with feigned seriousness, "It is called, 'Naked Wrestl-'"

Sango brought her hand back and let it fly, smacking Miroku right across the face. The stinging blow echoed through the castle as Miroku fell back in his chair.

"Serves you right," she said as turned and stomped out of the study, brow twitching, face bright red.

Miroku closed his eyes; bring his hand up to his stinging cheek. Touching it softly, he winced and put his hand down. He sighed.

"It was worth the pain," he said to the empty room, a small smile making its way to his lips.

~~~~~~~

Having searched the castle for Kagome and coming up empty, Rykotsu walked down the stairs, heading towards the gardens. It was noon, and some times Kagome would enjoy a quiet moment alone in the secret rose garden she kept tucked away just beyond the other more public gardens.

She was most likely tending to the blue rose garden she had began to raise a month ago.

Kagome's mother use to grow blue roses before her death and had had her own secret garden away from the general public. Though her mother had died before teaching her the secret to creating the blue roses, Kagome had spent the last year and a half figuring out how to create them on her own. Last month she had become successful in recreating her mother's famous blue roses.

He still remembered that day.

He smiled as the memory entered his mind. It had been very warm that particular day. He had been out training the soldiers…..

 

_Rykotsu pushed his sword full force, knocking the soldier back on his butt. The soldier grunted as he hit the ground._

" _You've got to stand your ground," Rykotsu informed the soldier._

" _Yes, General," the male said struggling to his feet._

_The rookie soldier bowed and stumbled off to the other group of rookies standing along the wall. The Northern Army had recruited a large number of new comers this year. Most of them were young, inexperienced youkai and human alike, while some of the more mature and experienced males were looking for a way to make money._

_They had all come to the right place. Joining the Army would surely fatten a man's pockets as well as give him privileges that normal villagers did not have, if he was skilled and dedicated enough to survive his first year. Many didn't make it past basic training._

" _Alright, who’s next?" Rykotsu asked._

_After brief hesitation, another rookie stepped forward, sword in hand. He was a human male, of average height and build, dark hair and eyes, and a handsomely rugged face._

" _What's your name?"_

" _Shinjuki," the man answered._

" _Come," Rykotsu invited, holding up his sword defensively._

_The male charged, sword raised. Rykotsu gripped his sword tightly as the man's sword crashed down on his own. The sound of clashing metal filled the air._

_Pushing the male back, Rykotsu swung his sword, bringing it down hard onto Shinjuki's._

_Shinjuki stumbled back a moment before plating a foot and standing his ground. Before he could get his wits about him, Rykotsu was on him again, hammering his sword over and over, pushing the poor rookie backwards towards the wall._

_With one last thrust, Rykotsu disarmed the male, pointing the tip of the blade at his jugular._

_With his back against the wall and his sword lying on the ground a few feet away, Shinjuki surrendered._

_Pulling the sword back, Rykotsu patted the man on the shoulder._

" _Good job. You have excellent technique,"_

_The man bowed._

" _Thank you, General Rykotsu," he said before rejoining the others._

" _All of you need a lot more work," Rykotsu informed him, sheathing his sword, "First we will start on-"_

" _Rykotsu!" a voice called._

_Rykotsu and the rookies turned as Kagome came running across the training grounds, her deep brown eyes alive with excitement. Not wanting her to cause a scene, Rykotsu turned to the rookies._

" _Practice your form, I want them perfected by the time I return," he commanded before turning and walking away._

_As he soon as he was within reach, Kagome grabbed his hand and was off._

" _Lady Kagome," he grunted in surprise, running to keep up with her, "What is this about?"_

" _You have to see for yourself! I finally did it!" she exclaimed as she dragged him inside and through the castle._

" _Did what?" he asked._

" _You'll see!" Kagome said as they continued to run._

_Used to her eccentric behavior by now, he followed silently. Servants dived out of the way as the two went crashing through the halls and out the rear doors leading to the gardens. They entered one garden, exited, and entered another._

_Finally, she stopped, pointing to a bush near a white gazebo. Rykotsu looked at the bush. Seeing nothing he turned back to Kagome._

" _What?" he asked._

_Kagome huffed as she walked over to the bush and pushed it open. Rykotsu followed her over and, bending down, he peered into the hole created. Inside, a rose was beginning to bloom, its petals a light blue._

" _Blue roses," he said softly._

_Kagome smiled, nodding her head vigorously._

_He straightened, a smile on his face. Turning to her, he ruffled her hair as he used to do when she was young. He was as proud as any father could be with their child._

" _Well done, Kagome," he congratulated gently._

" _You think mother would be proud?" she asked looking up at him with a smiling face, black bangs standing on end from his ministrations._

" _Aye," he said, "Indeed she would,"_

 

That had only been a month ago. Now, Kagome was planting blue roses like crazy. After the death of her mother, there had been no more blue roses. Now, news of the return of the blue roses had spread fast, and the request were already rolling in far and wide, along with a large number of people begging for the blue rose breeding formula.

Kagome, however, was not willing to share her mother's secret. Instead, she planned to grow them in abundance and distribute them to villagers and others for a profit.

Most of her afternoons were spent tending to the flowers.

He entered the private rose garden and sure enough, there was Kagome. She was lying face down on the ground next to a stone wall near one of the rose bushes.

Kneeling at her side, he gently picked her up and turned her over.

She was unconscious, blood dripping from her nose and mouth.

Carefully, he stood and made his way back to the castle. Hurrying up the stairs to her bedroom, he opened the door and slammed it closed behind him with his foot. Laying her down on the bed he picked up her arm and felt her wrist, looking for signs of life.

Only after finding a strong pulse did he turn and head for her private bathing room.

Having been through this over and over he knew she would be okay, but when she lay there, looking so pale, so lifeless, he couldn't stop the panic that clenched his gut at times. Checking for her pulse had been something he'd been doing since the first time she'd seized up and fallen unconscious at his feet and it was something he would continue to do so until the time the visions stopped.

Inside the room, a large clawed shaped tub gleamed.

Walking over to a low chest, he opened it up and grabbed a bathing cloth and a small wooden bucket. He took both items over to the tub where a pipe made of bamboo dangled over the tube. Kneeling down by the tub he put the bucket under the pipe and pulled the chain next to it. Steaming clear water rushed forward. Once the bucket was full he released the chain.

Taking the water with him back into the bedroom, he sat the bucket on a bedside table and dipped the cloth. He rung out it out and gently wiped the blood from her nose and mouth.

Cleaned up and resting peacefully, Kagome made not a sound.

Gentle fingers brushed back her hair.

His daughter was so special to him. Though not of his blood, she was as much his daughter as any blood father and daughter. He had been taking care of her since the murder of her parents, and over the years, they had grown close. The daughter and father relationship had come naturally.

Even he had not seen this coming, but now that it had, he embraced it, welcomed it with open arms.

She was his daughter, his fiery, short tempered, sweet-hearted daughter, and nothing and no one would ever change that.

Standing, he left her to sleep.

She would be out for a while. A few hours to a few days, it was hard to tell. These visions occurred randomly, and Kagome awoke randomly.

Rykotsu returned to the study where Miroku waited.

Looking at the silent male seated in the chair, he immediately noticed his right cheek was swollen, a big red hand print shining brightly on the abused cheek. He did not even have to detect her scent to know that Sango had been here moments earlier.

Rykotsu sat down next to the male. The two worked in silence, reading and signing documents before Miroku spoke.

"It was worth the pain," he said.

Rykotsu smirked.

Of course it was.

~~~~~~~~

Yuya sat eating his dinner. As usual, his dinner was nothing special really; stale rice and bad meat.

He sighed.

He hated eating this every single day for breakfast, and supper, but it was the only thing the villagers would give him to eat. It was either this or nothing.

The marked child of a condemned female believed to be a worshiper of an enemy of the Gods, Yuya had always lived his life this way. He rarely came out of his hut, fearing ridicule and possible physical harm to his person, and the few times he did the villagers treated him as though he were a diseased animal that, at any moment, would snap and attack.

The older villagers often made up stories about him to scare naughty children that disobeyed their parents and elders, or stayed out past curfew. They told the children that if they continued to be naughty, Yuya the evil spawn of the she-devil from hell that lived in the old hut on the outskirts of town would eat their hearts and send their soul to eternal damnation.

Yuya thought the tales were hurtful and ridiculous. He had no connection to hell, nor had his mother.

True he was an atheist as had been his mother, but that had nothing to do with worshipping the enemy of Gods. The fears of the villagers were born of pure ignorance and fear. There was no reasoning with the people here; they would listen to nothing he said. They were completely convinced that he was a spawn of the devil. Anything that went wrong in the village was his doing. If it rained for too long, that was his doing. If there was no rain for long periods of time, it was his doing. If there were strong winds, that blew down hut roofs, that was his doing.

If a villager was injured, it was his doing. If sickness overcame more than a few villagers, that was his doing as well.

Point being, everything was his fault.

Usually, when he was blamed for such things, he did not really care, but now, with brutal murders occurring in the village, he was actually starting to fear for his life. With a murderer on the loose, and no one else to blame, the villagers were convinced that he was the killer and for once, he was afraid.

Since he had been blamed, things had begun to happen to him, threats had been made. Twice this week alone, the villagers had tried to burn down his hut while he slept. Luckily, he’d heard the mob approaching before the fire could be set to his hut, however, since then; things had slowly been getting out of control.

He was afraid they were going to kill him soon…

He jumped at the sound of banging along the wood frame of his hut. The curtain covering the open doorway opened and a young boy rushed inside.

"Yuya!" he exclaimed.

He recognized the boy as Michigo, probably his only ally in the village.

Michigo was a thirteen year old boy that brought him the stale food from the village and the only one that seemed to have any common sense. The boy did not fear him at all. Whenever he was able to get away without being missed, the two would sit and talk or craft objects from clay. They both were very creative and skillful with their hands.

They usually created animals they had seen or even created different animals; taking parts from one animal and combining it with another.

Their hardened works lined his shelves.

"What is it, Michigo?" Yuya asked setting his bowl of stale rice on the ground.

"The villagers! Their coming, you've got to get out of here before-"

Michigo stopped as the sound of shouting and raise voice filled their ears from outside the hut. A rock crashed through the window, bouncing off the shelf, knocking the clay animals from the wall, shattering them into pieces.

"Get out here murderer!" someone screamed from outside.

"Murderer!"

"Devil worshiper!"

"You've got to get out of here!" Michigo yelled.

Yuya wasted no time. Standing, he ducked out the back door.

He stopped in horror.

Villagers stood before him, nooses, pitch forks and rocks in their hands.

"Ye're gonna pay murderer!" said one of the villagers.

Yuya ran, taking off for the cover of the woods. The crowd ran after him, yelling and tossing rocks after him. Yuya ran fast through the forest, barely feeling the branches and sticks that cut and smacked at his body, nearly tripping several times in his haste.

His heart was pounding his ears, his lungs felt as though they were on fire, his bare feet cut up by rocks and other sharp debris.

Suddenly he tripped, crashing and landing hard on the forest floor. The mob was on him in seconds, punching, kicking, spitting, hurling insults and threats. The beating seemed to go on forever. Every kick, every punch hurt more than the last.

Finally, when he was no longer able to move, the crowd picked him up, carrying him over their heads.

Yuya looked up at the dark sky through swollen eyes. Tears leaked from his puffy eyes.

He was going to die....

He knew that.

The fear he felt was all consuming.

"Leave him alone!" Michigo yelled, tears streaming down his face.

The crowd didn’t even acknowledge him. Frustrated, he pulled on the kimono of one male, not caring as he was dragged along the ground. The villager pushed him away angrily.

"He is a cold blooded killer, boy! Leave well enough alone! He’s gonna pay for his crimes!" the villager cried.

"He is not! He never hurt nobody! You have no proof that he did!" Michigo yelled.

"I will not hear anymore from ye boy!" the man said as he slapped the boy across the ground, "Ye have let the devil whisper in yer ear! He has poisoned yer mind! If ye have any sense ye will leave well enough alone and repent for ye sins!"

That said, the male turned to rejoin the crowd.

Yuya began to struggle, angry that the male had taken his ignorance out on the boy. As he struggled, the crowd lost its grip on him. The breath left his lungs as he crashed hard to the ground.

Yuya swung blindly at the villagers as they came down on him, once more kicking and punching, this time, however, Yuya knocked a few villagers on their asses.

Breaking away from the crowd momentarily, he staggered, away from the mob as fast as his battered body could move.

He did not get very far.

A large villager tackled him to the floor and began to pummel him with his fists. Over and over he punched his face. Yuya could do nothing to defend himself. His hands to his side, he took the angry male's blows. Blood filled his mouth, leaking down his throat. Something hard and small went down his throat with the rushing blood. In the back of his mind he realized it was a tooth from his mouth.

Stars danced before his eyes as another villager pulled the hefty man off of him. He felt himself being picked up and moved once more. His mind screamed at him to move, to fight, to flee, anything, but his body would not move, could not move. The fear set in again, and more tears filled his eyes.

"Nay," he whispered through swollen and bleeding lips.

"NAY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs over and over.

As they neared a large tree he cursed each and every villager. Cursed them, and damned them to the lowest pits of hell, cursed their very souls, cursed their children and their children's children, and their children's children's children.

He had never felt such hatred coursing through his body in his entire life.

Not even when his mother was killed.

He felt it like a living breathing entity. He wished he had been the killer. He wished he HAD slaughtered the people of the village and scattered them across his backyard.

He wanted to kill them.

He wanted to kill them all!

He wanted to see this village and everyone in it burn to the ground for what they had done to him, for what they had done to his mother!

The crowd sat him on his feet. He struggled wildly as they tied his hands behind his back. They held him still as they tied his hands tightly with a rope. The rope chafed, digging into his skin, bruising his wrists. He watched as they tied another rope to a large oak tree, this one with a noose knotted at its base.

A large wooden box was set beneath it. The crowd roughly pushed him over to the tree. He struggled as they pushed the noose over his neck, tightening it.

He spat blood and saliva into their faces.

A final act of hatred on his part.

The hefty male from before reared back and smashed a large meaty fist into his face, momentarily stunning him. As he stood dazed, they hefted his feet up onto the wooden box.

As his mind cleared, he tried to fight again.

It was no use.

This was it for him.

The hefty man kicked the box from beneath his feet.

Michigo wailed while the crowd cheered as the noose pulled on Yuya’s neck and a loud crack echoed through the land, the hanging male’s body convulsing.

Crimson eyes watched from the bushes, white teeth bared in a savage grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_**I hope you all enjoy the story!** _

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	2. Council

** Chapter Two: **

Council

 

Slowly, awareness flooded her senses. 

With her consciousness came a throbbing headache and sore limbs. She felt drained and bruised, her body slow to respond. 

Feeling a cool sensation upon her forehead, Kagome forced open her tired eyes. 

She blinked her eyes several times, willing the blurriness to subside. Once she could see, she looked around, taking in her surroundings, instantly recognizing the stone walls and cheerful fireplace.

Brown eyes met concerned violet.

A young man sat next to her bed.

"My Lady, are you alright?" he questioned softly.

Giving a shy smile she nodded gingerly, acutely aware of her throbbing temples, "Yes, I'm fine Miroku,"

"Another vision I presume,"

It was more of a statement than an actual question.

He knew her well indeed, her young advisor. As Lady of the Northern lands, she often turned to Miroku for council on major as well as minor issues that arose in the running of the Northern lands. All in all, he was an essential part of the brains behind the scenes in her opinion.

It had actually been Miroku's suggestion to keep her identity secret from the Lords of the Western, Southern and Eastern lands. 

While it was not illegal for a woman to be Master of a territory it was certainly unheard of and Kagome knew, if any of the ruling lands found out, she'd have a fight on her hands that she wasn't sure she'd win. Her Northern land was very prosperous, their military second only to the Western land's military, and yet they lived very simple lives.

A mostly peaceful land, there was of course the occasional squabble between the inhabitants, easily solved with a trip to Lady Kagome. 

Stern, and yet fair, they felt comfortable allowing her to pass judgment. 

Respected and cherished, Kagome was their Lady. Their unbending loyalty kept her identity a secret.

Although the other Lords had yet to find out the truth, it did not stop them from trying. Several invitations to council meetings and social functions had been extended to her, and each time, the invitation was either respectfully declined, or a proxy was sent in her place.

Usually, her proxy was Miroku and each time the young man returned slightly nervous for Kagome. 

Expressing concern as to how much longer they could keep her secret, which in turn made Kagome extremely nervous as well. Dragging her thoughts back to the present, she sighed softly.

"Indeed. It doesn't look good Miroku", she confirmed sadly, answering his earlier statement.

Sometimes, she hated her visions, hated seeing what was coming, because it was almost always bad.

Why couldn't something good ever happen?

Why couldn’t she have a vision of a prosperous season? Or maybe a vision about an upcoming wedding? Why was it always death and destruction? If only she could pick and choose. 

But then, her visions would not really be of any help.

Even she had to admit the visions of death and destruction did help more than hindered things. Last year, they had been able to prepare for a flood, vacating an entire village before it had hit, and the year before, they had prepared for a drought in another village. So as much as she hated her bad visions, she knew they did a lot of good. Her gift was a cursed blessing. 

How ironic.

Knowing Kagome wasn't one to exaggerate; Miroku steeled himself for the news. 

He knew that her Visions were almost always bad news and were  _ ALWAYS  _ accurate. Not once had she ever been wrong.

He sat quietly as he listened to her explain.

"I was shown a possible future not only for the Northern lands, but for all of Japan," she began, “there’s no way something so terrible could be contained only here in the North,”

Miroku felt the pit of his stomach drop at her words.

"There were these…monsters. Horrible, horrible monsters. Vicious beast like monsters that killed everything in sight,"

"Monsters?" he questioned, "Are you sure they were not youkai. There are many youkai that resemble monsters or have been called monsters,"

Kagome shook her head. 

There was no way in hell those were youkai.

"Those monsters were not youkai, they were something else entirely,” she negated, “In fact they were killing youkai. They had rows and rows of sharp fangs lining their mouths, and they were spewing forth green gases and saliva that made my eyes burn,”

Kagome felt her stomach tighten, remembering the emaciated creatures.

“They stood upright on two legs with sharp teeth that dripped of a toxic poison,” she continued, “They attacked the people of village, both humans and youkai. The human villagers fell prey easily to them, while the youkai slew many of them but fell prey to ghost like creatures that latched onto them, sucking their strength from their very bodies, leaving their flesh to blacken. It was horrible,"

Miroku could only imagine. 

This definitely did not sit well with him. How were they to battle these beasts and where in the hell had they come from? What did they want? Who was controlling them?

His head was spinning with questions.

"How do we stop such creatures?" Miroku asked.

"We have to find a sword called Aman du Rai,"

"Aman du Rai?" Miroku inquired.

He was sure he had heard of it before.

Kagome nodded, watching the gears turn over in his head.

"Have you heard of it?"

"It's believed to be a sword commissioned by Totosai for the demon Siunki. It was used to slay the Ra Ku Youki. The Ra Ku Youki were monsters created by the Ryu youkai Vishious. The battle lasted a number of years, in the end, Siunki perished after sealing Vishious and the Ra Ku Youkai inside a jewel called the Emerald Moon. The jewel in turn was split in two and vanished forever from this world, and the Aman du Rai was lost."

Taking all this in, Kagome mused over this new information and sighed once more.

"We have to find that sword Miroku."

"Aye," he said, "I agree, but there are other matters that I must bring to your attention as well."

"Other matters?" she asked surprised.

"Aye, those murders that have been occurring in the villages,"

"Have the investigating soldiers returned?"

Miroku shook his head.

"No, there is no sign of them,"

Kagome closed her eyes. This was not what she needed. With this new threat on the horizon, they needed to devote their time to getting that sword before trouble began.

"We will wait a few days before we send a team to find out where they are and if they are alive," Kagome decided.

"Of course, my Lady,"

Kagome laid back on the fluffy pillows, her eye lids heavy. 

She was so tired. 

Her visions always took so much out of her. Seeing how tired she was, Miroku walked over to her.

"Rest my Lady," he said pushing back her dark bangs with a smile.

Kagome gave him a grateful smile as she drifted off to sleep.

Miroku left the room quietly. As he closed the door behind him and entered the hallway he was startled to find Rykotsu standing right in front of him.

Rykotsu covered his mouth before he could make a sound.

Miroku removed his hand.

"Must you do that?" Miroku asked.

"Do what?" Rykotsu asked with an amused smirk.

"Sneak up on people,"

Rykotsu shrugged as he turned and walked down the hall, Miroku following behind him, grumbling as he walked. Sango met the two in the hallway. She stood in full gear, her large boomerang attached to her back.

"How is she?" she asked the two males.

"Fine, just tired," Miroku assured her.

"Was she well enough to speak of her vision?"

Miroku's eyes turned serious.

"Aye," he confirmed.

"And?"

He shook his head.

"It is not good news," he admitted, "Kagome said that soon, monsters will be unleashed throughout Japan,"

"Monsters?"

"Aye, they are called the Ra Ku Youki based on the information she gave me,"

Rykotsu stiffened at the name, but said nothing, as Miroku continued.

"There is a sword, the Aman du Rai, which has the power to slay the creatures. It is that sword that we must find,"

"I see," Rykotsu said, "Please, excuse me. I will go and inform the troops to be on the lookout for rumors of the sword,"

Miroku nodded as he turned and walked away. Sango looked up at Miroku, her eyes concerned.

"This isn't good," she said.

"Aye, it is not," he said putting an arm around her shoulder, leading her in the opposite direction Rykotsu had left, "Come, there is naught we can do until Kagome has recovered or we receive a lead on the sword. Let us have lunch,"

Sango shifted the giant boomerang on her back.

"No time, I’m on my way to a village that’s been having reoccurring youkai attacks,"

"Youkai attacks?"

She nodded.

"Some youkai go mad at times. There is no reason for it, at least none that's been discovered, but they run a muck if not dealt with properly,"

Sango specialized in demon extermination. Though humans and youkai lived together mostly in harmony, there were times when the peace was disrupted by individuals, humans and youkai alike, that felt one was more superior than the other. When such things occurred, Sango was called in to keep the peace.

"I will go with you," he said.

He knew she was capable of taking care of herself, however, he knew that it was dangerous business she engaged in and with the murderer still on the loose and this new threat looming he would not feel comfortable with her going out on her own.

"Go with me?" she asked in surprise.

Miroku never volunteered to go out on a kill with her. She wondered what had suddenly made him want to accompany her.

"Aye," he said, "If you do not mind,"

"Not at all," she said as she turned and headed down the hall again, Miroku following.

The two headed out to the main gates where Kirara, Sango’s two tailed youkai cat, waited. As the two approached, Kirara burst into flames. As the flames died down, a larger Kirara stood before them. Sango walked over to the animal, petting its head once before climbing atop the animal's back. Miroku climbed on as well. 

With a perverted grin, he wrapped his arms around her waist, edging his hands upward, closer to the bottoms of her breasts.

"Watch the hands," Sango warned.

Miroku laughed nervously.

"Why Sango, I would never-"

"Save it perv," she said as Kirara took off.

Miroku sighed.

'Oh well, was worth a try,' he thought to himself.

They traveled in silence, Miroku looking down at the lush green land below them. He never really ventured pass the main gates other than standing in proxy for Kagome. With all the paper work and responsibility he bore as her advisor, there was never really any time to do so. 

He had forgotten how beautiful the lands were. 

He could not help but remember his days before becoming an advisor, or before he had come to be in the Northern castle at all.

He had been an orphan. His mother had died birthing him and his father had died fighting a youkai attacking their home. After his father had perished he had been wandering around in the snow, his small body shivering. He had made it to a village a few minutes away and lived there, stealing foods and such to get by. Then, he had met her….

_ Nine year old Miroku walked slowly through the snow, his body shivering uncontrollably. The thick kimono and britches he wore no match for the strong winds and frigid snow.  _

_ Though his body shook, he was numb all over.  _

_ He didn’t feel the coldness. His reaction to the snow was purely involuntary.  _

_ He had no idea where he was going, no idea what he was going to do. He had nowhere, and no one. Father had been all he had in the world, and now, he was gone. He was alone now. _

_ There was the chance that he could find shelter in an orphanage, but he had heard terrible things about that place, that the owners of the orphanages used and abused the children that were under their care. There was no way in hell he was going to go there. The elements abused him enough, he didn't need anyone else to as well. _

_ He walked along the snowy main road for approximately a half hour before he found a village. He and father had lived pretty isolated atop a hill, away from any villages or cities. Father only ventured into the villages when he needed supplies or medicines. _

_ As he entered the village, the few villagers that were outside in the snow did not even spare him a look. As he walked along the dirt road, at the very end, a bit away from the main stream of the village, he found an abandoned hut. Staggering inside, he collapsed, instantly falling asleep. _

_ He slept off and on for days, before finally awakening to gnawing hunger.  _

_ His stomach growled and raged, no longer allowing him the bliss of slumber. Standing weakly, he staggered out of the hut and headed to the village. It was crowded; the village bustling with energy, the snow having ebbed off for the moment. He came to a stand selling apples.  _

_ He eyed the juicy red apples, his stomach cramping in hunger.  _

_ The shop seller was currently engaged in conversation with a patron of his goods. Miroku looked over at the two males engaging in conversation, then looked back at the apples, his heart pounding. _

_ Never had he stolen anything in his life. _

_ His father had taught him that stealing was wrong and a man never stole, but what else could he do? He would die without food. He had to take a chance. _

_ The merchant was busy speaking to a customer to notice the four apples he took from the stand. _

_ Not taking any chances, his little heart pounding, Miroku ran as far away from the stand as possible, expecting to hear shouts for him to stop. He took cover behind a tree. Moments passed before he relaxed. When it was clear no one had seen his bad deed he sighed in relief.  _

_ Sitting down, he devoured the apples with a ravenous hunger.  _

_ When he's polished off the apples he lay back against the tree, closing his eyes, content for the first time in what seems forever. _

_ For the next few months, that was the way he lived, stealing food from different stands.  _

_ One day, as he was stalking a stand selling fresh baked bread, a woman approached the stand. It was not so unusual to see a woman at the stands; however, this woman was incredibly beautiful. _

_ She had long dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was a petite woman, graceful and feminine. She wore an expensive red kimono and obi, blue rose and rose petals adorning the delicate silk. Her hair was down about her body, nearly touching the ground. _

_ Turning away from the beauty, he turned his attention back to the food. Reaching out he snagged a piece of bread. Before he could run off, a hand caught the back of his worn shirt. His heart was pounding like crazy as he was lifted up and off the ground, his feet dangling a few feet above the ground. _

" _ Stealing from me shop eh?" growled the merchant, shaking him angrily, "I'll have ye hand cut off for that!" _

" _ Let me go! I wasn't gonna steal it!" _

" _ Oh so I'm guessing ye were gonna pay fer that bread with money?" the merchant snorted. _

" _ I have money!" _

" _ Oh do ya? Well let's have it then, boy," he said setting Miroku back down on his feet. _

_ Miroku fished into his pockets; into his empty pockets. He looked around, debating if he could make an escape. _

" _ Here you are, sir," said the woman, holding out a coin to the merchant. _

_ Both child and merchant looked up, surprised, especially since she was offering the man more than the cost of the bread. With that much money, he could buy a week worth of bread. _

" _ Yer Ladyship, I cannot possibly-" _

" _ It is no trouble, I assure you. I insist," she said with a smile. _

_ The merchant took the coin dumbly. _

" _ Thank ye, yer Ladyship," _

_ Miroku watched the exchange in awe. Even his father had never had that much money at one time. _

" _ Are you not going to take your bread, little boy?" the woman asked. _

_ A blush stained his cheeks as he looked up at the beautiful woman. _

" _ I'm a young man not a boy!" he declared, little chest puffed out. _

_ The woman giggled behind the sleeve of her kimono. _

" _ Okay, young man, will you take your bread?" she asked with a smile. _

_ Miroku stared at the bread, a hungry look in his eyes. Scooping up an armful of bread he took off, just in case the woman changed her mind. He made it back to his hut and ate, storing the rest of the bread away for later. _

_ He came out of the hut a few minutes later and headed for the village to look around for the woman. He didn't know what he was going to say to her when he found her, however, he was curious about her, not only that, he needed to thank her. Clearly he had been stealing the bread, and instead of letting him be maimed by the shopkeeper, she'd paid for enough bread for him to eat for a few nights. _

_ The least he could do was say thanks. _

_ As he reached the end of the village and debated going home, he heard familiar laughter. Following the sounds, he found the woman play with the village children. They seemed to be playing a game the children called hide and seek. _

_ He scuffed.  _

_ He was way too old to be playing such games. _

_ But boy did it look fun. As the woman looked his way, he ducked into a nearby bush.  _

_ Once the coast was clear, he watched the game, trying to stamp down his envy and longing, to no avail.  _

_ He wanted to play. _

_ Over the next few days, Miroku saw the woman all over the village, and each time, she would buy foods in abundance and then leave them underneath the tree he had first taken the stolen apples to. He knew what she was doing, though he said nothing and took the food.  _

_ In all honesty, it felt nice to have someone show that they cared about him at least a little bit.  _

_ Only father had done that for him. _

_ One day, however, when he went to go get the food from underneath the tree, she was there waiting, a big smile on her face. She sat under the tree, eating berries from the wooden bucket that sat beside her. _

" _ Come and sit with me," she invited. _

_ After a brief hesitation, Miroku came and sat down, a good couple of feet away, just in case he had to run. He was so used to being cautious around adults it was almost like second nature to him.  _

_ He didn’t trust them.  _

_ Not by a long shot.  _

_ He had only been beaten a few times, but he had seen some of the other orphans beaten to near death. He took no chances. Looks could be deceiving. _

" _ Do you live here with your family?" she asked. _

" _ I don't have anymore family," he said eyeing the berries. _

" _ Why is that? Have you run away from your parents?" _

" _ No, they're dead," he informed her absent mindedly, his stomach growling. _

_ The woman fell silent.  _

" _ I see," she said after a moments pause. _

_ Seeing his brown eyes locked on the barriers, she pushed them towards him.  _

" _ Have as many as you like," she encouraged. _

_ Miroku watched her for a moment, trying to figure her out. What possible motive could she have for being so nice to him? Was she looking for a new servant? No doubt she lived in a mansion of some sort judging from her clothing and the money she gave away so freely.  _

_ Or maybe she was looking for a 'boy toy', whatever that meant. He had no idea what a boy toy was. He had heard good things about it from boys older than him, boys in their teens, but boys his age said it was the worst thing in the world, that they hated worst than getting kicked in the balls… _

_ Well almost that bad. If it came close to such a thing, Miroku was sure he didn't want to be anyone's 'boy toy'. If that was her angle then she could just forget it. There was no way in hell he would even consider it.  _

" _ How would you like to come back to my home with me?" she asked. _

" _ Forget it," he said munching on a handful of berries. _

" _ You will not even consider it?" _

" _ Nay, I will not be your boy toy," _

_ The woman stared at him, completely stunned. He turned as laughter bubbled up in her chest. Miroku's cheeks stained a bright red. _

" _ What's so funny?" he asked angrily. _

" _ I have a husband and a daughter at home. I do not want you for a ‘boy toy’, dear. Where ever did you hear of such a thing?" _

" _ You don't?" he asked, surprised. _

_ The woman shook her head, still giggling. _

_ Miroku turned away with an angry pout. He felt like an ass. So then she wanted a servant. That had to be it. There was no other option. _

" _ Then you are looking for a servant," _

" _ Good guess," she said with a mischievous smile, "but no," _

_ He raised a brow.  _

_ Now he was confused.  _

_ If she didn't want a servant and she didn't want a 'boy toy', then what did she really want? He raked his brain with reasons of why she would want him at all. He was a dirty little boy, with no parents and no skills. _

" _ Then what do you want?" he asked rudely. _

" _ I want nothing but to help," she said. _

" _ Why?" _

" _ Why not?" she countered. _

_ He thought about it. What did he have to lose? He already had nothing. Why not take a chance? _

" _ How exactly are you going to help me?" he asked. _

" _ Well, you'll have some where nice and warm to live, safe, fresh clean clothing, and food," _

_ He sat quietly, mulling it over in his head. _

" _ And if I don't like it there?" _

" _ You are free to leave at any time," she said. _

_ He thought it over once more before agreeing. The two left together that day, walking back to the castle she lived in with her husband and child….. _

Meeting her husband had been a bit weird. The man had reminded him so much of his father that he had actually had tears in his eyes. Tamiko had been a man filled with joy and laughter and yet was firm when the time called for it. He was fair and caring, and loved his family, just as his father had been. It was as if his father had never actually died.

Then he had met Kagome, their five year old daughter Kagome. At first, the two had fought like cats and dogs. Like real brothers and sisters Kajiki, Kagome's mother, used to say. Looking back, she had been right. They had, but eventually, they had gotten along. It all seemed so long ago.

A lifetime ago.

It was times like this that he really missed them both. They had given him a second chance at life, had taken him in and nurtured him as if he were their own child. For that, he would always be grateful.

His thoughts turned serious as Kirara began to descend.

The village below was in shambles, some smoking from a recent fire. Some of the village people were out atop their homes, hammers in hand, fixing and mending roofs. There were bodies, covered by blankets along the houses, blood staining the blankets, staining the dirt below.

It was a sad place.

An elderly man met them as they walked past another three completely destroyed huts.

"Welcome, Sango," the elder man said.

"Hello, Jinji," Sango greeted bowing, "This is Miroku, he’s an advisor to Lady Kagome, and will be assisting me in the extermination,"

Miroku bowed.

"Nice to meet you Jinji-san," Miroku said.

"Thank you for coming, Miroku-sama," the elder returned, "As you can see, the village is suffering from the attacks. Come, I shall explain the situation to you both,"

Nodding, Miroku and Sango followed the old man through the village. The deeper they went the worse the damage. Many of the huts had been obliterated, leaving only a pile of smoldering wood and ash. They walked to a hut that seemed to have held up to the destruction well enough not to cave in atop their heads. The elder led them inside, closing the flap behind them for privacy. As they sat down on the dirt floor, the Elder began to explain the situation.

~~~~~~~~~

 

"I say we go there and drag him out of that castle of his!" Lord Yamiko cried out angrily, "We've sent invitation after invitation and instead of him honoring them like a true Lord and showing himself, he cowers and sends his human proxy! I'll take this insult no longer!"

Although the members of the council agreed with the young feline youkai Lord, they remained in control of their anger and frustration with the Northern Lord.

"I say we make a trip to the Northern lands and drag that coward out of his castle and  _ demand _ an explanation for his insolence!" he spat in fury.

"Calm yourself Lord Yamiko, we are all just as outraged, but we must handle this situation with clear minds, we must not let our tempers get the best of us. Such an action will result in the Northern Lords refusal of our request and we cannot afford to lose his support." said Lord Sarinji of the Eastern lands.

Always the peace maker, the ookami youkai was the oldest of the lords at the table. Tall and lean, with dark hair and blue eyes, the demon lord was as handsome as he was fierce. His facial features were rugged and yet handsome, black stripes adorned his cheeks and a black full moon upon his forehead. 

Dressed in his normal black kimono, which was embroidered with a white full moon on the back, and the black silhouette of a wolf, black hakama and blue obi, he was the essence of calm. Laid back and composed he was the exact opposite of Lord Yamiko who was the hothead of the Lords.

Tall and muscled, his hair was a brilliant forest green, pulled back into a tight, waist long braid. He was handsome and extremely arrogant, and was a well known womanizer. The youngest and the most out spoken of any Lord, he often spoke without much thought.

Dark blue stripes graced his cheeks, matching the diamond on his forehead; his expensive clothing consisted of a blue kimono littered with bright green diamonds on his right shoulder, blue hakama and green obi. Yellow eyes, at the moment, blazed with fury.

Yamiko growled and struggled to control his temper.

Silent amber eyes watched the two with complete disinterest.

Lord Sesshomaru sat silently, his mask of indifference firmly in place. He was the most feared of the Lords, often referred to as Killing Perfection; Sesshomaru was a force to be reckoned with. Waist length silver hair, cold amber eyes, perfected aristocratic face, not a flaw to be seen, he was what women called, "beautiful".

He wore his normal pearl white kimono adorned with red honeycombs and flower crest at the collar and sleeves, white hakamas and yellow obi, armor gleaming in place over his expensive attire. 

Sarinji turned to Sesshomaru.

"What do you purpose, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sarinji questioned, "We need the cooperation of the Northern Lords army to rid us of these creatures that have raided our territories and slain our people. Even we youkai are perishing under these mysterious occurrences."

Sesshomaru's keen eyes took in the unconscious shiver that went through Lord Sarinji as he spoke of the horrible disease that racked the bodies of many youkai. Sesshomaru himself had witnessed the devastation.

It unnerved him to say the least.

Weighing his words carefully he spoke.

"I will agree, a visit to the Northern lands is in order,"

"Are all agreed?" Sarinji asked.

"Hell yeah!" Yamiko exclaimed.

"Then it is unanimous, we will leave for the Northern lands tomorrow at first light," Sarinji said, "This meeting has concluded,"

That said, each male stood and left the room. 

Sesshomaru headed for the east wing of the castle where the soldiers were stationed, looking for General Haku. 

He found the demon training the soldiers as he should be.

He stood a few feet away, watching as the soldiers went through their drills, his hawk-like eyes taking in every single detail. 

First, they warmed up with a run around the castle, taking approximately an hour, after, they began various sword exercises. An hour later, they paired up for hand to hand combat. Sesshomaru was fairly pleased with their techniques and skills but in his mind there was always room for improvement.

After assigning the soldiers to various tasks, General Haku walked over to Sesshomaru.

"My Lord," he said bowing respectfully.

"There is room for improvement," Sesshomaru commented.

"Yes, my Lord," he said.

"Ready a small group of troops," Sesshomaru ordered, "We leave at first light tomorrow for the Northern lands,"

General Haku's eyes widened.

He knew of the tension behind the Northern Lord and his refusal to meet with the other Lords, and he also knew well enough that arriving in the Northern lands unannounced and uninvited could be seen as an act of invading that could lead to a possible war between territories.

As much as he wanted to as, he did not dare question Lord Sesshomaru. Such an action was extremely detrimental to ones health. 

It was not his place to question an order, merely to follow it.

Lord Sesshomaru would see anything other than obedience as an insult, and he knew that his Lord had a temper off the charts. As cold and emotionless as he seemed to be externally, he tolerated no insults from anyone under any circumstance.

Punishment was often swift and brutal when his lord’s temper was stirred.

He had seen his Lord behead a man for much less. He happened to like his head on his shoulders.

"Yes my, Lord," he said instead, "Would you like me to choose the group or would you like to hand pick them?"

"You may choose," was the uninterested reply.

"Thank you, my Lord," he said bowing, "It shall be done right away, sir."

It was a great honor to be able to select the soldiers. It showed a manner of trust between the two males, especially since Lord Sesshomaru preferred to use his own judgment when it came to things such as this.

"See to it that it is," Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked away.

Sesshomaru headed to his study, which was, as always, packed with papers, scrolls and other documents. There was always a never ending slew of work to be done. New laws wanting to be passed, complaints that needed to be seen and judged by him personally, finances, the list went on and on. It never ended; it was same thing day in and day out. 

This was where he spent the rest of his afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ **Till next time!** _

_ **Laters** _

_ **~Sessakag** _


	3. Preparations

**Chapter Three:**

Preparations 

 

Once again, Sesshomaru sat stoically before his peers in a last minute meeting. It seemed Lord Sarinji had talked over their course of action with one of his advisors and was no longer sure that going to the Northern lands unannounced was best way to handle their situation. 

“Thank you all for meeting once more. I will make this meeting quick,” Sarinji assured the males before him.

“What the hell is this all about? We’re supposed to be leaving for the Northern lands today,” Yamiko demanded, leaning back in his chair.

“I think that showing up in the Northern lands unannounced and uninvited could be seen as an act of invasion, and could incite a war,” Sarinji informed the two.

“Oh come on! There ain’t no way he would think that!” Yamiko protested, “We all agreed to leave for the Northern lands today and that’s that,”

“This Sesshomaru intends to leave, whether you stay or leave is no concern of mine,” Sesshomaru said.

“But, my Lord! Such an action could be taken as an act of invasion. If we were to show up in the Northern lands uninvited, it could start a war!” cried Ryoto, “I think a measure of caution is in order. This is a delicate situation that could quickly spiral out of control,”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Sarinji’s advisor. 

The impudent ookami shrank back in his seat next to Sarinji. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked, enjoying the man’s unease. 

The advisor looked ready to soil his hakama. 

No challenge was to be had there. 

Pity. 

It’d been a while since he’d torn someone apart with his bare claws. He wasn’t surprised; his life had grown rather dull over the last few years. Having established himself as the most powerful demon since his father’s death, he was rarely if ever challenged, and there in lied the trouble. 

The thrill of a challenge, the intoxicating victory of subduing his prey, it called to his inner beast, it was call he indulged in as often as the opportunity arose. 

Inwardly he chuckled; he truly was more primitive than anyone knew.

“Forgive me, my Lord. I-I meant you no offense. I’m merely concerned,” Ryoto stammered.

Turing his attention back to the advisor, he let the youkai bear the full weight of his stare, watching him squirm, before responding in a cold and detached voice that left both Lords nervous and the advisor visibly trembling.

“You seem to think I am unaware of what such an action could entail. Are you insinuating that I do not think things through before acting?”

“N-no, my Lord! Never! Forgive me, my Lord,” he choked, terrified he’d lose his head this eve.

Amber eyes shifted over to Yamiko, dismissing the advisor, who breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

“Then you will go no matter what I have to say?” Sarinji inquired.

“Indeed,”

Sarinji sighed, turning his attention to Yamiko.

“It seems you shall receive your wish, Lord Yamiko,” he said.

Yamiko blinked, then grinned, eyes blazing in excitement at the prospect of getting back at the Northern Lord. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kagome sat in bed, still recovering from her recent vision. She’d been abed for about an hour now, her headache had disappeared and her limbs were no longer achy, just a bit stiff. 

Miroku had left some time ago to do more research on the Aman du Rai, and promised to return with more information. 

Sighing, Kagome sat up gingerly, and slowly eased out of the bed, testing her legs. 

She held onto the bed as the room spun around her. She closed her eyes and willed the vertigo to end. Once the room ceased its rapid swirling, she breathed a sigh of relief. Pausing a moment later to allow her tummy to settle, Kagome stretched her body lightly.

Once she felt like she could move without pain or nausea, walked over to a bureau at the far side of her modest bedroom, grabbed a green kimono with red roses and red obi, and headed for the bathing area in the adjourning room.

She pulled the chain and clawed tub filled with steaming water. The room grew humid from the heat of the water, but not unpleasantly so. Setting her cloths down on a near by bench. A small box sat near the circular edge of the tub which contained her favorite soaps. It was a mixture of lavender and jasmine; her own creation. Letting her kimono drop to her feet, she dipped a toe in to test the heat of the water, groaning at the welcoming heat that would sooth her achy limbs.

Grabbing a bucket, she collected water, grabbed a bar of soap and quickly began to clean herself, rinsing off with the bucket of water. Once done, she head over to the tub.

 Submerging herself in the water, she sighed, feeling her muscles loosen and finally relax. 

Her visions always took a toll on her. She was thankful to have the visions, they often saved her and her people but she always disliked the pain that came with it and after. 

But if this was the price to pay for the gift, so be it. 

She wondered briefly if she had inherited the gift from her mother, or maybe her father. Kagome didn’t know. Although she knew she had inherited her miko abilities from her mother, her visions were a mystery. Kagome never really indulged in thoughts of her parents for the simple fact that she didn’t remember her parents. Around the age of six most of her memory was gone except for a few stray fragments of what she assumed to be memories. 

A loving smile from a beautiful woman, strong arms of a handsome man picking her up and placing her on broad shoulders. 

They were fleeting, and often left her with a warm feeling of being protected and cherished.

Lying back to relax Kagome dozed off a bit. 

She awoke moments later, dried off, adorned her cloths and headed to the infirmary. She made daily trips to the infirmary, healing and lending a helping hand when needed. 

Usually a Lord of his land would never indulge in such a thing, as it was beneath his station, but Kagome didn’t feel that way. She walked down the rows of beds; checking each patient, using her healing miko abilities on those that needed it. Once that was done she headed down to the training grounds

Watching the soldiers go through their daily drills, Kagome let her thoughts drift to her vision once more. The men down there could very well lose their lives in the most horrific of ways if they didn’t act fast enough.

Her fist clenched and her brow furrowed with worry.

They had to find that sword. 

She couldn’t let them down. 

She knew that as strong as those soldiers below were, they would be no match for those creatures in her vision. If they were, there would have been no point in having had the vision in the first place.

Turning away, she headed to the stables and secured a horse; being sure to inform a soldier of where she was going and when she would return before taking off. She headed for one of the many villages beyond the Northern gates. It had been a while since she had visited one of the villages, and with that killer on the loose, the people of her land had been in an uproar, acting as they had never acted before. 

Killing without consequence or thought, it was not like them at all.

Maybe a visit would settle them a bit.

It would definitely settle her own mind to verify that the forewarned catastrophe had not begun.

Kagome arrived in the village of Sinjinki in less than an hour. The village was bustling with energy. Men and women alike walking briskly from one stand to the next buying various goods and tools from the energetic salesmen and women selling their merchandise. 

Kagome dismounted and tied the reigns of her horse to a pole nearby. She stretched a bit, trying to ease her slightly achy muscles.

“Lady Kagome, welcome!” one of the villagers called out to her.

Kagome smiled at the woman and waved at the greeter.

This village did not seem to be as chaos stricken as some of the others she had journeyed to, and for that she was glad.

Kagome walked through the village, waving at the villagers that called out to her in greeting.

“My Lady! My Lady! Please, come and have one of these delicious rice balls!” one merchant shouted out to her.

Kagome smiled at the man.

“Alright,” she agreed walking over to the booth and sampling one of the rice balls he offered to her on a wooden platter. 

Taking a bite she chewed happily. It was delicious!

“Do you like it, my Lady?” the merchant asked.

Kagome nodded as she swallowed.

“Yes, it’s very good,”

“Lady Kagome!”

Kagome turned to see three children running up to her. One of the children was a little girl named Marli. No more than eight years old, she was the daughter of a peasant woman Kagome had helped out some years ago. Marli was a black haired, brown eyed little girl with a green ribbon in her hair. She was the tallest of the three, and a bit shy.

Next to her stood Kamchi, a ten year old, hot tempered little boy. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was the son of one of the many merchants selling goods and was very good friends with Marli.

Lastly was Lyna, a six year old, brown haired, dark eyed little girl and was Kamchi’s little sister. 

They were village children she often played with on her visits to the village. With a big smile, Kagome ran to meet the children.

“How are you, Marli?” she asked the little girl.

“Fine my Lady, my cat just had kittens yesterday!” Marli said excitedly.

“Aww, how nice, I love kittens,” Kagome said with a smile.

“We can go to my house and look at them later,”

“If we have time I will be happy to see them,”

Kamchi crossed his arms and snorted indignantly.

“No one wants to see your stupid cats,” Kamchi said.

“There are not stupid! You take that back!” Marli said, stomping her little foot.

“I will not! Everyone hates cats! They’re smelly and mean and a waste of space,”

“Kamchi,” Kagome said, “You stop that. They are not,”

Kamchi only smiled mischievously.

Kagome sighed. 

Kamchi was like that around Marli. Kagome had the strong suspicion that he liked Marli more than he showed. In fact she was positive. She wondered why males went to the trouble of making a girl hate them by being mean to them instead of just telling the girl that they liked them. 

Maybe it was a man thing to be irrational.

She shrugged.

“Come and play with us, my Lady,” Lyna said gently tugging on Kagome’s kimono sleeve.

Kagome smiled down at the girl and nodded, giggling as the children grabbed hold of her and led her off to play.

Kagome and the children walked to an open field outside of the village. The children were already rushing off to hid, their little innocent giggles filling her ears and heart. 

She loved children.

She wanted children of her own some day, but that was not for a long time.

“Come find us, my Lady!” one child giggled from their hiding place.

“Alright,” Kagome said.

“Cover your eyes, my Lady! No peaking!” said another.

“Of course,” Kagome giggled as she covered her eyes.

“Count to twenty and then come and find us,” called another from somewhere behind her.

“Alright, here I go,” Kagome said with a smile, “One, two, three, four, five, six...”

The sound of bushes rustling came from somewhere to her left.

“Seven, eight, nine, ten….”

More rustling reached her ears along with quiet footsteps.

“Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen….”

Childish giggles and hushed whispers drifted away from her ears.

“Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty. Ready or not, here I come,”

Uncovering her eyes, she began to “search” for the “well hidden” children. 

“I wonder where the children are,” she pondered loudly looking over at a bush.

Two pairs of little feet were sticking out, and poorly suppressed laughter could be heard. She shook her head as she passed right by the shrub, pretending she did not see the two children in the vegetation.

“I don’t see them anywhere,” she pondered aloud as she passed underneath a tree, ducking down to avoid the feet of the child sitting on one of the low branches.

“Hmm,” she said, placing a finger to her lips, “Could he be….in the tree?!” she said turning quickly and pulling Kamchi from the tree branch. 

The little boy laughed as she brought him down softly onto the grass and began to tickle him mercilessly. Hearing the laughter, Marli and Lyna came out from behind the bush to join in on the fun.

Once the tickling game was over, Kagome played a few more games with children, stopping only when the sun began to set. 

With frowns and groans, Kagome sent the children home back to their parents, walked to her horse and headed back to the castle, her heart light, a smile on her face.

She really did enjoy playing with the village children. They were such little darlings and were a great way to pass the time.

It was for a good cause as well. It gave their parents a break from their children. Though they were lovely children, even Kagome could admit that they were a handful at times. With so much energy, and being too young to work they often got restless and with that restlessness came childish curiosity and boredom. A bored child with nothing to do was a dangerous thing.

It wasn’t their fault of course; they were only children after all.

She reached the castle just before darkness fell, tired, hungry and smiling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“The youkai attacking the villages are those plagued with madness and rage,” Jinji informed Miroku and Sango.

“Where are these demons coming from?” Sango asked the elderly male.

“From the forest beyond the village,” he said.

Miroku stood up.

“We’ll take care of these demons for you,”

Miroku bowed and stepped out of the hut. Sango stood as well.

“Don’t worry, we should have these demon exterminated by sundown,” Sango assured the elderly man with a smile before bowing and following Miroku out of the hut. 

Kirara stood outside the hut near the entrance, already transformed and waiting. Miroku hopped onto her furred back and scooted back to allow Sango a space to sit.

“Do you think we’ll have any trouble?” Sango asked as she climbed onto Kirara’s back and seated herself comfortably in front of Miroku.

“No, I don’t sense anything more than those demons around this area. They don’t seem to be influenced by any one. I don’t think we’ll have any trouble taking down ordinary demons,”

That was good to know. There were individuals that sometimes took advantage of the mad demons such as the ones in the forest. A mad demon was an easy demon to manipulate and control. Though this kind of thing didn’t happen that often it was still a possibility that Sango had wanted to rule out. 

With Miroku’s ability to sense malevolent energies he would have easily have been able to sense someone controlling them.

“Let’s go Kirara,” Sango said.

Kirara bounded upwards, and sped off, flying towards the forest bordering the village. The closer they got to the forest Sango began to feel eyes on her. There was definitely a large amount of mad Youkai in that forest and they already knew that they were coming.

“Careful,” she warned her two companions, “I think they already may know-”

A series of beams of malevolent energy fired up at them, barely missing them with its deadly burning energy. Sango and Miroku held onto Kirara as she dodged the blasts, her speed increasing. The heat coming from the blasts was incredible.

Sango placed a hand on her Hiraikotsu, gripping it tight. 

As expected, the mad demons wasted no time in attacking. Shooting up from the thick, green forests a large black and silver snake youkai attacked, fangs bared, dripping green acid. 

Sango tossed her giant boomerang at the red eyed beast, cutting through the serpent from mouth to tail. Once through the demon, the boomerang turned, heading back towards its owner. 

Sango caught the large object with ease, her gaze already locked onto the next target. 

She tossed her weapon once more, simultaneously pulling the sword at her side from its sheath as more demons attacked. Kirara descended close enough to the ground for the pair to dismount before ascending once more to take on a trio of bird demons above. 

Seeing them on the ground, a sizable, brown boar youkai turned it’s maddened gaze on the two, charging at them with crimson eyes and a salivating mouth. Opening its mouth wide it let out a fierce bellow, revealing rows upon rows of sharp teeth and glistening fangs.

Miroku removed the wooden staff from its place on his back and rushed to meet the beast.

Swinging the large staff, he brought it down hard onto the head of the boar, his energy pouring into the attack.

The beast disintegrated on contact. 

Turning, he rushed back to Sango, guarding her back as more demons crept from the encompassing forest, surrounding the duo. As the demons attacked, Sango’s Hiraikotsu came crashing back, decapitating the group of demons before returning to its master.

Sango caught the boomerang in one hand, the momentum pushing her back a bit. 

With the dead demons at their feet, Sango and Miroku put away their weapons away.

“There weren’t many,” Miroku observed, looking around at the bloody bodies.

“That’s good , we can go back to the villagers and let them that the demons have been exterminated so they can rest easy and repair their village. Even though this doesn’t seem like a lot to us, for the villagers, just one out of control demon is one too many,”

“Indeed,” he agreed with a nod.

Kirara landed next to the two with a purr like growl. Sango walked over to the gentle beast and rubbed her head gently.

“Good job, Kirara,” she praised before taking a seat on her back. 

Miroku followed, taking a seat behind her, his hands placed innocently, for now, on her hips as Kirara took to the air.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Crimson eyes watched the woman walk off into the distance, blissfully unaware of his presence. He smiled as he ran his fingers along the sharp edge of the dagger in his hand. 

This would be easy. 

The woman softly hummed to herself. 

Quietly, he followed, moving within the shadows. He could feel his heart pumping, could feel the adrenaline flowing through his body. He had not killed in over a week. He was starting to get itchy. 

He needed to kill something….anything….anyone.

The woman stopped at a lake. Kneeling at its edge, she dipped in both hands, cupping the cool water. She brought the water up to her lips for a sip before standing and shaking her hands dry.

She was not anything really special, not particularly pretty or beautiful, but she would do for now.

He would have to leave this region again soon. 

The villagers were starting to get suspicious of him, noticing the string of murders that had occurred since the day he had entered the quiet village. If he didn’t depart soon he was sure that they would send for soldiers to investigate him. He had no intention of being caught.

He’d be executed for sure.

Death would be very problematic, especially when there was such delicious, deadly hobbies he enjoyed here among the living.

He highly doubted that dying could provide the sort of...entertainment he enjoyed.

As the woman stood and wandered off once more, he followed her silently. She walked no more than a half hour before reaching the small hut she called home. Before entering, the woman turned and scanned the tree line as if sensing his presence, her face slightly apprehensive. 

It was possible that she felt the darkness of his heart, the sheer malice that was his aura. It would not be the first time one of his victims sensed him. It was an interesting phenomenon and he had to admit sometimes it gave him the chills. Though his victims always dismissed the feeling as nothing more than a trick of the mind. 

Fools.

However, he was not one to take any chances especially now with the people of the villages looking out for suspicious individuals. He took care to keep himself hidden from those dark eyes, crawling deeper and deeper into the shadows.

Shaking her head, the woman turned back to the hut.

Fool.

He reached out with his senses, double checking to make sure that no one else was in the house. 

Sensing no one, he bared his teeth in anticipation as she closed the door behind her. 

Moving out of the shadows of the forest, he approached the hut.

Not bothering to knock, he pulled the door from its weak and uneven hinges. The woman inside gave a surprised scream as he stepped inside.

“Who are ye?! Get out!” she screamed in fear.

He approached her at leisured pace, dagger in hand. Wide terrified eyes moved from his face to the glinting piece in his hand, then back up to intense red eyes. He moved faster swiftly, placing his hand over her mouth as his dagger sought her soft belly. The woman’s eyes widened in surprised horror as the blade pierced her stomach.

He kept his eyes on her face, enjoying the expression on her face, the fading light in her eyes. 

Death had always fascinated him. 

Watching a person die, to see their eyes dim and glaze over had always given him pleasure. It was amazing, awe inspiring. 

It was the drive behind his murders. To see that look was what compelled him.

His thoughts turned back to the woman, his eyes staring into hers. Blood oozed from the wound, dripping down his blade and hand, pooling at her feet in a puddle.

It was beginning.

Her dark brown eyes began to turn dull and listless, her breaths leaving her lungs in slow shallow puffs of air, her arms coming up, clawing at him, weakly. In response to her struggles he twisted the blade. The woman grunted, whimpered, her arms falling to her sides for a moment before she reached for the dagger in his blood soaked hand.

More warm, sticky blood coated his hand and blade. 

He raised a brow of interest when the woman pushed at his hand, pulling the blade slowly from her body.

 He let her, curious as to what she would do one the blade was out. 

None of victims had done such a thing before.

They fought of course, but after the blade was in them, they never tried to pull it out. His breathing increased in excitement.

It was fascinating. 

Her facial expressions were changing as fast as her blood was draining from her body. Each inch the blade was pulled out, agony twisted her little face and in a heartbeat, anger chased away that agony and she seemed to draw strength from that anger.

She pulled the blade out and he allowed himself to be pushed away with a hard thrust. He stumbled back a bit, watching the woman with mounting excitement.

The woman leaned heavily against one of the walls of the hut, her breathing labored, one hand held to the gaping wound in her belly. She didn’t know where she had gotten the strength to pull that knife out but she thanked the Gods she had. Maybe she had a chance to escape with her life.

She glared over at the still male. 

He had to be the devil himself. She knew not who or what that beast was, she knew only that she had to get out of the hut and away from him before he killed her. She took a step and was surprised at how much effort it took to do just that. Her head began to swim, her vision blurring and to her shocked horror she felt something squishy but firm come out of the gaping hole in her belly.

She tried not to think of what that that was coming out of her, her mind instantly shying away from the protruding organ she was feeling against her blood palm.

She held herself upright with the support of the wall, her eyes glued on the door of the hut. If she could just reach it……

Pain shot through her back. 

She fell to the ground, dimly aware of the fact that the male had stabbed her in the back. Tears stung her eyes as she lay on the floor. She could feel her blood pooling around her, could feel her energy draining. 

She was never getting out of here alive.

A rough hand clenched around arm and she felt herself being turned over. The male leaned over her, his crimson eyes boring into her own, the gleeful, lustful look in his ruby depths sickening to behold. The deep malice in them convinced her now more than ever that she was indeed looking into the eyes of the devil himself. 

She closed her eyes against the pain as the male raised his blade and stabbed her again. From far away, she heard her own scream, but inside she was detached, numb, her mind pulling away from the reality of her murder and instead rushed towards the relief and safety of death’s welcoming embrace….

 ~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Servants hurried about the room, a green toad youkai squawked orders here and there; commanding one maid to pack his Lords clothing, while he ordered another servant to pack royal scrolls, berating the man for not carrying enough manuscripts in his overburdened arms and threatening the maid with harsh punishment should she wrinkle the master’s clothes. Jaken scowled at the house workers, his frustration increasing with each of their blunders. 

He was trying his best to get everything in order but with these incompetent idiots and the short amount of time he had to get everything done was making it nigh impossible. 

Really, he would have liked more notice than this. 

What was Lord Sesshomaru thinking, taking off for the Northern lands out of the blue? 

It was enough to make a loyal retainer tear his hair out….if he’d had any to tear out that is. 

Jaken sighed, there was no help for it, what his Lord wanted, his Lord got, and none could nay say him, least of all Jaken. No one that expected to keep their life.

That was alright, at least to Jaken. Over the years he had gotten used to such treatment. His Lord was a respectable male. A feared and respected male by all, Jaken included. 

“Jaken”

Jumping at the sound of his name being called by none other than Lord Sesshomaru himself, Jaken hurried off to his lord, planting his nose into the ground at his noble feet.

His mind raced through his actions over the last few hours, wondering and praying he had not done something to displease his master. 

The consequence of his displeasure was something lived to avoid.

His Lord’s punishments were cruel and painful. Jaken did not want to face any reprimanded at the hands of Lord Sesshomaru. He still had bruises from the last beating.

“Yes, my Lord, what can this loyal servant do for you, my Lord?” Jaken screeched a bit nervously.

Slightly irritated by the tirade, Sesshomaru surveyed Jaken’s work with preparing his trip, glacial amber eyes observing the hastily moving youkai in his bedroom.

Efficient as always. 

Which was about the only reason he kept the loud mouth imp around, otherwise he would have met his end long ago. 

Productive and trustworthy servants were so hard to find now days. Just this year he’d had the task of dismissing sloppy servants, and disposing of those foolish enough to court his disdain by proving themselves unworthy of his trust. Though his trust required years upon years of demonstrated loyalty and still those he placed a small amount of confidence in were still met with suspicion and distrust, was neither here nor there. 

Thieves, liars, spies and any of the like were dealt with swiftly and in some cases, tortuously slow. 

Breaches of loyalty yielded serious consequences.

Those that did not meet even the minimal standard of their assigned tasks were relieved of their position without hesitation and without question.

Jaken had been with him for years. Sesshomaru knew the little toad inside and out. Jaken did not have the balls to even think of stealing from him, and he was too afraid of punishment to do his job less than perfectly. Aside from that, he had a ardent obsession for his master, one that went beyond simple servant allegiance. 

“Have you prepared everything?” Sesshomaru questioned, bring his gaze back to the amphibian. 

Jaken lifted his head from the floor, seat droplets beginning to form on his green forehead.

“A-almost, my Lord,” Jaken rambled nervously,“This lowly servant asks for more time to....”

Jaken tapered off as his lords silver brows lowered slight in irritation. The servants watched the exchange from their peripherals, breaths held slight at the outward show of pique.

“I leave now, Jaken,” Sesshomaru informed the creature coolly, “You will follow when upon completion of packing, I expect my things to arrive in the Northern lands before the day’s end,”

Nodding vigorously Jaken stood, bowing repeatedly. “Yes, m’lord. Right away m’Lo-.”

Walking on top of the toad and out the door, Sesshomaru headed down the hall. He walked down the winding staircase, through the complex maze of the castle and out of the double doors of the castle. Outside Sarinji and a score of soldiers awaited. 

Sarinji’s soldiers wore the colors of the East. Rich silver and black kimonos and hakamas, their bodies covered in armor made from bones and metals. The Eastern military was very disciplined and organized under Sarinji’s rule.

Yamiko was just arriving with his score of soldiers. The Southern soldiers wore dark yellow hakamas and kimonos. Their clothing was covered with the same type of armor as the Eastern soldiers, though it was cut in a different style.

Sesshomaru’s own two score soldiers stood in block formation in between the Eastern and Southern soldiers. They wore the colors of the Western lands. Their bodies were clothed in blue and sliver kimonos and hakamas, their armor the best in Japan; made of the hardest metal known to man.

“My Lord” Sarinji and Yamiko said in unison as they both bowed in respect to Sesshomaru. 

Although it was meant for all the Lords to be of equal status, with the Western lands being as superior economically, militarily and agriculturally as it was, the shift in power was inevitable. 

This was exactly the way Sesshomaru preferred it. 

As hard as he worked he deserved nothing less.

He regally inclined his head to the greeting and strode over to his own soldiers, inspecting their grooming and posture. Every soldier was a representation, of him, and extension of the Western lands, and anything short of perfection or near perfection was unacceptable. 

“General Haku”

Stepping from the line of inu youkai soldiers, and coming to immediate attention, the General’s voice boomed out, “Sir!”

Satisfied with the Generals response, Sesshomaru asked, “We leave now, General. You have your orders,”

“Yes, my Lord!”

As the General gave the command to mobilize the troops, Sesshomaru pushed his energy to his feet and formed his demonic cloud, taking off in the direction of the Northern lands. Arms crossed, he let the wind blow through his hair.

He was glad to be away from the castle and endless stream of paper work. 

Over the past few months he’d been pretty sedentary. Sure he went out to train the soldiers when the mood crossed him, but being out of the castle was something he enjoyed.

He blamed that solely on his canine heritage. 

Whatever the cause, he was more at home outdoors than indoors and it was great to be out and about after so many months of being locked up in his study. 

He had that coward of the Northern lands to thank for that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ **Hope you enjoyed it,** _

_ **Laters** _

_ **~Sessakag** _

 


	4. Vishious

 

** Chapter Four: **

Vishious

 

 

Kagome wrung her hands nervously, pacing the length of her study. It had been like this all day, she’d woken up feeling that something was off somehow. Like something important was about to take place. 

She could feel it. 

She didn't know whether it was the monsters, come to ravage her land, or some other negative force, she only knew, something bad was coming her way. Lord knew they didn't need anymore trouble. 

Things were bad enough already.

She prayed to the Gods it was just her worry of the vision she’d had a few days earlier. They’d all been on edge since, double checking security, paying closer and closer attention to village reports in the off chance news of the monsters had made an appearance.

Trying to shake the feeling off turned back to the documents laid out on her big mahogany desk, straining to concentrate on the papers that need her undivided attention. Pulling one from the stack, she read over it carefully. 

It was a new law that needed her approval, on that would make it easier for those less fortunate to find food and shelter. 

Signing her name, she reached for another. 

An invitation to a ball hosted at the elaborate Eastern Lords castle. She debated whether to send her proxy, or just declined.

Kagome often wonder what it would be like to go to a real ball. She had only attended the small festivals and celebrations here in the Northern lands, so she never really met any new people or knew how to behave in polite company. Being so familiar with the people of her own land definitely did not help in that respect. 

Sure she got practice in speaking and dancing and being a hostess, but lately she had grown bored with seeing the same people over and over, having the same conversations over and over, dancing with the same males over and over. At times she was tempted to accept the invitations she received from the other Territory Lords, but when weighing the pros and cons of such an action, the cons won out hands down.

It was just as well, she guessed. 

There was no way she could just show up on one of the Territory Lord's front door with an invitation meant for the ‘Northern Lord' and not expect to be given the third degree by one or all of the Lords about the ‘Northern Lord's' continuous absence and disrespect.

Kagome snorted at that last thought. 

They'd find disrespect in a person sneezing if they could. Those haughty Lords and their over inflated egos. 

Rolling her eyes, she again turned her attention back to the task at hand.

"Hmmm," She murmured, tapping the pen against the desk. 

She didn't think sending a proxy would be wise in this case. She was well aware of the other Lord's displeasure of seeing Miroku arrive to their function instead of the Lord of the Northern lands. Before, Kagome wouldn't have cared, but after years of evading them, she was pretty sure their patience was stretched thin and she couldn't in good conscious send Miroku into the wolves den so to speak.

Not if she could prevent it by simply declining the invitation as nicely as possible.

Decision made, Kagome wrote out a very careful, very respectful message to the Eastern Lord, declining to attend the ball but thanking him for the invitation.

Lord Sarinji of the Eastern lands was said to be a very nice, calm gentlemen, she didn't think he would put up a fuss about the civil declination of his invitation, though she couldn't know that for sure, having never met the male before. Miroku had, and from what he had told her, the demon Lord wasn't prone to anger and seemed to be a fair male compared to the other two Lords.

Lord Yamiko of the Southern lands, he described as an impatient, almost immature young feline demon whose temper was easily riled and quickly raged out of control. Worse still, the male showed no signs of trying to curb his attitude at all. 

Kagome was glad the invitation had not come from him. 

He didn't sound the least bit friendly or pleasant, and she was sure that no nicely written declination would do.

He'd probably tumbled head first into a rage and assume that she had declined with the intention of insulting him. 

She shook her head at that thought. She hoped that she didn't receive any from him any time soon. 

The male sounded like an absolute horror.

Then there was Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands who Miroku described as silent but deadly. 

Kagome laughed at that. 

When he had told her that, she had made the comparison between Lord Sesshomaru and passing gas. She had told him Lord Sesshomaru was like when General Rykotsu passed gas.

"Silent, but very, very deadly," he had said with a smirk in Rykotsu's direction who had stood nearby pretending not hear their remarks.

But the faint red stain on his cheeks had given him away, and Kagome was certain he had heard. 

She had never laughed so hard in her entire life. 

She’d laughed and laughed, and laughed until tears had rolled down her cheeks and she doubled over in pain as a cramp ripped through her clenching belly muscles. But even the pain hadn't been enough to stop her mirth.

If anything, she had laughed even harder than before, bringing a smile to the faces of both males, though Rykotsu had retained his blush throughout the entire situation.

Later that day, Miroku had walked around with a mysterious lump on his head. Kagome had laughed at his rumpled appearance and Miroku’s unfazed grin.

“It was worth the pain,” he informed her. 

Kagome shook her head at the memory, a smile making its way to her face. She had never been so amused at the two males before, especially since Rykotsu was a bit stuff at times. She knew that years down the line, when she was old and frail, she would always remember that moment and it would still have the power to make her laugh as though she had not a care in the world.

 Satisfied with her handy work, she set the declination aside and pulled another scroll from the pile.

Before she could read a word of the new document, the doors to her study burst open, and Sango stood in the door way, a disturbed look on her face.

"My Lady!" she cried.

Kagome looked up from the scroll in alarm as her best friend dashed towards her. 

It didn't matter how many times she told her childhood friend it was okay for her to call her by name, Sango wouldn't hear of it. Normally, Kagome would correct her and maybe give her a playful scowl, but from the sound of Sango's panicked voice, she knew that now was not the time for fooling around.

Her heart began to pound, and she silently prayed that whatever news Sango brought would not be as terrible as her imagination was already visualizing it to be. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kagome asked with concern.

"There's trouble, my Lady!” she exclaimed, “An unknown manner of creature has invaded the land from the Northeast border, we've managed to kill them but many are hurt. We managed to get the back to safety but they continue to sicken, their wounds are terrible and fester. I don't think they’ll survive,"

Feeling lightheaded at the news, Kagome nodded. 

A feeling of sickness settle in the pit of her stomach. This had to be the beasts they were warned about, what other explanation could there be? Why had it come true so soon after? She didn’t the sword let alone have a way to combat this threat yet. 

They needed more time!

Panic mounting, Kagome was up and around her desk in seconds. She and Sango headed down to the infirmary. The large infirmary filled with rows upon rows of sick beds, sick beds that contained writhing and twisting bodies of people in untold agony . Healers, both old and young tended to the wounded.

The agonizing pain, the skin blackened, and a potent scent of decaying flesh filled the air, making those around gag.

There was no doubt about it. 

As Kagome walked closer to one of the fallen youkai she began to feel a strange warmth in her palms, a steady building of power that increased without her doing so. It felt like miko abilities had activated on their own. Looking down at them she was shocked to see they were glowing an eerie crimson. It wasn’t just her hands either, her vision began to take on a reddish haze. 

Seeing the glow on her best friend's hands, Sango asked, "What is it, my Lady? What's going on? Are you okay?”

Not knowing if she was or not Kagome simply nodded and turned to the bed ridden. Feeling compelled to move closer, she approached a youkai.

Her eyes widened.

She could see the blackness of his skin shift away from her, the diseased color slowly slinking rapidly downward towards his feet, fleeing.

‘I can see it’

The Youkai on the bed was a young soldier, no more than a hundred years old. He had been stripped of his armor and clothing and lay with only a thin sheet cover him from the waist down.

His breathing was fast and shallow, his body laboring to fight off the infection. 

He'd broken out in a cold sweat, and despite the high fever he'd developed he shivered as though he was freezing. 

Through the red haze she could see a beyond his skin, a blackish glue-like substance sliding down and away from it’s coiled position around his heart. Instinctively she placed her hands on youkai’s chest, melting away the remainder of the escaping goo. 

She followed its path, purifying as she went, all the way down the tips of his toes. 

 

 

The youkai groaned under her ministrations, his body feeling as though it had caught fire wherever her hands touched his skin. He debated whether he should use the last of his strength to push away those burning hands. He knew she was trying to help him, could smell the familiar scent of his Lady but in his state of mind, all he could focus on was the pain. 

Pain she was causing with her hands. 

He wanted the pain to stop, he wanted her to stop, but his body wouldn't move. 

His limbs felt like heavy lead. His mind screamed in frustrated anger. If only he had paid more attention! He had just completed his ten year training to become a Northern soldier, and after his first taste of battle, he lay close to death. 

Close to death?

Who the hell was he fooling? He was going to die. 

He could feel it in every labored breath he took, every pulsation of pain that pushed the air from his lungs.

He turned angry blue eyes on his Lady. 

Why did she torture him? 

Why?

Had he not served her well? 

Was his failure so terrible that she had to make the last few moments of his life pure pain? Could she not just put him out his misery or find him a blade and let him do it himself?

As her hands passed over his abdomen, he let out a piercing scream, the pain nearly sending him into darkness. He could feel unconsciousness lapping at his senses, but he refused to embrace it. 

He would meet his end with his eyes opened.

 

 

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the black substance that had wound its stickiness around his organs. As she poured more and more energy over it, the stubborn disease seemed to resist, hanging on as if it was a live entity. 

Kagome was no longer sure it wasn't. 

It moved as though it was a living creature, ducking and dodging her hands.

With a determined scrawl, Kagome ignored the glaring youkai beneath her hands and addressed the healers that watched with rapt interest.

"Hold him down," she commanded.

Without hesitation, they moved. Sango grabbed one of the soldier's legs while three more healers held his other leg and arms down to the bed. The youkai growled weakly at the restraint.

Kagome looked into the piercing blue eyes.

"I'm trying to help you," she informed the male when she caught his gaze, "I'm trying to purify the disease, but it’s wrapped around your organs. This....This is going to hurt, and I'm sorry for it, but it is the only thing I can do. You must try to be strong and try to keep still,"

The youkai watched her for a moment before closing his eyes and nodding weakly.

Kagome reached out and smoothed the blue hair back from his forehead.

"It will be over soon. I will not let you die,"

As the youkai opened his eyes once more, she turned back to his abdomen. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Kagome concentrated on pushing a large amount of energy to her palms. 

Taking another deep breath, she slammed them down on his abdomen.

The youkai let out a loud roar of pain, his body arching up from the bed, nearly sending Sango and the healers flying.

"Hold him!" Kagome commanded as she pressed down on his belly.

Reinforcing their hold, they held him down with all their combined strength. 

Kagome blasted the sticky blackness in his body. As the substance began to dissipate from the Youkai's body, his muscles began to loosen as he slowly lowered himself from his arched position, back onto the bed, completely exhausted. 

The cleansing continued fairly uneventful after, with only the patient’s occasional grunt or moan of discomfort.

When at last the substance was purified and the skin of the Youkai had turned pink and healthy once more she stood back and surveyed her work, checking for any residue of the disease. 

Seeing none she looked up at the youkai who had fallen into a peaceful sleep. 

Laying her hand against his forehead she noted with satisfaction that his fever had decreased dramatically, his shivers ceased, and his breathing steadied. A bit stunned Kagome turned to an equally stunned Sango. 

"How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure," Kagome said looking down at her hands a moment before shaking her head, "It doesn't matter how. Only that I can,"

Sango smiled and nodded.

"Get all those infected lined up on the beds," Kagome commanded, "I've got a lot of work to do,"

Nodding, the healers and Sango hurried to do their Lady's bidding. 

Kagome barely noticed. 

Her heart was bursting with relief. 

Looking down at her hands, the sickening knots in her stomach unraveling slightly, she could heal them. Her people had hope until they could locate the sword.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Deep inside the Emerald Moon a dark being grinned, the gesture dripping with evilness and malevolence. 

Fangs gleamed from a darkly sensual mouth.

She was remarkable, his woman. Her fiery temper, sharp mind and delectable figure, yes, his woman was truly amazing. And he would have her. 

She was the one, he was sure of it now, the way she had responded to the Kurio Shi his Ra Ku Youki had injected into the youkai, healing them was proof enough. She was meant for him, she was to be his queen. 

He had built up enough strength over the last two millennia to possess a "vessel" of sort. 

Naraku, his new servant, was indeed an asset. The evil snake youkai had attempted to defy him at first, unknowingly of course. Under the cover of sleep, Vishious had struck, for Naraku, it had been one of many nightmare, for Vishious, it had been a possession that would set forth the wheels of destiny. 

Vishious scuffed; even if he had been aware, none could deny him, least of all some worthless youkai youngling. 

In the end, the demon had proved no match for him.

Vishious had easily deposited part of his power into the snake, sealing his fate, and forging a connection to the outside world.

Through Naraku he had been able to raise many of his precious Ra Ku Youki, and a number of his yurei. 

Sleep walking.

Vishious chuckled. The idiot really had no clue that the “sleep walking” incidents were summoning rituals, performed at his command. It took much out of him to possess the youkai at night and use his body for summoning, but he’d not had the power to bend Naraku to his will at that time.

With his creature’s ravenous and blood thirty, he’d sent them to the four regions of Japan, had attacked his female's land and made sure to infect some of the youkai, to judge her reaction. 

He was quite pleased to say the least. 

Yes, she was indeed worthy of him.

He could not have chosen better. 

She brought his long dead body to life, stirred his desire and set his blood on fire. Such a thing had not occurred in the tortuous years he'd spent imprisoned. 

Rage shot through his soul as he thought of his imprisonment. 

His face turned savage, the blood red stripes on his pale cheeks turned jagged, his pure hazel eyes bleed crimson red, and his jet black hair rippled with his intense hatred. 

That fucker  Siunki . 

Claws dug into skin, drawing blood. Vishious didn’t flinch. A growl vibrated in his chest, fierce and thunderous. 

If that worm  Siunki  wasn’t already dead he'd tear him apart when he escaped from his prison. 

He closed his eyes and calmed himself. 

He would not dwell on the past, not when the future looked so......promising. 

A future of ruling those pathetic beings outside his prison, a future of pain, wretchedness and misery, where he would be the dictator, he would be king, the whole of Japan in the palm of his hands. 

Turning, he walked over to tall, full length mirror hanging upon the stone wall of his prison cell. 

With a wave of his hand, the mirror clouded briefly with thick black smoke before once more clearing to show the form of a dark haired youkai leaning over a freshly butchered family of four.

He smirked.

Now was the time to reveal himself to the youkai. 

To inform him of who his master was.

Reaching out with his dark energy, he release three black spheres from his body and watched them float through the mirror, drifting down towards the oblivious male still hacking at the half dead male on the forest floor.

The black spheres began to shift, growing larger, taking the shape of Ra Ku Youki. 

As the creatures formed, they let out earthshaking bellows, their hungry gazes locked upon the snake youngling.

Vishious lashed out mentally at his pets before they decided to take a bite out of the youkai.

‘Devour the humans. Bring the Youkai close to death, but do not kill him,’ he commanded.

As obedient as puppies, they growled their compliance and commenced with their master’s orders. Vishious crossed his arms and watched the scene unfold with rapt amusement.

The snake Youkai stood, face contorted in fear. Taking an unconscious step back, he watched in terror as the beasts approached him. Vishious had been watching the Youkai for a while now, and had been impressed with his bloodlust. He was the murderer that his future mate had been searching for. The one that had led her and her investigators on a merry chase, going from village to village to village, trying to solve the mystery, and failing each time.

The youkai was as sly and sneaky as his snake heritage suggested.

He weaved in and out of villages, striking down victims with the speed of a snake before slithering off to another village in search of more prey.

Vishious could almost respect the youkai....almost.

Turning his attention back to the mirror, he once again watched the scene.

With the youkai out of their way, his pets turned their attention to the dead female, two female children and dying male.

His crimson eyes gleamed as two of his pets began munching on the legs and arms of the woman and children, while the other went for the bleeding male lying at the snake Youkai's feet. The sound of the male's screams as the beast tore out his throat was almost orgasmic for Vishious.

How he had missed the sound of agony.

The snake youkai looked completely stunned, and yet at the same time, Vishious could tell from the look in his eyes that he held no aversion for the act being committed before him. 

Another quality Vishious could almost respect. 

Before long, the family of four was no more, and a few chunks of flesh and warm blood upon the grass was the only evidence left of their existence.  

Sated, for now, his pets turned their attention to the stunned snake youkai. 

Finally seeming to come to his senses, the snake jumped to his feet and began to flee. With a roar, his pets tore after the male with glee. He could feel the excitement of his pets coursing through his veins as if he were the one chasing down his prey with bloodlust and determination.

The snake Youkai ran for all he was worth, stumbling over tree roots, tripping over his own two feet at times in absolute fear and desperation. Vishious actually found himself throwing his head back and laughing a few times.

The look upon his face was quite amusing. 

The terror he projected divine....

So when his pets finally caught the snake, he was a bit disappointed that the spectacle was over, but what could he expect? His little beasts were nothing less than efficient. 

The scream of pain tampered his disappointment as the first creature went for the legs, bringing Naraku down hard. Amusement returned as he watched the beasts tear the male apart, avoiding major organs and fatal wounds. Vishious felt his delight heightened as the screams filled his ears. He watched a few moments longer, savoring the male's pain before he finally decided enough was enough and called off his beasts.

Reaching out with his mind, he visualized himself next to his beast, projecting his likeness before the snake. 

The amount of energy it took to keep himself visible was already beginning to wear on him. His weakness angered him. Clenching his teeth pushed it down. Business first, rage later.

He looked down at the bleeding youkai looking up at him with glazed over red eyes.

The snake was missing both legs and an arm, blood gushing from deep gashes stained his white kimono and green hakama. Vishious’ lips twitched with mirth when noticed that the male was missing his left ear. Vishious had no idea why the male's missing ear would amuse him, but it sure as hell did. It took a concerted effort not to laugh aloud at the mutilation.

He smiled, though it could hardly be called such, for his smile looked like nothing more than bared teeth. 

With his body weakening by the second, Vishious made his command short and sweet.

"Will you serve me or you will die here, snake?" he questioned.

Silence greeted his question.

Irritating him, enraging him!

He didn’t have the time or power to wait for this pathetic youngling to sit and stare.

Vishious motioned to one of his pets who moved forward baring bloody, slobbery fangs. The creature gave voice to his master’s fury, roaring deeply at the snakes non compliance. 

A panicked look came into the crimson male's eyes, but still, he did not signal that he agreed to Vishious' command. 

Vishious was becoming impatient and motioned the beast even closer, close enough that it dripped slimy, bloody saliva on the youkai's forehead. When the male still did not speak or motion his understanding, Vishious tilted his head with amused interest, his anger gone.

"You cannot speak or move, can you?" he inquired with a smile and a large dose of laughter in his voice.

Still the male said nothing, but an angry gleam came into those red eyes and Vishious knew the male did not appreciate Vishious' amusement at his circumstances one bit. Vishious shrugged inwardly. Didn't matter whether he was angry or not, he would do as Vishious bade.

"I will say again, snake. Serve me or die. If you agree, blink once," he commanded with a big grin.

The male lay on the ground, bleeding and staring back at Vishious with anger. For a while, he just stared, before very slowly, and deliberately, he blinked.

Vishious' grin widened, stretched painfully broad.

"Good," he said as his body began to glow dark purple.

From his body, a mass of black energy slowly engulfing the bloodied male, pushing its way into the snake youkai's body through his many wounds. Once more, the male's screams of pain filled Vishious' ears, a symphony that soothed his soul.

The process took only seconds, but he was sure, to the snake youkai, enduring the process, it seemed as if it had lasted an eternity. 

Within seconds, the youkai was once more whole again, his wounds closing, the pain receding. Moment after the completion of the process, the youkai remained on the ground, as if afraid to move least he receive more pain from the male standing above him.

Impatient and tired, Vishious scowled down at the male.

"Get up," he fairly growled.

The youkai hesitated once before gingerly standing, testing out his newly regenerated limbs, reaching up to feel for his left ear, looking relieved to feel that the appendage was there once more.

He looked over at Vishious, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"Who are you?" the youkai asked cautiously.

"I am Vishious, and for now, that is all you need to know of me," Vishious said, "You will serve me from now on, Youkai. I have watched you these past few months, and I find that you are just the servant I have been searching for. I would have you do my bidding, Naraku,"

To Vishious' amusement, the male seemed to bristle at the term ‘servant', but remained silent, obviously not wanting Vishious to once more turn his pets loose on him again.

"You will raise more of my little pets here," he commanded, motioning to the snarling monsters standing near him.

"How do you know my name?" the male questioned.

Vishious ignored the question and debated whether or not he should rename his new servant, but then decided against it. 

There was no point. 

When the male was no longer useful to him, he would do not but discard the male later. 

Why waste a perfectly good name?

Walking over to the weary male, he reached out and touched a fingertip to his forehead. The tip turned purple briefly, before returning to it normal coloring.

"That is the knowledge you will need in order to raise the beasts," Vishious informed him, "as well as the time and location of where you will raise the first few and where to send them. We are done for now,"

That said, Vishious began to fade before the snake's eyes until he was all together gone. 

Back in his body, Vishious wiped the sweat from his brow and took a breath, glad the grueling ordeal was over with. It took so much out of him just to project himself outside of his prison, and even more to keep himself somewhat solid.

Once he got his bearings, he turned his thoughts to more pleasant matters, mainly, his release from his prison.

And of course, he smiled, reaching into his black hakama to stroke himself, a future with his queen at his side; Kagome. 

She had become a bit of an obsession of his. 

He didn't mind it though; she was an obsession that kept him from a further decent into insanity. He chuckled, he was indeed insane. He knew the way he knew Kagome was his. Again, he minded it not at all. He enjoyed his madness, it felt right to him, and in a way he felt this was the way all beings should be. 

Closing his eyes he leaned against a stone wall and stroked himself again, relishing in the feeling. 

Soon, his big crude hand would be replaced by a small soft one. 

As he increased pressure and speed his thoughts strayed to his female. He fantasized about the positions he would contort her little curvy body in, how he'd pound into her until she screamed for him to stop.

As he worked himself to completion, he felt, not his own hand, but the soft hand of his intended mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Drifting high above the soldiers that marched below, Sesshomaru could just make out the top of the Northern castle in the distance. They'd been traveling for a few days now, stopping twice a day to hunt for a meal. They’d feasted upon three wild boars, six deer and a few dozen rabbits today and then, hunger sated, and energy renewed, had taken up the march once more.

For Sesshomaru, had he been traveling alone, he would’ve been at the Northern lands already, but with soldiers afoot, the group had to stop often to make sure the army was well fed and well rested.

One never knew when one would be attacked, and in light of this, it was better to have well fed and well rested soldiers than not, otherwise, the soldiers would be like lambs waiting to be slaughtered.

It was no matter.

Sesshomaru himself was in no great hurry to get to the Northern lands. He was quite enjoying being out, away from the day to day stress of being a Territory Lord. It did wonders for his temper as well. He could not help but be glad that the Northern Lord had brought upon this course of action. 

It gave him a chance to get out of those stone walls, which was why Sesshomaru had decided to allow the Lord to explain himself before he drew blood.

 Looking down into the tree tops, Sesshomaru could spot Lord Yamiko and his soldiers leaping gracefully through the trees, their feline genetics gifting them with increased agility and speed, while Lord Sarinji and his pack ran along the ground in their true forms.

Lord Sarinji of course, the largest of them all. 

Sesshomaru's own men had transformed, towering over the wolves, including Lord Sarinji, although Sesshomaru was even larger in his true form.

He briefly entertained the though of transforming himself but decided against it. He was wearing his favorite kimono and hakama and rather not rip it. Despite popular human belief, youkai did not retain their clothing when transforming unless the clothing was enchanted or bewitched. Otherwise, Youkai merely kept clothing with them or stashed them in the woods until needed.

Either way, he did not feel inclined to rip his clothing at the moment.

As they approached the border separating the Western lands and the Northern lands he had a feeling of impending doom. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and alarm bells were ringing in his head. 

Something was off.

If there was one thing Sesshomaru trusted, it was his instincts. He could feel his inner beast stirring, growling as it too sensed the danger.

‘Where?’

Shrewd amber eyes roamed their surroundings, trying to locate the source of the danger. A low growl left his lips, and instantly his troops stopped, even those not of the Western lands stopped and turned to look up at Sesshomaru.

The sound of an agonized scream pierced the air, reaching the ears of the soldiers.

"Can you see where the scream came from?" Sarinji asked from below.

Sesshomaru looked around; searching in the direction the scream had come from and saw nothing. As he descended to tell them of his finding or lack there of, the small scent of blood tickled his nose. 

"I smell blood," he informed the group instead.

Gently, he lowered himself to the ground, the cloud dissipating as he strode over to converse Lord Sarinji and Lord Yamiko.

"Do we go and investigate?" Sarinji asked the two males, though his gaze was primarily on Sesshomaru.

This did not go unnoticed by Yamiko, however.

"I say we keep going," Yamiko said in an angry voice, feeling a bit slighted.

He knew what Sarinji thought of him. That he was just a spoiled little pup, barely birthed from the womb. 

So he wasn't as old as that fossil, big fucking deal. 

His age didn't mean he was lacking in sense or anything. He was the Lord of the Southern lands and dammit he wanted some respect!

"Nay, we will investigate," Sesshomaru said.

"What?!" Yamiko burst out angrily, "We’re almost to the castle! Whatever is happening over there is none of our business! Let the Northern Lord take care of his own damn problems!"

Sesshomaru turned cold, narrowed eyes on Yamiko, who was barely able to look unflinchingly back at the older Lord. 

Man could that demon Lord glare.

Yamiko began to sweat. It was one thing to bait and argue with Lord Sarinji, he had a mild almost nonexistent temper, however, it was quite another thing entirely to question Lord Sesshomaru. Tales of the demon's cruelty preceded him. 

Yamiko got chills just thinking about the things he'd heard about Lord Sesshomaru.

At the time he had heard the stories, he had thought them mere exaggerations,having never met the demon Lord. But now, being very familiar with the inu, Yamiko knew the stories had probably been more humble than the way the events had gone down. And right at that moment, with the full weight of the dog demon's glare on him, he had the chilling inkling that he was about to become another tale to be told around a hushed camp fire.

He gulped. 

An amused glow brightened those golden eyes. Though it galled him to no end, Yamiko knew he’d live another day.

"You may continue on if you wish,” Sesshomaru informed him, “I will investigate,"

That said, the silver haired demon turned his back on the two, formed his cloud, gave a barking order to his men and disappeared in the direction of the scream and blood.

Yamiko scuffed and crossed his arms angrily.

"What the hell is his problem?" Yamiko asked glaring at the spot Sesshomaru had been only moments before, "These aren't his lands, why the hell does he care?"

"We are at the Northwestern border, Lord Yamiko, why would he not investigate?" Lord Sarinji asked.

"I just told you why, old man!" Yamiko said with narrowed eyes, wondering if the old wolf was deaf or just making sport of him.

Yamiko, being the hot tempered feline he was, assumed it was the latter rather than the former.

Sarinji sighed, wondering if the kid ever used his brain. If he used his mind as much as his mouth, he would have already figured out why Lord Sesshomaru had stopped to investigate. Lord knows the demon Lord had not done so out of compassion, it was merely business.

"The border between lands often blurs, you cannot really know where your lands begin and ends," Sarinji said slowly as if explaining to a halfwit, "Since we are at the border between the Northern lands and the Western lands, those in trouble could very well have ties to the Western lands,"

Yamiko had not thought of it like that, and that made him angry, and the fact that Sarinji had explained it to him as if he were soft in the head did not put him in a better mood. 

Turning away from the annoying old wolf, Yamiko gave the order to his soldiers to follow Lord Sesshomaru. He could understand Sesshomaru wanting to protect his territory, and the truth of the matter was that he was thinking over what Lord Sarinji had said in reference to his own lands. He had never really sought to protect his lands closer to the border of his lands and Lord Sarinji's, nor the lands near the border between he and Lord Sesshomaru's lands, let alone the border between he and the dreaded Northern Lord.

It chafed that he had been so neglectful of his lands and the fact that Lord Sarinji had pointed out such a flaw in the way he managed his lands.

He barely noticed when Sarinji commanded his soldiers to follow as well.

They came upon Lord Sesshomaru and his soldiers within minutes. The demon Lord stood regally upon his cloud, not saying a word to either Lord as they rejoined his group. 

For that Yamiko was grateful. 

He was feeling like an ass right now and more than a little embarrassed to have let his temper run loose in Lord Sesshomaru's presence, especially when the male was so appallingly cool and collected compared to Yamiko himself.

Yamiko tried to be such as well, many times over. 

It never worked. 

It took only one wrong look, one wrong comment and his temper was off the walls. It was a trait passed down from his beautiful, caring, hot head of a mother.

His father had tried his best to try and curb his sons raging temper, but alas, every attempted failed. Yamiko could not be curbed, and to tell the truth he didn't really care to try. He liked himself as he was and if other people didn't like it...well then they could shove it. 

Besides, he was not hot headed. 

He was merely....passionate. 

He grimaced at the lame excuse.

They came upon the reason for the scream within minutes. A small group of traveling humans had been attacked by the creatures that had brought them to the North. They were huge, bigger than the ones he’d seen, whatever the hell they were! In their mouths, filled with rows and rows of sharp teeth, were the flesh and blood of their human dinner.

There were ten of them in all.

Noticing they had company, the monsters turned bloody, snarling fangs on the new comers.

Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin and his soldiers took up the cue, readying themselves to do battle..

Likewise, Sarinji and Yamiko drew their weapons, commanding their soldiers to do the same and they all dove head first into the battle.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ **Laters** _

_ **~Sessakag** _


	5. Arrival

 

_ **Chapter Five:** _

Arrival

 

.

The sun was just beginning to set over the Northern lands as Kagome checked on her last patient. She'd been able to save them all. Most of the injured had only a small but deadly amounts of poison in their systems, nowhere near as bad as the first male. Healing and recovery had come swiftly each taking less time and power to relieve the sufferer of the dark substance. 

Thinking of the first soldier, Kagome walked over to the bed where he rested over in the corner of the infirmary. 

Reaching out she placed a palm against his forehead to check for any sign of a fever. He seemed to have suffered the worst of the attacks. He was the only patient that had had the poison grip his major organs in an attempt to remain in the body.

Kagome was grateful that none of the others had suffered so.

She didn't like to see people suffering.

She was glad when she detected no fever ravaged his body, though he still looked a bit drawn and pale. 

He woke every couple of hours and when he did so, he was too tired to say much or do anything other than eat the porridge fed to him and sip a little water. He seemed to be completely drained of energy; however, his body was slowly but surely beginning to heal its self and every hour he seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. 

That was good news at least.

The last twelve hours had been busy and stressful. She’d barely slept for more than a few hours before anxiety brought her from a restless sleep. With all the lives she had been able to save, the lack of sleep had been well worth it.

She was the Lady of the Northern lands, it was her honor and duty to serve her people, to assist them in any way that she could.

As she left the infirmary she swayed a bit and leaned against the door frame.

Now that the adrenaline rush had left her body, she felt drained and tired. 

Reaching up, she wiped at her eyes tiredly. She really needed to sit down.

Feeling a bit light headed, she headed towards her study. Her steps felt sluggish as if weights were tied to her ankles. The servants seemed to take notice of their Lady's tiredness, for more than one of them stopped to ask if she was alright and if she needed anything.

When Kagome smiled and shook her head no, the servants bowed, but watched her leave with concern in their eyes.

As she passed through the great hall another feeling of dread passed through her, something was going to happen, again, and soon. Stopping for a moment as the feeling overwhelmed her; Kagome leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

It felt as though the weight of the world rested upon her shoulders.

Would it never end?

She was growing extremely tired of this feeling of impending doom. Every time one crisis ended it seemed as though another one was just beginning and to tell the truth she was getting sick of it.

"My Lady, are you alright?"

Kagome opened her eyes at the sound of the voice to see one of the young serving maids standing across from her, eyeing her with worry. Straightening from the wall and throwing a bright smile on her face, Kagome nodded to the maid.

"Yes, I am quite alright, just a bit tired," Kagome assured the young woman.

The maid didn’t look very convinced.

"Are you sure, my Lady? If you are not feeling well, I can go and retrieve General Rykotsu and-"

"No, no, that won't be necessary," Kagome said hastily to the woman, "There is no need to bother him. I’m just fine,"

As the maid reluctantly curtsied and left, Kagome turned and continued on her path to her study. If there was indeed another problem on the horizon, then there was really nothing she could do at the moment until she knew what the problem was and how it could be fixed.

Sighing she decided whatever happened she'd meet it full force.

Entering her study she was surprised to see Miroku and Rykotsu, waiting for her. Miroku sat on the edge of the desk while Rykotsu stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall near one of the many floor length windows in her study.

"My Lady," they said in unison as they both straightened and bowed to her in respect.

"Miroku, General, what brings you here?" she asked as she walked over to the large, overstuffed chair behind the mahogany desk.

She had to stifle a sigh of satisfaction and relief as she took a seat, her tired muscles relaxing and unwinding.

"My Lady, you’ve been able to heal those wounded, have you not?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I've just finished caring for the last soldier."

"How it was that you were able to accomplish this? I had no idea you had such powers," Miroku questioned.

Smiling tiredly, Kagome explained, "To tell you the truth I'm not sure myself. My hands glowed red and my sight hazed, and I could actually see the disease as it traveled in the body."

"I believe what you saw was the Kurio Shi," Rykotsu said.

"Kurio Shi?"

"Aye, it is the poison created from the monsters or Ra Ku Youki or the poison from the Yurei, it is called Kurio Shi. The poison moves and behaves as though it has a mind of its own, which in a way, it does," Miroku explained, "We've been able to recover some scrolls with more information. It seems that these monsters can be summoned by any powerful being that can endure the ceremony."

" _ Any _ powerful being that can handle it?"

Oh this just got better and better didn't it?

There were many powerful beings;  _ anyone _ could be behind these attacks.

Kagome folded her arms upon the table and laid her head down as the weight upon her shoulders began to get even heavier to carry. It was times like these that she questioned her role as the Northern Lady.

She wondered, what would her life would have been like if she wasn't Lady of the Northern lands, if she didn't have these visions, if she didn't have miko abilities?

Would she be happy, as a normal woman?

Free to have a family, children, a life in which she didn’t have to sacrifice herself on a regular basis, where the only problems she would have was choosing which kimono brought out the golden flecks in her brown eyes or what she would cook for dinner.

As soon as those thoughts entered her head, she flushed with shame.

Who was she kidding?

If she had the choice between being a normal woman with a normal life or staying as she was now, she knew she could not, with a clean conscious, throw away the life she now lived. She was Lady here; she would do her people proud and be strong.

They were counting on her; she would not let them down.

Kagome straightened as the two males patted her hand and shoulder in comfort. Kagome smiled and thanked the two, taking comfort in their unending support. She knew, as long as she had those two at her side, she knew she would be alright.

"There has to be a way to narrow it down isn’t there?" she asked, turning them back to the matter at hand.

There was a lengthy silence as the two males shared a look, clearly not wanting to divulge some very important and most likely unpleasant information with her.

Finally General Rykotsu spoke.

"We have a theory but I fear you will like it not any better than either of us."

Bracing herself she nodded for General Rykotsu to continue.

"As you know, the monsters can be summoned by a powerful being. There are many a powerful individual in the world, but any being able to summon such creatures would have to have the strength and power of a Lord."

Going still, Kagome sat stunned at his words. It couldn't be, please let him not say what was currently going through her head.

"What are you implying General Rykotsu?"

Clearing his throat he stood straighter and spoke the dreaded words.

"My Lady, we have to consider the possibility that one of the Lords of the Western, Eastern or Southern lands could be the master minds behind these creatures and attacks. I know that it is not a very…pleasant thought, but it is something we must consider. We cannot afford to rule any of them out without proof of their innocence,"

Sighing Kagome rested her head in her hands and massaged her temples. Gods, such an accusation could result in war. Surely any Lord would take offense to being implicated in the string of attacks being committed by these beasts.

She was already on thin ice with all three Lords, and was pretty sure they would not take well to being accused by an absentee Northern Lord.

Sending Miroku to inform them of the situation would only make things worse. Hell they might even think she’d orchestrated the whole thing considering they didn’t know her from a hole in the wall.

What a disaster.

Seeing her stress, Miroku laid his hand on her shoulder, wincing at the tension he felt in her delicate form.

"Kagome, nothing is certain yet, it is only a theory."

She sighed, "I know"

"Why don't you rest, My Lady, we will speak on this matter at a later time," the General suggested.

Kagome looked over at her General who nodded and then back to Miroku who helped her stand.

"Alright, I’ll rest; tomorrow we will speak more on this. Good night gentlemen."

As the two bowed to her, Kagome headed out the door and up to her bedroom. She needed a nice long soak to mull over all she had learned and what course she could take to put an easy and tidy end to this rapidly brewing problem.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The tired group that entered the Northern Territory was bloody and bruised. The battle with the unknown beasts had taken them by surprise.

None of the three Lords could ever recall seeing so many of the creatures before, and the poison they left behind only deepened the mystery. It was the poison that had the group rushing towards the Northern castle. The injured soldiers seemed to be slowly dying from the inside out and no amount of treating them with their limited knowledge of healing seemed to help.

Nothing seemed to help.

The pain they experienced had to be excruciating judging by the screams and groans admitting from the fallen males. The only thing they could do now was hope that the Northern Lord was familiar with the poison and had a cure for it. The attacks had occurred on his lands; he surely had to have some knowledge of the beasts and their poisons.

The castle came into sight within a half hour. 

"We’ve arrived," Yamiko huffed with relief.

His men had suffered the worst of the attacks and he was eager to get them into the castle’s infirmary. He knew there was no chance his men would survive if the Northern Lord had no knowledge of how to cure the poison, and from what he had seen of his men, he couldn’t imagine that anyone who had suffered this disease had ever come back from it.

It was too terrible, the poison spreading too quickly, the pain too intense.

Stamping down his useless fury, he hurried to the Northern castle and came upon gates that blocked the entrance to salvation. Atop the gates, guards stood looking down at the group, archers at their sides with arrows strung and waiting for the new comers to make the wrong move.

"Who are ye and what do ye here?" One of the guards bellowed down, his voice echoing.

Yamiko cursed silently under his breath. Their banners had been destroyed in the battle with the beasts. Had the banners been raised, he had no doubt that the guards would not have hesitated in opening the gates to them.

"Open the gates!" he bellowed out to the guards above.

The guards looked down upon him, suspicion apparent in their eyes.

"What business have ye here?" one guard asked.

Frustrated Yamiko's temper exploded, "I am Lord Yamiko of the Southern lands, and I demand that you allow me entrance at once! My men are injured and we seek refuge here!"

Both guards looked at each other in nervous uncertainty.

Having had more than enough of the back and forth argument, Sesshomaru made his move.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, moving so fast that the guards had only a fleeting glace of white silk before he glided up to the look out. Both guards placed their hands over their swords, but one look into the cold, soulless, amber eyes, and they removed their hands.

He'd kill them both before they even drew their blade. Turning, one of the guards shouted down to the guards on the other side of the gates.

"O-open the gates!"

The large gates swung open, allowing the newcomers entrance.

A stable boy watched as the soldiers slowly made their way towards the castle. He was no more than ten, and had been serving as a stable boy since the age of seven. His parents had died long before he reached the age of three, and he had been taken in by an old couple that served in the Northern castle.

He had no idea who the males were, as no one important ever visited the Northern lands, but he didn't think they were up to anything good.

The young boy did not like the look of those males, especially the tall male with long silver hair and cold golden eyes. He had to warn his Lady before it was too late. Those men looked like trouble.

Backing up slowly, the boy turned and ran towards the back entrance of the castle where the servants entered, up six flights of stairs, made his way through maze like hallways before finding Lady Kagome's study. Without missing a beat, he burst through the large double doors.

"Lady Kagome!"

A maid was dusting the room and turned in surprise as the doors banged against the walls. Seeing the little boy at the door, the maid placed her hands on her hips and scowled.

"What are ye doing in m'Lady's study?" the female scolded, waging a finger at him, "Ye should not be carrying on so,"

"Where is my Lady?" the boy asked hurriedly, "There are men here! They could be trouble!"

"Trouble you say?" the maid asked worriedly, "She is bathing. What-"

Shouting interrupted her question. Below, the sound of males and booted feet made its way up to their ears.

"What in the world?" the maid wondered.

"It's the men! They've come!" the boy said.

Both boy and maid hurried out the double doors and into the hall. They leaned over the rail to see what the noise was about. Down below, wounded soldiers were being carried in and lead to the infirmary. Three males in particular stood out among the chaos. The males were dressed in elaborate and expensive kimonos. One had green hair and yellow eyes and looked as handsome as a devil. He was very agitated and animated in his anger as he followed the soldiers to the infirmary.

Another had black hair and deep blue eyes. He seemed calm and collected; the opposite of the green haired male as he too followed the injured and dying soldiers.

It was the last male that drew her attention, the silver haired amber eyed male that sent a chill up her spine. He seemed to be cold and aloof, and yet completely in control of the chaos around him. He commanded with a simple look, without having to utter a single word. The intimidated servants of the Northern lands scrambled to do his bidding.

"I will warn, my Lady," the maid said before turning and hastily sprinting towards Lady Kagome's private chambers.

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

A young woman with black hair and glowing crimson eyes sat upon a stone watching as the male standing in the middle of the ceremonial ruins screamed and screamed as his body began to reform and heal from the strenuous task of resurrecting the monsters that terrorized the land.

A bright light blinded her for a moment.

She turned away, raising her arm to shade her eyes from the intensity of it. The light lasted only a moment, before it faded away. She still didn’t understand what caused him to repeat this painful ritual time and time again.

Only a few days old, she did not seem to understand a lot of things. Though there was one thing she understood completely was pain.

It was a living breathing thing, this…pain.

And from her short time with Naraku, she knew she did not like this pain. 

It  _ hurt _ .

And to her great displeasure, there were different kinds of pain. There was pain caused by a knife or blade, there was pain caused by a fist, there was pain caused by words, there was pain caused by starvation and then there was the worst type of pain.

The pain  _ he _ caused with that thing between his legs. That  _ thing _ he shoved inside of her night after night, that horrible pain while he caused other pains at the same time. How she hated him. 

But not as much as the male that created her. 

She hated him even more.

For him, her hatred knew no bounds.

He had created her solely to be used and abused by his pet snake. Her hands clenched. Even though she was barely a week old, she had knowledge of certain things, obtained from her master, Vishious.

She knew why she had been created and that her creator was even crueler than the being she had been given to, and if she thought about it, she had actually gotten the lesser of two evils. But even that fact was not enough to stem her misery.

And she was miserable.

Even though she had never really experienced happiness to know that she was not happy, she knew that this life she was living was not one she enjoyed.

It was strange trying to match words with feelings.

She knew the word pain, and had experienced it. She knew the words happiness, contentment, joy and yet she knew not what those emotions felt like and knew she probably never would.

Kagura turned back to the male as he crumpled to the ground. 

From his body, think dark mist arouse and moved a few feet away from the fallen male. Slowly, the mist began to take the shape of a tall rectangle. The sound of growls erupted and the air seemed to become intensified by energy, bringing heat and humidity. From within the misty rectangle, a clawed hand emerged, sinking its claws into the dirt. Kagura watched as another similar hand followed the action.

Slowly, a beast emerged from the mist, dragging itself from the dark fog, while another pair of hands made itself visible. Eyes wide, Kagura wondered, as she always did, where those beasts came from and what was behind that mist. It seemed to be a portal of some kind. A portal to where she could not even begin to imagine.

She was sure it was a portal to that place called Hell.

She knew that word as well and hoped she never had to match the location with the word. Hell did not sound like a good place to be and she certainly did not wish to see what resided in its depths.

Three beasts emerged and the mist faded away into nothing.

The three barely spared her a glance before they went stalking off to the forest and disappearing into the thick green trees and bushes.

Sighing, Kagura slid from the rock she sat upon and made her way over to the male still lying on the floor. The scent of his blood teased her nose, and despite herself, she scrunched her nose in distaste.

The sight of Naraku brought even more distaste.

His body was covered in blood, and deep lines pierced his skin. Pieces of his skin were missing, and some spots of skin seemed to have been burned away. His face was drained of color and bloody, his dark hair mussed and crinkling where it had been singed by heat.

He looked like shit warmed over twice.

The male was unconscious, but Kagura knew the drill. Pushing down her revulsion at having to touch him, she gathered him in her arms and yanked a feather from her hair. 

Tossing it in the air, she focused her energy on the soft white object.

A gust of wind surrounded the two, lifting them from the ground. The feather grew in size and glided beneath the two as a gust of wind blew them upwards towards the sky. They traveled at a leisurely pace towards the small hut where the two of them resided. Within a moments they landed in front of the hut.

The feather returned to normal size with a poof and a gust of wind slowly lowered them to the soft green grass.

Detangling herself from him, she walked into the hut to make sure everything she needed was ready before walking back outside leaning down and scooping him up. A small grunt escaped his dry lips as she lifted him effortlessly and slugged him over her shoulder.

She grimaced as his blood dripped onto her kimono.

She could feel the warm, stickiness through the rough material of her kimono, and her stomach clenched in revulsion.

She hated his touch….she hated  _ him _ .

If she could have her way, she would be perfectly happy to leave him upon the cold hard ground to rot or maybe leave him to the beasts and animals that roamed the land looking for easy prey. Surely, in his weakened condition he would not be able to fend off an attack.

But she knew she'd suffer more at the hands of her creator than at the hands of the unconscious snake.

A chill went up her spine as she thought of his wrath if she were to do such a thing. Vishious was a true monster in every way shape and form. She would rather endure abuse at the hands of Naraku than her 'father'.

Stepping through the thin covering of the doorway, she stepped inside and headed for the room that served as a bed chamber. 

She laid him down upon the futon and set to work.

First, she removed his kimono and hakamas and tossed them into the hearth on the other side of the room, where a fire was burning cheerfully. The clothing burned quickly, making the fire burn even brighter. Turning back to Naraku, she pulled a bowl of warm water and cleaning cloth closer to her. Taking the cloth from the water, she rung it out and began to clean up the unconscious male.

Once cleaned, she carefully rubbed healing salve over the numerous cuts and gashes before she bandaged his wounds tightly. He remained blissfully asleep through the entire process, which was not unusual at all. 

He usually did.

Finished with her handiwork, she stood and left the futon, walked over to the small trunk. She opened the trunk and took out a bathing cloth and soap before heading for the hot springs behind the hut to wash his putrid blood from her person.

Gods she hated that male.

Once at the springs, she disrobed and bathed quietly, scrubbing her skin bright red. When she felt sufficiently clean, she filled a pail over and over with water and rinsed off. When the last of the suds were gone, she walked into the warm water. The hot water pouring over her skin felt nice and she sighed in contentment as she leaned against the edge of the spring and closed her eyes. 

She would take this time to relax before she had to attend that dreaded snake again.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome took a deep breath before she sank down into the hot water, letting it close over head. Eyes closed, Kagome held her breath as the heat of the water seemed to sink into her skin, into her very bones, loosening tense muscles.

It felt nice to be able to relax.

With everything that was going on, she knew there would be few chances for her to actually have a chance to breathe.

After a moment, Kagome broke to the surface of the water and took in a breath. Wading through the water, she moved towards the edge of the tub and picked up the liquid mix of massaging oil. Kagome opened the small brown jar and poured the light blue liquid into her hand, dipped it in the water and rubbed it together before rubbing the substance over her arms, neck and face.

As the smell of lilacs and jasmine filled her nose, she sighed, trying to keep the problems of the world at bay.

It didn't work.

She could not help but worry about the possibility that one of the other three Territory Lords were behind the attacks. The implications were staggering. If it turned out that it was true, and that one of them was behind the attack, all hell would break loose.

The Northern lands was strong, its military was second only to the Western military, but even she knew she could not stand against the combined force of the Western, Southern, and Eastern military, and there was no way in hell she would put her soldiers in a situation where they would needlessly be slaughtered.

If she was to accuse one or more of the Territory Lords, she would have to have solid proof, not theories.

Kagome took a deep breathe and ducked under the hot water. For long moments she allowed the silence to sooth her. 

Coming up for air, Kagome folded her arms on the edge of the tub and laid her head down. Closing her eyes, she let her worries drift away for a while. She needed to relax for a little while…just for a little while…

"My Lady! My Lady!"

Kagome started at the loud pounding on her door, nearly drowning as she looked around, a bit dazed before she realized she was still in the tub. She'd dozed off for a bit in the relaxing water.

Kagome sat up, wiping the water from her eyes and face.

"What is it?" she called out to the servant at the other side of the door.

"Men have arrived, my Lady! They claim to be the Western, Southern and Eastern Lords, they've brought soldiers with them, many of which are injured."

Stunned at the news, Kagome shot up from the spring and dashed for her cloths. As she hurried into her clothing, her mind raced with this thought and that, not sure what to actually think.

Could it be true?

Could they really be here?

"I'll be there in but a moment!"

From all that had occurred in the last few weeks, she had to admit that it was indeed possible. Gods this must have been what the feeling of impending doom had been about! Things could not get any worse!

Heart pounding, Kagome dressed with trembling fingers. 

What the  _ fuck _ _ were they doing here? _

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The infirmary was packed once more with the injured. A servant had shown them to the medical building, and as everyone settled down Sesshomaru surveyed the room.

It was very large with rows and rows of beds, all freshly washed and made up; it didn't have the lingering scent of illness and death like his own infirmary, but rather smelled of fresh herbs instead. A young man he recognized as the proxy that the Northern Lord had sent only weeks before, and behind him a tall male in armor Sesshomaru assumed was the General entered into the infirmary.

He had yet to see the Northern Lord himself.

Wasting no time Sesshomaru got right to the point.

"Where is your healer?'' he demanded.

Before either male could respond, the sound of running feet reached their ears, and the scent of lilac tickled his nose.

The doors burst open. All eyes turned to the new comer. As brown eyes met with amber Sesshomaru felt his blood simmer, then turn into an all out boil.

The compulsion to take the female and claim her as his was so strong, stronger than he'd ever felt in his long, long life. 

Who was this female that would soon belong to him? 

She was so breathtaking that his mind actually went blank.

Her thick dark hair curled wetly around her face and body, her eyes big brown eyes wide and expressive, lush red lips slightly agape in surprise. 

Her face was flawless, her lips like ripe red cherries he wanted to devour, white pearl skin that looked soft and delicate, generous breast heaving from exertion, making his hands itch to caress those bountiful tits, small slim waist flaring out into well rounded hips.

He could imagine grabbing those hips and pounding himself hard into that tight little body.

"What going on here?" she demanded.

He raised a silver brow.

'She would dare speak in such a manner in room full of powerful males?'

Judging from the authoritarian way she spoke, and the boldness with which she attempted to take control of the situation, this one would offer a bit of a challenge. He would enjoy breaking her, molding her, bending her to his will.

There was no doubt about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ **Laters!** _

_ **~Sessakag** _


	6. Meeting

**Chapter Six:**

Meeting

 

 

 

Moments before, Kagome had sprang from her soak in the hot springs, thrown her kimono on, ran down to the infirmary, as directed by the servant, barefoot and wet.

If what she saw before her had not shocked her, she would have been more embarrassed with her state of attire. As it was, she was more concerned about the new youkai soldiers occupying beds she had not long ago cleared. From their cries of pain and blackened skin, her mind was relieved to know there was something she could do for the poor men.

Three well dressed and regal looking youkai stood with Miroku and Rykotsu, staring at her, each with various expressions upon their face.

The feline youkai's expression was more open than the other two. His emotions were shining brightly in his catlike eyes.

Desire blazed in those tawny depths. 

Grinning roguishly at her, dragging his yellow eyes up and down her body, lingering on her breast and thighs a moment longer than was proper and then had the audacity, the complete and utter arrogance to wink at her! 

She wanted smack his handsome face!

To think he could even have such thoughts on his mind when many of his soldiers were wounded and even now crying out in agony.

Dismissing him with a disapproving frown, she turned her attention to the ookami youkai. His expression was more shuttered and harder to read than the Feline. Although his desire was more reserved, it was visible. He seemed older than either of the two, and Kagome, although not approving of the look he gave her; decided it was not enough to smack him for.

Though he desired her, he still seemed concerned for the men around him; a small wrinkle of worry marred the skin between his brows.

At least he was concerned, which was more than she could say for that perverted feline.

With that thought, she turned her attention to the most beautiful of the trio, and beautiful he was indeed. Tall and handsome, his expression was completely unreadable except for his amber eyes. Inside those pools of liquid fire desire blazed.

A sensation she had not experienced before washed over her. 

Little prickles of awareness whispered over her flesh as she bore the weight of his gaze.

She felt hot all over, and was surprised when she felt her nipples harden beneath the thin, wet kimono her body had soaked. The sensation was uncomfortable to say the least. She cursed herself for not stopping to dry herself before throwing it on. As his amber eyes settled on her and began a slow inventory of every curve, crevice and dip of her body, a deep flush consumed her, turning her skin a burning red. 

She could barely meet his eyes for they blazed with the sexual intent.

That searing look command liquid fire to blaze from her belly and settle between her thighs. She blushed even more, feeling the heat in her own cheeks.

Kagome tried to shake off the feeling, with no success, and that made her angry. She clung to that anger, it was better than feeling this burning hunger and tightening lust.

Eyes snapping as anger warred with desire, she demanded, "What is going on here?"

Relying on anger instead of this new emotion that had sprang from nowhere.

Miroku came forward, careful not to use the term, "My Lady" he said instead, "Kagome, these men are soldiers from the Western, Southern and Eastern lands, their men have been injured and infected with Kurio Shi. Lord Yamiko, Lord Sarinji and Lord Sesshomaru have come to seek medical care for their men."

Recognizing the names of those males instantly, she felt her stomach tighten in dread and she decided that following Miroku's lead was for the best for now.

Kagome nodded although she was highly suspicious as she was sure Miroku was.

These men did not just come here for medical care, but she would hold her tongue until the soldiers had been healed, and then she would demand answers. If they had found out who she was, she knew she was going to need her wits about her to get out of such a situation. 

 

But then again there was the chance one of these Lords were behind the attacks.

Did one of them seek to do harm here?

She'd tear them apart if they did, never mind that she was a woman, a small woman at that, she was a season trained miko and warrior, she was not a novice in the art of fighting. But she would cross that bridge when she got to it, for now, there were injured men that needed her help.

Pushing those thoughts aside in favor of healing, Kagome stepped past the three youkai, blushing when she felt three heated gazes on her rear end.

`Men,' she thought in disgust.

 

 

Yellow eyes followed her every movement.

He had to have her. There was no mistaking that fact. She was beautiful, exotic, sexy, and as far as he could see and scent, she was unclaimed.

He smirked.

That woman, she would warm his bed for a time to come, he's take her back with him when he left. Right after he had gutted the Northern Lord . He grimaced as the material of his hakama rubbed against his erection in a painfully pleasurable way.

Gods he'd never had such a throbbing hard-on in his life! 

It was painful to say the least! 

Yamiko sighed, he'd have to wait to pursue her, he knew that but he wanted her now.

A loud, pain filled groan filled his ears, bring with it gut twisting guilt.

His men were dying and all he could think of is fucking that woman unconscious, of bending her over and bruising her ass until she screamed. A wave of heat washed over him, making his body sweat a bit. His muscles felt tight with tension.

What the hell was that female?

A witch?

Some sort of sorcerer?

Had she cast a spell upon his unsuspecting body?

Did he fucking care? 

Not fucking likely, he wanted that enchantress, spell or no.

He turned to Lord Sarinji and Lord Sesshomaru who seemed to be just as taken with her as he himself was. Did they think to have her as well? Like fucking hell they would! She was his, he'd seen her first! Well not first but still he was the only one best suited for her than either of those bastards were! Sarinji was too old and Sesshomaru, well that bastard had more than enough women swooning over him, he didn't need her too!

Swallowing his growls he ignored the two in favor of gazing upon the woman he'd soon be well...acquainted with. 

Screw those dicks. 

She would be his.

A groan pierced through his thoughts.

Reluctantly, he turned his attention back to his fallen soldiers. They looked like Hell, as though they had one foot already rooted in the grave.

 

Exquisite.

The word ran through his mind over and over again. She was divine. Never had he gazed upon such a beauty. 

She was perfection personified.

She moved gracefully, gentle hips swaying with her every step, breasts bouncing in a delightful manner.

Gods, he'd never been so ensnared before. He was a male in his prime, older than everyone in the room and had thought long ago that he had seen and had had all there was to be had in this world. He’d been wrong. This woman, this angel, he wanted her. Her beauty was blinding, her body, sweet Kami's her body, ripe for the plucking. She stirred his inner beast, rousing him in a way that he’d never been stirred before.

Him!

He was no young pup that could not control himself! What the hell was going on here?

He released an inaudible breath, trying to will his ragging erection away but to no avail, it was here to stay it seemed. This woman, this Kagome, had to be his. She could never be his Lady wife of course, she couldn't be more than a servant here, but she'd make a fine mistress for years to come. He could not see himself tiring of this woman. When he did take a mate he would keep her even then. It was his right as Lord was it not? His Lady wife would not dare to nay say him.

With that thought in mind Lord Sarinji turned his attention back to his woman.

 

Noticing the attention of the other male’s on the mystery woman cooled his ardor and instead aroused annoyance in it’s place. Amber eyes narrowed. Did they really believe they could usurp her from his grasp?

The idea was absolutely laughable.

He was perfection in this form.

What woman would look twice at another when he was present? Strength, intelligence, looks, wealth, he could go on and on. 

He lacked nothing. 

Cool amber eyes followed the woman. When this was over, he would cart her off to the Western lands. Considering her temper, he wondered if he should say naught as he bundled her back to the castle and straight to his bedroom. 

Would she cower, bare her neck in submission, raise her hips and spread her thighs to receive him? Or would she be a naughty female and defy him, make him subdue her. While the former held erotic appeal the latter stirred the erection he sported in his hakama. 

 He smirked, indeed either scenario would be a sight to behold.

 

 

Ignoring the charged atmosphere radiating from the males around her, Kagome stepped up to the first fallen male. From his attire she could tell he was a Southern soldier. As her hands glowed, her vision hazed over, she peered into his body. The Kurio Shi had started in his foot and was making its way up his leg.

She looked at him, noting the fever, labored breathing and cold sweat. 

The symptoms were the same as the others she'd healed.

As she went to lay healing hands upon the soldier, she was stopped by a tight grip on her wrist. She winced.

"Let go of me you brute," She demanded.

Yamiko fought back the sensual shiver that went through his body at the contact of his hand upon her skin, his hand tightening unconsciously.

When he spoke, his words came husky with desire even to his own ears, "What do you to my soldier?"

Wrenching her hand from his, she seethed, very much tempted to slap his head from his broad shoulders. Holding onto her temper but still wanting to smack him she said, angrily, "I am going to heal him,"

“How? I have never laid eyes upon this ailment; it is new and works quickly. How can you have a cure for this ailment so soon?" Lord Sarinji questioned suspiciously.

"Does it matter how or why?” she questioned, impatient with the males and the unnecessary delays, “Nay, it does not; it only matters that I can. Do you want me to heal them or not?"

"How is it you know that you can heal them?" Lord Sesshomaru inquired just as suspiciously.

Kagome, once again met his gaze, feeling that tingling sensation once more. Again, a blush bloomed across her delicate cheeks. That one was dangerous to her, in more ways than one.

Weighing her response and seeing no obvious down side, she answered him, if only to get them off her back so she could do what she needed to do.

"I’ve healed those infected before," she stated, trying hard not to sound flustered.

She turned back to Yamiko whose yellow eyes studied her intently, warily even.

"I would not attempt to harm your soldier Lord Yamiko. You have my word. I but want to heal him."

When he made no further attempt to stop her, she once again stood over his soldier, feeling the weight of everyone's gaze upon her, the shock as her hands glowed that red light once more.

“Hold him down, it can be quite painful,” Kagome advised.

After a brief hesitation, three uninjured soldiers came to hold down their comrade.

Kagome's eyes skimmed the male's body, looking to see where the poison was located in his body. Her stomach twisted as her eyes settled on the dark mass of sickness slinking its way up his legs.

Placing her hand on the soldiers thigh, she stopped the Kurio Shi from any further accent and began to slowly run her hands down his leg, purifying as she went. The soldier's screams filled the air and Kagome jerked as he strained upward in an attempt to dislodge her hands from his body. Kagome pressed down hard against his straining body.

“There, there” she crooned softly to the soldier, “I know it hurts, but please, bear with me. It will all be over soon.

The soldier gritted his teeth as she pushed the poison down to his feet, trapping it there. Kagome focused a large amount of energy into his feet, watching as the black poison began to evaporate, consumed by the pure miko energy.

As the poison receded the soldier began to breathe easier, his legs returning to a healthy pink color.

Concentrating hard to remove the infection and close the wound Kagome watched intently, looking for any lingering residue of the disease. When she was done, and satisfied with her work, she checked her patient. He seemed to be taking the healing well. His breathing steady, his fever had broken and his face was relaxed as he drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

Stunned silence from the three Youkai filled the room as she turned to face them. She spoke to Lord Yamiko first.

"Your soldier will be fine; he’ll be a bit tired for a few hours, so he should rest. The infection has been purified."

Sesshomaru was the first to recover from the stunned silence.

"What manner of healing technique did you use?" he demanded.

Slightly perturbed by the manner in which he spoke to her, she placed her hands upon her hips, a sure sign of pique, but to the male youkai lusting after it her it was sensual gesture. It drew their heated gazes to her hips, which in turn conjured up many a sexual fantasy.

"I'm not exactly sure, my Lord," she said shortly, biting back the angry resort she wanted to say.

He raised a silver brow in doubt. 

Did she think to hide the cure for this disease from him? For what purpose? What could she gain from such a thing?

"I don't!" she exclaimed as if she had read him mind, "I don't know why I am able to heal those infected. I am a Miko but I don’t think this ability comes from that. The energies are different from each other. Miko energy is warm and pure, often it is blue or pink, depending upon the method of healing, but this energy is completely different,"

Sensing no lie in her words Sesshomaru nodded. 

She clearly had no idea how she was able to mend the soldiers and he could understand that. She was a Miko after all, and Miko's were known for their unique powers and unexplained abilities.

"You will heal the rest of our soldiers this day, woman," he stated.

It wasn't a request but a command, an extremely arrogant command that instantly rubbed Kagome the wrong way.

Mouth agape, Kagome could only blink in surprised shock. Her mind barely registered the swift command for she had never been spoken to in such a fashion. He spoke as though he expected her to jump and do his bidding without question.

And looking into his gleaming, expectant amber eyes and raised silver brows, she could see that that was exactly what he expected.

She was stunned to say the least; stunned and angry and outraged beyond belief all at the same time. She had only been in his presence for a few minutes and already she wanted him gone from her castle and gone from her lands. She didn't care who he was or what his title was, she wanted him gone and she wanted him gone now.

He would dare be so arrogant as to command her to heal his soldiers?

Who did he think he was?!

Ire blazed deep in her belly, and the urge to smack him clean across the face was almost overwhelming.

She had already made the decision to heal the soldiers, and she damn sure did not need him trying to force her to do so. She clinched her teeth to keep the angry remark to herself. She knew she could not give in to the temptation to flay him with furious words.

They had no clue who she was; they thought her a common servant.

That was good, she could use that to her advantage, not only to keep her identity a secret but investigate these Lords. One of them could very well be behind these attacks. And from her encounter with them she was hoping it turned out to be the tall, silver haired pretty one. She wouldn't think twice about throwing him in the dungeon.

Maybe it would knock him off his high horse and possibly get rid of some of that arrogance he was stewing in. It would serve him right.

But for now, there was no evidence that any of them were behind the attacks so there was nothing she could do but watch.

She would watch them carefully.

Deliberately she turned her back on the arrogant male without acknowledging or agreeing to his command. She smiled with triumph when she felt his displeasure rolling off him in waves at her dismissal. She could care less about his disapproval. He didn't own her, and even though he didn't know it, she was his equal in every way, so he could just back off.

Silently, she began to prepare to heal the other soldiers. She could feel the weight of the male's curious gazes on her back and tried her best to ignore them.

She wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now anyways and was glad they kept quiet.

No questions were asked about her or where the Northern Lord was at the moment, but Kagome was more than ready to provide a distraction if such a thing occurred.

She moved as quickly as possible, making sure that each and every soldier was free of the dark poison before moving on to the next. As she worked, her mind began to wonder to what would happen now that the other Lords had arrived and why exactly they were here in the first place. She was damn sure that she had not received any word of the males coming here and she damn sure knew she had not approved any visit from them.

She would never have invited them here.

It was too risky.

Already, her heart was beginning to pound in panic, and she prayed desperately that none of them asked to see the Northern Lord before she was able to speak to Miroku and Rykotsu and at least form a plan to remove the Lords from her lands as soon as possible without exposing herself as the Lady of the Northern lands.

She looked over at Miroku and Rykotsu standing near the doors of the infirmary. 

Every once and a while, they would share a look before sending her supportive nods and reassuring expressions.

It wasn't enough to calm her pounding heart however. She would not be calm until she spoke to them both about the situation and found out exactly why they were here and what they were going to do about it.

These guys didn't seem stupid enough to buy just any kind of excuse as to why the Northern Lord was not in residence, and if they didn't make their explanation a good one, she was sure they'd be in some real deep trouble. If they could just figure out a way to deter the males without flat out lying, that would be great. That way, if the truth ever became known, then they could at the very least say that they hadn't lied.

Kagome mentally shook her head. It wouldn't matter if they lied or not, if the truth became known, she was sure that the Territory Lords and the Elders would merely turn it around and say that they had knowingly deceived everyone just for the hell of it. 

Their backwards thinking was notorious.

Putting her thoughts behind her, she turned back to the task at hand.

By the time she got halfway through the healing process of the numerous soldiers, she was beginning to tire.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Pain. It was a living breathing being, it raked his body in wave after wave of blistering heat. His muscles clenched and unclenched, his stomach was twisted in knots and his clenching teeth felt ready to shatter from the pressure.

Gods he hurt, he hurt everywhere, in place he had not though he could hurt.

Sweat beaded his forehead, pouring off his body in small rivulets that soaked the sheets beneath him.

Chest heaving in a attempt to put it from his mind, he lay still upon his futon, the woman standing next to his bed moped his brow once more. She brought a cup up to his dry chapped lips and tipped it down his sore throat.

The green liquid was putrid; he choked back a gag and swallowed. Almost instantly the pain began to vanish, allowing him breathe a little bit easier.

Damn that fucking bastard to hell!

He had not told him the pain would be so fucking intense! 

Thinking back to the deal he'd made with the ryu youkai Naraku seethed silently.

He'd been in the middle of butchering a human male and his pathetic family he’d stumbled upon near a raging river when those monsters had attacked. They had easily devoured the human family and then turned their attention upon him, tearing at his skin, injecting him with painful poison, the likes he had never felt before, and never wanted to again.

As he lay dying, a being had appeared and had spoke to him. Tempting him to serve him with the promise of being made whole once more, to take away the pain and wounds covering his body and sparing him a gruesome death at the hands of the monsters he had unleashed.

He had given him a choice; live and serve him, or die a painful, pitiful death. 

He had tried resist, but in the end, he had chosen life.

His first task had been to summon ten  Ra Ku Youki and a handful of yurei , sending five  Ra Ku Youki to ravage the Northern lands and five to destroy the Lords heading to the North. The summoning ceremony had been so damn excruciating.

The pain was even worse than the poison the  Ra Ku Youki  injected him with, worse than anything he could ever have imagined or even dreamed of. It felt as though every piece of his body was cut open slowly and hot lava was poured into the wounds; before having a large metal pick rammed through.

During the ceremony, he couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but pray to the Gods that his suffering would soon end.

Naraku would have chuckled at that if he had not been in so much fucking pain right now.

It was absurd.

Him praying to Gods? A being as dark, sick and twisted as he himself was.

But damn if he hadn't prayed to any and every God he could remember to end his suffering. Never in his life had he every prayed. It wasn't that he didn't believe in them, it was that he held them in contempt. To him, Gods were lazy, self-indulgent, pompous asses that got off on making problems for mortals just to see them squirm.

But during the ceremony, he had prayed to them as though they were his only salvation.

Damn that Vishious!

He would kill that bastard one day for getting him into this mess!

As the servant Kagura poured more liquid down his throat, he studied her. Short dark hair framed a delicately sensual face. Bright crimson eyes looked down on him with barely restrained disgust and disdain.

Naraku smiled at that.

She had been a gift from Vishious. 

To soften the blow of what the summoning of the creatures cost him, he presumed. If nothing else she was a good fuck and her healing capabilities were phenomenal. With the liquid settling in his belly, he could already feel his strength returning, the pain only a distant memory.

Already the aches and pains were being replaced with a new and completely different sort of ache, one that settled low in his groin.

His smile widened as he looked at her with his heated desire shining in his own red eyes. He could tell by the way she froze that she saw what was in his eyes and knew what was in store for her. She avoided his eyes, but not before he saw that frightened look in her eyes. He could feel waves of dread rolling off her, and it did nothing more but heighten the desire tightening his loins.

Her fear and dread of the sex that would be forced upon her was obvious to him and it brought the blood in his veins to a steady boil.

He hoped she would fight him like she had the other night. He loved it when they fought. 

It made the taking so much sweeter.

 

 

Created by Vishious to serve Naraku, Kagura loathed both males, though she hid her feelings as well as possible. She tried her hardest to pretend she had no emotion at all really because both males seemed to get off on extracting fear and panic from her and Kagura sure as hell didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing how much she feared and hated them.

They would only use those emotions against her.

The first few days it had been easy, although lately; it had become harder and harder to do so. The daily beatings, the rape, it was taking a toll on her; she felt any day now, she'd snap or shatter completely.

Seeing the sick desire in his eyes twisted her gut into knots and brought bile dangerously close to her mouth.

She felt so damn sick and scared she feared she wouldn’t be able to hold back her disdain. She closed her eyes in disgust as she felt one of his hands grope her bottom with a rough hand. Ignoring it, she continued to wipe the green liquid from his lips and began to remove the bandages that covered his body.

The ceremony was excruciating, but the healing process was quick and easy. She wished it were not so, because as soon as he was healed and his pain was gone he set about causing pain to her.

As she removed the last bandage from his body, he reached out and grabbed a fistful of her hair, his grip tight, vicious and brutal. Kagura gasped in pain, her eyes blazing with anger and panic as his lips crashed down upon her own with punishing force.

How she wanted to rid the world of both that dragon and his disgusting little snake she was forced to care for. Damn them both to hell. One day, she would have her revenge, but for now, all she could do was fight.

Fight and lose, but fight none the less. Kagura bit down as hard as she could on his bottom lip.

Naraku pulled back with a growl, lip bleeding. Reaching up, he looked at his fingertips coated in his own blood. A smile split his face as his tongue snaked out and lapped up the blood, sending heat into his eyes.

Kagura barely had enough time to scream before he struck out. As his fist connected with her jaw pain exploded in her skull. Stars danced before her eyes and for a moment the world spun around her. She was only distantly aware of him pulling her by her hair and tossing her onto the futon. 

His hands rough as he pulled at her clothing.

The sound of tearing brought her from her daze and once more she began to fight him. There was no hiding her feelings for him now. As she struggled and struck out at him, she let him see the anger, the hatred, the frustration she felt because of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_** Later guys! ** _

_** ~Sessakag ** _


	7. Demands

**Chapter Seven:**

Demands

  


  


As she purified the last bit of poison from the last injured soldier, Kagome swayed slightly.

She was _exhausted._ Her entire body felt as though it bore the weight of the world. She felt completely and utterly drained of energy; how she was still standing on her feet she had no idea. She felt ready to topple over and she knew if she did so that she would not be able to get up again.

Never in all her nineteen years of life had she ever felt so completely drained.

Rubbing her tired eyes, her eyebrow began to twitch in irritation. She was sorely pressed not to smack the Youkai into next eve.

He was doing it again.

Ogling her breast as though she had not eyes in her head, as if she could not _see_ where his eyes were focused. Or maybe he just did not care?

The arrogant bastard.

She'd bet on the latter rather than the former. Crossing her arms she met his heated gaze head on, challenging him to continue to stare. To her horror his gaze became more heated, making her feel naked before his yellow eyes. She turned away from him with a huff and continued to treat the sleeping soldier.

He was disgusting and rude and she would not waste another moment of her time in glaring at him.

Yamiko grinned.

He was all too pleased this day. His men would live, he would get to confront the Northern Lord and take this delectable female back to the Southern lands with him. It was almost too good to be true. He had almost laughed aloud at the scolding look she had given him for staring at her breast, but son of bitch did that woman have melons under that damp kimono.

He was a young, red blooded male, what the hell was he supposed to do? _Look away?_

He snorted inwardly.

Not fucking likely.

She was hot and she knew it. He'd be damned if he pretended that he didn't like what he saw and he damn sure wasn't going to let her glare him into submission. He wasn't ashamed of looking at her body.

Quite the contrary.

He wanted her to know he was interested, wanted her to see the desire that he felt for her. It was easier that way. When he approached her with said desire it would not come as a surprise or a shock to her.

But that would have to wait until later. Right now, with his soldiers out of danger, he was itching to confront the Northern Lord.

They had yet to come across the absent Lord; it seemed the coward was hiding in his own castle.

How pathetic.

How that spineless male managed to make the Northern lands prosper would forever remain a mystery to him. But that no longer mattered now. Unknown to his two companions, Yamiko had his own plans for the Northern Lord.

He meant to challenge him for the rights to the Northern land.

Such a victory would put him above Lord Sarinji and equal to Lord Sesshomaru in prosperity and military. He didn't foresee any issue with his plan, it would be a legitimate challenge, and the Northern Lord had to accept least he look like a weakling.

Although he knew nothing about the man, he was confident he wouldn't be defeated. Any male that ducked and shrouded himself in mystery as the Northern Lord had to be a weakling. Maybe he was a human. A weak and scared, cowardly human. That would sure as hell make things simple and easy. Surely a human would never try and accept a challenge from a Youkai. No human would ever be that foolish.

Didn't matter, whether he was a weak human or a weak Youkai he would be defeated. No doubt about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


"Move it! Hurry! We must arrive before night fall!" Jaken commanded the servants that steered the carriages with his Lords belongings.

They were not more than an hour away from the Northern castle, for he could already see the giant castle in the distance. Looking around the land Jaken had to admit it was indeed prosperous and beautiful. Green pastures, rolling hills of healthy vegetation, cool breezes. It was a sight to behold indeed.

A land that should belong to his Lord.

Jaken nodded at that thought. The Northern Lord clearly had no business running lands as great and beautiful as the Northern lands. The male was a spineless coward. Not fit to run lands that were second to the Western lands.

Damn that Northern Lord. If not for him, he would not be here at the moment but back in the Western lands.

The audacity of that Northern Lord! Hiding behind proxies and excuses! How dare he not show up when his Lord summoned him! Hump! No one dared ignore a direct command to appear from his liege Lord, but this Northern Lord had done so, over and over again. His Lord may well have already killed that coward by now for that offense alone.

He could only hope.

Killing the male would add the Northern lands to the vast amount of lands of the Western lands. At the rate with which his Lord was developing, he could easily conquer all of Japan.

Jaken smiled at that thought.

Such an occurrence would be like a dream come true. His Lord running the entire land of Japan. He would love to see the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


Kagome sighed as she turned to the three Lords. Her legs trembled from the strain of holding herself up.

"They should be fine after a bit of rest. The poison has been neutralized and their fevers have broken. There are no permanent injuries that I can detect," Kagome said tiredly.

She wanted to sleep for days, maybe even weeks; healing so many in one day had drastically sapped her energy.

Taking a step towards them proved to be a mistake; the room spun and darkness lapped at her vision. She felt her head swim and her legs give out.

Seeing her sway Yamiko put an arm around her waist to steady her, amazed at how soft she felt, how slight her weight was.

She barely weighed anything. He was also struck by the rightness of her in his arms, the heat that radiated from her; it scorched him, even through his heavy silk kimono. Instant lust exploded through him and he had to fight the urge to bear her down to the ground, strip her clothing from her body and ride her hard and deep despite the people watching.

He chuckled mentally.

He had never thought of himself as an exhibitionist, but there was a first for everything he guessed.

She stiffened at the feel of his hands on her body. She had never been held by a male before, not really anyways. Sure she hugged Rykotsu or Miroku but they didn't count. Rykotsu was like her father and Miroku like her brother.

It wasn't… _unpleasant_ , it did however shock her.

She had never been touched in such a way by any male. She blushed, as she looked up to thank him, fierce golden eyes captured hers. The fury in those eyes made her shrink back into the male body that held her, bringing more anger to those sharp amber eyes. Lord Sesshomaru seemed angry, nay, _furious_ with her. Confused at what she had done to become the focus of such animosity, Kagome wrestled her gaze from his and looked into blazing yellow eyes.

Good Lord these males had expressive eyes.

"T-thank you Lord Yamiko, I'm quite alright now," she said trying to untangle herself from his arms.

He seemed reluctant to release her however. Mischief danced in those yellow depths, and a roguish smirk made its way to his perfect lips. Kagome thought he looked dangerously handsome that way.

"What's your hurry fair maiden? Are you not fond of me? I find I am quite found of you," he said huskily.

Wanting to role her eyes at the brazen line, Kagome managed not to in favor of placing a tight smile upon her lips.

"While that is a very kind thing to say, my Lord, I cannot say I am as fond of you as I do not know you sir. Would you please be so kind as to release me?"

For a second she thought he would refuse as his arms tightened around her for a moment before he released her.

Even then he couldn't just let her go without going an extra step. As he released her, his hands moved down her waist in s brief caress that left her flustered, her face red and her hand itching and twitching to smack his face onto the floor and make him eat it. With a smirk upon his handsome face Yamiko moved to stand next Lord Sarinji, who, at the moment, looked less than pleased with the young man.

Blazing malice, she could feel it, a dark anger that burned hot. Amber eyes once again arrested hers, and if she'd thought him fearsome looking then, he was ten times as frightening now.

Sesshomaru ignored the beast in favor of glowering at the female. How dare she allow someone other than himself to touch her! Let alone _caress_ her! She would pay!

He clenched his fists.

Even as those irrational thoughts entered his mind he knew them for what they really were. Irrational thoughts greatly influenced by his lack of control over his inner beast. He was not normally so irrational; he was usually in control of all of his emotions and thoughts. He felt out of control and on the edge, ready to lash out at the slightest provocation.

But this woman, she banished all rational and logical thought. She heated his blood, sent it rushing painfully to his groin. Lust consumed him completely. He had never felt this way about a woman, least of all a human woman, and to be completely honest, he had no idea how in the hell to handle it.

Which was a first for him.

Usually women fell at his feet, clawed at each other in an effort to gain his attention. But this one, nay, she was not falling anywhere near his feet.

Angry eyes landed on Yamiko.

That whelp thought to steal his female. He could see it in those damned yellow eyes of his, in the way he had dared to caress her body before releasing her.

He'd devour that pup. Grind his bones into powdered dust with his bare hands.

It was time to stake his claim and let all in this room know of his intentions towards that woman.

Choking back a vicious growl, Sesshomaru stepped forward, towering over the female. He could not hide the enjoyment he felt when she took a weary step back. But spotting his smirk, fury blazed in those honey eyes and she stopped and stood straight, lifting her little chin, challenging him even though the top of her barely reached his chest.

"When this Sesshomaru's business with the Northern lord is complete, you will accompany him back to the Western lands," he ordered, "This Sesshomaru suggests that you begin packing your belongings immediately."

At his words Miroku and Rykotsu exchanged worried looks as Sarinji and Yamiko barely contained their growls of outrage. Absolute silence filled the room and Kagome once more found herself almost too shock to breathe.

Her head began to pound.

Good Lord these males were arrogant! As though she were some sort of animal or a slave that could be ordered about and told when and where to go at their whim! Well they had another thing coming if they thought that she would just docilely do their bidding without so much a protest.

'His arrogance knows no bounds.' Kagome thought to herself, eyebrow twitching in annoyance once more.

"I will do no such thing, my Lord," Kagome said firmly through tightly clenched teeth.

Anger was instant in those eyes once more, flashing red a brief second; Kagome forced herself not to take a step back.

"You would dare deny me?" he demanded softly, and that scared her the most, in the soft inquiry she could feel the dangerous intent.

Taking a breath Kagome said, "I would dar-"

Before she could get out the last word his hand shot out, closing off her wind pipe; feet dangling inches off the ground. Kagome pried at his claws that dug into her pale skin. Her mind went blank before anger replaced it.

'How dare he!' her mind ragged.

He was mad! He was completely mad! How dare he put his hands on her! He didn't own her and he damn sure had no right to touch her!

Anger radiated from both Yamiko and Sarinji, as both males prepared to fight for the struggling female. Tension, thick and deadly suffocated the room along with the building of hostile energy.

"Release her!" Lord Sarinji growled lowly, appalled that he would even think of putting his hands on such a delicate female.

"Let her go!" Yamiko echoed, his voice just as angry as Sarinji's.

Kagome heard none of them. Instead, she calmed herself as she concentrated on building her Miko energy. She would kill him, purify him into dust. As her miko sprang forward, ready to purify his ass, Miroku's voice pierced the dangerous tension.

"My Lord, please! She does not mean to deny you! She will pack immediately and be ready to travel when it pleases you!"

Incredulous brown eyes swung around to shout at him to shut his mouth, that she did mean to deny him, but the expression in those violet eyes stayed her tongue. Miroku had a plan. Her brows lowered over her eyes as her eyes narrowed on his.

It had damn well better be a good plan because she liked her plan of killing this arrogant prick a hell of a whole lot better. Squeaking in surprise as she was suddenly let go of and unceremoniously dropped on her bottom, Kagome bit back her angry remark she longed to let go of.

Turning to Miroku, Sesshomaru once more dished out another command.

"You will show this me to my rooms and inform your Lord that we will hold council with him tomorrow morning. My servant shall arrive shortly with my belongings, you will see to it that these are brought to me upon arrival."

Bowing respectfully General Rykotsu spoke.

"It shall be as you wish my Lord; if you would but follow me I will lead you to your rooms."

The tension lessened in the room, and finally, Kagome could breathe easier. As the four men began to file out Sesshomaru issued one last command.

"Woman, you will report to this Sesshomaru's rooms and wash his body."

That said, he strode from the room, following the General, leaving a stunned Kagome sitting on the floor to fume as the doors of the infirmary closed. She sat in stunned silence for a while before standing up and heading for her room to, at the very least, freshen up and get her bearings.

As she climbed the stairs she couldn't help the fury that washed over mind and body as she thought of that arrogant silver haired dog demon that spoke in third person when referring to himself.

He had to be the most arrogant, overbearing, irritating, pigheaded, high handed, domineering, disgusting male she had ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on, let alone speak to. She took a breath in an effort to calm her ragging anger and frayed nerves; otherwise she was likely to scream with her great frustration.

She was _not_ going to bathe that overgrown beast!

She turned the corner and headed up a few flights of stairs before reaching her study. With an exhausted sigh she plopped down into her big, cushiony chair behind her large mahogany desk and waited for either Rykotsu or Miroku to come through those double doors and when one of them did she would demand that that bastard be ejected from the Northern lands with all due haste.

She wanted him _gone._

She never wanted to lay eyes upon him again!

Too angry to sit any longer, she stood and began to pace the length of the room, agitation prominent in each step she took. Her hands curled into fists and she had to fight the overwhelming urge to pick something up and throw it while screaming her head off in rage.

Gods she had never been so angry in her entire life and probably never would be again. As she paced, she wandered dangerously close to the edge of her desk.

She didn't notice the desk and as she turned her toe hit the edge of the desk. Kagome howled in pain and anger, bringing her foot up as she leaned on the desk. She glared at the desk in fury as though it had purposely made her bang her toe. Though it was not a rational desire, Kagome fought the urge to pick up the desk and toss it out the window.

She was just so damn angry!

The door opened and Miroku strolled in looking less than pleased. Her pain momentarily forgotten, Kagome rushed over to the male, eyes blazing.

"I want that arrogant bastard out of my castle, and off my lands! _Now_!" she thundered.

Miroku quickly closed the door behind him and shushed her.

"Careful Kagome, they will over hear you," he cautioned.

He shuffled her over to the large chair behind the oak desk and gently sat her down.

"I want him out of here, Miroku," Kagome said taking a reluctant seat, "He's an arrogant, vicious bastard and I want him off my lands. I don't care who he is."

Miroku shook his head.

"You know we cannot kick him off the Northern lands. Such an action could have really bad consequences. You know that, Kagome,"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew what he was saying was right but that didn't mean she was happy about. In fact it made her even more ticked off, if that was even possible.

"For now, we have to play along, just until you're safe and they have returned to their respective lands. Although, we have to consider that we may be forced to reveal your identity."

Kagome froze, her panicked gaze clashing with his. Good Lord that was the last thing she needed!

"Surely there's a way to avoid that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We may not have a choice, Kagome. They're not going to leave without confronting the Northern Lord, that is the whole reason they are here, I'm sure of it."

Kagome sighed heavily and covered her eyes with a hand in agitation. Gods, things had really gone to Hell. How could it get any worse?

Miroku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We have to proceed carefully if we wish to get out of this unscathed, but we must be realistic, your identity may well be exposed. If that happens, you must cooperate. I am sure they will have no grounds on which they can penalize you but if you resist and cause more trouble than necessary they may be able to charge you,"

Kagome didn't think she could go down without a fight, but still, Miroku had a point. She had to be sensible about this. This wasn't just about her, she also had to do what was best for the Northern lands, and starting a war between the Territory Lords just because she wouldn't go peacefully wasn't the right way to do things.

Innocent people need not die for her stubbornness and she had no desire to have such a thing on her conscience.

Kagome sighed once more and stood. Right now she did not want to think about the possibility of exposure, right now she wanted to do what she had to do and try not to get caught.

"Let's get this over with,"

"One more thing, Kagome," Miroku said, stopping her at the door, "You may have to leave with Lord Sesshomaru as he commanded,"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  


  


Kagura pushed at the male atop her with all her strength and felt a small measure of satisfaction as he tumbled from the futon and onto the floor with a painful groan. She scrambled off of the opposite side of the bed.

His angry growl rang in the room as he pounced.

The air forcefully left her lungs as he landed atop her, his weight bearing down on her, making it next to impossible to breathe.

Grabbing a fistful of her dark hair, he twisted cruelly, pulling her head back.

"You know I love it when you fight, Kagura," he growled into her ear before licking the shell of her ear with his tongue.

Kagura struggled as bile rose in her throat and threatened to overflow.

"You are disgusting," Kagura hissed back, barely able to get the words out.

His weight was pushing the air from her lungs. She could hardly breathe.

His body jerked as he chuckled at her words. With rough hands, he turned her over and forced himself between her legs. One of his hands gripped her wrist, holding her down while the other rearranged their clothing.

As his groans of pleasure filled the room, Kagura retreated into her own mind.

Turning her head to look out the window at the desolate wasteland beyond, Kagura tried to block out everything, but couldn't. Not with this beast above her panting and straining as he pounded into her body with merciless thrusts.

She wanted to kill him….she wanted to kill Vishious…..she wanted to kill herself.

She closed her eyes against the pain, against the ugly face grinning down at her.

Was this truly all there was to this thing called life? Was this what she had been created for? To be used and abused?

How could she continue on? Did she even want to?

The answers to those questions tore at her heart.

When at last Naraku had sated his carnal need, he rolled away from her, and lay panting next her, Kagura closed her eyes, praying he wouldn't start up again. When he rose from the bed, dressed and left the room, Kagura breathed a sigh of relief.

And then, to her horror, that sigh turned into silent sobs.

Kagura convulsed, silent sobs raking her frame. Her sorrow threatened to overcome her, threatened to drown her completely. With every silent sob the pain grew more intense. This pain she knew was courtesy of that dragon, her cruel, heartless master Vishious. She was not able to cry tears, she only convulsed, painful convulsions that brought more pain that anything. There was no relief in her sobs; just tightening pain from tears she was incapable of shedding.

Damn them…

Damn them both to hell!

She wanted to scream, to kill something, anything to alleviate the pain she felt inside. She hated Vishious. She hated him for creating her.

She remembered that day so clearly. When she'd taken her first breath, opened her crimson eyes, and took in the beautiful face that studied her intently she remember thinking he was a beautiful God.

How foolish she had been!

That thing.

That _creature was the devil himself!_

He'd coldly informed her she'd be slave to Naraku, and as she was given directions to follow his every command, she'd looked at him.

Confused.

Cold and confused.

But she remained silent. He then began chanting softly, a dark, guttural language. As his chanting picked up in pace, she remembered the agonizing pain that started at her feet and spread to every limb in her body, she'd screamed and screamed, feeling as if her body was being torn apart, and the last thing she remembered as she blacked out was the sadistic smile that graced his handsome face.

She awoke to the feel of someone slapping her. Cracking open her eyes, another beautiful face studied her. Cruel crimson eyes narrowed on her as he pulled her up by her hair. She'd cried out at the pain as he pulled her to her feet, leering at her naked body.

"A gift from Vishious, eh?"

He'd snorted and pushed her to the ground, "You'll have to do I suppose."

As his lips crashed onto hers, it was in that moment that Kagura knew hatred.

She sighed as the convulsions ceased and she could breathe once more. Pushing back those memories, Kagura stood on stiff legs and limped to the hot springs. Careful of her sore neither regions, she stripped the reaming pieces of her torn clothing off and eased down into the spring, whimpering as the warm water cleansed Naraku's foul residue from between her thighs.

A handful of days she had spent with Naraku, and each day a new hell presented itself. She promised herself, one day she would get her revenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


"Miroku! What the hell are you thinking? I can't leave with him! Are you out of your mind?" Kagome cried.

"Now, now, my Lady, you need not worry, it will only be for a time and we may still be able to avoid such an occurrence. He would have had his way weather we nay say him or not. This you know. I'm afraid, time is running out, I do not know how much longer you can keep your secret. But please, do not see this as a negative event for it truly is not."

"What could possibly be positive about this situation?"

"It gives you a chance to get close to the other Lords."

At her confused look Miroku explained, "This is your chance to investigate the Lords, and in doing so, we may discover which if any of the Lords are involved with the Ra Ku Youkai attacks."

Eyes widening in comprehension Kagome nodded and grinned.

"You never cease to amaze me Miroku!"

Chuckling, Miroku placed another hand on her shoulder.

"For now my, Lady, I would advise you to play the servant, General Rykotsu will divert the Lords attention from finding out for as long as possible. We will inform them that the Northern lord is unavailable for a few weeks. That should buy us some time."

Nodding in agreement, Kagome sighed and went in search of General Rykotsu, she found him directing Lord Sesshomaru's servants.

He bowed as she approached. "You are well, my Lady?"

She nodded, "Just fine Rykotsu. Would you direct me to Lord Sesshomaru's sleeping quarters?"

General Rykotsu hesitated briefly, "My Lady, you know we would fight for you if you would but say the word, any of your people would, and you need not sacrifice yourself and let him treat you in such a way. You have but to-"

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to halt his speech, Kagome smiled at her General.

"I know that, but I cannot risk the lives of innocent people. You need not worry for me Rykotsu; I know what I am doing."

'I hope.'

Rykotsu was torn as to what to do. Kagome would never willingly ask for help if she could bear the burden for her people. He had never come across such a sweet woman before; she was like a daughter to him. She was so gentle and protected those she loved fiercely. He could find none better to lead them.

He'd been taking care of her since her parents died.

His glazed over at that thought.

Gods, this secret he had to keep from her, on times such as these his secret ate him up inside. He had no right to have parental feelings towards her, parents were supposed to protect, and that meant he was disqualified.

"If you insist, my Lady. Lord Sesshomaru is currently in the Green Room."

Nodding, Kagome headed up the winding staircase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


_What the hell did that filthy dog think he was doing?_ Vishious fumed, as he watched her walk slowly up the staircase.

As he stared at the mirror on the wall of his prison, he clenched his fists to keep from smashing the thing to pieces. How dare that arrogant dog command _his female_ to wash _his filthy body!_ And how dare she comply!

_HE HATED DOGS!_

Filthy, diseased beast!

When he was free he'd rid the world of them once and for all! He'd grind their bones to dust and relish their agony! He would wipe every dog from the face of the earth! He'd bathe in their blood; he would see them all dead!

Striving for calm he took deep breathes, trembling with his rage.

He would wipe her body clean of that dog when he got his claws on his bitch. He would punish her for her part in this insult to him of course. Waving away the imagine, least he indulge in a temper tantrum, he turned from the mirror and focused his energy, reaching out with it, he contacted Naraku.

Naraku was soaking in his hot springs, relaxing his muscles. Dammit, he was still feeling the effects of that damn ceremony. There was still stiffness to his limbs that wouldn't go away. As he closed his eyes and began to relax, a splitting pain knocked the breath from his lungs.

"Dammit! Vishious what the hell is wrong with you?"

 _ **'Hold your tongue snake'**_ Vishious commanded in his mind.

Naraku growled but remained quiet.

_**'You will summon six more Ra Ku Youkai'** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


_**Later!** _

_**Sessakag** _

 

 

 


	8. Love Triangle

 

**Chapter Eight:**

Love Triangle

 

 

Kagome made her way up the winding stone staircase, she swayed once more and held onto the wall until the world stopped spinning.

She held her head with a delicate hand, trying her best to stay conscious as she trudged up the stairs. Taking a few calming, strengthening breaths, she straightened and began ascending the stairs at a much slower pace. By the time she reached the top of the stairs she felt steadier. She walked down the hall, stopping before the second door on the left.

She knocked once.....

No answer.

She knocked again......

Still no answer.

Huffing with more than a little frustration and irritation, she tried the door handle, when it gave, she open the door and peered inside.

Empty except for the silken kimono and armor lying on the bed. Taking a look around, nothing seemed out of place, the room was clean and looked relatively untouched and undisturbed but Kagome knew better. Even though the kimono and armor lying on the bed gave him away, she could feel him in the room. His energy was everywhere, almost suffocating.

Unknown to her a tall, muscular form watched from the shadows in the corner of the room. Standing so silent and still that the young woman didn’t even notice him watching her, stalking her.

"Lord Sessho-"

She jumped as the door slammed close behind her.

She whirled around in surprise to see Lord Sesshomaru standing in front of the door…completely naked. Kagome stood staring at the naked demon, mouth opening and closing, wanting to say something,  _**anything** _ but having no clue what to say. Her mind however, the thoughts running through her mind were plentiful. 

She blushed harder than she'd ever had before as she ogled his body.

Muscles, Gods his muscles were like silk over steel, his chest every woman's wet dream, her gaze moved lower to his rippling abs, and even lower…. 

She paled.

‘ _What the fuck is that thing?’_

She'd seen a penis before. Healing soldiers was any everyday thing and sometimes the injuries occurred down there but never,  _**never** _ had she ever seen one as big as that. It was long and thick and ram rod straight, straining upward against his flat abdomen.

"L-lord Sesshomaru. I-I've come to assist you with your bath as you ordered," she stammered.

She didn’t like the way he was looking at her. 

Hastily she looked down at the floor, at the wall, at his clawed bare feet, anywhere but at the monstrous appendage between his legs. 

She decided to focus on his feet.

They were big feet she decided, big but surprisingly soft looking, as though he took exceptional care of his feet. There were no rough patches, bunions, or discoloration that she could see.

The seemed as perfect as everything else on his body. Even the claws were filed to perfection.

Those feet moved towards her. Kagome's eyes abruptly snapped to his own. She didn't like the look in his eyes, nor the way he was slinking closer to her like a wild animal hunting down its prey.

He stalked her slowly, for every step forward, Kagome took two steps back.

"M-my Lord?"

Holding her hands up in an attempt to warn him off, Kagome backed up until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed and she tumbled onto the many furs and feather stuffed pillows. Quick as lightning he was on top of her, amber eyes burning into her own eyes. She could feel the heat of his body above her, though he supported most of his weight with his muscled arms….his very sexy…arms...she could still feel a portion of his weight, the feeling was not at all unpleasant, instead it was highly erotic.

She had certainly never found herself in such a position before and had no idea how to proceed from here. She was torn between wanting to throw her arms around his thick neck and bring his lips to her own and pressing her hands against his chest and pushing him as far away from her as she could.

She did neither as that heated feeling from earlier returned, more intense than before.

And it took her a moment before she realized what that feeling was.

She was aroused.

Liquid pooled in between her thighs. His nostrils flared and the edges of his eyes bleed red, as his head descended and his lips headed towards hers. Chickening out at the last minute, Kagome turned her head to the side.

She jumped at the feel of his nose against her neck, and groaned at the feel of his breath on her shoulder.

He nipped her skin before placing a soft wet kiss over the sting.

She shivered.

"What spell do you weave on me, female?" he murmured into her ear.

And he meant that as a serious question. She had to be a witch who had bewitched him with a spell of overwhelming lust for her. His head swam with desire, his body thrumming with excitement as his blood pounded in his veins. Never had he felt so attracted to a female.

Never.

He never allowed himself to become so consumed with lust, to let a female have free reign of his emotion and twist him into knots if she so craved.

It had to be a spell.

Some sort of trick that forced his blood to rush to his straining cock.

"I-I don’t know what you mean, please, my Lord, you must not touch me so. It is not proper," she whispered, her cheeks a blazing cherry.

Spell?

The only one weaving a spell here was the intoxicating youkai above her.

She had never felt this way before. Her body was on fire from his caresses, her lungs unable to sustain the air she tried to force into it, her mind unable to capture a thought.  _**He** _ was the one weaving the spell here, not her!

Weather he heard her or ignored her, it seemed he cared not for her pitiful plea, for he captured her lips in a heat kiss that scorched her very soul. His lips were soft and firm, demanding and sensual. This was her very first kiss and holy hell what a kiss it was! She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, she could do nothing more than press her lips against his own in sheer lustful abandonment.

With harsh groan, his tongue probed, forcing her mouth open and allowing it to sweep the inside of her mouth, deep and demanding.

That's when she began to fight, banging her small fists against his massive chest. He growled and grabbed her wrists, forcing them above her head, and deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips once more in a silent command to comply.

Wedging his hips between her thighs, he pressed himself against her aching core. Kagome gasped, and he took full advantage, his tongue twisting, teeth nipping, sucking almost painfully on her swollen lips.

She moaned, lost in the sinful things he was doing with his tongue in her mouth.

Kagome was no longer fighting to get away from him, but in fact to free her hands to pull him close.

Sensing her compliance, her mounting passion, he let go of her hands in favor of caressing her breast, squeezing them a bit rougher than he meant to but unable to stop himself. The little vixen beneath him didn't seem to mind the rough treatment at all. Indeed she whimpered in a plea for more.

Kagome gasped, arching into his hands, she kissed him back in earnest. As he moved down to her neck she moaned into his ear, her breath caressing the sensitive appendage, sending a shiver down his spine. To his astonishment, he felt his toes curl in absolute pleasure. 

Something that had never happened to him before, and he had not even taken her yet.

He panted, rocking against her, wanting nothing more than to shove her kimono up and ram into that soft pliant body of hers, to pound his hips against her own until she screamed his name in the height of pleasure, no longer able to deny that she belong to him. In her daze he knew she would not object. 

Sesshomaru pushed her kimono open and bared her naked breast.

Pale with rosy pink nipples the soft and warm globes filled his hands and pleasure slid up her spine. He pinched the nipples, rolling them between his forefinger sand thumbs, watching in male satisfaction as her breath hitched in her throat and she moaned loudly, his names upon her kiss swollen lips. 

His mouth watered as he toyed with the hard peaks, both thumbs rolling the rosy tips until she was near out her mind with pleasure, until finally he could take no more. 

Dipping his head he captured one and suckled hard.

She cried out in pleasure, sending currents of pleasure straight to his raging cock that lay throbbing against her belly.

He could never recall being so hard, so hard it was down right painful.

"Woman, you will be mine!" He growled fiercely against her naked breast.

That promise seemed to snap her out of her trance. It was if a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown over her head, waking her from her daze and washing away the lust that had blinded her. 

He couldn't have her, that would prove to be more disastrous as her identity being unveiled! 

Catching him off guard she shoved him off of her and ran for the door, her heart in her throat.

Good Lord what was she doing?!

His voice stopped her as her hand went for the handle.

"You may run, but know this, you shall be mine, become accustomed to this inevitability,"

Pulling her kimono close, Kagome whirled on him, never knowing that to him she looked like a dark haired enchantress, and more fuckable than any woman he had ever come across in his long, long life.

"You will never have me, my Lord, best you get that through your head sooner rather than later,"

Amber eyes flashed red, "You will be mine, best you get that through your head  _**now.** _ "

Flustered, Kagome stormed out, slamming the door in an aroused, indignant fury, leaving a determined Sesshomaru, with a raging hard-on.

As Kagome hurried out into the garden, she rearranged her kimono, and sighed, letting the cool air calm her shaky nerves.

Gods, she had never known a man could make a woman feel in such away. Her body tingled still. Her breasts seemed oversensitive, her silken kimono brushing uncomfortably against her nipples. Still she could feel his mouth on them, hot and demanding, rocking between her thighs in just the right spot. Titillating, her stomach turned in pleasant knots. 

She was so very aware of her body, of every place his hands had touched and caressed her.

What she was feeling was amazing.

It was incredible, intoxicating, addictive, and so not what she needed right now. She couldn't afford to get lost in such a way, to get lost in passion, especially with one she suspected could be behind the attacks.

Though she hoped to God that none of the males here was really behind the attacks.

Walking over to her favorite fountain, Kagome sat down on its edge and let her finger drift in the water, creating ripples of circles. Looking at her reflection in the water, she took note of her flushed cheeks, swollen lips and slightly mussed hair.

Good Lord she looked like one of the female servants that hurried from the stables after a secret tryst. 

She looked as though she had been ravished thoroughly.

She barely recognized herself. She had always though herself attractive, maybe even pretty, but this beautiful temptress in the water could not be her. But as she reached up and touched her lips she knew it was so.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, is it not?"

Starting at the deep voice Kagome turned to see Lord Sarinji sitting upon the fountain's edge, gazing up into the moon.

His handsome features were illuminated by the moonlight, giving him an unearthly glow.

She pasted a hopefully convincing smile on her face, as he turned to face her. 

His blue eyes were intense, taking in every detail of her, leaving her feeling oddly vulnerable. Self consciously, she ran her hand over her hair, trying to tame the curly mass.

"Yes, it is quite lovely indeed," Kagome agreed.

When he continued to gaze at her she blushed and looked down at her hands. Tonight was just not her night. She was waaaaay out of her comfort zone and was not sure if she would ever find it again. Not if these males and their piercing gazes had anything to say about it. 

Gasping as a hand touched her cheek softly, she looked up into his blue eyes.

"You are very beautiful, Kagome,” he breathed softly, his blue eyes ablaze.

He could not believe his luck at finding her here, wandering the garden all alone as he was himself. After being shown to his room, he'd needed to get away from the castle and into fresh air. He'd been furious with what happened between Sesshomaru and Kagome. 

But now, all the anger seemed to evaporate in her presence.

Her very aura brought calm and peace to those lucky enough to bask in her presence. And tonight, he was that lucky individual, though something kept him from relaxing completely.

He sniffed slightly, his nostrils flaring a bit.

It was that scent that bothered him.

Sesshomaru.

He had been close to her, touched her in some way recently for his scent was all over her body, so heavy with lust it was choking. His brows drew down in displeasure.

Had he seduced her?

From the heavy scent he had certainly tried to. That would explain her ravished look. He looked her up and down from the top of her mused hair, down to her dainty little feet hanging off the ground.

Flustered she blushed all the way to the roots of her hair.

"Thank you my, Lord."

He smiled at her nervousness. Surely one as beautiful as her was used to being told she was so? Though he had to say, he was pleased to see that being beautiful had not made her conceited. Vanity was not something one valued in a female, and he'd hate to believe that she would be so shallow.

"You have an extraordinary gift; I do not believe I have thanked you properly for healing my soldiers,” he commented.

Taking her hand he placed a kiss upon her hand, a seductive smile on his lips. Kagome had to admit, his age aside, he was a very attractive male.

"It was nothing my, Lord, really,"

"It was indeed, my men would have perished if not for you."

Deciding she couldn't argue that point, Kagome decided to change the subject.

"What is your home like? In the Eastern lands?"

Sarinji smiled, pleased that she was curious about his home, the home he wanted to make her home. He could not have asked for a better opportunity to start a bond with her. After all he  _**was** _ wooing her.

What better way to start?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yamiko walked over to the window, and sat down, mulling over the events of the day. He had expected to have defeated the Northern Lord already and to be headed back home by now, but things had not turned out the way he had planned.

Instead, he was waiting for all his soldier to recover from their attack. 

But his men were okay now, and he had something to occupy him for a time.

He smiled.

His fiery Kagome.

She was a beauty to behold indeed. Beautiful, young and sexy as hell. Just the way he liked his women. He could not wait to cart her back to the Southern lands where she would warm his bed and grace his Halls, bringing jealousy to the hearts of every male that laid eyes upon her.

He was a flashy sort of guy and he could not deny that he loved to show off.

It was who he was, and looking as good as he did, he didn't have to do much to draw attention. 

Women loved him, men envied him. 

That was his life and he wouldn't have it any other way.

As he thought of her, his thoughts turned sour. He was sure of it now; Lord Sesshomaru meant to have her as well.

There was no way in hell he'd let him.

The arrogant mutt had plenty of women sniffing around his boots, he damn sure didn’t need Kagome too.

She would be his.

He growled low in his throat, thinking back to how Lord Sesshomaru had manhandled her in the infirmary.

How dare he touch her in such a way?

How dare he touch her in  _**any** _ way?

She was a delicate human woman, not meant to be bruised and manhandled in such a way by some flee bitten dog. In bed sport, it was fine to manhandle a woman, show her exactly who was master and where he wanted her, if she could handle it, but otherwise, no male should put hands to one such as she.

Sesshomaru had better keep his fucking hands to himself or he'd rip them off for him.

Gazing out the window, his keen sight caught a flicker of movement in the garden, and then he saw her, pale skin glowing in the moonlight, her dark head bent to one side.

It seemed as though she was speaking to someone, but a cursed tree was blocking his view.

Who the hell could his woman be talking to so late at night?

Was she out on a secret tryst? Some sort of rendezvous?

He would damn well find out! 

He was out of his room and headed swiftly to the gardens in an instant, anger clear in every step. 

Was she at this moment with Lord Sesshomaru, gazing at his 'beautiful' face and swooning like all the other women?

The bastard.

He was probably out there trying to seduce her into his bed! 

It would not be the first time the demon Lord had stolen a woman right from under his very nose.

Well he damn sure couldn't have this one. 

No way in hell was he getting Kagome.

As he neared the garden he could hear feminine laughter and it warmed him. She had the most enchanting laughter he had ever heard from the lips of a woman. He crept quietly behind a marble statue, and peered around, surprised to see that it wasn't Sesshomaru but Sarinji that she was speaking to.

What the hell?

What were the two of them doing out here together?

_**Alone?** _

_**And laughing together?** _

"Surely you brought a cook with you on your journeys!" Kagome was saying after a round of giggles.

"Indeed I should have but alas I did not, I was but a pup back then, ignorant of the ways of the world. I am great at many things my dear, cooking is not one of those things. I very nearly burned down the forest that day."

Kagome laughed and again it warmed him once more. Hot on the hills of the warm feeling, jealousy burned brightly.

He should be the one to make her laugh!

"Well, my Lord, I must be out off to bed now, as it has grown very late." Kagome said as she stood.

Sarinji stood as well, took her hand and kissed it, lingeringly this time.

"I have enjoyed this talk with you my dear, I wish you a good night and will speak with you in the future,” he said, still holding onto her small hand.

He caressed the top of her soft hand with the pad of his thumb, sending chills up her spine. Kagome's eyes widened slightly. He was very much attractive, and his attentions was indeed a bit arousing though the arousal was in no way near as explosive as the desire between herself and Lord Sesshomaru.

Kagome's brow drew down in disdain at the thought of that arrogant prick, but she managed to form a smile for Lord Sarinji's effort, gently withdrawing her hand from his.

"I look forward to it. Good night, my Lord,"

With that she walked back to the castle, unknowingly passing by Yamiko, who watched her rear end as she walked gracefully back into the castle, disappearing through the double doors.

"It is not polite to spy Lord Yamiko,” said a voice.

Not surprised that he had been caught, Yamiko moved from his hiding place to face Sarinji. Standing, unapologetically, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nor is it polite to steal the attention of one so beautiful, so late at night, in such a secluded place," Yamiko stated.

Sarinji looked at him calculatingly.

"You wish to possess her for yourself,” he said.

It was more of a statement than a question. It was obvious what the young man had in mind for the black haired vixen. Sarinji had seen that look of desire in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror.

"I do not wish, I  _**will** _ possess her. Make no mistake Sarinji," he said with flash of his fangs.

Sarinji smiled although it lacked any trace of humor.

"You sound as though you have already claimed her," flashing his own pearly whites dangerously.

Crossing his arms, Yamiko grinned back arrogantly, "She will be told who she belongs to; you need not worry about that."

At his words Sarinji shook his head, "You have yet to understand the ways of women. You have a lot to learn kit,"

Yamiko clenched his jaw at the word, a muscle ticking in his jaw. He  _**hated** _ that fucking word! Just because he was the youngest of the Territory Lords did not mean he was naught but a youngling.

He was a male grown dammit!

"You know nothing of me old man!" he bellowed in fury, "I  _**will** _ have her. No one will stand in my way, neither you nor Sesshomaru. Best you stay out of my way or I will be forced to challenge you."

Sarinji stalked up to Yamiko, standing nose to nose with the younger man. Yamiko was selfish, spoiled, vein and immature. He wouldn't know what to do with a woman like that anyways. He would damn sure not let a female such as that go to waste on some youngling that had no respect for his elders.

"And you, my dear  _**kit** _ had best watch your tongue, least you find it cut from your mouth and shoved down your arrogant throat," that said, Sarinji pushed past him, calling over his shoulder, "Kagome will be mine, never doubt that  _**kit.** _ "

As Sarinji disappeared through the double doors, Yamiko fumed silently.

He would not lose to that bastard.

Kagome would never pick an old man over him and that was exactly what Sarinji was. An old lecherous male who was old enough to be her great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather!

Okay….so maybe he was exaggerating a bit here, but still he was old and rusty and lecherous!

He himself was old enough to be Kagome's father, but that wasn't the point. He was damn sure younger than that old geezer.

He was the right choice, and Kagome would see that. Sarinji was too old, and Sesshomaru too damn cold.

He was the one she would choose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finally making it to her room, Kagome dragged her tired body inside and closed the door behind her, leaning against it for a moment. She was exhausted physically and emotionally. Now that she was alone in her room, away from the pressure of everyone and everything, tiredness slipped into every fiber of her bones.

She was too tired to think about all that had happened today or to analyze what emotions still twisted low in her belly. 

All she wanted to do was topple into bed and sleep.

Walking over to a chest on the opposite side of the room, she knelt down and opened it. As she grabbed a fresh sleeping kimono and headed to the bathing facility, she couldn't help but let her mind replay the events of earlier that night. She had received her first kiss tonight, her first caress, her first taste of passion, great Kami; she had never experienced anything close to that.

Undressing and rushing through her cleaning, she rinsed herself off and went straight into the tub, sinking into the welcoming heat of the hot water.

She sighed, touching her lips softly. 

They still tingled from his demanding kiss, her body still thrummed with unspent passion.

For some God awful reason, Lord Sesshomaru had set his sights upon her.

What she had done to deserve such a thing?

It didn't matter; she knew what she had to do.

If things continued this way they would figure out who she was, and she couldn't let that happen. She'd do all in her power to see to that her secret remained a secret.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura looked over at the sleeping male once more to insure he was indeed asleep, before slinking out of bed. Even though the sleeping agent applied to his cup was supposed to keep him in a deep sleep, she cringed at the slight squeaking sound of the wood floors beneath her. She had made sure to put an extra dose of sleeping toxin in his medicine.

The ceremony he had performed a few minutes ago had taken a harsh toll on his body, even in sleep she could see lines of pain etched into his face. He had summoned six more Ra Ku Youki.

They were headed to the Western lands at this very moment.

The plan was to use them to draw the demon Lord back to his domain, away from the woman Vishious seemed to have an obsessive fixation with.

Indeed the dragon Youkai was  _**obsessed.** _

No doubt about it.

That obsession could be exploited into a crippling weakness she could use to gain her freedom, not to mention, her revenge. But in order for this to work she had come up with some sort of plan without either of those bastards finding out, for if they did, she'd be punished, or maybe worse. 

Kagura shuddered at the thought.

They would make her suffer first.

Gods would they torture her, thing no one would ever dream of. She had seen the ugly things in his mind during her creation. Her master was a sick male indeed. The worse being she had ever encountered.

She couldn't go through that. 

She walked quietly outside, a small scroll in hand. She whistled softly and a crow flew to her.

"Hello my dear," she whispered softly to the dark bird, "I would like you to deliver a message for me."

She tied the message to its leg and watched it fly away. She would send that message to the female that Vishious was so determined to have. In the message, she explained everything, where the beasts that attacked the lands were coming from, who was behind the attacks, who was summoning the beasts,  _**everything** _ .

Vishious smiled at the vision in his mirror, watching as Kagura crept back into bed. Then he laughed out loud right as the black crow was devoured by one of his Ra Ku Youki.

Foolish woman, did she think he wouldn’t know of her treachery?

He didn't think she was that stupid, he had hoped he had created a smart being, apparently he was sorely mistaken.

She would pay for her insolence, she would pay dearly.

But not now, he'd wait until the time was right, for now his attention was sorely focused on getting that  _**dog** _ away from his fucking woman. His blood boiled as he remembered what he had witnessed. That fleabag had put his dirty paws upon his woman's body, for that alone he would suffer dearly.

But for now, he needed to get her away from him until he could free himself from his prison. If all went well and he collected enough souls, he would be out sometimes this year. 

And then he would have the world in his capable hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sesshomaru lay in his silken sheets, his body on fire, his blood thrumming in his veins; sleep was out of his reach.

Damn that woman.

What had she done to him?

He was a slave to the desire he felt for her, and he didn't like it one bit. He growled as he tossed away the covers and caught his cock in one of his hands, hissing in pleasure at the contact. He squeezed the tip, and then stroked the shaft, remembering the feel of her breast in his hands, her nipples in his mouth, the heat of her body.

Groaning, he stroked hard and slow, rocking his hips into his hand, hating having to pleasure himself but unable stop.

Not wanting to stop.

He circled the head with his thumb and groaned again as a droplet seeped from the tip. Catching the liquid on his thumb, he circled it again, arching his hips into his touch, imagining her small tongue doing those things to him.

Unable to stand his own teasing anymore he jerked his cock at a steady pace, indulging in a fantasy of Kagome, bent over his bed, legs spread, ass lifted to receive him.

He moaned softly, picking up the pace as yet another fantasy presented its self. Of her on her back, legs spread up and over her head, his face between her thighs, teasing her until she screamed for him to stop, then raising up over her and ramming her pussy over and over again, driving them both to completion.

Hearing her screams in his ear, his name on her lips, her nails scoring his back. 

In his mind, the fantasy became reality.

He could hear her, feel her.

Snarling, he pumped furiously, biting his lip to keep from roaring with his orgasm, as he came hard and long, stars bursting before his eyes, leaving him sweaty and shaken.

He panted into the quiet room, relieved and unsatisfied with his release.

When he could breathe, let alone think once more, he removed his hand, grimacing at the sticky mess on his hand and lower abdomen. 

He rose from the bed and walked to the bathing room where he cleansed himself quickly and efficiently before once more climbing into bed.

Lying back on the bed, semi-sated for the moment, he closed his eyes.

He'd taken the edge off of his need for now.

But his blood still boiled for that fiery brown eyed female.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Hope you enjoyed!** _

_**Later!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	9. Rage

 

**Chapter Nine:**

Rage

 

She was nervous.

Gods was she nervous, her hand trembled as she sat before her vanity, and brushed out her black, silken tresses.

Toady was the day that the Lords wanted to speak to the Northern Lord. Miroku had informed her quite early this morning that they had been unable to convince the Lords that the Northern Lord was busy. Instead, they had given him an ultimatum.

Produce the Northern Lord or he would forfeit his lands.

She was torn as to what to do.

Should she give herself up or remain hidden?

Would her people have to suffer if she continued to hide?

She was no coward and she knew she could never allow such a thing to occur. As she combed the last tangle from her hair she dressed, donning a fresh blue kimono, designed with light blue roses and a black obi. The kimono was simple and did not reek of wealth as some of her other clothing did. It would keep her in disguise until she figured out what in the hell she was going to do.

She sighed softly.

Sometimes it was too much to bear; having to base her decisions on the good of a great many of people. Having so many individuals depend on her for guidance and protection.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have some take care of  _**her** _ instead of her taking care of  _**everyone.** _ She knew she'd never be in such a situation, she would forever be the caretaker, that was her lot in life, she didn't mind it, truly she didn't, it was just that, some days it was harder to bear than others.

Days such as these.

When a decision had to be made; that decision would affect not only her, but thousands of people that depended upon her for survival. And any wrong choice on her part, any bad move, any step in the wrong direction could result in disaster for all that lived in the Northern lands. 

Releasing a breath she headed to her door, her hand hesitated at the door knob, trembling with frayed nerves.

She didn't want to go out there and face them. 

Didn't want to get tangled up in this mess that was brewing on the horizon. But she knew she had no choice. She would have to face this, just like always. With determination and the thought of her people's best interest on her mind.

Kagome steeled her nerves.

'Head up Kagome! Get a hold of yourself. You are the Lady of the Northern lands, you must behave as such.'

Determination once again flared inside of her at her little pep talk, and, with a steady hand, she made her way out of her bed chamber and into the hall, coming face to chest with Lord Yamiko. As she bounced back against his broad chest, he reached out a hand, wrapping it around her waist to steady her.

Kagome looked up in surprise into his twinkling yellow eyes, wondering what was he doing outside her door?

Thinking it impolite to ask him directly, Kagome dismissed the question.

"Dear, sweet Kagome, what a coincidence meeting you here in the hall," he commented with a grin.

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but settled instead for raising a disbelieving brow.

`Coincidence my big toe,' she thought with a bit of amusement.

Yamiko grinned; he knew she didn't believe a word he said. She was a very intelligent woman; he knew very well that she knew he had waited for her to come out of her room, but instead of speaking of her doubt with words, she let it show in her eyes and raised eyebrow. 

He nearly laughed aloud.

What a playful little thing she was.

Having made the decision to pursue her before anyone else decided to, he'd followed her scent here, intending to steal some time with the beautiful Kagome. He was stilled irked as hell at the time she had spent with Sesshomaru, and then with Sarinji, now it was his turn damn it.

Taking her hand he gave her a soft kiss upon the delicate appendage.

She lifted an amused black brow and a smile graced her face. She had the most gorgeous smile he'd ever witnessed before. He wanted to sample those lips, kiss her thoroughly, and make her blush that pretty red.

"Yes, a  _**coincidence** _ indeed, my Lord,” she said with brighter smile, amusement flashing in her mahogany eyes.

"Would you mind showing me around the castle, I find it is indeed very beautiful, and yet I easily get lost in its complex structure,” he said with a faked despairing look on his face.

Kagome couldn’t help but giggle at his words and expression. 

Lost indeed, with his nose there was no way he could get lost and he was obviously not stupid. Seeing this as an obvious ploy for her attention, Kagome decided to play along; it'd take her mind off of her current situation if anything and of course give her time to figure out if he was in any way connected to the string of attacks on her lands.

"It is a very complex structure, I wouldn’t mind showing you around, we wouldn’t want you to be lost,” Kagome giggled, playing along.

Their first stop was the library just down the hall.

The library was large and well kept. Rows upon rows upon rows of books lined the walls on almost ceiling length wooden bookshelves. Large windows let in luminous rays of light to brighten the room.

A few chairs and tables made of fine oak wood sat in the middle of the room on top of a wide green rug with red floral trimming. The library had been built and designed a long time ago, its interior the work of her late mother. For that reason alone, Kagome enjoyed the room. 

It brought her closer to her mother.

Or so she liked to think.

"This is the library if you couldn’t guess from the many books," she teased softly.

"I would not have guessed!" he said with a wide grin.

Giggling Kagome asked, "What is your favorite book to read my Lord?"

Thinking it over a moment he said, "It'd have to be the Blue Rose Maiden."

Kagome looked at him curiously. 

"I’ve never heard of such a story," she admitted.

To her surprise and delight his cheeks stained a deep red as he said, "It was a story my mother made up. She told it to me as a young kit. Before she died, she wrote it down and it has been my favorite book ever since,"

He had no clue as to why he was telling her something so private, and waited for her to condemn him for it or laugh at him for having such sentimental emotion for a story told to him at childhood by a woman long dead. When he heard no snickering or sort he relaxed a bit, 

She seemed more interested than anything.

"I'd like to hear it."

"Hear it?" he asked.

"The story. That is, if you prefer not to-"

"Of course I will tell you of it, my dear. Come,"

Leading her over to one of the comfortable chairs by the window and getting her seated Yamiko began his story.

An hour later they had gotten back to the tour, Kagome going on about how much she enjoyed the story he had told her. In fact, through the whole story she had imagined she was the Blue Rose Maiden, being locked in a prison by an evil witch.

She could relate to the feeling of being trapped.

She imagined herself being that maiden; turning the red roses outside her window blue with her sorrow. She could even imagine some handsome man being fascinated with the roses and following the trail of flowers to rescue her from her prison.

She was thinking of maybe showing him the blue roses she herself had created. He might enjoy seeing blue roses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Where the hell was she?

Irritation settled in the pit of his gut.

She had not come down for breakfast, and had been gone for the better part of the morning.

Did she think to avoid him?

For surely that is what she was doing. Avoiding him, what other explanation was there for her convenient and continued absence?

He had told her last night that she was to be his. No matter where or to  _**whom** _ she tried to run to, it would do no good. Nothing would stand in his way. What Sesshomaru wanted, Sesshomaru got.

No questions, no exceptions.

He had made that perfectly clear to her last night. She knew damn well he had meant what he said and yet she would try and play games with him. Toy with him in this manner by denying him the pleasure of her company. And the fact that he so desired to be in her presence further irritated him and the situation.

As he looked around he began to notice another individual was missing.

That bastard kit Yamiko was suspiciously absent.

He'd been having a bad day all around; the Northern Lord had not showed his face as he'd been commanded, his woman was missing, and the Northern Lord's adviser and proxy was trying to feed him excuses, insulting his great intelligence. Sesshomaru had easily detected the nervous man's deceit. That a lowly human would stand before him, looking him in the eye and attempt to tell him falsehoods, was not only stupid, it was foolish.

The man, he'd decided, was suicidal; he clearly had a death wish to taunt him in such a manner.

He smirked.

Suicide by Sesshomaru.

The thought amused him, but it did little to alleviate his dark mood. His attempts to garner the truth from the proxy and General proved useless. The two had refused to speak the truth to him and had faced him as though they faced the executioner, which, in some way, they were. 

But now, he was more than suspicious. 

Something wasn't right, he could smell it.

Something was greatly amiss in the Northern lands.

There was some secret these Northerners were determined to keep hidden from him and he did not approve at all.

He was highly displeased.

Even the servants seemed to be hiding something. They watched him worriedly, staying in his presence only long enough to accomplish whatever task was needed to be completed before scurrying away as if frightened he would ask them questions or force them to release the secrets held behind their sealed lips.

He was agitated and on edge. 

This was not like him at all. He was usually calm, cool and collected but now, it seemed as though his emotions were all over the place.

Feeling the need to kill something,  _**anything** _ , Sesshomaru headed out into the thick forest that surrounded the castle. He would have to take the edge off of his temper, least he take it out on the next innocent bystander that crossed his path and he'd really like to avoid such an embarrassing lack of control. 

To the world he was a ruthless killer, cold, and emotionless, all feared and respected him.

He’d rather keep it that way.

His brisk walk turned into a run.

Soon, he was running at full speed, his feet barely touching the ground. In a flash of green light, he transformed, barreling down through the green forest, bloodlust clear in the crimson red eyes. Instead of holding back any of his energy, he let it all loose. He grew tall and wide, rich silver fur covering his body as his form shifted. 

Within seconds, a large, fluffy silver dog towered over the leafy green trees, crushing vegetation under its huge paws as it ran.

It felt good to be able to stretch his legs and bask in the wildness that was his inner beast. He could not even remember the last time he had allowed himself to indulge in exercise of this nature. Maybe that was why his emotions found themselves so out of control. 

He had been too long in his humanoid form.

The beast was tired of being cooped up inside the smaller form. That would explain the loss of his precious control. And control was everything to Sesshomaru. Controlling his life, his emotions, his lands, anything and everything had to be under his control.

He was well aware that he was what his annoying little brother called, `A control freak'.

The name did not bother Sesshomaru one bit. He could live with being such a thing and he would not lie to himself and say he did not enjoy having control.

He gave a mental shrug as he toppled another tree.

It mattered not to him.

As long as those around him realized that he liked to be in control and submitted to his dictates, they would live a hell of a lot longer and a hell of a lot easier.

But right now, this was not about control. 

Right now, he didn't want to control anything. He let himself go wild.

Without hesitation, he let the beast inside of him run free.

 

_**Beast point of view** _

_**He was free!** _

_**Only for a time, he knew but for now it was free! Snarling in exhilaration the beast picked up the pace, shaking the forest with its great paws, reveling in the scent of the forest around him, the sounds, the sight, everything was more than he had hoped the outside world would be.** _

_**Everything seemed enhanced, as though he had been living in a dull, dull world before this day.** _

_**And he had.** _

_**Locked away in the cramp confines of his outer self's mind, he had indeed been living a dull existence. Constantly chained down, forced to remain quiet and tame when in reality, he was just the opposite. He was wild, vicious, deadly, completely untamed and he had no inclination to change his wayward ways.** _

_**With a loud roar, he bounded over more tall trees, crushing even more as he landed, shaking the earth beneath him once more.** _

_**A slinking shadow moved in the distance, and the smell of wild deer filled his nostrils. Feral eyes locking onto the figure, he gave chase.** _

_**Up ahead, a herd of deer ran, sensing his nearness, his bloodlust. Their fear was palpable in the agitation of their stumbling limbs, the smell of it radiating from their little bodies.** _

_**One of the deer's broke off from the large group, running in another direction. The beast locked onto the unfortunate beast. Adrenaline pumping as he ran faster, catching the scent of fear from the creature it pursued, he felt** _ intoxicated _**!** _

_**The deer whined in fear and dread, knowing it would be caught and killed soon and yet still it ran, its instinct for survival pushing it forward uselessly.** _

_**He was close now, close enough to hear the heartbeat of the animal he hunted.** _

Thump….thump…thump…thump….thump…. 

_**The sound entranced him, hypnotizing him. He felt his mouth begin to water, saliva drizzling down his chin.** _

_**The beast licked his jaws, his long tongue running over his sharp teeth in anticipation of the kill.** _

_**Closer still.** _

Thump…thump…thump…thump…thump…

_**He was along side of the creature now, running so close he could reach out and easily kill the animal, he did not, he waited, toyed with his prey.** _

_**The heartbeat was louder in his ears now, blocking out everything, he could hear nothing else but the beat in his head, the heart pounding in the deer's chest. His own heart pounded just as hard and rapid, but not in fear, oh no, not fear, but anticipation, in exhilaration.** _

Thump...thump...thump...thump…thump

_**The beat was faster, his mouth watered. He could smell the blood of the creature, could hear it rushing through fragile veins. He struck, grabbing hold of the animal's neck with strong teeth, using his fangs to puncture the skin, injecting poison, relishing in the animal's pathetic screams.** _

_**The creature struggled wildly, legs kicking out wildly in painful agony.** _

_**Jaws clamping tighter on the neck, a sickening crack echoed through the forest. The animal twitched before going limp.** _

Thump…..thump…..thump….thump…..

_**Lifeless the animals heart still beat, barely audible. He squeezed the neck tighter, receiving another twitch for its efforts.** _

Thump…thump…................

_**The beast feasted.** _

~~~~~~~~~

His appetite well sated for the moment, Sesshomaru walked back to the castle in search of his female once more. Easily picking up her scent nearby, he pursued her, another kind of lust taking over his body.

He found her on the side of the house, walking with the pathetic kit, Lord Yamiko.

His fists clenched, and the bloodlust he had thought was sated returned.

Kagome was having a wonderful time strolling the grounds with Lord Yamiko. He was bright and charming, a bit shy at times, which was really surprising considering how confident he always seemed but she found his blushes endearing. He never seemed to be at a loss for words and was very quick to smile.

His laughter came quite easy and his feelings shone through his eyes.

Speaking of his eyes, she could not help but admire the yellowness of them; they looked like the very sun. Bright and shinning and warm. She couldn’t help but to compare the three Lords that seem to have set their sights upon her for some strange reason.

Sarinji was the older of the two but not in the sense that he could be her grandfather or anything. Although technically, all of them were old enough to be her grandfather, but it was not physical age she was referring to. 

It was their mental state, or rather hers.

When she was with Sarinji she did not think of him as a grandfather or father, rather as an experienced male. He was very intelligent, and funny, reserved but not overly so. He was open enough to speak to her, and yet closed at the same time. He was definitely the most tamed of the three males.

But he was still handsome and a lot of fun to talk to. He was wise and seemed to have a steady head on his shoulders.

Of course there was another side to him. 

The seductive side. 

The side he showed her when they were in private. It was surprising really, how he could turn on the charm with the snap of a finger. Becoming as attractive, attentive and sensual as the younger men in the blink of an eye. Kagome found the change interesting to say the least.

Yamiko on the other hand was an open book.

Or rather his eyes were an open book.

One only need look into those yellow depths to see his feelings and thoughts. He was the opposite of Sarinji, completely open, no reservations. If she had to describe him in one word she'd say 'exciting' would be it. He often said things or did things without thinking of the consequence or rather not caring about them. Whichever it was, it revealed the level and depth of his recklessness.

He was absolutely exhilarating to be around, outrages, unpredictable and so much fun, but then; just below that flamboyant attitude there was vulnerability.

It had surprised her at first, and then it had touched her deeply.

He often spoke without having his guard up and let things slide, things he probably would not have otherwise said. Like the story of the Blue Rose Princess. She knew he had not purposely told her that story but had let it slip out in an unguarded moment.

She found his slip ups very endearing.

Finally, there was  _**him.** _

The only word that came to her mind was  _**MALE.** _

Gods, he had to be the most masculine male she'd ever met. He oozed sexuality in every searing look he gave her. His very aura was aggressive and domineering, cold, barely restrained violence. It made her feel things she wasn't sure she was supposed to feel with a male. Things she didn't know if she even  _**wanted** _ to feel right now or ever for that matter.

He was danger personified.

The embodiment of passion, and yet he somehow remained aloof, detached from those around him. His eyes were cold, his face expressionless, and yet at the same time his emotions were  _**felt** _ by one and all. So much so that he need not vocalize his wishes and desires, instead, he made his pleasure or displeasure known without uttering a single word.

And those around him scrambled to please him. Following the silent commands he issued.

It was unnerving to say the least.

She would do well to stay as far away from him as possible, but she was not sure if she could do so, or rather, if he would even let her. He meant to have her, he had told her so, but she couldn't afford to be had.

He was too possessive, to domineering, to  _**primal** _ . 

She knew, that if he ever possessed her he would possess her completely, taking over her entire life without a thought to her protests.

She was too independent to fall into such a trap like that. She wouldn't allow it. If she had to choose between the three males, she'd rather have Lord Sarinji or Lord Yamiko. Those two at the very least would not consume her completely and with a little push here and there she was sure she'd be able manage them, maybe even control them.

A blush stained her cheeks at that thought.

That sounded oddly manipulative and Kagome knew damn well she was not the manipulative type…at least she didn't think she was.

She hoped she wasn't and she tried not to be, but there was no way she could know for sure. And still, was manipulation so bad? To want to have some control over the men that by law could do with her as he willed.

What was a little manipulation compared to that?

She blushed even more guiltily.

There was no use trying to justify it, manipulation was manipulation no matter the reason. 

She gave a mental shrug.

Well, she would just have to dirty her soul a little with it, because there was no way she would let a male have all the control. 

No way in hell.

But she knew that it would be next to impossible to manipulate someone like Lord Sesshomaru and that was more than enough reason to avoid him like a deadly, crippling disease.

He was definitely not someone to cross or get involved with, sexually or otherwise.

Turning her attention back to Yamiko she was surprised to see he was almost nose to nose with her, his eyes gleaming.

"L-lord Yamiko?" she squeaked.

"You are too beautiful for words, Kagome," he stated, yellow eyes locked on her lips, "inside and out," he murmured as his lips descended to her own.

His lips were warm and full. Not too demanding, but definitely confident.

The kiss was nice, and yet….different… lacking something.

He had not taken her lips in a brutal kiss, was not kissing her as if he could not contain himself, as if she were his last breath. He was not dominating her body, playing it like a musical instrument.

Amber eyes, passionate and hungry flashed through her mind, she could feel his hands on her body still, and that made this kiss with Yamiko feel  _**wrong.** _

As if  _**she** _ was being unfaithful.

Ridiculous!

Lord Sesshomaru was nothing to her, he didn't own her and she damn sure didn't belong to him. She was not being unfaithful, granted, she was being a little looser in her kisses than she should be but she damn sure wasn't being unfaithful. How could you be unfaithful to a male that did not belong to you in any way, shape or form?

Just as she went to push him away, a vicious growl startled the two apart.

Kagome looked up in horror as Lord Sesshomaru stalked towards them, eyes bright crimson red, murderous intent set in his stony face.

In a flash he had caught Yamiko around the throat in his hand, squeezing the very life from his body.

'HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER IN SUCH A MANNER? HOW DARE HE PUT HIS LIPS UPON HERS?' he thought thunderously.

Incoherent, fragmented thoughts flew through Sesshomaru's mind, none staying for longer than a fleeting second before replaced with a another rage filled sentence.

' _**KILL HIM!'** _

And for the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru listened to his beast, he squeezed tighter, watching in satisfaction as Yamiko's face turned an unnatural bluish color, his claws dinging into Sesshomaru's muscular forearm.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Kagome charged him, trying to rescue the young demon from the enraged inu youkai.

Anger exploded anew in his head, and with a heavy heave he struck out at his female, sending her crashing into the ground.

`How dare she attempt to defend that youngling!' his mind seethed.

He was out of control with rage, he knew it, but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to.

But as she lay there, so still, he panicked.

He damn sure had not wanted to do damage to his female. Just to punish her for her part in the kiss, no matter how brief it was.

Worry for her pushed back his anger.

With a savage growl, he tossed Yamiko into a nearby tree, in favor of assessing his females injuries.

As he turned her over, she lashed out at him, sending him flying clear across the lawn and into a stone wall, her miko energy burning through his armor, down to his skin, burning worse than anything he had ever felt.

He watched her, stunned as stood and glared absolute death at his way. 

With an indignant huff, she straightened her kimono and walked back to the castle.

He watched her go, turned on beyond what he thought possible.

Though he did not regret any of his actions, he knew he'd have to tread lightly around his woman. Although he felt confident Lord Yamiko had been put firmly in his place. If not, well then, Sesshomaru would get the pleasure of doing so again. His blood still boiled from the sight of that fucker kissing his woman. As if he had a  _**right** _ to.

He cracked his knuckles. He hoped Yamiko would be stupid enough to challenge him again. 

He looked forward to breaking some bones.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

'How dare he strike me!'

Kagome had never been so furious in all her life! Although the blow stung, it hadn’t been as bad as it could have been, at least he’d had the goddamned decency and common sense to hold back much of his considerable strength. Any harder and she would have vaporized his ass to dust instead of the burn she decided to give him!

Kagome knew a little of the ways youkai in regards to relationships. She had enough youkai living in her lands to observe behavior wise. A significant amount of them resorted to violence to punish wayward mates. 

That was exactly what he had been doing.

Punishing her, as if she were his, as if she belonged to him.

What right did he have to her?

NONE.

She could kiss who she wanted, when she wanted, where ever she wanted, and he could not nay say her, she was a free woman!

Commanding a passing servant to send her midday meal to her room, she stormed up to her bedroom, pacing the floor. Miko energy crackled around her, itching to go back down stairs and finish him off. She had no idea how long she paced, but a knock at her door stopped her. As she wrenched open the door and took the meal tray from the stunned servant, she thought of all the ways to skin an inu youkai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"How did this happen?"

Yamiko turned to the old hag.

"Rough play," he grumbled.

The old woman's eyes reflected her doubt but she said no more as she continued to grind herbs into a cup. When it was ground into a fine white powder she poured a slimy, foul smelling green concoction over it. 

He wrinkled his nose in distaste as she handed the cup to him, giving him an expectant look.

Grimacing, he downed the potion in one gulp, trying not to gag. However bad it may taste the effect was instant; his sore windpipe no longer throbbed and burned.

"Be sure to return for more if ye need it,"

Nodding, Lord Yamiko stalked from the infirmary, cheeks flaming.

He had never been so embarrassed in all his life.

Did Kagome think him a weakling now?

A youngling?

Unworthy of her?

Did she think he could not protect her?

How could she not after what she had witnessed. It was worse than death! Having the woman he desired see him in such a position! Fury as he'd never felt before racked his frame. He would get that bastard for making him look like a fool in front of his woman! How the fuck could he ever face her again!

In grim satisfaction he felt his skin healed its self, stitching back together, the bruises disappearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Miroku sat in Kagome's study with General Rykotsu.

"What do we do? We can;t keep this secret much longer. Lord Sesshomaru senses we tried to deceive him this eve. He will find out,"

General Rykotsu nodded gravely. 

He’d known this day would come. He didn’t know how this would all turn out but he knew he'd defend Kagome to his last breath. Come hell or high water he would protect her, he would fulfill his promise, and atone for the sin he had committed against her.

A sin so horrible, he didn’t think he could bear it if she ever found out.

"I know, we’ll have to be on guard and protect her more diligently now. Lord Sesshomaru is as clever as he is dangerous."

Miroku sighed, "I’ll have to speak to Kagome. She must tread carefully."

Rykotsu agreed.

Turning to a much different matter Miroku unrolled a scroll onto the desk.

"You were able to uncover more information on the sword?"

Miroku nodded, "There is a lead. In the village of Yaminto there’s rumor that the smithy that forged Aman du Rai lives in that village. If we can find him, he may be able to point us in the direction of the sword."

Hope bloomed in Miroku's heart. There was a lead. 

With luck they would have the sword and find the culprit, and or culprits involved in the attacks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Later guys!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	10. Old Comrade

Chapter Ten:

Old Comrade

 

A knock at the door startled her awake. Buried under the thick furs and soft pillows Kagome was reluctant to leave her bed. She felt warm and comfortable and really didn't want to go anywhere any time soon. She was quite comfortable where she was and who ever was at the door could just turn right around and leave her to resume her sleep.

After eating her midday meal yesterday, she had lain down and she must have fallen asleep.

She sat up in a huff, pushing the covers back; she arranged her mass of hair to her right shoulder and readjusted her kimono.

Groggily she called out,

"Enter."

Miroku, a grave expression on his face, entered her room. His entire aura seemed repressed today, as if there was a great weight bearing down upon his broad shoulders. Kagome's stomach instantly tightened.

Good Lord what had happened now?

Had there been another murder?

Or maybe another attack from those monsters?

Gods she hoped no one had been hurt again.

Heart beat picking up at the expression, Kagome instantly sobered.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"Kagome, we've run out of time,” he began, sympathy shinning in his eyes, “It's time to come clean,"

Panic set in.

Her eyes widening at his words.

She felt like weak.

Light headed.

She actually felt like fainting. Already she could feel darkness seeping into the edges of her vision, threatening to drag her down into a deep, dark spiral of unconsciousness. She fought against it, forcing herself to remain strong and conscious.

She couldn't afford to be weak and pass out, not yet.

But dear God what was she to do?

What would happen to her lands?

Would her people be punished for their part in the deception?

Surely they would be spared? Gods, how did it ever get to this point? She had never wanted it to go this far.

"You can’t be serious Miroku," she whispered desperately, hoping against hope that he was joking.

But from the look in his eyes, she knew, Gods she knew, that this was no joke. Kagome swung her legs to the side of the bed, straightening her kimono as she folded her legs under her.

"I'm afraid we no longer have a choice,” he continued, “Lord Sesshomaru saw right through my deception. It’s only a matter of time before he demands an answer. You know he will not leave here until he has confronted the Northern Lord, and will go to any lengths to see that he gets what he wants. It’ll be less of a blow if we confess rather than being exposed."

It made sense, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Her fists clenched.

Dammit, she wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to come clean, she wasn't ready for the unjust trial and extreme punishment she knew was sure to await her.

And what about her people, the servants that worked in the castle?

Though they had not said anything to mislead the other Territory Lords, they had directly participated in her ruse by not saying anything. By pretending as though she was merely a servant and that the Northern Lord was not in residence they had directly aided her in her scheme. They could be punished for that. And because they were nothing more than servants, the punishments would be severe.

They might even endure a public flogging or much, much worse.

Her heart twisted at that thought. She could never bear that, never. She would rather take a flogging for them all than to let them be beaten because of her. If anyone was to be flogged and publicly humiliated it would be her.

If she could take all the blame she would….

That's it!

She could say she demanded that her people comply or face punishment. It was perfect. As the acting Lady of the Northern lands, the people were to obey her without question and she herself could sanction punishment and public floggings. Although she would never do such a thing, but they didn't know that.

She could make herself look like an overbearing, manipulative, dictating, tyrant who had forced the inhabitants of the Northern lands to participate in her wild scheme.

Besides, she could pretend to be a domineering tyrant; she'd seen one in action after all right?

Just thinking about that damned dog demon Lord made her blood boil. She could act like that cold hearted bastard. She knew they would definitely spare everyone then.

Determination set in; she would do it.

Turning to Miroku she took a breath and nodded.

"Alright. Arrange for the Lords to meet in the conference room tomorrow after the midday meal,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Vishious watched with satisfaction as a handful of his Yurei and Ra Ku Youki were summoned.

Naraku's agony was food to his soul.

He enjoyed the snake's pain, his misery, his anguish. It felt so damn good, as good as an orgasm.....

Almost as good.

The ceremony literally tore him apart, piece by piece before once more stitching him back together with hot burning acid as glue only to be ripped to shreds once more. Of course his body was put together afterwards but the process of him becoming whole once more took anywhere between a few hours to a few days, depending upon how many Ra Ku Youki and Yurei were being summoned at a time.

For such a low number of creatures being brought forth the recovery time would be short.

He shrugged; it was no concern of his at the moment.

He had what he wanted.

He'd given three of the Ra Ku Youki and a Yurei commands to ravage the Western lands while that filthy mutt was away. He had instilled into them a driving bloodlust and a ruthless need to kill and devour.

He wanted the people of the Western lands to suffer for the sins of their Lord, to pay for the anger that even now seethed beneath his skin.

As long as someone was in agony, he would find satisfaction.

He would think no more on it though.

It was taken care of for the moment.

Vishious focused his attention on the next important task to be completed. But first he had to contact his wayward henchman. The man had grown soft over the last few centuries. His right hand man in anarchy and chaos had become too attached to his emotions. Growing a conscience, forming morals, and mercy.

Fucking disgusting.

What need did men such as they have for such useless morals and principles?

Scruples and ethics, and conscience?

There was no need for such things and never would be, not for him and not for any of his followers.

Had he not been needed he would have killed the male. But if he was to be freed from his prison he needed him.

Vishious frowned.

Afterward, he'd be disposed of properly if it was still necessary, though it would truly be a waste. His comrade had been like his own hand, where ever he looked, he had been there; ready to complete any and every task given to him.

It would be a great waste indeed.

Focusing his dark energy he contacted his 'loyal' servant, reaching out and swallowing the male in his malice and sadistic energy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

He knew this evil energy, this disgusting feeling.

Centuries ago he would have been happy to feel such darkness, would have relished and basked in the knowledge that there was a being out there just as twisted and fucked up as he himself was.

Now, the feeling made him physically sick to his stomach.

He wanted to vomit, to tell the energy to be gone, that he had changed, that he was no longer the male he had been in his earlier years. It was all a mute point, Vishious would have his way, or he would kill him.

Simple as that.

It had always been that way for such a man as Vishious.

And even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew that deep down; he was excited by the contact.

It was time for Vishious to make his move and his part in the resurrection would require him to kill and cause mayhem, just like the old days.

He could not lie to himself and say he was not thrumming with anticipation, that he was not excited at the prospect of once more slitting the throat of an unsuspecting male, or choking the life from a screaming female as he raped her body. He knew, to his shame, that given the chance to do either, he would do it without hesitation and bask in the dark glory of it all.

'It has been a long time, Ehvil.'

He shook his, denying the name.

‘Don’t call me that!’ he hissed back.

His heart picked up, thumping hard and wild against he chest.

Deep down, he knew what he was, knew what grotesque actions he was capable of, but he still felt obligated to fight against that nature, to pretend he did not want to travel down that dark and heinous path again.

'I no longer wish to be called by that name, Vishious. You know very well what my new name is, and I would ask that you address me as such,' he replied calmer than he actually felt at the moment.

Malicious laughter exploded in his head.

The sound made his insides tighten and clench. It was not the laughter of a sane being. Had his prison exploited his already dwindling grip on reality? When he had first met Vishious he had sensed the unbalance in him; had read the madness in his eyes. How much further had he slipped into insanity?

Did he even want to know?

Did he dare try and find out?

'I find I do not like such a name for you. It does not convey who you are. What you are' Vishious renounced softly.

'What I was and am no longer, and well you know it. What game do you play Vishious?'

A feeling, as he could only describe as a smile, made its way to the forefront of his mind. It was so clear and vivid, he could almost see Vishious right in front of him; grinning, malice radiating from his bared fangs.

How vividly he could picture him after so many years.

It disturbed him.

'None, my comrade. I wish only to speak to you on a certain matter, you are the one that plays the games here, not I and well you know it,'

'We have nothing that need be discussed between us. Be gone Vishious, I have no more to say to you, nor you I. I no longer wish to have any dealings with you.'

He clenched his fists.

Gods what a lie that was and they both knew it. The truth lay between them, naked, and ugly. He closed his eyes as if he could banish the truth from his heart and soul.

'Is that so dear, dear comrade? And yet we had been so close. You would spurn me, lover?'

'We are no longer lovers!' he thundered.

Fury burned bright in his mind. It was not Vishious' though, but his own. While he was still bisexual and did not mind being so, he was angry at being reminded of their brief relationship. The humiliating things Vishious had subjected him to; it was enough to make him sick all over again.

He wanted no one to ever know of it and he damn sure did not want Vishious bringing it up with that mocking tone and sick laughter. It repulsed him to his very soul, drudging up terrible memories.

The images flashed before his mind, images he wanted to lock away and never lay eyes on again.

Vishious chuckled, no doubt reading his thoughts.

Son of a bitch.

'Why do you show anger when you knew naught but pleasure at my hand? Or rather my cock?'

At that small joke Vishious laughed again, almost hysterically. Once again making him wonder how far gone the older male was.

`Fuck you Vishious; we are no longer lovers and never will be,'

`Nay, we are lovers no longer, and have not been for centuries. You are no longer to my taste,' he said dismissively, ` so you need not worry that I will-`

`I care not where your taste lies now,' he interrupted impatiently, 'I will not speak of this matter with you, best you leave it be.'

'If you wish it so; far be it for me to nay say you, eh Ehvil?'

Fed up with this pointless conversation he demanded, 'State your business and be gone from me!'

Emotions inside his head shifted once more, becoming disapproving. He could feel the weight of Vishious' frown bearing down on him like the crushing weight that it was. Vishious was a male that made his emotions felt rather than vocalized, making him all the more dangerous, for his moods changed rapidly and unpredictably.

'Do not forget to whom you speak, Ehvil.'

'I could not even if I wanted to.'

Placated for the moment, the frown vanished, in its place; malice.

'The time for me to escape this prison is nearing; it is time for you to set things in motion.'

His heart slowed to a near stop before picking up and pounding at an alarming rate. Vishious could not mean to ask him to help him escape now, not after all these years. When he had made plans to free him later, he had not counted on that plan to be set into motion years later and after everything he had lived through, everything he had learned about himself and the would around him.

He could not expect him to aid him in his escape now.

'Indeed I do, it is exactly what I expect.'

He could not! It was impossible! He could never betray Kagome in such a heinous way!

'You need not worry for my woman. I will deal with her.'

His heart stopped before exploding at a rapid pace, the swift change leaving him lightheaded.

HIS WOMAN?

What the fuck was he talking about? What did he mean `his woman'? Kagome was not, nor would she ever be his woman! That could never happen. He would kill her spirit; suck the very life from her bright soul! He could not have her! He had to have lost what was left of his goddamned mind if he ever thought to posses her!

'What mean you?' he demanded.

Disapproval returned, thick and suffocating, overtaking his mind and body. Gods his emotions were heavy.

'You know better to raise your voice to me, Ehvil. You have become unruly since we last spoke; I care not for this behavior. You will correct it immediately.'

Holding back a scathing remark, he waited quietly. He would not prick his temper any more than he already had. Even though he was locked in a prison, Vishious was still a dangerous, dangerous foe to encounter and he knew the damage and havoc he could wreak even though he was locked away.

He had no intention of stirring that hornets nest.

'You will prepare for the ceremony to raise the others'

It was then he knew that this was more serious than just Vishious returning to this world. For if the others rose all at once; it could very well mean the apocalypse.

He closed his eyes, dread washing over his senses, but with that dread came excitement and to his shame, to his great, great shame, came anticipation. He couldn't help it, couldn't stop it and deep down he knew that he didn't want to stop it. Gods what was he to do? What the fuck was he to do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Miroku had left, Kagome had bathed briefly and dressed in a pretty green kimono.

It was one of her favorites; light green with red rose petals and a red obi, she thought she looked very becoming in it. Slipping on her foot ware, she headed for the stables. She wanted to ride through some of the villages today. She had not done so in a long while, and it might be the last time she'd ever get to see her homeland again.

That thought saddened her; slowing her pace.

Would she be banished from her own lands?

Would the lands be given to another?

Kagome didn't doubt it. She knew they would be tripping over themselves to push her from her home and take it for themselves. It didn't matter that her Territory was second only to the Western lands, or that under her reign the land had prospered and the people were happy. Oh no, no, no.

What mattered was that she didn't have a monstrous appendage dangling between her legs.

The injustice of it all irked her even more, and she had to fight not to scream aloud in frustration.

As she made her way to the stable, the stableman, Juninji, whom she had known since she was a child, came striding towards her. He engulfed her in his usual big bear hug. It was so warm and familiar it brought tears to her eyes. Big arms tightened around her. Juninji was a tall, barrel chest male, with short brown hair and kind dark eyes.

"What be the matter, Spitfire?" he asked softly, sensing her sad mood.

He had always been in tune with her moods.

Kagome smiled at the nickname. Despite her status, he still called her that. She didn't mind. She welcomed it in fact; it made her feel like a normal person.

"Nothing Juninji," she said quietly with a pat to his arm.

She smiled up at him with the most reassuring smile she could produce at the moment. But he wasn't fooled, not for one second and she knew that. She pretended she didn't.

"Nothing a good ride around the village will not take care of,"

As she pulled back, she memorized this moment, searing it into her mind, determined to keep this memory forever.

"Aye, a good ride solves all," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

As the conversed, they walked to the stable. He saddled her a black mare and she took off, heading to the first village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Miroku stood in the large room, awaiting Lord Sarinji, Lord Yamiko and Lord Sesshomaru. Nervously, he paced the length of the rug and back. He hopped the Lords would not be too peeved with him.

He certainly didn’t want another lump.

He rubbed the healing bump on the back of his head.

Sesshomaru had not been pleased when Miroku had tried deceiving him. Easily tossing the weaker man against the stone wall, he'd informed him that he had but once to try something so foolish and he would never breathe without aid again, if even that. Miroku had no reason to disbelieve his threats.

Sesshomaru was not the type to make idol threats to anyone at any time.

He sighed, Kagome had been so upset.

He knew she was worried about the villagers, but they had no choice, they had to come clean.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter," he called.

The door opened and a servant moved to the side, holding the double doors open for the three males. Miroku gulped. Sarinji looked a bit displeased that they were not meeting the Northern Lord at the moment. Lord Yamiko however looked absolutely dourer, a healing bruise on his throat, curious as to where he had acquired it, Miroku let his curiosity go unappeased.

He doubt Lord Yamiko would be so keen to share.

Finally, albeit reluctantly, he looked over to Lord Sesshomaru, who betrayed no emotion at all, his face schooled in disinterest. His emotionless mask firmly in place. The doors closed softly.

"My Lords, if you'd take a seat?"

Ushering them to the chairs around a large redwood table, they sat. He cleared his throat. Before he could speak a voice broke the silence.

"For what purpose did you attempt deception?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Miroku cleared his throat again; a bright pink flush stained his cheeks. The words like piercing hail.

"Um, yes, well, I apologize, my Lord,” he mumbled awkwardly, “There are reasons why I attempted such a thing. I have come here to schedule a meeting with the Northern tomorrow eve, after the midday meal,"

"Why doesn’t he meet us now? We’re all here," Yamiko scuffed, “Enough stalling, go get him already,”

"I understand your concern, my Lord, but it is but one day. Surely you would not begrudge my Lord that?"

"As we have been here longer than expected and have seen neither hide nor hair of the man, I find I am not in a charitable mood at the moment," Lord Sarinji broke in.

"But my Lord, surely you are feeling more charitable, as it was our healer that saved your men from a horrific death."

Yamiko narrowed his eyes.

“In return we only ask for one day more,”

Miroku knew he was treating on dangerous ground; bringing up such a thing to bargain with, but he had no choice. He had to get them to agree to this, he wanted to give Kagome as much time as possible to prepare herself and enjoy the freedom she had now.

Silence filled the room. Miroku began to sweat under the unified gaze of the males.

"So be it," Lord Sarinji agreed, getting up from the table, "We have been here this long, what is one more day?"

Miroku sighed in relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sesshomaru left the room, roaming out doors for some much needed air to clear his mind. He didn’t care one way or the other, all he was concerned with was finding his female.

That damned Northern Lord would be here tomorrow and that was soon enough for him, for the moment.

It was not as if he were in a great hurry to leave now that he had something more worthwhile to pursue. Just the thought of her sent heat creeping up his spine.

He'd had to relieve himself several times throughout last night; his dreams, filled with her, waking his over stimulated libido, forcing blood to his cock in a rush that drove him insane with lust.

Gods he wanted that female.

Whatever spell she had weaved had not yet left him but seemed to grip him more firmly in its grasp every second of the day.

She had to be the most intoxicating female he had ever set his sights on.

Everything about her appealed to him on more levels than one, he had to have her, and soon.

As if his thoughts had projected from his head, he caught sight of her swinging up into the saddle of a black horse and ridding off. Watching with rapt attention, he couldn’t help but envy the way she rode the horse, her body swaying to the motions of the horse.

Would she ride him in the same fashion?

He decided she damn well would even if he had to teach her to.

He watched until she began to disappear.

Where was his female going?

Curious, decided to follow, melting into the shadows, following along side of her as she stopped at village to village, greeting the people, conversing and laughing. At the distance he was, and the amount of people talking all at once, he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

Her laughter floating to his ears, making him feel warm inside.

The kindness she showed to the people was indeed not something he expected. She seemed indifferent to her own beauty, more interested in the wilted flowers given to her by a village child than the sparkly necklace given to her by the suave older man working the stall. He found he was pleased to discover such. He would not have to be irritated with senseless prattle of gowns, jewels or have to cover all the mirrors to keep her from standing in front of them all eve.

She was just as beautiful inside; helping the men and women of the villages pick crops, and prepare supper. She spent the balance of the day riding here and there, stopping where ever met her fancy.

The sun was descending by the time she headed back to the castle.

The castle came into view from his position above her and the fine hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end, and his beast stirred ever so slightly.

It was a feeling of which he was quite familiar.

Something was stalking his female, and it was close.

He slowed, nose testing the air. Cold amber eyes narrowed on movement in the brush to the and behind the woman leading the black horse by the lead.

He began to descend.

The moment he moved into position, a large, light brown boar youkai charged from the tree line, heading right for Kagome.

Sesshomaru called forth his acidic whip, intent on beheading the clumsy beast, his fingers already crackling in anticipation.

He stopped short as a pink light shot from the delicate hands of the woman heading precisely for the charging youkai. The impact was thunderous, engulfing the beast in a burning pink blast of pure miko energy that the sizzled against Sesshomaru’s skin. He sprang back a distance back to avoid damage, though even from a distance he felt singed by the heat of the miko energy.

As the boar turned to dust with an agonized roar, Sesshomaru looked over at the woman, approval gleaming in his golden depths.

A capable woman. An admirable trait to be certain. Not to mention arousing.

With an annoyed huff, she turned aggravated eyes upon him.

"You have some nerve following me, my Lord,"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed?"

"You’ve assaulted me not once, but twice,” she reminded him, “I would rather not be around you, least I find myself injured once more."

His lips curled ever so slightly, the movement not lost on her. Brown eyes narrowed, as if daring him to laugh.

“Even so, I find that I am quite...content to be around you,” he informed her, moving closer to her he spoke, “I would finish what we started in my bedroom,”

Pale cheeks stained instantly with crimson, brown eyes widening at the crude remark.

"Ah! H-how dare you!” she sputtered, “You are incredibly rude to bring that up!”

Her little hands clenched and moved to rest on her hips.

“What happened was a mistake! I was tired, and not thinking straight after all the energy I expended to heal everyone,”

She scuffed and turned her head from him, nose upturned in the as if she smelled something repugnant.

“Get over yourself. As if I-”

He moved then, a flash of movement. Kagome had not time to protest. Sliding her against his body, he bent and captured her lips in a soul rupturing kiss.

Instantly Kagome was set ablaze, moaning into his mouth she wrapped her arms around his strong neck, and buried her fingers into his soft silken hair.

How did this male do this to her?

Steal her protest with a mere brushing of the lips? Did it even matter anymore?

As his tongue danced with her own, Kagome had the feeling of being lowered to the ground, but could not seem to care. She felt the cool forest floor at her back, his warm body heavy atop her. His upper body let up enough for him to pull her kimono apart and bare her breast. Cool air brushed her nipples. His silver head bent, tongue laving first one, then the other hard peak.

He settled on one and sucked gently, tongue circling and lapping.

She cried out, arching into his mouth. Taking the other nipple he pinched it, rolling the hard nub around with his thumb and forefinger, sending molten liquid to the pit of her belly.

Kagome felt like she was on fire.

She moaned his name as his mouth and hand switched places, lavishing her breast with the same attention the other had not received.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed on a moan, "you must stop,"

If he heard her softly made plea, he gave no sign of it, and before she could protest again, he took her nipple between his teeth, making her cry out his name, wrapping her legs around his waist and rotating her hips. The hard erection in his white hakama providing a delicious friction.

He growled in approval and attacked her neck, his fingers sliding her up her smooth legs, tugging her kimono up past her thighs, bunching it at her tummy. Even then, exposed to the world, she didn’t want him to stop.

Ravishing her breasts once more, his fingers slipped down to that achy numb with just the right amount of pressure.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! Oh…..yes!" she cried out in shocked pleasure.

His talented fingers strummed her wet pussy.

Kagome’s head reached up and forced his kimono open, her fingers hungry for the hard flesh beneath.

His thumb pressed against her clit, stroking in strong, slow circles, the suction and tweaking of her nipples brought sensation cascading all over her body.

“Yes! Oh my God yes!”

She bit her lip, feeling her body clench, her orgasm racing for the finish line. Kagome felt her fingers curl, nails coiled like claws as she gripped his shoulders, positive she drew blood and equally positive she didn’t care at that moment.

Another growled vibrated against her nipple.

Climax broke over her, a scream of release echoed through the forest. Her body clenched, convulsions moved through her body. Her trembling thighs released their grip on Sesshomaru’s hips, falling open.

Warm lips devoured her own, bringing her from a dreamlike state. She returned the lip embrace, panting lightly when he captured her bottom lip between sharp teeth.

He moved down, nibbling her neck, her tummy, her thighs.

She held her breath, sitting up slightly and watching with heavy lidded eyes as moved closer to his destination. Amber eyes clashed with hers. Passion burning brightly, he leaned down between her legs. Slowly, his long pink tongue moved to her heated core.

Unable to resist, Kagome’s head lolled back, eyes closed in bliss, feeling the moist appendage slid between her folds.

Strong fingers held her open, bringing full contact with his tongue, caressing her sensitive bud, She clamped her thighs around his head, her fingers clenched in his hair. She pulled hard, harder than she meant to but he seemed to enjoy the rough play for he growled and renewed his efforts.

Sucking hard on her clit he reached up, cupping her breasts, pinching her nipples roughly, earning a moan of encouragement from his willing female.

And then it was too much, her hips rocked against his face, sending pleasure up her spine. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back in her head as she released his head in favor of clawing at the earth below her as she rocked harder into his sinful kiss.

Panting now, a silent scream lodged in her throat as came hard, her body trembling and quaking, she felt as though she'd black out any moment from the intensity.

Growling, Sesshomaru rose to his knees, bringing her hips roughly with him. Arms stretched over head, Kagome lay on the ground, her lower body suspended in the air, pale legs slung over his shoulders. He devoured her, licking and sucking at her as though starved.

"Oh God! S-Sesshomaru!" she cried out as orgasm crashed over her again, shrieking loud enough to wake the dead.

Sesshomaru was relentless, unwilling to let her rest.

“No more...please.....” she whispered, her body pulsating, thrumming with ecstasy, “Sesshomaru......no......”

Her pleas fell on death ears.

His talented mouth sent her over the edge again and again, holding her hands down when she would have pushed his head away.

By the time he finally relented on her oversensitive skin, she was boneless, weightless and could not move even if the world were coming to an end. Sesshomaru was righting her clothing when her eyes closed.

Sesshomaru carried the sleeping woman back to the castle some time later, her horse trailing behind. The horse wandered off as they neared the castle doors; no doubt heading back to the stables instinctively.

He gave it no more thought and continued on into the castle where a worried Miroku met him at the door, concern for Kagome apparent in his violet eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

Getting nothing but silence from the male, Miroku informed him, “Her room is this way,”

He began to head up the stairway, thanking the Gods Kagome had not taken the Lords quarters upon the death of her parents.

Not bothering to answer, the demon Lord carried the sleeping young woman as he followed the dark haired male.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hope you enjoyed! 

Laters!

~Sessakag


	11. Identity Exposed

Chapter Eleven:

Identity Exposed

 

 

The sky was falling!

Holy shit the sky was falling down!

Pieces of it falling around her, great blue chunks shattering at her feet. Not knowing what to do she ran. And ran and ran, seemingly getting nowhere, but for some reason she wasn't getting tired.

Odd.

First the sky was falling, and now she wasn't getting tired.

Geez, what the hell was going on?

When she finally stopped running she realized she had run to the end of the world. Literally, the ground beneath her had run out and there was nothing but a bottomless pit at the end. Cautiously, she eased over to the edge curious to see if she could see anything in the seemingly endless darkness. She looked over the edge into the dark abyss, glad she had stopped or she herself would have gone over and into the shadows, never to be seen or heard from again.

Kagome didn't think that would be good at all.

If she fell that is.

And then who would tell the world the sky was falling apart if she did not?

Sitting down at its edge, she looked below, swinging her feet and humming a tune. It was really dark down there, dark and scary. She didn't want to go down there, and she wouldn't she decided.

No one could make her go down there if she didn't want to, and at the moment, she didn't.

"Hey you there! Are ya gonna jump down?" a voice called out curiously.

A chill skated down her spine.

That voice, it was caliginous and frightening like the abyss.

Turning, she looked around, wondering who was speaking and if that person was speaking to her. But there was no one, the area was empty. With a shrug, she returned her attention back to the abyss.

“Down here!” the voice said.

Kagome looked down near her hip and saw a small fox sitting next to her.

“Awww!” she squealed aloud, eyes bright with glee.

It was so cute!

Soft-looking orange-red fur, big blue eyes; the creature was no bigger than a house cat, if even that. Its voice did not match its features though. Its voice was deep, almost sadistic. It creeped her out to say the least.

"No Mr. Fox. I won't jump,” she told the little ball of fluff.

The moment slow deliberate. It spoke again although, strangely, its mouth did not move. Its head turned to the side.

"I think that you should. It’s something you would enjoy."

"Hmm, do you think so, Mr. Fox?"she asked.

"Indeed,” the creature said, his big blue eyes gleaming eerily.

Kagome thought it over.

Would she enjoy it?

Maybe.

She wasn't sure. She wasn't really sure of anything here and certainly that was a good reason not to jump wasn't it? Or maybe the little fox knew something about her that she did not know. Maybe it knew that she would enjoy it.

Kagome shook her head.

She couldn't really trust that thing. For one, his voice was so scary it made her want to hide and for another thing, it spoke without moving its lips.

Who the hell spoke without moving their lips?!

It had to be up to no good. Good people moved their lips when they spoke, this thing did not. It was probably trying to trick her. She bet that as soon as she jumped that little fur ball would laugh at her and poke fun at her, maybe even say some mean and nasty things about her.

He might even spread dirty rumors!

She wouldn't put it past that orange, satanic, non-lip moving beast!

As she thought it over, she realized she was already falling into the abyss.

The world flew by her, lifting her hair and kimono with the gust of wind. Oddly enough, she found she wasn't panicking. Not at all. That was strange, very, very strange indeed; at least she thought it was.

‘It was very dark down here,’ she thought as her feet touched the ground.

Looking around she realized she was in a hallway. There was one door at the end of the hall, no doubt it was meant for her to open it. With a shrug, she walked up to it and opened it. Inside there was a field of blue roses, just like the ones back home.

With a squeal of delight, she walked through the field, stopping to sniff this rose or that.

Snapping a rose from the ground, she placed one in her hair before continuing on.

As she walked, she barely noticed the change of scenery around her and somehow she found herself inside a tower.

A small window brought sunlight into the stone room. The room itself was not unpleasant. A large light blue canopy bed took up most of the space, a blue rug lay in the center of the room, a few trunks propped against the walls. It was clean and did not smell of musk, which she appreciated. There was nothing worse than a stinky room.

Kagome wander over to the window.

As she looked down, a figure appeared, seeming to have stepped from the shadows.

It was Lord Sesshomaru.

Determined amber eyes clashed with startled ginger.

"Blue Rose Maiden!” he called up to her, “ I have come for you!”

"You cannot sir, for I am not one that can be rescued from this tower. I must stay up here, I am needed."

He smirked and said, "I care not, for I have come for you and shall not leave until I have taken you."

Crossing her arms and turning her back to the window she said, "Be gone with you, I want to remain in m prison, undisturbed by the likes of you. Have you no common sense? The sky is falling! Leave before a piece of it falls upon your thick head."

Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her feet from the ground.

"Do not turn your back upon me if you do not wish to be fucked,” he snarled hotly into her ear “But, if you prefer it that way…."

She shivered as a long hot,familiar tongue stroked a blazing trail from collar bone to ear, nibbling softly, making her squeal.

"Must you have me?"she asked breathlessly.

Nipping her neck he murmured, "Indeed. There is no other choice, for me or you. This will be, best you accept it."

As he kissed her, he gently pushed her towards the bed. She went willingly, not able to bring forth the most feeble of protests.

Although, Kagome had the vague idea that she should be angry about his words to her but couldn’t summon the interest to do so. The way he was licking her nipples had her too distracted anyway and as long as his mouth was on her, there was no way for him to utter comments that would turn her off and make her throw him from the window.

Moaning softly, she cupped his head against her nipple, arching up and into his mouth.

"You belong to me, do you not?" he breathed on her nipple.

When she didn't respond, he released her nipple from his mouth, blowing warm breath across it then looked up at her.

"You have not answered me, Kagome,"

She glared down at his smug look; arrogant prick! Opening his mouth, he very softly touched her nipple with his tongue.

She arched, trying to follow the appendage but then he closed his mouth, repeating the process until she thought she'd go mad.

"Alright! I belong to you Sesshomaru! Now will please.......please.....”

Arrogance bloomed even brighter on his handsome face; she could practically feel the male satisfaction oozing from every pore as he bent to once again suckle her breasts.

Heat swamped her, the sensation of his mouth upon her body, almost too much to handle. His tongue was long and rough, wet and hot. A shiver crawled through her body as his mouth opened wide, sucking as much soft flesh into his mouth as possible while his tongue continued to wreak havoc on her nipple, his hand reaching up to tweak her other puckered nipple.

"Oh God… I think I'm gonna cum…" she gasped in surprise as her toes curled.

She could feel it, she was going to orgasm. It traveled up her toes, and spread like a wildfire throughout her body. He pulled hard on one nipple with his mouth while pinching the other. Kagome shrieked in ecstasy as she came hard, reaching up and pulling on his hair as she did so, arching into his touch, her back bowing off the bed.

She would have wince at her grip in his hair had she not been so out of it at the moment.

It seemed her brain was no longer functioning.

How strange.

He watched her, amber eyes fading into crimson, his markings turning jagged, a vicious snarl bursting from his lips as his clothing faded away.

He gripped her thighs in a bruising grip as he spread her legs, resting them on his shoulders. His lips crashed down upon her in a soul searing kiss that left her breathless and dazed.

When he released her lips she was still reeling from the kiss, barely able to think as she looked up into his dark crimson eyes. Kagome blushed as he gazed hungrily at her wet pussy. Then all thought left her as he bent down over her. She whimpered as she felt the head of his cock at her soaking entrance.

"You are mine" he said as he nipped her shoulder hard.

Kagome screamed as he entered her in one hard, brutal thrust…..

Kagome sat straight up in bed.

Heart racing, chest heaving, she put a cool hand to her face and looked around.

She was in her room, alone, no arrogant dog demon to be found. She had broken out into a light sweat, and between her legs felt wet. Her eyes widened in surprise and blood rushed to her cheeks.

She fell back in a huff, staring up at the ceiling in contemplation.

Her body was still tingling all over, and her muscles felt lax and heavy, as though she had just engaged in strenuous activity. When her breathing slowed, she sat up, the blush darkening on her cheeks as she remembered what had occurred with Lord Sesshomaru and the dream that had stemmed from it.

She could not believe she had even done such a thing!

With him no less!

Out in the open forest! She had not known about such things, such sinful, sinful things…such sinful, sinful, sinfully wonderful, naughty things.

She wondered why she had not died of embarrassment yet, maybe it was a slow death.

And then there was that strange dream.

Where the hell had that come from?

And if it meant anything, she sure as heck had no idea what it meant. As she rose from bed, and headed for the tub, it suddenly dawned on her that today was the day she had to come clean.

Instantly, she felt ill and cold.

As though a stone lay heavy in her belly.

She sighed.

She’d known deep down that some day she would have to tell the truth. It was good while it lasted though, she had to admit that. Actually, it had been quite wonderful. She had met so many wonderful people, and had been able to do some wonderful things for this great land. She could definitely say she had accomplished more than the average woman.

It was alright, she was content with her work and that was that.

Well, as long as she could shield her people, it was fine with her.

In a much better frame of mind, she bathed in a white kimono with green stars and headed down for breakfast. As she headed for the kitchens to eat her breakfast with the servants, a maid stopped her to inform her that her presence had been requested in the formal dinning room.

She didn't have to guess that one of her new “suitors” had requested her presence.

She shrugged, why not go?

Walking down the rest of the stairs, she headed towards the formal dinning room. She could hear voices as she neared. Pausing, she listened outside the door, feeling not one iota of guilt for eavesdropping.

"Well I for one will be happy to leave here. I find that I am sorely missing my homeland."

She recognized the voice as Lord Sarinji.

"What's the matter old man? Tired? Where’s your sense of adventure?”

Kagome's brows drew down at the disrespectful tone of voice. Was Lord Yamiko really so rude?

“Surprised you even made it this far, ya old geezer,”

Apparently.

"Silence kit,"

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

Okay, that was her queue to step in; she could tell this could quickly get out of hand and the last thing she wanted was for her precious, expensive dinning furniture to get broken or damaged in some petty brawl. Opening the doors, the voices quieted as their eyes turned to her.

Lord Sarinji stood, striding over to her with a warm expression. Taking her hand he hooked it onto his arm and led her over to the table.

"Kagome, good morning, my dear. Are you well this morn?" he asked cordially.

She smiled up at him, ignoring the feel of Lord Yamiko's jealous anger practically throwing daggers at Lord Sarinji. She dared not look over at the glowering silver haired inu boring holes into her.

She could just imagine the look on his face.

Fierce…angry….sexy…passionate as pushed his sinful tongue….

Mentally shaking herself, Kagome smiled even brighter up at Sarinji.

"I am just fine my, Lord, and yourself?"

"Quite well my, dear. Especially now that you’ve been so kind to grace us with your presence,"

He led her over to the table and sat her between Yamiko and himself. She kept her head at an angle, trying hard not to look Sesshomaru in the eyes.

She was too embarrassed to face him right now. Not after what they had done, not after that dream she had had.

And besides that, she knew if she met his eyes that he would look at her with that intense look he always gave her and she would blush to the roots of her hair and if that happened it would not take Lord Yamiko or Lord Sarinji to figure out that something had gone on between them.

Yamiko turned a handsome smile at her.

"You are looking as lovely as ever,” he said, eyes sparkling.

Giving him a slightly awkward smile, Kagome murmured, "Thank you my, Lord."

The heat from the Sesshomaru's stare increased tenfold, only this time, it was directed at the feline youkai. Eyes narrowed, the three men stared each other down, each male wanting to establish themselves as the alpha at the table. Kagome could barely breathe; the tension in the room was so tight and choking.

They ate in a tense silence, no one speaking much. A few words passed between Kagome and Yamiko and of course between Kagome and Sarinji, but that was it. Nothing more was said, though Kagome could feel what was not being said from a certain youkai male that would not turn his blistering gaze from her person.

Kagome squirmed under the weight of his gaze. It was so damn uncomfortable to have a normal breakfast with such a look leveled on you.

By the time she finished eating, she was ready to stand up, pull out her hair and scream.

When it was finally over and the servants were clearing the table, Yamiko turned twinkling yellow eyes upon her and asked, "Would you mind joining me for a walk?"

Sesshomaru's displeasure was like a vice around her neck, chocking her, while Sarinji's attitude was more hostile than usual. The tension in the room shot up sky high, even more heavily than before. For one moment, she feared that a fight would break out right in front of her at the table.

"O-of course, my Lord,” she said, desperate to get out of the room and away from the suffocating pressure of the turbulent male atmosphere.

Good Lord she would have thought they were suffering from the hormonal mood swings a woman suffered during her time of the month if she didn't know they were males and not females. She stood quickly and headed towards the doors, Yamiko following suit, a smug look on his handsome face.

As she and Lord Yamiko stood and left the room, Kagome could feel both males angry gaze following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

What was he doing here?

He asked himself that over and over, trying to come to some explanation, an explanation that would make sense.

One answer came to mind.

Vishious.

It was he that had put him in this position.

Fuck!

He didn't want to be here! He wasn't the same man he was back then! This wasn't right! How in the fuck could Vishious ask him to do this?

Even as he fought with himself, he knew, just knew that a small part of him wanted to be here. Already he could feel the blood pumping frantically and excitedly in his veins. He wanted to stop, to turn back and ignore Vishious' tempting orders.

But, he knew, he had no choice. He had to revive them.

Gods, help them all.

He’d left without a word, without telling a soul. He didn't want to have to kill any witnesses. He feared if he had to do so he would be lost forever. That the blood and thrill of the kill would overtake his heart once more.

He sighed as he headed west of the Northern lands, traveling as far as the border, his inner turmoil blinding him to the many miles he crossed.

There wasn't anything else to think about really. His mind was completely flooded with the past, with past sins and past deeds that he had long thought buried deep where no one, not even him could disturb them.

He had been wrong.

They were there, coming easily to the forefront of his mind, bring shame to him.

He shook his head.

He could no longer punish himself with his memories; he needed to have his wits about him, to be able to focus on the tasks ahead. He couldn’t afford to screw up. Taking a breath, he cleared his mind, pushing those thoughts and memories as far from the front of his mind as possible.

When he came upon a waterfall that pooled into a lake, he stepped into lake moved forward. He could feel the currents of power in the water. He knew where it was coming from. He closed his eyes, concentrating his energy. The earth began to rumble as the waterfall began to move, splitting in half and revealing a hidden tomb.

It was quite a sight.

The tomb's entrance was overshadowed by a large, fierce statue of a coiled dragon made completely of gold, and just below one of the claws was a tall bronze door.

Bracing himself, he opened the door and went inside.

It was dark and damp, and the musky scent made him wrinkle his nose. Walking deeper inside, his eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he was able to maneuver through the dark tunnels without running into any walls or puddles of water.

Coming up to a door that was barred and sealed with holy sutras, he sat down and concentrated, focusing his energy as he did earlier. There was a bit of resistance this time, the seals a bit more powerful than the ones on the outside. It made sense considering the beast that was sealed behind those sutras.

However, he had not been slouching around all these years, he was more than strong enough to remove them. Centuries ago, he’d been weak.

Letting out a small amount of his energy, he barreled through the sutras, watching as they burned and fell uselessly to the floor and the doors swung opened slowly, a gust of air ruffling his hair.

Again, he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell before standing up and walking over to the open door.

Feeling as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders, he stepped through the door, and was meet with a large staircase. He made short work of the stairs and was met with a new door, this one more heavily barred than the one before it. He pushed his energy into the seals. They burned and fell to the ground.

The door swung open.

Stepping through he came into a room, a large coffin sat in the middle. He moved to the casket.

The breath left his lungs and his hands shook. Reaching up, he ran a hand over his mouth in nervousness. There was not turning back now. Once he took this step, he was in and there may not be a way out.

He took another breath and forced himself to move, to take that fatal step he knew would damn his soul.

As he got closer to the coffin, a strong barrier reacted, turning blue as it attempted to destroy his body. Barely even flinching, he stepped through, breaking the spell and moving forward.

Mere feet from it, he stopped, unable to move any further. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, the blood in his body rushed rapidly, pounding in his veins.

With shaky, sweaty palms, he removed the lid and peered inside. There inside lay a body. Looking at the body, to one who did not know the truth would have assumed that the body had just been placed inside, for the body had not even begun to decay.

Placing his hands upon the body he forced energy into it, chanting fiercely and adding more and more pressure with his hand.

His hand began to submerge into the body’s chest, pushing through flesh and bone. As his hand sank deeper, he could almost feel the heart; his fingers brushed the squishy organ. Pushing deeper his hand closed around the heart. Gripping it hard he gave it one quick squeeze, watching as the body convulsed once, its stiff limbs twitching.

Pushing more energy in he squeezed again, and again the body convulsed, but this time, the heart quivered. Again and again, he repeated the process, until finally, the heart beat on its own.

He looked down into the handsome face, piercing savage eyes stared back at him.

"Tourcher,” he greeted the male inside the coffin, “It is good to see you,"

And it was good, despite the circumstances. It had been a long time since he had laid eyes on the other male. The memories, not all brought shame.

A cruel smile touched the lips of the male in the box.

"Ehvil,” he said gruffly, “You waited long to revive me. For what reason I wonder?"

"Vishious has summoned you," he said, evading the inquiry and removing his hand from Tourcher's chest with a sickening pop.

He turned away, shaking his hand to remove the blood from his hand.

"Is that all you have to say dear comrade?"

"You’ve been revived, you know where and how to contact Vishious, there’s nothing more to say. I leave to revive the others. Our business is done." he said, walking to the exit.

"You cannot change what you are, Ehvil. There is no going back, for any of us. We have been damned. Best you accept it now."

"I need not advice from the likes of you. We are done here."

As he left the tomb and headed south of the Northern border he thought over Tourcher's words.

Was he indeed damned?

Was he fooling himself into think he’d changed?

That he could atone for his many sins?

Did he even want to know the answers to those questions?

He looked up at the sky.

At this moment, he didn’t want to know the answers. It would make this process much easier to bear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome giggled softly at the joke Yamiko told her. She was enjoying the walk and light hearted chit chat. He was as lively as the last time they’d spoken. As they made their way up to the castle, he stopped.

Turning to her, he swept her into an embrace.

Shocked, she looked up into his eyes.

"M-my Lord?"

"Come back to my homeland with me Kagome, I want you to be my woman."

Eyes widening, Kagome gently broke the embrace and stepped back. Of all the things she had been expecting him to say, that had not crossed her mind. She was outraged to say the least!

"You cannot be serious my Lord!"

His eyes twinkled at her and he smirked, "I assure you I am"

Taking her hands in his big ones, he kissed them softly.

"Come with me darling, become my female. You will want for nothing; you will have beautiful gowns, expensive jewels and know only pleasure and tenderness in my bed,"

Shocked at his words, she didn't know what to say. What a scandalous proposition!

"My Lord I-"

"Kagome, it is time for the midday meal." Sarinji interrupted them as he walked up to them, his face oddly composed.

Sighing in relief she nodded as he ushered her inside, leaving Yamiko to fume behind them.

As the two disappeared, ire needled him. Turning in a huff, Yamiko brought back his fist and slammed his fist into a nearby tree; it stood no chance against his strength, let alone his great anger. The tree snapped in two like a weak twig.

'That bastard! How dare he?!'

She would have said yes if not for that old geezer sticking his nose where it had no place being! This was unacceptable! He would not stand for this! He would not be defeated by that old man! How dare he try to steal his woman!

Storming into the castle, he headed to the dining room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Vishious smiled.

Feeling the evil telepathic pathway touch his mind, he reached out to it, connecting to it.

'Tourcher, you have awakened.'

'Aye. That I have Vishious. This world, I like it not. youkai and humans co-existing, the world nearly at peace, it is sickening, I am very disappointed at this welcome from my slumber.'

'Indeed, I myself was just as disgusted when I finally acquired a link to the outside world.'

'Link?'

'A snake Youkai by the name of Naraku. He has been summoning the Ra Ku Youki.'

Tourcher was surprised.

'The Ra Ku Youki you say? Are they not imprisoned in the other half of the Emerald Moon?'

'The Ra Ku Youki army is imprisoned, however, a few escaped imprisonment and escaped back to hell. This is where they are being summoned from by the snake.'

'I see. Ehvil has changed much. He is no longer one of us.'

'This is I know. He will be disposed of when he is no longer needed. But that is an event for a later time. We have much to discuss my friend.'

'Indeed we do.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The meal went well, a lot better than the breakfast had, but not by much. Still she could not look Sesshomaru in the eyes; she focused her attention between Yamiko and Sarinji, who were more than happy to keep her busy.

Kagome wondered though, why was she so calm?

Ever since she had sat down for her meal, a peaceful calmness came over her. Banishing her worries and fears. She didn't understand it. She shrugged it off, and returned to her conversation with the two Lords, avoiding the glaring demon Lord across from her.

When the meal was over, Kagome went to her room one last time; knowing she may not see it again.

Oddly enough, she did not feel like crying. Nor did she feel sad. It was strange indeed.

She took a quick bath, before donning her best kimono; a pure silk, light pink kimono, with a red obi. As she sat at the vanity, brushing her hair, she felt as though she was in twilight. Not knowing what was wrong; Kagome dismissed it in favor of pinning up her heavy hair in a complex, twisted design, and heading out the door, down to the conference room.

The three lords were already waiting, sitting around the big mahogany table.

As they turned to face her, different expressions crossed their faces.

Sarinji looked at her as if he wanted to sweep her into a gentle embrace and kiss her gently, while Yamiko looked as if he wanted to run to her, and spin her around in a burst of energy and kiss her with enthusiasm, and Sesshomaru…..he looked as if he wanted to devour her and then devour her all over again.

Miroku entered, and bowed.

"My Lords, thank you all for joining us. We apologize for the confusion. The Northern Lord is ready to meet you. Before we begin, I would like you all to understand, that the Northern Lord kept his identity secret for the sake of the Northern lands. With good reason, not-."

"Just get on with it man! Who and where is he?" Yamiko stated.

"The Northern Lord is actually-"

A loud thump interrupted his words. The group turned to see Kagome on the floor, her body convulsing, blood seeping from her mouth.

The males rushed to her side, Sesshomaru scooped her from the ground, holding her against his chest.

Miroku pushed through the group.

"Move aside my, Lords!"

He retrieved a piece of wood from his robes and thrust it between her teeth, holding her hand as the seizure began to wane.

"What ails her?" Sesshomaru demanded, his hands tightening on her slight body.

"She is having a vision,” he admitted, “My Lords, Kagome is the Lord or rather Lady of the Northern Lands."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Wading into the green sludgy swamp water, Rykotsu headed towards the damp woods ahead.

His mind wander as he moved.

'I'm sorry Kagome. It seems I cannot change who I am, but I promise, I will give my life to keep you safe. To ensure your safety. To protect you for as long as my body will allow me.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Later guys!

~Sessakag


	12. Answers

Chapter Twelve:

Answers

 

 

Pinpricks of pain crawled over her skin. Kagome sat heavily, panting as she waited for Katzunami. Something didn’t feel right. The pain, when it had come this time, had been worse than anything she’d ever felt. It had never been so intense, so crippling. It lingered still, even in her unconscious state.

"It is the stress that has heightened the pain. You must calm yourself," said a voice.

Calm herself?

It was strange, because she had felt calm, unusually calm. Maybe that wasn't calm but shock? Maybe she had been walking around in shock today.

She shrugged; it mattered not at the moment.

"Can you stand?"

She stood slowly as he appeared, stepping up to her, and smiling warmly at her.

Taking in her beauty, he felt his heart turn over as always. He wanted her, so badly at times he could think of no other than her. He was ensnared with her. Over the last five years, she had become so important to him, his one piece of joy and peace, with whom he could smile and joke at times, be himself without being scorned or reprimanded.

She cared for him, even though she knew there was no need for her care. She just could not seem to help herself. It was her nature.

What red blooded male in his right mind could not love one such as her?

And therein lay the problem.

He was jealous.

Jealous of the males that surrounded her, the males that touched her, that kissed her, that lusted after her. It made him sick to his stomach. It drove him mad really. They were not worthy of her, not one of them. Not the way he was. If only he could have her, if only things were different. If he were a different male and she a different woman. He would protect her, take care of her, and make love to her.

Through the lonely days and nights he often fantasized about what their life would be like together.

Of course, he would take her back to his place in the heavens above.

She would fit nicely in his cozy palace. She would bring warmth to the cold lonely place; bring color and a woman's touch to the modest, masculine decor that graced his home. He would lay the world at her feet if she but asked it of him. He turned to her now, smiling as he came closer.

'I love you Kagome' his mind screamed, but instead his mouth said, "You are more beautiful than last I saw you. You seem to grow more beautiful with each meeting.”

Kagome blushed.

What was with all the males in her world?

Flattery and compliments seemed to be second nature to them.

He laughed and Kagome knew he had read her mind.

"It is not a coincidence that males are drawn to you, Kagome,” he said, amusement twinkling in his eyes, “Although your beauty and kindness is enough to draw any male, there is another reason powerful males desire you."

Confused, Kagome frowned up at him, "Although I highly doubt the beauty and kindness part, what reason would cause powerful males to seek me?"

"Ever the modest one you are Kagome, but yes there is another reason."

The white scenery morphed suddenly, color leaked into the whiteness and just as suddenly as it began a garden took form, surrounding them both. Blue roses as far as the eye could see swayed gently from a soft breeze; rows and rows of them filled the ground, bushes and tall trees. Kagome gasped at the wondrous sight. So used to visions filled with gruesome, horrific premonitions of pain and suffering to come, it was a welcome change.

A wonderful welcomed change.

Maybe this was something good, maybe finally, for once in her life, her vision would reveal to her some good news.

Looking on, she was surprised to see….herself?

She blinked in confusion. It was her, or another her, she wasn't sure. The other her walked through the garden, picking flowers here and there before turning to the side. It was then that she saw her other self's extended belly.

She was pregnant!

What the fuck was going on?!

This couldn’t be right. It just couldn't be!

But it was, there she was, pregnant!

Gods, could that really be what was in store for her? It wasn't as if it was a bad thing, it was just, inconceivable. The thought of her having a child of her own, she had not thought she would have such a thing while being the Lady of the Northern lands, but there she was. Pregnant and still young.

At least she didn't look any older than she was now, which meant this was something that would happen in the near future.

A baby.

Her tummy did flip flops and somersaults.

She looked down at her own flat stomach, smoothing her hands over it.

Dear Lord.

She turned her attention back to her future self, noticing the way she rubbed her large belly lovingly. As her future self sat down in the soft roses, the sky began to darken. Her future self looked around in nervous confusion, standing up, with difficulty. She seemed to brace herself as six dark figures approached her, evil radiating off of their body, chocking her, suffocating her.

Kagome felt her own skin crawl.

"The Evil Six." Katzunami explained, "A group of psychopathic dragon youkai, bent on bring as much pain and suffering to the world as possible. One has been summoned from death, another has discovered a link to the outside world from his imprisonment, one is, as we speak, embarking on a journey to raise the last three from death. If all of these beings are together again, many will perish, throwing the world into anarchy and chaos. If this comes to pass, any children born of your womb will be the only beings upon earth to stop the one that controls them all."

Kagome's eyes widened, "My child?"

"Aye, the Gods have blessed you so. It is your destiny," he said, “Although with any destiny, there are variables and unknown possibilities. Your destiny can be changed,”

A blessing?

Was he serious? This was a curse! A curse she would not let any child of hers bear. She would bring down The Evil Six herself . She would do anything it took to protect her child; she would not let them know the pain of carrying heavy burdens as she herself did.

As the scenery changed once more, becoming blank pure whiteness, Kagome thought of something much more disturbing.

"Who will be the father?"

A bitter smile marred his perfect lips. He wanted to say it was himself. That he would be the one to plant his seed in her body. That she would bear the son of his loins, but he knew it would never be so. He could not have her.

Ever.

The pain he felt at this fact was acute and intense.

Why?

Why had the Gods cursed him so?

To put before him the perfect woman, knowing he could not reach out for her. Knowing he could not claim her as his. He sighed, it would do not good to question the Gods; they would forever do as it so pleased them. He was glad they had blocked the identity of the father from him. He did not think he could bear to know.

Not now, maybe not ever.

"That, my dear, even I do not know."

And then he began to vanish, as Kagome began to fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Miroku tried his hardest to breath, but it was difficult when an enraged demon Lord was crushing your windpipe.

After Kagome's vision had abated, and she'd drifted into a comatose state, she’d been taken to her bed, tucked in and then Miroku checked her vital signs. Her pulse was steady, her breathing regular, and once that was done he'd headed back to the conference room to speak to the three Lord, pretty sure they would not be happy about this new development.

As soon as he'd stepped through the door, Sesshomaru had wasted no time in grabbing him by the neck and throwing him around the room like a ragdoll. He knew a few of his ribs were bruised, and he'd banged his ankle, being thrown over the large mahogany table.

Shit, this wasn't the way things were supposed to go. He hadn’t expected them to be so….enraged.

But they were.

Lord Yamiko looked ready to tear into him as soon as Lord Sesshomaru finished with him. His yellow eyes were bright with dangerous wrath. His face was red, and his clenched teeth made his jaw seem painfully tight.

Lord Sarinji's outrage was more subtle but great none the less. His blue eyes were burning intensely, and the feeling of tightly restrained power radiated from his body.

He was nervous about facing those two next, but right now, Lord Sesshomaru had his full attention. Crimson eyes stared waveringly at him, a snarl on the perfect lips of his attacker, Sesshomaru squeezed tighter.

Miroku saw spots for a moment. He fought dizziness.

Grabbing at the hand that was choking the very life from him, he tried to breathe once more, to speak. No such luck. He began to panic as his vision blurred.

Ever the level headed one, Sarinji spoke up

"We still need him to explain some things my Lord. Dead, he will be of no use to us."

His words seemed to go in one ear and right out of the other. Yamiko was, of course, was absolutely no help at all to the situation.

"Why in the hell should we let that sniveling human live? Deceiving us that way; making a fool out of us all!” the young youkai raged, “A woman? This whole time a woman has been in charge of these lands? Is he mad? Is everyone in the Northern lands out of their fucking minds?" he fumed behind Sesshomaru. "This is an outrage! The worst of insults!"

 

How dare she play him for a fool! After he'd offered to make her his woman, she had probably been laughing behind his back! Her and that lying advisor of hers, not to mention the entire population of the Northern lands. He felt stupid, like the greatest of fools. Like a foolish, foolish kit!

She thought him a youngling, a child, just like everyone else!

He'd show her!

He'd take her and her lands and damn her or anyone else that tried to nay say him! He'd show them all; he was not one to be toyed with!

 

Sarinji glared at him. Yamiko was still a kit in many ways that were obvious. He let anger cloud his judgment too easily and seemed too eager to kill before getting answers to questions that needed to be answered before punishment was dished out. Just like a wayward child with no concept of control.

He too was upset at the turn of events, not one to take being lied to lightly; Sarinji agreed that the adviser deserved some form of punishment; but not death. Such a thing was too extreme, even for Yamiko. Besides, the human had information on Kagome that they needed.

He knew Kagome was not one to lie for sport, or to humiliate another person, and he was sure she had good reason, but still, he could not condone lying.

He would mate her and take over these lands, and would see to it she received a proper punishment befitting this crime.

The punishment would not be too severe because now he could take her as his Lady, to make love to her without the fear that any children they conceive will bear the taint of bastard, not to mention the vast lands, resources and military backing she would bring to him and his own lands.

When put in that perspective, it brought his rage down to a low simmering anger.

"Death as a punishment is a bit much, even for you Lord Yamiko, and well you know it. He has information on Kagome that is vital to our cause. We would do best to hear what he has to say."

 

Yamiko's eye twitched, his fists clenching.

Damn that bastard.

But he was right. Killing the human without answers would be foolish and stupid.

Struggling to control his fury, Yamiko stepped back as Sarinji turned to Lord Sesshomaru and his pray. The poor adviser had turned blue, and seemed on the edge of unconsciousness. Before he could say anything, Sesshomaru dropped the man who landed with a groan on the hard floor beneath him.

Sesshomaru was furious to find out his Kagome had deceived him in such a manner, that anyone would dare to to mislead him. That he had not detected the scheme sooner compounded the insult, sending rage pounding through his veins.

He wanted to wring her pretty little neck!

To think she would attempt such a mad scheme and for what?

To make a fool of him?

To prick his temper?

What in the hell had she been thinking?

He could not remember ever being so damn mad. No one, no one had ever done such a thing to him, none would have the courage unless they had a wish for death at his hands and he doubted she had such a wish and he would not grant it even if she did have such a wish.

Nay, he'd not kill her for this.

But he would punish her for this!

For now though, chocking life from her adviser had taken the edge off his immediate need for retribution. Sesshomaru would not kill the man at this point in time, later maybe, but the adviser didn't know that. Neither did the other Lords. This was the way he wanted it. It would put fear in the adviser, ensuring his cooperation.

"You will answer all questions truthfully and completely,” he stated coldly, eyes narrowed, “be warned, human, I will separate your head from your shoulders at the first hint of untruth,"

 

Miroku sat up and coughed, trying to force air into his screaming lungs. His head spun a little, making him momentarily dizzy before he gathered himself and could stand, leaning heavily on the wall in order to remain upright. Taking another breath in for good measure he tried to speak, grimacing at the pain in his throat.

His voice, when he spoke was a bit hoarse and rough.

"Please, ask your questions, my Lords, and I will endeavor to answer them all,"

Though he made this statement to all three, his eyes were locked on red rimmed amber eyes. Sesshomaru was the only immediate threat to his health and well being right now, and there was no way in hell he was taking his eyes from that volatile male. He was like a simmering volcano on the verge of exploding destroying everything around him.

"You will tell me how it is that Kagome became the Lady of the Northern lands, and why she has deceived us all,"

Nodding, Miroku cleared his throat, "Her parents were killed shortly after her twelfth birthday. The late Northern Lord, Kagome's father's last wish was for his daughter to take over the Northern lands. But knowing of the ways of the world in this day and age, we knew she would not be able to keep her power, even though there are no laws against women controlling territories."

"It is such because most beings have the common sense to know a woman in power will bring not but anarchy and disaster," Yamiko stated.

Biting his tongue from speaking out and pointing out that the Northern lands was the second most powerful and prosperous land since Kagome had taken over, but those amber eyes sharpened, daring him to speak of his thoughts. Miroku was no fool; he kept his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself.

"Her visions, tell us of this. What manner of magic is that?" Sarinji asked.

This had Sesshomaru intrigued as well, if she could see anything of value in her visions, she would be a tremendous asset to the any of the Lords there. Even more reason to take her for himself. He would not only get her lands and unlimited access to her body, but he would also have the power of her future telling for his own lands and purposes.

"No magic,” Miroku said, “Kagome was born with the ability, it is said her mother possessed the gift but it has not been proven. It is a well guarded secret for obvious reasons,"

Indeed, those reasons were obvious, if Kagome ended up in the wrong hands, it could mean disaster for all.

"And the pain? Why was she in so much pain?" Yamiko asked.

He, like the other two Lords were upset that she had deceived them but seeing her in such pain disturbed him, as well as the others, it had looked excruciating, as though she were about to die. He had never seen such a thing happen to anyone without death following swiftly on its heels.

And she had looked as pale as a corpse, lying there so very, very still.

"Any gift from the gods comes with a price, my Lord" Miroku said solemnly.

Although, he too was confused; Kagome had never collapsed like that before and he was worried for her. Of course he did not feel the need to tell the three males about that as they were agitated enough right now.

He would ask her of it when she woke.

Each nodded in understanding. That much they knew to be true, nothing was free.

"When will she awaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It takes anywhere between 4 hours or a day or two, depending upon how long Katzunami's message is, my Lord."

"Katzunami?"

"He is the vision guide. He reveals the messages to her. As Kagome has explained it to me, he is a messenger for the Gods. He speaks directly to Kagome."

Sesshomaru digested this new information. It's seemed there was much to learn about his little woman. She was wrapped in many layers of mystery and secrets. That would not do. His woman was not allowed to keep any secrets from him. Her life was to be an open book to him.

He shrugged inwardly.

No matter, he had all the time in the world to unravel the enigma and paradox of her life.

"You will begin packing her belongings now and be ready to travel to the Western lands in four days time, to stand before the elders, Lord Yamiko, Lord Sarinji and I, to resolve this matter."

Nervous now Miroku asked, "What matter, my Lord?"

The demon Lord smirked, coldly, not the slightest bit of humor in that smile. Knowing it was a bad sign, Miroku braced himself.

Whatever this demon had to say, he was sure he would not like it.

He hoped to God it would not be too much for him or Kagome to handle.

"The matter of who shall claim the Northern lands,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tourcher walked through a crowded village, his stomach clenched in distaste at the happy people chatting with each other as they walked about, the playing children, the overall atmosphere upbeat and cheerfulness.

The….peace.

What the fuck was going on?

Centuries ago, before he'd been put to death, humans and demons had been at each others throats, villages had been torn apart by prejudice and unfounded hatred. War had been a constant, fighting and raiding and killing and screaming; all had been like a sweet melody to his ears, not this screeching, wretched laughter and joy.

It turned his goddamn stomach. He literally felt like he could vomit from what his eyes beheld.

He could feel acid bile rise to his throat and he almost gave in to the desire to vomit.

He would bring terror back to these lands. He would see to it that the rivers once again ran red with blood, that the ground was littered with bodies, and that disease plagued the land, wiping out both crops and animals, turning the humans and youkai turn on each other.

The thought of chaos stimulated his cock; the first stirrings of desire since his resurrection. His balls felt heavy and tight, his cock hard and straining. He needed release and he needed it now. If he had to put up with this disgusting sight at the very least he wanted to sate his desire for now.

He searched the crowd for the perfect prey.

Many women were walking around, some very old, most young and innocent looking. Not his cup of tea. He preferred a full fleshed, experienced woman, although, the tightness of a virgin had tempted him a number of times.

Smirking, he spied a lone woman heading into the woods, a wooden water pail in her hand.

She was definitely his type. Well fleshed out and a wedding band on her finger. Exactly what he needed.

He followed the woman silently.

Vishious had said not to draw attention to himself as they were not all gathered and were, unfortunately, not strong enough to handle opposition but he could not help himself, he needed something, anything to suffer. He didn’t fear death but nor did he relish going back. Hell was quite a boring place.

Exciting and wondrous place, but boring after a while.

Although he enjoyed torture as much as the next person, he preferred to being the one to dish it out, thought he didn't mind receiving it. Devil knew it turned him on like nothing in this world did.

Turning his attention back to the woman, who had stopped at the river and was filling the pail with water, he approached her slowly. As if sensing his presence, she turned, water in hand and with a surprised gasp, dropped the water at his booted feet. This woman was going to be easy. She was weak, a slave to her own flesh.

He flooded her with his power and arousal, bending her will to his own, lowering her guard for her.

 

 

Looking at the man before her, she nearly drooled. Tall and muscled with long golden hair and silver, almost white eyes, good-looking, the man before her had to be a God!

'Dear gods he's beautiful. And his body, I could just….No! I must not think such thoughts! I am a married woman now!'

A blush on her face she curtsied, flashing her long lashes "My Lord, if you would excuse me,"

As she went to retrieve the pail he grabbed it first and tossed it aside. They stood there in silence a moment, delicious tension crackling between them. Her arousal hung heavy on the air, her big brown eyes ablaze with unrestrained desire. He saw her body language change from coy to brazenly sexual.

"Woman, you will undress, lie down, and spread your legs and allow me to fuck you."

 

A shiver ran through the woman's body at the blatant command. Her husband was never this way! He always asked her if she wanted to couple, never just telling her they were, like she wanted him to. This man had pushed one of her buttons, the one that sent chills up her spine and heat between her legs.

Instantly, she was wet and achy for this stranger that had made such a demand of her. Her nipples were so hard she wanted to tear her dress off. She had never considered herself to be a whore, even though before she had met and married her husband she had hardly been a virgin, having had three lovers before him.

Looking at his expectant face she thought to herself, 'My husband is away at work, how would he know?'

Besides, she wanted pleasure for once, she wanted ecstasy, she wanted to actually cum, without her husband manipulating her clit to bring her release. Her husband did his best, and she knew that but there was only so much he could do with his small organ.

At least he tried to bring her completion; some husbands hardly cared about their wife's needs. But really, when would she ever get this chance again.

Looking into his silver eyes and the confidence there, she knew, knew he would fill her just the way she needed.

Nay, her husband would never find out.

She certainly would not say anything to him.

Decision made, the woman began undressing, not a bit shy when she stood naked underneath the bright, warm evening sun.

The stranger smirked, and commanded,

"Lay back, spread your legs and close your eyes, woman."

Heat pooled low in her belly as she shuffled to obey, eager.

She lay with her eyes closed, her breathing growing labored with her excitement. She was to get a good fucking, she just knew it. Dear Lord, the anticipation alone had her gushing between her trembling thighs.

Her skin prickled delightfully when she felt his weight on top of her, suffocating her smaller body, but she liked it.

He was so dominant, radiating strength and danger. Her emotions were all over the place. She was scared, excited, horny and so damn turned on she had no clue if she could stand it another moment.

Without warning he shoved roughly into her.

Her body bowed from the sheer size and girth of him. She felt as though he'd split her in two! A silent scream made it to her lips and no further. It was painful! Excruciating and pleasurable! The pleasure, it was too much! She came hard, screaming loud and long as he continued to pound away at her small body.

"Yes! Fuck me! Yes, yes! Oh Gooooood!" she cried as he pounded against her womb.

She clawed at his back, biting his massive shoulders as he worked her body.

She couldn't breathe!

She couldn't think!

As he picked up the pace she came again and again, screaming herself hoarse until she could no longer scream, but emit small pathetic whimpers. As she experienced wave after wave of pleasure, cumming more times than she cared to count, she grasped his powerful back and held on for dear life as she came apart once more.

Her eyes rolled in her skull.

She came to, in a daze, dimly aware that she’d loss conscience.

He was motionless above her now, giving her body a break. It took her moment to realize that he had not found his own completion.

When she could speak she said, "My Lord, you have not found your release."

He gave her chilling sort of smile that made her want to run from him. It was as if a bucket of cold water had been doused over her head, effectively cooling the heated desire that had once consumed her.

Suddenly, she could see him, see into his eyes.

They were so........cold.

There was something in his eyes.......

Something not quite...........right

She couldn’t place it, but there was definitely something very wrong about him. She wanted to leave, to run away and never see those eyes again.

"Worry not fair maiden, I shall seek mine now," he said before brushing his lips against her own.

That said he nibbled her ear and whispered, "Thanks you in advance for the release my fair maiden, I hope you learned a lesson not to fuck strangers, though I believe this lesson comes to you too late."

At those chilling words she knew terror.

Shoving at him, trying to push him off she beat at his chest and cried tears of frustration as he began to move again, hard and painful, she knew no pleasure. Wincing at every thrust she struck his face, watching as his lip bleed. Never breaking his pounding pace he licked the blood, eyes rolling back in pleasure he picked up the pace.

She screamed in true pain now, crying as he pounded at her.

"Get off of me! Stop it! Stop!"

But he paid her no mind; instead, he pushed himself up a bit and reached for the dagger at his side. Her eyes widened in horror as he brought it down over and over into her body.

She screamed tasting blood as he pounded and stabbed her, never breaking rhythm as her life began to drain away.

She chocked on the blood that flowed from her mouth, unable to draw breath to scream.

As her vision dimmed, he continued to rape her dying body, licking the blood from his dagger.

Her blood.

Her vision dimmed, she grew cold and weak. Savage metallic eyes mocked her brutal murder. As she slipped away, she knew she had died at the hands of the devil.

 

Watching her eyes for that one moment where the light dimmed, glazed over in death. Tourcher came…and came and came and came.

"Fuck!" he groaned, stabbing her lifeless body over and over, shaking from the intense pleasure. Falling atop her body he caught his breath, shivering in delight as her blood soaked them both.

For long moments he lay atop her, basking in the mess he’d made. He heaved a sigh.

Rolling onto his side, he stared down into the lifeless eyes and stroked her cheek.

He smirked.

"That was great. Did you enjoy yourself my, Lady?"

Dead silence met his question.

"Oh come now my dear, I did try to be gentle. Will you not try and be understanding?"

Again, silence. Gently he slapped her cheek, as though he could rouse her from her eternal sleep.

"How about if I dance with you? Would that make you smile?"

As he stood up and gathered the dead woman's body and twirled, blood poured freely from her wounds, and the sustenance from her voided bowels dripped down her legs. When finally he stopped spinning, he huffed and let her fall to the floor in a heap of lifeless limbs and stinky fluids.

He began to dress.

She bored him now.

No fun at all that one.

It mattered not, he had gotten what he'd wanted. As he walked back towards the forest, he stepped on the woman's body, crushing her rib cage with a sickening crack.

His stomach growled, turning his thoughts to another need.

'Wonder where I can acquire an adequate meal,'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Laters!

~Sessakag


	13. Saying Goodbye

 

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Saying Goodbye

 

 

Kagome awoke in pain, her body stiff.

She  _**ached** _ .

Her limbs felt like lead, and her head pounded as if someone had dropped a ton of bricks on her head. She couldn't move an inch of her body, so she sat there, letting the pain wash over her in waves. 

It hurt to move, it hurt to breath, everything just plain hurt. 

At least she knew why it hurt so much. Katzunami had told her it was because of the stress she had been under lately that made this process so painful.

Eyes closed, she lay there, buried in the fur and pillows, trying to gain the strength to at the very least open her eyes. No such luck; they stubbornly refused to obey her command. Mentally sighing, she gave up and listened to the sounds around her. It was a bit muffled, but she could pick up voices and shuffling. Someone was in the room with her.

"….are you sure this is wise?" asked a male voice.

"Aye, we have no choice. Rykotsu has disappeared; there’s no way of getting out of this,"

That was Miroku's voice.

She tried to focus on it but her murky brain refused, it swam and spun, making it difficult to understand or make out was being said or who Miroku was talking to. Sound once more reached her ears and it took her a moment to figure out what the muted sound was.

He was talking again, but she didn't know what the hell he was saying, she couldn't make it out.

Darkness lapped at her sense and her head spun in dizzying circles.

She was fading again. She could feel herself drifting.…

 

Kagome woke a second time, less achy than before but still throbbing in various places. She opened her eyes, squinting at the sunlight that streamed through her window. She yawned tiredly, stretching like a lazy cat before sitting up and surveying the room. 

There was no one here. 

How long have I been out?’

Had it not been moments since she had heard those voices, or days?

She had absolutely no idea.

Swinging her legs to edge of the bed she tested them on the floor. Slowly she added weight to her shaky legs. Satisfied she hadn't crumpled to the floor, she walked to her chest of cloths, only, to her shock, to discover that most of her clothes were missing. Brows drawn down in confusion, she stood and searched the other chests and dressers. They too were missing substantial amounts of clothing, some were even completely empty!

Reaching into one of the chests she grabbed a kimono and obi and headed to the adjoining room for a quick bath.

Afterwards, she gingerly made her headed for the door, determined to find out who had taken her clothing and for what possible reason someone had done so. Before she could even open the door, it opened for her, revealing none other than Miroku.

She gaped at him.

He looked terrible!

Fading bluish bruises marred his neck, his face was a bit puffy, and there were dark shadows underneath his eyes.

He smiled tiredly at her despite his appearance. 

For a moment she was too shocked to speak.

"My Lady, you're awake,” he began, his voice a bit hoarse, “You had me worried for a moment, You seemed to be in more pain than usual. Is all well?"

Kagome smiled sadly at the older man.

It was just like her adviser to inquire of her health while he stood before her, bruised and beaten, she knew, because of her. 

What other reason could there be for his injuries?

She hugged him, overcome with emotion that he would be so kind. He smiled and patted her head. He had become like an older brother to her. Comforting her when she needed it, giving her advice on life and protecting her like the big brother she'd always wanted. Hell, as far as she was concerned, he  _**was** _ her brother.

"How can you ask me that when you're hurt? Because of me no less,"

He pulled back and looked at her with a wry smile.

"You have no reason to worry for me, my Lady. As long as you’re okay, then I am fine as well," he said with a cheeky smile and wag of his dark brows, “Besides, my bruises have gotten me some sympathy from the ladies,”

She wanted to argue more but decided not to, she would not begrudge him his little speech. And he  _**was** _ getting female attention. She fought the urge to laugh. Leave it to Miroku to make the best of anything and everything.

Instead she asked, "What happened? And do not forget, I am still your Lady and I will have no less than an honest answer,"

He chuckled at that. He knew she wasn't serious in speaking to him that way, but she knew he would most likely tell her a diluted truth, skirting around any painful truths. She always pulled that card when she wanted to know the answer to a question he wasn't willing to give. He shook his head in amusement.

His little sister, what would he do with her?

His humor vanished, smile fading.

What would he do without her?

Though they shared no blood they were as close as any two siblings could be, mayhap even closer.

Deciding not to battle the head strong woman he said, "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like to be lied to,"

Anger burn hot inside her. 

She knew it! Had known it as soon as he entered the room! This had Lord Sesshomaru's name written all over it! How dare he abuse Miroku! If anyone was gonna be punished in such a way it was her, not her advisor!

She would set straight when she saw him! Already she could feel her palms tingling with miko energy. 

She would purify his ass to ashes and watch them scatter in the wind.

"How was the vision?"

Focusing her attention back on Miroku, Kagome shook her head. "We've got more trouble Miroku,"

She decided not to tell anyone about the whole baby thing, the less people knew, the less males she'd have running after her trying to impregnate her. Besides, she had no intention of becoming pregnant until this threat was removed. She would not leave that responsibility to any child of hers, the only thing they could do was to this Evil Six and destroy them.

Miroku straightened, going from goofing off to serious in the blink of an eye.

"Come, you must explain it to the other Lords as well."

Kagome had nearly forgotten. Panic set in.

Shit, what in the hell was she gonna do? 

Surely they didn't mean to let this go! There had to be some kind of penalty for her, there was no way those arrogant males would let things continue on as they had before. They were probably down stairs now dividing her lands among themselves. 

The thought made her bristle with indignant ire.

She looked up at him, "What have they decided to do? With me I mean."

Uncomfortable with answering her, he turned and said, "They will explain it to you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seated at a table in the conference room, the three Lords were revisiting the details of what they had learned and the consequences. The last couple of days had been going smoothly, but now they had come to a standstill. They were trying to decide who would get the lands and mate with the little black haired vixen. It was safe to assume the Elders would mate her off to either one of them and each male refused to entertain the notion that they were not the best choice.

So far, neither male was willing to back down.

"The only male here, worthy to take over the Northern lands is I," Sesshomaru informed them coolly, amber eyes narrowed.

"Why should you get her? You don't need the extra lands!” Yamiko objected. “You have more than enough! Besides, I've already asked her to become my woman," 

"She has not agreed to such a thing, and well you know it." Sarinji countered.

Yamiko flushed angrily at that stated truth.

"She would have, had it not been for your interruption! You have some goddamn nerve, spying on us!"

"And you yourself would not commit such an act would you Yamiko?" questioned sarcastically.

The young Lord had the decency to flush even harder, knowing Sarinji had him there. He himself had lowered himself to doing such a lowly thing as spying; he could not deny it without looking like a foolish liar.

Sesshomaru scuffed inwardly at their pathetic activities.

Spying?

How juvenile.

If he wanted to know to whom his female spoke then he'd simply demand an answer and, depending upon who it was, he'd instruct her on proper behavior, subject her to punishment if it was needed and be done with it. Their willingness to lower themselves to such a thing as snooping proved they were not qualified to take her as a mate, let alone rule a land as vast and prosperous as the Northern lands.

"Your childish quarreling matters not; I am the only Lord qualified," he smirked, “Feel free to continue your useless dispute among yourselves,”

Sesshomaru stood, dismissing the pair. 

As Yamiko went red and prepared to do social battle with Sesshomaru, footsteps, moving rapidly towards their room. Sesshomaru paused, scenting his female moving towards him.

The door opened and Miroku stepped through, Kagome in tow. Though he was still furious with her for deceiving him, he could not halt his reaction.

Lust sprang forth, quick and intense.

Blood rushed to his cock, his fangs aching to bury into her exposed throat. 

She was beautiful. Aside for her tired mocha eyes, she looked no worse for wear. Seeing her awake and undamaged was a relief to him.

And very, very irate. She was fuming, her brown eyes flashing, her full lips pulled into a deep frown. She stomped up to him, a delectable ball of feminine fury.

"How dare you abuse my advisor?!” demand behind clenched teeth.

"You dare question me?" he inquired with narrowed eyes, bristling at the tone of voice.

She had nerve, he would give her that. Not accustomed to be spoken to in such a way, and by a woman no less, he was not going to start tolerating disrespect, especially from this woman, this woman that would very soon become his.

"Of course! You have no right to do that to him, or any of my people! He’s done nothing to warrant such treatment from you or anyone else!” she admonished, “If anyone is to be punished, it should be me! Leave my people out of this, they are not to blame, I forced them to aid me!"

He stepped closer to her, nose to nose, "You will hold your tongue, female,"

"I'll do no such thing! It was I who schemed, not him, nor any other of my people. I demanded their compliance, so I would thank you not to put hands upon him, or any other," straightening to her full height, even though it was not much, she gave him a cool stare, "I am the Lady of the Northern lands and I demand respect,"

A muscle in his jaw ticked.

"As of this moment, you are the Lady of the Northern lands no longer."

She seemed stricken for a moment, and for a brief, ridiculous second he felt a tweak of an emotion that could be what the human's called  _**remorse.** _ He was disturbed by the look on her face, almost feeling as though he should not have said such a thing to her, perhaps not as callously as he had.

Absurd!

He did not have such an emotion. It was a weak, disgusting thing; remorse. He sneered at the word.

"W-what are you talking about?"

She looked to Miroku, who looked down. She looked over at Sarinji for answers, who gave her a steady stare, his normally friendly eyes more distant and reserved. Her gaze shifted to Yamiko, whose anger was not hidden at all. His unconcealed emotion made her feel guilty.

She knew they were mad about the deception, and she could understand that, but dammit that didn’t give them the right to take away everything she’d worked for!

"I am legally the Lady of these lands! You can’t just come and take everything from me! There are no laws forbidding a woman from running a territory independent of a male!"

"And yet when you schemed, deceived and made a fool of the royal courts you forfeited your lands,” Sarinji informed her, “The elders will decide the fate of the Northern lands. We leave in four days time."

Her face went white, drained of color; she looked as though she would faint. As though the world had tumbled onto her shoulders and she could barely hold it up. As if a single touch would break her; shatter her into a million pieces and never be put back together again. 

The males of the room shifted uncomfortably at the extreme distress radiating from the small woman, waves of turmoil cascading from her slight form.

As her face began to crumble she whispered, "You can't do this…"

Then the tears began. 

Horrified of the wet proof of the pain they had inflected upon her; cheeks aflame she quit the room, a sob breaking free and slipping past her trembling lips as she ran to the safety of her bedroom.

She hated them. She hated them all!

How could they even call themselves noblemen? They were bullies is what they were, all of them!

Wiping away her humiliating tears, she opened her bedroom door, stepped inside and slammed the door behind her. God she was so damn angry! Angry and hurt.

Angry at them for taking away her rights as though she were nothing but dirt under their feet; angry at herself for allowing them to see her tears, to allow them to glimpse the pain in her heart.

Plopping onto her bed, she took deep calming breaths, clenching her fists in an effort to stop those damnable tears of hers.

It took a moment fore her face to dry. She sniffled, wiping her tears away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kagome looked around her room once more. Trying to memorize it, trying to take it into her mind and never let it go. She had spent the last four days going to each and every village, saying goodbye, laughing with the people she loved so much, crying with them, pretending everything would be okay for their sake as much as her own. They were her family, these people, she almost could not bear it.

It was almost too much.

This place was everything to her.

The only thing left of her parents.

She could not bear it! 

It hurt so much.

As if a piece of her was being ripped from her body. But there was nothing she could do right now. She had to wait until she reached the Western lands, standing before the haughty, asshole Elders. Chauvinistic males no doubt, still clinging to the old ways of the world.

They were so full of themselves!

What gave them the right to judge her!

To rip everything away from her!

To decide her future!

It made her literally sick with fury. She could barely contain her hostility. She had avoided all three Lords these past few days, barely leaving her bedroom, fearing she would lose control of her rage, hiss at them and try to scratch their eyes out and no doubt make things worse for herself than they already were. She knew that, but that didn’t stop the tingle she felt in her nails when she thought of them.

She wanted them to hurt as bad as she did.

The knock at the door was like the executioner coming to escort her to gallows. 

It was time to go. 

Time to leave her homeland behind.

She closed her eyes, hoping this was all a horrible dream, that any moment she would wake up screaming.

She knew it was not to be, that she was being silly, and yet she could not seem to stop herself from trying to wish away this travesty. The knock came again, louder this time. Her heart constricted, taking her breath away.

She steeled herself.

No matter what they said,  _**she** _ was the Lady of the Northern lands. 

Fist clenched, head raised, walked to the door, and opened it. There stood a soldier. She remembered him; he was one of the Western soldiers she had healed, saving him from a horrific death. 

By the flush on his cheeks, she could tell her remembered her as well.

"My Lady, I've come to take you into custody and escort you outside, as was order by Lord," he mumbled, his cheeks scarlet with what had to be shame and embarrassment.

She wasn't upset that he had come to take her away; after all, he was only following orders and decided not to make this harder than it already was on him. She nodded and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her. Before she could make her way down stairs, he moved slightly, blocking her descent.

He cleared his throat and raised iron cuffs; his flush increasing tenfold.

"My Lady, if you'd please-"

"For what reason do I need to be confined!"

Kagome was outraged! 

As if she was not humiliated enough! She was visibly shaking with rage; brown eyes flashing, tiny fists clenching and unclenching.

"My Lady, please do not fight. I like it no better than you. I would rather not have been the person to do this, you saved me from a painful death. I would not repay such kindness this way, but I am honor bound to obey my lord,” he said, still mumbling, “Please my Lady. I have no choice. I don’t want to have to physically put you into the cuffs, but, if you refuse to do so voluntarily I have been ordered to use force,"

 

General Haku really didn't want to go that route with Lady Kagome.

She was kind and gentle, and she had healed him and the other soldiers, never once asking to be repaid as was her rightful due. And yet none of the Lords had even taken that into consideration. But he had, which is why he was shamed to have to be the one to detain her. He wished it had been otherwise, but alas, it was not.

He had been order to do this duty, and he never failed to carry out his Lords orders, and he would not,  _**could not** _ start now.

 

Kagome sighed.

Clearly the soldier didn’t want to be the one to do this and because of that fact, Kagome reined in her rage and reluctantly held out her wrists.

He rolled up the sleeves of her kimono and placed the iron cuffs onto her pale wrists, closing and locking them with a loud snap that made Kagome want scream. Instead, tears of frustration threatened to fall.

Savagely she forced them back. 

She would not let them see how much she hurt; how much they had hurt her, not again.

She would go with dignity and pride.

They had taken almost everything from her, and she'd be damned if her dignity and pride was next.

No chance in hell.

As he led her down stairs, holding the iron chain that was connected to the cuffs, people watched. Her people watched with various emotions on their faces. Sorrow, anger, regret, and fear. She gave them a cheerful smile she neither felt nor reached her eyes, as she walked by, handcuffed like a common prisoner.

General Haku lifted her up and into a carriage. He helped her sit next to another soldier that she had healed as well. Although she did not remember him by face as there had been so many that had needed to be healed, the flush that stained his cheeks was a dead giveaway. If not for the circumstances she was in at the moment, Kagome would have giggled at the sight; seasoned youkai soldiers blushing like young maidens.

Kagome turned her attention to the sight ahead of her.

The soldiers were ready to march, the three Lords barking orders to their soldiers. Miroku came up to the carriage, his violet eyes sad. She smiled at him, tears rimming her sparkling cinnamon eyes. She grasped his hands in hers; the chain from the cuffs rattled, the weight of the iron bruising her delicate wrists.

She ignored it and said, "Take care of my lands until I return for them, okay?"

He smiled back at her. "Of course my Lady. I will not let you down."

His smile faded, "Be careful Kagome. Though we do not share blood, you are my sister. Do not forget that."

Kagome hugged him, throwing her cuffed hands around his neck, clunking him in the head with the chain on accident. As she tried to pull back, mumbling an apology, he pulled her back and hugged her tightly. 

Kagome laughed through her tears.

"I love you big brother" she said, wanting to keep the warm feel of his arms around her, inside her heart forever, “Say goodbye to Sango when she returns from her extermination,”

Sango had left some time ago on an extermination that would last a fortnight. This was not unusual for the demon slayer, but Kagome still wished that she was here.

"And I love you little sister, I will tell her. Please take care; one of these men could be responsible for the attacks,” he gave her a reassuring smile, “When you return, your lands will be just as you left them."

"My Lady, it is time to go," the soldier in the carriage said softly.

As Kagome unwrapped herself from Miroku, she felt as though she were being torn in two. 

Miroku stepped back from the carriage, his eyes speaking volumes to her. With their eyes they said goodbye. And as her carriage rolled forward, and began to head west, she felt hypersensitive to everything around her.

The pounding of the soldiers feet beat in time to her pounding heart, she could hear the birds sing, their singing seemed as sad as she felt.

Her heart began to crumble as the Northern castle began to fade into the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Damn him!"

Vishious paced the length of his prison over and over, every once and a while relinquishing his power on the poor unsuspecting stone walls, though barely retaining a scratch from his tantrum. The Ra Ku Youki he had sent to the Western lands to lure the Western Lord back to his lands had failed. The Ra Ku Youki had been defeated the damage they wrought negligible, certainly not enough to warrant Lord Sesshomaru return home at a hurried pace.

And now those idiots had his woman!

He would rip them to fucking pieces for this!

He tried to calm himself, knowing he couldn’t do anything at this point of time, a tantrum would neither help nor hinder his current situation so it was foolish, not to mention pointless to engage in a fit of rage.

But dammit he couldn't help it!

She was his!

_**His** _ .

And yet they continued to defile her with their hands! To command her as though they had any right to do so!

Calm, he reminded himself, he would destroy them, painfully!

He let out air and turned from the mirror. He could view no more this day, it made his stomach turn. Instead his turned his attention to Naraku, connecting with the demon's mind, finding it dark and responsive. 

He was unconscious. 

The snake youkai was still healing from the last ceremony.

And while he slept, Kagura was sneaking around again, trying to get aid.

He smirked, she honestly was a fool.

To think she could get anything by him. He nearly laughed aloud, the notion was so ridiculous. That female had to be the stupidest being he had ever created. His monsters had more common sense. He would be sure to inform Naraku to punish the stupid cow.

That decided, he once more shifted his attention, this time to Ehvil. He was pleased to see the dragon youkai had almost made it his location. At this rate, he would be out of his prison before the end of the year.

That thought easily restored his good humor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru was content to be on his way back to his lands, his female in tow.

He had watched her tearful display with her advisor and felt a twang of something he dared not put a name to. He could feel her sadness even though she was a ways behind him. She would get over it once he claimed her. She would have no time for sadness. She would be too busy running the Western castle as his lady wife, and bearing his pups.

He would pup her this year, he decided. Why wait?

He needed a son to inherit his lands, and if he was honest with himself he’d hungered for a son of his own for some time now. He was a hardened warrior but sometimes, he wished for peace. A warm mate he could find comfort in at the day's end, a female he could plant his seed in, watch her swell with his child, watch it ripen to birth. Meeting his son for the first time.

He wondered if her coloring would be dominant, or his own. Would his son be a silver haired, amber eyed male like his father, half brother and grandfather or would he be a dark haired, brown eyed hellion like his mother? Mayhap a combination of both. He would have to wait a while and see.

Turning his mind to another matter all together, he replayed the information he had received from the adviser.

The Evil Six.

Her vision had not revealed much information on the six, except that they had to be stopped before they were all joined.

Sesshomaru snorted. 

He was not worried, if they thought they were any match for one such as he, they were sadly mistaken. He was not one to be toyed with. If they were responsible for the attacks upon his lands he would make them wish they'd never been raised from the dead. 

But that was neither here nor there. 

Nothing could be done until more information was obtained.

For now, he would leave it as is. He had a battle of a different sort ahead of him.

What would the elders decide to do with her lands?

Surely they would not nay say him?

He wanted her and her lands. He would be damned if he let any of the other lords have that right. He was the only male worthy of those lands, and he would have them. If he had to go over their heads, so be it. No way in hell would he allow any other males to touch his female.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura sat in the dark, watching Naraku sleep. Hatred burned deep in her heart. 

Her teeth clenched.

She would never be free of him as long as Vishious watched her! She could hear his laughter inside her head, and it made her skin crawl.

'Fucking psychotic bastard.'

She wanted him dead! 

She wanted them both dead!

As Naraku's breathing leveled out, she eased from the bed slowly, carefully.

Sometimes when he woke, completely healed, he punished her for leaving the bed without his permission if caught. Naraku required that she asked his permission for everything. 

She had to ask to bathe in the hot springs, and even then he watched her, at times touching himself when she washed. She had to have permission to prepare his dinner, his bath and anything else he needed. She had to ask him for permission to sleep, to eat, anything she wanted to do; permission had to be granted by Naraku. 

This is why she always snuck out of bed.

It was an act of defiance, of rebellion. A small one but it was hers all the same.

It was the only thing that kept her going when the days grew bleak.

Successfully slipping from the bed, Kagura walked silently to the bedroom door, her steps light and silent. She was too afraid to make a sound, to even breathe. Holding her breath, she silently open the door enough to slide through before closing it just as cautiously. 

She turned right, walking down the long dark hallway. Coming to the dining room, Kagura walked through the elegant room, careful not to bump into anything, least she wake Naraku.

Finally, she made it to the front door. She released a breath she had not realized she'd been holding.

As she slid open the door, the cool air of the night rushed in to greet her. She reveled in it, taking it into her lungs.

She had never thought to run away before, sure they would catch up to her, but as she looked into the dark night she wondered; what would it be like to be free, if only for a moment. 

For just a brief second.

She wanted to experience that feeling once, just once.

She knew not how long she sat there, but as the sun began to rise, she stood and went back inside, retracing her steps up to the bedroom, and she eased back into bed, staring up at the ceiling. As her eyes drifted close and her body relaxed, she felt a sudden dread, an acute feeling of unease. 

The hairs on her neck stood up as a chilling voice said, "You did not have my permission to leave this bed Kagura. You shall be punished when I wake."

Kagura trembled at the deadly promise. As Naraku's breathing once more evened out, she closed her eyes tight and retreated into her mind.

Inside her mind she was free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	14. The Wheels of Destiny

 

**Chapter Fourteen:**

The Wheels of Destiny

 

They had been traveling for a few days, and Kagome had been miserable through the whole trip. At first, her fury had been enough to distract her from the monotone of endless travel and no entertainment. Thinking of all the ways she could kill, skin and maim all the males that traveled along side of her.

Within a couple of days she had run out of ways to inflict pain, had killed Lord Sesshomaru in her mind at least six dozen times, skinned Lord Yamiko just as many times, and had pushed Lord Sarinji from a high cliff more times than she cared to count.

Now, she was just plain  _**bored** _ . Bored and tired and sore.

Sitting in the carriage made her bottom ache, her wrists were rubbed raw, and she cringed at the ugly black and purple bruises that marred her pale skin.

She clenched and unclenched her hands over and over to regain proper circulation of blood back into them. They had gone numb, and yet at times they tingled as though her palms and fingers were being pricked by a hundred little pins, It was a very uncomfortable sensation that was annoying her to no end. And then there was the creaking of the carriage wheels.

Squeak…squeak…..squeak…

Kagome gnashed her teeth together in irritation. That arrogant mutt was rich enough to buy a carriage that didn't make so much goddamned noise! It was enough to drive her insane! Hell, she was more than ready to leap over the front of the carriage and hope she was trampled to death by those wheels.

Damn him, she was sure he was doing this to her on purpose, trying to torture her slowly so when she stood before the Elders for trial they would see naught but a young woman driven insane by squeaking wheels.

They'd be more than happy to take her lands then.

Bastard dog!

She could see him now, flying high above the soldiers, pearl white silken kimono and hakama rippling in the slight breeze, arms crossed, legs spread shoulder width apart.

There was no doubt that he portrayed a fearsome male. She wondered if she took her shoe off and threw it at his head would he fall from his demonic cloud and land on his spoiled royal ass. 

She was  _**sorely** _ tempted to find out. 

What more could they do to her anyway? They had already taken everything from her, and humiliated her.

What was assault compared to what she was facing now?

Kagome sighed, very much aware that she was being extremely difficult, but she couldn't help it, if she didn't remain angry, she'd cry. She'd cry until she couldn’t cry anymore. She'd cry for her situation, for her people, for everything that was wrong in this world.

So she had to be angry, so she could be strong. It was the only way she could get through this and retain her dignity until she could figure a way out.

They had crossed into the Western lands some hours ago. She could tell because it no longer looked like the lands she had come to know and love. It was very beautiful though. The sun was bright in a sky that looked so incredibly blue it almost hurt to look at, vast trees towered over them, providing much appreciated shade, and a soft breeze ruffled her hair.

If she had to describe these lands, she would call it, peaceful.

Which was crazy considering who owned these lands, but it was true.

There was nothing to disturb the silence. It was amazing to say the least. Even the sounds of wildlife were different. Where in the Northern lands, she was used to birds chirping, crickets croaking, here in the Western lands the sounds you could hear the rustling of the trees, the swishing of rushing water of rivers and the croak of frogs. 

It was a much different place from what she had grown up. Everything felt different, smelled different, felt different. She was keenly and quite painfully aware that she wasn’t home.

Kagome stretched her legs as far as they could in the cramped carriage, arching her back and stretching her arms high over her head for a full body stretch, sighing in satisfaction as bones cracked and some of the tension was released, she closed her eyes for a moment.

When she opened them, she gasped in surprised.

Appearing over the horizon was a castle.

And it was  _**huge!** _

The Western castle had to be at least five times larger than her own castle, and just as tall. The top of the stone structure seemed to touch that deep blue sky above. The immense structure reflected the same traits of its owner; tall and fearsome, incredibly intimidating and opposing.

It wasn't exactly scary, as much as intimidating. If she had been going to the castle for a visit, or some pleasantry such as that, she'd have thought it beautiful.

The grass surrounding the property was magnificently manicured each, bush and tree trimmed to perfection, a cheerful fountain filled with water so clear it amazed even her. The castle was incredibly clean as well, which surprised her; most males were horrible at housekeeping, even if they paid someone else to do it for them she observed as she was led inside.

It was impressive, her own castle pales in comparison.

"Wow," she breathed.

A scuff came from behind her, grating on her already fried nerves. She knew who that pompous ass was without turning around to look at his ugly, ugly green little face.

"Foolish human wench, think you Lord Sesshomaru would live in anything but the best?"

Kagome turned and glared at the ugly green toad. He had joined her wagon the day before and had not stopped his excessive comments and praises of Lord Sesshomaru since he sat down. He was what Kagome referred to as an "ass kisser." 

It was disgusting really; his fixation was so set on the demon lord that Kagome had to wonder if the toad was in love with Lord Sesshomaru…

_**"Lord Sesshomaru! My Love!" Jaken cried as he ran towards the demon Lord.** _

_**"Jaken my darling!" Lord Sesshomaru cried as he ran towards the toad, scooping him up and into an embrace, locking lips with the green imp.** _

Kagome laughed and laughed and laughed until she cried at the absurd image in her head. 

No freaking way that would that ever happen but dammit that was the funniest thing she'd ever thought of in her life. Jaken barked insults at the young woman that was laughing hysterically, holding her sides, chains rattling and bruising her skin even more. 

She hardly noticed, too consumed with laughter to feel the pain on her wrists or the pain in her heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was a bit humid, but that was to be expected when one neared the Southern lands. Though he was a ways away from the actual Southern lands, the temperature change was noticeable. Sweat dotted his forehead, and his heavy hair felt suffocating. He’d long since brought his hair up and back in a sloppy bun, but still the heat persisted, and he was damn tempted to take a blade and slice his hair off for relief.

The land was amazing, lush and green, the sun blazing high above head. Many predators roamed the area, and there were many villages alive with humans and youkai alike, dressed down in cotton kimonos, some with the sleeves cut off. 

Quite different from the quiet beauty of the Northern lands.

He was about ten minutes away from the southern border, and already he could see the boulder ahead. To those that did not know, they would assume that was all there was.

Just an ordinary boulder.

But to one such as him, he knew that it was no ordinary boulder. As he neared he could pick up on the currents of energy radiating from it, heavy and strong.

_**Nine minutes away….** _

The pulsing was becoming stronger, sucking him in, he could not retreat from what was inside, even if he wanted. What scared him the most was that he wasn't sure he even wanted to turn back and run. He wanted this, he wanted to do this, he wanted to become the being he once was, at least some part of him did.

_**Eight minutes away…...** _

The energy currents were growing restless now, getting almost aggressive in their nature, almost impatient for his arrival. This was not unusual considering what the boulder contained. He actually expected it to be more aggressive than it actually was.

_**Seven minutes away…..** _

As he closed in on the large rock, he thought again to himself if this was truly what he wanted. If he would live to regret this for the rest of his life, however long or short that would be. For the life of him, the closer he got the less he began to care either way. Maybe this was his destiny; maybe he was destined to do this.

_**Six minutes away…..** _

Laughing brown eyes twinkled in his mind's eye, while glorious black hair rippling in the wind like a dark banner. Could he really continue on this path of certain destruction? Would she forgive him or at the very least understand why he was the way he was?

That he had tried, had tried so damn hard for her to change, to put away his caliginous past and keep it buried in the past.

_**Five minutes away…** _

Was he really that weak a man that he could not turn away? That he could not stay upon the line he had drawn for himself? Or instead was he a strong male, embracing his destiny? He chuckled at that. Strong male embracing destiny, embracing a double edged sword was more to his thinking.

_**Four minutes away…..** _

There was time; there was time to leave this cursed place. To turn and never look back. To forget who he was in the past and remain the man he had become in the present. He could retain his dignity and honor. He could become the man she inspired him to be.

The male he had pretended to be…

_**Three minutes away…** _

And yet…he was still going, his feet still moving. Still carrying him forward towards that boulder. Still getting closer to that dark place. Still going to carry out his dark deed.

_**Two minutes away…** _

He had not changed as much as he thought he had. A bitter chuckle made its way past his lips. Ehvil was still Ehvil. He could change his name as many times as he liked, and yet deep inside he confronted his worst fear, that in his heart….

_**One minute away….** _

He would never change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

His flesh was burning, but then again, it always was. He could smell the putrid scent of burned flesh, could hear the crackling flames, and could feel the heat of the blazing inferno engulfing his body slowly.

He mentally shrugged, it was nothing that was new to him, but fuck it all to hell the shit still hurt like a son of a bitch!

As the flames encased him in a burning embrace, consuming him once more he felt the first stirrings of desire. His flesh began to melt from his body; he tried not to scream out in pain, as ecstasy rolled through every nerve in his body. It hurt like hell but gave him the biggest orgasms he could take.

The feel of being burned alive gave him an instant hard-on while the stench of his flesh made him want to vomit.

It was perfect combination of sexual stimulation and sweet, sweet torturous pain that got him off every time. As the flames licked up his legs he moaned in pleasure, almost cumming from the sensation alone. Skin; completely melted off lay in clumps around his ankles, slowly burning to ash. He cried out in pleasurable pain as the flames began to burn away muscle, leaving only a charred skeleton behind. The flames reached higher as his body was pushed deeper into the human furnace.

"God yeah!" he moaned as the fire crept up to his cock.

The pain nearly made him black out, the pleasure causing his hips to jerk. He couldn't take it. He came hard and long, his moan of pleasure rumbling the stone walls as the flames enclosed him, burning the rest of the flesh from his body.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hearing the cry of pleasure, Ehvil shook his head.

‘He always did have a strange taste for pain,’

As he broke open the heavy door, it crashed into the wall on the other side of the room, cracking the gray stone. The demon in front of the huge furnace looked up at him in shocked surprise. The room was nothing more than a cave, a small cot lay in a corner on the other side of the furnace, a pot hanging above a fire near the cot and a small body of water that looked deeper than it should be in the small cramped space.

He looked over at the tall blackened furnace.

The door to the furnace was closed, flames visible through the little pep-hole. Inside he could hear moaning and thrashing.

"What do ye here demon?" the demon questioned in outrage.

He was an Ox Youkai, over seven feet tall and strong if the bulging muscles could be any indication. His black eyes were as fierce as his aggressive stance. He was bald, his face resembling a strange combination of ox and human. The lower part of his body was that of an animal, complete with hooves and a tail. It was strange to see.

"I have come for him," Ehvil stated, nodding his head in the direction of the deranged creature laughing inside of the furnace.

Closing the furnace pep-hole, the Ox Youkai unsheathed a gleaming blade lying next to the furnace.

"Then ye shall have to go through me, demon."

Ehvil shifted cold calculated eyes over the room once more. It was dark and damp. The furnace took up much of the room. The walls were made of stone, gray and depressing, rats scuttled through cracks in the walls and above head, and a foul odor permeated the room, the musk pungent and suffocating. The floor was made of dirt, and dim torches illuminated the room, casting shadows upon the walls.

He sneered at the poor conditions; it was as disgusting as the being before him.

"You will move aside or die,” he told the Ox.

Even as he said the words, he could feel excitement burst free. Could feel the anticipation slither up his spine. The thrill of an impending kill nearly took his breath away. The adrenaline rush made his mind feel muddled and hazy. God he hoped the Ox would not back down, because he knew if he did not kill something soon, if he did not see blood coating his hands he was sure he would simply die!

It had been a long time.

Too damn long…

The Ox stood his ground. Ehvil inclined his head in acknowledgment of the challenge, while on the inside he was elated, ecstatic, and so damn hungry for violence he could barely contain himself.

"Very well," he said more calmly than he felt at the moment.

The Ox charged at him with a loud battle cry, sword over head, barreling towards him, shaking the ground beneath his booted feet.

He would make this quick, quick and messy he decided. He was not in the mood to torture the youkai right now. He was too hungry, too starved to prolong it.

Gracefully stepping forward, Ehvil sliced through the youkai with his claws, his hands a simple blur as the moved this way and that; up, down, diagonal, left and right. Blood pumped through his body as he slashed fast and clean through flesh, tendons, muscles and bone before dropping his hands and standing back to watch.

The youkai stopped, black eyes staring into cold eyes, surprise written on his face as a hundred perfect lines appeared upon his skin, and his body began to fall apart. Chunks of neatly cut squares of flesh falling to floor. A pool of blood oozed towards him, shifting into a steady stream, curling around his feet. Squatting down he dipped his fingers into the crimson sticky substance, feeling the familiar warmth of it, the thickness of it, memories came back all at once.

Memories of raiding villages, of killing all that stood in his way, of laughing with his comrades, of being a member of the Evil Six. His long tongue slipped from his lips and tasted the thick nectar on his tongue, eyes glowing red with the ecstasy.

Gods it was even better than he remembered.

He shoved his fingers into his mouth, desperate for another taste, relishing the sensation of blood on his tongue, his thirst increasing like a man who had not had food or water in weeks, months, years even.

Against his will his fangs shot from his mouth, his mouth salivating excessively, his gaze hazing over, a growl escaped his chest as he grabbed the pieces of flesh, devouring every piece, licking at the blood on the ground. The dirt and blood only fed his need for more. He wanted more,  _**needed** _ more.

For a moment, he lay panting on the floor, trembling from his need.

He knew not how long he lay there, but after a while, composed, he walked over to the furnace.

This was one of the punishments handed down for being a part of the Evil Six, to burn over and over for eternity. Clearly this task was to be carried out by the Ox demon that was he currently digesting. No doubt the task the Ox carried out was a form of punishment for the Ox as well.

Tourcher's punishment had been eternal imprisonment, to suffocate to death, over and over inside his casket. 

Ehvil had been the only member to escape punishment.

Even now he had no idea how he had escaped while the others had perished, even big brother Vishious had been caught and imprisoned.

He opened the furnace, and a black charred skeleton greeted him.

The flesh of the being lay in ashes around him, the smell rank and chocking. The skeleton was completely black from the fire, the organs clearly visible, despite the fact that all skin and muscle had been burned away, were intact and functioning. 

He arched a brow at the still form.

"Will you sit there and play possum or will you move your ass and regenerate so we can be on our way."

A skeletal smile greeted him, and laughter bloomed from within the bony rib cage. The laugh was rough, loud and dark.

"Ehvil, how have you been old comrade?" the skeleton asked with vast amusement coating his every word.

Ehvil shifted on his feet impatiently. He had forgotten how much his dear `comrade' liked to joke around, even when he was burned and maimed as he was now. He shook his head, hoping he wouldn't have to do too much nagging to get the male to move so they could be on their way already.

"Well enough,” he answered absently.

"What brings you to my domain?"

"Vishious is making his move, it’s time and well you know that. Move it,"

The smile became wider, more sadistic.

"Indeed? And here I was enjoying my prison."

That got a smile out of him and nostalgia hit him hard in the chest. It was just like old times again. For a second, it was as though they had not been apart for decades, as though he had not lived as General Rykotsu of the Northern lands, but as Ehvil of the Evil Six. He could not say it was a bad feeling, to be reunited with his old friend.

"You are one sick motherfucker Mahdness. You have not changed one bit."

Mahdness snorted, "As if I could change even if I wanted to do so. I am me, and I shall remain myself. One cannot change one's self completely, but merely add to the list of one's characteristics and habits."

As he began regenerating, muscle knitting over bone, he said, "I quite enjoy being sadistic and masochistic, it is the only way I know and want to survive. It is a part of me I would not change even if I could. We cannot change ourselves."

Ehvil looked away for a while, his friend's words sinking into his mind and repeating over and over in his mind.

Could he be right? Could Mahdness see what he himself was trying to deny?

It was more than possible. 

Despite his broken mind, Mahdness was quite intuitive at times, seeing things other were often blind to, things others would rather die than admit to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Vishious was very pleased, positively purring with contentment as he listened to the wayward thoughts of both Mahdness and Ehvil.

As always, Mahdness' thoughts were unfocused and random, though stable at the moment. Ehvil's thoughts however were a lot more interesting. Ehvil was returning. He was beginning to rationalize his urge to kill, pushing back his infernal conscious further and further behind his need to kill and torture.

He could see it, he could feel it.

The Evil Six would no longer be reduced to five.

They would be whole again.

His brothers.

Though they shared no blood they were the closest things any of them had to a family. True enough they were a psychotic, dysfunctional, crazed family, but they were a family none the less. Although, they were his family, he had of late been pondering on a few things.

The last time they had all been together, he had been captured and sentence to this damn prison.

Though he did not want to admit it, he knew that his brothers were not as strong as him, and he was damn sure that he would not be in this situation if not for them.

They were weak.

And weakness could not be tolerated. He would release them, of course, but he would also watch them closely. And if their weakness became too much of a liability to him…

Well, he'd just have to exterminate them and find a new family, now wouldn't he?

He turned back to his mirror, looking at the newly risen Mahdness.

Mahdness had just finished regenerating and said goodbye to Ehvil who was on his way to the Northern border to raise yet another one of their breather from the grip of death and unleash more evil onto the poor unsuspecting world of moronic do-gooders. 

It was sickening the way these beings co-existed. It was his worse fears coming true.

Humans and youkai living in peace, no war tearing the land apart, no screams of pain and anguish filled the air, no scent of death and decaying corpses lingered on the wind.

Nothing but happy people milling about.

He wanted to kill everyone, idiotic simpletons.

He sighed, trying not to let the rage overtake him again. It was becoming increasingly hard to control his emotions and even harder not to give into the urge to throw a frustrated tantrum. He was tired of pacing the length of his prison, of being confined to this place, to be able to see the outside world and not be able to cause pain and chaos.

He shook his head.

He could think of it no longer.

Instead of dwelling on his anger, his thoughts took a familiar path, finding Kagome. His love, his future mate.

She was so perfect for him.

Innocent and pure on the inside and out, he wanted to corrupt her, ached to do so with every fiber of his being.

He wanted to defile her mind and body, her very spirit, her very  _**soul.** _

He could not live happily until her had touched her, contaminated her, tainted her in every way possible, and he would…soon.

So very, very soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yamiko dismissed his soldiers, allowing them to seek their rest in the quarters they had been assigned since arriving in the Western castle, then headed up to his own chambers to refresh and get ready for the meeting later today with the elders concerning Kagome and the Northern lands.

Even though he was still ticked off for being deceived, he was glad it had turned out this way. Now he no longer had to challenge the Northern Lord, he could mate her instead and not only gain the woman of his desire but her prosperous lands as well.

God, could he have gotten any luckier?

Stripping down he made his way to the bathing room. He gave himself a quick clean, then eased into the hot water in the clawed tub. He sighed, his head falling back, muscles relaxing. Once he mated her he'd have to work on figuring out who was behind these attacks and from where did they came, but right now had no clue where to start looking. 

He had no clues, no leads, nowhere to start.

It gave him a headache just thinking about it, so he decided not to think of it and instead direct his thoughts back to his intended mate.

He was glad he would mate Kagome soon; she somehow had the power to heal the disease that came with the attacks. She would be a very important asset to him, as well as to others. He would have to charge them for her services of course.

They would not use his woman for free.

As he soaked he thought about what he should wear.

He had to look his best for his future mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sweat dripped from his muscled body, pleasure coursing through his veins. His body was on fire, the blood in his veins rushing at an alarming rate. A moan slipped from between his lips as he arched his back, pushing his cock into his tight clenched fist. He thought of her as he pumped his raging erection; her luscious dark hair and luminous brown eyes.

He could see her in his mind's eye. Head thrown back in pleasure, his name on her plump red lips as he pounded her pussy, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. 

It was almost too much to think about. It made his dick harder, more painful.

He gasped, picking up the pace.

"Kagome…" he breathed on a strangled moan.

He felt the climax start in his balls, acute and intense as it crashed over him in waves. Spurt after spurt of cum coating his hand and sheets. He cried out as the feeling intensified. He came again, his vision blackening, his mind swimming with pleasure.

Afterwards he lay there, basking in the aftermath of pleasure. His sheets were soaked through, sticking to him.

Taking in a breath, he held it before letting it out. God that had felt good. His muscles were relaxed, his whole body thrumming with contentment. Reluctantly, he sat up, sighing in contentment.

Sarinji got up from bed and headed for the bathroom.

He cleaned himself slowly, then lingered in the hot water. He had not masturbated since he was a young pup and he had to admit, he had forgotten how pleasurable it could be. It had not been needed since he had matured. 

Women had been throwing themselves at him since he was thirteen years old. But he wasn't upset that he had done it.

He felt like a young buck again, the feeling was invigorating.

Thanks to the woman that would one day soon become his mate. Kagome, his perfect female. He would have her once this meeting was over. It was just a matter of formalities he was sure. No matter, he could wait.

He was a patient male.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru was already seated at the head of the table, his mind going over the reports he’d received upon his return. A number of villages had been attacked in his absence. The damage had been nominal, his soldiers more careful and adapting to the new threat as they had been trained. Not only had they escaped injury, they’d also eliminated the creature. Their carcasses were being examined and dissected by the best healers and scientist of the Western lands.

The reports from the dissection so far were interesting and if he was able to conclude this meeting soon enough, he wanted to view these finding personally. He wanted to see for himself what made those maggots tick.

Eventually, his thoughts strayed to Kagome. He had felt her heated glare at his back during the entire journey.

It amused him to say the least.

One of the things that attracted him to her was her temper. She challenged him. Challenged his authority, and his inner beast revealed in it, thrilled in the chase. He would not stop until he had bound her to him, until he commanded her, had conquered her in every way possible. 

He had to have her. 

It was no longer a want but a driving need. He barely kept his beast contained when he thought of her, let alone when he was around her.

The beast was always there at the edge of his mind, ready to break free at the first sign of weakness in him. He would be happy when this meeting was over and he could claim his female.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome was dressed in her best, her thick hair pinned up in dazzling twists and braids, done up by the maid assigned to her. She was a kind old woman named Kaede, she had a warm smile and kind eyes as she helped her bathe and dress. Once the woman had left, General Haku had come and placed the cuffs back on, much to her annoyance, and had led her down complex hallways and stairs, down to an elegant Hall to a door where she assumed the meeting would take place.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and felt faint and nervous.

Gods she hoped she wouldn’t pass out.

Haku put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and smiled nervously. She took comfort in his return smile. She turned back and straighten, her pride giving her courage. As the doors creaked open and she made her way inside, she swore to herself that no matter what happened here,  _**she would control her future!** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	15. The Trial Begins

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The Trial Begins

 

 

Kagome walked through the door, and immediately felt an intimidating air. Everywhere she looked, males, all males; looking down on her, as if she were beneath them. She stood straighter and stared them down; receiving intense disapproving glares in response. 

She could care less about their disfavor, they could all kiss her ass.

Boldly, she took her time to look around the room, meeting the glower of more than one male in the room.

The room was tastefully decorated, and well lit, large cathedral style windows let the sun shine down into the room. The wooden floor gleamed and sparkled, clearly polished to perfection. Chairs behind her were lined up in two separate sides. Three rows and four chairs on each row, a small table and chair sat next to the judge's booth.

It would have been a cheerful room if not for the immense intimidating judges podium that dominated most of the space. The booth was long and tall, about a foot taller than her, it curved into a semi-circle. At one end sat Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Yamiko and Lord Sarinji, all three Lords looking regal and serious, and at the other end were what she assumed the elders.

It was surprising because they didn’t look elderly at all.

More like they were in their mid thirties to forties.

The one next to Lord Sarinji was a tiger youkaiwith bright orange hair and even brighter orange eyes; his features were exotic and dangerous, and one of the more disapproving looking individuals. He wore a very expensive looking blue kimono and hakama. He regarded her with intense scrutiny, disdain and curiosity.

Instantly, she knew she probably would not like him. He looked like the type bastard to speak nonsense about “a woman's place”.

Well he could kiss her ass.

Deliberately she dismissed him from her notice, nearly smiling in satisfaction as his orange eyes narrowed on her in clear disapproval.

Next to him sat a falcon youkai, his features were sharp as his deep chocolate eyes. He was quite handsome, his shoulder length braid resting on his right shoulder. His clothing was equally expensive except the color of said garment was a bright red.

He was looking at her much like the tiger youkaihad except he lacked the open disdain and censure, so she couldn't say she disliked him right away, but she did decide that she wouldn't decide to like him right now either. Looks could be deceiving and he could turn out to be her worst enemy in this trial.

She would have to watch him and listen closely to what he had to say about this whole mess.

And last sat there was a inu youkai. Shockingly, he looked just like Sesshomaru, except older. From the crescent moon that graced his forehead, and the magenta markings on his face, he was definitely related to the Western Lord. His expression was direct and piercing. Seeming to see right to her core, she avoided his gaze.

But he didn't seem to look at her in a disrespectful way; his gaze was merely curious and intense.

She was led further into the room by General Haku halting the middle of the room before the royal demons.

It was intimidating and galling, pricking her temper.

They looked so disapproving and serious, and the open condescending air with which they regarded her grated on her already frayed nerves. With the patronizing body language she couldn’t help but wonder how in the hell would make it through the proceeding without saying or doing something that would land her in even more trouble?

She knew herself, knew her temper was easy and quick to stir. She knew that when she opened her mouth with her temper consuming her that she had little control over what was said and how it was said.

Clearing his throat, General Haku came to attention, clicking his boots together with a loud thump and stated in a strong clear throat, "Prisoner is presented before the royal council as requested,"

Wrong words to say.

Kagome’s eyes narrowed in outrage, " _**Prisoner?** _ “ she sputtered, “I am the Lady of the Northern lands! Not a prisoner! I demand to be released and returned to my home immediately! I’ve broken not laws and committed no crimes,"

The tiger Youkai's eyes flashed at her, lips curling back in a snarl. Kagome straightened her spine, ready to see what ignorant bullshit spewed from his lips. She was not to be disappointed either.

"You will hold your tongue, woman. You are in enough trouble presently, best you keep your mouth shut and show respect for this council,"

Her hands clenched and her jaw ached as she ground her teeth together.

That pompous, stuck up, chauvinistic, ignorant old bastard! If her hands were free she'd purify his ass!

"I'll not be silent!” she shot back, ignoring the shocked gasps of the males seated behind her watching the trial, “You have no right to do this to me! I have broken no laws!"

"Yet you have not shown this council respect. Playing everyone for a fool, you have broken a law indeed. Those who live under the royal council  _**must** _ show proper respect and deference to their superiors. You have broken this vital law,  _**female.** _ For this reason alone you have forfeited your lands, position, title, and subject yourself to penalization."

Kagome trembled, trying to pull air into her lungs.

Not in fear of her punishment, but in unadulterated rage. Energy thrummed fiercely through her body, pounding painfully through her veins. She wanted to kill him; kill them all, wipe the earth clean of chauvinistic, arrogant, pigheaded, condescending, no good males! Good Lord she had never been so angry and disgusted in her entire life! Never had she ever had a reason to  _**hate** _ _**anyone.** _

But dammit she could feel it now. Taking over her thoughts; turning them dark and ugly and violent. It scared her, these hideous feelings, and yet at the moment, she revealed in it. Letting it consume her as she stared the tiger youkaidown, unable and unwilling to back down.

She lifted her chin in defiance.

"I have not played any a fool. Nor did I directly deceive anyone."

"Enough," the elder inu youkaiinterrupted, "We will begin the first phase of the trial now. There will be time enough for objections as we proceed. This is a place of order, and it will be maintained as such,"

Kagome stayed quiet, but it was one of the most difficult things she'd ever had to do in her life.

“Continue General,” the inu youkaicommanded.

General Haku nodded and intoned in a strong voice, "Yes sir."

He marched over to the door and opened it, and more people, human and youkaialike filed in, all male,their clothing and postures oozing smug elitism. She assumed that these had to be Overseers of some of the villages. Overseers were second only to the four Territory Lords.

They were probably all here just to catch a glimpse of the female that had “fooled” them all.

She knew she had no supporters among that group.

One of the newcomers took a seat in the small chair behind the desk next to the judge's booth. He was human. Short brown hair and kind brown eyes, he wore a beige kimono, not nearly as grand or expensive as some of the other material in the room, but was still above average. He carried a few scrolls inside a leather bag, took them out and opened a blank scroll and whipped out writing utensils, waiting patiently.

Clearly he was the stenographer. He looked up at her, and stopped. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth moved as if he wanted to say something to her.

Kagome's dark brows drew down in confused disapproval; what was he staring? 

As if reading her thoughts he blushed furiously, looking embarrassed and flustered he fumbled with his materials. Scribbling words on it in a distracted manner, he stared at the scroll as if his life depended upon it.

What the hell was his problem?

Weirdo.

 

 

She was beautiful! Good lord almighty! He felt as though his heart was constricted, he could barely breathe! This was what it felt like! This was love! Love at first sight. He had to be in love. There was no other explanation for it. Forget Julia, she no longer held his heart. He could not have loved her, for he loved this raven haired beauty.

He paused for a moment.

His mother had told him that he fell in love with a new woman every other week and that if he ever fell in love with another woman that he should stop and count how long it had been since he had claimed to be in love.

He began to think back to when he had first declared his love for Julia…

It had been two days since then, and five days before that it had been Michi, and three days before that it had been Kotiko.

He frowned.

Was his mother right? Did he fall in love to easily?

Hojo blushed as he stole another look at the glaring woman. Her cinnamon eyes flashing at him.

No, this was real love, maybe he had fallen in love too easy before, but this was different. 

It had to be.

He wanted to laugh aloud. She was so beautiful to look at! He could stare at her all day! 

He sighed; she was too beautiful for words. 

He would write a poem for her later today when he was alone, although he wanted to leave now. Steal away to his bedroom and write for days, weeks. Knowing he could not was sorely disappointing. But for now, he had to be her hero! He had to be her champion as she was facing the elders and the Territory Lords. He would record her trial word for word! He would not let his new love down!

 

 

Lord Toramaru sat quietly, his sharp amber eyes taking in the people inside the room, not missing a single detail.

His eyes drifted over to his nephew.

Lord Sesshomaru had not taken his eyes from the woman since she arrived. An intense sense of possession surrounded him, as though he had some unspoken claim upon the young woman. His demeanor spoke volumes. He wanted this brown eyed spitfire currently engaged in battle with them.

He had never seen his nephew so ensnared before. 

And there had been a  _**lot** _ of women that went through the capable hands of the young Lord. But none had ever lasted beyond a day or two.

Through it all, Sesshomaru treated them as a mere annoyance when not in bed, something to be fucked and tossed without a second thought. He’d feared his nephew would never mate and insure the inu youkailine continued and thrived. Although, if his brother InuYasha, produced pups their line would not completely die out. A small portion of his line would be preserved.

Besides, his younger nephew was no where near settling down. He wasn't as big of a man whore as his older brother, but he did have his share of women, none of which lasted more than a night or two.

What would InuTaisho say if he could see his sons today?

He sighed, his brother. 

InuTaisho had been his best friend, his comrade, his closets confidence. They had been as close as twins, though InuTaisho was three hundred years his senior. He’d been presumed dead years ago, leaving two sons behind.

Because of that Sesshomaru had had to take over as the new Lord of the Western lands. Cold and aloof, he was described as "Killing Perfection."

Though Toramaru liked to think there was another side to the young Lord, he knew it was most likely just wistful thinking on his part. But he could still hope, could he not? And he did, he hoped that one day his nephew could have the ice melted from around his heart and the wounds of the past healed.

But he was not certain if that would ever happen.

And then there was InuYasha. 

Hot headed and foul-mouthed, the complete opposite of his older brother. Unlike him and InuTaisho, Sesshomaru and InuYasha were more blood enemies than close brothers. They fought often and exchanged insults daily.

Though hanyous were not nearly scorned as they were back in his day, InuYasha was snubbed because he was a noble and a degenerate. Those of high breed were expected to conduct themselves in a certain manner. 

InuYasha could care less.

He spent most of his time in the forest, away from his brother and those that would sneer at him.

It was well known that the two brothers had no love for each other due to the events that occurred between his father and mother and InuTaisho’s subsequent actions with InuYasha’s mother Izaoi.

That had been years ago but still the, hatred and resentment had carried over.

Sesshomaru's mother, Kaori, passed away from a mysterious illness; wasting away before his very eyes. The mating between InuTaisho and Kaori had been arranged purely political. There had been friendship between them and nothing more. After her death, InuTaisho had moved his lover Izaoi in to the castle, mating her almost immediately, and soon after she gave birth to InuYasha.

Toramaru had to admit that his brother had made a mistake in mating Izaoi so soon after Kaori's death, especially with a grieving son to look after, but at that time, InuTaisho had not been thinking clearly.

He’d been blinded by his love for Izaoi, too excited that they could finally be together as true life mates. Toramaru had understood his brother's feelings.

Sesshomaru had not even pretended to understand.

Never again had Sesshomaru spoken to InuTaisho as a father, but merely as a stranger, it had broken his dear brother's heart. It had been as though Sesshomaru had cast his father completely from his heart, like a parent that had disowned his child. After some time, InuTaisho had come to understand what he’d done wrong and why his son had turned from him, and the guilt had eaten at him.

He had carried around that guilt for a long time, up until the time he had disappeared.

But he had been happy at times, able to escape the guilt for a few peaceful moments with his new mate. 

Unfortunately, a few years later, even that was lost to him with the passing of Izaoi in a tragic accident.

InuTaisho had never recovered, losing both his mate and, to him, his eldest son had thrown him into a deep, dark depression. Toramaru still remembered that awful time. His brother had considered suicide on more than one occasion, hiding the attempts from all but his younger brother. Toramaru had not been fooled, he knew how hurt his brother was and had taken the precaution of checking every vial of poison they had in the castle, noting any missing weapons, even going so far as to follow him for several weeks when InuTaisho seemed to be at his worst.

After a heart to heart talk with his older brother, Toramaru had seemed to curb his suicidal compulsions, reminding him of his youngest son and his responsibility to his people as the Western Lord.

It had seemed to work.

To dim the pain, InuTaisho had thrown himself into his work, making the Western lands the most prosperous in all of Japan, rushing into battle after battle until one day, he never came back. 

After decades of searching, he;d been pronounced dead, and Sesshomaru had taken his place.

He turned his attention back to said demon. 

Amber eyes were still locked onto the female.

Interesting…..

A man stepped forward; scroll in hand and waited for the attention of the occupants. When the room quieted, he unrolled his scroll and began to read.

"The trial of the accused; Kagome of the North will begin. Presiding judges:

Lord Yamiko of the Southern Lands.

Lord Sarinji of the Eastern Lands.

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

Elder Torao

Elder Kiji

Elder InuTaisho

First phase of trial shall commence under the witnesses of the village Overseers:

Of the Southern lands, Overseers:

Overseer Ryokotsai

Overseer Naverna

Overseer Katio

Overseer Sarikuyo.

Of the Eastern lands, Overseers:

Overseer Rintaihu

Overseer Lankoyuu

Overseer Shirantu

Overseer Gentama

Of the Western lands, Overseers:

Overseer Rankiku

Overseer Shintaku

Overseer Reyuuki

Overseer Jankotski.

Prisoner Kagome of the North has committed numerous crimes, and shall be tried for each charge on this day. Phase one of said prisoner's trial will come to order and begin, now."

Bowing, the man stepped aside, taking a position near the door.

 

 

Kagome fumed.

Numerous crimes her left big toe!

How dare they?!

She had committed no crimes!

And she found it very funny that they invited none of her own Overseers to her trial. This trial was a sham, a complete and utter farce, more for show than anything else and she knew it,  _**they** _ knew it.

She would not stand for this!

She looked into the eyes of each male before, letting them see her hatred, naked and undisguised. Lord Yamiko had the gall to look at with those same twinkling eyes and winked at her as though they were still friends and this was some sort of game they were playing. As if he weren't sitting up there with the rest of them and trying to ruin her life. 

He had some nerve! 

She wanted to scratch his fucking eyes out and make him eat them.

She turned away from him deliberately and insultingly, fixing her attention else where.

Lord Sarinji did not look pleased but more resigned to what was taking place here, giving her a nod of good luck she neither wanted nor needed from the likes of him. If he wanted to give her encouragement or even make her feel better then he would put an end to this travesty of a trial or at the very least stand in her corner.

As far as she was concerned, he was just as bad as that damn smiling Lord Yamiko.

Her attention reluctantly moved to the silver haired Lord, who looked composed and aloof, but whose eyes burned with such passion and possessive desire that she blushed and looked away.

Her gaze landed on the elder tiger youkaiTorao, who once more regarded her with keen interest, then to the elder Kiji who was a bit surprised that she dared to reveal her hatred so openly to her superiors, and then finally to Toramaru who gazed at her then to Sesshomaru; a calculating look in his wise old eyes. 

Did he suspect the attraction between them?

Kagome would not be surprised if did, Sesshomaru sure as hell didn't seem very good at hiding his feelings.

Torao spoke, detaining her attention back to him reluctantly.

"Kagome of the North, you have been charged as follows:

Concealing your identity with malicious intent.

Deceiving nobility.

Commanding the Northern inhabitants to assist you in your deception.

Abusing your power to cause confusion and unrest.

Disrupting the trust and peace between the Territory Lords and promoting disrespect for the position of the Lords.

To these chargers, how do you plead?"

Kagome felt her stomach churn; they had turned all her actions against her! Made her out to be a bad person when they knew she had not done any of that.

Mentally she went over each and every charge and debunking it for the made up, non-sense that it truly was.

Okay, so she had concealed her identity but not with malevolent intent. She had done it because she knew that these dusty old bastards would give her trouble for not being born with a penis between her legs.

And what disrespect had she brought to the House of the Northern, Western, Southern and Eastern territories? If anything, they had brought the disrespect.

Deceiving nobility?

What noblemen?! There was not one noble male in this entire room!

Bringing shame to the Northern lands. She snorted inwardly. Oh please, she had brought no shame to anyone.

She hadn't demanded the cooperation of her people; they had helped her deceive the other Lords out of loyalty, respect and the general good nature of their hearts. Something these bastards would know nothing about.

She had certainly not abused her powers, nor had she disrupted any trust or peace between the Territory Lords.

She was not guilty and she would not say she was to please them or anyone else. She would tell the truth and continue to protest her innocence, no matter what happened, no matter what the outcome of this trial was. 

She was innocent.

Good Lord she  _**hated men!** _

" _**Not guilty"** _ she hissed between clenched teeth, the heat of her answer blazing over everyone in the room.

Miko energy crackled, and a few youkai shifted uncomfortably at the electric charge. Most in the room had not been this close to a real Miko before. A large portion of miko's had retreated to a coven in the Eastern lands after peace between youkai and humans had stabilized, leaving only a few to, roam the free lands, their services used only for unruly youkai.

Torao raised a brow at her answer but made no comment. Instead, the tedious and harsh questioning began. At first, the questions had been fairly simple.

Was her name Kagome?

Yes.

Was she the daughter of the late Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands?

Yes.

Simple questions.

But then it turned bad, it turned into something akin to a witch trial. And the way they phrased their questions! They delivered them in a way that would easily confuse her, trick her into saying something she would rather not say.

By the time they had finished with their ridiculous and insulting inquiry, Kagome was drained from the intense emotions coursing through her body.

Anger, despair, frustration, all of her emotions seemed on the edge of bursting free.

She was quite ready to commit murder to more than a dozen males, and not all of them were on the judges bench.

She could feel the heated glares of the Overseers behind her. She could hear their murmurs of agreement when ever one of the judges made a comment about women aren't allowed to do this, or women aren't fit to do that.

Non-sense, stupid, ignorant non-sense.

Women were as good as men, better even! And she had said as much over and over through out the trial, satisfied with the venomous denials from the males.

Hours came and went and before Kagome knew it, the first part of the hearing was over.

For that Kagome was grateful, she’d had more than enough.

The trial had been long and tiring. Every time she tried to defend herself they had shot her down, turning her words around on her, trying to make her incriminate herself. The elders and Lords had left for a brief recess to go over the facts and evidence provided.

She’d had to stand the whole time and she was still to remain standing even though she was so tired, she was shaking. She was almost relieved to see the males file back in and take their respective seats. She hoped with all her heart that they were going dismiss this whole thing and return her to her lands in the North. Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears as Lord Toramaru spoke,

"The elders and Territory Lords have deliberated and come to a decision. The prisoner shall appear before the royal courts once more on the morrow, at mid-morning for said verdict. Court is adjourned."

Her heart sank at his words, and she could barely stop the anger that wanted to break free.

As the court began to file out, Kagome was lead back out by Lord Haku. As she was led away, she clenched her fists, so damn angry she was tempted to turn back and purify every male she could get her hands on.

Beside her, General Haku walked quietly, clearly reluctant to be the one to lead her away. He seemed to think everything around was interesting, for he looked everywhere but at her. For his sake she decided not to make a scene. Besides, it wouldn't really get her anywhere. Succumbing to temper tantrum and acting like a female controlled by her emotions would only make things worse.

She had to be smart about this. She had to pick and choose her battles, and not start a pointless war she couldn't hope to win.

Right now, she had no choice but to go along with this farce, adding more trouble by doing stupid things in rebellious female fury was not a good way to go about things. It would only prove what they were already saying about women.

That women could not use reason because of overactive emotions.

She wouldn't give them such ammunition to use against her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Looking around the room, he shook his head.

His collection had been destroyed; he would have to start over again, collecting every shade of blue he could find just like he had before his imprisonment.

No matter. He enjoyed collecting his favorite parts of the body; it soothed him to be surrounded by his jars of eyes. He had no idea why blue eyes fascinated him so much, but they did. He often looked for victims with some shade of blue so that when he was finished with them, he could harvest their eyes and place them into one of his jars.

Behind him, he heard a muffled scream of terror.

It seemed his first victim had awoken. Anticipation tingled up his spine. This would be the first of many victims since his resurrection, and he was more than ready.

He turned and looked at the youkai make manacled to the wall, his arms contorted painfully in the irons, the chain hung so high the man had to balance on his toes to keep from breaking his own arms. Blood dripped from beneath the iron bracelets, the result of the metal spikes connected to the inside of the manacles that were buried deep into his skin.

He ‘d caught the water demon unawares at the lake he had come across. His blonde hair and blue eyes had attracted him.

Blue.

The color entranced him. 

He needed those eyes.

He strolled over to the confined male slowly, intimidating the man. He knew how he must look. Long dark hair, long bangs covering his eyes, purple eyes as cold as death, handsome, sinfully so. He looked much like the killer psycho he was. He smiled at the man before him; his gaze looked on his big blue eyes.

"Why have you abducted me foul demon?" the water demon demanded despite the fear radiating from his body.

Mahdness tilted his head to the side and said nothing. They stood there, looking at each other for long moments, the captured male breathing hard and fast.

"Why have you abducted me foul demon?" Mahdness repeated.

The male looked at him with a confused horrified look.

"Why do you mock me?"

"Mock me why do you?" Mahdness questioned , sitting down, knees bent.

"I know not what game you play, but I want no part of it! Release me."

"Mother shall be here soon, come in from the rain, yeah?"

"You're mad!"

Mahdness stood hastily and rushed over to the man and grabbed his face in both hands,

"Tell no one tell no one tell no one they will come for thee! My eyes will see me and judge me! Open!"

Madness's hands shook the man's head side to side.

"You'll take me home won't you big brother?"

He licked the terrified mans cheek.

"Incest… incest… incest… incest. They took one of my hands as well. Come with me big brother come with me!"

Pulling the man forward in one hard, jerking motion he broke both of his arms, the appendages snapping like twigs.

The man screamed in agony nearly passing out from the intense pain. His screams echoed off the walls of the room. No one would hear the screams. Not here. This was his secret torture room, carved into a mountain, hidden away in the Western lands. It was a damp room, large and sound proof. The walls made of rock, the floor of dirt. No light pierced the overbearing darkness save for dim torches that lined the wall.

Mahdness stood quietly as the man's screams became soft whimpers of pain.

"Do you think it will rain soon sister?"

Enraged, the water youkai screamed at the top of his lungs,  _**"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"** _

"Yes, I am not in my mind, I am outside of my mind. I am right here. Yes right here,” Mahdness replied.

He pulled him by his chin, bringing them eye to eye. In a movement almost too fast to be seen he pushed his fingers into the man's eyes, seeming oblivious to the tormented screams.

He pulled both blue eyes out.

As the male crumpled against the stone wall Mahdness looked at his bloodied clenched fist with childlike excitement.

He had two.

Two blue two blue two blue!

He went over to the small jar filled with a glowing green goo and dropped them both inside and capped it. He brought the jar eye level and smiled brightly.

"Two blue."

He would sleep well tonight. He shuffled over to the dead man's body and took off the shackles. The body fell lifelessly to the floor and Mahdness set the glass down and bent over the body. Gently, he turned it over on its back. 

He spread the arms out, and tilted the head slightly to the right, and pushed the stiff mouth into a smile.

That done, he reached down and grasped one leg, pulling until the bone snapped before turning to the other leg to break it as well. He positioned the legs at an odd angle and rearranged his hair.

"Perfect. I will sleep this night."

He lay down between the jar and body, and shut off his shattered mind, allowing himself to sleep, his purple eyes still shifting about in the dark room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**See you later guys!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	16. Escape

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Escape

 

She was led to an empty cell below the Western Castle.

A prison cell.

A damp, dirty old prison cell.

Made for prisoners.

She could barely wrap her mind around it. This was what she was now. Nothing but a prisoner, chained up and thrown into jail. As General Haku slid the iron bars open and ushered her inside, he flushed that embarrassed deep red again.

"My Lady, if I could do anything to chang-"

"Nay," Kagome said cutting him off, "there is naught you can do or anyone else for that matter. You need not worry for me, I shall be fine."

And she would. She would be just fine because she refused to be anything else. She couldn't afford to be anything other than fine.

Hearing the softly spoken words, filled with such sadness tugged at his youkai heart. This woman had healed him and his men. She was kind. She didn’t deserve such treatment. He was sure there had to be a reason for her deception, though he didn’t know what that reason was, but he was damn sure none of those reasons had anything to do with malice. 

This woman didn't seem capable of venom, despite what the Elders were saying.

He shook his head.

In this day and age woman were not individuals with power, it simply was not done. It was an unspoken rule, but one enforced none the less. Women were considered to be beneath males. Inferior to their male counterparts. Kagome had known this and had done all she could to keep the lands that were rightfully hers in her possession.

Despite the fact that Kagome, a woman, had ruled those lands for years and had wrought nothing but peace and prosperity, men still thought females hysterical, unbalanced beings not fit to have a position of power. It was ludicrous, and the biggest hypocrisy he had ever witnessed. 

But he was but a General in the Western military; it was not his duty, nor his place to nay say the higher ups, merely to obey.

He finally looked at her without that embarrassing flush coming to his cheeks.

"Aye my Lady, you need not hesitate to ask for me should you require my assistance,"

She inclined her head in acknowledgment as he unlocked the cuffs from her wrist and stepped away, sliding the bars closed behind him.

Leaving Kagome alone.

With the deafening silence as her only company.

Looking around the little stone cell, Kagome rubbed her sore wrists, glad to have the heavy chains removed, wincing at the stinging pain their weight had left behind. The cell was small, really small and damp. The stones were cracked with age, and a diminutive gathering of hay sat in the corner of the room. 

Her bedding for tonight she assumed.

A dirty but empty chamber pot placed adjacent to the makeshift bed and a tiny window let in limited sunlight.

Anger returned at the poor, nearly unlivable conditions of the prison. Leave it to Lord Sesshomaru to make his prisons as undesirable, unclean and unreasonable as possible. In the Northern lands, she would never have allowed such squalor, not under her rule. The few prisoners they’d had to lock up had occupied dull but adequate holding cells, nowhere near as dreadful as this place.

It was inhumane.

_**Men** _ were inhumane, she decided as she kicked the chamber pot away from her bed and sat down heavily, hoping there were no bugs crawling around in the hay because that would just be the icing on her crappy day.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

InuYasha raced through the forest, a blur to the naked eye. Throwing himself from tree branch to tree branch, then shooting upwards, high above the tree tops, his red fire rat robes rippling in the slight breeze as gravity brought him slowly back down to earth. 

The sun was setting soon, and darkness was just beginning to leak sky. 

As he descended slowly to the ground below he looked at the sun, marveling at its beauty.

Burning a bright orange, it cast splatters of pink and red across the sky, the horizon a deep purple. His eyes softened as the collage of colors summoned memories from the past….

 

_**Eight year old InuYasha walked down the halls of the Western castle, easily maneuvering about the winding halls and complex structure that was well known by the young hanyou.** _

_**Making his way around was never an issue, nor was getting lost, which was why father let him roam around on his own without a guard or Jaken.** _

_**He wrinkled his little nose in distaste at the thought of the green toad that was no taller than his knee. Jaken was his least favorite person and he often wondered why Father kept him around.** _

_**He was rude, ugly and an ass kisser.** _

_**Always running after Father, praising him excessively in that annoying high pitched voice.** _

_**That bastard's voice grated on his nerves.** _

_**He knew his father was a great demon but shit, that green blob went overboard. Father's irritation with the toad servant was hidden but not well enough, he could see the slight twitch of his right eye when Jaken went into one of his spells of praise.** _

_**He headed to his brother's rooms, familiar with the path as he often snuck down to watch his big brother come and go.** _

_**He admired his brother, wanted to be just like him.** _

_**Tall and in top physical condition, a face as beautiful as a woman, he was everything InuYasha wanted to be when he grew up and became a man himself.** _

_**Always calm, always collected and composed, feared and respected, intelligent and aloof.** _

_**That was the way he wanted to be, he wanted to follow in his brother's footsteps, he wanted to be just as cool.** _

_**To learn from him; be taught by him.** _

_**The only problem with that was his brother. He seemed to hate him, and InuYasha could not, for the life of him, figure out why his older brother was so mean to him at times. He did all he could to make sure he didn’t annoy his elder sibling but nothing seemed to work.** _

_**His older brother always found something to punish him for and he called his deceased mother bad names.** _

_**Those were the only insults that got to him, the ones about his mother.** _

_**InuYasha only vaguely remembered her now, even though she had not been dead long. Already her image was fading from his memory and at times he went to stand before her portrait just to remind himself of what she had looked like.** _

_**But there were things he did remember; like the warmness of her embrace, the sound of her voice when she told him stories, her soft flowery scent.** _

_**Those things he remembered about her without having to look at her picture.** _

_**Stopping at the large door to his brother's room, InuYasha put his dog shaped ear against the door, listening for sounds inside; hoping his brother had not already left for the day. He pulled his head away from the door, a confused expression on his face as he tried to make out what his brother could possibly doing.** _

_**He had not heard such noises come from his room before.** _

_**Putting his ear back to the door, he listened more intently.** _

_**Banging noises, that sounded like his brother's head board rang in his ears, guttural growls were loud and heated. There was a female inside, she was screaming herself hoarse.** _

_**He could hear his brother's voice, low and commanding.** _

" _**You like that bitch? You like being fucked don't you?"** _

_**InuYasha had no idea what to make of it. His brother was strange. Shrugging, he sat down against the door and rolled his ball around on the floor as the banging behind the door increased and the woman began to scream in earnest now.** _

_**Hm, maybe he was doing what Father called, "big people games."Father and Mother had played that game a lot. He remembered she had screamed as the woman in his brother's room was, and Father had used the same words as big brother. A time or two he had opened the door when his parents were playing “big people games,” and he had just thought that “big people games,” meant a man and a woman wrestled each other without their cloths.** _

_**His father had said he would understand everything when he was a man, but InuYasha couldn't see what would be different when he was older. He had told his father as much and his father had only laughed.** _

_**His laughter had ended abruptly when he had asked if the could wrestle with them. After that question, Father had cleared his throat a few times, his face beat red and explained that he was never, ever to say such a thing again, and that in this house, incest was not to be tolerated.** _

_**InuYasha had not idea what incest was, but apparently his father thought it was very bad indeed.** _

_**But his point had been made. InuYasha was not allowed to play “big people games”. Not until he became a man.** _

_**Adults were so strange.** _

_**Why play a game that he couldn't join in?** _

_**It wasn't fair.** _

_**Just because he was a pup didn't mean he couldn't learn how to play the game.** _

_**He loved games; he'd like to play "Big people games" too. He was eight years old for fuck sakes! How old did he have to be to play?** _

_**The pounding stopped as a vicious growl rang out and the woman screamed one last time, then the room grew very quiet. After a few minutes of clothing rustling and a few soft spoken words, the door to his brother's room opened and a blue haired fox youkai female slipped from the room. Her hair was in a mess, her face flushed and her lips swollen, to InuYasha she looked a bit dazed and confused, but had a wide smile on her face.** _

_**Judging by her clothing, InuYasha assumed she was the daughter of some nobleman. She wore those expensive kimonos and way too much jewelry.** _

_**She didn't spare him a look as she limped down the hallway.** _

" _**What business do you have here,** _ half breed. _**"** _

_**Looking up, he saw his brother had come from the room. Clean, unruffled, his brother was dressed to perfection as always, not a hair out of place, a striking contrast to the woman that had just left the room.** _

" _**Big brother! Will you come and play with me?" InuYasha asked the two hundred year old demon, hoping that this time, his brother wouldn't just walk away and ignore him like he always did.** _

_**Sesshomaru frowned in disdain.** _

_**Big brother always frowned at him that way. He never played with him either. He mostly avoided the little eight year old. Though mother had always told him not to bother his brother, InuYasha couldn't understand why though, why have an older brother and not play with it?** _

_**The other kids in the villages played with their older brothers.** _

_**Before he could say anything else, the hostile glare blazing from cold amber eyes stopped him. The ball he had been holding rolled to the floor unnoticed. Chilled by the open volatile expression on his brother's face; similar, innocent, amber eyes watered, lower lip trembling, the small child looked down at the ground.** _

_**Why did big brother hate him so much? Was he a bad pup? Was that why? He knew he sometimes could be a handful for mother and father but was he really that bad?** _

_**He didn't understand why big brother treated him this way.** _

" _**Remove your disgusting person from this region of the castle or I shall remove you myself,"** _

_**InuYasha sat there, uncomprehending, though he keeping his head down, least his brother see his tears and think him a big fat crybaby.** _

_**Sesshomaru's frown deepened.** _

" _**This Sesshomaru does not enjoy repeating himself, simpleton. Remove thy self. Now."** _

_**He didn't move. Couldn't move, it hurt too much. His heart ached.** _

' _**Why big brother?'** _

_**Suddenly he was picked up, a rough, crushing hand wrapped around his throat, closing off his breathing. Frightened, he yelped loudly, calling for Father. His brother's face lowered into his own.** _

" _**You are worthless; tainted trash. You may be father’s spawn but that bitch of a mother of yours insured you will always bear the taint of humanity. A disgusting mutation of youkai greatness, a mockery of everything we stand for. Pathetic half breed, you will never be my equal,"** _

_**As his vision began to blur with more tears, a deep, angered voice brought him back to his senses.** _

_**Father!** _

" _**What goes on here Sesshomaru?"his father thundered.** _

_**InuTaisho stood before them, golden eyes blazing at his eldest son.** _

" _**Release him at once,"** _

_**Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father. For a moment, InuYasha thought his big brother meant to challenge father for dominance. Even one as young as he understood the ways of dogs, it was instinct. InuYasha held his breath, hoping this would not be the day that the tension between his father and brother snapped.** _

_**When the two of them were in the room together the ire and resentment was palpable.** _

_**That was another mystery entirely.** _

_**Big brother seemed to hate father more than he hated him. Every chance he got, he prodded father's temper and pushed his patience to the limit. Father got angry at times and yelled at big brother, but afterwards, his father always felt so bad about it, as if he had been the one in the wrong.** _

_**InuYasha didn't understand it and no one bothered to explain it to him.** _

" _**Stand down Sesshomaru,"** _

_**Once again, Sesshomaru stood quietly, cold eyes calculating and intense. Something gave way and he dropped the youngling with a thud. InuYasha struggled to suppress his tear, scrubbing in irritation at his wet cheeks. He would not cry anymore, not in front of his brother.** _

_**His big brother never cried, and he wouldn't either.** _

_**A warm aura engulfed him, protective and caring.** _

_**His father.** _

_**He was scooped up into strong arms. Strong arms as gentle as his mothers. Sesshomaru looked at them and something akin to jealous anger flashed in his amber eyes, before freezing over once more.** _

_**But not before InuTaisho caught it.** _

_**His father's expression twisted in pain and exasperation. InuYasha had seen that expression so many times on his father's face.** _

" _**Why must you be this way?” InuTaisho questioned softly, “He is your brother, and you are still my son,".** _

_**Sesshomaru turned his back to them as though he could not stomach the sight of them for another moment.** _

" _**He is mo brother of mine,” Sesshomaru spat, “He is the spawn of Izaoi and InuTaisho, nothing more."** _

_**His father went from anger to sadness, shoulders slumping in tired depression.** _

" _**We are family, kin, pack, how can you deny this?"** _

_**Sesshomaru's fists clenched.** _

" _**I have no family."** _

_**Sadness increased tenfold upon his father's handsome face.** _

" _**You will always be my son. I love you as I love InuYasha. That has not changed nor will it ever. I made a mistake. I know that it was inappropriate to take a mate so quickly after your mother died, but you must understand-"** _

" _**I must understand nothing,” Sesshomaru hissed, turning slightly to face the two, his eyes crimson, his magenta stripes jagged.** _

_**A moment of great and heavy silence washed over the three males. After a moment, Sesshomaru's expression cooled, the redness of his eyes fading back to deep amber. Seeming to be back in control, he spoke once more.** _

“ _ **Leave,” he he commanded, his voice cold as ice, “Take your**_ son _**and leave me be. I have nothing more to say to either one of you,"**_

_**With that, he walked away.** _

_**InuYasha looked up at his father's face, he was stricken, his eyes following his eldest son's retreating form. He didn't understand what was going on, didn't know what was going on between big brother and Father, and had no idea how to fix it.** _

_**They didn't speak as his father carried him outside; walking briskly through the garden, out into the forest. Demonic cloud forming under his feet, InuTaisho took to the sky.** _

_**The sun was setting, blazing a bright orange,** _ _**casting splatters of pink and red across the sky, the horizon a deep purple.** _

_**InuYasha wrapped his thin arms around his father's neck, sensing he needed a hug. A drop of moisture fell onto the arm that rested around his father's neck. He looked up at his father, surprised to see crystallized sadness sparkling in those sad amber eyes…..** _

 

His father's tears.

The setting sun reminded him of the sorrow his father had felt, of that day he had seen his father's tears, had realized the depth of his father's sadness.

Back then, he had not understood what had been going on. 

Now, a great number of years later, he understood. He hated Sesshomaru for the way he had treated his father, his mother, even the way he had treated him, still treated him, but damn if he didn't understand Sesshomaru's feelings. He knew that probably had to have been hard on his elder brother. Losing his mother, grieving her while his father was making preparations to replace her with another woman before his mother was even cold in the ground.

Still, did he have to hold a grudge so fucking long?

At the very least he could make an effort to be civil to his younger brother. 

But nooo, that was asking too much from him. InuYasha folded his arms at the thought of his brother and his unreasonable wrath.

What the fuck, InuYasha had not done anything to the dick. He had merely been born. And that, to his brother was his biggest sin.

He sighed as his feet finally touched the ground and he raced in the direction of home.

There was really no help for it, his brother hated him, and that was all there was to it. He would not let go of his resentment and didn't seem as though he wanted to. He was happy with the damaged, hostile relationship the two of them shared. Shit would never change between them. Years of hatred and bad blood between two brothers had become so familiar, so...normal for all involved.

Sesshomaru resented the very air he breathed. 

Stating that he was of tainted blood; sadly, it was true. His mother had been changed when she had mated his father, becoming something close to a purebred youkai , but not quite completely, retaining a small percent of her human heritage. So, by technicality, InuYasha was considered a hanyou. Or as his brother was fond of addressing him as, "Half breed."

InuYasha wrinkled his nose at the word. Fuck that shit, if Sesshomaru wanted to be butt-hurt about his birth -which was in no way his fault- then who the fuck was he to nay say him?

He'd let the bastard continue on with his unreasonable anger and stupid, petty grudges.

The castle came into view shortly; he leapt gracefully onto his balcony and through the open balcony doors. He always left them open so he did not have to go through the main castle area and encounter snobby assholes. And he knew for sure that his chance of running into a snob was extremely high today. His brother and uncle were having some kind of trial to take the Northern lands from some woman that had fooled everyone and every royal bastard from the four corners of the world had come to witness the spectacle.

He snorted in amusement; served those stuck up bastard's right. 

He was glad someone had played them for a fool, even better that it was woman. Besides, what right did they have to confiscate her lands? It's not like she had broken any laws or nothing. Sure he wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar, but he knew there were no laws that stated a woman could not be a Territory Lord. 

But, knowing his brother and his ego, he would find a way to obtain those lands at all costs.

He grimaced.

Because what Sesshomaru wanted, Sesshomaru got.

The thought made him angry. His emotions were already on the edge from his memory of his father's tears, and he was feeling none to charitable towards his bastard brother right now. 

Why the hell should he get what he wanted without having to jump through hoops?

Why didn't someone make things difficult for his brother for once instead of the other way around?

Because no one dared, everyone feared him.

He snorted. He wasn't one of those people that trembled when his brother walked into the room.

"Screw that," he muttered walking towards his bedroom door.

InuYasha left his room and headed down to the prisoner cells. If no one wanted to step in and make trouble for his brother, he guessed it was up to him to do so. He had no doubt that that was where she was located. It was Western land protocol that all prisoners awaiting punishment or going through a trial involving the higher ups.

He shuddered, recalling his own stay in the confining cells. A punishment devised by Jaken after numerous complaints made by the strict instructors that had seen or attempted to see to his education. The insufferable lessons they’d wanted to subject him to were worse than his time in the underground prison.

He smiled.

He’d been more than a handful with his teachers, earning him more than one lecture from his father, and more thrashings on his rear-end than he cared to count.

A fond smile made its way to his lips.

Father.

It seemed as though he thought of his father often lately, it made him feel good. His father had been the only bright spot in his life after his mother's death, and wrapping himself up in those warm feelings made him happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome paced the length of her small cell, stewing in her anger. After hours in the damn cell and only bread and water brought to her, she was cranky and hungry. As she raged at the male population, she had come to a decision.

She would kill the next male she laid eyes on.

One blast of miko energy and kaboom! Just one freaking blast!

Kagome sighed and sat on the floor.

Who was she kidding? They would never let her get away with something like that. Not that bastard Sesshomaru, that little chicken shit. Gods how she hated that man! He unnerved her, irritated her….set her body on fire, and mixed up her emotions until she had no idea what she felt about him.

She had never felt such a way before. Had never felt actual desire to know a man in  _**that** _ way, let alone do the things she had to done with him.

A fierce blush stained her face.

What she had done was so  _**naughty.** _ She could still feel his tongue deep inside her, could feel his lips on her breast and it was almost too much to bear. Her body was set ablaze when he looked at her. It was amazing what just a searing, deliberate look from said demon Lord could do to her.

And that's what she hated the most about this situation. Wanting him and yet wanting to blast him on his arrogant ass.

The sound of footsteps brought her out of her thoughts. Kagome looked up as the bars were slid open. In the darkness she could only glimpse silver hair and amber eyes. She shot to her feet. 

Him! 

Summoning her energy, she sent a pink ball of furry at him, not enough to do damage, but enough to get his attention and with more than enough ire behind the attack. The male flew back on his butt, a groan rumbling from his chest. 

Angrily the male pushed himself up on his elbows, pinning her with irritated golden eyes.

"What the fuck?" he growled out.

Anger doused, Kagome's eyes widened.

That voice. Rough and crude, that was definitely not Sesshomaru's deep masculine voice.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" she said as went over to him.

He was sprawled out on the cold stone floor, an angry expression on his handsome face. She blinked in surprised shock; this was definitely not Sesshomaru, though he looked a great deal like him. Same luminous amber eyes, and silver hair. His face a little rougher than the other male, he looked almost exactly like him, only younger, and more open. Sort of like Yamiko. 

Expressions worn like a beacon of light.

"What the fuck is your problem woman? Are you out of your goddamn mind?" he thundered.

Kagome was a bit taken aback by the crude language. Hands on hips she shouted back at the male on the floor.

"I thought you were someone else! Geez, I said I'm sorry!" she yelled back.

"Well you can take your apology and shove it up your a-"

InuYasha stopped, speechless as he really looked at her. This woman before him was beautiful!

"What did you say?" she asked heatedly

His mouth opened and close, and open once more. For the first time in his life InuYasha was not able to think of a single thing to say.

"Are you gonna stand there and gape or are you going to speak?"

That seemed to shake him out of it.

"Uh….yeah…I uh…came to…uh….help you out of here."

Kagome was shocked to say the least. Why would he do that? He was obviously related to Sesshomaru, most likely his brother, so why would he help her?

"Why?" she asked skeptically, "You must be Sesshomaru's brother, you two look almost like twins. Why would you help me?"

InuYasha snorted," Why would I miss the chance to ruffle Lord Fluffy's feathers?"

Kagome frowned in confusion.

"You two are brothers right? You should be on his side, should you not?"

"Fuck that. We ain't that close."

"Why not?"

His right eye twitched in irritation.

"Look, I came here to bail you out, not to get all touchy feely. You in or what? Hurry the fuck up cause we ain't got much time here."

Kagome was at a loss at what to do. Should she stay, and continue with this farce of a trail? 

Or go with this stranger?

Wait a minute! He was Sesshomaru's brother, therefore in a position of power, even if he wasn't close to said brother. Maybe she could convince him to help her get out of this mess.

"We ain't got all day lady, what's it gonna be?"

Besides, she had decided to pick and choose her battles. She would choose now.

Decision made, Kagome smirked, stepping from her cell, "Lead the way,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Naraku washed Kagura's blood from his hands in the river, humming softly to himself, sighing in contentment. Nothing like torture to make a man's day a great one. He looked down at the crumpled body of the naked woman on the floor, and smirked. Ah, he never got tired of her pain filled screams. 

He kicked her body once, watching in satisfaction as it twitched and a pained gasp was released from her mouth.

Hmmm, still out cold.

No matter.

He would leave her here for now, and if she knew what was good for her sorry ass she'd be back to the extended hut before sundown. Least she end up in worse condition than this.

He’d brought her out here to the woods so that she would have to crawl back home, injured and bruised. He laughed out loud; she was such a stupid bitch. Thinking he had forgotten to punish her for sneaking out of bed the other night.

Nay, he would never forget to inflict pain on someone.

Wasn’t in his nature.

What kind of male would he be if he did?

Straightening his clothing, he stretched his body, wincing at the dull pain. The ceremony had taken a toll as always, but he noticed, the more times he did the ceremony the shorter the recovery time. His body was adjusting to the pain, getting stronger. 

He was pleased to say the least.

Squatting down next to the woman on the ground, he grabbed her hair in a painful pull, bringing the unconscious woman to a painful awakening.

"You will get your dumb ass up and get back to the house before noon tomorrow or you will know more pain than you could ever imagine. Do I make myself clear whore?"

Kagura struggled to breathe through the pain, black spots danced behind her eyes, and she felt as though she was about to vomit. He jerked her head back and she cried out.

"Do you hear me?" he hissed

"Yes Master Naraku."

He shoved her head to the ground; the taste of dirt filled her mouth. Kagura barely noticed.

Satisfied with his handy work, Naraku walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tourcher made his way down to the cave. Ducking inside, the barrier parting as made his descent, the scent of blood assaulted his nose. 

It was intoxicating.

He wandered deeper, the sent becoming stronger as he traveled. He could feel it, his brother was near. Gods he had missed him! Picking up the pace he smiled as he finally spotted him. Surrounded by jars upon jars of blue eyeballs, Mahdness sat among them.

He was playing with a bloody liver and slimy intestines.

"Fly, fly, fly, come, come, fly, fly!"

Taking a bite from the bleeding liver, he chewed happily and continued to play.

"Mahdness, my brother!" Tourcher called out.

Mahdness looked up, bloody lips curling in a wide grin. Blood dripped down his chin, and pink chunks of liver stuck in his teeth.

Mouth full he cried out, "Mourcher! Ny rother! "

Tourcher chuckled at the mumbled reply. He ambled over to the younger male and hugged him, tears burning his eyes. Mahdness had always been like a little brother to them all for he was the youngest and the most vulnerable with his shattered mind.

As they drew back from each other, Tourcher slapped him on the back.

"You’ve been collecting again, I see?"

Mahdness forgot to chew and swallow again, liver fell from his mouth, coated in saliva, dripping down his chin and onto the cave floor.

"Indeed. I sleep well at night. All night. They watch."

"Aye, I am sure they do."

He stood.

"It's time to go Mahdness; we must prepare to summon Vishious from his prison."

Excitement bloomed bright.

"Big brother Vishious?"

"Aye, before this year's end, big brother Vishious will once again walk the earth."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!** _

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	17. The Trial Concludes

**Chapter Seventeen:**

The Trial Concludes

 

 

Kagome held on to InuYasha's neck as he bounded through the forest at lightning speed. The wind felt good in her hair. She closed her eyes and let the world rush by her. It felt good to be out, to be free, even for a moment. She sighed and held on tighter to his neck, almost like an embrace. She just suddenly needed that small comfort.

Of having someone that didn't want to do her any harm, it was a welcomed change to the males she had had to deal with in the past week.

InuYasha was a bit rude, his vocabulary severely lacking, but he was kind in a gruff, `I'm a tough guy' sort of way. And very easy to read; which was surprising because she would have thought that, being Sesshomaru's brother, he'd be as unpredictable as the Western lord himself.

The differences between the two males were significant. They were polar opposites.

InuYasha did not carry around that polished, royal demeanor. He just…was.

Nor did he radiate a dangerous aura. No carefully controlled beast lay behind amber eyes, nor did he seem condescending to her. He treated her like a regular a person. It was…..refreshing. She felt comfortable with him in way she had not felt with anyone else.

Not even Miroku.

Even Miroku had to treat her with honor and respect, formal on many occasions. It saddened her at times that she could not be herself, that her title would forever block who she really was to a lot of people. 

InuYasha was different, and not just in comparison with his elder brother.

He didn’t care about her title, or that she was a woman, something she had never come across in a male. Kagome smiled, he would be her new friend.

 

Cheeks stained as red as his clothing, InuYasha focused his mind on running, instead of the soft body curved around his back, soft thighs resting on his hips, he could feel the heat of her pussy through his robes, feel the weight of her breast against his back.

It was enough to make his mouth water.

Kami, what the hell had he gotten himself into?

This woman.

There was more to her, she drew males to her. The need to mate was stronger than it had ever been inside of him. He didn't understand what magic she weaved around him. And surprisingly to him, he didn't care. She could weave to her heart's content. 

No skin off his nose.

But still, he needed some space from her before she realized the effect her body was having on him.

Seeing a river below, InuYasha leapt once more, seemingly suspended in air, before slowly drifting down to the ground, landing neatly on the forest floor. The area was beautiful. Green grass made up most of the small area, soft and healthy, trees towered around, providing shade, and big leaves that ruffled softly with each slight breeze. It was quiet and peaceful.

He had to resist the urge to shiver when she slid down his back. He felt every curve in her body, every dip and crevice and it turned him on.

He cleared his throat.

"This um, I thought uh, that we could, ya know, rest here for a while? I have some food if you're hungry that is."

She turned to him, big brown eyes twinkling, dark hair gleaming, smile turned up bright, bringing one word to his mind. 

Beautiful…..

He blushed. 

Her smile turned curious. Probably wondering what the fuck he was blushing for.

"Sure InuYasha, we can rest here."

Nodding, he sat down at the river's edge, watching from his peripherals as she knelt down a few feet away and cupped her hands in the water, running her wet hands over face and neck. InuYasha gulped as a trail of water trickled down into the opening of her kimono. He could almost imagine those beads of water, blazing a trial in between those plump tits.

Fuck.

Adjusting the front of his hakama he concentrated on the river. Watching it run downstream.

"So tell me, why did you save me?"

Looking up at the sound of her voice, he said," Fluffy and I don't exactly get along."

His heart sped up at her soft giggle at the nickname he used for Sesshomaru and found himself smiling at the lovely sound. He was grateful when she nodded instead of prying. He wasn't sure he wanted to bring up the ugly past. As much as he didn't want it to, it bothered him more than he could say that his brother hated him for just having been born. That was something he could never imagine himself admitting. 

To  _**anyone.** _

"Aren't you afraid of the consequences of rescuing me?"

Snorting indignantly, he leaned back against the base of a nearby tree, arms behind his head.

"Fuck no. Like I could give a shit,"

Kagome looked unconvinced but said nothing.

"So what about you? How'd you end up in this situation?"

She sighed tiredly and moved into a sitting position. She lifted her kimono, dipping her legs into the water, she leaned back on her arms and closed her eyes. Amber eyes roamed her body, stopping at the out thrust breasts, naughty thoughts running top speed through his head. 

That damn blush returned.

"I was born a woman," she said.

InuYasha had to scramble to remember what he had asked.

Switching gears inside his head from perverted to intent listener, he asked, "What the hell you mean 'I was born a woman.' The hell is that supposed to mean?"

She opened her eyes and turned to him.

"This time in which we live in looks down on women. We are seen as inferior, less intelligent than males, not fit to be in a position of power,” she explained softly, “I kept my identity a secret because I know the way of the world. The unfair treatment of women, I knew that if it was known that I was in charge the Northern lands that they’d find a way to take them away from me. Though I have not broken any laws, I have broken the most important one. The unspoken one; females are beneath males and should never be in a place of power."

She looked up at the sky, a sad expression on her beautiful face.

"The burden of being a woman, it is unbearable at times,"

The expression, the sad words, they tugged at his heart. He had no idea what it was like to be a woman. To carry such a burden as the one she carried; nor would he ever know. 

But he could relate. 

Though he was the brother of the great Lord Sesshomaru, and the son of the even greater InuTaisho, he still bore the condemnation of both humans and youkai, unable to belong fully to either side. He knew the pain and anguish of being rejected for no reason other than ones birth.

They both had that in common. 

Being born in a world illogical, snobs with too much time, too much money and not enough common sense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Her breathing was ragged, her chest painfully heaving as she struggled to pull air into her lungs. Legs shaking, she stumbled through the forest.

She felt like shit!

Head spinning, body aching worse than it ever had in her entire life, Kagura dazedly stumbled forward, heading towards what she thought was the extended hut Naraku waited in. The forest looked different though. She remembered not, tall trees and peaceful breezes, none of it was familiar. The small house she stayed in with Naraku had no such things as she was seeing.

Every living thing around the little house seemed to die. The surrounding woods were decaying and gray. Naked trees, not a leaf to be had, the grass was crisp and dry, even the air seemed suffocating.

This could not be the way home.

She was so confused; couldn't tell which way she should go, or if she was even going the right way. All she knew was that she had to go. Had to get back to Naraku or face a fate worse than death.

Naraku had many ways of torturing her, and she didn’t think she could take it.

It was just too much for one person to endure. She wanted to die, to leave this world of pain she lived in. And yet, she wanted to be strong, didn't want to break. Didn't want to let Naraku and Vishious break her. She wouldn't die until she had seen at least one of them dead in the most horrible way possible.

Blurring….her vision was blurring.

Fading in and out.

She couldn't make out the area around her. Trees morphed into tall shadows, and the edges of her vision began to darken. 

Her head felt as though it would explode.

Wanting to sit down, to rest, but knowing she could not, Kagura forced her body to continue on.

She could hear voices.

A giggle from a soft angelic voice. A woman. Then a masculine voice entered her ears. A short response from the masculine voice sent the feminine voice into another round giggles. Then the angelic voice again. Kagura moved towards that voice, finding strength to keep moving.

Unfortunately for her, her worn out body could no longer hold her upright.

Hearing a surprised gasp, Kagura fell to the floor, her body relaxing as the ground welcomed her tired body. The grass was soft and fresh, a gentle breeze ruffled her dark hair. This was nice, being able to relax and not have to worry, if only for a short time.

Her eyes closed.

Someone was speaking, saying something she couldn't make out.

A cool hand touched her forehead, and her eyes opened. Blazing brown eyes and black hair filled her vision. She was beautiful, this woman, an angel. She looked like an angel. She could feel the pain receding and a warm healing sensation flooded her body. 

It was nothing she'd ever felt before, soft, and warm and wonderful.

She felt at peace, safe even.

‘Who is this angel of mercy?’ She wondered dazedly as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"She'll be okay. Her wounds are healed, she's just exhausted. A few days of rest will do her some good." Kagome commented as she finished healing the fallen woman.

Kagome had not seen such horrible wounds on a woman before. A woman being tortured was not unheard of, certainly, but to this extent, rare at least in Kagome’s experience. Things like this were rare in the Northern lands. 

Who would do this to a woman? 

What kind of monster would hurt a female in such a way?

InuYasha looked equally confused and angry about the situation.

"Who would do this to her?" Kagome asked, voicing the question that ran, not only through her mind but also, she was sure, through his.

"I don't know, but when I find out who that bastard is, he’s dead!” InuYasha declared, smashing fist against palm for emphasis, “What the hell kinda guy would do some sick crap like this? He ain't no man, fucking pussy, I'll kill him!"

While Kagome agreed that such a male should be punished, she didn't know if killing him was the right way to go. Besides, they didn’t know if it was a male and where he or she was. 

They'd have to wait and question the woman when she awoke.

"We'd better get her back to the castle."

"Indeed,"

Her blood ran cold at the masculine voice that uttered that word, for it had not come from InuYasha's lips. Cool, controlled rage blasted her from behind. She knew the male it came from and she nearly fainted. For the first time in a long time, she felt fear. 

Pure unadulterated fear filled her.

She turned, coming quickly to her feet.

Sesshomaru stood a few feet away from them, while his face was completely composed his eyes blazed with fury. It crashed over her, making her feel scared and guilty. Why she should feel guilty, she had no idea. She certainly had nothing to feel guilty about.

Suddenly InuYasha was in front of her, taking up a defensive stance.

"Back off Fluffy!"

At that statement, Kagome closed her eyes.

`Wrong thing to say InuYasha,' she thought to herself.

She'd scarcely gotten the thought out before Sesshomaru moved, a mere blur of white silk and silver hair. Kagome winced as the sound of bone crashing against bone as Sesshomaru drove his fist into InuYasha's jaw, breaking it, the momentum sending him flying into a strong oak tree, snapping the tree in two like a stick.

Kagome was shocked.

She'd never witnessed such violence before, sure the soldiers rough housed with each other from time to time, and of course there was a bit of violence when they trained , but never had it been so explosive and excessive!

"InuYasha! Are you alright?"

Shocked, she hurried to the fallen youth.

A hand grabbed her by the hair, stopping her in her tracks. The grip tight and painful, bringing tears to her eyes as her head was jerked back. She looked up in angry confusion, and locked with furious amber eyes.

A cruel smile touched his lips as he asked, "Where do you think to go, female?"

Kagome was too afraid to answer the softly uttered question.

He was furious. 

Never had he felt such rage. 

He, Lord Yamiko, Lord Sarinji and the elder's had waited to continue the trial while General Haku had gone to retrieve the prisoner, only to have the flushed demon return, empty handed. Sesshomaru had excused himself to question the General. The information he had been given had almost set free his inner beast.

His woman had escaped from her temporary prison.

But she had not done so alone. InuYasha's scent had lingered all over her empty cell, and so far, the hanyou's whereabouts had yet to be accounted for.

His General had been embarrassed as Sesshomaru questioned him merciless, squirming under his Lord's displeasure. Composed, but radiating a dangerous energy, Sesshomaru had gone back inside, and, standing before the royal court, explained the situation as well as added the additional charge of escape to Kagome's growing list of offenses.

As well as postponed the trial until the morrow. 

Same time. 

He waited for anyone to voice an objection, but none dare do so. After waiting no more than a few moments, he'd stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Picking up the scent of the half-breed immediately; Sesshomaru tracked the scent from the dungeon up to the main castle, through the winding halls and stairs, and out the door to the forest behind the castle.

A few minutes of traveling, he caught her scent, mingled with the hanyou's scent, and his eyes had flashed crimson a moment.

_'She would dare be alone with another male?'_

Sesshomaru could not censor his outrage, nor did he try.

_'She will be punished, as will the half-breed.'_

Jagged magenta stripes stood in stark relief beneath blazing amber eyes, the surrounding white fading to crimson.

As he came upon them, he saw that the two were kneeling around a woman he did not know, she looked to be healing from some serious injuries. He cared not who she was, or why she was there, his eyes locked on to his dark-haired woman, furious agitation prominent in each step that brought his closer to the trio.

"We'd better get her back to the castle," she’d said.

"Indeed," he’d answered.

Now, he stared down at her, his fist full of her thick, curly black hair. Pleasure coursing through him at the violent outburst that had taken down his half brother, cracking the half-breed's jaw had reduced some of his fury.

"Where do you think to go?" he asked softly.

His eyes narrowed, nose scrunching in distaste.

' _She reeks of the half-breed,'_

Small pale hands went to his, trying to pry his hand from her hair. Miko energy crackled, burning his skin. 

He ignored it.

"Let me go!" she cried in outrage.

"Nay, I think not,” he hissed between clenched fangs, “Clearly, you cannot be trusted, female. I shall see to it that you are not given the opportunity attempt escape again,"

He dragged her along the forest, hand still clenched in her hair.

"Let me go! Stop it! STOP!" she cried in outraged fury.

Resisting, she planted her feet firmly onto the floor, stopping him from continuing, least he pull her head off.

He jerked her towards him, bringing her face to face with him.

"Do no test me woman!" he roared

The heat in which he bellowed stopped her struggles instantly. The scent of her fear pleasing to his senses. 

Once more, he made his way back to the castle, Kagome in tow. Satisfaction rushed through him as she blushed in embarrassment as he entered the castle, walking past gawking bystanders. When he tried to drag her down into the dungeon, she began to struggle in earnest, and he stopped, slamming the dungeon door closed behind them and letting go of her hair in favor of grabbing hold of her upper arm.

She struck out at him with her other hand, her fist connecting with his jaw in absolute fury, trying to hurt him as much as he was hurting her.

The glancing blow receiving little notice.

He calmly grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall. She yelled at him, calling him names she had heard the soldiers call each other, kicking at his legs and shins

He leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Angry, she bit him hard, pulling at his silver locks.

He snarled against her lips, thrusting his tongue between her clenched teeth. Kagome melted; anger turned to lust in an instant as she returned his kiss with fervor. 

Sesshomaru kissed her breathless. 

Eyes closed, cheeks stained red, panting softly, she painted a sensual picture.

Releasing her lips, he leaned down to her ear and nuzzled her neck, licking slowly up her neck to nip at her ear.

"When this trial is over, you and your lands will belong to me,”he whispered heatedly against her ear. 

She shivered but looked up at him, eyes blazing.

"Never," she hissed, angry at him and angry at her self for the kiss.

He smirked, an arrogant, self-assured up turn of his lips.

"You will submit to me, woman. There is no other choice for you."

He cupped her breast, and she gasped. She clenched her teeth against the pleasure coursing through her, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing the desire that clenched her gut.

"You're body aches for me, female. This you cannot deny," he informed, pinching her nipples through the thin fabric.

Kagome swallowed a groan, turning her head away. The shock of his warm lips against her throat played havoc with her resolve. A groan made it past her tightly pressed lips as he twisted her nipples, his deadly fangs nipping softly, almost playfully, against her skin.

The effect was intoxicating 

Sesshomaru growled against the soft skin.

Gods he wanted this woman. 

This trial could not be over soon enough. When it was, she would be his. His to command, his to dominate. Releasing her nipples, he cupped her ass hard, pulling her against his hard length, growling in satisfaction as the heat of her pussy blazed through his hakama.

She wanted him, her resistance not withstanding

When she moaned and rubbed herself against him, he snapped. Gripping her defiant chin he, devoured her lips, bending her backwards with the force of his desire.

Again he pressed his tongue through her lips to sweep her mouth. 

Kagome bit down hard on his tongue.

The warm taste of blood filled her mouth and she felt a stab of triumph when he released her lips with a growl of pain and anger. She gulped in a breath, chest heaving, her brown eyes a bit glazed over. 

He glared at her, amber eyes blazing as blood dripped down the corner of his mouth.

“Serves you right,” she harrumphed.

He took a step forward and Kagome forced herself not to take one back. Instead she straightened herself in blatant challenge. She remained quiet as he once more caught her upper arm and lead her down to the dungeon on shaky limbs. 

 

Besides the bite, he had easily worked her body into a frenzy with his kisses, for that alone, he would not hold this little injury against her. His ego had never felt so big in all his long years of living. He could not keep the smirk from his lips as she stumbled along down the stone steps with him. 

He led her into a new holding cell and into the manacle on the wall. As the cold iron locked around her it seemed to snap her out of her daze.

Dark brows drew down and a frown graced her swollen lips.

"What the hell are you doing? Release me!"

Silver brow arched, Sesshomaru crossed his arms and stared her down.

"You have attempted to escape from your trial, you cannot be allowed to do so again, this you know. You will remain cuffed until this trial is complete,"

Anger apparent on her face, she remained quiet, knowing he spoke the truth. The procedure was much the same in the Northern lands.

"Do not worry, Kagome, you shall be warming my bed soon enough. There is no need to rush,"

Outraged Kagome smacked him hard across the face, heavy chain diminishing much of the impact.

Amber eyes narrowed at the heaving beauty that trembled with rage.

"When we are mated, you will be punished for that action,"

She raised her hand and swung it hard again, intending to slap the shit out of him again. He caught her wrist in a bruising grip and pushed her against the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of her.

His face was fierce with anger, eyes blazing at her. 

When he spoke his voice was guttural, and deep, rumbling with displeasure.

"Strike this Sesshomaru once more, female, and you will suffer your punishment now. You have tested the limit of my patience far beyond anyone has had ever had the gall to and I will not tolerate a minute more of your antics. You will show respect to your Alpha and learn your station. I will not warn you of this again, woman. Is this Sesshomaru understood?"

Kagome would have been scared if she had not been so damn angry.

"I understand nothing. I am not your woman, nor will I ever be. Do not think to garner submission from me, for you will  _**never** _ get it."

For a moment, she feared he meant to slap her. He looked as though he would, and she braced herself for it. She would take any violence he wished to dish out, but she would not back down.

She  _**refused** _ to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cower from him. To her surprise, he merely smirked, and nuzzled her ear, placing a light kiss on her ear.

"This Sesshomaru shall gain your submission woman; it is but a matter of time."

That said, he turned and walked away, sliding the iron bars closed with an ominous clang, leaving Kagome to listen to his retreating footsteps as she struggled to once more, reign in her temper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She was warm. And to her surprise, she felt….. _**safe.** _

This was not something Kagura was used to feeling.

Ever.

It took a moment for her to open her eyes, she was so tired, and the simple task of opening her eye lids took much out of her. Lying there quietly, eyes still closed, she gathered energy before opening them. Sunlight greeted her. This room, it was not the dower bedroom she was used to. No torture instruments lined the walls, it did not smell of her blood, and most of all Naraku did not sleep next to her, she did not feel threatened or scared.

She felt…..at peace.

Safe.

It was a strange feeling to say the least.

The room was beautiful, color coordinated, and tastefully decorated. Not to mention extremely expensive items were showcased to perfection, bring out the beauty of the room even more. Her bed was a deep blue and she was smothered in pillows and soft furs. The walls were painted the same deep blue color as the bed and the floor was, to her surprise, furry.

She had heard of this thing called 'car-pet' but she had never seen it before. When she recovered more energy, she wanted to put her feet in it, see if it was as soft as it looked.

She looked over at the fireplace that housed a roaring fire, warming her and bring a cozy air to the room. A wooden wardrobe sat across the room from her, and the large window off to her right had a comfy looking window seat. Like her bed, it was lined with fur and soft pillows. It was truly amazing this place.

But she knew she couldn't stay.

Naraku was probably already shitting with rage because she had not made it back as of yet.

' _**You need not worry about him, Kagura.'** _

Her whole body went still, panic set in as she recognized the voice inside her head.

Vishious.

He never really contacted her anymore. There was no need when he could just contact Naraku directly. She had been glad for the reprieve, not to have to feel that tainted evil inside her mind. She could feel his amusement at her thought.

'What do you need Master Vishious. You have not contacted me in a while.'

' _**Indeed I have not, as there was no need to do so when I can contact Naraku. But, you have found yourself in an interesting situation, Kagura, how can I not contact you, dear?'** _

A feeling of dread sat heavy in the pit of her stomach.

' _**You are in the same vicinity of my woman.'** _

His woman?

She had not known he had a female. What the fuck kind of female could she be that she was involved with someone such as him.

The feeling of his amusement deepened.

' _**She knows not who she belongs to, but she will soon. Make no mistake about that.'** _

Kagura held back her shock, and a thought that almost passed through her head, one she knew, if Vishious caught wind of, would result in punishment. Instead she said mentally,

'What would you have me do Master?'

' _**Nothing more than watch Kagura. And interfere when commanded. The dog is trying to steal my woman from me while I am in this prison. This I cannot allow and neither can you. Keep them apart by any means necessary, is that understood?'** _

'Yes Master'

' _**You will gain her confidence, become close to her, learn her about her, and report anything important, directly to me. If you fail me in this, Kagura, you will be punished. Have I made myself clear?'** _

'Yes Master Vishious.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kagome stood once again before the royal courts. The elders, and Territory Lords sat in the judge's booth and the weird stenographer was once again staring at her. Cuffs graced her wrists once more, and General Haku stood next to her. He had scolded her for her escape the night before. Kind of like an older brother. She had been amused to say the least by the tirade. At this moment in time, she was nowhere close to amused, the additional prison escape had been added to her list of charges, and for once, she realized, her charges did not look good.

Now they had legitimate charge.

As she stood there, accusing eyes of these judgmental males boring into her, she had never felt so alone in her life or so scared. She wanted Miroku with her; she needed her big brother to help see her through this. Hell, even InuYasha would have been comforting. But after questioning Haku she had learned that after he had brought the woman back to the castle with him, he had been confined to his rooms to await disciplinary action from his older brother once the trial was over.

She felt bad that he was in trouble because of her, and hoped he'd be okay. But she would worry about that later; right now she had bigger things to worry about.

"Kagome of the North, the elders have come to verdict. If you have anything to say, now is that time, “said Elder Kiji.

This was her chance to plead her case.

"Your honors, I have not broken any laws. Despite what is being said here, I broke no actual laws. By keeping my identity a secret I was merely trying to protect myself from something such as this from occurring. I did not do so to play the courts for a fool, nor did I do so with malevolent intent. I beg you; do not punish me for something I did not do, for crimes I did not commit."

"We are aware of the laws, Kagome of the North. We know that we cannot seek punishment for the actions of withholding your identity. The courts have found you innocent of those crimes." InuTaisho stated calmly.

The court was deadly silent, surprise clear on the face of all. Even Sesshomaru looked as though he'd fall over in his seat. Kagome thought she would cry from the relief that crashed through her body. She wasn't going to lose her lands; she was still the Lady of the Northern lands!

"However, you have been found guilty of the charge added this day. Escaping from prison while on trial is a serious offense, and that cannot be over looked." Torao said.

Dread overtook the feeling of relief, leaving her trembling. Gods, she had forgotten about that!

"We have found you guilty on this charge. This alone is punishable by death, and stripping said prisoner of all possessions. We have deliberated and have come to an agreeable punishment for said crime."

He paused and Kagome felt like the earth had stopped, she couldn't seem to get enough air.

"Kagome of the North, it has been decided that you will lose your lands to your mate. A competition for you and your lands shall begin in three day time. It is so ordered by the Royal Courts." InuTaisho said as he pounded his gavel once and the trial came to a close.

Kagome stood there, staring at him, not comprehending what had just happened. Not believing, not wanting to believe. Amber eyes stared back at her, gleaming with….mischief? Elder InuTaisho was up to something, she was sure of it.

What the fuck kind of game was he playing?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

InuTaisho sat staring back at the shocked red head. Stewing in satisfaction that his plan had succeeded, he let that satisfaction creep into his eyes. He had InuYasha to thank for this. Had it not been for his interference, they would not have been able to convict Kagome of anything. But it had turned out well and he was satisfied.

Looking over to get a glimpse of his nephew, he could see the young demon was pleased as well. Good. This woman, he wanted her, and InuTaisho had made it possible for him to have her. He wanted his nephew to mate and produce a few dozen pups. He was long overdue. InuTaisho himself wanted a few pups to bounce around on his knee. He doubted InuYasha was anywhere near that phase of his life.

Sure the young hanyou had relationships here and there, but he was just as bad as his elder brother. A quick tumble here and there and he moved on to the next female. At that rate, neither male had produce a pup as of yet and if both of them died the West would be left with no heir to speak of. And in these dangerous times, it was important to have an heir in case some tragedy was to befall one or both of the brothers. Though he did not like the thought, he knew he had to be realistic.

They were both powerful demons but not invincible. He wanted the Inu Youkai lineage to continue on. There was so few of them now days. And by them, he meant those in his immediate family. But that would change soon, judging from the predatory gleam shining in the eyes of his nephew as he locked eyes with the red haired beauty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	18. Amendment

 

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Amendment

 

 

Word had spread like a wild fire throughout Japan. Within hours, hundreds upon hundreds of royal and not so royal male demons and humans swarmed the Western lands. All here to compete in the Tournament.

Kagome stood on the balcony of the room she was assigned, watching as one by one; the males entered the Western Castle.

She sighed.

No way in hell would she mate one of those bastards. She would not allow these  _**males** _ to run every aspect of her life. If she had to mate one of those males, she'd make sure they knew she came with a consequence.

She was the Lady of the Northern lands dammit!

Turning away from the window she left the room intending to explore. Lord  Toramaru had told her that she was free to roam the castle, but could not leave the leave the Western lands under any circumstance.

Fine with her, as long as she was no longer a prisoner. As long as she wasn't in that dingy old cell with chains around her wrists, it was fine, for now.

How the hell had it come to this?

She couldn't understand how things had gotten so out of control. How  _**her** _ life had gotten so out of her control. She would take it no more, it wasn't fair the way they undermined her authority. Power among the Territory Lords was designed to be divided equally among the four of them.

Walking down the hallway, deep in thought, she didn't see the male in front of her until she bumped right into him. 

Surprised she looked up at the male.

"So sorry about that," she apologized.

His chocolate eyes lit up as their eyes met.

"Ah dear sweet Kagome, my love!" the man proclaimed.

It was the stenographer from earlier. The freaking weirdo who had kept staring at her during her trial. Temper flaring, Kagome stepped back from him the whack job. She was sooo not in the mood right now.

"Do not call me that. I do not know you. I am Lady Kagome and you shall address me as such," she said shrewdly.

"Of course you are my darling," he said taking a hold of her hand.

Irritation set in, as she tried to snatch her hand back, but the weirdo kept a tight hold on it. Anger crept up her spine, and washed over her in huge waves.

"Release me at once!"

"But my love! I-"

"I'll give you three seconds to take your hands off of me. One-"

"But darling-"

"Two-"

"I love yo-"

"Three."

Bringing forth all her anger, all her frustration from the past week and half, Kagome decked him. Her small fist connected with his nose, bones cracking as he fell on his ass. Chest heaving, face red, and satisfaction rushing through her veins, Kagome looked down at the fallen male. She didn't feel sorry for him at all.

He deserved it.

Sprawled out on the stone floor, nose bent at a slight angle, and bleeding profusely from both nostrils the stenographer was out cold. And for once, Kagome did not feel a lick of sympathy for hurting someone. She was tired of being kind and sympathetic, and nice and shit. 

Having people step all over her. 

No more. Being nice got you nowhere in this world, and she would not be little miss nice female anymore.

She stepped over him in disdain, not taking a second to look back.

Walking a bit further through the castle, Kagome came across InuYasha. A big bluish bruise graced his right cheek, but he smiled when he saw her in spite of it. He had a shovel in hand and smelled like death warmed over six times.

Kagome almost gagged.

It smelled as though he had rolled around in animal feces and vomit. Covering her mouth and nose in her hands, she gave him a horrified look.

"Why the hell do you smell so bad?" she demanded through her fingers, her eyes watering.

He grinned and said, "Horse shit. Had to clean the stables. All of the stables in the Western lands, and every single village stable."

Kagome tried to breathe through her mouth but could still taste it and gagged.

How in the hell could he stand it?

His nose had to be more sensitive than hers. He was a dog demon after all and yet he stood there as if he didn't smell worst than anything she had ever smelled before.

"Why?"

He took one of his hands and wiped his cheek with his knuckle, and in doing so, smeared green horse shit on to it. Kagome nearly lost it. InuYasha didn't seem the least bit affected.

"It was my 'punishment,'" he rolled his eyes at that, "given to me by Uncle  Toramaru, "

So the Elder was indeed closely related to them. Their uncle. Lord knows they all look alike; you'd have to be an idiot not notice. Amber eyes and silver hair was an extremely dominant trait in their family, not to mention being lucky to have the refined features of a handsome king.

"Punishment. You don't seem the least bit repentant," she said squeezing her nose even harder, trying to block the smell.

InuYasha laughed at that.

"Fuuuuck no. Which is why I do shit like this all time. Fuckers around here are too stuck up and stiff. Sometimes you need to spread a little chaos, ya know?"

Kagome nodded because she did know. She knew exactly what he meant. The stuffiness of the upper class was all too apparent and all too annoying. She didn't really have friends in the upper class; they were too snobbish and often tried to butter up to her in an attempt to raise their own status in society.

"Oh, I almost forgot, that woman from yesterday, did you bring her with you?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to check on her yet. Had too much shit to do."

And he meant that literally.

Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Yeah. Down the hall, to the left, fourth door down,” he said, pointing her in the direction he spoke, “I did talk to Uncle though, he said she could stay as your personal maid if you want."

"That's a great idea. I can keep an eye on her in case she needs protection from whoever hurt her in the first place."

InuYasha raised a brow.

"You’ll offer her protection?"

Anger bloomed as soon as the words left his mouth. Did he think she couldn't protect anyone because she was a female? That she had no training in the way of a warrior? She had though he was different, apparently she had been mistaken.

"That's exactly what I mean to do. What of it?" she asked haughtily, a challenge in her eyes.

InuYasha laughed again. "Calm down woman, damn. I didn't mean to say you couldn't cause you're a woman. It's just most royalty don't take in the poor to protect them,"

Color flooded her face; ashamed to have jumped to conclusions that way. Kagome looked down. What the hell was wrong with her? She wasn't the type to jump to conclusions that way. Lately she’d been ready to go for the throat at the slightest hint of insult and she wasn't usually like that. She didn't know when she had begun to change so much.

"Sorry about that. I'm a bit on edge I guess."

Shrugging his shoulders, he grinned.

"Don't sweat it. I get it. I'd be that way too if I was in your position."

Crimson colored her cheeks once more, but for a different reason all together. Everyone knew what had happened with her trial. The embarrassing punishment being forced upon her by the Elders.

"You've heard. I'm not surprised though. Half of Japan has already heard."

Seeing her pained look, InuYasha asked, "Why don’t you challenge the decision?"

Surprised cinnamon eyes looked up at the hanyou.

"What do you mean challenge it?' I can do that?"

Another quick grin from the amused hanyou, "You don't have much dealings with the royal courts do ya?"

Shaking her head Kagome mulled over his words. Did she have rights that she was not aware of? In this time and age, woman seemed to have  _**no** _ rights. She had just assumed that, as she herself was a woman, despite the fact that she was titled that she too had no rights.

"Your situation is unique, the royal courts have never had to deal with a female with legitimate power before. But, the four territory Lords were created to balance power in Japan, you have the same power and authority as the other three shitheads. You cannot overturn the punishment, as the other Lords will out vote you most likely, but you can alter it. It is your right as a Territory Lord er Lady,"

She hadn’t thought of that before.

A gleam twinkled in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Tourcher sat on a tree branch above Mahdness, a woman resting on his lap. Almost absent-mindedly he stroked the woman's golden locks, now matted by blood. She had been very beautiful before but now, her skin was a pasty, pale color, her brown eyes dull and lifeless, a horrified look frozen in place on her face.

Naked, her body had grown stiff and the wounds that had claimed her life were finally beginning to stop bleeding. Urine and fecal matter dripped down her legs, down to her toes, collecting in a small brown puddle below.

Both males were oblivious to the smell of death that lingered in the air.

In contrast to the horrific scene, the surrounding area was very nice and peaceful. Beautiful even. Bright, lush grass, tall shady trees, a running river a few feet away, and birds chirping happily, nice clean air.

Tourcher hated it.

'When will you be ready to return to this world brother? Mahdness and I grow weary of this peaceful land. It is almost too much to bear,' he complained telepathically, `the people here, they smile at each other, human and Youkai alike. And the air, there is no smell of fear and rage,'

Tourcher shivered in disgust at voicing the things that were wrong with the world.

It felt like he had awoke to his own personal hell, for this truly was horrific. It was completely unbearable and unacceptable. He didn’t know how much longer he could go on this way without causing some serious damage to the happy people in this world.

' _**Patience brother. We need my woman in order for me to be released, and at present time, she is not ready, nor am I in a position to remove her from the custody of the mutt. Once our other brothers have been awakened we can go and take her.'** _

'Is she really pure big brother?'

' _**Indeed.'** _

'You will taint her?'

' _**Aye. She is to be your sister. You shall treat her as you treat me, yes?'** _

'Of course brother. I have always had a way with the ladies,' saying this, he twirled a bloodied gold curl.

He could feel Vishious' laughter in his mind.

' _**This I know Tourcher, though I am not inclined to share her.'** _

Mentally Tourcher shrugged, a grin taking place on his face and in his mind. There were plenty of women to be had, so not being able to have one woman in the whole world was not an issue for him.

'Selfish bastard' he teased.

' _**Possessive.'** _ Vishious corrected, _**`You know I have never been the selfish type Tourcher. What kind of male do you take me for, eh? I have some morals and principles.'** _

They both snorted in amusement at that.

' _**And how is Mahdness? Have you kept him contained?'** _

'He is stable for now. We take only a few women here and there, stray youkai, orphaned children living on the streets, a few prostitutes and leave no trace. There has been no unrest because of these disappearances and we are sure to leave each village within a few days of our kills.'

' _**Good. Do not let him get carried away. We cannot afford to call attention to ourselves . When the others have awakened, you will be free to kill and destroy to your heart's content.'** _

Looking down at Mahdness who, at the moment, was severing the fingers from the dead blonde haired woman, he wondered how long they had before Mahdness had another one of his killing fits. Once in a while he would take a nibble at a few of the dirty appendages, giggling like a school girl, and then, in the blink of an eye would turn angry, breaking them in half.

'That day cannot come soon enough, big brother. Mahdness needs to be surrounded by agonized screams, suffering and pain in order to stay calm and manageable, the peace and lack of disorder is harder on him than any of us.'

' _**Understood. I am working my hardest to speed up the process; however, we are relying heavily on Ehvil in order to even make the first move. You and Mahdness were the easiest to awaken, the other two however shall take time, and Ehvil is but one man. We must trust in brother Ehvil's abilities.'** _

Pausing before asking this, Tourcher crossed his arms over his chest.

'Can we still trust Ehvil big brother? He has changed. He’s been close to your woman, she has changed him much. He is not the same as I remember many years ago.'

' _**I too have noticed the change, and I like it no more than you. However I can sense the malice just below the carefully constructed facade he has crafted. My woman seems to have influenced him quite a bit for him to think he could change. However, he is awakening himself, becoming the man he once was before. Fear not, for now, we will trust him. However, at the first sign of disloyalty, we shall kill him.'** _

'I agree big brother; that is the best way to handle such a tedious situation. Especially with brother Ehvil, he has always been unpredictable.'

' _**Aye. This know. I’ve kept a close eye on him, and so far, there have been no such signs.'** _

Tourcher was glad for that. He wanted all his brothers' together once more, Ehvil included. Though, if he showed any signs of disgracing the Evil Six he'd be very, very disappointed. And he'd make sure that his brother died a long, painful, honorable death. It was the only correct way to handle such a thing he assumed.

No one in their small band had ever turned on them so he wouldn't know if it was the correct way, but it was the only way he could think of.

`Alright, big brother,' Tourcher said, pacing a distance away from Mahdness, `we will wait,'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura was still resting when a knock at the door came. She sat up, pushing back her hair and straightening the sleeping kimono she had been dressed in. When all was in place she called out,

"Come in,"

She was feeling a lot better, now that she had been able to get some much needed rest. Living with Naraku had been a lot harder on her than she had realized. Being away from him now allowed her to see how bad it had been before.

The door opened and in stepped the soft eyed angel.

She was dressed in a deep blue kimono that complemented her skin, her dark hair done up in a complex structure, blue ribbons entwined in the thick mass of raven curls. A friendly smile graced her lush lips; all in all, Kagura had never seen anything so beautiful before. She had to be an angel.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked.

"I am much better thank you, my Lady."

"That's good. I was able to heal your wounds, though you probably don't have much energy. It should be recovered with a few days rest."

The angel turned serious.

"I will not pry into your personal affair and ask you how you acquired those wounds, but I will indeed offer you a job and shelter as my personal maid. If you would like to be that is," she said, “I won't force you and if you'd rather leave, I'll understand, but I'd really like for you to stay.

Kagura was shocked to say the least. She had expected to have to find a way to get close to Vishious' woman but now it seemed the clueless female had done that for her. This was her chance to do the right thing, to decline the offer and leave this castle. This woman was kind and gentle; could she really deceive one such as her?

Looking down, Kagura felt ashamed, dirty even.

Aye, she would deceive her. She had no other choice.

Resentment set in, hot and ugly.

“You'll be safe here,”

Here was this woman, this seemingly angelic woman, offering shelter and comfort to one such as her. A female that had been abused and used. Soiled. Kagura hated her for being so pure, while she was not. Hated her for giving her comfort. Hated her for being all that Kagura wanted to be. It was not fair.

"I would be very grateful for such a position my Lady. Thank you," Kagura mumbled.

The woman smiled and clapped her small hands together in front of her, excitement burning in her eyes.

"Great! Is this your first time being a maid?"

Kagura thought of the care she'd given to Naraku and wanted to vomit. This was not her first time being a maid. She had had to play maid turned sex slave to Naraku. But she didn't think that was something she should mention to this woman.

"Yes, this is my first time,” she said.

"Good, because this will be my first time as well. I've never had a need for a personal maid before so I've never had one before. We can learn from each other,” she said with a smile.

Kagura nodded, forcing a slight smile to her face. 

It felt strange, using muscles she had never had a need to use. She was not used to it, though it did not feel all together unpleasant. She kind of liked it. As they made idle conversation over this and that and as the conversation continued the resentment deepened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru sat in the royal court once more, Yamiko, Sarinji and the elders sat with him in the judge's booth, and he was unpleasantly surprised to say the least. Kagome had called this meeting today, to discuss the terms of her punishment, and amend it, as was her right as a Territory Lady.

He admitted that the trial she had been put through had been unfair and unjust, but could not conjure a bit of remorse for it.

He was however severely displeased that she had decided to assert her considerable authority.

He knew that dirty hanyou had had a hand in this. He had no doubt about that. Filling her head with this foolishness. If she pushed, they would have no choice but to honor and acknowledge her rights and position.

Inwardly, he smirked, his blood humming.

She presented the challenge he hadn’t known he’d been hungering for. This woman was what he'd been hungering for. She stood before them now, chin set in a dignified tilt, dressed in a deep blue kimono and accessories, looking good enough to devour.

His mind replayed the feel of her creamy white thighs around his head, her lustful little cries in his ears, her sweet juices dripping down his seeking tongue.

He felt blood rush to his nether regions and caught her eyes, letting her see his thoughts, letting her see his desire, satisfaction coursing through him when she blushed and looked away.

Beside him, he could feel the angry, jealous aura of Yamiko, sharp and severe, while Sarinji's aura was just as angry and jealous, but was more subtle and restrained, but there none the less. He would have laughed aloud at their stupid emotions if he had been the type to make such a scene, but of course, he was not.

Instead he laughed inwardly.

Did they really think they stood a chance when he had already set his mind upon having her? Did they really think to be so foolish?

Looking over at them, amusement lurking in his eyes, he knew it was so.

They both thought to win her for themselves, as though he would stand aside and allow them to make a move towards his female. 

They were delusional. 

They would never touch her body as had, never kiss her lips as he had, never be the first to reach paradise between her thighs. He would be the only one she knew.

Nay, they would never know her as he would, as he already had.

"My Lords, I have come here, before this royal court to enact my right to amend my punishment."

Surprised gasps and murmurs meet the bold statement.

"Woman, your punishment has been decided. You cannot change it at will." Sesshomaru stated coldly, nearly smiling when she took a visible breath to calm her no doubt raging temper.

He wondered if she would have tried to strike him again had they been alone.

He wouldn't put it past her.

Teeth clenched, Kagome looked him directly in the eye. A deliberate offense as women were taught not to look a male in the eye unless given leave to do so.

"I am well aware of that Lord Sesshomaru; however, I am still the Territory Lady of the Northern lands. I retain the right to amend any punishments. I have decided to use such power to amend my own."

"You do not have such a right,” said elder Torao.

Clearing her throat Kagome recited the law from the scroll InuYasha, bless his heart, had dug up for her.

"Scroll nineteen, section three, page nine hundred and fifty eight of the Territory Laws and Regulation states, 'When punishments are administered to a Territory Lord that said Lord reserves the right to amend said punishment within reason and approval of the Lord’s peers.'"

Torao turned a bit red with anger.

"Woman-"

"I think we should hear what she has to say, eh Torao?" Lord  Toramaru  inquired, his voice clearly booking no argument.

Though the elders were supposed to be equal, again, the Western elder held the most weight than the others in matters of the law. Torao was the Elder for the South; he held the less weight than both the western Elder and the Eastern Elder Kiji. There was no Northern Elder, having died a few years back.

He had been a ryu youkai, killed mysteriously. How he had been murdered had made even seasoned warriors retch.

Torn literally limb from limb, and scattered around the whole of Japan. All of his remains had not been recovered and his slaying had never been solved, nor even the reason behind the gruesome homicide.

Torao seemed to turn even redder at Lord  Toramaru 's words but remained silent.

"Continue, Lady Kagome,"  Toramaru  encouraged.

A smile made its way to her face. It was the first time one of the higher ups had called her by her complete title, therefore acknowledging her station as one of the Territory Lords. 

"Thank you Lord  Toramaru . My, Lords, I would like to add a stipulation to my punishment. I would like the choice of my mate to be my own selection,"

Anger was swift to overtake Sesshomaru. She could not cancel that tournament. He had no doubt he would be the victor, and when he won, she would have to submit to him and allow him to mate her. But if she was allowed to make that choice, he knew for a fact that hell would freeze over six times before she even looked his way.

The only way that he could foresee to get to her if things went her way was to take her by force, but he doubted that would go over well with his fellow peers and he had never raped a woman and would not start now.

He simply would not allow her to terminate the tournament.

"You mean to cancel the tournament and choose a mate for yourself instead?" Lord Sarinji asked.

"No, not at all."

More surprise from the males.

"Then how the devil will it be your choice woman? You make no sense, and I grow tired of these games," Lord Torao said heatedly.

Kagome turned a cool look onto the male and retorted, "I am getting to that, Lord Torao, please allow me to continue so that I may explain it to you."

Torao turned an even deeper shade of crimson. Though her words were respectful, the way in which they were delivered was extremely condescending, like one would speak to an impatient child.

"I would like for the tournament to continue, however, after the tournament is complete I would like to choose five of the best to compete on a more intimate level. I would like to host a series of social events in which I am allowed to spend time with the five and choose from them. I know it will seem unfair to the winner of the tournament to do this, however, if I am unable, for any reason, to choose from one of the males, the original winner of the physical tournament will automatically be chosen as my mate,"

Silence met that proposal. Each male mulling over the idea thoughtfully. Kagome held her breath; she could almost see the gears turning in their head. Suddenly, Lord Kiji laughed, breaking the tense silence.

It was strange seeing the old demon break into laughter, he was usually serious and forbidding, but there he was, shoulders shaking with laughter, eyes lit up almost like a child; carefree and honest. Kagome hoped that was a good sign that things were going in her favor.

"I for one agree to the proposal. I believe that things will become more interesting at the very least,” he said as his laughter ebbed off into a chuckle.

A small smile graced  Toramaru’s  face as he said, "I agree as well. What say you? Lord Yamiko?"

Though he was disappointed that the winner of the tournament did not automatically win Kagome, he was confident in his wooing skills.

"Aye" he said.

"Lord Sarinji? What say you?"

Sarinji was not very happy with the arrangement either but he would not begrudge his woman this game of hers.

"Aye," he agreed.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He was more than up to this challenge. The odds were stacked against him, but he knew for damn sure that she would be his when this was all over. If she wanted to play games and run, he was willing to chase her. 

It would make his victory that much sweeter in the end.

"Aye,"

"Lord Torao?"

" _**Nay"** _

The venom in his response was palpable. He looked at Kagome with so much wrath, that she felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Five to one. It is decided, the punishment shall be amended as stated by Lady Kagome, in effect at this moment in time, it is so ordered by the royal courts," Lord  Toramaru  stated.

As the contract was drawn up and signed, Kagome could feel the weight of Torao's disdain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The shadows moved, clawing at him, trying to draw him, they wanted him. He laughed. That would not happen. He wondered where mother was. What was she doing, did she like the gifts he made for her? He loved fingers, they were nice. They did things, lots of things, so many things all kinda things, wow, wow, wow.

He giggled.

But they poked and pointed. He was angry! He growled and bit a piece of the finger off. Bad finger, bad finger, his mind chanted. No more. Mother would not be pleased. Oh well, she would get over it like she never did. Nothing to worry for. Nothing at all. Nothing, nothing, nothing never.

He winced and grasped his head in his palms.

Pain...Pain…Pain.

In his head, always in his head, always there. Always, there ever since he had woken up. He missed the fire; he missed the pain of his flesh burning. That orgasmic feeling. There was no pain here! What the fuck? THERE WAS NO PAIN HERE! He needed pain! He needed pain!

Shhhh.

He looked around him.

Shhhh.

`Quiet. Brother Tourcher said he need be calm and collected. Quiet Mahdness! Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet!'

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go! He needed a new liver, liver was good, and liver was tasty. Liver, liver, liver! Dammit he wanted liver now! Now, now, now, now, now! Shhhhhhh!

`Be quiet Mahdness! Be quiet!'

He giggled again, pulling the arm of the dead male from its socket, ripping apart muscle and skin, and studied the veins that were tenaciously holding the appendage together. He chewed on the long bloody veins.

`Yum, yum.'

Where was mother? Where is mother?

"Mahdness, it is time to be on our way." Tourcher said as he finished disintegrating the body of the blonde with the toxic poison from his claws.

Skin melted from muscle, muscle melted from bone, and bone turned to ashes.

"Aye brother Tourcher." he agreed as he ripped the veins from the body and slurped them up like noodles.

Then, throwing the body over his shoulder he followed Tourcher to the next town. Big brother was so much fun!

Anger, restlessness surged suddenly, coming from out of nowhere it seemed and his grip on the body tightened, disintegrating a chunk of the dead man's leg beneath his claws in a burst of anger.

Too much peace!

This world burned, this world suffocated!

_**`THIS WORLD HAD TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHHHH FUCKING PEACE!'** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	19. The Tournament Part 1

**Chapter Nineteen:**

The Tournament Part 1

 

 

The day was bright and cheerful in the Crescent Arena. The bowl its self was massive, built of a hard material, almost akin to stone and yet harder, sturdier, and to the surprise and delight of the crowd, it was painted in a dark blue. The paint was rich; and unlike many surfaces that were painted, it was not peeling, nor had it faded.

Rows upon rows of the stadium housed thousands upon thousands of spectators, all talking at once, excitement hummed through the atmosphere as the people anxiously awaited the beginning of the tournament.

This was the first time in over a century that a tournament would be held.

In the middle of this open dome sat a huge square shaped structure. Hundreds of neatly cut mini squares of marble were carefully arranged to form a large, pure white marble square. This excited the people even more. The hard battle ground would cause extreme damage to those unfortunate to fall upon it in a high rate of speed. Bloodthirsty, all of them; human and youkai alike.

Only Royalty or Overseers were allowed to participate in this tournament, cutting out more than ninety percent of the males that had traveled to the Western lands to compete. They were in the crowd now, and most of the blood thirst came from the insulted males.

Kagome watched from her royal place above all of the chaos, her stomach twisting.

Seated in a small thrown, layered with soft fur and cushion, it was comfortable and warm in the cool weather. Having the best seat in the arena, she could see everything, and honestly, it sickened her. She didn't want to see this. Males fighting over her, dying over her, there was no need. Gods she felt ill, her breakfast on the verge of making a second of appearance. Her nerves were shot, her hands sweaty and shaky.

If someone died she didn't know what she'd do.

'Get a hold of yourself Kagome,' she thought to herself angrily, `Calm down before you pass out and disgrace yourself,'

Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself. 

She couldn't afford to panic. Not when the elders were a few feet over, watching her like everyone else here, waiting for her to do something, anything out of the ordinary. When the news had gotten out who she was it had been shocking to say the least. The women secretly applauded her, while the males loudly voiced their outrage, as though she had personally insulted every single one of them in the worst possible way.

It was so stupid to her. She had not done anything wrong, but they treated her as though she was the worse criminal to cross their paths in a long, long time.

Kagome was certain she would not have gotten so much attention if her crime had been murder.

She had certainly caused an uproar in all four of the territories, that was for certain.

Kagome listened with deaf ears as they announced the rules and regulations of the tournament. Ten matches, five winners. No rules. Anything goes. Even death was not illegal. Her palms began to sweat once more, and unease slithered up her spine, threatening to choke off the breath in her lungs.

Again she clamped down on her panic ruthlessly.

As the announcer stepped forward to announce the first match, an excited hush fell over the crowd, everyone straining to hear who would be first to fight. It was almost silent as the announcer took a big breath of air and proclaimed, in a loud, clear voice,

"Match one: Lord Yamiko vs. Overseer Reyukotsai! Combatants, please step forward!"

The crowd cheered as the opponents stepped onto the square marble.

Yamiko was dressed in his best fighting gear. Royal blue in color, his kimono and hakama were covered in thick armor, a sword secured to one lean hip, his hair pulled back from his face, and his flamboyant, flashy, cocky grin placed firmly on his handsome lips. 

He painted a gorgeous picture, and the women in the crowd took note of it.

Even with the situation so dire Kagome could not help but laugh at the females reaction to the good-looking young Lord.

A few in particular made her cringe.

They were only a few feet away from her so she could hear their conversation clearly. Their behavior was embarrassing and yet she could not control her amusement at the foolishness of those women.

Three females stood up from their seats, leaning over the security rail, yelling, trying to gain the demon's attention.

One was a tall, voluptuous brunette, with deep blue eyes that followed him lustfully. Another was a black-bluish haired, brown eyed, petite demoness, a fox demoness by the look of her. And last, a short, blonde haired, brown eyed human woman. All were dressed in the garb of a peasant. The material of their cloths looked itchy, dirty and plain uncomfortable.

"Lord Yamiko! You need not fight! Take me!" cried the blonde.

The brunette forcefully elbowed the blonde to the ground and shouted to the demon, waving her arms about, and jumping up and down.

"No my Lord! Take me!"

Suddenly, fingers buried into the woman's hair, and pulled, yanking the woman down to the ground painfully. The brunette cried out as the fox demoness took her down, shoved her away with a kick to the ribs then pulled the top part of her cheap kimono open, exposing her breasts.

Bouncing up and down she cried," Lord Yamiko! Take me! I love you!"

Just like the brunette before her, the fox demoness was taken down by the hair by the blonde.

"Whore!" screamed the blonde, "Lord Yamiko would never fuck the likes of ye! Ye cheap, diseased floozy!"

Standing up again, the fox demoness' eyes were blazing. Breast still out, bare and pale, the woman put her hands on her hips and scuffed angrily.

"Ye are just mad that you are not half the woman I am, ye've no breast, ya dumb ass cow!"

Blonde gasped in outrage, "I have breasts, and I am not a cow!"

Kagome laughed aloud. The blonde had not denied being dumb.

The brunette was up again, but unlike the two women she wasted no words, she tackled the bare breasted fox, fist swinging wildly, battering the demoness. Not to be outdone, the blonde jumped in. Clothes ripped, hair was pulled out, tuffs of black, blonde and brunette floating on the breeze. Angry words were exchanged, as the women battered each other, much to the entertainment of the crowd, who cheered and made bets.

The sad part about it was that Lord Yamiko didn't even spare the three women a glace. Kagome was not fooled though, she could almost see him walking on air, his over inflated ego lifting him off of the ground.

She rolled her eyes. 

He was so vain.

Finally, soldiers monitoring the crowd pulled the fighting females apart and removed them from the stadium, much to the displeasure of the crowd. Once the women were removed and the attention of the crowd moved once more to the two combatants in the marble square, the displeasure disappeared, replaced by excited tension.

Reyukotsai stood a ways away from the young demon, angry at the display of women fighting over the handsome male. His thoughts turned angry.

'Fuck him and his handsome fucking face!'

He'd mess him up real good, him and that face of his! If he didn't win this match, fine, as long as he had the chance to fuck that arrogant bastard up.

Reyukotsai was a tall, muscular ogre demon, the exact opposite of Yamiko when it came to looks. His skin was a pasty green color, his teeth a bright yellow, browning and decaying in some areas, his nose crooked and big. It took up most of his freaking face!

Kagome had never seen a nose that big. Long brown, greasy hair was loose and thinning. His eyes were his most beautiful feature though. They were a mix of sky blue and purple. Other than that, he was freaking ugly! And Kagome didn't usually think that way, but what was inside of him was ugly, making his face even uglier. She could tell by the darkening of his aura. She worried about the people he oversaw, the feelings she got from him were cruelty, hatred, and anger.

When this was over, she would look into it, and be sure that the people were well cared for and not suffering from this enraged male.

His cloths were expensive looking, a deep brown kimono and hakama, accented by a black obi; it was another nice thing about him; his taste in clothing. A mean looking, giant one-handed mace was strapped to his back.

"Take your places!" the announcer called.

The two moved forward, standing face to face with each other, five feet apart.

Yamiko looked unworried and confident. 

Reyukotsai looked fierce and eager, obviously ready to start the fight. 

Perhaps it was Reyukotsai's dark impatient aura that caused his unease, but the announcer wasted no time in beginning the battle.

"Fight!" the announcer said as he hurried out of the way of the two males, dodging the swing of the ogre's mace.

Yamiko dodged as well, nimble body flipping backward, landing gracefully on his booted feet.

"You'll need to do better than that!" he taunted.

The ogre charged him, swinging his mace, the force of it rumbling the stadium ground and bring squeals and shouts of delight from the crowd. Yamiko dodged again, and withdrew his sword.

"What's wrong pretty pup? Why run like a scared pussy? Fight me like a real demon!" Reyukotsai said, an intense expression blazing in his eyes.

Eyebrow twitching Yamiko got into fighting stance.

"Fuck you, ugly!"

The word “ugly” echoed in the mind of Reyukotsai. Anger flared strong and all consuming.

Yamiko wasted no time. Charging, he released a small amount of his energy and sent it flying at the ogre, unaware of the damage his words had cause. As the energy tore into the skin of his chest, the bleeding ogre felt nothing, his rage so great. He charged in a burst of speed and energy, driving the surprised demon Lord into the hard unforgiving marble ground.

Yamiko gritted his teeth in agony. The air pushed from his lungs on impact, excruciating pain shooting through his body. Every limb in his body stinging intensely; a trickle of blood making its way down his lower lip.

What the fuck?

A big meaty fist rocked his skull.

Anger flooded him as well, and with more energy than he intended, but too enraged to restrain it, he smacked the male on top of him, dislocating his jaw, and sending him flying through the air, where he landed hard on the marble floor, his mace falling a few inches away from his hand.

The crowds cheering was deafening, crying out for more blood, more violence.

Eyes flashing between red and yellow with rage, Yamiko could barely think straight. He would dare to strike him in his beautiful face?! He was up and on his feet before the ogre could take a breath, his booted foot choking off the beast's air supply.

"Submit!" Yamiko demanded.

Flashing his fangs in answer, the left side of his jaw hanging from Yamiko's attack, the ogre grabbed his mace and swung, aiming at the demons face, the spikes of the mace finding their target.

Yamiko staggered backwards, hand coming up to cover the injury. Pain erupted on his face, he could feel blood. Lots of it; flowing freely down the front of his face and an intense stinging, a deep burning sensation began.

Poison.

Some type of acidic poison. Blinded from the pain, he didn't have time to dodge as the ogre struck out, knocking him back where he landed hard on the marble floor, leaving him breathless. His sword clattered noisily to the floor next to him.

The crowd gasped.

Before he could recover, the ogre was up; standing over him as he slapped his palms together, and with a fierce battle cry, released his energy in one large burst.

It was a sickening power, making Kagome nauseous and lightheaded. The ground began to rumble, making the crowd cheer with anticipation. Reyukotsai's skin turned black, his face contorting into something hideous. Crackling with energy he stood arrogantly as Yamiko pulled himself off the floor, red eyes blazing, his markings jagged and vicious on his face. His claws sharpening, becoming longer, gleaming pearl white in the sunlight. Energy radiated from his lean body, violent and uncontrolled. Baring his fangs as blood dripped from his face he looked as fierce as the ogre.

Reyukotsai laughed.

"Upset are we, pretty pup? With a messed up face like that I would be too. Are you ready to die now?"

Yamiko smiled.

It wasn't a real smile though, more of a flash of deadly fangs.

"You need not worry for my face, but your own. You're face is no better than shit from an animal's ass. Shitface I believe they call ones such as you," Yamiko sneered, “This wound on my face will heal, and my face will return to it natural perfection, can the same be said for you?”

Rage was palpable on the ogre's face.

“I think not,” Yamiko continued, “You can't cure ugly. But I'm sure you already knew that,”

"Fuck you motherfucker!"

Body shaking with fury, fists clenching, the ogre released the energy he had gathered up into the sky where it stemmed off into four streams of black light. The lights buried into the ground and from the ground ogres arose, as green as the grass they rose from. They looked like Reyukotsai, but more grotesque. Climbing up the sides of the arena, they spit green toxic poison from their mouths.

Saliva dripped from their mouths, their teeth completely black, their eyes were rolled back in their skulls, revealing the red veins on their eyes.

The crowd went wild over the new trick.

Yamiko wrinkled his sensitive nose. They stunk to high hell! What the hell had they been rolling in?

Yamiko laughed.

"Why in the hell would you make more of your ugly ass? You want everyone to lose their breakfast here? Damn. Not only are you ugly, you're fucking stupid too."

Narrowed bluish purple eyes blazed with something akin to hatred.

"We'll see who’s ugly when that poison finishes with your face."

Yamiko's lips turned down into a frown.

Dammit, he was right.

The acid was mercilessly burning his flesh. He had to end this and get that shit off his freaking face before it did more damage than it was already doing. He'd be scarred for life. That thought in mind he sprang forward with a vicious growl, scooping up his sword on his way.

The extra ogres attacked, coming at him with one handed maces. He made short work of the mindless beings. Loping off head after head with his sword. 

He raced towards Reyukotsai. 

He was distracted, trying to control his mindless henchmen.

"Get that bastard!" he yelled at the remainder of the ogres.

It was too late. Throwing his sword at the last clone, the sword embedded into the chest of the remaining ogre, who, like the others before him, screeched and turned to ash, blowing away in the wind.

Face burning; Yamiko could practically taste the other male's death.

His goddamn face!

That bastard had done it on purpose.

He'd kill the bastard!

Outrage roared through him, and his eyes bleed completely red. Without a second thought, his clawed hand reached out, ripping the ogre's throat out, watching in sick satisfaction as the male struggled to breathe. Then his eyes glazed over, and his body relaxed as life left his body, crumbling to the floor, dead as a doorknob. Blood spurted from the open wound, spraying across Yamiko's cloths, ruining the priceless silk, but he noticed nothing. Shaking with rage, he clenched his fists.

His face.

His fucking face! That hideous beast had attacked his face! From the feel of the wounds he knew damn well that it would leave a nasty, visible scar. The poison would see to it that his face was forever ruined. If he could, he'd gut that bastard all over again.

As Yamiko angrily made his way to the infirmary, two soldiers came and removed the body from the battleground, and the announcer made his way back to the center of the giant square.

Kagome was horrified. 

Closing her eyes for a moment to compose herself, she took a breath, and in that breath, accepted that this was the way things were done. Pig headed, arrogant men would be pig headed, arrogant men, and that was no fault of her own. She would not torment herself over their own stupidity.

But she would hate every moment of it.

"Winner: Lord Yamiko!" the announcer called out, turning her thoughts back to the tournament.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Match two: Lord Sarinji VS. Overseer Estivan! Combatants, please step forward!"

 

 

Sarinji stepped forward, more than confident in his ability to win. He was well aware of who his opponent was on a personal level, had trained with the younger male more than a dozen times.

The overseer was an old friend of his. They had met a few years back. Sarinji had been patrolling the lands, and had come across the young man battling bat youkai. Severely beaten and outnumbered, he had decided to help the young man; making short work of the bats and had carried him back to the Eastern lands.

After receiving medical care, the young man was back on his feet. 

The two had formed a sort of bond to one another. Almost a father and son relationship.

"Take your places!" commanded the announcer.

Estivan smiled as they walked to position.

"My Lord," he greeted with a respectful nod.

Sarinji inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"Estivan,"

He was a human male, but extraordinarily smart and cunning, able to stand his own against a youkai after his training with Sarinji. Short brown hair, blue eyes and an easy smile, he was quite the ladies man back in the Eastern lands. He wore red fighting garb, gleaming armor and two swords strapped to his back.

It seemed that he had ideas of stepping up from his place as an Overseer to Territory Lord.

Checking to make sure they were in position the announcer waited for the crowd quiet before beginning the match. 

"Fight!"

Quick as light, Estivan charged, leaping up to land a high kick. Sarinji blocked it, grasping the younger male's ankle and tried slamming him into the hard marble floor, only to stop short when Estivan wrapped his legs around Sarinji's arm, and flung him to the other side of the square. 

Flipping over in mid air, Sarinji landed on his feet.

In a flash Estivan was there again, sending an elbow to his face. A bit caught off guard, Sarinji barely had a chance to block.

Catching his elbow, Sarinji brought his other fist up into the younger male's jaw, careful not to break any bones. Estivan retreated in a series of back flips. But to his surprise, he saw anger in those blue depths.

"What are you doing?" Estivan hissed between his teeth.

"What say you?"

"You are holding back. Why?"

"You need not concern yourself with that."

"You seek to make a fool of me."

Dropping into a fighting stance, Sarinji prepared to attack.

"I know not of what you speak."

 

 

Estivan frowned.

He always did this. He was grateful for all Sarinji had done for him; really he was and yes he had come to see the male as something of a father figure but, fuck if the older man didn't treat him like a goddamn child all the time!. 

Like a  _**woman.** _

A fragile little  _**female.** _ And he had had just about enough of that bullshit.

He wanted to be treated like the man that he was. He wanted respect as a man. Not to mention, he wanted to impress the lovely Kagome.

He looked over at the pretty female. He would not mind having such a delicious beauty in his bed, nor would he mind the land and wealth that came with her. Maybe then he'd get Sarinji's respect and get him to see that he was not the average weak human. That he was as strong as any youkai.

It was time to use the new attack he had developed.

He unsheathed both swords and gripped them firmly. Sliding his foot forward, he crouched down, muscles tensing as he waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

Sarinji rushed him, sword in hand, and struck down, aiming for his chest. Estivan blocked with both swords and pushed back, the force of it sending the older male staggering a bit. Quick on his feet, Estivan struck out with both swords, creating a blast on contact.

 

Shock was evident on Sarinji's face as the skin on his arm was seared and began bleeding. Looking up at Estivan in surprised confusion, he placed a hand over the wound. Even more shocked when he felt the warm stickiness of his own blood. He didn't know what shocked him more; the fact that he was bleeding for the first time in centuries, or that Estivan had been the cause of his injury.

Probably both.

No matter.

He stood straighter, staring the young man down. There was a smug look on his face, challenging even.

Alright.

If this was the way he wanted it. So be it.

Sarinji swept forward, adding a boost of speed into his every step, and backhanded Estivan breaking his jaw in half, wincing as the human male hit the hard marble floor. As he lay there for a while, Sarinji's shadow contorted, and moved away from him. The black spot moved fast, heading towards the opposite side of the marble square.

 

Estivan could scarcely breathe.

Fuck!

Good Lord that hurt!

Pain was suddenly in his ribs, sharp and unexpected, sending him flying; the blow nearly shattering his ribs. Though it pained him, he got to his feet, blocking another attack from Sarinji with his swords.

Again, the explosion sent the older male flying back. 

Estivan straightened. As long as he had his swords in hand, he stood a chance of defeating Sarinji.

His swords had been made by a demon exterminator. The blades, when in contact with demonic energy, caused explosions. He had never told Sarinji about them, and now, he was glad he had kept that piece of information to himself.

But unbeknownst to him Sarinji had already figured that out.

Vicious growls from behind him erupted. Before Estivan could even turn, fangs buried into his arms.

'Shit!'

He had forgotten about Sarinji's shadow wolves.

A sword at his throat drew his attention. Sarinji stood there, sword in hand.

"Submit."

As the blood trickled down his arms from the fangs of the wolves, Estivan smiled. And inclined his head in agreement.

The crowd cheered, as the broadcaster once more came forward.

"Winner: Lord Sarinji!"

The shadow wolves evaporated, and Estivan felt his blood run freely as Sarinji sheathed his sword.

He smiled.

"Finally. This is what I have wanted."

Sarinji nodded.

"I understand Estivan; I had not tried to show such disrespect to you. I have known you since you were but a pup and it is hard to see you as otherwise, even though in human years, you are a man fully grown. Forgive me."

Estivan laughed at that.

'Pup.'

Though he was not a demon, Sarinji called all young males pups. And considering Sarinji's age, he understood why he did so.

"There is not to forgive. I can understand your side as well. I would not be so unfair as to ignore your side of the situation. Had I been in your position, I might have done the same."

Sarinji smiled. That was Estivan alright, ever forgiving, ever understanding.

"Let's get you down to the infirmary."

The crowd still going wild around them, the two walked down to the infirmary together.

"Match three: Lord InuYasha V.S Lord Larinko. Combatants, please step forward!"

 

Lord Larinko was one of the four Sub Territory Lords. He was the Lord of the Southeast, a small, almost negligible piece of land. As were the other three Sub Territories, which were the Southwest, Northwest, and Northeast. He was well known throughout the whole of Japan, but not for being a Sub Territory Lord.

As InuYasha stepped forward, his eyebrow twitching in agitation as a heated blush made its way to his cheeks.

He looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but in that arena.

Kagome was surprised he had entered at all.

Did he like her in that way?

Did he want to mate her?

She had to admit, the idea wasn’t completely abhorrent. He was kind, they understood each other, and she would not mind being mated to him, though they'd have to work on his vocabulary. He was here to try and win her, right?

So why did he look trapped?

Like he didn't want be there.

As Lord Larinko made his way into position, Kagome saw why.

Her eyes widened in immediate comprehension and she burst into a fit of laughter.

 

 

InuYasha turned and glared up at the laughing female. Dammit why did this always happen to him? Didn't he suffer enough being a hanyou? Shit! Who ever made these matches was dead when he got done! It was obvious Larinko only wanted Kagome's lands, not her.

Why the fuck should he be allowed to compete?

He'd let a woman like her go to waste!

His right eye joined his right brow in an uncontrollable twitch as his opponent spoke.

"Oh my! Look at you! You have to be the most delicious piece I've ever come across!"

Kagome thought she'd bust a gut, her stomach hurt so badly from laughing. This had to be some kind of sick joke!

Oh Gods this was too much!

InuYasha clenched his fists as the crowd cheered and laughed.

Lord Larinko was dressed in tight pink training garb, his long black hair twisted in a feminine, complex hairstyle, his face was heavily painted in make-up, and when he walked, he twisted and rotated his hips like that of a woman.

He was snake youkai, a bit older than InuYasha, and well known for his desire of males. He looked exactly like what he was. A man impersonating a female. 

He looked nothing like a female at all!

The announcer stepped forward once more, barely able to speak from his own laughter.

"Take...” the announcer chuckled, “Take...” once again, laughter stopped his words, “Take your places!" said the announcer as he promptly burst into a fit of laughter.

The two fighters waited for the male to compose himself. Larinko blew a kiss to InuYasha, who flicked him off.

"Anytime baby." Larinko said.

"You bastard!" InuYasha said, so outraged he charged the other male, knocking the announcer out of the marble square where he barely felt the impact and continued to laugh.

He grabbed the male by the throat, and squeezed. But instead of being afraid, the snake laughed and caressed InuYasha's arm.

"You know I like it rough baby!"

Disgusted, InuYasha tossed the male to other side of the square.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" the male cried as he landed gracefully on his feet.

InuYasha trembled with anger. Kagome felt tears rolled down her cheeks, she struggled to breathe. Her face was beat red from laughter. Poor InuYasha!

"Awwww, Yasha baby, won't you be more gentle with me? I don't always like it rough you know."

InuYasha growled.

"Shut the fuck up!"

He charged again and punched the male in the face, smirking in satisfaction when he heard the crack of bones. The male went flying through the air, landing hard on the marble floor. 

Larinko lay prone for several moments before sitting up. His hair had come from out of his style and his silk training kimono ripped and dirty. 

He looked up at InuYasha with tears in his blue eyes.

"You've ruined my hair! Look at my kimono, it's torn! My face! You'll leave bruises! How dare you treat a woman this way you brute!"

InuYasha was beyond words.

He didn't know what the else to say but,  _**"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"** _

Larinko pouted and stood.

"What is wrong with you? This is no way to speak to a lady!" Larinko said as he placed his hands on his hips, sticking out one of his nonexistent hips in attitude and blowing a strand of hair from in front of his face.

" _**You're not a fucking LADY!"** _

Larinko gasped.

"How dare you assault my ear with such blasphemy!" he cried as he rushed InuYasha.

InuYasha tensed, bracing for an attack, but was surprised when he stopped short and stood there, huffing. Reaching out a hand, Larinko slapped him hard across the face.

"I am too a Lady!"

InuYasha growled, face stinging, and grabbed the male by the neck. Consumed by irritation, InuYasha brought his fist back, and unloaded on the male, sending punch after punch at the dangling man, hitting him in the face and gut. Larinko brought his knee up, hitting InuYasha between his legs. 

Pain exploded behind his eyes, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think past the pain coursing through his whole body.

InuYasha’s teeth clenched. Holding his abused appendage in his hands and crumpling to the ground like a ton of bricks, rocking back and forth, a flurry of curse words streaming from his mouth.

Larinko gasped again.

"I'm sorry Yasha baby! Are you alright?" he question, going to his knees next to the fallen male.

InuYasha was so angry, he couldn't see straight. 

When the male came closer, he put all his strength into his fist, forcing back the pain in his lower extremities as he punched the male in the face, sending him flying across the arena and into the guard wall. The stone cracked under the impact.

Larinko was unconscious as he slid to the floor in a heap. InuYasha would have laughed in satisfaction if his cock and balls didn't hurt so much!

“Shit” he muttered.

"Winner: Lord InuYasha!" the announcer said.

InuYasha stayed on the ground, holding himself, trying to recover. The announcer and other males of the crowd seemed to sympathize with the male, for they waited patiently for him to compose himself. It took almost fifteen minutes before he gingerly stood, and limped from the arena, heading to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, two soldiers came and dragged Larinko by the feet down to the infirmary, laughing and making jokes the entire way.

"Match four: Lord Nobunaga V.S Lord Sesshomaru! Combatants, please step forward!"

The crowd erupted in renewed excitement.

"Ohhhh! Lord Sesshomaru is up next!" a woman cried from the stands.

"He's so beautiful!" another one gushed dreamily.

"Lucky bitch, Lord Sesshomaru is going to win this whole tournament, and that whore is going to get him," pouted another.

Sesshomaru approached the arena. 

His opponent reluctantly entered as well. Savage satisfaction filled Sesshomaru as the smell of fear and sweat reached his sensitive nose. Nobunaga was a foot or two shorter than Sesshomaru, short black hair and black eyes, his face ruggedly handsome.

His body, at the moment, quaked with fear. 

"Take your places!" cried the announcer as the crowd hummed in anticipation.

 

 

Nobunaga thought he'd be sick. He was the Lord of the Northwestern lands, he had enough land, and his title was good enough wasn't it? He was in way over his head!

Gods save him!

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his body breaking out into a cold sweat as he looked into the amber depths of death. And he knew if he fought Sesshomaru today, he would die, and in a very painful manner. The demon Lord was not known for his mercy, quite the opposite.

He was known for his mercilessness.

He couldn't do this!

"Fight!"

"I forfeit!" Nobunaga cried out in terror.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. The announcer was surprised as well. Even the crowd was silent in shock. Everyone knew it was highly dishonorable to ever forfeit in a competition. Boos erupted, followed by stones and shoes and any other object the crowd could throw at the retreating form of Nobunaga.

Sesshomaru turned and walked away, unconcerned with the male or the crowd, satisfaction radiating through him.

He was never one to turn down a stroke to his well deserved ego.

He locked eyes with Kagome, who returned it with narrowed brown eyes. Very deliberately she turned her face with a humph.

He smirked. She could not deny her time was running out.

Meanwhile, the crowd was extremely dissatisfied. Yelling out obscenities as Nobunaga shamefully made his way from the arena.

"Winner: Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome sighed. Gods, she hoped Sesshomaru didn't win this tournament, but she had to admit to herself, it did not look good for her, not if Lord Sesshomaru's opponents were anything like Nobunaga.

"Match Five: Lord Katzunami V.S Lord Marnji! Combatants, please step forward!"

The name instantly grasped her attention. Surely it was not him! 

That was impossible!

She searched the field, looking for the combatants. Kagome was shocked to look and see that it was him. Lord Katzunami. Her vision guide. Her heart was pounding. It was impossible! There was no way he could really be here! She had never seen him outside of her visions!

What in the hell was going on around here?

This had to be a coincident! Kagome leaned forward, looking hard at the male, looking for any inconsistency, any sign that this person before her was someone other than who he appeared to be.

But it wasn't. 

There he was, in the flesh, about to do battle.

 

 

Lord Katzunami knew Kagome watched from her place above. He could feel her shock and confusion. Smiling, he looked up at her. She was more beautiful than in her visions. More real, more enhanced. He had asked a favor of the Gods for the first time in his long life and they had granted it, but with a catch.

If he could get her to fall in love with him before he was called back to his duty, then he would be replaced and would be able to be with Kagome. To be able to love her, live with her, protect her as he wanted. He would not let this chance slip through his fingers. 

He would have her.

At the moment, he could only offer her the meager lands he had been able to take over.

The Northwestern lands.

It was the biggest of the four but nothing compared to the main Territory lands. It mattered not; he would have her lands, and then combine it with his own.

"Take your places!" said the announcer.

He had already decided to take his opponent out quick. He wanted to impress her with his skill and strength. Looking over at Marnji he felt no sympathy for the male. He was short, with long brown hair and brown eyes, not very handsome, and seemed very stern. 

He shrugged. 

Anyone wanting Kagome was his enemy, and he would take down any and every one of his enemies.

"Fight!"

One moment, he was there, the next he was gone. Marnji looked around, confused as to where his opponent had gone.

Suddenly he felt sleepy.

So sleepy, like he had not slept in years, his limbs felt like lead and his vision blurred. And before he knew it, he was drifting off. The crowd cheered as Katzunami reappeared from thin air and looked down at the young human male. He had not stood a chance to someone of his caliber.

"Winner: Katzunami!"

The crowd went wild.

"The first round has been completed, the second round shall commence after a brief intermission!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

She ran as fast as she could.

Her heart was thundering in her ears, driving her to move faster. It was coming after her. Her tired limbs trembled, threatening to collapsed beneath her. Tears stained her face, clouding her vision. It was dark in the damp woods, despite that it was still day. The giant trees were tall and thick, blocking the sunlight.

The ground below her was littered with dead leaves that crunched under her feet.

Behind her she could hear him, growling as he glided over the ground.

He was toying with her.

Playing with her and that terrified her even more. A sob escaped her lips. She knew it was futile to run but could not stop; she wanted to run forever, run away from him, back to the safety of her village. 

He appeared in front of her, and she skidded to a stop, falling back hard on her bottom. She crawled away from him, sobbing and shaking her head no.

"Please don't"

The handsome man smiled.

"I cannot help myself. I am sorry little one. If I could change things, I would. But sadly, I cannot and I will no longer deny myself,”

That said, he was on her in a flash, ripping her clothes off.

She screamed and fought him like a mad woman, clawing and biting, punching and kicking, but to her horror, it only excited him more. He wrenched her arms up in one big hand, pulling so hard and viciously he dislocated both shoulders. The sickening crack echoed in his ears, stirring the desire in his blood.

She screamed in pain, tears flowing anew as she thrashed as best she could with her lower body. She felt energy stinging her hands and found that he had let go, but still, she could not move her arms.

He pulled some thing from a pocket on his hakamas that nearly stopped her heart. A wooden stake, sharpened into a sharp point.

Whatever he was going to use it for, she knew it would cause her great pain.

"No! NO! STOP PLEASE!" she screamed, praying someone heard her.

She had no idea what he was going to do with that but she knew it would not be good.

"Hush," he said placing a finger to her lips.

She felt that energy once more at her throat.

She tried to yell at him, screamed but her voice no longer worked. Panic nearly suffocated her. And then his plans with the stake became clearly known as he placed the sharp tip of it in the soft cushion of her hand, and then slammed his fist onto the flat top of it. For the first time, Darla knew pain.

The pampered daughter of a farmer, she had never had to deal with pain and hardship that her family did, refusing to help out with chores. She had had her father wrapped around her little finger. He gave her whatever she wanted, if not, she'd threaten to kill herself. She had been a selfish bitch, and she knew it.

But she didn't deserve this!

The pain was so intense and burning. Her body convulsed and trembled, and she screamed silently. The male above her nuzzled her neck tenderly, almost lovingly. He shifted his cloths, and then she felt something hard probe her.

'Gods no,' she screamed in her mind.

Her body arched as he shoved his hard cock inside of her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as he thrust in and out, harder and harder with each thrust, pounding against her body as hard as he could.

Her body jerked with the powerful movements, the wood piercing her hands yanked on her flesh with each jarring thrust. She could feel the jagged edges ripping and tearing her skin.

He started biting her, not small nibbles, but huge chunks of skin. Feasting on her; fucking eating her while he raped her! Anger bloomed inside of her, blocking out the pain for just a moment. She pulled on her hands, barely noticing that she ripped a finger clean off, in favor of gripping the stake and stabbing her attacker in the back as hard as she possibly could.

Over and over she stabbed him, fury in every strike. 

And to her shock he moaned.

"God yeah, stab me!" he groaned as he pumped his hips harder, faster, tearing her apart.

The scent of blood was so strong it made her lightheaded. She was bleeding down there, she could feel it pooling under her bottom. She raised her arm and stabbed him once more and when he moaned in pleasure once more, she felt hopelessness set in.

Darla knew he would torture her until he tired of her. She couldn't take it, she could not face it. Bringing her arms up as if to embrace him, she made her decision. He smiled at her, thinking she was embracing her.

"You like this pain, don't you ? I know you do, never fear, I plan to hurt you all day."

He said in her ear as he pounded her restlessly. It was a moment before he realized the slight change and by then it was too late. Her head lulled to the side, and her eyes began to dull.

What the fuck?

He knew that look, knew that glazed over look in her eyes. It was the first signs of death.

He had done this a million times, she couldn't be dying already! His eyes narrowed as he forced his hips to stop moving.

"What the fuck did you do?" he hissed at her, grabbing a fist full of her hair.

Her pink lips smiled and she formed the words her voice could not project.

Fuck............You..............

Anger was instant as she died.

That bitch!

How dare she rob him of taking her life? He felt her void her bowls, smelled the putrid fluids pool underneath her, mixing with the blood. Raising a hand he smacked the dead woman around, breaking her neck with a few powerful blows, but still, he felt no satisfaction.

Figures.

He sighed. 

His first kill in years and the stupid bimbo decides to screw the whole thing up.

He took his claws and lopped her head off, and as the blood seeped out, he could feel his mood coming back.

Deciding not waste a perfectly good body, he entered her once more pounding into the dead headless body to completion. Pumping his hips as hard as he could, grabbing the bobbing breasts and pinching the nipples as he feed from the cooling body. Blood flooded his mouth, and his balls tightened and with a deep groan, he came.

He groaned in pleasure.

Afterwards, he lay there for a while, recovering, before pulling out of her with a pop. Taking a cloth from his clothes, Ehvil wiped himself clean. 

Then he inspected the girl. As he suspected, she had used the stake to slit her wrists.

He shrugged.

Oh well.

He'd be more careful the next time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	20. The Tournament Part 2

**Chapter Twenty:**

The Tournament Part 2

 

The scar was long and red, glaring back at him. Reaching up, he gently traced the outside of the wound, his jaw clenching tightly.

He was livid.

Horrified and livid.

Looking in the mirror at his once handsome face, he clenched his fists as he observed the jagged wound that marred the left side of his face. It was ugly and raw, standing out bright red like a beacon for ridicule and jeers.

His looks were what made him, him.

It was his confidence, his edge. Now his perfect looks were no more. His face was nothing but a shadow of his former self. The rage inside of him festered. Rearing back he slammed his fist into the mocking mirror and watched in satisfaction as his reflection crumbled into pieces.

Damn that ogre, if he could, he would kill that son of a bitch all over again.

No doubt that ugly beast was laughing at him right now as he burned in Hell. The thought was enough to send Yamiko over the edge and into an ocean of wrath.

He wanted to kill something, needed to kill something so damn bad. Gods help the next person he had to face in match. He could not control himself, and knew that someone was going to get seriously hurt or end up dead. With his face so badly damaged, he was likely to try and hurt someone worse than his faced looked.

The horn sounded, signaling the end of the intermission.

His stomach clenched at the sound. Already he could hear the whispers, the jeers when the people got their first look at his grotesque face. Everyone would see him, see his face and pity him. Good Lord what would Kagome think of his face?

He clenched his hands into fists. He didn't care.

Let them talk, let them laugh, he'd lop off all their heads without a second thought.

Blood dripped from his hand as his claws sank into his tender flesh, the pain going unnoticed by the enraged young male.

He left the infirmary, angrier than when he had arrived. Even as he told himself that he would not care, he could not stop the pounding of his heart nor the lurching of his gut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome sat wringing her hands, looking around for the male that had captured her attention. After the final match had taken place she had hurried down to the lower level of the arena in search of him. But as the people filed out of the arena in droves she had given up finding him at that moment and had instead sat down on one of the many benches near the arena exit, only to find herself once more searching from her sitting position.

She knew if she waited long enough he would seek her out when he discovered she was no longer in the royal booth above the battlefield.

She sat for no more than five minutes before standing once more to look for Katzunami.

She needed an explanation.

This whole entire situation was more than a little weird and creepy. It not every day that someone you thought of as nothing more than a dream man stepped out of those dreams and into reality.

She had no idea how he had gotten here, or why he was here, but she intended to find out.

Of course she was not too creeped out to see the advantages of having him here in the competition. During his match, she had been very impressed with his power. He had taken his opponent out quick and easy.

Maybe if he was competing in the tournament then Sesshomaru wouldn't win.

That thought brought forth a new one. If he did defeat Sesshomaru, she would have to mate with him if she couldn't choose a male before then.

What would it be like?

To be mated to Katzunami?

He was handsome enough, and with her lands and wealth they would definitely want for nothing. In her Visions, he was always kind to her and whenever he brought her bad news, he tried his best to comfort her and she had known him almost her entire life.

Could she become his mate?

The idea did not seem entirely repugnant, sort of the way becoming InuYasha's mate or Sarinji's mate didn't bother her all too much.

Yamiko was too damn arrogant to consider and Sesshomaru was out of the question. Besides, the tournament wasn't over yet. There could be other candidates to choose from besides those three males.

She shrugged, only time would tell.

"Kagome,"

She turned and came face to face with the male who, at the moment, plagued her thoughts with questions of the future. Out of habit, she began to kneel before him. 

Catching her forearm, Katzunami smiled at the confused woman.

"Nay, Lady Kagome. You need not kneel to me. We are not in the Fade."

The Fade was only one of many realms between the world of the living and the world of the dead. The Fade was the realm of near-death, it was the place in which she and Katzunami met to pass his message from the Gods on to her. Long ago, Katzunami had explained her why she always experienced so much pain before an oncoming vision; the seizures, the bleeding, the tiredness.

It was necessary he said. She literally had to be brought to the edge of death in order to have her visions.

Kagome blushed as she straightened.

"Come. I would speak privately with you,"

That said, he placed her hand on his forearm and ushered her from the busy hall.

They walked for a few moments in silence until they came to the outside of the arena, where they moved into the shady and secluded area behind one of the supporting pillars. It was tall and wide enough to shield them from prying eyes. 

As soon as they were hidden Kagome asked;

"How is it possible that you are here Lord Katzunami? You've never stepped out of my visions before and I am quite certain I am not having a vision at this moment. What's going on?”

He smiled.

She was so beautiful, even more so than in the Fade. It was hard to believe that she was here, that she was real. It was almost too good to be true, but it was. This was real, he was here, before her; he could reach out and touch her if he so desired, feel the warmth and softness of her skin.

He could breathe in the scent of her.

Cherry blossoms and white jasmine caressed his sensitive nose. He could only get a glimmer of her scent during the visions, but now, here with her, physically, it swarmed his senses. Almost to the point of intoxication. It was more than he'd ever dream of.

Reaching out a clawed hand, he softly caressed her cheek. 

Kagome could not ever remember being touched in such a manner.

He touched her as if he was afraid she'd disappear, reverently, as though she was something so special, so very precious.

It was….flattering to say the least.

A fierce blush made its way her to pearl white cheeks. She knew he liked her, she had seen his eyes stray to inappropriate places on her body more than once over the years, but she was having the suspicion that she had no clue just how much he fancied her.

"I have been given a chance by the Gods to gain what I have coveted for so many years. You, Kagome. I have been given the chance to have you."

Turning an even deeper shade of crimson at the admission, Kagome was speechless. She looked up at him, brown eyes wide. 

He chuckled.

She looked adorable. He wanted to kiss her lips and slip his tongue between those lush red cherries. Though, he did not think she would appreciate that right now, she probably had more questions to ask.

"But, my Lord….you cannot be serious!"

"Indeed I am Lady Kagome."

Grabbing her small hand in his bigger one, he marveled at how soft it was. How warm and utterly feminine it was compared to his own. Softly, he brushed his thumb over the back of her hand. Chills slithered down his spine, and desire pooled low in his belly.

"I wish for you to be my mate."

Before she could say more, a horn sounded. The intermission had come to an end. It was time for the next round of the tournament. Katzunami bowed over her hand gallantly and kissed the back of it.

"I must be off now, my Lady. We will speak more at another time."

As Katzunami walked away, Kagome held her hand to her chest, watching as he disappeared in the direction of the battleground entrance.

Butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach.

Now she knew for a fact that she would not mind becoming his mate.

Not at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Crimson eyes watched the display, gleaming in jealous anger. 

Sesshomaru was not at all pleased with the scene. That male, Katzunami, was known with his woman; and clearly, they knew each other but he knew not how they had become so familiar with each other.

He was damn sure he had never seen that male sniffing around his woman before today; otherwise he would have killed him long before now.

He didn't know how they had met but he knew this; he liked it not, and it would cease immediately. His feet silent, he walked up to the unsuspecting woman. Surprisingly, as he drew nearer, her spine straightened and she spoke without turning.

"Why are you here? The next round of the tournament is about to begin."

So she had sensed his presence despite his stealth. He would have smirked at that had he not been so irritated. She was becoming attuned with his aura and energy. Whether she knew it or not, they had already began the first process of the mating ritual; recognizing the aura and energy of a prospective mate. 

In other words, they were beginning to bond, to form a connection with each other on a deeper level.

"Why are so familiar with that male, woman?" he demanded.

He didn't bother to put a name to the male he was referring to. She knew damn well who 'that male' was.

"I don't know what you mean."

She could feel the weight of his displeasure on her back, beating down on her.

"Woman, do not toy with me. You  _**will** _ belong to this Sesshomaru, it is but a matter of time, and well you know it. It is best you tell that male you are taken or he will lose more limbs than he would care to part with,"

For the life of her she did not doubt he would resort to physical violence to get his way. And yet, from what she had seen Katzunami demonstrate in his match, she had hope that he could hold his own against Sesshomaru. 

She even dared to pray he would.

"My name is not, `woman', it is Lady Kagome, and this tournament has not come to a conclusion as of yet, Lord Sesshomaru. You have no right to stake a claim while the tournament still commences,"

Her body shivered as his large clawed hands wrapped around her waist, and his hard body pressed against her back. 

She closed her eyes, trying to block out how good it felt; his hands on her body. The heat of his body permeated through her kimono. Holding her lips tightly together, she tried not to let a sigh of pleasure slip past her lips.

Gods, his ego was big enough, he didn't need her turning to mush in his hands, she knew she'd never live it down!

"I have caressed and explored more of your body than any man has or ever will; therefore I have more right than any male fighting for your hand to stake a claim."

Kagome close her eyes as her body erupted in flames and a deep crimson blush stained her cheeks and neck. Flash backs of what they had done together replayed over and over in her mind. Desire pooled between her thighs, and from the way he pressed his hard body against her own, she could tell he smelled it.

His grip tightened, plastering her against his body. His hand slinking up to cup her breast through the thin material.

She couldn't hold back this time.

She moaned as he pinched her nipple through the material, his hardness pressing against her buttocks.

This was so wrong on so many levels and she knew that. 

She shouldn't be doing this with him. She didn't even like him for goodness sake!

When she thought to pull away he did something that nearly had her toes curling. She had had her hair swept up into yet another complex design, exposing her neck. Sesshomaru had no shame as he took advantage of the exposed flesh. Silently, she cursed her hair style as he placed open mouthed kisses along her neck, his long, hot tongue caressing her tender skin, sucking intermittently as he moved down her throat.

She couldn't help the long drawn out moan that accompanied the wet caress.

 

Sesshomaru was in heaven as he pinched her nipples and sucked her neck; his hard cock cradled between her soft cheeks. This woman would be his undoing. He had never felt such excitement, such pleasure.

Well at least not where a female was concerned.

Usually such pleasures were reserved for the battlefield, or torturing prisoners. But this woman, she brought it out in him; stirred his inner beast. Sesshomaru had never thought of himself as a creative person, but the thoughts that ran through his mind, the positions he'd fucked her in his mind could be describe as nothing other than works of art.

He nibbled her flesh, burying his nose in her neck and inhaling her sweet scent. His mouth salivated heavily, and he panted softly against her throat.

A grimace broke over his face.

He wanted her so bad his balls hurt.

He had heard of the term, 'blue balls' but had never experienced it before.

Until now.

Good Lord the pain was excruciating! Never had his need ever grown, to this extent. Desire such as this was easily sated with any of the many females throwing themselves at him, it’s what he would have done had he not known this woman. Now, that seemed impossible. He had no craving for anyone but this female in his arms. He wanted only her. Never had he been in a situation such as this, and despite the excitement of it all, he wasn't sure he liked it.

Again he had to wonder; what the hell had she done to him?

The horn sounded again.

His teeth clenched in agitation. They were waiting for him, obviously.

This tournament was a waste of foolish male lives. She would be his and that was that. This whole thing was unnecessary. For a moment, he was tempted to stay here with his female. Take her back to his castle, up to his bedroom and fuck her senseless; claim her with mindless lust. 

As she was right now, he knew that if he moved quickly she would not offer much protest.

Before he could make a decision, she made it for him. The horn sounded a third time and she pulled away, putting a bit of distance between them with a few backward steps.

Seeing her beautiful face, her bosom heaving, face flushed with color, was a big mistake. He had blue balls times six. It took all his discipline as a warrior to control it enough to function. But the throbbing pain was still there.

Anger bloomed in her brown eyes, bright and shinning.

"Do not touch me again, Lord Sesshomaru," she hissed at him.

He smirked as he took a step towards her, and she in turn took two steps back.

"Why do you torment yourself this way? You're body clearly aches for this my attentions, and you cannot tell that no attraction exists between us?"

Her mouth opened and closed several times as her blush deepened at his words.

"I do not ache for you at all!"

Two steps forward, four steps back.

"You enjoy deceiving yourself."

Anger burned hot inside her. He could feel it and gloried in it. It stirred his blood, challenging him.

"I do not deceive myself! You are disgusting!"

She was shaking with angry desire, her small fist clenching and unclenching. He could sense that she was close to slapping him across his face. Watching her intently, he waited in anticipation to see if she would choose violence over peace.

Taking a few deep breaths, she seemed to compose herself.

Peace it was then.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will bid you a good day. I am needed elsewhere, as are you,"

He knew what her words were. A polite dismissal. Amusement raced through his body. Only she would dare have the nerve to give him such a thing as a dismissal.

Eyes blazing he took the remaining steps to her as she took the last few steps back. Her back brushed against another support pillar. She had nowhere else to go. Their bodies touched; breast to chest. 

Her drawn in breath echoed in his ears.

Tilting her chin up, he pressed his lips against hers. And though his balls ached, his cocked strained, and inner beast screamed at him to take her, he was gentle.

The kiss took her completely by surprise. It was a gentle caress that left her breathless. With that intense look in his eyes, she had expected to be ravished right against the wall of the arena. 

His lips caressed hers thoroughly, exploring every crevice and corner. 

Head spinning, she had to admit that he was talented with his tongue.

Dipping and caressing, advancing then retreating, it made her head fuzzy and her tummy flip flopped in excitement.

The horn blared once more, breaking the spell he had so skillfully weaved about her.

Displeasure was apparent in his demeanor, but he relented. Pulling away from her slowly, her lower lip caught between his teeth, he tugged gently before letting go. A shiver ran through her body as he licked the abused lower lip and her eyes closed as a moan left her throat.

Suddenly felt cold and she opened her eyes. Her domineering lover had left as silent as he had come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The second round of the tournament was underway and the crowd was as excited as before. The noise was deafening, the atmosphere highly charged.

The announcer stepped into the marble square as the crowd cheered in anticipation. Kagome had just made it to her seat when the announcements began, her body still tingling from the effects of Sesshomaru's attentions. She didn't want to admit that he stirred her body in ways she had never experienced before, but to herself, she could not deny it.

Sesshomaru was hazardous to her health in more ways than one.

"Match one: Lord InuYasha V.S Lord Yamiko! Combatants, please step forward!"

The crowd cheered as the two proceeded to the arena. But to her surprise, none of the females made that big of a fuss over Lord Yamiko as they did before. The reason why made her angry though. The handsome young male had a scar that marred his perfect features. It was red and fierce over his left eye down to his strong jaw. Said jaw was clenched tight in obvious anger and agitation. 

The male was no longer vibrating with arrogant confidence, but rather an angry accusatory air.

Comments rounded the arena; loud, rude and completely careless.

"Look at his face!" one woman cried.

"Poor Lord Yamiko!" said another.

"Such a shame that a pretty face like that was ruined," said another female shaking her head.

Kagome was ashamed at the way the people behaved. Really. His face was hardly ruined and it made no sense for them to be making such a big deal. She wanted to bash their empty heads together. She didn't think he was any less handsome at all.

"Take your places!"

 

 

As he stepped up onto the fighting platform, InuYasha could tell the male before him was sulking over his injury. He could feel the waves of ire roiling off of his body, crashing over him. 

He scuffed. 

Damned pretty boys, they were all alike. So obsessed with their looks that the comments of a few idiots completely destroyed their lives.

Pussies.

"Look, you can stop sulking already. So you're ugly now, big fucking deal," InuYasha said rudely, crossing his arms.

Kagome just sat in her chair, horrified, mouth agape, much like the almost silent crowd.

The reaction was instant. Yamiko was on him in a flash.

His fist crashed into InuYasha's mouth with so much rage, so much fury that Kagome was worried he had killed him. InuYasha flew across the arena, through the security wall, and into the crowd.

People scattered, diving from their seats.

InuYasha felt more anger than pain. Sitting up, he reached up to assess the damage to his mouth.

Pain shot through the lower half of his face.

His jaw was dislocated.

A small stream of blood trickled down his jaw. With a hard punch, he relocated it with a sickening crack. The sound was loud and, to a middle age woman that stood close enough to hear, disgusting. 

The woman fainted.

Kagome strained to see what was going on, afraid he was seriously hurt.

Just as she was about to panic, InuYasha sprang to his feet and rushed Yamiko. He tackled the male off his feet and into a security wall on the opposite side of the arena. The audience scrambled to get out of the way. The stadium shook, debris exploding through the air.

On the ground, the two wrestled, each trying to gain the upper hand. With an angry growl Yamiko kicked him off, full force, sending him flying.

InuYasha landed on his feet inside the marble square, drawing Tetsusaiga as he landed. The large fang gleamed in the sunlight. Yamiko unsheathed his own sword and charged. 

Their blades clashed loud, and the insults crashed just as louder.

"Shit for face," InuYasha growled, pushing forward hard on his sword until Yamiko's back began to bow under the pressure.

Yamiko took a step back, bracing himself under the weight of the sword.

"Tainted half breed," Yamiko growled back as he pushed his sword in the opposite direction, teeth clenched in savage satisfaction as InuYasha’s back bent.

The two struggled, fangs barred.

InuYasha reared his head back, then forward, crashing his skull into Yamiko's face. Yamiko staggered back, barely fending off InuYasha's next attack. Again, the power struggle continued and the insults were as fierce as ever.

"Hanyou retard, if you weren’t so damn stupid you’d know not to challenge your superiors!" Yamiko spat.

"Fuck you ugly, you for damn sure ain't my superior! Not with a fucked up face like that!"

Yamiko's face turned beat red with his rage. 

Kagome could feel his demonic aura whipping out of control. She closed her eyes. 

He just didn't know when to quit.

Yamiko’s tenuous control slipped. Power coursed through him, pulsating into his right hand. The energy burning a fierce blue.

The hairs on the back of InuYasha's neck stood on end and for once in his life he wondered; had he gone to far? 

Judging by the amount of energy radiating from the other male, he could only conclude that he had.

This was going to hurt.

Before anyone could blink, Yamiko launched himself forward, letting the energy explode on InuYasha's face. Literally. The explosion rocked the arena's foundation, smoke and light blinding the surrounding spectators. The crowd shielded their eyes.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called out, hoping he was okay.

Her heart was in her ears and a million questions raced through her mind.

What if he was hurt?

Or what if it was worse?

Impatiently, she waited for the dust clear, straining to see through it. She could make out two figures in various positions. InuYasha was upside down, head buried in the ground, legs straight in the air. Yamiko was hanging over the security rail. Both were out cold. Medics rushed to check on the two competitors, waving white flags over both bodies moments later.

The announcer made his way out to the marble square.

"This match is a draw! No winner shall advance!"

The crowd cheered in pure exhilaration, a few booing the declaration that a winner had not been declared. Four soldiers came to take away the two unconscious combatants. Two of the four pulled InuYasha from the ground, and the remaining two pulled Yamiko off of the security wall. 

Both males were rushed to the infirmary.

Kagome sat back down in her seat, breathing a bit easier as her heart slowed. From what she could see, they were okay. They'd wake up with severe headaches at the most.

"Second match: Lord Sarinji V.S Lord Katzunami! Combatants, please step forward!" called the announcer.

Sarinji and Katzunami came forward as the crowd cheered.

"Take your places!"

Sarinji's hand dropped to his sword.

He would take no chances with this male. He had demonstrated that he had quite a bit of power and skill.

"Fight!"

Katzunami disappeared. Sarinji closed his eyes and tuned out the crowd, feeling the vibrations on the marble floor.

Behind, slightly to the left the vibrations were stronger.

Catching the hand that was aimed for the pressure points in his neck, Sarinji returned the attack with an elbow to the sternum. Katzunami retreated, disappearing once more. At least Sarinji had figured out how he disappeared. He moved fast. Way too fast to be tracked by the naked eye.

Again, Sarinji felt for the vibrations and heard the scrape of metal.

Left side.

Bringing his sword up, Katzunami's sword clashing with his own.

"You are very skilled Lord Sarinji," Katzunami commented.

"As are you."

"But not skilled enough it would seem."

Sarinji's eyes widened at the sudden pain. Blood trickled down from a wound in his back.

What the hell?

‘How in the hell had he-’

Pushing back with his sword Sarinji retreated and looked behind him. A clone of Katzunami stood watching him, one bloody claw dripping crimson blood onto the marble floor.

He had not even felt a shift in energy. How had he created one without his knowledge?

The clone attacked, swiping with sharp claws.

Sarinji back flipped, dodged left, and then back flipped twice right into Katzunami's attack. He barely had time to block. The clone moved in from behind, no doubt intending to finish him off. He pushed Katzunami and brought his foot up and into the nose of the clone, breaking the fragile appendage.

Blood sprayed from his nose but the clone barely registered it as he staggered back. Katzunami attacked again, this time coming up short at a blue barrier that crackled as it formed around Sarinji.

Katzunami stepped back to assess the situation. Face serious as a heart attack, he sheathed his sword and stood straight. Energy coursed through him, and his skin began to glow a bright blue. As the energy covered his body, his clone mirrored his action. 

Sarinji let his barrier down and prepared for the attack, opening his senses. 

Expecting to sense their vibrations when they moved he was surprised when they disappeared and he felt nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

"Storm of a thousand pains,"

He barely heard Katzunami's words whispered on the wind before he was hit. Attacks from every possible direction came his way until he lost count of how many times he was hit. These were not random hits either, each one was precise, directed at his joints and weak spots. This attack was meant to weaken an opponent.

He couldn't let it continue. Gathering energy he rotated at a high rate of speed in a complete three-sixty, releasing energy as he spun throwing both clone and Katzunami back to opposite ends of the marble square.

As he slowed to a stop, his knees weakened, and he had to force himself to remain standing as his eyes searched the battlefield for his opponent.

Then, suddenly there was pain in his side. Looking down he found the source of his pain. A blade was protruding from his body, blood streaming down the tip onto the white marble floor. He looked behind him and into the eyes of yet another clone.

Fuck.

Swinging back he knocked the clone away and yanked the dagger from his side, not even flinching. He threw it down.

His wound bled freely, sapping his strength.

Time to stop fucking around.

Releasing half of his energy, he put out a burst of speed. Before the clone could react, he pulled its throat out and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Wasting no time he went after the last clone and decapitated it before it could even move, and from there headed straight for Katzunami.

Deadly claws pierced through the other male's armor, through skin and bone and out the other side.

Kagome gasped in horror from her seat above, fearing the worse for Katzunami.

Sarinji, however had not aimed for any vital spots, and the wound would sting and be painful for a day or two but the demon would recover, no problem.

As his body crumbled to the floor Sarinji relaxed. He had won, the match was over.

Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and his body froze. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

Looking behind him, he looked into the eyes of Katzunami.

What the hell?

That was impossible!

He had taken that bastard out!

He looked back at the body on the floor. To his surprise, it turned to smoke.

Behind him, he felt Katzunami slinking up to him, felt the pressure on his neck.

He stared at the smoke a moment before chuckled, thoroughly amused as he shook his head. Looks like he had grown soft compared to these young pups. He chuckled one more as his vision darkened, his hearing dulled and he lost consciousness.

The crowd cheered and as the announcer made his way to the marble square.

"The final match shall commence. The winner of this match shall be named the winner of the Tournament, and will be eligible for automatic mating to Lady Kagome of the Northern lands should she prove to be unable to choose a male to mate with by the end of two consecutive months!"

Kagome blushed. 

It was disconcerting for her mating to be spoken of so publicly, so loosely. God, it was so embarrassing. Kagome had dreaded this moment. The end of this match marked the first day of the end of her life. The end of her freedom limited though it was, it was still more than she would have after her mating.

And now her worst fear had come true. Sesshomaru stood a chance of winning this tournament. Gods she prayed he didn't win. If he didn't there'd be no way in hell she'd mate with him.

"Final match: Lord Sesshomaru V.S Lord Katzunami! Combatants, please step forward!"

 

 

Lord Sesshomaru was thrumming with pleasure. 

He would get his claws on the bastard that dared approach and be familiar with his female. His claws itched to tear into his flesh while his inner beast paced the confines of his mind. His amber eyes burned with malice, gleaming with vicious hatred. 

"Take your places!"

The crowd cheered wildly, anticipatory tension surrounding the area.

Fierce golden eyes clashed with smooth winter blue.

"Fight!"

Sesshomaru was on the male in seconds, moving faster than even Katzunami. He swiped at the male, his deadly claws leaking toxic green poison that burned a hole through the marble floor where Katzunami had stood only moments before. Leaping into the air after Katzunami, Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat and threw him back to the arena where he crashed hard onto the marble, veins of cracks spreading throughout the hard surface.

Seconds later, more cracks joined the old ones as Sesshomaru landed hard, feet first, into Katzunami's body.

The demon let out a breathless gasp and turned into smoke.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at this. He would use such a trick on this Sesshomaru?

It was laughable.

As if one such as he could be brought down in such an indignant manner. Reaching behind him, he ripped the arm from the clone behind him; spinning around with deadly precision he removed the clones head as well. The limbs and decapitated body turned to smoke.

Grasping the fist of another clone he took hold of it, crushing it effortlessly and throwing him him hard onto the marble square where he turned to smoke.

More clones appeared. At least a couple dozen.

Sesshomaru flexed his fingers, stimulating toxic liquid. It came rushing to the tips of his claws. Energy fused with the deadly poison, heating the liquid. As he unleashed the poison the heat from his claws turned the liquid solid, stringing it out into a poisonous whip. Spinning on his heel in a graceful circle at high rate of speed, the whip zigzagged through the bodies of the clones, cutting them all to pieces.

Smoke erupted from their bodies as Sesshomaru came to a stop, blinding all that watched.

Katzunami was on him in flash, sword drawn. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin. The dark energy radiating from the sword was pure evil, a sickening energy that was black with taint. Kagome had never seen such an aura; it made her shiver with dread. Never did she want to get close to that thing.

What the hell was he doing with such a sword?

Katzunami was just as surprised as he was thrown back from the sword, his body stinging from the dark energy. What the hell kind of sword was that?

He took a moment to regroup. Sesshomaru was not an easy opponent, and he could not afford to fuck this up. He had to-

A stream of blue energy was head straight for him, the energy just as heinous and stinging as the sword's energy. He dodged but to his annoyance, the damn thing moved like a snake; curving and twisting, following his every movement. One wrong move and he was done.

He slipped.

Speak of the fucking devil. 

The pain was excruciating as it poured through his body. Every organ felt was on fire. The agony was nothing he had ever felt before. His vision blurred, and numb fingers loosened. The sound of his sword crashing onto the marble was loud in his ears. And to his extreme embarrassment, he felt darkness and nausea rising.

Katzunami staggered, managing a few clumsy steps before collapsing into a painful heap.

The crowd erupted into a round of ground vibrating cheers. Males in the crowd wrestled with each other, stimulated with energy from the entire event. The females pouted in envy, jealousy burning deep. Two soldiers rushed Katzunami to the infirmary as the announcer came to the marble square.

"Winner of the Tournament: Lord Sesshomaru!"

The crowd burst into another round of cheers, pouts and wrestling. Kagome thought she'd faint dead away. She felt light headed and weak. This had to be a bad dream, it just had to be. 

He was looking at her now, smug satisfaction was practically radiating from his body. 

She wanted to go down and slap that look off his face.

Instead she stood, face composed, eyes challenging. He may have won the battle but he was far from winning the war. She’d be damned is she didn’t go down without a fight.

She turned her back to him, ignoring the blazing gaze boring into her back. She headed to the infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

He sat naked next to the body and looked up at the blue sky. The surrounding area was peaceful and quiet. Unlike his comrades the peace didn't make him go as crazy as they did. Though, if he was honest with himself, he didn't really enjoy the peace more than discord and chaos. 

Ehvil looked down at the mutilated body and sighed.

'Guess you can never really change completely.'

The body was bleeding and covered in flies and the smell was almost overwhelming. 

He barely noticed.

It lay in pieces, skin lay in clumps, bones crushed into a fine powder scattered across crisp leaves. He had fucked the body a few times before growing bored with it, and had simply sat cutting it, skinning it, breaking the bones to pass the time.

Blood trickled down his jaw, liver and brain stuck between his teeth. 

Afterwards he had gotten hungry and had eaten most of the woman. Her liver and brain soaked in body fluids had been scrumptious.

He lay back and rested his head on his folded arms.

His thoughts took a dangerous turn.

He had avoided thinking of her, but could not help himself now.

Kagome.

She was like a daughter to him, the only good thing in his life. Where was she now? What was she doing? Was she okay? Was Miroku taking good care of her?

Of course he wasn't.

No one could take care of his daughter better than he could. 

He chuckled.

Listen to him. 'His daughter.' She would hate his guts when she found out what he had become. Or rather, what he had gone back to.

But things could not change,  _**he** _ could not change. As much as he wanted to change, he knew, he could not. Not completely anyway. And now that he remembered what his life before her had been like, he didn't know if he wanted to change. He liked causing pain. He liked seeing destruction; causing destruction.

He did not want stop.

He stretched.

Gods, it's been ages since he'd run free. So used to this humanoid form it took him moment to remember how to transform. Now was a good time as any, he had to get rid of the body anyway.

He closed his eyes and centered his energy then let it spread to each limb.

His body contorted; enlarging, his face warping into something monstrous. Scales lined his body, a bluish-black color, shinning in the sunlight.

Ehvil stretched his leathery wings.

It had been so long since he had been in his dragon form, centuries. It felt good and brought back so many memories. Turning his large head to the body, he took a deep breath and blew forth fire, thousands of degrees hotter than any man made fire.

The body turned to ash in seconds.

That done he leapt into the air, the wind stirring, scattering the ashes.

He had never felt so free!

He flew as fast as his wings would carry him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome hurried to the infirmary. She was so worried about Katzunami. He hadn't looked too good when the soldiers had carried him out. She hoped he would be alright. 

After more than a few minutes of running and no sight of the infirmary, Kagome began to get irritated.

`Why the hell was the damn thing so far away?' 

Finally she made it to the infirmary. Beds lined the wall, all empty except for one. She didn't see Yamiko or InuYasha so she assumed they were okay and had left. Two less things to worry about. She headed over to the bed where Katzunami was laying, a healer bent over him pouring a green substance into his mouth and rubbing his throat to get him to swallow.

"Will he be alright?" she asked the one eyed older woman.

She turned and looked at her, a sad look on her face as she shook her head.

"I know not what more to do for him. His injuries are fatal,"

Kagome was stunned. 

Sesshomaru had meant to kill him?

She should have known he would try! Kagome rolled back the sleeves of her kimono. She couldn't let him die. Not when he would be dying because of her.

"Allow me to try. I am trained in the art of healing."

The old healer nodded her head, and stood back.

"As ye wish my Lady,"

Kagome smiled her thanks and moved to Katzunami. She closed her eyes to focus. Over the years she had honed her abilities somewhat, but healing had come to her the easiest. She had other talents and abilities, she just had not tapped had not seen a reason to perfect them as finely as she had her medic skills. With years and years of practice she was able to increase healing and see inside the body to repair internal and external injuries.

Placing her hands on his chest, she felt a pulsing. 

Once…..twice…..

Her vision turned bright pink behind her eyelids, hazy at first. She put forth more energy and her vision cleared and what she saw worrisome. The damage was immense. His organs were literally burning, melting into sticky, gooey liquids, his body fighting and failing to neutralize the poison and mend the extensive damage.

Pouring her energy through her hands and into his body she combated the toxin, before repairing the weakened structures. 

This would take a while.

She didn't know how long she worked, but she didn't stop until his insides were healed enough to function on their own, adding a boost to promote faster healing. Once she was done, she checked over her work, making sure everything was in fine working order before retracting her energy. 

Exhausted, she collapsed onto a nearby bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

She was so angry she could kill!

That woman!

That prissy little bitch had stolen the one man she had ever loved! He didn't even look twice at her anymore; not since he had met  _**her.** _ She couldn't believe he was participating in this….this…lunacy! Panting after her, fighting for her when that ungrateful woman didn't seem in the least bit interested!

Taking the blade in her hand she carved another wound into her wrist. Her eyes closed at the pain. It hurt, a lot, but it lessened the pain raging in her heart at the moment.

Her heart hurt. He had broken her heart and didn't even know it. She doubted he even cared.

All he could see was that dark haired bitch Kagome! Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!

God she hated that name! She would kill that bitch if it was the last thing she ever did!

Tears escaped, replacing anger with sadness.

She loved him, why couldn't he see that? She loved him more than anything in this world, and he didn't love her even though he had made love to her in a way she had never experienced in her life and probably never would again.

The ecstasy he brought between her thighs, it was almost unreal. At times she hadn't been able to take it and other times she had craved it for days on end.

She wanted that back!

Rage crashed over her. Kagome had taken that from her. The only way she'd get it back was either to seduce him, make him fall as madly in love with her as she was with him, or kill the bitch.

Or maybe both?

She shrugged. 

She'd see how things went and make a decision.

At the moment she had other things to do. Looking down at her bleeding wrist she wiped the blood away, looking in satisfaction at the red crisscross wounds. They burned and ached, some still leaking blood, some deeper than others, some hurt worse than others. They would remind her why she hated that woman so much.

She sat back in her bed and sighed in contentment.

The pain in her chest was dulled in comparison to the pain on her arm, and she could finally breathe again. Calmness set in, leaking into each limb and she felt at peace.

For now she would not stress over her misguided lover, or that man stealing whore.

Right now she would rest, sleep. 

She would need her strength tomorrow. She had to make plans; she had to stop him from mating with that tramp at all costs. No matter what she had to do, she would have her love. She would not let anyone steal him from her. 

No one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	21. Celebration

 

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Celebration

 

 

Kagome felt consciousness spread slowly throughout her limbs. Her whole body felt like lead, and her head was pounding so hard she could scarcely stand it. Energy level at zero, she felt as though she was a candle that had burned out. She didn't even have the energy to open her eyes yet.

She was used to feeling this way after her visions, so she had the sense to stay still and allow her body to restore her energy enough to animate it.

A few moments later a door opened, and she could hear soft footsteps headed in her direction. The footsteps approached her bed and stopped. A cool hand touched her forehead. Somehow she found the strength to move her head ever so slightly to the right; her eye lids lifted just enough to identify the intruder.

Kagura.

The beautiful demoness sat next to her, a careful smile on her lips.

"You're awake. That's good. No fever either. You will be fine, my Lady, you've just used too much energy healing Lord Katzunami."

Seeing the question in her brown eyes, Kagura said, "You need not worry my Lady. Lord Katzunami has made a full recovery and is eager to see you when you are well enough,"

Kagome relaxed; relieved. At least she had been able to keep him alive.

Kagura disappeared from her line of vision and then returned, a cup in hand.

"This will help bring your energy back, my Lady. The healer, Kaede, made it with some herbs she collected."

Kagome didn't protest as Kagura lifted her head and put the cup to her lips, tilting it slightly, allowing the green liquid to slide down slowly and consistently. The liquid was sweet and thick and almost immediately she felt some energy return. Sitting up, she took the cup from Kagura and finished off the rest. When she was done, Kagura took the empty cup back and sat it on the night stand next to the bed.

Kagome turned and offered her a small smile before looking down sadly at her hands.

"Is something wrong, my Lady?"

Smiling sadly she said, "I've lost it. I've lost my lands. My home. Reality is finally setting in and I am saddened."

Kagura, hesitant at first, patted Kagome's hand.

"I….I'm sure all will be well, my Lady."

 

Kagura understood sadness, having experienced it her whole life, short as it was. Not one who had ever received nor given comfort before, Kagura wasn't certain if she was doing it right.

Cinnamon eyes watering, she threw herself into Kagura's arms and cried.

At a lost for what to do, Kagura awkwardly patted her back as sobs racked her small frame. Was this what crying was? She could feel the shoulder of her kimono becoming soaked. 

These were…tears? 

She didn't have tears. Vishious had seen to that. Kagura felt pain but could not seek relief in tears. But as the woman before her cried her eyes out, Kagura imagined she cried for both of them. 

That Kagome's tears were her own.

And she felt….relieved. She was crying. These were her tears as well. Her chest knotted and it was hard to breathe. The sound of Kagome's sobs became her own. Though it was strange, she felt a connection to the young woman, a sort of bond, deep and warm. It was this woman; she had done something to her, connected them in some strange way.

Never had she felt such a thing. 

The warmth, the comfort, the protection, to one such as she it was unreal to feel this way; to feel something other than pain and suffering.

For once it didn't hurt to feel. 

She was….happy. Or close to it, for she had nothing which to compare it to, except the joy she felt in seeing Naraku in torturous pain after every ceremony. That had been the only bright spot in her life. Now, it was different. Here, she wasn't hit or raped or degraded. 

She was treated so well it surprised even her.

She had not known being Kagome's personal servant would be such a wonderful thing.

She was more of a companion than servant. Since she'd been under the woman's wing she'd treated her as an equal more than beneath her. Never giving her duties or assignments, Kagura spent most of her time touring the castle, walking the length of the outside gardens, and enjoying her freedom. Vishious had not contacted her again, and for that she was glad.

She felt dirty when she thought about the real reason she was still here. After showing her such kindness, Kagura didn't want Kagome to fall into the hands of Vishious.

He would destroy everything she was, crush everything that was good and pure inside of her.

Kagura wanted so badly to come clean, to tell her everything that was going on, what her master had planned for her. But he would never allow Kagura to warn her. He'd kill her before she could even utter a word.

Even now she could feel his energy. Though he did not speak to her, he was there; hovering around in her mind. Just on the edge of her thoughts. He didn't try and hide his presence either. He made damn sure she felt his disgusting aura, often laughing when she froze in shock and shivered with distaste when he connected to her mind.

Turning her attention back to Kagome, she was glad to see that the young woman's tears were starting to wane, drying up in white streaks on her cheeks.

The distressed female was calming, her sobs becoming small hiccups. Kagura stroked her hair. She had beautiful hair, soft and thick. After a moment of silence, Kagome sat up, an embarrassed smile on her lips as she swiped at the remaining tears.

"I'm okay now,” she said quietly, “I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

Kagura smiled sympathetically at the woman.

She looked so sad and young. Though Kagura was only months old, her mindset was older than that. She sort of felt protective of the young woman. She was so kind and gentle compared to her; almost childlike.

These emotions were strange and new, exciting and welcomed. 

Never before had she felt such emotions for another being. She liked them; they made her feel so very warm. It was something she had never experienced before and she wanted to experience more, to hold on to those feelings for as long as she could; to have these memories for the cold days she knew lay ahead of her.

She would not delude herself into thinking she would be here forever, that she would ever be completely happy. This was only temporary, could even be considered a fantasy.

A fantasy she was currently living in that would be ripped away from her one day. But for now, she would wrap herself in this fantasy and hold the harsh reality away for as long as possible.

"It is no trouble, my Lady. I understand pain and sadness. You need not be sorry."

Kagome looked over at her, compassion shining in those tear rimmed chestnut eyes. Grabbing Kagura's hand, she gave it a squeeze.

"I know that you do,” Kagome responded, “The day we found you, I knew you had experienced a pain no woman should. And it is my hope to keep you from that pain and sadness forever."

Kagura blushed. It was very, very strange; someone wanting to take care of her.

"My Lady-"

"Please, call me Kagome."

"But my Lady-

"Kagome."

Kagura smiled softly.

"Kagome, I cannot possibly-"

"You can and you will. I will not have you go back into such a life. You do not deserve such treatment. Please, do not nay say me on this. I want to protect you from that monster in the only way I can, surely you can be less formal with someone that wishes to protect you,"

Opening her mouth to protest, Kagura thought better of it. The younger female looked so hopeful. How could she be so cruel as to object?

"Yes, my Lady."

"Kagome"

The two females giggled. Kagura smiled and nodded; her heart full.

"Kagome,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Toramaru could not be more pleased if he tried.

Both of his nephews would get a chance at Lady Kagome. It was just what his boys needed. He didn't know when he had begun to think of them as his boys but they were.

At first he had only looked after them in honor of his older brother. Now, after all these years, they had become his sons. Of course, he would never tell them that. As hotheaded as InuYasha was he'd go into a foul-mouth tirade of everything that was wrong with him and cold, unfeeling Sesshomaru…..well, he was not above decapitating blood relatives. 

But that was neither here nor there. He could not hold that against them, it was simply the way they were.

He loved them like his own children.

He had never gotten the chance to mate and have children of his own but caring for those two, besides a mate, he hadn’t felt any desire to do either.

Toramaru turned his attention back to the paperwork stacked high on his desk. There wasn't as much work to be done as usual; most of the time it littered the floor in orderly disarray.

A knock sounded at the door.

Sighing, he sat back from his current document, welcoming the distraction.

"Enter"

Jaken stumbled in; instantly his nose was on the floor, bowing over and over. 

Not exactly the kind of distraction Toramaru had wanted but it was a distraction none the less.

"My Lord, everything has been prepared for the honorary ceremony for Lord Sesshomaru. The celebration shall begin at midday today and carry on throughout the night,” Jaken informed him.

Toramaru smiled and stood, scroll in hand. That toad maybe annoying as holy hell, but he did have his uses. 

Toramaru had left the preparations of the celebration completely up to the little green toad, knowing that Jaken's organizational skills were unmatched. Those skills combined with his obsessive need to please his masters left him little doubt that Jaken could throw together a decent if not grand celebration party.

"Good work Jaken."

Knowing the complement was a big mistake he gave it anyways, the imp deserved it every once in a while. 

Picking up a scroll from his desk, Toramaru walked over to his servant.

"Thank you my Lord! I live only to serve you and your family of greatness! I-"

"Take this scroll to Lady Kagome and report back to me afterwards to retrieve the others. That is all Jaken. You are dismissed," Toramaru said handing the scroll to the toad, hoping to end the tirade early.

"Yes my Lord! Thank you my Lord! Right away my Lord! Good day my Lord!"

Toramaru could only shake his head as Jaken scampered out the door.

All was in place. He had a plan to get Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome in close proximity tonight. He was more than convinced that Lady Kagome was exactly what his eldest nephew needed. Smart, beautiful, with a temper to match, she was perfect for him.

It was his hope she could melt the ice around his heart.

He chuckled aloud.

He'd never thought  _**he'd** _ be playing matchmaker. The idea was absurd, and yet, here he was.

Shaking his head again, this time at himself, Toramaru sat down at his desk and picked up where he left off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ehvil landed on the sand near the sea. 

Concentrating on his energy, he retracted it into a small sphere in his chest. His body followed suit, compressing and reshaping into his demonic humanoid form. Naked as the day he was spawned, Ehvil walked right into the sea.

The water was cool against his skin, despite the currents of power stinging his body.

Before the water closed over his head, he erected a skin tight barrier around his body, sealing in air so he could still breathe.

He could feel a pulsing at the bottom of the sea. This was the place. As he floated down towards the pulsing, he came up against a barrier. The barrier reacted against his own, an electric charge rippled through him. Ehvil increased the power of his own barrier.

The barrier weakened, groaning under the strength of his barrier.

Finally it broke, and Ehvil slipped through, sinking to the bottomless void.

Below, in the darkness of the water, a figure floated. Chains tied to giant stones were wrapped around the beings arms, legs and torso, imprisoning him to the floor of the great sea. The bloated body bobbed in the water, green hair waving back and forth gently. His skin was a pasty blue color. Pieces of skin were missing from hungry fish.

Before he could get close to the body, giant pink tentacles wrapped around the body's arms and head, suction cups gripping the bruised skin tightly.

Ehvil raised a brow as the kraken slithered from the darkness, clasping itself to the body as if to stop him from taking it away. Looking into the black eyes, he knew this was no ordinary kraken. Black eyes shinned with intelligence, watching him with a calculated eye, measuring how much of a threat he posed.

"Release him, or face death," he said to the being.

Amusement radiated from the kraken at his words. Its face seemed to smirk.

" _**Think you that I would fall prey to one as tiny as you?"** _ it questioned in a distorted voice.

"Aye. I will warn you but once more. Remove yourself from his body or suffer by my hand."

More amusement from the kraken.

" _**You are a fool. It is you that shall perish."** _

Fat pink tentacles reached out for him, wrapping around him and dragging him towards the giant creature. It reared up, revealing its mouth lined with razor sharp teeth. Ehvil didn't struggle. There was no time for games. Energy erupted from his body in the form of millions of razor sharp blades, smaller than a blade of grass.

The kraken roared in pain, releasing both Ehvil and the bluish body. It fell to the ground, thrashing around in pain and rage, striking out in desperation.

Ehvil grabbed the tentacle and planted his feet onto the sea floor. Tightening his grip he swung the creature around and into a large underwater boulder. The creature roared in pain and slid down the rock, leaving a dark trail of blood, collapsing onto the floor, black ink leaking from underneath its massive body.

"You were warned, creature."

The kraken tried once to move its broken body and failed. Its black eyes began to dim as its life faded away. 

With its last breath it made a sound akin to a chuckle.

" _**Damn…..you."** _

Its tentacles curled into its body and its black eyes grayed as death overtook it. Turning back to the body, Ehvil floated towards it. Reaching out to grasp one chain, he snapped it, freeing one arm, and then moving on to the other hand. Then grasped the chains at his legs, and snapped both in half.

Once he finished snapping all of the chains, he threw the body over his shoulder and headed above water, his barrier retracting as fresh air filled his lungs.

Once he was safe on land, he dropped the body carelessly.

"Ow! Dammit! What the hell is your problem, Ehvil?!" the body croaked on the ground, water spewing from its foul mouth.

Ehvil chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up, Ahgony and fix yourself up, you look disgusting and you smell like fish,"

Ahgony laughed as he choked up water, spitting it out at Ehvil's feet.

"What the fuck took you so long? Shit. Drowning over and over is a real bitch. Goddamn fish bit me in the ass."

Ehvil shrugged.

"Vishious wasn't ready to move yet. He is now,"

Ahgony smiled as his skin began to pinken with health, the missing chunks of his skin filling in.

"About goddamn time,” Ahgony said, wiping his mouth, “Where are the others?"

"Tourcher and Mahdness are preparing for Vishious' arrival. I have to raise our last brother before everything can be set in motion."

Ahgony sat up, fully regenerated as Ehvil dived back into the sea. Ahgony stood and looked around. He was in the sea of Japan. The land was beautiful, quiet and serene. He wanted to vomit. What the hell kind of world was this? It was so….. _**peaceful?** _

It was disgusting!

Fucking sickening.

It literally turned his stomach. He really thought he'd vomit. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Where was the chaos, where was the delicious stench of death? This was not how they had left things.

Suddenly, a giant pink kraken was thrown from the water and onto land next to Ahgony. He didn't even flinch, too immersed in his hatred for the peacefulness of the land to spare it a thought.

Ehvil came next, walking over to the kraken.

Pulling a chunk from its head, he chomped down as he took a seat next to his silent comrade. From his facial expression, Ehvil knew exactly what he was thinking at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, too peaceful. I know, I know. Don't worry. Vishious intends to fix that once he is released, you need not panic." Ehvil said.

"That's a bit of a relief. Otherwise my mind would be as fucked up as brother Mahdness," Ahgony replied as he reached out, pulled the eye from the kraken and popped it into his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

She so did not want to be here.

Anywhere but here.

Again, Kagome swatted at the masculine hand that snaked its way up her leg. A blushed blazed on her face. She was sure she looked like a dark cherry. She closed her eyes and tried not to moan aloud as his hand once more crawled over her thigh.

Damn him!

As much as she hated it, desired pooled into her belly.

Toramaru stood, goblet of wine in hand.

"Today is a celebration of my nephew's victory! Let us all celebrate his victory with merriment and joy!"

Everyone cheered at the announcement as Toramaru took a swig of wine before reclaiming his seat.

Kagome was seated at the royal table next to Sesshomaru who was absolutely glowing with male arrogance. He sat close to her as if they were a couple, even going so far as  _**fondling** _ her underneath the table. All the while he kept his face expressionless, as though he weren't doing naughty things to her in public.

No one suspected a thing at the moment, but the tell tell blush on her face often drew the attention of Toramaru.

His sharp amber eyes noticed her blush, and he even had the gall to  _**wink** _ at her!

What the hell was he trying to pull?

She swatted at the clawed hand traveling higher up her thigh, sending a hard glare at both him and his amused uncle. To her great relief he relented, moving his hand back, amusement bright in his amber eyes.

_**Leaping from her chair she decked him right in the face, wiping that smirk right off his arrogant face. Then she gave him a kick to the chin for good measure…..** _

Kagome sighed at her little fantasy.

As if she'd ever do that with so many witnesses about.

Turning away from him, she tried distracting herself. Looking down at the end of the table, she could see Lord Sarinji sitting next to Lord Estivan, chatting quietly. Both seemed very immersed in their chosen subject. 

No help there.

She looked a few seats over at InuYasha. He was glaring daggers across the table at Lord Yamiko, who in turn was glaring back just as hard. She could almost see the sparks between them.

She giggled softly.

Those two had created a hate-hate relationship. They seemed so alike and yet disliked each other so much. 

She didn't get it.

Finally, she looked over at Katzunami who was staring intently at her. He seemed aware of what was going on underneath the table, she could tell by the way his brows drew down and his eyes blazed with anger. 

Definitely no help there.

Once dinner was over Kagome was able to breathe again.

She moved away from Sesshomaru, getting as far away from him as possible, heading into the ballroom.

Though she didn't want to be here, she had to admit that the castle was beautiful. Tastefully decorated in different hues of blues, silver and accented with magenta it was like a wonderland. Kagome had never seen anything like it. Rows upon rows of candles lit up the large ballroom. The chandeliers above were alight and blazing. The floor was polished to perfection, gleaming and shinning bright. Musicians played a soft melody for the crowd of people that danced and mingled, gossiping behind fans.

If it hadn't been for Sesshomaru stalking her every move, she would have enjoyed herself very much. As it was he was across the room, half listening to a gentleman next to him, his eyes locked on her. She turned her back to him and ran straight into Katzunami. 

She was glad to see he was okay.

This was the first time they'd been able to talk to each other since before his match at the tournament.

A handsome smile made its way to his lips as he took her delicate hand in his and placed a chaste kiss on it, though she noticed that he did this while looking over her shoulder and she had no doubt as to whom he was looking at. She was practically burning up from the anger that was leveled at her from behind.

"My Lady; as beautiful as ever. I have not gotten the chance to thank you for healing me. Had you not healed me I would not be standing here. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Kagome smiled at him. He was so sweet. 

"You're welcome, my Lord," she said a bit breathlessly.

She was very flattered. She had never been romanced before. If you could call it that exactly.

The orchestra went into a new melody, a bit upbeat and smooth.

"Would you care to dance?"

Kagome nodded. She loved to dance but never really got the chance because of the responsibility of being the Lady of the Northern lands. But now….she was able to enjoy herself. 

In a way she felt oddly free.

Katzunami proved to be a wonderful dancer. Taking her hand, he twirled her onto the floor with the other dancing couples. His hand wrapped around her waist; he took her other hand in his. His movements were gentle and yet aggressive; allowing her to move at will but at the same time making sure she followed his lead.

As the music increased in tempo, the beat picking up a few paces, they danced faster and faster. Kagome laughed breathlessly as he twirled her around the dance floor before once more pulling her in close and swaying to the music at a more leisured pace.

 

 

Sesshomaru felt the gold goblet bend in his hand. Luckily there was no wine inside or else he might have spilled it on his kimono.

By the Gods he was ticked the off that she dared to interfere with the outcome of their match. That bastard would have died from the poison he had injected him with; he had made sure of that. It was a level four.

There were different levels to his deadly poison. Level one was merely child's play, only paralyzing the prey temporarily. Level two paralyzed and placed the prey unconscious. Level three killed in the most slow and agonizing way possible. Level four liquefied the insides of the prey. He had never had to go above a level four.

It seemed to him that he would have to rid himself of that male by hand.

Handing the crushed goblet to the man he had only been half listening to, he walked away.

He made his way into the dancing crowd, to the black haired woman dancing with Katzunami. As he twirled with her, he whispered something in her ear, sending her into a fit of giggles. 

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, his claws itching to kill.

He would see that he died in the most painful way possible.

As he approached Kagome's smiled faded and the couple came to a reluctant halt. Sesshomaru ignored the male and moved close to his female, closer than was appropriate in public. The possessive action did not go unnoticed by more than a few in attendance.

"I will dance you now, Lady Kagome," he informed her tightly.

Anger spiked her temper. As she opened her mouth to give him a scathing rejection, Katzunami surprised her.

"Of course my Lord," he said.

Bowing, he allowed Sesshomaru to take her hand. Kagome squawked a feeble protest as Sesshomaru led her away onto the dance floor. Lord Katzunami watched her leave. He was reluctant to leave her but he had to check in with the Gods, he was late as it was. He had just wanted a bit of time with her. 

Just for a little while longer.

Kagome stood stiff in his arms, anger radiating from her frame. As they danced, irritation brought a wrinkle to her brow.

`Well wouldn't you know it but the bastard danced perfectly,' she thought angrily.

"You healed him,”

Kagome didn't have to ask who ` _**him'** _ was.

"I did, what of it?"

The hand around her waist tightened in warning at her flippant remark.

"You will not interfere again. Is that understood, woman?"

Kagome's hand tightened in a warning of her own. Miko energy sparked in the hand that lay in his. He merely raised a brow at that, not in the least bit intimidated.

"I will do as I please, Lord Sesshomaru. You will not dictate to me."

He pulled her tighter against him and leaned down to her ear.

"You will heed my warning or you will be punished."

That was it, she'd had enough. Leaning up to his ear, her cheek brushed his long silken tresses; so soft and smooth she burned with envy. Her own mass of black hair was curly and thick; yet another reason to hate the man.

"I do not fear you, Lord Sesshomaru, your threats have no effect on one such as me. You'd do best to remember that. I am not a weak woman by any means."

She felt his smirk next to her ear.

"I am highly aware of this, woman. I will bend you to my will when you are mine. There is no challenge that this Sesshomaru cannot meet. You will lose. But fear not," he whispered as his hand moved down to her rear end, squeezing slightly making her squeal. "You shall enjoy your surrender."

She glared up at him as he swayed in time with the music while she stumbled to keep up.

"Remove your hand from me this minute Lord Sesshomaru."

Amusement colored his features but he removed his hand, moving it upward, just above her ass. Kagome fumed silently. As soon as the dance was over, Kagome pulled herself from his arms and walked away, trying to breathe. 

Geez, he was so damn overwhelming.

If she didn't get away soon she would slap his face right in the middle of the dance floor.

Sesshomaru watched her leave, satisfaction purring through him. She would be his soon.

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jealousy washed over her. 

Look at her! Dancing with him like she had the right to do so!

Clenching her fists she walked away. Away from the crowd, away from  _**her;** _ away from the pain of watching them together. Gods she hated that bitch!

Finding a dark corner, she pulled her blade from the sleeve of her royal kimono. Rolling up the sleeve she cut her wrist deep, forming careful crisscross lines, hissing at the pleasurable pain as she pushed the blade deeper.

Blood dripped onto the floor and she closed her eyes as the pain washed over her driving the agony from her heart. She sat there for long moments, the blade still in her arm.

She sighed deeply before removing the blade. Pulling out bandages, she wrapped her arm carefully before stashing everything away once more. It was getting harder and harder to deal with the pain.

Soon, cutting herself would not be able to dull the heartache.

Straightening her clothes and hair she readied herself to return to the celebration, her eyes automatically searching for silver hair and piercing amber eyes. He stood tall and strong, on the outside of the dance floor.

Her heart fluttered in her chest.

Lord Sesshomaru.

Oh, he was as beautiful, as beautiful as the day she had first laid her eyes on him. Strong, and handsome, fearsome and a hell of a lover, he was everything she'd dreamed of.

"Kurai, what are you doing?" a voice behind her demanded.

Irritation set in. Her big 'brother' was here, sticking his nose where it did not belong. How she hated him! She turned to him, purple eyes flickering in anger.

"Why do you ask big brother?" she asked between gritted teeth.

Mahou eyed the black haired purple eyed dragon demoness with suspicion. When Kurai was about there was trouble. He did not trust his little sister as far as he could throw her. Kurai could be a tad bit, unmanageable at times. And from the smell of fresh blood coming from her, she had started cutting again.

Even though she was not a blood sister he felt obligated to see to her well-being.

His mother had come across her in a forest near their lands, abandoned in the forest. Covered in blood and shivering the six year old child had been wandering for Gods knew how many days.

His mother, bless her compassionate heart, had taken her in and claimed her as her own daughter.

Mahou had just returned from military training. A seasoned warrior of eighty-two, he had not known what to do with the small youkai. She had often stared at him in an unnerving way, as she was doing now. It used to unsettle him but he ignored it now, as he always did. He was a warrior for shit sake; he didn't get 'unsettled' by little females.

As a child she was often distant, and quiet. Well at least she had been that first year. But then, things began to happen.

Animals began to turn up dead and mutilated in a sick way. Children were terrorized when out alone after dark, too scared to recount what had happened when questioned. Even grown men had turned up dead. All killed in a horrific way. Each time, he had seen Kurai in the vicinity. Though it didn't prove her guilt, he had become more aware of her and her actions, of the things she did and the places she went.

He kept as close an eye on her as possible.

He had promised his mother on her death bed to care for Kurai. And he would never break a promise to his sweet mother.

"Because I know you, little sister. I would not have us shamed in any way. We are honored guests in Lord Sesshomaru's domain. You will respect his hospitality in a proper manner. Are we understood?"

She gritted her teeth so hard she saw stars. One day, she would kill that bastard.

"Yes big brother."

He smiled.

"Good. Come, there are people I would like to introduce you to."

Taking one more longing glance at Sesshomaru, Kurai turned away, following after her big brother. As they approached the male, her heart sped up and her anger washed away, excitement replacing the emotion. She had not gotten to meet Lord Toramaru since she had arrived two months ago. Always busy, the elder rarely had the time. 

Shockingly, he looked just like Sesshomaru, except older.

From the crescent moon that graced his forehead, and the magenta markings on his face, he was definitely related to the Western Lord.

His expression was direct and his eyes piercing; seeming to see right through her. Maybe this was not so bad after all. Even though he was not  _**her** _ Sesshomaru, gazing at him was better than watching Sesshomaru dance with that bitch.

"Lord Toramaru, this is my sister, Kurai. Kurai, this is Lord Toramaru, the Elder of the Western lands."

Kurai bowed respectfully.

"It is very nice to meet you my Lord," she said charmingly.

Toramaru inclined his head.

"And you, Lady Kurai. Are you enjoying the Western lands?"

"Yes, my Lord, very much so, it is so beautiful here."

He smiled at her then. Her heart turned over. If only Sesshomaru would smile so; a genuine smile. Not one that promised a painful death. That was really when he ever smiled or so she had heard.

Turning back to Toramaru, she focused one him. She liked him well enough. He was interesting for an old man. They chatted for a while, before the conversation turned to war and politics.

Men.

Kurai excused herself from the two males and went to stake out her prey once more. She was glad to see that they were no longer dancing together. Kagome had gone out the back terrace doors to the garden outside.

Perfect.

Kurai walked up to Lord Sesshomaru. 

He had moved to follow Lady Kagome out the door, but she intercepted him, stepping between him and open doors leading outside; smiling brightly at him. She tried thrusting her chest forward in an enticing manner, placing her hands on her small hips. Though she was not as well endowed as  _**Kagome** _ -she sneered at the name- but she still had a good handful.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I have not seen much of you lately,"

He looked down at her, his amber eyes unemotional and cold.

"Move woman."

Kurai was taken aback. She had had the sickening suspicion that he had been purposefully avoiding her. Now she was sure.

Where had her charming prince gone? Sure, he wasn't the most sensitive male in the world, but he had been civil with her, seductive. But after he had fucked her a few times, he seemed to have tired of her and had not visited her bed again.

Had he just used her?

Her mind denied such a thing.

No! There was no way! He loved her. He did! It was that dark haired bitch. She had done this to them. They were happy before she had come along with her big tits and round hips, and beautiful face. It was all her fault!

"But my Lord," she said as she moved up close to him, almost chest to chest, looking up into his eyes and battering her lashes," I had thought you would enjoy  _**visiting** _ me tonight."

His lips curved upward and for a moment, she thought she had won.

"Remove yourself from my personal space or risk losing your life. You have naught that interests me."

"How can you say that to me," she hissed under her breath. "You were interested enough weeks before."

He lowered his head to her ear, his breath tickling her as he spoke, not words of seduction, but crude words meant to hurt and maim.

"A mistake on this Sesshomaru's part,” he whispered, “I do not normally use women whose pussy no longer tightens around a male's cock, an overly used female brings little pleasure to a male. Even one as perfect as myself may have a lapse in judgment at times. Do not approach me again woman."

With that, he turned and walked away.

Kurai felt her body tighten with pain, shaking her head in denial.

He didn't mean that, she knew he didn't mean it.

It was that Kagome bitch! She was making him say these things to her! She turned in a huff and rushed outside heading for the woods as the tears came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

" _**Have you completed your task Katzunami?" a distorted voice asked.** _

Katzunami stood in a deep mist. He had traveled some ways from the castle to contact the Gods. He was in the Yume realm. There and yet not completely there. His body remained on earth and yet his soul was gone from his body.

Inside the mist he kneelled.

"I have not yet completed my task, Haniyasu-sama."

Haniyasu came forth, serious as always.

Haniyasu was the god of earth. His domain of power was restricted to earthly doings. Though he watched over the beings of earth, he had little interest in the creatures. He saw them as weak and untrustworthy. This was true of many. There were a select few that did not fall into the untrustworthy category, Kagome being one of them, which was why Katzunami wanted her so badly.

Haniyasu however had little patience to dig through the mass of unworthy to fine the worthy. It was less troubling to lump them in together than to pick and choose.

Haniyasu was tall and lean. Long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail. His armor was made of the earth. The armor its self was more for show than anything else. Gods were not often attacked.

He wore an earth green kimono and hakama and dark blue obi. The cloths accented the green markings that decorated his face, bringing out the deep blue of his eyes. Wisdom and mystery were reflected in those dark blue depths.

" _**Why have you not completed your task, Katzunami? Kishnoff cannot hold your position forever."** _

Haniyasu would never understand this fascination he had with the earthling female. Sure she was a beauty and of course, touched by the gods. He himself had given her a whisper of his power. It had come to him on a whim during her creation. This, Kagome, was an important piece in this new game some of the Gods were playing.

He had been able to mark her as the other Gods had, but her destiny was unclear, even to him.

That had never before happened. She garnered much interest from them all.

Katzunami was unknowingly a pawn as well to gather information on the mysterious earthling.

"I understand Haniyasu-sama. It is taking longer than I had first imagined. I ask for leniency."

Of course the Gods would give him as much time as possible. The more time he spent around her, the more information gathered. But they had to keep up appearances. It would not due for Katzunami to figure out their intention, decide not to be a pawn and stop seeing Kagome. He was more useful as an unknowingly willing pawn.

Haniyasu paused for effect, as if he were in deep thought, mulling over his choices. Finally he said,

" _**You shall receive leniency. But heed me well, Katzunami, your time here is short. Do what must be done quickly or risk being returned to your duty without the woman. Do you understand?"** _

Katzunami nodded.

"Yes, Haniyasu-sama. I understand."

" _**Good. You are dismissed."** _

Turning, Haniyasu walked away, fading into the mist.

Katzunami closed his eyes and reached for his body. Feeling the dim energy, he returned to consciousness.

Waiting a moment before standing, Katzunami sat in the meditative position he had left his body in. Inside was ice cold. His soul warmed it slowly, starting at the legs and spreading upward to his head.

He opened his eyes.

It was getting dark.

He had picked an isolated area in the forest near the castle. Huge trees towered over head, blocking out what little sun was available. Rustling of a nearby bush caught his attention. He came to attention instantly. His hand moved to his sword, and he stood.

"Come out, whoever you are."

The bush rustling ceased at the tone of his voice.

"I will not repeat myself."

Rustling once more.

 He readied to attack, but stopped short when a woman eased out of the bush. She was pretty enough. Long brown hair up in a simple bun, bright light blue eyes, and an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I did not mean to intrude. I had simply lost my way."

"There is no need to apologize my Lady, let me see you inside. What is your name?"

"Hikari."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~ Sessakag** _


	22. A Blood Bath Eases the Mind

 

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

A Blood Bath Eases the Mind

 

 

Kagome sat on the edge of a sparkling fountain in the garden, the cool air caressing her hot cheeks.

It was dark outside but was illuminated by the flickering candles attached to stone polls hanging above. She had not seen such a thing before. The candles were encased in some sort of glass material. 

It was beautiful.

Calming.

She was so confused. 

Sesshomaru made her so angry; his arrogance, his domineering ways, and yet, when he touched her, looked at her; kissed her she could barely breathe, barely think. He stirred her body in ways she didn't want but she couldn’t help.

She wanted him.

Physically anyway; emotionally she’d rather suck a lemon.

She sighed.

She had to find a suitable mate soon or she'd be tied to that insufferable male for life.

Looking at her reflection in the clear water, she touched it, watching the image ripple. She had never thought of herself as beautiful, pretty maybe, but nothing out of the ordinary, and yet these males seemed to think she was beautiful. She didn't see it. Her hair was the standard black, though she did like the blue highlights. Her eyes were pretty, a lighter shade of brown than was normal..

Swirling her finger around in the water she hummed softly. 

She had to make sure she didn't end up mated to Sesshomaru. Not only for her peace of mind but for the child she would bear in the future. Katzunami had told her the child would be incredibly strong and able to defeat the Evil Six if she or someone else was not able to.

The way Sesshomaru was, he would probably think nothing of letting his child fight those sick beings.

Would probably demand that the child do so.

She however would not allow it. And that would be a problem between them. She knew it like the back of her hand. He was too domineering and egotistical to allow her to have her way.

The bastard.

"Bring it on, mutt face! I'll wipe the floor with you!"

Kagome looked up.

"Let's see you do it ugly!"

She recognized those voices. 

‘What the hell is going on?’ 

Kagome stood and followed the voices through the short maze of bushes, past rows and rows of roses and wild flowers out to the exit of the garden. Just on the edge of the garden, in a small clearing, Lord InuYasha and Lord Yamiko stood nose to nose, anger blazing between the two.

"I won that match and you know it ugly!" InuYasha yelled.

"Dream on dumbass, I was victorious!" Yamiko yelled back.

Kagome sat there watching, hands on hips, wondering what the ridiculous argument was about.

"Well then, what do you say we settle this here and now? First person to die wins," InuYasha suggested in a crude voice.

Kagome gasped. They wouldn't!

"You're on idiot,"

"Wait a minute! Hold on! You two cannot be serious!" Kagome burst out as she rushed over to the duo.

They barely spared her glance, their deadly stares locked on each other. Butting herself between them, she pushed InuYasha backwards, hoping Yamiko wouldn't follow.

"Back off Kagome, he's going down!" InuYasha said, pushing her aside a bit rougher than he intended.

"Don't you push her that way! Apologize!"

"Make me, bitch!"

Yamiko moved towards him, dangerous intent clear in every step.

"Hey, come on now, there's no need for this." Kagome said, holding a hand out to ward him off.

"Step aside, my Lady," Yamiko said, hand on his sword.

"No, I will not step aside. There will be no bloodshed. The Tournament is over, there will be no more fighting," she commanded, her own anger rising to the surface.

She was tired of the fighting, tired of pigheaded males wanting to cut each others throats. Why couldn't they be sensible like women? Why couldn't they talk things out instead of trying to fight it out? Violence wasn't always the answer to a problem.

Her words went unheeded, clawed hands settled on her hips. Gently setting her aside once more, taking care not to be rough again, InuYasha pulled out his sword, as Yamiko unsheathed his own.

They charged at each other.

Okay, that was it, she’d had more than enough.

Those two going at it was one thing, but treating her as a child and not listening to her was quite another! With a burst of energy she sent it flying at the two males. Concentrating on the energy, she narrowed it out, shaping it into ropes and wrapping it around the combatants.

Tightening the rope of energy, she brought them up high above the ground, tightening the rope around the hands holding the swords. Their swords clattered to the ground as they levitated feet above the ground, their arms bound to their sides. Arms crossed, Kagome walked over to the stunned men.

InuYasha struggled to get free.

"What the hell did you do?" he demanded when his struggles did nothing to loosen the bindings.

"Release us at once Lady Kagome!" Yamiko demanded heatedly.

Kagome lifted a slender brow.

"You will not yell at me or demand things of me. You will speak civilly and ask for what you want in a respectful tone,"

InuYasha snorted.

"Fuck that! Let me go right no- ahhhhhhhhhh! What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome's brow drew down in anger as she spun her finger around and InuYasha's body followed the movement. Round and round his body spun in a tight circle, curses spewing from his mouth. Yamiko watched in horrified amusement.

"Serves you right, half-breed," Yamiko commented as InuYasha began to slow.

InuYasha growled as he was turned upright, glaring daggers at Kagome but wisely keeping his mouth closed.

"Now, my Lords, do we understand each other?"

When they remained quiet, she took their silence as agreement.

"Good. Now, as I was saying. There will be no bloodshed. No killing, no fighting. If declaring a winner is important to you both, we will settle this matter with a small competition,” she suggested, hands on hips once more, “Tomorrow, we'll have an archery contest, the next week there will be a swimming contest, and the final contest will be a surprise event. Once this is over, a winner will be declared and there is to be no more fighting. Understand?"

"Alright, I accept. You're going down mutt." Yamiko said, excitement blazing in his yellow eyes.

InuYasha snorted rudely.

"That's fucking stupid. You couldn't beat me even in your dreams ass face."

Kagome let them down gently as they continued to argue, unwrapping her energy from around their bodies. She clapped her hands together to gain their attention once more. Once they turned to her she began.

"There are a few rules you must abide by. Rule number one: No physical contact with each other. By physical contact I mean fighting. Rule Two: No cheating. Rule three: Both of you have to accept the outcome of this contest. If you don't follow these rules, you forfeit. "

"Fine," Yamiko agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," InuYasha conceded, arms crossed.

Kagome smiled.

"Good. The archery contest will be tomorrow after the midday meal."

InuYasha headed back to the castle.

"Be ready to lose shit for face," he hissed before he disappeared into the garden.

Yamiko fumed silently as he left. Kagome walked up to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you hate InuYasha so much?" she asked.

As he looked down at her, Kagome noticed he turned his head slightly, hiding the scar from her line of vision. Her mind took not of that action for future reference.

"He's arrogant as shit. Thinking he's better than me. The bastard,"

"But he's really nice. You just have to get to know him," she said with a smile.

Yamiko snorted as he walked towards the castle. As though he would ever 'get to know' that mutt. He'd sooner gut him than make conversation.

As he disappeared down the path back to the castle, Kagome could only shake her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Katzunami led Hikari back to the castle. 

His instincts were screaming at him. Something about this female was not right. She seemed innocent enough and yet something was off.

She was quiet as she walked next to him.

He glanced over at her. She was looking at him. Her stare was a bit strange, as if she were contemplating something about him. When he raised a brow in question she blushed and turned away.

A strange female indeed.

From what he had been able to learn from their brief conversation, her brother Mahou was here on business with Lord Sesshomaru. Apparently they were staying here for another five or six months.

They maneuvered through the garden and in through the castle doors. The celebration was coming to an end, guests were filing out the door and the servants had begun to clean up.

"Do you see your brother Lady Hikari?"

She looked around the room for a moment before she nodded.

"Yes my Lord. He’s there, near the wine table," she said, inclining her head in his direction.

Ushering her over to the table, they approached a tall male. Instantly, the male's gaze locked on the woman beside him. Katzunami was surprised. Though she called him brother, the male wasn't a dragon youkai like the female that walked next to him. He was a bird demon. He had short black hair and brown eyes, but there was no resemblance between the two. 

They were not blood brother and sister.

That added to the mystery surrounding this woman. Usually one variety of demons would not claim a child of a different one.

"Hikari, where have you been?" the male asked as soon as they were close enough.

Hikari looked down.

"I'm sorry big brother. I got lost outside in the forest. Forgive me," she said.

Reaching out, he took her hand and gently pulled her towards him.

"It is alright, little sister," he said, and then he turned to Katzunami.

"Thank you for returning her to me, my Lord," he said as he bowed.

Katzunami nodded and smiled.

"It is no trouble I assure you."

Mahou turned back to his sister.

"Come, you must be tired."

The female nodded with a smile and turned to Katzunami once more and bowed.

"Thank you for seeing me back to my brother, my Lord."

Katzunami inclined his head.

As the male lead his sister away, Katzunami gazed after them.

He wasn’t sure what disturbed him but he felt, deep in his gut, something wasn't right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Vishious was thoroughly pleased with the way things were going. Progress was smooth and significant. He would be released from his prison soon. He could feel it. Once he was free he would be able to claim this world and his woman.

Speaking of which he had watched the conclusion of the tournament and celebration today.

That beast had been all over his female ever since his victory. The tantrum Vishious had thrown during and after the social event had been explosive and violent. Now, he avoided checking up on her. He could never keep a clear mind; anger clouding his judgment when it came to her.

The next few months were critical.

He needed a clear mind to think.

Any mistake could see him back in this prison or dead. Once he was freed, he would be weak, vulnerable from so many years of confinement.

His thoughts turned to more calming matters.

He had been keeping an eye on Naraku. So far, the male was enjoying his little vacation. Since Kagura had been taken back to the castle he’d had no need to summon the Rai Ku Youki at the moment. Naraku had been furious when Kagura had not returned and had been about to go out, find her, and beat her until he couldn't move anymore.

Vishious had contacted him then, letting him know that there was going to be a change in plans and that for the time being no new Rai Ku Youki were not needed. With that news he had gone back to butchering random families without a care in the world.

Reaching out with his mind, Vishious found a familiar telepathic pathway and connected to it.

'You are displeased with this world.'

' _**Vishious! What the fuck is this? Is this some kind of sick twisted joke?'** _

Vishious felt his lips twitch in amusement. Ahgony was the most amusing of his brothers.

'I assure you this is no joke, sick as it is. I see you are also taken aback by the state of this world.'

' _**Hell yes I am, more than just `taken aback'! I'm completely disgusted! What the fuck is the problem? When last I roamed the land the humans and demons were at each others throats! What the hell is going on?'** _

'It seems that the humans and youkai have come to a mutual agreement of peace between the two species.'

' _**That's disgusting. It's sick! Do these creatures have no morals? No sense of pride?'** _

'Indeed. The world has lost their common sense. They have become insane almost. I cannot understand it.'

' _**I cannot stand it for long. When will you be free?'** _

'When our last brother has risen and the ceremonial brew has been created.'

' _**And the woman?'** _

'She will have to be captured. There may be resistance from a mutt.'

Vishious could feel Ahgony's laughter.

' _**Another Siunki, eh?'** _

'Indeed. The outcome will be different however. This one covets my female. He thinks to have her, not only for a good fuck, but as a mate. I want his head.'

' _**And you shall have it, but you must allow me to have fun with him before he departs to the afterlife, yes?'** _

'Of course. Where are you now?'

' _**Headed to a nearby village to dismember some people. I need to sharpen my claws. It has been such a long since I've killed. I will be on edge until I feel flesh tearing, and blood running through my fingers.'** _

'You need not explain, I understand dear brother. I myself am on edge. I have been here for centuries without being able to kill. You and our brothers have had it easy. At the very least, you were all in torment. That at least entertained you I have no doubt. I have not even had the pleasure of being tortured,'

Ahgony chuckled.

' _**Poor big brother. I feel your pain; however it is not fair to blame us. We were lucky, you drew the short stick.'** _

Vishious rolled his eyes.

'Indeed.'

More amusement from Ahgony.

' _**Don't be upset big brother, you shall be out soon.'** _

Vishious smiled. Leave it to Ahgony soften the blow.

'Indeed I shall, dear brother.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As Vishious disconnected from his mind, Ahgony continued on his way to the village, naked as day he was born. Ehvil had left some time ago to make the long journey to revive their last brother, leaving him with a full belly of kraken and not a stitch of clothing.

As if he cared, he preferred it this way, nudity was freedom.

Ahgony was the nudist of the group. Clothing was choking to him, restrictive and completely unnecessary. The few times he wore clothing was when his brothers had made him do so for one reason or another, otherwise, he wouldn't look twice at clothing.

He walked through a swamp, his bare feet sinking into the soft muddy dirt.

He grimaced at the feel of it. Normally he didn't mind getting his feet dirty, but mud just didn't feel right.

After a few minutes of travel he came upon the village. It was a very, very small village, no more than sixteen huts large and in poor condition. Roof's had been mended and re-mended, and the air smelled most foul. Chamber pots were lined outside in front of the small huts.

Villagers gaped at him as he entered the village; women ogled his body, staring at his lower anatomy with coy smiles and wanton looks, while the men seemed too stunned to move from their spot. 

Children pointed and snickered as they ran around the village.

Ahgony seemed oblivious of it all, walking as if nothing was amiss.

Finally, three young males approached him. One was tall and skinny, dark hair and dark eyes, clutching a hoe. His brown kimono and white obi were dirty and ripped. Another was short and skinny; brown hair and gray eyed, he too was clutching a hoe, and wore a dirty blue kimono and white obi. And last was a tall, fat man with long dark hair and dark eyes, he clutched in his chubby little hands a broom stick, his red kimono and blue obi too small for his large body.

Ahgony scrunched his nose up. They smelled like shit.

"Get the hell out of my way. You fucking stink," Ahgony said to the three males.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the short one demanded.

Ahgony blinked once before a big grin spread across his face. Sweeping himself into a bow, he bent at the waist to the men as if they were royalty.

"Where are my manners? Ahgony at your service," he introduced himself.

The men looked at each in confusion. He had to be completely mad. That was the only explanation for his nudity and strange behavior.

The tall skinny one leaned on his hoe, a confused look on his face.

"Are you stupid or insane?" he asked.

Ahgony smiled.

"Insane, thank you."

Silence met that comment, lasting only a few moments.

"Alright, we've had just about enough of ye, why don't ye turn about from whence ye came and leave us in peace, demon,"

"And get ye some cloths. It ain't decent the way you carry on here,” said the fat one, his voice laced with venom and disgust.

Ahgony cocked his head to the side at the men.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Ahgony asked in a confused voice.

"Enough! Remove ye self from our village demon!" said the short one.

Ahgony smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome awoke the next morning. The sun bright and high, shinning through her bedroom window and warming her skin. Kagome lay in her bed for a moment, looking up at the ceiling.

She was worried.

Something was wrong. Or would go wrong today, she was sure of it. Her stomach was tightening with dread and the very air felt ominous.

Sitting up, she set her mind in a more positive light. 

Whatever it was she would get through it. She was ready. Never one to take anything lying down, Kagome leapt from the bed in considerably good spirits. She took a quick bath before donning a bright red silk kimono and black obi.

As she sat down at her vanity, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called out.

Kagura walked through the door.

Kagome smiled. 

Kagura had proved to be a wonderful friend. She was kind and wise. Kagome had feared she would be sad and depressed from her attack but to her surprise she did not seem to be affected in any significant way. 

She was very strong, this woman.

"Good morning Kagura."

Kagura smiled. She was very pretty when she smiled. Dressed in a simple blue kimono and green obi she was beautiful.

"Good morning to you as well, Kagome. I've come to assist you with your hair."

Kagome turned as Kagura moved behind her. When she didn't feel Kagura touch her hair, she looked back to see the woman just standing there. She looked ill. Kagome turned around and went to the woman's side.

"Kagura, are you okay?"

Reaching out to touch the woman, Kagome felt the sick, malicious energy surrounding Kagura's body. Rearing back, Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back the vomit that was fighting to come forth. Kagome stepped back, clutching her stomach as she gagged. It was sickening, this aura. Someone or something had connected to Kagura and the energy it gave off was like nothing she had ever felt before.

As suddenly as it appeared it retreated. Kagura seemed to come out of her trance-like state and went over to Kagome.

"Come, Kagome, sit down here."

Kagome didn't protest as she sat her down at the vanity once more. Kagome took deep breathes to try and calm herself. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Calm down. Breathe," Kagura murmured.

Kagome let out a breath slowly. Smiling, she patted Kagura's hand.

"I'm alright now."

The smile faded.

"What was that thing Kagura?"

' _**Thing? Aww, she's breaking my heart, Kagura. My woman thinks I am a thing.'** _

Kagura stood, and walked a few paces towards the window. What could she say? That what she had felt was the energy that surrounded her every time he connected to her mind? Not likely.

' _**You are not foolish enough to warn her Kagura. I would make sure you know the meaning of pain.'** _

"If I could tell you that, Kagome, I would do so," Kagura said softly, “It is something that I must endure for now, but it will not hurt you. You need not worry,”

' _**Good girl.'** _

Kagura closed her eyes against the snickering in her mind.

Though she wanted to ask more questions, Kagome let it go. For now. She had to build up a relationship with the woman before she demanded answers. Pushing her further wouldn't help right now.

"It's alright Kagura. I understand."

Turning once more, Kagura tried to hold back the pained expression on her face.

"Now, shall I help you with your hair?"

' _**Yes, let s help her with her beautiful hair, I would like to run my fingers through them again.'** _

This was getting dangerous now. And Kagura was afraid for Kagome. There was no way she could protect the woman, nor tell her the truth. And every time Vishious connected to her, he was stronger than before. It had gotten to the point where he could actually feel things through her. Almost as if they were one. And that terrified her in ways she had never imagined.

As she brushed Kagome's long dark hair, she found herself running her finger through them slowly, as if savoring the feel of it.

Heat flooded her body as she inhaled the flowery scent of the black-blue locks. She was aroused, or rather  _**he** _ was aroused. And from the question in her brown eyes, Kagura knew that Kagome felt what was going on, though she clearly didn't understand that the desire in Kagura's eyes did not belong to her, but to her Master.

Kagome watched her in the vanity mirror; confusion and shock clear in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Screams, long drawn out agonizing screams permeated his ears. Smoke filled the air, and the scent of blood, death and fire blended together to create a potent mixture, the smell so thick and chocking it was hard to breathe. Dead mutilated bodies littered the ground. 

Only two men remained alive, though they wished they were dead.

Naked, the tall and skinny male was nailed to the roof of his small hut, his screams were deafening. His body was covered in nails. Each finger tip was nailed through with sharp five inch nails, one for each finger; his upper arms were nailed through with three ten inch nails. From chest to abdomen, from abdomen down to both legs, the man was nailed through with more nails, each toe of his feet were shot through with five inch nails.

Blood poured down the man's body, dripping onto the ground. He had passed out a few times, but each time he awoke, it was to pain like he had never felt before.

On the roof of the next hut over, the short skinny male lay in an agonized daze. The pain so intense he had retreated into his mind. He trembled softly, his eyes glazed over, completely unaware of his surroundings. Every bone in his body had been snapped like a twig. His fingers were bent upward, his toes curved backwards.

He could move no part of his body.

His bones weren't just broken, they were shattered, most of his face was caved in and he could feel some of them sticking out of his skin like pointy knives. Blood leaked from his nose and ears.

And last but certainly not least, the tall, fat male was stuffed into a huge pot, his limbs snapped in two during the process. Water had been poured up to his chin and he had been placed over an open fire. He had died hours ago from the intense heat of the boiling water. Now, his body was as tender and ripe as the meat he had often shoved down his throat.

Ahgony, still nude, walked over to the pot and lifted the lid and took a big whiff of the human inside. His stomach grumbled at the smell.

Nothing like boiled human to start out the day.

He ate with the sound of screams around him, basking in the pain and suffering he had created. It was incredible, better than he remembered.

Finally, he could relax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

But while Ahgony relaxed, Mahdness was doing quite the opposite.

Tourcher crossed his arms as he watched his brother, letting out a sigh. Well Mahdness had reached his tolerance. Shaking his head, he jumped up into a tree above to watch the show.

Slamming his head over and over against a tree, Mahdness muttered to himself; dark incoherent words of anger. Blood trickled down his forehead as he slammed it into the hard trunk of the old tree. When that didn't satisfy him, he stopped and stared at the tree. His blood had splattered onto the bark and was oozing down the rough bark.

He watched the trail of blood until it dripped to the floor, completely ensnared by the deep red color.

Turning, he walked away.

Tourcher followed above, jumping from tree to tree. He knew enough to steer clear of him when he got this way. He just hoped this would be a mild tantrum. 

With Vishious it was easy to guess how long it would last, but with Mahdness it could go on for days.

Mahdness walked until he came upon a mansion. It was large and beautiful. Made of the best wood money could buy, the large structure looked incredibly expensive. Mahdness looked up at it, childlike excitement blooming on his bloody face. He clapped his hands.

"Mother can Mahdness play?” he whispered to himself “Can he play, can he play, can he play?"

Tourcher smiled.

Mahdness was such a child some times but he was glad that his brother had found something to take the edge off.

Mahdness walked up to the large double doors, nodding to himself as if he had come to a very important decision.

A twenty foot stone wall surrounded the entire mansion; the only entrance was two large double doors made of stone which could only be opened by the guards posted above the stone wall. Fifteen archers lined the front wall, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"Halt!" commanded a guard, "Identify yourself or die!"

Mahdness continued to mutter to himself as he approached the doors, completely oblivious to what the guard was shouting down at him. The guard signaled for the archers to get into position.

"Halt and identify yourself or die!"

Mahdness continued walking.

"Archers! Ready! Aim! Fire!"

At the command of the head guard, the archers took aim and fired at Mahdness. Arrows pierced his body. Mahdness close his eyes in ecstasy. The pain felt so damn good he nearly came in his hakama. He continued walking, arrows sticking out his body. The archers and head guard were taken aback.

"Demon!" someone shouted.

"It's a demon!" someone else shouted.

"Ready the oil and fire!" shouted the head guard.

Two men rushed over to the oil dipped arrows and handed them out to the archers. The two men lit the tips with a torch.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" shouted the head guard.

The archers released their fire tipped arrows, each one finding their mark. Mahdness erupted into flames. With a groan, Mahdness felt himself cum in his hakamas. The flames licked at his cloths and skin, it was almost like his prison, except this fire was not enough to burn his skin completely off.

This of course made him very upset. He wanted to burn, to feel his skin slide from his very bones.

Leaping onto the wall like a giant torch, Mahdness rushed towards the men, claws aflame as he snatched the head from the shoulders of the nearest archer. The men scrambled to the other side of the wall towards the exit, pushing and shoving at each other in their desperate need for escape. The head guard turned to them and in a rage shouted,

"Where in the fuck are you going?" spittle shot from his mouth with every word," Are you women or are you men? Get over here and fight!"

The guard was so angry that he had all but forgotten Mahdness behind him.

"We are here to protect Lord Yatiko! We do not run from a threat!"

"You speak too much. Shhhhhhh," Mahdness said from behind him as he thrust his arm through the man's chest.

The man screamed in pain, thrashing around. The archers ran in terror as Mahdness threw down the dead head guard and advanced on the archers. The exit became packed as the men shoved each other, trying to get out. As Mahdness began tearing through the men, one by one, some jumped to their deaths, preferring to die instantly rather than be torn apart.

Tourcher watched the grizzly scene with disinterest.

The agonized screams of the men were like a lullaby. And before he knew it, he had fallen into a peaceful sleep, the scent of blood and death tickling his nose as he dreamed of a world of chaos and death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome was beginning to think this would turn out to be a bad idea. Nervously, she stood up against a tree, an apple on top of her head, and a notched arrow aimed at her.

The midday meal had been tense and hostile. At least between Lord InuYasha and Lord Yamiko. They had glared at each other, trading scathing comments that were barely acceptable at the table, let alone in public. While they had glared, a silent battle had been fought between Sesshomaru and Katzunami.

Those two had been in their own world of anger and hatred.

Those two made her nervous.

They weren't like InuYasha and Yamiko. Those two meant business, she could see the difference. There was hatred, and then there was  _**hatred.** _ And she had no doubt that if those two went at it, there was no way in hell she could stop them or get them to agree to solve matters in a peaceful, non-violent way.

While those four engaged in two separate wars, Kagome had made idle conversation with Sarinji. She was pleased to fine he had an extensive knowledge of herbs and the art of healing.

After the meal, they had gone to the archery range and gone through with the archery contest as scheduled. Sesshomaru and Katzunami had glared at each other through the entire event. Not paying attention to it in the least. InuYasha and Yamiko had argued and bad mouthed each other all through the competition, and Sarinji had shaken his head at the four youths, and had instead helped Kagome set up and at times, prevent Yamiko and InuYasha from physical violence.

She was glad he was there. The archery contest had gone off without a hitch but it had ended in a tie. So, in order to break said tie, they had stepped up the difficulty of the competition.

As Kagome stood with the apple on her head, she concentrated on the crowd of spectators that had gathered to watch the competition.

Some of the royal guest that was staying until the conclusion of the two months to see who she chose to mate. There was one female in particular that arrested her attention. The stare was unnerving, creepy really. The girl seemed to be of royal blood from the material of her clothing, black hair and purple eyes.

She kept staring at her with a strange burning emotion in her purple eyes. It made her think the woman wanted to gut her.

But then she told herself she was just being silly, she didn't know the woman so there was no logical reason for the woman to feel such a way.

Though she told herself this, the woman's hostility still made her uncomfortable.

InuYasha lined his arrow straight at the apple on her head from a hundred yards away. Kagome closed her eyes. The arrow whizzed through the air with speed and precision, briefly Kagome felt a breeze from the passing arrow. Opening her eyes she watched as InuYasha smiled smugly at Yamiko. Reaching up to feel the apple, she felt two halves.

Removing them and placing them on the ground she took another apple from off the ground and placed it on her head.

Suddenly, that bad feeling from this morning returned with a vengeance. A dreadful, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt shaky and nervous. 

Gathering her energy just in case, Kagome placed the apple onto her head. As Yamiko lined his arrow up with the apple she felt it, a slight shift in the air. Being a miko, she was very sensitive to the energy of demons and felt the energy shift as clearly as a slap to the face.

The energy stretched into the air, shifting the current of the wind. Yamiko's arrow was thrown off balance and headed straight for her chest. Using the energy she had gathered, she erected a barrier. 

The arrow collided with the barrier where it disintegrated. That energy had to have come from that purple eyed woman.

Looking around for that strange, hostile woman from before, Kagome wasn't surprised to see she was gone. What the hell was going on? Who was that woman, and for what reason was she trying to harm her?

As InuYasha gloated about winning, and Yamiko snarled at losing, Kagome shook her head. She had no proof that woman had done anything, but she was not foolish enough to dismiss the female either. 

She would watch have to watch her back around here.

Something wasn't right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Mahdness was covered in blood, soaked from head to toe. He lay in a puddle of blood and fire. The remnant of the mansion was currently burning to the ground around him. Screams of people still trapped inside the blazing structure was music to his ears. He felt so much better. He could think once more.

Tourcher dropped down from the tree he had been napping in and stretched. He had not slept that good in centuries.

Walking over to Mahdness, he reached into his mind for the first time since they had been reunited. Vishious was the only one that could decode and decipher what went on in Mahdness' mind when he hadn't killed massively, only after a fresh kill did his thoughts take form and come together in an orderly fashion. Touching his mind hesitantly Tourcher was relieved to see that there was no mass of disorderly thoughts bombarding him.

' _**Do you feel better now?'** _ Tourcher asked him.

Mahdness did not bother looking at him as he wallowed around in the blood of the dead.

'I feel much better. Better than I have in centuries,' he responded a bit breathlessly.

Tourcher chuckled. His brother Mahdness was something else.

' _**That is good. Are you done here?'** _

'Yes. I believe so. Is it time to collect the material?'

' _**Yes. We have wasted enough time as it is.'** _

Hmm.'

Tourcher waited for Mahdness to collect himself before they started down the path once more. As they disappeared down the road the giant burning mansion collapsed into itself.

Mahdness sighed and relaxed his shoulders, he was thrumming with excitement and satisfaction, and finally, he could sort his mind out. Fresh from the kill, his mind was at rest, no longer jumbled. He knew not how long he would keep a clear mind, but for now, he'd take advantage of it.

His mind was so fucked up, that even he knew it.

Only after a mass murder was his mind at peace or something like peace anyway.

He enjoyed both states of his mind but sometimes; he liked a little order to his thoughts. As he followed Tourcher he took the time to connect with Ahgony.

'How are you my brother?' he asked Ahgony.

' _**Well, well, well Mahdness! Fresh from the kill, eh?"** _

Mahdness smiled. Of course he was. He never contacted anyone when he wasn't in his right mind.

'Why of course I am.'

He could feel Ahgony's laughter.

' _**Let us meet before you are thrust back into madness once more, yes?'** _

'Indeed. Tourcher and I shall meet you momentarily.'

Turning to Tourcher he said,

"One more delay, dear brother, Ahgony is up and about."

Tourcher groaned.

"That indecent fuck," Tourcher muttered.

Mahdness could only laugh. It felt good to be out of the chaos of his mind for the time being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	23. Brief Contact

 

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

 Brief Contact

 

 

Finally, Kagome could relax. Lying back with a huff, she welcomed the soft and fluffy furs and feather pillows.

Today had been an easy day. Well, almost easy. Of course Sesshomaru had been on her tail nonstop. She had successfully avoided him thanks to Lord Toramaru. He had been pulled aside by his uncle earlier and had not been seen since. She was glad for that, she could finally breathe, could have time to think.

But even thinking about all that had happened didn't really help. Her thoughts were over shadowed by homesickness.

She missed her home.

She missed her Northern lands. She missed her people, her room, the familiar surroundings, everything. She wondered how everyone was doing. She hadn't had the chance to write home, nor had Miroku or Rykotsu written to her.

Kagome smiled sadly at the thought of Rykotsu.

She missed him most of all.

She had not been able to say goodbye to her second father. And that was kind of what he was to her. She didn't remember her own father, and over the years, she had come to see her General as her father figure. He had always been there for her when she needed him. She couldn't remember a time when he had not been in her life.

Since that day, years ago, she had been attached to him, and he to her.

Rykotsu had found her alone, locked in her mother's closet. Covered in blood, she had been crying and scared. He had taken her, cleaned her up and ever since then, they had formed a bond. At least that is what she was told. She didn't remember being in a closet covered in blood, she didn't remember that day at all.

But that was okay with her, she would rather not have to remember anything about that day. Rykotsu knew what had happened and that was enough for her.

A loud knock at her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.

Starting, Kagome sat up.

The knock came once more, sounding a little ominous.

Who could that be at this hour?

Getting out of bed, she reached for her robe at the foot of the bed, slipped into her bedroom slippers and headed for the door as she pushed her arms through the silken sleeves of the robe. Opening the door, she winced at the loud creak. It was loud and a bit grating and at this hour, she was sure everyone was sleeping. She really didn't want to wake anyone up.

She was surprised to see that no one was there.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. Sticking her head out of the door, she looked both ways in the long dark, empty hallway.

Nothing.

The entire hall was empty. Not a soul to be seen. Going back inside her room, she closed the door, heading back to bed.

Before she could reach the bed there was another knock.

A bit annoyed, Kagome once again went the door, and again, it was empty. Slamming the door in agitation she crossed her arms and tapped her foot in anger, watching the door and waiting for another knock, ready to give the prankster a piece of her mind. When a few minutes passed and no knock was heard she sighed and turned to head to bed once more.

Just as she was climbing onto the fluffy bed spread the knock once again stopped her.

With a growl that would make any youkai proud, she whirled around, anger turning her face red. She stormed over to the door and wrenched it open, ready to flay whoever it was with a few choice words.

A black fog crept into her room, winding around her.

The energy it was giving off was sickening, instantly she felt sick to her stomach. Covering her mouth she tried to close the door. It wouldn't budge. As the fog thickened, she could hear heavy footsteps.

Loud and echoing, Kagome began to get nervous.

What the hell was going on?

"Kagome,"

The deep voice came from the fog out in the hall. It was unnerving, scary even. It sent chills down her spine.

As she peered into the smoke she began to make out a form, a male was walking towards her.

Kagome took a few unconscious steps back, stopping when she came up against the bed. The dark fog parted, revealing the male’s face. He was smiling at her. Dread pooled in the pit of her stomach despite of his features. He was handsome. Darkly so; tall and muscled heavily. His face was savage and yet completely perfect, the blood red stripes on his pale cheeks looked smooth to the touch, his crimson eyes were nothing she had ever seen before, bright and piercing, his jet black hair rippled with power.

All in all he had to be one of the most intimidating male's she'd ever come across. Kind of like a dark Sesshomaru. She felt like a mouse in comparison to his strength and power.

"Kagome," he called again, a gleam in his eye.

She was chilled to the bone. Who was this man? What did he want?

"W-who are you? What are you doing here?"

He approached her, coming so close to her she could feel the dark energy rolling off him in heavy waves. It made her lightheaded. He reached out and touched her cheek. His touch was gentle and yet threatening at the same time, it revolted her, sickened her, and made her insides clench with antipathy.

A mouth full of gleaming white teeth greeted her question.

"You will know in time," he responded.

In time?

Kagome wasn't sure she ever wanted to know what he was talking about. He was not a man that many wanted to know, she was sure. She was pulled from her thoughts as the male pulled at her clothing. Her robe fell away from her, pooling at her feet. 

She looked up at him, about to stop him, to tell him off, and yet she stopped. Looking into his beautiful eyes, she felt a connection to him.

As if she knew him from somewhere. The connection was strong and instant.

There was something between them, some pull she didn't understand.

"You feel it don't you? Our connection?"

Her lips moved as if to speak, and yet nothing came out. Taking a breath, she tried again.

"I don't-"

"Denying it will not make it go away, Kagome,"

Her brow furrowed.

"How do you know me?"

Once more he caressed her cheek. This time, the caress did not feel as repugnant as before. His energy was no longer so overbearing. It was…..comfortable. That scared her even more.

"You need not concern yourself with such trivial things at this point in time."

Kagome placed her hands on her hips in agitation, her anger flaring.

"I think I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much."

He raised a brow at her.

"You would dare be angry at me woman?"

Kagome gulped, but lifted her chin in challenge.

"Yes. I would."

For a moment he fixed her with an assessing stare, as if searching to see if she was serious. Whatever he saw thoroughly amused him because he threw back his head and laughed. The sound sent chills down her spine. It was a bit malevolent, cruel even. As if he was laughing at her more than at what she had said.

Kagome huffed at that laughed. The nerve of some males. Great, now she had another arrogant ass to add to her collection.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

He smirked and shook his head.

"So what am I supposed to call you then?"

"Call me V."

Now it was Kagome's turn to life a brow.

"V?"

"Indeed."

They stared at each other for a moment before Kagome shrugged and said,

"Alright, V it is."

She crossed her arms.

"Why are you here V?"

He shook his head slowly, grin intact.

"You will know in time."

Kagome began to protest but he placed a finger over her lips.

"It is time for me to go for now. We will meet again."

As the fog began to dissipate, he pulled her against his muscular body. Kagome shivered, her flesh crawling. She could feel the heat from his body. It permeated through to her very bones. He took her lips in a deep kiss. Heat swamped her body. She trembled under his melting kiss, although, there was something missing.

She couldn't help but compare it to the kiss from Sesshomaru. As she began to feel lightheaded once more, her last thought was that V's kiss paled in comparison to Sesshomaru's. Where her kisses with Sesshomaru sent her body ablaze, this male's lips felt as cold as death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura opened her eyes. Shock roared through her.

The young woman's brown eyes were glazed over as if she were in some sort of trance. But that wasn't what shocked her. What shocked her was that she had her arms around Kagome and her lips locked with her. She was kissing Kagome!

Abruptly, Kagura pulled back, letting the dazed woman fall lifelessly back onto the bed behind her.

' _**Stop standing there like a fucking idiot. Put her under the furs woman.'** _

His connection to her was weak, as if he had spent a large amount of energy. He must have, taking over her body that way! She felt more violated than she had ever felt in her entire life. 

He had tainted her in every way possible.

' _**NOW !'** _

The command issued with a blast of energy, her mind felt like it'd split in half. Kagura jumped in surprised-pain; clutching her head from the pain, she closed her eyes tightly.

' _**I will not say it again'** _ Vishious hissed in her mind.

With trembling hands, Kagura dragged the woman under the furs and covered her body. The young woman sighed and snuggled under the warmth of her fur bed spread and seemed to come out of the trance. In moments her glazed eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

Shaken, confused and more embarrassed than she could ever remember being, Kagura left the room, closing the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Vishious was very pleased indeed.

Tired, completely drained of energy, but pleased none the less. He had made contact with his female. Had touched her, kissed her, spoken to her; it was enough to make any man happy. Of course he couldn't feel her completely because he had used Kagura's body, but it had been something.

He smiled.

Things were going as planned so far. He planned to win Kagome's heart before she knew who or rather what he was.

By the time she found out it would be too late. Her heart would belong to him. What better way to tie a woman to a male than to take her heart? Females were weak in such things. Easy to manipulate and control, his female was no different. She would fall prey to his charms like any other.

Females, males, they were pretty much the same when it came to emotion.

Except for him of course.

He was completely superior to any and all beings.

He could not be manipulated like he manipulated others. As if anyone would try. None would dare.

Closing his eyes he rested, trying to regain some of his strength. He lay on the hard floor of his prison. After he had left Kagura's body he had collapsed nearly completely drained of power. Possessing another body and animating it took a lot of energy out of the person. But to him it was more than worth it to caress his woman's face. 

He let out a yawn then stretched.

He would rest now. He wanted to make contact with his woman again in the near future.

 

"Tourcher! Mahdness!"

Ahgony ran towards his two comrades in all his naked glory. Tourcher's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Mahdness smiled as Ahgony stopped before them. They had traveled through most of the night towards Ahgony's location, following his telepathic energy. The scent of blood and decaying flesh had been strong, reaching them from miles away.

"Reunited once more!" celebrated the nudist.

"You have been busy," Mahdness said looking at the burned down village and the tortured bodies that littered the ground and hung from various places in agonizing positions.

A few people were face down in the chamber pots in front of their houses, drowned inside the feces and urine. The trio walked through the village, admiring Ahgony's handy work. Mahdness approved of his work. Ahgony was a true artist when it came to death, pain and destruction.

"So," Ahgony said as he took a seat on a pile of bodies, "What's the plan gentleman?"

"It is time for Vishious to be released. We have to collect the ingredients for the ceremonial potion for brother Vishious' female. After our last brother is revived we will go and retrieve the woman," said Tourcher, his right eye still twitching in annoyance.

"Ahhh, the female. Vishious has made contact with her, has he not?"

Mahdness nodded.

"Last night."

"Her reaction?" Ahgony asked as he pulled at the arm of one of the bodies he sat on, bending it back into an odd angle.

"Big brother V did not feel the need to share that bit of information with us, only that he had made contact with her and would continue to seduce her."

Ahgony snorted, "Big brother? Seducing? That is a fine jest."

He pulled the arm harder. The bone snapped in half.

Tourcher shrugged, "This is something new to big brother. You know he likes to try new things. He has taken into his head that he can bend the female to his will with  _**romance** _ ," Tourcher shook his head', "So far it is doing no harm, I see no reason to worry. Once he is done with this game he will do as he has always done. If the woman does not bend willingly to his will, he will break her to it. Is that not the way of men and women?"

Ahgony nodded as he ripped the arm off. Blood splattered onto Tourcher's light blue kimono and hakama. The twitch in Tourcher's face intensified. Ahgony winced at the stain soaking into the fine silk, all the while trying to contain his growing amusement.

Tourcher loved cloths; he was very anal about such things. Dirty cloths ticked him off. Not wearing clothes in public ticked him off as well.

Ahgony was completely the opposite. He hated cloths. To him, cloths were not a necessity. He preferred to walk around in the buff so he did. He did not wear cloths unless Vishious instructed him to do so.

Other than that he'd die before he dressed.

So it was safe to assume that Ahgony and Tourcher got into more than a few scraps over clothing, or lack thereof.

Anger bloomed. Tourcher's eyes flashed red, the markings on his face turning jagged.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Ahgony snorted. "Oh get over it Tour, it's just a pile of silk. Plenty more to go around," he said, waving the arm around as he spoke.

Secretly he watched in amused satisfaction as a few more stray drops of blood from the arm he was waving stained the ruined silk.

Mahdness rolled his eyes.

Ahgony enjoyed provoking Tourcher into a few rounds of rough housing that always ended in bloodshed, broken bones and severed body parts. The two had a kind of love-hate relationship like any brothers. 

It had always been that way between the two.

Tourcher narrowed his eyes at the naked man as the blood splattered over and over onto his silk. Tourcher had liked this kimono. He had taken it from the mansion Mahdness had decimated. It was made from the finest silk in all of Japan. Cloths of royalty. With more than half of its people being farmers and peasants, this sort of silk and design and color was hard to come by. 

And he could fit the damn outfit!

Not many could compare to his height and frame so it was really, really hard to find cloths he liked that fit him so well. And now, now his outfit was ruined.

That bastard.

Mahdness jumped atop a roof, and sat next to a dead male, nailed to the roof. Leaning his back against the bloody body, he waited. It was not long before Tourcher tackled the nude demon clear off of the bodies and onto the floor and the fight commenced.

Mahdness felt nostalgic at the scene.

It was just like old times. Almost as if they had never been imprisoned.

His heart felt heavy in his chest. Even though there were a few of them missing, he felt whole once more.

Relaxing against the dead body, he fell asleep…

 

_**It hurt. Everything hurt. His body was throbbing all over. No part of his body was left untouched. He picked himself up from the pool of blood he had been lying in and stumbled to the hallway. Today was the day. The day it ended. He was not happy, nor was he sad. He felt nothing. A strong nothingness. He felt it in the very depths of his soul.** _

_**It did not frighten him in the least, this feeling of nothingness. It felt good. It felt right.** _

_**Strong floral perfume tickled his nose.** _

' _**Mother,'** _

_**She glided to him in her graceful way, bloody knife in hand. She twirled around once, laughing as he watched her from the hallway. She stopped mid spin, balancing on one tipped toe. Her purple eyes clashed with his own.** _

_**She was beautiful, his mother.** _

_**Long dark hair, shinning purple eyes, a bit thin and yet completely feminine.** _

_**And completely out of her mind. His mother was insane, as was he. How could he not be when he enjoyed what she did to him?** _

_**Placing both feet down on the ground, she smiled at him.** _

" _**Darling," she beckoned, holding out a pale hand to him, "come to mother, darling Akuma."** _

_**He walked over to her and looked up into her beautiful face. Her eyes were glazed over and he could tell she no longer had a concept of reality. Had no idea what was real and what was not in her deteriorating mind. She folded him up into a tight embrace, hugging his small childish body as if she were a loving parent.** _

_**It was sickening, this false show of affection.** _

_**A sharp pain pierced his side. Her hand pushed the blade in slowly, blood trickling down his side.** _

_**He moaned in bliss.** _

" _**Anata ga kirai desu," she whispered against his ear.** _

_**He smiled.** _

_**He hated her too.** _

_**Pulling the blade free she spun away, licking the blood from the gleaming blade. She sat in a nearby chair. Watching him; always watching him.** _

" _**You look like him. Your father. That devil of mine."** _

_**She stood again, the expression on her face happy and young. Her cheeks bloomed with crimson and she stood there, blushing like a virginal maiden on her wedding night. Her hands on her flaming cheeks as she spoke softly.** _

" _**He took me into his arms and made love to me. Right here in this room."** _

_**Her expression turned fierce and ugly as she turned to him.** _

" _**And then you. You showed up. You, my little Akuma"** _

_**Slowly she brought the knife to her palm and in a clean sweep she sliced into the delicate flesh.** _

_**When he didn't answer she stomped her foot and pouted, crossing her arms.** _

" _**You don't speak to me. He talked to me."** _

_**Looking around as if she had heard something, she walked over to him. Grasping his arms in a panicked frenzy she shook him a few times.** _

" _**He still talks to me," she whispered, "In here," she said pointing to her head.** _

_**He continued to stare silently.** _

" _**Talk you stupid fuck!" she cried with a small sob.** _

_**Eyes watering when he remained stubbornly silent, she turned away.** _

" _**Of course you won't speak. You're just like him; you've always been like him. He didn't talk either."** _

_**She moved a few paces away from him and went into the bedroom. He followed her, entering the large bedroom and instantly spying her small formed huddled in the corner of the spacious room. The room itself was tastefully and expensively decorated. It was decorated in red and black silks and high-priced furniture.** _

_**Candles were glowed softly, throwing shadows across the room.** _

_**Mocking him.** _

_**Those damn shadows, always mocking him.** _

" _**You are going to kill me aren't you, my child?" she asked from her place in the corner.** _

_**Slowly turning her head to face him she smiled at him.** _

" _**I knew from the day you were born, I knew. It was you. It's always been you."** _

_**Knife in hand she stumbled over to him. Gone was her flowing grace. She walked as though intoxicated, stooped over as if the weight of the world was resting upon her slim shoulders. Dropping the knife she knelt in front of him and looked up at him tearfully.** _

" _**I love you, you know that right Akuma?"** _

_**She smiled up at him.** _

" _**And yet you are so silent. The silence, the silence, the silence, the silence," she muttered as she rocked back and forth.** _

_**Turning away, she crawled to a nearby wall.** _

" _**You torment me. You and him and they. Tormenting me and tormenting me."** _

_**She whirled to face him once more.** _

" _**WHY?"** _

_**Clawing at her hair she pulled out tuffs of her hair. Holding them up to see, she shook them.** _

" _**Is this what you want?"** _

_**Silence greeted her outburst. She grinned, letting the hair fall to the floor. She turned away from him. She pulled her knees into her chest, humming a song to herself.** _

_**He walked over to her, stopping only to pick up the knife. As he raised the knife over her, she looked up at him with her deep purple eyes. They were clear for the first time, intense and oh so clear.** _

_**She smiled up at him.** _

" _**Anata ga kirai desu, Akuma," she whispered as the sharp blade pierced her tender flesh…** _

 

Slowly, Mahdness opened his eyes.

The sun was high, birds singing as they flew through the deep blue sky. It was noon; he must have been out for about an hour. He stretched. He had not dreamed in such a way in a while. It was refreshing.

He smiled.

His mother's death; it was a fond memory of his. Rarely was his mind clear enough to piece together a complete memory, let alone that one.

That made him happy.

Looking around he noticed he was no longer on top of the hut, but rather on what was left of the hut; a crumbled pile of wood.

Sitting up, he looked around. The village was decimated. The huts were much like the pile of rubble he rested upon. Most of the bodies that had littered the ground were badly burned and mutilated from the battle Tourcher and Ahgony had no doubt engaged in.

Mahdness stood and searched for his brothers.

He did not have to go far.

Tourcher was glaring hard at Ahgony who lay naked and contorted on the ground, laughing his ass off. Ahgony's body was badly bruised and torn, his left leg was nearly severed, barely regenerating and a few of his fingers were snapped in half. Tourcher himself was leaning against one of the few remaining huts, healing from a gaping chest wound.

Mahdness shook his head and chuckled.

It was just like old times.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura watched as the small swimming contest commenced between InuYasha and Yamiko. So far, Yamiko was in the lead, Kagome cheering on both males, while Sarinji and Katzunami chatted quietly with one another a distance behind her.

A small group from the castle had met up at this large lake after the midday meal. They too were cheering, most for Lord Yamiko rather than InuYasha.

The sky was a bit cloudy today, offering shade from the sun, and casting shadows on the bright green grass. The lake was clear and clean, shinning beautifully.

It was a good day to be outside.

Kagura barely noticed.

She was still chilled by Vishious' possession of her mind and body last night. Kagome had not seemed different today, so it was safe to assume she did not know that Kagura had been in her room last night. Kagura hoped to keep it that way. Her cheeks still burned with shame as she thought about last night's events.

Damn that bastard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

In the end, Lord Yamiko was victorious, and even then, the two still bickered over who the better swimmer was. Kagome smiled at the two and shook her head. Those two were something else. 

Speaking of something else…..

Last night had been something else.

That mysterious male who called himself V. He was like nothing she had ever come across. He was dark, evil; there was no doubt about that. It radiated from his very being. And yet, she had talked with him, conversed normally, allowed him to touch her, kiss her.

When she had woken up this morning she had thought the whole meeting was just a dream; an outrageous, scandalous dream.

But when she thought back to it, she wasn't sure if it had in fact been a dream.

"Lady Kagome,"

Kagome turned to see Lord Sarinji standing behind her. He looked very nice today. Wearing a white silken kimono and hakama and dark blue obi, small wolves woven into the right shoulder of the expensive material. His hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, enhancing his handsome features. All in all, he looked quite dashing today.

He smiled at her, bowing regally.

"My Lady, I'd be honored if you would take a walk with me back to the Western castle," he invited, holding out a clawed hand to her.

Kagome smiled and placed her hand in his.

"Of course my Lord,"

Wrapping her hand around his arm, he led her back to the castle, taking the long way back. Lord Katzunami watched them leave. He wasn't worried at all. Sarinji was an honorable male and would not harm Kagome, nor would he allow any harm to befall her. 

She was in good hands for now.

Kagome and Sarinji walked at a moderate pace, enjoying the scenery. They walked in silence for a while before Sarinji broke the silence.

"I would like to ask you something, my Lady. I pray you will not think me rude to do so."

"I am sure I would not, my Lord. What is it?"

"Why did you take the position as Lady of the Northern lands? Did you not understand the consequences of such actions?"

Kagome smiled a bit.

"Well of course I did. I knew what would happen if I took the position. I knew the pros and cons like the back of my hand."

Confused, he looked down at the smiling woman.

"Then why? Why put yourself through this?"

"Simple. It made me happy. My people, my home, my lands, it's a part of me. It's always been. When my parents died, I inherited everything. Their land, their people, their stress, their debts, and I was happy. It was something from my parents. Their legacy. I wanted it to be my own. "

She looked down with a blush; embarrassed.

"This may seem silly to you but to me, it was everything. The last tie to my parents."

He could understand her feelings for they were his own. His territory was his legacy; everything about it was what drove him every day. But still…

"I can understand that. Yet it is known to you that this is not a position for a woman to be in."

Her anger was instant and acute; her dark brow twitching in annoyance.

"And why not, may I ask my Lord? Do you think females are inferior to males? That we lack the mental capacity to successfully run a territory?"

He smirked. She had a temper, this one. Desire spread through his body.

"Not at all, my Lady. It is not the mental capacity, nor inferiority; it is simply the construction of a woman. Women are often driven by emotions at times when emotion is not needed. Their judgment is often clouded and rash decisions are made."

Her anger grew with each word.

"I hardly believe that being emotionless is the way to run a territory, my Lord."

"I see naught wrong with it."

"Sometimes emotion is needed in order to make the  _**right** _ decision. For example, when it comes to settling disputes between villagers, you cannot make the right decision if you cannot place yourself in their position, if you cannot sympathize with the people, and comprehend their pain."

Amusement bloomed. The explanation he expected from a female.

"Being too sympathetic can also cause a bad decision to be made."

"While being emotionless can cause a careless, insensitive decision to be made and bring displeasure and unrest within the heart of your own people, turning them against you,"

Sarinji snorted elegantly.

"My people would not dare. Swift and merciless punishment is dealt to those that resist."

Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Typical male response," Kagome said as the castle came into view.

The huge stone doors opened and a soldier of the west walked out. It was General Haku. Seeing the two he paused for a moment and a small frown tugged at his lips as he made his way over to them. He seemed to disapprove of them being together.

They stopped as he swept himself into a formal bow before them.

"My Lady, my Lord, you have been summoned to an emergency council meeting by Elder Torao, Elder Kiji, Elder Toramaru, and Lord Sesshomaru. If you would follow me please."

Turning he started towards the castle.

Lord Sarinji moved to follow the male; Kagome hung back a moment. What could they want with her and Sarinji? Gods she hoped it was not more bad news. She didn't think she could stomach anymore.

"My Lady?"

Looking up she saw it was Lord Sarinji calling her, a concerned look on his handsome face. General Haku waited behind him patiently.

"Sorry. I'm coming."

Taking a breath she followed the two men inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sesshomaru sat in his chair, looking down at the reports in deep displeasure. The reports from the patrolling soldiers were shocking to say the very least. Chaos, destruction and anarchy had broken out in a few places throughout Japan. Now, usually, this was not something to cause alarm. A small group of soldiers dispatched to each area to investigate and bring forth any wrong-doers would normally be the protocol but these incidents were anything but normal.

Massive destruction of villages and towns, hundreds of deaths in a gruesome fashion, all of this damage and anarchy in a course of a week and a few days. No. This could not and would not be handled normally.

The way things were progressing, he might well have to step in personally.

The door opened and Kagome and Sarinji stepped in. General Haku stood at attention and announced the two to the room’s occupants, before exiting, closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru had not seen Kagome for hours, having been detained by the elders to discuss these issues in detail.

He looked upon her now, pleasure rushing through him at just the sight of her.

She looked at him and blushed before turning away again.

He would have smirked at that, but at present moment he was too ticked off about the situation at hand to do so.

He stood and motioned to the two empty chairs at the table. The table was packed with maps and documents, most of the scrolls reports from the patrolling soldiers in all four territories. Normally, such documents would not come to the Western lands. Each patrolling group of soldiers would report back to their own territory Lord or Lady, but seeing as all the territory Lords and Lady had gathered here, the documents had been forwarded to Lord Sesshomaru and the Elders.

Kagome took the chair next to Lord Yamiko.

He was still radiating triumph; no doubt from the contest. Beating InuYasha had put a smile on the face of the moody young Lord. As she seated herself, she felt a strange tingling sensation. Like little pricks against her skin; it didn't hurt exactly but it wasn't comfortable either. She looked around but no one seemed to notice anything out of the norm.

Sesshomaru sat once more.

So what’s this about?" Lord Yamiko demanded, arms crossed.

Kagome felt light headed. She blinked, trying to force herself to pat attention.

Had it happened? Had her vision come true?

"Ryu youkai have been reported, by patrol soldiers, of causing anarchy and destruction. The reason for these attacks is unknown; they wear no banners or identifying patterns that can be traced back to a territory or group. They are not part of any rebellious group or under the command of a foreign Lord or any of us here today. They seem to be independent of any influence. The only purpose these individuals seem to have is to kill. No other information has been gathered about these youkai,”  Toramaru explained.

Lord Yamiko, Sarinji and Kagome were shocked.

"How many villages have been destroyed?" asked Sarinji.

Sesshomaru folded his hands, elbows resting on the table.

"Fifty villages in total; thirteen in the Eastern lands, twenty-two in the Southern lands, eight in the Northern lands and seven in the Western lands. There are no survivors from any of the villages. Information was obtained from dying villagers from some of the locations."

Kagome felt her heart constrict. Her people were being slaughtered.

"A group soldiers will be dispatched today to detain the suspects fitting the descriptions given."

"I want my soldiers dispatched as well!" Yamiko yelled, anger blazing like never before.

His newly acquired scar gave him a fierce countenance. Yamiko was furious. Someone had dared to attack his lands!  _**Twenty-two villages?** _ Fuck no! He was not going to take that lying down!

Sesshomaru inclined his head.

"You are free to do so."

"I believe I will do so as well," said Sarinji from his place on the left of Sesshomaru; he too was upset, his rage tightly restrained, but there, simmering just below the surface.

"I will too of course," Kagome agreed.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. Kagome narrowed her eyes, daring him to nay say her. He could not; until the two months were up and she had mated she was still in control of her lands.

"We will await the results from the soldier that are to be dispatched today. When the perpetrators are brought to justice, the individuals involved will be tried and sentenced in coordination with the laws and regulations of Japan. Now, on to another matter that has cause for concern. I am sure you have all had experience with the monsters known as the Rai Ku Youki," Lord Toramaru stated.

"Rai Ku Youki?" inquired Torao.

"The monsters and ghouls that slaughter the humans and spread the wasting disease to the youkai, it was recently discovered that Lady Kagome has the ability to eradicate the disease. The names of these creatures were revealed to her in one of her visions,"Kiji informed the Elder.

Kagome blushed as Torao looked at her with a calculating eye.

"visions you say? Yet another secret, my Lady?"

Straightening prudishly in her chair, Kagome said," It is an ability I have had since childhood. I am under no obligation to report such things to anyone."

"Are there any other abilities you have, my Lady?" Toramaru asked, clearly fascinated.

Humans were not known for such talents.

"Indeed I do, my Lord. Many of which I have not had the time to properly train and develop. Others such as my visions are strictly involuntary. To my knowledge they cannot be controlled or predicted."

Toramaru made a mental note to look into her abilities at a later time.

"Once more, we are dealing with these monsters. Over a hundred villages have been infected by this wasting disease by these creatures, all have perished," Toramaru said.

"Wait."

All eyes turned to Kagome.

"How many demons have been reported to have been causing the destruction?"

"Four," Sesshomaru answered.

Her stomach clenched, and that tingling feeling intensified. She remembered her vision and felt sick.

"The Evil Six."

"What?" asked Sarinji.

"From my vision; I was told that soon a group of psychopathic dragon youkai, bent on bringing as much pain and suffering to the world as possible would once again roam this earth. Those four must be part of the Evil Six. One is imprisoned but has discovered a link to the outside world and another is roaming the lands, raising his dead comrades as we speak." She said.

"Evil Six you say?" Toramaru asked in shock.

"That's impossible! Those six were captured and put to death centuries ago!" exclaimed Torao.

"Who are the Evil Six?" asked Yamiko.

"Sesshomaru, your father went into battle to against those six with cousin Siunki. InuTaisho never returned and cousin Siunki perished in battle," Toramaru said sadly.

"And you suspect that these individuals are the Evil Six?" Sarinji inquired.

Kagome nodded. "They fit the description."

"We shall await confirmation of their identities before taking action, we cannot jump to conclusions and assumptions," Sesshomaru stated.

As he spoke, Kagome felt her head spin. Something strange was happening to her. Her head hurt. 

Blinking hard she tried hard to focus. She had a question. For Toramaru. Yes, a question for him. Turning to him, Kagome forced her mind to work.

"The amulet of Aman du Rai. Where is it?" she asked Toramaru.

"How do you know of such a thing?" he asked in a deadly tone.

How the hell did she know about it? He had brought it with him on impulse today. How did she know?

"I don't know."

He looked at her, staring hard.

"You have it. Let me see it."

"What do you two speak of?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Along with the sword Aman du Rai that slays the Rai Ku Youki many amulet and jewels were made from the Emerald Jewel. They are keys to Hell. The power trapped inside is only released by the Emerald Jewel."

The tingling began in her legs, tightening and tightening.

Gods, what a time for a vision! It was so hard to breathe. She tried to breathe but couldn't get enough oxygen in her lungs. Her breath hitched in her lungs. This wasn't a vision. It felt….different.

"Give me the amulet."

"What need have you for the amulet of Aman du Rai?"

"I don't know,” she admitted, “I have no idea where this is coming from."

Taking a breath, she calmed herself, regulating her breathing. It was hard; the tightening sensation had spread throughout her entire body.

"Please my Lord."

Hesitating for but a moment, he pulled the amulet from his robes. The connection was instant. Yamiko moved unconsciously from the dark haired woman. 

The energy surrounding her crackled, prickling against his own energy.

Her eyes glazed over as she stood. Slowly she walked over to the necklace. It was beautiful and shiny. The chain was made of gold; a green emerald jewel hung from the gold chain. Kagome was enthralled, entranced by the twinkling gem. Reaching out, she took the locket from his clawed hand.

The room was silent as the men watched with curious interest.

Her eyes began to glow eerily as she clasped it in her pale hands. Energy flowed into her body, overwhelming her, suffocating her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't let go of the amulet.

Right before the stunned eyes of the males in the room, her form glowed, energy crackled.

Concerned, Sesshomaru headed for her, intent on taking back the amulet.

A strong barrier stopped him in his tracks. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It  _**hurt.** _ His beast was roused instantly, the fine hairs on his nape standing and alert. To think that anything, even a barrier could harm one such as he was unthinkable! But it was true, his insides were on fire.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. His blazing red eyes were the last thing she saw as her eyes rolled back and her vision went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	24. Just a Sample

 

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Just a Sample

 

 

She felt strange, weightless, suspended in the air. Looking around, she saw infinite whiteness, complete nothingness.

There was literally, nothing around.

It was almost like the Fade and yet, it wasn't the Fade. She could feel it was not the same as the Fade. She looked around, turning in a circle, straining to hear anything at all.

Nothing.

What was going on?

Looking down at her hand, she was surprised to see she still clutched the amulet. It pulsed in her hand, sending shock-waves up and down her spine, tingling over her skin.

The pulsating energy traveled to her heart, wrapping around the pounding appendage.

A strange pull tugged at her heart, pulsating towards the vast emptiness before her.

Without a thought, she began walking towards that pull, following it through the white, fogginess.

She walked and walked and walked, her steps echoing in her ears. She knew not how long she walked before she reached a door. It appeared there suddenly, from nowhere at all. She had no idea why this didn't seem strange to her at the moment but it didn't.

She reached out and opened the door.

A long dark hall greeted her.

Made of gray crumbling stone, it was damp, dirty and a bit creepy. Great; just what she needed. A dark spooky hallway that probably led to something horrible that would jump out and get her as soon as she entered.

She sighed as she eyed the stone door.

"I suppose I have to go in, eh?" she wondered aloud.

Kagome had no idea why she spoke out loud but didn't really care at the moment. Everything around her was weird so she figured talking to herself was the least of her problems.

Besides, who would know?

She stepped forward and instantly she felt something. A sort of aura in the distance; it was waiting patiently at the end of the hall.

Somehow she knew it was waiting for her.

There was no malice radiating from the energy, but the strength and power of it was somewhat disconcerting.

As she walked down the hall, she clutched the amulet to her chest.

After minutes of traveling, she came upon another door. She opened it, bracing for anything that may be on the other side.

Inside was a training room. Polished wood floors gleamed from light streaming through the windows, swords and other types of weapons she could not name were hanging on the walls, all in all it looked relatively new.

As she stepped further into the room, the energy from before swelled around her but this time, it was coming from everywhere. She could not pinpoint a single location.

"Are you ready?" a voice asked.

Kagome jumped, looking around for the owner of the voice.

There was no one around.

Kagome shrugged mentally, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Of course no one was around. That would be  _**normal** _ . Her life was anything but normal, only the abnormal happened to her. God forbid a person be attached to the voice like a normal human being.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered.

She had seen stranger things, that was true, but she had never conversed with a disembodied voice before. It was beyond creepy in her book.

Amusement colored the voice.

"Creepy indeed,” the voice said, having somehow read her thoughts, “Please, take a seat."

A plump white pillow appeared in the middle of the dojo. Kagome walked over to it and took a seat.

"Put on the amulet."

Unhooking the clasp, Kagome put the necklace around her neck and re-hooked the clasp.

As it settled into the V of her breasts she felt….centered. As if she was one with the gold piece. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it didn't feel exactly good either. It was just…there.

"In order to find the sword of Aman du Rai you must collect each amulet and master its power, become one with it. Every amulet has something to teach you to help you become stronger, to tap into and harness power you've always had inside of you,"

Looking down at the emerald on the necklace, she did feel a sort of connection with it.

"How do I find them?" Kagome asked, “I only found this amulet by coincident, how am I suppose to find the others,”

The voice remained silent.

“Hello?”

Still now answer.

“Are you still there?”

And then she felt it, another shifting, the entire world tilting on its axis.

She was falling.

Just like in her visions, she was falling again.

Of course...

Nothing was ever easy as far as she was concerned. Sighing in annoyance, she embraced the fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru paced the length of the barrier, careful to maintain distance from the stinging energy it was giving off while searching for a weakness.

As far as he could tell though, there was none.

He growled, red eyes blazing as he watched her.

She was levitating a few inches from the ground, her blue-black hair swirling in a dark halo, her bright brown eyes open and glazed over. She had placed the amulet around her neck moments ago and the energy surrounding her had increased in velocity and strength, crackling over his skin even from a distance.

"Calm down Sesshomaru. There is naught we can do at this point in time. Wait for the barrier to come down," Toramaru said.

Sesshomaru did not even turn his way. He knew his uncle was right, but fuck if it didn't chafe to admit to the truth. He was not used to waiting or failing at anything.

Period.

He had never failed at anything, and he'd be damned if he started now..

Taking his Tokijin from its sheath, prepared to take the barrier down by sheer force if necessary, Sesshomaru gripped the handle and took a step forward.

But before anyone could protest his actions, the barrier retracted, slowly reigning in the wayward energy. As the barrier began to fade, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword but stayed alert, just in case.

Kagome was lowered to the ground, feet first. As her small feet touched the ground, she wavered, barely able to stay upright.

Instantly he was there, catching her before she could fall to the ground.

Sweeping her up bridal-style, he carried her over to a chair and set her down gently. The males crowded around as her glazed eyes slowly cleared and became focused. Sesshomaru was relieved to see she was unharmed.

"My Lady, are you alright?" asked Sarinji.

Kagome took a breath and nodded.

"I'm fine thank you."

"What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure exactly. The necklace, I connected with it somehow. There was a voice. It said that in order to find the sword of the Aman du Rai, I have to find all of the amulets and bring them together in order to find the sword,"

She turned to Toramaru.

"Do you know where they are?"

He shook his head.

"I do not know the exact location of each piece, but I know of the general regions they were scattered in. That is the best that I can do."

Kagome nodded.

"I understand,” Kagome sat back in the chair, “We have to retrieve those amulets as soon as possible, my Lord. I have to connect to the energy of each piece, and become one with them before the location of the sword is given to me. The sooner we get to them the better,"

"We do not know what the sword will do. Siunki was the only one who could wield the sword. How do we know that this  _**quest** _ will not waste valuable time?" asked Elder Torao.

"It is the only lead we have right now," Kagome said, brows drawn down in irritation.

"I for one do not approve of this. Since when are we taking commands from a woman?" he scuffed.

Kagome was out of her chair and on her feet in a flash, anger radiating through her body, energy crackled around her, grating at the auras of the surrounding males.

Her honey eyes flashed.

The males were stunned to say the least, even Sesshomaru. This power, it was not something a mere human wielded. The surprising thing was that she did not seem to be aware of her strong energy.

"What would you have us do then, Elder Torao? Allow people to die until the sword shows up or everyone is killed, or go out and do  _**something** _ to help?"

Torao narrowed his eyes at the woman, his own temper spiking.

Wisely, he said no more. Even he knew they could not ignore this lead. It was a chance to possibly to exterminate the Rai Ku Youki. No one could deny that fact.

"We will await the results of the soldiers dispatched today to apprehend the suspected individuals of the Evil Six. After, we shall search for the amulets if such an action is still needed," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome turned on him, her temper flaring higher.

"We cannot wait that long!"

Amber eyes narrowed at her.

"This Sesshomaru has given a command, woman, you would do best to follow his given command. Do not think to oppose me."

Her fist clenched.

"I am Lady of the Northern lands, not a child, nor a servant nor a slave. I have as much right to issue commands as you."

An arrogant smirk tugged at his lips.

"This is true of those underneath you. This Sesshomaru, however, outranks you."

Bright red streaks stained her cheeks, that energy from before rushing back with a fury, burning even hotter than before. Sesshomaru lifted a brow and flared his own energy in response. He might have been surprised by her energy before, but now, he was more than ready to do battle wit her. The two energies clashed.

Kagome felt a bit lightheaded as his aura overshadowed her own.

His energy was more aggressive and overwhelming than her own, dominant and so damn smothering.

"That is enough," said Kiji, "Lady Kagome, while it was intended from the beginning for the four territories to be equal in power, you know as well as I that this is no longer the case. The order of power is quite clear. Lord Sesshomaru does in fact outrank you. His command stands."

Kagome closed her eyes and played the ten reasons game in her head. A trick Rykotsu had taught her to help control her temper. He told her to count down from ten and for every number, list a reason why losing her temper would be a bad idea.

Usually, she never had to go past six.

She hope she wouldn't have to today, because if she had to go past six she'd run out of reasons.

Fists clenched, she began the game.

Ten…Wasting time- It would be a waste of time to argue with any of the males in this room. Pigheaded and set in their ways, no one, least of all a female would change their minds. There was just no way in hell.

"It is settled then. We will search for the amulets if the criminals are not brought to justice, tried, and sentenced," Lord Toramaru declared.

Nine….. Facts- The Western lands was the biggest and most prosperous lands in Japan, so yeah, as much as she didn't want to admit it, he outranked her.

Letting out a breath and opening her eyes once more, she remained silent. Sesshomaru was looking at her with satisfaction oozing from his body. Even though he wasn't smiling arrogantly at her, she had the sense that he was, in some way she couldn't see, smiling like the pompous ass he was.

Her eyebrow twitched and the game continued.

Eight…. Worthiness- That arrogant dick was not even worth the effort of getting angry and losing her temper, thus proving to the self-important men in the room that she was some over emotional female unable to control herself.

Taking a breath, she turned away from Sesshomaru's dancing eyes, to Elder Toramaru's assessing stare.

"Lord Toramaru, please allow me to hold on to the amulet. I have to master its power," Kagome said, her voice calmer than she thought it would be.

"That amulet is very important. Know this, if you are to have it in your care I hold you personally responsible for it. Should it be lost, damaged or otherwise you will suffer the consequences."

Seven….. Worried- he only said that because he is worried the amulet will get broken or placed in the wrong hands. That is all.

Nothing more.

Calm down.

Kagome nodded.

"Yes my Lord. I understand," she said through slightly clenched teeth.

"That is all. Gentlemen and  _**Lady** _ that concludes our emergency meeting, if there are no more questions or concerns', meeting is adjourned," Elder Torao stated.

Six…. Over- the meeting is over. Now I can get as far away from him as humanly possible.

As everyone filed out, Sesshomaru's voice stopped her.

"Lady Kagome, I would have a private word with you."

Kagome stopped as the others continued out. Yamiko seemed to want to protest, as did Sarinji, who hesitated only a moment before continuing to head out the door.

Five…. Wait- Wait and see what he wants. It could be nothing…..or it could piss you the fuck off! Calm….calm…..calm….

"Yes my Lord."

"You will refrain from questioning this Sesshomaru's will in public, private or anywhere in between. You are the future Lady of the Western lands, behave as such,"

Mouth agape, Kagome could only stare.

Had she heard right?

Did he just tell her what she was going to do?

Four…. Feeble minded- Males are naturally feeble minded creatures. It is not his fault, he is a man. Feeble minded by nature.

"I'm sorry, but I do not believe you  _**asked** _ me."

"Indeed I have not asked. I am commanding."

Three….. FUCK THIS!

"How dare you? I am not yours to command!"

She’d had enough of his patronizing, domineering, arrogant attitude!

His eyes narrowed.

"Watch your tongue woman."

"I will do no such thing! I'm tired of you bossing me around and treating me as if I am a child!"

"You are a woman, to me; it is the same as being a child."

Her energy took a sharp, acute spike. Flaring out of control in an instant; the wind picked up and energy crackled like lightening. . Her dark hair whipping wildly around her, brown eyes glowing eerily. Sesshomaru was more than willing to meet the challenge; flaring his own energy in response he bombarded her over and over.

Though she felt lightheaded, she flared her energy even more.

Amber eyes locked with flashing brown. Both unwilling to submit to the other.

"You will learn your station woman,"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I know my station. You have yet to acknowledge it. "

"Once these two months come to an end, you will no longer have a station as high as you think you have at this present moment in time."

Her anger knew no bounds.

He was right and it hurt. More than she thought it would to hear those words.

Once this was all over, she would no longer have a station.

She'd be just like every other woman of this time period, helpless, dependent on a man and miserable.

"These two months have not ended as of yet. When they do, and I have my new mate, I will count it a blessing that I will no longer have to have direct contact with one such as you."

Walking towards her, his lips turned up at the corners.

"You will have more than direct contact with me, woman. You will have intimate contact with this Sesshomaru."

For every step forward he took, Kagome took two steps back. Gods she did not want him close to her. Her body did not listen to her when he was near.

"What we have done so far is but a sample, a small fraction of what it to come."

Kagome blushed hard at the reminder of what they had already done. It was difficult to keep her aura flared when he brought up those memories. She had not known there was such pleasure to be had by a man's touch. His tongue and fingers were dangerous.

"I will never mate with you," she declared.

His aura flared even more aggressively, almost as if he were touching her now. Underneath it she felt something else. Another energy that was wilder and darker than the one Sesshomaru was giving off.

Beast like.

The energy was strong.

It grabbed at her. As if it was trying to pull her towards it. That energy worried her. It seemed to have only one single minded goal; take her. It was his inner beast she realized. Sango had told her about demons having an outer layer and an inner layer mentally, physically and spiritually.

She had told her that demons had evolved from normal animals, and though they had grown more human like physically and mentally, the beast they had once been remained with them.

It was referred to as an inner beast, but was nothing more than the animalistic instinct left over from their ancestors.

The beast inside of him was downright scary.

There was no rationalization in the beast's mind, just single minded determination. She backed up until she hit the hard maple meeting table. She could go no further. He took his sweet time stalking her, moving towards her with slow deliberate steps.

His hard body pressed against her own. 

She gasped aloud from the contact of not only their bodies, but their auras as well. Her energy waned, threading off in submission.

A strong clawed hand captured her chin. Her eyes met his. Blazing desire stared back at her. She melted; her energy calming beneath his. He leaned forward, his lips inches from her own. She felt herself leaning forward, wanting it, knowing what his lips held. The pleasure they could give.

"Woman, you will be mine."

Before she could protest his lips were on hers.

Instant fire pooled in her lower abdomen, spreading like a wildfire throughout her body. He pulled her close, cupping her ass hard in both clawed hands, mindful of said claws. Shivers of delight slithered down her back as he pulled her tight against him.

She trembled, feeling his hard cock against her belly.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave into to his kisses and returned it with fierce passion.

The action add fuel to the fire. He returned her desire with a vengeance, kissing her deeply, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Kagome's back bowed over the table. She could barely breathe but she didn't care. Her own tongue tangled with his, trying to keep up with the wild pace.

He was having none of it, his tongue swirled, caressing her own.

She couldn't keep up.

Giving up, she opened her mouth to him, allowing him to have his fill of her.

Behind her, she could hear and feel his arm sweeping the scrolls and other items from the desk and onto the floor. Laying her down on the polished table, he pushed open the top of her kimono, baring her breast. With a growl, he devoured her sensitive flesh.

Kagome moaned as he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue over the hardened nub. Moisture collected between her legs; each pull on her nipple felt like his fingers touching her heated core.

She felt his hands on her now, moving down to the hem of her kimono.

He rolled it up, exposing her to the cold air, never once breaking the rhythm of his tongue on her nipple. She moaned against his lips as he slowly open her legs, pushing them up towards her chest. He moved again; this time placing himself between her opened thighs.

She jumped in surprise when she felt his hardened erection against her exposed womanhood.

Though he was still clothed, she could feel the heat and girth of him as if the silk of his clothing was not there. A loud moan escaped her lips as he turned his attention to the other nipple; lavishing it with the same attention as the first.

It was too much.

She was on fire.

Moving her hips, she rubbed her pussy against his hard dick. Releasing her nipple he hissed under his breath, burying his face into the side of her neck.

"You know not what you do woman." He growled in a guttural voice against her skin, his hips grinding against hers.

Kagome gasped as his clawed hands grasped her roughly underneath her thighs, opening her wider to him, pushing her legs up further, he thrust between her legs, rubbing his clothed cock against her exposed flesh, nibbling hard at her neck.

It was like nothing she'd ever felt. The tension began to build, nearly unbearable.

Her toes curled up.

"When we are mated, I will be inside you, female," he groaned against her ear.

Heat burned through her body at the snarled promise. But her mind shied away from it, didn't want it to be true, and didn't want to hear those things. If she focused only on the feelings coursing through her, she wouldn't have to think about the future; a future that could very well include him.

To keep him quiet, Kagome attacked his mouth, thrusting her tongue inside of his mouth, caressing his tongue with her own.

She saw stars.

The taste of him along with the thrusting of his hips was almost too much to take.

Her hands made their way to his hair. Under any other circumstances, she would have been jealous over his soft, straight, long hair, at the moment however, she could care less. Grabbing two fists full she pulled his hair. He growled in approval and ground himself harder against her pussy, practically swallowing her tongue.

Her moans were devoured by his mouth, absorbed into his body, exciting him. Kagome trembled all over as he pressed harder against her, the speed of his thrust increasing.

She pulled her lips away from his, panting loudly.

She nibbled his sensitive elf shaped ear, sending him into a flurry of growls and groans.

"Sesshomaru…I'm gonna cum…." she whispered against his ear as bright lights burst before her eyes.

Her hands reached for his kimono, pushing her hand through the folds. His chest was hard and strong, heavily muscled and amazingly, his skin was soft. The heat radiating from him traveled up her arms and into her own body. Her hands snaked around to his bare back, racking her nails against the tender flesh.

"Fuck," he groaned into her mouth as his back arched into the pleasure-pain.

The pounding increased, the legs of the desk groaning under the abuse The friction made her eyes roll back into her head, and ecstasy sent her mind spinning. She came hard; her mouth opening on a silent scream, soft whimpers filled his ears. Her thighs tightened around his hips, cradling him in a hot, intimate embrace.

It was too much.

He came on a loud growl, pumping against her little body hard and fast, milking every last bit of his orgasm. White spots danced before his eyes, his blood crashing though his veins. It was the biggest rush he had ever had in his life.

All at once he felt sated for the moment and so damn drained.

And he felt good. He felt so fucking good it surprised him.

What was this woman?

Why the hell did she feel so damn good?

He had not even been inside her once and yet she made him feel as though he had. He could only imagine how it was going to feel when he finally became one with her in the most intimate way.

They rested a while.

Both panting together, recovering their strength.

After a few moments, Sesshomaru took a breath and sat up, reluctantly easing from between her thighs. Seeing her open and wet, he could not resist. She twitched as he bent and placed a kiss onto her sensitive flesh. Pushing his hungry mouth away, she closed her legs and sat up on the table.

She couldn't take anymore of his attentions, not today.

Sesshomaru smirked in male pride at her disheveled appearance. Her dark hair was in disarray, curling over her eyes, her lips swollen and red like succulent strawberries. Her skin was livid pink with health, the top of her kimono still open, and her breasts shiny and tempting.

Sesshomaru's mouth salivated.

Seeing where his amber eyes were focused, Kagome closed her kimono and glared at him. She was angry enough at herself; she didn't need him making it worse with his ragging lust and blatant desire.

Chuckling, he leaned forward and placed a quick heated kiss on her lips.

Kagome pulled away, deciding she had been bad enough for one day. Sesshomaru wasn't at all fazed by the swift change in her.

"Remember this, Kagome. I have given you but a sample of what is to come."

That said, he turned and left, leaving a flustered Kagome sitting on the mahogany desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ehvil sighed.

He had arrived. He’d been traveling for days, finally, he was here.

Atop Mount Fuji.

Walking over to the large stone door nestled in the side of the mountain, he reared back and let his fist fly, breaking the door into pieces. It was dark and damp inside, the smell musty.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as he made his way inside.

He walked down a long, dark hall, following a distant light that was shining from where the hall turned.

The hall led him to a dimly lit cavern.

Inside the large cavern it was truly a sight to see. Nailed to different areas, on the walls, on the ceiling, even on the dirt ground, Khaos was scattered into a hundred pieces.

Blood trailed down the cold stone walls.

His organs still beat, connected by long, stringy veins, the sound of the loud beating echoed on the stone walls. On a stone platform in the middle of the cave like chamber, a severed head sat. Handsome features, and long blue hair, the head was quite beautiful. Ehvil walked over and removed the head. It remained quiet, eyes closed.

"Wake up," he said to the head.

Silence still.

Ehvil smirked.

Taking the head in both hands he shook it hard, slapping both cold cheeks. The head was no longer silent.

"Hey! What fuck are you doing?" it screamed.

Ehvil winced at the shrill voice blistering his ears.

"Shut up, Khaos."

Ever the hot head, Khaos wasn't hearing it.

"Fuck you Ehvil! Where the fuck have you been? Do you have any fucking idea how long I've been here?"

Ehvil rolled his eyes and gave the head another shake.

"Shut up and pull yourself together. We have things to do."

Gathering energy, Ehvil concentrated on the nails, each one reinforced and enchanted with a holy barrier. The barriers had weakened over time, so it was easy enough for him to break through them with minimum effort. Flaring his aura all at once, the nails disintegrated and the severed limbs and organs fell from their nailed places.

It was literally raining body parts and organs.

Khaos laughed, delight twinkling in his eyes.

A few minutes later, Khaos stood atop Mount Fuji, stretching his newly, scarred but regenerated body.

It was beautiful up here.

Beautiful and sickening.

Mentally he shrugged. He would not dwell on it right now, plenty of time for that. Right now, he was more excited than anything else. Finally he was free; free to bring as much anarchy and chaos as possible. It felt damn good.

Ehvil came to stand next to him.

"It will take a few hours on foot. We should-"

With a scuff, Khaos threw himself off the mountain, hurtling towards in a break neck speed.

Ehvil sighed, watching as his comrade disappeared in the puffy white haze that surrounded the mountain.

'Hot head,' he thought to himself.

Khaos could care less about what Ehvil thought about him. He was having the time of his life. The world whirled by him, and the wind blew his hair in every which direction. Adrenaline pumped through his entire body, the resulting rush amazing.

Malice touched his mind as he hurtled to earth.

' _**I see you are awake and well Khaos.'** _

You know it, big brother. Where are you?'

' _**Still imprisoned for the time being. Worry not, the time for me to return is fast approaching. There are a few loose ends to be tied before that can happen.'** _

'Of course. Are the others awake?'

' _**Yes. They are east of your current location.'** _

'Gottcha.'

' _**Meet up with Mahdness, Tourcher and Ahgony and await further instruction.'** _

Khaos frowned.

'Big brother, it's been awhile since I've been free. Might I-"

Vishious chuckled.

' _**You may. Just make it quick. No more than three villages. We have already brought attention to ourselves; until these loose ends are clipped we need to be cautious. But I will not deny you a small amount of entertainment to tide you over; small being the key word. No bullshitting around,'** _

Khaos grinned.

'Right,'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikari paced the length of her bedroom. Any other time the expensively decorated room would give her peace. At the moment, however, she could care less.

' _**Kill her now!'** _

Shaking her head no, she continued to pace back and forth in agitation, anxiety twisting her belly in knot.

' _**Do it! Do you want her to have him?'** _

"Of course not!"

' _**Then we have to kill her now!'** _

"You know I cannot do that!"

' _**The let me do it.'** _

She shook her head again.

`There has to be another way. We can talk to her, explain our situation. I'm sure she would understand and leave him alone,'

Cruel laughter blossomed inside her head.

' _**Oh don't be so naive Hikari. You think she'd give it all up? The handsome demon? The lands, the power, the notoriety? Wake up!'** _

Hikari knew she was right, but she didn't want to admit it. She couldn't just  _**kill** _ Lady Kagome. It was not in her to do something so cold blooded. But she couldn't allow that woman to have Lord Sesshomaru either. Gods what a mess! She didn't know how it had gotten this far.

"Do we have to get rid of her now?" she asked aloud.

' _**Yes!'** _

"But we still have two months! Can it not wait? She may not even choose him; she shows no love towards him. She seems to hate him actually."

' _**That is of no concern. For some deranged reason, Lord Sesshomaru wants that bitch, and what Lord Sesshomaru wants, Lord Sesshomaru gets. We have to kill her now.'** _

"But we cannot possibly-"

A knock at the door gained both their attention.

' _**Great. Now what?'** _

"Be quiet," Hikari whispered.

Walking over to the door, Hikari straightened her cloths nervously; hoping whoever was at the door had not heard her talking. The last thing she needed was someone asking questions she didn't want to answer.

She opened the door.

Her brother Mahou stood in the doorway. He was dressed in a nice green kimono and hakama, his armor polished and gleaming.

"Hikari, I thought you'd like some time away from your room; perhaps a walk?" asked her brother Mahou.

He looked at her hard as he often did. She squirmed under his piercing gaze. She was sure he had heard her talking.

"Of course big brother," she said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

They walked in silence, out the back door and into the garden.

"The reason I wanted to take this walk with you was because I have something very important to talk to you about."

' _**I** _ hate  _**that bastard.'** _

"About what big brother?" she asked ignoring the voice in her head.

"I am being sent out on a mission today. I do not know how long I will be gone. You must keep yourself under control. Is that understood?" he asked in a no nonsense tone.

Hikari felt the laughter in her head. It was evil, sinister. Her stomach turned and she feared she would vomit.

' _**This is just too good to be true. What great timing. With Mahou gone there's no one to stop us.'** _

Hikari didn't want think about that. This could not be happening; Mahou was the only one here that knew. The only one that could stop them. Mahou was the only thing that had kept them at bay for as long as she could remember.

With him gone….. Gods she couldn't even think of it.

"I need your promise that you will keep yourself under control," Mahou said, eyes narrowed.

' _**We promise big brother,'** _

Hikari bit her lip. If she refused to give her promise would Mahou stay? She hesitated.

' _**You better fucking not Hikari. I'm not fucking kidding.'** _

"Hikari?"

She looked up at her brother, wanting to say no. Wanting to tell him to stay and hold back her dark thoughts.

But in the end, she caved.

"I promise, big brother," she said.

As laughter echoed in her head, Hikari felt sick to her stomach.

What had she done?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	25. The Contest Concludes

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

The Contest Concludes

 

 

Kagome giggled at the look on the face of the two males standing before her. This was the last competition between InuYasha and Yamiko. She had chosen this next competition purely for her own amusement.

Why should pigheaded males be the only ones to have fun with this contest right?

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Kagome burst out laughing, hands on her hips.

"What's the matter my Lord? Can't handle a little challenge?" she teased.

An angry blush made its way to his cheeks.

"What the hell kind of challenge is this?” he asked, animatedly waving his arms around, “This ain't no challenge! This is….is…."

At a loss for words, he dropped into an angry glare. That sent Kagome into another bout of laughter. Looking over at Yamiko, Kagome could barely breathe. The young demon lord stood there, eyebrow twitching, looking so very put out with this new turn of events.

"I ain't doing it!" InuYasha declared, drawing her attention once more.

Kagome took a breath, and tried to calm herself enough to speak.

"Then Lord Yamiko wins by default," Kagome said smugly.

"The hell he does!"

"Then it's either do it or don't do it and allow Lord Yamiko to win. Your choice, InuYasha,"

InuYasha crossed his arms on a huff, glaring daggers at Kagome and Yamiko. He damn sure didn't want to lose to that chicken shit Yamiko.

"Fine,"

Kagome clapped her hands with an excited squeal.

"Great."

Yamiko did not look happy at all. InuYasha looked too angry to form words. Kagome could only smile as the servants brought their materials and set them onto the table. This seemed to only agitate the males even more and further amuse Kagome.

Once the last of the needed materials was set on the table and the servants left the room with amused smiles, Kagome went over to the table and faced the two males.

"Your next challenge is cooking!"

Her smile bright as the sun, Kagome burst into another fit of laughter, her sides aching and tears threatening to spill over.

InuYasha growled while Yamiko sighed in defeat.

Their disgruntlement only made her laugh harder.

"Oh come on, it is not so bad," she said when she could breathe once more.

"It's a woman's chore!" InuYasha complained.

"It is demeaning." Yamiko said in an irritable manner.

Anger was swift and quick, dissolving her amusement in less than a second. Eyes glowing eerily, the two males felt their skin crackle from the energy radiating from her body. Ever since she had obtained that necklace, her power had steadily increased, making everyone that was stupid enough to incite her anger feel more than a little uncomfortable.

InuYasha hid behind Yamiko and both males took a step back.

'Damn she's scary when she's pissed' InuYasha thought to himself, as he crouched down a bit.

Seeing as InuYasha had tucked his tails between his legs and hid behind him, Yamiko raised his hands in complete and utter surrender.

If there was one subject he knew well, it was women, and when a woman got that look on her face, the offending male could do naught but surrender to her will and hope that said woman did not decide to take a chunk out of his ass despite his surrender.

"Now, now Lady Kagome, we meant no offense," Yamiko said, hoping she didn't decide to make a big fuss about their thoughtless words.

Kagome lifted a slender dark brow at the two, amusement shinning through her eyes. Seeing the twinkle through, both males visibly relaxed. InuYasha even left his hiding space, crossing his arms as he moved to stand next to Yamiko as if he had not been hiding like a wee, frightened baby only seconds before.

"Right, of course you didn't." she said with a smirk, "Now, you have two hours to prepare something to eat. When you're done, whoever has the best dish wins,"

Kagome started for the door.

"Wait, you're not gonna stay and help?" InuYasha asked incredulously.

"No, I'm off to secure some judges," she said.

Opening the door she gave them another bright smile.

"Good luck!"

And then she was gone.

InuYasha and Yamiko stood there for a moment, not sure what to do our where to start. Finally, InuYasha went over to the table of ingredients. Looking up with a serious face at Yamiko he rolled up his sleeves.

"You're going down," he declared.

With that he picked up a knife, a carrot and went to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kagome walked down the hall in search of her judges.

She giggled softly to herself. She couldn't wait to see what they made. Hopefully they wouldn't blow up the kitchen. Although she did not know if it was wise to leave those two alone.

Their tempers were short, their patience almost nonexistent and their competitiveness was one of their most fatal flaws.

Knowing this, the slightest offense by either of them could result in injuries.

She shrugged.

They'd work it out and if they didn't, well then, she'd just have to bash their heads together a few times until they did.

As she walked, she couldn't help but think about the Evil Six. It was like they were a dark cloud hanging over her head, no matter how hard she tried not to let it affect her so much, she couldn't help it.

Today was no different.

Her spirits dropped and her bubbly giggles came to an abrupt halt.

They had sent the patrolling soldiers yesterday afternoon and they expected to hear back from the group in a few days. Thinking about what they would find out when they returned put a knot in her belly.

A part of her wanted to know, and another part of her didn't want to hear what they had to report.

If it was more bad news, she didn't think she could stomach it. Things were already so damn bad, she prayed to the Gods that things didn't get worse.

She sighed, trying to push the thoughts from her mind.

There was no use getting all anxious at this point, she'd cross that river when she got to it, best thing to do was hope for the best while preparing and expecting the worse.

Tired of searching aimlessly, she stopped in the hall.

Concentrating on the surroundings auras and energies, she zeroed in on the one she was searching for. Finding it fairly easily, she headed outside towards the training field.

Unconsciously she fingered the necklace around her neck, an answering caress traveled up to meet her fingers. It was strange, this connection she had with the amulet. She had connected and meditated with the help of the spirit inside; harnessing the necklace's power.

The power inside had flowed around and through her; taking shelter inside her body, connecting to her, becoming one with her.

Each time she tapped into that power a piece of it stayed; making her feel stronger than she had ever felt before. It was strange to say the least, but it wasn't a bad kind of strange, quite the opposite actually. And the benefits that she received were amazing. At least to her; she thoroughly enjoyed putting InuYasha and Yamiko in their place but she wasn't sure they enjoyed the benefits as much as she did.

She giggled at the memory of their shocked faces the night she had used her power on them for the first time out in the gardens.

That had been more fun than it should have been.

At least she thought so. She was damn sure that Yamiko and InuYasha would definitely disagree with that assessment.

Finally, she was outside in the training field, standing with her hands on her hips and feeling quite proud of herself. She had only gotten lost twice in that big ridiculous maze of a castle; each time it had occurred had been before she had honed her powers, now, getting loss was not a non issue.

Though the difficult halls were a pain in the ass, she knew the construction of the castle was done purposely to confuse any spies or assassins that infiltrated so she couldn't really complain about the structure. 

It was for safety purposes.

The training field was just an open area of land, enclosed by stone walls that seemed to stretch into the very sky.

Many soldiers were training with wooden swords, jogging the perimeter of the field and sparring with their comrades. Kagome's eyes scanned the faces of the males, looking for one familiar face in particular.

"My Lady, what brings you here?"

Kagome turned to see Lord Sarinji standing behind her.

A raging blush made its way instantly to her face at the sight of him.

Lord Sarinji had stripped off his kimono ]and wore naught but a blue pair of hakama and a sword strapped to his hip. Sweat glistened off of his bare muscled chest. Kagome had to admit, for an older male he looked damn good.

He didn't look a day over thirty and his body didn't look like that of an old man, that was for sure.

She had no idea this was what he looked liked underneath all that silk and armor. It was going to be hard not envision his naked chest when he was dressed again.

"M-my Lord,” she stammered, willing her blush to go away, “I was uh looking for you."

He raised a brow at the crimson staining her cheeks. His eyes seemed to gleam in amusement, no doubt guessing the reason behind the deepening redness on her face. He crossed his arms over his chest, his pecks and muscles rippling as he did so.

Seeing the action Kagome's brow rose and she blinked, not sure she had seen right.

Was he flexing at her?

His muscles moved again.

He was flexing at her!

His eyes twinkled, challenging her to comment on it. She said nothing.

"Were you my Lady? What may I do for you?"

A bead of sweat made its way down his left peck. Sarinji flexed again.

"I uh, wanted to chest you" color exploded up her neck, "I-I mean ask you to uh be the judge of Lord InuYasha and Lord Yamiko's competition. I-If you don't mind that is, if you're busy I-"

Her words stuck in her throat as he uncrossed his muscled arms, revealing his glorious chest once more. Taking her hand he brought it up to his mouth, laying a soft kiss on the back of it. Kagome felt her stomach flip flop.

He truly was charming.

"For you my Lady, I am never too busy,"

Kagome smiled, "Thank you my Lord, I really appreciate it,"

"It is no trouble, my Lady,"

"Thank you. I must be off now, my Lord. Please meet me in the dining room in two hours,"

He bowed regally over her hand, a roughish smile on his lips.

"Until then, my Lady,"

 

 

Sarinji watched as a flustered Kagome walked away, hips swaying.

His lips curved up smugly.

He still had it. In his youth, he had been quite the ladies man, charming even the most reluctant woman right out of her knickers.

A familiar stirring grasped his attention.

He sighed.

There it was again. That ragging hard-on that popped up every time she was near him, though now it was more intense than before. He was sure it had to do with her newly acquired power, the energy flowing from her that was twisting his insides with desire.

She was humming with power.

Since she had acquired that amulet, there had been a dramatic increase in her power. Now she was more alluring than before, his attraction to her was so damn strong he could barely stand it. Her power like a magnet pulling him towards her, when their auras were in contact it was ecstasy.

He wanted her so fucking bad he couldn't think straight.

It was torture and the only way to keep it at bay was to take the edge off of his ragging desire.

With thoughts of her dancing around in his mind, he turned and went back to the castle, heading towards his room to take care of 'business'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome fanned her flushed face and took a deep breath as she left the training fields, Sarinji's flexing pecks still fresh in her mind.

Holy cow.

He was as gorgeous as Sesshomaru. A bit older but from the look of his body there was no way in hell you could tell. Kagome giggled to herself and headed towards the bordering woods, following Lord Katzunami's aura. The trees were huge with dark green leaves. It was so pretty out here.

She walked for about ten minutes before she stumbled upon Lord Katzunami.

He was sitting with his legs folded and seemed to be meditating. The air around him was vibrating with energy, heavy and intense. That energy was not Katzunami's energy. It was from someone else.

It was soothing and yet chocking at the same time.

Kagome looked around but there was no one there and for once she could not pinpoint the location of the aura.

That was strange and more than a bit unsettling.

"Lord Katzunami?"

The strange energy retracted immediately, dispersing into the air so fast she almost questioned if it had been there at all.

Katzunami opened his eyes and stood; a smile coming instantly to his lips.

"Kagome," he breathed as if he was awed by her presence.

His eyes warmed completely, and he moved towards her. He swept her into an embrace, an adorable grin on his face. Kagome looked up at him in surprise. He was certainly happy to see her today that was for sure.

"Lord Katzunami…um….are you alright?" she asked with a questioning smile.

His grin widened and his hands at her hips tightened.

She squeaked as he lifted her up and twirled her around in a circle.

"Yes I am quite fine," he said as he stopped and lowered her to the ground once more. "I have not a care in the world, my Lady. Is it not wonderful?"

Before she could speak he kissed her soundly on the lips. Kagome was caught off guard, not expecting the kiss.

His lips were soft and warm.

It was….nice.

He was gentle and skilled and yet she felt it was lacking. A certain silver-haired demon Lord came to mind, and Kagome broke away with an embarrassed flush. What a thing to do. Since when did she compare kisses from other males to Sesshomaru?

Thankfully Katzunami did not seem to notice anything wrong.

"Forgive me, my Lady. I am usually confined to the Spirit Realm and each day here on earth is a blessing from the Gods. I cannot help but feel excitement and wonder coursing through my very veins. And with the added bonus of seeing your face and being in your presence is more than I ever thought to have in my long, long lifetime."

Kagome smiled up at him, happiness blooming in her chest.

"You flatter me, my Lord,"

And she truly was. Never had anyone said such kind things to her before and she couldn't help but take the words to heart.

Lifting a hand, he caressed her cheek softly.

"It is but the truth Kagome. It is why I fell in love with you. Like a rare jewel you are hard to find. There is none like you, nor will there ever be,"

Kagome felt her heart turn. He had such a way with words. And he actually admitted to being in love with her. It would take some getting used to; having someone in love with her but if he continued to sweet talk her in such a manner, she knew it would not be  _**too** _ hard to get used to it.

"Thank you my Lord, you are very much the charmer. The reason I have sought you out is because I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"You have only but to ask my Lady, and in any way I may be of service I shall endeavor to fulfill your request."

"Lord InuYasha and Lord Yamiko are at the final stage of their competition; however, I am in need of judges. Would you be interested in being a judge?"

Taking her hand, he gave the back a soft kiss.

"For you my Lady, I will."

"Great. Please meet in the dining room in about two hours. "

"Of course,"

"I will see you then, my Lord," she said as she turned and walked away.

She headed back into the castle. Inside the castle, she hesitated.

She needed one more judge.

Now where could she find another judge?

Lost in thought Kagome didn't see the woman in front of her before it was too late. She crashed into something solid and fell back on her bottom with a thud.

"Ow." Kagome said as sat up.

The woman she crashed into sat up as well, rubbing her head.

"I am sorry, are you alright Lady Kagome?" the woman asked.

"You know me?" Kagome asked in surprise.

The woman smiled shyly. "Not exactly. I know of you through my brother Mahou. And of course from the gossip,"

They both stood. The woman dusted off her blue kimono and bowed at the waist.

"My name is Hikari. I am going to be staying here for a few months while my brother discusses business matters with Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome bowed back to the woman and as she straightened, instantly she felt something….off, an underlying malice beneath her aura. At first, she wasn't too keen to stay near the woman with that dark energy, but after taking a moment to think about it, her weariness disappeared.

Kagome mentally shrugged; Sesshomaru sometimes gave off that feel, so did most demon individuals.

Even InuYasha had a slight dark energy.

It was probably a youkai thing.

"Nice to meet you Hikari; sorry about that, I was a bit distracted," Kagome explained.

"Oh that's quite alright. Are you late for an appointment?"

"Not at all, I'm looking for a judge for a tasting competition."

"Really? Have you a person in mind my Lady?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I'm afraid not."

"I wouldn't mind being your judge my Lady. That is if you-"

"Really? Thank you so much! If you could meet me in the dining room in about an hour that would be great."

Hikari smiled and bowed once more.

"Yes, of course my Lady," she said.

"I will see you there," Kagome said.

 

 

Hikari watched as she walked off.

' _**Good work Hikari. The closer we get to her, the more opportunities will arise to take her out.'** _

Hikari had not volunteered for that reason at all; doing something malicious or harmful to the dark haired woman had not crossed her mind at all. She had simply thought it would be fun to be a judge in a tasting contest.

Besides, Kagome didn't seem like the stuck up bitch or the slutty whore after Lord Sesshomaru's money, title and lands that she had imagined her to be. She seemed nice, gentle, kind even.

Hikari turned her attention back to the voice.

'You can't be serious; I'm not going to kill her,'

' _**You know damn well that I am. She has to be killed In order for us to have Lord Sesshomaru.'** _

'I do not think I can do that,' Hikari said gently, `she doesn't seem like the conniving woman you made her seem like,'

She flinched at the anger and outrage that swamped her, choking her with its overwhelming darkness and suffocating air.

' _**Do you want her to steal him from us?'** _

Hikari looked down at her feet, shuffling them as she wrung her fingers nervously.

'No,'

' _**Then do as I say!'** _

Hikari sighed.

She loved Lord Sesshomaru with all her heart, but to murder just to keep him? Was it something she could do? It just didn't feel right to her nor was it something that should be done to such a kind woman like Kagome, at least in her opinion.

' _**You can and you will Hikari. I will not lose him because of you! You had better get over yourself! If we lose him I will make sure you never know peace again! Do you understand me Hikari?'** _

Hikari didn't respond, but instead headed to her room. She still had an hour before she had to meet in the dining room. Until then, she didn't want to think about anything, especially not about killing someone.

' _**Do not ignore me Hikari.'** _

Going to her closet, she continued to ignore the voice as she pulled out her wooden flute. Her brother had crafted the musical instrument years ago for her fifteenth birthday. Hikari had loved it, and practiced it every chance she got.

Taking a seat on the comfy, pillowed window seat she began to play a soft, slow, sad melody. The music calmed her instantly, drowning out the voice in her head.

' _**We will lose everything if you screw this up. Are you really that stupid?'** _

Still ignoring the voice, Hikari did not miss a note, her nimble fingers moving over the flute perfectly. To tune out the voice in her mind she played a bit louder.

' _**Hikari! Answer me when I speak to you!'** _ the voice thundered even louder.

Suddenly the flute was ripped from her hands and flung across the room, breaking it in two. Hikari was not surprised at all, just disappointed. That was her favorite flute.

She sighed.

'What is it?'

' _**Now that I have your attention, listen to me. We cannot afford to let that bitch live. Do you understand me Hikari? We cannot risk it.'** _

'I…understand.'

' _**Good.'** _

Hikari remained silent. Just because she understood did not mean she would go through with it. She would allow her to think she would go along with it for now; anything to get her off her back for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Khaos landed on his feet with a soft thud. His feet barely touched the floor before he was off again, running at lightning speed, nothing more than a naked blur to the untrained eye.

It was a good day today.

Dark clouds were rolling in and the smell of moisture in the air was a great welcome.

It didn't take him long to find a village.

It was a fairly large village, clean, and seemingly friendly. The huts were well made and stable, the grass was well cared for and fresh smelling. The people themselves were surprisingly clean. Most people were not. It was a welcomed surprise.

He was no neat freak like brother Tourcher but he did prefer not have his senses bombarded with the smell of stinking human flesh and unwashed bodies.

Adrenaline pumping and excitement rushing through his veins, he ran head full force into the village, ready to promote chaos, ready to kill, injure and maim. The villagers stopped and stared as he entered the village. Women giggled coyly at him, their gazes inviting, while the males stared, neither welcoming nor openly hostile.

He smirked.

Foolish people.

They did not even know death when it was staring them straight in the face.

They didn't have the mental capacity to run from him.

Nay, they sat there like stupid sheep welcoming a hungry wolf into their domain.

Useless, the lot of them.

With a careless thrust of his hand he sent a blast of energy out into the gathering crowd. The blast took out two huts and three women in its path. Screams erupted from the villagers as they ran frantically for cover, some running away from the village. A small group of villagers headed towards the roads leading away from the village, intending to seek refuge at another nearby village.

Khaos closed his eyes, relishing in the screams and pandemonium around him.

It was music to his ears.

It had been too long. Way too fucking long.

Lifting his right hand, he summoned energy into it. It glowed a deep purplish black as it accumulated in his palm, reeking of dark malice and menacing evil. When the energy reached its peak, he thrust his hand forearm deep into the ground, sending ripples through the dirt.

From the ground, a black barrier formed, encasing the entire village and blocking out the sun, blocking the fleeing villagers from escaping.

The villagers stopped, not sure where to go, what to do.

One man from the fleeing crowd stepped towards the pulsating barrier hesitantly.

"Hitchiko, no! Come back here! Do not touch it!" the man's wife cried from the group.

The man looked back at her once and then continued on. He approached the barrier and felt sick to his stomach. The atrocious energy it radiated was something he had never come across before. 

It was choking.

He gulped. He didn't want to touch it but they had to find a way out, or that demon would kill them all, he was sure of it.

He reached out a hand cringing at the waves of monstrous energy it emitted. It made his skin crawl and he felt severely nauseous.

"Hitchiko! NO!"

Ignoring her he pressed on. The feeling was intense and disgusting. He felt lightheaded, but his frantic need to escape kept him from pulling back, kept him from staying here and being slaughtered by that beast.

Finally, his hand came in contact with the barrier.

Pain. Everywhere pain.

He had never felt so much pain in his life! The barrier was like a living entity; a part of the dark energy wrapping around him pulling him towards it. He screamed as the barrier pulled him in, his feet dragging in the dirt. As the pain became too intense to bear he passed out, the voice of his wife calling his name the last thing he heard.

 

 

Khaos put on a new kimono he had confiscated from one of the huts. It wasn't exactly made of silk, but it would do for now. Besides it was red. Red was his favorite color. He threw on the matching hakama and black obi and left the cramped old hut.

The village was in ashes. Limbs and bodies littered the floor. He walked on top of the bodies without a care or concern, crushing bones left and right.

Taking to the sky, he headed east following the dark telepathic energy of his brothers.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was still alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Hitchiko awoke to blinding pain; every breath he took was more painful than the last. His insides were on fire. He struggled to breathe, to think, to do anything, but couldn't.

It was too much.

He lay there in complete agony. Wave after wave of pain crashed into him. Each wave lasted seconds but for Hitchiko it was an eternity. His skin was a dark purplish color; pasty and clammy to the touch.

Closing his eyes he clenched his muscles, his whole body quivered from the pain. It hurt so damn bad. Bile rose. Barely able to turn his head, he tilted it to the side to keep from drowning on his own vomit.

He vomited on the grass beside him, crimson, sticky and hot.

It was horrible.

It was as if he had drunk the contents of a chamber pot that had been sitting out in the sun for days. As he settled back, the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

Closing his eyes on the pain, he welcomed the solace of oblivion........

 

When next he awoke the sun was bright in the sky. The pain had not dimmed from the last time he'd awoken. He quivered from the intensity of it. Spots danced before his eyes.

The pain, dear Gods above the pain.

He wanted death.

_**Needed** _ death, prayed for it. It was just too painful to go on. His insides felt as if they were on fire, as if every organ were melting.

'Let me die. Please God let me die,'

He said the words over and over in his head, too much in pain to form the words with his lips. Tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. It felt like his insides were being ripped apart from the inside out.

Closing his eyes, he rolled onto his side. His insides seemed to shift over with the movement.

More pain shot through his body.

For a moment, he blacked out.

When his vision cleared, a shadow was cast over him. Many shadows. He could barely open his eyes, could barely make out the figures above him; his vision was so blurred. A cool hand touched his forehead. Someone was trying to talk to him.

The voices sounded so far away and he could only catch bits and pieces.

"….happened here?" said a voice.

He was pulled up into a sitting position and pain like nothing he had ever felt before erupted. He screamed, grabbing onto the kimono of the closet person.

"….wrong......him?" asked a voice a different voice.

"Look there.......bleeding about the ears and..." came another voice.

"What…here? ……..this to you?" the voice from before asked.

It was hard to hear, hard to focus on what was being said to him.

Hitchiko took a few breaths. He had to tell them; maybe they could stop that maniac. His lips were dry and chapped; they hurt. His voice was raspy when he spoke, barely above a whisper.

"He…..came…."

"Who? Who came?"The voice asked.

"B….Blue….hair…..dragon…..demon…." 

"Where did he go?"

Before he could answer he gagged. Bile rose in his mouth. The person turned him to the side so he could vomit. His stomach clenched, and his muscles tensed. The feeling of being ripped apart from the inside out intensified tenfold. Blood poured from his ears, eyes and nose.

Finally, he vomited.

The people around him stepped back in horror at the sight before them as Hitchiko retched and gagged. His organs came up through his mouth, spilling onto the ground in a hot bloodied mess. His stomach came first, falling out of his mouth and plopping onto the ground with slimy black mucus covering the pink glob. He gagged on the thick veins clogging his windpipe, his whole body contracting.

Next came his liver and kidneys, they could see the heat coming off the partially melted organs. The smell was so bad, a few of the people vomited themselves while others fainted dead away.

Hitchiko gagged again, bring forth his intestines. His heart soon followed; it was still connected to a vein from his insides. Hitchiko looked down at his organs, at his pulsating heart, not understanding, not comprehending what he was seeing.

His vision blurred then blackened.

He fell to the ground, eyes open and vacant.

 

 

General Haku turned the dead male over and closed his eyes. Looking at the mess on the ground he would not have believed it had he not seen it with his own eyes. What manner of being were they dealing with?

He had never in all his years of living seen anything like this.

Blue hair?

Dragon demon?

There was no doubt about it. That blue haired dragon youkai had to be one of the Evil Six. The destruction of the village was too similar to the others. General Haku stood and addressed the soldiers. Most of the soldiers were from the Western lands but some were from the other territories.

"Bury the dead. We continue east after they have been buried," General Haku said.

Solemnly, they completed their task. Many of the bodies fell apart on contact. Only a few of the bodies were intact to some degree, though most of the bits and pieces left behind were thrown into a mass grave. There was no way they’d be able to place the correct body parts with each other, and they certainly didn’t have the time to try. Not from what they were seeing. 

Once all parts and bodies were put into the massive grave, they shoveled in dirt, and said a prayer for the poor souls of the dead.

After which, they headed east.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome came into the kitchen. The smell of smoke nearly choked her. She coughed, fanning away the smoke. Yamiko stood shaking his head at InuYasha, who was covered in white powder and had huge stains all over his silken kimono and hakama. Yamiko was in much the same shape, minus the white powder.

Kagome could not help but laugh.

They both glared at her. When she could breathe again she asked,

"Are you ready?"

Yamiko nodded stiffly and InuYasha crossed his arms.

"Great. Bring your dishes to the dining room."

That said, Kagome left and headed to the dining room. Lord Katzunami was seated at the left of Hikari, and Lord Sarinji was seated at her right. Kagome stood next to the head of the table.

"Thank you all for coming today,” she said to the three.

They nodded in acknowledgment.

A moment later Yamiko and InuYasha came in through the large double doors. They each held plates with silver tops covering the food. Hikari giggled at their appearances while Katzunami and Sarinji sat in silent amusement.

"Okay, InuYasha, you go first," Kagome said.

"Hell no I ain't going first!" InuYasha said.

Yamiko sighed in exasperation.

"Then move aside mutt face," Yamiko said as he elbowed InuYasha roughly and rudely out of the way.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at him. Yamiko ignored him and set the dish on the table. He took the top off and stood back.

Kagome was a bit surprised.

The food looked…..decent.

It was some sort of desert. Sort of like a small cake but it was flat and shaped funny. It was heavily frosted with vanilla cream with strawberries messily stuffed on top. Yamiko took the knife from the plate and cut four small pieces from the cake and placed it onto their plates.

Hikari was the first to taste it.

She took a small fork full, when she didn't show any signs of disapproval, everyone else followed suit. Kagome was as surprised as everyone else. It wasn't the best cake in the world but it was pretty good.

"It's really good, Lord Yamiko," Hikari said taking another bite.

InuYasha snorted.

"My ass," he mumbled under his breath.

"It is acceptable." Lord Katzunami said.

"Indeed," Lord Sarinji agreed.

InuYasha rolled his eyes.

Yamiko smirked as he placed the cover back over the rest of the dish and stood back. He wasn't the world's best cook but it wasn't hard to put a few things together. Besides, he used to sneak into the kitchens when he was a young pup and the cook would make delicious deserts for him to eat before dinner.

He had watched her at times and thanks to those memories he was able to bake a few things.

"Your turn InuYasha," Kagome said finishing off the rest of the desert.

InuYasha seemed reluctant to do so but stepped forward anyways and placed his dish on the table. He paused a moment before lifting the lid.

Kagome was shocked as were the other judges. And the one question that was bouncing around in their minds was the same as the one Kagome had to resist voicing herself.

What the fuck was that?

It was a green…..blob?

A big steaming heap of green goo. There was bread on the side of the plate next to the blob, it looked eatable. Hikari looked panicked, Katzunami's brow twitched, while Sarinji looked a bit green in the face.

Kagome was speechless and InuYasha's cheeks colored.

"Don't stare at it eat it," He grumbled.

Yamiko burst out laughing.

InuYasha colored even more and turned on Yamiko.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Kagome cleared her throat.

"Serve your dish InuYasha."

Hikari looked even more panicked.

InuYasha growled at Yamiko who was on the floor laughing, and then turned to serve. He took a spoon full and slopped it onto their plates. Everyone grabbed a piece of bread. Once everyone had food on their plates the room went silent, and no one made a move to taste the green mush.

In the silence, InuYasha's growls grew while Yamiko's laughter intensified.

Not wanting InuYasha to feel bad Kagome picked up her bread and dipped it into the green mush. She hesitated a moment, before closing her eyes and taking a bite. She chewed carefully.

Flavor exploded on her tongue.

It had to be the most delicious thing she had ever tasted in her life.

"It's…..delicious….." she said in surprise.

Yamiko stopped laughing and sat up, surprised. Even InuYasha seemed surprised. Katzunami picked up his bread, dipped it and took a bite. Everyone watched in silence as he chewed.

"She's right," he said picking up his bread and dipping it once more, this time making sure to get a lot of the green goo onto the bread.

Hikari and Sarinji followed suit.

"It's so good!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Indeed," Sarinji agreed.

Yamiko growled as InuYasha smirked.

"What is your vote Lord Katzunami?" Kagome asked.

"Lord InuYasha." Lord Katzunami said.

"Hikari?"

"Lord InuYasha."

"Lord Sarinji?"

"Lord InuYasha."

"It's unanimous. Lord InuYasha wins the competition," Kagome announced.

Yamiko growled again as InuYasha laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They'd been traveling a few hours with no sign of anyone matching the description of the blue haired Ryu youkai or any of the other demons of the Evil Six. Just as they were about to turn back a dark light shot forth into the sky. 

General Haku signaled the group to stop.

The dark light was giving off intense energy. It was sickening, turning his stomach. He had never felt such a thing before.

It had to be them.

He signaled the group to move once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Khaos lay sprawled in a tree branch, dangling his foot and chewing on a finger from the village.

"Are we done yet?" he whined, "I haven't even been awake a whole day and I've only destroyed one village. When am I gonna get to have some real fun?"

"Patience Khaos, this has to be done. Big brother Vishious said so," Tourcher said from his spot on the ground.

Wearing an expensive looking green kimono, hakama and armor, his hair up in a neat pony tail, Tourcher was as polished as ever. He sat with his legs crossed on a blanket, his eyes closed, in a circle with Ehvil, Mahdness and Ahgony on the ground of the grassy area. They were focusing their energy on the dark liquid inside the golden goblet.

Khaos sighed.

If Vishious ordered this done, of course it would be done, but damn if he wasn't antsy to take out another village. The last village had been but a teaser. He wanted more. Needed more.

Ehvil opened his eyes and withdrew his energy.

The light from their combined energy dimmed.

"It seems we have company," Ahgony said, eyes still closed.

Khaos was the first one up. He leapt from the tree and stretched.

"Fuck yeah. Finally, some entertainment,"

Tourcher sighed and opened his eyes as he too withdrew his energy and the light dimmed even more, "We don't have time for this shit. If we stop now, we will have to start all over again."

Ahgony withdrew his energy from the cup as well.

"It cannot be helped," he said standing up and dusting off his bare ass much to Tourcher's annoyance.

Mahdness opened his eyes and withdrew his energy, extinguishing the light completely just as the intruders made their appearance.

A group of soldiers.

From the uniforms they wore they were soldiers from different territories. It seems they had not been as sneaky as they thought they were being. Vishious had warned them to be cautious. Ehvil's eyes widened. There was a man in front. He seemed to be the one in charge of the group. That man, why did he seem so familiar?

"Why do you intrude?" Mahdness asked the group.

The man, clearly a General, took out a scroll from the satchel on his back and opened it. In a loud clear voice, he began to read.

"You five have a warrant for your arrest. You are hereby order to appear before the Royal courts to face charges of-"

Khaos laughed loud and hard.

The General narrowed his eyes at the laughing demon.

Ahgony moved too fast for the General. A quick buts of energy and a flick of his claws, Ahgony severed the Generals hand. It fell to the floor, the severed hand still clutching the parchment. The General cried out and clutched his arm, taking a cloth; he wrapped his arm tight to stop the bleeding.

"Blah, blah, blah. What the fuck do we care about a warrant?" Ahgony said licking the blood from his claws.

"You'll pay for that!" said one of the soldiers charging at Ahgony.

"Stand down!" The General shouted to the soldier.

But it was too late. Ahgony grabbed the man around the throat and twisted at an angle, careful not to kill him instantly. The demon soldier slumped to the ground, an awful wheezing sound coming from his open mouth. Ahgony picked the male up by the neck as if he weighed nothing.

"Foolish soldier. Never did care for them. Too hot headed," Ahgony said as he grasped the soldier's arm and ripped it off.

The soldier mouth widened in a silent scream; unable to draw a breath to make a sound. His half broken neck left his head hanging limply at an odd angle.

"Useless pieces of shit aren't they?" Ahgony said as he ripped off the other arm and again the man screamed silently, his body convulsing.

The General growled.

"Indeed they are." Tourcher said.

"You sick fuck! Why do you torture him needlessly!" cried another soldier.

Ahgony tilted his head seeming to think over the question carefully.

"Why? I never really thought about why," He said tossing the body aside carelessly into a tree behind him as he spoke, “I do it because I am compelled to do it,"

"Enough talk! Let's do this shit!" Khaos said as he stepped forward.

Ahgony shrugged, "After you."

Khaos need no more encouragement. Rushing forward he jumped into the group of soldiers.

General Haku tried not to focus on the pain and more on the battle at hand. They had severely underestimated their opponents. Their mission was no longer to apprehend the suspects but rather to survive and report back to the Western lands.

As the blue haired male began systematically tear through the soldiers he knew he had no choice.

"Retreat!" he commanded.

The remaining soldiers ran, heading towards the western lands. General Haku took off, full speed thankful for his canine heritage. He ran as fast as he could, never once looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.** _

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	26. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

Secrets Revealed

 

 

They were catching up to him; the sound of their light footfalls reached his sensitive ears, almost as deafening as the loud, pounding of his heart.

He put on another burst of speed, desperate to put more distance between him and his pursuers.

Behind him, he could hear the anguished cry of those that were not fast enough to escape death at the hands of those mad males. The sound of his own heart was loud in his ears, his feet falling heavily on the ground. For once in his life he felt fear.

It crawled up his skin, sending cold shivers up his very spine.

Never could he ever remember being afraid of anything other than his Lord. But now, at this moment, he had never been more scared in his entire life. He tried to breathe but his lungs felt so heavy. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end.

He could feel the sinister aura of one of the dragons at his back, burning his skin.

They were close.

His lungs clenched in panic, restricting air flow and making him feel light headed.

In front of him the ground broke apart, and from the gaping hole a large, rock wall rose upward, blocking his escape route. He changed direction without stopping and again the ground rose and formed a wall. Behind him another wall formed, then another; boxing him in completely, trapping him like an unlucky rat.

Terror gripped him, his stomach twisted and his heart beat so fast, so loud he was sure that it would fail him if it continued to labor as it was.

Death by heart attack was better than death at the merciless hands of those demented demons.

"You are familiar to me. Why? Who are you?" a voice asked.

Haku spun around, his heart pounding even harder. Standing before him was one of the Ryu youkai.

Haku blinked at the male's features.

It was impossible to imagine, but Haku was sure he had seen him around somewhere. Those eyes, he had seen them before, had looked into their depths.

But where?

Where had he seen this psycho killer before?

The male took a step towards him and to Haku's great embarrassment; he took an instinctive, fearful step back. Shame blooming brightly on his cheeks and neck, Haku forced himself to stand his ground. He straightened his spine, standing up taller, not wanting to show his terror to the other male.

"You are familiar as well. I know not why," he said, surprised his voice sounded so calm in the face of certain death,

The male came closer to Haku, his gaze hard and assessing.

"Who are you?" The male asked again.

Out of habit and pride, General Haku came to automatic attention; feet together, back straight and arms down to his sides, viciously stomping down on his fear.

Presentation was one of the most important things Lord Sesshomaru valued. Since he had joined the Western Military it had been drilled into his brain over and over again. His Lord was very strict in the training of his soldiers. The slightest mistake could set him off.

Lord Sesshomaru dispensed discipline to those that made mistakes and dismissed those all together that could not get their act together after a warning.

"In the Western Military there is absolutely no room or tolerance for failure,"

His Lord stated this every day before training and once more after training was complete. They had become words he lived by. Words all the soldiers lived by. And now, in the face of evil, there was no room or tolerance for failure.

"I am General Haku of the Western lands," Haku stated.

The male's dark brows drew down in thought, clearly trying to remember who he was. Before he could remember, Haku realized who he was.

How could he have forgotten who the male was?

"It's you," he said, his eyes widening in shock, "Lady Kagome's General, Rykotsu,"

It was impossible, inconceivable, and completely incomprehensible.

And worst of all, it was true.

What the fuck was going on?

He was sure it was General Rykotsu. The male had argued with him before he had gone to retrieve Lady Kagome. He remembered. He had just been given his instructions from Lord Sesshomaru to arrest the female…..

 

" _**You are to apprehend Lady Kagome. She is now a prisoner of this Sesshomaru. She will be taken back to the Western lands to stand trial and will be sentenced accordingly," Lord Sesshomaru dictated.** _

_**They were in his Lord's chamber in the Northern castle. As always, he was awed by his Lord's accommodations. Decorated in blue and black silks, furs and expensive furniture the room was large and spectacular. Fit for royalty.** _

_**He had never and probably would never have a room this grand.** _

_**Though he knew it was wrong, he could not help but be envious of Lord Sesshomaru at times. Envious, but not jealous or angry at his Lord. Even though he was the Lord of the Western lands and did not have to work hard nor join battles Lord Sesshomaru did so willingly.** _

_**He worked just as hard as the soldiers themselves. For that he respected him.** _

_**General Haku came to attention.** _

" _**Yes sir," Haku said.** _

" _**Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru called.** _

_**Never far from his liege Lord, Jaken was there in an instant. The little imp stood at his side practically radiating pleasure. Being so close to Lord Sesshomaru usually did that to the little beast.** _

_**Queer, that one** _

_**. If he did not know any better he would have suspected Jaken had** _ feelings  _**for his Lord. But that was a road he would rather not travel.** _

" _**The cuffs, Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded.** _

" _**Yes me Lord!" Jaken said reaching into the sleeve of his robe.** _

_**The chains attached to the cuffs clanged loudly as Jaken pulled out the heavy metal and offered them to General Haku.** _

_**Haku took them, hiding his extreme reluctance.** _

_**This didn't sit right with him.** _

_**He really did not want to be the one to do this to Lady Kagome. Despite the charges against her, she seemed to be a sweet female. And in his opinion she had not done anything to warrant these ridiculous charges.** _

_**To his vast knowledge of the law, she had not broken any written laws.** _

_**But then, it was not his place to say so. He was naught more than a General, a soldier duty bound to follow orders without question.** _

_**Besides, he was loyal and only loyal to Lord Sesshomaru.** _

_**Even if disagreed with his Lord's methods and actions, he could not and would not go against his Lord. He would see that his Lord's wishes were carried out and completed in a quick and orderly fashion. Perhaps sensing his discomfort, his lord went a step further.** _

" _**Remember General; In the Western Military there is absolutely no room or tolerance for failure. You are dismissed," Sesshomaru said.** _

_**Haku bowed.** _

" _**Yes, milord,"** _

_**That said, he turned and left the room and headed upstairs to Lady Kagome's room. As he walked, he sighed, twirling the cuffs, dragging his feet.** _

_**Damn.** _

_**He did not want to be the one to do this shit. He had not wanted to come here at all. After being briefed on their mission before traveling toward the Northern lands he had agreed with their reasoning but not with their course of action. Back when they had though the Northern lands were run by a male.** _

_**Even then he had not thought it necessary to take this risky step to expose the elusive Northern Lord.** _

_**Knowing his Lord, this whole thing was an ego trip, plain and simple.** _

" _**Where do you go?" a voice asked.** _

_**He stopped and turned to see a male behind him. The male was tall and dark, and despite his non threatening stance, he felt a strange underlying malice radiating from his person. The sort of malice that clocked his liege Lord but different, more intense and definitely more unnerving.** _

_**Instantly General Haku tensed. This man could be a potential threat to him or others.** _

" _**What business is it of yours? Who are you?" Haku asked.** _

_**At that question, the male came to attention.** _

' _**A soldier' General Haku noted.** _

" _**I am General Rykotsu of the Northern lands. I guard Lady Kagome. You are headed towards her private chambers and I demand to know who you are and why you are headed in that direction," the man stated.** _

_**General Haku came to attention as well.** _

" _**I am General Haku of the Western lands. I have a warrant, issued by Lord Sesshomaru for Lady Kagome's arrest."** _

_**General Rykotsu's eyes gleamed dangerously. His energy changed from simmering malice to barely restrained violence. Haku gripped the cuffs tightly but stood his ground none the less.** _

" _**On what charges?" General Rykotsu asked softly.** _

" _**I am not obligated to release that information to you," General Haku stated.** _

_**This seemed to irritate the man even more, but Haku refused to back down. He was the General of the Western lands and his Lord had given him orders. He could not, and would not disappoint Lord Sesshomaru.** _

_**A long, and awkward silence ensued, bringing with it a heavy and oppressive tension. The tension slowly tightened between the two males.** _

_**For a moment, Haku was sure he would attack.** _

_**He tensed, ready if the man made any such move on him.** _

_**He didn't.** _

_**With a vicious gleam to his eyes the male bowed and turned to walk away. Before he reached the staircase he stopped.** _

" _**Be gentle with her. Despite these charges and allegations she did not intentionally harm anyone. She is a good woman and a damn good leader. She did what she had to do to protect herself and her people."** _

_**That said, Rykotsu disappeared down the hallway. General Haku continued on to Lady Kagome's bedchamber, cuffs still clenched tightly in his hands….** _

"

 

What the fuck are you doing here?” General Haku sputtered, “Does Lady Kagome know what you're about?"

Even as he asked, Haku knew that it couldn't be true. That sweet woman could not know what her General was up to. There was just no way in hell she would condone such activities.

Rykotsu's brows drew down and a frown marred his features as if he was confused by Haku's question.

"She knows nothing," he confirmed.

"Why are you doing this? Have you lost your fucking mind?" Haku demanded, “Do you have any idea what you've done?!”

Rykotsu crossed his arms over his chest in agitation.

"I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you. Someone such as you could never understand,"

"You don't have to explain?” Haku repeated in disbelief, “The hell you don't! Have you any idea the trouble you are in? Let alone the trouble you've cause Lady Kagome? She could be held responsible for the actions of her General!"

A slow, cold smile touched his lips.

"That means no one else needs to find out then, now do they?" Ehvil said, eyes gleaming wildly, “I need only get rid of you to keep my secret, ne?”

"You've gone mad!"

Ehvil tilted his head.

"Possibly. Or perhaps I have always been so," Ehvil shrugged, “It matters not."

"Indeed it does not," Haku said as he withdrew his sword.

Taking a long dagger sheathed at his hip, Rykotsu advanced on Haku. General Haku tensed and dropped into a defensive position.

"I need only to get rid of you to protect my secret," he repeated, running his finger along the sharp edge of the blade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_**It was peaceful here. The wind was blowing softly across the open plain. The grass was as green as he had ever seen it before. A few flowers grew here and there, giving the vast greenness splotches of intense color.** _

_**The weather was rather cool; the bight shinning sun hidden behind white fluffy, slow drifting clouds in the deep blue sky.** _

_**Toramaru sat quietly under a tall, heavily leaved tree, eyes closed, enjoying the peace and quiet. He did not have chances such as this to relax very often and because of that he was determined to soak up every second of this moment. With his position as Elder he bore a lot of responsibility. At times, he hated it, and yet most of the time he enjoyed the challenge.** _

_**"Enjoying yourself, little brother?"** _

_**Toramaru's eyes snapped open. That voice. He recognized that voice.** _

_**It couldn't be.** _

_**Toramaru sat up, amber eyes searching for the owner of the voice.** _

_**"InuTaisho?" he asked, "Is that you big brother?"** _

_**On his right, a few feet away from him, a figure appeared. Hazy at first but soon cleared. The figure was none other than his big brother, InuTaisho.** _

_**He looked just as he had the day he left. Strong and handsome, silver hair pulled back in a high ponytail, golden eyes wide and piercing, his aristocratic features set in a serious facial expression. That had happened after Izaoi had died. He had become serious all the time, his laughter and joy no longer easily brought forth.** _

_**He even wore the same cloths; an expensive blue and white kimono and hakama and gleaming armor.** _

_**Toramaru stood and slowly approached his big brother, almost afraid that if he moved the wrong way he would disappear.** _

_**"InuTaisho," he breathed.** _

_**InuTaisho graced him with one of his rare smiles and held out a hand to Toramaru.** _

_**"It's been a long time, little brother."** _

_**They clasped hands, Toramaru holding on a bit tight. The emotion welling up in his chest was almost too much. After all this time, his brother was here. They had been as close as two brothers could possibly be.** _

_**Almost as close as twins.** _

_**Hell, they looked so much alike that they were often mistaken as such. InuTaisho was years older than Toramaru however.** _

_**"Where have you been? What happened to you?" Toramaru asked impatiently.** _

_**"That is not important at the moment. My fate will be revealed in time. For now, tell me of my sons. How do they fare?"** _

_**Even though he wanted to know the fate of his brother now, Toramaru decided not to push. It'd be useless anyway; trying to get information out of his big brother. It had always been that way.** _

_**"InuYasha has your temper big brother, only ten times worse."** _

_**InuTaisho smiled fondly at that.** _

_**"A bit of an outcast because of his hanyou blood though. I am ashamed to say I cannot protect him from everything."** _

_**InuTaisho nodded solemnly.** _

_**"I had not expected you to. I knew well what the consequences of my mating Izaoi would bring him."** _

_**"He is a good pup. A bit rough around the edges and wild, but good at heart,"** _

_**There was a pause between them. Toramaru knew what InuTaisho wanted to ask. He could tell by the pain that filled his brother's amber eyes.** _

_**"And Sesshomaru? Does he still…" InuTaisho could not finish his question.** _

_**But Toramaru knew what he meant.** _

_**Did Sesshomaru still hate him?** _

_**Toramaru chose his words carefully, briefly he debated lying to his brother.** _

_**"I am sorry to say that Sesshomaru's….feelings for you have not changed," he said softly, hating having to tell his brother the truth.** _

_**InuTaisho turned and paced away from Toramaru, sadness rolling through him in waves. It was hard for Toramaru to watch his brother in such pain.** _

_**"He was young when this happened. He did not understand at the time and because it was not explained to him, he does not understand it now. You cannot continue to blame yourself for this InuTaisho,"** _

_**InuTaisho stood silent.** _

_**"InuTaisho-"** _

_**"Yet it is my fault. Blame is to be laid at my feet not his,"** _

_**"It is not your fault!"** _

_**"It is!" InuTaisho said fiercely, turning on Toramaru, "It is my fault do you not see? He was grieving the passing of his mother. I was not there for him. I was too intent on mating Izaoi, too focused on my own goddamn happiness to pay heed to his pain,”** _

_**His fists clenched at his sides.** _

“ _ **He grieved alone. I was happy with my new mate while his mother lay cold in the ground."**_

_**Such anguish filled his amber eyes that Toramaru had to look away. The guilt his brother bore was still tearing him apart inside, even after all these years. And after all these years, Toramaru was still unable to watch his brother's misery without sharing the same blistering, gut clenching pain.** _

_**"I failed him," InuTaisho whispered.** _

_**They sat in silence awhile before InuTaisho spoke again.** _

_**"There is something I have to tell you…"** _

 

Toramaru opened his eyes slowly. The high gray ceiling in his room was the first thing he saw. He stared up at it as he tried to piece together his dream.

He had not dreamed of his big brother in centuries. It was long ago but he still remembered feeling crushing sadness afterwards. He didn't this time. He felt almost hopeful. Hopeful for what he did not know.

It was strange.

What had big brother wanted to tell him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

'Concentrate…..'

The light grew more intense, compressing into a perfect, sphere shaped orb.

Her hands held together as if she were praying and her eyes closed, Kagome focused on the ball of energy floating a few feet away from her face. She was seated on the floor of the room.

'Concentrate…'

The wind picked up around her. Heat generated from the spherical ball of energy, sucking all cool air from the immediate area.

'Concentrate….'

"Add more energy," a voice commanded.

She added more energy and the sphere lost shape; turning oval shaped.

"Don't lose shape. Keep the sphere," the voice instructed.

'Concentrate….'

The sphere regained its spherical shape, larger than it had been originally.

"Compress it. You cannot absorb it at that capacity," said the voice.

Using more energy, she added pressure to the floating energy. The energy was reduced in size but once more reverted to its oval shape.

"Careful," the voice whispered to her.

Slowly she compressed it even more. Sweat beaded her forehead as it became more compact, shrinking down into a small and spherical ball.

"That’s it! Absorb it,”

Kagome took a breath and prepared to absorb the energy. Slowly and carefully, she retracted the energy she had added to the sphere only a moment before.

The ball began to move towards her slowly until it hovered close to her hands clasped hands.

Finally she opened her eyes and lowered her hands.

The heat was intense and nearly burning. Kagome opened her mouth and the energy slowly slipped down her throat.

Once it was inside her the fever began.

"Let the energy settle,"

Of course she knew that; she had done this more than a few times, this was their last session in fact, but that didn't make the absorption less painful. It felt like her insides were on fire, as though she were melting completely from within.

Her breathing grew labored and ragged, perspiration dripping down her back and neck.

She counted backwards.

'Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one,' she thought to herself, pushing her mind away from the burning pain.

It was a while before the blistering heat and pain dimmed and in its wake she felt power humming through her body; rushing through her very veins.

"You did it!" the childlike voice cheered.

In front of her a figure began to form. Small and shadowy it was blurry at first but soon cleared. Kagome was surprised to see it was a little boy. He had to be no more than seven years old. She had never seen the face behind the voice that spoke to her until now.

He was adorable.

Fluffy orange fox ears, an animated tail that wagged back and forth in an excited pace and bright green eyes that were alive with as much excitement as his tail. He wore a simple white kimono and blue hakama. Eyes wide, Kagome blinked.

"Are you the spirit of the amulet?" she asked.

The boy nodded.

"I am," he said as he dropped down into a squat to lick his paws, which were covered in orange fur, and ran them over his adorable ears.

"You're not what-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm not what you expected," the boy said rolling his green eyes.

Kagome giggled at the gesture.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo," he said standing.

Suddenly a light shinned down a few feet from his right. It was beautiful, that light. Nothing she had ever seen before. It gave off a wonderful feeling of comfort, safety and warmth.

"What's that light?" she asked in a awed tone of voice.

Shippo looked at it, and then turned back to her, a joyful smile on his boyish face.

"Time for me to go home, I don't have to be locked in this amulet anymore."

"Home? Where is your home?"

Shippo stepped over to the light with a laugh.

"As if I could tell you that,"

"Why were you sealed in the amulet?"

He seemed to be confused for a moment.

"You forgot? You were there when it happened,"

Now it was Kagome's turn to be confused.

"What are you talking about? I've never met you before," Kagome said.

"We weren't introduced exactly, but I saw you. You were there and you were young, just a child."

Kagome shook her head at him in confusion. Was he nuts? She was older than him, or at least she thought she was. No telling when one was speaking of a youkai.

"I never-"

The light shinned bright red as if angered. Shippo looked up.

"I wasn't supposed to say those things to you," he said looking at her, his ears laying flat against his head, "it's not time yet."

"Time for what?"

"For you to know."

The light flared again.

"I've said too much already. See ya!" he said as he disappeared.

"No wait!" she said.

But of course, it was too late.

He was gone.

Great, one more mystery she did not need. With an exasperated huff, she fell back on the floor, arms out stretched.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the darkness to cover her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru stood on the border of the forest leaning casually against a solid tree. Blended in with the surrounding shadows, he was almost invisible to the naked eye. Bright, intense, amber eyes were locked on the glowing woman in the clearing.

She levitated a few feet off of the ground; a thin green lining of light outlined her body.

Her flaming silken blue-black hair glistened, waving slightly from the energy, as though a soft breeze was playing with the long, curly tresses.

She was beautiful.

She wore a pink silken kimono pelted with white daisies, a bright, pure white obi tied about her little waist.

He longed to see her draped in his colors of blue and white.

She would wear them to perfection when they were mated. His inner beast stirred. It had been drawn to the surface quite often this half month. Ever since that female had come into his life. 

Part of the reason she drew the beast forward was her power. It sizzled against his skin bring him pleasure and stirring his desire for challenges. An acute spike in her power occurred suddenly, and the green light flared. The beast stirred restlessly in his head, aggression and sexual tension flowing over her.

Sharp amber eyes focused on the descending female as she was slowly lowered to the ground and the green hue reseeded.

She stayed that way for a while, eyes closed.

"Why are you watching me?" she asked softly.

He smirked, stepping from his secluded spot, and over to her.

Her softly voiced question drifted easily to his keen ears.

"I need not a reason to watch my female,"

As he knew it would, that statement brought her temper sky high. Her cinnamon eyes snapped open in an instant and she glared daggers at him, her energy flaring. His own energy flared in response.

"I am not you female and I never will I ever be," she hissed at him between clenched teeth.

He wander closer towards her, primitive aggression purring through his veins. It was exhilarating. He felt like the hunter stalking its prey. Kagome stood ramrod straight as Sesshomaru glided up to her, stopping only when he was almost chest to chest with her.

"You continue to fight it and yet your body has already accepted it,"

"My body has accepted nothing," she said as her cheeks heated.

"Do you deny that I gave you pleasure? That you moaned my name as you climaxed? That you enjoyed every moment of it?”

"I deny nothing. It was no more than a mistake,"

Reaching out a hand he pushed a stray strand of her hair from her face, caressing her cheek as he withdrew his hand.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"A 'mistake' happens once. Two or three times is an addiction," he said softly as he leaned in and kissed her.

She did not hesitate to respond.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she returned the kiss. His hands slid down her waist to her hips, then further down to cup her ass in his clawed hands.

She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself against him.

He felt her nipples through their cloths, sending a heated sensation down to his groin.

He lifted her up and stumbled over to a tree. Back against the hard trunk, Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding against him. Sesshomaru pushed against her, more than happy to allow her to grind to her heart's content.

He released her lips and attacked her neck, licking and suckling the tender flesh.

He nipped her neck with his fangs, drawing a low moan from her lips.

Her thighs tightened around his hips and her grinding grew frenzied. Not able to stand much more, Sesshomaru pushed his back against her, stopping only to pull the top of her kimono open, baring her breasts to his hungry mouth. Her back arched from the tree as he sucked hard on one of her nipples, pulling the hardened bud gently with his teeth.

Kagome gasped against his ear and her hands slipped into his clothing. She ran her hands over the hard planes of his muscled chest, up over his shoulders and down his perfectly chiseled back.

Lightly she clawed his back.

Sesshomaru hissed in a breath and ran his tongue over her nipple before turning to the other and showering it with the same attention. Kagome leaned her head back and pushed her breast forward into his mouth, her fingers stroking the softness of his hair.

"Oh yes," she moaned as he caught her nipple between his teeth and swirled his tongue over it.

Heat pooled low in her stomach. She never felt this way with anyone but Sesshomaru. It was daunting but true.

He knew just how to make her body sing.

His tongue traveled up between her breast, up her throat and once more to her lips.

"Why do you deny this Sesshomaru?" he whispered against her lush lips, "You need only give yourself to me and end this charade."

She shivered.

Gods did she know that and damned if she wasn't tempted.

Would it be so bad if she did?

If she let herself go and let him have her? At least for one night; they wouldn't be mated or anything, she could still choose her own mate, but when she did finally choose she would never again feel his mouth on her, or feel is big masculine hands on her body.

What would be the harm in sampling before she was tied down?

"Take your hands from her foul dog!"

The angry voice was like a bucket of cold water being thrown over her head.

It was distorted and yet familiar.

She couldn't see who it was with Sesshomaru's large body blocking her vision. She was too shocked to feel embarrassed about being caught in such a compromising position. Sesshomaru slowly licked her lips once more, amber eyes bleeding crimson, clearly not appreciating the interruption.

"Do you leave now; I will refrain from killing you," Sesshomaru said in a voice distorted and enraged.

"Release her now and I shall try and refrain from killing you," the voice replied.

Sesshomaru smirked.

A cruel up turn of his lips. Kagome leaned away from him, eyes wide. She didn't think she liked that smirk at all. It was laced with malicious intent.

Scary even.

"This time, Katzunami, I  _**will** _ kill you."

Kagome gasped at his words as he released her. Reluctantly, he pulled her legs from his hips and let her feet slip down to the ground, her bunched up kimono following. He pulled the top of her kimono close and leaned down for one more slow, thorough kiss.

Kagome was a bit dazed by the kiss.

The kiss was cut short by the vicious growls from behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pulled away and vanished in a flash. Her legs felt like noodles, and she collapsed onto the ground.

She caught a brief glance of Katzunami, his eyes glowing blood red, his facial markings jagged and bright with color, his expression savage, and in a flash of silver and white he was knocked on his ass, a big bleeding gash staining his chest.

Katzunami was up in a heartbeat, running at Sesshomaru, claws outstretched and sharper than ever, he swiped at the smirking Inu youkai.

Sesshomaru dodged each angry swipe, countering with an upper cut and a powerful kick to the gut. Katzunami went flying, smacking into a thick tree and breaking it in half like a twig. That impact seemed to bring Kagome from her daze.

"Stop it," she whispered.

Katzunami shot out from the destroyed tree with a burst of energy and hurdled right towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru caught the male in midair by the throat.

Kagome stood and ran towards them.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

Katzunami reached out and grabbed Sesshomaru's throat as well. Their crimson eyes bore into each other, neither relenting. Katzunami brought his foot up and kicked Sesshomaru in the gut. As he was released he flipped backwards away from Sesshomaru.

"Stop it right now!" Kagome screamed at the two.

Her words fell on deaf ears.

"This day, you will die," Sesshomaru said, his flexing claws glowing green, "Come. Let this be done."

"No-!" Kagome started.

Pain stopped her protest. Blinding pain shot up her spin, forcing the air from her lungs. She dropped to her knees, hyperventilating.

Sesshomaru was at her side in a flash, catching her before she could hit the ground. His rapidly clearing eyes were the last thing he saw before darkness overtook her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura was sitting under one of the many cherry blossom trees, letting the cool breeze softly wash over her. She had never felt so relaxed, so at ease.

It was as if she were living in a dream.

Her wounds had healed, she no longer had nightmares, and Lady Kagome was kind and gentle with her; treating her more as a friend and companion than a servant. She seemed to care about her, even love her as someone apart of her family. Kagura had to admit to herself that she felt much the same towards Kagome.

She was too kind not to love.

Suddenly a dark feeling of dread washed away the peace she had been feeling.

Kagura sighed in frustration and dropped her head back against the tree. Why could he not leave her be for just a moment.

Dark laughter filled her head.

' _**You will never be free of me Kagura. I created you, we are one.'** _

'What do you want?'

His displeasure was instant. She felt it down to her core. She cursed herself for her unusually loose tongue.

' _**Do not question me bitch. I will tell you what you will do.'** _

Kagura clenched her fist and teeth.

' _**Is that understood?'** _

'Yes Master Vishious.'

' _**Good. You will approach a woman that is residing in the castle. You will do so now.'** _

Woman?

Here?

Why would Vishious be interested in someone here? Knowing not to question him again, but wanting badly to, Kagura stood and walked into the castle.

'Where is she Master?'

' _**Fourth floor, first room on the right.'** _

Like a puppet, Kagura followed his directions and came to a door.

' _**Knock.'** _

Lifting her hand she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came the voice of the female on the other side of the door.

'Who should I say?'

' _**Tell her your name.'** _

"Kagura, I am Lady Kagome's servant."

There was a moment's hesitation and then the door swung open. A woman with brown hair and light blue eyes stood in the door way. She looked as innocent as a kitten. The woman blinked up at her curiously.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I…uh…..I….."

' _**Tell her you want to make a deal with her.'** _

"I…want to make a deal with you."

The woman's brows drew down in confusion.

"A deal? What do you mean?" the woman asked.

' _**Ask her what her name is.'** _

"I'm sorry, I may have the wrong person, do you mind if I ask, what is your name?"

This seemed to confuse the woman even more. Kagura shifted on her feet.

"Hikari," the woman said.

' _**Tell her you wish to speak with Kurai.'** _

"I wish to speak with Kurai."

At the question, Hikari looked shocked and panicked. Taking a step back she placed her hand on her chest, mouth agape. Now it was Kagura's turn to be confused. Who was this Kurai? What was she to this woman? And what did Vishious want with her?

"W-why would you ask that? H-how do you know about her?" Hikari asked.

"You need not concern yourself with how."

' _**Tell her to bring forth Kurai.'** _

"Bring forth Kurai,"

Hikari shook her head, "You don't know what you ask."

' _**Tell her she can be rid of Lady Kagome if she but let Kurai speak.'** _

Kagura felt her heart stop. Get rid of Kagome? How? Why?

' _**Do not disobey me Kagura.'** _

Reluctantly, Kagura obeyed.

"If you bring forth Kurai, you will be rid of Lady Kagome," Kagura said.

The words felt bitter on her tongue.

Hikari started to hyperventilate and a spike in her energy crackled against Kagura's skin. Hikari dropped to the floor holding her head.

"What have you done?" she cried from her position on the floor.

Kagura watched in shock as Hikari's hair turned black.

What the in the hell was going on?

' _**Kurai is coming forth. Hikari and Kurai are one in the same. Hikari is the innocent, while Kurai is more like myself.'** _

Kagura could sense his pleasure, his amusement. As Hikari stood once more, Kagura felt the change in her. Her aura was similar to Vishious and Naraku's, although not as bad. Pushing her hair back, Hikari looked up at Kagura, purple eyes glowing.

"Now what's this about a deal?" she asked.

"You are Kurai?" Kagura asked.

"The one and only," she said with a dark smirk, "Now, tell me of this deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Till next time!** _

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	27. Massage From Heaven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

Massage From Heaven

 

 

Fog…It was so foggy in here.

She could barely see her hand in front of her face. Was this one of her visions?

"Ah, you must be Lady Kagome."

Kagome turned to see a tall male behind her. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He sort of looked like Katzunami only a bit older. He wore a blue and green kimono top and matching hakama and obi.

"Yes, I am." Kagome said dropping into a curtsy.

"I am Hitachi. Let us begin," the male said.

He was a lot different from Katzunami, crisp, brief and straight to the point.

The fog cleared rapidly revealing a thick swamp. The air was damp and humid; she could feel the moist heat on her flesh. Kagome stepped forward, her feet sinking into the wet mud. She grimaced at the feel of it, even though this was one of her visions, it felt real.

"The next amulet is located here." Hitachi said.

Looking up she could see the sun struggling to break through the thick forest. The sound of frogs croaking, and crickets chirping filled her ears and the distant cry of an unknown animal sent chills down her spine. This place was creepy and in no way familiar to her.

"How can I find this place?" she asked softly. Though she already knew the answer, she still asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be what she knew it would.

"That I cannot reveal."Hitachi answered.

'Course not.' Kagome thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Use your connection with the amulet you already have, in order to find the amulet located here."

Kagome nodded and turned towards the swamp. Closing her eyes she let down her guard, which was very hard to do. Everyone had a layer of protection around them; animals, humans, even trees. A small amount of energy surrounding the body that repels the energy of outside objects and other individuals, giving the individual a balance of energy intake. 

When lowering ones guard, or energy, it completely took away that level of protection, leaving that person totally exposed to energies surrounding them. It was extremely hard to learn and also very dangerous to do so. Kagome had never really exposed herself to the world before; she had only learned to do this so she could quickly and efficiently absorb the amulets energy. 

Even then, the place she had lowered her guard in had no extra energies to absorb; it was only the amulets energy.

There was a first time for everything right?

Concentrating, Kagome absorbed her protective energy and held it there. Instantly, she felt bombarded with wave after wave of energy. It was like her head was about to explode. So many energies coming at her all at once. Holding her head in her hands, Kagome dropped to one knee and closed her eyes tight, trying to breathe in the chaos of her mind.

"Concentrate. Feel the familiar energy of the amulet. Do not fight the energies, let them flow through you" Hitachi dictated.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome tried to relax. Seconds passed. Minutes…. There, to the left, a low pulsing that was indeed familiar. She latched on to that pulsing path and pulled, drawing it into herself.

"You have it. Pull it in," Hitachi encouraged behind her.

Kagome pulled the energy towards her. Suddenly, there was a glow in the dark swamp water, bright emerald in color. It moved towards her in a steady pace. Just as she reached out for the light her vision began to darken and she began to fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sesshomaru caught the convulsing woman before she hit the ground, and swept her into his arms. Silently, he began to walk towards the castle.

"This is not over." Katzunami informed him.

Sesshomaru stopped. He could feel the male's angry energy clashing with his own enraged energy.

"Indeed it is not. I will return for your head." that said he continued on his way to the castle. 

Far away as he was, his sensitive ears caught Katzunami's words.

"My head you say? I agree. For that is the only way I will relinquish her."

Sesshomaru could care less. He had intended to kill that bastard anyways. They had a score to settle and no matter how many times Kagome interfered, they would settle it. One of them had to die. Besides, he had a reputation to uphold. None escaped death at his hands. When he struck a death blow, his prey was supposed to die. Not be saved by meddling tender hearted females. 

That had been a blow to his ever growing ego.

But that was something he would contemplate at a later time. At the moment, his thoughts drifted to the woman in his arms. Her attack had lasted only a few seconds. Now she rested somewhat peacefully, though her muscles were very stiff and tense. Swiftly he made his way to his bed chamber, as he expected, Jaken was there waiting.

"Jaken, bring heated massage oil. Jasmine scented. Now," He commanded as he gently lay Kagome down on his large wood framed bed.

His bed was one of a kind. Instead of the traditional futon, he slept on a luxurious black and crimson canopy bed shipped from a foreign land from one of his uncle's trips. It had been given to him as a gift on one his birthdays. 

His entire bedroom was a sight to see. It was huge, the largest bedroom in the castle.

Decorated in black and crimson silks, it was by far the most expensive and tasteful room in the castle. There were three floor to ceiling windows complete with comfy window seats covered in crimson pillows and furs, long black curtains covered the giant windows blocking out the sun. A huge hearth sat across from his bed on the far wall, the servants kept it heated in the winter all day so his room was always nice and warm. 

There were three doors in his room. One lead to a private bathing facility, another to his large wardrobe, and the other lead to a private study. That room,  _**NO ONE** _ was allowed into. No one had ever seen what was inside his private study. Not even Jaken. This of course caused the servants to wonder what was behind that door that their Lord did not want anyone to see. Some days, Sesshomaru would spend hours in that room, which added to the servant's curiosity.

Jaken jumped up from his place near the hearth. He had been sitting, waiting for an order from his Lord, as he always did. He was happy to do Lord Sesshomaru's bidding; however, the human in his arms quickly soured his mood. 

What was his Lord thinking?

Carrying on after a human female? It was baffling, and daunting. He held Lord Sesshomaru in the highest esteem but really, what was he thinking? He could do better than some filthy human bitch! That  _**Lady** _ , was no Lady at all. She was a liar and a deceiver. She had deceived Lord Sesshomaru into thinking she was a male for fuck sakes! Had he forgotten why she was here in the first place?

Of course, he kept his thoughts to himself, as he always did. Though he had been serving Lord Sesshomaru since his glorious birth, he knew better than to voice his opinions, let alone criticize his Lord's actions. He was as ruthless as his great father in that regard.

"Yes my Lord! Right away my Lord!" Jaken said bowing profusely before rushing from the room to do his Lord's bidding.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the woman on his bed. She was still out cold; a small trail of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Bending down, he ran his tongue from her chin to lip, licking up the trail of blood. He closed his eyes in bliss at the warm taste. His inner beast stirred restlessly, longing for another taste. Sesshomaru stood and removed his armor, placing it on the hooks along the wall near the hearth.

Jaken returned and placed the heated bottles of oils on the bedside table.

"Is there anything else I can do m'Lord?" he asked, "You've only to ask this humble servant and it shall be-"

"Jaken."

"Yes m'Lord?"

"Get out."

Jaken's beak like lips gaped for a moment before he began bowing profusely while walking backwards through the door.

"Yes m'Lord! Right away m'Lord!"

Sesshomaru let out a relieved breath when the door closed behind the little imp. He wondered to himself if Jaken's quick and efficient manner out weighted the annoyance he brought on a daily basis. Judging from the headache threatening to creep up on him, today annoyance had won out. Slipping off his silken kimono, he pondered once more why he kept that creature around. Tossing the silken kimono into the dirty clothing basket next to the door, he turned his thoughts back to a more pleasing subject.

The little vixen in his bed.

Taking a black leather band from his hakama pocket, he loosely tied his hair back. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to her. She lay on her back, arms spread, hair tangled around her peaceful face. Gently, he pushed a stray curl away from her cheek, tracing all the way down her neck to her collar, down between the crevices of her breast to the tightly tied obi. 

With one sharp claw he ripped the obi in half. Her kimono followed soon after, leaving her completely naked to his hungry eyes.

His hands twitched, mouth watered, and a slight crimson tint covered his amber eyes. It took all of his strength not to pull her thighs apart and thrust deep. Gently he turned her over onto her stomach and slid the kimono completely off of her body, tossing the ball of silk somewhere over his shoulder. 

His dick was up in record time. He couldn't help himself. Reaching out with both clawed hands he grabbed her luscious ass and squeezed. Closing his eyes, he tried to breathe.

His inner beast stirred, urging him to take her. He closed his eyes and drew in a breath. His beast either did not know the meaning of rape or simply didn't give a shit.

'This Sesshomaru has never has never raped a woman and he will not start now.'

He could practically feel the beast roll its crimson eyes at his response. Aye, the beast knew of rape. He simply did not care.

Sesshomaru chuckled. 

Despite his single minded response the beast had a very valid point. Kagome was extremely attracted to them whether she wanted to be or not, it simply was. Would she really care if he took her right now? 

Perhaps not at first, but certainly he had a feeling she would afterward the deed was done.

Vexing woman.

He gave her ass a soft slap, one for each cheek before reaching over for the container. He poured a bit of the oil into the dip of her back and set it down again. The scent of jasmine filled his senses. Starting at the dip in her back, he spread the oil up over shoulders and began a slow, methodical massage, working the knots from her tense muscles. 

She moaned softly. 

Moving his oily hands up to her neck, he massaged it in small circles. The friction of his hands on her skin heated the oil. Not hot enough to burn her of course, just enough to relax her muscles. From her neck, he moved back to her shoulders, down her back and over her ass. 

Of course her ass muscles weren't tense but he wanted to make sure.

Grabbing the container he poured more oil over her glistening skin. He set it down and massaged her buttocks, squeezing both cheeks and bouncing the around. He smirked. It was not often that he was ever allowed to…play. The women he bedded had wanted a quick rut, no play. He himself had not been inclined to linger. 

But now, he could enjoy himself a little. 

He gave her another soft smack, earning a sleepy moan from her lips. Moving on, he traveled down to her thighs and from her thighs to her calves. Another moan from the sleeping woman. He moved from her calves to her feet. As his fingers skimmed over her left foot, she jerked it from his hands. His brows drew down as he grabbed her left foot again and once more tried to massage it. 

Again she pulled it back, this time however she let out a giggle.

An amused smile crossed his lips. She was ticklish. Getting a grip on her foot, he massaged it as she squirmed and giggled. Once he was done with that foot, he grasped her right foot and repeated the process. Kagome's giggles turned to laughter, and this time, when she jerked her foot away; she sat up, honey eyes glowing in amusement.

Sesshomaru smirked. 

It didn't take long for her amusement to diminish as she took in the situation. With a squeal she ducked under the furs of his bed, scrambling towards the head board of the bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing in my room?" she screeched.

Sesshomaru lifted a single, silver brow.

"Woman, this room belongs to none other than this Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked around. 

He was right. 

This wasn't her room. It was a very, very impressive room, but still, not her room. She looked at the huge bed. 

This was definitely not her bed!

"W-Why am I here?" she asked.

Good Lord look at his chest! Rippling muscles, magenta stripes at his hips and wrists contrasted with his tanned skin. And here she had thought Lord Sarinji was something to see. Her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her and a blush made its way up her neck and face.

"Did you….Did we-"

"Had we, there would be no question,"

'Arrogant'

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You had a vision, do you not remember?"

"Of course I remember. But what does that have to do with me being brought to your room? Why did you not take me to my room? And why am I naked?"

"Your muscles were tense. I wished only to alleviate your discomfort."

That explained why she was awake and her body didn’t feel like a knot of pain. She didn't have a headache either. Kagome was quite impressed.

"I see. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"Hn. You will allow this Sesshomaru to continue."

"Continue?"

"Come," Sesshomaru commanded.

"But I don't have on any cloths." Kagome said, a deep red blush erupting all over her body.

"Have I not viewed your body prior to this day? Have I not taken intimate liberties of your body Kagome? Why do you wish to hide now, when this Sesshomaru has already seen all that you have to offer?"

Kagome nervously twiddled her fingers for a moment, looking down at them with a blush.

"It's just that….I…." Lapsing into an embarrassed silence, Kagome continued to twiddle her fingers.

Clawed hands came into her view, stopping her nervous action. Kagome looked down at the hand, then up past the magenta strip on his wrist, up the muscular forearm, to an equally muscular arm and shoulder to the handsome aristocratic face, to the burning, slightly red tinted amber eyes. 

Slowly, he took the furs from her tightly clenched fist and pulled them down.

"You need not hide," Sesshomaru said softly.

Enthralled by his eyes, hypnotized by his voice, Kagome allowed him to pull the furs from her body, leaving her nude once more.

"Lie down," he commanded.

Kagome obeyed; lying back onto the overstuffed black and crimson pillows. Sesshomaru bent down to her navel and flicked out his tongue into the little indention before moving his tongue upward across her tummy to the crevice of her breast. Kagome trembled as he moved to her breast, suckling one than the other, moving his tongue over her nipples in a circular motion, sending waves of heat throughout her body. 

She moaned in disappointment when he released her nipple and sat up. He reached over to the side table and picked up a wooden container. He poured a small puddle of oil on her lower abdomen and moved upward, pouring a thin trail of oil between her breasts before sitting it down on the table once more.

Starting at her lower abdomen, Sesshomaru massaged her soft belly then moved upward. Kagome watched in breathless anticipation as his hands inched up towards her breasts. 

She held her breath when his oiled palms caressed her breasts. 

Kagome's back arched from the bed as he massaged her breasts, sliding his palms over her nipples, the friction bring heat to the sensitive peaks. Rotating his thumbs against her nipples he leaned down and kissed her, thrusting his tongue deep.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. His hand slipped around her waist, the other ventured lower. Kagome moaned in his mouth as his fingers dipped between her oiled thighs, caressing her clitoris. Her hips arched of their own accord.

Kagome felt her toes curl as his fingers toyed with her sensitive body. His oily fingers were wet and hot against her clit, driving her crazy. His mouth dipped down to her breast, sharp teeth nibbling her nipples. Her body jerked, seizing in orgasm, lifting her hips against the steady pressure on her clit. 

His tongue swirled around her nipple and the pressure mounted. Kagome's hips bucked wildly against his hand, whimpering with pleasure. 

His fingers dipped in, gathering her moisture before returning to her sensitive nub.

She could hear the wet suction noises of his fingers working her clit. To her surprise, the noise turned her own even more. His tongue flicked her other nipple. Kagome felt like she was going to go insane.

"Harder," she breathed against his ear, her nails lightly scratching down his broad back.

A growl vibrated against her breast as he applied more pressure. Kagome open her mouth on a silent scream. Her nails pierced the skin of his back, carving deep gashes. Unable to hold back Kagome let out a loud scream as her body erupted, goosebumps prickled over her skin. 

Little black spots clouded her vision, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. 

She couldn't stop trembling. Again, Sesshomaru's fingers built up the pressure, Kagome bucked against his fingers, her teeth sinking into his muscled shoulder.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure, rubbing her clitoris faster, adding more pressure. Kagome's eyes rolled back as she came again, clamping her thighs together tight, trapping his fingers. Sesshomaru suckled one nipple hard sending another orgasm rolling through her body.

"No more," she pleaded, pushing him away.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice, or care, as he attacked her breasts again, moving his fingers moving even faster than before, circling her oversensitive clit. Kagome let out a loud scream as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Lord Katzunami paced the length of his bed room; acute agitation in each step.

Things were not progressing as he’d planned. He had not expected to come up against a barrier. A growl left his clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru. 

He would kill that beast if it was the last thing he ever did. Kill him or die trying. It was the only way he'd ever be satisfied. She was attracted to that dog. There was no denying that disgusting, unsettling fact. He had to find a way to counter that. 

Kagome was his. 

He had dreamed of being with her for years, long before that fucker had ever known who she was.

He would not lose her. Not when he finally had a chance. He had to do something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

General Haku limped slowly and painfully away from the mad man he had left behind. The clone he had created would not keep him occupied for long; this was his only chance to escape with his life. He had to report back to Lord Sesshomaru. He had to break the devastating news to Lady Kagome. Failure was not an option. In the Western Military there is absolutely no room or tolerance for failure. Those words gave him the strength to keep going despite his wounds.

His breath labored, heart pounding, Haku ran towards the familiar woods bordering the Northern castle. If he could just make it there, he'd be safe. He could lose Rykotsu in the woods. His adrenaline was through the roof, and the edges of his vision were beginning to darken. Dammit he could not pass out! Not now! He bit his lip hard, pain shot through him. The pain kept him conscious long enough to duck into the woods.

Without missing a beat he hurried to the castle, bursting into the servant's door. He collapsed onto the kitchen floor shocking the servants cleaning up from the midday meal. A female maid rushed to his side.

"Send for the healer!" the maid cried.

As she lifted him up into a sitting position, Haku's vision began to blur and darken. Before he knew what had happened, he passed out...

 

Haku awoke an hour later. Wrapped in bandages from head to toe, encased in warm blankets and feeling as if he was floating on a cloud, Haku tried sitting up. He had not time to rest, he had to get to the Western lands with the information that he had.

"You should not move. Your injuries are great. You don’t want to reopen them," a woman seated next his bed said.

She was a small woman. Dark hair and brown eyes, and an attractive face. 

"Who are you?" Haku rasped.

"My name is Kikyo," the woman said.

"Quickly, I must speak to the one in charge. I have very important information that needs to be given to Lord Sesshomaru immediately."

Kikyo stood and bowed.

"I understand. I shall retrieve Lord Miroku. Please, do not move anymore, you’ll reopen your wounds that way."

After reluctantly gaining his compliance, she turned and walked out the door. 

Haku took the time to survey his surroundings. It was a small bedroom decorated in purples and baby blues. It wasn't expensively done, but it was very tasteful. He sat up gingerly, learning what he could do and what he couldn't do without pain. He was healing pretty rapidly; his hand was another matter entirely. It was healing, but it'd take a few weeks to grow back and be fully functioning once more.

He sighed. 

What a pain in the fucking ass. But as he thought about it, it was better than being dead as his comrades and other soldiers of the territories were. A knot formed in his chest at the thought of the wasted lives. He had no idea if any of them had escaped alive. 

He hoped to Gods they had.

The door opened and Miroku stepped in, Kikyo closed the door behind him.

"General Haku." Miroku said bowing in greeting.

Haku merely inclined his head.

"You have news?" Miroku asked.

"Indeed, very troubling news that needs to get to Lord Sesshomaru without delay. I would like to ask, however, has any other soldiers made it to safety?"

"Two have made it back. One is in a comatose; the other is in critical condition. It will be a miracle if he survives," Miroku informed him solemnly.

"I see," Haku said just as solemnly.

"Your news, General?" Miroku inquired.

"A small group of soldiers from the western, eastern norther and southern lands were dispatched to apprehend the members of the Evil Six on Lord Sesshomaru's orders. We came across a few villages that had been ravaged by the suspects. One of the villages had a survivor who was able to give a description of one of the suspects. Soon after however, the survivor died in a most gruesome way,” General Haku closed his mind to the memory, “A black light appeared east of our location, so we followed it and there, we met five members of the Evil Six. One of the members was General Rykotsu."

Miroku sat in surprised shock, mouth agape for several long moments. That could explain General Rykotsu's sudden disappearance.

"You are certain of this?" he exclaimed. He could not believe it! Rykotsu was one of the most loyal and honest males he knew. He was like a father to Kagome. He would never hurt her that way!

General Haku nodded, "I had a conversation with him. I am certain it was him."

"Conversation? What did he say? Did he give an explanation?"

Haku shook his head.

"Nay. He only stated that someone like me would never understand even if he explained it. He was right. I do not understand. Nor do I want to."

Miroku sat heavily in the chair Kikyo had vacated. 

Kagome would be crushed when she found out.

"This is indeed…disturbing news." Miroku said softly.

"I must get to the western lands as soon as possible and report to Lord Sesshomaru."

Miroku nodded dumbly.

"I…understand. We will make preparations for you and the soldiers to return as soon as you are able to travel. I would like to send a letter with you. For Lady Kagome."

Haku nodded, "I shall see that she gets it."

Miroku bowed once more, turned and let himself out. A second later Kikyo returned with a tray of hot soup and fresh bandages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Vishious was very pleased indeed. 

Everything was going according to his plans. Kurai would do as he commanded, all five of his brothers had risen and were together, and Kagome was right where he wanted her. Well not exactly where. His mind shied away from the images of where she was exactly. In the hands of that  _**mutt.** _ Closing his eyes, he took a deep, calming breath. He would not allow that beast to spoil his good humor. He would have his female. 

Once he had her, he would cleanse her of that animal. She would no longer remember that bastard's name, let alone his face once he was done with her.

Telepathically, he reached out to Kagura who was making her way from Kurai's bedroom.

'Kagura, if you fuck this up, you will not like the consequences.'

'… _**I…understand Master Vishious.'** _

Kagura had gotten soft under his female's protection. That was to be expected knowing Kagome's personality. It mattered not. Kagura had had her vacation. It was time to get back to work.

'Good,’ he commented before breaking the connection with her then reaching out towards another telepathic path.

'Naraku.'

The filthy snake was in the middle of stalking a family of five out on a family walk in the forest, butcher knife in hand.

' _**Shit. Yeah Vishious, what is it? I'm kinda busy at the moment.'** _

Vishious rolled his eyes. Fucking snake.

'Hold your tongue worm.'

Something equal to a sigh was felt from Naraku. A bit mouthy than he liked, Naraku was very smart and efficient. It was for that reason alone that he kept him around. When this was all over, he was going to gut that fucker worse than Naraku himself gutted the families he stalked.

' _**Alright, alright, I'm listening.'** _ Naraku said as the family moved on and disappeared down the road, clueless that they had just escaped death. 

For now.

'Head towards the Western castle and stay there. Do not be detected. Kagura will bring Kagome; you will take her, head north and wait for further instruction.'

' _**Gotcha.'** _ Naraku replied with a roll of his crimson eyes.

'Indeed. Now. Go.'

Vishious abruptly broke the connection and moved on to another.

'What is the hold up?'

' _**We had company'** _ Tourcher replied back.

'Who ?'

' _**Fucker from Sesshomaru. His General. Seems we have a warrant for our arrests. '** _

Vishious scuffed.

'Did he escape?'

' _**Aye. He did.'** _

'It matters not. Crush all that oppose. You need not hide any longer.'

' _**Understood. Have you won over the female?'** _

'Nay. I have not contacted her again as of yet. This  _**romancing** _ is not for one such as myself. It requires patience and understanding. I lack these contemptible traits. I shall take her upon my return to the land of the living.'

' _**It is the much simpler way.'** _

'Finish the ritual and report to me when it is complete for further instructions.'

' _**It shall be done.'** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome awoke slowly but kept her eyes closed; enjoying the comfy bed she slept in. Her body was still throbbing from Sesshomaru's attentions. She was so attracted to Sesshomaru. 

He made her feel alive, like a woman. Feminine and small. 

He made her feel so damn good. What would it be like to go all the way with a male like Sesshomaru? Would he be gentle? Did she even want him to be gentle?

Kagome opened her eyes and looked over at the sleeping male next to her. If she mated someone other than him, she would never get to experience this passion that was between them. 

Could she really let this thing between them go unfulfilled? 

She had a feeling that once news reached them from the group that had been dispersed that her life would get a lot more difficult. Her mind had been shying away from the horrors going on outside these castle walls. But now, she could hide from them no more. 

The time was coming for her to face those terrors.

But before that, before she had to be strong, could she be weak for just one night? To have passion and pleasure before the storm? Quietly she studied the male next to her. He lay on top of the furs in his hakama. Lying on his back, she had a perfect vision of his muscled chest and arms. Her fingers itched to run over the hard planes of his abdomen. His handsome face was peaceful, angelic even. 

He was a beautiful creature.

Her hand slipped across the bed sheets and over to the slumbering male. Tentatively she touched his abdomen with the tips of her fingers. He was so warm. She looked back up at his face. He still slept. Gaining confidence she traced each muscle lining his six pack before moving upward to the middle of his chest. His heart beat strong and steady underneath her hand. She looked up at his face once more to make sure he was still sleeping. 

Amber eyes clashed with brown. They sat staring at watch other in silence. 

Kagome broke the silence.

"If…If I give myself to you, for just one night, will you promise not to tell anyone about it?" she asked quietly.

"This Sesshomaru will tell no one." he replied.

Kagome traced circles on his chest, contemplating if she had the courage to go through with this. Taking her hand, Sesshomaru brought it to his mouth. 

Kagome closed her eyes as he tongued her fingers, suckling them into his mouth one at a time. Opening her eyes, she looked over at him. His eyes were bright with anticipation. Taking his clawed hand, she pulled the sheet down and placed his hand on one of her breasts. Sesshomaru rubbed his thumb across the hardened bud. 

Kagome shivered.

Rolling over, he pulled her beneath him. Leaning down to her ear he whispered,

"When I am done with you, one night will not be enough," Sesshomaru kissed her neck, “not for me, or for you,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**There ya go, hope you liked it** _

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	28. Virgin No More

 

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

Virgin No More

 

 

The village was fairly busy today. Many merchants and traders were out on the street selling various foods and exotic materials, assuring each passerby that their product was something special, something they needed in their own household.

Yamiko walked through the village quietly, stewing over the results of the contest between him and InuYasha.

His fists clenched.

He kicked a rock, grinding his teeth in anger. There was no way in hell he was going to let this go. His food had definitely been better than that slop the mutt had created.

All morning his mood had gone from sour to down right dark, and the whispers and stares from the villagers didn't help at all. Though they kept their voices low, he could hear them crystal clear, as thought they were shouting in his ears. Women near the village whispered behind their hands as he walked.

"It's a real shame about his face," one woman whispered.

"Aye, he used to have such a handsome face," another woman sighed.

Yamiko growled low under his breath, turning his scarred face slightly away from the gawking village people.

Had they nothing better to do than gossip about his face?

Cracking his clawed hands in irritation, he leapt up into the surrounding trees. Leaping from tree top to tree top, Yamiko put distance between him and the village as fast as possible. Every time he thought of the scar on his face, it brought boiling anger back to the surface. Lashing out at the large amount of the trees, he severed dozen after dozen of tree branches with his sharp claws, yellow eyes tinting red.

When he had exhausted the worst of his anger, he stopped and took a deep breath.

Dropping down to the forest floor next to a river, Yamiko tried to calm himself.

Reaching up, he traced the scar marring his features in anger; remembering the male that had put it there, wanting nothing more than to kill him all over again.

That fucking bastard.

Body shaking with anger, he lashed out again; punching a gaping hole into a nearby oak tree. The tree swayed once before toppling over onto the forest floor with a loud crash, taking down several smaller trees along the way.

The sound of the tree falling gave him on a bit of satisfaction.

He sighed.

There was really no help for it. That bastard was dead, and his scar still remained.

Suddenly a flash of red and silver caught his eye. He knew the identity of the person just by scent alone.

InuYasha.

Anger returned.

Where was that mutt going in such a hurry?

Yamiko followed at a distance, traveling down wind in an effort to avoid detection. After a few minutes, it was clear to Yamiko that the mutt seemed to be headed back in the direction of the village he had just left.

Curious, Yamiko continued to follow.

InuYasha landed on the outskirts of the village and stood there as if reluctant to take a step further. Yamiko waited impatiently from behind a large oak tree. Standing straighter with his head held high, InuYasha walked into the village, Yamiko following at a distance.

Bracing himself for the whispers he was surely about to be subjected to, Yamiko tried to keep his anger in check. He was surprised however to see that not one person commented about his face. 

Whispers were all over the village, but not about his scar.

"Half-breed," one male whispered to his son.

"Disgrace to the inu Youkai clan," another woman whispered to her companion who nodded in agreement.

InuYasha growled low in his throat but continued to walk.

"Such a shame to be so handsome and yet bear the taint of impure blood," the woman's companion whispered back. 

Both women nodded in agreement.

InuYasha walked over to one of the many vendors selling fruit. The man at the stand stood in front of the fruit, arms crossed in an unfriendly fashion.

InuYasha's brow ticked in annoyance.

"I ain't got time for this shit, either sell it or don't. I ain't in the mood for this today," he said to the seller.

The man stood there for a moment before saying," Aye, fine, the usual price,"

InuYasha reached into the sleeve of his red kimono and pulled out a small pouch and tossed it at the man. Catching the pouch the man took a brief peek inside before closing it and turning to the fruit. He put a few pieces of the yellow fruit into a bag and handed it to InuYasha, who promptly snatched the bag and stomped away from the man, heading towards the forest.

Yamiko followed him out, whispers of 'half-breed' following them both.

It would seem they both had something in common than hatred for each other.

They approached a large green hill littered with wild flowers. In a spot clear of flowers, InuYasha took a seat, opened the bag, fished out a plump fruit and began eating.

"Why the hell have you been following me?" he asked with a mouth full of fruit.

Yamiko snorted.

"As if I'd waste my time following someone like you around," Yamiko said walking towards InuYasha.

Taking a seat next to him, he reached into the bag and took a piece of fruit and began to eat. InuYasha eyed him quietly as he took another bite of fruit. They sat in silence for a while, eating fruit and watching the clouds roll by.

"Why do you come here knowing what is in store for you?" Yamiko asked quietly.

InuYasha finished his fruit and tossed the seed a distance away. Looking up at the sky, a cool breeze ruffled his hair. 

His eyes softened, seemingly sad before turning fierce.

"No one dictates my life. I was born a half-breed and will die a half-breed. I cannot change that, nor would I want to. Nor can anyone else change it. I don't give a shit if I'm accepted or not. If the only thing a person cares about is stupid shit like breeding, looks and social standing, then I don't want no fucker like that around me in the first place. I'm better off. They got no right to judge anybody, and I damn sure ain't going to let their stupidity get to me,"

To his surprise, Yamiko understood and could relate to what he was saying.

A month ago, he would have scuffed at InuYasha's words, would have dismissed them as garbage and then stated that looks and breed were everything.

Not now though.

Since his scar, people that at one time had ogled and praised him for his looks, now shunned him. He had wondered why people had changed so. Now he realized, they had not changed at all. They had always been that way; he had just been too blind to see it and yes, a bit too pigheaded and arrogant to see it.

Yamiko lay back in the grass, hands behind his head, watching the clouds drift by at slow, lazy pace.

They definitely had more in common now.

It was strange, sitting here eating fruit with a man he had regarded as his enemy minutes before and yet it seemed…natural somehow.

Yamiko closed his eyes.

"Do not think for a moment that our competition is over, half-breed," he said, eyes still closed.

InuYasha snorted, lying back as well.

"Dream on ugly. It ain't over, not by a long shot," InuYasha returned.

Though insults were tossed, neither male took offense. To both males, again, it was no doubt strange and yet to them it just felt…natural.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Her heart was pounding in her chest, blood crashing through her veins. Sesshomaru once more ravished her mouth while his fingers slipped between her thighs. Kagome moaned against his lips, sliding her hands down his naked back and into his hakama. Firm buttocks greeted her exploring hands. 

Unable to help herself Kagome squeezed both cheeks, earning a low growl of approval from Sesshomaru.

His kisses grew deep, aggressive, leaving Kagome breathless and dazed.

As his finger worked between her legs, Kagome felt pressure building, spreading slowly throughout her body. Tearing her mouth from Sesshomaru's, Kagome moaned aloud.

Sesshomaru attacked her neck, sliding his long tongue up her neck to her ear. 

Nibbling softly, he increased the pressure and speed of his fingers.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as the pressure became unbearable, bringing the pleasure up to a fevered pitch. She was on the very edge, on the edge of the cliff ready for the final push over into pure bliss.

That fall never came.

Wet fingers withdrew, leaving her unsatisfied and achy.Kagome moaned in angry disappointment, pushing her hips upwards, trying to find his fingers. Sesshomaru chuckled against her ear.

Kagome's aura spiked in irritation; clashing against his own aura. She’d had to work up so much courage to ask for this and considering how doggedly he had pursued her, she didn’t see why he would stop now.

"Why did you stop?" she hissed in anger, breasts heaving with exertion.

Nuzzling her neck he whispered, "You will give this Sesshomaru pleasure first."

"Could you not have told me this after you let me…. _**finish** _ ?" she asked with a fierce blush.

"Nay. This Sesshomaru has given you pleasure time after time again, is it not fair that he should be entitled to the same?" he asked as he licked her collar bone, an amused smile on his face.

Kagome closed her eyes and stroked his hair as he kissed her neck.

"That's because you ambush me at every turn. Besides…I've never...I don't know how to…"

"I will instruct you," he mumbled against her lips.

With one more passionate kiss to her kiss swollen lips, Sesshomaru rolled onto his back. Kagome sat up on her knees, not sure what to do.

Lazy amber eyes took in the woman before him. Her dark hair tumbled about her body, lush lips a becoming crimson, her soft flesh pink with passion.

"The hakama. Remove them."

Kagome shuffled over to him on her knees. His white hakama had a huge bulge tenting it. A bit amazed by it, Kagome reached out to touch it. With one finger, she gave it a poke then looked up at Sesshomaru for his reaction. He lay holding himself up on his elbows, one silver brow arched. 

Kagome blushed and turned back to his hakama.

Moving up to the tied obi, she untied the knot, releasing the hold on his hakama. Slowly, Kagome rolled the silken material down. 

His cock sprang free, large, long and hard.

Eyes wide, Kagome paused, hakama forgotten.

"The hakama, woman. Remove them completely," Sesshomaru reminded her.

Hesitating a moment, Kagome pulled the hakama off, eyes glued to the raging hardness, lying harmlessly against his abdomen.

"Touch me," he commanded next.

Scooting up towards his hip, Kagome reached out and grazed the underside with her finger tips, amazed at the texture of it. Sesshomaru hissed in a breath at the first touch.

"Take it into your hand, woman."

Kagome softly wrapped her hand around the base.

"Harder," he whispered, eyes closed.

Nibbling her lip worriedly, Kagome tightened her hand, hoping she wouldn’t hurt him. It was a shade darker than his skin, swollen and the tip was a deep red. She relaxed when he hissed in pleasure.

"Stroke me,"

Slowly, Kagome started a leisured pace. Up and down. It was like silk over steel. She watched Sesshomaru's face for signs of displeasure or discomfort. There were none. Sesshomaru, in fact had begun to move his hips, pushing his hips towards her hand. Deep, low growls emitted from his chest.

His claws plucked the black silk sheets.

Kagome had to admit, giving Sesshomaru pleasure, watching ecstasy crash over his face, it was pretty….well….hot.

Was this how he felt when he gave her pleasure?

If it was, then she could understand why he ambushed her so much.

Thinking back to his ambushes, a thought occurred to her. Sesshomaru often kissed her…down there. What if she did the same to him?

Would it feel as incredible for him as it did for her?

Hesitantly, Kagome leaned down and ran her tongue over the head. Sesshomaru shot up on his elbows, eyes tinted red. Kagome stopped, not sure if she had done something wrong.

" _**Do not stop,"** _ he commanded in a distorted voice.

Part of his voice was dominated by a growl like that of a beast; the rough guttural words sent shivers down her spine. Kagome began to stroke, setting a steady pace before leaning down to run her tongue over the head of his dick again.

Sesshomaru fell back onto the bed.

" _**Fuck, "** _ he hissed under his breath.

Liking his reaction, Kagome licked down the shaft then back up to the head. Softly, her mouth closed over the angry red tip. Sesshomaru growled, reaching down to grab a hand full of her hair and forced her mouth to take in more of him.

Kagome sucked down as much as she could, stroking the rest she couldn't with her hand. Sesshomaru let out an almost inaudible moan.

The taste of him was indescribable.

Salty male goodness.

Kagome flicked her tongue over the head then sucked. Sesshomaru let out a deep groan and released her head in favor of once more raking his nails over the black silken sheets. Kagome increased her pace. 

With her other hand, Kagome reached down and cupped the heavy ball sack in her palms, stroking her thumb over the soft skin.

Finally, Sesshomaru could take no more.

In a flash of movement, Kagome found herself on her back and a large horny demon leering over her. His lips crashed down on hers as he positioned himself between her thighs.

Kagome’s moan was smothered under his lips as he ground his hips hard against her own. She pushed her hips upwards, wanting more, needing more. Kagome grabbed hold of his buttocks and squeezed, pulling him harder against her. The feel of him, the incredible heat and friction sent her over the edge.

“Ohhhh, yessss,” she moaned against his mouth, body quivering in climax. 

Before she could even recover, she felt him probing at the entrance of the very core of her. Apprehension seized her.

Was this really what she wanted? Her mind questioned frantically.

As if sensing the way her thoughts were going, Sesshomaru's hips surged forward in one sure thrust, making the decision for her.

Kagome opened her mouth in a silent gasp. She felt as if she were being torn in two. Digging her nails into Sesshomaru's shoulders, Kagome closed her eyes tight, trying to accommodate the foreign organ stretching her to impossible lengths.

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, trying not to thrust wildly into the tightly clenched body beneath him. He was halfway in, just deep enough to pierce her maidenhead. How he long to shove himself completely inside and pound deep and hard inside her. Leaning down, Sesshomaru ran his tongue over one of her nipples, earning a soft moan from the woman under him.

Swirling his tongue in a slow, lazy motion, Sesshomaru watched for her reaction. The pain filled expression was easing into that of a pleasure. Suckling the nipple, he took the bud in between his teeth, and then ran his tongue over the captured nipple.

Hot liquid covered his shaft. Sesshomaru groaned, the heat and wetness almost enough to steal his control. 

Releasing her nipple, he softly kissed her lips, running his lips over a stray tear.

“Are you alright?” he questioned softly.

Kagome moved, an upward thrust of her hips, pushing him in deeper. 

“Yes,” she whispered breathlessly against his sensitive ear, “take me, Sesshomaru,”

Sesshomaru bent down and captured her lips in a rough kiss, slowly moving his hips, setting a slow and easy pace, pushing himself inside deeper with each thrust. Kagome whimpered against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, returning the kiss just as roughly.

Burying his hands in her hair, Sesshomaru attacked her neck, biting a bit harder than intended but unable stop himself. Kagome didn't seem to mind. Seemed to enjoy the ardor, quite a bit judging from the long, loud moans tumbling from her mouth.

Kagome's mind went blank.

All she could do was feel.

God did she feel.

He was inside her, wrapped around her; no part of her was left untouched. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Nothing she had ever dreamed of. Never in her wildest imaginings of doing this had she ever thought she could feel this way.

So completely possessed by a male.

Reaching down she squeezed his ass again. Kagome had never thought she'd have a fascination with such a thing, but neither did she ever think she'd be doing this with Lord Sesshomaru of all people.

It didn't matter anymore. At the moment, nothing mattered.

Kagome cried out in ecstasy as Sesshomaru picked up the pace, slamming into her in a most delicious way. She raked her nails down Sesshomaru's back sweaty back, his long locks caught in the action.

Releasing her hair, he moved his hands down to her breasts, tweaking the hardened nipples before rubbing the pads of his fingers in a circular motion around them rotating his hips. His groin met her clit on each thrust. 

Kagome thought she would lose it right then and there. Her eyes rolled back, toes curling.

“Sesshomarrrruuuuu, oh my God yesssss,”

Strong clawed hands lifted her thighs, bring them up and open. Kagome’s head thrashed, her hands griping the sheets tightly as he shifted her body. Wet flesh against flesh, the sound an auditory aphrodisiac.

From a great distance, she thought she heard a door open.

Another day, another time, Kagome would have been concerned, but right now, at that every moment, she felt as though she would die if they stopped. Unwilling and unable to spare it a another thought, Kagome dismissed it in favor of the growling, pounding male above her.

Leaning up, she licked his ear, nibbling it softly. 

“Oh yes, oh yes,” she mumbled against his ears, lips smashed wetly against his flesh, “more, more, more, more, please, yesssss,”

Sesshomaru shuddered, snarling against her throat, lunging against her, groin rubbing over her sensitive clit. 

Kagome closed her eyes tight, mouth open in a silent scream.

Sesshomaru shifted to watch her face, enjoying the unfurling ecstasy that crossed her face and lit up her brown eyes. Leaning down Sesshomaru flicked his tongue over her nipple in time with his thrusts

It was too much for her. Orgasm roared through her.

Kagome came on a loud scream, sweaty body twitching, toes curling.

Sesshomaru moaned silently as her muscles clamped down on him. Kagome seemed out of her mind with pleasure. Eyes closed, she thrust her hips hard and frantically against his, moaning his name over and over as another orgasm over took her.

The heat of her cum, the friction between them, the complete tightness of her body was too much for even him.

His orgasm crashed through him.

On a loud roar, he came.

Hard.

Harder than he ever had in his entire life. Black spots dance before his eyes. He felt weak and exhausted, sated and turned on. Sesshomaru collapsed on top of her, his hips moving slowly as if unable to stop as ripple after ripple milked his shaft.

His body trembled as he thrust slowly and deliberately, trying to extend the pleasure for them both.

Finally, with another shudder, he stopped, unable to take anymore.

"Fuck," he whispered against her ear, chest heaving from exertion.

Kagome lay beneath him, as lifeless as a rag doll. She seemed, shocked. Shocked and satisfied. Sesshomaru chuckled at the expression on her flushed face as he leaned down and kissed her swollen lips.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled, pulling her atop him. She lay there, eyes heavily lidded. Blinking twice before falling asleep.

Sesshomaru traced his fingers lazily up and down her soft back. He himself was on the edge of sleep. It was a first for him. He had never had an orgasm take such a toll on him before. Even the beast inside him was exhausted.

He had no intention what so ever of letting her go. He had promised not to say anything about what had gone on here today, however, there were ways to tell without actually saying anything. Sesshomaru smiled. Before this week was done, Kagome would be his mate, whether she liked it or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Toramaru sat in his chair, half listening to the proceedings.

His mind was a million miles away.

He kept seeing InuTaisho in his mind. Over and over he went through every angle, analyzing his dream from this morning, trying to figure out what had triggered it. Was there something InuTaisho needed him to do? Was his brother trying to contact him from beyond the grave?

He couldn't understand it; couldn't make any sense of it.

What had InuTaisho needed to tell him?

"It is agreed. We shall wait another three days before we dispatch the group," Elder Kiji said.

Toramaru turned his attention back to the issues at hand. The group they had dispatched to retrieve the suspected members of the Evil Six had not returned. The protocol for such occurrences was to dispatch a retrieval group to investigate the disappearance of the first group. However, these were extraordinary times, and this protocol could not be used in this situation.

The group they would dispatch would consist of: Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Yamiko, Lord Sarinji, and Lady Kagome. Their goal would be to not only investigate the disappearances, but to find the remaining amulets.

The Elders had argued for some time over whether or not they should allow a woman to go out on such a dangerous mission, but after looking at every angle and analyzing every scenario and possible outcome, they had all agreed that she was needed in order to find the amulets. With all three of the Territory Lords with her, she would surely be protected.

Decision made, the meeting concluded and Toramaru walked back to Sesshomaru room to inform him of the decision.

Once more his thought went back to his dream. So distracted, he did not hear the noises coming from his nephew's room before it was too late. He had barely opened the door but it was enough to give him an eye full.

Surprised, he closed the door and stood in the hall for a moment.

Well, well, well, it seemed as though Lady Kagome had made her choice.

He chuckled in amusement.

So this was the way it was to be?

He shrugged as he walked. She was good match for Sesshomaru. She challenged him in ways even seasoned soldiers would not dare to. It would not be easy for Sesshomaru to run all over her, nor would he get bored with the constant challenge to his authority.

He was really quite pleased with the way things were going. With Lady Kagome mated to Sesshomaru the Western lands would expand. They would have the military numbers and land of the Northern lands and stabilize their position as the top Territory in Japan. The four Territories would be shaved down to three.

He could not have been happier with this new turn of events.

Making his way outside, Toramaru smiled at the beautiful sight. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon; bathing the dark blue sky in bright shades of orange, pink and red. It was like something from a painting.

Simply beautiful.

Despite the trouble brewing, times like these made him feel like all was right in the world; that there was such a thing as peace on earth.

Maybe not at this time, but one day soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

A dark light shot from the cup and into the sky, bathing it in a dark, toxic mist. Birds dropped dead from the sky, killed instantly by the toxic fumes. Khaos picked one up and chewed the head off lazily as he watched the group once more feed their energy into the golden goblet.

After disposing of the rest of the soldiers who had not been fortunate enough to escape with their lives, Mahdness, Tourcher, Ehvil and Ahgony had resumed their ritual, starting from square one.

They'd been at it for nearly two hours now. The ritual was nearly complete.

Khaos for one was glad for it.

Once this was done, they could go pick up Vishious' woman and at last free Vishious from his prison. When that was complete, true terror would reign supreme. None would be able to stop them. His mouth watered thinking of all the people he would be able to maim, torture and eat; the chaos he wanted reek upon the world.

It made him hard just thinking about it.

He had waited so long, had been so fucking patient.

He was out of patience.

He could practically hear the screams in his ears, smell the fresh blood and sickening scent of death. He could see ragging fires burning anything and everything to the ground. It was a glorious sight to behold.

At least in his mind it was.

Shuffling from foot to foot with impatience, he shuffled over to the group and leaned over Tourcher's head.

"How long is this gonna take? Shit," he complained as he finished off the rest of the bird.

Tourcher's brow twitched.

"Do not complain. If you cannot keep your mouth closed we cannot concentrate," Tourcher replied.

Temper instantly flaring, Khaos stomped over to another dead bird, picked it up and bit into the soft belly. A trail of blood slipped down the corner of his mouth. Suddenly he stopped chewing, and pain erupted in the heads of all five males.

The black light completely receded.

' _**I WANT HIM DEAD!'** _

Vishious' roar was earsplitting, more violent than any of them had ever experienced in their life. His aura choking. The area around them rumbled, and lightening thundered over head, striking the ground and burning holes into the forest floor.

Vishious got angry at times, but never to this extent.

The group of five were shocked to say the least. Usually, Vishious only open one telepathic pathway at once; this was not the case however.

Not only was he communicating with Tourcher, Mahdness, Ahgony, Ehvil and Khaos, but the telepathic connection to two other people were felt. Brother Vishious had on more than one occasion spoken to them of Naraku and Kagura so they assumed those were the two individuals.

Tourcher recovered enough to ask, 'What's wrong brother Vishious?'

' _**THAT BEAST! THAT FUCKING DOG HAS TAKEN WHAT BELONGS TO ME!'** _

Tourcher held his head in his hands. It felt as though his head would split in two at any moment.

' _**I WANT THIS RITUAL FINISHED NOW! WE WILL MOVE NOW! I WANT SESSHOMARU WIPED FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH BY THIS YEAR'S END!'** _

Just as suddenly as it had begun, Vishious severed the connection.

Khaos wiped the blood from his ears, while Ehvil wiped blood from his nose. Mahdness, Ahgony and Tourcher's eyes had begun to bleed. Tourcher took a breath and once more began to feed his energy into the goblet.

"This ritual needs to be completed before night fall tomorrow," Tourcher said.

Without a word, the others followed suit. And though only four individuals were need for the ritual, Khaos sat down and also began to feed his dark energy into the goblet. As their energies combined and collected inside the goblets, the dark light once more shot into the sky and the dark mist began to spread.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Naraku picked himself up from the ground; blood ran from his ears and nose.

Fuck.

He had never heard Vishious so pissed before. What the hell had happened to send him into such a rage like that he wondered. Taking a kerchief from his hakama, he wiped his nose and ears clean before carrying on.

How did he ever get caught up in this shit anyway?

He sighed.

Didn't really matter how anymore now did it?

There was no way out that he could foresee. But at the same time, he didn't really want out. Besides having to put up with Vishious' occasional bull shit, and being torn apart by the summoning ritual, things weren't too bad off for him. He was stronger than he could ever remember being.

That was more than enough for one such as him. He had always craved power. Almost as much as killing; if he stuck with Vishious he would surely continue to increase in power.

Though he had to wonder, what had set Vishious off that way?

He knew Vishious hated Lord Sesshomaru or all Inu Youkai in general for that matter, with a passion but never had that hatred reached this height before. Not to the point of losing control. It was disturbing the say the least. He hope to hell Vishious never directed such fury towards him.

Lying on the ground a few feet ahead of him was a female.

Just his luck, this would surely make up for the family he hadn't been able to butcher. He walked a bit faster towards the body on the ground. Squatting down to his haunches, Naraku took a fist full of the short dark hair, pulled the woman up to face him. His crimson eyes widened in surprise before going soft with dark amusement.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kagura."

Eyes and ears bleeding, Kagura opened her eyes.

"Wake the fuck up bitch," he commanded, throwing her back to the ground, "We've things to do."

Kagura had received the worst of Vishious' anger no doubt. Having been created by Vishious himself, she was more connected to him than anyone else. 

As if he cared.

"You must be Naraku," a voice said.

Turning towards the tree line near the castle a woman appeared from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I am Kurai. You are correct, there are thing that need to be done. Let us begin, yes?"

 

Kagura lay on the forest floor, sickened to her very soul. Vishious had everything well planned out and because of her help, things were moving so damn smoothly. Soon, Vishious would be free and Kagome would be in his grasp.

She wished it were not so, she prayed that somehow, someway, that Vishious' plans failed.

If not, Kagura knew she would be forced to betray her friend over and over again, like she had already.

Her heart ached, and her head pounded.

It was times like this that she really, really prayed for death.

How could she betray Kagome this way again? 

How could she not?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	29. Freedom

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

Freedom

 

 

In a dark and damp cell, blazing bright crimson eyes pierced through the darkness. Vishious sat on the stone floor shaking with rage, absolutely beside himself in anger. He really didn't know what to do with himself. His hands lay at his sides, broken and bloodied. Already the broken bones were mending. 

Vishious neither noticed, nor cared. 

Sitting, he stared at the opposite side of the cell. The thick gray wall was dented and covered in dark red blood.

His rage had completely consumed him a few hours ago. Now he sat spent, his anger simmering. It was a new feeling, this complete wrath. Over and over the scene played in his head. 

Sesshomaru taking  _**his** _ woman. 

Defiling  _**his** _ woman. 

_**His** _ woman enjoying it. Revealing in it. Screaming and moaning and cumming with pleasure. She would  _**dare** _ to enjoy it, to love it, to  _**participate** _ .

She would pay. She would learn her place. He would cleanse her of that beast one way or another. He stood up and paced, back and forth, back and forth, energy crackling.

'FINISH THAT GODDAMN RITUAL!'

He thundered telepathically. He didn't really know who he was yelling at, any and every telepathic pathway he knew received his angry words.

' _**We are going as fast as possible brother Vishious'** _ Ehvil responded calmly.

For some reason, his voice, so calm while he was so angry irritated him to no end.

'I WANT IT COMPLETED BEFORE THE NIGHTS END!' He responded heatedly, chest heaving with exertion. 

He paced to the other side of the room and slammed his fist into the wall above the dent. Over and over he pounded the wall, crushing his still healing hand. That seemed to anger him even more. 

Turning, he connected to Kagura.

'KAGURA!' he boomed, releasing a horde of anger and darkness with the summons. Her obvious pain made him feel a bit better, but not much.

' _**Y-Yes Master Vishious?'** _

'MOVE INTO POSITION. NOW!'

' _**I can't.'** _

'WHY NOT?'

'… _**Kurai is not here yet.'** _

Vishious clenched his fists in a fit of wrath, spittle gathering in the corner of his mouth.

'FIND HER!'

He could feel Kagura cringe from the blast of his words.

' _**Yes, Master Vishious.'** _

'YOU WILL CONTACT ME WHEN SHE IS FOUND!'

Once more, he took up pacing the length of his prison. He could stay here no longer. No longer was he content to wait and plan. It was time to leave this shit hole. 

Roaring, he slammed his head into a wall.

He couldn't get that image out of his head. Kagome and Sesshomaru fucking; it was like a bad dream. It was unforgivable. They would both pay.

'NARAKU!'

' _**I can hear you. You need not shout.'** _

Vishious' anger spiked.

'DO NOT TEST ME SNAKE! I AM IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR SMART REMARKS!' Vishious blasted, adding more energy to his words, driving Naraku to his knees. 

He took savage satisfaction in Naraku's bleeding ears.

'Now that I have your attention, when Kurai and Kagura are in position, you will raise as many Ra Ku Youkai and Yurei as possible. No less than fifty.'

He could feel Naraku cringe. That too put another smirk onto his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome panted against Sesshomaru's neck, toes curling as he pounded against her. 

“Yesssss, oh yessss, Sessshomarrrrrruuuu, yes,” 

She'd been having a very pleasurable and sexual dream about Sesshomaru, and had awakened during the night to find Sesshomaru's head between her thighs. From there it had escalated into full blown rutting.

Kagome squealed in shock as Sesshomaru rolled, placing her on top of him. She looked down at him in surprise as he gave her a swift smack on the ass.

"Ride me woman." He growled.

Kagome placed her hands on his chest and moved up then down. Her thighs quivered and tightened around him. Closing her eyes, she moved again, moaning softly, head lolling back as sensation washed over her. 

Slowly running his hands over her buttocks, Sesshomaru gave both cheeks a squeeze before moving up and over her working hips. Kagome shuddered as he ran his claws softly up her back. Lifting himself up, Sesshomaru suckled one nipple into his mouth. Moaning, she picked up the pace.

"Gods, it feels so good," she moaned, tweaking her other nipple.

With a loud growl, Sesshomaru pulled her down, once more rolling them. Pinning her hands above her head, he took her lips in a passionate kiss, pulling almost all the way out before sheathing himself again, balls deep. Sesshomaru shuddered as she clamped down around him. 

Kagome pushed her hips up against his own, wanting more. Hissing in a breath, Sesshomaru reached under her and grabbed her ass, squeezing both cheeks.

Kagome came hard, her whole body contracting. A loud scream erupted from her mouth. Sesshomaru bent down to capture the scream with his lips as he furiously pumped his hips against hers. Kagome reached out, taking a fist full of the black silken sheets as climax blasted through her. 

With a low growl, Sesshomaru came, biting down into her neck. Not hard enough to bleed, but enough to leave a large, visible bruise.

Gently, Sesshomaru lowered himself on top of her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he buried his nose in her hair. He felt completely content. Judging from the way she went soft beneath him and stroked his sweaty back, Sesshomaru assumed she felt the same. 

He let out a deep breath. Sex with a woman had never been this good.

Rolling them onto their side, Sesshomaru pulled her leg up over his hip and rubbed it up and down in a soothing motion as he slowly pulled out of her. She trembled, closing her eyes a moment. 

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Sesshomaru sat up and left the bed. 

Kagome lay stretched out on her side watching as he made his way over to the tall windows and pushed open the shutters, letting in a cool breeze. Moonlight streamed through the open window bathing the room in a pale white glow. Sesshomaru disappeared behind one of the many doors of his bed chambers and returned with a wet cloth.

"Lie back." he commanded.

Kagome lay back against the pillows. A blush rushed to her cheeks as she realized what the cloth was for. She made no protest as Sesshomaru gently cleaned up the evidence of their love making. 

Kagome hissed in a breath.

"You will be sore for a while. A hot soak will help alleviate the discomfort," he said continuing to clean.

Once finish, he disappeared behind the same door. Another cool breeze from the window ruffled her hair. Kagome closed her eyes. The breeze cooled her body. A warm hand caressed her face. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the towering male as he took a seat next to her. 

Slowly he stroked her hip.

"I have to go back to my room soon." Kagome said softly.

He was silent for long moments.

"You are so ready to leave the company of this Sesshomaru, female?" he asked.

"It's not that. It's just that Kagura will know if I don't return,"

His hand moved higher, rubbing over one of her nipples. Kagome moaned softly.

"She would not dare speak of such things to anyone," he assured her.

Kagome took a hold of his hand, removing it from her breast as she sat up.

"All the same, I need to get back to my room. What if someone catches us together?"

Lifting a silver brow, Sesshomaru toyed with a strand of her hair.

"This Sesshomaru cares not if we are discovered. It would make things simpler."

His arrogant attitude was like a cold slap, bringing her back down to earth. This whole night had been somewhat of a fantasy, a dream almost. The fantasy was over.

Kagome sighed.

"You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I aware of what was promised. I have not, however, promised to aid you in maintaining this secrecy. If we are discovered, this Sesshomaru will deny nothing."

Kagome gave him an exasperated sigh. Leave it to Sesshomaru to find a loophole.

"Fine. Still, I must go back to my room," Kagome insisted.

Reaching out, Sesshomaru cupped both breast, rubbing the pads of his fingers over her nipples. Kagome hitched in a breath. Sesshomaru leaned in, kissing her long and deep. Kagome felt her head spinning. All too soon, he pulled away.

"You may leave this Sesshomaru and return to your room if that is your wish."

Face flushed in agitated arousal, Kagome climbed from the huge bed, wincing at the pain and went in search of her cloths. She walked gingerly, grumbling to herself about arrogant demons. She walked over to her kimono and ripped obi near the hearth. Ignoring the obi, she dressed in her kimono, holding it closed.

Soundlessly, Sesshomaru glided up behind her. Kagome felt his presence almost as if he had touched her. Kagome turned, amber and brown clashing. 

Leaning down, Sesshomaru kissed her again. The kiss was surprisingly gentle and tame but left her breathless and wanting all the same. It was simply perfect. Breaking the kiss, Kagome stepped back towards the door. Sesshomaru stepped back as well, watching as Kagome turned and slipped out into the dark hall.

Turning, he walked over to his bed and lay down, a small scent if blood teased his nose. 

Closing his eyes, he rested his tired body. He did not sleep however. Though satisfaction was coursing throughout his entire body, he found he could not sleep. He was…restless. As if there was something he needed to do. His instincts were screaming at him. 

Something was about to happen.

Having claimed Kagome, the beast was satisfied as well at the moment. Sesshomaru could feel it stretching lazily in his mind. Despite the feeling of a new threat, the beast was as calm as Sesshomaru himself.

Sighing, Sesshomaru got out of bed and began to dress. There was no help for it. Something was going on, and he would not find rest until he figured out what it was. Picking up his swords from their place on the wall, Sesshomaru fastened them to his obi and left, heading in the direction of Toramaru's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

After a nice long, hot soak, Kagome dressed in her sleeping kimono and climbed between the warm furs of her futon. Looking up at the ceiling, she sighed. She felt different as if something had changed. 

Her body felt bruised, but in a good way. Her soak had help ease the tenderness but still, she could feel him, on her…inside her. 

It was strange.

At times like these she missed Sango. Two years her senior, Sango was the older sister she had never had. She wanted to talk to her about what had happened, about everything that had led up to her deflowering. They had always shared things like this with one another. 

As close as two sisters could be, they always told each other everything. 

She remembered the day she met Sango. It had been about a week after her parents had died and Rykotsu had found and taken care of her. Kagome smiled at the fond memory….

 

_**These feelings…** _

_**They were so strong. Her memory was fading and yet these feelings remained strong.** _

_**She missed her parents and yet, she couldn't remember what they looked like, or what had happened to them. She had been there when they died. Distance anguished screams of her mother buzzed around in her head and yet she could not grab a hold of that memory. It remained elusive.** _

_**Why?** _

_**Kagome sat underneath a sizable cherry blossom tree; tears streaming down her face. The sun was just beginning to set. She’d been out here all morning; Rykotsu and Miroku were no doubt looking for her by now. Kagome couldn't find the will to care. Mother and father were dead, and at times like now, she wished she was too.** _

_**Miroku and Rykotsu were kind to her, they wanted to help her, she knew that. But she didn't want to be helped. She didn't want to go on without mother and father.** _

_**She wanted to sit here and die.** _

_**Maybe then this empty feeling would go away.** _

" _**The cherry blossoms are beautiful this time of year are they not?"** _

_**Kagome didn't even turn at the sound of the voice. Sango hadn't expected to her to. Sango took a seat next to the silent girl. They sat quietly for a moment, sitting under the cherry tree, listening to the sounds of nature all around them.** _

" _**It gets better. Over time. I remember the day my mother and father were killed." Sango said softly.** _

_**Kagome said nothing, but Sango got the feeling that she was listening.** _

" _**I was you age at the time. Bandits and thieves raided out village killing everyone and everything in sight. Father hid me under the hay in the barn and went back for mother and my little brother Kohaku. He never came back. I stayed in the barn for three days before I was rescued."** _

_**More tears fell; quietly Kagome drew her knees to her chest, resting her head on them.** _

" _**After it happened, I felt empty. I wanted to die right along with my family. They were all I knew. But then time passed, and the pain began to ease. Now, when I think about them, I feel happy. Even though our time together was short, I know they’re in a better place, watching over me."** _

_**Sango looked up at the darkening sky.** _

" _**It's because of that very reason that I continued on. If I let them see me sad or defeated, they would feel that way too."** _

_**Sango looked over at Kagome who was busy drying her tears with the sleeve of her kimono. Reaching over, she stroked the top of her head as one would do to a puppy.** _

" _**Everything will be fine. You're a good little girl. Don't let life get you down, ne?"** _

_**Kagome slapped Sango's hand away with a indignant blush.** _

" _**I'm not a little girl, I am almost a woman!" Kagome announced with an insulted air.** _

_**Sango giggled.** _

" _**Is that so? Hmmm, you seem very child like to me. You are here crying instead of in the castle with the tutor. A child cannot become the Lord or rather Lady of a territory without proper education." Sango pointed out.** _

" _**I am not a child!" Kagome huffed jumping to her feet, "I will be the Lady of the Northern lands! Just you wait and see!"** _

_**Sango smiled up at the child.** _

" _**If you say so, my Lady. If you say so."** _

" _**I do say so. Come on, you'll see."** _

_**Sango squawked as Kagome pulled her to her feet and ran towards the castle. Sango stumbled to keep up.** _

" _**My Lady! Wait a moment!" Sango exclaimed as Kagome dragged her back to the castle.** _

_**The sun set on the two as they rushed back to the castle….** _

 

It seemed so long ago now. After that day, she and Sango had been inseparable.

Still were. 

She owed Sango a lot. She had been her rock in that terrible time in her life. Miroku and Rykotsu had been just as much as a help, as well as others, but Sango had been a help on a deeper level. She understood her better than anyone else had. And for that, she would always love her, would always be grateful.

Turning on her side, Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed. Just as she was on the edge of sleep she heard it.

" _Kagome…"_

Someone was calling her name. 

Kagome tiredly opened her eyes. The room was completely dark. No one was there. Snuggling deeper into the warmth her bed offered, she drifted off to sleep.

" _Kagome!….."_

Kagome sat up and looked around. The room was the same, dark and unoccupied. One thing was off however. Her bedroom door was wide open. Curious, and more than a little apprehensive, Kagome pulled back the furs and slid from the bed, bringing forth her miko energy, just in case. Tip toeing over to the door, she looked out into the hall to see if there was anyone there. Emptiness greeted her. Seeing no one and nothing, she began to close the door.

" _Kagome….come to me….."_

Kagome stopped and stood still. Someone was definitely there.

"Who's there?" she called to the empty hall, hand glowing pink.

In the darkness, a figure began took shape. Kagome took a fearful step back as piercing purple eyes stared back at her. A woman emerged from the shadows. Recognition was instant.

"You…you're-"

"It's time for you to come with me, ne Lady Kagome?" the woman said.

Kagome suddenly felt lightheaded. This woman, she was doing something to her. Kagome had no time to fight back before her entire world went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kurai smiled at the vacant staring eyes. Kagome was out. It was a simple trance, nothing too deep. Kurai was severely tempted to kill her off instead of what Vishious had in store for her. But a deal was a deal, and Vishious did not seem like someone she would want to cross.

"Now, Kagome, come with me."

Kurai started down the hall, and Kagome followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Something is amiss." Sesshomaru stated.

Wearing a light blue sleeping robe, Toramaru was already alert. 

He had sensed it as well. He sat in one of the many window seats in his room. His bedroom was almost identical to Sesshomaru's only smaller and a large futon instead of a bed. His interior was decorated in blues and purples.

"What think you Sesshomaru?" Toramaru asked.

"The Evil Six seem to be making their move sooner than expected."

Toramaru stood and disappeared into one of the doors in his room. He returned a few moments later, dressed in full armor. Without another word the males headed towards the soldier's sleeping quarters towards the back of the castle. Knocking on the first door on the left Sesshomaru and Toramaru waited for the person inside to open the door.

Muffled shuffling could be heard and a moment later the door opened. A tall, muscled and sleepy Inu Youkai male opened the door. His long blue hair was tussled, and his light blue eyes were unfocused. Shuuei was the Lieutenant General. When the General was unavailable, the Lieutenant General took charge. Sesshomaru trusted him as much as he trusted Haku.

"Lieutenant General Shuuei, we are under attack. Rally the troops and sound the alarm in all villages." Sesshomaru commanded.

That statement snapped him right to attention.

'All the villages?' he thought, a bit alarmed.

Most of the soldiers resided in their homes in the villages in the Western lands. A few hundred were chosen to stay in the castle for six months in case of an emergency and to receive training, and after six months of training, the soldiers switch, the soldiers from the village came to the castle while the soldiers in the castle returned home.

There was simply no room for the entire army in the castle. The Western lands had a massive military. Shuuei came to attention instantly, centuries of training kicking in, shedding the sleepiness in an instant.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" Shuuei said.

Sesshomaru and Toramaru turned and walked away, confident Shuuei would execute Sesshomaru's commands without fail.

Shuuei rushed to change into his armor, falling several times in his haste. Once he was dressed and ready, he rushed to the hall. Starting for the first door he opened it.

"To arms!" he yelled into the room before dashing to another. Going door to door, Shuuei yelled the command. The soldiers stumbled from bed and into their armor and headed to the front of the castle to meet their Lord.

Within minutes, all soldiers stood in formation before Lord Sesshomaru and Elder Toramaru.

"Find the intruders! Leave none alive!" Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes sir!" came the response from the soldiers.

"Look! Up there!" one soldier yelled pointing up at the sky.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the three dragons. His anger spiked. They would dare intrude onto his territory? Who the fuck did they think they were toying with?

"Archers," Sesshomaru commanded softly.

The archers came forward, moving instantly into position.

"Ready!" Shuuei commanded.

"Aim! Fire!"

The archers released their arrows as the blue dragon dove towards them. The arrows found their mark. The blue dragon pulled up, joining the five dragons that flew in a circle over the Western castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

'Finally. Shit, took forever to get here,' Khaos complained, his blue wings flapping.

'Must you complain about everything?' Ahgony said, green nostrils flaring.

Khaos flew swiftly over to the green dragon.

'What did you say?'

'You fucking heard me.'

Khaos blew smoke from his nostrils.

'Why you fucking-'

'Enough! We have no time for this!' Tourcher said with an agitated swish of his gold tail, the goblet of black liquid clutched tightly in his claws.

Khaos huffed and retreated.

'What are we waiting for,' Ehvil asked as he slowly flapped his brown wings to stay afloat.

'The signal from my sister,' Mahdness informed the group, as he rode the soft wind current, his purple wings spread wide.

'Ahh, the one that left after you killed your mother,' Ehvil recalled, 'what is she doing here?'

'She was found wandering around by a male named Mahou. I had no use for either Kurai or Hikari so I allowed the man to take them.' Mahdness explained.

'Mahou?'

Mahdness nodded.

'Will he not notice she is missing?' Tourcher asked.

'He would if he were still alive. I believe Ahgony peeled him like a potato the other day, ne, Ahgony?'

'Don't tell me he was in that pathetic group of soldiers?' Khaos said with a roll of his eyes.

'Aye, he was.'

Closing his eyes, Mahdness felt for his sister's energy.

'It's time.' he said opening his eyes.

'Let's move.' Tourcher commanded, swooping down in a dive towards the forest behind the castle.

Ehvil followed, while Ahgony, Mahdness and Khaos flew in opposite directions, watching as the soldiers poured from the castle. A figure instantly drew their attention.

'Hoooo, well, well, well, looks like it's the mighty Lord Sesshomaru himself,' Ahgony chortled.

Khaos was pleased.

'Finally some action!' Khaos said as he dove head first into the fray, dodging the arrows.

Tourcher and Ehvil touched down onto the forest floor gracefully, instantly transforming into their humanoid forms and dressing. After they were dressed, they walked past the screaming male being torn apart by dark magic. 

They assumed that was the snake Vishious had spoken about. 

So far he had managed to summon thirty Ra Ku Youki who were running in all directions, looking and lusting for a kill. A figure melted from the shadows of the tree line.

"You must be Tourcher and Ehvil."

"Kurai, I presume." Tourcher said with a bow.

"You would be correct. I am Kurai."

"Have you brought the girl?"Ehvil asked.

Kurai lifted a brow. She held a strong resemblance to Mahdness. Same bone structure, same aura of madness, they were almost the same.

"Of course I brought her. Come, Kagome."

Kagome stepped forward from the forest, still in the trance. Ehvil clenched his teeth. Though she was not aware of him, it still bothered him to be so near her when he was like this. Despite everything he had done, everything he had accepted in himself, he didn't want her to see him like this. 

Didn't want her to know what he was. Didn't want to see judgment and hatred in her beautiful brown eyes.

He knew, eventually, she would find out, but that didn't make it any easier.

"So this is future sister Kagome?" Tourcher said, "I can see why big brother Vishious is so taken with her. I would love to fuck her dead body."

Ehvil felt himself tense at his words.

"We will take her now." Tourcher said as he took a step forward.

' _**No. Do this now. I wish to be set free now.'** _ Vishious commanded.

'Aye, big brother Vishious.' Tourcher replied as he walked towards Kagome, goblet in hand.

Wasting no time, Tourcher tilted her head back and brought the goblet to her lips. Tilting the goblet, he poured the dark liquid down her throat. From behind a tree, Kagura watched the proceeding. Sadness and guilt drowned her.

'Kagome…forgive me…'

Vishious laughed in her mind. Kagura burned anew with hatred for that dark male. One day he would pay…

Once the goblet was empty, Tourcher let it fall to the floor. With the pad of his thumb, he wiped away a trail of the black liquid from the corner of her mouth and stepped back to wait. The reaction he was waiting for was instant. Kagome's body began to pulsate and her brown eyes began to glow a bright eerie green. 

From her eyes, green halves of a jewel emerge. Ehvil was grateful she was in a trance; otherwise this would be very painful for her to go through. Slowly the pieces emerged and levitated in the air. 

Kagome fell to the ground, eyes still open in a vacant stare.

Tourcher stepped forward and grabbed both glowing pieces of the jewel.

"What are they?" Kurai asked in wonder.

"Vishious and a few of the Ra Ku Youki were imprisoned in a jewel called the Emerald Moon by Siunki years ago. For centuries, the jewel was guarded by female priestesses, until one day, the priestess guarding the jewel absorbed the jewel into herself in order to keep others from freeing big brother Vishious. Eventually, that priestess fell in love and had a child. Kagome. Thus the jewel became a part of her," Ehvil explained.

Tourcher put both pieces together and a bright light flashed, lighting up the sky. The light pierced through the dark clouds of the sky and then disappeared. A loud rumbling sounded and then the sky split open. 

Large dark claws stretched from the tear.

Kurai stared up at the large claw in awe. 

It was huge! 

A face emerged, large, scaly and terrifying. Kurai took a step back as the entire dragon emerged. It dropped down, shaking the very ground beneath her feet. As Kagome began to stir, Ehvil retreated, heading away from the Western lands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome awoke to a loud roar. Her vision was hazy at first, before gradually clearing. Was she dreaming again? Or was there really a humongous dragon staring down at her with crimson eyes? 

Kagome pinched herself.

"Ow."

Definitely not a dream. Sitting up on her knees, she took in her surroundings. There was an unknown golden haired male standing a few feet from her right, a gigantic dragon, and that woman from before. 

What the hell was going on?

Kagome squealed as the long black tail of the dragon wrapped around her waist and pulled her up to its face. Kagome watched in absolute terror as the dragon blew a puff of black smoke from its nostrils. As the dragon moved its giant head towards her, Kagome screamed, certain she was to be eaten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"What the fuck is going on?" InuYasha yelled as he rushed outside, Yamiko, Sarinji and Katzunami in tow. 

Toramaru turned to the four.

"We are under attack. The Evil six has finally made their move."

Katzunami unsheathed his sword.

"Indeed?" he said.

InuYasha cracked his knuckles, "Let's do this shit."

Yamiko moved in front of him," No way, mutt, as if you could handle this. Let me show you how it's done."

InuYasha growled, "Get the hell out of the way, ugly."

"We have not time for bickering," Sarinji said calmly as he too unsheathed his sword, "If you two are going to sit here and argue, then leave."

InuYasha and Yamiko growled angrily at each other before turning away from each other. A fire ball headed right for the small group. The group dispersed, dodging the fire ball.

"What the fuck is that?" InuYasha said.

"It's a dragon youkai dumbass," Yamiko commented dryly.

InuYasha growled at him before unsheathing his sword.

"Well whatever it is, it's going down!" he growled as he leapt onto the roof of the castle to get closer, joining the many soldiers already in position.

"Oh no you don't! I'm taking it down!" Yamiko yelled rushing after him.

Sarinji and Katzunami shook their heads at the two males before turning and heading towards the opposite side of the roof where the other two dragons floated in the sky. Before they could reach the roof, a bright light appeared in the sky.

Lightening crashed, shaking the earth. 

The sky lit up in a bright green light and disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared. Moments later, a dragon emerged, tearing the sky apart. An immense, midnight black dragon emerged. 

All fighting ceased momentarily to watch the beast emerge from the heavens. Suddenly, a scream pierced through the silence.

'Kagome,'

Without a second thought Sesshomaru turned and headed towards the back of the castle.

Dodging another flaming sphere, Katzunami also ran towards the back of the castle. Sesshomaru was already there, staring calmly up at the giant dragon nuzzling Kagome.

"So, you are the last member of the Evil Six are you not?" Sesshomaru calmly asked the beast.

The beast flashed its giant sharp teeth.

"Lord Sesshomaru I presume," the beast rumbled.

Kagome stared at the beast, not sure if she should be afraid or not.

'It talks,' she thought to herself.

"None other," he acknowledge as he unsheathed his sword, "You will pay for your intrusion upon this Sesshomaru's domain,"

The dragon laughed, the sound rumbling and shaking the earth.

"I am merely returning the favor. You yourself have trespassed onto my territory," the beast said, all amusement gone. 

His crimson eyes burned with a deep hatred.

"This Sesshomaru has not trespassed on any territory but his own."

"Nay," the dragon hissed, "you have trespassed. You have taken what rightfully belonged to me."

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Confused, dog? " the dragon taunted.

"You speak in circles."

Vishious' face contorted even more, becoming darker, more vicious. Kagome gasped as his claws tightened reflexively around her waist, cutting off her oxygen.

" **MY WOMAN YOU DISEASED DOG! YOU HAVE DEFILED MY WOMAN!"**

Kagome gasped again, this time in shock.

'He can't be talking about me!'

Sesshomaru smirked, "This Sesshomaru has not taken your woman."

" **LIAR!"** Vishious yelled, slamming his tail angrily down on the grown causing more quakes.

Kagome closed her eyes, terrified. His aura was chocking. So much concentrated evil. It was sickening. Kagome nearly screamed as Vishious brought his hand towards Sesshomaru. Kagome came face to face to the expressionless demon.

" **DID YOU NOT FUCK THIS WOMAN ?"** he yelled, giving her a little shake.

"How you came about this information I cannot begin to guess, however I deny nothing," Sesshomaru responded nonchalantly.

Katzunami felt his heart constrict. It couldn't be true. It had to be a lie. After Sesshomaru had taken her away, he had decided to seduce her, mark her and figure out the rest later. He knew she wouldn't be happy about him seducing her, but he was sure she'd forgive him in time. Maybe even grow to love him as much as he loved her. 

But if what that dragon was saying was true…

No! It had to be a lie.

"His accusation is incorrect, is it not, Lady Kagome?" he asked coming to stand beside Sesshomaru, looking into her eyes, hoping against hope it wasn't true.

Kagome blushed and looked away.

"I…that is…we….." Kagome lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

It was true then. Kagome and Sesshomaru had…

"I see." said Katzunami. 

Closing his eyes, he swallowed a lump in his throat. His hatred for Sesshomaru increasing beyond what even he thought. When this was all over, he would kill that dog. No one, and nothing would stand in his way.

"I'm…sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…" Kagome said softly.

Katzunami opened his eyes, his gaze fierce.

"It matters not," he said.

Kagome squealed as the dragon retracted his hand, bringing her up once more.

"So, you lust after my woman as well, ne?" Vishious growled at Katzunami.

"She is not your woman, lizard." Sesshomaru stated calmly, "She has clearly made her choice and has chosen this Sesshomaru."

Kagome wanted to say something in her own defense, to tell Sesshomaru he was wrong, that she hadn't made a choice, but she couldn't. She could barely breathe now. The strong aura's of the surrounding males was overwhelming. Vishious' was dark and malicious, while Katzunami's was angry and dangerous; Sesshomaru's aura however was all of the above and territorial. 

As if she did indeed belong to him.

How had things gotten so out of control?

"It matters not who she chose. I have chosen her, thus she is mine. I will cleanse her completely of your presence." Vishious said.

Katzunami planted his foot firmly in place. Sesshomaru’s grip tightened on his sword.

"You will take her nowhere," Sesshomaru stated

Kagome panicked. 

'I have to do something.'

"You would dare challenge me?" Vishious inquired.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru responded.

Katzunami merely nodded.

"So be it."

A bright red light engulfed the large black dragon. Kagome close her eyes as the light intensified and his energy began to retract.

Sesshomaru and Katzunami readied themselves, dropping into a defensive position as the light dimmed and slowly extinguished. Gone was the black dragon, and in its place stood a tall, muscular black haired, naked male holding Kagome tightly against his chest.

Kagome looked up at the male and instantly recognized him.

"It's you,” she whispered, horrified, “V."

He smiled down at her. A smile that chilled Kagome to the bone.

"Aye, it is me. My name is Vishious."

"Vishious? You are part of the Evil Six?" Kagome questioned.

Vishious inclined his head.

"Aye, the leader in fact."

Kagome gasped. So casually he answered that question; as if they were discussing the weather. Her brows drew down in anger.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Vishious cocked his head to the side.

"I do so because I am compelled to. Simple."

Kagome looked up at him, appalled at his answer. It was so cold hearted. He was deranged.

"You cannot be serious."

"Indeed I am woman."

"Enough. Prepare yourself." Sesshomaru said.

Setting Kagome aside, Vishious smiled.

"Prepare to die, dog."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	30. Kagome’s Fate

 

**Chapter Thirty:**

Kagome’s Fate

 

 

Kurai clenched her fist in anger. Pain clenched her heart so tight, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

'That bitch…'

Hikari cried softly in her mind. Pathetic sobs echo through her psyche. Kurai barely heard, her own grief blocking it out. Sesshomaru, her love, had slept with that whore tonight. While she had been planning, scheming, for him, all of it for him, he had been fucking that bitch.

Kurai sank to her knees, head down. 

The grass blurred.

'Now do you understand Hikari? We should have taken that bitch out when we had the chance! If you had listened to me she would be dead!' Kurai screamed angrily.

Hikari did not respond.

'Wasted opportunities, all because of you,' Kurai hissed shaking with anger.

' _**I didn't think he would…I never thought…'** _

'You never think, Hikari. You lack the ability to think. Because of you, he has been defiled by that dark haired bitch.'

Hikari once more lapsed into silence, her tears flowing like an over saturated river. Kurai always blamed her when things went bad. No matter what it was, it was always her fault. 

Maybe it was her fault. 

Kami knew Hikari lacked the will to destroy and commit evil deeds the way Kurai did. She didn't have the heart for it. Sure, she loved Lord Sesshomaru as much as Kurai did. And she wanted to be with him as much as Kurai did. She just didn't want to have to kill someone in order to have him.

Lady Kagome had seemed resistant to his advances. 

Hikari had thought that eventually, he would grow tired of the rejection and then she would have a chance at getting him back. Looking back now, she had to admit it had been a foolish thought. From Kurai's eyes, she could see the woman in question clearly.

Envy bloomed in her heart. She was so beautiful. With her long, flowing, curly dark hair, and light, sparkling, honey eyes, she was stunning. Like a beautiful jewel. Of course she could see why any man would be captivated by her beauty. 

But why him? Why Lord Sesshomaru? Why did she have to have him too?

'Will you shut the fuck up Hikari? Your thoughts are pointless and annoying! I have no patience for them right now!'

Hikari quieted her thoughts, retreating deeper into the darkness of Kurai's mind. 

Kurai stood, red rimmed eyes locked onto Kagome. She would get rid of her if it was the last thing she did. Kurai took a step forward.

"He will kill you, you know," a voice commented behind her.

Kurai turned angrily to face the new annoyance.

"Kagura," she said, narrowing her eyes at the offending female leaning casually against a large oak tree, arms crossed, tapping her fan against her arm.

She disliked that female. Didn't trust her as far as she could toss her. While observing Kagome, she had often seen Kagura around her. She was friends with that bitch, voluntarily. Despite the fact that she had betrayed the woman, Kagura considered that whore a friend. 

The tapping sound of her fan irritated her to no end.

"Vishious will kill you if you harm a single hair on her head," Kagura informed with a bit of smirk.

"My actions are no concern of yours." Kurai said, turning her back to her and striding away.

"If you harm her, I will kill you." Kagura stated softly, snapping her fan shut.

Kurai stopped dead in her step. A smile curved her lips.

"You will kill me if I harm her? What right do you have to say such a thing may I ask, Kagura?"

"I need no right. Just know the consequences of any actions you take. If you covet death, proceed with your schemes."

The tapping resumed, louder.

"Spoken like a true friend, ne?"

The fan stopped.

"You are her friend are you not Kagura?" Kurai goaded, "A good friend judging from your actions."

Kagura clenched her teeth and turned away, plucking a feather from her hair and tossing it into the air. The wind picked up as the feather increased to accommodate its rider. Kagura sat atop, floating on the wind a few feet above Kurai.

"You have been warned Kurai," she hissed before taking off.

Kurai narrowed her eyes at the retreating feather. She would kill Kagome if it was the last thing she did. 

Damn the consequences.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Khaos flew into the air, large wings sending him rocketing up. His sharp teeth were red from the blood of his victims. Running his tongue over and between his teeth, he removed the bits of bones trapped in between his pearly whites. These soldiers were some tough little shits. Reaching up he pulled out the three spears and sword that were embedded in his back. 

Tourcher flew up to him.

'I am meeting with the snake. Big brother Vishious is taking care of Lord Sesshomaru, and will bring big sister Kagome when he is done.'

Khaos nodded as Tourcher took off.

Ahgony flew up to him a moment later, a long spear sticking out of his forehead. Khaos laughed.

'Shut up,' Ahgony grumbled, reaching up and pulling the spear out, 'you're not in any position to laugh,'

Khaos floated on his back, tail swishing in amusement.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say,'

Mahdness joined the two, one of his arms completely covered in arrows.

'Will you two stop dicking around? Big brother Vishious is free, and any moment he will give us a signal, we need to be alert.' Mahdness chastised as he ripped the arrows from his arm.

'Yes daddy Mahdness,' Ahgony said with a roll of his eyes, “Geez, lighten up,”

'I hate when you're all rational like. It's a real mood kill,' Khaos commented.

'Shut up. It's time to finish this,' Mahdness informed them, crushing the arrows in his fist.

Khaos shrugged and dove down for the ground. Transforming in mid air from dragon to his humanoid form, Khaos dropped down, landing on his feet in the middle of the soldiers. Without missing a beat, he grabbed the nearest throat and crushed the windpipe of one before turning to behead a second.

'Show off,' Ahgony snorted as he too dove for the ground, transforming as well. However, instead of dropping in on the soldiers, he dropped onto the roof of the castle.

A silver haired hanyou, holding a large sword stood growling at him. Though he had clear features marking him as hanyou, Ahgony's sensitive nose could pick up the slight taint of his blood.

"Who heck are you?" the hanyou demanded, "Why are you attacking this castle?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ahgony asked," What business is it of yours?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'what business is it of mine'? I fucking live here! Now answer me, who the fuck are you?"

Ahgony's brows drew down in confusion. He lived here? He had thought this was Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Was this Lord Sesshomaru? A dirty mouthed hanyou?

"You live here? You are Lord Sesshomaru?"

The hanyou's silver brows shot down in distaste.

"Fuck no. Sesshomaru is my asshole brother. The names InuYasha," the hanyou informed him, resting the large sword on his shoulder.

"Ah," Ahgony acknowledged with a nod.

"Enough chit chat, who the hell are you?"

Ahgony bowed.

"I am Ahgony of the Evil Six."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, "So you're one of the bastards that have been causing trouble."

Ahgony smiled, "Indeed."

InuYasha leveled his sword at the naked male.

"The fuck are you smiling about. You that happy about dying?" InuYasha asked.

Throwing his head back, Ahgony laughed long and loud. InuYasha clenched his teeth, his hands tightening on the hilt of his sword.

"What's so funny?"

Grinning like a fool with a piece of candy, Ahgony placed his hands on his hips.

"That would be you hanyou."

InuYasha growled, "Well then, let's see if we can wipe that smirk from your face."

Ahgony's smile turned creepy.

"You are welcome to try."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Transforming into his humanoid form, Mahdness touched down in front of two males on top of the roof of the castle, a few yards away from Ahgony and his opponent. Of the two males, the wolf youkai looked a bit older, while the scarred feline youkai seemed a bit young. Ehvil landed next to him, he too had transformed into his humanoid form. The two males seemed shocked by his appearance on the scene. 

The older male hid it well. 

The younger male was like an open book.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you Lady Kagome's General?" the younger male demanded.

Ehvil focused his attention on the young male.

"It is no concern of yours."

"The hell it ain't! Does Lady Kagome know what you're doing?"

"She will soon enough," the older male commented,"You know not what you do to her."

Ehvil turned to the older male.

"She will get over it."

"Friends of yours?" Mahdness asked.

"Casual acquaintances. Lord Sarinji of the East," he said pointing at the older male, "Yamiko of the South," he finished pointing to the younger male.

"Why are you doing this?" Yamiko demanded.

Ehvil lifted a brow.

"I am compelled to," he said simply.

"Compelled to? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Someone such as yourself would never understand. I crave this, I eat sleep, breathe this. I am compelled to do this. I have to," he said, a crazed gleam in his eyes.

Yamiko looked surprised.

"You're fucking insane!"

Ehvil shrugged, "Possibly."

"Enough talk. It matters not why you are doing this. You are apart of the Evil Six, and there for you are an enemy," Sarinji said drawing his sword.

Mahdness nodded, "Agreed, time to die."

Yamiko pulled his sword as well, "We'll see who kills who."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru was pushed back once more. Flipping backwards, he landed gracefully atop a tree branch. Katzunami rushed in next, lasting but a moment before he too was pushed back. This was not going the way he wanted it. Vishious was indeed a powerful being. It would take more than a few calculated sword swings and speed to defeat one such as him.

Sesshomaru leapt from the tree, using the branch for more speed to propel himself towards Vishious, sword in hand. Vishious dodge the attack easily. Sesshomaru flipped once more, landing on his feet. Vishious turned to the two males.

"Is this the best you can do, Sesshomaru? I must say I am acutely disappointed." Vishious said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru remained silent, eyes sharp and angry.

"Ohhh, such a look from the mighty Lord Sesshomaru," Vishious laughed.

Raising his sword, Sesshomaru brought it down in a hard sweep. A dark red stream of energy was released, heading straight for Vishious. Vishious dogged only to duck as Sesshomaru took a swipe at his head with sharp deadly claws. Sesshomaru countered with a swift knee to the chin.

Vishious staggered back. Blood trickled down the corner of his lip. Slowly, Vishious lapped the blood up with his tongue.

"Getting serious, eh?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he once more went on the offense. Vishious was ready this time. Grabbing Sesshomaru's sword, he pushed energy into his hand, melting the blade. Sesshomaru discarded the blade and struck out with his claws once more, emitting a level six poison. 

The acidic poison found its marker.

Vishious roared in pain, holding his face as the poison melted skin. Sesshomaru regrouped a distance away, watching the scene dispassionately. Seeing that he was distracted, Katzunami attacked, running Vishious through with his sword.

"Die," he snarled

Vishious grabbed the sword, revealing his face. The right side of his face was melted down to the bone. Skin hung in ropes from his skull. Katzunami pushed the sword deeper, twisting it. 

Vishious went limp and fell to the ground, sword sticking out of his stomach.

Turning, Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome who stood near the tree Vishious had sat her next to.

"Come," he commanded, holding out a clawed hand.

Without hesitation, Kagome reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand. Sesshomaru pulled her against him, and moved to return to the castle. Kagome pulled away and continued to walk towards the castle. She was torn on what to feel. She was still disgusted from having Vishious touch her, and deeply embarrassed that her activities with Sesshomaru had come to light so soon and yet she was glad the threat of the Evil six had been taken care of quick and easy. 

Well, at least one of them had. There was still five more left, but their leader was gone. That was good enough for her at the moment.

"Wait," Katzunami called out.

Kagome turned to face Katzunami. The expression on his face tore at her heart.

"Is this your choice, Kagome?"

Kagome knew what he was referring to. Kagome shook her head.

"No…it's not like that…I-"

"How can she choose if she is the one who has been chosen?" Vishious questioned from behind. 

All three turned to face him. 

Vishious stood a few feet away, half of his face melted. With a swift jerk, he pulled the bloody sword from his gut and tossed it away.

Kagome backed up a step.

"Kagome belongs to me and no one else."

Anger flared.

"I belong to no one! I am my person!"

Vishious ignored her, walking towards the trio. Muscle and skin began to regenerate, covering the gaping hole in his face.

"You are very persistent." Sesshomaru commented.

"Aye, that I will admit to," he said with a smirk.

In barely a flash of movement, Sesshomaru was once more on the offense, Katzunami following suit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Naraku lay quivering on the ground, his muscles twitching. He lay in a pool of blood, his skin a bright red and hot to the touch as if he had been burned. He hated going through the ritual. It took all his energy and strength to summon each one. For each being he brought forth he was torn apart and reassembled, leaving him helpless each time. 

It was the most painful experience he had ever had to endure.

Tourcher landed next to him and surveyed the clearing. The ritual had been completed. One hundred Ra Ku Youki had risen and now roamed around him.

"You must be Naraku," he said.

"Aye," Naraku acknowledged his hoarse voice barely above a whisper.

"Big brother Vishious is ready to mobilize the beasts."

"He is free?"

Tourcher nodded, "Aye."

"And my reward? When will I receive my reward?"

Tourcher looked down at the snake, a strange gleam in his eyes. It was then that Naraku knew fear. Pushing his broken body away from Tourcher, he shook his head, crimson eyes wide in terror.

"No…you can't…"

Tourcher smirked, taking another step. 

Anger bloomed.

"Do you have any idea what I suffered for that bastard?" Naraku screamed, spittle forming in the corner of his mouth.

Tourcher's smile widened as he continued to advance. Naraku backed up again.

"You think I'll let you do this to me you sick son of a bitch?"

Tourcher frowned," And here I was going to give you a merciful death."

"Fuck you!"

Frown deepening, Tourcher grabbed Naraku by the hair. Naraku clenched his teeth to keep from screaming. His whole body felt as though it was coming apart at the seams. Frustration and helpless anger took hold of him. He wanted to kill him, to kill Vishious. But he knew, he would not live to see tomorrow, and if Tourcher had his way, he would die a horrible, gruesome, undignified death at his hand. 

As Tourcher dragged him by the hair across the open field Naraku bit down hard on his tongue. Pain shot through his body once more. 

Again, he bit down. Over and over he hacked down on his tongue with his teeth. Finally, his tongue gave way.

Blood filled his mouth and dripped down his chin and his vision blurred. As Tourcher continued to drag him, he felt the pain in his body receding. Numbness overtook him. He felt so cold all of a sudden. Cold and weightless. His vision blurred, fading into complete darkness. 

No longer able to see, he closed his and smiled, he would be damned if he would let the Evil Six get the last laugh.

He would see those bastards in hell…

Tourcher stopped as a putrid scent assaulted his nose. Letting go of his hair, Naraku dropped lifelessly to the ground. His mouth, chin and front of his kimono were completely soaked in blood.

'Bastard must have chewed off his own tongue and bled to death.'

Which explained the putrid scent of voided bowels. Kneeling down, he studied his face; deadened crimson eyes stared back at him. He was very handsome. Very handsome indeed. Leaning down, Tourcher dragged his tongue across his lips, tasting his blood. Closing his eyes, he relished the taste, rubbing the bulge between his legs. Opening his eyes, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Naraku's lips. 

Forcing his stiff lips apart with his tongue, he swept his tongue around inside his mouth, pulling out the gnawed off tongue. Tourcher devoured the pink mass. 

It turned him on even more. Turning Naraku over, he pulled down the dead demon's hakama and began to undo his own hakama.

No need to let a perfectly good body go to waste…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru flipped backwards, landing gracefully a few meters from his opponent. Vishious was on him the moment his booted feet touched the ground. Ducking his fist, Sesshomaru retaliated with an uppercut to the jaw. Vishious stumbled backwards and slammed his fists against the ground. 

The earth quaked sending rocks and earth hurtling towards Sesshomaru and Katzunami. Both dodged the attack, taking shelter in the trees.

"This is not going well. How are we to defeat a foe that will not die?" Katzunami said.

Sesshomaru ignored him in favor of once more going on the attack. Katzunami followed. Vishious, however, had had enough. But unbeknownst to him, so had Kagome.

"Play time is over gentlemen." Vishious informed them.

Black shadow beings rose from the ground. Ugly creatures that terrified Kagome. They were skeleton shaped with beaming red eyes. Sesshomaru slashed at the creature with his claws. His hand went inside its body, capturing it in its black sticky body. Sesshomaru tried to remove his hand but to no avail, it was stuck. The beasts advanced, wrapping their bony arms around him rendering him immobile.

Katzunami was not any better. The creatures were everywhere, appearing out nowhere. It was not long before he too was captured by the beasts. Vishious walked towards the immobile pair.

"Now, it's time to end this. At least for you," he said to Katzunami.

He turned to Sesshomaru and walked up to him, almost nose to nose.

"You however, I will take you alive," he leaned in close to his ear," I am going to torture you for centuries. You will live a long, painful life filled of misery and despair."

Sesshomaru was not worried in the least. Vishious had not even seen a smear of his power, which was just the way Sesshomaru wanted it. Icy calmness ran through his blood, his Daiyoukai nature rushing to the forefront.

Sesshomaru smirked, "We shall see, lizard."

Vishious lifted a brow.

"Indeed, mutt." he said turning to Katzunami, "Time to die."

Holding out his hand, a ball of black energy formed. A concentrated and compressed ball of evil energy; enough to drop a large village in one sweep. Vishious drew back his arm.

Katzunami struggled against the arms of the shadow creatures as Vishious' arm descended, aiming for his chest. As the ball of dark energy grew closer, he could feel the radiating heat. It was dark and disgusting. Katzunami got ready to release counter energy. Before he could, a emerald light engulfed Vishious' hand, stopping his movement and dissolving the energy.

"Stop right there Vishious!" Kagome commanded moving towards the males, eyes glowing green.

Vishious looked over at Kagome, a bored expression on his face.

"Do not interfere woman," he said softly.

"The hell I won't! I won't let you continue to hurt people!"

"Woman-"

"You need not interfere Kagome," Sesshomaru said calmly. The creatures wrapped around him cried out in pain as Sesshomaru increased the amount of poison emitting from his pores. The arms of the creatures burned away. 

In a flash he was on the attack, sending Vishious tumbling into a large tree with a powerful punch.

"I see you were holding back as well," Katzunami said as he too made short work of the shadow creatures.

"Holding back?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Basic skill of a warrior; never reveal the extent of your power when confronting a new enemy," Katzunami explained.

A blinding bright light illuminated the sky as Vishious transformed once more into his dragon form. Black smoke puffed from his nostrils as he let out a loud roar. Rolling onto the balls of his feet, Sesshomaru propelled himself forward. As he moved a bright light engulfed him, illuminating the sky. 

Kagome shielded her eyes.

Another roar shook the ground. Kagome peeked through her fingers, her eyes widening in shock. A silver dog towered over her, it’s howl shaking the ground.

Surprised, the rumbled knocked her flat on her bottom. 

It was as big as the dragon! 

Sesshomaru did not miss a step, he launched his big body into the dragon, going straight for its neck with his large sharp fangs. The dragon toppled over, shaking the earth. Kagome held onto a nearby tree to keep from toppling onto her face.

Fangs embedded deeply into Vishious' neck, Sesshomaru injected a lethal amount of toxic poison. The poison rushing through his veins and spreading throughout his body in record time. Grabbing hold of the furry dog above him, Vishious pushed him backwards, wincing as Sesshomaru ripped a chunk of flesh from his neck.

The dragon shrieked as he shrank, compressing his energy back into his humanoid form.

Vishious stood, holding his neck, the poison in his veins burned, trying to liquefy his internal organs. His vision blurred and dark blood dripped from his nose. Vishious dropped to one knee, trying to breathe. His wounds would be fatal to a lesser being, though it was not enough to kill him, it would take time for him to heal from this. 

If he stayed here, Sesshomaru might very well find a way to kill him. 

He had no choice. 

He had to retreat for now. Sesshomaru rolled onto his feet, saliva and blood dripping from his mouth. Vishious reached out telepathically to his comrades.

'Retreat, we will return for my woman at another time.'

As Sesshomaru moved in for another attack, Vishious blew a large ball of fire. Sesshomaru erected a large barrier to protect himself, while Katzunami shielded Kagome with a barrier of his own. 

When the flames and smoke dissipated, Vishious was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ahgony lifted InuYasha up in the air by the throat, his right hand glowing black with energy.

"Time to die half-breed," he said with a smile.

InuYasha dug his claws into his forearm, struggling to break his grip. This guy was definitely no push over. He had never faced anyone with this level of strength other than his older brother Sesshomaru and his uncle Toramaru and even then they never used all their strength when sparring with him, neither was this guy. 

InuYasha could tell he wasn't serious; merely toying with him.

Ahgony tightened his grip, ready to give the finishing blow. He had to admit, he was pretty good for a half-breed mutt. Certainly not on his level, but good enough to hold his own for a while. Looking over at the giant sword embedded in the floor, he wondered why it seemed so familiar. The shape seemed familiar, even the energy surrounding the sword. He wondered where someone like him had acquired such a thing.

He mentally shrugged. It didn't matter now.

' _**Retreat, we will return for my woman at another time.'** _

Ahgony sighed with a deep frown. Vishious had terrible timing.

"Seems you will be able to live another day, half-breed."

Leaning in, Ahgony came close enough to kiss him. InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise.

"Till next time."

Tossing InuYasha away, Ahgony took to the sky, transforming into his dragon form and disappearing into the night. 

InuYasha sat up. 

His whole body ached. He didn't think anything was broken, but he had more than a couple of bruises and gashes that would need stitches. Struggling to his feet, he pulled his sword from its embedded place. He knew for damn sure he hadn't seen the last of that guy.

What a pain in the ass.

Looking over his shoulder, two figures approached him.

'Speaking of pain in the ass…'

Yamiko and Sarinji joined him a moment later, Yamiko looked as bad as he did, whiles Sarinji barely had a scratch.

"They've retreated." Yamiko informed him.

InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"What was your first clue?"

Before the two could even start, Sarinji placed himself in between the duo.

"We have no time for this. Toramaru and the elders have called an emergency meeting. Come."

That said, Sarinji turned and leapt down from the roof of the castle. Yamiko and InuYasha followed as the morning sun rose above the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"It has been decided that the journey to recover the amulets will begin in three days time." Elder Torao announced.

The emergency meeting had begun an hour after the Evil Six retreated. The soldier were seeking treatment and making preparations for burying the dead, while the higher ups were deciding on what was the best way to handle their current situation.

"A few soldiers will accompany the group for extra protection and the remaining will stay here to defend the castle. Lords Sesshomaru, Yamiko, and Sarinji along with Lady Kagome shall scourer the land for the amulets, and Lord InuYasha will remain here and defend the castle with my self and the remaining soldiers. Lord Katzunami has decided to return home to his own territory, and does not wish to participate in the amulet search." Toramaru said.

InuYasha made no argument, though he had expected to be left out. Being a hanyou automatically disqualified him. 

It had always been that way.

Kagome looked around for Lord Katzunami. He wasn't here. Her heart contacted. When this meeting was over she would go down and talk to him. She owned him that at least.

"Might I make an objection?" Sarinji asked.

All eyes turned to Sarinji.

"Precede, Lord Sarinji." Toramaru said.

"In light of these new developments I would like to return home to check on the well being of my own territory."

Yamiko nodded.

"I as well would like to do so."

Elder Kiji nodded in understanding.

"Aye, you may do so."

"I would like to do so as well," Kagome said from her place next to InuYasha.

The room went silent. Kagome didn't back down. She was not mated yet, so she was still the lady of the Northern lands. They could not legally withhold her from her rights. Torao did not look happy about her speaking up. That old demon really hated the idea of a woman in charge.

"Ah yes, there is still the issue of the Northern lands. Would you please tell us who you have chosen as a mate?" Toramaru asked with an odd look in his eyes.

Suddenly, a feeling of dread overtook Kagome. That look in his eyes. 

He knew. 

Kagome felt a flush come to her checks. Across the room she could feel the weight of Sesshomaru's gaze. Kagome twiddled her thumbs under the table.

"I-I have not made a decision yet…I-"

"You have not made a decision yet? Are you sure of that my Lady?"

Kagome could feel their eyes. Even InuYasha was looking at her curiously.

"I believe you have already made your choice, Lady Kagome."

"Who did she choose?" Yamiko asked anxiously.

 

He had not really gotten around to romancing her as of yet, too caught up with the contest with InuYasha. Surely she could see he was the better choice despite the fact that he had been a bit…absent. No way would she choose that old fart Sarinji or that pea brain InuYasha. Katzunami was his only real obstacle. Lord Sesshomaru was completely out of the picture. 

No way would she ever choose him.

 

Sarinji felt nervous for the first time in a long time. Would she choose him? Or would she choose one of the younger males? He thought he had a pretty decent relationship with her. They'd spoken a number of times and had many things in common. And then there was the time he had been out training in only a pair of hakama, she had openly admired his chest had she not? So he could assume she had some attraction to him. But was that enough for her to choose him? 

He could only hope.

 

InuYasha was plain curious. He didn't really think she would choose him. Besides, the only reason he had entered that competition was to get under the skin of the many nobles that hated him. 

He was curious however to know who Kagome had chosen.

 

"I haven't chosen anyone!" Kagome declared.

Toramaru raised a brow.

"Indeed?" he turned to Sesshomaru, "Did you or did you not rut with Lady Kagome last night Sesshomaru?"

The room went deadly silent. Kagome couldn't breathe, couldn't think. This could not be happening. It was like a nightmare. A nightmare come true. All eyes were on Sesshomaru who sat at the far end of the table. Kagome held her breath, and willed him not answer the question. Gods how could she have been so naive? Sesshomaru had promised not tell but had not promise to deny it had happened. If he told them the truth she would be forced to be his mate. 

Kagome glared daggers at Toramaru.

She had heard the door opening! It had to have been him at the door. There was no other way he could know the truth about what had happened. Toramaru merely stared back, his gaze unwavering.

"I do not deny that I mated with Lady Kagome last night."

Kagome's horrified gaze turned to Sesshomaru. Face completely composed, he stared back at her with heated amber eyes. Kagome felt the world shift underneath her. Gods was she about to faint? She had never fainted in her entire life. But for the first time, Kagome felt like she would faint dead away. 

This could not be happening. This had to be a mistake, some sort of sick joke.

"No way! No way in hell would she rut with him!" Yamiko yelled, shooting from his up from his seat.

Sesshomaru pinned Yamiko with a hard stair.

"Are you implying that this Sesshomaru is not telling the truth, Lord Yamiko?" he asked softly.

"Damn right! There is no way in hell she would choose you over me!" Yamiko said angrily slamming his palms onto the table.

The energy in the room shifted noticeably. Sesshomaru's aura turned dangerous in an instant, crackling aggressively against the other auras in the room. InuYasha held his breath. 

Nobody talked shit to his brother. 

Yamiko must have a death wish or something. Thought it was just as hard for InuYasha to believe that Kagome had rutted with Sesshomaru, he knew his brother.He was not one to lie. He had no reason to do so. InuYasha himself had not ever heard him utter an untruth.

"It is true. I my self witnessed the rutting. I went to Sesshomaru's chamber last night and stumbled upon them. Now, Lord Yamiko, would you call me a liar as well?" Toramaru asked.

Yamiko clenched his teeth and sat down once more, his anger palpable.

"It seems you have indeed made your choice, Lady Kagome," Torao said smugly.

Kagome stared down at the Elder with hatred in her eyes.

"The mating of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands and Lady Kagome of the Northern lands shall be consummated tonight," Kiji announced, "Tomorrow, Lord Yamiko and Lord Sarinji shall return to their territories, and will meet Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome at the Northern castle. From there, the journey for the amulets shall begin. This concludes our meeting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	31. Step By Step

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

Step By Step

 

 

Back and forth….back and forth…..back and forth…..

Kagura sat silently on the windows seat, watching as Kagome paced the length of her bedroom, agitation prominent in each step. Though she didn't notice it, her aura was blazing angrily. She'd been at it since earlier that morning after the emergency meeting. She had sent for Kagura in lieu of sleep. 

She was "too damn angry" to sleep.

Kagura had been a bit hesitant to go. Racked with guilt over being apart of kidnapping Kagome and freeing Vishious. But now, sitting here, listening to Kagome rage, it was just like old times. 

For a moment, she could almost forget her sins.

Kagome stopped and turned to Kagura, eyes blazing.

"He admitted to it! He could have lied or even refused to answer for Kami's sake!" Kagome raged.

Turning, she continued to pace. Growing more agitated by the second.

Back and forth….back and forth…..back and forth…..

"And poor Lord Katzunami; Gods I do not look forward to the talk we're eventually going to have to have."

Kagome slapped her forehead.

"Why oh why did I sleep with that man?" she groaned.

Back and forth….back and forth…..back and forth…..

"And now the Evil Six is back together, and Gods only knows what destruction they will bring. If the higher ups had listened to me and let me search for them this probably could have been avoided,"

Kagome removed her hand and fidgeted with a strand of her hair, the gesture nervous. She stopped, looking so sad it was painful for Kagura to watch.

"My life is being turned upside down and I don't know how to stop it. This new threat, I don't know how we are going to overcome it. And now…..now that I have to mate Sesshomaru, I no longer have the power or authority to oversee my people…..How can I protect them now? I've lost the right to be their Lady."

She turned to Kagura with tears shimmering in her brown eyes.

"I don't know what to do. That beast wants me for his own sick twisted reasons, and I just…I don't know what I should do anymore."

Kagura stood and walked over to Kagome, hugging her tight. In the warm, concerned embrace the damn broke letting loose a torrent of tears. Each sob, each tear was like a prick at her heart. The guilt she felt was like hands around her neck, cutting off her breath, suffocating her. 

Kagura softly patted her back.

"My Lady, come, sit, pacing will only make you more agitated," Kagura said as she guided her over to the soft pillows of the window seat and sat her down.

"My Lady-"

"Kagome," she insisted with a sniffle.

Kagura smiled at that.

"Kagome," she corrected herself, "why did you sleep with Lord Sesshomaru? Do you have feelings for him?"

Kagome wiped a tear from her eye.

"I don't know really. There is….something between us, but not love or anything serious as that. I'm not even sure I even like him as person."

"Passion."

"Hm?"

"There is passion between you two. Physical attraction."

Kagome blushed and nodded, "Yes. It's just physical between him and I. I never wanted to be mated to him, it's just that, there was this burning…passion between us…and I just…wanted to act on that passion once, to know what it felt like to be with someone I found so attractive. But I wanted to mate for love."

Kagome looked down at her hands, vision blurring once more.

"I didn't intend to ever let anyone find out. It was to be my own little secret. But now…"

Kagura took a hold of her hands. Looking up at Kagura, Kagome blinked back tears.

"Don't look at this as a death sentence My La-," Kagura coughed as Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Kagome. You are a very strong woman. You've ruled over the Northern lands for years, right under the nose of the high ups, just think of Lord Sesshomaru as a new and unruly land that you have to manage. As for the Evil Six, you need only find those amulets, obtain the sword and we will have a fighting chance to defeat them all."

Kagura wiped a tear from Kagome's cheek.

"You just have to take everything one step at time. As for protecting your people, when you mate Lord Sesshomaru, will they not be his people too? Lord Sesshomaru may be a bit…cold and a bit heartless, but from my stay here in the Western lands; I've seen and heard how he treats his lands and his people. He protects them fiercely. His people are happy and loyal, not out of fear but out of respect for him. Would he not treat your people the same?"

Kagome sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

Kagome sat up and wiped the tears away, determination in her eyes.

"Right! I can't just sit here and mope, I need to focus on finding those amulets, taming Sesshomaru and getting rid of the Evil Six once and for all!"

Kagome stood, pulling Kagura with her.

"I have to find Lord Katzunami and speak to him; will you start packing for me?"

Kagura blinked at Kagome's sudden change in mood before smiling.

"Of course My La-"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Kagura coughed to clear her throat.

"Kagome, I'll start right away."

The glare smoothed away into a bright smile.

"Great, be sure to pack your things as well."

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise.

"My things?"

Kagome nodded, "I was hoping you'd come with me. I've gotten close to you in a short amount of time. But if you'd rather not come I-"

"No, no, I'm just…surprised. I would be happy to accompany you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and hugged Kagura.

"Thank you, Kagura."

'No, Kagome, thank you…I have never felt so warm and loved in my short life…everyday before you found me had been filled with pain, sadness and hopelessness. And now….now you've changed things for me…No matter what happens, no matter what punishment Vishious dishes out for me, I will protect you until my dying breath…..I swear it….'

"You should be going now, Kagome. Find Lord Katzunami before he leaves."

"Oh, that's right! I'll be back soon." Kagome said as she headed for the door.

As the door closed, Kagura slid open one of the windows, letting in fresh air and closed her eyes. Vishious was no longer hovering inside her mind. For the time being, she was free of him. His injuries from Lord Sesshomaru had weakened him for some time. For this, Kagura was glad. She was created from Vishious, so it was only natural that she knew some, perhaps all of his secrets.

The most important one was his method of healing, the healing method of any Ryu youkai. Dragon demons were notoriously strong and hard to injure, because of this, when a dragon youkai was wounded, the healing process was as slow as the humans, maybe even slower than that. The injuries closed up with in seconds to stop the bleeding, however, below the closed wound, the damage did not heal as fast as it closed.

Vishious and his comrades however had found a way to speed up the healing process and that was by using accelerants. Kagura was not sure what sort of accelerant they used. Vishious' mind had not specified that during her creation. They had taken the accelerants centuries ago, so by now the accelerants had to be wearing off. But even with accelerants, the healing process was still slow. Vishious' injuries would by some time for Kagome and for her as well. With Vishious weak from injuries, his hold on her was severed temporarily. 

For now, she could and would be happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

General Haku arose early; well before the sun had risen. His injuries had almost been completely healed. With the help of Kikyo, he ate a large breakfast, dressed and headed down stairs. He would be making the journey home alone. The other soldiers that had made it here had died during the night. Their bodies would be brought back with him to the Western lands to receive a proper and honorable burial by their families.

Haku did not look forward to the journey home. He would be returning a failure. It was his duty to see to the well being of his subordinates and he had failed. All of them had died. All of them except him. How could he face his Lord this way? How could he face his family? His friends? His children? They would hate him. They would be ashamed of him.

There is no room for failure in the Western military.

There was no room for a failure such as him.

Miroku was waiting for him in the hall with a black haired woman standing next to him. The woman was dressed as a demon slayer, with a giant boomerang strapped to her back. A small white furry, three tailed feline demon rested in her arms. 

A few Northern soldiers stood in various places around the two.

"General," Miroku greeted, bowing.

Haku cringed inwardly. Some General he was…

"This is Sango," Miroku said, gesturing to the woman.

The woman bowed as well.

"Sango, this is General Haku of the Western lands. Sango will be accompanying you back to the Western lands. When you inform Lady Kagome of the…news it would be best if she has Lady Sango by her side," Miroku explained.

"Understood. Do you have a letter you would like me to deliver to Lady Kagome?"

Miroku nodded and handed over a letter.

"Please see that she reads this letter after you tell her."

Haku took the letter and placed it into a pocket inside his kimono.

"Shall we be on our way, Lady Sango?"

"A dozen guards will escort you. A carriage will carry the bodies and should arrive a few hours after you. It should take you no more than a day to reach the Western castle; the soldiers know a few short cuts and will take a more direct route than the main road. Please, give me a few moments with Lady Sango."

Haku bowed, turned, and headed towards the double doors leading outside. Miroku turned to Sango.

"Take care of her Sango. I know you will."

Sango nodded.

"Kagome's a strong woman, she'll make it. It'll be…tough for her to hear, but in the end. She'll accept it and deal with it." Sango said sadly.

Miroku laid a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder and pulled her into an embrace.

"Everything will work out."

Sango sighed.

"I know, I just wish I could spare her this kind of pain. What is Rykotsu thinking? How can he do this to her?"

"I know not what goes through that man's head. We can only be there for Kagome and protect her from him as much as possible."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"Also…."

Sango looked back up at Miroku, "Hm?"

A blush erupted across Sango's checks, brow twitching as a large, masculine hand caressed her shapely rear end. Sensing the danger, Kirara took that opportunity to leap to safety and watch the show from a distance. Kirara didn't have to wait for long.

"Miroku…..you….."

Rearing back, Sango let her hand fly across Miroku's face with a thunderous clap.

"Pervert!"

Reaching up, Miroku rubbed his stinging flesh, a bright red hand print forming on his cheek.

"Sango love, you wound me so without any remorse," Miroku complained, a rueful smile on his face.

"You deserved it you pervert!" Sango yelled angrily, "You're just lucky Kagome's not here as well or else she would have slapped you twice as hard."

"Ah yes, our fiery little Lady, I am a lucky man indeed to be spared her wrath. My face can only take so much punishment."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to let Kagome know how you've been behaving in her absence," Sango said smugly, smirking.

"Dearest Sango, surly you would take pity on me?"

"Not a chance pervert." Sango said, crossing her arms and turning away.

Miroku smiled at that. It was good to see Sango smiling. She had been down since Kagome left. Despite his best efforts to coax a smile out of her, he had been mostly unsuccessful. Seeing Kagome would be good for her. He had been torn over letting her go, however. These were dangerous times. Sango was a strong, capable, warrior woman but at the end of the day she was just a woman. A human woman, vulnerable to injury and death.

He had loved this woman for many years and yet, she was completely clueless as to his feelings. Could he really let her leave here without knowing when there was a chance she would walk out that door and possibly never come back?

"Please be careful out there."

Sango turned to face him once more hands on hips.

"Of course I will. What do you take me for? This isn't my first time doing something like this you know."

Reaching out, Miroku took her hand and pulled her into his arms, his lips crashing down on hers without a second's hesitation. The kiss was soft and passionate. Miroku poured all his feelings of love and adoration into the kiss, willing her to understand his feelings, to return them.

Pulling back, Sango looked up at Miroku in shock. His eyes. That look he was giving her. The emotion in his violet eyes. Did he-

"Please be safe Sango," he said.

"I-I will,"

With a quick smile, Miroku turned and walked away, leaving behind a flustered and confused Sango. Turning to Kirara, she kneelled down in front of the purring cat and rubbed between her ears.

"Miroku is sure acting strange, ne, Kirara?"

Kirara purred in response. Smiling, Sango picked up the small ball of fur and headed outside. General Haku was waiting in front of the main gate along with the guards, the carriage with the bodies were a few feet away.

"I apologize for the wait, General Haku," Sango said as she approached.

"You need not apologize. Let us begin our journey."

Sango nodded. The gates opened and the group set out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Toramaru sat in yet another meeting with the Elders, Lord Sarinji, Lord Yamiko, and Lord Sesshomaru. Apparently, General Rykotsu was involved with the Evil Six. Sarinji and Yamiko had spoken to Elder Toramaru as soon as the battle had ended and had told him of General Rykotsu's involvement. Toramaru had sworn the two to secrecy until they could all meet and discuss it without Kagome knowing.

"You are certain it was him?" Kiji asked.

Sarinji nodded, "It was indeed General Rykotsu of the Northern military. We engaged in a brief conversation before the fight began. He is part of the Evil Six."

"Have you spoken of this to Lady Kagome? Is she aware of this new development?"

"Nay, I have not had the heart to speak to her of this issue. She was very close to her General."

"Whether she was close to him or not, she needs to be told and take responsibility for her General. Bring her here to answer for herself." Elder Torao demanded.

"There is no need to upset the woman, Elder Torao," Toramaru said.

"Ha! She wanted to play Lord of a territory then let her deal with this and take responsibility for the actions of her General!"

"She is no longer in a position to take responsibility for General Rykotsu's actions. That position has fallen to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru informed him from his position at the end of the large oak table.

"You are not yet her mate Lord Sesshomaru. She is still in a position of power over the Northern lands until tonight is over."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow, "This Sesshomaru has already had her."

Sarinji shifted in his chair, his mood darkening while Yamiko clenched his fists, his aura crackling. Sesshomaru's eyes blazed with male satisfaction at the displayed emotion.

"And yet you have not marked her as your mate, thus you are not the Territory Lord of the Northern lands."

"That's merely a formality and well you know it, Elder Torao," Elder Kiji said as Torao glared at him, "Let's not play games. Lord Sesshomaru became the Lord of the Northern lands the moment he rutted with Lady Kagome. If there is an issue about the Northern Lands then it is now to be addressed to Lord Sesshomaru and he shall deal with in whatever way he sees fit."

Elder Torao sat in angry silence.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you would,"

"I have decided not to inform my mate of these new developments at this moment. No one is to speak of it with her unless this Sesshomaru has given his permission. General Rykotsu shall be dealt with in time. Are there objections?"

Sarinji's steady gaze spoke volumes. He clearly was sore over losing Kagome but knowing Sarinji, he would not dare make a scene. Yamiko however seemed ready to take that leap. His eyes blazed at Sesshomaru, his displeasure untamed and unchecked. To Sesshomaru's surprise he remained quiet and did not succumb to his usual outbursts.

"Then if there is nothing more that need be disgusted, this Sesshomaru will excuse himself at this time."

"One moment, Lord Sesshomaru,” said Elder Kiji “Please be aware that a banquet is being prepared for your up coming mating to Lady Kagome. It will begin at the Midday meal and carry on through the night. Your people have been invited, though I do not know how many shall be able to attend, as there was no notice given. Would you mind informing Lady Kagome? There was no time to inform her."

Sesshomaru inclined his head and stood.

"That concludes our meeting," said Toramaru.

Everyone stood and left.

 

Sarinji swiftly headed for the soldier training fields.

His anger was great. 

He had no idea if was more angry at Lady Kagome's choice, or maybe Lord Sesshomaru's obvious pleasure of her choice, or maybe he was more angry at himself for losing her. He knew not which one it was; however, at this particular moment he was pretty certain he was furious with Lord Sesshomaru. The bastard had been rubbing it in during the entire meeting, acting as though he were already mated to her. It was enough to turn his stomach. Damn that cheeky bastard. 

Sarinji made it to the soldier training field in record time. The soldiers were in the middle of taking a break. 

Sarinji unsheathed his sword.

"Who would like to be my sparring partner today?" he called out.

Looking at his demeanor, his crackling aura and angry tone of voice, none of the soldiers volunteered.

"Sparing partner? More like punching bag," one soldier whispered to another.

The soldier laughed at the joke.

"You two will be my sparing partners," Sarinji said pointing at the two soldiers.

"B-But my Lord-"

"Come," Sarinji demanded.

Hanging their heads the soldier stood and walked over to Sarinji as if they were walking to meet their executioner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yamiko however was headed in the opposite direction. InuYasha was already sitting on the hill when he arrived. Sitting with his back to him, InuYasha munched on fruit from his bag.

"Why the fuck do you always follow me here ugly?" InuYasha asked with a mouth full of fruit.

Yamiko continued to walk over to the half demon and took a seat next to him.

"Ah shut up, you could use the company and you know it mutt," Yamiko said taking a fruit from the bag and munching on it.

They sat in silence a while, eating fruit quietly.

"So you gonna talk or what?" InuYasha demanded.

Yamiko lay back on the grass, arms behind his head.

"Why him? Why the fuck did she have to choose him? That arrogant prick ain't a good match for her."

"And you are? Ugly fuck like you?"

Yamiko shot up from the ground, "You goddamn right I am!"

InuYasha snorted, "She'd be better off with me."

"Dream on half-breed!"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes.

"You looking for a fight ass face?"

Yamiko leaned in close, nose to nose, eyes blazing.

"What was your first clue dumbass?"

With those traded insults, the fight was on.

 

Katzunami stood on the edge of a river a few feet behind the gardens. His heart felt as though it had been ripped out. He had been foolish to think he could convince her to love him as he loved her. It was time for him to go back to the Fade, a complete brokenhearted failure. Even though he had failed, this entire experience would be something he would always remember.

He would always love Kagome, even though he had lost her. Under better circumstances, he was sure he could have won her over. This whole thing with the Evil Six, and Kagome losing the rights to her lands had been in the way of wooing her. At least that's what he liked to think.

A soothing aura clashed with his own. 

He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of it.

"Things did not go as I'd hoped they would," Katzunami said with his back to her.

Kagome looked down at her feet, nervously twirling her finger around a strand of her hair.

"I know…I'm….sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You need not apologize, Kagome. There is no need to apologize."

"But-"

Katzunami turned to face her. The expression on his face stopped her from saying another word. Slowly walking up to her, Katzunami took her hands in his own.

"I will always love you, Kagome, but my time here is done. I came here knowing I would either fail or be victorious. I promised myself that no matter what happened I would accept it without any regrets. I failed, and I have to accept that."

Kagome shook her head, "You didn't fail, Lord Katzunami. I do not love Lord Sesshomaru. What happened between us was just…it wasn't…I just-"

Gently placing a finger over her lips to stop the tirade of explanations, Katzunami smiled. It was a small comfort to know that she did not love that beast. But whether she loved him or hated him; she would be mated to him tonight. Any chance he had of making her his was gone. There was nothing more to do but to leave, once more become part of the Fade, and guide Kagome through her visions. 

Therein lay another comfort. Their connection was something Sesshomaru could never sever.

"I am grateful for having had the chance to be near you. To touch you, to hold you, to be able to speak the words I've had in my heart for years. I will leave here with no regrets, but take this memory and cherish it all the days of my life."

"Katzunami….."

Taking his finger, he ran it softly over her cheek and pulled her close to him. A blush bloomed across her cheeks, as Katzunami leaned down slowly, lips inches away from her own.

"I love you….." he whispered as his lips descended slowly to her own.

Before their lips could touch, something ripped Katzunami away from her. Losing her balance from the sudden movement, Kagome fell to the ground. The air around her was charged and angry. She had never felt anything like it. As she looked over at Katzunami who was laid out a few feet away from her, covered in blood and on the boarder of passing out, a tall, dark shadow blocked out the sun.

Sesshomaru stood over her, eyes crimson and flashing, his markings jagged and brighter than usual. His fists were clenched, blood dripping from them. Kagome was not sure whose blood it was, his or Katzunami's. A chill crawled down Kagome's spine. 

Sesshomaru looked absolutely livid. 

Despite that, Kagome was angry herself. How dare he hurt Katzunami for no reason!

Kagome stood, her own energy crackling. She'd deal with him in a moment, right now; she was more worried about Katzunami. He hadn't moved. Kagome began to walk in his direction. 

His dark distorted voice stopped her cold.

"Go to him, and this Sesshomaru shall see to it he dies a long, agonizing death."

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru. The air was visibly rippling with his angry energy. Kagome had never seen him so furious. She barely ever saw him display emotion of any kind besides passion, so this intense rage was out of character for Sesshomaru. Even when he was angry he never let it become known to anyone. What was going on?

"Why did you attack him? You had no right to-"

He was on her in a flash, too fast for her to even realize he had even moved. Pushed up at against a tree, Sesshomaru pinned her hands above her head, his body pressing aggressively against hers. Kagome looked up angrily into those blood red eyes.

"This Sesshomaru had every right female," he snarled, fangs glistening, "He would dare touch what belongs to me."

Kagome struggled against his iron grip. Sesshomaru gave her wrists a warning squeeze, hard enough to bruise.

"Let go of me, I am not yours until tonight! You have no right to treat me this way!"

Holding both hands with one of his own, Sesshomaru grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her face to face with him. Kagome clenched her teeth in anger.

"This Sesshomaru has every right, woman," he hissed, "If a mating mark is the only way you will realize that then let us have done with it now."

As he jerked her head to the side and bared her neck, Kagome began to panic. Kagome knew the Inu's method of mating was by biting the female between the neck and collar leaving behind a visible mark to warn other males away and identify who the female belonged to. She wasn't afraid of being marked, but right now with the level of intense anger Sesshomaru was displaying, she wasn't very comfortable with the idea of him marking her right now.

"No wait!" Kagome said. 

This was harder than she thought it would be. Begging for mercy from this asshole was a hard medicine to swallow. 

Forcing back her anger she continued, "Please…..I….understand…I won't…go to him…"

The words left a bad taste in her mouth. Sesshomaru however couldn't look more pleased with himself. His eyes were no longer completely crimson, merely tinted red around the rims of his eyes, amusement and male satisfaction shinning in his amber eyes.

"Elder Toramaru has scheduled a banquet in honor of our upcoming mating, you are to return to your bed chamber, change clothing and wait in your quarters.I shall escort you down to the banquet"

Kagome bit back the scathing remark and settled for staring angrily into his eyes. As soon as he released her, she jerked away and stomped angrily to the castle. He had won this battle, but he had not won the war. If he thought for one second that she was some air headed, weak minded female who only lived to serve him, he was in for a very rude awakening. 

She would not go down without a fight.

 

Sesshomaru watched her march back to the castle, satisfaction rolling off of him in waves. He knew she had wanted so badly to say something less than lady like to him, he had felt her highly charged aura clashing with his own and it had been exhilarating to say the least. He looked forward to their many battles.

"She will not go quietly." Katzunami said from the ground.

Sesshomaru's satisfaction was instantly dashed.

"It would be best to keep your mouth shut until this Sesshomaru has left."

Katzunami laughed from his place on the ground.

"Aye it would."

"If you ever touch her again, I will not be so gracious as to leave you clinging to life next time."

"You need not worry anymore Lord Sesshomaru. My time here is done. I was merely saying my goodbyes to Lady Kagome and trying to keep my dream alive for just a moment longer."

"Your dream was nothing more than just that. A dream. A fantasy. It could never and will never be more than a fantasy," Sesshomaru scuffed as he started back to the castle with a toss of his hair.

 

Alone on the ground, Katzunami looked up at the afternoon sunlight, letting the wind blow softly across his face.

"A fantasy?"

He smiled.

"Have I been trying to live out a fantasy?"

It was possible. More than likely. It mattered not to him because it had been his fantasy, his dream. And despite having failed to obtain the woman his fantasy was built upon, he had been…happy. Free of the burden of his work, he had been carefree for a time. It was enough. For one such as he that would never die, never know eternal rest, for now, it was enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kurai awoke from a restless sleep. She had gotten no more than a couple of hours of sleep. How could she with Lord Sesshomaru's betrayal fresh in her mind, and Hikari's constant pitiful weeping keeping her up all night? 

Speaking of which…

'Hikari, shut up.'

' _**How c-can I K-Kurai? He….he…..slept with her! He b-betrayed us!' she sobbed.** _

'How the hell is crying going to solve anything Hikari? Grow up!'

Kurai flipped back her furs violently and hopped out of bed, at the same time she shut Hikari out of her mind. Hikari went without a fight, too distraught to care. Kurai was just as distraught but did not shed a tear. She rarely shed tears. 

Instead, she calmly walked over to her closet and retrieved one of her knives. Without hesitation, she began cutting. Deep cuts, making sure to bypass any veins. Her blood dripped onto the floor, and she closed her eyes as the pain spread through her body, dulling the pain she felt in her heart.

Taking a breath, Kurai cleaned the blade and returned it to the closet. 

Dressing in a bright red kimono and braiding her hair down, Kurai went downstairs for the midday meal. In the hallway, servants rushed to and fro with various decorations and food in hand.

One servant, blinded by a large vase of flowers, crashed into her, breaking the vase and spilling the flowers onto the floor. Though the crash had not knocked her down, in her current mood it annoyed her to the max. The male was not so lucky. No more than a teen in demon years, he was no where as strong as she was. The crash knocked him flat on his ass.

"Watch where you're going you stupid piece of shit!" she hissed at the male.

The Inu male looked up at her, blue eyes flashing. The word bitch shining in his eyes. Kurai narrowed her eyes, daring him to say it. 

The demon said nothing. 

Reaching down, he collected the pieces of the vase and flowers, mumbled excuse me and continued on his way.

As he disappeared down the hall, Kurai wondered if she should have demanded that he tell her what was going on, but instead, she shrugged and began to walk again. More servants rushed through the halls, all seemed in big hurry.

Confused, Kurai continued to the dining room. Two soldiers stood before the double door, confusing her even more. There were never guards at the door. Had the attack last night make Lord Sesshomaru increase security? It was a reasonable explanation but it didn't seem to fit Sesshomaru. She couldn't see him doing something liked that. And then there were the servants in the hall. What was going on?

As she approached one of the soldiers asked, "Are you here for the midday meal, my Lady?"

"Aye."

"The midday meal has been postponed until the servants are done decorating the dining room."

Kurai's brows lowered in confusion.

"Decorating? For what reason may I ask?"

"For the banquet, my Lady."

Banquet? She had not heard anything about a banquet.

"Banquet?"

"To celebrate the mating between Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome tonight." The other soldier informed her.

Kurai felt the earth shift under her feet. Hikari wailed loudly in her mind. It was like a bad dream. It had to be some sort of mistake, some sort of awful, terrible nightmare!

"M….M-mating?"

"Aye. I am not surprise you had not heard about it. The decision was made but a few hours ago," the soldier said.

"I-I had not heard."

"Do not worry, my Lady, the servants have nearly completed the final decorations, and the banquet will last well after the couple has retired. There will be plenty of food and fun."

Kurai bowed, "Thank you,"

The guards bowed in return.

"You're welcome my Lady," they said in unison.

Kurai turned and hurried out into the garden, barely able to breathe. She collapsed onto the ground behind a high, perfectly manicured hedge. Shaking her head in denial, Kurai pulled her hair, yanking out her braid. Tuffs of black hair littered the ground as Hikari screamed in the back of her mind.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,'

Rocking back and forth, pulling her hair out, Kurai tried to make sense of everything. Her mind was so jumbled. So chaotic. She couldn't form a single thought.

'Mating….he's mating her…her… her…her….her…her… …HER… ….HER… .HER… …HER…HER, HER, HER!'

Kurai hyperventilated as her mind began to crack. All the years of teetering on the edge, this was the final push. Where was she? What was going on? Why did it hurt so much? The pain, why was it so intense. It was her fault….all her fault…..

She had to die. Death was the only way. Kurai nodded to herself. It was the only way….only way was death….death was the only way….the only way was death….death was the only way…..the only way was death…

"Death….only way…." she whispered to herself as she stood.

There was something wet on her cheek. Reaching up, she touched her cheek, shocked and confused to find it wet with tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome stormed up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door in absolute fury. How dare he!

How dare he? 

Trembling in rage, Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her rampaging emotions. Once she'd grasped some semblance of calm, she opened her eyes, shocked to find her room mostly empty. All her trunks and dressers were gone. A lone outfit in the Western colors was laid out on the bed. Kagura came out of her closet, a surprised look on her face.

"My La- Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Where are all my things?" Kagome asked looking around at her empty room.

"The servants came in and moved all your things to Lord Sesshomaru's bed chamber."

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Taking a deep breath, Kagome calmed herself.

"Come, Kagome. A nice warm bath should help you relax; you can tell me all about it."

Kagome smiled, "Only if you take one with me."

Kagura nodded.

Undressing quickly, the pair bathed before indulging in a soak, Kagome explaining the events that happened.

"And I'm worried about it," Kagome finished.

"You need not worry, my Lad-" Kagura coughed as Kagome gave her ‘the look’

"Kagome. Lord Katzunami is a strong male, I am positive he's fine. He may be a bit sore but not dead."

"Still…." Kagome sighed, "Everything about that man rubs me the wrong way. How am I supposed to be happy mated with a male like that?"

"Everything happens for a reason. Just take everything one step at time, remember?"

Kagome rested her head against the lip of the large tub.

"Okay," she agreed, "One step at a time."

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

_**Laters!** _

**~Sessakag**


	32. Snapped

**Chapter-Thirty-Two:**

Snapped

 

 

Sesshomaru sat with his eyes closed, relaxing as the hot water eased the tension in his body. A maid was washing and scrubbing his long silken hair, while another poured him a glass of Demon Blood, a type of wine, made specifically for youkai. It was created from demon fruit and other poisonous ingredients, rendering it toxic for humans, but a delicacy for youkai and hanyous.

Sesshomaru took a sip of the dark red liquid as Jaken continued to squeak and squawk about this and that from his corner of the room. 

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as a wisp of smoke from the water drifted lazily by his eyes.

"What of the soldiers?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The number of deaths have not been completely counted as of yet, my Lord, however the estimate is a few dozen dead. Over a hundred have been injured."

He had learned much from his brief encounter with Vishious. He was sure that Vishious had been holding back as well, however, he now had at least an outline on how to take him down, or rather hold him off until the amulets and sword had been recovered. As most beings were, Vishious was vulnerable to his poison. That was a huge advantage over the Evil Six until he could find what he needed to destroy them completely. 

And in order to locate them, he needed Kagome.

He smirked. 

Kagome. 

Tonight, she would be his. 

He had to be completely honest with himself. The reason he had admitted to the affair between them was so that she would be forced to mate with him, but at the same time, he had his own reasons for refusing to deny it. He’d admit only to himself that for a few decades now, he had yearned for a mate, an heir. He wanted a mate to ease the lonely nights, and a son to carry on his the Inu youkai heritage.

To see a part of himself grow and thrive in his pup. 

He could think of no other female he wanted other than Kagome to bear his pup. She was beautiful, wealthy, and most of all, didn't seemed to be afraid of him. Though most men would consider such a thing a major flaw, he saw it as an asset. Her human state was another issue most youkai in his position would take issue with. Even after a human is mated with a youkai, the human would never become full youkai, she would be almost as a hanyou.

His power and hers would play a factor, in her transformation as well as the make up of their children. The more powerful person, the more stable the blood. 

Though his father had been powerful, his mate had been naught more than the average human, bring nothing in terms of power and stable blood. Thus his younger brother hand been born, his power of little consequence in the face of pure blooded youkai. Sesshomaru would not have that for his own offspring. 

InuYasha had been bad enough. 

He would not have his bloodline tainted even more. There were ways to completely turn a human into a full youkai. Ways that he had knowledge of, and planned to use to turn Kagome completely. This was one of the reasons he had consumed Demon Blood three times today. 

Consuming Demon Blood before a youkai and human mated would aid in turning the human. His blood would be more potent, more powerful during the blood exchange, dominating her weaker human blood and changing it. The final step would entail draining her to near death, further ensuring the transformation occurred. Too weak to battle back the change, even her power would be no match for the ritual. 

It was a risky procedure, not many humans survived. 

During a normal, mating blood exchange, only a small amount of blood was taken from the humans. 

Sesshomaru was more than confident she would not be among those casualties. 

He had no intention of telling her before hand. Why worry her unnecessarily when he could just have done with it more quickly and efficiently without her unreasonable feminine pique in the way?

The procedure its self would be a bit painful for her, but he figured she'd thank him for it later. She would be stronger, more intelligence and live as long as he did. 

What fault could she find with such a thing? 

Even if she did not appreciate thin honor, he would not care. He was the alpha; it was his place to dictate to her and her place to anticipate his orders. Nothing more, nothing less. He expected a fight on her part and he looked forward to it. His inner beast stirred. He too was looking forward to the many scraps he and his future mate would no doubt get into.

"The team dispatched to detain the Evil Six has not yet made it back to the Western lands. They are presumed to be dead."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly at that. 

General Haku had been more than just his General to him. He had been the closes thing Sesshomaru had ever had to a friend. Though he would not call him a friend, he was close. Sesshomaru had known him since they were small pups. Never once had he been betrayed by Haku and it had been that fact as well as his competency, that had moved Sesshomaru to make him his General.

Haku's father had been Sesshomaru's father General. 

The two fathers had been much the way he and Haku were, ensuring their sons played together on numerous occasions. They had been close as growing pups, never far from each other. Where there was Sesshomaru, there was Haku and where there was Haku there was Sesshomaru. Things had changed after Sesshomaru's mother had passed away. He had grown cold and nearly emotionless. Though they maintained contact, their friendship had never been the same after.

It was only natural that he felt something upon hearing his General was presumed dead.

"I’m going to rinse your hair now, Sesshomaru-sama" the maid informed hims softly.

Sesshomaru sat his wine down and closed his eyes as the maid poured a bucket of water over his head, rinsing the soap from his hair. The maid rinsed his head twice more before grabbing a near by towel and wiping the water from his face, making sure to clean over his closed eyes. Sesshomaru opened his eyes as the maid toweled his hair dry and tied his hair up and back with a hair band.

That done, the maid stood.

"Will there be anything else you require of me, Sesshomaru-sama?" the maid asked

Sesshomaru picked up the glass of wine once more, sitting back to enjoy the rest of his soak.

"You are dismissed." Sesshomaru said.

The maid bowed and left.

"My Lord, shall we dispatch a group to search for their bodies?" Jaken inquired.

"Nay, this Sesshomaru will be leaving in a few days time and will search on his own."

Jaken nodded, "A brilliant idea my Lord! Who better to search than Lord Sesshomaru himself? Excellent idea my Lo-"

Jaken crashed to the ground with a screech as Sesshomaru's empty wine glass crashed into his face. A bit stunned, and yet having expecting the blow from years and years of serving under Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken lay on the floor, his left leg twitching.

'W-Why….Lord Sesshomaru?'

With a small smirk of satisfaction, Sesshomaru walked over to the stone steps at the other side of the enormous tub and got out. Walking naked into his bedchamber, his manservant, Koyouu, hurried over to him with a towel, dried him off and helped dress him. 

Sesshomaru dressed in a navy blue kimono and hakama with a white obi, a white crescent moon graced the back of the kimono. Sitting down at his vanity, Koyouu took Sesshomaru's hair down and combed out any tangles, then brushed it until it was silky and shiny.

Koyouu was excellent with hair. Sesshomaru had been a bit hesitant to bring in a new hairdresser after his last one died a few decades ago, however, Koyouu was just as good as Riku, maybe even better. 

However, the first day Koyouu had come in; he had been awfully chatty and talkative. 

He had learned quickly, that silence was something Sesshomaru valued greatly. Those working directly with Sesshomaru knew the one rule that kept you alive and employed: 

Do not speak unless spoken to, and when spoken to make your answer quick, short and to the point.

So far, Koyouu seemed to understand that rule.

Once his hair was brushed to perfection, and his clothes were in order, Sesshomaru left his bedroom and walked down the hall towards Kagome's bedchamber. Before he could reach her door however, he was intercepted by a most unwelcomed guest.

The corner of his lip turned down in annoyance.

"Do not try this Sesshomaru's patience, woman," he warned before she could even say a word.

Kurai looked a bit of a mess. There were several patches of hair missing from her scalp. Her face was stained with tears; her kimono dirty at the knees as if she had been kneeling down in the dirt. Sesshomaru felt an ache creep up his neck, the warning signs of a headache. What he had seen in this woman, he would never know. Every three months he went into heat, during the heat, an Inu youkai male was mad with lust, and if the male did not have a mate with which to sate his lust, he would turn to the nearest female. 

Kurai must have been around him at that time, for he surely did not remember much about that one night.

He was damn sure he had no desire for a repeat. 

Despite the fact that she was the worst woman he had ever rutted with, she was not completely sane. Her brother Mahou had explained the girls' condition to him. Apparently she suffered from split personality, at times she believed she was Hikari, her eyes and hair even changed color, and at times she believed she was Kurai.

With a sob, Kurai/Hikari threw herself onto his leg, squeezing tight. Sesshomaru sighed in irritation.

"P-Please, d-don't go! Don't no! Please love please, please," she sobbed into his hakama, too distraught to make any sense. 

In Kurai's mind, the thoughts jumbled together, everything wanting to come out at once. She had so much to say, so much she needed him to understand.

Sesshomaru’s brows lowered at her incoherent ramblings.

"Oh Kami please don't! No good for you her! Come stay me, we I."

Reaching down, Sesshomaru touched the back of her head softly. Kurai looked up at him, hope and love shinning in her purple eyes. Pain shot up her skull as he grabbed a fistful of what was left of her hair, and pulled her up on her toes, amber eyes narrowed, face as cold as ice.

"Move aside woman. You have wasted enough of this Sesshomaru's time. Do no think for a moment that I am unaware of your involvement in the incident that occurred last night with the Evil Six. You breathe only because of your mental illness your brother explained to this Sesshomaru. Interfere once more, Kurai or Hikari, whom ever you are, and you will die. This Sesshomaru will give you but this one warning, heed it well."

That said, Sesshomaru dropped her onto the ground. Kurai lay there, unmoving. Stepping over her, he continued on his way to Kagome's room.

"But…I love you…."

"You are pathetic. This Sesshomaru would not lower himself to mate one such as you," Sesshomaru informed her as he disappeared down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome looked at her reflection in surprise. Was that really her? She looked…beautiful. 

Her hair was pined up in a complex style; a few strands lose framing her face. A touch of navy blue eye shadow had been applied to her eyelids, enhancing her honey brown eyes. The kimono pure white; a navy blue crescent moon expertly crafted on the back. It hung from her shoulders, showing off her abundant cleavage. The obi was tied tight, making her waist look even smaller, accenting the flare of her hips, trailing behind her in silken waves. 

It had to be the most extravagant thing she'd ever worn. 

It wasn't uncomfortable, and Kagome really liked the kimono and everything but it just wasn't  _**her.** _

Simple kimono's was what she was used to. She much more preferred her regular kimonos; this one would draw the attention of many people. Something Kagome didn't want. She hated being the center of attention. She usually avoided it. 

Kagura appeared in the mirror behind her, straightening Kagome's hair once more before giving her a good look over.

"Kagome, you look beautiful," Kagura said.

Kagome smiled and blushed.

"You think so?"

Kagura nodded.

"I kind of feel like a princess in this extravagant kimono," Kagome giggled.

Kagura laughed as well.

"You could definitely pass for one."

A knock sounded at the door. 

Kagome felt her anger spike instantly. Kagura placed a comforting hand on her back and went to answer the door. Lord Sesshomaru filled the door frame, sucking the air out of the room with his presence. Kagome had to admit, he gone to great links to look more handsome than usual. 

So handsome…so….sexy. 

Flashes of last night's romp between the sheets entered her mind, sending an intense blushed to her cheeks and neck.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow, his nose twitching slightly. No doubt smelling her arousal. Kagome blushed even more. 

Sesshomaru walked over to her, his body close to hers. Kagome suppressed the urge to take a step back. Reaching out, he slipped a large hand around her waist and pulled her against his own body. His lips crashed down on hers without a moment's hesitation. Kagome completely forgot that Kagura was in the room, watching her with a shocked expression, she even forgot her irritation with the man. Nothing else mattered as his kiss set her body aflame.

Though the kiss was short, it left her speechless for several moments.

"Come, woman. It is time we made our way downstairs to the banquet," Sesshomaru commanded, eyes alight with passion, "the sooner this banquet is over the sooner the night shall come,"

His meaning was not lost on Kagome or Kagura. Irritated with her self and with him, Kagome felt her anger rise.

"You can't just come in here a-and kiss me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

A silken silver brow rose once more.

"We are not mated yet," Kagome said before he could open his mouth.

"It is as good as done, this you know woman."

Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

"It is not. Not until tonight, and not a minute sooner."

Kagura came forth with a long, navy blue, sheer shawl and placed it around Kagome's shoulders.

"Here you are my, Lady."

Kagome was too irritated to take offense at the formality Kagura used, instead mumbled a thanks as Sesshomaru ushered her out the door and towards the banquet. The dining room was dazzling. 

Kagome was amazed. 

Hundreds of candles lit the room, quiet music played in the background, and expensive looking decorations of navy blue and white covered the room. The dining tables were pushed off to the sides of the room, a buffet of food on the tables, men and women human, youkai and hanyou alike danced across the open space.

The sound of a gong caught her attention. 

Everyone stopped dancing to look over at Kagome and Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

"Presenting Lord Sesshomaru and his future mate Lady Kagome!" a male standing near the entrance of the door in a plain navy blue kimono announced.

The whispers began as they walked through the row of spectators towards the two thrones placed at the end of the other side of the dining room. Whispers of her beauty filled her ears, making her feel shy and uncomfortable. Two particularly loud gossiping women were heard over the crowd.

"That's Lady Kagome, she was brought here for deceiving the entire royal courts," a woman whispered from somewhere in the crowd.

"They make a good match don't they?" another whispered.

The woman from before snorted, "I don't think so. Lord Sesshomaru could do better with-"

"You?"

"Well, yes, exactly,"

"Dream on," the woman giggled.

Kagome's cheeks colored. Great, now she was the focus of gossipers. Through her lashes, Kagome glared up at Sesshomaru. It was a futile gesture; he wasn't even looking at her. All too soon they made it to the two thrones. Sesshomaru saw her seated before taking his own seat. Lord Toramaru walked over to them, bowed, and then turned to the crowd. 

Once the room was silent, he spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating this joyous occasion," he began.

Kagome rolled her eyes, 'Joyous my-'

"My nephew, Lord Sesshomaru, has finally decided to take a mate. Lady Kagome of the Northern lands."

The crowd clapped. Kagome sighed internally.

"The mating will be finalized tonight, after the banquet. Until that time, let the celebration begin!"

With a cheer a loud cheer, the banquet celebration began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kurai stood up from the floor, her face completely expressionless. Hikari had quieted and was just as emotionless as Kurai. Like a zombie, she walked sluggishly down the hall and back to her bed room. On her way to the closet, she passed a mirror. Stopping before it, she looked at herself in the mirror. Entranced, she stared.

Slowly she rocked back and fourth in the mirror. 

Minutes passed, and she continued to rock until finally she stopped and focused on her reflection.

Moving sluggishly once more, Kurai walked up to the mirror and stood there, staring at the mirror for long moments. In the mirror she saw dark hair and brown eyes. 

She saw an evil, despicable, beautiful woman laughing at her. 

With a mad roar Kurai smashed the mirror to bits, beating it until her hands were cut and bloody. As her rage subsided, Kurai brought her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth.

"She took him….she turned him against us…It's her fault…" she whispered to the dark room.

Kurai nodded her head in agreement as if someone had spoken those words to her instead of them being spoken by her. Standing , Kurai walked over to the closet, ripped the door off its hinges and slowly advanced inside. On the top shelf, she pulled down a sheathed dagger. Pulling the sharp blade from its housing, Kurai inspected the gleaming metal; running her finger over the side, up to the tip, testing its sharpness. Her finger was slashed open before it could make it to its destination. 

Dropping her hand to her side, her blood dripped onto the floor.

Walking over to the other side of the room, near the window, Kurai began to write upon the walls with her bloody finger. 

When the blood dried up, Kurai open her hand and ran the blade across her hand, opening a huge bloody gash and continued to write, staining the walls crimson red. Once satisfied, hands completely bloody, Kurai left the room and closed the door behind her. The halls were empty. Everyone celebrating downstairs in the banqueting hall. 

The silence was deafening. 

Kurai put her hands up over her ears, trying to block out the silence as she ran towards a window at the end of the hall.

The silence…..it was so loud….it was driving her insane! 

Kurai threw open the shutters and without a second thought, leapt from the window, falling six stories to the ground. She landed hard onto the ground, crushing bones, her body contorting. Kurai felt no pain. She stood as if in a trance, dagger clutched tightly in her hand and walked. She walked through the small home inside the castle walls to the castle gates.

At the castle gates, two soldiers eyed her suspiciously but said nothing as they opened the gates and Kurai passed through. 

She walked aimlessly through one village, completely unaware of the villagers that pointed and whispered. 

Hours passed, and yet Kurai continued to walk. As she entered another village, the whispers and pointing finally reached her. The whispers however were not those of the villagers, but the evil whispers of Kagome.

Looking up, Kurai saw her. 

Kagome. 

Standing there in front of her; mocking her. She walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

The towns' people whispered in confusion as a woman stumbled into their village. Her hands were cut and bleeding. Her cloths, though expensive looking, were dirty and bloody. Her face was stained with tear streaks and smears of blood. Her hair looked like a disaster, as if she had been pulling her hair out by the roots. 

She seemed to be in some sort of trance.

A village woman walked up to the woman.

"Ma'am is ye alright?" the village woman asked.

The woman didn't respond, merely continued to walk through the village. Fearing the woman had suffered some kind of horrible trauma, the villager moved closer, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Is ye alright?" she asked again.

 

 

To Kurai, the woman was Kagome. The words being spoken to her were words of evil, of mockery and hate.

"I have him now, Kurai…" Kagome was saying to her, "I took him from you…..he wanted me…..not you…..never you."

As Kagome smiled at her, Kurai snapped. 

With a scream of rage, she attacked. Raising the dagger high over her head, she stabbed Kagome over and over again. Hands were pulling at her, trying to stop her, trying to keep her from killing Kagome. Kurai turned on them, slashing and stabbing until none were moving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sango sat on top of Kirara, flying high above the demons that ran below. The group had been traveling none stop for hours. They were more than a half of the way to the Western castle. 

Suddenly, Kirara hissed, sensing something up ahead. Sango looked down at the feline in confusion wondering what Kirara had sensed. Patting her fur, Sango looked down at the group below. 

They had stopped. 

Kirara hissed again.

"Kirara, what- ahhh!" Sango grabbed a fistful of fur in surprise as Kirara descended sharply.

Kirara landed behind the group and Sango climbed down from her back.

"What's going on?" she asked the group.

"The scent of blood is growing stronger as we approached the Western castle." General Haku said.

"Blood?"

"Aye, lots of it. Fresh blood."

"Shall we investigate?" One of the soldiers asked.

General Haku nodded, "Aye, it is in the direction we are traveling, we may as well. It may take days before the patrolling Western soldiers catch wind of this."

Sango nodded in agreement, hopped onto Kirara's back and took to the air. They reached the village within an hour. Sango gasped in horror. The village was in shambles, dead bodies littered the ground; women, children, men and the elderly, none had been spared. Blood soaked the grass, turning it a brownish red. 

The words "She took him" were written on the sides and roofs of the huts.

"What on earth happened here?" she whispered to herself as Kirara descended.

Sango slid from her back and joined the group below.

"Who would do something like this?" she asked quietly.

General Haku surveyed the scene. Though it was not exactly like the village, it was very similar to the village he and his men had discovered before they had stumbled upon the Evil six. The murders were not as gruesome; the people here did not seem as though they had been tortured and left to rot in gory poses as the other villages had. These murders were done by someone other than the Evil Six. This wasn't exactly good news in his book. 

It meant, not only did they have the Evil Six to worry about, but they also had to stop another crazed serial killer.

A sound drew their attention. The soldiers unsheathed their swords, as did General Haku. Sango placed a hand on the handle of her Hiraikotsu and placed her other hand on Kirara's head as the giant cat bared its large fangs. A lone woman exited one of the huts, dragging a dead and bloodied woman behind her by the foot.

The woman looked more like a victim than a murderer. Her cloths were torn, bloody and dirty, and chunks of her hair had been painfully pulled out at the root. She seemed to be in a trance.

Sango relinquished her grip and took a step towards the woman.

"Are you alright?" Sango inquired.

The woman remained quiet, though she dropped the foot.

"Can you tell me what happened to your village?"

The woman's eyes turned mad.

"Fucking bitch…" she hissed at Sango.

"Huh?"

"I won't let you have him! I'll die before I let you have him!" she screamed crazily, brandishing a bloody dagger.

The soldiers reacted to the threat instantly. Charging forward, swords in hand, they surround her.

"Are you the one that killed these villagers?" General Haku demanded as he stepped forward.

"I killed no villagers! I killed her!"

"Killed who?"

"That brown eyed whore!" she screamed, "She stole him from me!"

The woman was clearly mad.

"Kagome…" she hissed, "That bitch!"

This woman, she knew Kagome. Hated her for some reason, what that reason was, Sango couldn't even begin to fathom. Most people loved Kagome. Kagome herself was kind and gentle, sure she had a quick and fiery temper, but still she was an amazingly nice woman. She had never heard anyone speak badly about her before, it was worrisome. 

Yes this woman was mad, but to have such contempt for Kagome. This woman was not an enemy Kagome should have.

"You know Kagome?" Sango asked.

The woman remained stubbornly silent now as her eyes began to clear.

"You are under arrest for mass murder. Come quietly and you will not be hurt," one of the soldiers said.

"I won't let you," the woman whispered almost to herself once more tearing her hair from her head, "I won't let you!" she screamed.

A bright light blinded them. Sango used her Hiraikotsu to shield her and Kirara's eyes. The soldiers lifted their shields to protect their eyes, while Haku used his arm. When the light dimmed and disappeared, the woman was gone, leaving behind her cloths. Confused, they looked around, to no avail, she was gone. 

A loud roar drew their attention to the sky. Flying off into the distance, a purple dragon disappeared from sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome was actually enjoying herself. After she had suffered Sesshomaru's company for about an hour one of the women at the banquet had pulled her from her throne, with the permission of Lord Sesshomaru which had ticked her off to no end, and asked her to join the dancing and games. Kagome had danced for hours. Now she escaped to the gardens for a breath of much needed air.

Kagome walked the garden, inhaling the scent of freshly cut grass and fresh, cool air. Walking over to one of the fountains, Kagome sat on the edge, looking at her reflection in the rippling water. A tall and very unwelcomed new reflection appeared next to her own. 

Kagome's brows drew down in instant displeasure.

"Lord Sesshomaru is not out here, he is inside." Kagome said, eyes flashing.

"I wanted to speak with you not him,"

Kagome stood and took a few steps away from the male.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said, "Now if you'll excuse me,"

The male blocked her way back inside.

"Not until we've spoken."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Fine, say what you have come to say and leave me be. You've already ruined my life enough."

The male sighed.

He had known this wouldn't be easy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	33. Rebirth

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

Rebirth

 

 

Kagome frowned at the male. 

She had never been so easily irritated in her life until she had met Sesshomaru. Now his uncle seemed to have the same effect, it must run in the family. Toramaru stood blocking her path. His handsome face, so much like Sesshomaru's was set in determination. He would sit here all night if he had to, she could see that from just looking at the way he crossed his arms. 

Kagome sighed.

"What is it you want my Lord? We have naught to talk about," Kagome said too angry to speak respectfully to him.

Toramaru lifted a silver brow. The lack of formality did not bother him a bit. He preferred it this way actually.

"On the contrary, there is much we have to talk about. After tonight, we shall become family."

Kagome looked away in anger.

"I want no part of your family."

"Whether you want to, or not you will be apart of my family. That being the case, I would like to clear away any hostility between us."

Kagome remained stubbornly silent, face turned away from his. They stood that way for several moments, neither one speaking until Toramaru chuckled.

"You're as stubborn as my nephews. You will fit in well with our family. You will be good for Sesshomaru, InuYasha as well. "

Kagome turned to look at him. His eyes were warm with emotion. He really did love his nephews. It was strange to see someone that had such a look on his face speak about someone as cold as Sesshomaru.

"You knew I didn't want to be mated to Sesshomaru. Why did you trap me into this mating?"

"As I said before, I think you are good for Sesshomaru and an excellent addition to our family."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Was that supposed to make her feel better? Kagome shook her head in exasperation. He was as dense as his ‘lovable’ nephews.

"Lord Toramaru, I don't love your nephew, and he doesn't love me. I'm actually, not very fond of him as a person. How can I possibly be any good for him?"

"And yet you rutted with him in a most enjoyable manner."

Color bloomed on her neck and cheeks. He just had to bring that up and throw it in her face didn't he?

"Indeed I did," Kagome said angrily, "but that doesn't mean I want to be mated to him. I had no intention nor do I have any desire to mate with Lord Sesshomaru. Our….rutting was supposed to be a one time thing, and we were never to speak of it again."

"And Sesshomaru agree to this?"

"Yes, he did. I made it very clear to him and he agreed. We are attracted to each other, but that is not enough of a reason to mate with him," Kagome turned and paced a few steps away from him, sitting on the edge of the glittering fountain once more, "This isn't the way I wanted to choose a mate."

Toramaru sighed and walked over to the fountain.

"I can understand that, Kagome. But I honestly believe that you and Sesshomaru can be happy together. Please, just give it a chance. Sesshomaru is a hard male to love. He's-"

"Cruel, cold, rude, arrogant, egotistical, eccentric-"

"Things a ruler has to be in order to successfully manage almost half of the country," Toramaru pointed out, "Surely as a former ruler yourself you have had to act in such a manner when faced with certain situations and problems?"

"Well, yes, there were occasions that I had to be tough,"

"But that wasn't who you really were, was it?"

"No, not at all."

"It is the sane for Sesshomaru. Underneath it all he is not most of those things. Arrogant, yes. Egotistical, yes. However, Sesshomaru is neither cold nor cruel unjustly. He lives by a strict code of honor. When he acts in a cold or cruel manner, it is usually directed at the enemy."

"There have been times in which he has acted cruel with no enemy in sight. A ruler not only needs to be hard, he also needs to be compassionate. Sesshomaru lacks that ability."

"You have not seen much of the Western lands have you, Kagome?"

How could she have? The entire time she'd been here, she hadn't exactly been free to explore. She had not come here for a vacation or a friendly visit. But instead of mentioning that, Kagome merely shook her head no.

"The people in this land are well provided for, and happy. Some rulers do not care for their people so well. They are very loyal to Lord Sesshomaru and very grateful to have such a ruler. And there in lies the problem. Sesshomaru seems to be stuck in the role of a Lord every waking moment."

Toramaru took a seat on the fountains edge next to Kagome.

"InuTaisho, Sesshomaru's father had that same flaw. Sesshomaru inherited it from his father. He cannot separate the man from the Lord. He is stuck in that role and does not even realize it. A man cannot live a happy life stuck in that position;" his eyes turned sad,"InuTaisho figured that out too late. I will not see Sesshomaru go down that same path."

"And you think I can help him shed the persona of a ruler?"

"Yes. From the moment I met you, and saw the way he looked at you, I knew you were the one. I saw that look on InuTaisho's face when he first laid eyes upon InuYasha's mother."

"What look was that? How did he look at me?"

"Excited, intrigued, possessive almost, InuTaisho had looked at Izaoi in much the same way the first time."

"And he loved her?"

"Aye, completely."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that. Sesshomaru in love with her? It was a ridiculous notion.

"There is no way possible that Sesshomaru could ever in a million years love anyone, least of all me."

At that comment, an idea sparked instantly. Toramaru smirked.

"You think it is impossible?"

"Oh no, I do not think it is impossible, I know it is impossible."

"Care to make a bet?" Toramaru asked slyly.

"A bet?" Kagome asked, instantly intrigued.

"Aye, if Sesshomaru falls in love with you and you with him, I am allowed one favor from you. However, if you and Sesshomaru do not fall in love, you are allowed a favor from me."

"Hmmm….alright, you're on. What's the time limit?"

"Let's say, in fifty years time,"

Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Fifty years? I'll be an old grandma by that time!" Kagome shouted.

"You did not know that after tonight you will no longer be human?"

"No longer human?"

"Nay. During the mating ritual there is a blood exchange that will change your human blood. You will no longer be a human, but a hanyou."

A bit shocked Kagome shook her head, "No, I didn't know that, I'm not very familiar with mating's between humans and youkai."

"I am a bit surprised Sesshomaru has decided to go through with this."

"Why is that?"

"Sesshomaru harbors a dislike for hanyou. Mostly because of the way InuYasha was conceived."

"What way was InuYasha conceived that caused Sesshomaru to dislike hanyous?"

"It is not for me to say. That is something you will have to speak to Sesshomaru about."

As if Sesshomaru would speak of such things to her. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had to adjust to being mated to Sesshomaru, now she would have to cope with the fact that she would no longer be human. 

It was almost too much.

"What things will be different when I become hanyou?"

"Your senses, your reflexes, will be a thousand times sharper. You'll become stronger, and of course your life span will increase infinitely. Other than that, your physical appearance will not change at all. Though I must warn you, youkai and hanyous are blessed with eternal life, however, we can be killed. When you change, remember that you are stronger, but not invincible."

Eternal life? It was mind boggling. Well as long as she retained a small piece of her humanity, she could accept being hanyou. Toramaru stood.

"It seems our time is up," he said.

"Huh? Why?"

"This Sesshomaru will explain to his mate the things she needs to know. Your explanations are not needed."

Standing a few feet away from them, Sesshomaru stood silently watching them. Keen amber eyes glued onto her. Kagome looked at his expression closely. Excited, intrigued, possessive almost, Toramaru had said.

Toramaru nodded, "Of course. If you would excuse me,"

Toramaru bowed to the two and walked back inside the castle. 

As the doors closed, Sesshomaru walked silently up to her, as usual, his body was close and warm, sending shivers down her spine. Reaching out, he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought his lips dangerously close to her own. Kagome closed her eyes as arousal roared through her body.

"It is time for you to become mine, Kagome."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked into deep amber eyes. Could she really go through with this?

Kagome felt her legs being swept from under her. Sesshomaru picked her up and made his way to the castle. Looking up at Sesshomaru, she tried to look deeper than what was being shown to her. What was he hiding behind that cold face? 

Once more she asked herself: Could she really do this?

The answer was simple.

What choice other did she have?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Vishious lay on his futon, sweating profusely. The room was dark and mostly empty. A normal sized room tastefully decorated with inexpensive furniture and decorations. It was more than most ordinary people had; however, Vishious was used to the finer things in life. This room was not what he was used to, but it would do for now. 

Damn that fucking mutt. Because of him Vishious had been forced to retreat to recuperate in the safety of his brethren.

They had taken over a mansion a few hours away from the Western castle. The mansion had been inhabited by a male named Lord Fujiro, Lord of the Southwest. He was one of the Sub Territory Lords or had been. Vishious rubbed his belly with a pained smirk. Thought the poison was painful to endure, he had more than enough energy to eat.

Tourcher strolled into the room wearing a brand new, very expensive navy blue kimono and hakama, looking groomed to perfection.

"Is the poison waning?" he asked as he took a seat next to him.

"N….Nay," Vishious forced out between clenched teeth.

"You need not vocalize your response if it is too painful,"

That made Vishious even angrier. To think, Sesshomaru had injured him to the point that he could not communicate vocally, but had to rely on speaking telepathically. It was not something he would soon forget.

' _**Have you found any healing accelerants?'** _

Tourcher shook his head, "Nay, they are not where we last left them and the old hag that makes them is long since dead."

Vishious closed his eyes as anger swelled in his chest. This was not the homecoming he had anticipated. They needed those accelerants. There had to be someone, somewhere to get those accelerants.

"Ehvil and Khaos are out searching for the accelerants as we speak."

Had he been conscious when the decision had been made, he would have sent Tourcher with Ehvil instead of Khaos. A calm head was needed to find those accelerants, and Khaos had in no way, shape or form a cool head. But he could appreciate why Khaos was sent. He was an excellent tracker. His nose, his sense of direction and memory was better than Vishious' himself. He had not come across a better tracker yet and probably never would.

' _**Where are Ahgony and Mahdness?'** _

"On a killing spree in the village. Mahdness is starting to get antsy, so Ahgony took him out for some 'exercise'. Before he left, Ehvil left this for you." Tourcher said pulling out a small, blue glass vile. 

Pulling the stopped from the vile, a potent scent filled their senses.

' _**What is it?'** _

"Its medicine created with the healing saliva of an Inuyoukai, it should lessen the pain of the poison for a few hours."

' _**Leave me, I need it not.'** _

He'd be damned if he used medication from another one of those mutts.

"Aye, brother Vishious," Tourcher said placing the vile back into the sleeve of his kimono. 

He mentally sighed; Vishious had more pride than anyone he had ever come across. He had known he wouldn't accept the medication.

Footsteps sounded down stairs. Reaching out with his senses, Tourcher identified the energies.

"It seems Ahgony and Mahdness have returned and they've brought someone back with them,"

' _**Who?'** _ Vishious inquired.

"I know not. This aura is familiar, and yet it is not one I am familiar with."

The door opened. Ahgony entered first, ticking Tourcher off with his lack of clothing, Mahdness entered next, holding a woman in his arms. The woman appeared to be unconscious.

"We've brought back a member of the family," Ahgony said with a smile.

"A member of our family?" Tourcher asked.

"Mahdness' sister," Ahgony said as Mahdness came to stand next to Vishious' futon, "We found her passed out at a nearby village we were slaughtering. Not sure why she's here or what happened to her. We just figured we'd bring her back here."

Vishious turned his head slightly to see her. She looked a mess. Some of her hair was missing, and she was dirty and bloody.

"Shall we keep her?" Mahdness asked.

' _**Aye,. Wake her up, we have things to discuss.'** _

Mahdness nodded and dropped her onto the hard wooden floors. The woman awoke with a loud screech. She sat up on her hands and knees and looked around the room at the familiar faces. What the hell was she doing here? A cold emptiness descended onto her. What did it matter? Right now, Sesshomaru was fucking that bitch, making her his mate when it was her that he should be with right now. She had lost everything. Nothing else mattered.

"Which one are you? Kurai or Hikari?" Tourcher asked.

"I am both." she said in a deadened tone.

"Both?"

"My mind has shattered and reformed, merging both Kurai and Hikari into one being. Me."

"And who are you?"

Who was she? That was a good question. She was no longer Kurai, and she was no longer Hikari. She had become some different all together. She had become like her big brother Mahdness: emotionless, empty, and very possible, very likely insane. Insane…. She smiled to herself. Why not give herself a new name like big brother had?

"I am Ensanity."

"Insanity?" Tourcher asked.

She shook her head, "Nay, Ensanity. E-n-s-a-n-i-t-y, that is who I am now,"

Tourcher lifted a brow, "You wish to join us, ne?"

Sitting back on her bottom, she looked up at her big brother. It would be nice to have her big brother back.

"Aye, I wish to join you."

The atmosphere shifted. Ensanity could feel a disturbance in the air streaming from the silent Vishious to Tourcher. Tourcher looked over at Vishious, and she could tell, they were communicating telepathically. Tourcher turned back to her.

"What triggered the shattering of your mind, Ensanity?"

In an instant, her eyes changed, going from purple to a reddish purple. A crazed look graced her face as she clenched her fist, piercing her palm. Blood dripped from the fresh puncture wounds. Too many thoughts formed at once, everything wanting to get out at once. Her fragile mind was centered on one thing and one thing only. Sesshomaru.

"He betrayed me…..him…her…..the pain. Always pain. Always the pain. She took him. It was her. He left me with pain. He gave me the pain." she whispered fiercely almost to herself.

Another rippled from Vishious to Tourcher.

"We will allow you to join. You must swear undying, unwavering loyalty to big brother Vishious here and now."

Sitting up on her knees, Ensanity bowed low, bloody palms open, nose to the floor.

"I swear undying, unwavering loyalty onto you big brother Vishious," she said.

Without warning, Mahdness pushed her hard onto the floor. Ensanity grunted as the air left her lungs but remained still. Mahdness ripped her dirty kimono off and pushed what was left of her hair off to the side and pulled a sharp blade from his boot. She didn't even flinch as the blade cut into her skin. The air rippled between Vishious and Tourcher once more.

"A dragon, which is the symbol of the Evil Six, now the Evil Seven, will be carved into your back. This day, you shall be marked as one of us, now and forever. The only way out of the Evil Seven is death. Do you understand that, Ensanity?"

"Yes," she said as blood began to drip freely down her back and onto the floor.

"You no longer live for you. You will live only for your brethren. Do you understand this, Ensanity?"

"Yes,"

"You will obey big brother Vishious' every command without fail. Do you understand this, Ensanity?"

"Yes,"

"You will cause as much pain and chaos on this earth as possible every chance you get. Do you understand this, Ensanity?"

"Yes,"

"Your top priority is to see that big brother Vishious' every desire is fulfilled. Do you understand this, Ensanity?"

"Yes," she said as Mahdness carved the last wing.

"That mark will never heal, it will be there forever as a reminder of whom you belong to."

"I understand."

The scent of blood flooded the room. To Tourcher, Mahdness and Vishious, it was the scent of a new member being born. The Evil Six had now become the Evil Seven. Mahdness could not have been happier. His little sister was here, she had joined them. It was a dream come true. He remembered how close they used to be. Growing up together in their big, dark castle with mother and father. Pushing the servants down the winding stone stairs. Killing the village pets and putting them into the beds of the villagers. Burning and boiling humans and youkai alike and feasting on their flesh for a midnight meal. 

Those had been the days he had cherished with his younger sibling. Stepping back to survey his handiwork, Mahdness smiled.

He had always thought those days had been the best of his life before he had joined the Evil Six, that he would never have days like that again.

His sister stood, naked and bloody, the dragon standing out against her pale skin.

Now it seemed that those days had returned. 

He couldn't be happier if he tried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Sango leaned on the shovel in hand and stretched her back. Digging graves was back breaking work, even for someone as fit and in shape as she was.

"Alright guys, this one's ready," she called to the soldiers nearby.

The soldiers walked over to her, carrying the wrapped up body of yet another villager and placed him into the freshly dug grave as gently as possible. Sango began shoveling in dirt over the body, shaking her head as she did so. It was such a waste. How could someone do something like this? What had possessed that woman to commit such a heinous act? What sort of wicked heart did that woman house in her chest that would allow her to become such a vicious, monstrous murder? 

It was not something she could wrap her mind around.

Looking at the multiple stab wounds, the deepness of the wounds, the amount of blood splattered around the village, this woman was obviously very disturbed. She needed to be stopped, and she needed to be stopped soon.

Once the grave was completely covered, Sango looked for a rock to use as a marker. Finding a tall rock, Sango placed it at the head of the grave. Kirara brought over flowers. Sango took the flowers from Kirara's mouth and set them onto the pile of dirt. Kneeling down, she prayed for the fallen male. 

Hoping he his soul had found peace in the afterlife.

Sango repeated the process over and over. The deceased were cleaned, wrapped and buried. Some of the villagers were missing limbs, some missing heads. No matter how hard they searched however, the missing parts had not been uncovered. When dealing with such a mass murder from a demon, the parts had either been disintegrated or consumed by the beast. 

Something in her gut told her that that female had consumed the parts.

The last villagers to be buried were the hardest for Sango. They were children. Small, defenseless children. They had not been spared a merciful death either. Some were torn limb from limb, some burned beyond recognition like the adults. 

It turned her stomach. 

To think someone could commit this volume of evilness, it was stunning.

Once all the villagers had been laid to rest, the group set up camp a distance away from the silent village. One of the soldiers made a fire and they all sat around it, each person in deep thought; no doubt trying to figure out why such a tragedy had occurred.

"She mentioned Lady Kagome. You are familiar with her ladyship, do you know that woman? Have you ever seen her before?" General Haku asked Sango from across the fire.

"No, I've never seen her before,"

Sango was definitely sure she had never come in contact with such a woman, and was pretty sure Kagome would not associate with such a person either.

"She seems to have an extreme hatred for Lady Kagome." Haku said quietly.

"Which is why I'm sure I don't know her. There aren't many people that hate Kagome. I can't say for sure that no one hates her, but I can say that I've never met a person with a dislike for her."

General Haku sat back against a tree, thinking.

"Her method of killing is similar to that of the Evil Six," he said.

Sango turned to look over at the General. Since he had arrived, the General had been silent and had kept mostly to himself. His overall demeanor was sad and distant, completely different than he had been when he had first arrested Kagome and took her back to the Western lands to stand trial. 

What had happened to him since then?

"You came in contact with the Evil Six?" she asked.

Haku nodded.

"Aye, I did. We came across a slaughtered village, just like this one. There was only one survivor who gave us a brief description of the culprits. The man died shortly after. A black light appeared towards the east of the village. We followed it and cam upon the Evil Six. We identified ourselves and then I proceeded to read the warrant for their arrest to them."

Lifting his left arm, he showed her his regenerating hand.

"One of them severed my hand holding the scroll," his eyes saddened, "My men were outraged. One of them, Jakatsu, rushed in to battle the bastard. He was…killed mercilessly. He had just joined my unit. He didn't fully understand the situation."

"That's horrible,"

"The level of power these guys have, it was more than what we had been trained to combat. I gave the command to retreat. Only three of us escaped to the Northern castle. I was able to survive, the other two, Mahou and Ryshin, died a few hours later."

The level of sadness, the guilt in his voice was hard to hear. Kirara, who had transformed to her smaller form, crawled into Sango's lap with a saddened purr. Sango rubbed her hand over her furry head.

"And now, we have to take into account that the Evil Six has possibly become the Evil Seven."

Looking up into the darkening sky, Sango sighed. It was a frightening possibility. One she hoped would remain just that. A possibility. If such a possibility ever became a fact, Kami only knew what kind of trouble that would bring. Standing, Sango stretched.

"There's a nearby hot spring, I'm going to go and bathe." She said.

General Haku nodded as Sango and Kirara headed to the hot springs. They traveled no more than a few minutes before they reaching the heated water. Sango stripped down and walked into the steaming water, sighing in relief as her muscles loosened. Sango looked over at the edge were Kirara was testing the water with her paw. She giggled at the human like gesture. 

Deciding the water was took hot; Kirara turned her nose up at the water and walked away as Sango laughed for the first that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Bypassing the banquet, Sesshomaru headed towards his bedchamber, his pulse racing madly in his veins. 

This was the moment he had been anticipating.

Finally, he would claim her. He was almost sorry the chase was over. Not very sorry, but he had to admit he had enjoyed chasing her down. Now, he could claim his prize. His beast was going wild inside of him, fueling his own aggressive energy. It was something he had never felt before. Maybe it was her making him feel this way, or maybe it was the effects of the Demon Blood running through his system. 

It mattered not to him.

The walk to his room felt like an eternity. 

He opened one of the double doors and closed it with his foot in one graceful movement. Wasting not time, he moved over to his massive bed and laid her down. 

Kagome sat up as he stood at the edge of the bed.

Pulling the obi loose, he removed his kimono first, leaving his hakama on. Sitting on the edge of the bed he removed his boots.

"Why didn't you deny it?" she asked as he removed his boots.

"This Sesshomaru does not lie, woman." he informed without turning to look at her.

Kagome sat up on her knees, angry.

"You didn't have to lie! You could have just refused to speak, who could have possibly made you speak if you didn't want to?" Kagome asked in anger.

"I am aware of what I could have done, yet I did not feel inclined to do so."

"Even though you knew damn well I didn’t want anyone to know."

He was on her in an instant. Kagome gasped in surprise as he grasped her by the hair and pulled her to him, face to face.

"You will not use such language, woman."

Shocked at his words, Kagome's mouth dropped, not sure she had heard right.

"I care not what you wanted or did not want; you knew the consequences of our tryst being discovered. This Sesshomaru will not hear your complaints. Your complaints will change nothing. This mating will commence this night."

Kagome pulled his hand away from her hair, undoing the complex hairstyle. Her hair spilled down her back in a rippling wave of blue-black, mesmerizing him. Reaching up, Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair. She was as fiery as she was beautiful. 

He had done well choosing a mate.

"You will find that being my mate is not the burden you take it to be," he said as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"You will want for nothing as this Sesshomaru is extremely wealth. During the day you will have run of the castle," he said as he gently laid pushed her back onto the bed.

"And during the night you will find naught but pleasure in our bed," he purred, moving atop her, his lips inches from her own.

It was more than most women had in this day and age. For an ordinary woman, Kagome was sure this would have been a dream come true. The problem with that was that Kagome was no ordinary woman. She wanted more than being the quiet little mate in his corner. 

She wanted more out of life; and she would have it, one way or another.

"I will not be your little toy thing Sesshomaru. And I will not act as though I am happy to be mated to you. Being mated to you is the worst possible thing that could have happened to me," she said defiantly.

Expecting him to lash out violently in anger, Kagome braced herself for his anger. To her surprise, Sesshomaru merely smirked, seemingly pleased with her response. Before she could think his lips crashed down on her own, sparking instant and potent arousal. 

Kagome moaned against his lips. 

He had her cloths off in record time, and kicked his hakama off without a care, bringing her body flush against his own. Kagome shivered as Sesshomaru kissed her lips, his hands caressing her body.

Slowly, he moved from her lips to her neck, suckling lightly before licking his way down to her breasts. Kagome stroked his hair as he tongued her nipples. Reaching down he cupped her pussy in his palm and rubbed the flat of his hand against her clit, careful of his claws. 

Kagome gasped and pushed her hips upward, arching into his hand and mouth.

Heat pooled into her lower abdomen. Rocking her hips, Kagome shuddered as a wave of pleasure roared through her body. The pleasure she felt was indescribable. Releasing her nipple, he dragged his tongue down her belly. Swirling his tongue around her naval, he continued his way down. The first lick brought a loud gasp to her lips. 

Sesshomaru pushed back his hair and buried his face in her pussy, licking and sucking hungrily. 

Kagome grabbed a fistful of the silken sheet beneath her as her head swam with pleasure.

His hands slid upward and cupped her breasts as his tongue rolled against her.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned loudly as he pinched her nipples and suckled hard.

The pleasure intensified. Kagome opened her mouth in a silent scream, her face turning red as Sesshomaru thrust his long tongue inside her, wiggling it slowly. Kagome's toes curled as she closed her eyes tight trying to hold on to the pleasure, wanting to prolong the feeling for as long as possible. 

Sensing her impending orgasm, Sesshomaru rubbed the pad of his thumb around her nipples and thrust his tongue in and out in a fast, hard pace, sending Kagome over the edge.

Kagome's hips arched, her entire back coming up off the bed as her orgasm crashed through her, a loud scream echoing off of the stone walls of the bedroom. Sesshomaru didn't let her rest. Instead her picked up the pace of his tongue, and pinched her nipples. Kagome trembled as another orgasm began. The pleasure too much. Kagome rolled her hips against his mouth, grabbing a fist full of his hair as climax slammed through her, leaving her trembling. 

Even then, Sesshomaru was relentless, working her into yet another orgasm.

"No more…" Kagome moaned trying to push his head away.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hands, held them down and continued his assault. It didn't take long. Another orgasm blasted through her, pleasure pulsing through every limb and nerve ending. 

Her vision blackened. Her body twitched, fingers gripping silver locks for dear life. Finally, Sesshomaru relented, crawling up her limp body, licking the moisture from his lips.

Kagome watched him through half closed eyes as he kissed her lips and settled between her legs, his hard cock rubbing against her sensitive pussy. Kagome jerked at the contact, lifting a hand to place on his chest as if to stop him. If she was trying, Sesshomaru either didn't notice or didn't care as he began to push himself inside of her. 

Kagome moaned loudly, clenching her thighs tight around his hips. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as she clenched around him like a tight, wet glove.

For the first time in his life, he had to stop, close his eyes and concentrate on not spilling himself inside her like a pup new to sex. Gaining control of himself with difficulty, Sesshomaru pulled out and sank in once more, balls deep. He shuddered, his claws ripping the silken bed sheets as she engulfed him completely. Pulling out , he thrust forward again, repeating the motion over and over, creating a hard and slow pace. 

Kagome really thought she would pass out. 

It was almost more than she could take. The pleasure bordered on pain. But as much as she wanted him to stop, she wanted him never to stop.

Running her hands down his sweaty back, she felt his muscles work. Feeling them tighten and relax. Kagome raked her nails down his back, eliciting a hiss of pleasure. Leaning down he kissed her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in time with his pounding hips. She cupped his ass in her hands and arched up against his working hips. 

Sesshomaru increased the pace, growling.

Kagome closed her eyes tight, breaking the kiss. 

She screamed. 

Loud and long, no longer caring who heard her. Sesshomaru leaned down, suckling her neck as his eyes began to bleed red and his growling deepened. The Demon Blood was starting to kick in. Sesshomaru felt his head swim with pleasure. Felt his own eyes roll back as he pounded her as fast and hard as could, her screams spurring him on. 

Sesshomaru felt his orgasm approaching. 

Reaching down, he grasped her hips and pounded against her, working her over into another orgasm. Kagome felt the thrusts all the way to her womb. 

She couldn't take it.

As she clamped down around him, Sesshomaru thrust his hands into her hair and pulled her head to the right, exposing her neck. As his orgasm roared through him he bit down on her neck with a growl, sinking his fangs deep into her flesh. 

He came hard, jerking as he came, coating her insides. 

Kagome screamed again, this time in pain. Pounding at his back and chest, she tried to get him to stop. He wasn't marking her,  _**he was killing her** _ !

Sesshomaru was lost to pleasure, continuing to thrust his hips as her warm blood poured down his throat. His inner beast was roaring with such pleasure, that even it could scarcely handle it. Kagome felt her body grow weaker, her vision darkening. 

Weakly she pounded at the male attacking her neck.

He was oblivious. 

Kagome scratched at his shoulders and back. He wouldn't stop. Kagome tried to gasp, tried to take a breath, to call for help. She couldn't.

As she took her last, shallow breath, her last thought was an angry vow to haunt Sesshomaru until the day he died.

As her energy dimmed and finally extinguished , it jarred Sesshomaru back to reality. Looking down at the woman beneath him, he realized his mistake. He was only supposed to drain her to the edge of death, not let her die. Her skin was rapidly losing color and her body was growing cold. 

Panicked, Sesshomaru quickly slit his wrist and forced the blood down her throat, hoping he was not too late. After a minute our two, Sesshomaru licked the wound, closing it and healing it instantly with his saliva, he sat and waited. 

Waiting for some sign of life.

Seconds passed. Seconds that, to Sesshomaru, felt like hours. 

Then he heard it, a faint heart beat, almost inaudible. 

Slowly, color and warmth returned to her skin. Moments later, her inaudible heart beat increased a hundred times faster and louder. Beating so fast Sesshomaru thought it'd explode from her chest. Not sure if this was normal behavior of the turning or not, he monitored her closely. As sudden as her heart increased, her eyes opened. Expecting to see cinnamon staring up at him, Sesshomaru was surprised to see her eyes were crimson red. 

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as blood tears streamed down her cheeks and her body began to convulse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	34. Discovering The Truth

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

Discovering The Truth

 

 

Her body was on fire. Every part of her burned. What was happening to her? Was she dying? Was the castle on fire? Was she burning alive? Where was Sesshomaru? Kagome tried to open her eyes but couldn't. It was too painful, even her eyelids ached. It was like contractions, this painful burning. The pain lasted minutes then subside for no more than ten seconds. 

Kagome tossed and turned. The heat, it was too much.

 

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome tossed and turned on the bed. Though he had opened the windows and she was completely naked, she burned with an intense high fever, mumbling deliriously. He had put on his hakama and pulled his hair back into a leather band an hour ago, after the fever had started, and now he sat on the edge of the bed, a cold bucket of water and a cloth sitting on the small bedside table next to him.

 

She could feel something cool on her head. 

Kagome concentrated her entire being on that coolness, trying to take her mind off of the heat, taking comfort in the coldness on her forehead. The heat subsided for a moment and Kagome relaxed.

 

Sesshomaru placed the cool cloth on Kagome's head, calming the flailing, feverish woman. Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the window seat. Taking a seat, he sighed. Tonight would be a long night; even so, after this was over, his mate would be a full blooded Inuyoukai like himself. 

This mild inconvenience was well worth it.

Muffled whimpers drew his attention. Kagome had rolled over onto her stomach, naked ass in the air, her body glistening with sweat. Sesshomaru felt himself stir in his hakama. Suppressing the urge to fulfill his carnal needs, he moved over to the bed, stripped off his hakama and climbed into the bed, taking Kagome into his arms as he did so. She was hot to the touch, extremely so. As she settled against his naked body, however, she calmed instantly.

As her breathing evened out and her fever receded, Sesshomaru allowed himself to sleep as well.

 

Sunlight streamed in, warming her body. The sound of bird chirping reached her as a cool breeze ruffled her hair. The sounds of servants waking and fixing breakfast down stairs filled her ears, as did the subtle scent of bacon and other various foods being cooked down stairs teased her nose. Confused and disorientated, Kagome knew she couldn't possibly being hearing and smelling the things she was. Or maybe somehow, some way she had fallen asleep in or near the kitchen.

Opening her eyes, Kagome blinked a few times to clear the effects of sleep from her eyes. Looking around the room, she knew for sure she was definitely not anywhere near the kitchen. She was in Sesshomaru's bedroom. Speaking of which….

Kagome looked behind her at the sleeping face of the handsome devil. 

He was spooned against her backside, one leg thrown over her own, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other lightly cupping one of her breasts. Kagome rolled her eyes at his overly possessive sleeping position then continued to survey the room. 

For some reason, everything looked so clear and enhanced. 

Colors looked brighter, and her overall vision seemed to be sharper. What was stranger was she could hear conversations from downstairs in the kitchen. It was extraordinary. This must be what it's like to be a hanyou. Her body ached but was not as sore as the first time they had had sex. She barely felt the soreness between her legs. For that she was grateful.

Kagome itched to test out her new found abilities, but first; how to slip out of the tight grip of her new mate. The word mate chaffed. 

Instead of dwelling on it, Kagome focused on slipping out of bed. Slowly, she pried his hand off of her breast, looking back at his face to see if she had awakened him. When he remained sleeping, Kagome removed his arm from around her waist and gingerly sat up, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Reaching down to remove his legs, Kagome watched his face for any movement. He continued to sleep. 

Finally, she freed her leg and began to inch out of bed. She had gotten one foot on the floor before she was pulled back into bed and onto her back. Sesshomaru lay atop her, nuzzling her neck with a vibrating growl. It wasn't an angry growl, more like a playful purr than anything else.

"Where do you think to go, woman?" he inquired softly against her neck.

Kagome's anger was instant. 

"Must you call me that? I have a name," she said shortly.

"Aye you do, however, this Sesshomaru does not wish to address you by it, woman," he informed her, kissing her neck.

Kagome turned away to keep from responding to his kiss.

"You've had your way with me; will you leave me alone now?"

Sesshomaru didn't seem inclined to answer as he continued to tongue her neck. She was a hanyou now right? Which meant she had more power and strength than she had before as regular human. 

What if…. Using all her strength, Kagome tried to push over Sesshomaru from atop her. 

Caught off guard, Sesshomaru stood no chance as Kagome pushed him up and off of the bed, onto the hard floor. Kagome was shocked at herself. Not that she had pushed him off of the bed, but that she had had the strength to. It was amazing. Maybe being a hanyou was not so bad.

Not waiting for him to get up, Kagome hopped out of bed, the furs wrapped around her naked body. 

Practically running, she ducked into the bathing room and shut the door behind her. Turning to the tub, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Sesshomaru stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest.

"Ohhh, Sesshomaru, sorry about that," she said with a nervous little laugh, "Guess I don't know my own strength."

Sesshomaru stood silent, making her squirm underneath his intense scrutiny.

"Indeed," he said with a lift of his silver brow.

Pulling a string, hot water began to fill the tub.

“If you wished to bathe, you need only say so. Come," he said, holding out a clawed hand.

Deciding not to push her luck, she took the hand offered and allowed him to lead her over to the tub. He walked over to the steps and into the water. As he led them both into the water, she was surprised that she adjusted so quickly to the heated water. Usually the water was too hot for her when she first got in, and took a while before she could comfortably enter. 

Now, she didn't even feel as if she were being boiled alive. Again she thought to herself that maybe being a hanyou was not so bad.

As the settled into the water, Kagome looked for a place to settle away from him. Sesshomaru, however, was having none of it. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her back against him. Kagome felt his hard dick against her back and instant heat consumed her. 

Damn him.

"You waste your time, woman. There is no escape from this Sesshomaru, no matter how much distance you try to put between us," he murmured against her neck, nuzzling his nose against her mating mark. 

She was more beautiful than last night. The change had done well for her. Her long dark hair was finer, glossier, her figure was fuller, curvier, her short nails human nails had been replaced with delicate little claws, and when she spoke her fangs flashed. Her ears were eleven shaped like his own and her brown eyes were shot through with dark amber and magenta markings graced her cheekbones, arms, hips and ankles.

Kagome shivered. 

Angry at her reaction, she pulled away.

"I don't care; I want nothing to do with you. You have my lands, my castle, everything. Why can't you leave me alone now?"

"Leave you alone?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," Kagome nearly shouted in anger.

"You are mine, woman. Leaving you alone is not an option."

"It is more than an option! It's a choice! It's a choice you can make! Why can't you leave me with some dignity?"

"You have your dignity; this Sesshomaru has not taken it from you,"

Kagome felt like she was talking to brick wall. He didn't understand. He would never understand what she had lost. What he had taken from her with this mating.

"You just….don't understand," she said on a sigh.

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he turned and wadded through the water over to a wooded box on the edge of the pool. Pulling out soap, and a cleaning cloth, he wadded back over to Kagome. Sensing his intent, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can bathe myself," she said.

Again, he seemed to ignore her as he put the soap in the cloth and began to rub the cloth around the bar of soap. Once it was well lathered, he approached her.

"I said no," she said, hands on hips.

"I care not."

"Why won't you listen to what I'm saying? Why the hell do you have to be such a jerk?"

Dropping the cloth, he backed her up against the edge of the tub, his arms on either side of her; trapping her.

"Because this Sesshomaru is the male in this relationship, woman, and you will do as he says,"

Kagome looked at him with so much anger, so much fury, Sesshomaru thought she would actually strike him.

"I hate you," she hissed at him.

Those coldly spoken words cut through him like a knife. He was uncertain of the reason why those words set him off, but at the moment, he could care less. She would dare say such a thing to him? To say that and mean it? There was no doubt in his mind that she meant it. Looking into her flashing brown eyes, he knew she meant every word. And it angered him, that his own mate would say such a thing.

She hated him? 

He'd prove to her that that was not so. With an angry growl, his lips crashed down on her, catching her off guard. Her response was instant. As he thrust his tongue into her mouth, he felt her small, sharp fangs, turning him on even more. Without warning, he swiftly hooked his arms under her legs, lifting her and spreading her wide. Just as swiftly he entered her, setting a hard and fast rhythm. Kagome moaned loudly, her claws raking his back. Sesshomaru shivered, feeling the blood drip down his back as he pounded inside of her.

"Do you hate me now, Kagome?" he growled against her ear.

Kagome could hardly speak. Her minded screamed, 'Yes I hate you!' and yet the only thing that came out was a loud scream. At the fast hard pace, it wasn't long before she came. Sesshomaru soon followed, not bothering to hold back. 

Kagome lay spent against his shoulder, her breathing ragged, arms around his neck. She moaned softly as he pulled out and let her legs touch the tub floor once more.

Her legs felt like noodles. She held onto him until she could stand once more. Once she could stand, she looked up at him. A smug smirk graced his lips. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"I hate you Sesshomaru, and no amount of sex will ever change that," she said defiantly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. 

Kagome braced herself, ready to argue.

The sound of foot steps stopped whatever he was going to say. He heard a knock at his bedchamber door, a pause, and then the knock came again. The door opened and more foot steps could be heard. A knock at the bathroom door sounded a moment later. 

Though it irritated him, Sesshomaru knew that his soldiers would not dare enter his private bedchamber without permission unless it was extremely important.

"Excuse the interruption, my Lord, but General Haku has returned with a band of Northern soldiers and a female. They wish to have an audience with you and Lady Kagome," a soldier said from the other side of the door.

His eyes widened slightly. Haku was alive. A feeling in his chest bloomed. He wasn't sure what it was he was feeling. He was not use to emotions and could not identify it. It mattered not at the moment.

"See them settled in, we shall be down momentarily," Sesshomaru said to the soldier.

"Yes sir,"

"That must be Sango!" Kagome said excitedly, a huge smile on her face.

Sesshomaru said nothing as Kagome picked up the wash cloth, bathed quickly and skipped out of the water to dress. Sesshomaru followed suit, washing and then dressing. When he entered the bedroom, dripping wet, Kagome was already dressed in a light green, silk kimono with a red vine design embroidered on the bottom all the way up to the left shoulder of the kimono. A red obi completed the outfit. 

Sitting down at his vanity, she began to comb her fingers through her drying curly hair.

By the time Sesshomaru was dressed in his normal clothes, Kagome was dressed and ready, looking as beautiful as ever. Kagome didn't make a fuss as Sesshomaru took her hand and placed it on his own arm and escorted her downstairs, she was too excited to care. 

Sango was here, and some of her soldiers. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

When they arrived, Toramaru was already there, having tea with the group and making conversation. The group had settled down in a room. It was large, situated on the second floor of the castle, right above the kitchens. The room was mostly used for guests that wanted to hold a private conversation with Lord Sesshomaru or one of the elders. It was painted a light blue, tastefully and expensively in blue and white furniture. 

A low brown table sat in the middle of the room. Blue pillows were placed around the table and large floor to ceiling windows brightened the room. It was a nice, calming room, fairly new.

The group looked up as they entered the room. The soldiers stood and were instantly at attention. Even they could not hide their surprise at their Lady's changed appearance and her arrival with Lord Sesshomaru. Sango stood as well, mouth agape in surprise. Even Kirara seemed to stare at her as if she was as surprised as Sango. Toramaru was a bit confused as well. 

What had Sesshomaru done? Kagome was not a hanyou, she was a full fledged youkai. General Haku was just as confused.

Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and stepped towards the other female.

"Kagome you-"

Sango was cut off as Kagome launched herself at the woman, not realizing her own strength. They toppled over onto the ground, Kagome's arms around her.

"Oh Sango, I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed with a big smile.

Sango, still a bit shocked from Kagome's appearance and her arrival on Lord Sesshomaru's arm, sat up with young woman, patting her back.

"It's nice to see you too, Kagome,"

Kagome sat back on her bottom, her long extravagant kimono pooling around her. To Sango, she looked more beautiful than she remembered. The markings on her face bringing out the paleness of her skin.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed and looked over at Sesshomaru, not wanting to explain, especially in front of everyone. Looking back and forth between the two, it was not hard to for her to figure it out.

"O…oh….I see," Sango forced a smile, "Congratulations my Lady,"

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled, looking away from everyone.

Sesshomaru was slightly irritated with her behavior. She acted as though she was embarrassed to admit that they were mates. General Haku stood and cleared his throat. Sesshomaru turned his attention to the General, looking him over for injuries. The General was indeed a bit worse for ware, and though he tried to hide it, Sesshomaru saw his biggest injury. His hand had been severed.

"My Lord, "Haku said with a bow.

"General," Sesshomaru said.

"I've come to report," he said.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to the women on the floor. 

Grabbing Kagome around the waist, Sesshomaru pulled her up onto her feet. Kagome blushed, pulled away, straightened her kimono and reached down to help Sango. Kagome linked arms with Sango and walked her over to one of the cushions. The two settled down as the men joined them. 

Kagome poured herself some tea and took one of the pastries from the plate in the middle of the table. The soldiers remained standing as Haku began to report his encounter in a clear, detached voice. 

Though he spoke that way, it was clear to everyone listening that it pained him to speak of their failure to capture the Evil Six and the demise of all of his subordinates.

"So you made contact with the Evil Six before they attacked us?" Kagome asked as Haku completed his report.

He nodded, "Yes my Lady,"

"Did they say anything? About why they are doing this?"

"Nay, my Lady, they said naught. Also, the day before, we came upon a nearby village that had been slaughtered by a woman,"

"A woman?" Toramaru asked in confusion.

"Aye, someone who was familiar with Lady Kagome,"

Kagome's brows drew down in confusion.

"Familiar with me?"

"Aye, she said you took someone from her. A man,"

"A man?" Kagome asked now completely confused.

There was no way she had ever stolen anyone's man.

"Kurai," Toramaru said.

"Kurai?"

"Aye, Kurai, she was somewhat enamored with Sesshomaru. Her brother Mahou brought her with him here. Mahou come to negotiate a contract with Lord Sesshomaru, to merge his lands with the Western Territory. Mahou went out with General Haku's party voluntarily to get a feel for the Western army as he had aspirations to join after he had sold his lands to Lord Sesshomaru. When he first arrived, he explained to us that his sister had a very serious psychological illness. After hearing about the mating between you and Lord Sesshomaru, it must have triggered a psychotic episode."

"That explains it then," Haku said, "…. however, my Lady….there is something you should know…."

Not liking the tone of his voice, Kagome began to get nervous. The overall mood of the room shifted. She looked around her. Sesshomaru's face was oddly composed, Toramaru seemed to be bracing for something, while Sango looked sadly at her. Suddenly, she didn't want know.

"This will be hard to hear my Lad-"

"Just say it General," she whispered.

Sango took Kagome's hand in her own.

"One of the members of the Evil Six….is your General…..General Rykotsu," he said.

Kagome closed her eyes as her constricted painfully in her chest. Rykotsu, her second father, was the enemy? Kagome could not believe it, there had to be some sort of mistake, or some kind of cruel sick joke. But as she sat there, she knew it was true. Kagome took a breath. 

She could handle this.

"Did he…..did he say why? Did he explain?" she asked softly.

"Nay my Lady, he merely said that even if he explained, someone like me would never understand."

"I….I see," Kagome sighed, "Thank you for telling me. If you'll excuse me, I need some air,"

Sesshomaru didn't object as Kagome stood.

"One moment, my Lady," General Haku said as he stood and pulled a letter from his kimono and handed it over to her, "This letter is for you from your advisor Miroku."

"Thank you," Kagome said softly as she took the letter.

As she turned to leave, Sango stood, Kirara in tow.

"I'll join you if you don't mind," she said as she locked arms with Kagome and the two women left the room.

"She is not taking the news as well as I thought she would," Toramaru said.

"Permission to speak, sir," one of the Northern soldiers said.

Toramaru nodded, curious as to what the soldier had to say.

"My Lady has never been one to show sadness around anyone, she tries to keep her problems to herself as to not burden others. Lady Sango will handle the situation; you need not worry, sir,"

"I see, so that is the reason Lady Sango was sent,"

"Aye, my Lord,"

"General Haku, this Sesshomaru will be leaving tomorrow, you will be in charge of the army in my absence. Remain on high alert until I have returned,"

General Haku wanted to say no, to tell him he couldn't. He didn't want to take command of more soldiers, more lives depending on him to see them through each and every battle. He couldn't go through losing more men. Though his heart screamed at him to say no, he found himself standing, coming to attention and giving a respectful "Yes sir" to his Lord.

"Now," Toramaru started, "how is it that Lady Kagome has become a full fledged demon, Sesshomaru?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sango sat with Kagome's head in her lap stroking her hair softly underneath one of the many cherry blossom trees in the vast yard next to one of the many small lakes. Tears gently slid down the young woman's cheeks.

"I don't understand why he would do such a thing to me. I loved him. I loved him like my own father. He knew that," Kagome said softly.

"I know, Kagome, but you have to understand, people do things that we don't always understand. All we can do is either forgive them and move on, or we can hate them and never move on. You cannot let this destroy you, Kagome,"

Kagome sat up, looking up at Sango with wet eyes.

"I understand Sango," she said, wiping her eyes, "but I need to speak to him, I need to know why."

"And we will, we'll both speak to him, but for now, you have to be strong until then," Sango said with a smile, wiping her tears.

Kagome sat up next to her and opened the letter from Miroku:

 

**Dear Lady Kagome,**

**Stand strong my, Lady. Do not be discouraged, do not falter and always remember; you are not alone.**

**P.S.**

**Don't listen to anything Sango says, I didn't touch her!**

**Sincerely your advisor,**

**Miroku.**

 

Kagome laughed at that last part. Leave it to Miroku to get a laugh out of her at such a time.

"Everything will be alright, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and sighed, "It just seems like everything that can go wrong has gone wrong,"

"Speaking of wrong-"

"I know. The mating between me and Sesshomaru,"

With a blazing blush, Kagome told her everything that had happened and how she had ended up mated to Sesshomaru. Sango was shocked to say the least. When had her little sister become so grown up? 

"Are you happy with him?" she asked.

"Absolutely not! He's the biggest asshole I've ever met in my life!" Kagome said, her energy spiking as her eyes tinting red and she bared her fangs.

Sango reared back, surprised. Kagome noticed the movement and calmed herself.

"Sorry," she said with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright; it'll just take some getting use to, you being a youkai and all. How are you dealing with such a big change Kagome? I'm not sure I could be as calm and accepting as you are,"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't really feel different. I hear better, I see better, I'm a whole lot stronger, but other than that, being a hanyou hasn't changed me at all."

"Hanyou? Kagome….you're not a hanyou,"

"Huh? What do you mean I'm not a hanyou?"

"Kagome, you're a full fledged demon,"

"What?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?"

Kagome shook her head.

"You have the same marking as Lord Sesshomaru,"

"But that's….that's impossible!" Kagome said as she stood and hurried over to one of the lakes.

Looking into the rippling water, she leaned over, looking at her face in complete horror. 

What had he done to her?

That was it! She'd had it! It was bad enough she had to be mated to the man! That he tried to control her every move, but this! This was too much! Her fists clenched in anger. She would not stand for it another moment. He had taken everything from her. Sango stepped back as Kagome's demonic energy rippled out of control.

"Kagome….." she called softly as the wind picked up, whipping their hair around wildly.

'That bastard….' Was Kagome's last coherent thought before she lost control.

A flash of light blinded her for a moment. 

When the light dimmed, a giant black dog stood in Kagome's place. The great dark beast roared and minutes later, another roar answered. Sango turned to the castle just as a huge white dog came barreling towards them.

This would not end well….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	35. Changing Tactics

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

Changing Tactics

 

 

His heart was pounding wildly; his foot falls thundering in his ears. 

He was scared. 

Terrified. 

The evil energies behind him were drawing closer and closer. He'd be damned before he gave himself over to those bastards.

His heavy breathing echoed of the stone walls. His panicked mind could barely navigate through the maze like temple he had lived in for over a century. He had thought they had died, but here they were, alive and well, hunting him down like an animal. Fujian nearly cried when he came up to a dead end. Doubling back, he ran the way he had come and took a right.

As he rounded another corner, a sharp pain in his side nearly knocked the breath from his laboring lungs. 

Frustration gripped him, now was not the time for a fucking cramp! Any obstacle would bring them closer to him. He could not let that happen. Not now, not ever again. If they got what they wanted from him, no one would be able to stop them. It would mean the end of the world as he knew it.

Fujian turned the corner, trying to remember where the exit was located but failed miserably. The temple had been designed almost like a maze to confuse enemies when it was under attack. When he had first joined the temple, he had been forced to learn every inch of the grounds. 

It had taken months of diligent study for him to memorize the passages, and even longer to be able to find his way with a blindfold on. Now, his mind was completely blank. 

He couldn't remember a damn thing.

His heart nearly stopped as he came to another dead end. Turning, he ran in the opposite direction, but to his horror the dark figures of two men blocked his escape. Taking two steps back, Fujian cowered in fear.

"Finally you stopped running, shit. I was about to get pissed off," the blue haired male said, taking a step forward.

Legs shaking uncontrollably, Fujian held on to the wall for support. Feeling warm liquid drip down his leg, he looked down, realizing he was soiling himself.

"You sick fuck, what the hell is the matter with you?" the blue haired male shouted in disgust.

The other male began to advance. 

Fujian huddled into a corner of the dead end, trying to make himself as small as possible, wanting to merge into the very wall. The brown haired male towered over him. Fujian trembled so bad he crumbled to the ground.

"You know why we are here, don't you, Fujian?" the male asked.

Too terrified to speak, Fujian could only look up at the male in sheer terror, his face losing color turning his green face a light green. He felt sick to his stomach. The evil surrounding the men was overwhelming. 

He held back bile. 

The last thing he needed to do was vomit on them. He'd be dead before he could draw a breath.

"Give us the name of the person that creates the accelerants and you will not have to suffer," the brown haired male said.

Fujian felt as though he would pass out any second. He was beyond fear, had reached a new level of terror he had never thought possible.

"Hey! Are you fucking deaf?" the blue haired male yelled.

"Who creates the accelerants?" the other male asked again.

"C-Circies-"

Fujian suddenly found himself in pain, his nose bleeding. He lay on the floor, hoping he would not be struck again. The blue haired male that had struck him stood glaring down at him, hands on hips.

"What the fuck do you take us for? Circies died decades ago after making us the accelerants. Who makes the accelerants now?"

"I…don't kno-"

He was seeing stars now. He was sure this hit had broken his jaw. The blue haired male looked angrier than before.

"Next time I'm gonna start breaking some bones," he warned cracking his knuckles.

Fujian closed his eyes. 

He would have to endure their torture until death claimed him; because there was no way in hell he would ever let them get their hands on the accelerants. Circies had made that mistake once; he would not let history repeat its self.

"What is the name of the person that makes the accelerants?" the other male demanded.

"I don't-"

His ears were ringing from the blue haired male's next blow. He could already feel his eyes swelling. As he lay on the ground, the blue haired male bent down and took a hold of his arm. Without a second thought, he snapped his arm in two. Fujian screamed in pain, cradling his broken arm against his chest.

"That refresh your memory?"

Fujian cried, rocking back and forth in agonizing pain. The blue haired beast picked him up by his collar and lifted him in the air. Fujian was a relatively small creature. Of eleven descendants, he was small, green and cowardly.

"Give me the name, and you won't have to suffer anymore,"

He had hoped to escape this encounter with his life, and keep his secret intact, but it looked like fate had other plans for him. Or maybe he had only been fooling himself into thinking he had a chance of staying alive. Whatever it was that he had thought, it vanished as he hung suspended in the air.

Looking up at the male through swollen eyes, Fujian spat in his face. His anger was instant and frightening. The male stood there for a long moment in absolute disbelief, the spittle running down his cheek. Dark energy exploded, burning the skin from Fujian's flesh. Before he could scream, he was flung against the stone wall, nearly blacking out from the pain. Wiping the spittle from his cheek, the blue haired male smiled.

"Now you've really pissed me off,"

 

Fujian lay in pool of blood. The blue haired male stood over him, licking his blood from his claws. He had long since gone numb from the pain. He could feel the life draining from his body, along with the angry frustration of his tormentor. The blue haired male grabbed him by his bloody shirt, lifted his broken body and brought him nose to nose.

"Give me the fucking name!" he screamed in rage.

Fujian tried to smile, but his lips refused to move. He was dying anyway; why not give them the name? It would not matter either way.

"Okay…..I'll…tell….you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

The brown haired male, who had sat quietly watching the blue haired male torture him, came forward.

"Who is the person that makes the accelerants?" he asked.

As the last bit of energy drained from his body he forced out the answer with a touch of amusement.

"It's…me…"

The last thing he saw before death claimed him was uncontrollable anger on the face of the blue haired male. What he had endured had almost been worth it to see that expression on that bastards face. 

Almost…

Khaos threw the body against the stone wall, his anger reaching new levels. Ehvil watched dispassionately as Khaos attacked the body, ripping it apart. Pulling the heart from the shredded flesh, he devoured it in rage.

Well this would not bode well for them. With no one to make the accelerants they would be vulnerable to attacks, even death. They had not actually died centuries ago because they had had accelerants to preserve their lives until Ehvil had come along to remove the many guards and holy spells that had kept them bound. But now that there was no one to make the accelerants, they would no longer have that leeway. This time, if they died, they would stay dead.

"Let us head back," Ehvil said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Khaos jerked away, his anger still raging.

"That motherfucker," he seethed, fists clenched.

"There is naught we can do. We must return and deliver this news to big brother Vishious," Ehvil said calmly.

With an angry growl, Khaos turned away and stomped to the exit. Ehvil sighed. Khaos was not called the hot head of the group without good reason. His temper was as foul as his mouth. It was his biggest flaw. 

Shaking his head, Ehvil followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"The accelerants are all gone. The last person able to create them has died," Ehvil said.

Vishious closed his eyes, anger overtaking him. He ruthlessly pushed it back. Now was not the time for anger.

' _**Do you have any idea what this means?'** _

"Yes-"

' _**We need those accelerants!'** _

"There is no way to obtain them. We must do without them."

' _**WE CANNOT DO WITHOUT THEM. If we do not have those accelerants, then we will be vulnerable to death and if we are captured again, there will be no coming back.'** _

"I am aware of this, brother Vishious, but there is no way to get the accelerants now. We have no choice but to do without."

Vishious gnashed his teeth together. This was not how he had envisioned things to be once he returned.

"Big brother, I know this is something to worry about, but there are even bigger things we must focus our attention on,"

' _**The amulets,'** _

Ehvil nodded.

"Lady Kagome has the necklace already. There are only four amulets left. If she collects them all we are done."

Vishious sighed inwardly. Problem after fucking problem. He had more problems than he did when he had been imprisoned.

"I recommend splitting the group up to guard the amulets. We cannot touch the amulets, but we can keep them from obtaining them. "

Vishious thought about it. It was a pretty smart idea. Splitting them up to guard the amulets was the best course of action. It would insure that there was one of them there to stop them from gaining the amulet. Leave it to Ehvil to come up with such an idea. Ehvil was sort of the unofficially chosen advisor of the group. Ehvil had devised many a great plan that had benefited the group so far.

' _**Aye, that may be the best course of action.'** _

Decision made, Vishious called in the others. One by one the members of the Evil Seven entered the room. Khaos took a seat near the futon. Mahdness and Ensanity sat on the other side, while Ahgony leaned against the wall. Tourcher, not wanting to get his new cloths dirty took a seat on the window seat. When they had all settled, Ehvil explained.

"We have decided to split the group up."

"Split the group?" Tourcher asked.

"Aye, the amulets must be guarded. Lady Kagome already has the necklace. We cannot allow her to find any more. Without the accelerants we cannot take the risk."

"Without the accelerants? I thought you and Khaos went to go get the accelerants," Ahgony demanded.

"Have you used the last of your accelerant?" Ehvil inquired.

"Aye, I have. What happened to the other accelerants? And Circies?" he said.

He had used the last bit to heal himself after his fight with Tourcher.

"Circies is no longer living. The accelerants are gone; we took the last ones before we were captured. The male that created the accelerants goaded Khaos into killing him,"

"Fuck, you sent Khaos on that kind of mission?" Ahgony asked in disbelief.

"Fuck you, ya naked bastard. Why don't you get some goddamn cloths on?" Khaos said angrily.

"You been hanging out with Tourcher too long. Cloths are for women and pussies," Ahgony said with a cheeky grin.

' _**Enough'** _ interrupted weakly.

All eyes fell on Vishious, laying on the futon. He didn't look any better since he had taken refuge here. His skin was a yellowish, pasty color and clammy to the touch. He was in and out of fevers. There were times where pain would hit, ranging from painful to excruciating. The poison was worse than they had originally thought. 

Ensanity had knowledge of the healing arts, and had examined Vishious. The poison had spread to his organs, and seemed to be stuck there like glue. 

It attacked his muscles, and bones, weakening him daily.

It took a toll on him when communicating telepathically with all of them at once.It would take a while before he would be his old self again.

"Tourcher, you will guard the amulet in the South. Khaos, you will guard the amulet in the North. Ahgony, you will guard the amulet in the West. Mahdness and Ensanity you will guard the amulet in the East. You can handle that, ne, Ensanity?"

Ensanity raised her brows, "Of course," she said.

She was actually looking forward to meeting up with Kagome and Sesshomaru. If she couldn't get him back with her, then she would kill him. If she couldn't have him no one could, least of all that dark haired slut. 

She had plans of her own.

"Your main goal, as you know, is to capture Lady Kagome, alive and unharmed. She is to be treated as brother Vishious' mate. Sesshomaru is to be taken alive for torture if possible; however, if that is not possible, he is to be executed. Everyone understand?" Ehvil asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ahgony, you are to leave now. They are already in the West so it will be easy for them to track down and recover the amulet."

"Gotcha," he said heading for the door.

Making his way through the castle, being sure not to step on the bloody, rotting bodies of dead soldiers, Ahgony smiled. Excitement bloomed in his chest. He was glad he would encounter them first. He had been aching to get at the hanyou again. He hadn't even gotten a chance to rip those furry ears off his head and make a necklace out of them. 

He'd damn well be sure to do so this time. 

Once outside, he transformed into his dragon form and took to the air. Opening himself to the amulets energy, he headed west towards it at a brisk pace.

He arrived at the location a few hours later; it was just around midday when he touched down at the swamp land where the amulet had been hidden. The land itself was dark, moist and humid, not a place human's would dowel. The perfect place to hide something noisy humans would not dig up. Still, he looked around, looking for signs of the land having been occupied. Satisfied no one had disturbed it, he transformed once more. The green energy of the amulet glowed beneath the murky waters of the swamp lake.

Hands on hips, Ahgony had to admit, he like this place. The tall trees blocked out most of the sunlight, making it look darker than it really was, and the overall mood was dark and gloomy. It would be a nice place to rest and wait, but he wasn't in the resting and waiting mood.

He needed to kill something. To destroy something and he need it now. Once more transforming, he leapt into the sky, flapping his wings to stay afloat as he looked for a nearby village. Wisps of smoke in the distance drew his attention. Flying towards the smoke, he could make out a large village.

He wagged his tail in anticipation as he hurried over to the village. Reaching his destination in a matter of minutes, he swooped down low, breathing hot, boiling fire as he went. Several huts caught fire.

The sound of screams filled his ears. 

Ahgony dived again, making sure to take a mouthful of humans before he came up again. They screamed as he crushed them in his teeth, chewing vigorously, blood and saliva seeping down his mouth.

Licking the dripping blood from his mouth, he turned and dived once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sango stared up at Kagome in wonder. She was so beautiful. Her fur looked as silky smooth as her hair, shining in the morning sunlight. It was mesmerizing.

Kagome charged at the white dog, and bared her fangs. Her anger so great she could not think straight. She wanted to hurt him. Badly. Sesshomaru stood a few feet away from her. A lot larger than her in his demon form, but in her state of mind, Kagome could care less. 

His sheer size and strength didn't intimidate her as it did Sango.

Eyes wide, mouth agape, Sango stood dumbstruck as Kagome stopped a few feet away from Sesshomaru and began to bark, shaking the very ground under her feet. The two dogs growled and barked at each other. They were clearly having a conversation, but what they were saying, Sango had absolutely no clue.

" _**What do you think you are doing, woman?"** _ Sesshomaru barked.

" _**What the hell have you done to me?"** _ Kagome roared back.

Sesshomaru turned his fluffy head to the side in confusion. At any other time, Kagome would have found it adorable. At the moment, the gesture just plain irritated the shit out of her. How dare he try and be cute when she was so damn angry at him?

" _**This Sesshomaru has done naught to you woman,"** _ he growled.

" _**Liar!"** _ she barked, her fluffy blue-black tail swished in agitation.

Offended, he took a step forward, baring his fangs.

" _**Watch your tongue, female. This Sesshomaru does not lie,"** _

" _**I'll not watch my tongue! I am sick and tired of being stepped on! I'm tired of being overlooked! And I'm tired of you trying to control me!"** _

The wind picked up around her, her crimson eyes flashing. Demonic energy crackled in the air around her. Sesshomaru flared his own energy in response to the threat.

" _**You are new to your transformation, so I will excuse your words, however, you will cease and desist. Now."** _

Kagome stood, dumbfounded. Disbelieving that he had actually had the nerve to say that to her. With a roar, Kagome charged at the offending male. Sesshomaru braced himself as she slammed her body into his own. The two tumbled to the ground. The impact of their bodies sent of a gust of wind towards Sango. 

Lifting her Hiraikotsu, Sango took cover as the wind head towards her, bringing dirt, leaves and rocks with it. As the wind died down, Sango looked back at the two dogs. 

Kagome lay atop him, claws digging into his furred chest.

Sesshomaru tossed her aside with his hind legs and rolled to his feet. Kagome rolled once before hopping onto her feet as well. Eyes narrowed, the dogs circled each other.

" _**You will stop this now woman!"** _ he roared in anger.

Kagome ignored him in favor of once more advancing on him. Rearing up on hind legs, she attacked. Sesshomaru reared up as well. Both sank their fangs into their opponent. Kagome barely felt his fangs in her shoulder as she clamped down on the side of his neck unknowingly injecting an intensely, toxic poison.

Sango cringed as the two began to bleed, Kagome bleeding worse than Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru felt the poison thundering through his veins. 

Instantly, his body absorbed the poison, analyzed it and neutralized it within seconds. Had she injected a lesser being with such a lethal dose, they'd be dead within seconds. He, however, was a master of poison. There was not one poison on this earth that he was not immune to. Though it had not cause any damage, he was angry. For her to even attempt to take his life, it made him furious.

" _**Stand down female!"** _ Sesshomaru barked.

" _**I was supposed to be hanyou! Why am I a full youkai?"** _ she hissed.

" _**What difference does it make, woman? You are youkai now. What is done cannot be undone."** _

" _**You did something to me!"** _ Kagome accused, blood dripping down her shoulder,  _**"I know you did!"** _

" _**Aye, this Sesshomaru did alter the traditional mating ritual."** _

" _**Did you have to take everything from me? Being hanyou I was fine with! I would at least retain a piece of my humanity! Now I'll never be the same! No part of me is human anymore!"** _

Sesshomaru still failed to see what the problem was. What the hell was so good about being a human? Humans were weak and useless. She should be thanking him for improving her and yet she saw it as a bad thing, as if it was some colossal insult.

" _**This Sesshomaru does not understand your anger. You are no longer human, that is not a flaw."** _

" _**Did it ever occur to you that I was happy as a human being?"** _

" _**Nay, it did not. However the change was necessary."** _

" _**Necessary? How in the hell was it necessary?"** _

" _**This Sesshomaru's mate will be nothing less than a full fledged demon. Thus the change was needed."** _

He said it so calmly, so truthfully, as if what he was saying was logical that Kagome was completely shocked. Was he actually serious?

" _**Is this some sort of joke?"** _ she hissed.

" _**This Sesshomaru does not tell jokes."** _

" _**That makes it even worse! Why the hell did you mate me if you didn't want a human mate?"** _

" _**You know very well the reason, woman."** _

" _**Sex? That's all you mated me for?"** _ she barked in disbelief.

" _**That was merely a part of the reason."** _

" _**And the other part?"** _ Kagome asked, not sure she even wanted to hear his answer.

" _**This Sesshomaru could not allow any of the other Lords to obtain the Northern lands."** _

Sango took cover behind a tree as Kagome's demonic energy spiraled out of control. Kagome attacked, her energy swirling around her like an angry cloak. Sesshomaru increased his own energy and braced himself. The two collided in a ground shaking explosion, a bright light blinding any on lookers. Sango screamed as she was thrown back into one of the many streams in the garden.

As the light diminished, Sesshomaru lay atop Kagome, his giant paws holding hers down. Leaning in close, fangs bared, he growled loudly in his throat.

" _**Submit, female,"** _ he growled.

" _**Fuck you Sesshomaru!"** _ she growled back, struggling against him.

Sesshomaru's crimson eyes narrowed.

" _**You will not submit to this Sesshomaru?"** _ he growled softly.

" _**NO!"** _ she growled in rage.

" _**So be it,"** _

Before Kagome could react, Sesshomaru attacked, his fangs sinking into her neck, injecting a gush of poison. Kagome felt her body instantly go numb as the poison coursed through her body. Sesshomaru released her neck and looked down at her. Unable to mover her body, she stared up at him with hatred in her eyes. He leaned down to her fluffy ear, nuzzling the silky softness.

" _**Do not attack this Sesshomaru again, woman,"** _ he rumbled softly.

" _**I hate you,"** _ she sluggishly growled low in her throat.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at that but said nothing as Kagome began to shrink back into her humanoid form. Sesshomaru followed suit, shifting back into his humanoid form. Kagome lay naked and limp on the ground, eyes locked on his. As Sesshomaru picked her up from the ground, her eyes spoke loudly. 

She didn't want him touching her. 

His eyes spoke even louder. 

He could care less if she wanted him to touch her or not.

Her energy crackled against his skin. Though her body couldn't function, her anger more than made up for it. The energy was not ordinary energy. It was miko energy. To keep from burning, Sesshomaru cloaked his body in energy. The action made her angrier. Sesshomaru did not acknowledge her anger, merely carried her back into their castle. 

Sitting in the stream, Sango watched as a naked Sesshomaru took an equally naked Kagome back inside. 

Standing, she rung out her ponytail, shaking her head at the two. 

What the hell had possessed Sesshomaru to mate with Kagome? They were in no way compatible.

This mating was heading towards disaster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru carried her back inside the castle, heading towards his wing of the castle. Her energy was still crackling, still trying to burn him, to harm him in some way. She was very persistent; he'd give her credit for that at least. He ignored the shocked servants, taking care to cover her naked body with his furry pelt and strolled up the stairs, cutting through halls and other short cuts.

Once in his room, laid her down in his bed, bringing the furs up and over her naked body. Sitting down next to her on the bed, he reached out, intending to stroke her cheek. Her energy crashed through his defenses. It didn't hurt, exactly, however it did stop him from touching her.

"If you continue to fight me, woman, you will lose,"

Kagome's eyes blazed at his comment. Seeing it would do no good speaking to her in that frame of mind, he stood and headed to his closet. 

He dressed and walked back over to her bed.

"I will send for Kagura and your friend, Lady Sango. The poison will wear off in a few hours,"

With that he left, leaving an angry Kagome alone in the bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kagura and Sango arrived moments later and went directly over to Kagome.

Sitting on next to her on the bed, Kagura stroked Kagome's hair back gently. She lay on the bed, her body paralyzed from poison. She didn't seem to be any pain. She was more angry than anything else, judging from her flashing brown-gold eyes and her crackling energy. Sango stood in another corner of the bedroom, a towel over her wet hair as she looked around the bedroom in wonder. 

Kagura had to admit that Lord Sesshomaru's bedroom was amazing. She had never been in here before. Only a select few servants had permission to enter his private chambers.

"Has she regained control of her body yet?" Sango asked.

Kagura shook her head, "Not yet. She is able to mover her fingers and toes but nothing more,"

Kagura stepped to the side as Sango came over to the large bed and sat down next to the still woman. Kagome's eyes followed her every movement.

"Kagome, you've got to try and make this mating work. I know its hard being mated to someone such as Lord Sesshomaru, but you cannot continue to fight this way," Sango said softly.

Kagome's eyes flashed in anger. 

There was no way in hell she'd let him win! She was down, but she'd be damn if she was out. The war had only just begun! Sesshomaru had no idea who he was fucking with. Sango smiled, she could hear the words Kagome's eyes conveyed as if she had spoken aloud.

"I don't mean to give up,"

Kagome's brows drew down in confusion.

"Maybe you should change your fighting style. Instead of physically fighting, why not try being nice?"

More confusion shadowed her eyes.

"You know…. _**nice** _ …."

Confusion cleared, amusement taking its place.

"Nice, my lady?" Kagura asked from her place near the window.

"Aye," Sango said, turning to her, "its common knowledge that Inuyoukai only punish their females when they try and question their authority in a flippant attitude. However, if Kagome question his authority in a manner that was not flippant any way, shape or form, there would be no reason for Lord Sesshomaru to punish her."

"That's very underhanded," Kagura said with a smile.

"It's nothing he doesn't already deserve," Sango said with a giggle, "Besides; a woman has to use any tools she has in this male dominated world,"

Kagome thoroughly agreed with that. 

Her eyes turned soft. Leave it to Sango to come up with such a perfect course of action. Especially when she had already decided to kill that bastard, but, she would try it Sango's way first.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag.** _


	36. Ahgony

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

Ahgony

 

 

Sarinji sat on the railing of his balcony, letting the wind blow his hair back. Today he had to head to the Northern lands to meet with Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome. He closed his eyes. Gods he still wanted that woman with a passion. She had to be the most attractive woman he had ever laid eyes on. And that bastard had taken her from him. He had always thought that pup was a big pain in the ass. 

Arrogant beyond shit, unnecessarily cruel, he was an annoyance Sarinji had always resented.

It was more than that. 

His looks, his prowess, his skills, he was everything he was not and had never been even when he was younger. Sarinji was too old to lie to himself, he had always been somewhat jealous. Now, he had Lady Kagome as well. It was enough to make him want to tear her hair out.

He had never felt this way before; so jealous, so angry, so out of control of his emotions. It was so strange, so foreign to him. And yet, it exhilarated him. For years, decades, centuries, he had had a tight control on any and every emotion; had never done anything reckless.

He was due for a reckless episode. At least he thought so. 

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter," he said.

Ensei, his General, entered the room. Walking to the balcony doors, he bowed at the waist.

"I am prepared for the journey, my Lord," he said.

Sarinji turned back to staring out at the blue sky. Could he really let go? Could he really act so reckless? Could he not?

"Good, I will be down momentarily, and we shall leave," Sarinji responded.

"Understood, my Lord," he said as he straightened.

But instead of leaving, he stood there.

"You have more to say, Ensei?" Sarinji asked, still looking out at the sky.

"You have changed, Sarinji,"

Sarinji took no offense at his informality. Ensei was his cousin and his best friend after all. He preferred to speak informally when around Ensei. Though Sarinji was still significantly older than the younger wolf demon, Sarinji consider him his equal. The two were as close as brothers.

"Have I?"

"Aye, however I am not sure if it is a bad thing or a good thing. You are less controlled. Your overall mannerism is different."

"She has changed me,"

"She?"

"Aye, you will know her when you see her,"

"How has she changed you?"

Sarinji closed his eyes, breathing in deep. Behind his eyes, he pictured her. Like a dark haired goddess, she smiled at him, her glorious body naked as she beckoned him to take her to paradise.

"She has stirred me as no woman has before. I have not felt this way in centuries."

"You love her?"

"I do no know,"

"Why have you not brought her back with you?

"I cannot,"

"Nonsense. You are a Territory Lord; she could not deny you,"

Sarinji smiled, "If it were that easy, do you not think I would have already done so?"

Silence.

Sarinji opened his eyes.

"Have you ever been captivated by a woman before, Ensei?"

"Nay. Indeed I have not."

"She has awakened a feeling inside of me that I have not felt before. A feeling I dare not let myself feel."

"What feeling is that?"

"…Carefree…Reckless…."

Reckless? Sarinji? Never. Sarinji was always careful, had never made a reckless decision in his life.

"Is that something you should be feeling, Sarinji?"

"I do not know. At my age, being carefree and reckless is not something I feel often. Those are feelings reserved for the young. In feeling this way, I feel young once more. Something I had never thought I would feel again in this lifetime."

Once more, silence sat between them for a moment.

"You will understand when you see her. You are dismissed, I will be down momentarily."

"Aye sir," Ensei said as he bowed and retreated, closing the door behind him.

Sarinji sat on the balcony for a few moments, looking out over the grassy panes of his beautiful territory. His people were nearly recovered from the attacks of the Evil Six. Each village had been secured with a group of soldiers, so for the time being, they were safe. He had to take out the Evil Six out as soon as possible. 

They could not be allowed to roam free.

Sarinji and Ensei departed an hour later. In their wolf forms, they would arrive in less than half a day. They had traveled maybe less than two hours before the scent of blood and death reached their sensitive noses.

" _**My Lord,"** _ Ensei barked in warning.

" _**Aye, I smell it as well. Let us hurry,"** _ Sarinji barked back.

The two wolves picked up the pace, running at lightening speed. They came upon the village in a matter of minutes. Screams reached their ears. The village was in shambles. Huts were burning, people were burning. Chaos reigned supreme. In the midst of the chaos, a monster attacked the villagers. The soldiers posted in the village fought back against the creatures.

" _**Those monsters are back again. I'll kill them,"** _ Ensei hissed ready to attack the beasts as well.

" _**Nay, leave the soldiers to defend the village,"** _ barked back.

" _**But my, Lord-"** _

" _**Leave them. I need to see for myself that they are competent in protecting the village,"** _

He didn't have to wait long. His soldiers took down the monsters in a matter of minutes.

" _**Let us leave here,"** _ Sarinji said taking off.

After a moment's hesitation, and one concerned glance at the village, Ensei followed.

 

They arrived at the Northern castle earlier than expected. The sun had begun to set as they were let through the castle gates; they were shown into the dining room and given a hearty meal as they waited for Lady Kagome's advisor to arrive. They ate quietly, and a few minutes later, Miroku swept into the room.

"My Lord," he said bowing to the two males seated at the table," What brings you to the Northern lands this day?"

"We are to meet Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru here and from here, we will leave to recover the amulets."

"Ah, I see. Please, gentlemen, make yourselves at home. Do you happen to have any idea when they are to arrive?"

"Nay, I know not,"

"I see. Well, you may wait here for their arrival. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask,"

With a bow, Miroku turned and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Standing outside in front of the gates, Kagome waited impatiently as Sesshomaru spoke with the elders one last time, before the journey. InuYasha stood nearby grumbling about being dragged on a journey that "ain't got nothing to do with him". Kagome giggled at that and turned back to the open gates, a longing expression on her face.

The wind blew her hair softly around her face. The refreshing feel of the wind made her heart beat with excitement. It had been so long since she had traveled! The last couple of days had been better than she had expected. Kagome had switched tactics as Sango had suggested and had been surprised with the results.

Sesshomaru had been suspicious of her at first. Kagome giggled as thought back to that night….

 

_**The poison had worn off. After a bit of girl talk, Sango and Kagura had left her for the night. Kagome stood, testing her limbs. She felt perfectly fine. No pain, nothing felt out of place. She was glad to be up and about again. Not having control of her body would have been a frightening thing if she hadn't been so angry with that damn man.** _

_**Kagome stopped and took a breath.** _

' _**Calm down Kagome, you need to be calm.'** _

_**Once she was calm, she went to take a long hot bath to melt away the anger. Kagome sat on the edge of the steaming pool, pinned up her hair and submerged herself in the hot water, sighing in relief.** _

_**After a quick soak, Kagome dried and dressed in a light blue negligee. Looking at herself in the mirror she stood in wonder at how much she had changed. She was curvier, her body filled out. The light blue negligee was tight and short, barely thigh length. The top had no straps and was scandalously low cut. Kagome picked up the see through robe.** _

_**The changes were not limited to physical. A month ago, she would not have had the guts to wear such an outfit, least of all, wear it in front of male or wear it purposely to entice a male. It was completely out of character for her, and yet, she was not embarrassed nor was she nervous. She had definitely changed. Weather it was for the better she still had yet to decide.** _

_**Sesshomaru stepped half way through the door and froze, instantly locking eyes with her in the mirror, his feet rooted to the floor. Kagome watched him in the mirror as she unpinned her hair, letting the dark curly locks flow down her back. Kagome could feel his eyes burn a hole in her back. He wanted her, she could feel it. The energy of the room turned sexually aggressive. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel as excited as did.** _

" _**Will you not come in, Sesshomaru?" she asked.** _

_**A silver brow drew up.** _

_**Kagome was just as surprised as he. Her voice sounded throaty, provocative. Seemed she was somewhat turned on having him see her in such clothing. Sesshomaru stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Kagome watched in anticipation as he glided up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.** _

_**She closed her eyes as he nuzzled her neck.** _

" _**Why do you seek to temp this Sesshomaru, woman?" he questioned, lips beneath her ear.** _

_**Kagome turned; her lips close to his own.** _

" _**Does it really matter why?" she said with a smirk.** _

" _**Aye, it does."** _

_**Kagome pushed back her hair, the gesture pushing her breast up and out. Heated amber eyes drifted to the creamy orbs. Kagome cleared her throat. Sesshomaru took his sweet time dragging his eyes from her bosom up to her face.** _

" _**I've had time to think after our little…..argument," she said.** _

_**Sesshomaru raised his brows at the word argument. Kagome stared back at him, daring him to say something.** _

_**He said nothing.** _

_**Kagome continued, "And I think there is a better way to voice my opinions than getting into an argument. You have to understand, I'm new to this whole thing. Being your mate, being turned into a youkai, losing my lands, it's been a hard adjustment for me, but I'm trying to cope."** _

_**Kagome reached out, taking his big clawed hands in her own, "Weather I like it or not, you are my mate. I'm just asking you for a bit of guidance, understanding and patience."** _

_**To her surprise, his eyes softened a bit. His overall demeanor went from sexually charged to protective in an instant.** _

 

_**Having his mate standing in front him so scantily dressed, turning to him for help produced a feeling he had never felt before. Looking into her honey eyes, he wanted to give her anything she asked for.** _

_**Had he been too hard on her?** _

_**It was more than possible. He had not appreciated the fact that she was not one of his subordinates nor one of his enemies that needed swift and vicious punishment when they stepped out of line. If his bastard father had taught him anything, it was that a male always saw to the needs of his mate, no mater what. He had failed at that so far.** _

_**Bringing one of her hands up to his lips, he placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand, "This Sesshomaru is also new to being a mate. He understands there needs to be compromises at times. What do you need to help you adjust?"** _

" _**Three privileges a week,"** _

" _**Privileges?"** _

_**Kagome nodded.** _

" _**What type of privileges?"** _

_**Kagome shrugged, "Nothing out of the ordinary."** _

" _**This Sesshomaru will not accept such a vague explanation as ‘nothing out of the ordinary’. He is not a fool,"** _

" _**I didn't think you were," Kagome said with a bit of a smile, "by privileges I mean thing like; being able to purchase certain items, or doing certain activities such as training, practicing the healing arts. Things of that nature."** _

_**Kagome squealed as he scooped her into his arms and head over to the bed.** _

" _**Aye, woman, these are acceptable terms to this Sesshomaru,"** _

 

Kagome blushed hard as she thought back to that night. She had done things with him she had not even thought was possible. Had experience more pleasure than she could take. 

It had been amazing. 

Just thinking of that night had heat pooling into her lower abdomen. Not only had Sesshomaru given her mind blowing pleasure; the next day he had lain with her, gently caressing her body, which of course led to another bout of love making. After, they had bathed each other, which again had led to…more than bathing and after, they had bathed again. 

Kagome could not deny that they had bonded a bit over the last day and a half.

Sesshomaru seemed to handle her a bit more gently. Though he said things, egotistical things here and there, Kagome had not gotten as upset with him. Maybe it was the sex, or maybe it was just her excitement of traveling, but she was in a good mood since that night. Which ever it was, she really didn't care. 

Sango and Kagura came over to her.

"What are you thinking about with such a blush?" Sango asked, "Seems someone had a good time last night, ne?"

Kagome blushed even more. The two women laughed.

"Are things better between you two?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, a bit better, thanks," Kagome said.

Aggressive energy was suddenly at her back. Her friends conveniently made themselves absent.

"Kagome, it is time to go," Sesshomaru said from behind her.

Kagome turned with a bright, excited smile. Sesshomaru reached out, pushing her bangs back.

"You are excited about this journey,"

Kagome nodded, "This is the first time in months that I've gotten to travel. I've not seen much of the Western lands other than your castle and the main road used to bring me here."

"This is a very dangerous journey, Kagome, but this Sesshomaru does not see any reason why he could not show his lands to his mate."

Kagome smiled even brighter.

"I'd like that very much, Sesshomaru,"

"Can we get the hell out of here now? I been sittin' here waitin' for over an hour!" InuYasha yelled from behind the couple.

Sesshomaru did not even turn to acknowledge the agitated hanyou.

"There is an amulet here in the Western lands, is there not?" he asked her.

Kagome looked around Sesshomaru at InuYasha, not wanting to ignore him as well. InuYasha, however, used to being ignored by his elder brother, made an obscene gesture behind his back and stomped off.

"Uh….yes, it was a swamp like piece of land. I remembered it from my trip here. We must have passed it at some point on the main road."

"Aye, there is indeed a swamp land near the main road. We shall search there, and from there, continue on to the Northern lands."

Kagome nodded, her eyes alight with excitement. 

She was going back home to her beloved Northern lands. Though she was not going back as the Lady of the Northern lands but as the Lady of the Western lands, she was still happy to be able to go back. Sesshomaru warped his arms around her and formed his demonic cloud underneath their feet. Kagome squealed as they began to float up into the air.

She looked down at the cloud, and hesitantly tapped her foot on it, half expecting to fall through the fluff onto the ground below. To her surprise it was soft and sturdy.

She had thought to ride with Sango or Kagura but she guessed this was okay.

Kagome heard a sound. It sounded like a chuckle. Looking up, she was surprised to see Sesshomaru's face completely composed. Maybe she had imagined it. Looking down once more, she tapped it again, holding her breath. Again, the sound of a chuckle interrupted her inspection. Once more she looked up at Sesshomaru. Again, his face was composed. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Is there something you require, woman?" he asked looking down at her.

Kagome looked at him suspiciously. He wasn't even smiling. Maybe she really had imagined it.

"Nay," she said.

As she turned back to inspecting the cloud, amber eyes twinkled with amusement. 

InuYasha ran after them from the ground. As a hanyou, he could not summon a demonic cloud; however he could easily keep up with them from below. He leapt from tree to tree, grumbling the entire time and yet he could not deny that he was happy to be away from the castle for a while.

Sango rode Kirara along side of them, and Kagura floated on her giant feather.

They traveled the better part of the day, stopping here and there to eat and rest. As they neared the swampland, Kagome gasped, clutching her chest. 

Sesshomaru stopped the cloud in mid air, his arms tightening around her waist.

The group halted.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kagome could feel the energy of the amulet like a tug at her heart. It felt ten times stronger than in her vision.

"The amulet is near. I feel its energy."

Sesshomaru nodded and shifted the energy under their feet. The cloud made a steady descent. Once on the ground the cloud evaporated. InuYasha came up behind them. Sango and Kagura landed as well.

"What's the problem? Why are we stopping here?" InuYasha asked.

"The amulet is close by," Kagome explained, stepping away from Sesshomaru.

"Do you have any idea where it is?" Sango asked.

As if being called, Kagome turned away from the group and began to walk towards the marshy land. As they traveled deeper and deeper into the swamp, a breeze drifted by, bringing with it the scent of blood and death. Sesshomaru was on instant alert. Kagome, still new to her heightened senses gagged. Stopping, she covered her nose, eyes watering.

She had never smelled something so foul in all her life! It was overwhelming! Over powering! Suddenly, Sesshomaru was behind her, whispering in her ear.

"Control your senses. Close your senses to smell. Think not of the smell of death but the freshness of the air."

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to focus. The stench was almost too much. She had smelled death before. In this day and age, it was not uncommon, but this. This was too much. It was like she was buried under dead bodies. Kagura was visibly disturbed by the smell as well. Sango, whose senses were not as strong as theirs, was also having trouble. Fishing out her face mask, she tied it on and took a breath.

"Take deep breaths and focus," Sesshomaru commanded.

Taking deep breaths, Kagome dimmed the smell of death. It was still bad, but not as bad as before. She could actually focus now.

"Thanks," she said taking another breath.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he moved in front of her.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru in which way he is to walk."

Kagome would have found offense at the way he was commanding her, but due to the seriousness of the situation, she let it go. She knew he only moved in front of her because he wished to protect her from any threat up ahead.

"North," she said.

Sesshomaru led the group north. The deeper they traveled, the stronger the stench as well as the pull of the amulet. After minutes of traveling, Kagome felt a bit light headed, her stomach turning. InuYasha placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't think about it, Kagome. The more you think about it, the more ya gonna smell it."

"I know, but it's really hard not to," Kagome said, covering her mouth.

"Aw come on Kagome, you're tougher than that, ain't ya?"

"It has nothing to do with toughness! This stench is terrible!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't be such women," said with his arms behind his head.

Kagome turned, death glare at the ready. InuYasha withered under the glare.

"You want to repeat that InuYasha?" Kagome said crossing her arms.

InuYasha began to sweat under the glare.

"Uh…I uh….."

"I didn't think so,"

"How does your stomach feel?"

Brows drawing down, Kagome touched her stomach. It was fine. Kagome smiled. That hanyou.

"You distracted me from it didn't you?"

"It was the only way to get you to shut up," he mumbled.

With an angry frown, Kagome reached up and pulled one of his fluffy gray ears.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he hollered bending down to ease the pressure.

"Keep it up InuYasha and you're going to lose an ear," Kagome said.

"Let go of my ear you crazy-"

Kagome yanked down hard.

"Crazy what?" Kagome asked with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, alright, geez!"

Kagome let go. 

InuYasha straightened, rubbing his abused ear. Grumbling as he flicked his ear back and forth. Sango giggled, as Kagura shook her head at the spectacle. With an amused giggle, Kagome turned and continued on. The smell didn't bother her as much, to her surprise. Suddenly the pull of the amulet became stronger, more powerful.

"It's getting stronger," Kagome said softly.

As they entered the clearing, Kagome stood in absolute shock. Her stomach turned. She felt sure she'd vomit. The swamp was thick with the stench of death and blood. A large pool of murky water took up most of the land. Dying trees and giant boulders rose up from the dirty, muddy water. On the decaying gray trees, humans and demons alike were nailed to the trunks and branches. 

Many of them alive, screaming…begging for death. 

The humans had been skinned, their faces twisted in an expression of horror, while the demons hung on large stakes, their stomachs cut open. Their intestines hung down to the ground like hot, bloody vines. Such an injury would have ended a human life immediately. youkai's however, could live for days with such an injury. youkai endurance, revered as a blessing, had been twisted into a painful, agonizing curse.

"Big sister Kagome, you've come," said a voice.

InuYasha's ears perked, a growl coming to his throat. 

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. The trees rumbled and a figure dropped down a few feet away from them, a big grin on his handsome face, eyes locked on Kagome. He was completely naked, and covered in blood. Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu tighter. 

Kagura stood in horror. His energy unsettling her. It was so similar to Vishious', almost as if he were Vishious.

"Are you part of the Evil Six?" Sesshomaru demanded, coming to stand in front of Kagome.

"Aye, that I am. Ahgony at your service," he said with a bow.

InuYasha stepped in front of the couple.

"You sick fuck," he hissed.

Ahgony's brows rose, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Ahhh, the hanyou. Back for more, eh?" he said with a smirk.

"Damn right, bastard," he said with a smirk.

Ahgony brought his bloody hand to his mouth, licking his fingers of the red liquid, his eyes on Kagura. Kagura felt her heart speed up. Was he going to expose her? Kagura felt her insides freeze as his mind touched hers.

' _**I will not expose you here, you need not worry. Big brother Vishious wishes for you to stay here in secret a while longer.'** _

Kagura didn't know if she should take a breath of relief or cry.

"Big sister Kagome, Vishious is waiting for you. If you come with me now I will not have to sharpen my claws on this hanyou," Ahgony said.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"You will not take my mate any where," he remarked coldly, anger vibrating in his voice.

Ahgony's brows drew down.

"She is not your anything. She belongs to big brother Vishious, mutt."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to slits, flashing red.

"You would dare?" he hissed angrily.

"Aye, I would," he said with a cheeky grin.

Sesshomaru had had enough. In a flash he was on him, and the battle began. Moving faster than Ahgony could track him, Sesshomaru punched him in his mouth, sending him flying through the air. 

Sesshomaru followed.

"Wait! Sesshomaru!" Kagome called after him as he disappeared farther into the murky swamp after Ahgony, disappearing from sight.

InuYasha placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going after them.

"Let go of me InuYasha, he can't go in there alone!"

"Sesshomaru can handle this on his own; you need to find the amulet while that bastard is distracted."

"He's right, Kagome. There are more important things to be done," Sango said.

Kagome stopped struggling. He was right, Sesshomaru could handle himself. She needed to get the amulet before he came back.

"Right,"

"Do you know where it is?" he asked.

Kagome closed her eyes and opened her senses. She could barely feel the pulse of the amulet; the auras of the dying villagers around her bombarded her mind, overwhelming her. Kagome put her hands to her ears as the voices became louder. It was too much all at once.

"What is it? What's wrong?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome gritted her teeth.

"The voices…"

Not sure if she meant the screaming of the people nailed to the trees or something else entirely, he grabbed her arm and shook her once.

"Focus Kagome! Find the amulet! Focus on the amulet!"

Taking a breath, Kagome tried again. Tuning out the voices out, Kagome honed in on the pulsing amulet. The pulsing increased, almost like a hand pulling her towards it.

"There!" she cried, locking onto the energy.

Running forward waded into the murky water, sinking waist deep. The others followed. The water was thick and sluggish, sucking at them like quicksand. Kagome was grateful for her demonic strength now. 

Together, they struggled through the thick water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru was seeing red, literally, as he ran through the swamp. 

‘How dare he?’

In seconds he was on him. Still flying through the air, Sesshomaru wrapped his pelt around him, pulling him towards him. Sesshomaru landed gracefully on a nearby boulder protruding up from the swampy water. Ahgony dangled, wrapped up tight in Sesshomaru's pelt.

"You would dare to insult me, demon?" he hissed.

Ahgony smiled.

"Aye, I would. I do not fear you, Sesshomaru. Big brother Vishious will have his woman."

Rage overcame him. With a flick of his wrist, he flung the naked male from his pelt and into a nearby tree, breaking the tree in half. Sesshomaru glided over the small stretch of land, and stood a few feet away from the fallen male. Ahgony began to laugh as he stood sluggishly.

"You are everything I imagined you to be, I will thoroughly enjoy killing you," he said with amusement.

"Do not toy with me,"

Ahgony's amusement ended abruptly, his face turning ugly, his eyes turning mad.

"Then let us cease playing, ne, Sesshomaru?"

With a quick flick of his arm, his arm transformed from a hand to a swarm of serpents. Sesshomaru dogged, using his claws to swipe of the heads of a few, landing on another boulder.

"Since when do dragons associate with serpents?"

Ahgony smiled.

"Surely one as yourself knows that when one lives as long as I have that you pick up a few abilities here and there. Absorb enough demons, and anything is possible" Ahgony said.

"Pathetic," Sesshomaru said as he leapt from the boulder at Ahgony, swiping at his head with his claws.

Ahgony ducked, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm and tossing him clear across the air. Sesshomaru flipped, landing on a near by branch. Ahgony appeared from no where, claws out stretched, aiming for Sesshomaru armor covered chest. Leaping from the tree, Sesshomaru flipped, landing on a boulder. Ahgony was on him in a flash, lashing out with his claws.

Grabbing his arm, Sesshomaru grabbed it tight and slung him down onto the hard ground, picked him up and tossed him into the air. Leaping onto a tree branch, he used the branches momentum to launch himself up and into the air. He shot past Ahgony, and as he began to tumble back to earth he grabbed Ahgony's throat and pushed down, driving him into the ground. As they crashed, Sesshomaru added a burst of energy, creating a large explosion that shook the entire swampland.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The shock reached the group in the swamp. They stopped.

"We need to hurry," Sango urged.

Kagome nodded, "It's just a bit further,"

Kagome continued to waddle through the water. Suddenly the pull got stronger, the vibrations of energy increasing and increasing in strength. A green light streamed up from the murky water. As Kagome approached, a barrier formed around her, stopping the others from reaching her.

"Kagome!" Sango called, panicked.

InuYasha laid a clawed hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"This happened before, give her a second." he said.

Sango stopped, looking worriedly at the barrier.

 

Inside the barrier, Kagome looked around at the foggy area. It was hard to see anything. A bright green light appeared before her, an object floating in the column of light. Kagome walked towards it, reaching out for it. 

Grabbing a hold of the object in the light Kagome closed her hand around it. It was cold and hard. 

Opening her hand, a golden ring with a small sparkling emerald jewel sparkled back at her. It was a beautiful ring, shiny. Kagome took the ring and slid it on her finger. Instantly the ground began to shake. The amulet around her neck began to react to the ring.

"You are very tenacious, I'll give you that," said a feminine voice.

Kagome didn't even have to ask who it was. She already knew.

"You're the voice of this amulet, ne?"

"Indeed I am. Shall we start?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

From his place in the ground, Ahgony’s eyes widened, feeling the disturbance. 

The amulet! 

Pushing Sesshomaru off him, he leapt out of the crater. There was no fucking way they could have gotten that amulet. His feet barely touched the ground before he speed off in the direction of the others. 

Sesshomaru blocked him.

"Where do you think to go, vermin?" he said emotionlessly.

"I have not time to play with the likes of you!" he shouted in an almost panicked manner.

"I care not about your time. You will battle me to the death."

"Move!" he snarled, spittle foaming at his mouth.

"Move me,"

With an angry growl, Ahgony attacked in rage. A rage that blinded him to Sesshomaru's movements. Quick as a flash, Sesshomaru reached out, claws sinking into his chest. Ahgony froze, unable to breathe, unable to think as Sesshomaru gripped his heart. Blood dribbled from his mouth.

"Ahgony…..that is your name. Do you know what agony is? Have you ever experienced it?"

Ahgony glare at him hard, hands reaching up in attempt to remove his arm.

Sesshomaru smiled.

"No? Allow me to show you agony…." He said.

Ahgony screamed in pain as Sesshomaru injected deadly poison right into his heart. It was like no other pain he had ever felt. It was another level of pain. Another level of torture. It was not anything he was prepared for. Every part of him was screaming, every time his heart beat the pain intensified. 

His eyes began to bleed.

"It is pure agony, is it not?"

It was. 

Pure, unadulterated agony. 

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced. This was it, this was agony. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his consciousness slipping away. White, hot pain knifed through him as Sesshomaru squeezed his heart tightly. Ahgony tried to breathe but couldn't.

"Do not lose consciousness now; I want you to experience the agony for as long as possible,"

Ahgony screamed himself hoarse as Sesshomaru poured in more poison, clogging his veins with his deadly venom. This time, Sesshomaru could not stop him from losing consciousness, but only for a moment. In that brief moment, a part of Ahgony's life flashed before his eyes…..

_**The room was large and well furnished in red and green. He lay on the large futon, his seventeen year old body sweaty, bloody and dirty. Dirty. He was so damn dirty he felt he would never get clean again. His dick hurt the most. His underdeveloped genitals had been badly bruised this day. The naked woman next to him rose from the bed and stretched. She turned to look over at him, long brown hair framing her beautiful face.** _

" _**What's wrong Daigo?" she crooned to him.** _

_**He remained silent.** _

_**She reached out, caressing his face gently.** _

_**Her touch was like a disease to him. He hated her. He wanted to kill her. But he could not. He had to protect her. He had to protect his father. For him, he would endure. Her gentle caressing turned rough. Gripping his chin she turned his head to her.** _

_**Her beautiful face transformed into something ugly.** _

" _**Do not snub me boy. You know the consequence of such an action. You don't want your father to suffer do you?"** _

_**Helpless anger gripped him so tight he almost vomited. He pushed it down ruthlessly. He could not let his emotions show just yet. He knew better. After being forced to serve Lady Lina for ten years, he knew better than to allow his disgust to get the better of him.** _

_**Control.** _

_**He needed to control himself.** _

" _**Nay, Lady Lina," he said emotionlessly.** _

_**Lady Lina smiled, her fingers turning gentle once more.** _

" _**Good boy Daigo. You are dismissed," she said with a wave of her hand.** _

_**Daigo slid from the bed, his body sore, bloody and bruised. He stripped off the cloths she had put on him. He hated cloths, he hated the way she dressed him up like a little doll. She liked cloths and therefore dressed him up in various humiliating clothing. He dressed gingerly in his regular cloths; keenly aware of her eyes watching him intently. Her lust for his body made his stomach turn. As he headed for the door, he kept his head down, not wanting to look at the various chains, whips and toys hanging on the walls.** _

_**He breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped from the room.** _

_**He had gotten off pretty easy today. Lady Lina had not brought any men to participate in abusing his body.** _

_**He stumbled the mile walk home to his little hut he shared with his father. As usual, the hut was empty, his father no where in sight. Pulling his cloths off, he ran a hot bath, bathed, wrapped his wounds and lay down naked on the floor in front of the hearth as he did every night and slept.** _

_**The next morning, he awoke still a bit sore, but beginning to heal. He ate a breakfast of bread and cheese, dressed and headed out to the mansion once more to please Lady Lina. He arrived early and walked directly to Lady Lina's room. Before he could open the door, he heard voice. One of the voices was…his fathers?** _

" _**Your boy is quite stupid is he not, Rylo?"** _

_**Eyes widening, Daigo listened at the door.** _

" _**Aye, he is that, but as long as he is pleasing you, I care not how stupid he is," his father said.** _

" _**You really do hate him, do you not?"** _

_**Rylo laughed.** _

" _**Right again, my Lady. Daigo killed my beloved mate. He must be punished. I want him to feel the pain I feel every waking moment,"** _

_**Lady Lina laughed aloud.** _

" _**I am not that bad, Rylo, and well you know it," she said with a giggle.** _

" _**Nay you are not. You pay me very well for that piece of shit boy, so you are not that bad at all,"** _

_**Daigo backed away from the door. A calmness settled over him. It was not something he had ever felt before. He had expected to feel rage, anger…..despair, and yet, he felt none of those. Just calmness. As he stood there, looking at the red door, he blacked out.** _

_**When he awoke next, it was to see fire and death. The village around him was burning, the villagers were dead. Blood stained his hands and cloths. He stared down at the blood, his eyes unseeing.** _

_**How had blood gotten on his hands?** _

_**Suddenly he was walking. He was walking back into the mansion. Lady Lina was there. She was scared. Terrified, her wide brown eyes staring at him in horror. It took him a moment to realize, she was afraid of him.** _

_**He was walking over to her. She was screaming. Screaming at him. Screaming at him to leave her, to let her live. Suddenly he was on top of her, stabbing her, over and over. In the chest, in the arms, in the legs, in the face, anywhere and everywhere until her body was nothing more than strips of flesh.** _

_**The door was pushed open; his father came through the door. He was shaking him, he too was screaming at him. Asking him what he had done? Why had he done this? Daigo had no idea why. He blacked out once more.** _

_**When he awoke, he was miles outside the village and walking naked in the snow. Where he was going he did not know. His hand felt heavy. Looking down at his left hand, he saw he was holding his fathers head in his hand.** _

" _**Are you lost, little boy?" a voice asked.** _

_**Daigo looked up at the stranger.** _

_**The male was tall with long black hair and piercing crimson eyes. He was dressed very expensively. His aura was powerful. Daigo gazed at him in wonder. The man's eyes moved to the head in his hand, his brows rising.** _

" _**My father," Daigo said, holding up the severed head.** _

_**The male smiled.** _

" _**I see. Where are you coming from?"** _

" _**My village, Geiynki."** _

" _**What are you doing so far away from your village?"** _

" _**The village has been destroyed, the villagers are dead."** _

" _**Indeed? Plague?"** _

_**Daigo shook his head.** _

" _**Nay, I killed everyone."** _

" _**Why?"** _

" _**They deserved it. It pleased me to do so."** _

_**The male laughed at that. Daigo didn't see the humor in what he had said.** _

" _**Come, boy, you will join me."** _

_**Tossing the head aside, Daigo walked over to the tall male.** _

" _**I am big brother Vishious."** _

" _**My name is Daigo," he volunteered.** _

_**The male appeared thoughtful for a moment.** _

" _**Nay, you are….Ahgony," he smiled as he said it, "From now own, you will be known as Ahgony."** _

" _**Ahgony," he whispered, liking the name.** _

" _**Come, you will meet your other brethren Tourcher and Mahdness," Vishious said turning and walking away.** _

" _**Aye, big brother Vishious," he said as he followed….** _

 

Another gush of poison brought him back to reality. Ahgony felt his body go weak. His visions began to blur and his energy drained from his body. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Sesshomaru pulled away, freeing his hand. Ahgony crumpled to the floor, blood spraying. With a flick of his hand, he dislodged the blood from his hand and onto the ground.

He stood over his body, waiting for him to take his last breath. He would take no chances.

He would see him dead. 

As the blood pooled around and his breathing slowed Sesshomaru waited impatiently for him to die.

His life was fading fast. He had just enough energy to reach out one last time.

' _**Goodbye, my brethren. I will see you all…..in…..hell…'** _

Eyes wide and glazed over with death, Ahgony drew his final breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	37. Feelings

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

Feelings

 

 

Kagome stood in a large empty space. Familiar with such things, she didn't panic. Instead she began to walk forward. She had no clue where she was going, but knew the only way to figure out where she was, was to walk until something emerged. She didn't have to walk for long. A lone door stood before her. 

Kagome opened it and stepped through. 

Looking around, she was amazed.

She was standing in the sky! White fluffy clouds drifted by her. The sky was so crisp and blue. She had never seen anything so fantastic! She looked down. There was nothing endless blue sky and slow moving clouds.

"Don't just stand there. Come," a voice said.

The clouds in front of her began to stick together, shaping into stairs. Kagome advanced up the stairs and was met by yet another door. This door however was as soft and puffy as the clouds. 

Opening the door, she went inside.

Inside, there was a large open field of daisies. Kagome was delighted. Kneeling down, Kagome took a handful of daisies and sniffed them. They smelled heavenly. The sky here was even bluer than the one before. The overall atmosphere was calm and peaceful. Kagome sat down in a bed of the daises and closed her eyes, revealing in the quietness.

"It is peaceful here, no?" a voice said.

"It is," Kagome said with her still closed, "It is a nice change from the chaos of my life,"

"I am glad you approve."

Kagome opened her eyes.

"How are we to bond? Am I to do the same thing I did for the necklace?"

"Nay, nothing so intense and stressful,"

Kagome sighed in relief.

"That is good to know. How are we to bond then?"

Energy stirred in front of her. Slowly, a woman appeared before her. The woman was beautiful. She had short black hair and brown eyes. A bit taller and slender than Kagome, she wore the clothing of a priestess. The energy she was giving off was soothing. The woman sat down in front of Kagome and took her hands.

"We will meditate."

"I've never been good at meditation."

The woman smiled.

"I will teach you. There is no need to worry."

Kagome nodded, smiling back at the woman. 

The woman's eyes softened.

"You are just like your mother," the woman said, reaching out to caress her cheek.

"You knew my mother?" Kagome asked.

"Aye, I know her still,"

"But my mother is dead,"

The woman raised a brow, "Do you think I am not?"

To be honest, the thought had not even crossed her mind.

"I do not know,"

"I am indeed dead."

"And you've spoken to my mother?"

"Aye, I have. Lady Kajiki is much like you. Head strong, determined, tenacious. She is very proud of you,"

Kagome didn't know whether to smile or cry. She had not known her mother for very long, nor did she really remember the woman that gave birth to her. She had mixed feelings about the entire situation. But there was one thing she did want to know.

"How did my mother die?"

That had never been made clear to her. No one had ever told her what had happened to her parents, and after a while, Kagome had stopped asking.

"Your mother and father were murdered by Rykotsu,"

Kagome felt the air leave her lungs. She shook her head as tears blurred her eyes. It couldn't be true. There had to be some sort of mistake.

"No….that's not true! That can't be-"

The woman reached up and held Kagome's wet cheeks, wiping the tears with the pads of her thumb.

"It is true. You know it is. You are no longer a child. You have to accept the truth about Rykotsu. He is apart of the Evil Six now, he was part of that group long before he met you. When the Evil Six had been captured and sentenced, Rykotsu was the only one that escaped with his life. Vishious contacted him decades after he had been imprisoned. He sent Rykotsu to the Northern lands to retrieve the Emerald Moon in which he was imprisoned,"

Kagome sniffled.

"But why was the jewel in the Northern lands?"

"Your mother was a former priestess. When Vishious was imprisoned in the jewel, the jewel was handed to a covenant of priestess to guard it for eternity. I was one of the priestess that guarded the jewel. When I died, the jewel passed on to my best friend and from her to her cousin, and so and so forth. The jewel eventually passed to your mother. Your mother was guarding the jewel for a number of years before she met Tamiko, your father. They fell in love and wanted to be together. However, the responsibility of the jewel could not be passed to another priestess until the priestess guarding the jewel is dead. To be free of the responsibility your mother decided to try and destroy the jewel."

"She destroyed it?"

"She tried to. She absorbed the jewel into her body and attempted to purify it completely."

"And she couldn't?"

"Nay, not completely. The jewel split but could not be destroyed. Your mother decided to carry the jewel inside of her and had made arrangements to have her body burned upon her death, thus destroying the jewel. With the jewel untouchable for now, she lived as normal woman, married your father and became the Lady of the Northern lands. Soon after, you were conceived. Your mother had no idea that jewel would be transferred into you."

"You mean…"

"Aye, the split pieces of the jewels became attached to your eyes. When you were born, you mother knew instantly. How she cried over you, she felt as though she had done this to you. In order to protect you, your parents had the amulets forged. She called forth the souls of previous priestess and powerful beings to guard the amulets."

"Which is why you are here,"

"Yes. Your mother called me. She went to the Western lands and explained the amulets power to the brother of the former Lord, Toramaru."

"That explains why Lord Toramaru had the amulet."

"The sword used by the man that captured the Evil Six is connected to those amulets, as well as the one who is to be released upon this earth to bring order back to the land. The sword can only be used by him."

"Him? But I thought the amulets were only used to find the sword. Are you telling me that the amulets are going to be used to not only find the sword, but awaken the one who will bring order to the land?"

"Yes, that is exactly correct."

"Who is he? Where is he?"

"That is not something I have knowledge of. After your mother made the preparations, she raised you, worry free. Then, a little over a decade later, Rykotsu found out the jewels location and ambushed you and your parents one day."

Kagome closed her eyes, more tears burning her eyes.

"He killed your mother and father. When he got to you, he stopped. He could not kill you for some reason. Instead, he chose to protect you, raise you and become the Rykotsu you grew to love."

"Who I still love," Kagome said softly, "Even after all he's done, after knowing what I know about him…I can't….hate him. When mother and father died, he was all I knew. All I had. He became my mother and my father."

Her eyes watered.

"Is that bad? That's I've betrayed my parents?"

"How have you betrayed them, Kagome?"

"I love him, my mother and father's murder. How can? I should have known, I should have-"

Reaching out, the woman placed a finger against her lips, a sad smile on her face.

"You were young. There was no way you could have known. Do not waste time dwelling on such nonsense."

Sighing, Kagome laid back into the soft daisies, eyes closed.

"How am I to meditate with everything you've told me buzzing around in my head?" Kagome asked softly.

The woman stroked her bangs back.

"I told you specifically to make it difficult to meditate. Learning to put away your emotions, to concentrate even when your mind is in shambles is a skill you will learn here. Before, with the first amulet, you learn how to shape and compress your energy. Now, you will learn to organize that energy. To keep it from overwhelming you."

Opening her eyes she looked up at the blue sky. The sky began to blur. Rykotsu…..why?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru looked down at the dead body with contempt. Reaching out, he opened his hand, palm down and sprayed it with hot acid. Within seconds, the body began to melt, right down to the bones. Spraying another bout of acid, he disintegrated the bones, ensuring his remains could never be used to revive him.

That done, he headed back to the group. 

He found them waist deep in the swamp water. Leaping over them, he landed gracefully on a nearby boulder. The barrier surrounding Kagome was the same as the one before. Seems she had found the amulet. Sesshomaru waited patiently for the barrier to recede. 

He did not have to wait long. 

The barrier suddenly brightened and disappeared. Kagome stood there, unharmed. Though he had known she would not be harmed, it still put him on edge that he could not get to her when she was within the barrier. Instantly he pulled her from the water and onto the boulder with him.

She seemed to be a bit dazed.

"We will search for a place to make camp," Sesshomaru said to the group before he picked Kagome up and leapt up into the air, disappearing into the darkening sky.

"Hey! What about us ya bastard!" InuYasha yelled to the sky, shaking his fist.

"I really don't think he cares," Sango said making her way out of the filthy water.

Kagura shook her head and followed. With a huff, InuYasha followed as well.

 

Sesshomaru traveled a short distance away from the swampland to a nice clearing on the outskirts of a village. 

Kagome was unusually quiet. 

He could tell she was no longer dazed, and yet she maintained silence. He carried her over to a near by hot springs and sat her down near its edge. Still she said nothing as he removed her dirty kimono. She sat there, naked, as he bent down at the edge of the spring and washed her kimono clean. Once done, he laid the garment over a branch to dry and undressed himself. He placed his clothing over the branch of another tree.

Naked, he walked over to her and picked her up once more. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she laid her head on his chest as he submerged them in the hot water. He didn't really know what was bothering her. She had never been this down before. Actually, he had never really seen her down. 

He realized it was not something he enjoyed seeing. 

Setting her down on her feet, he began to wash her, cupping water into his hand and gently rubbing her skin. Kagome still lay against his chest.

"Rykotsu killed my parents," she said softly.

Sesshomaru continued to scoop up water and wash her back.

"Who told you this?" he murmured.

"The spirit in the amulet," she said, holding up her right hand.

The ring was on her ring finger. Just looking at it Sesshomaru could tell it was skillfully crafted.

"How can I still care about him, knowing what I know about him? How could he have done something like this to me?"

"Emotions cannot be turned and off, woman. You are not expected to turn yours off. He has betrayed you, not the other way around. You have done naught wrong. There is nothing that should make you feel guilty about anything. If you are sad about his betrayal, be sad about that, you may even cry if that is your wish. This Sesshomaru will not think less of you."

"You won't?" she asked pushing away to look into his eyes, tears threatening to spill over.

"Nay," Sesshomaru assured her.

With that one word, the dam broke. Kagome buried her face in his chest and cried. Sesshomaru rubbed her back softly as the sobs shook her little body. Quietly, Sesshomaru promised himself he'd make Rykotsu's death excruciating.

When her sobs stopped and her tears dried up, Sesshomaru leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss. Kagome responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips harder onto his own. More aggressive than she had ever been, Sesshomaru was surprised when she slipped her tongue into his mouth, caressing his tongue with her own.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure. 

Grabbing the back of her neck, he kissed her deeper, stealing her breath away as he reached up and tweaked her nipples. Kagome arched her back into his hands, moaning against his lips. Sesshomaru backed her up against the edge of the hot spring. 

Grabbing her under the thighs, he lifted her up and out of the water, sitting her halfway onto the edge. 

Placing her legs over his shoulders, he gave her no warning.

Kagome cried out in delight as he buried his face between her legs, his tongue rolling in the most delicious way. Kagome fell back onto the cool grass as he suckled gently. She rolled her hips into his mouth, her toes curling as his tongue grazed over and over a particularly sensitive spot. 

Kagome shuddered. 

Seeing her reaction, he attacked it mercilessly. Kagome reached down, pulling his hair as an orgasm clawed its way up her through her toes.

Sesshomaru flickered his tongue back and forth fast against the sensitive spot. Kagome arched into his tongue, her thighs squeezing tight around his head as she came hard into his mouth. Kagome screamed aloud, her hands clawing at the grass as his tongue continued to run torturously over the sensitive spot over and over again. Her body jerked at the continued assault. 

Retracting his claws, Sesshomaru pushed in a finger, pumping slowly, as his tongue rolled over her. As she clamped down on his finger, his balls tightened, imagining the feel of her clamping down on him instead of his finger.

"Ohhhh, Sesshomaru," she moaned, pinching her nipples.

Sesshomaru pumped faster, suckling hard. Kagome's body jerked wildly, her orgasm coming fast and strong. She came hard , white spots flashing before her eyes, her toes curling. Not able to hold back, Sesshomaru was up and out of the water in a flash, entering her swiftly as she came. 

He shuddered, her tight sheath clamping down on him. Unable and unwilling to control himself, he set a fast, furious pace, teeth clenched in ecstasy.

Kagome wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, arching her hips up against his own. Kagome raked her claws down his back. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure as he lifted her leg, hooking his hand underneath her knee. The shift opened her, exposing her clit to his groin. Kagome gasped as he pushed deeper, maintaining his fast pace. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tight, her mouth open in a silent scream as she came again, her entire body trembling. Sesshomaru thrust hard and deep as his own orgasm raged through him. Mumbling a curse, he came hard, biting into her neck. As blood filled his mouth, his hips thrust of their own accord. Kagome arched into the slow hard thrusts, her body contracting.

Finally his thrusts stopped and he laid there, his closed in ecstasy as she milked his cock with soft contractions. 

Sitting up on his forearms, he stroked her bangs back, as she looked dazedly up at him, her hands caressing his back gently. 

Leaning down, Sesshomaru softly kissed her lips.

"Do you feel better now, woman?"

Kagome nodded, closing her eyes as he nuzzled her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Khaos twisted the head from another bandit, his anger was out of control and he didn't give a shit. Ahgony was dead; his telepathic link gone, as if it had never been there. It felt like he had a giant hole in his heart. Tossing the head, he ripped out the heart of another bandit, squeezing the bleeding appendage, wanting to inflict pain. Wanting the screaming man to feel as bad as he did. He didn't know who had killed Ahgony, but they would pay. 

They would pay with their life.

When he had exhausted his rage for the moment, the entire group of bandits had been slaughtered. He had come upon them as Ahgony died. They had surrounded him, no doubt thinking to rob him. It had been their misfortune to come across him in his current mood.

Thought the worst of his anger had been sated, a deep sadness gripped him. Clenching his fists, he stomped over to the bodies, razor sharp claws at the ready. Without a thought, he clawed at the belly of one of the bandits, ripping it open and pulling out the intestines.

Dragging the body over to a nearby tree, he hung the body up in the tree by the intestines. By the time had left the small clearing, twenty-two bodies hung in the trees by their intestines. Even then, his anger and sadness continued to rage. 

The pulsing energy of the amulet ticked him off even more. 

He'd be damned if he let them get their hands on after what they had done to his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Tourcher closed his eyes and sighed. 

Brother Ahgony was gone. 

It was so hard for him to believe. He and Ahgony had always argued and fought but he had loved the naked bastard as a brother none the less. It felt like a piece of him had died off. Opening his eyes, he turned back to his task.

He had taken shelter in a mansion that had unknowingly been built over the amulet. The owner and other occupants of the mansion were securely locked away in the basement dungeon, awaiting torture. So far, he had only torture two men and a child. They hadn't last but a few hours. He had made use of the owner's spacious bedroom as his torture chambers. Tourcher had been in the middle of shackling this woman to manacles that hung from the ceiling when he had felt Ahgony's energy fade. 

He had chosen the woman because of her hair. It had gleamed and shimmered, mesmerizing him for a moment. She was no great beauty though. A bit on the plain side. Plain brown eyes, normal height, not much of a figure, but her hair had caught his attention. So he had take her from the dungeon, stripped her naked and chained her up.

"Let me go please!" the woman screamed pulling on the metal manacles.

Tourcher ignored her. Turning, he went over to the table of tools he had set up. They were still bloody from the previous victims. Picking up a curved dagger from the bunch, he went back over to the woman. Seeing the sharp blade, the woman began to scream in earnest, pulling at the shackles with all her might, nearly pulling her arms from their socket.

"Noooooooo!" the woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

Any other day, the high pitched scream would have irritated him. At the moment, it did not. Placing the blade on her belly, he cut down, careful not to cut too deep. The woman screamed, thrashing around. Her screams were almost muted to his ears. Bringing the blade up again, he cut along side of the cut he had already made. Bring the blade up again; he repeated the process, creating seven straight, vertical lines on her belly. Blood began to pool beneath the woman.

Noticing her feet were touching the ground, he went over to the chain that hung down next to the woman. The chain was used to level the manacles, bring them up or down. He pulled the chain down, raising the manacles. The woman cried out in pain as the full weight of her body pulled at her arms, forcing her to stand on the tips of her toes. 

Satisfied with that, Tourcher placed the dagger back onto the table and turned to the hearth a few feet away.

One of his blades lay half way in the fire. 

Grabbing the handle, he pulled it out. The blade was a bright red, heat radiating from it. He turned to the woman. Her face lost its color, her eyes wide with horror. She seemed unable to even scream. A foul smell hit his nose. The woman, he realized, had shit her self. Dark feces slipped down her legs into the pool of blood. Not long after, urine made its way down her leg and into the blood. Again, any other time, Tourcher would have been mildly irritated by the mess. 

At the moment, he was not.

Walking over to the woman, he brought the blade up to the beginning of the first cut, pushed in and ran the blade through the already sliced skin. The woman screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her life. 

Spots floated before her eyes.

Tourcher sighed. It was not the same. With Ahgony gone, he could think of nothing else, could not enjoy torturing this woman. Her screams did not irritate, nor excite him. 

He felt only sadness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Ahgony? Where is Ahgony? Where did he go?"

Standing, he paced back and forth, muttering under his breath. 

The three terrified brothers trapped in the corner of the hut watched him with trepidation. The three brothers, Shunki, Ranji, and Kyogi had been having dinner in their small hut as they normally did. The boys were no older than nineteen. Though the three were not blood brothers, they were as close as brothers. A few years back, they had escaped from the orphanage and lived together ever since. In the middle of their dinner, this male and a woman that looked like she was his sister had barged in demanding they give them their hut. The boys had been about to say no when the male had suddenly turned rabid.

He had destroyed their things all the while screaming about wanting agony, while pacing back and forth. He'd sometimes sit and rock back and forth, then he'd be up again pacing. The female had stood quietly over by the entrance, watching the scene with amusement as she skinned their screaming cat. The male stopped and looked at them; purple eyes alight with a crazed gleam.

"Where is he?" the male asked them.

"We don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Kyogi shouted.

"Where is Ahgony?" the male asked.

"Are you fucking stupid? I said we don't know what you're talking about! Get the hell out of our home!"

The male's brow twitched.

"Give him to me!" he screamed, his face turning ugly and mad.

"I said we don't-"

With a loud growl, Mahdness was on them, ripping them apart with his bare claws. When the brothers lay dead, Mahdness squatted over the bodies, his eyes glazed over. Soaking his hands in blood, he painted the walls red. Ensanity tossed the dead, skinned cat over at the wall and walked out. She could care less about this guy Ahgony dying; she had only met him a few times anyway, so he was nothing special to her. Her brother however was a different matter completely. He had been doing this for hours.

Six huts they had "visited" since than nudist had died on the way to the amulets location, and every time they stopped Mahdness loss another grip on his temporary sanity. It was really aggravating at times. Sometimes he wouldn't even speak to her, as if he didn't see her, which was fine with her. She hadn't really expected him to act like her big brother. He was too far gone. She'd be glad when he got over that damned nudist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Vishious lay in bed. The pain from the poison was still going strong. Ehvil had left to gather more herbs for his pain some time ago. A few minutes after he had gone, Ahgony had perished, which had ticked Vishious off to no end. Stupid ass nudist, if he had let himself get killed so easily he deserved it. Vishious had no sentimental feelings when it came to anyone. Even his lovely Kagome. That was merely his need to taint a pure heart. Such feelings sickened him. He had the strong urge to yell at his subordinates for dwelling on such nonsense.

He could feel their disgusting sadness and  _**feelings** _ , and it made him want to vomit. But he could not reach out to rebuke them. He was still too disgustingly weak to do so, but he could sense their emotions. He was not upset however. There were two that had not failed to disappoint.

Ehvil and Ensanity.

Ehvil felt no such sadness or anger over Ahgony's death. Which didn't really say much for the others. Ehvil was rotten to core, maybe not as much as he was but, rotten enough. Ensanity felt no such twangs of sadness either. But perhaps that was because she was new to the group? That may very well be the case, however, he'd like to think she just didn't give a shit.

Maybe he needed to recruit new members? Get rid of the old and bring in some new blood. 

It was certainly something to think about. He would keep Ehvil of course and maybe Ensanity if she lived long enough. The others, well, if they lived, he would keep them. He would reprimand them in the most painful of ways, but he would keep them none the less.

Closing his eyes, he laid back on the plump pillows. 

He was not in any hurry to heal now. He would take it easy; prolong his recovery to allow his sensitive subordinates to be slaughtered. Let them fend for themselves, and when it was all over, he would take those that still lived and recruit new members.

He yawned. He would take a nap for now. Fighting the poison was taking a tole on his body. 

He needed his strength.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Picking an herb from the wildly growing forest, Ehvil chucked it into the bowl he had under his arm. Vishious' thoughts rang through his mind as if they were his own. He was right; Ehvil felt no such feelings towards Ahgony's death. It was just one less pain in the ass. It was a shame he had died in such an undignified manner, but what was done was done. 

It couldn't be undone.

They had all been warned that if they died this time, there was no coming back. No one would be able to bring them back. They had had accelerants the first time they had died.

The accelerants were little black jewels that were embedded into the skin to stimulate rapid healing and life preservation. Which was why, when they had been captured and sentenced, they’d given them such tortures such as being burned alive over and over to burn out the accelerants. 

Ehvil had gotten to the before that could happen. 

It had been close however. The accelerants had been on their last leg of life. Had he not revived them when he had, they would have died.

This time, however, he could not do so. If one of them died, that was it. They died. Not that he really cared at all. There was only one person he cared for, and that was his daughter. His spitfire, his little Kagome. He was sure that by now, she knew all about him. 

He wondered how she felt about him now.

Did she hate him? Did she want him dead? Did he even want to know the answers to those questions? He doubted he did. He would find out soon enough. One day, they would face each other again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yamiko had left the castle some time ago. Not bothering to bring anyone with him, he headed to the Northern lands. His anger was still raging within him. They had treated him differently. Not just the women either. They had pitied him. He could see it in their eyes. 

Was his face that horrible to look at now?

He clenched his fists. There had even been talk that Lady Kagome had not chosen him because of his new flaw. Was that true? Was she really that shallow? It was possible. Most beautiful women were. She was a exquisite woman, and wanted a male of equal beauty. He was no longer such a man. 

He sighed. 

There was no help for it. Sesshomaru had won and he had lost.

But still, he could not help but wonder if that really was the reason she had chosen Sesshomaru. Would she admit it if she had? 

He didn't know.

He did. 

He wanted to know why she hadn't chosen him, if his looks had really affected her decision. The castle came into sight hours later. 

The gates opened and he entered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The group traveled by foot today. The castle was only a few hours away, so the group had decided to conserve energy and walk. The silence was a bit….uncomfortable. Kagome's cheeks were stained red. She was so embarrassed she could just die. She walked along side of Sesshomaru, his hand around her waist, keeping her close to him. 

Which made things even worse.

InuYasha walked behind them, arms behind his head, his cheeks stained just as red. Sango and Kagura walked behind InuYasha, a small blush on their cheeks as well. The only ones seemingly unaffected by the situation were Sesshomaru and Kirara. Finally she could take no more. She pulled away from Sesshomaru's grip, intending to walk with Kagura and Sango to talk, but Sesshomaru tightened his grip.

"Where do you think to go, woman?" he asked, continuing to walk.

Kagome's brows lowered over her eyes in irritation. Kagome took a breath to calm herself.

"I want to walk with Sango and Kagura," she explained.

"Nay, you will walk with this Sesshomaru,"

"I will not. Now let me go," she hissed at him.

"Did you not hear what this Sesshomaru said?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his tone. Then she smiled.

"I heard you, Sesshomaru; however, I am calling in one of the privileges. You promised I could have three a week, this will be my first. Let me go and walk with Sango and Kagura,"

For a moment, she thought he'd refuse. His grip tightened on her once before he let go. Kagome had not expected him to give up without a fight. Seeing her surprise, he simply said,

"I will permit this allowance. However, if there ever comes a time where you ask a privilege that is unreasonable, or puts you in danger, it will not be granted."

Of course he had to get the last word in. 

Big baby.

Kagome turned and walked past InuYasha who blushed even harder and avoided her gaze. As she approached Sango and Kagura, they seemed to do the same, but a bit more subtle. The three walked uncomfortable silence for a while before Sango linked arms with Kagome and pulled her closer.

"Was it really that good, Kagome?" she whispered, her eyes on Sesshomaru, hoping he had not heard.

Kagome's entire face turned neon red; Kagome placed her hands on her hot face, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I thought I'd died and gone to heaven," she whispered back dreamily, "It's like nothing you could ever imagine,"

"We could tell," Kagura and Sango said in unison.

Kagome looked in between the two women.

"Was I really that loud?" Kagome whispered.

The two women nodded.

"InuYasha went to go see if you were okay. We told him not to go," Kagura said.

InuYasha's ears twitched.

"He went anyways, when he came back his face was redder than I'd ever seen a face get," Kagura said.

The three girls laughed. InuYasha turned, face red, and shook his fist at the girls, which only made them laugh harder. InuYasha rolled his eyes and turned back around. 

That had to have been the most embarrassing moment of his life. But he had to say, Kagome had a hell of a body.

As if sensing the nature of his thoughts, Sesshomaru's head turned slightly, death gleaming in his cold amber eyes. InuYasha began to sweat. He backed up, away from his brother, ducking behind the girls.

'How the fuck did that bastard know?' he thought in a panic.

A bit confused as why InuYasha was hiding, the girls shrugged and let him hide as they continued to walk. 

They arrived at the castle a short while later. Kagome rushed ahead as they approached the gates. The gates swung open and Kagome raced through them. The familiarity of the castle life hit her immediately. Wasting no time, Kagome dashed into the castle, not caring that people stared after her in shock.

"Miroku! Miroku!" she called, running up stairs.

She could hear foot steps coming towards her. She ran faster. As Miroku rounded the corner, she launched herself at him, bring them both down.

"Oh Miroku, I've missed you!" she said with a bright smile, fangs gleaming.

"I've missed you as well my…La….dy?" Miroku stared in shock at her appearance, "My have you….changed?"

Kagome pulled his cheeks.

“I'm a demon now. But more importantly, what's this I hear about you groping Sango?"

Miroku began to sweat.

"N-Now, Lady Kagome, you mustn't believe her. S-Sango sometimes misunderstands these sorts of things. It was nothing more than a pat on the lower back," he said with a nervous smile.

Kagome smiled down at him.

"Alright, I'll let you off…this time,"

"You are most generous my, Lady," Miroku said with a smile.

Kagome stood, and helped Miroku up. Miroku raised a brow at her new strength.

"So it's true….you've mated Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome sighed, and nodded.

"Come, Lord Sarinji and Lord Yamiko arrived some time ago."

Kagome nodded and followed Miroku back down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	38. Drunk Off Her Ass....

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

Drunk Off Her Ass....

 

As Kagome and Miroku came down stairs, Sesshomaru approached. Miroku backed up a step at the movement. Snaking his arm around her waist, Sesshomaru pulled her towards him. The action did not go unnoticed, nor did Kagome's reaction. Miroku was a bit surprised to say the least. Looking past the couple, he locked eyes with Sango. To his delight, she blushed prettily and averted her eyes. Suddenly he felt eyes on the back of his neck. Turning he found cold amber eyes, watching him expectantly.

"My Lord, I welcome you to your new lands," Miroku said, bowing at the waist to Sesshomaru.

"Gather the people of this land. They are to swear loyalty to this Sesshomaru before the week's end," Sesshomaru commanded in response.

Kagome looked away in anger, her cheeks flushing.

"Of course my Lord,"

"You will escort this Sesshomaru to Lord Sarinji and Lord Yamiko,"

"Yes, my Lord," Miroku said a bit nervously. 

He was not used to being around such a being. He was demanding and threatening all at once. He was used to and much preferred Kagome's gentle yet stern demeanor.

Not that it mattered. Sesshomaru was here to stay. Miroku lead the group into the meeting room. It was a large, exquisitely decorated room. The floors were polished to perfection, a large oak desk sat in the middle of the spacious room. The large floor length windows were open, letting the bright sunlight stream through. Lord Sarinji, General Ensei and Lord Yamiko sat talking quietly amongst each other.

"My Lords, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome have arrived," Miroku announced.

The conversation suddenly ceased as the party of five entered the room. 

General Ensei took in a breath. That was her. There was no doubt about it. He could now see why his friend had been so captivated, why he was still so captivated. She was beautiful. More so, she positively glowed from the inside out. One had the feeling that a Goddess had just entered the room. And next to that Goddess stood the very essence of the Devil.

He looked over at Sarinji. 

His attention was completely centered on her.

His gaze so intense, focused. Ensei had never seen him so ensnared. To be honest, it scared him. Sarinji was not the obsessive type. What was it about this woman that made him act this way? And how could he put an end to it before Sarinji did something he would regret?

Lord Sesshomaru was not a male that would allow another male to openly covet his mate. He knew that for a fact. But he also knew that Sarinji listened to no one but Sarinji. He would have to keep his friend from making a fool of himself, even more so, keep him from death at the hands of Lord Sesshomaru.

 

Yamiko watched her carefully, looking for any hint of repugnance of his face when she looked at him. So far, he saw none. That didn't mean she wasn't hiding how she felt. He watched as she walked over to one of the chairs and took a seat, Sesshomaru close behind. Yamiko's brow lowered over his eyes in irritation. He already had her; did he have to be so close to her like that?

His eyes softened. She had gotten so beautiful. If his face hadn't been scarred, would she have chosen him? Would it be him that was following her so closely? Would it be his markings gracing her face and body? Until he got her alone and asked her, he could only wonder.

Suddenly he locked eyes with familiar amber eyes. 

His eyes narrowed. 

InuYasha. 

Amber eyes narrowed at him as well. Cheeky bastard, wait till he got his hands on that arrogant mutt. InuYasha turned his head away in a huff. Yamiko rolled his eyes.

Once everyone was introduced to each other and seated, Sesshomaru began.

"Another amulet has been recovered, and one of the members of the Evil Six has been eliminated."

"Do you know where the next amulet is located?" General Ensei asked.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome on his right. Everyone turned to Kagome. She shook her head.

"I haven't had any visions as of yet. So far I've made contact with the spirit guardian of the amulet, she told me many things but she doesn't know where the next amulet is located."

"What did she tell you?" asked Miroku.

Sesshomaru was interested in knowing what she had said as well. Thought she had been sad last night and he had been able to cheer her up, she had neglected to tell him why Rykotsu had killed her parents. Sated from the rutting last night, he had not bothered to ask her. Kagome looked down, a sad look on her face. She twiddled her hands.

"About….my parent's death," she said.

Miroku and Sango gasped.

At everyone else's confused look, Miroku explained.

"Kagome's parents were murdered years ago, but we've never been able to figure out who did it and why."

That explained why she had been so sad the night before.

"Did she tell you who did it?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Mother and father were killed by Rykotsu,"

"You're certain?" Miroku asked in shock.

Kagome nodded.

"But why? Why would he do such a thing?" Sango asked.

"Rykotsu had been part of the Evil Six long before he ever met me. Centuries before. When the Evil Six was captured, Vishious was imprisoned inside the Emerald Moon. The jewel was entrusted to the priestesses and once the priestess protecting the jewel died, it was passed on to the next strongest priestess. Eventually, it found its way to my mother."

"But if you mother was a priestess, how did she become the Lady of the Northern lands? It is forbidden for a priestess to bare a child and continue to be a priestess," Ensei said.

"My mother gave up being a priestess after she met my father,"

"What happened to the jewel? When a priestess is assigned to the task of protecting something she cannot be released from that responsibility unless she dies or the item she is protecting has been destroyed," Sarinji inquired.

"Mother absorbed the jewel into herself, and tried to purify it."

"Such a thing is not prohibited. It is strictly forbidden to do such a thing," Ensei said.

"I'm sure mother knew that, but she wanted to be an ordinary woman. She wanted to be with my father."

"But she failed ne?" Sarinji asked.

Kagome nodded.

"She couldn't purify it; she was only able to split it in two. She thought by keeping it inside of her, when she died the jewel would cease to exist. She had given instructions to have her body burned when she died. But the day I was born, and she looked into my eyes, she knew."

"Knew what?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome sighed, "That the jewel had become my eyes."

"Your eyes?" Miroku asked in surprise.

"Is the Emerald Moon still in your eyes?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"When Vishious was set free, the jewel had to be taken from my eyes. The jewel no longer exists. After mother found out about my eyes, she created the amulets and approached Elder Toramaru with one of the amulets. She sealed spirits within the amulets to help guide me to the other amulets. Rykotsu was ordered by Vishious to retrieve the jewel from my eyes. He killed mother and father in order to get to me. He was supposed to kill me and retrieve the jewels."

"Why didn't he?" Yamiko asked.

Kagome shrugged, still twiddling her fingers.

"I don't know why he didn't. Instead of killing me he took care of me, became my General. There was something else she told me. She said that once the sword was found, the man that is destined to wield the sword would rise, that he would bring order back to Japan."

"Who is this person?" Ensei asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say. And I've no idea who he is."

"So until you have another vision, we must wait?" General Ensei asked.

"Yes, General, we must wait."

 

The celebration was on its way. The Great Hall had been decorated lavishly in different hues of blue and white. Hundreds of candles lit up the spacious room, reflecting off of the freshly polished floor, and two large buffets lined two sides of the room. Most of the guests in the room were that of the upper class; Overseers, wealthy merchants, etc, while only a few of the middle class and even less of the lower class had been able to take time out of their day to attend the celebration.

The new Lord of the Northern lands had been in residence a mere six days and already had made his presence felt. By organizing this event, he had gathered the wealthy in order to secure their allegiance. He had secured the loyalty of the lower class in the last three days by visiting each and every village, with his somewhat irritated mate, and demanding allegiance. 

None had been foolish enough to nay say him.

This event was gain the loyalty of the rest of the Northern people. Sitting upon a throne with his dark haired vixen of a mate seated beside him, Lord Sesshomaru made quite the statement. As the event rolled onto its second hour, the guests began to gather in front of the royal couple. 

A green imp carrying a two headed staff waddled over to Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome.

Having had to secure his own way here, Jaken had arrived two days earlier, via hitch hiking on the main road to Kagome's great annoyance. He and Kagome seemed to rub each other the wrong way. As he stood in front of them to address the crowd, Kagome's eyes narrowed at his little body. He was the biggest pain in the ass she had ever met in her entire life. She was damn sure Sesshomaru felt the same way. She often wondered why he didn't just get rid of the little troll. 

Jaken was good at organizing things on very short notice, such as this event, but she was sure that there was someone out there that could do the same and wasn't half as bothersome as he was.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please turn your attention to me. It is time to swear fealty to Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken squawked loudly.

Kagome cringed.

It was still hard to hear that she was no longer their Lady. She was still their Lady but not in the way that it mattered. She could no longer make decisions regarding this land. These were her people still, but they could no longer turn to her when there was an issue. They would look to Sesshomaru from now own. 

It hurt to know that.

The crowd quieted as they gathered.

"Gather all and come swear your loyalty to the honorable, respected, favored, amazing-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru warned, eyes narrowed. 

He was in a relatively good mood; he would not let Jaken irritate him today.

Jaken began to perspire, his eyes bugging out.

"Y-yes my Lord," Jaken cleared his throat, "Please line up and swear your loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru as the new Lord of the Northern lands."

The crowd lined up and one by one, swore complete loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome clenched her fists and looked away. Her heart was aching. What was worst was that some of them seemed happy to swear loyalty but a few looked her way with compassionate understanding. Once it was over, Kagome took a breath, ready to leave the party for a while. 

Before she could make a quick exit, a servant walked over, carrying a silver tray with wine and a single cup.

Another formality. They would be expected share the goblet as a symbol of unity. Basically the gesture was say that Kagome as well was swearing her loyalty to Sesshomaru. Kagome inwardly sighed.

"A drink for my Lord and my Lady?" the servant inquired with a bow.

Sesshomaru inclined his head and took the goblet from the tray. The servant poured a healthy amount of Demon Blood into the cup. Sesshomaru took a sip before passing it over to Kagome. The entire room seemed to be holding its breath as she took the cup. Even Sesshomaru watched to see what she would do. Would she drink and swear loyalty? Or would she refuse? Kagome sighed again and pressed her lips to the goblet, tipping the red liquid into her mouth, swallowing more than she intended to. The liquid was smooth and surprisingly sweet.

As the crowd clapped, Kagome felt her head swim. 

The liquid quickly spread through her limbs. Eyes widening, Kagome took another, deeper gulp of the liquid. Again the effect of the liquid was amazing. Tipping the cup again, she polished off the rest. Kagome looked down at the empty cup with a hiccup. 

Sesshomaru took the cup from her hands, silver brow raised.

Kagome turned her head away.

"I'm going take a breather from the banquet," she said before standing and making her way towards the glass double doors leading outside, snagging a rather large goblet of Demon Blood from the buffet table on her way out.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as a dark figure followed her out.

Kagome took a deep gulp of the liquid, downing the alcohol quickly. Her head swam again in a delightful way. She stumbled a bit as she walked through the garden. She felt wonderful, light and carefree; too tipsy to notice she was being followed. She walked along the shrubs for a few moments, looking at the colors of the flowers that seemed enhanced and vivid all of a sudden. The earth seemed to shift, Kagome reached out to a nearby tree to steady herself. Once the spinning stopped, Kagome giggled and continued on.

"How are you, my Lady?" a voice said from behind her.

Kagome turned, stumbling again. 

Sarinji reached out, steadying her. Kagome looked up at him with a smile.

"Lord Slarinji! Howw art you?" she slurred, throwing her arms around his neck the large goblet falling from her hand.

Sarinji wrapped his arms around her neck, not sure what to do with her. She was obviously intoxicated. She'd probably drank one too many cups of Demon Blood. Demon Blood was not something a newly turned human should drink too much of until they had developed a stomach for it. It was extremely potent, even for older youkai. 

One glass was the equivalent of four bottles of human liquor.

Setting her back, he looked down at her, running his thumb across her red wet lips. She was even more beautiful that before. Dressed in a silken blue kimono that was loose enough not to be improper, and yet shifted over her curves in a delectable way. Her hair was free and curled down her back, a touch of blue eye shadow the only makeup on her face. 

He felt his blood begin to boil. She did strange things to him, this goddess like woman.

"You seem to be quite intoxicated, my Lady," he said softly, his eyes on her lush lips.

Kagome's brows rose comically high in surprise.

"Dol I Llord Sarnji?" she asked.

Sarinji smiled.

"Aye, my Lady. Very much so,"

"Ohhhhhh," she said blinking up at him.

"How much have you had to drink my Lady?"

"Ummmm…."

Kagome looked down at her hands, counting all ten of her fingers once and then again. Finally she held up one finger on each hand.

"This many," she said proudly.

"I see," he said with a smile, "My Lady, if you've had two cups of Demon Blood-"

"No, no, no. Not two, thish many!" Kagome said with a huff, holding up her fingers in his face.

"Yes, yes my Lady. Two. You are holding up two fingers, therefore you've had two cups of Demon Blood,"

Kagome blinked at her hands.

"Kaaaaay," she said looking up at him once more.

"Now, as I was saying. If you've had two cups of Demon Blood, you are more than tipsy. You are highly intoxicated, and should not be wandering around alone out here,"

"I had to come!" Kagome said waving her arms around. 

Turning, she clumsily paced away.

"And why is that, my Lady?"

"My pleople all swearss lolyalty to he!" Kagome exclaimed in a burst of anger, as suddenly as the energy came, it drained, "I'm not thhe Llady no more,"

"I see," he said gently caressing her arm, "This must be very upsetting for you, ne?"

Kagome nodded. 

She smiled up at him, stepping closer to him. In doing so, she tripped over her own two feet. Sarinji grabbed a hold of her waist, holding her steady. Heat rushed down to his dick. His hands caressed her slim waist, seemingly of their own accord. Kagome looked up at him, confusion shinning through her honey eyes. The twin cinnamon orbs seemed to capture him, drawing him in. Lush lips invitingly soft and plump.

His arm tightened around her waist, pulling her close, his other hand reaching up to grasp her chin. Her body was incredibly warm and so damn soft against his own. She felt right in his arms.

He had to stop…

He leaned down slowly, his lips a breath from hers.

He couldn't stop….

Just a taste….

Just one…..

Small taste…

"That is enough Sarinji," a voice said from behind him.

Sarinji slowly pulled back, cursing that voice. Still in his arms, Kagome bent around Sarinji to see the new comer. She smiled, waving drunkenly.

"Hiiiii Generoll Enseiis!"

 

General Ensei was shocked to say the least. He had thought he had walked in on a secret tryst between Sarinji and Lady Kagome. Judging from her slurred speech, and overly cheerful disposition, he could only draw the conclusion that Sarinji had just taken advantage of an intoxicated female. It was almost too hard for him to believe. But from the attitude Sarinji had developed due to his contact with that woman, it was not so far fetched.

"Lady Kagome, allow me to escort you back to the celebration," General Ensei said, his tone booking no argument.

"Awww," Kagome said with a pout, but none the less detangled herself from Lord Sarinji.

"Bye, bye," She said to Lord Sarinji as she clumsily stumbled down the path back to the banquet. 

General Ensei turned to follow.

"If you would wait here for me here, Sarinji, I would have words with you upon my return," he said before following after Kagome.

 

Sarinji sighed, and took a seat on a nearby bench. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to beat down the lust racking his body. To no avail, he could still feel her body pressed against his own. Could feel her soft curves in his hands, her lush red lips pouted and welcoming. He let out another breath.

Gods that woman got to him.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Sarinji?" Ensei asked sternly.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at the dark sky.

"I truly do not know. I cannot seem to control myself around her,"

"You cannot seem to control yourself," Ensei murmured, "Do you have any idea how that sounds? You are not a young pup, Sarinji. You know the difference between right and wrong. You also know how to control yourself."

Sarinji chuckled.

"You cannot understand these feelings unless you experience them."

"I do not need to understand them in order to see that this is wrong."

"Who are you to judge? To decide what is right and what is wrong?"

"Cut the bullshit Sarinji!" Ensei said in irritation, "This is not a fucking game! You know the consequences of messing with another male's mate. It's death Sarinji! Do you think Sesshomaru would hesitate to kill you?"

"You assume he would kill me? You doubt my skills and experience Ensei?"

"I doubt your state of mind. I no longer know who you are."

"I have not changed that much."

They sat in silence a moment, a gentle breeze caressing their faces. Sarinji looked over at Ensei. Tall, broad shouldered, black haired, brown eyed, he had never had trouble getting women. As beautiful as a woman, Sarinji had often envied him. He would never understand Sarinji's feelings.

"Living as long as I have, life has become dull, colorless. Lady Kagome has changed that. I feel alive around her, desire."

"What kind of relationship can you possibly have with her? She is a mated female!"

"I do not know."

"Then why do you pursue her? Why do you continue this madness?"

"I do not know,"

Ensei ground his teeth in frustration. Sarinji was usually the sensible one between the two of them, now it was the opposite and Ensei had no idea how to precede, how to flip the roles. Was this the frustration Sarinji had felt when speaking to him? It was like talking to a brick wall. 

He sighed, closing his eyes.

He would have to keep a close eye on Sarinji.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

 

Kagome stumbled back into the party, her heart pounding for some strange reason. 

Kagome fanned herself. 

Why the hell was it so damn hot in here? The music, the atmosphere, it all seemed enhanced. Moving over to the buffet table, Kagome grabbed yet another goblet of Demon Blood. Wasting no time, she gulped it down. This time, the liquid made her tingle in a completely different way. Kagome looked down at her cup with a small hiccup. Kagome set the cup down as her head began to swim. 

Amber eyes burned into her back. 

Kagome turned.

From across the room, Kagome locked eyes with Sesshomaru. He was sitting, seemingly half listening to the Overseer next to him. His eyes were full of heat. Heat spread throughout her body, sexual tension coiling in her belly. As if sensing it, his lids lowered over his eyes. Kagome thought that was one of the sexiest expressions he had ever displayed. 

The heat became intense, her cloths rubbing uncomfortably against her sensitive skin. Kagome tried to breathe, tried to think, but all she could think about was him, having his hands on her body, having him inside of her bringing her orgasm after orgasm.

Eyes on her, Sesshomaru suddenly stood, rudely leaving the Overseer flustered and confused. 

He was across the room in an instant. 

Kagome closed her eyes, visibly trembling as the heat of his body permeated through her kimono. Sesshomaru reached out, placing his hand on her waist, brushing the swell of her breast as he did so. 

Kagome gasped softly at the contact.

Without a word, Kagome turned and left the party, Sesshomaru following after her. They made it up two flight of stairs and halfway into the hallway leading to the master bedroom before Kagome attacked. 

Literally. 

Sesshomaru was more than prepared as Kagome shoved him against the wall and latched onto his mouth aggressively. Bringing her leg up, she rubbed her pussy against the hard-on in his hakama. Kagome trembled as his hands slapped down on her ass, pressing her harder against him.

She needed more, needed him now. 

Reaching down, Kagome began to loosen his obi holding together his hakama. Tugging the obi loose, Kagome reached down into his hakama, closing her hand around the pulsing erection, moving her hand up and down the thick shaft. Sesshomaru hissed in pleasure, growls erupting from his throat.

As Kagome rubbed her thumb over the pulsing head, Sesshomaru switched their positions, pressing her into the wall. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, her kimono hiking up her thighs. Kagome suckled his neck, rubbing her fangs over his skin as he held her up with one hand, using the other to rearrange their clothing.

Kagome gasped loudly as he entered her swiftly, setting a fast hard pace. 

Kagome's toes curled up, her claws pricking at his silken covered back. Her head swam as pleasure crashed through her. Kagome arched her back towards him, her back no longer touching the wall. Sesshomaru lifted her legs high onto his waist, his rhythm increasing in depth. 

Kagome pulled on his hair, locking lips with him in a wet, sloppy passion fueled kiss, her hands pulling at his cloths.

Slipping her hands into his kimono, she rubbed his strong back, shivering as he suckled her tongue. 

As his thrusts deepened, Kagome nibbled at his tongue. 

Sesshomaru pounded her harder, her aggressiveness turning him on. Kagome released his tongue as she threw back her and cried out his name in ecstasy as she came, her body trembling.

Sesshomaru stumbled down the hall, Kagome still impaled on his hard cock, her body jerking in the after math of her orgasm. Finally, Sesshomaru reached the double doors of their bedroom. He fumbled with the doorknob for a moment, before opening the doors and kicking it closed behind him; wasting no time heading to the bed. 

As they tumble to the bed, Kagome squealed in delight.

 

The sun shone bright through the window. Kagome scrunched her nose at the offending light, burying her face deeper into Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist, his claws running soothingly up and down her back. Kagome moaned in contentment. Her body was sluggish, still working off the effects of the Demon Blood. 

Lucky for her, Demon Blood didn’t end in hangovers. 

Opening her eyes, she squinted at the sunlight still streaming through the window.

Kagome sat up, stretching her arms over her head.

"You slept late this day," Sesshomaru said, lazily caressing her back.

Kagome looked back at him. He lay against the black, fluffy pillows, stretched out like a lazy cat. His muscles relaxed, naked as the day he was born.

"What time is it?" Kagome inquired, rubbing her eyes.

"Nearly noon," Sesshomaru said.

"Nearly noon?" Kagome exclaimed in shock. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Scrambling naked from the bed, Kagome rushed around the room, pulling out clothing and other necessities.

"As this Sesshomaru recalls, a certain female stayed up all night demanding sexual satisfaction from her mate," he said as he too sat up and swung his legs over to the side of the bed.

As he walked over to the door to the bathing facility, Kagome stepped in front of him, halting his progress. 

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"I would like to call another boon," she said, hands on hips.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, the muscles in his arms bulging. Kagome watched the movement intently.

"Your request woman?"

"Oh….yes…..right," Kagome said with a small smile, "I would like you to drop the formality when we speak to each other,"

"Formality?"

Kagome nodded, "Instead of referring to yourself as "This Sesshomaru" I would like you to refer to yourself as "I". "

Sesshomaru raised a brow, his amber eyes thoughtful.

"Is that not how it should be between mates?" she asked.

The sat staring at each other for a while before finally, Sesshomaru leaned down, kissing her softly.

"If that is your wish, it will be so. Come, let us bathe," he said walking into the bathroom.

Kagome smiled. 

She hadn't thought it'd be this easy to coax Sesshomaru into anything. She'd start small, asking for little things here and there before asking for the big thing. The one thing she truly wanted: To be more than just the Lady of the Western and Northern lands. 

To share the position of ruler as an equal.

After a quick bath and an even quicker late breakfast, Sesshomaru and Kagome parted ways. Sesshomaru headed down to train the soldiers as he had been doing for the past few days, and Kagome headed out to the backyard to meditate with the spirit of the amulet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sango sat up in bed with a yawn, bringing the furs up over her naked body. She'd slept later than she usually did. 

As she climbed out of bed, a hand grabbed her arm.

"Where are you off to my lovely Sango?" Miroku asked, turning on his stomach.

Sango smiled down at Miroku. When had their friendly relationship become so much more she wondered.

"I'm going to go train for a bit,"

"Must you? There is better  _**training** _ here, ne Sango?"

Sango blushed. Though they had only been sleeping together for no more than three days, his innuendos would take some getting used to.

"Nay, there are things to be done. I'm pretty sure you have plenty of work to complete, ne Miroku?" Sango said.

Miroku huffed, lying back on his back, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Awww, come now Sango, why do today what you can put off till tomorrow?"

Sango rolled her eyes.

"But what is today but yesterday's tomorrow?" she asked with a smirk.

Miroku sighed and sat up.

"Alright, alright, I'm up,"

"Thought you'd see it my way," Sango said smugly.

As she began to turn away, Miroku grabbed her hand.

"Miroku-"

"Wait a moment," he said.

The seriousness in his voice stopped her.

"What is it, Miroku?" she asked.

Gently caressing her hand, he looked into her eyes.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked.

Sango's eyes widened in surprise, a nervous smile coming to her face.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" she asked.

"It's just that, we've known each other for years, and you know my feelings about you. I want to know yours."

Sango twiddled her fingers.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I feel….close to you, closer to you than anyone else. But I'm still….I don't know…I'm just-"

Miroku placed a finger over her lips, stopping her words.

"If you are not sure now, I can wait. After everything is settled with the Evil Six, I will ask again."

Sango smiled.

"I'll have your answer then."

"Good. Now…wanna mess around?"

Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Right, work. I'm on it,"

Sango giggled as Miroku climbed out of bed, pouting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	39. Khaos

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

Khaos

 

 

"You are ready now," the voice said.

Kagome opened her eyes. The sunlight shinned bright, warming her skin. A gentle breeze ruffled the daises. She felt so calm and centered. The past few days of bonding with the amulet had made a dramatic difference. She felt more relaxed than she could ever remember being.

"Ready for what?" Kagome asked.

"To find the next amulet," she said.

"Really?" Kagome asked in excitement.

She was more than tired of hanging around the castle, though she was glad that she had gotten to see her homeland after so long.

"Yes, it is time. Once bonding with an amulet has been completed, your vision will be triggered."

"When?"

"I do not know,"

Kagome stood as the air in front of her began to ripple as she began to appear. Smiling, and as beautiful as ever, she reached out, grasping her hands.

"Kagome, your parents are so very proud of you. Be strong, for there is more turmoil ahead. For you and Lord Sesshomaru. Be careful,"

"I will. I realize, you never told me your name,"

"Saisah,"

Kagome smiled, "Thank you for everything Saisah,"

Smiling back, Saisah disappeared.

Kagome awoke from her trance with a sigh. The sun was just beginning to set, darkening to a dark blue. The retreating sun painting the sky bright orange and red. She felt so relaxed right now. And for some strange reason, she felt closer to her parents. Even in death they were looking out for her. It gave her a warm feeling to know that. Standing, she went back inside. She wanted to wash up before she had dinner with everyone.

Sesshomaru was already dressed and ready by the time she went upstairs to their bedroom. He was sitting over on the window seat.

"You are late, woman," he informed her, watching as she closed the door and immediately began to undress.

"I know, I know, but I was able to fully bond with the amulet. She said a vision would be triggered soon, she didn't know when so I don't know when it'll happen," Kagome said slipping on a yellow kimono and green obi.

"The soldiers here are well disciplined and trained," Sesshomaru commented.

"Sango and Rykotsu used to train the soldier together,"

"There is room for improvement,"

Kagome huffed; he could never give a complete compliment. Attached to the compliment was always criticism. Kagome decided to ignore it this time. She was too happy about the amulet to get into another argument with him. Once Kagome was dressed and ready, they headed down stairs to the dining room. Everyone was already at the table.

Sesshomaru took a seat at the head of the table; Kagome took a seat on his right. General Ensei sat next to her, Sarinji sitting on the other side of him. Next to Sarinji sat InuYasha, Yamiko seated across from him. The two of course were glaring at each other. 

Miroku and Sango sat next to him. 

Those two had been acting strange lately. They had always been close, but Kagome suspected it was something more. Kagura sat next to Sango, her eyes darting back and forth between InuYasha and Yamiko. Probably sensing the tension between the two.

"Bout time," InuYasha muttered underneath his breath.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. InuYasha sank down into his chair. Sesshomaru signaled the servants to begin serving the meal. Once everyone had been served, conversation began.

"Any new developments with the amulet Lady Kagome?" General Ensei asked.

Kagome nodded,

"I've bonded with the amulet and absorbed its power. She said my vision will be triggered soon."

"That is good news,"

"It is," Kagome said with a smile, "The sooner we collect these amulets the sooner we can get rid of the Evil Six."

"Have there been any sign of the Evil Six?" Sango asked.

"Not anything as drastic as before. There have been a few disappearances, but no one seems to know where the people went. With no leads we cannot say it is the Evil Six; however we also cannot rule out that possibility." Miroku said.

The dinner progressed normally, everyone in a relatively good mood. As the dinner began to end, Kagome suddenly felt light headed, finding it hard to follow the conversation. 

A vision! 

As the agonizing pain washed over her, Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and squeezed just as she lost consciousness.

 

 

Kagome stood in front of Lord Katzunami. He seemed different, a bit more withdrawn than usual. There was no ready smile on his face. No welcoming air about him. 

His aura seemed…..sad. 

Kagome approached him hesitantly. He watched her, his eyes watching her every movement. She stopped, standing a few feet away from him.

"You've become more beautiful, Kagome," he said softly.

"Thank you," she said.

They stared at each other in silence.

"I'm so-"

Katzunami lifted a hand, stopping her apology cold. Slowly he closed the distance between them. Reaching out, he took her hand in his own, a sad smile on his face.

"You need not be sad. I well knew the gamble when I pursued you. There was a chance I would not be the one you chose as your life mate. I knew that. My feelings for you will never change, nor would I wish them gone."

Kagome smiled, her eyes watering.

"Nay, do not," he said, running his thumb over eyes, wiping away the tears before they could fall, "You are an amazing woman. I am saddened to have lost you, but I am happy to have had the chance to touch you, to be close to you, to be able to speak my feelings to you. I will always treasure the time spent with you."

"Why does this sound like a goodbye?" Kagome asked.

Running the back of his hand down her cheek, his eyes softened.

"Because this is goodbye, Kagome, I am no longer needed to reveal your visions. "

Kagome grasped his hand in surprise.

"No longer needed? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you no longer need to be brought to the edge of death to have your visions. Since becoming mated, your body has become stronger, able to function while you have a vision. You no longer need to come to the Fade."

"But-"

Placing a finger over her lips, he shook his head.

"Don't you see Kagome? Everything happens for a reason. Because you no longer need the Fade to have visions, I am no longer bound to this place. I can live my life with the memory of you close to my heart,"

Kagome reached down and took his hands.

"You will not be the only one that will keep memories close to their heart," Kagome said.

Katzunami rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand, marveling at the softness, memorizing the feel of her hand in his. Knowing that she would hold memories of him close to her heart made him love her even more. Closing his eyes, he revealed the vision to her…..

Katzunami disappeared as the vision unfolded. 

Giant boulders appeared around her. Kagome gasped in surprise, dodging the boulders as they shot up from the ground all around her. Vines grew around the giant rocks as trees towered over her. The sky turned a deep blue and a few fluffy white clouds appeared. She knew this place. Mother and father had taken her here often for picnics.

A pulsing sensation drew her attention. Looking around, Kagome searched for the source. Seeing nothing, she closed her eyes and attuned herself to the pulsing. Finding the direction of the pulsing, Kagome began to walk towards it, hands out, eyes closed. She walked for long minutes before her hands came up in contact with something hard and solid. Kagome opened her eyes. 

A giant boulder stood in front of her.

The pulsing energy was coming from inside of the boulder. Kagome stepped back, looking up at the boulder. How in the hell was she supposed to fine the amulet? Kagome looked around the boulder. 

There had to be a secret opening or something. 

There was no way that the amulet could be  _**inside** _ the boulder. She had to be missing something.

Taking a few steps away from the boulder, Kagome looked it up and down. Her eyes zeroed in on a slightly discolored area on the upper right of the boulder. Kagome walked over to the discoloration. Kagome's cheeks colored in embarrassment. It was too high up, she couldn't reach it. Kagome huffed, stomping her foot on the grass. She hated being short. Although….

Crouching down, Kagome pulled energy down into her feet. Springing up in a burst of energy, she jumped up towards the discolored area. 

As her fingers came in contact with it, she felt a tingling sensation. Jumping again, she felt the sensation once more as her fingers skimmed over the rock. Suddenly, a small part if the rock began to crumble. From the crumbled rock, a green jewel the size of her fist appeared. Grateful it was close enough that she didn't have to jump up and down to reach it.

Reaching out, Kagome touched the green jewel. A bit of a shock stung her hand. Kagome pulled her hand back, just as the boulder began to quiver, shaking the ground beneath her feet. She stepped away as the boulder split apart. Kagome stared in shock as it separated, revealing a stone stairway. 

Looking down into the darkness, Kagome took a few steps closer. Inside was pitch black, giving her the chills.

Taking a breath, Kagome made her way down the dark stairs. As the darkness closed over her, she was surprised to find that she could see surprisingly well in the darkness. Another perk of being a youkai. Now that she could actually see, she felt better, more confident, as she continued down the steps. At the bottom of the stairs she felt the pulsation of the amulet. 

Kagome followed the sensation.

As she followed, she met with several dead ends, and had to turn around and retrace her steps. Over and over she walked into dead ends. As she turned to retrace her steps once more she finally realized she was inside a labyrinth. 

‘Not good.’

One of the Evil Six members had to be in here somewhere guarding the amulet. If they got lost in this maze, it would give him the upper hand. As if on cue, she heard a low growl behind her. 

Kagome turned to see a shadow move along the stone wall of the maze. She took a step back as the shadow took form.

The shadow stepped from the wall, continuing its transformation. Six heads grew from the body, long sharp fangs lining within their mouths, as red eyes locked onto her. The beast grew and soon towered over her. With a loud, wall shattering roar, the beast charged.

Kagome turned and ran, reaching out desperately for the pulsating amulet. Getting a firm lock on the amulet, she followed, navigating smoothly through the maze.

The beast stomped after her, blowing burning fire at her heals. Kagome ran faster, the beast crashing after her even faster. She could feel its teeth snapping at her back. She'd never reach to amulet with that thing on her tail. Kagome stopped, turning to face the beast. 

‘Time to test out my new demonic abilities.’

Kagome dodged as one head launched at her, snapping its sharp teeth at her. Before she could get her bearings, two more snapped at her, while a third blew fire. Bringing her hands up to block the fire, closing her eyes Kagome and waited for the pain. 

None came. The fire, it didn't burn her.

"Being turned by a youkai of Sesshomaru's caliber would not see you harmed so easily, Kagome," Katzunami informed her.

Kagome opened her eyes, as another of the beast's heads attacked. Instinctively Kagome swiped at it with her claws, a bit surprised when the head fell to the floor, spewing blue blood all over the walls. 

The beast roared, two of the heads striking. Kagome dodged one but was not so lucky at dodging the second. The head clamped down on her shoulder. 

Kagome cried out in pain. 

Her body reacted instantly. Toxic poison thundered through her blood in defense.

The beast released her shoulder, howling as he fell to the ground convulsing. Kagome watched wide eyed as the beast began to burn from the inside out. The smell was putrid. Covering her nose, Kagome backed away from the screaming beast as it began to melt. 

As the beast was reduced to a puddle, more shadows began to form along the walls. Not waiting for the beasts to form, Kagome turned and ran.

The pulsing of the amulet strongly tugged at her. 

It was near by. 

Kagome rounded a corner. There, glowing bright emerald was the amulet. Behind her, multiple roars echoed against the walls. Wasting no time, Kagome ran towards the amulet. Reaching out, she grabbed on to the amulet…

 

 

Kagome awoke with a gasp, sitting straight up in the bed. Concerned faces surrounded her. Kagome looked around. She recognized the room she was in as her and Sesshomaru's bedroom. Sesshomaru sat on the bed next to her, amber eyes watching her keenly. 

Yamiko and InuYasha watched her just as closely. Miroku and Sango approached the bed, while Kagura hung behind them, concern lighting her eyes. Though she was a bit disoriented, she noticed something strange occur. 

Sarinji stepped towards her, eyes bright with concern and something else she could not put her finger on. General Ensei pulled him back however. The two men shared an intense look with each other. 

General Ensei removed his hand; Sarinji remained where he was however.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, stepping closer to her.

Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, rubbing her head, "I know where the next amulet is. It's close by, about an hour away on foot."

She turned to Miroku and Sango, "You remember where mother and father used to take us on our picnics?"

Miroku nodded. Tamiko and Kajiki had often taken the two of them out on picnics when they were but children.

"Aye, I remember. The amulet is there?"

Kagome nodded.

"Theirs is a boulder that hides a labyrinth. The amulet is there."

"A hidden labyrinth?"

"Yes, I assume that one of the members of the Evil Six is down there. I didn't see him, so I'm not sure. I did see something else though. In the shadows along the stone walls, there are six headed beasts that attacked me. The looked like small dragons. They were taller than me, but smaller than a normal dragon. They spit fire; but their fire didn't affect me at all,"

"Nay, it would not affect. You are Inuyoukai we are impervious to simple fire. The fire must be intense and concentrated to harm us." Sesshomaru enlightened her.

"What about our blood?" Kagome asked.

"What of it?"

"One of the beasts bit me in the shoulder, and fell to the ground. He dissolved into a puddle of liquid within seconds. Is that a normal trait of an Inuyoukai?"

"Nay, only Inuyoukai of high breeding have such a trait. You were turned by this Sesshomaru; you would be no less than an Inuyoukai of high breeding."

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes at the snottily made remark but refrained. Instead, she began to crawl out of bed.

"What are you doing Kagome? Are you well enough to move?" Sango asked.

"Surprisingly yes, I feel fine." Kagome said standing up and stretching.

Sesshomaru stood as well.

"We will leave at dawn to retrieve the amulet," he said.

 

 

At dawn, the group gathered outside behind the castle. Exiting the back gate towards the picnic area. Miroku and Sango had stayed behind along with Kagura to protect the castle, while Kagome, Sesshomaru, Yamiko, InuYasha, General Ensei, and Sarinji went after the amulet.

Kagome and Sesshomaru traveled above on Sesshomaru's demonic cloud. While the others traveled below. Sesshomaru held Kagome close to him, his arms around her waist. As they traveled in silence Kagome's thoughts began to wander to the male wrapped around her. 

The last few weeks had been pretty good. 

Their relationship had been going pretty smoothly too. Of course they butted heads a few times a day, but Kagome honestly felt they had bonded. She almost considered him a friend.

A friend she had amazing sex with but a friend none the less.

They arrived at the location in less than an hour later. It was just the way she remembered it; beautiful and peaceful. Looking around the open area, Kagome searched for the boulder from her vision.

"There it is," Kagome said, pointing to the large boulder.

Sesshomaru began to descend to the ground. Once the cloud touched the ground, it disappeared. Kagome hurried over to the boulder as the others caught up to them.

"You sure this is the one?" InuYasha asked from behind her, looking skeptically at the large rock.

"Of course I'm sure," Kagome said looking for the discolored area on the boulder, finding it, she walked over to the boulder.

Once at the boulder, Kagome began to jump, reaching for the discolored area. The group of males raised a brow. Mumbling about how easier it was in the vision, Kagome jumped up again.

"Uh Kagome….what in the hell are you doing?" InuYasha asked.

"Trying to reach the discoloration so we can open the boulder," she said, jumping again.

Sesshomaru looked up; spotting the discoloration she spoke of. With a flick of his wrist, he let loose his poisonous whip, splitting the discoloration in half. Kagome's brow twitched in annoyance. She almost had it.

'Why the hell did he always have to butt in?' she thought as the green jewel appeared.

Reaching out, she touched the jewel. The ground began to rumble as the boulder split apart. 

Kagome turned back to the group.

"Down the stairs is very complex maze. I was able to find the amulet by following the pulsing of the amulet, but even then I still got lost. It is extremely easy to get lost, so we need to stick together. I'm not sure where the Evil Six member is inside the labyrinth, or if he's even inside. I will follow the amulet's energy and guide you all the best I can." Kagome said.

The boulder split completely, revealing the stone stairs leading into the darkness.

"It's very dark inside, but there are shadows. If you notice any moving shadows, be careful. Those are the six headed beasts,"

That said the group descended into the dark labyrinth. They walked in silence for several moments, reaching dead after dead end, each listening for any sign of a threat. They didn't have to wait long. As they reached yet another dead end and retraced their steps, shadows formed behind them. As growls rumbled through the silence, the group turned as the beast quickly took form. 

Sarinji and Ensei pulled their weapons.

"Continue on, we will handle it," Sarinji said.

Leaving them to the beast, the group hurried on, deeper into the maze, getting lost several times over. As they ran, more shadows formed along the walls. Two beasts blocked their way, while three more blocked the way they came. Sesshomaru looked back at Yamiko and InuYasha, his eyes speaking volumes.

"Right," InuYasha said pulling his sword, "we'll take em',"

Moving in front of Kagome, Sesshomaru opened his hand, palm out, spewing green toxic poison at the two beasts before them. Within an instant, screaming and hissing, the beasts were liquefied. Taking a hold of Kagome's hand, the two began to run once more.

"Stand back mutt, I'll show ya how it's done," Yamiko said pulling his sword.

"Dream on shit face! Let a real man show ya how it's done,"

Eyes narrowed at each other, the mini competition began.

 

Sesshomaru slashed his way through wave after wave of six headed beasts. At one point, he pulled his sword, cutting smoothly through opposition. Blue blood stained the floors and walls. Kagome lifted her kimono up, trying not to get it stained as they approached a two way.

"Go right," Kagome said.

Taking up her hand once more, Sesshomaru ran right and down another dark hall. More beasts met them. Sesshomaru made short work of them, not once slowing as he cut them to pieces. 

Blue blood splattered them both. 

Kagome sighed, letting her kimono touch the ground; so much for saving her kimono.

Feeling the pulsating amulet tugging harder on her, Kagome's thoughts shifted. They were close to the amulet.

"It's just up ahead!" Kagome informed Sesshomaru.

A light at the end of the hall illuminated the hall, casting shadows around them. A series of roars followed them as they ran into the light. Just as it was in her vision, the amulet floated, bathed in an emerald light, however, someone that wasn't in her vision stood in front of the amulet. 

Arms crossed, furious green eyes narrowed on Sesshomaru, stood a blue haired man.

"You have some fucking never coming here after what you did to my brother, Sesshomaru," the male hissed angrily.

Pushing Kagome further behind him, Sesshomaru stepped forward. It was a wasted movement. Khaos completely ignored Kagome, his attention focused only on Sesshomaru. Raising a brow at the blue haired male, he smirked. 

Seeing the smirk, the male clenched his teeth.

"And you are?"

"Khaos, motherfucker,"

"You are part of the Evil Six, correct? Nay, the Evil five now. My apologies, Khaos."

Khaos snapped. 

His notoriously short temper gone in an instant. The labyrinth began to shake as Khaos' energy spiraled out of control, his green eyes bleeding completely red. His fangs sharpened as he bared them at Sesshomaru.

"I'll fucking kill you!" he shouted as he rushed at Sesshomaru.

Not wanting Kagome to be caught in the fight, Sesshomaru leapt towards the attacking male. Ducking a punch, Sesshomaru grabbed his arm, elbowing the male in the face. Khaos barely felt the pain, his anger, his sadness overtaking his mind and body. He wanted to kill Sesshomaru; he wanted to hurt him as much as he himself hurt. 

He wanted to avenge his brother's death.

Retreating a few feet back, Khaos placed a finger to his lips and blew fire through his mouth. Summoning demonic energy, Sesshomaru erected a barrier. The fire hit the barrier, though he remained unscathed, Sesshomaru could feel the concentration of the heat, the intensity of it. 

The fire had not been for show, it had been meant to injure, if not kill him.

Seeing Khaos distracted, Kagome made a move for the amulet, dashing for the glowing ring of gold. Before she could reach it, fire blocked her path. Kagome stopped short, looking over at the males as the fire dimmed, then stopped completely.

"Don't think for one fucking minute I'll let you get your hands on that amulet," Khaos said, "When I finish off this fucker, I'll take you back to big brother Vishious-"

Sesshomaru gripped him around the throat, driving his skull into a hard stone wall. Dinging his claws into his neck, black poison leaked from his claws into the puncture wounds.

"You are as stupid as your brother was. Never take your eyes from this Sesshomaru, least you have a death wish."

As the wounds began to burn, Khaos lifted his legs and kicked Sesshomaru away from him. Khaos crashed to one knee, holding his bleeding neck. Poison oozed from his wounds, burning his fingers.

"You'll pay for that mutt," he said staggering to his feet.

With a snarl, he summoned energy to his fists and slammed them down onto the stone ground. Fire spewed from the ground, heading directly for Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru dodged, his expression bored as he leapt backwards. 

Growling, Khaos pounded the ground over and over, sending multiple lines of fire at him. The labyrinth shook from the force of his attack. Kagome looked up worriedly at the stone ceiling. Cracks appeared and pieces of rock fell near her feet. 

This place was going to come down at this rate. She had to get the amulet. 

Looking over at the two, Kagome slid along the wall towards the amulet.

Sesshomaru, dodged again. As Khaos finally relented, Sesshomaru began his little head games.

"You are named Khaos, ne?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" he snarled, blinking his eyes.

His mind felt funny. His thoughts jumbled, not able to focus on a single thought.

"Have you yourself ever known true chaos? Have you ever felt chaos? Been in the midst of chaos?" Sesshomaru asked.

The room seemed to be spinning; it was hard to keep him in focus.

"Before he died, this Sesshomaru allowed Ahgony to experience the true meaning behind his name. Before he died, he experienced true agony."

His thoughts came at him one after another. He could make sense of nothing. His mind was jumbled. He felt anger at Sesshomaru's words. He felt it and yet he could not latch onto it. Couldn't focus it. Bringing his hands up to his head, he tried to think. What the hell was going on? 

What was happening to him?

Sesshomaru walked slowly over to him. The poison was finally taking effect. It was a specific type of poison he had created to do a specific type of damage, to a specific part of the body. 

The mind. 

By injecting the poison into his neck, the poison was close enough to go straight to the brain. The poison had been designed to confuse, to jumble the mind, making it hard for an opponent to think, to focus, or in other words, it threw an opponents mind into complete and utter chaos.

"This Sesshomaru will gift you with a similar ironic death, you shall experience true chaos," he said, continuing to approach him.

Kagome made her move, running for the amulet, dodging the falling stone from overhead. Khaos saw her going for the amulet. He needed to do something, but he didn't know what. He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? He closed his eyes. Chaos….his mind was in fucking chaos! He couldn't focus. Thoughts were running over thoughts. Emotions were going haywire. 

Nothing was making sense.

For the first time in his life, he was scared. Grabbing his pounding head, Khaos dropped to his knees, screaming in pure terror, in anger, in frustration, in sadness, in every emotion that was raging through his head.

"It is frightening is it not? Being unable to think? Being unable to put together a single thought," Sesshomaru whispered close to his ear.

Kagome grabbed the amulet. Taking the anklet from the light, she turned back to Sesshomaru.

"I've got the amulet. We need to get out of here now, the labyrinth is about to collapse!" she said.

Sesshomaru leaned in close to the huddled over male.

"Now, Khaos, you will witness true chaos,"

Turning, Sesshomaru glided for the exit, scooping Kagome into his arms as he ran. Khaos looked up at the crumbling ceiling, knowing he should do something but not sure what. Instead of doing anything, he lay down on his back, eyes staring wide as he watched rocks fall from the ceiling. 

His chaotic mind brought forth a memory…..

 

" _**Rhyshin!" a voice called out.** _

_**Rhyshin hid deeper in the bush. Mud and dirt covered his body. The wetness making him shiver in the cold weather. He had not been thinking clearly when he ran away. He had only been thinking of escape. He had no idea how long he had run.** _

_**Hungry, cold and abused, he had collapsed in a damp forest.** _

_**Closing his eyes he wished himself away for the hundredth time. And for the thousandth time, he wished himself dead. He had been in the orphanage for two years and had never experienced such hell in his entire life. His parents had given him away to the owner, Jakkai for large sum of money. Jakkai owned a large, shithole of an orphanage in the town of Shikhaho.** _

_**The old fox demon was as cruel as he was perverted. He often had sex with the children in his care, giving them the choice of coming willingly, or by force. He didn't intend to keep the ones that choose to fight.** _

_**Rhyshin had chosen to fight as well, hoping to deter the fox.** _

_**To no avail.** _

_**Having taken a liking for Rhyshin, last year when he had turned fifteen, he had begun to summon him to his bedroom weekly. Rhyshin would be damned if he ever let that man touch him again. He'd kill him first. As his anger spiked, fire formed at his finger tips.** _

" _**Rhyshin, it's me Kimiko!" the voice called.** _

_**As suddenly as his anger came, it left him. Standing up, he looked around for the female. He didn't have to look far. She stood a few feet from him, her dark black hair in disarray, her blue eyes shining with concern for him. Her ripped kimono was dirty and worn, her feet bare and cut, her hands chapped from hard work at the orphanage. Fifteen years old, Kimiko had lived at the orphanage for fourteen years.** _

_**When he had arrived at the orphanage, she had befriended him.** _

_**The day they had met had been the last time they had been apart. Over the course of the first year, the two had fallen in love. She was the only person he had ever loved and ever would love.** _

_**Rushing up to her, he engulfed her in his arms. Leaning down, he captured her lips in a brief passionate kiss. Pulling back he looked down at her, her body trembling from the cold.** _

" _**How did you get out here?" he asked.** _

" _**I had to come out and find you. I had to make sure you were okay," she said reaching up to caress his cheek.** _

" _**We can't go back there Kimiko,"** _

_**She nodded.** _

" _**I know. Where ever you go, I go."** _

_**Rhyshin nodded, leaning down to kiss her once more.** _

" _**I love you Kimiko," he whispered.** _

" _**And I love you, Rhyshin.** _

_**Grabbing her hand, he began to lead her away. They would never go back to that place. He would take care of her. Whatever happened he would protect her. They would never be apart. They would be together forever.** _

_**They traveled for days, stealing what they needed; food, water, clothing, and slept where they could. Weeks passed, bringing them closer to each other. Everything was going surprising well for the two young lovers, until one fateful day.** _

_**Rhyshin had gone out one day, leaving Kimiko asleep in the cave they had found shelter in and went in search of food in the nearby village.** _

_**Upon his return from pillaging the village, he caught the scent of blood before he could even reach the cave. The blood belonged to Kimiko. Dropping the food, he ran to the cave calling her name over and over. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he entered the cave.** _

_**Blood, everywhere.** _

_**Panicking, he rushed out, picking up her scent heading towards the village. His eyes bled red as he picked up the scent of the villagers.** _

_**He ran to the village, his mind beginning to haze over, his fear for her throwing his mind into complete chaos. As he approached, a crowd of villagers were circled around something. People were cheering, others shouting in anger, and many of the elders shaking their heads.** _

_**His heart contracted as the crowd turned and parted revealing Kimiko lying in a pool of blood on the ground, unmoving.** _

_**He walked slowly over to her body, not wanting to believe his eyes. She couldn't be gone. Not her, not his Kimiko. A villager stepped in his way, arms folded over his chest.** _

" _**We know it was you and that brat that's been stealing our food!" the man screamed, the crowd cheering him on, "We won't tolerate-"** _

_**Reaching out, Rhyshin pulled the tongue from the male's mouth.** _

_**As the man screamed, Rhyshin attacked the next villager. In a matter of minutes, the entire village lay in shambles. Picking up Kimiko's dead body, he left the village to burn. He took her back to the cave and cleaned her body, whispering soothingly to her. Once done, he leaned down and kissed her blue lips.** _

_**They were cold.** _

_**Lying down next to her, he cried. For hours, for days, he cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He cried until he could no longer stand the stench of decaying flesh.** _

_**Setting fire to the cave, with her body inside, he left .** _

_**He traveled a while, moving to village to village, killing all he came across. Women, children, men, elderly, none were spared from his wrath. One day, as he set fire to a house full of villagers, a male approached him.** _

_**Rhyshin stood, looking at the male curiously. T** _

_**he man was definitely not a villager. He was well dressed, and clean. His hair was long and shiny, his eyes a piercing crimson.** _

_**Rhyshin was instantly intrigued.** _

" _**Who the fuck are you?" he asked.** _

" _**I am Vishious. You have created a lot of chaos along the eastern boarder, boy. The rumors drew me to you."** _

" _**What of it?"** _

" _**I wish for you to join me,"** _

" _**Join you?" Rhyshin asked with a raised brow.** _

" _**Aye,"** _

_**Shrugging his shoulders, Rhyshin said," What the hell, I got nothing better to do,"** _

" _**Come then boy," he said turning to walk away.** _

" _**My name ain't boy, it's Rhyshin,"** _

" _**Nay, you shall be called, Khaos."** _

_**Following the man, Khaos shrugged his shoulders.** _

" _**Whatever,"** _

 

 

Tears leaked from his eyes. 

In his final moments of life, it was only natural to think of the thing that had brought him to Vishious. 

Kimiko. 

His Kimiko. 

Though he was dying, he had no illusions. He would not be seeing Kimiko in the afterlife. She had been an angel, untainted by evil. But he, he had too much blood on his hands. He was a damned soul. As the walls around him began to crumble, his mind was once more thrown into chaos. 

Clutching his head he screamed, this time in pain as the poison corroded his brain.

His eyes bled, his ears clogging with blood. His nose and mouth ran with crimson blood and black poison. 

As his lungs began to fill, the labyrinth collapsed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	40. Attraction

 

**Chapter Forty:**

Attraction

 

 

The sun was just beginning to set as the earth shook. Kagome and Sesshomaru made it out side just before the labyrinth collapsed. The boulder began to crack. As the ground quaked, the boulder crumbled, sealing the labyrinth.

Everyone else was already out side and waiting. 

Yamiko and InuYasha were busy arguing over who had killed the most beasts, while Sarinji and General Ensei stood watching the two with a small amount of amusement. Sesshomaru walked over to the group, placing Kagome down on her feet. Sarinji walked over to her, concern on his face.

"Are you hurt my Lady?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head with a smile.

"No, I'm not hurt,"

"That's good, I am relieved you are not injured," he said with a strange look in his eyes.

Kagome suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The way he was looking at her, so intense, so thoroughly, almost the way Sesshomaru looked at her. 

It was strange to say the least. 

And she wasn't sure if she liked being looked at that way. Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru. Judging from the look in his eyes, he wasn't too fond of the way he was looking at her either. Walking up close to her, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him in blatantly possessiveness. Sarinji narrowed his eyes.

The two shared an intense stare that spoke volumes.

"My Lords, let us return to the castle. It is late, and I am sure that Lady Kagome would like to rest," General Ensei said placing a hand on Sarinji's shoulder.

Kagome nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I'd very much like to rest before making contact with the amulet's spirit," she agreed, tugging at Sesshomaru.

Eyes still on Sarinji, Sesshomaru formed his demonic cloud. His arm tightened around her waist as they ascended to the sky and took off in the direction of the castle, leaving the group behind. 

Yamiko and InuYasha looked up as they passed over head, their argument broken for the moment.

"Bet I get to the castle before you," Yamiko challenged, a gleam in his eyes.

InuYasha smiled arrogantly.

"You're on slow poke. Ain't nothing faster than a dog. Especially not some snot nose house cat," InuYasha said confidently.

Yamiko narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Damn straight,"

"Care to make a wager on that, mutt?"

"Bring it on, pussy,"

A pulsing vein made itself visible in Yamiko's forehead at the comment.

"First one to the castle wins; Loser has to dress up in a kimono tonight at dinner,"

InuYasha's cheeks flooded with color.

"Hell no! I ain't doing that shit!"

"Ha! I knew it! You know I'd win, that's why you won't accept. You little chicken shit! You're scared!" Yamiko exclaimed, bursting into a fit of laughter.

InuYasha's cheeks colored even more.

"I ain't scared of shit! You're on bastard!"

"Let's go then," Yamiko said.

Turning in the direction of the castle, they readied themselves.

"One, two, three, go!" Yamiko shouted.

They were off in a cloud of dust, leaving Sarinji and General Ensei behind. General Ensei glared at Sarinji.

"You have to stop this, Sarinji. You cannot have her. Sesshomaru is suspicious of you now. Do not think he will hesitate to kill you,"

Sarinji said nothing as he turned and began walking towards the castle. Frustrated fear gripped Ensei.

"You have to stop this foolishness! Do you have any idea of the danger you covet?" he screamed fiercely.

Sarinji stopped.

"I know very well of what I covet, and I fear it not. I would not want to stop even if I could,"

"You know damn well you can stop!"

Sarinji shook his head.

"I cannot. I will not."

"Sarinji-"

"When you become my age life becomes tedious, monotone, boring. You begin to yearn for the days of youth. With Lady Kagome, I no longer have to yearn for those days. Life is colorful… meaningful …. exciting…"

"You cannot be fucking serious! Are these feelings more important to you than your life?"

"What kind of life do I have without them?" Sarinji exclaimed, turning around in anger, "What life do I have without these feelings? Please explain that to me!"

Ensei clenched his fists.

"Life is about taking risks, Ensei. You've always been a risk taker. You know that risk is apart of life. You've never been afraid to take a risk,"

"This risk is too great, Sarinji! Even I would not dare take such a chance. This is not an ordinary risk that comes along in life, this is insanity! Madness!"

"Someone like you could never understand,"

"Someone like me? How in the hell are we so different that you feel someone like me would never understand?"

"You've not lived a life of constant responsibility. Of having to always take the cautious road. Of having to bear the weight of having thousands of lives resting upon every decision you make, no matter how small or great the decision. I'm tired of it, Ensei. I can take no more of this life. I wish to make a decision based upon my own feelings, my own wants and needs. Damn the consequences."

They were silent a moment. Ensei could scarcely believe his ears. This was not the Sarinji he knew and loved. This man was not his best friend. 

His brother.

"You would be so selfish? To risk your life and lands; your people, everything?"

"I grow weary of self sacrifice! I've earned my right to a brief moment of selfishness!" he responded angrily.

Sadness gripped Ensei momentarily. He closed his eyes, trying to breath. His heart constricted. His best friend, his brother, seemed to be on a mad path of self destruction, almost like a suicide mission and there was nothing he could do to stop him it seemed. What could he do, what could he say to stop him? 

He seemed to be changing right before his very eyes, and for the first time in his life, he was scared. Scared for his friend, scared for the future of the Eastern lands, scared of a future that no longer included Sarinji.

"You need not fear for me, Ensei. I have lived a long full life. Consequences brought on from my actions have already been accepted. I accept them."

"Do you think I can accept them? I can't accept them! I can't accept this! I will stop you Sarinji!" Ensei screamed, his body shaking in anger.

Sarinji smiled a bit sadly.

"You can stop nothing…..what will be, will be."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru laid her down on the bed. They had both taken a nice long bath after eating dinner. Kagome still could not believe that InuYasha had come down to dinner in one of Kagura's kimonos. Kagome had no time to reflect on it before Sesshomaru's lips were on hers, evaporating all amusement at InuYasha's state of dress. 

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he tongued her mouth, his hand reaching up to cup her breast, igniting instant heat. This was nothing new to Kagome. Over the last month the passion and sexual attraction between them had not dimmed nor waned. 

It had grown stronger, more explosive.

Sex had become a normal ritual between them. Kagome had to admit, she had become as addicted as he had.

Pushing him onto his back, Kagome straddled his waist, rubbing her pussy along the hard length of his cock. Leaning down, she licked his neck, nibbling with her little fangs. Sesshomaru arched his hips upward against her, his hands moving down to caress her plump rear end. 

Low growls rumbled from his chest as Kagome kissed down his body, her tongue sliding lower and lower.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, hissing in a breath as he mouth closed around his sensitive head. His hips arching of their own accord, pushing him deeper into her mouth. Kagome moaned at the taste, sending vibrations down his shaft. Sesshomaru reached down, running his fingers through her soft hair as she set a slow pace, sucking hard and deep. Opening his eyes, he watched her move, fierce golden eyes glued on her bare ass lifted up in the air, her head bobbing between his legs.

Sesshomaru was not big on moaning. 

To his thinking, moaning was reserved for females, but some how Kagome had changed that. The pleasure he received from making love to her often tore loud groans from his throat against his will. He had been surprised to find, he did not mind at all. As Kagome rolled her tongue over a particularly sensitive spot, Sesshomaru moaned, eyes closed, his claws digging into the silken sheets. 

Gods, she got better and better at this everyday.

As she cupped his balls and swirled her tongue, Sesshomaru could take no more. Pulling her up and under him, Sesshomaru attacked her lips, reaching under to caress her ass. 

Kagome moaned, her hands running down his back.

Kagome gasped in surprise as Sesshomaru flipped her over onto her stomach and began to position her to his liking. Grabbing her hips, he brought her up onto her knees, pushing her head down into the soft silken sheets. Kagome moaned into the sheets as his tongue darted out, running slowly over her wet pussy. Her legs quivered as he repeated the motion over and over, rolling his tongue sensually. 

Through a haze of pleasure, Kagome felt him shift. 

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, as he slowly entered her from behind.

Kagome's hands fisted the sheets, her loud moans muffled by the thick furs. Sesshomaru groaned softly as he sank in deep, her tight sheath gripping him hard. Pulling out, he pushed in again, shivering at the delicious friction. 

Kagome closed her eyes tight as Sesshomaru started a hard slow pace. Pleasure washed over her in tidal waves. 

Each thrust sending her closer and closer to the edge. 

Leaning down, he ran his tongue down her back, watching as she arched her back like a cat.

Kagome pushed back against his thrusting hips, her moans growing louder and louder with each hard thrust. Her eyes rolled back as his pace increased, his growls growing fiercer. Her legs growing weaker, Kagome lay completely down on her stomach. Sesshomaru followed her down, his hips never breaking tempo as he pounded against her. Strong fingers gripped her hands, holding her still.

God as if she could move, as if she wanted to even if she could!

Kagome's body began to tremble as an orgasm began low in her abdomen. Feeling her tighten around him, Sesshomaru thrust faster.

Leaning down, his hands squeezed hers, panting against her ear as an orgasm began to overtake him. Nuzzling her neck once, he sank his fangs into her neck. Kagome came on a loud, passionate scream, taking him over the edge with her. 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his body shuddering as he came. Kagome panted against the sheets, basking in the aftermath as he collapsed on top of her.

The heat and weight of his body on top of her wasn't unpleasant. It was lolling, comforting. She felt…protected. Slowly, he slipped from her body and rolled, pulling her body into his own. With Sesshomaru's body spooning her own, it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

 

It was the middle of the night when Kagome awoke. 

She had slept only a few hours. Looking up at the ceiling, she felt a bit restless. A cool breeze from an open window blew across her face. Kagome opened her eyes. She could use some fresh air right about now. Turning she looked back at Sesshomaru. His arms wrapped around her waist, a leg thrown over legs. 

He appeared sound asleep but having slept in the same bed with him for weeks, Kagome knew better than that. 

Sesshomaru was a light sleeper. A very, very light sleeper. Even in his sleep he was  _**always** _ , alert.

Kagome didn't even waste time trying to sneak out from under his arms.

"I'm going for a walk," she said sitting up.

"Where?" Sesshomaru asked, eyes still closed.

"The gardens,"

"Which wing?"

"East,"

Sesshomaru released her.

"I'll be back soon," she said as she climbed naked from the bed.

Slipping on a thin white kimono, Kagome left the bedroom and headed down stairs. Once outside, Kagome breathed in the fresh air, instantly putting her restlessness to sleep. She walked towards the back of the garden, towards her private sanctuary. 

Looking around the mini garden Kagome was happy to see the project she had started before she'd been extradited to the Western lands. Kagome leaned down, examining the rose bushes planted around her gazebo. Her blue roses were a definite success. In full bloom, they were simply beautiful. 

They had grown around her pearl white gazebo, and the legs of the bench underneath the gazebo. 

She was glad Sango had taken care of them in her absence.

Gardening was her passion. Cross breeding, creating new flowers, new plants, and even new fruits was something she enjoyed and excelled at ever since she was a child. 

Feeling the presence of someone behind her, Kagome stood and turned. Lord Yamiko stood in front of her, a strange look on his face. He seemed to be hiding part of his face, as if embarrassed by his scar.

Kagome walked over to him.

"Lord Yamiko, what are you doing out here?" she asked with a smile.

Yamiko stood silent, amazed at how beautiful she was. Her hair was tousled, her skin a vibrant pink, the white kimono hugging the curves of her body in a mouth watering way, her lips red and swollen. All in all, she had the look of woman thoroughly fucked. Judging from the heavy scent of Sesshomaru all over her, she had indeed been thoroughly fucked. Instant heat flooded him. Knowing she belong to another male did nothing to stop his attraction to her.

"I just needed some air is all," Yamiko said, careful to keep his scar hidden.

"I see, so did I,"

Looking over at the roses, he was surprised. He had never seen blue roses before.

"Blue roses?" he asked, walking over to examine the rose bush.

"They're a project of mine," Kagome said.

"You made these?" he asked looking back at her.

Kagome nodded.

"How?" he asked.

He really was curious. He wanted to grow them in the Southern lands. They would bring beautiful color to his castle.

"That's my little secret," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Awww, come on, Lady Kagome. Surely you can tell me," he said standing.

Kagome shook her head, amusement shining in her honey eyes. Yamiko found himself getting lost in those light depths. 

Gods she was beautiful. 

Why hadn't she chosen him? 

What did Sesshomaru have that he didn't? Sure he wasn't as rich and powerful as he was, but he still had an above average income. He would've been able to support her and keep her living as she had been accustomed to. It had to be his face. There was no other logical explanation that he think of.

"Then perhaps you could plant a few in the Southern lands?" Yamiko asked.

"In the Southern lands?"

"Aye, perhaps you and your…mate," the word left a bad taste in his mouth," could visit the Southern lands when things have settled."

Had she really over looked him because of his scar? Was that the reason why he was not her mate? Was that the reason why he was not in her bed?

Kagome smiled.

"That's a great idea. I'll talk it over with Sesshomaru,"

Yamiko chaffed at that. That bastard didn't deserve her. He didn't know what to do with a woman like Kagome. She was kind, gentle and sexy as hell. And Sesshomaru, he was well….a fucking cold ass bastard with a stick stuck up his narrow ass. Way too cold and serious for her. Kagome needed a young energetic male. A male like him. He was obviously the best choice for her. 

Why in the hell had she chosen that prick?

"Well I'd better be going back-"

"Why did you choose him?" Yamiko blurted out.

Eyes widening, she looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean. Why did you choose Sesshomaru over me?"

"What?"

"It's because of the scar isn't it? You didn't have to choose him! I'm still the same person despite the scar Kagome!" he exclaimed, no longer just speaking to her, but to everyone that treated him differently since his injury.

Kagome was speechless to say the least. 

What was he talking about? 

She hadn’t chosen anyone technically. And her being with Sesshomaru definitely had nothing to do with his scar. Kagome's heart filled with compassion. That explained why he spoke to her with his face partially away from her. 

He was hiding the scar. 

She had not realized how deep the scar ran. His emotional scar was quite visible now. On the heels of the compassion, came anger. Just what sort of woman did he think she was that he'd think she would care about a scar?

Taking his hand she lead him over to the gazebo and sat him down, then took a seat next to him. 

They sat in silence a few moments, Yamiko still fuming a bit, Kagome trying to calm her own temper, her eyes closed. 

Kagome cleared her throat.

"Lord Yamiko…" she started sweetly, her eyes still closed.

The hairs on Yamiko's neck stood up. He recognized that tone. It was same tone she used when separating him and InuYasha that night after the tournament. He had better tread carefully. This was dangerous ground.

"Y-yes, Kagome?" he asked cautiously.

"Do you think I'm…shallow?" she asked softly.

Yamiko could feel her energy pricking at his aura.

"N-no…not at all Kagome,"

"Then what sort of woman do you take me for?"

"Well…I uh…think you're kind, gentle….compassionate…"

"Now you tell me. Wouldn't a woman judging you based upon looks be considered shallow?" she asked, opening her eyes.

Yamiko reared back.

'That look in her eyes’ he thought in panic.

"W-well I uh….I didn't mean that…."

Suddenly she reached out. Yamiko closed his eyes, convinced he was about to cross the border into hurtsville. Surprisingly, no pain came. Kagome cupped his face in gentle hands. He stared into her soft brown eyes, surprised at the compassion in them. The understanding. 

She smiled gently at him.

"My choice had nothing to do with your scar, Yamiko," she said, gently rubbing her thumb over the scar, "I do not look at you any different than when I first met you. You are still that young, handsome, annoyingly arrogant feline,"

Yamiko could detect no lie in her words. Suddenly, a warm feeling came over him. A green light surrounded the two. As suddenly as the light appeared, it retreated. Kagome removed her hands.

"Now you have no scar, and you know what, you're still the same person to me, "she said softly.

Shocked, he slowly reached up and felt his face. There was no rise of healed flesh. The scar, it was gone. He wanted hug her, wanted to kiss her. 

He was himself again! 

He was normal now! No more would people look at him with pity. As he looked up at Kagome, ready to thank her, a thought occurred to him. Was he really that easy to hurt? Sure, the way people had treated him differently had been a shock, but was he really this easy to offend? To think his emotions, his actions, his self esteem could be so easily controlled by the thoughts of others, of complete  _**strangers** _ . What kind of man was he? Looking at his actions, his response to being maimed, he had been the only shallow person here, not Kagome. 

What did she think of him now? 

What kind of a male did she think he was?

"Kagome…I-"

"Is it me or did you get uglier?" asked a voice.

They both turned to see InuYasha standing nearby, hands on his hips. Irritated at being interrupted, Yamiko glared at the hanyou.

"What the fuck do you want? Don't you see we're having a private conversation here, or is your small dog brain not able to figure that out?"

"Hey, hey, come on you guys," Kagome tried to interject, "there is no need to-"

"Fuck you shit face. Getting rid of that scar ain't did ya no good. Your still ugly as shit,"

"Oh, yeah and I suppose you're Lord Beautiful? Nice kimono at dinner by the way, really brought out your eyes," Yamiko said with a smirk.

InuYasha's brow twitched, his fingers cracking.

"Why you-"

"Oh please, I don't fight ladies,"

Kagome sighed as InuYasha dove in for the tackle. Yamiko stood, ready for the attack. Before the two could collide, they once more found themselves levitating, their bodies bathed in a green light.

"If you think for one minute I'm going to let you guys fight and possibly damage my blue roses, you're out of your minds. Now, you have two choices. I leave you two up here until tomorrow morning, or you go back to your respectable bedrooms. Your choice."

The two remained silent, Kagome took that as compliance. Letting them down, the two glared at each other for a moment before going their separate ways. 

Kagome sighed in relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sarinji watched her from his window, concealed in the shadows. When she had walked across the gardens he had been mesmerized. He had dressed, intending to follow her, but had stopped short when Yamiko followed her into the garden.

He had watched the interaction between her and Yamiko. At first glance, he had been angry, ready to go down and snatch Yamiko's throat out, but as the conversation had progressed he had concluded there was nothing sexual going on; at least not on Kagome's part. Yamiko however, was another story entirely. He knew the look that Yamiko wore. 

He himself wore it around her.

Moments later, InuYasha had come and interrupted the couple, much to Sarinji's relief. The two males had argued until Kagome had had to separate the two like unruly pups. It had been amusing to say the least. 

After letting them down, the two had gone their separate ways. 

Now she stood there, alone, bathed in the pale moonlight. As beautiful as an angel from the heavens. Once more, he decided he would go down and confront her. Tell her of his feelings. He knew not what reaction he would receive from her, but he could hold back his feelings no more.

Before he could move a figure appeared. Anger was instant. Not one quick to anger, the rage boiling over was surprising, but he could not help it. As the figure approached Kagome, wrapped her in an embrace and kissed her, he felt his claws dig into his palms. Blood dripped onto the floor as the kiss ended. Kagome spoke to the male a moment, before heading into the castle. 

Sesshomaru gave her bottom a heat smack to which Kagome gave him a heated look.

His eyes bled red. Through the red haze, amber eyes locked onto his own eyes. The two shared a death glare before Sesshomaru smirked and followed Kagome into the castle.

 

The next day, Kagome took the new amulet out into the fountain garden. 

The fountain garden was a created by her mother a few years before she died. Located behind the vegetable gardens, approximately twenty colorful fountains decorated the well manicured grass. Picking a shady spot under a cherry tree, Kagome placed the bracelet around her wrist. The reaction was instant. A barrier formed as Kagome went into a trance…..

 

Kagome awoke to fire. 

Panicked, she staggered back. 

‘What the hell is going on?’ 

Looking around, Kagome stood in shocked horror. It looked like what she would imagine hell was made of. 

The heat was unbearable. She seemed to be underground in a giant cave. A giant river of fire light up the cave, casting shadows on the stones. Large spear like rocks lined the ceiling. Spontaneous bursts of fire shook the very ground. Suddenly, across the lake of fire a large stone platform appeared, and a male stood atop it. He was tall and lean with long red hair and blue piercing eyes. 

He wore a black robe, a wooden staff in his hand.

"Welcome to Purgatory!" the male said loudly.

"P-Purgatory?"

"Aye, Purgatory!" the male confirmed excitedly.

In a flash he was in front of her, a big grin on his face. Kagome shrieked, falling back on her bottom.

"The name's Piko. Here, ya gonna learn endurance," he informed standing over her, "In order to bond with this amulet you have to cross that lake of fire," he said pointing at the lake behind him.

Kagome looked over at the lake. How in the hell was she supposed to cross a lake of fire? This man, this  _**Piko** _ , was mentally unbalanced. The ground began to shake. As if answering her question, a path of black rocks sprouted up from the fire of lake, crossing all the way over to the platform on the other side. Well with those stones of course she could cross, no problem. Kagome stood and started towards the path. Piko moved in front of her, blocking her path.

"One moment, Kagome, it is not as easy to cross as it seems. You must cross this path, bare foot. The stones are blistering hot. In order to cross you must endure the pain and continue on."

"What? Are you out of your mind? I'll be burned!"

"Aye, you will. But as I said before, this is a test of endurance,"

Kagome looked at the stones. Could she do this? Was she strong enough? 

Did she really have a choice? 

Bending down, she pulled off her sandals. Instantly pain shot up her legs. The heat was intense, burning her feet. Closing her eyes she tuned out the blistering agony, focusing only on the task at hand. Putting one foot in front of the other, she began to walk across the lake of fire, moving fast. 

The stones were beyond blistering. At times she wanted to scream and yet the pain was so intense, so persistent she couldn't make a single sound. Though it seemed like an eternity, she crossed the lake in a matter of minutes. As soon as her feet touched the platform, the pain was gone as if it had never been.

"Very nice, Kagome," Piko said, a large smile on his face, "Tough as nails, just like your father."

Though the pain was gone, her body still felt the after shock. Kagome collapse onto the stone floor, her body shaking a bit. Taking a breath, she tried to calm herself. That had been hard, but she was proud of herself for completing it.

"Enough rest, it is time for the next task," Piko said.

"Next task?" Kagome asked in dread.

"Aye," he said as the hell hole began to disappear.

Sitting on the ground, Kagome began to get cold. Her breath frosted over. As a snow flake drifted by her face, Kagome looked up. The scenery had changed once more. The complete opposite of Purgatory, the environment was freezing. 

Kagome began to shiver.

"Welcome to Frost Mountain!" Piko said from atop a mountain, his voice echoing down towards her.

Looking up at the towering mountain, it was not hard for Kagome to figure out her next task. She would be climbing that mountain. 

Whoopee….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura sat near a river, her mind running a mile a minute. So far, she had not been contacted by Vishious. Not once. It was wonderful, and yet it made her nervous, on edge. When would he contact her? What dastardly deed would he have her do? For the first time in her life she was scared. Scared of the uncertainty of the future, of her future. This time she had spent under Kagome's protection had been the best days of her short life.

Could she repay Kagome with betrayal? What would she do when the time came and she found out the truth about her? Her heart constricted. She wanted so badly to cry. To release the pain in her heart. 

Once more she cursed Vishious' cruelty.

Standing, she walked along the bank of the river, her mind so distracted she didn't see the male in the lake until it was too late. Looking up at the sound of splashing water, Kagura laid eyes on General Ensei, naked in the river. 

His hair was wet and glistening down his strong back. 

He turned, facing her. For the first time in her life, Kagura felt coil low in her belly. His body was truly a work of art. Broad tanned, muscled chest, large muscled arms that made Kagura want to drool. 

Was this…..attraction?

She had never felt this before. 

Kagome had told her about it a few times when explaining her reasons for having sex with Sesshomaru. At the time, Kagura had not understood. But as her stomach twisted in knots and her body heated, she began to understand.

She was attracted to this male. 

Though Kagura had met him before, she had not really paid much attention to him. Now, looking at his body, his handsome face, she wondered how she had not.

"Is there something I can help you with, my Lady?"

His question was like a bucket of cold water poured over head. Embarrassment sent a more intense crimson color to her cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed, not sure what to say. 

Instead, she fled.

General Ensei watched her go. She looked familiar that woman. He believed it was Lady Kagome's personal servant Kagura. Judging from the blush on her face, she hadn't been spying on him on purpose. He supposed he'd go after her later and make sure she was not embarrassed by what she had seen. Besides, she was cute and he didn't mind holding a conversation with an attractive woman. It would certainly take his mind from the situation with Sarinji.

Decision made, Ensei dived under water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The sun was beginning to set and Kagome had not yet returned. She had missed the midday meal and dinner. Sesshomaru went out to search for her. He searched the entire castle first, and then went out back to the gardens. Not finding her there, he began to panic. This was not like her. When she went out to bond with an amulet, she always returned before dinner. His mind produced images. Images of her being attacked by Sarinji, or worse, being kidnapped by that bastard Vishious.

His anger was instant. If either of them had taken her, he would tear them apart. As he continued to scour the gardens, he picked up her scent. He had not tried to pick up her scent before because her scent was all over the castle. There was no way to trace her to her a specific location; however, her scent was strong enough for him to track which meant she was nearby.

He found her, asleep beneath a cherry tree. 

His anger subsided, bring relief. 

Walking over to her, he gently picked her up from the ground, looking her over for any sign of an injury. Sensing none, he took her inside, bathed her, and placed her in their bed. 

Sesshomaru lay down next to her, watching her as she slept. 

Thought she had only be gone a little longer than usual, Sesshomaru had felt panic. Real panic. 

Something he had never felt in his life.

Looking back at his actions, he had reacted a bit unnecessarily for a moment. Had he sat down and thought it through clearly, he would have gone in search of her advisor Miroku and asked him where she had gone. He never acted without thinking. The action was not at all something he liked. He looked down at her face. This woman, she was changing him. 

Silver brows drew down.

He didn't know if it was for the better, however.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	41. The Argument

 

**Chapter Forty-One:**

The Argument

 

 

Everything was falling apart. 

His brothers were dying left and right. Tourcher tried again to contact Vishious and failed. It was as if he had blocked Tourcher from his mind. But why the hell would he do a thing like that? 

What the fuck was going on?

Tourcher paced the length of the room in agitation. Things were not going as planned. The resurrection of the Evil Six had become a disaster. Two of his brothers had perished, three of that amulets recovered by the enemy, Mahdness' mind was starting to deteriorate and now he could not get in contact with neither Vishious nor Ehvil. 

This shit could not be happening. 

All their planning, all their scheming, all the years they had waited to be revived and for what? 

For everything to fall apart at the seams? 

Had Vishious abandoned them? No…he couldn't have. They were family. There was not way he could have done that.

It was like a bad dream he could not awake from; some cruel sick joke that he was not privy to. It had to be, there was no other explanation for this madness. He sat down atop a pile of bodies. He had long since tired of torturing and raping the people of the mansion. 

He no longer enjoyed it anymore any ways.

His emotions were out of control and yet couldn't seem to care. Khaos was gone, never to return again, how in the hell had this happened? How could the two of them be dead? Nothing made sense anymore! Standing angrily, he headed down stairs walking over and around dead and decaying bodies along the way. The walls were splattered with the blood of his victims, but as he looked at the crimson staining the walls it was no longer their blood, but the blood of his brothers. Putting a hand over his face, he leaned against the wall, trying to breathe, trying to get a handle on his emotions.

Reaching out telepathically, Tourcher contacted the only brother he could reach. Mahdness' mind was in complete chaos. His thoughts running over each other, unfocused and crazed. The mind of a madman. He had to try to get through. Something was going on and he didn't like it. 

He had to see if Mahdness was having as much trouble as he in contacting Vishious and Ehvil.

'Mahdness!'

' _**There is no one, no one, no one, no one, no one, no one, no one, no one, no one, no one, no-'** _

'Dammit Mahdness listen to me! Focus! Can you contact big brother Vishious?'

' _**WHERE IS KHAOS?'** _

'HE'S FUCKING DEAD DON'T YOU GET THAT? I HAVE NOT PATIENCE FOR THIS SHIT! CAN YOU CONTACT BIG BROTHER VISHIOUS?'

Tourcher, usually cool and calm lost his temper. His patience completely shot. He had no time for Mahdness' psychotic episode.

' _**I wish for Khaos….I wish for Ahgony…..'** _

Tourcher closed his eyes. There was no point. Mahdness was too far into his episode to speak to. Again, he asked himself, how had things gone so wrong? Pushing himself off the wall, he continued to walk down the hall, his gut twisting. Something wasn't right. He could fucking feel it. He tried once more to contact Vishious. Again he met with a barrier. 

Fine, if Vishious would not listen to him telepathically, he would go and find him.

He wanted answers dammit! With renewed anger, he stormed to the double doors leading outside. It had begun to rain, usually the diva, Tourcher normally would not venture out in such weather, least he ruin his clothing and hair, yet today, he could care less. He needed to get to Vishious.

' _**Where do you think to go, Tourcher?'** _ Vishious asked in his mind.

Tourcher stopped in his tracks. Relief flooded him. Vishious had not abandoned them.

'Big brother Vishious, what the hell is going on? I could not contact you.'

' _**You could not because I am still weak from the poison. I blocked my mind to retain my energy,'** _

A reasonable explanation, and yet he still felt on edge.

'Why could I not contact Ehvil?' he asked, trying hard not to sound suspicious.

' _**He is deep in meditation at the moment,'** _

Another logical explanation. Ehvil often meditated blocking off his mind to anything and everything. None would be able to contact him in that state of mind. Still, he had this nagging feeling that something was off.

' _**I will ask once more Tourcher. Where did you think to go?'** _

'I couldn't contact you, so I just-'

' _**I care not. Return to the mansion. Guard the amulet and do not attempt to leave again.'** _

'…..Aye, big brother Vishious,' he said turning and walking back into the mansion, 'Big brother Vishious, Khaos is dead and Mahdness is having a psychotic episode. It seems as thought we are falling apart.'

' _**Do not begin to doubt me now, Tourcher. Ensanity has taken Mahdness to a nearby village to 'cure' his episode, you need not worry. Stay focused. There is much to accomplish. We cannot allow ourselves to falter now. We will mourn the dead when our goals have been achieved,'** _

'Aye, big brother Vishious,'

Tourcher sat alone in the Great Hall, dripping soak and wet as Vishious severed their connection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Vishious sat up against the window seat, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Tourcher had definitely out lived his usefulness. He would not be missed. Though he had lied about why Tourcher could not contact him, or Ehvil, he had not lied about Ensanity taking care of Mahdness. She had indeed taken him out to slaughter a village or two. Unbeknownst to Tourcher, Ensanity was the only one able to contact him and Ehvil.

She was the only one he deemed worth listening to at this point. 

Tourcher was racked with  _**emotion** _ and Mahdness' episode had been cause by  _**emotion** _ as well. 

It was disgusting. He was disgusted with the both of them and could not wait to be rid of them. Though their deaths meant that Sesshomaru and Kagome would obtain the amulets, and would no doubt come looking for him, which was just fine with him.

In lieu of going out and searching for her, he would wait for them to come to him. Fight them on his terms. Once he killed that mutt he would obtain what he wanted. Kagome and all of Japan, his plans were merely delayed.

Ehvil looked over at him from his place leaning against the wall.

"Is this wise, big brother Vishious? With the others gone, our numbers and strength will drastically decrease."

"Aye, I know. However, I have something in store for Sesshomaru. He will not find me so easy to defeat,"

Ehvil raised a brown in question.

"You shall see, Ehvil. You shall see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome sat under the same cherry tree, completely exhausted. Task after task after task, Piko had put her through. It had been three days and in those three days, Kagome's body had been put through more abuse than she had ever thought she'd ever be able to tolerate. In the end, she had succeeded in both bonding with the amulet and becoming stronger. 

Standing, she sighed. 

Now that this amulet was taken care of, she could relax for a while. There was no telling when she'd have another vision.

Sadness overcame her a moment. 

Katzunami had said she would never see him again. That he was no longer needed in order for her to have a vision. 

She missed him already. 

He had become such a big part of her life and now he was suddenly gone. A voice broke her depressing thoughts.

"Kagome,"

Kagome turned to see Kagura coming towards her, fierce blush on her face. Kagome was surprised to say the least. What had put such a look on her face, she wondered.

"Hey, Kagura," she said with a smile, "How is everything? Are you enjoying your stay here in the Northern castle?"

"Yes, indeed I am, my La-"a glare from Kagome put a stop to that formality; Kagura faked a cough, "Kagome. It is very beautiful here."

"So tell me," Kagome said gliding up to Kagura, nose to nose, "what has Kagura blushing so hard?"

Kagura's blush returned with a fury. Looking down, Kagura twiddled her fingers. What indeed. That stubborn, pig headed, infuriating General! He was always following her, trying to talk to her, being  _**charming.** _ He clearly saw she was uncomfortable in his presence and yet he continued to pursue her. 

Was the man stupid or something?

"Judging from that look on your face, I'd say it was a man," Kagome guessed with an amuse smile.

Caught off guard, Kagura spoke before thinking.

"The man is so infuriating! He's a complete idiot! He has no respect for personal space!" 

Realizing what she had just said, Kagura covered her mouth.

"You've got a crush!" Kagome said in surprise.

"It's not like that!" Kagura protested.

As if Kagome believed that. Grabbing Kagura's hand, she dragged her underneath the cherry tree.

"Now, now, no need to be shy,"

"But Kagome-"

"Now tell me, who is he and how did you meet him?" Kagome asked as soon as they were seated.

Kagura sighed. There was no fooling Kagome.

"I was out for a walk a few days ago near the river and I came upon a male…a naked male…" she admitted with a fierce blush.

Kagome giggled at the face she made.

"Who was the naked male?"

"…General Ensei," she mumbled.

Kagome was surprised to say the least. Kagura had seen General Ensei naked?

"And he's been pursuing you ever since?" Kagome asked.

Kagura nodded.

"He's the most infuriating male since InuYasha and Yamiko."

Kagome laughed at that. Those two definitely knew how to push a person's buttons, but General Ensei? He had been nothing short of a gentleman on the occasions that she spoke to him, yet Kagura described him as infuriating as Yamiko and InuYasha. Something was fishy here.

"Sooooo…" Kagome urged.

"Hm?"

"What do you  _**really** _ think of him?"

Kagura blushed once more. There was no sense in lying about it. Kagome would just keep poking until she got the truth out of her any way. Kagura sighed, Kagome was truly stubborn personified.

"I am….attracted to him in that way you are attracted to Lord Sesshomaru," she muttered.

"I knew it!"

"But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Course I won't tell," Kagome promised truthfully, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. He seems nice but I don't think I can… _**be** _ with him…in that way."

Her sexual experience was not very pleasant, and her connection to the Evil Six made her a danger to anyone and everyone she came in contact with. She could not see how anything would work between them. Kagura looked up as Kagome took her hands in her own.

"Is it because of your past?" she asked softly.

Sadness clouded her eyes. That was answer enough for Kagome. Squeezing her hands gently, Kagome's eyes filled with compassion.

"Don't let your past dictate your future. Live your life, Kagura, live your life to the fullest. The way you want to live it. You've only got one life to live, don't let the past keep you from being happy."

If she could have, Kagura would have cried at that moment. 

If only she could tell her the truth. It was not her past that kept her from seeking happiness, but her future or lack thereof. What sort of future would someone such as her have besides torture and pain? There was no happy ending for someone like her, only more suffering at the hands of her creator.

After leaving Kagura in the fountain garden, Kagome headed inside to change clothing. She dawned a light blue kimono and dark blue obi. Sitting down at her vanity, Kagome tied a few strands of ribbon to her hair. She was so excited to be going out to visit the villagers today. She had not done so in so long. 

It felt as though it had been years instead of just months. 

Sesshomaru was most likely busy going over finances and other such documents with Miroku as he had been every chance he got. Poor Miroku, stuck in a room alone, all day with Sesshomaru. 

Kagome giggled, he'd live.

Kagome headed down to the stables. Juninji met her at the stable door, instantly enveloping her into a bear hug, twirling her around and around.

"Little Spitfire, finally you've come back to see old Juninji, eh?"

Kagome smiled at the familiar nickname. Juninji had always called her little Spitfire. He was more than acquainted with her fiery temper. There was many a time where little Kagome would steal away to the stables, ranting to Juninji about what had drove her to lose her temper. Juninji would speed hours calming her down, then another few minutes making her laugh. Juninji had become something of a father figure to her over the years.

"Have you come for a horse?" he asked setting her back on her feet.

Kagome nodded.

"I want to visit some of the villages like I used to. I miss visiting everybody."

"I understand, my Lady, leave it to me," Juninji said heading back into the stables.

As Kagome waited, a figure appeared.

"My Lady, out for a ride this afternoon?" a voice inquired.

Kagome turned to see Lord Sarinji behind her. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm going out to visit the villagers."

"Would you mind some company? I have never been to the Northern lands and am curious to tour your homeland."

"Sure, I don't mind. Let me just go tell Juninji to saddle an extra horse."

"No need, I gotcha a horse saddled right here," Juninji said pulling out two stallions.

Sarinji helped Kagome into her saddle before hoping into his own and the two headed into town.

"It is very peaceful here," Sarinji commented.

Kagome smiled, taking in a deep breath.

"Yes, it is. I've always loved being out doors. It's always so beautiful here and hardly ever rains,"

"Hardly? And yet the land remains lush and fertile, how is that?"

"I'm not sure exactly. It's always been this way and we've never had a drought," she said as they approached a village.

It was a fairly small village called Shimikuko. As Kagome road into town the villagers greeted her warmly. Four villager children ran towards her, excitement on their little faces. Three little girls and a little boy.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" the village children cried in excitement, running up to her.

Kagome quickly descended from the saddle as the children latched onto her.

"Where've you been Lady Kagome?" a village girl asked.

"Yeah, it's been so long since you came to visit us!" said the boy.

"I know, I've been very busy lately," Kagome explained.

"We know, you were busy being mated to Lord Sesshomaru and turning into a demon," another little girl said with an innocent smile.

Kagome blushed and coughed, "Yes….well,"

'At least they weren't put off by my appearance,' she though to herself.

The children laughed as she stood.

"This is Lord Sarinji," she said to the children, gesturing to the Lord.

"Lord Sarinji, this is Krissi," she said pointing to a black haired brown eyed little girl wearing a yellow kimono.

The little girl bowed.

"This is Kourin," she said pointing a brown haired, brown eyed little girl, this one dressed in a bright pink kimono.

The little girl bowed.

"This is Rina," she said pointing to a light brown haired, dark eyed little girl in a red kimono.

Rina bowed with a bright smile.

"And last but certainly not least, this is Banrij," she said ruffling the hair of a brown haired, dark eyed little boy wearing a gray shirt and brown pants.

The boy ducked her hand, pinning her with a look. Kagome held back mirth at the look. Lord Sarinji descended from the saddle and bowed.

"It is nice to meet you children," Sarinji said as he bowed.

"Come play with us Lady Kagome!" Krissi said tugging on the sleeve of her kimono.

"Please Lady Kagome," Rina begged tugging on her other sleeve.

Smiling down at the children Kagome didn't have the heart to say no. Moments later Sarinji sat under a tree watching Kagome play with the village children. She stood with a blindfold over her eyes, counting as the children hid. Sarinji had never seen such a game, which was not so strange as he did not often indulge in games, not even as a pup. 

Hide and Seek Kagome called it.

After counting to thirty, Kagome removed the blindfold and went in search of the children. Two of the children hid in a nearby tree, their little feet dangling from the tree branch. Kagome walked over to the bare feet.

"I wonder where the children could be," she wondered loudly.

Giggling came from the tree. Sarinji smiled at that. Reaching up, Kagome began tickling their feet.

"There you are!" Kagome exclaimed as they laughed.

Kagome turned.

"Now, just two more to go," she said scanning the area.

Spotting a bush with toes, Kagome attacked the shrub next, causing yet another tickling round. Once all the children were rounded up, Kagome sat down with the children.

"What game would you children like to play next?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm….oh I know! A scavenger hunt!" Kourin exclaimed.

"Alright,” Kagome agreed, “First one to bring back a yellow daisy, a black rock, seven orange leaves and a four leaf clover wins,"

"I'm gonna win!" the boy exclaimed hopping to his feet and taking off.

"Hey no fair! Banrij! No cheating! Come back here!" Rina said taking off after him.

Kagome giggled as the other children took off after the two. Standing, she walked over to Sarinji and sat down.

"That will keep them busy for a while," she said with smile.

Once again, Sarinji looked at her with that look that made her uncomfortable. A look she'd rather not examine too closely.

"You are very good with the children," he commented.

"Maybe it's because at heart, I am very much a child myself," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Even so, you are a natural,"

"Thank you," Kagome said with a blush.

Sarinji looked over at her. She was simply amazing; the absolute perfect woman. Gods he wanted her. Again he wonder what her reaction would be if he let her know his feelings for her. He felt nervous as he had when he was a young lad. 

It was nerve racking….exciting. 

It was like his very first date all over again.

"So what do you think of the village?" Kagome asked.

"It is very well cared for and the people seem happy. They greet you by name. Do you visit your villages often?"

Kagome nodded.

"At least once a week, maybe more if I can get around to it. There are so many villages though; I cannot visit them all in one day, so I visit a different village every week. It's a great way to bond with the people of the land."

"That is very smart. It is a good way to secure trust and loyalty among the people."

"That's what Miroku said, but I didn't really see it that way. I visit the villagers because I want to, not to secure loyalties."

"Lady Kagome! I've got everything!" Kourin said running towards them, her arms full.

"Looks like our time is up," Kagome said to Sarinji as she stood and walked over to the child.

As Kagome knelt down on the grass and counted the little girls items, Sarinji felt his heart constrict. He swore, one day, even if only for a moment, he would have her. He would have Kagome.

They returned to the castle hours later. Juninji took their horses at the stable doors and the two headed towards the castle. Suddenly, Sarinji grabbed her arm, stopping her. Kagome looked up at him in confusion. There was that strange look in his eyes again.

"My lady, there is something I must tell you," he said softly.

"Hm? What is it, my Lord?" she asked.

"Ever since I've met you, I've felt more alive than I've ever felt in my entire life. I've felt things I've never felt before. You've awoken things in me I thought were long since dead. Things I did not know were inside me until now," he said coming closer to her.

Kagome backed up unconsciously as the look in his intensified. Before she realized it, he had backed her into a tree, trapping her.

"I-I'm flattered, my Lord," she said nervously.

"And that's why I-"

"You what, Lord Sarinji?" a cold voice demanded.

Kagome had never been more relieved to see Sesshomaru in her life. She had the feeling Lord Sarinji had been about to say something he would live to regret. Or not live, in this case. She doubt Sesshomaru would have been so merciful.

"Come here, Kagome," Sesshomaru commanded, amber eyes locked on Sarinji.

Kagome wasted no time moving away from him. Once she reached Sesshomaru, he pulled her partially behind him.

"You interrupt needlessly," Sarinji said, blue eyes narrowed on Sesshomaru in anger.

"You tread dangerous ground, wolf. You know the consequence of what you have attempted to do here."

"I know not of what you speak," Sarinji denied, raising a brow.

"If you continue down this suicidal path, death shall be the only thing you find at its end,"

"Is that a threat, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Nay, merely a fact. Do not become over familiar with this Sesshomaru's mate, Lord Sarinji. You will not like the consequences."

That said Sesshomaru turned and ushered Kagome down the path to the castle. Sarinji watched as the two disappeared. Clenching his fists, Sarinji closed his eyes, trying to tame his intense anger. He had to calm down, think clearly. Sesshomaru had addressed the problem and a challenge had been issued to him. 

He accepted. 

He'd be damned if he let that  _**pup** _ intimidate him. Nothing and no one would stand in his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome sighed as they entered the bedroom. She was glad to be out of that intense situation. What in the hell was Lord Sarinji thinking? He could not seriously be pursuing her. She was already mated! 

Was he insane? 

Kagome shook her head. This was nonsense. She hoped for his sake he abandoned this insanity soon. Kagome went into the wardrobe closet to pick out a kimono for dinner; Sesshomaru's voice stopped her cold.

"I do not remember giving you permission to leave the castle, let alone leave in the company of another male."

Instant anger tore through her. Gave her permission? Was he out of his fucking mind? Kagome didn't even turn to look at him as she opened the door of the wardrobe and plucked a bright red kimono from the closet.

"That is because I did not ask your permission," she said between clenched teeth.

"Why did you not?"

"Because I do not need your permission to tour my own lands," she said, tossing the kimono onto the bed.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"These lands no longer belong to you woman, they belong to me, as do you. Visitation of my land calls for my permission. My mate leaving the castle calls for my permission and yet in neither case have you asked my permission."

"I do  _**not** _ need your permission to visit  _**my** _ land! Nor am I a prisoner in this castle! You have no right to try and dictate my life!"

In an instant he had her backed against a wall, his nose inches from her own, amber eyes blazing.

"That is where you are wrong, Kagome. I have such a right; I have every right as the Lord of the Northern lands, as your mate. You will not leave here again without my permission and you will stay away from Lord Sarinji. Have I made myself clear, woman?"

"You can't do this to me!" she exclaimed in rage.

"I can and I have. You will obey me woman."

Before she could think twice, her hand reared back, smacking him hard across the face. Amber eyes narrowed in fury, burning into equally angry brown eyes.

"I am not your pet! Nor am I some slave you can command! I will  _**not** _ obey you! Do you hear me! These lands are mine no matter what! They will always be mine!" Kagome screamed, tears forming in her eyes, "I won't let you take everything from me! Do you fucking here me? I'll die before I let you!"

Pushing away from him, Kagome stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, nearly taking it off its hinges. Kagome stood behind the door, her whole body shaking in anger. She didn't care if he retaliated against her for smacking him; in fact she wished he would. 

She was itching for a fight. 

Now she remembered why she hated that bastard, why she had not wanted to be mated to him. He was a pig headed, self serving, egotistical, possessive, domineering asshole!

When Sesshomaru didn't come charging in after her, Kagome decided to bathe. Shedding her cloths, Kagome hopped into the hot water. She washed her skin angrily, scrubbing until her skin turned dark pink. Wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel, Kagome left the hot springs, a bit surprised and glad to see their bedroom was empty.

"Good riddance," she mumbled to herself as she dressed in the angry red kimono, tying the yellow obi a bit tighter than need be in her rage.

Once done, she sat down at her vanity and angrily brushed her curly blue-black hair, pulling out the blue ribbons from earlier and adorned yellow ribbons. Dressed and still angry, Kagome headed down to dinner, not bothering to wait for Sesshomaru to escort her down. Everyone but Sesshomaru had already arrived at the table. Her anger drew every eye. 

Everyone lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

Her anger was radiating off of her in waves. Sango and Kagura exchanged looks. General Ensei looked over at Sarinji suspiciously, no doubt suspecting he had something to do with Kagome's current mood, while Yamiko and InuYasha watched her nervously, wondering what the hell had happened to her. 

Moments later Sesshomaru appeared, his face in a mask of indifference, however anger was also exploding off of him in heated waves. 

As he took a seat next to Kagome, their body language spoke volumes. 

There was definitely something wrong between those two tonight. Though they were not a happy in love couple, they were usually  _**civil** _ to each other. Judging from the charged atmosphere between the two, there was nothing civil about them tonight.

The meal commenced in a long, tense silence. 

No one spoke. 

No one dared.

Instead everyone seemed in a hurry to eat and leave the table. The meal was over in record time. As soon as she was finished, Kagome got up and stomped away from the table, heading for the library. Sango and Kagura excused themselves and followed Kagome. Sarinji and General Ensei left next, Yamiko and InuYasha leaving shortly after, leaving Miroku and Sesshomaru at the table.

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye. The demon looked ready to commit murder on the next person to speak to him. And from the anger radiating from him, Miroku didn't doubt that he might be the victim. 

He sighed internally. 

Well, he had lived a full life, no?

He cleared his throat. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly moved to his. Miroku felt pinned to his seat as amber eyes bored into his skull. He had never been this scared before. Kagome would owe him big for this one.

"My Lord, may I offer some advice in dealing with Lady Kagome-"

"You may not," Sesshomaru said coldly as he stood and made his way to the door.

Miroku smiled nervously. Well that didn't go over very well.

"Lady Kagome is very unforgiving, if you need any advice please do not hesitate to ask me," Miroku said as he exited.

Sesshomaru did not even acknowledge that he spoke as he disappeared. Miroku sighed. Lord Sesshomaru was definitely as stubborn as Kagome herself. He doubted the demon lord would take him up on his offer, but hey, at least he had tried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

After venting to Sango and Kagura, Kagome walked to her bedroom, exhausted. Her anger had cooled to a manageable simmering. Sesshomaru was already in bed, his eyes closed but Kagome knew better. 

He was not sleeping. Dressing in a sleeping shift, Kagome slipped into bed, lying as far away from him as the bed would allow. Sesshomaru had ordered a larger bed identical to his own bed in the Western lands a week ago. Consider how big the new bed was, there was a large amount of space between them.

Kagome felt….strange. 

This was the first time they had not had sex before bed, it was the first time she had worn clothing too, and the first time she was going to sleep without having Sesshomaru wrapped around her. She didn't think she liked tonight very much.

Three days passed and still the two had not patched things up. Sesshomaru's anger had ebbed the day after the argument. Kagome, however, was another issue all together. Her anger remained, burning strong. She remained silent around him, only speaking when spoken to and thwarting any attempts made by Sesshomaru at reconciliation. 

By the third day, Sesshomaru was sexually frustrated and just plain frustrated with her. He had not had sex in three days and it was starting to piss him off. Not only that he was loathed to admit he wanted her to speak to him once more, Kagome however, seemed quite content with giving him the cold shoulder.

Irritably he stomped down the hall to his study where Miroku sat looking over some documents. He stood when Sesshomaru entered. Miroku bowed.

"My Lord," he greeted.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him.

"What may I do for you?"

"You will instruct this Sesshomaru on how to deal with Kagome," he said.

Miroku was surprised by the request, he had not really expected Sesshomaru to come and ask him for help. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, daring him to say something about the request. Miroku said nothing. Miroku would not embarrass the male; he was visibly uncomfortable with asking for his helps as it was.

"Alright, my Lord," he said taking a seat in the chair behind the desk once more, "Please, start at the beginning,"

After explaining the situation, it was not hard for Miroku to see where things had gone wrong. Boy oh boy, he had never seen someone say all the wrong things to Kagome at one time. No wonder she was so pissed off. Miroku wanted to shake his head. Lord Sesshomaru was an intelligent male, but when it came to women he was definitely lacking.

"My lord, before I begin I would ask that you hear me out before making a decision,"

Sesshomaru said nothing, just sat watching him with an indifferent expression. Figuring his silence meant he was listening, Miroku continued.

"Lady Kagome has been the Lady of the Northern lands since her parents died. She is very attached to this land and its people and they to her. She loves this land and these people and they her. This mating has taken away that which Kagome has come to love,"

"A Lord cannot rule successfully on such a trivial thing such as love,"

"Yet it has worked for Lady Kagome. If you continue to take away the one things she loves the most, she will hate you forever, and trust me when I say she will hate you forever. Kagome has a stubborn streak a mile long, she hates just as strong as she loves. Maybe you do not care about having her love; however, having her hatred will see naught but arguments and fights between the two of you,"

The advisor was right to some extent. He cared not if she loved him or not, however he did not want them to be at each others throats every second.

"Instead of taking, why not compromise,"

Sesshomaru lifted a brow.

"No one knows this land better than Kagome, she is an asset. The people will warm to you easier with her guidance."

Sesshomaru stood and left. He heard as much as he needed to. Leaving the room, he went in search of Kagome.

"You're welcome," Miroku said to empty room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	42. Always Expect The Unexpected

**Chapter Forty-Two:**

Always Expect The Unexpected

 

 

He found her in her private garden tending to the garden. Kagura had pointed him in the right direction after his own search had turned up nothing. He had not known there was a private garden located beyond the fountain garden, which explained where she had been going for the last three days. The sound of humming drifted to his ears. As he rounded the corner he came upon her. 

Dressed in a lime green kimono and blue obi, she stood over blue roses, watering them as she hummed cheerfully. He was surprised; he had never before seen blue roses. They were beautiful.

"Alright my little beauties, you've been watered, trimmed and admired. All done," she said to the flowers.

She looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in, heavy with rain.

"Although I may have wasted my time watering you today; it seems like it's going to rain,"

Sesshomaru smirked. 

Somehow, talking to flowers suited her, seeing her do so was not strange to him at all. Inwardly he sighed; time to get this over with.

"Did you plant these, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome's back stiffened but she didn't turn around.

"Yes, I did," she said coldly, continuing to water the blue roses.

"I do not believe I've ever seen blue roses before,"

"They are a creation of my own," she said softly.

Miroku had not been exaggerating at all; Kagome was very stubborn and very hard to reach. Just from her body language he could tell he was nowhere near welcome. They stood in silence. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome finished her watering. Once she was done, she finally turned to face him. There was no smile, no warmth on her face. Strange when those things were always the first emotion he could see on her face. Had his words really bothered her that much? From what Miroku said his words had bothered her a great deal.

Kagome crossed her arms, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Was there something you wanted, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her tone. Kagome's aura bristled at the look. Sesshomaru reigned in his temper. Getting angry would not help his cause.

"Aye, I would like to speak of our disagreement three days prior," he said.

"I think you made yourself pretty clear, Sesshomaru. There's nothing more to discuss,"

"There is much to discuss. I wish to speak of a possible compromise,"

That piqued her curiosity.

"Compromise?"

"Aye. It has come to my attention that perhaps a compromise would be best to ensure peace among us,"

"What are the terms of this compromise?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"There are many things that I do not know about the Northern lands. I need the assistance of an experienced intellectual to successfully rule this land,"

"You have Miroku for that,"

"Indeed I do, however, he does not visit the villagers, he is not as closely associated with them as you yourself are,"

"So you wish to use me to win over the people?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I wish to give back that which you love, Kagome. I am not a male that shares well with others; however, I do not wish to take everything from you. Nor do I wish for there to be unrest between us. "

Kagome was beginning to understand now. He wanted to make a compromise but at the same time, he did not want to make it seem as though he was giving in, or that he was losing something. By compromising, he would obtain useful information to assist him in running the Northern lands, therefore obtaining an ally rather than giving up some of his power. 

Kagome sighed inwardly. 

Men, they'd choke on their own pride if they could. It was better then nothing coming from him she guessed, at least he was trying to make things right.

"I appreciate what you are doing, Sesshomaru. I understand that I am no longer the single authority over the Northern lands, but I cannot help but feel responsible for what happens here. I love these people, I love this land, nothing and no one will ever or could ever change that. After my parents died, this land became my life. They became everything to me; I can't just give it up completely."

"I understand that, Kagome. Yet you have to understand that I myself am used to ruling my lands alone. Sharing power is not something that is done, however, a woman being a Territory Lady is not something that was done either."

Kagome wanted to ask why but figured she wouldn't press her luck.

"I will allow you some authority here in the Northern lands. You may visit the villagers when you wish, however you must send word of your absence and take along a suitable guard. I will not take chances with your safety," Kagome's face lit up as he spoke, "Disagreements between villagers may be handled by you, but you must document the results so that it may be looked over. You will be updated regularly of any changes and given a monthly report of the state of the people and lands. Are these terms agreeable to you, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. 

For now anyways. 

Having some power was better than none. She would continue to work towards becoming a co-ruler with Lord Sesshomaru. When she gained that power she wanted it to be publicly known, not behind the scenes. She wanted everyone to see that women were just as capable of ruling as men. Most of all, she wanted to be acknowledged as his equal.

"I accept," she said with a soft smile.

"There is another matter I wish to discuss. I've mention that I do not share well with others. That includes you Kagome. I will not share you. I do not want you around Lord Sarinji. He pursues you as though you are not mated, I will not take such an insult from him."

"I understand. I will not go near him,"

And she did understand. 

What Sarinji was doing was foolishness pure and simple. It was well known, even among humans, that pursuing a mated female was punishable by death.

"I must have your word that you will not interfere with this situation. It is very likely that I will have to take action against him. I cannot have your interference."

Kagome sighed. She hoped to the Gods it didn't come to that. She didn't want Lord Sarinji dead, especially because of her. However, she knew the importance of male pride. Defending what was his tied in directly to male pride. She would not and could not begrudge him that right.

"You have my word I will not interfere."

And just like that, the tension between them dissipated as another sort of tension came over them. Sesshomaru approached her, his body close to hers. Reaching out, he ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Now, there is a more pressing matter we must discuss," he said.

Looking at the heated look in his eyes, Kagome pretty much knew what he meant. Bending down, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Though it had only been three days, it felt like forever since he had touched her. Dropping the water pitcher, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to hers.

As Sesshomaru cupped her breasts in his hands, Kagome felt her body go up in instant flames. Not caring that they were outside, Kagome pulled Sesshomaru's obi free and pulled open his kimono, baring his muscular chest. 

Pulling her mouth away from his, Kagome turned her attention to his chest. As her tongue roamed the plains of his chest, Sesshomaru made short work of her obi as well.

Her kimono slid from her body in a whisper of silk, leaving her completely exposed to the open air. Lightening crackled overhead, Kagome barely heard it. Removing his kimono, Sesshomaru spread it out on the soft grass near the blue rose bushes. Returning for Kagome, he swept her off her feet, carrying her over to the kimono laid out. Slowly he laid her down on the silken cloth. His lips devoured hers as the first raindrop fell.

Settling between her legs, he pressed against her pussy, moving his hips in a circular motion, his silk hakama creating delicious friction. Kagome rolled her hips upwards into his hips, pinching her nipples. 

More drops of cold rain pelted their bodies. 

Leaning down, Sesshomaru ran his tongue along her neck, tasting the wet rain on her skin. Kagome moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist as he ground against her.

Slapping her hands away, he cupped her breasts in his hands, tweaking the puckered nipples. Kagome moaned loudly, her hip arching upward frantically against his own. Pinching a nipple, Sesshomaru leaned down, running his tongue over the hardened peak as he ground down hard against her. Kagome felt her toes curl. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as he switched nipples.

Unable to stand the torture, Kagome reached down and pulled on his hakama, yanking them down. She trembled as his hard dick came in contact with her pussy. The rain began to pour in earnest, soaking them. 

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, his bangs plastered to his forehead, his long, wet silken hair forming a wet curtain around their faces, his amber eyes boring into her own. Her heart did a flip and an unknown feeling unfurled in her heart. Before she could examine the feeling, he thrust forward, entering her swiftly. 

Kagome moaned loud and long as he sank in balls deep.

“Yesssssss,”she gasped, “more......Sesshomaru,”

Setting a fast hard pace, Sesshomaru buried his claws into her hair, the rain pounding at his back urging him on. Pulling his head down, Kagome thrust her tongue into his mouth before taking his lips in an aggressive kiss.

Sesshomaru responded just as aggressively, tightening his fingers in her hair, his hips pumping furiously. Kagome growled low in her throat, arching her hips against the hard pounding. Sesshomaru growled back, sinking his fangs into her shoulder. Kagome screamed, racking her claws down his back. 

He shuddered, biting down harder. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, ohhhh God,” she panted to the heavens.

An orgasm started from her toes, working its way up, spreading through out every inch of her body like a wildfire.

Kagome screamed as she came, her body trembling, her hands reaching up to pull hard on his long wet hair. Sesshomaru groaned against his will as she clamped down on him, milking his dick with tiny contractions. His body shuddered as he thrust again and again, prolonging his climax. 

His eyes rolled back. 

It had been too long since he'd been inside her.

Finally he lay still, rolling over onto his back, panting. Kagome closed her eyes as the rain washed over their bodies. They lay there for moments, catching their breaths. Sesshomaru sat up on his side, leaning down over her. Kagome opened her eyes as he reached down, caressing her hip.

Wet lips brushed her own. 

Kagome returned the kiss, reaching up to caress his cheek. The rain began to ebb, leaving behind a cool wind. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms, his body an excellent source of heat. They lay together, enjoying each others company. As Sesshomaru lay spooned against her, softly rubbing her arm, Kagome stared at the blue rose bush, knowing this memory would forever be seared in her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura sat near the river, her feet dangling in the water. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply. She loved the smell of the air after a fresh rain. Suddenly she felt an unwelcomed presence. She frowned, opening her eyes.

"Why are you here? I don't want to be bothered," she said coldly.

General Ensei stood a few feet away from her, arms crossed, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Awww come now, Kagura. If you didn't want me to find you, why do you come back to the same spot everyday?" he asked.

"Because I happen to like this spot," she said simply, a small blush beginning to form.

"Do you now? It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that you saw me naked here?"

The blush bloomed, heating her neck and cheeks. It was exactly for that reason.

"That has nothing to do with it," Kagura claimed, eyes closed, "I don't know why you keep bringing that incident up. I've certainly forgotten all about it,"

"That blush certainly says otherwise," Ensei said.

Kagura opened her eyes, gasping as brown eyes bored into her own. He had moved beside her, squatting down on his haunches, his face mere inches from her own. Her blush intensified.

"Why are you here?" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

"You know why,"

Kagura turned her head away.

"I am not going out with you," she said.

"Why not?"

"I'm not interested,"

Ensei took a seat next to her. Removing his boots in silence, he too stuck his feet into the water.

"We both know that to be a lie. Tell me the real reason,"

"I can't alright? Why won't you take it at that and leave me alone?" she said glaring at him.

"Because there is more to you than you are willing to reveal and I think it's the reason why you keep rejecting me."

"It doesn't matter, you can't change anything, no one can."

"Why don't you tell me what it is and I'll decide for myself if it can be changed."

"Why does it matter? Why do you care?" she asked irritably.

"Because, I wish to get to know you better,"

"There is no point in getting to know me better,"

"I disagree,"

"Will you stop being an idiot?" she exclaimed hopping to her feet, clenching her fists, "I'm not someone you need to get involved with! Don't you understand that?"

"Nay, I do not," Ensei said looking up at her.

Kagura wanted to smack his handsome face. He didn't understand, and there was no way in hell she could make him understand without telling him everything. 

Ensei stood.

"Why will not give me a chance, Kagura? What can it hurt to take a chance?"

It could hurt a lot knowing Vishious. She didn't want him to be hurt because of her. She didn't want him to find out who she was, what she was.

"Why are you being so insistent?" Kagura asked in exasperation.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" he countered.

Kagura huffed and turned away, crossing her arms. They sat in silence for long moments.

"Alright, but only one date," she said opening one eye to look at him.

"For now at least," he said.

Kagura turned; mouth open, ready to give him a brutal let down. Before she could even draw a breath, his arms were around her waist, his lips on hers. Kagura eyes widened in shock as his lips moved gently over her own lips. She had never been kissed this way before. The few times Naraku had kissed her had been rough and punishing. Ensei was neither rough nor brutal. 

Her eyes closed. Kagura hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips harder against his.

Her stomach began to knot, heat spreading through her body. Kagura moaned as his tongue entered her mouth, caressing softly. She felt light headed as pleasure flooded her body, real pleasure for the first time. All too soon he pulled away.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Warm brown eyes stared back at her. He was such a nice male, why the hell did he have to go and get involved with someone like her?

"Why me?" she asked softly.

"To be honest, I don't know why. There is something about you that draws me. I will not stop pursuing you until I understand what it is," he claimed with a smirk.

Kagura sighed, looking up at the cloudy sky. 

This could not end well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome sat up, blue rose petals clinging to her mass of tangled hair. Reaching up wards, she stretched. Sesshomaru lay stretched out on his side, watching as she stood and began to dress. Somehow, this time felt different. 

She felt different. 

As though something inside her had changed. It wasn't a dramatic change and yet she felt altered. Picking up her kimono, she shook the bits of grass from it, before putting it on again. Sesshomaru stood, shaking his cloths clean as well before dressing.

The sun was just beginning to break through the gray sky. The scent of the air was calming. She had always loved the scent after fresh rain. Kagome felt Sesshomaru approach her. Strong arms encircled her waist, pulling her back against him, his hard dick pressing into her lower back. Kagome closed her eyes as arousal once more spread through her body.

"You are insatiable," Kagome said softly as he reached up and cupped her breasts.

"Aye," he said, his tongue rolling over the side of her neck.

"Sesshomaru," she giggled, "we have to go inside some time,"

"Do we?" he inquired smoothly.

"Yes, we do,"

Reluctantly, he released her. 

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten the tangled mess, rose petals drifting softly to the ground. It was a loss cause, anyone with eyes would take one look at her know how she had spent her afternoon. She shrugged, the incredible experience she had shared here with Sesshomaru was their business, no one else's.

Kagome and Sesshomaru headed back to the castle.

As they walked, a strange feeling came over her. Everything felt suddenly out of place. The air around her felt charged. She stopped, confusion crossing her face. 

In front of her stood a dark cave. Two wolves carved from stone sat on each side of the cave's entrance. She had never seen cave anywhere near her castle. 

What the hell was it doing here? 

She felt a tug at her heart. A familiar tug. As Kagome walked closer, the tug became stronger. Kagome entered the cave, darkness closing over her. Immediately her night vision kicked in. Inside was damp and cold. Eeriness crept up her spine. As she walked deeper a putrid smell assaulted her sensitive nose. 

Kagome gagged.

She recognized that smell. The smell of death and blood. 

Lots of it. 

Kagome closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths through her mouth. Covering her nose she continued on deeper into the dark depths. As the scent became stronger, Kagome gagged again. Dead bodies in a cave was a bad combination. The closed space trapped the scent. It was overpowering. Just when she thought she'd pass out from the smell, a green light lit up in the darkness. Kagome walked faster, pinching her nose closed. 

As she stepped into the light what she saw horrified her.

Bodies, everywhere; on the walls, in piles on the ground, hanging from the ceiling, every tortured face missing their eyeballs. Kagome covered her mouth and closed her eyes, her stomach lurching. 

Suddenly she felt the pulsing of an amulet, strong and true. 

Taking more breaths through her mouth, Kagome moved forward. Careful of where she stepped. Kagome sidestepped the bodies, careful not to step on them. Her heart twisted. Some many wasted lives.

As Kagome crossed the sea of corpses, unbeknownst to her an arm twitched. 

Holding onto the wall as the ground slopped downwards, Kagome felt another tingling sensation crawl up her spine. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her elfin shaped ears twitched as a faint shuffling noise sounded behind her. Moans, pained moans drifted down to her, echoing through the cave. Turning, Kagome looked up in horror at the faces staring down at her. 

She backed up as more faces appeared.

Their skin dark and rotted, their eyes missing, slimy saliva running down their chins. Kagome nearly vomited at the stench. With a roar, they launched at her. Kagome turned and ran towards the green light. Her heart in her lungs, she ran as fast as she could. With her new demonic speed, she was able to run pretty fast, but to her surprise, they ran just as fast. She could feel them, breathing at her back, their gnarled fingers pulling at her hair and clothing. 

For the first time in her life she was scared.

The green light burned brighter, she was almost there. A hand grabbed her ankle, tripping her. 

She fell hard into the dirt. Turning, Kagome pulled at her leg, trying to shake off the hand. The dead woman holding her screeched, ropes of spittle dripping down her chin. Kagome pulled harder, panicking as more of the dead approached, their faces twisted into ugly expressions of pain and horror.

Kagome screamed as the dead woman pulled on her ankle, dragging her across the dirt. 

Grabbing onto a nearby rock, Kagome held on to it tight, pulling herself in the opposite direction.

"Let go of me!" she screamed at the woman.

The woman screeched again, her broken finger nails digging into the soft skin of her ankle. Kagome screamed in pain, kicking the woman over and over in the face with her other foot. The dead woman's bones were brittle, her skin rotted. Each kick tore skin from her face, breaking the fragile bones of her face. Half of her face caved in, the woman's grip remained strong.

Kagome screamed again as more of the living dead piled atop her. With a frustrated growl, Kagome pulled forth energy and released it. They hissed as their bodies disintegrated into dust. Wasting no time, she was up on her feet and running towards the light again. The cave began to narrow, the walls closing in. Roars shook the walls behind her, as she turned the corner. Levitating in an emerald light was the amulet. Kagome ran, reaching out for it….

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called, giving her another shake.

They had been walking back towards the castle when she had suddenly broken into a run. Not just a regular run, a full blown terrified, high speed run as if someone was chasing her. When he had caught up to her she had fought him with the intent to kill, screaming in fright. 

He had quickly subdued her and was shocked to see her eyes glazed over. She was in some sort of trance, her energy spiking, buzzing around her angrily. Not sure what was going on, he had given her a small shake, trying to rouse her from her trance.

Her eyes began to clear; he could feel her energy begin to retreat inside of her once more. She took a breath as if she had been under water and was coming up for air.

"I think….I think I just had a vision," Kagome whispered in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

They left the castle that evening, heading for the Eastern lands. After describing the location to everyone, Lord Sarinji had recognized the description as a cave in the Eastern lands. The cave was called the Cave of the Dead. The rumor was that the cave had been cursed by a witch. That any dead bodies placed inside would rise among the again as the living dead.

Kagome knew for a fact that the curse was real. This was what Katzunami had been telling her. Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's demonic cloud, his arms securely wrapped around her waist. 

She would miss him. 

Already she wished him back. Even though having him back would also bring the pain associated with going to the Fade. He had been apart of her life for so long she could bear the pain if she had to. She had not thought she'd miss him half as much as she did. He had become so dear to her over the years. Kagome sighed, leaning back into Sesshomaru. There was nothing she could do now, all she could do was keep her promise and cherish the memories she had of him.

They arrived at the cave in less than seventeen hours, stopping only for food and water. The cave was just beyond the Northern boarder. As they touched down and joined the others below, Kagome felt the pull of the amulet immediately. Pulling away from Sesshomaru, Kagome approached the entrance.

"This is it," she said almost to herself.

Sesshomaru was on her in a second, standing in front of her. Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew she shouldn’t have told him about the attack in her vision. She sighed mentally. There was no hope for it now. He had gone into protection mode, and there was no getting out of it until they retrieved the amulet and left the cave. 

Sesshomaru entered the cave first, Kagome following after, Yamiko and InuYasha fell in behind her while General Ensei and Sarinji brought up the rear.

As they journeyed in deeper, Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. 

On second thought, maybe having his protection wasn’t so bad.

It was eerier than in her vision. The feeling of dread climbed up her spine, spreading through every limb of her body. Her stomach tightened and her heart beat sped up. She felt clammy; shaky. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. She would never get used to dead bodies and walking corpses certainly didn't make her feel any better. Kagome gagged as the smell reached her nose. 

It was overwhelming. 

Even Sesshomaru scrunched his nose in acute distaste. Kagome covered her nose and mouth with her other hand, though the action didn’t help much.

"What the fuck is that smell?" InuYasha complained.

"The bodies," Kagome said through her hand.

"How many bodies are down here?" General Ensei asked as he too covered his mouth and nose.

Even though wolf demon's senses were no where near as sharp as Inuyoukai, both General Ensei and Sarinji could barely take the stench.

"I'm not sure, there were a lot. Hundreds," Kagome responded.

As in her vision, a green light appeared, bathing the cave in a green hue. Kagome's hand tightened on Sesshomaru's. The bodies were just up ahead. The smell intensified as they walked into the clearing. Bodies were everywhere; it was more horrifying than she remembered. Everything was the same except for one thing. In the sea of bodies stood two lone figures, one of them very familiar.

"Long time no see, Sesshomaru," the woman said a dark smile on her face.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. She had definitely changed. Her hair was a blackish brown, her eyes a bright lavender color. Her voice was distorted, as if more than one voice was coming from her mouth.

"Kurai, you have chosen to join them?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Dressed in a tight blue kimono, Ensanity sat atop a pile of bodies.

"Nay, I am Kurai no longer. I am Ensanity," she said, "and yes, I've chosen to join my brother, Mahdness," she chortled, pointing to Mahdness who sat down next to her rocking back and forth.

"If that is the case, you will receive the same sentence as they,"

"And what sentence is that, Sesshomaru, love?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the woman. Sesshomaru love? She looked over at Sesshomaru. There was no hint of affection on his face, nor in his eyes, and yet he knew this woman, and she apparently knew him.

"Death,"

"Do you hear that, big brother? Sesshomaru wishes to kill us like he did Ahgony and Khaos,"

Mahdness stopped rocking as her words sank in. He looked up, his eyes raging mad. He stood.

"He killed your brothers, Mahdness," she said softly.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"You wish to send you brother to kill this Sesshomaru,"

' _**My brothers…..'** _ Mahdness thought to himself.

"Indeed I do," she said angrily,"I want you to feel the pain you caused me! I want you to hurt as bad as you hurt me!"

Yamiko leaned over to InuYasha.

"Who's the nutcase?" Yamiko asked.

' _**Why my brothers?'** _

"Some woman my brother used to rut with. I knew that bitch was a little off but I didn't think she was this fucking crazy," InuYasha said.

Ensanity stood in anger, her fist clenched.

"Silence half-breed!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

InuYasha raised a brow. This woman was a true nut.

' _**He took them away…..he did it….kill him…death to the dog…'** _

"Enough," Sesshomaru said, "You will surrender now, or die."

Ensanity acted as though she didn't hear him. Instead, she leveled her gaze on Kagome. She smiled.

"Kagome," she said, "Are you quite content with stealing another woman's male? Just what kind of slut are you?"

Anger was instant. Kagome took a step forward, eyes flashing.

"What did you just say?" Kagome asked, eyes narrowed.

Ensanity smiled.

"I think you heard me, bitch,"

' _**Death to the dog…death to the dog….'** _

Energy crackled around Kagome. Yamiko and InuYasha took an unconscious step away from her. Ensanity narrowed her eyes at the suddenly charged air.

"Not only are you crazy, you seem to have a death wish," Kagome sneered, her eyes tinting red.

"You're a slut, spreading your legs for the first male that takes an interest in you. I don't blame him for sampling charms so easily and freely given, men seem to love whores for some reason,"

Before Sesshomaru could say a word, Kagome was on her in flash, tackling her onto the hard stone floor in a burst of energy. The impact shook the cave walls. The action seemed to jolt Mahdness from his trance like state. His eyes locked onto Sesshomaru. The voices in his head began to speak. His brothers, they were speaking to him.

' _**Kill him…..'** _ Ahgony whispered to him.

Mahdness to a step towards Sesshomaru.

' _**Kill him….'** _ Khaos echoed.

Mahdness gathered energy.

' _**Kill them all!'** _ they screamed in unison.

Mahdness released the energy. Black energy washed over the cave. One pained moan erupted, then another and another. The dead bodies began to rise, their mouth salivating. Fast on their feet, the undead attacked. Sesshomaru made short work of those in his way, and continued on, leaving them for the others, his eyes on Kagome and Ensanity rolling around on the ground, pulling each others hair. 

Before he could reach them Mahdness blocked him, eyes mad, a bloody dagger in hand.

"Move," Sesshomaru commanded.

Mahdness didn't seem to hear him.

"Kill the dog…." he said.

Having no patience to deal with his mad ranting Sesshomaru attacked.

Sarinji pulled his sword, diving into the sea of the living dead. General Ensei followed. InuYasha and Yamiko looked at each other.

"First to fifty?" InuYasha said pulling his sword.

"You're on mutt," Yamiko agreed.

Kagome grabbed a fist full of Ensanity's hair, her fist pounding into her face over and over in rage. Her nose bloodied, Ensanity pushed Kagome on her back. Kagome blocked her face as Ensanity's fists swung at her.

"He was mine first you bitch!" she screamed in rage.

Angrier than she could ever remember being, Kagome reared back and slammed her fist into Ensanity's face, sending her flying. Ensanity hit the stone wall at bone crushing speed, nearly blacking out. The back of her head felt wet. Reaching behind her head, her hand came away with blood. Glaring at Kagome, she stumbled out of the room, disappearing down the hall leading to the amulet.

"Oh no you don't," Kagome hissed, running after her.

She'd be damned if she let her get away with what she'd said. Kagome followed the trail of blood into the open area where the amulet levitated. Ensanity stood in front of it, her lavender eyes blood shot red.

"I won't let you have him," she said, teeth clenched, "I'll kill you both. I'll be damned if I let you two be together."

"I took nothing from you. If he had wanted you, I would not be mated to him now would I?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

A vein pulsed in the side of Ensanity's neck, her energy crackling.

"You were obviously lacking something he desired and when he saw me, he couldn't help himself. He wanted me," Kagome goaded.

She didn't know what had come over her. Never before had she purposely set out to goad another woman into a fight. She was angry, angry and jealous. Even though Sesshomaru had rutted with her long before they had met, she still did not like the fact that they had been involved. 

Ensanity's eye twitched, her whole body shaking.

"You'll pay for that!" she screeched pulling a blade from the sleeve, she attacked.

Her mind too far gone, Ensanity swung the blade wildly at Kagome. Easily dodging, Kagome grabbed her wrist and snapped it back. As she cried out in pain, Kagome swung around, elbowing her in the face. Ensanity staggered back, her nose bleeding. She ground her teeth.

"I've had enough of you!" she screamed.

Gathering energy, she concentrated it in her hands. Her hands turned black, lightning crackling through her finger tips. Kagome erected a barrier as Ensanity launched a ball of black energy at her.

"Do you know how much I loved him?" she raged throwing another ball of energy.

Kagome gathered her own energy, still maintaining her barrier.

"I would have done anything for him! I loved him with all my heart and soul!"

Another black ball bounced off her shield, more intense than the last. Kagome could feel the heat from the stinging energy. 

Her barrier wavered.

"You're fucking crazy! What the hell did you expect! He wouldn't have chosen you even if I hadn't shown up!" Kagome screamed back.

A swift and sudden shift, Ensanity's eyes blazed, the black energy surrounding her hands burning brighter.

"HE WOULD HAVE CHOSEN ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she screamed, sending a huge blast of energy towards Kagome.

The energy exploded against her shield, sending her flying into a stone wall. Kagome gasped as pain shot up her back.

"I loved him, I wanted him, I would have done anything for him. And you….you took him from me," Ensanity said as she walked towards her, "I won't be happy until I see you dead!"

Releasing her energy, Kagome trapped her mid step, forcing her body to cease function. Ensanity struggled against the invisible restraints as she was lifted into the air.

"Let me down!" she screamed.

"I don't think so," Kagome said standing, "I've had more than enough of you,"

Walking over to the floating woman, Kagome dusted her kimono off. Kagome brought Ensanity down, face to face.

"I don't give a shit about what you think you had with him in the past. He doesn't give a shit about you now, nor did he in the past. What you've done here is unforgivable. Killing innocent people, joining those monster's the Evil Six-"

"Monsters? Strange coming from a woman that housed one of those monster's for years," she said slyly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger, the wound of Rykotsu's betrayal still open and bleeding.

"You speak boldly for someone about to die," Kagome said, her fingers dripping with green acid.

Ensanity laughed.

"Struck a nerve did I, Kagome? Does it pain you to know that he never gave a shit about you? That he could care less about you even now? That while you work so hard to protect your people he is out slaying them?"

Rage over took her, her demon blood rushing to the forefront. With a vicious growl Kagome ran her hand through her chest. 

Ensanity cried out in pain. Pumping poison into the open wound, Kagome leaned down to her ear.

"Had you kept your fucking mouth closed, you may have lived a minute longer," she sneered.

Kagome pulled her hand free with a sickening plop, letting Ensanity's body fall to the floor. Turning, she head over to the amulet, not sparing the dying woman another glance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru blocked another crazed attack from Mahdness. The beast had been swinging wildly, his emotions completely out of control. Sesshomaru caught his arm, spinning around, he let go, sending him crashing off of the stone wall. Sesshomaru approached the fallen male, deciding to end this quickly. He’d had more than enough today.

"Mahdness," he said, "That is your name, ne?"

Mahdness watched him intently, his eyes glazed over.

"My brothers….you killed my brothers…." he accused rocking from side to side.

"I will show you true madness," Sesshomaru said.

Placing two fingers at his lips, Sesshomaru blew softly across his claws as he poured poison from the tips. Mixing the poison with the toxins in his mouth, the poison from the tips of his claws turned into gas. Mahdness did nothing to block the gas. As he inhaled, the gas took immediate effect.

His mind scrambled, the voices in his head began to scream all at once. Mahdness covered his ears and screamed.

' _**KILL THEM! KILL HIM!'** _

' _**MOTHER IS COMING! KILL HER!'** _

"Stop it…" he said, grounding his teeth.

" _**YOU'VE BEEN A BAD BOY'** _

' _**KILL HER!'** _

' _**KILL HER!'** _

Tears filled his eyes, his mind was splitting apart. Too many voices. He pulled his hair, great tuffs of silken black hair, his screams echoing through the cave. He retreated into his mind. He needed mother. Yes, mother! She would keep him safe! Mother. He could almost smell her floral perfume…

 

_**It hurt. Everything hurt. His body was throbbing all over. No part of his body was left untouched. He picked himself up from the pool of blood he had been lying in and stumbled to the hallway. Today was the day. The day it ended. He was not happy, nor was he sad. He felt nothing. A strong nothingness. He felt it in the very depths of soul. It did not frighten him in the least, this feeling of nothingness. It felt good. It felt right.** _

_**Strong floral perfume tickled his nose.** _

' _**Mother.'** _

_**She glided to him in her graceful way, bloody knife in hand. She twirled around once, laughing as he watched her from the hallway. She stopped mid spin, balancing on one tipped toe. Her purple eyes clashed with his own. She was beautiful, his mother. Long dark hair, shinning purple eyes, a bit thin and yet completely feminine. And completely out of her mind. His mother was insane, as was he. How could he not be when he enjoyed what she did to him?** _

_**Placing both feet down on the ground, she smiled at him.** _

" _**Darling," she beckoned, holding out a pale hand to him, "come to mother, darling Akuma."** _

_**He walked over to her and looked up into her beautiful face. Her eyes were glazed over and he could tell she no longer had a concept of reality. Had no idea what was real and what was not in her deteriorating mind. She folded him up into a tight embrace, hugging his small child-like body as if she were a loving parent. It was sickening, this show of affection.** _

_**A sharp pain pierced his side. Her hand pushed the blade in slowly, blood instantly trickling down his side. He moaned in bliss.** _

" _**Anata ga kirai desu," she whispered against his ear.** _

_**He smiled. He hated her too.** _

_**Pulling the blade free she spun away, licking the blood from the gleaming blade. She sat in a nearby chair. Watching him. Always watching him.** _

" _**You look like him. Your father. That devil of mine."** _

_**She stood once more, the expression on her face happy and young. Her cheeks bloomed with crimson and she stood there, blushing like a virginal maiden on her wedding night. Her hands on her flaming cheeks she spoke softly.** _

" _**He took me into his arms and made love to me. Right here in this room."** _

_**Her expression turned fierce and ugly as she turned to him.** _

" _**And then you. You showed up. You, my little Akuma"** _

_**Slowly she brought the knife to her palm and in a clean sweep she sliced into the delicate flesh.** _

_**When he didn't answer she stomped her foot and pouted, crossing her arms.** _

" _**You don't speak to me. He talked to me."** _

_**Looking around as if she had heard something, she walked over to him. Grasping his arms in a panicked frenzy she shook him a few times.** _

" _**He still talks to me," she whispered, "In here." She said pointing to her head.** _

_**He continued to stare silently.** _

" _**Talk you stupid fuck!" she said with a small sob. Eyes watering when he remained stubbornly silent, she turned away.** _

" _**Of course you won't speak. You're just like him; you've always been like him. He didn't talk either."** _

_**She took a few paces away from him and went into the bedroom. He followed her, entering the large bedroom and instantly spying her small formed huddled in the corner of the spacious room. The room itself was tastefully and expensively decorated. The room was covered in red and black silks and expensive furniture. Many candles were glowing softly, illuminating the room, throwing shadows across the room. Mocking him. Those damn shadows, always mocking him.** _

" _**You are going to kill me aren't you, my child?" she asked from her place in the corner.** _

_**Slowly turning her head to face him she smiled at him.** _

" _**I knew from the day you were born, I knew. It was you. It's always been you."** _

_**Knife in hand she stumbled over to him. Gone was her flowing grace. She walked as though intoxicated, stooped over as if the weight of the world was resting upon her shoulders. Dropping the knife she knelt in front of him and looked up at him tearfully.** _

" _**I love you, you know that right Akuma?"** _

_**She smiled up at him.** _

" _**And yet you are so silent. The silence, the silence, the silence, the silence," she muttered as she rocked back and forth.** _

_**Turning away, she crawled to a nearby wall.** _

" _**You torment me. You and him and they. Tormenting me and tormenting me."** _

_**She whirled to face him once more.** _

" _**WHY?"** _

_**Clawing at her hair she pulled out strands of her hair. Holding them up to see, she shook them.** _

" _**Is this what you want?"** _

_**Silence greeted her outburst. She smiled once more, letting the hair fall to the floor. Once more she turned away from him. She pulled her knees into her chest, humming a song to herself.** _

_**He walked over to her, stopping only to pick up the knife. As he raised the knife up over her, she looked up at him with her deep purple eyes. They were clear for the first time. She smiled up at him.** _

" _**Anata ga kirai desu, Akuma." She whispered as the sharp blade pierced her tender flesh.** _

_**Over and over he stabbed her. As his mother lay dead on the floor, he lay down next to her, wrapping himself up in her limp arms. He sighed contently. He knew mother had been completely mad and thought she had beaten him and his sister in her many fits of rage, he loved her in his own twisted dark way.** _

_**He lay there a few days, nibbling on her flesh whenever he got hungry. Three days later he left his mother's room and went in search of his sister. She was in her room across the hall kneeling over his mother's keeper. Rila had only been with them a few months, her duties had been to see that mother didn't hurt them or herself. Rila, however, had not cared either way. She collected her pay and left mother to herself. His sister turned to look at him, her hands and mouth bloody. She smiled at him.** _

" _**Rila is asleep, big brother,"** _

_**Looking at her black hair and purple eyes, he could tell he was speaking to Kurai.** _

" _**Aye," he said, "Mother is sleeping too. Come, Kurai, it is time to go,"** _

_**Kurai stood, looking down at the mutilated body. She waved; a cheerful smile on her face.** _

" _**Bye Rila," she said.** _

_**They left that night, and as they traveled down the main road, it was not long before they came upon a lone man. He stopped before them, an evil smile on his handsome face.** _

" _**Where are you children off too?" he inquired.** _

" _**We do not know,"** _

_**Crimson eyes took in their appearance.** _

" _**Why are your cloths bloody? Has your village been attacked?"** _

_**Akuma shook his head.** _

" _**Nay, I stabbed my mother. She is sleeping now."** _

_**A black brow rose at that.** _

" _**Indeed little boy?"** _

_**He nodded.** _

" _**Do you enjoy killing?"** _

_**He nodded.** _

" _**Then why not travel with me?" he asked.** _

" _**You will let me kill?"** _

" _**Aye, little boy, I will let you kill, however," he looked over at the little girl, "I will not take you with me little girl,"** _

_**Kurai shrugged. Without a care in the world, Kurai walked away from the two. Vishious didn't even spare her a glance. Neither did Akuma.** _

" _**What is your name little boy?"** _

" _**Akuma, mother says,"** _

" _**Nay, you are Akuma no longer. You are now, Mahdness,"** _

 

As the memory faded into the recesses of his mind, Mahdness descended into darkness.

 

From her place on the cold ground, Ensanity watched as Kagome retrieved the amulet and walked away, disappearing through the exit. Looking up at the ceiling, Ensanity lay bleeding, a puddle of blood and poison, soaking her clothing. She had failed. She had lost him. Her bleeding heart clenched. Tears leaked from her eyes. She closed them as a memory washed over her…

 

_**Kurai walked away from her brother and the strange man, not once looking back. She traveled a few days before collapsing from hunger and cold. She awoke hours later, nestled in a warm bed, a fire crackling in a nearby hearth. A woman sat in a chair next to her bed, humming a tune. She was a bird demon, Kurai could tell from her scent. She had long blue hair and light blue eyes. She was as pretty as mother. The woman looked over at her.** _

" _**Oh, you're awake," the woman said, "That's good,"** _

_**Kurai said nothing, watching the woman in silence.** _

" _**Where are you from dear? What's your name?"** _

_**More silence. The woman stood and sat on the edge of the bed. Kurai wanted to laugh. The foolish woman had no idea she was not speaking to a child, but a cold blooded killer. Which she was. Kurai had no illusions. She was as sick and twisted as mother and big brother. She wondered if she should gut the woman where she stood or prolong her death for torturous days, maybe even weeks.** _

" _**It's okay dear; you need not tell me if you do not want to. You just rest,"** _

" _**My name is Kurai," Kurai said.** _

_**The woman smiled.** _

" _**That's a nice name. Where are you from, Kurai?"** _

" _**Niyanki,"** _

" _**That's extremely far away from here. How ever did you make it all the way here by yourself?" the woman asked in surprise.** _

" _**I walked,"** _

" _**Why come here to Gankaku?"** _

_**Kurai inwardly rolled her eyes. Did this woman never shut the fuck up?** _

" _**My mother was killed,"** _

" _**Oh no that's terrible!" she exclaimed, Kurai wanted to laugh," Well you just get comfortable here, Kurai. This can be your new home. I'll introduce you to my son Mahou when he returns. For now, just rest,"** _

_**That said, the woman stood and left the room. Kurai laid back, a smile on her face. She would have a lot of fun with this woman before she killed her.** _

 

Kurai smiled at the memory. She had made that woman's life a living hell. Those had been some of the happiest days of her life. Her lungs filled with blood, cutting off air, drowning her…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The amulet lay on the night stand next to their bed. Kagome lay in bed looking at the golden hair pin. She felt awful. It had been four days since they had retrieved the amulet and she had not touched it, let alone attempted to bond with it. She was just too tired, too sick. Her body ached, her stomach felt queasy, and she had absolutely no energy. Kagome sat up. It was the middle of the afternoon for Pete's sake! She never slept this late! 

Now it seemed like all she did was sleep.

Climbing out of bed, Kagome pulled on the robe laid out on the edge of the bed and stumble to the bathing room. She relaxed in the hot water until her skin began to wrinkle like a prune. As she dressed, her stomach turned again. Kagome reached out to steady herself against the wall, breathing in and out. 

It was no use, running for a chamber pot; Kagome lost what was left of yesterday's dinner. 

Once done, she rinsed her mouth and lay back down in bed.

There was no way in hell she was doing anything today. She felt like shit. As she lay there, looking up at the ceiling, her eye lids felt heavy, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

 

She awoke several hours later feeling a hell of a lot better. Deciding not to take the chance of feeling bad and sleeping again, she dressed quickly and headed down stairs. She walked outside and spotted Sango and Miroku a few feet away under a tree having a picnic. Kagome's stomach growled. Deciding to join them, she walked over to the couple.

"Kagome, are you feeling better?" Sango asked with a smile as she approached.

Kagome nodded.

"A bit better," she said.

"That's good to hear, my Lady. Please, have lunch with us," Miroku said.

Kagome didn't need to be told twice. Sitting down, she grabbed a rice ball. The scent of the rice ball reached her nose before it reached her mouth. Instantly her stomach turned. 

Kagome covered her mouth, dropping the rice ball.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Sango asked.

Kagome clutched her stomach.

"I don't feel so good Sango,"

Sango stood, "Come on Kagome, we'll take you back inside."

Kagome made no argument as the two helped her back to the castle. As soon as they put her down on the bed, she was fast asleep. The two exchanged a worried look before leaving. Kagome slept another few hours, and when she woke once more, it was dark. As she sat up Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"You did not attend dinner," he said.

"I haven't been feeling well lately."

Sesshomaru began to undress.

"Aye, it is due to your condition no doubt,"

Kagome's brows drew down.

"What condition?" Kagome asked in confusion.

Turning to her, he informed her, "You are pregnant, Kagome,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag.** _


	43. Kagura’s Date

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Kagura’s Date

 

 

"Pregnant?" Sango shouted in shock.

Kagura was speechless, her mouth agape, her eyes wide. 

Kagome nodded slowly, a blush burning her cheeks. The three women sat outside on a blanket, having tea near the castle. She sighed as she sipped her tea. She was glad her stomach had seemed to settle. She hadn't eaten anything as of yet, not able to even stomach the smell of food. Sesshomaru had said his mother had been the same way when pregnant with him, and had gone to prepare a special meal for her to consume. He had not felt the need to disclose the ingredients of said meal with her.

"To tell you the truth, I figured it would happen, but not this soon," Kagome said.

"What did Lord Sesshomaru say?" Sango asked.

"He didn't say much, just that he had detected my condition this morning, and that he wants to travel back to the Western lands,"

"Go back? When?"

"As soon as possible; some time this week I believe,"

"Does this mean you're giving up on the amulets for now?" Kagura asked.

"No, not at all. I want to try and recover the last amulet before I get too far along in my pregnancy."

"Have you spoken to Lord Sesshomaru about continuing the search? He may refuse," Sango asked.

"Refuse?"

Sango nodded.

"A mated male is extremely protective of a pregnant female. He may decide it's too dangerous to let you continue with the search."

"You think he would?" Kagome asked.

"I think there's a strong possibility."

She hadn't even thought about that. Kagome reached down, placing her hands on her stomach. Flat as a board, it was hard for her to believe that inside a child was growing. Even though she had only known of the child for a few hours, already her heart swelled with love. She would not put her unborn child in danger, however, she could not let the danger surrounding them go unchecked.

"I'll have to speak to him soon," Kagome decided.

"So, how does it feel? Being pregnant?" Sango asked changing the subject.

Kagome smiled a bit.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. I don't physically feel any different, but inside, I feel…I don't know," Kagome said uncertainly, "It's really hard to explain,"

"Do you think you'll give birth to male or female?" Kagura asked.

"Hmm," Kagome thought about it, "I don't really know. I'm still trying to cope with the fact that I'm actually having a child, let alone the sex of the child."

Her stomach growled loudly. Kagome blushed as Sango and Kagura turned to look at her.

"Haven't you had breakfast?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I can't seem to keep anything down. Sesshomaru said his mother was the same way when she was pregnant. He's having a special meal prepared for me," she said.

As they sipped tea, the subject changed.

"Sooooo…Kagura," Sango said slyly,"how are things going with General Ensei? When's the date?"

An instant blush stained her cheeks.

"Date?" Kagome asked, looking over at Kagura with a teasing expression on her face.

"It's not a big deal," Kagura mumbled.

Sango and Kagome laughed at her expression.

"When is the date?" Sango asked again.

Kagura twiddled her thumbs.

"Tonight," she murmured.

"Great, Sango and I will help you get dressed for it,"

Kagura's blush deepened.

"It's not that big of a deal," she mumbled again.

Sango and Kagome laughed as a servant approached. The servant bowed when he reached them.

"My Lady, Lord Sesshomaru wishes for you to come inside. Your meal has been prepared,"

Kagome nodded.

"I'll be there momentarily," she said.

The servant bowed and left.

"Well you guys, I'm going to go eat. I'm starving. I'll talk to Sesshomaru after I'm done. Now Kagura," Kagome said," I want you to come to my bedchamber before the sun goes down. You too Sango,"

Sango nodded. 

Kagura sighed. 

Kagome would have her way no matter what she said. There was no help for it.

"I'll see that she gets there," Sango promised with a smile.

Kagome giggled at Kagura's expression as she stood and headed towards the castle. She could stop herself from placing her hands on her abdomen. 

A baby. 

She could hardly believe it. A child growing inside of her; it was a scary thought as well as a wonderful one. She was terrified of being a mother. She didn't know if she was ready to be a mother, but now that didn't matter. Ready or not, motherhood was here. Her stomach growled again as she walked through the dinning room doors. Sesshomaru sat at the table, a covered plate in front of him.

He stood as she entered; pulling back a chair that also had a covered plate in front of it. Kagome sat down, looking curiously at the covered dish. She sniffed at it a bit. To her surprise, her mouth watered instantly. A loud growl erupting from her stomach. Sesshomaru reached over her, removing the metal covering. 

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. 

Raw meat, covered in blood covered the plate. Sesshomaru sat down in his own chair, watching her expectantly.

"You cannot expect me to eat this," Kagome said.

"It is exactly what I expect."

Kagome glared in disgust at the bloody meat. What the hell was he trying to do to her?

"Cook it first then!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Cooked meat will not appeal to you in your condition,"

"Well this certainly doesn't appeal to me!"

"You lie, woman. I am not deaf. Your stomach growled in hunger the moment you smelled the meat."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms.

"That was before I knew what you were trying to make me eat,"

"Raw meat will provide more nutrients for you and the pup. Your body recognizes that fact, hence the reason you you sicken when offered other foods.. Eat, woman," he said uncovering his own plate.

More raw meat smothered in blood. His portion was a lot heftier than hers. Kagome watched in horror as he picked up his knife and fork, cut a piece of bloody meat and ate it. 

Kagome shivered in disgust.

"How can you eat that?" she asked in shock.

"Eat woman,"

Kagome looked down at the food. Her stomach growled again. She was disgusted to realize Sesshomaru was right. She was craving the bloodied mess on her plate; however her mind would not let her pick up the fork and knife. Despite her change from human to youkai, Kagome still felt human. And humans did  _**not** _ digest raw meat.

"I can't eat this," she said pushing the plate away.

Sesshomaru chewed the last of the food in his mouth, wiped his lips with his napkin and looked over at her.

"So you wish for our pup to die?"

Kagome's brows rose. What the hell was he talking about? As if hearing her question he said,

"The pup requires nourishment. Your refusal to eat is detrimental to our pups growth and development. Unborn pups are extremely vulnerable and weak, even more so than a human child. Going even one day without eating the proper foods can result in termination of the pregnancy,"

She had not known that. She certainly didn't want their baby to die. 

Kagome sighed. 

If her child needed the nourishment, then it was her responsibility to provide it. Picking up her fork and knife, she cut a small part of the raw meat. Her nose scrunched as the meat began to bleed even more as she cut it. Bring the piece of meat to her mouth; she hesitated, looking over at Sesshomaru. Amber eyes stared back at her, patiently watching her. Kagome's stuck out her tongue, timidly tasting a bit of it. 

To her surprise, flavor exploded on her tongue. It had to be the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. Shoving the rest in her mouth, she chewed vigorously, her stomach growling for more.

In minutes, she cleaned the entire plate, and yet her stomach continued to growl. Sesshomaru sat his plate in front of her. 

Without a second thought, Kagome devoured what was left of Sesshomaru's food. As she polished off the last of it, a servant entered to clear the table. Stomach full, Kagome sat back in her chair.

"Have you had enough to eat, Kagome?"

She nodded. 

She felt a bit silly now, making such a fuss about the raw meat. Even though she knew Sesshomaru had only been trying to make sure she ate properly, her human mentality had prevented her from eating the food given to her.

"Yes thank you. I feel a bit weird now, eating raw meat. I guess that, even though I've changed into a youkai physically, mentally, I still feel like a human. Sorry to make such a fuss. I guess I'm still getting used to the changes," she said with a bit of a blush.

"No apology is needed, woman. You are newly transformed; it is too soon for your human tendencies to be taken over by youkai instinct. Resistance from you was expected."

Kagome sighed inwardly. 

The guy just could not take an apology. Since he was seated here in front of her, she figured now was a good a time as any to bring up the amulets.

"About us returning to the Western lands this week, I was wondering how we were going to handle the amulet situation,"

"The search for the amulets shall be postponed until our pup is born,"

"What? How long until I give birth?"

"Seven months,"

"Seven months? We can't postpone the search that long! We have to get the last amulet now! We can't allow the remaining members of the Evil Six roam free,"

"I will not have you in danger or our pup endangered Kagome,"

"You can't expect me to sit around and do nothing! We only have to recover one more amulet!"

"You are pregnant, Kagome. I've explained the vulnerability of our unborn pup. I will not risk it."

"Sesshomaru-"

"Nay, woman. I will not risk your health."

"You can't do that! I have to find the last amulet! At least let me find the last one, I promise I'll stay out of danger,"

"Woman-"

"Please, let me find the last one, after that I won't argue. I'll stay in the castle until our child is born,"

He stared at her intensely, his face unreadable. Kagome watched him nervously. If he didn't agree she would go anyways. There was no in hell she would allow the remaining Evil Six to roam free.

"You have one month to find the last amulet. After that month, the pup's vulnerability will be at its highest and you will no longer be able to find the amulet. Is that understood woman? After that month, I will not bend."

Kagome sighed in relief.

"I understand,"

Sango had been right; Sesshomaru was definitely taking no chances with her condition. Even though they were on opposing sides, she couldn't be upset at him. He was only thinking of her and their child's safety. She would have thought badly of him if he hadn't cared at all. 

At least he was willing to be reasonable.

Kagome headed up to her bedchamber later that day. Sango and Kagura were already inside waiting for her. Kagura looked uncomfortable, sitting over on the window seat, trying desperately to ignore Sango's merciless teasing. Kagome smiled at the two as she closed the door behind her.

"Let's bathe," Kagome suggested.

Agreeing, the three girls headed into the bathing room. Kagome picked out three bathing cloths and took out her lavender soap. As they undressed and scrubbed down, Sango and Kagome were shocked. 

Kagura's body was covered in scars. 

Painful scars. Kagura kept her face averted as she submerged herself in the water. She was so embarrassed. Kagome and Sango's bodies were smooth, delicate, scar free. She felt ugly in comparison. Kagome moved over to Kagura, lifting her head.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Kagura. You are as beautiful as anyone else."

Kagura gave her a grateful smile. She didn't deserve her kindness but she would take it. Maybe she was greedy, maybe she was selfish. She didn't care. Not anymore. If Vishious was going to pull the rug from under her feet some day, she wanted to makes as many memories as she could before that happened. She wanted to remember Kagome this way; kind, gentle, loving. When Kagome found out the truth and hated her, she wanted to be able to think back on this moment of kindness. She wanted to be able to wrap herself up in these precious moments of happiness. Whether she deserved this brief time of peace and happiness or not, she was going to take it.

"Were you able to speak with Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked.

Kagome nodded.

"I have one month to bond with the current amulet and find the last amulet. Once that month is over, I have to stay completely out of danger," Kagome answered.

"Sounds reasonable," Sango said.

Kagome nodded.

"Hopefully I'll bond with the amulet and find the last amulet before time runs out,"

Kagome sighed, laying her head back against the tub, she closed her eyes.

"I can't let time run out, Sesshomaru is not kidding. Once the month is up, there's no way he'll be swayed to let me near danger again, "

"Don't worry Kagome, everything will work out. It always does," Sango said.

"I sure hope so," she said opening her eyes.

They bathed quietly and dried just as silently. Kagome took out three sleeping kimonos from her wardrobe, handing one to each woman. They dressed and moved over to the wardrobe.

"Now, what color kimono should we dress her in?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Hmmm, how about a nice blue?" Sango asked pulling out a blue kimono and holding it up to Kagura's chin.

"Or maybe a deep red?" Kagome murmured, holding up a red kimono up over the blue kimono.

Kagura sat wide eyed as the two held up kimono after kimono up to her chin. Finally, after minutes of pulling and discarding, they finally decided on a dark purple kimono and black obi. Kagura sighed as they finally let her breathe. 

For a moment that is.

"Now, for hair and make-up," Sango said.

Kagura sighed again as Sango and Kagome went to work on her hair, fussing over what sort of style would be best. Having her hair pinned up would enhance her facial features, drawing attention to her smooth neck, Sango argued. But having her hair down would frame her face, giving her a delicate, feminine look. The two compromised, pinning up the back of her hair and leaving the front loose. Then came the make up, which bringing another disagreement.

No make up would be better, as she was a natural beauty, Kagome argued. A touch of make-up would give her a sexy look, Sango pointed out. Another compromise was made and the two applied light purple shadow to her eye lids. Kagome dabbed a bit of perfume on her neck and wrists, and Sango added a bit of color to her lips. Kagura was glad when it was over.

"Alright, come over to the mirror and take a look," Kagome said.

Kagura stood and walked over to the mirror. Shock washed over her. For the first time, as she looked at herself in the mirror, the disgust was gone. The self hatred, the revulsion, the disdain with which she usually regarded her self was no longer there. For the first time in her short life, she felt beautiful. Pressure filled in her chest and to her surprise, her eyes seemed to moisten as if she were about to cry. No tears fell of course, but the fact that she had gotten close made her feel warm inside.

Kagome appeared in the mirror behind her, a bright smile on her face.

"You look beautiful, Kagura. Now, you go out with General Ensei and if he gets too fresh you tell us and we'll take care of him," she said with a playful wink.

Kagura smiled.

"Yes, my La-"Kagome glared, Kagura faked a cough, "Kagome," she finished.

Sango laughed at the two. Kagome giggled as well. With her heart full, Kagura laughed too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

General Ensei dressed in his royal blue kimono and hakama. After turning his wardrobe upside down looking for suitable clothing, he had finally decided on his best silk kimono and hakama. Now he stood in front of a mirror trying to decide if he should wear his hair up or down. He usually had his hair up in a ponytail but maybe he should leave it down for the date. He had nice fine silky hair; he took good care of it. 

He wondered what Kagura would prefer.

He had not felt this giddy for a date in a while. It was nice to actually be excited about dating a woman that seemed hell bent on pushing him away. He was not used to being turned away by a woman. As far back as he could remember, he had never been turned down. But even this late in his life he knew that there was a first time for everything.

"You are dressed quite well, Ensei. Any particular reason?" Sarinji said from behind him.

"Aye, a date with Kagura, Lady Kagome's personal servant," he said brushing his hair down.

"I see, and yet I do not see,"

"What say you, Sarinji?" Ensei asked.

"Aye. I've seen you go out on many a date before, and yet you have never taken such painstaking care with grooming," Sarinji observed.

"Aye, that is because I have not done so before,"

"Why now, mayhap she is special?"

Ensei placed the brush down and walked over to the full length mirror to observe his handy work.

"You might say that,"

"What is special about her?"

Ensei smiled

"She rejected my advances."

"Ohhh?"

"More than once. As you surely know, such a thing has never happened to me,"

"Aye, I've never seen such a thing happen to you,"

"Not only that, she is….different. There is something about her that I just cannot put my finger on; something that draws me to her."

Ensei walked over to Sarinji.

"She has been damaged, hurt. Physically and emotionally,"

"You may be drawn to her by a need to protect her,"

Ensei shook his head.

"It is more than that. She is different, she make me feel…."

"Excited? Young?...Reckless?"

Ensei narrowed his eyes.

"Do not try and compare our situations. It matters not if what she makes me feel is the same feeling you have around Lady Kagome. You pursue a mated woman, I do not."

"It is the same,"

"It is not! When are you going to open your eyes, Sarinji! There is no way in hell anything could come of you pursing Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru has addressed your disrespect and has issued a warning. If you continue on this path you will meet your end,"

Sarinji said nothing. Instead her turned and headed for the door.

"I love you as a brother, Sarinji, do not do this," Ensei said.

"I love you as well, Ensei. As far as I am concerned, you are my brother."

That said, Sarinji turned and walked away. 

Ensei sighed. 

This was not what he needed before his date. Damn that thick headed bastard. Blowing out the candles in his room, he left and headed down the stairs. Hushed feminine voices reached his ears.

"Don't be nervous, Kagura. You have nothing to worry about,"

He recognized that voice as Sango's. Kagura was nervous about going out with him? He was not the only one with jitters then.

"Sango's exactly right, as I said before, if he gets fresh, we'll give him what for,"

That voice unmistakably belong to Lady Kagome. He chuckled, bringing attention to himself.

"Who's there?" Kagome called out.

Ensei walked down the remainder of the stairs, a witty comment on his tongue. As Kagura came into sight, the comment dissipated. He stared, rooted to the floor, completely captivated. She was beautiful. His conversation with Sarinji was forgotten in an instant. A blush quickly bloomed on her face.

"Don't stand there and stare she," she said angrily.

Ensei chuckled again as he glided up to her. She gasped in surprise as he grasped her hand, bringing it up to his lips for a soft kiss. She blushed even harder.

"I do not mean to stare, but your beauty captured me so completely, I could not help but to stare,"

Sango and Kagome smiled at the display. Kagura was definitely not use to this. It would be good for her. The two backed away from the duo, quietly leaving the couple to themselves. Kagura pulled her hand away, resorting to anger to hide her embarrassment.

"Let's just get this over with," she said walking towards the double doors leading outside.

Ensei followed; a smirk on his face. They walked about the garden in silence, heading for the stable beyond the garden. Once at the stable, they secured two horses and rode out at a leisurely pace.

"Where are we going?" Kagura asked after traveling for a while.

"There is a village near by. Lady Kagome says that it is famous for its frequent festivals and celebrations. Have you ever been to a festival, Kagura?"

Kagura shook her head.

"No, I've never been,"

"I think you'll enjoy this,"

They arrived at the village in a matter of minutes and sure enough, a celebration was in full swing. The village was brightly lit; music and laughter filled the air. The scent of fresh pastries and meats had her mouth watering. They tethered their horses to a tree outside the village before joining in on the celebration. 

It was a sight to see. 

Kagura had never seen something so amazing. Her eyes widened in excited surprise at all the activity. Booths had been set up along the main road of the village, vendors selling various goods and foods tried to coarse them into stopping as they walked by.

They stopped at a gaming booth. 

Kagura looked at the prizes with envy. Handmade teddy bears and stuffed animals were tied on rope and hanging from the ceiling. A brown wolf with deep brown eyes caught her eyes.

"Would ye like to try little lady? Hit all six cylinders and you can have any prize up here," the male running the booth asked.

"Aye, give it a try Kagura," Ensei said.

Kagura looked over at the game. Wooden cylinders sat stacked atop each other; three on the bottom, two in the middle, and one on the top, a barrel of balls sat next to the male.

"How much?" Ensei asked pulling out a silk pouch from an inner pocket in his kimono.

"Five coins for three balls, my Lord," the man said.

Pulling out five bronze coins, he handed them over to the man, taking the three balls he gave him. He turned to Kagura, holding out the balls.

"Give it a try," he said.

Kagura blinked. Throw balls at some wooden cylinders? It seemed pretty pointless, but she really did want that stuffed wolf. She picked up one of the balls and turned back to the cylinder. Taking aim, she threw the ball, knocking two cylinders to the ground. She smiled in excitement, reaching behind her to take another ball from Ensei as the man set the cylinders back up. Her next ball took down four cylinders.

"Did you see that? I almost had them all that time!" she said to Ensei as she grabbed another ball.

Ensei nodded, a smile on his face.

Kagura hurled her last ball, knocking down only three this time. She was a bit disappointed that she hadn't gotten the stuffed wolf, but she had a lot of fun. Ensei opened his pouch once more, and handed the man five more coins.

"I think I'll give it a try," he said.

Taking the first ball, he threw the first ball, knocking down all six cylinders. Kagura gasped in surprise.

"Choose any prize ya like, my Lord," the man said gesturing to the prizes over head.

Ensei turned to Kagura.

"Which one would you like?" he asked her.

Kagura blinked, a bit shocked. He was letting her pick?

"The wolf," she said.

The man took down the brown wolf and handed it over to her. It was incredibly soft. Kagura hugged it to her chest, her fingers running over the soft head. Ensei handed a ball to her.

"Try again," he said.

Kagura took the ball, knocking down four cylinders. Ensei handed her the last ball.

"Once more, I have a good feeling about this ball,"

Kagura smiled.

"Alright," she said turning to the cylinders.

Suddenly, he came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her.

"Hold it this way," he said against her, positioning her correctly, "Aim for the base,"

Kagura's heart pounded in her chest, heat spreading throughout her body. His scent filled her nose. He smelled heavenly. With Ensei's guidance, Kagura tossed the ball. All six of the cylinders went down. Kagura grinned, her eyes lighting up.

"Choose your prize," the man said.

"Pick a prize for me," Ensei said.

Kagura looked up at the prizes. A smirk came to her face as a pink teddy bear caught her eye. Pointing at the teddy bear, she watched Ensei's expression. He said nothing, raising a brow at the bear as the man handed it to him. Kagura giggled as he took it. Ensei smiled as they began to walk once more. They stopped at a near by booth selling honey glazed pastries. Ensei paid for the pastries and the two continued to walk through the village, playing various games here and there.

They stopped at a booth selling hair pins. Ensei picked out a beautiful red and gold hair pin, and added it to her hair. 

Kagura blushed. 

She had never been given something so beautiful before. The two continued on from there, heading back to their tethered horses, only to discover, one was missing. They searched around, but the horse was no where to be found.

"The horse will eventually find his way home," Ensei commented, "Come, you will ride with me,"

Kagura walked over to Ensei, squealing in surprise as he lifted her off her feet and sat her onto the horse. Kagura glared at him.

"You want to warn me before you do that next time?" she asked angrily.

Ensei flashed a grin.

"I'll think about it," he said as he swung up behind her.

His heat consumed her, one strong arm around her waist, his other hand steering the horse. As they traveled along the forest, Kagura felt so safe and warm. It was strange, this feeling. She had not felt this way before. 

She had to say….she liked it. 

They made it back to the castle, not surprised to see that Kagura's escaped horse had made it back. The two walked to the castle in silence. As they approached the stairs, they stopped.

"Did you have a good time, Kagura?" he asked.

She nodded, blushing a bit as she smiled up at him.

"I have to admit I didn't really know what to expect, but tonight was one of the best nights I've ever had."

With butterflies in her stomach, Kagura moved closer to him. Hesitantly, she stood on her tip toes, brushing her lips softly over his. The kiss was brief and unbelievably warm. Kagura stepped back.

"Thank you," she said softly, hugging the stuffed wolf to her chest, she headed up to the stairs.

Ensei smiled, watching as she disappeared up the stairs. He was far from done with Kagura. He had no idea where their relationship was going, but he was damn sure going to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	44. Persistence

**Chapter Forty-Four:**

Persistence

 

 

Kagome stood in a field, the sun shinning bright, and warm. Kagome looked down at the little creature at her feet. It was a cat, a little black cat with big green eyes. Kagome knelt down. Reaching out she ran her hand over the soft fur.

"Who are you little creature?" she asked softly.

"I am Rinki," the cat said.

Kagome reared back in shock.

"It talks!" she said in shock.

Rinki tilted his head.

"It has a name,"

Kagome stared at the creature, mouth agape. This was just too weird.

"Come now, you must have seen talking animals before, Kagome,"

"Uhmm…"

"It matters not. We will start the bonding now. Here you will learn persistence,"

"Persistence?"

The cat turned, leaping up onto a near by tree branch.

"Aye, persistence and patience,"

Kagome stood from her kneeling position, hands on hips.

"Okay, how am I going to do that?"

"You must catch me,"

Kagome raised a brow.

"Catch you, huh?"

"Aye, catch me,"

In a flash, Kagome was on him. Rinki leapt from the branch, breaking into a run. Kagome gave chase, her blood thundering through her veins. She felt alive, exhilarated. She felt like a beast being released from its cage. The feeling came out of no where. She figured it was her demon blood at work. Rinki ran over an open field, Kagome chasing. She nearly fell on her face as the scenery changed from an open field to a deep green jungle. 

What the hell?

Rinki jumped, disappearing into the thick tree tops. She stopped, looking around. The forest was huge! The trees were a tall as the northern castle, and just as thick. There were flowers as tall as she was! Everything was! Kagome looked up at the towering trees in shock.

"You will never catch me down there," Rinki said.

How in the hell was she supposed to catch him? She couldn't climb those trees! Could she?

"Persistence, persistence!" he called down to her.

Kagome sighed. 

She looked up at the tress, trying to see how she could get up there. There was nothing she could do down here, what did she have to lose? Two of the monstrous trees had grown close together. Maybe she could jump from one tree to other. 

It was worth a shot. 

Walking in between the trees, she looked at the distance between them before leaping up onto one tree, then leaping to the other, then back to other, the back to the other tree once more until she landed atop a branch. Rinki sat on a branch a few feet away from her, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Persistence pays off, ne?" he said.

Kagome said nothing as she le a pt for the cat. Rinki took off, leaping from branch to branch. Kagome gave chase, mimicking his moves. Suddenly she was falling. Her eyes widened. 

Closing her eyes, she waited for the impact. Nothing came. She opened her eyes. The scenery had change again. She was in a large pale room, standing on stairs leading up to a gray door. There were stairs everywhere, leading to several doors. There were even stairs on the ceiling!

"What is this place?" she asked aloud.

Her voice echoed off the walls. A door opened above her. She looked up as Rinki excited the room and stood on the stairs above her. He was sitting there upside down!

"How the hell do you do that?" she asked.

"Who knows?" he said with a swish of his tail, "Maybe you should try a door,"

Kagome shrugged and climbed up the stairs to the gray door. She stepped through the door and sure enough, she was upside down on the stairs Rinki had been on. Problem was, Rinki was no longer on the stairs, instead he was on the stairs a few feet away from her. Kagome huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Will you stay in one place?" she asked sternly.

Rinki licked his paws before answering.

"I am not a being that enjoys being stationary for long. Besides, staying still would make it too easy for you to catch me."

Kagome sighed. 

Of course. 

Shaking her head, she headed for the next door, only to come out another door further away from Rinki. Without hesitation, she stepped through the next door. This time she ended up standing above Rinki. Growling a bit she stomped to the next door, only this time, she stepped out into large hall with many, many red doors. Kagome sighed again and headed for one of the doors. She came out a few feet away from the door she had entered. Rinki stood further down the hall. Kagome's brows lowered in irritation as she chose another door.

This time, she came out in a tunnel. Rinki was standing further down, his green eyes shimmering. Kagome gave chase. Rinki turned and ran. As the two ran, a light at the end of the tunnel appeared. At the end of tunnel was the field from which they started from. Though it irritated her a bit more, she continued to chase Rinki.

 

Kagome lay down on the grass, chest heaving. Rinki was just too fast for her. She had no idea how long she had been chasing that cat, but now she was too tired. They had ended up in the field again, and instead of continuing to give chase, she had collapsed onto the floor to rest. There was no way to catch him. She closed her eyes. How could she bond with this amulet when she couldn't even keep up with the damn cat?

Unless…. She wanted to giggle. It was worth a shot. Rinki was a cat but he  _**was** _ still considered a male.

"Have you given up?" Rinki asked as he approached her.

Kagome sighed and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.

"How am I supposed to catch you?" she asked softly, tears forming.

"You're not crying are you?" he asked, a bit panicked.

He hate when women cried. Always had, always would.

Kagome sniffled.

"No," she said wiping her eyes.

Rinki moved closer.

"Aww, come now. Don't do that! It's not that bad!"

Kagome sniffled again, more tears forming. She looked out of the corner of her eye. Almost….

"I can't do it," she said.

"You can. You just have to have patience, plan out your moves, be persistent and analyze your situation. Figure out how to obtain your goal," he said coming to sit beside her.

'Bingo…'

Kagome reached out, grabbing Rinki by the tail. She lifted him up, bringing him face to face with her.

"I agree," she said with a smile.

Rinki sighed.

"How didn't I see that one coming?" he asked himself aloud.

Kagome giggled as a bright light engulfed them both….

 

The trance receded, and Kagome awoke to see she was in her bedroom. Pulling the hair pin from her hair she giggled. She had gotten the best of Rinki. She felt bad for tricking him that way, but she had no choice. She had to get the last amulet before the end of the month. There was no time to waste. She had to do what she had to do, and if that included playing a few tricks here and there, so be it. She sighed and lay back on the fluffy pillows.

Now, all she had to do was to wait for her vision to kick in. She had absolutely no idea when that would happen. Exhaustion over took her body. She had been so tired lately. Turning on her side, she yawned. 

She needed a nap. 

After chasing that darn cat to and fro, she deserved a good long nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru entered the room, his eyes instantly locating Kagome nestled in bed, fast asleep. He had come to check up on her an hour before, only to find her surrounded by a green barrier, her eyes glazed over, deep in a trance. He was glad to see she was resting. He disapproved of her continuing to search for the last amulet. With part of the Evil Six wiped out, there was no immediate danger any longer. Sesshomaru had injected Vishious with enough poison to keep him incapacitated for months. He knew there was no sense in explaining that to her. She was hell bent on taking down the remaining Evil Six and would not stop until she had.

However, denying her the chance of exterminating the Evil Six could result in emotional distress. In her condition, emotional distress was more dangerous for their pup than anything else she would face. Thus he had given in to her demands. He walked over to her, looking over her with a critical eye, searching for any sign of distress or injury. Finding none, he turned and left the room, heading for the kitchen. 

He found the head kitchen servant chopping vegetables, and barking orders at the kitchen staff under her supervision.

As he entered the room, activity ceased immediately. 

The kitchen staff bowed.

"My lord, what brings ye to the kitchens today?" the head kitchen servant asked.

He had met the servant yesterday. Instructing the stunned servant to prepare a special meal for Lady Kagome and himself. She had introduced herself as Yuri. She was a brown haired, gray eyed middle aged human woman, whose husband and son currently served in the Northern military.

"You are to prepare another meal for Kagome and serve her after her nap," he said.

"Do you require anything, my Lord?"

"Nay," he said as he turned and left the kitchen.

Today, he had decided to tour some of the villages on his land. He was completely unfamiliar with this land, and he did not like it at all. While waiting for Kagome to bond with the amulet and have a vision, he would go out and scour his lands. He had not been out in quite a while. There had been so many documents he’d had to go over, so much important information Miroku had needed to make known to him. 

He was used to roaming the lands. 

He had left strict orders with the guards in charge of protecting Kagome to prohibit Lord Sarinji anywhere near Kagome in his absence. He would not take any chances with that male. If Lord Sarinji continued to pursue Kagome, he would find death at his hands. 

He would not tolerate disrespect.

Forming his demonic cloud, he left the castle and headed to the nearest village. He arrived in less than a half hour to the village of Genka. The people of the village instantly ceased activity to stare at him. Lowering his demonic cloud to the ground, it disappeared. Instinctively, his eyes tracked every single person in the immediate area, looking for any sign of danger. Sensing none, he advanced into the village. Villagers cleared his path, mothers pulling their children behind them in fright. 

He looked at the condition of the village.

It seemed to be in good condition and well cared for. The people were dressed decently and did not look to be suffering in any discernible way. Up ahead a group of elderly men stood before him, blocking his path. The elder in front was a short, stooped old man, with long gray hair and brown eyes. He was dressed fairly well in a gray kimono and brown hakama. The elder to his left was tall and hunched, with short gray hair and gray eyes. He was dressed just as well in a blue kimono. The last elder on his right was taller than the other two, and seemed to be the youngest of the group. He had long salt and pepper hair, light brown eyes and wore a green kimono and white hakama.

He stopped before the elders.

"Welcome to Genka, my Lord," the elder in front said with a bow, "I am Hitin,"

He gestured to the man at his left with a shaky wrinkled hand.

"This is Michiko," he said.

Michiko bowed respectfully.

"Welcome, my Lord," Michiko greeted.

Hitin gestured to other male on his right.

"This is Goshinki," he said.

Goshinki bowed.

"Welcome my, Lord," he greeted as well.

Sesshomaru inclined his head in response to the greetings.

"We are but a few of the elders of this village. Please, pay no mind to the younger villagers. They need time to adjust to the new Lord of the lands. What brings you to Genka, my Lord?" Hitin asked.

"Do to the disturbance of the Evil Six; this Sesshomaru has not been able to tour his lands, establish a rapport with the people of this land, nor see to the needs of said people,"

"Ah, I see," Hitin said with visible approval, "Please, allow us to show you around Genka and you may assess for yourself the condition of the village."

Sesshomaru followed the old men, moving at a slower pace to accommodate their frail bodies and slowed steps.

"The village is well cared for and clean," Goshinki commented.

"Your mate, Lady Kagome has take good care of the Northern lands," Michiko said.

"The land is fertile, the water plentiful, and the weather is stable. We have not suffered drought, nor flood in decades," Hitin said.

As they walked through the land Sesshomaru was silent, though inside, he was very much impressed with the care of the land. Mayhap his mate had indeed known how to successfully run a territory. The Elders spoke highly of her, not only as a former ruler but a kind young woman in general. Satisfied with what he was seeing of the village, Sesshomaru decided to cut his visit short, but before leaving, he informed them of Kagome's pregnancy. News of her pregnancy was received with joy. 

As he formed his demonic cloud and headed for the next village, he knew that news of her pregnancy would spread like a wildfire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yamiko stared down at his reflection in the water. 

His face was back to its original perfection and yet he was not happy. Walking through a near by village, the women had ogled and gushed over him, just like before. He should feel ecstatic. He had his life back. He could go back to living his life. Things could go back to the way they use to be and yet they couldn't. Things would never be the same. 

He sighed. 

He still felt stupid for the way he had bemoaned his looks. In the end, they had not really been that important.

"What you thinking about, ugly?" a voice asked from behind him.

"What do you think, mutt?" he responded, still looking at his reflection.

InuYasha frowned at Yamiko, arms crossed.

"Ya got ya looks back, why the hell are you still moping?"

Yamiko's eyes saddened.

"I have them back and yet I feel….."

"Dissatisfied," InuYasha answered.

Yamiko looked up at him as he walked over and sat next to him.

"Sort of…."

"Well I could've told ya getting your face back wouldn't change a damn thing. When you first got that scar and saw the way people treated you, you were changed; on the inside. Removing the physical scar didn't remove the scar inside, any idiot could have told you that," InuYasha said.

"And I suppose you would have been that idiot?" Yamiko asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Damn right," InuYasha said proudly.

Yamiko chuckled. The idiot. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the rushing water.

"Do you ever wish to change it?" Yamiko asked.

InuYasha looked down at his own reflection. Did he wish to be one or the other? youkai or human? To blend in with one group of beings instead of an outcast?

"Hell no! I am who I am. Ain't no way in hell I'd choose to be something else. Besides, being different has its advantages," he said smugly.

Yamiko raised a brow.

"Any what advantages would those be?"

"You get more leeway. People don't expect much from me, so I'm not constantly walking a narrow line. If I do something out of the ordinary or a little crazy, I don't get grief from it. They expect me to act like a heathen," he said in amusement.

Yamiko laughed at that. Leave it to InuYasha to turn criticism into an advantage.

"Besides, it let's you see what people really are deep inside. The mask comes off."

Yamiko had to admit, he had a point. When he had been scarred he had damn sure seen more than a few masks come off, and the real face underneath had not been pretty. Despite the fact that most people thought he was an idiot, InuYasha was wiser than many saw, or even cared to find out.

"So what now?" InuYasha asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How are you gonna live now that you've seen the faces without the masks?"

Yamiko sighed.

"I don't really know,"

"Did you hear about Lady Kagome?" a voice said from behind them.

Ears tuned to the voice, Yamiko and InuYasha listened to the conversation. The river they sat next to was located only a few feet away from the main road of the village. Two young women walked along the path gossiping about the latest news from the castle.

"No, what about Lady Kagome?" the other woman asked.

"They say she's pregnant with the new Lord's child,"

The woman gasped.

"Already?" the woman gasped in surprise.

"Well I'm not in the least bit surprised. Have you seen him?"

"Seen who?"

"Lord Sesshomaru,"

"Nay, I've not seen him,"

"He was here earlier this morning. He was extremely scary but he is the most gorgeous male I've ever seen!"

"Even more so than Lord Yamiko?" the woman asked in surprise.

"Oh aye! Even more so!" she sighed, "If only he weren't so cold….."

Their voice slowly dwindled as they continued down the main road. Yamiko and InuYasha sat in shock. 

Kagome? 

Pregnant?

"Do you think-"InuYasha started.

"What do you think?"

InuYasha shivered, covering his face.

"I don't even want think about it! Sesshomaru fathering a child? A spawn of the devil?"

Yamiko laughed aloud. He didn't know what was funnier; Lord Sesshomaru playing the role of father or InuYasha being an uncle.

"This shit ain't funny!" InuYasha yelled at the laughing demon.

And it wasn't, not to him. What kind of hell, what kind destruction would a spawn of the devil bring? He couldn't imagine, didn't wanna imagine!

"What's wrong uncle InuYasha?"

InuYasha began to sweat, his brow and ear twitching.

"U-U-Uncle?" he repeated; panicked.

He shook his head as Yamiko rolled around on the ground, his laughter ringing in his ears.

"Shut up! It's just a rumor!" he yelled, an angry flush staining his cheeks.

He hoped to Kami it was just a rumor. 

He stood, determined to find out if it was true. There was no way it could be. Narrowing his eyes at Yamiko, he kicked him in the ribs. Yamiko was laughing too hard to even care. InuYasha took off towards the castle. After a few more moments of laughter, Yamiko followed.

They arrived back at the caste a little over a half hour and headed straight to Kagome and Sesshomaru's bedroom. To their surprise, two guards were stationed at the door.

"Lady Kagome is resting. Lord Sesshomaru gave specific orders that she not be disturbed," one soldier said.

"We ain't gonna disturb her" InuYasha began,"We just-"

"No on sees Lady Kagome unless Lord Sesshomaru or the Lady herself says otherwise," the second guard said.

The door opened behind them. Kagome appeared in the door way, wearing a deep blue sleeping kimono, her hair ruffled, her eyes tired. It was obvious she had been sleeping.

"The Lady herself wishes to see them," she said.

The two soldiers bowed.

"Yes my Lady," the said in unison.

They entered the room. Kagome closed the door, hands on hips.

"Honestly, posting guards without tell me," she muttered testily.

As she walked past them to the bed, instantly they knew the truth. Her scent had changed. She still smelled of her own natural scent, along with Sesshomaru's scent and hidden beneath was the scent of them both combined. 

Kagome was pregnant. 

InuYasha stood rooted to the spot. Yamiko took a seat on the window seat, a smile on his face. Kagome sat down on the large bed next to the bedside table where a covered plate sat. A servant had brought the meal about an hour ago. Her stomach growled.

"What brings you guys here?" Kagome asked.

The two remained silent. Yamiko looked as though he were holding back laughter, while InuYasha looked too shocked to speak. Kagome looked between the two, confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you have any idea what you have inside of you?" InuYasha exploded.

Kagome looked over at him in surprise. She blinked, bewildered.

"A baby," she answered cluelessly.

"A spawn of the devil!" he said.

Kagome's eyes flashed.

"Excuse me?" she said softly.

"That's Sesshomaru's brat!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around in the air.

"What of it?"

"That bastard brother of mine can only procreate mini devils! Spawns of ultimate evil!"

Yamiko held his side as his body shook with laughter.

"One more insult, and you'll end up out that window InuYasha!"

InuYasha clammed up immediately, his eyes shifting nervously. Yamiko could stand it no longer. He burst out into tears, his laughter uncontrollable. InuYasha glared. Kagome, while not completely sure of what was going on, could only giggle at the two.

The three conversed quietly for an hour or so on nothing special in particular, before the two excused themselves, leaving Kagome to eat her late lunch. So famished, she didn't even turn her nose up at the bloodied meat that filled her plate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura laughed louder than she had ever laughed before. She and General Ensei sat beneath a large oak tree, the wind blowing softly. They had been sitting there for a little over two hours, General Ensei telling her stories of his youth.

"Father was not pleased with me at all," General Ensei said, a feigned saddened expression on his face, "There I stood, covered head to toe in warm gooey honey, bee stings all over me, my father and his guests looking at me in shock. Father calmly told me to go clean myself up, but while I was upstairs, he had dismissed his guests and when I came down, father gave me a thrashing I still remember to this day,"

Kagura burst into another fit of laughter. It was hard to imagine someone as big and strong as General Ensei ever being a child, let alone receiving a thrashing, but it sure as hell was funny. Though Kagura had told him she would only go on one date with him, when he had asked her out for a walk, she had found herself saying yes. No angry insult, no down playing of her emotions, she had gone because she wanted to. 

It was….nice. 

Spending time with General Ensei was nice.

She wondered how much longer had. How many more days she had with him like this? She wondered. Usually, her mind shied away from such thoughts, preferring not think of the future. But as she sat next to him, leaning against him, she wondered how long before the blind fold was removed and everyone could see what she really was.

"I've talked about me all afternoon, what about you Kagura? What was your childhood like?" General Ensei asked with a smile.

Kagura froze, her heart constricting.

"Were you scolded and thrashed by your parents as I was?"

Kagura looked down at her hands, speechless. She had no childhood to speak of, unless you count the past few months she had been alive. She had no parents. She was the demon spawn of an evil man. 

Big hands covered her own. 

Kagura looked up to see Ensei looking at her, his brown eyes soft with compassion, a soft smile on his face.

"You need not say anything. If it is too painful to speak of, you do not have to speak of it," he said softly.

Kagura looked deep into his brown eyes, marveling at the feelings going through her heart at the moment. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was wonderful, extraordinary….dangerous. She should not have these feelings, but she did, and she never wanted to lose this feelings. 

Reaching up, she caressed his cheek.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she asked.

"Because I know there are things you hide. Things you are not willing to tell me right now. Mayhap you will never tell me. It matters not," he said, reaching up to take her hand in his once more, "I only know that I am drawn to you Kagura. I wish to have you at my side. For now, that is more than enough for me,"

Kagura closed her eyes as his lips lowered to her own, his warm lips touching softly to her own. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held onto him with a death grip.

'I won't let go….I'll never let go…..'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	45. Beautiful Blood

**Chapter Forty-Five:**

Beautiful Blood

 

 

Ehvil sat with his feet in the river, the naked body of a long dead male slung over his legs. Bending down, he took another bite from the cooling body. He chewed slowly, blood staining his lips. His thoughts traveled back to Kagome. He wondered where she was now. 

Was she being cared for properly?

Licking the blood from his lips he tossed the nibbled on body away. The corpse rolled into the river, staining the water crimson.

He watched the color, mesmerized. The sight of blood had always captured his attention. He had always loved the beautiful color. The snow had been stained the same color that day. 

It had been just as beautiful…..

 

_**Ehvil walked along the main road. Snow slowly drifted down from the sky around him. In his thick wool coat and straw hat, he barely felt the cold. Even if he hadn't had those items, he would not have been cold. But with the threat of discovery, he would do well to blend in. Though it had been almost a century since his brothers had been captured and sentenced, Ehvil could not afford to take any chances of being caught.** _

_**Vishious had contacted him earlier that week from his prison with specific instruction.** _

_**Obtain the Emerald Moon and free him from his prison.** _

_**According to Vishious, the Emerald Moon was located in they eyes of a dark haired, honey eyed little girl. Killing off little girls was not exactly his forte, that was more for Tourcher or Ahgony, however, if the little girl's death was needed in order for him to be reunited with his brothers, so be it.** _

_**He arrived at his destination an hour later. From a distance, he observed the castle. The security was tight, as expected. The gates surrounding the giant structure were double reinforced and guarded by soldiers. Turning back, he searched out a place to wait for an opportunity to find his target.** _

_**Judging from the security, it would be a while.** _

_**He was right.** _

_**Taking shelter in a nearby forest, it was a long, cold week before an opportunity arose. Ehvil was patient however, the wait had not bothered him a bit. His chance came early one morning. The snow had slowed, the sun had begun to shine through, and winter was seemingly coming to an end.** _

_**The day was simply beautiful.** _

_**The Lord and Lady of the castle were out, unguarded with their daughter, on a walk through the gardens. Ehvil moved along the side of the castle, masking his aura, scent and energy as he stealthy stalked the trio.** _

_**The voice of a male and female floated to his ears, along with the loud laughter of a child. They walked for no more than a half hour before settling down to look at the rose garden the Lady of the castle had created.** _

" _**Mommy, will you teach me to make blue roses?" the little girl asked.** _

" _**Of course Kagome," the woman responded to the child.** _

_**Ehvil silently climbed the large gate, and hopped down over to the other side, the sound of his feet hitting the ground muted by the thick snow. He approached on silent footsteps. He saw them, a few feet away, their backs turned to him. Reaching in his waistband he pulled his jagged edge dagger, his steps never slowing. The male was looking over at his wife and child, only the side of his face visible, a smile on his handsome face.** _

_**He was tall and proud, long brown hair, twinkling brown eyes. He looked like a kind, generous male.** _

_**Warm and loving.** _

_**His wife was kneeling in the snow, pointing to the blue roses. He could only see her silken black hair dragging in the snow. His eyes moved over to the child looking at the blue roses in awe.** _

_**As he closed in on the small family, the man turned, as if sensing him. Seeing the blade in his hand the man reached for his sword sheathed at his hip. He was too late. In a flash he was on him before he could even pull the blade. Burying his dagger deep into the man's heart, he twisted the blade. The man cried out in pain, blood spewing from his mouth.** _

_**A woman's scream pierced his ears.** _

_**Pushing the male away, he turned to the woman and child as the man's body collapsed to the ground, his blood staining the pale white snow.** _

_**The woman stood in front of the child, her brown eyes flashing at him in anger. He stood there, staring at the beautiful woman. He was surprised to see that she did not fear him, but was more angry than anything else.** _

" _**You've come for the Emerald Moon, haven't you?" she asked in fierce voice.** _

" _**Aye, I am. Die silently woman. I will make your death merciful," he responded.** _

" _**I won't let you hurt my child! Do you hear me?" she screamed, her energy raging out of control.** _

_**Purification energy pricked at his skin.** _

" _**A miko?" he wondered aloud.** _

_**The woman held out her hands, palms out. The little girl grabbed onto the cloth of her mother's kimono, her brown eyes wide with fear.** _

" _**That is correct demon. Leave this land now or die at my hand," she said.** _

_**Ehvil said nothing. Shifting onto his toes, he sped towards the lone woman, dodging balls of holy energy. His dagger found the woman's heart as easily as it had found her husband's. The woman gasped, blood dribbling down her lips. As she gasped for breath, her hands reached out for his shirt. Grabbing two fistfuls of clothing she looked up at him with nearly glazed over brown eyes. He looked down at her dispassionately.** _

" _**If you….kill…..her….the jewel…will…go with…..her….." she said softly, "Even in…..death…..I won't let you…..hurt….her….."** _

_**More blood gushed from her chest. Her eyes glazed over. Ehvil viciously pulled the blade from her chest and watched as she too fell over into the snow, her blood coating the snow crimson. He watched as the blood began to pool. He was captivated, mesmerized. It was simply beautiful. The little girl stood there, looking at the dead bodies of her parents, not understanding.** _

' _**We cannot kill her now,' Ehvil said telepathically** _

'I know. You will have to stay here with her until we figure out a way to extract the Emerald Moon from her eyes,'

' _**Understood,'** _

_**Ehvil turned to the little girl whose light eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She said nothing as stared at her parent's bodies. She was in shock. Scooping the little girl up in his arms, he ran, leaping up and over the stone wall and away from the castle. The sound of running guards filled his ears as he disappeared into the forest.** _

_**He cleaned himself up at a nearby river.** _

_**The little girl did not speak. Merely sat underneath the tree, staring out at the distance, her little brown eyes glazed over.** _

_**Once he was cleaned, he left.** _

_**Upon his return the little girl was still where he had left her, staring out at nothingness. He walked over to her, dragging the dead body of a demon fox. Still the girl said nothing, nor did she even look his way. It mattered not; it only made things easier for him. Picking up the little girl, he went back to the castle and set his plan into motion.** _

_**He walked up to the castle, the child nestled in his arms.** _

" _**Who goes there?" a guard shouted down to him from the look out above him.** _

" _**I am Rykotsu! I have the Lord and Lady of the Northern land's daughter!"** _

" _**Open the gates! Hurry!" the guard yelled.** _

_**His plan was going perfectly according to his plan. The gates opened and guards poured out, rushing towards him. He allowed them to pull the child from him, and hurried him into the castle. He watched as they rushed her upstairs into the awaiting arms of a teenage male.** _

" _**Come sir, there's a room waiting fer ye," one of the soldier said to him.** _

_**Ehvil did not protest as the guards lead him to a luxurious bedroom, a fresh pair of clothing on the bed, a roaring fire blazing in the fire place. It was the nicest room he had had in years. A large futon took up most of the room, the stone walls colored a deep green. The large, floor length windows were covered with light blue window covers, the floors polished to perfection and gleaming. Upon opening the doors in his room he discovered a private bathing facility, a small study and an empty wardrobe. He wasted no time in washing up, dressing and lying down on the soft bed.** _

_**He lay there no more than an hour when there was a knock on his door.** _

" _**Enter," he said sitting up.** _

_**The teen from before entered the room, a solemn look on his young face.** _

" _**I am Miroku, a close friend of Lady Kagome. If you would be so kind as to show the soldiers where the body of the kidnapper can be located,"** _

" _**Aye," he said standing from the bed.** _

_**He led them back to the dead body of the fox demon. Upon their return to the castle, he was given a large reward, but as they were about to send him on his way, he protested.** _

" _**I need no reward," Rykotsu said to the teen and soldiers.** _

" _**But sir, surely there is something we can do to thank you for saving Lady Kagome," said one of the soldiers.** _

" _**There is something that I do want," he said.** _

_**They waited for him to speak.** _

" _**I wish to remain here, to see to the care of Lady Kagome. I would feel bad to leave her here. I know what she has been through. The shock, the pain, I wish to remain here as her personal guard."** _

_**There was silence for a moment. The soldiers looking to the teen for answers. Even though he was young, Ehvil cold see that he was very intelligent, and seemed to be somewhat of an adviser. The teen understood.** _

" _**I would not begrudge you such a request. You may stay as Lady Kagome's personal guard."** _

_**Ehvil could feel Vishious laughing in his mind. Such naivete on the part of these people, it was sad really. He inwardly shrugged. It was not his fault if they had no common sense.** _

_**In the weeks following that day, funeral plans were made, and the Northern lands went into mourning. In all the confusion and grief over the death of the Lord and Lady, none asked questions as he slowly made his way to the position of General.** _

_**Over time, the silent little girl had come out of her shock. The horrifying memory of her parent's demise erased from her memory. She had latched on to him, and against his will, he had latched onto her. The two had become as close as father and daughter.** _

_**It was strange, foreign to him, that her little smiles, her little laughter, her mischievous little ways started to affect him so drastically. Over the years, he grew to love that little girl. Vishious retreated from his mind in favor of saving his energy. Without Vishious' constant supervision and influence, his heart grew soft, his lust for blood and death no longer raging through his mind. Before he had known what was happening Kagome changed him.** _

_**Ehvil became Rykotsu in every way. He became someone else completely. Though he knew it was wrong, that he should not have gotten so close to her, but he was helpless to the magic that was Kagome…..** _

 

He hadn't understood it back then, how she had wormed her way into his all but dead heart. He still didn't understand it, but after so many years, it no longer mattered how or why. 

It just…was. 

Those days spent with her had been the best he had ever spent in his entire life. Even better than the time he had spent with his brethren. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss them. He did, just not enough to feel sadness, or anguish. Their absence did not leave a gap in his heart as Kagome's absence did. To him, she was his beloved daughter. Always had been and would always be. Nothing would change that. Not his last remaining brethren, not even himself.

He had tried many a time to pull her from his heart. To break her vice like grip she had around his very soul. To no avail. She was there now and forever. He knew now that he could never remove her even if he wanted to, and he decided a long time ago that that would never happen. She was his daughter. Maybe she was not his by blood, and he had killed her parents, but she was his none the less, and she always would be, no matter what. She was his, his beloved daughter.

His Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

 

 

Deep beneath the earth a being stirred in his prison, the iron manacles digging into his wrists. Wrapped thoroughly in chains, his weak body hanging suspended in the air, he flexed his muscles, agony shooting through his limbs. 

Sleep had kept him from feeling for centuries, until now. 

Something had awoken him.

Consciousness flooded his entire body, bring it with it blinding pain and unbearable stiffness. The chains binding him had dug into his flesh, lacerating his once smooth skin. The blood from his cuts had dried on his skin. The cuts throbbed, having been reopened when he moved. His muscles felt stiff and achy. 

His eyes opened a fraction, and revealing naught but darkness. As his night vision kicked in his head felt dizzy. How long had he been sleeping? He wondered to himself. 

And where the hell was he?

He looked around. Nothing looked familiar. Summoning what bit of strength he had, he broke free from the chains. The rusted metal snapped into pieces and fell to the floor. He grunted as his sore body made contact with the stone floor. His stomach felt so damn empty. The lack of food and water was crippling. 

He lay on the ground, trying to summon the strength to move.

Minutes passed, hours before he could move. The scrapping of little tiny feet reached his ears. He concentrated, crawling over to the sound. A rat scurried from a hole in the stone wall. He crawled a few feet before reaching the shuffling animal. The large rat scurried over to him, its little nose wiggling, sniffing him. Quick as a flash he reached out, snagging the rat around the neck. The rat squealed in fright, its big body wiggling, trying escape. He squeezed, a soft pop and the rat lay still.

Ravenous he brought the large rat to his mouth. Turning it over in his hand he bit into the soft belly. Blood exploded into his mouth, to his starving body it was heaven. He devoured the rat in a matter of minutes, bones, tail and fur. Listening for more shuffling, he waited for another rat to emerge. Over the course of an hour, he gorged himself on rats. 

Somewhat rejuvenated, he finally stood, stretching his limbs. It felt good to be able to move. He looked around. 

He was in a cave.

How in the hell had he gotten here?

The last thing he remembered was fighting Vishious and the Evil Six. He had been losing, had been sure he was dead and then…..nothing. His brows lowered over his eyes in agitation. How long had he been here? Judging from the rotting of his clothing, his extreme hunger, it had been years. Deciding to explore his surroundings he walked deeper into the cave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

A pup….Kagome was expecting….a pup. His heart constricted and anger washed over him. He could not stomach it. It sickened him to know, he wished it were not so but it was. It was true. She was pregnant with Lord Sesshomaru's child. He paced the length of his room and sighed, pushing his hair back away from his face. He had heard the news from gossiping servants walking by his room.

This could not be happening. He had not foreseen such a thing. He knew it was bound to happen soon, judging from the Kagome's screams late at night but he had not thought it would be so goddamn soon! , He paced angrily back and forth, trying to think. 

Nothing came to mind. 

Sarinji growled low, and stormed from his room and out the castle doors, into the rain. He barely felt it soak through his clothing. His emotions were out of control, even he realized that.

But he couldn't seem to stop them, didn't want to stop them. Gods he didn't want to stop. She was what he needed! He needed her in his life. But now, this, this….child…..this…..spawn of the devil was growing inside her.

He knew more than enough about women to know that a child would only bring them together, forming a bond between the two. He couldn't let that happen. He had to get her alone, to speak to her one on one before that new brat was born. He continued to walk, letting the cold rain wash away his anger and troubled thoughts.

He would speak to her, damn the consequences. Sesshomaru could not keep her away from him forever. 

He was aware of Sesshomaru's attempts to keep him away. He was in no way stupid. Lord Sesshomaru was not stupid either. He knew at this point in time, Sarinji had not yet given up his pursuit, and while Sesshomaru was out visiting the villages, that Sarinji may have sought out Lady Kagome. Which he might have done had there not been guards posted outside her door.

That bastard left nothing undone, left no ends loosed, even in his own absence. It was frustrating, irritating and just another reason to hate that moronic, egotistical, pup even more than he already did, even though he hated to admit that had he been in Sesshomaru's place, he would have undoubtedly done the same himself. 

Still, he could find no comfort in that. 

Until he spoke to her privately before that pup was born, he would not cease his pursuit. He could not. He didn't want to.

She was something different. Something special, something he had never encountered. He could not let this end this way. 

He would speak to her, and soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The next day started out bright and busy. Sesshomaru left to visit the villages a little before dawn. Kagome had a nice breakfast in her bedroom and slept till late afternoon right after. Seemed like all she was doing was sleeping and eating now days. When she awoke, she ate again and headed down stairs. A little after her the midday meal gifts started to arrive.

"Another one?" Kagome asked in surprise as the soldiers brought in a large chest of fine silks.

"Aye, my Lady," one of the soldiers said as they sat the chest down.

Kagome looked around at the stuffed room. Various gifts from the people of the Northern lands lined the walls. The room was completely congested with gifts in celebration of the new baby on the way. A social function was being planned and Kagome was sure that more gifts would arrive at and after the celebration.

Sango and Kagura entered the room, just as shocked as she was at all the gifts.

"What is all this stuff?" Sango asked.

Kagome sat down on a nearby chest. She sighed.

"Gifts from the villagers, seems like they've discovered my pregnancy," Kagome explained.

"That was quick. You've only known for a few days, how did everyone find out so soon?" Kagura asked.

"Sesshomaru no doubt," Kagome said.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked opening a chest to examine the silks.

She nodded.

"He's been out visiting the villages' everyday,"

"That explains the heavy guards," she said.

Kagome sighed again.

"It was worst yesterday. I was able to talk him into loosening the guard a bit so that I could actually breathe and walk without tripping over one of the soldier posted on my butt,"

Kagura laughed at that. Kagome turned to Kagura.

"How are things with you and General Ensei Kagura?"

An instant blush rose to her cheeks as always when ever she was asked about General Ensei. It was adorable.

"It's going so well lately," she said shyly.

"He's been behaving then?" Kagome asked shaking her fist.

Kagura laughed, her embarrassment dissipating at her expression.

"Yes, he has been the perfect gentlemen,"

Kagome was glad to hear that. When she had taken Kagura back to the castle with her, she had been so sad, so hurt, her eyes haunted. Now, a warm, contentment replaced that haunted look in her eyes. Slowly but surely, she was being healed by General Ensei and Kagome was very grateful that he was in her life. Speaking of General Ensei, she had to speak with him soon. She had been meaning to for a while and had not gotten the chance to do so and with the soldiers guarding her every move there was really no way to have a private conversation.

She looked around. They weren't here now so…

"Sango, Kagura, do you mind directing the soldiers as they bring in the gifts? I have to tinkle," Kagome said.

"Of course," Sango said.

With a grateful smile, she turned and left the room, ducking across the hall and out the door leading to the stairs before being seen. After making sure no one was on to her, she snuck outside and made her way to the training grounds. Usually around this time, all the soldiers were either out on patrol or inside having their midday meal, so she wasn't too worried about being stopped by a solider. 

She sighed. 

It seemed like every since she had gotten pregnant, everyone seemed to treat her like a fragile piece of glass. 

Their attitude was Sesshomaru's doing no doubt. 

She cleared the field without incident and just as she suspected, General Ensei was out in the training grounds, striped to the waist, meditating. His eyes opened as she approached. He smiled in welcome.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said with an apologetic smile.

"No need to be sorry, my Lady. I always have time for a beautiful woman," he said charmingly.

Kagome giggled and sat down next to him.

"So, what brings you here, my Lady?" he asked as put his kimono back on.

"Kagura,"

"Ah,"

"What are your intentions with her?"

Ensei sat back on his hands, laughter bubbling up from his mouth. Kagome smiled.

"I sound like a concerned parent, ne?"

"Aye, indeed you do."

"It can't be helped. Kagura is very special to me. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Neither do I. She has been hurt before. I can see it in her eyes. Not only that, I sense there is something that looms over her. A dark cloud of some sort,"

"I sense it as well. She keeps so many things inside of her. Though we are close she still has secrets that I am not aware of. She may tell me some day, but then she may never tell me. She fears something, I know she does,"

Ensei nodded.

"I've sensed the same. I just wish she would confide in me. How can I protect her from whatever it is she fears if she will not tell me?"

"I understand how you feel, but for now, there is nothing we can do but stand by her, and protect her when the time comes."

"Aye, there is naught else we can do,"

Kagome smiled.

"You've avoided my original question," she said.

Ensei sighed in defeat.

"To be honest, I do not know at this point in time. I know only that I wish to be by her side, but I would never hurt her, nor do I wish to see her hurt."

"Fair enough," Kagome said.

"So I'm off the hook?"

Kagome giggled.

"For now," she said.

Ensei laughed as he stood.

"I thank you for your concern, my Lady. Now, if you would excuse me, I must wash up before dinner. However, have you seen-"

"She inside with Sango seeing to the gifts the soldiers are bringing in from the villagers."

"Gifts?"

"The villagers have found out about me being pregnant. Various gifts have started to arrive since early this afternoon. Soon there won't be any room left. I'm pretty sure that more will come at the celebration in a few days."

"Ah, see. I do not think I had the chance to congratulate you on your pregnancy,"

Kagome smiled up at him.

"Thank you, my Lord," she said.

Ensei bowed and turned, heading back into the castle. Kagome sat there long after he left, her thoughts going back to Kagura. She was more than a little bit worried about Kagura. There was something more going on here, something she was missing. She kept getting this nagging feeling that Kagura was involved in something dangerous. She went day to day as though the next day could possibly be the last. 

She sighed. 

As she and Ensei had agreed, there was nothing she could do for now.

"Evening my Lady," said a voice.

Kagome turned to see Sarinji standing behind her. Oh geez, this really wasn't what she needed at the moment. Knowing how the male felt, how Sesshomaru felt, this really would not end well. She had promised to stay away from him and that's what she would do.

"G-Good evening Lord Sarinji," she said standing up.

"It is a nice day today, ne?"

"Yes, it's very nice out," she said brushing off her kimono, "If you'll excuse me-"

"You need not rush back, my Lady. Stay a while," he said walking towards her.

"No thank you, my Lord. I really must be going," she said side stepping him.

He blocked her.

"I really must insist,"

Kagome's brows lowered in irritation.

"Listen, Lord Sarinji, I need to get back inside. You know very well that my mate does not want me in contact with you. It would be best for everyone if you respected his wishes."

His eyes narrowed.

"I care not for his wishes,"

"Well I do, so please, step aside,"

"Not until I've spoken to you of what I feel for you,"

"It doesn't make a difference, don't you understand that? I don't want you to die! If you keep this up Sesshomaru will kill you and I may not be able to stop him!"

"You need not worry about me, Lady Kagome. That pup cannot kill me,"

Kagome closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. He was as stubborn and arrogant as any other male. She had just about enough of male pride for one life time.

"Well I for one do not want to test that theory. Please, just let things be as they are,"

"I cannot! You do not understand the feelings that grip me. The feelings that drive me," he said grabbing onto her arms tightly.

"What feelings? What feelings can you possibly have that is causing you to act so crazy?" she challenged pulling her arms away, "You're a smart man, please help me to understand why,"

Sarinji stared at her a while, his eyes watching her fiercely, his eyes over running with emotion.

"You make me feel as I did in youth. Carefree, reckless, things I've never been able to feel and indulge in since I took over the position as Territory Lord. I came to the position early. My father died when I was young and I got only a taste of being young and free before I was burdened down with the weight of responsibility. For centuries, I've restrained myself from things I want, things I desired and before I knew it my life became dull and meaningless. But you," he said stepping closer to her, "You've changed that. No longer does my life seem monotonous."

"But it doesn't matter Lord Sarinji, I'm a mated woman. A pregnant mated woman. Nothing can come from those feelings," she said stepping away from him, "You have to understand that and move on,"

He grabbed her arms again.

"I cannot, do you not understand that woman!"

The sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath filled their ears. They turned to see Sesshomaru unsheathing his sword, his eyes blood red.

"You were warned," he said in a guttural voice.

Sarinji pushed Kagome away as Sesshomaru attacked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	46. Shocking Events

 

**Chapter Forty-Six:**

Shocking Events

 

 

Sarinji ducked as Sesshomaru's sword took a swipe at his head. Sesshomaru retreated, his eyes locked on Sarinji. Kagome stood rooted to the spot. This could not be happening. Sesshomaru stood as still as a rock, his crimson eyes flashing with pure rage. She could feel his energy snapping at her own. For the first time she had met him, she was actually scared. Not for herself, but for Sarinji. She didn't think Sesshomaru was in the talking mood. 

Gods why hadn't he listened to her? 

He knew what type of male Sesshomaru was. He had known him longer than Kagome did and even she knew that the path Sarinji traveled would eventually see him dead. The sound of another sword being drawn broke her thoughts. She looked over at Sarinji just as he too pulled his own sword from its sheath.

Kagome stood between the two.

"Sesshomaru, please don't-"

"Move, Kagome, this does not involve you," Sesshomaru said.

"There is no need for this!"

"Do not interfere,"

Kagome began to panic. Sesshomaru was definitely not in the listening mood. The air was charged with hostile energy from both Sesshomaru and Sarinji. It was chocking, suffocating. She turned to Sarinji.

"Please, you have to stop this!" she said.

Sarinji said nothing, his eyes locked on Sesshomaru.

"You will not interfere woman. He has been warned numerous times. There will be no more warnings. You will keep your promise made to this Sesshomaru and not interfere,"

Kagome cursed her self. Why the hell had she ever made that damned promise? Could she keep her promise? Or was this one time that it was okay to break a promise. Lord help her she had no idea. All she knew was that she could not let these two kill each other. As Sesshomaru went on the attack once more, it looked like she wouldn't have a say either way.

Their swords clashed loudly, jarring her from her internal debate. The two separated only to clash again and again. Kagome stood indecisively, her brown eyes wide in horror. Sesshomaru retreated again, swinging his sword in a downward motion, sending a burst of energy snaking along the ground, upturning the healthy manicured grass. 

Kagome took cover a few feet away. 

Sarinji jumped, taking to the sky. Sesshomaru took off after him, landing a fist to the face, sending him hurtling down back to earth. Flipping in mid air, he landed on his feet, barely able to block as Sesshomaru went on the attack.

Bringing up his sword defensively, he could do naught but hold off the attack as Sesshomaru struck out over and over, each swing more brutal and more blood thirsty than the last. Catching his sword on Sesshomaru's, he pushed him back forcefully, and leapt backwards to regroup. 

The two stared each other down, their eyes locked in heated anger. 

In a burst of energy the two clashed, their movements too fast for her to track. When the two separated again, the scent of blood reached her sensitive nose.

The sleeve of Sarinji's kimono ripped, blood seeping from the opening. Sarinji reached up, gripping his arm. Sesshomaru lifted his sword, ready to go on the offense. Rolling onto the heel of his feet, he shot forward, sword gleaming. Forcing energy into the wound, he crystallized the oozing blood. 

Sesshomaru closed in. 

Sarinji ripped his hand from his arm in a burst of energy, sending energy charged disk of blood at him. Sesshomaru stopped. Using his sword he deflected most of the shards of blood, seemingly unfazed by the few that ripped at his clothing and skin.

Lifting his sword, Sarinji went on the attack this time. 

Raising his own sword in defense, Sesshomaru blocked the furious attacks. The loud clangs of metal hitting metal echoed in her ears. With a vicious thrust, Sarinji knocked away Sesshomaru's sword. Kagome gasped as the deadly blade flipped end over end in the air, embedding itself in the ground a few feet away. Kagome's heart clenched as Sarinji brought the sword down towards him. Sesshomaru grasped the blade in his hand, blood dripped down his forearm and onto the green grass. With his other hand, he struck out, sending him flying. Sarinji stumbled, barely making it onto his feet.

Sesshomaru tossed the sword away and approached.

Eyes bleeding red, Sarinji growled viciously as the marks on his face turned jagged and sharp.

"I've had enough of you pup!" he growled.

Before Sesshomaru could reach him, he attacked, fangs bared.

Having seen more than enough, Kagome ran for the castle. If she couldn't stop them she had to find someone who could. She ran as fast as possible back into the castle. A couple of soldiers stopped to turn and look at her. They were the guards posted this morning. One approached her.

"My Lady, where have you been?" he asked.

"Not now. Where is General Ensei?" she asked anxiously.

"My Lady is something wrong-"

"Please, I'll explain later, just tell me where General Ensei is,"

"He was in the library,"

"Thank you," Kagome said, taking off once more.

The soldiers followed. Kagome barely spared them a thought. Heading towards the library, she easily picked up his trail mingled with Kagura's. She found the couple speaking quietly with each other. 

The soldiers filed in after her.

"General Ensei! You have to come quick!" she exclaimed.

Ensei was up and on his feet in an instant.

"What's wrong my Lady?"

Kagura stood as well.

"Lord Sarinji and Sesshomaru are trying to kill each other!" she said in a rush.

A chill ran up Ensei's spine. He had known this was going to happen, had prayed he would be wrong.

"Dammit Sarinji," he muttered under his breath, "Where are they?"

Kagome wasted no time. Turning, she ran back outside, Ensei, Kagura, and the soldiers following behind. They came upon the two seconds later and were shocked at what they saw. The yard looked like a battle field. Trees were broken, the grass turned up, the earth singed by the force of their attacks, looking at the two, they had made it just in time. Sarinji lay on the ground, the tip of Sesshomaru's sword pressed against his jugular. His clothing was singled and butchered, blood oozing from multiple lacerations. He didn't seem to be seriously injured except for a gaping whole in his abdomen. There was barely a scratch on Sesshomaru.

"You were warned to keep your distance from this Sesshomaru's mate. Death shall be your punishment. Surrender and you shall be granted a merciful death,"

Sarinji bared his fangs in blatant refusal. He'd be damned if he surrendered. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into slits.

"So be it," he said raising his sword.

Lifting his sword, he swung hard at the neck, severing the head from the shoulders. Kagome gasped, completely shocked. No one moved, no one breathed. Ensei felt his heart constrict. His eyes disbelieving. 

What had Sesshomaru done?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Walking along the dirt road, Ehvil looked around at the sad state of the land. The grass was dark brown and dying, the sky thick with smog and choking smoke that dimmed the very sun in the sky. He had never been here before. It was a sight to see. Everything looked so gloomy and dead, it was the perfect place to live, at least to him. He could see why this place appealed to Tonsai. Ehvil himself had never done business with the dark sword smith, but from what he'd heard Tonsai was an excellent sword smith who dabbled in the dark arts. Combining dark spells with swords, it was said he could forge swords that could open a direct portal to hell.

It was that rumor that brought Ehvil here to seek out the Darklands. The Darklands was an underground city located deep below the earth. It was built centuries ago by an unknown group of corrupt demons. The underground city had once been used as a city of torture. Many experiments, sacrifices, murders, rapes, all had occurred below ground. But after years and years of dark deeds, the ruling Lords of Japan had banded together to form a course of action against the inhabitants of the Darklands. 

Springing a surprise attack one fateful night, thousands of soldiers swarmed the underground city, killing all that lived in its dark depths.

The city had then been sealed off, supposedly forever. However, six decades ago, the city had been unsealed and was once more in use again. Though the city had not yet become as it had in the past, there were definitely evil doings beneath the ground. Rumor had it that Tonsai lived in the Darklands.

Upon hearing the rumor, Vishious had sent him out to command the toad demon to commission him a sword. With Ahgony, Ensanity, Mahdness and Khaos dead, and the amulets they guarded recovered by the enemy, it was long pass time to start working on a plan to obtain what Vishious had set out to acquire. 

Kagome and Japan. 

Having those four dead, however, had turned out to be more of an advantage than a disadvantage. They would never again walk the earth alive, that much was true, but that didn't mean they could not still be used.

Vishious was well aware of the danger headed their way. Once Sesshomaru collected all the amulets, their greatest worry would once more be released upon the earth. If that happened before they were ready, Vishious and himself would end up dead. 

They could take no chances.

Stopping he looked around.

'Where in the hell was this place?' he wondered as he walked into a decaying forest.

This was the place, was it not? Vishious had told him that if he went past the forest he had gone too far, and that once he entered the forest the entrance would be revealed. He looked around again. There was no entrance that he could see. Just as he was about to contact Vishious, a slight rippling of energy stopped him.

"What do you seek?" a voice asked.

Instantly alert, Ehvil looked around for the source of that voice. Seeing no one, he asked,

"Who wants to know?"

"What do you seek?" the voice asked again.

Again he looked around for the source. Nothing.

"I seek the Darklands," he answered.

Energy crackled next to him. He turned to see black eyes staring back at him. It was a withered, black old tree that was speaking to him. Its trunk was contorted, leaning slightly to the left. Completely naked of any leaves, it looked as dead as everything else. Though it looked dead, it was clearly alive.

"You seek the Darklands?"

"Aye, I seek the entrance,"

The tree narrowed its dark eyes at him. Its bark lips lifted in the semblance of a smile.

"I see blood and death on your hands. You are here for impure intentions,"

Ehvil said nothing, waiting for the talkative tree to tell him where the entrance was.

"Impatient as well," the tree chuckled.

The air crackled, charged with energy. The tree grew large and wide, its mouth stretching. As the mouth opened, instant heat caressing his skin. He could see light flickering inside, consistent with the flames of fire. Stairs formed, leading downward into the opening.

"This is the entrance to the Darklands; enter at your own risk. Know this, in the Darklands, be careful what you stir. Some beings are best left sleeping,"

Ehvil remained silent a he stepped forward and began the long descent to the Darklands. Behind him, the tree's mouth closed, shutting him inside. He walked down the stone steps. The path was narrow, the stone walls brushing against his arms as he walked. The light at the end of the tunnel like pathway began to get bigger as he walked. After a few minutes of walking, he stopped, amazed at what he saw. The Darklands was a sight to see.

It looked like a painting of what he imagined hell would look like. Lakes of lava ran throughout the town, roads made of stone went on for miles and miles in various different directions. Different beasts walked along the roads, some dressed very well, others dressed in the cloths of peasants. A large boar demon walked along, dragging six slaves, humans and youkai behind him, their necks, arms and legs chained and hooked onto one long chain held by the boar. A few dead bodies lay decaying on the ground and yet none seemed to be bothered or even care as they continued on with their daily life.

Along the main stone road, merchants and sellers had set up shop. As he walked pass them, he was not at all surprised by the items being sold. Chains and manacles hung from the roof of one booth, the merchant loudly trying to coarse passing inhabitants to stop and look at the manacles and various torture devices.

Next to him was an even louder merchant selling whips and human organs. 

Ehvil scrunched his nose as he passed the booth. He enjoyed human organs as well as the next person; however, those organs must have been sitting out for weeks judging from the smell. 

He passed a booth selling slave children, their little faces dirty and bloody. 

They looked at him in fear. No doubt hoping he would not buy one of them. He had no interest in children. 

The next attraction was a large wooden house, built on the main road, people stopping to gawk. It was not hard to see why. Prostitutes hung from the windows, calling out to the men and even women that passed by. Some where scantily dressed, others had dispersed their clothing all together.

Ignoring the women calling out to him, he continued on the path, looking for somewhere to find out where Tonsai lived. There was no way in hell he would be able to find Tonsai on his own. The Darklands was way too big. There were just too many ways for him to get lost. He decided to stop at a tavern just up ahead. 

Inside was rowdy and violent. 

A dozen or so tables were occupied by the drunk and drinking, a few chairs lined the counter where a blue haired demoness was serving drinks. Males and females alike drank and smoked, their voices loud and slurred.

He took a seat at the counter. The demoness walked over to him.

"What ya need, sugar?" she asked.

Ehvil raised a brow at the woman. He had never in his life been called 'sugar' and to be honest, he didn't exactly know how he felt about being called 'sugar'. But, the woman was pretty enough, so he decided not to take offense. Besides, she would be a good source of information.

"Demon Blood," he responded.

Turning, the woman took one of the silver goblets down from one of the shelves, along with a red, wooden container. Sitting the goblet down in front of him, she poured a healthy amount of the dark crimson liquid into the goblet.

"You're not from here are ya, sugar?" she asked as he took a sip of the liquid, "I don't think I've ever seen ya here."

"Nay," he said taking a gulp.

"I knew it! A male as handsome as yourself has not entered these doors in years. What brings you to the Darklands if ya don't mind me asking?"

"I am looking for a swords smith," he said.

"A swords smith?" she asked raising a brow.

"Aye, a swords smith by the name of Tonsai,"

"Tonsai?" she said placing a finger to her lips in thought.

"Do you know of him?"

"Aye, I know of him,"

"Where can I find him?"

"Last I heard he lived near Mocchi Street,"

"In which direction is Mocchi Street?"

"It's about an hours walk. Ya just walk all the way down the main road to the end; the last road on the left is Mocchi Street. I'm not sure where on Mocchi Street he lives however,"

Gulping down the rest of the liquid he stood, pulling out a pouch from a pocket inside his kimono, removed a coin and sat it down on the container. As he exited the tavern, the woman picked up the coin. Her brown eyes widened in surprise. It was a gold coin! She had never seen so much money in her entire life. Who ever that male was, she damn sure hoped he came back one day. She sighed, looking over at the shouting men, fighting over a bottle of sake. 

If only she had more customers like him.

Ehvil walked along the main road. As the woman said, he walked an hour before he came to the end of the road. He took the last road on the left and followed it down. This part of the town seemed to be worse than all the others, though he didn't know how that was possible seeing as the entire Darklands was just one horrible place to begin with. There were no trees or grass, dead or alive to speak of. 

It seemed more secluded than the other areas as well.

He walked another few minutes, passing broken down huts and houses. Just when he was starting to turn back, the sound of metal hitting metal filled his ears. Burning metal and fire tickled his nose. He followed his senses to a medium sized run down house. 

He approached the entrance which was covered with dirty blue cloth. Pushing the cloth aside, he entered. A toad demon sat hammering a blazing red piece of metal with a large hammer against a large, thick, blackened anvil. He wore a torn and dirty kimono and blue obi. His skin was a pasty gray color, his short black hair thinning. He was an ugly little thing.

"Tonsai I presume," Evil said.

"Ye would presume correct. What business do ye have with me demon?" Tonsai asked still hammering the sword.

"I am here on behalf of Vishious,"

Tonsai stopped hammering and looked up at Ehvil, his yellowish eyes gleaming with interest.

"Vishious you say?"

"Aye, he wishes for you to commission a sword,"

"What sort of sword? For what purpose?"

"He wishes to open portals to hell,"

Tonsai smiled.

"I see,” he cackled, “that old dragon ain't changed a bit. Come back in three days time, I'll have ya sword by then,"

Ehvil sat next to Vishious, sword in hand. The two males sat in a dark secluded room beneath the mansion. A large hole had been dug into the ground and filled with dark, slimy water. The poison was just starting to make its way out of his system, and he was finally able to move around, though he was still limited to short walks around the mansion. The fever had broken, and his pale pasty skin was once more pink with health.

"Have you gathered all the materials needed?" Vishious asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Having been limited to conversing telepathically, his voice had not yet returned fully.

"Yes, everything is ready," Ehvil said standing and leaving the room.

He returned with the items and took his seat beside Vishious. He handed the sword over to Vishious. Crimson eyes bright with excitement as he stared at the gleaming blade, bathed in a black hue. He could feel the evil radiating from the blade. Tonsai had commissioned the sword in three day time as promised, stating it was the best sword he had ever commissioned, that the evil and power of the sword was second to none. 

 He called the sword ShinkuTsuki.

Vishious placed the sword down in front of him as Ehvil picked up a large pouch. Reaching inside he pulled out a handful of the white powder from the bag and blew it over the water, letting the powder drift onto the top of the blackened water.

Picking up another pouch, he pulled out a ponytail of blue hair and tossed it into the water. It was hair from Khaos. Before sending them on their way to guard the amulets, Vishious had taken some of their. He had not told them why he had taken it, and nor had they asked any questions. Vishious had known they would not return. Centuries ago, there had not been anyone as strong as Sesshomaru himself was, which was why they had stayed alive for so long years ago. He had known there was a possibility that they would perish this time around, and he had been fully prepared for such an occurrence.

A liquid face rose to the surface. With an animalistic screech it reached out and grabbed the blue hair, pulling it down to the depths of the water. He pulled out another ponytail, this one of green. Again, a liquid being grabbed the hair and pulled it down. Over and over he repeated the process. Two more black pony tails were thrown in. The sword began to glow. 

Standing, Ehvil left the room, returning with a young male. The male was dazed, his body bloodied and bruised. Ehvil tossed him into the liquid. The beings of the black water rose, screeching and clawing at the body.

Bringing in more males and one female, he tossed them all into the water. None resisted, still in shock from their earlier torture. Though, within minutes of being tossed into the water, they were killed instantly by the creatures that resided inside. The sword began to glow brightly, rising up from its place on the ground. It drifted above the pit of water, tip down. As the last body was torn apart below the water, the sword struck, stabbing down into the water. Screams erupted from the water as the sword began to absorb everything contained in the dark liquid.

A bright light blinded them, Vishious and Ehvil covered their eyes. As sudden as the light appeared, it disappeared again. Opening their eyes, they looked at the sword. Floating above the now empty water, it glowed with malice and evil. 

Reaching out, Vishious wrapped his hand around the hilt. 

His eyes illuminated briefly, before settling back to their original color. He smiled, a dark and sinister curl of his lips. 

The first phase of the process had been completed.

Ehvil sighed as he sat down on the window seat in his room. The sun was just beginning to set in the distance. Day after day, he could feel himself slipping back into the routine again; him and Vishious, working together to bring as much destruction to the world as possible. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing as of yet. The memories it brought back thought, however were not so bad…

" _**I've decided to take on some….underlings,"** _

_**Ehvil looked up at Vishious over the fire pit between them. They had made shelter outside a near by village and were about to have dinner. After tearing said village apart, they had chosen a few bodies to have for dinner, and at the moment were roasting them over an open fire.** _

_**The aroma was mouthwatering.** _

" _**Underlings?" he asked in confusion.** _

" _**Aye, there is only so much you and I can do. We need more man power. Disposable man power,"** _

_**Reaching out, he pulled one of the sticks with the human flesh from the fire and brought it to his mouth. Taking a bite he chewed slowly thinking it over. It would help out a lot. Vishious' goal was to take over all of Japan. For that to become a reality, they of course needed more man power.** _

" _**What do you have in mind?" Ehvil asked.** _

" _**Children,"** _

_**Ehvil raised a brow.** _

" _**Children?"** _

" _**Aye. We will scout out children and bend their minds to our will. They will become mindless soldiers. They will live and die for our ambition."** _

_**Sounded logical.** _

" _**Have you a child in mind?"** _

" _**Aye, in a village a few miles from here, there is a boy. I've seen him, watched him. He has great potential. He tortures small animals before killing them, he's even moved on to other village children,"** _

_**Ehvil shook his head with a smile. Of course he already had a male; Vishious was very clever. He never said anything without having at least half of the details firmly in place. Always one step ahead.** _

" _**I wish to name him Tourcher,"** _

" _**Torturer?"** _

" _**Aye, Tourcher. T-O-U-R-C-H-E-R,"** _

_**Ehvil laughed.** _

" _**Clever,"** _

" _**I thought you'd enjoy that. I figured we give the children names like ours. Seems appropriate. So what think you Ehvil?"** _

" _**Seems to be a sound plan to me," Ehvil said.** _

" _**Aye, it is sound. We will begin collecting the children over the course of this century,"** _

_**Ehvil nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments, eating and drinking. Once done they sat around the fire, warming themselves. Suddenly, Vishious stood and walked over to him. Ehvil knew that look in his eyes. Leaning down, Vishious pressed his lips against his own…** _

 

Those days seemed so far away. 

Almost a lifetime ago. He had known Vishious a very, very long time and yet now, it seemed as though he did not know him at all. It was fine with him though, because as much as Vishious liked to think he knew him, Vishious had no clue how much he had changed. He was no longer the young demon following Vishious around like a love sick puppy.

Nay, he had grown. Physically and mentally. He was forever changed and nothing could ever change him back. Not memories from the past and certainly not Vishious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The light glowed bright, illuminating the cave walls. He looked at the sword hovering before him. He'd been walking deeper and deeper into the caves for a few hours before hunger had made his stomach cramp in pain. He'd stopped and devoured a few more dozen rats before continuing on. The tunnel had seemed bottomless. He wandered aimlessly before he had stumbled upon the room. Inside a sword had hovered in a bright emerald light.

The sword was familiar to him. 

It was the Aman du Rai. 

He looked around. How in the hell had it gotten down here? And for the hundredth time he wondered where exactly was  _**here** _ ? Reaching out, he grabbed the sword. Warmth shot up his arm, the familiarity of the sword brought back so many memories, but it also explained why he and the sword were located in the same place. Holding the sword in two hands he pulled the blade from the sheath.

The blade shined and glimmered with power. He pushed the blade back into its sheathed and strapped it to his obi, then turned and walked back the way he came. He would have to use the sword to stop the Evil Six. Question was, how the hell was he supposed to get out of here? He couldn't just sit here and eat rats all goddamn day.

He out right refused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	47. Even More Shocking Events

**Chapter Forty-Seven:**

Even More Shocking Events

 

 

Kagome stared in shock as the rolled to the ground with a thud. Mouth agape Kagome looked at the still body on the ground. Horrified brown eyes looked over at Sesshomaru. Tears glittered in her eyes. She walked over to the demon as he sheathed his sword. Looking him in the eyes she asked,

"What have you done?"

Sesshomaru turned away, almost rolling his eyes at the display of emotion.

"You worry needlessly. Calm yourself, Kagome, such emotion is not healthy for the pup," he said.

Confused at his words and more than a little angry, she opened her mouth, preparing to lay into him when suddenly he turned in flash of movement, razor sharp claws slashing through a thick tree. 

The tree toppled over and a dark figure leapt from its branches. The figure landed a distance away from the tree. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Sarinji stood alive and well, aside from some wounds here and there, his head was definitely attached to his shoulders. 

Kagome felt as though she'd have a heart attack. She turned, looking over at the body on the floor.

The body on the ground had turned black. As a breeze swept through the clearing, the body dispersing in a cloud of black dust. 

She looked back at Sarinji.

"A substitution technique," Sesshomaru said.

"Aye, it is called; Sly Wolf," Ensei said, "It is a hard technique to master and is only passed on to those who show potential in their youth. I did not know you had knowledge of such a technique,"

Sarinji raised a brow.

"It is not something you would know," Sarinji responded.

Kagome sighed in relief. She was relieved, not only that she was pissed off. She'd had more than enough of both of them. She stepped forward, hands on hips.

"No more. I've had enough of this. You two have to stop this nonsense before someone really does end up dead," she said angrily.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he unsheathed his sword again and began walking in Sarinji's direction.

"Did you hear me?" she called after him in anger, following after him.

Sarinji pulled his own sword, his eyes locked on Sesshomaru. Kagome latched onto Sesshomaru's arm, digging her feet into the ground.

"I said stop it!" she said.

Sesshomaru stopped, amber eyes narrowing on her. Kagome glared back.

"Just stop it already! Enough is enough," she said glaring at both of them.

His eyes wandered over to the two soldiers standing near Kagura.

"Take her back inside while this Sesshomaru fights,"

The soldiers came to attention instantly.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

Kagome turned, pinning the soldiers with a glare. Before the situation could get any worse, Ensei stepped forward.

"Please my Lord, let things be as they are. I promise that this will not happen again," he said bowing.

"I do not need you to defend me Ensei," Sarinji growled.

"Please my Lord, I give you my word it will not happen again," Ensei continued, ignoring Sarinji.

"Ensei-"Sarinji started.

"If an incident such as this occurs again, this Sesshomaru shall not be merciful. This is your final warning,"

Sarinji growled in anger. The hell it wouldn't happen again. Who the fuck did that pup think he was? Sarinji would be damned if he let that bastard dictate to him. Before he could get in a word, Sesshomaru turned, swept Kagome into his arms and leapt upward, disappearing into the darkening sky. 

The soldiers retreated as well, leaving Kagura, Ensei and Sarinji alone. Ensei clenched his fists in anger as he approached Sarinji. Drawing back his fist, he lashed out. Sarinji caught his fist before it could connect. 

Sarinji narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just what the hell are you trying to do Sarinji?" he hissed, "This obsession you have for Lady Kagome has gone on long enough. This foolishness has to stop now! You are not a pup anymore, nor can you ever be again. It is no longer an option,"

"You think I do not know that?" he responded, pushing his hand away.

Sarinji paced away from the man, his own fists clenched.

"Do not meddle in my affairs again, Ensei," he said.

Kagura walked over to Ensei as Sarinji walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome looked out the window with a sigh. It was such a beautiful day today. The sun was shinning, however, a few fluffy clouds dimmed it significantly, making it nice and cool outside. 

Kagome hated too much heat, but with the clouds blocking most of the sun, it was surely the perfect temperature right now. She wanted to be out in that perfect weather, she wanted to start a garden. Sure there were plenty of gardens around the castle; however, she wanted to create a blue rose garden like the one back in the Northern lands. She wasn't sure how well roses grew in the Western lands, but she was itching to find out.

They had been back in the western lands for two days now. After the incident with Lord Sarinji, Sesshomaru had decided it was best to return home sooner than later, stating that the soldiers in the Northern lands did not seem capable of following his orders as his own soldiers were. 

So three days later, they had all returned to the Western castle. Kagome would have preferred to have stayed in the Northern castle; however, Sesshomaru was not in a compromising mood at the moment. 

Speaking of which…

She looked over at said demon. He was sitting behind a large oak desk, a rather impressive stack of scrolls sitting neatly on one end of the desk. His silver head was bent over various scrolls and documents. Dipping his feather into black ink, he began writing on the white scrolls, his movements meticulous and graceful. 

Kagome sighed again and looked out the window once more.

"If you are bored, there are plenty of books in the adjacent room,"

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru who was still bent over his documents. She didn't want to read, and he damn well knew that. She wanted to go outside, or to speak with Kagura for a while, not be confined to the room with nothing to do but stare out the window. 

But every since they had arrived, Sesshomaru had kept her close to him, allowing her to be alone only when she napped, or went to relieve herself. With Sarinji underfoot, he didn't really allow her to walk freely. It was a sort of punishment for interfering in between the fight after promising not to. Kagome took it in stride, trying not to get too angry with him; so far, she had not been very successful. In the last two days, they had gotten into more arguments than they had in a week.

"I do not want to read right now," she said testily.

Sesshomaru didn't even look up at her as he closed the document he had been writing on, then pulled out another scroll and began writing.

"Then cease that noise," he said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"What noise?" she asked between clenched teeth, though she already suspected the noise he was speaking of.

"Your sighs,"

Her brow twitched in anger.

"Well you won't let me go anywhere or do anything, so there's nothing to do to but sigh and stare out the window,"

"You know well why you are being restricted,"

"I broke the promise, I know that. I said I’m sorry! You don't have to keep throwing it in my face," she huffed turning back to the window.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he continued to write. Kagome sighed again. No one could ever accuse him of being too soft hearted. The two sat in silence. Minutes ticked by, hours passed. Kagome thought she would go crazy from boredom. Just as she made the decision to jump from the window and out to freedom, there was a knock at the door. 

She turned to the door.

"Enter," Sesshomaru said.

The door opened and Toramaru entered.

"Excuse the interruption, Sesshomaru, Kagome,"

Sesshomaru said nothing, his eyes and attention still glued to the paper. Toramaru looked over at Kagome, offering a smile. She looked over at Sesshomaru then back at Toramaru. 

'Help me' she mouthed to him. 

Toramaru raised a brow, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Might I borrow Lady Kagome for a while?" Toramaru asked.

"For what purpose?" Sesshomaru asked, grabbing another scroll from the stack.

"Shusui is here. She wishes to meet with Lady Kagome,"

Sesshomaru looked up at him.

"Shusui?"

Toramaru nodded.

"Aye, she arrived just this morning,"

"Who is Shusui?" Kagome asked from her place by the window.

"He will explain it to you," Sesshomaru still engrossed in his work.

That was permission enough for Kagome to leave. Wasting no time, she stood and walked over to Toramaru. Leaving Sesshomaru busy with his work, the two left the study. As soon as they were out of the room Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for that," she said to Toramaru as they walked down the hall.

Toramaru smiled in amusement. He was well aware of what had occurred in the Northern lands. He was quite surprised to say the least. His nephew was not one to be lenient, nor merciful. Why Sarinji still breathed was a mystery to him. Even his big brother InuTaisho would not have been that tolerant. 

He'd murder the male that looked at Izaoi with want, let alone openly displayed such feelings. The only logical explanations he could come up with were:

Killing Sarinji could cause upset between the Western lands and the Eastern lands, even if the killing was justified.

Killing Sarinji would cause Kagome distress. Stress in her condition was dangerous in any shape or form.

The answer was probably both. The two walked down the stairs and out the double doors. Once out back, they headed for the garden.

"It is no problem, though, to be truthful; I had come to retrieve you before you asked for help,"

"To meet this Shusui woman right?" she asked.

"Aye,"

"Who is this Shusui?" Kagome asked as they neared the garden.

"Toramaru-sama!" a voice called out in excitement.

Kagome looked to see a woman standing up from a white table. The table was set with various foods, all of which were raw and bloody. Kagome felt her stomach growl as the smell drifted to her nose. She turned her attention back to the woman. She was really beautiful. She was about Kagome's height; maybe a bit taller, dark brown hair pined up in a beautiful complex hair style, luminous brown eyes, light makeup enhancing her looks. She wore an extravagant kimono. It was the most beautiful clothing she had ever seen. So many bright vibrant colors. On anyone else, the outfit would look flashy, but on her, it looked natural. Kagome's impression of the woman was that she seemed to be bustling with energy.

"Shusui, you are as lovely as ever," Toramaru said with a smile.

"As do you," Shusui said.

Turning her attention to Kagome, she gasped.

"Is this her?" she asked in excitement.

Kagome took a step back in surprise as the woman glided up to her, her face nose to nose with her own. Reaching out, she took Kagome's cheeks in her hands, turning her face from side to side, looking her over.

"Ohhhh! She is as beautiful as Izaoi-sama!" she exclaimed.

"Aye, she is,"

Kagome blinked up at the woman, too shocked to say anything. Turning her attention from her face, Shusui moved her hands to her belly, feeling the slight bulging of her belly. Kagome's face turned bright red.

"Ohhh, this one's going to be something special, I can feel it," she declared smiling up at Toramaru.

"Indeed. I do not doubt you, Shusui," Toramaru said.

Finally the woman took a step back, her wandering hands enfolded into the sleeves of her kimono.

"Where are my manners?" she wondered with a giggle, "I am Shusui. I am the Hoikushi for all children born of the Western lands. I've been serving the as Hoikushi for generations. I've recently been Hoikushi for individuals of a lower class, however, with a new addition to the royal family, I've returned and am ready to serve the royal family again," she finished excitedly.

Kagome could only stare at the woman. She was really something to behold.

Though she looked no older than thirty, she was centuries old. A little younger than Toramaru though not by much. Shusui had been his Hoikushi, even though she was a bit younger than he had been at the time. She came from a long line of Hoikushi, so tradition had won out over age differences. However he thought of her more as a mother than a younger sister.

"Shusui will be assisting you throughout your pregnancy, as well as with the pup when born," Toramaru explained, "It is an age old tradition. Shusui will be a great source of information as well. She has overseen many pregnancies over the years. Any questions you have, she can answer,"

"Nice to meet you Shusui," Kagome said with a bow.

Shusui reached out for Kagome's hand, pulling her over to the white table.

"Come, my Lady. You must be quite hungry," she said.

Kagome looked back at Toramaru, who only smiled back at her, those damned amber eyes twinkling with blatant amusement.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you two to get to know each other,"

With a bow, he turned and walked away. Kagome took a seat on one of the chairs, Shusui sat across from her.

"I understand that you prefer uncooked meats and vegetables, please, have some," she said with a bright smile, gesturing to the food on the plate in front of her.

Kagome's stomach growled. She had just eaten an hour ago and already she felt as though she was starving. It seemed like she was always hungry.

"Thank you," she said, reaching over to pick up the chopsticks.

Picking up a cut of the bloody meat with her chopsticks, she popped it into her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was delicious! Chewing happily, she picked up another piece.

"Rinjiki seasoning," Shusui said.

Swallowing, Kagome wiped her mouth.

"Rinjiki seasoning?" she asked.

"The seasoning. It is a special seasoning passed down from my great, great grandmother. Raw meat is soaked in a pot of blood and Rinjiki seasoning for two hours, it enhances the natural seasoning."

"It's delicious," Kagome said picking up another piece.

"I am so glad you are enjoying the food," she said with another of those bright smiles.

Once the meat was gone, Kagome turned her hungry eyes to the vegetables. Those too had been sprinkled with Rinjiki seasoning. Kagome made short work of those. By the time she was done, she felt more stuffed than she ever had in the last couple of days. Every time she ate it seemed to go right through her. Within an hour, sometimes less, she would be hungry again.

"The Rinjiki seasoning makes foods more filling," she said.

"Thank you for the meal, I really enjoyed it,"

"I am glad. I will be sure to inform the cooks on how to prepare your meals from now own," she said.

"Thank you," Kagome said again, "How long have you been a Hoikushi?"

"Hmm," Shusui thought to herself, tapping her lips with a finger, "Almost as long as Toramaru has been alive,"

"So you were Sesshomaru's Hoikushi?"

Shusui nodded.

"Ohhh he was a lovely child,"

Kagome raised a brow. Sesshomaru? A lovely child? She couldn't even think of him as a child let alone a lovely child.

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh indeed. He was a quiet one, but he was well behaved and sweet,"

"Well behaved and sweet…" she repeated doubtfully.

Shusui nodded.

"Never gave me any trouble until his mother died and Izaoi-sama moved in," she sighed, "Though I cannot blame him."

She shook her head sadly.

"I have no idea what InuTaisho was thinking bringing Izaoi into the castle so soon after his mother died. He loved Izaoi, we all knew that, but Sesshomaru didn't. He hadn't understood the relationship his mother and father had. Even now that he does understand, he will never forgive his father for that,"

She hadn't known his father had done such a thing.

"How terrible," Kagome said.

"Aye, Sesshomaru-sama was never the same after that,"

"What about InuYasha,"

Shusui huffed.

"I've never met such a child that got into so much mischief!" she said with a laugh.

Kagome smiled, she figured as much.

"He was such a curious child, getting into the most ridiculous situations. He drove InuTaisho-sama up the wall,"

Kagome could believe that. InuYasha seemed to be the type even now.

"What sort of ridiculous situations?" Kagome asked.

"Well when he was six years old…."

Hours passed as Shusui told her tale after tale of InuYasha's many misfortunes and slip ups. Kagome didn't think she had ever laughed so hard in her life. Some of the stories she told her were just plain shocking. Kagome stored them away for future reference. When InuYasha got out of line, she'd blast him with an embarrassing tale from his wayward childhood.

"InuTaisho-sama was not pleased to say the least," Shusui finished.

Kagome giggled.

"I can understand why," she said.

The two quieted as Sesshomaru walked in. Shusui stood, a smile on her face.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it is so wonderful to see you," she said.

Sesshomaru bowed slightly.

"Shusui," he acknowledged briefly before turning to Kagome, "It is time for dinner,"

Kagome stood up and turned to Shusui, a smile in place.

"I had a wonderful time, Shusui. I hope to see you again,"

"Aye, you will, Kagome-sama. There are many things that need to be done before the birth of the child, so you will be seeing much of me,"

Kagome smiled.

"I look forward to it,"

 

Kagome knelt in the dirt, pulling weeds near her roses. 

She smiled. 

They would bloom this year. They were still little sprouts in the ground, but with the fertilizer she'd spread on the ground, the growing process would progress faster. Standing, she picked up her tools and headed inside to wash up. She giggled to herself. If Shusui knew she was out here getting her hands dirty, and lifting things, she'd be in big trouble.

Shusui was wonderful, and a great source of information on not only pregnancies, but Inu youkai's in general. However, Shusui was into proper protocol. Proper protocol this, proper protocol that. 

The pregnant female remaining rested, pampered and well fed was proper protocol. 

Avoiding any type of physical labor and staying off your feet was tradition. 

Staying indoors was proper protocol. 

Kagome rolled her eyes. 

She didn't think proper protocol was exactly a bad thing, but here was no way in hell she could stay inside  _**all** _ day and not be able to do  _**anything** _ but sit on her bum. Shusui had gone down stairs to make sure her meals were being prepared correctly as she had been for the past two weeks, and seeing an opening, Kagome had slipped from the bedroom, found a servant for gardening material. Once the materials had been obtained, she had come out to the garden to weed and water the blue roses she had been able to plant a week before.

As she walked into the castle to return the tools to the servant who retrieved them for her, Kagome's mind could not help but wonder when and if she would have her vision. She'd been waiting for almost three weeks. Next week was the last week, after that she could no longer search for the last amulet, and she was more than a little worried. If only she knew how to trigger a vision, but they seemed to come at random. 

She sighed.

There was nothing more she hated than feeling helpless and powerless. But what could she do? She didn't know how to trigger a vision on command. She found the servant near the kitchens, and returned the materials with a thanks. As she turned, an ominous feeling crawled over her. A tingle went up her spine.

'Someone is watching me,' she though to herself.

This feeling, she knew feeling. She had felt it before. Sighing in defeat she turned to face the executioner. Shusui stood a few feet away, arms crossed, foot tapping. Her brown eyes said it all. 

She was not pleased.

Turning, she headed upstairs without saying a word. Head hanging, Kagome followed. No wonder Sesshomaru had decided to cut her punishment short. Shusui was sweet, but just as strict as Sesshomaru.

The two headed up to Kagome's bedroom. Once inside, Kagome took a seat on the window seat and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

"Gardening?" Shusui started, "Such things are not done Kagome-sama. Not for a pregnant female of your station. Look at your kimono,"

Kagome looked down at the blue silk kimono. Grass and dirt stains were smeared into the delicate materials. Shusui took one of her hands, a funny look on her face.

"And your hands," she said.

Kagome looked at her hands as well. They were dirty, the nails caked with dirt. Kagome giggled at her face.

"One's hands have to get dirty when gardening, Shusui,"

"Really, Kagome-sama, you take this so lightly. A female pregnant with a royal pup should not be outside, dirtying herself with such a back breaking task such as gardening. It is not proper protocol,"

"I know-"

"Why I remember the days when a female knew the proper protocol for carrying a pup of such a high station. What has this world come to that proper protocol is no longer valued?"

Kagome giggled. Shusui was always bemoaning the lack of respect for proper protocol in this day and age, though she was never serious.

Shusui smiled, tugging on her hand.

"Come, my Lady. Let's get you all cleaned up," she said leading her to the bathroom.

Once inside, Kagome undressed and stepped into the hot water. At first, Kagome had been a bit uncomfortable being watched while bathing, but after a few days, she had eventually gotten over it. Shusui made her feel comfortable, although, she never got to the point of letting her bathe her body, she allowed her to wash her hair or clean her nails, anything else Kagome cleaned herself.

Shusui took a seat behind Kagome. Picking up a wooden bucket, she dipped it into the water and poured it over her hair, careful not to let the water wet her face. Once done, she picked up a container of liquid soap and poured a healthy does into her hand. Rubbing her hands together, she made her hands soapy before applying the soap to her thick dark hair, massaging gently. Kagome purred in contentment. She loved when Shusui washed her hair. She was very gentle and soothing.

"Such pretty hair, did you inherit it from your mother?" Shusui asked.

"I”m not sure, mother had dark hair and so did my father," Kagome said.

“Ah,”

"What was Sesshomaru's mother like?" Kagome asked.

"Lady Kaori? Oh she was a wonderful lady. She loved Sesshomaru to death and he her,"

"I understand there were some mysterious circumstances surrounding her death," Kagome said.

"Aye," she said rinsing her hair with the bucket of water, "As you know, InuTaisho-sama and Kaori-sama's relationship was not a love match. They were fond of each other, but not in that way. They had decided to live their love life separate, something unheard of between Inu Youkai, but some how, they made it work. InuTaisho fell in love with Izaoi, and Kaori fell in love with a gentleman by the name of Yushun."

"Yushun."

"Aye, he was a handsome one and the most mysterious male I've ever met. Nothing is known about him, where he came from, who he is, nothing. At the time of his arrival, no one questioned him, no one really paid attention to him. I mean they paid attention, but not on a deeper level. No one investigated his life,"

"Not even Sesshomaru's father?"

"Nay, InuTaisho was too busy with Izaoi to really notice. At first, everything was wonderful. Kaori was happy with Yushun. Then something happened. Kaori seemed to become fearful of him, of everything and everyone. She had frequent nightmares, she stopped eating, she stopped sleeping, and day after day she seemed to get sicker and sicker. She was wasting away before our very eyes," she said sadly, tears glistening in her eyes, "Weeks passed, and nothing seemed to help. She isolated herself from everyone and every thing, even Sesshomaru,"

Shusui rung out Kagome's dripping wet hair, combing her fingers through her hair.

"Yushun visited her everyday. He was the only one she allowed near her bedside. Then one day, she closed her eyes and never opened them again,"

"How horrible,"

"Aye," she said as she began to clean Kagome's finger nails, "After she died and her body was laid to rest in the royal mausoleum, Yushun disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Some people suspect Yushun was involved, but they were never able to obtain proof. Yushun was gone,"

"That is very suspicious," Kagome agreed.

The two finished up and left the bathing facility. Kagome put on a new kimono and sat down at her vanity while Shusui began to brush her hair. Kagome sat quietly as her hair was brushed and styled. Shusui was good with hair. 

Kagome closed her eyes as the soft bristles of the brush ran through her hair. Her mind began to drift. 

She suddenly felt very weightless. 

She opened her eyes, expecting to see her face reflected back from her vanity mirror. It was not so. What greeted her was a hall. A hall with walls painted with crimson dark blood. She looked down the dark hall. Bodies littered the floor, their face twisted into anguished expressions. Without a moment's hesitation, she began to walk down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura lay on Ensei's lap, eyes closed, enjoying the peace and quiet. Ensei gently stroked her hair back, his thoughts far away. Kagura opened her eyes, watching his solemn face. His eyes were serious, which was not like him. Around her, he was always carefree and warm, but after the incident with Lord Sarinji he often stared into space, his mind preoccupied. Reaching up, she touched a finger to the wrinkle in his forehead. He looked down at her, the seriousness clearing from his eyes, replaced by a warmer look.

"Do not frown so, wrinkles do not suit you," Kagura said.

Ensei smiled.

"Aye, they do not," he said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Kagura sighed. They had gotten so close in the past month. He understood her in ways no one ever had. He made her laugh, he made her smile, he made her stomach turn over and knot with just a simple gesture. It was amazing. This whole experience was amazing. 

He was amazing.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Ensei sighed.

"I know not what drives that male to do what he does. I don't understand it," he said heatedly, "He risks all for a dream, for something that could never be. Why? Why put his life in jeopardy? The well being of his people,"

Kagura sat up, scooting next to him. She looked up at the bright sky, leaning against his shoulder.

"For a dream," she said.

Ensei looked over at her.

"A dream?"

"Yes," she said smiling softly, "A dream, something that may never come true and yet it gives you hope inside. At times, it is the only thing that keeps you going, the only thing that gives your life meaning,"

"But if that is so, then a dream should not add more danger to a person's life. Why chase a dream that could potentially get you killed?"

"Sometimes in life there are risks that a person has to take,"

"But why? It is only a dream,"

Kagura closed her eyes, wrapping her arm around his, she leaned into his chest. His heart beat strong and steady against her ear.

"To be closer to that dream. It is okay if you can never obtained that dream, but to be close to it, to reach for it, that is the purpose of risking all, and though you may not understand, it is worth it,"

They sat in silence for long moments, a gentle breeze ruffling their hair and clothing. Reaching over, he caressed her cheek.

"And what about you Kagura?" he asked softly.

She turned to him in confusion.

"What about me?" she asked.

"What is your dream?"

Kagura reached up, stroking back his hair. She loved when he left it loose around his shoulders. It made him look so wild, so free. Softly she ran her fingers through the fine strands of his hair. Sitting here with him, being with him, this was her dream. She was living her dream. But she couldn't tell him that. Knowing him, he would ask what risks she was taking to live that dream. She just could not tell him the truth. She had to keep taking risks; she had to keep her dream alive as long as possible.

Leaning up, she touched her lips to his and within seconds, his question no longer mattered. 

Not to her or to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru stood from his desk, closing the last scroll and setting it down. Finally his desk was clear, paper work requiring his permission and signature had been piling up, and he had been working none stop to complete the work for the last two weeks. Finally finished with paper work for today, he headed down to the Great Hall. The rest of his afternoon would be spent listening to disputes, marriage proposals between the towns' people and other such things. 

He had not been able to settle disputes since he had left.

Before he could even enter the room, raised voice met his ears. He raised a brow. Raised voices in his castle? Had he really been gone that long that his people had forgotten how to show him proper respect?

"Them fucking crops belong me and well ye know it!" a voice shouted.

Apparently he had been gone too long if a peasant was shouting such language in his castle. As he approached the double doors leading into the Hall, the two soldiers stationed at the doors bowed before opening the doors. Peasants crowded the room, arguing amongst each other, seemingly unaware of his presence or they didn't care. He preferred to think it was the former rather than the latter; he damn sure didn't want to have to slaughter them all.

His soldiers were among the yelling individuals. With so many peasants in the Hall at one time, it was hard to gain control. Walking past the chaos, he went to take a seat in his chair. He sat watching, eyes narrowed, an emotionless expression gracing his face. It was not long before one of the arguing soldiers noticed him.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru," he said in surprise.

The crowd instantly quieted, turning their attention to Lord Sesshomaru. The room was as silent as tomb. Seeing the disapproval in his eyes, everyone bowed, offering apologies.

"You will present yourselves in an orderly manner or no disputes will be heard this day," Sesshomaru informed the crowd.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

The peasants and soldiers moved to obey, none wanting to piss off their Lord even worse than they already had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Hope you enjoyed it.** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	48. The Last Amulet

**Chapter Forty-Eight:**

The Last Amulet

 

It was peaceful here. The wind was blowing softly across the open plain. The grass was as green as he had ever seen it before. A few flowers grew here and there, giving the grass color. The sun was hidden behind the white fluffy clouds in the deep blue sky. Toramaru sat quietly under a tree, eyes closed, enjoying the peace and quiet. He did not have chances such as this to relax very often. With his position as Elder he bore a lot of responsibility. At times, he hated it, and yet most of the time he enjoyed it.

"Enjoying yourself, little brother?"

Toramaru's eyes snapped open. That voice. He recognized that voice. It couldn't be.

"InuTaisho?" he asked, "Is that you big brother?"

"Who else but I would call you little brother, Toramaru?" the voice said with a chuckle.

On his right, a few feet away from him, a figure appeared. Hazy at first but soon cleared. The figure was none other than his big brother, InuTaisho. He looked just as he had the day he left. Strong and handsome, silver hair pulled back in a high ponytail, golden eyes wide and piercing, his aristocratic features set in a serious expression. That had happened after Izaoi had died. He had become serious all the time, his laughter and joy no longer easily brought forth.

He even wore the same cloths; an expensive blue kimono and hakama and gleaming armor.

Toramaru stood and slowly approached his big brother, almost afraid if he moved the wrong way he would disappear.

"InuTaisho." he breathed.

InuTaisho graced him with one of his rare smiles and held out a hand to Toramaru.

"It's been a long time, little brother."

They clasped hands, Toramaru holding on a bit tight. The emotion welling up in his chest was almost too much. After all this time, his brother was here. They had been as close as two brothers could possibly be. Almost as close as twins. Hell, they looked so much alike that they were often mistaken as such. InuTaisho was decades older than Toramaru however.

"Where have you been? What happened to you?" Toramaru asked impatiently.

"That is not important at the moment. My fate will be revealed in time. For now, tell me of my sons. How do they fare?"

Even though he wanted to know now, Toramaru decided not to push. It'd be useless anyway; trying to get information out of his big brother. It had always been that way.

"InuYasha has your temper big brother, only ten times worse."

InuTaisho smiled fondly at that.

"A bit of an outcast because of his hanyou blood though. I am ashamed to say I cannot protect him from everything."

InuTaisho nodded solemnly.

"I had not expected you to. I knew well what the consequences of my mating Izaoi would bring him."

"He is a good pup. A bit rough around the edges and wild, but good at heart."

There was a pause between them. Toramaru knew what InuTaisho wanted to ask. He could tell by the pain that filled his amber eyes.

"And Sesshomaru? Does he still…" InuTaisho could not finish his question, but Toramaru knew what he meant.

Did Sesshomaru still hate him? Toramaru chose his words carefully.

"I am sorry to say that Sesshomaru's….feelings for you have not changed." He said softly.

InuTaisho turned and paced away from Toramaru, sadness rolling through him in waves. It was hard for Toramaru to watch his brother in such pain. InuTaisho had made a mistake, that much was true but hadn't he suffered enough? As long as Sesshomaru felt the way he did InuTaisho would never forgive himself. He would never heal.

"He was young when this happened. He did not understand at the time and because it was not explained to him, he does not understand it now. You cannot continue to blame yourself for this InuTaisho."

InuTaisho stood silent.

"InuTaisho-"

"Yet it is my fault."

"It is not your fault!"

"It is!" InuTaisho said fiercely, turning on Toramaru, "It is my fault do you not see? He was grieving the passing of his mother. I was not there for him. I was too intent on mating Izaoi, too focused on my own goddamn happiness to pay heed to his pain. He grieved alone. I was happy with my new mate while his mother lay cold in the ground."

Such pain filled his amber eyes that Toramaru had to look away. Toramaru had tried to be there for him back then, but Sesshomaru had shut everyone out. He had turned cold and angry, isolating himself from his entire family.

"I failed him." InuTaisho whispered.

They sat in silence awhile before InuTaisho spoke once more.

"There is something I have to tell you…"

 

Toramaru opened his eyes slowly. The high gray ceiling in his room was the first thing he saw. He stared up at it as he tried to piece together his dream. He had not dreamed of his big brother in centuries, but lately he’d had these dreams over and over. It was long ago but he still remembered feeling crushing sadness afterwards. He didn't this time. He felt almost hopeful. Hopeful for what he did not know. It was strange.

What had big brother wanted to tell him? What message was he trying to convey? Sitting up, he climbed from bed and walked to the bathing facility. Bathing leisurely, he wonder over and over what it could be that InuTaisho had to say. And each time, he came up short. The only thing he knew for sure was that it somehow had something to do with Sesshomaru, but that was not so unusual. Before InuTaisho had left, he had said he had wanted to speak to Sesshomaru about something but had not been able to find him. 

They had both known it was because Sesshomaru had not wanted to be found. He had not wanted to see his father off on his battle, knowing it could have possibly been the last time he would ever see his father alive again. The knowledge of knowing that Sesshomaru had purposely avoided him, that his hatred for his father ran so deep and strong had cut his brother deeply.

Toramaru sighed, climbing from the water. He dried off and dressed, his mind still on InuTaisho and Sesshomaru. He would have to talk to Sesshomaru about his father soon. InuTaisho was long dead, the time had come for Sesshomaru to forgive and let go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Them crops is mine, my Lord. That there part of the land he planted on is part of my land, so them plants belong to me," a peasant male by the name of Rinji argued.

The settling of disputes had been going on for a few hours and already, Sesshomaru was starting to lose patience.

"Nay my Lord!" his neighbor Ginchi exclaimed, "That land is mine and so is them crops! Do not listen to 'em my Lord! My Father gave me that land afore he died!"

"Nay! He lies! I've always had that there piece of land! He had no right to farm on that land!"

"Lying scoundrel, I've a mind to gut ye where ye stand!"

"Enough!" a soldier said, "You will show our Lord proper respect and keep your voices down. Address your concerns to Lord Sesshomaru or be gone,"

Rinji glared at Ginchi before turning to Lord Sesshomaru and bowed.

"I apologize my Lord," he said.

Ginchi followed suit.

"As do I my Lord,"

Sesshomaru said nothing, his amber eyes boring into their bowed heads.

"This Sesshomaru will not tolerate any more shouting in his castle. Any that continue to shout will suffer the consequences. You have all been warned,"

"Yes sir," everyone said unison.

"My Lord, here is the map of their lands," a soldier said coming forward, scroll in hand.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome wait!" a woman screamed.

The soldier stopped, turning to look at the double doors where the shouting voice had come from. The sound of running feet could be heard passing quickly by the doors. The two soldiers guarding the doors began to shout as well. As the foot falls quieted the doors suddenly opened and a soldier barged in.

"My Lord, the Hoikushi and Lady Kagome just ran out the front door!"

The crowd began to stir; everyone talking at once, wondering what was going on. Sesshomaru ignored them all. He was up and out the door in an instant, following after Shusui and Kagome. The crowd followed, eager to see the outcome as well as have something to gossip about tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Shusui had no idea what was going on. One minute they had been sitting at Kagome's vanity, styling her hair for the midday meal and the next thing she knew Kagome had gotten up and started running. Shusui had taken off after her of course, but every time she got close, Kagome danced away from her grip, or even used force to escape. Shusui's face was still sting from the blow she'd received from the wayward woman.

"Kagome stop!" she called to the running woman before her.

Kagome didn't even acknowledge her as she rushed down the stone stairs. Shusui felt her heart leap from her chest. If she fell down she could hurt the pup. She held her breath as they ran down the steps, letting it out only as Kagome finally stepped off the stairs and continued to run at break neck speed.

"Hey! Stop!" one of the guards posted at the Great Hall doors shouted after them as they ran pass the Great Hall and outside.

'Where in the hell was she going?' Shusui thought to herself.

A flash of white rushed past her. Shusui stopped in surprise as Sesshomaru caught up with the woman, grabbing on to her shoulders and successfully stopping her. Spectators crowed around the couple, curious to see what was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome walked down the hall. Even though she was a bit used to the smell, her nose still scrunched up in distaste as the smell of rotting bodies caressed her nose. Bodies were everywhere. She was no expert on death and dying but from the looks of their bodies, they had endured various forms of torture before death. It was hard to look at some of them. More than a few were missing parts of their bodies. Kagome looked away in disgust at the corpse scattered at her feet.

It was a young male; the top part of his head had been cut off, his pink squishy brain infested with maggots and flies. Her stomach clenched. Covering her mouth she stepped over the body and continued down the hall, trying not to look at the dead.

She turned the corner and began walking down another hall. It was worse than the first hall. This time, not only were there elderly males and females, but also children. Kagome could not even look at their little bodies abused and bloodied, their little face twisted in pain and horror. 

Her hand moved down to her own child, nestled safely in her womb. 

Though she had only been pregnant a few weeks, she loved the little being in her belly. To see children, infants even, dead and rotting in this house of horrors, it brought tears to her eyes.

Wiping her eyes she walked pass the little bodies. At the end of the hall was a door. Reaching out a hand to the door, she felt the pulsing of the amulet. Her brows drew down in confusion. Beneath that pulsing, she felt another pulsing. It felt strangely familiar and yet she had never felt it before.

She opened the door, and a foul smell hit her. Covering her mouth and nose she looked around the room, further disgusted at what she saw. Their were bodies hanging from chains. The chains had been lifted so that the person hanging had to balance themselves on their toes or risking breaking their arms, so that just standing was a form of torture. On a table nearby, bloody tools lay gleaming and sharp. She didn't even what to think about what those things were for.

"You…should not be….here…." a voice said.

Kagome turned to the source of the voice. One of the males hanging from the chains looked over at her. Kagome gasped. One of his eyes were hanging from its socket, his arms were broken. Having been too tired to continue standing on his toes, his legs had given out, yanking his full weight down on the chain, breaking both appendages.

"You can see me?" she asked in surprise.

This was the first time she had interacted with a person in one of her visions.

"I….am on the….edge of death…..I can see many….things….. Those who have died…..I've seen them here….."

Kagome ran over to the male, intending to get him down. To her surprise, her hands went right through him.

"I'll get you out of here,"

"I…am already…..dying; you…cannot save me," he said, "Leave this….place…."

"Where is this place? Tell me where you are," she said.

"Nitsau….mansion….I was a…soldier here…He came…and….took over….."

The sound of foot steps grasped both their attention.

"He….comes…." the male said.

Kagome looked around. There was no where to hide. The room was entirely open space. She gasped in panic as the door burst open and in walked a male. The male was beautiful, long golden hair and deep blue eyes. The expression on his face however spoke volumes. Such anger, such rage and hatred blazed on his face. Evil radiated off him waves making her head spin. 

He approached her with long, quick strides. 

Kagome stood frozen to the spot. To her surprise, he walked through her, over to the table of tools. Kagome looked behind her at him.

He seemed oblivious to her.

He picked up a long sharp knife and walked over to the hanging male. Grabbing his face, he opened the beaten male's mouth, roughly pulling his tongue out. Kagome closed her eyes as the golden haired male brought the blade down on his tongue. 

The make screamed in agony.

Turning away from the horror scene she focused on locating the source of the pulsing. She found herself at a door in the floorboards. Opening the wood door, she had to hold her breath against the smell. Stone stairs led down into the darkness. Taking a breath, Kagome descended the stairs. Darkness closed over her. She could barely see her hand in front of her. She walked slowly until her vision cleared and she was able to see better, reaching out to the stone walls to steady herself.

As her hand ran along the stones, she felt something squishy. She stopped. A chill ran up her spine as she closed her hand over the squishy spot. 

She pulled her hand away. Her hand came back covered in a gooey liquid. Kagome looked down at her hand. Slowly she turned to look at the wall. A skeleton face looked back at her. Its eyes were empty except for two bright red slits. Saliva dripped down its mouth. 

Its mouth opened, hissing at her. 

Kagome didn't waste any time. Turning, she ran. A growl echoed down the stone walls after her. The skeleton burst free of the stone wall and gave chase, his loud growl waking the others. More skeletons burst from the walls and gave chase, shrilling and screaming.

Kagome never slowed. She rounded a corner, nearly colliding with the wall. It was a dead end. Although she could feel the pulsing of the jewel, there was no hall to go down. She panicked, her breathing sawing from her lungs. The screaming of the skeletons grew closer. 

They were coming. 

Running over to the wall, she ran her hand over the stone, looking for any sign of a secret entry.

Low growls reached her ears. Turning, she gasped. Skeletons stood a few feet away, their mouths salivating, their piercing red eyes fixed on her. Kagome turned back to the wall, her hands running desperately over the cold stone wall. As a skeleton charged forward, a loud roar echoing in the small space, her hand moved over a loose stone. Kagome pushed it in. 

A wall dropped from above, separating her and the skeletons, while lifting the wall in front of her. 

The path led into more darkness. Kagome took a breath before journeying down into the shadows. She could feel the pulsing in earnest now. She followed it all the way down to the end of the tunnel. Inside a circular room bathed in a green light, the amulet floated in the air. Kagome approached the amulet. 

Reaching out, her hand closed over the amulet. Pulling back she was surprised that she was still in her vision.

Usually, her vision ended once she obtained the amulet. 

Why was she still here? 

Looking down at said amulet, she marveled at its beauty. It was an anklet, a beautiful golden anklet with a hanging chain; on the end of the small golden chain, hung a small emerald. Lifting up her kimono, she bent over and opened the clasp of the anklet; put it around her ankle, before reclosing the clasp again. She stood quickly as the amulets began to glow. She always wore the amulets so they would remain safe, not once had they ever given off energy as they were doing now.

The ground began to shake. Kagome grabbed onto the wall to steady herself. A few feet away, a golden structure began to rise from the dirt. Kagome let go of the wall as the structure rose to its full height, rising up to the stone ceiling. As the rumbling ceased, Kagome walked over to the door. 

It was made entirely of gold. There were carvings in the door, symbols. She didn't understand what they meant. Reaching out she traced the symbols, surprised when a bright green light followed her finger. 

Kagome pulled her hand back, looking down at her hand. Her hand was fine. She put her hand to the door. 

Energy spiked up her arm. 

The ground shook again as the door began to open.

Inside, led into more darkness. 

Kagome sighed. 

She was so tired of wandering around in the darkness, but of course ventured inside anyways. Even with her night vision it was still so dark she could barely see. She walked no more than a few minutes before she came upon chains. They were broken chains, rusted and bloody. She walked past the chains and headed deeper into the cave. She could hear shifting in the distance. Like soft footsteps. She stopped as a dark figure walked towards her.

Kagome squinted, trying to make out the figure, but it was so dark she couldn't see anything. The figure stopped as well, golden eyes looking back at her. A scrape of metal reached her ears. A sword gleamed in the darkness, pointed at her.

"Who are you?" the dark figure demanded.

His voice was low and guttural, raspy, as though he had not used it in a while.

"Who are you? I'll not ask again," the figure said stepping closer.

Kagome backed up a step. Seeing the movement the figure advanced on her, sword in hand. The figure grabbed her, his hands grabbing her upper arms. She stared into the eyes of Sesshomaru.

"Answer me woman. Are you alright?" he asked.

Kagome blinked, looking around. She was outside the castle. People were staring at her, whispering. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Yes….yes I'm fine," she said.

"Kagome-sama," Shusui called as she broke through the crowd of unfamiliar faces.

Kagome turned to Shusui.

"My Lady, where were you going in such a hurry? You should not be doing such dangerous things in your condition!" she scolded wagging a finger at her.

Kagome gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry to worry you Shusui," she said.

"Have you had a vision?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Vision?" Shusui asked, glancing between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Come inside, we will discuss this," Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru turned to address the crowd.

"Today's hearing will be postponed until next week. Leave,"

The crowd grumbled but dispersed none the less, returning to their homes in the village. Kagome squawked in surprise as Sesshomaru swept her into his arms and headed back to the castle, Shusui and his soldiers following.

 

Kagome was hot! 

Wiping her forehead, with the sleeve of her kimono once more, she fanned herself with her hand, though that didn't really help her much. She had not expected the Southern lands to be so damn humid. Immediately following the vision, Sesshomaru had dispatched soldiers to gather Lord Yamiko, InuYasha, General Ensei and Lord Sarinji and Kagome had explained what and where the last amulet was located as well as the dangers that awaited them.

Yamiko had recognized Nitsau Mansion as an old structure built a few decades ago not to far from his castle in the Southern lands. Two days after her vision, they had all made the journey to the Southern lands. Shusui had reluctantly stayed behind after arguing that Kagome should have stayed behind as well in her condition, but after explaining that Kagome was necessary in order to find the amulet, she had settled down. Unhappy with the decision but seeing as she had no other choice, she had let it go.

They arrived in the Southern lands in a day and a half. Traveling to the mansion would take another half a day. They had decided to walk, the heat too in tense to rush. Sesshomaru had even brought his two head dragon Ah-Un for her to travel on. Kagome had been a bit hesitant to ride the two headed beast, having never seen such an animal, but Ah-Un was such a sweetheart, she could not have rejected the adorable beast. 

Reaching up, she stroked both heads, earning her a content growl from the beast. She looked ahead at Sesshomaru. He walked a distance in front of her, holding the reigns of Ah-Un. Even he had dressed down for the trip. Instead of his normal silk white kimono, he had settled for a white cotton kimono and hakama with a simple light blue floral design on the right shoulder, though he had still donned his armor. His hair had been pulled back and up in a high pony tail.

She was glad he had told her it would be hot. She had dressed in a green cotton kimono and red obi, her hair completely up in a bun. She would have died out here if she'd worn a silken kimono with all her hair down. A frustrated growl reached her ears.

"Why the fuck is it so damn hot!" InuYasha complained, "Who the fuck would want to live in this shithole?"

Kagome turned around. InuYasha was sweating profusely. Obviously he had not gotten the message everyone else had gotten about the humidity of the Southern lands because he had worn his silken red kimono and hakama. In this heat, his silk clothing was literally cooking him alive. 

Next to him, Yamiko didn't even look as though the heat bothered him at all, which made sense since these were his lands and he was no doubt used to the heat. However, the look on his face was as heated as the weather.

"Shithole? Fuck you InuYasha! Don't complain just because you can't handle a little heat! Stupid half-breed, why the fuck did you wear silk to the South?" Yamiko responded in anger.

Kagome sighed as the two began to argue and bicker with each other. Those two never got along and yet at times she could swear they were the best of friends. It was strange to say the least, their love/hate friendship, but it seemed to work for them.

"Will you two shut up?" General Ensei asked in exasperation from behind the arguing pair.

Kagome looked back at the sweating male. He had dressed in a cotton kimono and hakama and put his hair up as well, however, he was still visibly suffering from the heat. She glanced at Sarinji. He had done the same. It was very awkward having him with them after what had happened. The looks Sesshomaru gave him, the way he would pull her away if she was even an inch to close to Sarinji; it was embarrassing to say the least. 

But she refrained from fighting with him when he got that way because she knew that if she fought Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru would in turn fight Sarinji. She damn sure did not want that happening again. 

Sarinji had stared death in the face once and escaped with his life, she was sure he would not be as lucky if such happened again.

Surprisingly, Sarinji didn't seem to mind Sesshomaru constantly pulling her away from him. He usually pretended not to see, or didn't acknowledge it. She hoped that meant he was done pursuing her. Although she still felt bad for him. Looking at him now, he was quiet, his mind seemingly far away on thoughts that did not seem to bring him any happiness. 

She sighed. 

Even though she wanted to, she could not help him.

Kagome turned her attention back to Yamiko and InuYasha who were still arguing, but not against each other but both against General Ensei. Kagome giggled. She was convinced now, their love/hate friendship worked just fine for the both of them. Kagome turned back around, wiping her brow again. This heat was unbearable, but the land was overall very nice and lush. The grass was a dark healthy green, the trees tall and full of leaves, various animals roaming around freely. 

Without the constant heat, this was a very nice land. 

Yamiko said the heat would let up around late afternoon. She sure as hell hoped he was right.

After a few more hours of travel, Sesshomaru stopped the group at a lake, stating he did not want Kagome getting too hot in her condition. She was thankful for that, as was everyone else. Standing at the bank, Kagome rolled up the sleeves of her kimono and the bottom up to her knees and stepped into the cool water, sighing in relief. They were only a few minutes away from the mansion; she could feel the pulsing of the amulet from where she was. Sesshomaru came to sit next to her, his kimono sleeves and hakama rolled up as well.

"Your condition?" he asked reaching out a hand to feel her swelling belly.

"I'm fine, no nausea, no pain," she answered.

Her stomach growled in hunger. Kagome blushed. She had forgotten the Rinjiki seasoning to make sure she stayed full. She had been meaning to get the seasoning from Shusui but must have forgotten. Sesshomaru stood.

"I will return with food. Do not leave the lake," he said.

Kagome nodded as he turned and walked away. Kagome turned back to splashing in the water. Dipping her cupped hands into the river, she scooped up water and splashed her heated face and neck. Yamiko and InuYasha joined her; Yamiko sitting at her left, InuYasha at her right. She knew they had come on Sesshomaru's orders. Protecting her from not only enemies but Sarinji as well. She shrugged inwardly. 

That was fine with her, it was too hot to argue anyway.

"So," InuYasha started.

"Hum?" Kagome said turning to her right.

She shrieked in surprise. His face was inches from her own, his golden eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What kind of kid ya having; devil of a boy or a satanic little girl?"

"Neither, I am having a precious, precious child, no matter the sex," Kagome said narrowing her own eyes at him.

"Keh," InuYasha said lying down on the grass, his arms folded behind his head, "What ever you say Kagome,"

Kagome rolled her eyes. InuYasha just could not get over himself soon enough.

"Hate to say it Kagome, but with a father like Sesshomaru what kind of kid can ya expect to have? Little devils," Yamiko said dramatically.

Kagome giggled.

"I'm serious!" he said with a feigned horrified look, "Little devils that run up and bite you at the ankles!"

Kagome laughed harder.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're scared of little children, Yamiko?"

"Any child with the a direct connection to the devil himself scares me shitless,"

Kagome punched him playful with a laugh.

"Just you wait until you have children of your own, Yamiko. They'll be worse than anything you can imagine my child being,"

Yamiko shuddered.

"No way in hell that could happen,"

Kagome laughed again.

General Ensei and Sarinji sat a few feet away behind the group. Sarinji sat quietly, stealing glances of Kagome here and there. He had decided not to openly pursue her anymore. Even he was not so foolish to butt heads with Sesshomaru again. He sighed inwardly. He had come so close to carelessness, youthfulness. Had had a taste of recklessness and had enjoyed every moment of it; the pain, the adrenaline, everything. It would be a memory that he would venture down often in his mind. In spite of the way things had turned out he was more than happy with the way things were now. At his age, feeling such things again were next to impossible, but he had, and to him, that was one of his greatest accomplishments.

Sesshomaru returned within minutes, a dead boar thrown over his shoulder. He made short work of the animal. Skinning it, gutting it and cutting the meat into squares in a matter of minutes, and placing the squares onto a large leaf. Taking the leaf over to Kagome, he glared down at both Yamiko and InuYasha.

"Alright, alright, we're going," InuYasha said standing.

Yamiko followed suit and the two walked away as Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome as she began to eat.

"When we arrive at the mansion, I do not want you going in alone. If I am not available, you are to find InuYasha, Yamiko, or General Ensei. If they are not available, then and only then will you seek out Sarinji,"

Kagome sighed.

"I already know what's inside that mansion; I think I can handle it on my own,"

"Nay, Kagome. You spoke of a male inside that place. We know not who he is or what his motives are. You will stay where there is someone to protect you,"

Kagome swished her feet around in the water as she took another piece of meat and popped it into her mouth.

"Do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nodded. 

This time Sesshomaru sighed. 

He got the feeling that even though she nodded at him, that she planned to do exactly what she wanted to do. 

Once Kagome finished, the group once more began to travel. As they rounded the corner on the main road, the mansion came into sight. It was large and foreboding, a dark energy hang over it. It was a fairly new building and yet it seemed to be crumbling already. The white paint was dirty, parts of the ceiling caved in, overall it look as though no one had taken care of the structure in months, and considering what had gone on in that place, there was not one alive to take care of it.

Kagome felt a chill crawl up her spine. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. As they neared the opened gains, the foul scent of death reached their noses. Kagome covered her mouth and nose. It seemed wherever the members of the Evil Six went, the scent of death always hung heavy in the air. As they entered the courtyard, and headed towards the front double doors, one of those doors opened. The group stopped, all hands going instantly to their weapons.

"I am….so pleased you've arrived…" said a voice.

All eyes turned to the door as a male stepped out into the sunlight. It was the male from her vision. He looked different though. He was completely unkempt. His hair was mussed, dark, deep bags had formed under his eyes, and his clothing was wrinkled, bloodied and dirty. His cold blue eyes scanned the lot of them. A vicious smile formed on his lips as his eyes landed on Sesshomaru.

Amber eyes stared back.

"You will die this day," he said.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Your brethren said much the same thing," Sesshomaru said.

Instant anger lit up his deep blue eyes, his energy crackling.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru said, "This Sesshomaru wishes to kill you in correspondence to your name,"

More anger erupted into those blue eyes.

"Tourcher," he said, "I will show you the reason why I was given such a name," he hissed fiercely, "I will show you the true meaning of torture!"

Sesshomaru moved to stand in front of Kagome as the ground began to shake.

"You will not leave here alive…..I swear it on the lives of my fallen brothers!"

The earth split in front of him. From the gaping hole arms reached out, gripping the earth, their bony arms pulling themselves from the ground. They looked far more hideous than in her vision. Their bodies were made of ivory white bones, their mouth salivating. As their eyes bored into their own, pure hunger reflected in those beady red eyes. Wasting no time, the skeletons attacked. More skeletons pulled themselves from hole.

Yamiko and InuYasha were first to leap into the fray, swords swinging.

"First to fifty!" InuYasha called out slashing through one skeleton.

"You're on!" Yamiko responded beheading two skeletons at once.

As more skeletons poured from the crack in the earth, General Ensei and Sarinji joined the fight. Sesshomaru stayed in front of Kagome, cutting down any skeletons that came his way. Ah-Un covered his back, breathing fire at any that approached from the rear.

Tourcher narrowed his eyes at the group. A scent caught his nose. His eyes widened slightly. Reaching out, he immediately connected to Vishious.

'She is pregnant big brother Vishious,' he said.

The line was silent a moment, but Tourcher knew Vishious had heard. His anger was like a living breathing entity, the likes of which made even him shiver.

' _**Get rid of it…'** _ he hissed back.

'Aye big brother,'

Reaching into the sleeve of his kimono, he pulled a gleaming short sword. His eyes sought out Sesshomaru. Instant hatred flooded his body. Since his brethren had died, he'd been so damn empty. His entire life felt as though it had gone to hell. He was no longer the same. No longer did he care about the things he had once cared about. Torturing the inhabitants of the castle no longer gave him pleasure. 

Keeping his appearance clean, tidy and well kept was not something he cared about any longer. With a burst of energy, he attacked, his body a blurred ball of gold as he maneuvered between the battle taking place.

Sesshomaru saw him coming a mile away. Pulling his sword, he leapt forward. Their swords clashed and the battle was on. Pushing him back, Sesshomaru took another swipe at Tourcher with his sword aiming for his head. Tourcher ducked, leaping backwards and up, landing graceful on the roof of the mansion. Sesshomaru pursed him, leaping up onto the roof. 

Their swords clashed again, sparks flying.

 

 

Ah-Un blasted another six skeletons. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru and Tourcher disappeared. There was no way in hell she was going to sit here and wait for someone to babysit her. She looked over at the door. The path was clear. Kagome scooted down off of Ah-Un and stood in front of the two heads.

"I need you to keep the path clear for me, Ah-Un," she said to the beast.

Ah-Un looked upward to where Sesshomaru had disappeared as though wishing to ask his permission before she left.

"Please, Ah-Un," Kagome said.

The creature turned their heads back at her, nuzzling her neck.

"Thanks Ah-Un," she said turning.

Taking a breath, she made a dash for the door, Ah-Un blasting the skeletons in her way.

"Kagome!" Ensei called out, slashing through another skeleton.

"I'll be fine!" she called out as she disappeared into the mansion.

Ensei cursed as a skeleton latched onto his forearm. Slamming his fist down onto the bony head, the skull cracked into pieces. Tossing the body aside, he took off after Kagome. 

He caught up to her in no time and joined her as she ran down hall after hall.

"The room with the amulet should be just up ahead!" Kagome said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

He awoke to the sound of footsteps above. Opening his eyes, he looked upward at the stone roof above him. Picking up his sword, he stood. It had been days since he had awoken, and in those days, there had been no noise except for the rats scrapping around in the cave. He walked towards the noise….

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The door opened and the two walked inside. Ensei was surprised to see what the room contained, the bodies hanging, and the various tools of torture on the table. This truly was a place of torture. 

Kagome headed for the door.

"This is it," she said opening the door and carefully climbing down the stairs.

General Ensei followed her down. Darkness closed over them.

"There are skeletons down here as well. Be careful," Kagome said.

"Aye," Ensei said pulling his sword.

They walked no longer than a few minutes before the skeletons made their appearance.

"Run!" Ensei said as they burst from the walls.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The noise was getting closer, the footfalls louder. He could hear voices. Someone was definitely here and coming his way. Eyes narrowed, he gripped his sword as he hurried towards the sounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

General Ensei ran his sword through the skeleton. Pulling out he beheaded another. Kagome ran towards the dead end. Feeling along the wall, she felt for the loose stone. Finding it, she turned to General Ensei.

"I found it! Come on!" she said.

Slamming his fist into another bony face, he turned and ran towards Kagome as she pushed in the loose stone and the wall above dropped down, separating them and the skeletons. The stone wall behind them opened and the two entered. The darkness closed over them once more.

"The amulet is just up ahead," Kagome said as they rounded the corner.

A soft emerald light illuminated the walls. As in her vision, the amulet floated in an emerald light. Ensei looked at the light, mesmerized. Reaching out, Kagome pulled the amulet from the light. Wasting no time, she placed the anklet on her ankle. Her body began to glow as the other amulets interacted with each other. The ground began to shake. 

From the ground, the golden door emerged. Ensei looked up at the large door in wonder. He had never seen anything like it before. Kagome walked over to the door, placing her palm against the door, the ground shook again as it opened.

Kagome led the way into the darkness. When they came upon the broken chains, they stopped.

"Chains?" Ensei asked in confusion.

"I'm assuming that the man that attacked me in my vision broke free from them," Kagome said.

Ensei took a position in front of her as they continued down the path, his sword in hand. Walking in silence, Kagome looked around the cave for any sign of the skeletons. Suddenly Ensei stopped, putting out a hand to stop her as well. 

Kagome stopped.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Someone approaches,"

From the darkness, a figure appeared, amber eyes piercing through the night. The energy radiating from him was astounding.

"Who are you?" the figure asked.

"General Ensei," Ensei said.

"General Ensei?"

"Aye," he said, "Who are you?"

"InuTaisho,"

Shock ran through their systems. Kagome moved from behind Ensei, peering into the darkness.

"InuTaisho? Are you….Sesshomaru's father?" she asked.

The figure stepped closer, his face visible. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. He was the spitting image of Sesshomaru and InuYasha. His face a mask of concern, he looked over at Kagome.

"You know my son?" he asked.

Mouth agape, Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I know your son,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Hope you all enjoyed!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	49. Tourcher

**Chapter Forty-Nine:**

Tourcher

 

"You know my son?" InuTaisho asked, "Where is he? Is he here?"

Kagome nodded, still shocked to be conversing with Sesshomaru's father. Sesshomaru's supposedly deceased father. Shusui had told her about the bad blood between the two. She could not even begin to imagine what Sesshomaru would say, let alone what he would do when he found out that the dead father he had hated for so many years was alive. He was not anything like she had imagined. She had thought he'd be like Sesshomaru. 

Cold, domineering and patronizing. Looking at his warm amber eyes and concerned face, he didn't seem that way at all. It was a bit of a surprise to think that someone with eyes as kind looking as those had done something as cruel as Shusui had said, however, she knew for a fact that appearances could be deceiving.

InuTaisho took a step towards her.

"Where is he?" he asked again.

Ensei moved in front of her.

"He is above ground, my Lord,"

"How do I get out of here?"

"You may follow us out,"

InuTaisho nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on my, Lady," Ensei said grabbing her hand in his and heading towards the way they had come.

As they entered the room where the amulet had been, Kagome took the lead, looking for a loose rock. As she looked, General Ensei took the time to ask questions of InuTaisho.

"My Lord, how did you end up down here?" he asked.

"I know not how I came to be imprisoned down here. The last thing I remember is leaving the castle in search of the Evil Six. I received information about the amulets. I found one and sent it back to InuTaisho for safe keepeng and went in search of the others. I remember nothing else beyond that,"

Kagome pushed in the stone; the wall sprang up into the ceiling.

"Come, my Lord," Ensei instructed headed towards Kagome.

They made it back to the mansion with no mishaps. The skeletons that had chased them were no longer there. As they traveled down the hall, InuTaisho stared in shock at the bodies that littered the floor. Looking at the tortured way in which they had died, it was safe for him to assume that this was the doing of one of the members of the Evil Six. 

As they excited the building, InuTaisho took in a breath of fresh air. It had been so long since he had been outside. How long had he been in that prison? He wondered.

"I win asshole!" said a voice.

"Hell no! I got to fifty well before you ever got to ten!" said another voice.

InuTaisho felt his heart speed up as his eyes searched for the owner of the first voice. Silver hair filled his sight. InuYasha stood a few feet away arguing with another male.

"InuYasha," he said.

Pointed ears twitching, InuYasha turned to see who had called his name. His golden eyes widened in shock. Either he had taken too many hits to the head, or his father was standing a few feet away from him. InuTaisho walked down the rickety wooden steps and began to walk towards him. 

InuYasha's eyes softened.

"Old man," he said sheathing his sword.

InuYasha moved towards him, hopeng, praying that this wasn't just some illusion or trick. The two stood face to face. 

Reaching out, InuTaisho embraced the younger male.

"InuYasha…..my son…."

"Dad," InuYasha said pulling back, "What's going on? How-"

"We will speak of this later," he said looking around for Sesshomaru.

Hearing a distant crash, InuTaisho and the group turned to see a large white skeleton tumbling over.

"That must be him," Kagome said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru leapt backwards, landing on a nearby tree branch. Tourcher landed a few feet away atop the mansion roof.

"When you die, I will scatter you all across Japan," Tourcher hissed, "There won't be anything left of you!"

Leapeng forward he attacked. Sesshomaru dodged, landing on the roof of the mansion as Tourcher slashed through the tree branch. Quick on his feet, Tourcher changed direction in mid air, going after Sesshomaru with a crazed look in his eyes. Sesshomaru held his sword up defensively as Tourcher swung his sword down hard. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed, the roof below Sesshomaru's feet began to crack.

Rearing back, Sesshomaru drove his fist into his face. As Tourcher went flying, Sesshomaru leapt from the roof as it caved in, landing in a nearby clearing. Tourcher was on him in an instant, bringing his sword down over and over in a rage fueled furry. 

Sesshomaru blocked each thrust. 

Pushing him back, Sesshomaru retreated a few feet. As Tourcher stumbled back, Sesshomaru thrust his sword, slicing vertically through the air. Blue energy erupted from the sword, tearing through the ground in Tourcher's direction.

Graspeng his sword, Tourcher sliced through the energy, raising his sword just in time to fend off another of Sesshomaru's attacks. The two swords clashed, both pushing their weight on the blades in hopes of gaining the advantage over the other.

"Rabid dog shit," Tourcher growled.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he pushed his own sword forward, successfully pushing him back. Tourcher retreated, landing on his feet. His eyes gleamed, his energy spiking.

"I won't rest until I see your putrid blood spilled on this ground," he snarled as the wind began to pick up around him.

Sesshomaru smirked.

Tourcher's eyes widened in fury, his body shaking with rage.

"You would dare laugh?" he growled, his eyes bleeding red.

"Aye, this Sesshomaru would dare," Sesshomaru said, his smirk widening, "You are….amusing,"

Energy exploded from him. With an animalistic roar, Tourcher slammed his fists into the ground. The ground shook, a deep hole forming. Tourcher leapt into the hole, only to resurface one more on the shoulder of a large skeleton. It was as large as Sesshomaru in his true form. This skeleton was different than his mini skeleton brethren. Chunks of bloody flesh still clung to the ivory bones, its face disfigured and droopeng.

Tourcher stood on its shoulder, his eyes gleaming wildly, a crazed smirk on his face.

"Kill him!" he shouted at the beast, his body glowing black.

The creature roared, its own body tinting black. Shifting its large body clumsily, the skeleton slammed his fist down, aiming to crush Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged and dodged again as the large bony fist slammed down again and again, shaking the very earth. 

Sesshomaru landed gracefully on a boulder. 

With a crack, the skeleton's mouth opened. Black energy formed in the depths of its mouth, compressing into a large ball of energy.

Sesshomaru leapt from his place on the boulder as the energy was released in a black beam. The beam slashed across the boulder and beyond, leaving in its wake a blazing trail of black fire. Tourcher looked around for Sesshomaru. There was no sight of him. He growled, his hand lashing out.

"Find him!" he yelled at the beast angrily, striking the beast on the side of the face.

The beast howled, its beady red eyes scanning the area. A flash of light caught both their attention. The beast raised its arm in defense against the blue light of energy that blazed a trail right towards him. The beast howled again in pain, absorbing the blow. As the energy died down and the smoke cleared, the beast turned in the direction from where the attack had come.

Sesshomaru stood a few feet away. 

The skeleton attacked, its dagger like fingers lashing out. Sesshomaru dodged easily, sidesteppeng the beast. Sesshomaru took off at lightning speed. Stoppeng behind the creature, he raised his hand. Poison pumped through his veins and up to his claw tips. Sesshomaru splashed the green liquid onto the legs of the skeleton. The green liquid sizzled, quickly eating through bone and continuing up the bony leg. The creature howled pitifully as it went down. Tourcher growled in anger as he jumped from the shoulder of the falling beast.

The beast fell to the ground, shaking the entire ground, turning up a cloud of dirt as it landed. The skeleton howled as the poison travel quickly up his leg, liquefying him as it climbed up his body. Falling back to earth Tourcher watched as the skeleton was reduced to a large puddle of white liquid in seconds.

With his mind distracted, Sesshomaru saw his chance. 

He made his move. He leapt upward. Tourcher's eyes widened in surprise as Sesshomaru appeared behind him. Grabbing him around the neck, Sesshomaru cut off his windpipe.

"Now the torture will begin," he said as he slowly pushed his hand through the captured male's back.

He could feel his hand burning through his body, tearing at organs, rippeng veins and vessels. Tourcher screamed in pain as the scent of singed flesh made it way into his nose. Sesshomaru's hand ruptured from his chest. Heat radiated from the bloody hand. Removing his hand, Sesshomaru leapt away from him, landing gracefully on his feet.

Tourcher hit the ground with bone crushing impact. Sesshomaru approached the fallen male.

"Tourcher is your chosen name. You will die by your namesake," he said standing over him, acid pumpeng to his claws.

Tourcher stared up at Sesshomaru, his hatred shinning through his eyes. He couldn't move his body.

"Do not fear, you will regain control of your body soon, the poison coursing through you blood is temporary, however, it will matter not. You will be in far too much pain to move,"

Sesshomaru knelt down in the dirt next to Tourcher. 

Tourcher felt his heart accelerate as Sesshomaru reached out, his hand glowing green. With one green claw, he began to cut away his kimono, leaving him bare-chested. His hand moved again, this time, claws tearing into flesh. Tourcher screamed in pain. Sesshomaru ignored him, his face completely emotionless as he removed his acid burning finger and picked a new spot to tear away. As a new wound was opened, Tourcher's mind shied away from the pain, retreating inwardly. Instead he concentrated on one of his fondest memories….

 

" _**This is my bunny, Peepers," the little girls said to him pointing at the small pen.** _

_**Jatai looked into the enclosure. A small baby rabbit hopped around from corner to corner of the pen.** _

" _**May I pet him?" Jatai asked.** _

_**The little girl looked at him hesitantly. It was not so strange a look for him to receive. Many a child and even adult looked at him that way. He was no older than eleven years old, but to the villagers, he was the weirdest ten year old they had in their village.** _

_**He was oddly composed and detached, showing little to no emotion.** _

_**He wore only the finest, cleanest, silkiest clothing, though no one seemed to know where and how he obtained it, not even his father.** _

_**His father, Genshiki often took the clothing from the boy and sold the clothing for food or profit, however, Jatai would just go out one day and return with more. Now his father didn't even bother taking them from him. But if that was not strange enough, rumor had it that everything the boy touched turned up dead sooner or later.** _

_**Mari was not a little girl that listened to rumors or judged people out right, but even she had to admit that something about this little boy just was not right. His cold, piercing blue eyes scared her the most. They seemed so….empty and bottomless. And yet there seemed to be something in those depths, something she did not want to contemplate.** _

_**Shaking the feeling off she nodded.** _

" _**Okay, just be careful with him," Mari said.** _

_**Jatai nodded. Reaching out, he picked up the small little rabbit from its pen. Holding the little fur ball against his chest, he ran his fingers over the soft fur. He could feel the fragile little bones inside the warm bunny. The small animal squirmed in his grip.** _

_**Jatai looked down coldly at the rabbit.** _

" _**I'll be right back, I have some carrots you can feed him," she said.** _

_**Jatai said nothing as she turned and walked away. Jatai could not help but smile down at the little bunny as it sniffed at his hand. He wondered for the tenth time why that Mari girl wanted to be friends with him. He was sure she had heard about him from others, and yet every day she continued to follow him about, chatting about this and that; speaking to him even if he didn't speak back.** _

_**She was a strange one.** _

_**He shrugged.** _

_**She would learn soon enough that even the most far fetched rumor held some bit of truth.** _

_**His gaze returned to the rabbit. Picking it up by the ears, he lifted it up. The small animal squirmed, wiggling its body, trying to get free. With a flick of his wrist, he slammed the rabbit against the barn wall; hard enough to stun but not hard enough to kill.** _

_**The rabbit went limp in his grip, its dark beady eyes wide, and its chest rising and falling quickly.** _

_**Scanning the small shed of a barn, his eyes locked on a tool box. Walking over to the box, bunny in hand, he knelt down and rummaged inside. Picking out two large nails and a hammer, he closed the box again.** _

_**Holding the rabbit up with one ear, he laid the ear against the barn wall. Placing one of the nails against the rabbit's ear, he slammed the nail through the ear and wall. The rabbit squealed, it body jerking. Grabbing the other nail, Jatai did the same to the other furry ear.** _

_**Moving away, he surveyed his work. The rabbit was barely alive, its little heartbeat beginning to slow.** _

_**Going back to the tool box, he picked up more nails and walked back over to the rabbit. Holding one nail against the rabbit's knee, he hammered over and over, driving the nail through skin, muscle, bone, all the way through to the wooden barn wall.** _

_**The rabbit convulsed.** _

_**Picking up another nail, he placed it onto the other knee, hammered it through before working his way to the arms and paws. The rabbit's heartbeat slowed to a faint pulsing. Turning to the tool box again, he reached in and picked out a long, thick nail and placed it on the forehead of the dying animal.** _

_**With one strong, sure pound, he hammered the nail through. Crimson blood squirted, staining his expensive clothing and face. The rabbit's body trembled a few seconds, blood oozed from the nail wounds, staining the pure white fur and dripping onto the floor in a dark crimson pool.** _

_**Jatai ran a finger along the soft, blood stained belly of the rabbit as it took its last breath. A sound from behind him drew his attention. Hands bloody, he turned to face Mari.** _

_**She stood trembling, the carrot lying forgotten on the floor. Jatai walked calmly over to the terrified girl, drawing her into the barn with a firm grip before shutting the door behind them, bathing them in darkness.** _

_**In the dark, he could see all.** _

_**Grabbing Mari around the throat, he lifted the little girl up and off her feet. Mari struggled, kick her feet against his stomach and chest, her nails digging into his forearm.** _

_**Squeezing his hands around her neck, careful not to kill her, he felt bone give way. With a loud snap, her body went limp in his hand. He could hear her struggling to breathe. Dropping her to the ground, he went over to the tool box and picked six large nails before going back over to the paralyzed girl. Mouth agape; she could not move her lips to form a single word.** _

" _**This happens to be your own fault, you know," he said gazing into her dark brown eyes.** _

_**Reaching out, he smoothed back her light brown hair. Picking up one nail, he placed the tip into the palm of her hand.** _

" _**You should be flattered. You'll be the first person I kill. I've only killed animals until now. Do you not feel honored?" he asked picking up the hammer.** _

_**Mari's brown eyes widened in horror as he raised the hammer high above his head and brought it down onto the nail over and over, driving it through to the ground. Pain ripped through her small paralyzed body, spots danced before her eyes. Her whole body was screaming in pain. Screaming in the way she could not.** _

_**Her body convulsed.** _

_**Jatai picked up another nail and nailed through her other hand. Mari's mouth opened and yet nothing came out. Over and over in her mind she called for her mother, but she knew as well as Jatai that her mother was not coming for her, neither was anyone else for that matter. Mari's mother had forbidden her to play with Jatai because of the rumors. Mari had told her mother she promised to stay away from him.** _

_**This morning however, after both her parents had left to work in the city, she had snuck off to find Jatai to play and eventually brought him back home to see her new baby rabbit, knowing her parents wouldn't be home from work for hours. No one knew Jatai had come back to her house. Mari closed her eyes, tears dripping down her cheeks.** _

" _**I've fought this for a while, you know," he said driving another nail into her knee, "But I just can't seem to stop myself. I feel the need to hurt others as much as I hurt every single day,"** _

_**Blood began to pool around her body. Mari willed her paralyzed body to move. To no avail, her body just simply could not obey. Again she called for her mother.** _

" _**It is his fault too you know, my father. He hurts me the way I hurt the animals. He hurts me in other ways as well,"** _

_**Mari could barely understand what he was saying to her. She was beginning to fade. Numbness began to overtake her body. She could no longer feel the pain of the nails.** _

" _**Do you think for a moment that I wouldn't make someone pay for what happens to me?" he asked.** _

_**Reaching up, he gently slapped her face. Her eyes rolled back in her head.** _

" _**Someone has to pay. Fair is fair, ne?"** _

_**He shrugged.** _

" _**Whether you agree or not, someone will pay. Everyone will pay,"** _

_**Jatai leaned in close to her ear.** _

" _**Your mother will pay…your father will pay…" he whispered.** _

_**Her eyes widened, more tears leaking from their depths. Coldness spread throughout her limbs, she felt so far away from everyone and everything. Jatai sat watching her eyes as they glazed over. Laying his head on her little chest, he listened to the heat beat dim and finally fade out.** _

_**Standing, he walked over to the barn door, marveling at how good that had felt. He looked back at the little body, a smile working its way to his lips.** _

_**Mari.** _

_**He would remember her always as his first. Opening the door, he came face to face with a tall male with piercing crimson eyes and long dark hair.** _

_**Jatai stood looking at the male, wondering who the hell he was and why the hell he was here. Crimson eyes wandered over to the gory scene behind him. To Jatai's surprise, the man lips curled up into a smile. Their eyes met. Jatai's eyes widened. Those eyes, what he saw in them made even him feel a twang of apprehension. He wanted what was in those eyes to be in his own. He wanted to be like this male standing in front of him.** _

" _**Come, Tourcher," the male said as he turned and walked away from the barn.** _

_**As if in a trance, as if he just could not help himself, Tourcher followed….** _

 

Pain brought him crashing back to reality. He clenched his teeth as the acid from Sesshomaru's claws began to eat away at his insides. Opening on eye, he glared up at the arrogant bastard down at him.

"This poison will eat away at your body, liquefying you in a matter of minutes. Before you are sent to eternal damnation, this Sesshomaru suggests you try and pray for your wretched soul," Sesshomaru advised with a smirk.

Tourcher growled, his body convulsing involuntarily. He would not leave this earth until he had hurt that bastard. He could not just die here and-

"Sesshomaru!" a voice called in the distance.

Both turned to see Kagome running towards them, a group of males behind her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the group stopped before them. Shocked amber eyes met concern amber eyes.

"Father," Sesshomaru said softly.

InuTaisho was not as confident in going up and embracing Sesshomaru as he had been about hugging InuYasha. Pride swelled in his chest none the less. His son looked so much like him; it was like looking in a mirror. InuTaisho took a step closer.

Sesshomaru's eyes changed in seconds, shock giving way to a frostbiting coldness. 

InuTaisho stopped. 

Old wounds were ripped anew at the look his son was giving him. The words he read in those depths stabbing through his heart.

Why the hell hadn't he stayed dead?

He heard those words almost as if his elder son had spoken them.

"Sesshomaru," he started, not sure what to say.

It pained him to know that his son had stilled hated him even though he had thought he was dead.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru hissed.

Kagome was taken aback. Sesshomaru rarely showed disdain verbally. Through certain looks, yes, but never had he let such an emotion slip from his lips. She had sorely underestimated his hatred for his father.

"He was in the caves under the mansion. He's the one from my vision," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome briefly, his eyes looking over her for any injuries before turning to look over at his father once more.

On the ground, Tourcher pulled the last bit of his energy into his hand. He glanced up at Sesshomaru and the others; no one was paying attention to him. This was his chance. He could still carry out big brother Vishious' order. His eyes drifted to Kagome a few feet away.

"It matters not," Sesshomaru said, "Your assistance is not needed here,"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said in shock.

How could he be so mean to his father? Sure the male had made some mistakes but who hadn't?

"He has the sword, Sesshomaru. He's obviously needed,"

"Woman, do not test this Sesshomaru's patience. Now is not the time," he growled.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips.

"Sesshomaru, you need not speak to her that way," InuTaisho said.

Sesshomaru may hate him, but InuTaisho had taught him the proper way to address a woman and that was not something he had been taught.

Instant anger came to Sesshomaru eyes.

"I am no longer a pup," Sesshomaru informed his father, his eyes flashing.

"You will always be my pup," InuTaisho said, "I may have made some mistakes with you but I am still your father,"

"I have no father," he responded.

Tourcher made his move. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the last bit of his energy hurtling towards Kagome. Everything happened so fast, no one had any time to react. As Kagome went flying, Sarinji unsheathed his sword, beheading the half melted male.

The blast hit her square in the belly, sending her flying through the forest, taking down a few trees with her. She landed hard against a large oak tree, crumbling at the base in a bloody heap. Sesshomaru was on her in seconds, his heart pounding. Kneeling in the dirt, he rolled her over, drawing her onto his lap. Hot, sticky liquid dripped onto his hand from the back of her head. His heart began to pound even wilder in his chest.

Tearing part of his sleeve off, he pressed the cloth against the wound on her head. His hand shakily felt her belly for any injury. He found none, but that did not mean that there was no trauma to their pup. He had to get her help. 

He could not lose his pup.

Sesshomaru stood as the group approached. He walked towards them.

"Where is your healer?" Sesshomaru demanded of Yamiko.

"Not far from here," Yamiko said, "Follow me,"

InuYasha and InuTaisho watched as Sesshomaru and Yamiko disappeared from sight.

"That woman, who is she to him?" InuTaisho asked.

"His mate," InuYasha said, "His pregnant mate,"

"Pregnant?" InuTaisho said turning to InuYasha, "What the devil is she doing in battle?"

What the hell had happened? Where the hell had he gone wrong with his son? Under no circumstances was a pregnant female supposed to engage in combat. Even Sesshomaru should know such a basic rule.

"She's needed, dad. The Evil Six is on the loose again. She's able to have visions that pinpoint the amulets," InuYasha said.

Still that was no excuse. A mate was a male's most important priority, nothing else. He did not care if his son hated his guts, when they returned to the castle, the two would sit down and have a long talk. Sesshomaru was still his pup, no matter how old he got.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	50. Premonition Or Nightmare?

**Chapter Fifty:**

Premonition Or Nightmare?

 

 

Kagura sat on her bed, her fingers caressing the soft wolf. She remembered that night so very clearly. It had been so magical, almost like a dream. She sighed. Even though he had only been gone a few days, she still missed his company. Sitting up she placed the stuffed animal back on her pillows and stood up. She turned to make her bed before dressing and running a brush through her hair. Once done, she headed down to the kitchens. 

Since neither Kagome, nor Ensei was here, she figured she'd help out with the chores.

She found she didn't mind doing chores much. It kept her busy and she got to meet a lot of great people. The smell of something sweet tickled her nose as she entered the kitchens. 

The kitchen was large and busy. 

Several large pots were cooking over fires, most containing beef or vegetable stew for the Midday meal for the soldiers residing in the castle. She was surprised to see Shusui cutting vegetables among the servants. She and the head cook, Shiyumi, conversing quietly. Shiyumi smiled as Kagura approached.

Shiyumi was an older Inuyoukai that had been serving the royal family almost as long as Shusui. No taller than Kagura, she had short brown hair and dark eyes. Being around her was like having a mother.

"Kagura, how are you dear? I swear I haven't seen ye in days," said the head cook, "What brings ye here?"

"With Lady Kagome away, I have some free time and decided to come and lend a hand," Kagura said with a smile.

"Well isn't that sweet? Shusui said much the same. Come, wash up and grab a knife, the first wave of soldiers will arrive in half an hour,"

Kagura nodded. Rolling up the sleeves of her kimono, she went over to the basin in the corner, washed her hands and returned to the two women. Shiyumi handed her an apron. Kagura took the apron and tied it around her waist. Picking up a knife, she began to cut up vegetables into bowls. The three conversed quietly among themselves, telling stories of past experiences and childhood adventures. Kagura remained mostly quiet as they told stories, listening and imagining what she would have done in their places, what it would have been like to have been a child.

"That should be enough for now," Shiyumi said.

Picking up the bowls, they poured the vegetables into pots. Shusui and Kagura removed their aprons, and washed their hands again. After helping the other servant serve the ravenous soldiers, Shusui and Kagura took a break. The two took tea and rice balls out to a table in the garden.

"Ahhh, today is such a wonderful day, Shusui said as she took a seat in her chair.

"I agree, it is not to cold, nor is it blazing hot," Kagura agreed taking a seat.

Picking up the teapot, Kagura poured tea for both of them. Kagura took a sip before speaking.

"I did not know you could cook, Shusui,"

Shusui smiled.

"Aye, my mother taught me. It was part of my Hoikushi training. I used to hate it,"

"Really?"

"Aye, I used to hate everything about my training. I was a bit of a tomboy," she admitted with a rueful expression.

It was hard to believe that Shusui had ever been anything other than what she was. She had to be the most feminine women she had ever come across.

Shusui laughed.

"I know, it is hard to believe, looking at me now. But it is true. I hated being a woman. I was more comfortable playing and getting dirty with my brothers,"

"Brothers?"

She nodded.

"I had three big brothers,"

"Had?"

"Aye, their names were Jikininki, Shiro, and Hakudoshi. Big brother Jikininki was my favorite brother. He was the oldest of the four of us. We spent every chance we got together. Mother didn't really approve, she said I needed to be taught to behave like a lady. While I was being trained by mother, Father trained my brothers. Father and Jikininki did not get along however, and Jikininki soon left before completing the training. I never heard from him again," she said.

Shusui took a sip of tea before continuing.

"Shiro and Hakudoshi completed their training with Father; however, they too left because of Father. I am not sure why, however. Mother never told me anything, even when I asked her directly about it, Father would not speak of any of them. I never saw any of my brothers again,"

Shusui sighed, taking a rice ball from the plate on the table.

"What about you, Kagura. Did you ever have any brothers or sisters?" she said taking a bite of the rice ball.

Kagura sat thinking. To her knowledge, she had no brothers or sisters, thought she had not been in contact with Vishious in so long, so she had no idea if he had created any more individuals such as herself.

"Nay, I never had any,"

"I seem so you were an only child. What were your parents like?"

Silence stretched between the two.

"They were…..I….."

Kagura's cheeks colored as she drifted into an uncomfortable silence, her eyes drifted down to her cup. Her 'parent' was as cruel and vicious as his name suggested. Her 'parent' was a heartless killer. Her 'parent' was the leader of a notorious group of psychotic individuals. How could she tell Shusui, or anyone for that matter that such a male was her 'father'? Or the fact that she didn't know what it was like to be a child. That she didn't have a childhood. Technically, this  _**was** _ her childhood.

Shusui reached out, touching her hand.

"It is alright. Everyone's childhood is different," she said with a smile.

"Aye," she said softly.

Shusui frowned softly. She had sensed Kagura's past was less than rainbows and sunny days. Looking at the other woman was painful. She looked so sad.

"Childhood memories are not important, they are nice to have, however, they are not as important as the memories you make everyday," Shusui said.

"Aye," Kagura said again, her eyes averted.

"I am sure you've already made some very nice memories since coming here, ne?" Shusui said sitting back.

Picking up her tea, Shusui brought the cup to her lips.

"Memories," she said with a sly, teasing look, "that centered around a certain, wolf General…"

Kagura looked up, a blush coming to her cheeks. Seeing the look Kagura smiled down at her fingers. 

She twiddled her fingers.

"Well I uh…..you see…."

Shusui giggled.

"See, it is not your childhood memories that bring a smile to your face, but the recent memories you've made,"

Kagura sighed inwardly. She understood what Shusui was saying, however it was still hard not to wish for a childhood of her own. To have known the love of two parents. But she would not dwell on that, but rather make memories of her own, with Ensei, with all of her new friends.

Reaching out, she touched Shusui's hand.

"Thank you," Kagura stood, "I should be going now, there are many more chores to do,"

Shusui nodded.

"Let us do this again some time soon," Shusui said.

Kagura nodded as she turned and headed inside. 

She headed back down to the kitchens. The servants were cleaning dishes the soldier used. Kagura rolled up her kimono sleeves again and helped out with the massive amount of dishes. After that tedious chore was complete, Kagura decided to lend a hand in cleaning the tables and floors of the dinning hall.

"I must warn ye, the soldiers are not the cleanest males in the world," Shiyumi said with a small smile as she led Kagura to the dinning hall.

Kagura's mouth dropped.

"That was a bit of an understatement do you not think?" she asked Shiyumi.

The dinning hall looked like a herd of pigs had crashed through it. Chairs were turned over, food was stomped into the floors, stew smeared on the walls, the tables looked sticky and disgusting. One of the tables had been completely flipped over. Something purple dripped from the ceiling. 

Kagura's brows drew down in confusion. 

Looking up, she could see there was purple goo dripping from the ceiling onto the floor.

That only led to more confusion since she did not remember any of the servants serving the soldiers anything purple and gooey. How in the hell were they supposed to get that off of the high ceiling? As if to answer her question, a servant came to stand behind her, a long piece of wood with a cloth tied on the end in hand. The wood was several feet long, and the female servant holding it was almost a foot taller than Kagura.

"This happens often. We just use this," the servant said gesturing to the long stick, "To clean the ceiling when needed,"

"You've never asked what that is and why it's on the ceiling?" Kagura asked still looking up at the goo.

"Nay, we don't ask questions, we just clean," she responded.

"Alright, let's get to work," Shiyumi said rolling up her sleeves.

Kagura rolled up her sleeves as well and began turning chairs right side up. The tall woman with the large piece of wood stood on one of the tables and cleaned the goo from the roof. After turning the chairs over, Kagura grabbed a wet cloth from the kitchens and wiped all the tables and chairs clean of any liquid, crumbs or sticky residue, then helped scrub the floors clean.

Kagura sighed, stretching her back as she stood back to survey their work. It had taken a full hour, but finally the hall was clean and sparkling. At least until dinner time. She did not want to think about that. 

Shiyumi walked over to her.

"Thank ye for ye help," she said bowing, "I appreciate everything ye have done here,"

"It was no trouble," Kagura said with a smile, "Truthfully; I enjoyed myself more than I thought I would. Thank you for having me,"

"Ye may come here anytime,"

Bowing, Kagura turned and walked away, heading to her room. Inside, she stripped and jumped into tub for some relaxation. She sighed softly. Today had been a productive day. Despite the fact that chores were not usually looked upon as something fun, she really had enjoyed herself. Chores were something she had never had before. Completing them gave her a nice feeling of accomplishment.

She sighed. 

She missed Ensei. 

It was strange to miss someone. She had never missed anyone before. It was so new to her. She was not sure if the feeling was a good feeling or not. She laid her head down on the edge of the water. She wondered; where was he now? What was he doing? Was he in danger? 

Had one of the Evil Six exposed her as an accomplice?

She closed her eyes. There was no sense in worrying herself, she wouldn't know until they returned. She sighed, her body relaxing.

 

" _Kagura," a voice said._

_Kagura opened her eyes._

" _Kagura," the voice said again._

_Turning, she saw Ensei standing a few feet away, looking as handsome as ever. An radiant smile came to her face._

" _Ensei," she said softly._

_Ensei walked towards her, Kagura wadded through the water of the tub to meet him. Ensei knelt down as she came to the edge. Kagura closed her eyes as he stroked her cheek. To her surprise, she was not at all embarrassed by her naked body. Usually, just looking at the ugly scars that marred her skin shamed her, but underneath Ensei's warm brown eyes, she felt no such emotion._

_She felt beautiful, worthy, and accepted._

" _What are you doing here?" she asked._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I did not expect you to be back so soon,"_

_Ensei raised a brow, a smirk on his face._

" _Are you not glad to see me Kagura?" he asked as his facial expression changing to feigned hurt, "And here I thought you liked me,"_

_Kagura frowned, her eyes narrowing in mock anger._

" _You are such a baby. Get over yourself. I didn't say I wasn't glad to see you, I was only wondering why you had come back so soon,"_

" _Ah, now I understand. I am happy once more," he said with a smile._

_Kagura shook her head._

" _So…" he said._

_Kagura looked up at him, expecting him to continue. They sat in silence a few moments, Kagura staring up expectantly, Ensei staring down at her just as expectantly._

" _You're going to make me ask aren't you?" Kagura asked._

" _Ask what?"_

_Kagura growled, pulling a chuckle from the male. Ensei took a seat near the edge of the pool of water._

" _Nay, I will not make you ask ," he said, "When I said "so…" I was intending to ask a legitimate question of you,"_

_Kagura sighed. It was always this way with him. If she continued down this path, he'd dance around and around the question he wanted to ask for hours. It was a silly little game he liked to play with her. He always said he wouldn't make her ask again, however, he made asking again her only option. She figured she'd nip this little game in the bud._

" _What question did you want to ask when you said "so…"?" she asked._

_He frowned, pouting a bit._

" _You're no fun, Kagura,"_

_Reaching out with a wet hand, she grabbed hold of a fleshy part of his arm and pinched him._

" _Hey! Ow!" he said jerking his arm back, "What was that for?"_

_Kagura giggled._

" _You deserved it. Now answer the damn question,"_

" _Yeah, yeah," he said lying down on his side along the edge of the pool of water, "I wanted to ask: did you miss me while I was gone?"_

_A blush came to her cheeks. How could she not have missed him even though he had been gone for only a few days? She looked up into his light brown eyes. Did she really want to tell him she had missed him? I mean, he was already arrogant enough, why boost his ego even more right?_

" _Nay," she said turning her head and closing her eyes, "I did not miss you at all."_

_Laughter filled the silence. Kagura turned to face Ensei once more, whose eyes were warm and alight with amusement. Reaching out, he stroked her hair again._

" _Liar," he said, leaning down._

_Kagura held her breath in anticipation as his lips began to descend. His lips were soft on her own. Kagura closed her eyes in bliss. When his lips were on hers, she could almost forget everything; almost feel that everything was right in her world. As his tongue slipped into her mouth, she tasted something warm and thick. Pulling back, she opened her eyes and placed a hand to her lips. Blood coated her fingers and palm._

_She looked up at Ensei in confusion. He looked back at her with glazed over eyes, blood dripping from her mouth and onto the wooden floor. Her eyes widened in shock._

" _Ensei?" she called._

_No response. His eyes stared back at her, no longer warm with passion but dull with the glaze of death. Reaching out with a trembling hand, she touched his cheek. Her heart constricted. His skin was ice cold._

" _Is this not what you wanted, Kagura?" a voice asked._

_Iciness ran down her spine._

" _Nay…" she said softly._

_This was not what she wanted. She would never have wanted such a thing for him. Not Ensei. Not the one she-_

" _You wanted this Kagura. You knew full well the ramifications of your relationship with this male, so I can only conclude that this is what you wanted,"_

_Kagura shook her head in denial, her heart breaking in two as crimson eyes appeared. She backed up a step as Vishious appeared. He stood as tall and menacingly as she remembered, maybe even more so. Fear paralyzed her body as he picked up Ensei's dead body by the neck. He extended the body out towards her. Kagura stared in horror at the look on Ensei's face, the blood that dripped from his body and pooled at Vishious' feet._

" _This is what you wanted Kagura," Vishious said shaking the body, his face a mask of evil, "Is this not what you wanted?"_

_Kagura shook her head, her hands covering her eyes._

" _No… NO!" she screamed in anguish._

_She hadn't wanted this, she had never wanted this. Her hearted cried the tears she could not. This couldn't be happening. Ensei was….._

 

Kagura awoke with a gasp, her heart still pounding. Picking her head up from the edge of the pool she ran a wet hand over her heated face. That had to have been the worst nightmare she had ever had in her entire short life, worse than the nightmares involving her days of torture with Naraku.

Staring blindly into the clear water, she wondered, had it been a dream or a premonition of things to come? 

Her heart constricted. 

Vishious had said that she had known the ramifications of having a relationship and she did. Was this his way of telling her what the future held? Could she continue to see Ensei, knowing what she knew? It didn't seem right. She could not put his life in danger that way. She had to leave here; she had to get as far away from Ensei and everyone else as possible. She had to leave before they came back.

Kagura wadded through the warm water over to the other side of the tub. As she raised herself over the edge to exit the water, there was a firm tug on her foot. Kagura stopped, frozen, confused. Was she imagining things? Once more she lifted her self and again, there was a tug on her foot, this time, harder and more forceful, pulling her halfway back into the water.

Before Kagura could try to leave again, she was pulled even harder. 

Kagura grabbed onto the edge of the pool, kicking her feet to dislodge the hand that was wrapped around her ankle. To no avail, whatever had her had her tight in its grip. The being below pulled and pulled. Kagura held on as tight as she could. She began to panic as her wet hands slipped. 

Kagura gasped as she was pulled under. 

She fought, kicking her feet and screaming. Water filled her lungs. 

Her lungs were on fire in seconds as she was pulled deeper into the water.

She looked down at her ankle, trying to see what had a hold of her. She could see nothing. Kagura struggled, pulling at her ankle as her vision began to darken. She was fading fast. She pulled at her ankle, this time, freeing her leg from whatever force had held her down. 

She broke to the surface, coughing and heaving, spitting water from her mouth.

Kagura pulled herself from the water and crawled naked and wet away from the water. She panted hard against the cold floor.

' _**Did you enjoy that, Kagura?'** _

Kagura's heart constricted as Vishious' voice echoed through her mind.

' _**You have not contacted me in months, Kagura. You were to be my eyes and ears. I am disappointed in you,'** _

Kagura coughed, spewing more water from her lungs.

' _**I've recently discovered that my woman is pregnant by that mutt. When did you see fit to inform me of this new development?'** _

He paused briefly.

' _**You did not intend to tell me,'** _ he said with a chuckle,  _**'it matters not, however. Tourcher saw to it that spawn of the mutt was removed,"** _

Kagura's eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be true…Kagome…

' _**Do not forget, Kagura, I own you. Your life is in my hand. If you do not obey me you will lose more than your miserable life,'** _

Kagura lay on the ground long after Vishious' presence had left her mind. She stared out at the stone wall, her naked, shivering body beginning to cool.

She had been foolish.

So damn foolish….

Freedom….happiness…..love….

These things were not something she would ever have…

Kagura brought her knees to her chest and cried invisible tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Toramaru sat next to InuYasha on the balcony overlooking the Southern lands. After the incident with Tourcher, Yamiko had led them back to his castle were the best healer in the Southern lands resided. The healer had seen Kagome immediately upon arrival. 

The healer, Yashi, had been shut up inside the examination room with her for hours. So far they had no news of her condition. Toramaru had been surprised to say the least by the tale InuYasha had spun of how the two had become mates. He was happy that his eldest son had mated and settled down.

Though it was not a love match, he was grateful that it had not been a cold and passionless match such as the one he had had with Sesshomaru's mother. 

He sighed inwardly. 

His mating with Kaori had been an absolute mess, at least for the first few years. They had bickered like cats and dogs, despising each other. They had argued and avoided each other as much as possible up until his father had sat them both down and lectured them both that they had made an effort to get along. By that time it had already been too late for any love to be had between them. 

Toramaru had been in love with Izaoi. 

But again, his father had lectured him on his duty as the next Territory Lord and had coerced him and Kaori into conceiving a legitimate child before going their separate ways.

After Sesshomaru had been born however, both of them had tried their best to keep their affairs from reaching his innocent ears. In his golden eyes, his mother and father were the perfect couple, they loved each other. At least that had been the illusion they had let him see. But as Sesshomaru had reached his adolescent period, he had proven himself to be quite intelligent. It had not been long before he figured out that something was wrong in his parent's relationship.

When the truth had been uncovered Sesshomaru had hated them both. 

That had been the last time he had ever expressed such uncontrollable emotion, after that, Sesshomaru had turned quiet, isolating himself from most people. He never smiled, he never laughed. It had broken both their hearts to see their child so hurt. They had tried everything, even staying away from their lovers for almost a year and yet nothing had healed his bruised heart. 

A year later, his mother had gotten sick. 

Slowly, Sesshomaru had begun to open up to his mother again, making peace with her before her death. At the time, he had also been mending his relationship with his father. What little progress had been made had been lost when Toramaru had brought Izaoi in as his new mate less than a month after his mother's death.

It was hard to believe that centuries had passed. To him, only hours had passed since he had left the castle. The pain he had felt at his relationship with his eldest soon, the loss of his beloved Izaoi, it was all as fresh in his heart as it had been before he had left. But even though he felt that way, just looking at InuYasha, he knew centuries had indeed passed. InuYasha was no longer the small toddler he had carried on his shoulders, but a man. 

He had missed so much.

"And you?" Toramaru asked.

"Me?" InuYasha asked looking over at him.

"Where is your mate, InuYasha?"

InuYasha's cheeks colored.

"I don't have a mate," he said.

"Have you not considered looking for one?"

"Nope," InuYasha said looking away, the blush on his cheeks darkening.

Clearly he was not comfortable speaking of such things with anyone, least of all his father. Toramaru smiled. Some things hadn't changed at all. InuYasha was still as blunt and easily embarrassed as he always had been. 

That fierce blush brought back so many memories.

This was not the homecoming he had wanted, and yet, he found he could not wish it otherwise. His son was mated, and he possibly had a grandchild on the way. His first grandchild. His heart swelled with love for the child that may or may not even exist anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru stood pacing outside the door. The healer, Yashi, had been examining Kagome for almost five hours. Sesshomaru was beginning to worry, which in turn made his mood less than desirable. Anger coursed through his body with each passing hour. Anger at Tourcher for causing this mess, at himself for being distracted and taking his attention from the enemy, and anger at his father for causing that distraction, for his father still being alive for that matter.

Why the hell had he come back? Why the fuck couldn't he just stay dead?

Sesshomaru's steps turned more aggressive as he paced, his demonic energy flickering. If Kagome lost their pup he'd-

The door opened. He stopped, turning around to face the door. Sesshomaru felt his heart speed up, his whole body tensing as Yashi appeared from the darkened room. Yashi was a teal, four armed demon. His blue-green, shaved head gleamed from the lit candles in the hall, his dark eyes sharp and laced with wisdom.

"The pup is still clinging to life, but she is not out of the woods yet. Her condition is still critical. She is to rest here for the night so that I may monitor her closely, after which, if things are as going as well as they are now, you can return her to the Western lands,"

Sesshomaru felt relief wash over him in a tidal wave.

"Upon her return, she is to be seen immediately by you physician, and she must take it easy throughout this pregnancy,"

Sesshomaru inclined his head in thanks.

"You may go in now, my Lord," he said.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he entered the room. The physician followed after him. The candles in the room were dimmed, casting shadows on the walls of the darkened room. Kagome lay on her side on the futon, her skin pail and clammy. Sesshomaru placed a hand to her forehead. Her skin was cool to the touch. She didn't seem to be in any pain, and was resting peacefully. 

He listened closely. 

Her heartbeat was steady. Sesshomaru kneelled, placing his ear on her belly, he listened.

The faint heartbeat of their pup echoed in his ears. As the physician said, she seemed to be in stable condition.

"This is her medication," Yashi said holding out a small, vase like container with a yellow stopper sealing its contents.

Sesshomaru reached out and took the container.

"She is to have one spoon full a day, preferably after breakfast. As early as possible,"

"Understood," Sesshomaru said.

Yashi bowed once before turning and walking out the door. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kagome resting on the futon. Reaching out, he brushed her bangs from her face. He had never before felt fear for another being in his life. Yet in the last twenty-four hours, he had felt more fear for this woman than he had ever thought to feel.

It had to be effects of their mating. There was no other logical explanation for what he was feeling. 

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

Too much had gone on in the last few hours; his father coming back, Kagome's injury. His head was beginning to ache; he could not deal with these  _feelings_ right now.

Removing his armor, he climbed into bed with her, wrapping himself around her body, his arms slinking around her body. He placed his hand against her swelling belly as if to assure himself that their pup still lived. Sesshomaru relaxed his body, placing himself under a light sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome huffed in frustration. She had been in bed, sitting on her bum all day, and if the doctor had his way, she would continue to be all through her pregnancy. Sesshomaru would not be swayed. She was allowed up only to use the chamber pot, and bathe. 

That was it. 

Otherwise, it was back to bed. Her meals were brought to her, if she wanted something; she had to ring a bell that was attached to a string hanging over her head. A servant of Yamiko's had made the contraption earlier that morning.

She sighed and lay back on the fluffy pillows, rubbing her belly. She had to admit, when she had woke up this morning, she had been afraid that she had lost her baby, but after speaking to her mate, she had learned that her tenacious child was still clinging to life.

Even though she knew rest was the best medicine, she wished to be up and about. They had found the last amulet, and with it, Sesshomaru's father and the sword. She wanted to speak to Toramaru; they needed to figure out how to use the sword to take down the remaining Evil Six members. Her heart clenched. The confrontation between her and Rykotsu was coming. Throughout this entire journey, she had hoped to avoid thinking about him, but now, she couldn't.

There was no way Rykotsu could come out of this alive. His crimes were too great, too serious. Even if he gave himself up, his ultimate sentence would be death, and if he continued on this path to destruction, a painful end at Sesshomaru’s hand would be his only way out. She closed her eyes briefly, tears threatening to fall. She took a breath. 

She would not cry for him. 

He had chosen this path, long before she had ever been born. He had known the consequence of his actions. There was nothing she could do to help him now.

He had betrayed her, in every sense of the word. But she could help but wish that things had been different, but deep down in her heart, she knew that no amount of wishing could undo the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_**It was peaceful here. The wind was blowing softly across the open plain. The grass was as green as he had ever seen it before. A few flowers grew here and there, giving the grass color. The sun was hidden behind the white fluffy clouds in the deep blue sky. Toramaru sat quietly under a tree, eyes closed, enjoying the peace and quiet. He did not have chances such as this to relax very often. With his position as Elder he bore a lot of responsibility. At times, he hated it, and yet most of the time he enjoyed it.** _

" _**Enjoying yourself, little brother?"** _

_**Toramaru's eyes snapped open. That voice. He recognized that voice. It couldn't be.** _

" _**InuTaisho** _ _**?" he asked, "Is that you big brother?"** _

" _**Who else but I would call you little brother, Toramaru?" the voice said with a chuckle.** _

_**On his right, a few feet away from him, a figure appeared. Hazy at first but soon cleared. The figure was none other than his big brother,** _ _**InuTaisho** _ _**. He looked just as he had the day he left. Strong and handsome, silver hair pulled back in a high ponytail, golden eyes wide and piercing, his aristocratic features set in a serious facial expression. That had happened after Izaoi had died. He had become serious all the time, his laughter and joy no longer easily brought forth.** _

_**He even wore the same cloths; an expensive blue kimono and hakama and gleaming armor.** _

_**Toramaru stood and slowly approached his big brother, almost afraid if he moved the wrong way he would disappear.** _

" _**InuTaisho** _ _**." he breathed.** _

_**InuTaisho** _ _**graced him with one of his rare smiles and held out a hand to Toramaru.** _

" _**It's been a long time, little brother."** _

_**They clasped hands, Toramaru holding on a bit tight. The emotion welling up in his chest was almost too much. After all this time, his brother was here. They had been as close as two brothers could possibly be. Almost as close as twins. Hell, they looked so much alike that they were often mistaken as such.** _ _**InuTaisho** _ _**was decades older than Toramaru however.** _

" _**Where have you been? What happened to you?" Toramaru asked impatiently.** _

" _**That is not important at the moment. My fate will be revealed in time. For now, tell me of my sons. How do they fare?"** _

_**Even though he wanted to know now, Toramaru decided not to push. It'd be useless anyway; trying to get information out of his big brother. It had always been that way.** _

" _**InuYasha has your temper big brother, only ten times worse."** _

_**InuTaisho** _ _**smiled fondly at that.** _

" _**A bit of an outcast because of his hanyou blood though. I am ashamed to say I cannot protect him from everything."** _

_**InuTaisho** _ _**nodded solemnly.** _

" _**I had not expected you to. I knew well what the consequences of my mating Izaoi would bring him."** _

" _**He is a good pup. A bit rough around the edges and wild, but good at heart."** _

_**There was a pause between them. Toramaru knew what** _ _**InuTaisho** _ _**wanted to ask. He could tell by the pain that filled his amber eyes.** _

" _**And Sesshomaru? Does he still…"** _ _**InuTaisho** _ _**could not finish his question, but Toramaru knew what he meant.** _

_**Did Sesshomaru still hate him? Toramaru chose his words carefully.** _

" _**I am sorry to say that Sesshomaru's….feelings for you have not changed." He said softly.** _

_**InuTaisho** _ _**turned and paced away from Toramaru, sadness rolling through him in waves. It was hard for Toramaru to watch his brother in such pain.** _ _**InuTaisho** _ _**had made a mistake, that much was true but hadn't he suffered enough? As long as Sesshomaru felt the way he did** _ _**InuTaisho** _ _**would never forgive himself.** _

_**He would never heal.** _

" _**He was young when this happened. He did not understand at the time and because it was not explained to him, he does not understand it now. You cannot continue to blame yourself for this** _ _**InuTaisho** _ _**."** _

_**InuTaisho** _ _**stood silent.** _

" _**InuTaisho** _ _**-"** _

" _**Yet it is my fault."** _

" _**It is not your fault!"** _

" _**It is!"** _ _**InuTaisho** _ _**said fiercely, turning on Toramaru, "It is my fault do you not see? He was grieving the passing of his mother. I was not there for him. I was too intent on mating Izaoi, too focused on my own goddamn happiness to pay heed to his pain. He grieved alone. I was happy with my new mate while his mother lay cold in the ground."** _

_**Such pain filled his amber eyes that Toramaru had to look away. Toramaru had tried to be there for him back then, but Sesshomaru had shut everyone out. He had turned cold and angry, isolating himself from his entire family.** _

" _**I failed him."** _ _**InuTaisho** _ _**whispered.** _

_**They sat in silence awhile before Toramaru spoke once more.** _

" _**There is something I have to tell you…"** _

_**Toramaru could feel himself waking. Nay! He had to know!** _

" _**What is it big brother? What do you have to tell me?" Toramaru asked anxiously.** _

_**InuTaisho** _ _**began to disappear, his body transparent** _ .

" _**I've returned," he said.** _

Toramaru opened his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Laters!** _

 

_**~Sessakag** _


	51. Going Their Separate Ways

**Chapter Fifty-One:**

Going Their Separate Ways

 

 

Sesshomaru sat quietly as InuTaisho spoke behind him. Early that morning, Sesshomaru had been summoned to the large room to discuss the group's next move. Sesshomaru did not once turn to look at his father seated a few chairs away to his left; however, InuTaisho's amber eyes bored holes into his head. Sesshomaru paid him no attention as he recounted the last days he remembered.

"I left the castle and journey to a village named Hikaku. There was a rumor that I wanted to investigate that originated in said village. I met with a male by the name of Neji. He had made contact with the Evil Six and survived. The only living survivor I had ever come across. He told me of a sword that could be used to destroy the Evil Six….."

 

" _**Are you sure you want to do this, big brother?" Toramaru asked.** _

_**InuTaisho paced away to the balcony over looking the western lands. The land was a mere shadow of its former glory. The trees were gray, leafless and dying, the grass brown and brittle, death and illness hung on the air, from both the land's inhabitants and animals, destroyed villages and suffering as far as the eye could see. His heart ached for his lands and people.** _

_**His people were suffering.** _

He  _**was suffering.** _

_**It could go on no longer. He could not sit here and do nothing. He had to get out there and at least try and defend his people, even though he wished to stay in his dark room and continue to morn the death of his beloved Izaoi.** _

_**He could not.** _

_**It was time for him to step up and be the leader he had been raised to be. It was just so damn hard without Izaoi at his side. He closed his eyes. How had his life gone so wrong? Sesshomaru was no closer to forgiving him than he had been ten years ago, Izaoi had died, and his people were slowly being slaughtered like animals.** _

_**Surely he was in hell.** _

" _**What other choice do I have, Tora?"** _

_**Toramaru sighed, standing from his seat on the bed, he walked over and stood next to InuTaisho. He knew his brother was right, but he didn't want InuTaisho to go. Though he tried to hide, Toramaru knew he was torn up inside about all that had occurred in the last few decades.** _

_**His brother had not even begun to heal. How could he go into battle in his state of mind and hope to be successful, let alone return alive?** _

" _**You cannot leave and expect to be victorious in your state of mind, you know this InuTaisho,"** _

_**InuTaisho sighed, hanging his head. His mussed hair hung down his face, covering his saddened eyes. He knew he was not in a good state of mind. The day to day burden was so heavy at times he wished to put himself out of his own misery. Many a night he sat up in bed, a blade in his hand, dark thoughts running through his mind.** _

_**And many a night he had taken that blade and pressed against his jugular, his hand shaking, tears running down his face.** _

_**Each time, a vision of Izaoi would pass through his mind, both of his sons faces would surface soon after, driving the knife from his hand. He knew he was no where near fit to take on such a mission, but he no longer wanted to wallow in his own misery.** _

_**He would not shrink in his duty to his lands and his people.** _

" _**Whether I am victorious or not, I am going. It has to be done, this you know Tora,"** _

_**Toramaru sighed, closing his eyes.** _

" _**At least give it time. Wait until you are in a better frame of mind. Wait until-"** _

" _**My people are completely slaughtered? Until the western lands is nothing more than a wasteland?" he questioned, lifting his head, "I cannot wait that long, I will not wait that long,"** _

_**Toramaru whirled on him, his eyes alight with anger.** _

" _**Stop this! Stop this right now dammit!" he said fiercely, "You cannot drown your pain in battle! Do you think rushing into battle will help dim the pain? You have two sons, InuTaisho! Two sons that need their father!"** _

" _**One of which would gladly see me dead," he said softly, his amber eyes gazing blindly out at the deep blue sky.** _

" _**Give him time InuTaisho! Give both of you time! You made a mistake. Surely, if you two sit down and talk he'll come arou-"** _

" _**You know that is not so," he said sadly, "Sesshomaru is as stubborn as his father. We've sat down, and talked and yelled. His heart is dead set. I cannot be forgiven,"** _

" _**InuTaisho, you made a mistake,"** _

" _**Aye, I made a mistake. You know well that there are prices to pay for mistakes," he said turning away from the balcony, "This mistake will cost me one of my sons,"** _

_**Toramaru clenched his fists as InuTaisho walked back inside his bedroom.** _

 

 

" _**So you've decided then?" Yashiko asked.** _

_**The large room was completely silent as the group of males waited for InuTaisho's answer. InuTaisho looked around at the males seated at the large table. His eyes touching each every one of them. He considered each every one of them his friends.** _

_**Yashiko stared back at him. He was a very handsome male. Long black hair, yellow exotic eyes, his beauty was second only to InuTaisho, or so the women, peasants and aristocrats alike, liked to say.** _

_**Yashiko was the Territory Lord of the Southern lands. He and his mate Lynshi had just had a child a few decades ago. Their son, Yamiko, was the spitting image of his father. InuYasha and Yamiko had played together on three separate occasions though at times, he could swear that the two children hated each other, and yet other times, they seemed to behave like brothers.** _

_**It was not so strange though, InuYasha treating Yamiko like a brother. His own brother seemed to hate the very air he breathed.** _

_**His eyes wondered over to Sarinji, his once childhood friend. A few years younger than him, Sarinji had come to power long before InuTaisho had. His father had died early in his childhood, placing him in the Lord's chair. He had had to grow up fast. He stared back at him, his blue eyes serious.** _

_**At times InuTaisho had felt sorry for the older male. When he thought no one watched, his eyes often drifted to the nearest window, looking out as if the window contained his freedom.** _

_**For long moments he would stare, various emotions crossing his face, and then, sadness would bloom in those weary blue eyes.** _

_**His eyes shifted once more to the next male seated at the table. Hishiko, the only human seated at the table looked back at him, his brown eyes reflecting compassion. InuTaisho had to admit, he had never thought to see a human at this table. The warring between youkai and humans had finally come to an end some hundred and fifty years ago. Hishiko's great grandfather purposed a truce between the Northern lands and the Western lands.** _

_**InuTaisho's father, Kokujun, tired of the death and fighting, accepted the truce without delay, and on that day, a human had sat at the royal table and together, the two had gone over a of action to coerce the remaining two Lords to join their alliance.** _

_**It took ten years of compromises and more compromises atop those before the other Lords agreed, but eventually, a final accommodation had been reached and the Territory Lords were established.** _

_**These males, they were all his friends. He did this not only for his own lands, but for them as well. With so much destruction taking place, only one of them could be spared to search for clues on the Evil Six. Once a solid lead had been found, the four males would join together and seek out the Evil Six.** _

" _**Aye. I've decided," InuTaisho answered, "I will not be swayed from this,"** _

_**More silence.** _

" _**If you are still suffering from personal issues, it is best not to-"** _

" _**With all do respect, Yashiko, my personal issues have naught to do with my decision. This attack on our lands by the Evil Six has gone on long enough. I will not sit here and do naught while they roam free bringing destruction to all that cross their paths,"** _

" _**I understand, InuTaisho, however we are all aware that you are not as you should be right now. We understand that the last few years have been extremely taxing. We do not want you to go out there and-"** _

" _**I've made my decision, and I will not be swayed," InuTaisho repeated firmly.** _

" _**InuTaisho," Hishiko started.** _

_**InuTaisho shook his head.** _

" _**Nay old friend, I'll not hear any more. The decision is mine to make. It has been made, I merely called this meeting, not to debate my leaving, but to inform you all of my decision," he said standing, "I leave in six days time, my brother, Toramaru will see to things in my absence,"** _

_**InuTaisho bowed.** _

" _**Gentlemen," he said as he straightened, turned and walked out the door.** _

 

" _**When will you be back father?" InuYasha asked, staring up at his father.** _

_**InuTaisho smiled down at his son. How could he tell a child so young that he may never return?** _

_**He couldn't.** _

" _**I know not son," he said picking up the child and placing him on his shoulders as they continued down the path to the stream. InuTaisho smiled as InuYasha's small arms wrapped around his head, his small chin resting atop his head. His little demonic aura was coated with sadness.** _

" _**You need not worry so InuYasha, I shall return before you know it,"** _

" _**But if you're gone, I'll be all alone. Big brother Sesshomaru doesn't like to play with me, and Yamiko is leaving with his father when they go back to South,"** _

" _**Your uncle Tora will remain behind to play with you,"** _

" _**Uncle Tora is always as busy as you father. He won't have time to play with me,"** _

_**InuTaisho smiled, Toramaru was indeed as busy as he. Shouldering his elder brother's work so that he had time to spend with his son. He owed his little brother so much. His smile vanished. This was why he was doing this. For all the people that supported him, for all the people counting on him.** _

" _**Can we go swimming today, dad?" InuYasha asked breaking him away from his thoughts.** _

" _**Aye, munchkin, we shall go for a swim,"** _

" _**Hey!" InuYasha exclaimed in indignation, "I ain't a munchkin old man!"** _

_**InuTaisho laughed as they approached the spring.** _

 

" _**Do you know where he is?" InuTaisho asked Toramaru again as they approached the double doors leading outside.** _

"… _**Nay…..I know not. He is not here," he responded.** _

_**InuTaisho stopped in his tracks, the pain in his chest nearly unbearable.** _

" _**I see,"** _

_**His own son had not come to say goodbye. It killed him to know that, and yet, deep in his heart, he knew that Sesshomaru would not actually come, but he had hoped. Prayed even. But his prayers would go unanswered this day.** _

_**Toramaru placed a hand on his shoulder. InuTaisho reached up, placing his hand over his brother's hand.** _

" _**You need not worry, Tora,"** _

" _**I disagree,"** _

_**InuTaisho smiled.** _

" _**You've always been the worrying type,"** _

" _**Perhaps so,"** _

_**Toramaru squeezed his shoulder.** _

" _**Return to us," he said softly.** _

" _**Aye, I will," InuTaisho said taking a step towards the door.** _

_**Stopping again, he turned to look back at his brother.** _

" _**Take care of them," he said.** _

_**Be fore Toramaru could say a word; he turned back and walked out the double doors.** _

 

" _**I must warn ye, my Lord, he is not going to last much longer," the village woman said.** _

_**He nodded. He had not expected him to. The scant few that made contact with those demons and survived never lived long afterwards. The two headed to a secluded hut. A few feet from the hut, the woman stopped. He turned to look back at her.** _

" _**I can go no further InuTaisho-sama," she said, her brown eyes looking at the hut with apprehension.** _

" _**Why not?" he asked.** _

" _**His disease, we humans are not immune to it, I can go no further,"** _

" _**I understand," he said as he turned and continued on to the hut.** _

_**InuTaisho entered the small hut. It was dark and damp. A small fire crackled in a small pit in the middle of the hut. In a straw bed, tucked away in a corner lay a male. InuTaisho sniffed. From the smell of him, he was a dying male. The scent of decaying flesh entered his senses. He could not help but scrunch his nose at the offending odor.** _

_**He walked over to the male. Though his body was covered with a rank old sheet, a part of his chest was exposed. InuTaisho was surprised to see that the male seemed to be rotting from the inside out. His skin was blackened and sunken in, the disease eating through his flesh.** _

_**It was the wasting disease that had been plaguing the lands for the last year and a half. Even youkai were not completely immune to the disease. InuTaisho's mastery of poison made him almost completely immune to the deadly malady however.** _

" _**Are you Neji?" he asked the male on bed.** _

_**The man looked at him with sunken in eyes, his thin decaying chest rising and falling slowly. He looked more like a breathing scarecrow than a man.** _

" _**Aye," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.** _

" _**Rumor has it that you know of a way to stop the Evil Six,"** _

" _**Aye," he said taking in a shallow breath, "A priestess…..spoke to me about a sword…."** _

" _**A sword?"** _

" _**Aye…..I know not what the sword…..is…."** _

" _**Do you know where I can find it?"** _

" _**She said…it was near…caves…..in the southern lands…."** _

_**The male coughed, his chest heaving. InuTaisho stood, placing a hand on the withered males decaying hand.** _

" _**Thank you," he said before turning and walking away.** _

_**He left the hut, headed for the Southern lands.** _

 

_**InuTaisho stood outside of the cave. These were the last caves in the Southern lands. The sword had to be located here. He had searched each and every cave in the Southern lands and had not found the mysterious sword Neji had told him about.** _

_**As he neared an oppressive and malicious presence lapped at the edge of his senses. He would know that aura anywhere. From the few encounters they'd had, InuTaisho remembered that aura.** _

_**He pulled his sword.** _

_**The sound of metal clashing against metal rang through the land.** _

" _**You really are a fool," Vishious said.** _

_**InuTaisho pushed him back with his sword, retreating a step.** _

" _**You are the only fool here. Surrender and go to your death with honor, fiend,"** _

_**Vishious laughed.** _

" _**You truly are a fool! Coming here alone…..You must have a death wish!" he cackled in amusement as he raise his sword high above his head and slammed it down into the earth.** _

_**A flash of intense light blinded him…..** _

 

"That is the last I remember," InuTaisho finished, "though I suspect I was ambushed by the Evil Six that day and imprisoned in the caves,"

InuTaisho looked at his son once more, trying to gauge his reaction to the story. He sighed inwardly. Sesshomaru was just as emotionless as he had been when his tale began.

"Now that you have returned, InuTaisho-sama, our next move will be to track down the remaining members of the Evil Six and exterminate them," Sarinji said.

"Aye, I agree," Yamiko said, "I say we take those fuckers down,"

"Nay," Sesshomaru said.

The group turned to face him. It was the first time he had spoken since the meeting began.

"Why not?" General Ensei asked from his place next to Sarinji.

"In order for the sword to have the power to detect the Evil Six, Kagome must bond with the last amulet. This Sesshomaru will not allow anymore harm to come to his mate. She will remain home, away from danger until our pup has been birthed and Kagome has recovered. Until such time, this Sesshomaru will not allow her to be involved with any actions that are dangerous or hazardous to her health,"

"But we’re close! We have the sword, we have the last amulet!" Yamiko exclaimed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his temper barely in check. His energy snapping. His aura, usually one of barely restrained violence, had turned into violence hanging on by a mere thread. InuYasha's eyes widened at his brother's mood, even InuTaisho looked at him strangely. Ensei and Sarinji tensed as well. Yamiko backed down, staring at him in surprise.

"My mate will see no more battles until her pregnancy has been carried to term. You, however are free to continue your search. This Sesshomaru and his mate will retire to the Western lands this eve,"

That said, he seemed to calm himself, retreating behind his mask of indifference.

“I have decided, will not be swayed," he informed the group as he stood and left swiftly.

The room was quiet as the door closed behind him.

"Great, now what?" Yamiko muttered.

"We will have to wait until Lady Kagome gives birth. An Inu youkai does not take the life and well being of his mate or pup lightly, Yamiko. Sesshomaru let her go once, he will not be swayed a second time. I cannot say I blame my son; such things are not done in the first place. I am surprised he allowed it at all," InuTaisho said, "The best course of action is to return to each of your respected Territories until the pup has been birthed and Lady Kagome has healed from the birthing process,"

The room was silent.

Yamiko sighed.

"What other choice do we have?" Yamiko muttered, standing.

"None," Sarinji said as he stood as well, "Then it is agreed. Everyone will return to their Territories until the pup has been born and Lady Kagome has healed from the birthing of the pup,"

There were no objections. With the decision made, the meeting came to a close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome lay in bed, four cold hands roaming her body. She would never get used to this. Even though she'd seen demons with multiple arms and hands, she had never actually had one touch her. It was weird. But Doctor Yashi was very gentle, so she did not mind as much. She just wish he had warmed his hands before poking and probing her body.

In order for the examination to be done, Kagome had had to undress. Even though a fire blazed in the fire place a few feet away, not all of the chill had been taken from the room. Naked under the furs, his cold hands made her even colder than she already was.

"Everything seems to be fine for now, my Lord," Yashi said to Sesshomaru, "as long as she takes it easy and takes the medication as ordered, the pregnancy should be carried out normally,"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"She is clear to travel?"

Yashi nodded.

"Aye, she is,"

"Thank you doctor," Kagome said, her hands stroking her belly.

She was so relieved everything was okay.

The doctor bowed before turning and walking out the door. She looked over at Sesshomaru who stood silently watching her. She could tell he was not in any way, shape, or form, pleased with the situation. He didn't seem to be the, rub it in your face, 'I told ya so' sort of person.

Kagome was glad because he was in a perfect position to do so.

"Your days of adventure are over until this child is carried to term," he informed her.

"I understand," Kagome said.

And she did. She had no intention of further endangering their child. Whatever needed to be done to use the sword would have to wait. She couldn't continue to put their child in danger.

"We made a deal. The last amulet has been found as well as the sword," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded, clearly pleased with her response.

"We will be leaving here. It has been decided that you will not bond with the final amulet until the pup has been birthed,"

"What about everyone else?" Kagome asked.

"They will return to their territories and will be back when the pup has been birthed and you have healed from the birthing,"

Kagome nodded. 

Sounded reasonable. She could wait until the baby was born to track down the remaining members of the Evil Six. She sighed inwardly. She was most agreeable to the decision because it would postpone her confrontation with Rykotsu. She wasn't ready to face him yet.

"Before we leave, can I have a bath first?"

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome sat up, intending to get out of bed. Sesshomaru was on her in an instant, scooping her up from the bed and into his arms.

"I can walk you know," Kagome said as he carried her to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he entered the room. Slowly, he lowered her onto the stone steps leading into the bath before turning on the water. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru took a bathing cloth and liquid soap from a shelf attached to the wall. Setting the items down near the edge where Kagome sat, he undressed himself.

As the silk slipped from his hard body, revealing muscle and succulent flesh, she could not help the heat that entered her eyes. It seemed like years had passed since they had been intimate.

Submerging himself in the steaming water, he approached her.

"Nay, woman," he said.

"Hm?" Kagome said in confusion.

"I will not be intimate with you at this time,"

"Why not?" She asked.

"You were injured just yesterday; you have not even begun to heal,"

"He never said we couldn't"

"I care not," he said picking up the cloth and soap.

He poured soap into the cloth and rubbing the cloth together, working up a foamy lather. The smell of citrus fruit filled the air. As he cleaned her body with the soapy cloth, Sesshomaru could not help but be aroused himself.

As soap dripped down her lush body, Sesshomaru knew he would always be attracted to this woman. There was something about her that boiled his blood like none before her ever had. He wanted her, there was no doubt about that, however, his intent was to treat her gently, to allow no further trauma to touch her in any way. That was the way it was to be for the time being. She would be protected from all, himself included.

Sesshomaru bathed her quickly, his arousal growing by the second. Once done, he picked her up and placed her gently on her feet, holding on to her in case she toppled over. 

Kagome rolled her eyes at the overly protective gesture.

She had never seen this side of him. He was careful with her, yes, but now he seemed to be taking cautious to the extreme. When he had bathed her, his hands had been gentle on her body. Even his voice had been gentle and soothing, murmuring to her softly when giving her an instruction to move a certain way in order to wash a certain body part. He seemed more shaken by yesterday's incident than he let on.

"I'm not a fragile piece of glass Sesshomaru," she said.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he dried her legs off. He was a bit irritated with himself over the whole situation. He should never have allowed himself to be compelled into allowing her to continue to search for the amulet and sword. Not only had they almost lost their pup, but now his father was back from the grave. 

He did not want to even think about the complications such a thing would bring to his life.

Kagome huffed. 

Reaching out, she laid her hands on his cheeks, pulling his head up to look at her.

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru, I can walk and bathe myself," she said.

"Do not argue, woman. I am well aware of what you can and cannot do," he said standing.

Though he knew she could walk and bath herself he could not seem to help himself from trying to limit her activity as much as possible. His more primitive instincts had been roused, and the beast inside him was fearful. It was afraid to let her move too much, do too much, fearing the pup would be loss if it allowed it.

It was a foolish worry, even Sesshomaru knew that, yet he could not stop the feeling. However, he allowed her to walk from the room, back into the bedroom where they both dressed. He kept an eye on her however, watching for any sign of distress. Seeing none, he allowed her to walk down stairs without assistance.

Yamiko was waiting for them as they stepped from the stairs. Standing before the soldiers guarded double doors, he looked much like a mature Territory Lord. Dressed in the formal clothing of a lord, his hair pulled back in a high ponytail, he looked more mature than she had ever seen him.

"My Lady," he said bowing, "I am relieved to see you are well,"

"Thank you for you hospitality," Kagome said.

"You are very welcome," Yamiko said, "I want to thank you for all you've done," as he said this, his hand unconsciously traced the area where the scar had once marred his handsome face, " and you are welcome to call on me whenever you find yourself in need,"

Kagome smiled.

"As are you," she said.

Yamiko turned his attention to Sesshomaru.

"My Lord, you have my thanks as well, the offer extends to you as well,"

Sesshomaru inclined his head.

"I will see you both in a few months," he said stepping as side, "Ah-Un has been prepared for your return home, as well as an assortment of food and drink for your journey,"

"Thank you, Yamiko,"

Yamiko bowed, watching as the two walked out the double doors, and the soldiers shut the doors behind them. He sighed. Well, that was that. It'd be at least seven months before they could completely wipe out the Evil Six. For the time being, he would focus on returning his lands back to their former glory, as well as catch up on the ass load of paper work he was sure was waiting for him in his private study.

He groaned. 

He hated paper work, hated the tedious, endless stream of work. It was ridiculous. He walked up the winding stair case, the sense of his impending death by paper work lying heavily on his shoulders.

"What the hell's your problem?" a voice asked at the top of the staircase.

Yamiko stopped, a smirk on his face. As much as they fought with each other, InuYasha was the one he would miss the most. As much as he hated to admit it, he had learned a lot from the wayward hanyou.

"None of your goddamn business," he said.

"Keh, whatever," InuYasha said crossing his arms.

The two stood in silence, neither one knowing what to say. They were so much alike, Yamiko realized. They were both unable and unwilling to show any other sort of emotion other than anger. Anger and arrogance. They had their own little way of communicating through various fist fights and insults.

InuYasha crossed his arms.

"Later," he said.

"Much later, mutt-face,"

InuYasha began to descend the stairs. He stopped a few steps from Yamiko.

"In the next competition, I'm gonna rip ya apart," he said arrogantly.

"Dream on dog-boy. How much training can you possibly obtain in seven months time? Seven months won't change a thing, I'm still gonna whop ya," Yamiko responded.

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he continued down the stairs.

"We'll see," he said as he walked towards the double doors, a smile on his face.

Yamiko continued up the stairs, a similar smile gracing his features.

"Aye, we'll see,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome onto the back of Ah-Un. Kagome stroked both of the beasts' heads.

"Good morning Ah-Un," she cooed to the animal.

Kagome smiled as the two nuzzled her cheeks. Ah-Un was such a sweetheart. Taking up Ah-Un's reigns, Sesshomaru began to lead the beast to the main gates.

Sarinji stood by the gates speaking quietly with InuTaisho. Ensei stood a few feet away from the two, holding a conversation with one of the gate guards, while InuYasha leaned against the large green gates, sweating profusely under the intense sun, mumbling to himself about the heat.

Sesshomaru stopped before the group. All eyes turned to him. Sesshomaru eyed Sarinji, their eyes clashing and locking. Sesshomaru still didn't trust the male as far as he could throw him. He knew for a fact that he stilled looked upon Kagome with want when he thought none looked his way, however, he had heeded his warning and kept his distance. In light of that, he would endeavor to be civil with the male.

"You are returning from here?" he asked Sarinji.

Sarinji seemed to be a bit surprised that he'd asked; his blue eyes widened a fraction.

"Aye, Ensei and I will return to the Eastern lands from here," Sarinji said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"We will see you in seven months time," he said.

Sarinji bowed as Sesshomaru passed by him, ignoring both his father and brother as he exited the gates. Sesshomaru climbed atop Ah-Un, placing his arms around her waist. Tapping the beasts' side with his heel, Ah-Un took off skyward.

Kagome looked back at the rapidly shrinking group of males below.

"Aren't we going to wait for your father and InuYasha?" she asked

"Nay," Sesshomaru said a bit shortly, clearly a bit angered at the harmless question.

Kagome sighed. She had expected nothing less. He really did hate his father with all his being. It was sad, because she was sure his father had meant no harm, but had made an honest mistake, at least that's what Shusui thought about the whole incident. And from the way InuYasha and Sarinji spoke to InuTaisho as if speaking to an old friend, she was inclined to believe Shusui.

She knew for a fact that how hard it was to deal with Sesshomaru. Kagome leaned back against Sesshomaru, her mind working over time. It would be best for all if Sesshomaru forgave his father. At least that's what she thought.

But sitting down and speaking to Sesshomaru would not be enough….Nay, she would need a course of action. A plan…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura sat in her room, legs pulled up to her chest, her head resting on her knees. She had no idea how long she had been that way, and frankly, she didn't care. Nothing mattered at the moment but what she had been ordered to do. Her heart constricted. How could she do what he was asking of her?

How could she hurt her that way? How could she get out of it? There was no way Vishious would allow her to disobey such an order. He had been absolute and firm in his order. Disobedience would mean her death, or worse, Ensei's death. Kagura picked up the stuffed wolf next to her, hugging it to her chest tightly.

What could she do?

Squeezing her eyes closed, she held on to the wolf for dear life.

There was no other choice. She had to protect Ensei.

She had to obey her orders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Laters!**

**~Sessakag**


	52. Welcome Home

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Welcome Home

 

 

_**Month two of Kagome's pregnancy~** _

The sun was just beginning to rise. The trip back home had taken two days and half. Kagome stretched. She was glad to be home. Her bottom was starting to hurt. Ah-Un began to descend as the Western castle came into view.

Ah-Un edged closer to the main gates, intending to land right before the tall iron. Once the beasts' feet were firmly on the ground, Sesshomaru slid from its back before helping Kagome down. Kagome slid from Ah-Un's back, holding on to Sesshomaru's shoulders for balance. Sesshomaru stepped back. Reaching up to the sky, Kagome stretched her back with a sigh. 

The gates opened before them and a soldier walked up to them, a stable boy right behind him.

The soldier stopped a few feet away, drawing himself up tall straight, hands down at his side. 

He bowed in greeting.

"Welcome home, my Lord," he said.

Turning, he bowed to Kagome.

"Welcome home my Lady," he said.

Kagome smiled.

"Thank you very much," she replied.

The stable boy bowed as well, before walking over to Ah-Un. Familiar with the boy, Ah-Un nuzzled the small boy's cheek as he took up the reins and began to lead the beast away to the stables.

"You're very welcome my Lady," the soldier said with a smile.

Suddenly, the soldier looked up at the sky, his eyes widening in shock. Sesshomaru, knowing what the soldier was gawking at, said nothing as he walked past the stunned soldier, his clawed hand pressing Kagome forward into the castle.

Kagome made no protest as she was led through the gates. She wanted to stay behind but knew it was not best to press him at the moment. 

Besides, she was a bit tired.

As soon as she entered the castle, Shusui came rushing down the stairs.

"Kagome-sama!" she said.

Kagome sighed inwardly. She was sure she would be scolded once Shusui found out what the physician had said, let alone why she had had to see the physician in the first place. She was glad to see Shusui; she really was but Lord help her she did not feel like being scolded!

"Shusui," she said with a nervous smile, as Shusui took her hands in her own.

"Welcome home. Are you feeling well, dear?"

Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I feel fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"I am just fine, thank you Kagome-sama,"

"Shusui,"

Shusui turned to Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Kagome is to be seen by a physician immediately, and is to be put to bed soon after," he instructed, "There was an accident. Kagome was struck in the stomach. She was seen by a physician in the Southern lands. The physician has ordered her to be seen by a physician immediately upon return to the Western lands. See to it that this is done,"

Shusui looked worriedly at Kagome.

"Aye, my Lord, it shall be done right away," she said reaching out for Kagome's hand, "Come Kagome-sama,"

Kagome sighed. He just had to spill the beans.

"Yes, Shusui," Kagome said as she was lead upstairs to her bedroom.

Sesshomaru turned and walked away from the stairs. He headed towards the east wing where the soldiers were stationed. 

He needed to blow off some steam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The soldier stared up in wonder as the two figures descended from the sky. He recognized one of the beings, but could not believe who the second one was.

"It cannot be," he whispered.

Was he seeing a ghost? Some sort of illusion or mayhap a trick? But who would dare play such a trick? No one that's who. Which would mean this was no trick, that what he was seeing was in fact real.

The giant cloud in the sky descended before him, disappearing slowly as it touched the ground. The guard's eyes widened in complete and utter shock. 

It was really him!

"InuTaisho-sama!" he exclaimed.

InuTaisho looked over at him, inclined his head in greeting, before heading into the castle. InuYasha followed after his father, grumbling about the soldier not even acknowledging him.

The soldier stood there in shock, staring as the two males disappeared into the castle. As the heavy double doors slammed closed behind him, it jarred him from his shock silence. This was huge! InuTaisho was back from the grave!

"Watch the gates!" he yelled to the soldiers that sat atop the look out above the gates, their faces a mask of shock as well.

Not waiting for a response, the soldier took off towards the east wing of the castle where the soldiers were stationed. He had to tell everyone that InuTaisho had returned!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

InuTaisho entered the castle. He looked around at the new, expensive and color coordinated interior. It was not exactly as he remembered it, but it was close enough. His heart clenched. He had missed this place more than he thought he had. 

To him, this was home. 

He had spent his entire life here in this magnificent castle.

So many memories this old structure stirred up.

The sound of footsteps moving down the stone staircase filled the silence. As if stepping right from his memory, Toramaru walked down the stairs.

"I thought I heard voices down here," he was saying as he descended, "You've returned Sesshomaru-"

He stopped short as InuTaisho and InuYasha came into view near the double doors. The door soldiers looking as shocked as Toramaru himself looked.

InuTaisho smiled at his younger brother. He looked the same as the last time he had saw him, except for his eyes. They seemed older, wiser than he remembered them ever being.

Toramaru said nothing as he stared, not sure if he was dreaming again or if this was the real thing.

"Will you not greet your elder brother, Tora?" InuTaisho asked.

Toramaru stood grounded to the floor for a few moments longer before taking a cautious step towards his brother, afraid that this was naught but a dream; that his brother would disappear before his very eyes if he made the wrong move.

Standing eye to eye, Toramaru finally spoke.

"Is it really you, InuTaisho?"

"Aye, little brother, it is me,"

Toramaru engulfed his big brother in a fierce embrace, his heart clenching in his chest so tightly he feared it would burst. Seeing the two needed a moment alone, InuYasha headed up the stairs. InuTaisho and Toramaru barely notice him leaving.

InuYasha grumbled about that as well. At least Yamiko had notice him, the bastard.

As InuYasha disappeared upstairs, Toramaru released his brother, stepping back to look at him. He was not transparent like in his dreams. This was real. His brother was here, he had returned….alive.

"How is this possible? I thought you were dead,"

"Nay, merely imprisoned,"

"Come, tell me how this occurred. We will sit out side on the veranda,"

InuTaisho nodded as he followed his brother outside. As they walked down the hall, a servant approached them, clean clothing in his hands. He took one look at Toramaru's guest and dropped the clothing to the floor.

"InuTaisho-sama!" he exclaimed, bowing his head.

"Bring tea and rice balls to the eastern veranda," Toramaru said to the servant.

"Hai! Right away!" the servant exclaimed as he plucked the clothing from the floor and hurried off the way he came.

"Word shall spread through the land like a wildfire," Toramaru said to his brother as they continued down the hall.

"Aye, that it will. It cannot be helped however; it was bound to come out sooner than later,"

The two walked to the glass door leading outside. Once outside the two sat down at one of the many gray tables.

"Have you thought about what this will mean for Sesshomaru and his position as Territory Lord of the Western lands?"Toramaru asked.

InuTaisho sighed.

"I do not even wish to think of that,"

InuTaisho knew the law of the land as well as Toramaru. The title of Territory Lord could not be passed on to a son unless the father of the son was dead, which meant Sesshomaru was no longer the Territory Lord of the Western lands.

"Yet you must. Word of your return will eventually reach the ears of the Elders and higher ups, if it has not already. They will not bend when it comes to the law, you know this brother,"

"Aye, I know this well," InuTaisho admitted with a sigh.

He had been avoiding thinking about that since he had been freed from his prison. He simply could not take over the Western lands again, as much as he wished he could, as much as he wanted to. He missed his lands. He missed being the lord of his lands. Even though a century had passed, to him, it felt as though he had only been gone a few days.

"I wish not to speak of this any longer. We shall speak of it when the times comes,"

Toramaru nodded, switching to another topic.

"Where have you been all this time?"

Toramaru listened intently as InuTaisho recounted the last days he remembered before being captured and then rescued by Kagome. During the long tale, the servant from before brought their tea and rice balls, setting it down on the table as he stared in awe of InuTaisho.

The servant poured tea into their cups before scurrying away.

"That is quite a tale," Toramaru said sipping the last of his tea.

"Aye,"

"So the rumors are true, you have indeed returned from the grave," said a voice.

The two turned to see Elder Kiji standing a few feet away.

"Elder Kiji," Toramaru greeted inclining his head to the elder.

"Greetings, Elder Kiji," InuTaisho said.

"Lord InuTaisho," he said, "Welcome back,"

"It is good to be back,"

"In two days time, at noon, there is to be a meeting. Please be sure to attend the meeting,"

InuTaisho and Toramaru shared a look. They knew well what the meeting was most likely about.

"May I ask what this meeting will be about?" InuTaisho asked.

"I have a feeling you already know, my Lord,"

InuTaisho sighed.

"Elder Kiji-"

"Nay, save your protests for the meeting, as surely it will be needed there," Kiji said.

He bowed.

"Good day to you both. Once more, welcome home, my Lord,"

Turning, he walked back into the castle. InuTaisho sighed.

"Let us not think of it. Come, let us go and meet your son's mate,"

Ah yes, Lady Kagome. Sesshomaru had successfully kept her from him since he had returned, it would be nice to figure out what sort of female she was. She was the mother of his soon to be born grandchild; of course he wanted to meet her.

"Aye, let us meet her,"

The two stood and headed to Kagome's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome was relived when the physician finished his examination, and took his cold hands from her body, though she was glad he didn't have four arms and four ice cold palms. She would take two cold hands over four any day, but she could not help but wonder why the hell all physicians' hands were so damn cold.

Shusui stood near by, hovering nervously over them both.

"Will the pup be alright, doctor Yang?" Shusui asked.

"Aye, the pup will be fine, however, no more strenuous activities," he said shaking a finger at Kagome, "She is to take things really, really slow and easy. No stress, no strain, and no more adventures," he said, this time speaking to Shusui.

Shusui nodded.

"Understood,"

"The medication given to her by the Southern physician is to be taken once a day for one month. The best way to see to this is to add a teaspoon of it to her meal, preferably to her breakfast,"

"Understood," she repeated.

Doctor Yang closed his bag and turned to both Shusui and Kagome.

"If there are any problems, any at all, please summon me immediately,"

"We will doctor," Shusui said bowing, "Thank you for coming,"

"Thank you doctor," Kagome echoed.

The doctor bowed, before turning and leaving. Shusui turned to Kagome as soon as the door closed.

"Honestly Kagome-sama, you could have hurt the pup going out into danger that way," she scolded.

"Yes, I know," Kagome said.

"There will be no more of this non-sense," she said.

"Yes, I know Shusui,"

"Pregnant females going into battle, what has this generation come to? I remember back in my day when a female stayed inside away from danger instead of galloping around the country side looking for peril,"

"And she's off on another rant," Kagome said softly, giggling to herself as Shusui went into a tirade about everything that was wrong with the world now days.

It lasted no more than a half hour, for that Kagome was glad.

"No respect for their elders, none what so ever," Shusui ended.

"An injury was not the only thing I brought back from the journey," Kagome said.

"You were able to locate the last amulet and sword?"

"Yes, and not only the sword," she said, "InuTaisho-sama has returned,"

Shusui's eyes widened in shock.

"InuTaisho-sama? That's impossible! InuTaisho-sama's been dead a century!"

Kagome shook her head.

"He never died in the first place; he was imprisoned under ground by the Evil Six. He's been there all this time,"

"Where is he? Is he here?" Shusui asked excitedly.

Kagome nodded.

"Yes, he was just beginning to land when Sesshomaru and I headed up to the castle entrance,"

Shusui gasped.

"Sesshomaru-sama. How is he taking this?"

"Not very well. I've never seen anyone hate their parent so much. His hatred runs so deep it is amazing to witness."

Shusui sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Oh dear. Nothing has changed then," she said sadly, "Sesshomaru's extreme hatred has not dimmed at all in the last century. But what can one expect from him. Despite his outward emotionless facade; his emotions are intense and deep. He is a very, very intense person. He's always been that way since he was a young child,"

"I've decided to try and get Sesshomaru to forgive his father. I think it would be in both their best interest to get along with each other. I do not think InuTaisho-sama did what he did back then with the intent to hurt his son,"

"He did not, trust me, the last thing InuTaisho-sama wanted to do was hurt his sons. He loved those boys to distraction,"

"I can see that he did just from the brief contact he has had with both of them,"

"Well I shall do my best to assist you,"

"Thank you Shusui,"

"It is no problem, I would like to see those two behaving as father and son again if possible,"

Kagome nodded.

"I agree,"

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Shusui stood from the bed and walked over to the door. To their surprise, Toramaru and InuTaisho stood at the door.

"Toramaru-sama, InuTaisho-sama!" she exclaimed in surprise.

InuTaisho inclined his head.

"Shusui, it is good to see you again," he said.

"Good morning Shusui, we've come to see Lady Kagome if she is well enough for company," Toramaru said.

"Of course my Lords, she is well," Shusui said letting the males into the room.

Kagome sat up taller in the bed as they entered.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Lord InuTaisho. It is truly a miracle," Shusui said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Shusui," he said, "And thank you for releasing me, Lady Kagome,"

Kagome smiled.

"It was not trouble my Lord. I am glad that you are alive,"

The four sat conversing for the better part of the day, speaking of this and that, mostly about how Sesshomaru and Kagome had met, and Kagome's time as a Territory Lady. The longer they talked, the more InuTaisho liked his new daughter-in-law. To him, she was exactly what Sesshomaru needed.

By the third hour of conversation Kagome's stomach began to rumble.

A blush bloomed on her cheeks. The two males laughed, while Shusui giggled softly.

"No worries, my Lady, we should be on our way now," Toramaru said bowing.

"Thank you for stopping by. It was very nice to meet you InuTaisho-sama," Kagome said.

"It was nice to meet you as well, my Lady," he said bowing.

As the two males vacated the room, Shusui stood at the open door after them.

"I will see to your dinner, Kagome-sama," she said at the door.

Kagome nodded as Shusui walked out the door. Kagome sighed and sat back in bed. She was convinced now. InuTaisho had not hurt his son purposely and because of that, Kagome would try her best to get Sesshomaru to understand that as well.

Kagome spent the rest of her day in bed, speaking with Shusui and eating when hungry. Though she enjoyed conversing with her, Kagome could not help but be bored. She could not, and would not sit in bed all day for seven months. She refused to.

Shusui left some time after Kagome had fallen asleep.

Kagome awoke a few hours later to Sesshomaru climbing into bed, wrapping his arms around her. 

Kagome snuggled into his embrace as she drifted back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

A knock at the door brought her from her pool of misery. Opening her eyes, she sat up. Who was it? She had been enclosed in her room for the last few days. After several attempts by Shusui to bring her from her room had failed, she had told the older woman that she wanted to be left alone for a while. She had left her alone for the last two days, but she knew Shusui was nothing if not tenacious.

It was probably Shusui attempting to once again bring her from the darkness of her room. 

Kagura sighed, setting down the stuffed wolf.

She walked sluggishly slow to the door, trying to figure out what she would say to repeal Shusui. She opened the door. Her eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't Shusui at the door, but InuYasha.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked rudely.

She looked like hell. Her eyes had large dark bags beneath them, as though she had not slept in days, her hair was undone and mussed, her cloths wrinkled. She looked plain awful. Kagura was in no mood to hear him state the obvious, however.

"What do you want?" she demanded irritably.

Deciding not to make further inquiries into her appearance, InuYasha fished into the sleeve of his kimono and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"This is from General Ensei," he said holding out to her, "he said to give it to you as soon as I could,"

Kagura's eyes widened as she took the letter.

"Ensei," she said softly.

She looked up at InuYasha as she held the paper to her chest.

"Yeah, so…..there ya go," he said turning, "Later,"

"Thank you," she said.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry about it," he said as he disappeared down the hallway.

Kagura closed the door, walking over to the window. Pulling one side of the curtain , she tied it back. Sunlight streamed through the room. Kagura sat on the window seat and opened the letter. His neat hand writing leapt out at her.

_**Dear Kagura,** _

_**For the time being, I will be away from you. I have duties and responsibilities that will keep me here in the Eastern lands for some time to come. I will work hard to complete those duties and visit as often as possible.** _

_**I will write to you often and hope to hear from you as well.** _

_**Please be well and safe until I can once more hold you in my arms.** _

_**With Love,** _

_**Ensei.** _

Kagura closed her eye. 

Even though things were rough, just one letter from that male was enough to make her burden lighter, and her heart beat with some strange emotion that she could not even begin to describe.

Kagura crushed the paper to her chest. This letter had only strengthened her resolve. She would protect Ensei no matter what she had to do. She stood from the window seat and opened the other windows, trying back the curtains and letting sunlight brighten the once darkened room. Turning, she grabbed some clothing and took a short bath.

After her bath, she put on a kimono and went out for a walk. If she was to do this, she needed the right mind set. She loved Kagome, she really did, but there were just no way she could disobey orders this time.

Not when Ensei's life was on the line.

This was what needed to be done.

Wasn't it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ehvil sat next to Vishious, sword in hand. The two males sat in a dark secluded room beneath the mansion. Another large hole had been dug into the ground and filled with dark, slimy water.

Vishious sat holding the ShinkuTsuki. 

Ehvil wondered at the strange effect the sword seemed to have on him. At times, Vishious would sit in his room, rubbing the sword, whispering softly to the blade as though it lived. 

He had never before done such a thing before.

"Have you gathered all the materials?" Vishious asked, his eyes glued to the gleaming metal.

Ehvil pulled the pouch from behind him and lifted it up for Vishious to see. Vishious did not even acknowledge him, too focused on the sword. His crimson eyes gleamed with a sort of hunger that Ehvil could not name.

It was a look he had never seen in his eyes before. Such a look gave him more than a moment of pause.

"Yes, everything is ready," Ehvil said.

His words fell on deaf ears. He could feel the evil radiating from the blade from where he sat, and from the feel of it, it contained more evil than he and Vishious combined.

After long moments of staring, Vishious finally placed the sword down in front of him as Ehvil picked up the pouch. Reaching inside he pulled out a handful of the white powder from the bag and blew it over the water, letting the powder drift onto the top of the blackened water.

Hisses whispered from the water, the surface to rippling. Hushed voices filled the room, tortured screams echoing after them. This was but one of many portals into hell. With the sword, opening the sinister gateways was as easy as opening a front door.

Liquid hands reached out from the dark water. Reaching for the meal that was sure to come. Picking up another pouch, Ehvil pulled out a ponytail of golden hair and tossed it into the water. 

It was hair from Tourcher's head.

This was the last ponytail, the others had already been absorbed into the ShinkuTsuki. 

With this last absorption, the ritual would be complete.

A liquid face rose to the surface. With an animalistic screech it reached out and grabbed the golden lock of hair, pulling it down to the depths of the water. 

The sword began to glow.

Standing, Ehvil left the room, returning with a young male. The male was much in the same condition as the others before him had been; dazed, his body bloodied and bruised. Ehvil tossed him into the liquid. The beings of the black water rose, screeching and clawing at the body.

The sword’s glow intensified, rising up from its place on the ground. It drifted above the murky depths, tip down. As the last of the body was torn apart below the water, the sword struck, stabbing down into the water. Screams erupted from the water as the sword began to absorb everything contained in the dark liquid.

A bright light blinded them, Ehvil covered his eyes, 

Vishious did not.

Instead he stared into the light, a sinister gleam in his eyes.

As sudden as the light appeared, it disappeared. Opening his eyes, Ehvil looked at the sword. Floating above the now empty water, it glowed with malice and evil.

Reaching out, Vishious wrapped his hand around the hilt. His eyes glowed briefly, before settling back to their original color. He smiled, a dark and twisted smirk on his face. The final phase of the process had been completed.

Standing, Vishious left the room, Ehvil trailing after him. The two walked back up stairs.

"This is it," Vishious murmured almost to himself.

Ehvil said nothing as he followed. There was definitely something more to that sword than Tonsai had told them. Once outside in the gleaming sunlight, the sword began to react, pulsing wildly. 

Clutching the sword, Vishious held it up to eye level.

"This will be the beginning of this land's suffering," Vishious said softly, "Pain shall spread throughout this land, killing and destroying, leaving nothing but waste and hopelessness in its wake,"

Vishious' eyes flashed a darker crimson as he lifted his arm and brought it down, striking the earth. A bright crimson light erupted from the blade, splitting the earth in half. The ground began to shake, the sky darkening above.

An unnatural silence blanketed the clearing. The shaking of the earth ceased. A chill crawled up Ehvil's spine. Light exploded from the hole, blinding him. Ehvil turned away as the light disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. Heat radiated from the hole, so intense that both males broke out into an immediate sweat.

Moans erupted from the deep hole, unnatural, unholy moans. A blackened hand reached up through the hole, clawing at the grass, pulling its self from the hole. The thing that crawled from the hole radiated heat as intense as the heat the hole continued to produced. 

Its body was as black as tar; its face looked like that of a monster. Its skin was rotting and decaying, hanging from its body, pieces of it falling to the ground, scorching the earth. 

The being hissed seemingly in pain, saliva running down its jaw. 

Ehvil's eyes widened as the beast looked up at him with empty eye sockets as it snarled up at him, its sharp teeth gleaming a pearl white.

The beast began to convulse, its skin moving as though insects crawled beneath the hideous flesh. The beast roared and roared again another being rose from the hole. From the first beast's clawed feet, skin began to form. The two toes on its feet became five. Its blackened skin knitting together.

Its two fingers broke into five, skin covering the appendages. The beast's bones crackled and bent, shaping. From its skull, golden locks erupted, familiar golden locks. The beast looked up, revealing deep blue eyes that had replaced the empty sockets.

His eyes widened as he looked into the face of Tourcher.

Tourcher stood, his skin still moving, adjusting and crawling.

"Tourcher?" Evil called surprised.

The blue eyes leveled on him. 

Nay, that was not Tourcher. He knew not what that thing was. Whatever it was, it was neither youkai nor human. It had no aura, it had no scent. Another chill ran down his spine.

Just what the hell had Vishious summoned?

The plan had been to bring back the bodies of their fallen comrades as the living dead, by combining their hair and the living sacrifices they had thrown into the water. This was not what was supposed to happen.

At least that's what Ehvil thought.

Three more beasts pulled themselves from the ground, their screeches and moans deafening. Ehvil watched as the beasts went through the same changes. Their rotting bodies growing skin, their horrible face resembling those of the long dead Evil Six members.

The earth closed slowly as the beasts began to stand, one by one. The earth sealed shut, the Evil Six stood whole once again.

The beasts looked around at their surroundings, a rumbling growl coming from the chests of a few of them. The being resembling Tourcher turned to Vishious, his intense blue eyes glued to the sword. Vishious watched as the beast walked awkwardly towards him, its bones cracking loudly, obviously it was not yet used to its new limbs.

Standing a few feet away it opened its mouth.

"We are….hungry," it said in a distorted voice.

Vishious smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The next day Kagome awoke to find Sesshomaru gone. His side of the bed was cold, so she assumed he had been gone for a few hours. Getting up from the bed, Kagome took a quick bath and dressed before Shusui arrived with her breakfast. She had just finished tying her obi when Shusui entered the room, carrying a silver try with a covered plate and a cup atop.

"Kagome-sama," she said in surprise, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I will not lie about in bed all day doing nothing. I would like to go out to the garden for a while,"

"Oh no, no, no, no," Shusui said placing the tray on the night stand next to the bed, "Kagome-sama, you need to rest, relax and-"

"Plllllease Shusui," Kagome said pouting a bit, looking up at her with imploring honey eyes.

"Kagome-sama, you need rest and-"

"I need to get out of bed; if I have to spend one more day in bed I think I'm going to go insane!"

Shusui held her hands up.

"Now, now, Kagome-sama, calm down. Let's negotiate," Shusui said sitting down on the bed and patting the spot next to her for Kagome to sit.

Kagome sat down with a huff.

"How often do you want to go out and garden?"

"Everyday,"

"No deal,"

Kagome huffed again.

"Okay, at least three times a week," she added as Shusui opened her mouth to protest, "Blue roses are very, very delicate,"

"Alright, three times a week, however, you can only go out until it is time for supper. From noon to supper,"

Kagome sighed.

"So I'll have to be abed for the rest of the time?"

"Nay, I've come to learn a few things about you, Kagome-sama, and I know that you cannot sit still for long periods of time without having something to do. I've found something that you can do while seated and exciting enough to keep your attention," she said proudly, "Stay right here, I'll be right back,"

If it was knitting or chess, Shusui was definitely barking up the wrong tree. Kagome groaned. She hated needle work. It was boring and tedious.

"Here it is!" Shusui said entering the room holding up an instrument.

Kagome blinked in surprise.

"An erhu?" she asked.

"Aye," she said walking back over to Kagome and handing the instrument to the surprised woman, "The erhu is a very elegant and complex instrument. Mastering it will be both fun and challenging,"

Kagome looked at the instrument. She smiled. Shusui had incredible insight. Kagome took the bow and brought it across the strings. A horrible sound emitted from the instrument. Both women winced.

"I'll definitely need practice," she said with an apologetic smile.

Shusui nodded.

"I will teach you all you need to know about the erhu and you'll be playing like a professional before you know it,"

Kagome nodded in agreement, eager to start her lessons. She had never played an instrument before, however she had always wanted to learn. She was excited to say the least.

"But first," Shusui said taking the instrument from her hands, "you must eat,"

As if hearing the words, her stomach growled. Kagome giggled as Shusui brought over the tray from the night stand.

Kagome ate quickly, and then picked up the erhu. Shusui laughed as Kagome looked up at her expectantly.

"Alright, alright," Shusui said, "Come, we will practice out on the veranda,"

Kagome nodded.

As the two headed down to the veranda, Kagome tinkered with the bow and string, Shusui giggled at the terrible sounds she made with the instrument. She could tell this was going to be the most entertaining erhu lesion she would ever give.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

By the end of the day, word of InuTaisho's return had spread throughout the Western lands. Many were excited and happy to have their Lord returned. Others however, were not so happy, but whether the person was happy or not about the return, there was one question on everyone's mind. One question that everyone wanted to know the answer to.

With InuTaisho alive and well, who was the real Territory Lord of the Western lands?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	53. The Meeting

**Chapter Fifty-Three:**

The Meeting

 

 

It stood atop the hill, looking over at the small village. The things around it were unfamiliar. It knew not what everything was. Trees, grass, humans. It had only heard of these things, never had it seen them. They were amazing sights to it. It kneelled down and reached out, running its hand over the green grass.

"Grass…" it said in its distorted voice.

This was grass. It felt strange, this grass. It could not quite put its finger on the texture. It was like nothing it had ever felt before. It patted the grass again, laying its hand to feel something else. Its mind turned over as it tried to figure out what it was it was feeling. 

It felt the grass again. Its golden brow furrowed in thought. It felt….

"C….Coo…Cold," it said, sounding the word out.

The grass was cold. Straightening he looked over at the male standing a few feet away from him.

"Grass….cold…" it said.

Ehvil looked over at the thing. Only a few days old, Vishious had ordered him to teach it things and feed it. The only words it had known was; 'we are hungry'. Ehvil had to give the thing credit; it was a fast learner, though it did not know how to combine the words into a proper sentence.

Ehvil sighed. 

Even Kagome had been a better learner when she had been but a little girl than this thing was. His thoughts changed swiftly. 

Kagome.

Learning she was pregnant had been a shocker to him. His little girl had grown up without him it seemed. Though she had been a woman grown long before he left, he still thought of her as his little girl. Now, his little girl was no longer a little girl, but a soon to be mother, or, if Vishious had his way, a grieving mother. He had no idea how he felt about Vishious' latest scheme to kill Kagome's unborn child.

He could not say he was for it, nor could he say he was against it. He was as confused as ever. Though he was confused, he knew one thing for certain. He loved Kagome as a daughter, and that would never change.

The being walked over to him, looking up at him with Tourcher's face. It was strange to be looking down into the face of Tourcher and yet, when you looked into its eyes, you just knew, that was not Tourcher. Tourcher was no where inside that body. What was inside that body was something unholy, some creature from the lowest pits of hell.

The being stared at him, its eyes unwavering, unnerving.

"We are hungry," it said.

Ehvil turned to look at the village. Vishious had said to allow the beast to eat everyone if it so wished.

"Come," he said starting towards the village.

When he heard no foot steps he turned around. The being stood there, watching him. Ehvil pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Come," he said point at the being, then at a spot before him.

"Coome," the being said mimicking his hand movements.

Ehvil sighed.

"You," he said pointing at it, "Come," he said pointing at a spot before him.

"Y…You…" it said pointing at its chest, "come," he said walking over to him, standing in the place he had pointed at.

Ehvil turned once more.

"Come," he said, satisfied when it followed him this time.

They entered the village and instantly eyes followed their progress. The villagers whispered among each other, women pulled their children closer to them. Usually, when Ehvil had entered a village with Tourcher, women blushed and tried to get his attention. There was none of that from the women of this village. The only looks the Tourcher impersonator was receiving was that of apprehension.

As the beast looked around at the people, many villagers stood frozen in fear. One male tripped over on his own feet, falling on his bottom. He stared up at the being, knowing that whatever that thing was, it was not a human, nor was it a youkai. The motion drew the attention of the thing. As the being stopped and pined him with its luminous blue eyes, he felt as though he was about to wet himself.

Ehvil stopped as the beast slinked over to the male, its walk still a bit awkward and stiff. Kneeling down, it observed the man, its face inches away from the terrified man on the floor.

Ehvil scrunched his nose in disgust as the smell of urine made its way to his nose as the villager wet himself in fright.

The beast continued to stare, its face moving closer and closer to the man on the ground. The man backed away as much as possible, stopping only when his back hit the wall of a hut behind him. A crowd of people began to gather, watching the spectacle with interest and dread.

Reaching out, the beast grabbed onto both sides of the male's head.

"We….are…..hungry…." it said.

Everyone took a step back as the air around the two became charged and choking. The wind picked up, swirling around the villagers. People began to scream as the ground began to shake. The beast's hands shined a blinding bright red. The man's mouth opened in a silent screen, his eyes widening.

The beast opened its mouth as well. As the light intensified, a white foggy, substance arouse from the village man's mouth, heading directly into the mouth of the beast.

The villagers stared in horror as the white substance was sucked from the villager. As if sucking the life from him, the villager's skin began to wrinkle and darken, his eyeballs liquefying. Many of the villagers began to run, trying to escape such a horrible fate.

Ehvil brought forth a large amount of energy; bring it up to his palms. As his palms glowed black, he slammed his palms down on the ground. The ground shook as a dark purple barrier formed around the village, sealing the villagers inside. That done, he turned back to the beast, still sucking the soul from the villager.

The villager's skin darkened even more, his eyes leaking from his sockets and dripping down his face. As the white, smoky substance ebbed, the beast dropped the corpse. The body fell off to the side, the villagers face twisted in a mask of pain filled horror.

"We are hungry," the beast said standing once more.

He turned to the group of villagers still standing nearby. A woman screamed, seemingly breaking the crowd from their horrified trance. The people scattered like roaches, running every which way. As the beast took off after the terrified villagers, Ehvil reached out and snagged one of the fleeing villagers by the hair. The male villager screeched, pulling at his hair, trying to get free of Ehvil's tight grip.

"Please let me go!" the man screamed in terror, "Please don't kill me!"

Grabbing one of the male's arms, Ehvil ripped it from the male's body, tossing the blood appendage a few yards away. 

The man howled in agony. Ehvil let the man drop to the floor, his other hand coming up to cover his bleeding shoulders. Tears streaming down his cheeks, the man used his legs to scoot away from him, his eyes wide with fear.

"Please no…Please!" he shouted.

His face a mask of dark amusement, Ehvil approached the man, picking him up by the throat and holding him up. The man gasped for breath, his feet dangling above a growing pool of blood. Ehvil raised his other hand, claws at the ready.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" he screamed.

Ehvil said nothing as he thrust his hand forward, his claws piercing through the man's chest and out through the other side. The man's body convulsed, blood dribbling down his lips. Ehvil tossed the man away, as he went in search of another victim.

Two hours later, not a soul was left alive. 

Ehvil went in search of the beast. It stood over its last victim, standing as still as a mountain, staring down at the deceased female.

"Come," Ehvil said.

The beast looked up at Ehvil.

"You," it said pointing at itself, "Come," he said pointing to Ehvil as he walked towards him.

Ehvil said nothing as he turned and walked away, the creature trailing after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

InuTaisho dressed in his best kimono and hakama. Looking himself over in the mirror, he decided red silk suited him well. Today was the day that the meeting would be take place, he had been dreading this day since Kiji approached them about the meeting. He had not spoke, nor attempted to approach Sesshomaru since he had been released from his prison.

Today, they would be forced to meet, face to face and not under the best of circumstances. InuTaisho sighed. He knew the law as well as anyone else.

He knew what the Elders would expect of him.

To take away the title of Territory Lord of the Western lands away from his son. Away from the son that hated him already. Surely the outcome of this meeting would do naught but drive a wedge deeper between father and son. A gap that InuTaisho was not sure he could ever close.

Figuring that he had stalled long enough, he left his room. Although, technically, this was not his room. This was a room, a bit smaller but similar to his old bedroom. The bedroom Sesshomaru and his mate now occupied.

There had been no way in hell he would demand they vacate his rooms. 

Such a thing would have been cruel and malicious, not to mention awkward. Instead, he had taken another room on the opposite side of the castle near his brother's rooms.

He walked down the familiar halls, heading for the large meeting room. Inside, everyone waited. Before, the room had not seemed intimidating, but now, it looked like the gallows.

It was a large, high ceiling room with stone walls and gleaming hard wood floors. A round maple table took up most of the room. There were few windows, and the few windows that were in the room were closed when a private meeting took place, in turn, hundreds of candles were lit instead. The room looked dark and depressing to him.

At the table, sat the males invited to the meeting.

Toramaru sat in one chair, his face impassive and unreadable to those that did not know him. InuTaisho, however, was not one of those people. He could see right through that face. He was as worried as  InuTaisho  was. The two had spoken earlier that day, and Toramaru had told him that he could not see any way out of this situation.

The laws of the land could not be broken nor taken lightly, no matter whom you were, nor what the situation was. There was just no way out of this. InuTaisho refused to believe that. 

There had to be a way.

Looking at the male next to him, InuTaisho narrowed his eyes. 

Elder Torao looked back at him with a smug look in his eyes. He had always hated that youkai. He was no good, everyone knew that, yet he never dirtied his hands enough to be implicated when there was trouble. He knew that Torao was in some less than savory dealings, yet he had not been able to prove it.

He would try harder this time around.

Next to him sat Elder Kiji. 

Kiji had been a long time friend of his for years. InuTaisho knew he was a fair youkai, however, he also knew that Kiji believed heavily in the law. He followed the law religiously and believed others were supposed to as well. To him, there were no exceptions, no special circumstances that could bend, alter, change or out right break the law. To him; the law was the law and as such it was to be respect and upheld by any and all, no matter their station, no one was above the law.

Next to him sat three males, each one representing a social group of the inhabitants in the western lands.

Hikiji, the representative from the upper class, such as vessels, Overseers, royal advisors, etc; sat next to Kiji. He wore a light blue kimono and hakama and white obi. His hair and facial hair was cut and styled to perfection, his face a mask of arrogance and contempt for the two males that sat next to him, his brown eyes looking around the room, sizing every individual up; comparing himself to ever person his eyes landed on. 

He felt that only a few individuals were superior to him.

InuTaisho narrowed his eyes. He really hated individuals such as him. 

They irritated him to no end.

The male sitting next to him was named Likoyouu, representing the middle class, such as soldiers, wealthy merchants, sub lords, etc. Likoyouu wore a simple green kimono and hakama, his hair kempt and neat. His dark eyes did not hold the same calculating look, nor did he have an air of arrogance about him. He seemed watchful, merely observing his surroundings and the people surrounding him.

Lastly, Tikaku, the representative of the lower class, sat next to Likoyouu. His clothing was made of cotton. No where near as expensive and fine as the other individuals, his clothing was well worn and faded, the dark brown material washed-out into a tanish color. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail, neat, but not as neat as the other male inhabitants. He seemed uncomfortable, out of place; his dark eyes shifting about nervously.

His son was no where to be found.

InuTaisho took a seat next to Toramaru.

"Welcome, Lord InuTaisho," Elder Kiji greeted.

Just as he was about to inquire as to where his son was, the door opened. All eyes turned to the new comer. Sesshomaru walked into the room, his face an emotionless mask as walked passed his father and uncle to take a seat at the far end of the table.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru," Elder Kiji said.

Sesshomaru inclined his head to the bird.

"This meeting is now in session," Kiji began, "First, I would like to thank you all for coming. I am sure we are all happy and relieved to have Lord InuTaisho returned to us, however, there are….issues that must be addressed and a solution must be reached,"

Kiji turned to Hikiji.

"First, I would like to hear from each representative their thoughts and feelings on this subject and who they would prefer to see as Lord,"

Hikiji stood.

Though who they preferred as the Western Lord would not change the outcome, knowing the feelings of the people was extremely important. If there was unrest or resistance to the outcome, it would need to be put to rest quickly and firmly.

"Representative Hikiji is the representative of the upper class," Kiji explained, "Representative Hikiji, you have the floor,"

"Thank you Elder Kiji," he said bowing his head slightly, "I have spoken to the upper class of this issue and all are happy to see Lord InuTaisho alive and well. We understand that his return has the potential to change things drastically. We have discussed the pros and cons and have come to the conclusion that Lord InuTaisho would be the best choice."

Sesshomaru felt the anger course through his veins like hot molted lava. It burned and sizzled. He could hardly believe his ears. He had known there would possibly be those that would like to see his father as Lord of the Western lands, but he had not anticipated his reaction to hearing such blasphemy. He knew that this did not necessarily mean that they would have their way; however, it still angered him to no end. 

He had been Lord of this land for almost a century. He had busted his ass to make it the most prosperous of all the territories, and this is how he was repaid.

Hikiji turned to Lord Sesshomaru who sat silently, his anger choking and suffocating.

"We mean no disrespect to you, my Lord," he said, "but we feel that Lord InuTaisho would be a more…..experienced Lord."

Sesshomaru said nothing, his amber eyes staring steadily at the man. Hikiji began to sweat, a chill crawling up his spine. 

He swallowed.

"Th-That is all," he said taking a seat.

The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. InuTaisho looked over at his son. The emotion burning in those eyes said everything he needed to know. This could not get any worse. Looking at his brother next to him, he could tell he was thinking the same .

Elder Kiji cleared his throat.

"Thank you, representative Hikiji," he said, "We will now hear from the representative of the middle class Likoyouu,"

Likoyouu stood.

"Thank you, Lord Kiji," he began, "I have spoken to the middle class and we too are happy to have Lord InuTaisho back. The middle class, however have not come to an agreement as to who is the preferred Lord of the Western lands. The middle class has been divided. Half wish to see Lord InuTaisho as the Territory Lord once more, and the other half wishes to keep Lord Sesshomaru as the Territory Lord,"

His words did nothing to quell Sesshomaru's anger.

"The middle class is indecisive as of now," Likoyouu said as he took a seat.

Kiji nodded.

"Thank you, representative Likoyouu," he said, "Lastly, we will hear from the lower class. Representative Tikaku."

Tikaku stood, wringing his hands nervously. He hated attending meetings with middle class and above. Most of the upper and middle class folk looked down on him and the lower class, even though the lower class was the largest class. Larger than the middle and upper class combined. He inwardly sighed.

"The lower class 'as come ta a decision. We want ta see Lard InuTaisho as Lard, but there be a small group o' villagers ta want ta see Lard Sesshomaru as the Lard,"

"So the majority wish for Lord InuTaisho as the Lord," Elder Kiji asked.

Tikaku's brow furrowed, his cheeks coloring slightly.

"Majority, Elder Kiji?" he asked.

He wasn't used to such fancy words.

"Majority means most," Kiji explained kindly.

"Thank ye," Tikaku said, "Aye, the majority wishes to see Lard InuTaisho as the Western Lard,"

"Thank you, representative Tikaku,"

Tikaku bowed his head slightly and took a seat.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for sharing your knowledge of the feelings of the people. You have been extremely helpful," Kiji said.

He turned to Elder Torao. Elder Torao stood, scroll in hand.

"This is the law concerning the proper way a Territory Lord is chosen. I will read it aloud so that we can come to a legal solution:

"The title of Territory Lord is passed on if and only after a Territory Lord has died or incapacitated. The title of Territory Lord cannot be passed on if a Territory Lord still lives unless said Territory Lord is proven to be mentally or emotionally incompetent or if a situation arises where the title of Territory Lord should be withheld for the well being of the land and its people. This law is to be upheld, followed and respected. There are no exceptions and none are above this law."

As the words were spoken, the gears in InuTaisho's head began to turn.

"The law is clear," Torao said rolling the scroll closed, "Lord InuTaisho is to be reinstated as the Territory Lord immediately,"

"Do all agree?" Elder Kiji asked.

"Aye," said Hikiji.

"Aye," said Likoyouu.

"Aye," said Tikaku.

"Aye," said Elder Torao.

"Nay," said InuTaisho.

"Nay?" Elder Torao echoed, his eyes narrowing on InuTaisho, "The law clearly states-"

"I am familiar with the law, Elder Torao; however one of the circumstances that would prohibit me from becoming the Territory Lord clearly applies to this situation,"

"Come now, Lord InuTaisho, you are not emotionally or mentally incompetent-"

"Nay, I am not, however, Lord Sesshomaru's mate; Lady Kagome is the key to finding the Evil Six is she not?"

"Aye, she is,"

"If I take over the Western lands now, what is to stop her to refusing to aid us in our time of need? Anger over her mate being removed from his position would be more than enough of a reason to discontinue volunteering her help. There for the circumstance: 'if a situation arises where the title of Territory Lord should be withheld for the well being of the land and its people' clearly applies to this situation, and the title should be withheld as the law dictates."

"That is ludicrous!" Torao exclaimed, "She would do so if commanded to do so whether her mate is Lord or not!"

"And how are we to force her to? My son would surely kill any that attempts to do her harm, or any moves to black mail her. She cannot be forced,"

"Then we will find another way to defeat the Evil Six that does not include her help,"

"At what expense? The lives of our people? The battle with the Evil Six has been raging for centuries; the people can endure no longer. It must be stopped. Immediately. We have the means with which to do so, changing the Territory Lord would do not but take away our chance. "

"That is-"

"Completely correct," Elder Kiji said.

Torao turned on Elder Kiji.

"You cannot-"

"Elder Torao, he has a point. We do not know if Lady Kagome would withdraw from the battle with the Evil Six, and there is no possible way that Lord Sesshomaru would allow his mate to be forced to do something she does not want to do,"

Torao clenched his teeth. The room sat in a heavy silence.

"We will take this into consideration when deciding an appropriate solution. This meeting will be postponed until such a time as a legal solution has been created and agreed upon," Elder Toramaru said, trying his best not to smirk.

He had to admit, through the entire meeting, he had been more than a little worried about its outcome. If things went the way InuTaisho was trying to get them to go, things would go smoother between father and son. He himself was not sure who he wanted to see as the Lord of the Western lands. He loved his brother and he loved his nephew. He could not possibly choose one of them with out hurting the other. It was a mess, this whole situation.

To think that his brother's return had become a blessing and a curse. It was bittersweet. However, he and his brother had spent a lot of time together talking since his return and InuTaisho had expressed his desire to have a relationship with his son as well as his sons having a relationship with each other.

To InuTaisho, despite the mess his return had caused, he felt as though this was his second chance at having a real family. Toramaru felt the same way.

"This meeting will continue once a solution has been created," he said proudly, "You are all dismissed,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome winced as she strung the bow over the strings. Learning to play the erhu was easier said than done. She and Shusui had been practicing everyday for hours at a time and only a few times was she able to produce an adequate note.

She was starting to get frustrated. Kagome growled low in her throat, the sound vibrating deep from within her chest.

"Now, now, Kagome, the erhu is a very, very complex and complicated instrument to learn to play. It will not come to you in a matter of days,"

Kagome sighed.

"I know, but I can not help but want to play it as well as you do," Kagome looked up at the sunny sky dreamily, "Just think of the music I will be able to create!"

Shusui giggled. 

Kagome was oblivious to Shusui's amusement at her expense, wonderful music flowing through her mind.

"Here you are my Lady," Kagura said coming up to the two women, "I have been looking for you everywhere,"

"Kagura!" Kagome said with a bright smile, "Come and sit with us,"

Kagura faked a smile and walked over and took a seat next to the two women as Kagome once more picked up her bow and tried to hold a note on the erhu. Kagura watched her, her thoughts far away. She smiled despite herself at the look of concentration on Kagome's face. Brown eyes sparkling, dark brow furrowed, she made such a funny face.

Could she really do this? 

She wondered for the tenth time. Could she really betray the woman that had taken her in? The woman that treated her kindly, not as a servant, but as a friend; could she do this?

Vishious was not in her mind at the moment. He didn't usually hover in her mind around Kagome or Shusui as they would be able to detect his presence. So he was forced to leave her mind at those times. Which Kagura was grateful for because it gave her a chance to put things into perspective, and allowed her to weigh the pros and cons of her actions.

But it also made it hard for her to want to go through with her nefarious plan without threats from Vishious. She sighed inwardly. She looked down at her clenched hands. This whole situation was making her sick to her stomach. She hated this, hated Vishious, hated herself.

A hand reached out, covering her own. The hand was warm and gentle. Kagura felt her heat constrict as she looked up at Kagome's concerned eyes. Shusui looked at her, concern in her eyes as well. Kagura felt like a demon being splashed with Holy water. Their concern burned her to her soul.

"What is wrong, Kagura?" she asked.

"Nothing I….its just…." Kagura lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

What could she say? I am sad because I have to hurt you? That would go over real well.

"It is okay, I understand," Kagome said, "You miss General Ensei,"

Kagome could not help the blush that crept up her cheeks. Well it was sort of true. She did miss the male.

"Do not worry, I will see if I can get him to come here for a few weeks," Kagome said.

"How are you going to do that?" Kagura asked in surprise.

"Well, we haven't really been able to have a celebrations or festivals lately. The May Day festival is coming up soon and the Western lands usually hosts the event and invites the other Territory Lords to attend as well as other such important individuals. I can invite General Ensei personally that way you two could spend some time together."

"May Day festival?"

Being only months old, Kagura had no idea of the different celebrations and customs of the world, however she was well aware that there was a holiday for every month, though not all were widely celebrated.

"The May Day festival is a celebration of renewal of life and rebirth. May is a beautiful time of the year. Flowers are blooming, winter is over, and the weather is in perfect balance before the summer. Summers are extremely hot, so the months before are the calm before the storm," Shusui said.

"The celebration lasts for two to three weeks and consists of feasts, dancing, tournaments and such things. A May-pole is brought in and set up in an open area," Kagome said.

"May-pole?"

"Yes, it is just a tree with its branch completely cut off and completely smoothed out so it is free of any bumps or stubble,"

"There are different interpretations of May Day. One is that the May-pole represented the world center, or alternately, the hub of the Wheel of heaven. In ancient times, the intricate dance of weaving cords around the pole was a magical attempt to direct Nature, which had become topsy-turvy over the course of time, back in order. Another is the May-pole is the phallus, the male principle of fertilization. Female principles are represented by baskets and wreaths used in the dances around the pole. There are many other interpretations and over time, the interpretations have become intertwined and entangled that the true meaning of May Day is no longer clear, however, it is considered bad luck not to celebrate May Day." Shusui said.

"It sounds wonderful," Kagura said.

"Oh it is!" Kagome said, "We always had magical May Day celebrations in the Northern lands,"

"The May Day celebrations in the Western lands are always extravagant. Ahhh, I remember the first time I got to plan the May Day festival. It was spectacular!” Shusui gushed.

"Will you be planning the May Day celebration again Shusui?" Kagome asked.

"Well, usually the Lady of the Castle plans the celebration. I was only able to plan it after Izaoi died,"

"How about all three of us plan it this year. I think it would be a wonderful team project for us all," Kagome said.

"I think that is wonderful idea!" Shusui said, plans already taking place in her mind.

Kagura was not so sure.

"But I have no idea how to plan a festival," Kagura said.

"Then we will teach you. I've planned a few festivals myself. It is not as hard as it seems, honestly," Kagome said, "So what do you say? Will you do it?"

Kagura sat silently, thinking it over. Why not? It would give her time to take her mind from her dark deed. A deed she had decided she would not commit until after the May Day celebration. She wanted to see Ensei again, and she wanted to see him without blood on her hands and guilt in her heart. Vishious said she was to carry out her orders, however, he did not say when. She would wait. There were things she wanted to do, thing she wanted to say to Ensei before she took that step.

"Alright, I will do it," she agreed.

Kagome smiled brightly before turning back to the bow in her hand.

"Alright!" she said holding up the bow, "Time to practice the erhu! I want to at least be able to play one song for the celebration,"

Shusui giggled.

"You're going to need a lot of practice," Shusui said.

Kagome pouted angrily.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Please! I thought my ears would turn inside out before Kagura rescued me,"

"Oh!" Kagome gasped in mock outrage, "Well I never!"

"And you probably never will," Shusui said as she laughed.

Kagura could not help but laugh as Kagome continued to pout. Looking over at the two women, she smiled, her heart swelling with a new emotion she was not sure she could define. Emotions were still so new and foreign to her, but whatever this emotion was, she liked it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru pressed his cold nose to her belly, low growls rumbling from his chest. Kagome lay naked on the bed, Sesshomaru lying atop her, nuzzling her belly. He had done this twice; saying he was bonding with the pups, letting them sense his presence, recognize his voice and scent. Kagome was still trying to get over the fact there was more than one pup inside of her belly. A discovery Sesshomaru had felt the need to share with her a half hour ago.

The only thing he knew however was that there was more than one pup inside, but with the tiny rapidly beating hearts it was hard to tell how many there were.

Kagome giggled again as Sesshomaru nuzzled her belly again.

The two had just gotten out of the bath and of course, Sesshomaru, being overly sweet and caring, had carried her from the water and laid her down on their bed. The multiple heart beats had gotten his attention and he stopped to investigate her belly.

He seemed pretty content to growl at her stomach, and she had let him. It seemed to help with his foul mood. Earlier, he had been in an extremely bad mood, almost the worst she had seen. He had not said anything, but she had felt it like a suffocating, stuffy room. 

It had swamped her, overwhelmed her. 

But after a soak, a bit of kissing and caressing, his mood seemed to lighten, and now, with his nose in her naval, he seemed back to normal; which was good because she was going to ask him about the meeting.

"How did the meeting go?" she asked softly.

"I wish not speak of it," Sesshomaru replied.

She sighed. She didn't think he would.

"All the same I would like to know," she said firmly.

Sesshomaru sighed, sitting up.

"Woman you try my patience," he remarked, eyes narrowed on her.

Kagome waited patiently, crossing her arms.

"The meeting has not yet concluded so a legal solution has not been reached," he said.

"Okay," Kagome said sitting up, "That should be good news,"

"It only postpones the inevitable," he said standing, walking naked over to the hearth to throw more fire one the roaring flames.

"You don't know that you're going to lose the Western lands," she said, "There is still a chance-"

"There is none, the law is the law, it cannot be changed nor altered and recognizes no circumstance, nor any special individual,"

Kagome sighed.

"Well they can't just take everything! There has to be a way,"

"Aye, there is a way," he said walking over to the bed, amber eyes glittering.

Kagome knew what he way he was speaking of, and to tell the truth, it stunned her.

"You would wish death upon your own father?" she asked.

"I have no father," he said emotionlessly.

"Yes you do Sesshomaru. Whether you like it or not, he  _is_ your father," she said testily, "You must to learn to forgive-"

"I must learn nothing, Kagome. Do not meddle in affairs that do not concern you," he said, "I no longer want or desire a relationship with that male He is my sire and nothing more. Leave it be."

Kagome sighed. 

As if she could leave it be. She would leave it be for tonight seeing as he had not had a very good day today, but she would not give up. Not by a long shot, and after she mended relationship between father and son, she would try and mend the relationship or lack there of between the two brothers. But she could tell this would not be easy. Sesshomaru was tough nut to crack, but she had the rest of her extended life to try.

"Will you come and lay down with me, Sesshomaru?" she asked softly.

"Aye, woman," he said walking over to her and slipping into bed with her.

Kagome sighed as he wrapped his body around hers, his arms around her waist, his heat permeating through her down to the bone. She would try again tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that. He knew that, she knew that. The question was who would have their way?

Kagome lay quietly a while as he caressed her arm, gently rubbing up and down her arm. Though he was often firm with her, it was times like this that he was so gentle with her. 

The quiet times, when they were together and the outside world did not interfere.

What Kagome didn't know was that Sesshomaru enjoyed these times with her. He enjoyed having his arms around her, her soft body melting against his own. Though he did not outwardly say it or show it, he was excited about becoming a father. He had promised himself that he would be a better father to his children than his own father had been to him. 

He vowed it.

Sesshomaru's gentle caressing lulling her to sleep. As he nuzzled his nose into her neck, Kagome drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	54. The Meeting Concludes

**Chapter Fifty-Four:**

The Meeting Concludes

 

_**March** _

Kagome sighed in content as a cool breeze caressed her skin. It was a nice day today, and she was out in the garden with Shusui and the erhu. Shusui sat smiling at her, erhu in hand.

"Have you given up, Kagome-sama?" Shusui teased with a smirk.

The two had been practicing for about an hour before Kagome had stopped for a break.

"No way," she said, "I plan on mastering this instrument if it is the last thing I do,"

"You could sure as hell use an ass load of practice," said a voice.

Kagome glared up into the large tree at the silver haired hanyou.

"Don't you have anything better to do other than sit here like a thorn in my side?" she resorted.

InuYasha smirked, as he closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head.

"Nope," he said smugly.

Kagome glared up at him again. With a spark of energy, she pushed the hanyou from the tree, smiling in satisfaction as he tumbled to the ground with a surprised yell.

"Kagome-sama," Shusui warned, wagging her finger, "Sesshomaru-sama said not to use your powers unless absolutely necessary, this you know, my Lady,"

Kagome giggled, "Yes, yes I know. I'm sorry,"

Shusui shook her head in amusement at the woman. She sure did not sound as though she was sorry. InuYasha stood up, grumbling as he dusted himself off.

"I think that is enough practice for today," Shusui said.

"Thank the Gods," InuYasha mumbled.

Kagome cut her eyes at the hanyou, her eyes gleaming.

InuYasha took a step back, his back landing against something solid.

"Now, now, Kagome-sama, I am sure Lord InuYasha did not mean anything by that comment," Shusui said coming over to the glaring woman and gently placing her hands on her shoulders.

InuYasha opened his mouth, intending to let both women know exactly what he meant. Narrowed brown eyes leveled on him from over Kagome's shoulder. Suddenly, InuYasha felt ten years old again. It was…..The Look.

During his childhood, he had received The Look quite often and it still scared him to this day. In The Look, there was the promise of unspeakable evils. 

He felt a chill creep up his spine. 

He knew that beneath that womanly persona lurked the potential to do him bodily harm. In those eyes death lurked. He clamped his mouth shut as the two women picked up their instruments and headed inside.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as the two disappeared behind the glass double doors leading inside. 

Even after all these years she scared him to pieces.

"Shusui has always had a way with you," InuTaisho chuckled from behind him.

InuYasha crossed his arms.

"Keh, yeah right old man," he said to the older male.

InuTaisho chuckled again. He was glad he had come across his son. Originally, he had gone looking for Sesshomaru. A meeting with the decision of whether Sesshomaru was the Lord of the Western lands or InuTaisho was the Lord of the Western lands was scheduled to take place in about an hour, and before that decision was made, he wanted to speak to his son.

For the last few weeks, his son had successfully avoided him. Everyday, he would travel to different villages for the better part of the day, and afterward, he would spend the day with his mate, leaving no time for InuTaisho to speak to him.

InuTaisho was not so foolish as to think this coincidental. He knew it was done with the purpose of avoiding him. However, today, with the meeting only an hour away, Sesshomaru had not gone out, he knew that for a fact. Where his son was, however, he had no idea. 

He was certain that he was also suppressing his demonic energy so there was no way for InuTaisho to track him down. 

He sighed. 

He had known this would not be easy, but he had not expected Sesshomaru to make it even harder.

Sesshomaru was very much his son.

InuTaisho himself recalled how he had made things such as this hard on his own father. Like Sesshomaru, InuTaisho had held his own father in high esteem during his childhood, and just like him, InuTaisho's father had allowed a woman and circumstances to forge a gap between their once close relationship.

Toramaru had been too young to understand back then, and even when he matured and was told the circumstances he still could not build up contempt for his sire let alone the deep rooted hatred InuTaisho had felt for the old man. Looking on it now, he knew, somehow, some God awful way, history had repeated itself. 

Despite the vow he had made to himself to never allow such a thing happen to his own children.

Now he understood what his father had gone through. He had long since forgiven his father, even before he understood things as he did now, however, that forgiveness had come too late. 

His father had perished before those heartfelt words could be spoken.

InuTaisho had always regretted the way things had ended between him and his father.

He didn't want Sesshomaru to grow up with that same hatred. He didn't want history to repeat its self once more with his own son. He wanted to make things right, now; while they both were still alive.

He turned his attention back to his younger son. There lay more regret. From the last few weeks he had observed his son; his wild ways, his lack of discipline and his loneliness. His son had grown up wild without his guidance. He was grateful that Toramaru had groomed the boy to the best of his abilities, but even Toramaru knew that a boy learned to become a man by watching his own father.

InuTaisho had not had the privilege of demonstrating and teaching his youngest son how to be man. Sesshomaru had learned how long before InuYasha had been born, and judging from the strained relationship between the two brothers, as well as InuYasha lack of social etiquette his eldest son had not seen fit to pass down that knowledge to his little brother. 

InuTaisho had not expected him to, judging by the way he had often glared at his little brother when he had been but a pup. His hatred and disdain for the hanyou had been there, bare for the world to see.

Their relationship was something else entirely. 

Despite his outward appearance of hatred and anger towards his brother, InuTaisho believe there was still a brotherly connection between the two. A connection neither one could ever sever, it was instinct and instinct to an inu was everything, even if said inu was a Inuyoukai, when it came to instinct it was all the same.

It would take time for those two to mend their relationship and become true brothers. But he would try and mend that relationship at a later date, for now, he would try and fix his son first.

"InuYasha," he said.

"Yeah dad?" InuYasha turned to face his father.

InuTaisho's heart felt ten times lighter. Dad; it seemed as though a thousand years had passed since he heard those words.

"It has come to my attention that you lack proper structure and discipline, no doubt dude to your less than traditional up bringing,"

InuYasha crossed his arms, instantly defensive.

"What of it old man?" he questioned, though he suspected he already knew where this conversation was going.

From the look in his eyes, InuTaisho knew that he knew as well.

"I am pretty sure you know what of it," InuTaisho said, "I want you to join the Western Military. You will learn honor and discipline, the things I have not been able to teach you,"

InuYasha raised a brow. He had not expected that exactly. He had thought his father would demand that he train with him or something like that, but the Western Military? What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't the type of person that the military wanted to recruit. He did not like to obey orders from  _anyone,_ nor did he think he would enjoy being a dog of the military.

"No way," he said crossing his arms, scowling at his father, "I ain't joining no Military,"

InuTaisho crossed his own arms, leveling a stern look on his hanyou son.

"I was not asking," he said.

InuYasha felt his father's resolve. It was like he was once more a child again. InuYasha sighed. What a pain in the ass.

"Come on dad! I-"

"Nay, InuYasha, I feel that this is the right decision. Stay in the Military for at least two years, and if you are really dissatisfied you may quit,"

InuYasha growled as he turned and walked away, grumbling as he headed towards the castle. InuTaisho smiled as he disappeared inside. His smile disappeared as he looked up at the sun bright in the sky. It was almost noon, he had less than a half hour to find and speak to Sesshomaru before the meeting.

Concentrating, he reached out with his energy, searching for even a glimpse of his son's energy.

After moments of searching, he found it; a small but traceable amount. He was just outside of the Western Castle gates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru sat beneath a tall oak tree. The hill the tree sat atop over looked the western lands. He closed his eyes. He could not and would not fool himself into thinking that he would be able to keep his lands. He knew the law as well as anyone else; had studied the law since he had been but a pup. It was ingrained into his very soul. There was naught he could do or say to change the outcome of the law.

He was not so arrogant to think he was above the law.

It would make him a hypocrite in the eyes of his people if he tried to fight this and if that happened they would lose all respect for him as their Lord. If he was to lose his lands, title and station, he would do so with the respect of his people. He would not disgrace himself.

He would step down graciously.

Even with his choice unresolved anger still bloomed brightly in his chest. Anger, violent in nature, directed towards his father and the situation. He had never known true hatred before. Now he did. It was a burning, festering living thing that coursed through his entire body like a lethal poison, smothering and burning every vein in his body.

It was all consuming. 

It was almost as intense as the emotion he had felt when he found out about the relationship between his parents; almost, but not quite.

His eyes opened as the feeling intensified ten fold, his eyes tinting a light pink, his markings turning jagged. He took an inaudible breath, trying to calm his raging temper.

"Why didn't you just stay dead?" he asked the silent figure standing behind him on the other side of the tree.

InuTaisho felt his heart clench at the softly spoken words. When he had left that day to face the Evil Six he had hoped he would die, had welcomed death to escape his pain, but now,

"I would have had I died," he answered.

The two sat in silence, InuTaisho, not sure what to say, Sesshomaru having nothing to say.

"Sesshomaru," InuTaisho finally said, "I do not wish for us to continue on this way. No matter what happened in the past, despite the mistakes I made with you and with your mother, I am still your father and you are still my son,"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Sesshomaru, what happened with your mother was-"

"You will leave this Sesshomaru's mother out of this," he said softly, his voice laced with malice.

"I will do as I please," InuTaisho said just as softly.

InuTaisho closed his eyes and tried to control his own rising temper. He was not used to being spoken to in such a way, least of all by his own son.

Sesshomaru stood.

"Yes, you will do as you please, you are quite good at doing so," Sesshomaru said as he walked away, heading towards the Western Castle.

InuTaisho opened his eyes and watched as his son walked away, his well aimed insult hitting its mark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The meeting began promptly at noon.

The elders and social class representatives were already seated and awaiting Lord InuTaisho as well as Lord Sesshomaru.

Toramaru sighed.

He had no idea how Sesshomaru would take this decision. Toramaru had tried to sway the other Elders but they had been resolute. Torao wanted Sesshomaru stripped of his lands and titles because in doing so, it would surely damage Sesshomaru's and InuTaisho's relationship which would in turn hurt InuTaisho even more than he already hurt. 

He had not budged on that. 

The wicked tiger seemed to have had it out for his nephew ever since he had taken up the title some years ago. Toramaru was aware that something had happened between the two years ago, causing the extreme dislike the two held for each other.

He had never pressed his brother for more information, feeling it was not his place to pry into his affairs; however, he was extremely curious now.

At ever chance at a compromise, Elder Torao would reject it.

Kiji had not posed much of a hindrance for he simply wished for the law to be carried out properly. He remained neutral of the entire situation which made that a blessing and a curse. He was not out to hurt neither Sesshomaru nor his brother, however, he would not favor them either.

To him, none was above the law, no matter the person's station, no matter the circumstances, the law was the law.

Toramaru agreed with that logic, however, he still wished that certain circumstance could alter those laws, but he knew that if such a stipulation was allowed others would seek to take advantage of such a thing.

He just hoped everyone was more satisfied with the decision that had been made than Torao had been.

He worried, not only for his family, but for the people of the Western lands. The Territory seemed to be shifting, taking sides; one side wanting Sesshomaru to remain Lord and the other side wanting InuTaisho to return to his position as Lord. He feared unrest with the decision would cause chaos in the Western lands and Gods knew, with members of the Evil Six on the loose, it was not something they needed right now.

All eyes turned to the double doors as they opened. InuTaisho stepped through the door, his face masked of any and all emotion but Toramaru was no fool. His big brother was clearly agitated, however he did not know which son had caused him to be so.

Had InuYasha completely refused to join the Military? 

It was possible. 

He was inclined to believe that his brother had put his foot down on any and all protests the hanyou might have. His young nephew liked to believe he was tough, however in the face of an authority figure such as brother he was all talk and no bite.

Or perhaps his irritation stemmed from his elder son. 

InuTaisho had said he was going to speak to him before the meeting began once he found the angry youkai. Even Toramaru was surprised to see Sesshomaru was hiding from his father, though Sesshomaru would rather die than admit it.

"Gentlemen," he greeted with a bow.

"Lord InuTaisho," everyone greeted returning the bow.

InuTaisho took a seat next Toramaru.

"Were you able to find him?"

InuTaisho sighed at the question, rubbing his eyes.

"Aye, he sat atop a hill under an oak tree overlooking the lands. We exchanged words,"

Toramaru nodded; sympathy apparent in his amber eyes.

"It was nothing more than I expected from him so I am not discouraged," InuTaisho assured his brother.

"I just wish he would understand," Toramaru said as the doors opened again.

Sesshomaru walked through the doors; his face as emotionless as his father's however the slightly jagged markings on his face clearly said otherwise. Not bothering to greet anyone, Sesshomaru took a seat as far away from everyone as acceptable, though the seating was borderline rude.

"I am happy to see everyone here to today," Elder Kiji began, "This meeting shall now commence,"

With the meeting in session, Kiji picked up a scroll and unraveled it. He cleared his throat before reading.

"We, the Elders of the Western, Eastern, and Southern lands, have come to a temporary solution to the issue of the proper Lord of the Western lands. All evidence, laws and circumstances have been taken into consideration and a decision, based on the vote of all three Elders, has bee reached. On two to one vote, the temporary decision is as follows:

Lord InuTaisho and Lord Sesshomaru will become Co-Lords until The Evil Six has been eradicated or the fight against said foes exceeds fifty years. After either of these conditions has occurred, the true Lord of the Western Lands will be chosen.

It is so ordered,"

Eyes widened at the decision. Co-Lords? There had never been more than one Lord for any land in the entire history of Japan. It was unprecedented, unheard of, and borderline crazy!

"Co-Lords? I've never heard of such a thing!" Representative Hikiji exclaimed, "There is no need for such a thing! Lord InuTaisho is the rightful Lord and as such he should take his place as the Lord of the Western lands without fail!"

"Nay! Lard Sesshomaru is our Lard! We is happy ta have Lard InuTaisho back but Lard Sesshomaru is our Lard!" Representative Tikaku exclaimed.

"You have no idea what you speak of! Lord InuTaisho is the proper Lord! If you were half as intelligent as I you would see that Lord InuTaisho is the best choice here!"

"You will cease this pointless arguing in this Sesshomaru's presence,"

Both males stopped, turning to Sesshomaru whose slightly jagged markings had become distinctly jagged.

"I apologize," Hikiji said tightly.

"Me too my Lard. I am sorry," Tikaku said.

Sesshomaru said nothing as the room quieted, too busy trying to control his blistering anger that lay beneath his calm facade as Elder Kiji began to read the conditions of being Co-Lords.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lord InuTaisho shall rule jointly, and if there are any disputes that the two cannot agree upon a meeting with the Elders shall take place with the Elders acting as arbitrators. If there are any more issue that arise from this decision it will be solved by the Elders,"

Toramaru looked at both his brother and nephew.

"Does either party wish to appeal this decision?" he asked.

"Nay," InuTaisho said.

Everyone turned to look at the silent male. InuTaisho sighed as he looked at the intense emotion burning in his son's eyes. He knew his son would not appeal this decision. He knew as well as InuTaisho did that appealing would do naught but a waste time.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Torao said, a smug look on his face, "do you wish to appeal?"

Though Torao was not happy about the decision, he was satisfied for now. Having the two work as Co-Lords would not only cause conflict between father and son but also in the Western lands, giving him the opportunity he needed to put his own plans into motion. He was sure that this decision would tear the lands apart.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the tiger, Torao returned the glare.

"Nay," Sesshomaru said.

"So be it," Torao said.

"This decision will go into affect immediately. Meeting is adjourned," Kiji said.

The room cleared out fast. Hikiji stomping out angrily, Tikaku left just as angry, while Likoyouu left neither angry nor satisfied. Elder Torao left with a smug smile, while Kiji left with the knowledge that the law had been upheld, leaving Toramaru, InuTaisho and Sesshomaru in the room alone.

"Sesshomaru," Toramaru started, "I know you are upset about-"

"You know nothing," Sesshomaru said softly, eyes narrowed, his jagged markings making his face look savage.

Toramaru sighed.

"This was the only decision the other Elders would agree to for now, please, do not blame your father. He did not want to take anything from you, however the law clearly states-"

"Do not tell this Sesshomaru the law. I am well aware of the law of my own land. I have not made any protests to the decision of the Elders so why do you insist this Sesshomaru must understand?" he said as he stood, "I understand the ways of the world and blames none. This issue is not a family issue; it is a legal one and nothing more,"

That said he walked out of the room, irritated with both father and uncle. Nothing could make him hate his father more or less. This legal issue had no bearing on his feelings, or lack there of, for his father. He would be Co-Lords with his father until this situation with the Evil Six was over and done with, but when the final decision was made then he would decide where to go from there.

Whatever happened after this, he wanted to be rid of his father for good.

InuTaisho and Toramaru sat quietly for long moments, each deep in their own thoughts.

"He truly does hate me does he not?" InuTaisho said with a sad smile.

"Sesshomaru and his mother had always been close. Any child would be upset by what occurred at the time of her death," Toramaru said, "I cannot pretend that Sesshomaru is not justified in his feelings, however, he cannot continue to hold this grudge. It hurts him as well as you."

"He will hold his grudge for as long as he pleases," InuTaisho said with a sigh as he stood.

"He is your son after all," Toramaru agreed, "and he is as stubborn as you yourself are,"

"Aye, this I know, however, I have no intention of giving up on my son,"

"I know you do not,"

"Being Co-Lords will give me the chance to work closely with him, I will take advantage of the close confines,"

"I figured you would," Toramaru said with a smile.

It had been Toramaru that had put the Co-Lord solution on the table. He was glad he had.

"Thank you, my brother," InuTaisho said placing a hand on the male's shoulder before leaving the meeting room in search of his younger son.

InuYasha no doubt would need more push to join the military.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome and Shusui put their instruments away and went to a private room in which to continue the plans for the May Day festival and await Kagura who had been joining them everyday to help with the planning. So far, everything was coming along great. They had already decided on what type of flowers would be used in the May Day festival.

As the two went over the guest list, Kagura joined the two women a few minutes later.

"Good evening, Kagome, Shusui," she said as she walked into the room.

"Good evening," Shusui said with a smile.

"Good evening Kagura," Kagome said as Kagura took a seat at the table the two women sat at.

"How are you feeling today?" Kagura asked.

Kagome rubbed her belly that, over the course of a few weeks, was beginning to show through her kimono.

"I'm fine, no morning sickness, no mood swings, no fatigue, and no weird cravings as of yet, though Shusui says that Sesshomaru's mother did not get morning sickness and mood swings until her third month of pregnancy, and fatigue and cravings her fifth month," Kagome said.

Shusui nodded.

"Aye, Kaori-sama's pregnancy was much like yours," Shusui said.

Kagome sighed.

"Which brings me to conclude that next month the morning sickness and mood swings will kick in," Kagome giggled, "and here I thought my pregnancy was going to be smooth sailing,"

Kagura looked at the way Kagome glowed, the way she lovingly stroked her swelled belly and could not help but think of Ensei and wonder what it would be like to be pregnant; to have another living being nestled in her womb, to give birth to a being that was a part of her as well as Ensei.

And with those questions came another. Could she actually get pregnant? She had not been created in the traditional sense of being birthed by a mother so could she in turn bring a life into this world?

"….do you think, Kagura?"

Hearing her name being called brought her out of her thoughts. She looked over at Kagome who looked at her inquiringly.

"Hm?" Kagura asked, "I'm sorry, I was deep in though,"

"That's okay," Kagome said with a smile.

"What was it you asked?"

"Entertainment," Kagome said, "What should we do for entertainment? I was thinking of a tournament and perhaps a few competitions,"

Kagura nodded.

"That would certainly be good; it would give everyone something to do during their stay here,"

Kagome nodded.

"That's what I was thinking," Kagome said, "Now we have to come up with what sort of competitions we will have, what sort of prizes we will be giving out and of course I will have to get permission from Sesshomaru to have the competitions and tournament. A tournament has to be cleared by the Lord of the Western lands,"

"That reminds me, is the meeting regarding that supposed to commence today?" Shusui asked Kagome.

Kagome gasped.

"That's right, the meeting had to have ended by now," Kagome said standing.

"Where are you going Kagome-sama?" Shusui asked.

"I have to find out what the decision was,"

"We'll come with you," Shusui said.

"No, you guys stay here. If it's bad news I don't think Sesshomaru will want an audience. I'll be back!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kagome rushed down the hall, easily pinpointing Sesshomaru's demonic energy. Though he acted cold, aloof and untouchable, Kagome could not help but worry about him. This whole thing with his father was bigger than she thought it was and Sesshomaru's grudge a lot deeper than she had ever dreamed of.

Every time she tried to talk about his father, his anger would surface. He would not speak of his father, would not listen to anything she had to say about family, forgiveness and healing. 

He would not hear any of it at all.

Kagome rushed down the stairs, lifting her kimono so she didn't trip as she did so before heading out the double doors leading to the gardens. She walked a few minutes before spotting him sitting under one of the many cherry blossom trees. His amber eyes were shinning with some emotion she could not name, the markings on his face slightly jagged. 

She walked up to him.

"What do you here woman?" Sesshomaru asked as she stopped a few inches from him.

"I came to see if you were okay,"

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, a silver brow raised, though he said nothing.

"Would you mind having company?" she asked softly ignoring the raised brow look.

Was it a bad thing that she cared about his feelings? If it was, he could just get over it because she was here and she wasn't leaving until she was satisfied that he was alright.

"Do as you wish," he said, his eyes shifting back to the horizon.

Kagome took a seat on the ground next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence a moment before Kagome asked her question.

"How did the meeting go? Will they let you keep your lands?"

If it had been anyone else, Sesshomaru would have said nothing, but seeing as the future of the Western lands affected her directly, he decided she had a right to know.

"The Elders have decided that we are to be Co-Lords until the Evil Six has been stopped or the fight exceeds fifty years,"

"Co-Lords?" she asked.

She had wanted such a thing for her and Sesshomaru, with InuTaisho back how could she have such a thing now? She doubted that the Elders would allow her to be a Co-Lord with Sesshomaru, not after they had worked so hard to take away her Northern lands.

"That is good news then," Kagome said.

"Nay, it merely prolongs the final decision. I would have the final decision now rather than this temporary solution nonsense,"

"But you get to keep your lands,"

"For now, woman, I hold no illusions as to who the final decision will favor,"

"But they can't just take your lands and leave you with nothing," Kagome reasoned.

"Did they not do so to you, Kagome, or have you forgotten?"

Kagome sighed.

"No, I haven't forgotten," she said.

Speaking of her lands…

"What about my- I mean the Northern lands?" she asked.

"The Northern lands became apart of the Western lands the moment we mated. There are no Northern lands any more. The Northern lands are the Western lands,"

She hadn't realized that. She had thought the Northern lands would remain the Northern lands, but just be under a new ruler. With the Northern lands becoming the Western lands, the Western lands was now the largest Territory in Japan with more power and military backing to easily take over the Eastern and Southern lands.

"If they do decide to give the lands to Lord InuTaisho, what will we do?"

Kagome sat up as Sesshomaru stood and then turned to help her up as well.

"You need not worry about anything. No matter the outcome I will provide sufficient care for you and our pups,"

"I know that but-"

"There is no but, come, we will have lunch together,"

Kagome sighed. She knew he was eating lunch with her abruptly so she wouldn't ask any more questions. 

She would leave it alone for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!** _

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	55. Terrifying vision

**Chapter Fifty-Five:**

Terrifying vision

 

 

**April**

InuTaisho sighed and rubbed his eyes. Closing the scroll he had been reading, he sat back in his chair. He had been going over each and every document that had been stored in the library archives in the last two decades. Since he was Co-Lord of the Western lands and may very well end up becoming the sole Lord of the Western lands he wanted to reacquaint himself with his lands, and familiarize himself with any new changes that had occurred in absence.

So far, his son had done a superb job in managing the lands. The western lands was the most prosperous of the other territories however, there were some….discrepancies that he was suspicious of.

There were deaths not properly explained. Deaths of women, their illnesses unknown. That would not have been so significant had their not be such a large sum of women as well as the age factor. These were young women between the ages of seventeen and thirty three; humans and youkai alike.

Their deaths had not been investigated thoroughly enough for his liking. What was even more alarming was that one of the Elders had taken a personal hand in organizing the investigations.

Elder Torao.

What need would one of the Elders have to oversee simple investigations of female deaths? 

The answer was none. 

There was not one reason for Elder Torao to have anything to do with the investigations at all. His instincts were on high alert. Something was not right. He knew it.

He stood up from the desk, scooping up the scroll as he did so and left the library. He would keep these scrolls and look at them carefully later. Before he confronted Torao about his involvement, he needed to find proof of wrong doings. Though it was uncommon for an Elder to oversee such investigations, it was not unlawful. If he confronted him about it before he had any evidence, Torao may try and cover his tracks.

Nay, he had to investigate Torao quietly and extremely discreetly.

Torao was very good at hiding his dirty deeds, if he got even a slight hint that InuTaisho was investigating him, he would go through and clean up every single piece of incriminating evidence.

InuTaisho headed to his room in the west wing. He had taken up this room because his old bedroom was occupied by his son and his pregnant mate. Though it was not his bedroom, he was comfortable enough in it; however he could not help but miss his old room. That room held so many memories for him. It was the place where he and Izaoi had spent many a steamy night together, wrapped in each others arms. Who would not want their room back considering the memories attached to it?

He hated to admit that he wanted it back; it seemed….selfish in some way.

Tossing the scroll on the bed, he walked to double glass doors leading out to the balcony. Flinging the doors open he ran his hand over his face.

He did not understand these feelings. He did not want to understand them.

Even though he and Sesshomaru were Co-Lords he noticed that it was Sesshomaru that went to the hearings of disputes between villagers, it was Sesshomaru who the people looked to and to be perfectly honest, it irritated him at times.

Reaching out he grabbed the short stone wall tightly.

He closed his eyes. He should not feel this way.

He understood that he had been presumed dead and because of that, his son had taken his place as Lord of the Western lands as was proper, and he was proud of his son for doing such a great job, but to him, only a day had passed since he had last been Lord, not a century. To him, in his mind, in his heart; he was still the Western Lord and it killed him that he felt this way and yet he could not change his feelings.

He opened his eyes and looked over at the rolling hills and green pastures of the western lands.

It had changed and yet, remained the same. Looking out at the beautiful land he felt his heart clench. These lands were his heart and soul. When he had taken over at the tender age of seventy-eight he had put everything he was into the land.

This land was apart of him.

He could not help but want his life back.

He clenched his fists. He had to stop these….feelings. They were selfish, selfish thoughts.

He paced away from the balcony, ducking back into his room. He stood there, silent for a moment, before walking to the door. He could not stop himself, nor would he lie to himself. He wanted to his lands back; he wanted to be Lord of the Western lands once more. He sighed. But if being a Co-Lord was the closes he could get to it then it would have to be enough for now.

Besides, he and his son were nearly the perfect team. Sesshomaru seemed content with staying in his study to review paper work, while InuTaisho had been out visiting the different villages. It would have been perfect, if not for the fact that even though they had to work closely together Sesshomaru had still managed to keep him at a distance.

Though he still called InuTaisho 'father', when he spoke, he spoke as though he were speaking to a stranger he had never met before. 

It was heartbreaking to say the least.

Pushing those thoughts away, he walked outside to find InuYasha lazing about on the lawn. InuTaisho's eyebrows drew down. Walking over to his pup, he grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up off the ground.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled as his feet dangled a few inches off the ground, "Put me down old man!"

"Why have you not joined the military as commanded?" InuTaisho asked.

InuYasha turned his face away from his father.

"I told ya that sort of thing ain't for someone like me," he said angrily.

"How would you know unless you try?" InuTaisho asked.

InuYasha growled.

"I know where I fit in and where I don't,"

InuTaisho sighed and let his son down.

"Son, you are at the age where you have to figure out what you are going to do with your life. Do you honestly wish to stay here as you are, doing nothing everyday or do you want to do something with your life? At least in the military you would be doing something noble and honorable. The only reason I have even approached you about this is because I want to see you do something with your life,"

"And what life would that be?" InuYasha asked angrily, "In case you haven't notice I'm a hanyou, a half-breed. What the hell kind of life can I make for myself? Hanyous are not exactly socially accepted."

InuTaisho's eyes softened. Reaching out, he ruffled his son's hair.

"So you're going to give up and laze about the rest of your life instead of making them accept you?"

InuYasha crossed his arms, his frown deepening. How in the hell was he supposed to get anyone to accept him? He was a hanyou; he was not someone that would ever be accepted in society. Why couldn't his father understand that and leave him the hell alone?

"You can only be a victim if you allow yourself to be," InuTaisho said.

"I ain't a victim," InuYasha growled.

"Then do not play the part of one. Get up and do something with your life,"

InuYasha sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he began to walk away.

InuTaisho watched as he disappeared into the forest bordering the gardens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Miroku sat silently, his brow twitching in irritation.

"And Lord Sesshomaru wants the entire interior of the castle to be decorated in the colors of the west considering the fact that this is now part of the Western lands," Jaken said loudly.

Miroku rubbed his eyes. 

Why in the holy hell had Lord Sesshomaru saw fit to leave this irritating toad behind? He supposed it was Sesshomaru's way of having eyes and ears located in the castle, but shit, did those eyes and ears need to belong to that little imp?

"Did you hear me you worthless human? These decorations need to be seen too immediately!"

Miroku cut his eyes at the little green thing. Jaken took a nervous step back at the look.

"Stupid human," Jaken muttered.

Miroku stood, violet eye blazing. Jaken took off, running out of the room before Miroku could give him his lumps. He had suffered more than enough punishment at the hands of that particular human in the past few weeks.

Miroku sighed as the door slammed closed behind him. That damn toad had given him a headache with his constant jabbering. He turned back to the documents he had been going over before the interruption. He reread the report given to him by one of the soldiers. 

The words scrawled across the scroll worried him.

Two hundred and fifty deaths had occurred in the past two days, each one unexplained. Three villages had been totally annihilated, leaving behind bodies whose face were twisted and frozen in an expression of horror.

It had to be the work of Vishious. 

There was no other explanation for the deaths. Even though they had the sword now, they would have to wait until Kagome gave birth in order to use it. But if this was truly the work of Vishious, then they could no longer wait. 

Something had to be done.

And then there was Rykotsu, he could not be over looked. Both he and Vishious were out on the loose.

But what could they do? They had no idea where to find either one of them. Not from a lack of trying either. He rubbed his eyes. This was becoming increasingly difficult and worrisome.

They had no leads, no way to find Vishious or Ehvil and dying villagers.

He stood and walked towards the door.

There was no point in sitting here and looking over those documents. Staring at them would not bring him any closer to a solution.

Miroku walked down the stairs, down the hall and out the double doors leading outside.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked as she approached him, Kirara cuddled in her arms.

"That damn toad," Miroku said with a sigh.

Sango smiled sympathetically. Poor man. She could understand his feelings. She too had had more than enough of the little imp, but Miroku had to deal with the thing on a daily bases. Sango was lucky enough not to have to come into contact with him more than a few times a week.

Walking up to him, she gently placed her lips against his own. Reaching out, Miroku wrapped an arm around her waist, deepening the kiss. Sango closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss, her mind swimming.

She had never thought it could be this way with Miroku.

He was so sweet, so caring. They had gotten so close over the last few years, and every time she was with him, she knew she was loved and protected. His embrace was always warm and welcoming. His smile gentle and loving. His touch the softest of caresses. He was everything she had ever wanted in a man.

Sango pulled back, a blush on her face. She looked into those soft violet eyes. The emotion in them stirred her own heart.

"How is the investigation going?" she asked.

He sighed again.

"Not well. The cause of death for the villager is still unknown, but from what has been written in the reports, it seems as though the soul was taken right from the body, however there is no way to prove that such a thing occurred,"

"That's….disturbing. Do you know who is behind the deaths? Is it the remaining Evil Six members?"

"Most likely but we can not jump to conclusions just yet. We have to know for sure,"

"Until we can confirm it, what will do?"

"I want to go and investigate personally. Maybe I can find a clue as to what is going on,"

"Fine, I'll go with you,"

Miroku shook his head.

"I need you to stay here and keep things under control,"

"Miroku-"

Reaching out, Miroku placed a finger against her lips to silence any refusals. He had known she would want to go with him, however, there was no way he would allow her to go out into Kami knows what sort of danger. Whatever it was that was killing off the villagers seemed even more dangerous than the deceased members of the Evil Six.

And then there was the possibility that whatever was killing the villager was completely separate from the Evil Six. If that were the case, he could end up being attacked by both the Evil Six and this new evil.

He did not want Sango in such a situation.

"I need you to contact Lord Sesshomaru and Lord InuTaisho and inform them of the situation as well as explain to them why I am leaving to investigate," he said removing his finger from her lips, "Until I return, I am turning over my power of advisor to you,"

Sango opened her mouth.

"Sango," he said placing his finger to her lips once more, "I can not trust anyone else to do this for me. With Kagome gone, Rykotsu turned traitorous and the danger lurking beyond the castle walls I can trust no one else. Please, Sango. I need your help,"

Sango removed his hand and looked up into his violet eyes, her brown eyes shimmering with concern.

Kirara meowed, jumping from her arms and scurrying off. Sango sighed.

"Okay, but only if you take some soldiers with you,"

Miroku opened his mouth. This time, Sango placed her finger over his mouth, a stern look on her face.

"It is not up for debate. Either take some guards with you or take me with you," she said.

Miroku sighed. Sango would have her way no matter what. Taking her fingers, he kissed them, bringing a heated blush to her cheeks.

"Alright, I will take a small group along with me," he said.

Sango sighed in relief, closing her eyes.

"Now, on to more important business,"

Sango opened her eyes, looking up at him questioningly. Her blush engulfed her face as his hand caressed her rear end.

"How about a quickie before I leave," Miroku said with a lecherous look in his eyes.

Sango reared back and smacked him across the face. Miroku was seeing stars as he fell to the ground. Moving to stand over him, Sango placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at the perverted male.

"Is that all you think about?" she exclaimed.

Miroku sat up on his elbow, his left hand reaching up to hold his stinging cheek.

"But Sango dearest, what else am I to think about during the day when the pleasure only comes at night?"

Sango shushed him furiously, looking around to see if anyone had heard. Of course no one had, there was no one around at the moment.

"Do you want the whole castle to find out?" Sango hissed.

Miroku blinked.

He wondered if he should tell her that the whole castle already knew, the servants and peasants alike had only been discreet enough to not let Sango know that they knew what went on at night between the two. Things did not stay secret around the castle for long. Many a maid had come into his room or Sango's to clean. Seeing the two in bed they would quietly sneak out trying not to wake either person, but were unaware that Miroku had not been sleeping.

Looking at her red face and shifting eyes he decided against telling her. If he did tell her then she may decide to end their affair.

Nay, he would keep it to himself for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

With her eyes closed, Kagura let the smooth notes drifted over her ears. The sound was soothing and comforting, the softest of melodies. It made her feel relaxed; completely and utterly at ease. Her relaxed mind could not help but wander to Ensei.

She smiled a bit. He had sent her another letter, as well as an acceptance letter for the May Day celebration. He would be here in a matter of days. Having memorized the letter, she reread it in the comfort of her mind.

_**Dear Kagura,** _

_**As I write this letter, my heart aches to see your beautiful face. This time away from you feels like an eternity. Every lonely day, every lonely hour, every lonely second is filled with thoughts of you and only you. I can only hope you feel the same way about me, or that you think of me occasionally at the least.** _

_**Even if you do not I prefer to imagine that you do. It gives me comfort, eases the ache in my heart.** _

_**I have accepted the invitation to the May Day celebration, though I do not usually receive such invitations. I am glad that I received it this year. It will bring me closer to you. I leave in two days time.** _

_**I look forward to the moment I can once again place my arms around you.** _

_**With Love,** _

_**Ensei.** _

She could not help but be nervous about seeing him again. Somehow, after making her decision to carry out Vishious' orders, she feared he would know; that he would take one look at her and know the truth about her. She knew not if those were her feelings or if Vishious had implanted them in order to insure her compliance.

If he had, he had not needed to; she had already made her decision. She would not lose Ensei. She would do whatever she had to do to keep him safe and alive.

But….

A memory of Kagome finding her in the forest, broken and bruised, her concerned cinnamon eyes, her kind touch.

Kagura opened her eyes and look over at the dark haired woman playing the erhu. It was almost too painful to look at her, knowing what dark thoughts lurked in her heart. Was this really the right decision?

She looked down at Kagome's extended belly. Over the weeks it had began to grow and expand. At one point Kagome had let Kagura listen to the many heart beats inside her womb.

That day, if Kagura could have, she would have cried. Instead she had excused herself abruptly and hurried upstairs, shutting away the world for hours. But even in the confines of her room she had not felt any relief; instead the guilt had beat at her like an angry fist.

She looked away as the last note drifted from the instrument, and silence once more settled. The three women had o gone out into the garden for tea and Kagome's erhu lessons. They sat at a round white table sipping tea and eating different pastries.

"Very good Kagome," Shusui said clapping her hands together, "That was perfect,"

"Not quite," Kagome said with a slight smile, "I did not play the song as you did, Shusui,"

Shusui shook her head.

"That is not a bad thing Kagome. Even though you did not play as I did, you still created beautiful music. Having your own touch to a song can only enhance the sound,"

"Hmm," Kagome murmured doubtfully.

Shusui smiled, reaching out to touch the younger woman's hand.

"Trust me, Kagome, it is for the best, it will help you learn. You can take any song and enhance it with your own touch, your own flare, your own uniqueness and make it your own,"

Kagome pondered that. 

Adding a flare to a song, huh? She could see how that could be fun; however, she could not help but want to create her own song. She wanted a song made by her to call her own.

"Alright Shusui," she said as she turned to Kagura.

She was staring off into the distance again, a painfully sad look on her face. She had been doing that quite often. Kagome was beginning to worry. She had approached her often, trying over and over to get her to tell her what was wrong; but Kagura was such a closed off person. She would say it was nothing or switch the subject.

What was going on? What was she so sad about? And what could she do to stop it?

Kagura had already suffered so much in her lifetime; Kagome did not want her to suffer anymore. She inwardly sighed. She would trade her ability to see the future for the ability to see into another person's heart.

Putting on a smile, she reached out across the table and touched her hand. Kagura turned startled eyes on to her. Kagome was surprised at the look in them. There was some emotion blazing in those crimson eyes, some emotion she could not put a name to.

Pushing the thoughts away, she focused on Kagura.

"What's wrong Kagura?" she asked.

"Wrong?" Kagura asked, a bit confused.

"You've been staring off into the distance for a while, I was wondering what, if anything, was wrong," Kagome said with a soft, coaxing smile.

Kagura looked off to the side, as if she could not look her in the eyes.

"No, nothing is wrong," Kagura answered softly.

Kagome and Shusui shared a concerned look. It sure looked like more than nothing.

Kagome sighed.

She would wait a while longer for her to tell her the truth. Kagura was her friend, and she wanted to help in any way she could, even if she could do nothing, she wanted to at least share the burden.

Kagome squeezed Kagura's hand softly. Kagura turned sad eyes back to Kagome.

"I'm here when you're ready," Kagome said.

Shusui nodded.

"We both are,"

Kagura stared at them both, her eyes trying to say what her lips would not. Not knowing what to say, she nodded dumbly, overwhelmed with emotion. If only they knew what was bothering her, would they still treat her this way? Would she still be able to call these two women friends?

She highly doubted it; and knowing that hurt all the more.

"Have you finished everything for the May Day celebration?" she asked Kagome, hoping to change the subject.

Kagome paused a moment before smiling as Kagura looked back at her with a leveled look. Fine, they would change the topic.

"Almost," she responded.

"Almost? What's left to do?"

"I forgot to get the permission for the games and tournaments from Sesshomaru," she said.

"Do you think he will refuse?"

"No, I don't think he will but there is no telling with him. He's been a bit…moody since the decision for there to be Co-Lords, and having to work so close with his father has done nothing to make his mood any better,"

"So you noticed as well?" Shusui asked.

Kagome nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Oh please," Shusui said with a huff, "He may be able to hide behind that indifferent facade from those that are not familiar with him on a personal level, but I helped raise that pup and I know him inside and out,"

Kagome giggled. It was hard to think of Sesshomaru as anything other than the glowering, tall, broad shouldered opposing male that he was now, let alone as a pup. It was damn near impossible for her to believe.

"I'd better go and take care of that now," Kagome said standing.

Shusui stood to help her up. Kagome put out a hand.

"Oh come now Shusui, I'm not that big yet. I've just barely begun to show. Wait until then," Kagome said with a laugh.

Shusui smiled and took her seat once more. The two women watched as she disappeared back inside the castle.

"She loves you, you realize that, ne?" Shusui asked Kagura as the doors of the castle close behind Kagome.

Kagura looked down at her cup of tea. It had gotten cold.

"Yes…I know,"

They sat in silence a moment. She knew Kagome loved her as a friend, she just wished that love did not mean so much to her, but it did. Kami did it ever. She had never been loved before, was not even sure what it was exactly, but she knew that she had it from Kagome.

It was such a painful thing….this… _love._

"She worries for you…..I worry for you as well. Kagura, we know that some thing is wrong. We will not force you to say what it is but I want you to know that we are here for you. You need only take that first step," Shusui said as she stood and walked away.

"I know," she said softly, closing her eyes, "But I can't,"

A malevolent energy snaked up her body, engulfing her body, freezing the very air in her lungs. It was stronger than it had ever been, even before Vishious had been released from his prison. He was getting stronger. That was the only explanation. The poison had worn off and his power was beginning to return.

' **Of course you can't, Kagura,'** Vishious said in her mind.

Kagura squeezed her eyes shut in disgust as she quickly cleared her mind of any and every private thought she had in her mind. She became as blank as a puppet. She could feel Vishious' surprise at the sudden change.

Kagura did not require much sleep, and in the quiet, lonely nights she would meditate all through the night, clearing her mind and letting it stay clear for hours at a time. She applied those meditating skills now.

' **Will you not let me deeper into your mind, my dear creation?'** he asked in amusement.

Kagura did not respond, concentrating only on keeping her mind clear. She could not let him know that she had doubts about carrying out his order.

Vishious chuckled.

' **Do not forget Kagura, if you disobey me I will put an end to the wretched life of that wolf and I will make you watch me do it,'**

Still Kagura stood her ground of silence, trying not to let him see how his words affected her. She would not give him the satisfaction.

Vishious laughed in her mind, the evil sound reverberating through her mind. She let go of a breath she had not known she had been holding when he disappeared from her mind.

She clenched her fists in frustrated anger and hopeless despair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome walked silently through the castle, her hand on her belly, searching for Sesshomaru. He was hiding his energy again. She had come to realize he did so when he was avoiding his father, and since they had to work together, that was too often. She sighed. She could still sense him a bit, which was most likely due to the mating mark on her neck, but the connection was barely there.

As she rounded a corner she sensed a different energy; similar, but not quite the same as Sesshomaru's. InuTaisho walked towards her, a ready smile on his face upon seeing her.

She smiled as well as she walked towards him. She opened her mouth to welcome him, but strangely, no words came out. She stopped, her eyes widening in surprise as InuTaisho began to disappear in the hall, his body becoming transparent before completely disappearing.

 

_The air around her felt charged and everything suddenly went dark. Kagome looked around in confused fear as a scent touched her nose. It was the scent of something burning._

_Within the blink of an eye the scenery had changed. No longer was she in the halls of the Western castle, but in a village. The village was burning at an unusually fast rate, the heat from the fire seemingly ten times more intense than normal fire. She could feel it on her own skin and feared it would scorch her. Villagers screamed all around her, running away from something._

_Her heartbeat increasing at the unknown danger, Kagome ran in the opposite direction, trying to see what it was the villagers feared._

_As she ran, something atop a roof moved, its body seeming to be stiff. She could tell from a distance that the thing was not human. It walked to the edge of the roof, crouching down. As the villagers ran pass it, trying to escape, Kagome saw the being tense up, preparing for attack._

_Kagome ran as fast as her legs and large belly would allow her._

" _NO! Don't!" she screamed at the beast._

_Her words went unheard; in a burst of speed, the being leapt from the roof and onto a terrified villager. The young woman screamed as the thing grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her up high off her feet, a strange rumbling coming from its chest._

_The woman sat limp, her limbs paralyzed in fear as she looking into the eyes of the beast. Kagome stopped running, frozen by the look on the woman's face. She had never seen such fear on the face of another person in all her life. The scent of urine reached her nose. Brown eyes looked down at the feet of the woman._

_Urine dripped down her legs. Eyes wide, Kagome looked back up at the woman who gazed at the being holding her in complete terror._

_What was that thing?_

_Once more the energy around her felt charged and dry. A dark purple light began to glow from the being's hands._

_Kagome felt a chill go up her spine as the being spoke three words._

" _We are hungry,"_

_The woman in his hands opened her mouth as if to scream. Kagome took a step back as the being opened its mouth as well, its jaw dropping to chest level. From the woman's mouth, a white, smoky wisp of energy emerged and was sucked into the beings mouth._

" _Her soul," Kagome whispered in shock._

_As the soul was pulled from the woman, her skin turned dark, blackening; her flesh wrinkling and paling. Kagome watched in horror as he drained the woman of her life force._

_When at last the woman's soul was gone, it tossed the body without a care. Kagome could not take her eyes from the shriveled, blackened body on the ground. The scent of rotted flesh reached her nose. Kagome turned and retched, spewing forth the tea and pastries she had eaten earlier._

_The stench was worse than the smell of death._

_Her eyes watered as her stomach roiled and she threatened to vomit again._

_She had to get a grip on herself. This was a vision, and if she didn't pay attention to it she could possibly miss something important._

_Bringing up the sleeve of her kimono, she covered her mouth and nose and forced herself to search for the being. She did not have to search hard. It was walking towards her. Her eyes widened._

" _That's not possible….." she said stepping back._

_She recognized that face._

_It was one of the members of the Evil Six. The one called himself Ahgony. His face…it was the same face._

_But how could it be?_

_Ahgony had been killed! She was sure of it! Sesshomaru had slain him with his own hand! Unless…_

_Kagome looked into Ahgony's eyes just as the woman had done. Kagome gasped, her body frozen. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Every though that came to her mind stayed no more than a second before vanishing once more._

_His eyes._

_They were…_

" _We are hungry," it said reaching out to her._

_Kagome closed her eyes tight, terror as she had never known before gripping her entire body. She felt it coming closer, felt its aura, felt the bottomless pit of hunger for souls and she did the only thing she could do. She screamed._

" _Sesshomaru!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru sat as his study, his amber eyes narrowed in concentration as he read the report from Jaken. He was glad to have gotten rid of the imp. Before leaving, he had given him instruction to watch the castle and keep him updated with weekly reports of anything and everything going on in or out of the castle. So far there had been nothing for the toad to report.

The castle and land were being run efficiently and smoothly by the advisor, Miroku. He had to admit that Miroku knew what to report and was well organized for a human. He had been receiving more detailed and relevant reports from him every one to two weeks.

The reports from the advisor was about ten scrolls long and contained important information such as finances, conflict between inhabitants, and any other note worthy changes occurring in the former Northern lands. So far there had been many note worthy incidents that would require complete and thorough investigation:

The mysterious and gruesome deaths that had been occurring in all three territories.

So far, neither the Southern, Eastern or Western lands had been able to come up with a single lead as to whom or what was behind the killings.

Sesshomaru suspected it was the handy work of Vishious; however there was no evidence to support or rule out that suspicion.

Turning his thoughts back to Jaken's report, he began to read. It was not long before his sliver brow twitched in irritation.

Two sentences deep into the report and he was already annoyed by the toad's letter.

 

_Everything is going well, my Lord, although the villagers seemed to be in an uproar over Lord InuTaisho returning to the Western lands. Many of them are supports of Lord InuTaisho! Such, ungrateful little wretches! How dare they throw you over for Lord InuTaisho!_

_You are their Lord! No one is greater than Lord Sesshomaru!_

_The nerve of those fools!_

_Do not worry my Lord! I will silence these traitorous thoughts and whispers!_

Not in the mood for Jaken's rambling, he put the letter aside and picked up another scroll. This was one of the many scrolls sent to him from Miroku, one of which was labeled 'urgent'.

Picking up the scroll her opened it. Before he could read one word, a scream pierced the air. 

He recognized the scream.

Kagome.

Tossing the scroll away he bolted from his seat, his protective instincts kicking into overtime as he tracked down her location, fear tightening his belly. If she were hurt in any way….

At the thought his claws sharpened, his eyes tenting red, his markings turning jagged and illuminated.

As he neared, he felt his father's energy as well. He was with Kagome. That did much to ease the fear in his gut. Though he despised his father with his entire being he knew that if Kagome was with him, he would protect her until Sesshomaru arrived.

He stormed into the hall, his eyes frantically searching out Kagome among the group of people. A crowd of nosy servants and soldiers had gathered at the sound of her shirking. Pushing his way through the sea of people, he finally saw her.

She sat huddled against a wall, her eyes wide with terror, tears running down her face, her chest moving up and down rapidly. InuTaisho was crouched down next to her, gently shaking her.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked anxiously, "Kagome?"

Sesshomaru wasted no time. The crowd hushed their whispers of concern, as he approached the woman. Sesshomaru barely noticed his father stepping out of the way. Dropping onto a knee in front of her, he reached out for her, one hand cupping her wet chin, looking her over for any signs of physical trauma to her body. Seeing none, he looked back into her eyes.

They were blank, as if she were not all there; in a sort of trance. Frozen in terror. He had seen that look before, thought the fear had not been in them at that time.

She was having a vision.

With that revelation, the tension in his body released. His claws dulled and the red in his eyes evaporated. Reaching out, he wiped away a tear.

"Kagome," he said softly, "You are having a vision and nothing more. Nothing can harm you,"

Sesshomaru ignored the hushed whispers around him. The servants had not known of her ability to see things in the future.

Kagome continued to stare blankly back at him, her fear still radiating from her body. What sort of horror had she seen?

"Kagome," he called again, this time giving her a small shake.

That seemed to jar her. She blinked once…twice before she finally saw him.

"You were having a vision," he said to her.

She said nothing a moment. To his surprise, her beautiful brown eyes began to water all over again and she threw herself into his chest. Her whole body shaking in fear. Sesshomaru could do nothing but wrap his arms around her trembling body, as her fingers curled into the silken robes of his kimono in a death grip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	56. Insatiable

 

**Chapter Fifty-Six:**

Insatiable

 

"She can see the future," someone whispered.

"Did you hear? Lord Sesshomaru said she was having a vision," another whispered excitedly.

Sesshomaru ignored them in favor of caring for the trembling woman in his arms. He had never seen her this way before. Over the whispers of the surrounding servants he could hear her own mumbled whispers.

"Their eyes…." she whispered against his silken kimono, "They were…."

'Their eyes?'

What eyes? Whose eyes?

He would question her later, when she had calmed down. He leaned in close to her ear as he reached under her legs to lift her.

"Everything will be fine, Kagome. None will harm you," he whispered softly against her ear.

Kagome did not respond, instead pressed her face against his neck seeking his comfort. He stood up and turned to his father standing a few feet away, his amber eyes watching her with concern and interest. InuTaisho had no known about her ability and from the look in his eyes; he was just as interested as the curious servants whispering among themselves.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he pushed through the crowd with Kagome in his arms, the whispers of the servants following him as he headed to his bedchambers.

"I wonder if she will tell me my future," wondered another.

"Do you think she is a witch?" asked one servant female.

The hushed voices faded as he walked up the stone steps. Kagome's grip on his kimono tightened. Leaning down, he gave her cheek a little nuzzle, trying to give her a small gesture of comfort. She seemed to respond well to it. Her grip loosened a fraction and she leaned into the caress, her wet cheek rubbing against his nose.

"All is well, Kagome," he said softly, "I have you now, you are safe,"

As he neared the door to his bedroom, he shifted her in his arms, freeing one hand. He opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind him with a kick. Carrying her trembling body over to the bed, he attempted to lay her down on the soft feather bed.

Kagome clung to him, her arms like a steel band around his neck, her breath hitching in her lungs.

"Don't…" she said softly.

He smelled fresh tears. Silently he lay down on the bed with her, her arms still around his neck. As they sank into the softness of the bed, Kagome let go of his neck in favor of once more grabbing a fistful of his kimono and curling up into a mini ball, her knees digging into his abdomen.

With his nose buried in her neck, he wrapped his arms around her body. 

Though he was aching to know what had scared her so, he dared not ask her until she was calm and composed enough to speak of it. His mind went over and over different scenarios of what her vision had contained and why she had been so afraid.

Maybe it was the hormones of pregnancy that made her easier to scare or maybe they had another problem on their hands. 

He hoped it was the former rather than the latter.

Kami knew he had more than he could handle right now. With his father underfoot his nerves were completely shot.

He felt as though he would lash out at the slightest provocation.

Then there was the growing segregation of the Western lands. Over half of the people wished to see InuTaisho in charge of the lands. Even with the stipulation of him and InuTaisho being Co-Lords was not enough for them. The majority wanted InuTaisho and no other.

This was creating conflict among the people. Conflict that could incite a war among the people. It had not gotten to the extent of violence as of yet, but there were signs. Sesshomaru was not so foolish as to ignore them. Something would have to be done soon.

"I'm sorry,"

The apology, softly spoken against his neck brought him out of his thoughts.

"What have you done that you need to apologize for?" he asked as he softly ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"For being such an emotional wreck," she mumbled.

"You are pregnant, Kagome, I would expect no less," he said rubbing her extended belly.

Kagome abruptly broke away, sitting up as she wiped her eyes. Sesshomaru sat up as well, watching her intently. She blushed in embarrassment at the feel of his eyes on her. She didn't want to admit that she wanted find comfort and security in him. For some reason, she felt…foolish. Foolish and scared and sad all at the same time.

It was the hormones kicking in. she was sure of it and knowing that made her angry because there was no way to stop those wayward emotions. Not only that, but he was witnessing her melt down.

Once her eyes were as dry as she could manage, she sighed and turned to face him.

"My vision-"

Kagome blinked through unshed tears as he placed a finger against her lips, stopping her explanation.

"You need not explain it at this time. I want you to concentrate on clamming yourself," he said rubbing the pad of his thumb over her lips, "If you seek comfort, you may find it with me,"

Kagome closed her eyes with another sigh, pulling her lips from his finger. Was she that easy to read? And if she was, was that a bad thing? Opening her eyes, she looked up into concerned, surprisingly gentle amber eyes, answering her own question.

At the moment, no. It did not seem like it was such a bad thing.

Leaning forward, she closed her eyes, unshed tears leaking down her cheeks as she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. She needed this, needed the closeness, the reassurance that she was not all alone. That he was here to comfort her.

Sesshomaru was quick to turn her soft kiss into more. Deepening the kiss, his hands went directly to her breast, cupping them in as his thumb and forefingers searched for hardened nipples through the silken kimono. He took her lips, her soft gasp of pleasure muted by his lips. It seemed as though it had been an eternity since they had last made love.

He had been a bit reluctant to mate with her, more than reluctant. After the incident with Tourcher he had not wanted to take any chances with her, or their pup's health and well being, and with his father's return, the growing conflict through out the lands, and not be able to find the Evil Six, there had been no time for loving and tenderness between them.

His sex drive had been almost nonexistent. Of course there were times where sexual need and hunger had racked his body but he had mercilessly beaten those feelings down, concern for her health being more important than coupling.

But now, all those pent up feelings of sexual aggression, all those weeks of abstinence came crashing through him full blast, blinding him with passion and need. His cloths were off in record time, tossed carelessly across the room. His blazing amber eyes turned to her clothing. Razor sharp claws tore through her silken kimono, shredding it easily and quickly.

Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Hey! I happened to like that kimonoooooooooh,"

Her words drowned off into a moan as his fingers found their way down to her pussy. Sesshomaru watched in male satisfaction as Kagome withered beneath his fingers, his eyes locked on her body. Reaching out with his other hand, he cupped the heavy weight of one of her breasts, rolling his thumb over the nipple in time with the finger stroking her pussy.

Kagome moaned, her back arching up as fire spread through out her body. She bit her lip as her hips moved of their own accord. She closed her eyes tightly as tension began to build. She was so close, she could feel it.

Her body convulsed as he inserted a finger, pumping slowly as he pinched her nipple. Kagome felt her eyes roll in the back of her head, the air rushing from her lungs.

Leaning down between her thighs, his tongue ran over the sensitive cleft. Kagome nearly came up off the bed. She moaned, her legs trembling as he set a fast pace with his tongue, his fingers moving faster to catch up with the new pace. The tension in her body tightened beyond tolerance.

Reaching down, she grabbed a fistful of silver locks, tugging hard as she squeezed his head between her quivering thighs.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure, his hips beginning to move. With his face buried between her legs, he ground his dick into the furs beneath him. Pleasure shot through his body. He closed his eyes as she clenched around his finger, imagining her clenching around his cock instead. She was close to the edge. Pushing his finger in deeper, suckling hard, he sent her over the edge with a scream.

Her shriek filled the room, echoing in his sensitive ears. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. 

He watched with gleaming amber eyes as her body jerked.

As the convulsions faded, and her breathing returned to normal he removed his finger, licking the juices from his finger. Pulling her legs apart, he leaned down once more, suckling softly, sending her into more convulsions. He lapped lazily at her until she reached down with an almost lifeless hand and pushed his face away, the sensation of his tongue against her sensitive flesh too much to bear.

Sesshomaru allowed her to remove his head from between her legs. Leaning up, he nuzzled her belly, the heart beats of his pups filling his ears.

Kagome stroked his hair absent mindedly as her racing pulse began to slow. She felt as though she were floating on a cloud. Her entire body was tingling, pulsing with life. Kagome closed her eyes as he traveled up her body, laying light, wet kisses along her skin. She looked up into his eyes as he towered over her, his strong arms holding him up. 

As his lips descended she lifted her chin, eager for his kiss.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue explored her mouth. The taste of herself on his lips was as erotic as the kiss itself. Her heart began to pound loudly in her chest as his hands curved around her thighs and opened her wide, his hard length probing her wet flesh.

She arched her hips in anticipation and excitement. A moan left her lips as he thrust his hips, burying his entire length inside her. She felt stretched to the limits, his large organ brushing against every sensitive nerve inside of her. His pleasure filled growl rumbled against her ear as he began to move; his thrusts hard and slow.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, locking him against her. 

Her body was pulsing, the heat and friction of their rutting making her shiver uncontrollably. Her nails dragged down his back, leaving light scratches in their wake. Sesshomaru shuddered as her finger nails dug into his working buttocks briefly before finding their way back up to his shoulders.

Kagome felt her head spin as his lips crashed down on her own, his groan smashed against her own.

"Oh yeah," Kagome whispered against his lips, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Hooking his arms beneath her knees, he pushed her legs up towards her chest, his thrust becoming more frantic. The new position pushed him deeper. Kagome gasped as he pounded against her, her breathing labored.

A soft curse left his lips as his body began to sweat, his eyes tinting red with pleasure.

Kagome close her eyes tightly as the tension built, more intense than before. Her hands left his shoulders in favor of pulling the furs of the bed beneath her. Seeing her expression and feeling the tightness of her channel, Sesshomaru leaned down and swirled his tongue over her nipples.

The tension suddenly broke, and her orgasm crashed through her.

Her face turned as red, her back arched, and her mouth opened on a silent scream. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in pleasure as she contracted around him, slowing the pace, his fingers digging into the softness of her thighs as he fought to hold his own orgasm.

He wanted to prolong their pleasure, draw it out as long as possible and in the process, drive out the terror her vision had caused her.

Releasing her thighs, he reached for her hair, burying his fingers into her silken tresses as he kissed her throat and neck, his body rocking slowly against her own.

“Oh yes,” she whispered, “Mmmmmm yessssss,”

Every slow thrust of his powerful hips brought a tingling sensation to every inch of her body. It felt so good. Her hands came back to his powerful shoulders, her nails curled into his flesh, racking down his back. Sesshomaru hissed in pleasure, his hips surging against her own, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

The tension began to build. The slow pace was driving her insane. She was right on the edge, her body twisted and turned, fighting the earth shadowing sensation threatening to steal her sanity.

Reaching down to grasp his buttocks, she pushed him into her, trying to force him deeper, faster. 

Sesshomaru would have none of it. 

Grabbing her hands, he brought them up and over her head, pinning her arms down onto the bed, never once breaking or disrupting the agonizingly slow pace he had set.

"Please…" she moaned in desperation, her hips arching in need.

Leaning down, he swirled his tongue slowly over her lips. Kagome felt her entire body shiver, every muscle in her body tensing. This was truly deadly pleasure. She felt as though she would die from the frustratingly slow pace he had set. It was too much for her.

"Nay," he whispered against her lips.

As he continued his slow pounding, sexual frustration set in the pit of her belly. With a burst of energy, she pushed at him and rolled, flipping him onto his back. With their positions reversed, she was in control of the pace. Looking triumphantly down into his crimson eyes, she began to set the pace, hard and fast.

Instantly ecstasy shot up her spine, spreading through every limb. Watching the bouncing breast with heavy lidded eyes, Sesshomaru allowed her to control the pace…for now.

Pleasure shot through him as her nails dug into his chest, her loud moans ringing in his ear. It was not long before she clamped down around him, her body erupting in delicious convulsions. Sesshomaru closed his eyes against the gripping pleasure, tuning out the erotic sound of her screaming herself hoarse from the intensity of her release.

She collapsed against his chest, her body wet with sweat and limp with exhaustion. 

He rolled them over, reclaiming his position above her. With a growl, he lifted her leg, placing it over his shoulder as began to pump furiously into her, his body tingling with pleasure. 

It was nearly unbearable pleasure, almost too much, even for him.

Kagome let out as a loud gasp as his hips furiously pounded against her own. As she stared up at the stone ceiling, her mouth open, her face turning beat red, spots danced before her eyes. Her mind was completely bank, her whole being attuned to the pleasure he was creating as another orgasm roared through her body, another following in its wake. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Nothing she had ever thought to feel. 

It was indescribable.

Feeling his own orgasm pulsing through his body, Sesshomaru pounded towards it, unable and unwilling to stop it. He came hard, a low snarl erupting from his mouth as his body trembled. He held her tight against him, his hips thrusting helplessly against hers, unable to stop, wanting to prolong the orgasm.

Sesshomaru gripped her thighs, pressing against her tightly.

Minutes ticked by, neither moving, basking in the after glow of their lovemaking. Sesshomaru lay heavily atop her, her hands gently stroking his strong, sweaty back.

The weight of him her was neither unpleasant nor suffocating to her, but rather comforting. With him atop her, his strength wrapped around her like a protective shield, the terrors of her vision no longer seemed so terrifying. She knew without a doubt that he would not let her come to harm. Knowing that filled her heart with a warm feeling. 

She was not sure what that feeling was, but she knew it was because of him.

Finally, with a shuddering breath, he rolled over, taking his weight from her. Kagome turned, curling her body into his side, almost too exhausted to move.

"Thank you," she said softly, her voice a bit hoarse, "I can tell you about my vision now,"

Sesshomaru turned to face her, his arms wrapping around her, his head resting atop hers.

"Nay, do not speak of it yet. I would have this time with you uninterrupted with talk of death and destruction," he said.

In all honesty, he wanted this time with her more than he cared to admit. The two of them had been so busy with other objectives that they had not had time for each other. With some much drama going on it was nice to have a mate to release the tension in his life. 

It was not something he was accustomed to.

He was used to having the tension of daily living locked up inside him, festering, simmering. Now, he felt content, even carefree. The stress of his father returning, the people of his lands dividing, and the threat of destruction via the Evil Six looming washed from his mind, sure, it was all there in the back of his mind, however these issues did not consume him at the moment.

He looked down at the half sleeping dark haired woman lying in his arms.

Instead, she was his main thought at the moment. She filled his mind. What this meant, he was not sure. He had never had a female fill his mind before. It was completely new to him. 

New, but not unpleasantly so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

InuYasha left the castle in a huff, kicking stones from the dirt path leading into the village, a frown on his face.

Join the freaking military?

What the hell was his father thinking?

He was not the military type. It just wasn't him but he could admit that he understood where his father was coming from. He did indeed want to do something with his life. He wanted his own life, outside of the castle, away from the cold blooded, snotty aristocrats of society.

He wanted that, but he had absolutely no idea how to go about making a life for himself. Loath as he was to admit it, he had lived a very easy and sheltered life. Sure he'd had the discrimination to deal with, but compared to the hardship endure by commoners; he had lived in luxury and comfort.

Joining the military would help him make a little money, as well as help him master different skills. He would stay busy, instead of wandering aimlessly around the Western lands with nothing to do.

Those things aside he still did not feel that joining the military was the right way to go about obtaining those things. It just didn't feel right to him, but in this time and age what other way was there to make a decent living?

He was no farmer, and knew next to nothing about selling merchandise, and there was no way in hell he could be an advisor or an accountant.

What other way could he make a life for himself?

"Dammit all," he muttered to himself, glaring down at another stone as he sent it flying with a swift, agitated kick.

A sudden shift in the wind brought a familiar scent to his nose before the owner of that scent spoke.

"What the fuck is your problem, mutt?"

InuYasha nearly smiled at that. He would never admit how glad he was to see him. If he had been other than whom he was, he would have grinned like a little boy greeting a childhood friend; however, since he was him and he would never do such a thing in concerns to that bastard, he instead returned the insult.

"None of your business, ugly," he said to Lord Yamiko.

"I see you are as foul mouthed as every," Yamiko said, pushing away from the tree he had been leaning on.

InuYasha crossed his arms.

"You're one to talk," he scoffed.

"Indeed I am," he said.

"Why the hell are you here?" InuYasha asked, "Kagome ain't had those little devils yet,"

"Of course not you moron, I’m here for the May Day festival,"

"May Day festival…"

InuYasha thought hard about it. He had almost forgotten about that. He wasn't sure how he had, with all the servants rushing to prepare for the traditional holiday, it was hard to forget. Although this year there was a whole lot going on, which could have contributed to his forgetfulness.

He mentally shrugged. It didn't really matter.

"The May Day festival ain't for another couple of days,"

At least that much he knew.

"Yeah well things in the Southern lands have been pretty calm,"

Yamiko's eyes glittered with mischief. That wasn't entirely the truth. Things were calm in the Southern lands; however, he had used the invitation as a means of getting out of the stack of paper work he had been trying to cut down over the past two months. And then there was the constant nagging of his baby sister to get things done.

He had conveniently forgotten to inform Jolicia that he was leaving. 

He smirked in his. 

There was no doubt she'd find out pretty soon that his locked study was empty, that he had not shut himself in the paper work infested room in order to concentrate on reading and putting his signature on the documents that had been laid on his desk, that she would be here soon and more pissed than any male could ever hope to be.

Oh well, she would get over it…..eventually.

"Keh, whatever," InuYasha said as he continued down the path.

Yamiko fell into step a few paces behind him. InuYasha said nothing as Yamiko followed. The two walked in silence for a bit. Sensing InuYasha's slightly irritated mood, Yamiko looked over at him.

Even though InuYasha had the outward appearance of being irritated all the time, he could tell that he truly was a bit ticked off by something.

It wasn't his arrival that had made the hanyou upset, it was something else.

"What the hell has gotten your hakamas in a bunch?" Yamiko asked after a while.

"None of your damn business," InuYasha snapped, crossing his arms in anger.

Yamiko raised a brow at that and waited. Five….four….three….two….

"But if you must know, dad is going on about me making a life for myself,"

Yamiko’s brows lifted as InuYasha filled him in.

That had not been what he had been expecting. InuYasha in the military? Some how, he couldn't see the short tempered male as a military soldier, but he understand InuTaisho's desire to see his son have his own life.

Yamiko's father had made such a proposal to Yamiko centuries ago. Yamiko had been much like InuYasha, wandering and wasting his life doing nothing. He had gone through with the proposal, though he had not had much of a choice in the matter. His first year had been…surprising. He had though he was in shape but with the basic training that had to be completed every day had opened his eyes to how out of shape he really was.

Through that training, he had gained respect for the soldiers he commanded.

His second year had been used to build a rapport, a sort of bond with his fellow soldiers. It had not been easy, however. He had had to go through some changes, had had to lose some of that arrogance he cloaked himself in. That had been the hardest thing to swallow in comparison to the training and other activities. 

With his looks and status as the son and heir of the Lord of the Southern lands, he had thought the soldier beneath him and expected them to treat him as their better.

He had been severely disappointed.

In the military, status, money, even race no longer mattered. Individuals were measured by their integrity and skills, nothing more nothing less. Through learning that, he formed a bond with his men.

A bond that was still strong today.

His third, fourth and fifth year had been for pure enjoyment. Despite the hard work he had thoroughly enjoyed being a soldier. In fact, he had stayed in the military up until the day his father died. 

When his father had died there was no longer a choice for him. As his heir, he had had to take over his father's lands.

In the end, when he had returned, he had noticed the changes within himself. He had been more disciplined, not extremely disciplined, but more so than ever before. He had had more appreciation for the life of his soldiers, as well as the life of his people.

Though he still retained that wild streak from before, he could control it in times where control was absolutely necessary.

He looked forward at InuYasha's back, thinking it over. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing for him to join the military. They were so much alike, and Yamiko was sure that InuYasha could benefit from the training and discipline the military offered.

Besides, what else could he really do? In this day and age, there were not many options in which to choose from in reference to employment. Sure there were wealthy farmers and merchants, however, the skills of those merchants and farmers were above average. He could not see InuYasha as a merchant.

A merchant had to have people skills and an eye for quality. He was damned sure InuYasha was not a people person. He was too short tempered, too foul mouthed. Just for amusement, Yamiko tried to visualize InuYasha as a merchant….

 

_InuYasha standing behind a booth with a bunch of ragged and worthless items on display for sell came forth to his mind's eye. He could see his arms crossed, a scrawl on his face as a potential customer eyed the items with distaste on their face_ .

_He could almost hear InuYasha's impatient growl as people came to his booth, looked at the items and move on. In his minds eye, another villager came up to the booth, looking over the items._

" _You gonna buy something or what?" InuYasha yelled at the male._

 

Yamiko laughed aloud as the villager in his mind took off in fear, InuYasha growling after him.

Hearing his laughter, InuYasha turned to look back at him.

"What the hell's your problem?" he asked.

Yamiko said nothing, shrugging his shoulders. InuYasha rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Weirdo," he mumbled.

Turning his thoughts back to possible occupations for InuYasha, he imagined InuYasha as a farmer. The image was very brief but as thoroughly entertaining as the merchant image….

 

_InuYasha knelt down in a field of dead vegetation, a deep scrawl on his face, amber eyes narrowed at the dead and dying crops._

" _Are they supposed to look like that?" InuYasha wonder aloud._

_Reaching out with a clawed hand he poked two, orange-brown shriveled up, and oval shaped crops. They were as small as peanuts._

" _They don't look like pumpkins to me,"_

 

Yamiko laughed his ass off at that. InuYasha turned, glaring at the laugh male. He had the feeling that he was the source of Yamiko's amusement.

"If you got something to say then say it," he growled.

Yamiko was laughing too hard to even get one word out.

Growling, InuYasha tackled the male. The two rolled down the small hill on which the main road was upon, grass and dirt staining their clothing as they rolled. They bounded down near a pond before skidding to a stop.

Yamiko was quick on his feet. Pushing InuYasha off and into the pond, he stood, still chuckling as InuYasha landed on his back in the water.

"Asshole!" InuYasha yelled as he stood up, water dripping off of him.

"You're the one that tackled me," Yamiko said with another chortle.

"That's because you were laughing at me!" InuYasha said as he wadded from the water back onto dry land.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Yamiko admitted with a grin as he brushed the dirt and grass from his kimono.

InuYasha turned his back to the male and began to wring the water out of his long silver hair, grumbling as he did so.

"So, what are you going to do?" Yamiko asked as he took a seat on the grass.

InuYasha's hands paused in their action for a moment. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure," he said continuing to wring out his hair, "There's not much I'm good at and there aren't many things I'm qualified to do,"

High paying jobs required skills and education. InuYasha could admit that he might have skipped out on one too many lessons as a child. He was no where as intelligent as his elder brother. Sesshomaru had always been interested in furthering his education. Even as a man grown, he still had a hunger for knowledge. InuYasha had never had such a hunger.

"I'm not sure I'm the military type," InuYasha said wrinkling his nose at the word military.

"I didn't think I was either," Yamiko said.

InuYasha turned to face him, his amber eyes wide with surprise.

"You went into the military?" he asked doubtfully.

"Five years, I would have stayed longer had father not died. After father died, I had to leave the military and take over his lands,"

Yamiko was like him in many ways. One way was that Yamiko did not seem like the military type. He was as wild and unruly as InuYasha.

"I don't buy that, you're as wild as me. Ain't no way you stayed in for five years," InuYasha said.

"I was a lot wilder than I am now, and arrogant as shit," Yamiko said.

"You still are, ain't nothing changed,"

Yamiko stood.

"Maybe to you, but to me, that time in the military changed me a lot," he said, "You'll have to see what the military is all about in order to understand what I mean,"

"If I decide to go through with it," InuYasha grumbled.

Yamiko shrugged as he began to walk up hill. InuYasha watched him go, his mind turning over their conversation. He had to admit, he was curious. Yamiko had gone and stayed five years and had wanted to stay longer but had been unable to do so. He wondered if he the military had something to offer him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	57. Let The Drama Begin

**Chapter Fifty-Seven:**

Let The Drama Begin

 

 

Sesshomaru sat up in bed, releasing a satisfied breath of air. His body felt relaxed, his muscles no longer uncomfortably tight with tension. He felt better than he had in weeks. He looked over at the woman beside him. She wasn't asleep; however her eyes were heavily lidded as though she had just awakened. A soft smile of a woman thoroughly satisfied graced her lips. She lay stretched out on her side, her naked body uncovered by the furs.

Reaching out he stroked the soft curve of her hip gently, letting his claws lightly graze her skin in a soothing motion. Tenderness filled his heart. She was becoming more and more important to him each and every day.

It was strange. 

He could feel the bond between them growing, the connection. It was as though their hearts and souls were becoming one, they were beginning to depend on each other.

In her state of terror she had reached out for him, had sought comfort in him, and every night after working long hours in close quarters with his father he sought comfort in her, at times even speaking to her about the events of his day. He had not shared such intimate things with anyone before. He had not even realized he had never done so until now.

With her, he had volunteered that information without a second thought. It had come naturally.

He leaned down and kissed her swollen lips, unable to resist the temptation. Her lips were as soft as feathers.

"Are you well now?" he asked as he pulled back.

She nodded with a smile as she sat up as well.

"Much better, thank you," she said.

"Tell me of your vision," he said softly.

Kagome took a breath, closing her eyes briefly.

"It was…terrible. There was this….creature. It had the face of one of the members of the Evil Six, but it wasn’t him, we killed him,"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you saying that one of the members I slew has been revived?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"No, it wasn't him, it just looked like him. That thing was no youkai. It was wearing his face but you need only look into it’s eyes to know it’s nothing you’ve ever seen before. Its eyes…."

She trailed off, her eyes clouding over with fear. Sesshomaru reached out and brought her close, engulfing her in a strong embrace.

"I can't even describe its eyes…I've never seen anything like it. Soulless eyes filled with evil, malice, and something else that froze me in sheer terror. It was in a village sucking the souls from the villagers that lived there,"

Sesshomaru's mind instantly made the connection. If that creature was sucking souls from villagers then that would mean that that was the creature he and Miroku were searching for.

Reaching out, he placed his finger over her lips.

"Say no more," he said, "Whatever manner of beast this thing is, it will not harm you, not while I still breathe,"

Kagome smiled softly, a small flush coming to her cheeks and neck. Looking into those deep amber eyes she knew that his words were true.

"Come," he said helping her from the bed.

Kagome stood, making a face at the stickiness between her legs. Familiar with her need for cleanliness, he guided her to the bathing room.

They bathed at a moderate pace, enjoying the heat of the water, letting the heat relax their well used muscles. Kagome closed her eyes as Sesshomaru bathed her body before washing her hair with the handmade shampoo. His fingers were extremely gentle and soothing. He was always that way when handling her. Well, their lovemaking could get rough at times, but she liked it that way, even preferred it that way. Other than that small exception, he was careful with her.

It was very sweet.

Removing his fingers from her hair, he turned and reached for the wooden pail. Pushing the pail under water, he filled it up with water and dumped it over her head, rinsing her hair.

"Sesshomaru,"

"Hm,"

"I wanted to make sure that you are okay with the tournament and decorations for the May Day celebration,"

"Whatever you have planned is fine," he murmured filling the bucket again and pouring it over her head.

"Alright," she said, "Has the Crescent Arena been repaired?"

During the tournament there had been some damage to the Crescent Arena; a few holes here, crumbling stone there. Nothing too serious, however, she wanted it to be fixed for the May Day tournament and games.

"Yes, it is fully repaired and reinforced," Sesshomaru confirmed.

"Great, then all that needs to be done is to decorate it, and-"

A knock at the bedroom door cut her off. Sesshomaru placed the bucket back on the side of the tub and emerged from the water, dripping wet and gloriously naked. He turned back and helped her out of the water, his movements unhurried despite the fact that there was someone was at the door. 

Kagome was pretty sure it was a soldier. She could smell the dirt from the soldier training grounds from behind the door. The soldier would wait outside until the door opened and his message was delivered, no matter how long it took.

They dressed, Kagome trying to do so quickly, not wanting the soldier to have to wait more than necessary, while Sesshomaru took his sweet precious time. She glared at him. He knew that she hated to leave the soldiers waiting; even it was their job to wait until they were acknowledged. To Kagome, it was plain rude.

Sesshomaru pretended not to see her glare and continued to dress like a male with all the time in the world, but she knew that he was aware of it. She could see the subtle amused twinkle in his amber eyes.

She shook her head at him, huffed and turned to open the door before he could finish dressing and open it himself. Sure enough, a soldier stood in the doorway. The soldier bowed.

Kagome recognized him as Kinriji, one of the soldiers that frequently delivered messages. He was almost as tall as Sesshomaru but not quite as old. He was a good deal older than her but his mind set was younger than his age at times. He was a couple hundred years older than her and yet he blushed like a thirteen year old when ever she spoke to him.

"Greetings, my Lady," the soldier said, "I come bearing a message from Lord Yamiko,"

"Lord Yamiko?" she asked in confusions.

What could Lord Yamiko have to say?

"Aye, ma'am. He has arrived here early. He apologizes for the inconvenience."

Kagome smiled. It would be good to see Yamiko again. It had been a few weeks since they had all went their separate ways. She had missed his rowdy and unpredictable nature.

"Where is he?"

"He is out with Lord InuYasha at the moment, my Lady,"

"I guess I'll have to wait until they return then," Kagome said to herself, "Is Shusui in the castle or has she stepped out as well?"

"Nay, my Lady, she has not left the castle. Last I saw of her, she was out with Lord InuTaisho walking the East Wing gardens,"

Kagome nodded.

"Thank you soldier,"

The soldier smiled, his cheeks coloring a bit. 

He was always so flustered around her. She was so beautiful and kind. He was used to the unemotional response of his Lord, not the gentle and considerate responses of Lady Kagome. A tall form glided up behind her, dwarfing the dark haired woman before him. His blush was gone in an instant as amber eyes locked onto him.

Kinriji instantly came to attention. Pushing his feet together, he straightened his spine and placed his arms to his sides.

"Sir," he greeted Lord Sesshomaru.

"You have delivered your message, Kinriji," Sesshomaru said as he lazily wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her against his body, "You are dismissed,"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome admonished, looking up at him.

He didn't even acknowledge her, his eyes locked onto Kinriji. Honestly, did he always have to get so darn possessive? She was beginning to realize that Sesshomaru had a jealous streak fifteen miles long. He acted as though the nearest male would cart her off. It was ridiculous….and cute.

Kagome had to force back a giggle at that thought.

"Yes, sir," Kinriji said.

He bowed once, turned and walked away. 

As he left, Kagome turned in Sesshomaru's arms, intending to fuss at him but stopped as she looked up at his handsome face. Her heart melted. The urge to fuss at him for treating his soldier that way dissolved. All she could see was his tender eyes from earlier when he had made her feel so warm and protected. It was strange, if she didn’t know any better, she’d have said she was falling in love with the fierce demon.

It seemed as though they were just beginning to bond and to her surprise, she was not adverse to it.

Reaching up, she gently caressed his cheek with a finger. Surprise briefly flashed in those amber eyes before they softened.

Kagome smiled up at him.

"You are full of surprises, Sesshomaru," she said softly.

Sesshomaru said nothing. Instead, his arms tightened, and placed his lips softly against her own. Kagome closed her eyes briefly, absorbing the gentleness of the kiss. All too soon, he ended their tender kiss.

"You are just as full of surprises, woman," he said with a small tap to her bottom.

Kagome was surprised at the gesture. Surprise gave way to amusement, and with a giggle, she pulled herself from his embrace and walked out into the hall. Closing the door behind him, Sesshomaru followed her out, his eyes alive with mirth.

They walked down the hall quietly, neither one wanting to break the spell like peace their lovemaking had weaved between them. As they rounded a corner, Kagome walked a bit closer to him and gently took his hand. Sesshomaru walked silently as he wrapped his hand around her smaller one. 

Kagome smiled.

She felt wonderful, all soft and fuzzy. The events of earlier that day seemed to be melting into the distance of her mind.

A small motion gained her attention. She placed her hand down to her belly. Again, she felt the movement in her belly. Excitement bloomed. She was beginning to feel her babies move. It had started a few days ago, the movements were so small and slight that even she could barely feel them. Little flutters here and there, but still, they always amazed her.

She ran her hand over the curve of her stomach, pulling on the obi. Her belly was growing larger everyday and her kimonos were beginning to get a little snug. She would have to have them altered soon.

But that could wait, right now, she was content. 

She had healthy babies growing inside her womb, for the moment, the Evil Six lay dormant, to her knowledge, her vision had not yet come to pass and Sesshomaru…

She looked up at him through her lashes.

He was becoming to mean a lot more to her than she thought was possible, considering his demeanor, and they way they'd been brought together, but here she was, holding hands with the father of her children.

The male that had taken her title and lands.

The male that made her feel like she had never felt before.

And for the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Miroku sighed in relief as he and the small band of soldiers that had accompanied him rode into the gates of the former Northern castle. 

He was glad to be home. 

Placing a hand to his stomach, he grimaced as it gurgled and cramped with hunger.

He was tired and hungry. On the trip, there had been little to no animals to hunt for food and what little there was of animals, by the time they cooked and divided the meat there was barely enough to go around. The only thing he could think about at the moment was a hot bath, and a plate loaded with meats and veggies.

He had been gone at least fifteen hours traveling to villages that had either been attacked or had claimed to have information. All his searching had turned up nothing. 

The information provided by villagers had either been false or unreliable. They had had no choice but to return home. There was nothing to find. Whatever had wiped out the villages had left no clues behind.

As he guided his horse through the gates, he could see Sango waiting for him on the stone steps of the castle. She seemed extremely relieved to see him riding in.

It made him smile to know that. Though she wished to wait for the threat of the Evil Six be over before they spoke words of love, he knew in his heart that the love in his heart was reflected in hers as well. She loved him, even if she would not say it.

He could wait for her admission though; he had to admit that her wish to wait until the threat was over in order to take that next step kind of rankled, but he understood.

She was afraid that one of them might not make it through this. But at the same time, wasn't that possibility more reason to speak the words of their hearts? 

Miroku thought so. 

If he was to die, he definitely wanted her to know how he felt.

Sango wouldn't hear it though. She would not speak her feelings, and would not let him speak his.

He sighed. 

He would be glad when this was over. Then everyone could get back to their lives and he and Sango could begin theirs. 

Together.

Sango didn't wait for him to get to the steps. She was down them before he even got halfway across the field. Within moments, she was at his side, her brown eyes roaming his body, looking for any physical injury to his body. Seeing none, she smiled up at him.

"How did it go? Did you find out anything?"

Miroku shook his head as he dismounted his horse. A nearby stable boy walked over and took the reins.

"No, nothing," he said as the boy lead the horse away, "We searched the villages that had been attacked and found naught. The villages were ghost towns, completely deserted. There was not one clue to be found there."

"What about the villages claiming to have information regarding the attacks?" she asked as they made their way inside the castle.

"Dead leads. Their information was unreliable, mostly superstitious mumbo jumbo,"

"Hmm,"

Sango expected that. Whenever she went out to investigate something like that, the information she received was more superstition than actual fact.

"I'll go out again in a few days," he said making his way up the spiraling stair case.

"You can't do that, we have to start heading to the Western lands in a few days,"

Miroku stopped and turned back to face Sango, confusion on his face.

"Why is that?"

"Have you forgotten already? Kagome is hosting the May Day celebration. The celebration begins in few days. We have to leave soon if we want to make it there on time,"

He had forgotten all about that. 

Well, the investigation would have to wait then. The May Day celebration was mandatory. It was considered to set the overall standard for the rest of the year. It was to ensure that the year would be a good year and that the land would prosper. It was one of the most important days of the year.

"It is just as well. It will give me a chance to speak to Lord Sesshomaru of the current issues at hand. He may have an idea or at least a theory as to what may be going on."

"And we'll get to see Kagome again," Sango said with a smile.

Miroku smiled as well. Yes, there was that. He missed the little bundle of energy. To him, she was like a little sister. He missed his baby sister.

A loud, grumbling sound filled both their ears. Miroku held his stomach, a grimace on his face. Sango giggled.

"Come on; let's get you a bath and a meal,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

A growl erupted from her throat as she paced the hallway. She knew what awaited her behind that door.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing!

Yellow eyes narrowed in anger, dark hair swinging in agitation. Dressed in a blazing red kimono, Jolicia tried unsuccessfully to calm her raging temper.

Jolicia was of middle height, young, beautiful and almost always angry.

He had done it again dammit! Jolicia turned with great agitation and looked at the tall mahogany double doors of her big brother's study. With a furious growl she kicked the door off its hinges. It came to no surprise to her that the room was deserted; the paper work that Yamiko had said he would take care of was still sitting on his desk, untouched.

Another growl was let lose as she turned on her heel.

"Sinjaku!" she screeched, stomping up the stone stairs of the spiraling staircase.

Used to his Mistress' temper tantrums, Sinjaku was at her side in moments. Her cheeks were red with anger, her yellow eyes snapping with anger. No matter how angry she was, she was still a stunningly beautiful young woman.

She was a more feminine version of her older brother, though her temper was hotter than his and a lot easier to ignite.

"You called, my Lady?"

"He left! Suck out the night before I presume!"

Sinjaku didn't have to ask who she was referring to. He sighed inwardly. He had expected no less.

Lord Yamiko was a wild one and drove his little sister up the wall with his irresponsibility and recklessness. 

This was nothing new to Sinjaku though.

Such events occurred regularly in the Southern Castle. Ever since the former Lord and Lady had passed on. Sinjaku didn't mind the displays however, without these incidences the castle would be a dull, dull place to live.

"Are we to go after him, my Lady?" he asked, though he already knew the answer to that question.

"Of course we are! As soon as I finish all the paper work that asshole brother of mine has left behind," she said as she stormed back to the empty study.

"Language, Jolicia," he warned softly.

He shook his head. Her language was a constant problem. Really, he knew she could control such vulgar diction with a little more effort on her part.

Honestly, where did she hear such words? 

He himself limited his cursing around her, and had spoken to the occupants of the castle to do the same, and yet, even with a warning to servants and soldiers alike, Jolicia had still come to learn and use such inappropriate words.

Sinjaku followed her to the study. 

Yamiko had left quite a bit of work for his baby sister to attend to and he had no doubt it had been left for her. It always was. Even though she often balked at the work and hunted her brother down in order to deliver a well deserved thrashing for ditching his responsibilities and handing them off to her, Jolicia seemed to enjoy the work.

Most women got no where near doing the things Jolicia did.

At times it was hard to decide who actually ran the Southern Territory, Yamiko or Jolicia. Sinjaku was more inclined to believe it was Jolicia and not just because she was his favorite.

Though he was inclined to believe Yamiko would prefer his sister take over the often tedious position of running the Southern lands, they knew in this day and age, it was an impossibility. 

Lady Kagome of the Western lands was a prime example of that.

They had heard of the young woman that had ruled over the Northern lands for years without any being the wiser, had followed the details of the incident closely, Jolicia especially. She had secretly wished to do as Lady Kagome had done, had been rooting for the young woman and been extremely disappointed with the outcome of the trail.

It had dashed her own hopes of taking over any time soon.

"I shall begin the preparations at your command, my Lady," he said.

As she stopped before the desk, loaded with paperwork, she sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Judging from the towers of paper, it may take me a week to organize, read and go through everything," Jolicia complained with a sigh as she walked around the desk to the tall padded chair.

She sat down with a hard thump.

"We will make preparations in a few days time," she said, her eyes gleaming, "and when we catch up with big brother…."

She let her sentence hang, an evil smirk on her face.

Sinjaku shook his head in amusement as he bowed to the now busy woman and left the study, closing the doors behind him.

He had no doubt that Jolicia would do damage to her big brother.

She always did.

Yamiko never learned though, and Sinjaku knew for sure that he chose not to learn. Yamiko seemed to like riling his sister's fierce temper purely for the hell of it.

He shrugged.

It was simply their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**May** _

 

_Eyes closed, Kagome sighed in relaxation. Turning on her side, she rubbed her face against the softness, before turning on her back and snuggling down into the silky surface._

_The fluffy cloud was so soft and smooth._

_She was drifting, lying against one of the many slowly moving clouds in the bright blue sky. She turned on her side again, her face buried in the fluffy whiteness. The cloud was so very warm, fighting off the chill of the sky around her._

_A soft rumbling sound emitted from the cloud._

_It sort of sounded like a purr. Again, the rumbling sound filled her ears. She opened her eyes, looking around at the blue sky, wondering why the cloud was rumbling._

_She saw nothing but clear skies, not a rain cloud in sight._

_Dismissing the rumble, she closed her eyes and snuggled the softness again. Silent, tranquil minutes ticked by, at least it felt like minutes. Time did not seem completely normal here. It felt as though it had been slowed. That was fine with her though, she was enjoying herself for now._

_Her eyes opened as the rumbling erupted beneath her again. Angry now, Kagome punched the cloud. A growl erupted this time…._

 

Kagome woke up to the same growl she had heard in her dream. Looking down, she wasn't at all surprised to see the deep crimson eyes looking back at her. 

She sat up.

"Sorry," Kagome giggled, rubbing her hand against the softness of his nose.

Sesshomaru blew out a large puff of air, blowing her hair away from her face. Kagome laughed, placing a loving kiss on his cold nose. 

He licked her cheek, eliciting more giggles.

“Sesshomaru,” she laughed.

The fluffy white cloud in her dream had actually been Sesshomaru. He had released some of his demonic energy. The action transformed his humanoid form into his demonic form. Though the form was incomplete leaving him nowhere near a fraction of his complete, true form.

In his semi-demonic form however, he took up the entire bed, forcing her to sleep on top of him.

Kagome didn't mind it though.

His silky silver fur was so soft to the touch, his body so very warm and comforting. She loved when he slept in this form. With a yawn, Kagome swung her feet to the edge of the large bed.

She stood and stretched. She felt heavier today, as though she had gained weight. The notion was not so far fetched. Over the last week she had been growing in size at a rapid speed. Shusui had explained that the next few weeks the pups would be undergoing a growth spurt, causing her to grow as well.

Sesshomaru watched from the bed, his crimson eyes fixated on the naked woman.

Rubbing her eyes, Kagome walked over to the green rode hanging on a hook on the wall. She pulled it on and walked over to the window. Pulling the curtains from the window, she peaked out and looked up at the dark morning sky. Today was the beginning of the May Day festival. She was sure guests would begin arriving soon.

Since she was already up, she might as well begin the preparations.

Turning from the window, she walked over to her vanity. Sitting, she began to brush her hair. 

A sleepy growl came from the bed. 

Kagome still found it strange that those growls meant something to her, that when he growled and barked he was actually speaking to her in a way that she could understand. Sesshomaru had explained that Inu youkai were not so different from the average canine and that, just like dogs, they communicated through growls and barks and due to their mating, she could now understand those sounds.

' _**Come back to bed,'** _

"I have to begin the preparations for the May Day festival," Kagome said as she ran a comb through her hair.

' _**It is early. Too early. Let Shusui begin the preparations. Come back to bed and rest,'** _ he growled.

"You know how important this festival is to me, how much work has been put into it. I want to begin the preparations. Besides, I couldn't rest even if I wanted to. Not now, I'm already up."

' _**Woman-'** _

A knock at the door cut off his words.

"Come in," Kagome called out.

Shusui entered the room. She was dressed in an expensive, flashy kimono, her hair done up in a simple bun.

"Kagome-sama, you're awake," she greeted with a smile, "Good morning, my Lord," she said inclining her head towards Sesshomaru on the bed.

Sesshomaru merely huffed in reply. Shusui turned back to Kagome.

"I was just coming to see if you wished for me to start the preparations,"

"No, no" Kagome said standing up from the vanity, "I am awake and more than capable of seeing to things. Have the guests began to arrive?"

"Yes, my Lady. Lord Sarinji and Lord Ensei were the first to arrive,"

Kagome nodded.

"Send in the maids, I will need some help dressing,"

"Of course, Kagome-sama," Shusui said heading for the door, "They will be here momentarily,"

That said, Shusui turned and walked out the door. Kagome walked over to the bed, hands on her hips.

"Will you get up? The guests have already started to arrive, and we need to make an appearance soon," Kagome said poking him in one of his furred hind legs.

Purple pupils locked onto her face.

' _**You presume to give this Sesshomaru instruction when none is needed, woman? I am well aware that my appearance will be needed,'** _ he growled.

"Well excuse me, Lord Grouch. Must you be such a grumpy puppy in the morning?" she asked with a small amount of amusement.

Crimson eyes narrowed at her 'Lord Grouch' comment, as well as being compared to a grumpy puppy. Seeing the look, Kagome laughed. She loved to tease him; it was so very easy to ruffle his feathers. Even though he had protested her instructions, he did indeed revert back to his humanoid form. The room was bathed in a green light for a moment, and when it dimmed and faded, Sesshomaru sat stretched out on the bed, naked.

Kagome felt desire flutter in the pit of her stomach. She sighed inwardly. There was no time for a quick roll in the bed sheets.

Her cheeks turned a deep crimson.

A quick roll in the sheets?

When had she become such a lustful wanton she wondered?

With a knowing smirk, Sesshomaru sat up and scooted over to the edge of the bed. Placing his feet on the thick carpet floor, he stood. He was very grateful that he had installed carpet in his castle, during this time of year, stone or wooded floors were usually cold and he hated walking on cold floors.

As he walked past her towards the bathing room he paused, his nose delicately sniffed the air. Her cheeks colored even more as his knowing smirk widened. 

He knew.

She desired him.

"Oh will you just go already?" she said with a huff, hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he moved on. Then again, he didn't have to say anything. The message was loud and clear.

Her desire for him stroked his already over inflated ego.

She rolled her eyes.

Men.

Shusui returned moments later with a few maids in tow bringing yards of silks with them. Before Kagome knew it, she was standing upon a stool, the maids clothing her in rich blue and white silks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura awoke slowly, sluggishly. Wiping her eyes, she yawned. Opening her eyes, she stretched before sitting up in bed.

Today was the day. 

General Ensei would be here for the May Day celebration. The weeks that had passed since she had seen him seemed as though years had passed. Finally after so long being apart, of yearning for him, she would finally be able to touch him, speak to him. Her heart fluttered at that thought before the pain assaulted her, the pain of her heart clenching with panic for him.

Vishious was not one to make idle threats.

She would have to make a choice. Time was running out.

Reaching up, she covered her eyes. She had gone over and over her options in her mind, trying to find some way to keep both Ensei and Kagome's pups safe.

So far, she was at a loss for what to do.

Gods help her. There was no other way out of this and she knew it. She closed her eyes tight, trying not to give way to the despair that threatened to overtake her.

Taking a breath, she slid out of bed. She would be strong. She had a little bit of time before she had to make her decision. For the time being, she would be with Ensei, she would make as many memories with him as possible, and she would keep them close to her heart.

Walking over to the bathing facility, she bathed quickly, her heart pounding the entire time. Even though Vishious had not contacted her in a few days, she still feared to bathe after the last time he had pulled her down into the water, nearly drowning her. She could not shake the fear no matter how hard she tired to.

Vishious was steadily growing in power, increasing her fears.

Once clean, she hurriedly dressed in a dark green kimono. As she crossed the mirror however, she slowed, looking at herself hard, fixing this and that. She wanted to look perfect.

After spending more than a half hour grooming herself, she finally went down stairs, her stomach tied in knots. As she walked down the stone steps, she could hear many voices and shuffling feet. Entering the Great Hall she stopped a few stair steps away from the crowd.

She was as surprised at how beautiful the room looked as she was to see how many people were packed into the large room. The walls and large ceiling of the Great Hall was decorated in different shades of blues, and silver. Hundreds of candles lined the walls; blue glass coverings over the candles bathed the room in a bluish hue.

It was a magical place. 

At least to Kagura.

She had never seen such a beautiful room.

There were a few head servants directing the flow of traffic, directing the Western land servants to lead the more important guests to their rooms. Kagura recognized a few of the faces in the vast sea of people but not many. Only one face mattered to her at the moment.

As she scanned each and every male in the room, familiar eyes locked onto her own. Kagura felt her knees weaken at that intent stare.

It was him.

Ensei.

He stood towards the middles of the swarm of people, Lord Sarinji at his side. Lord Sarinji waved at her with a small smile. Kagura returned the gesture with a small wave back before turning her attention back to the object of her interest.

Their eyes remained locked as he made his way towards her, pushing through the throng of bodies, seemingly unaware of the dirty looks he was receiving from the many individuals he pushed out of the way. Kagura was breathless by the time he stood in front of her, almost afraid to breathe, fearing that this was merely a trick of her cruel creator.

"Kagura," he said softly.

"Welcome, Ensei. It is good to see you again,"

His slow, sensual smile made her heart flutter.

"It is good to see you as well," he said reaching out and taking her hand.

Kagura blushed a deep red as he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss onto the softness of her skin.

"I assume you received my letters," he commented, still holding her hand.

She nodded.

"I was hoping to receive some from you as well," he said.

"I…."

Kagura had wanted to send him a letter as well, however, with the threat to his life from Vishious, Kagura had been too heart sick to write a letter to him. She had tried and tried and each time she began to write her heart had contracted so bad she had had to stop and cry. Though the convulsing and lack of tears could not really be categorized as crying.

She didn't know whether it was the work of Vishious or her own shame.

"You need not say anything, it is alright. Come, show me around the castle. I barely saw anything of the castle the last time I was here,"

Kagura nodded dumbly as she turned to lead him to the gardens, his hand still holding her own. 

They toured the castle, chatting happily and holding hands.

Kagura spoke to him about the things she had learned from Shusui and Lady Kagome. Ensei laughed about her first cooking experience. Apparently she had been trying to cook bread and had almost blown up the kitchen. Kagura had laughed as well, her heart lighter than it had been in weeks. As she looked up at him, she wondered how he could possibly make her feel such new and wonderful emotions.

She had never, in her short life, ever felt such feelings.

She was alive.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked her suddenly as they sat near a small lake, their hands still intertwined.

Kagura blinked, a bit surprised. Did she have a favorite color?

"Oh come now, you must have a favorite color," he said with a smile.

Kagura thought for a moment.

"Blue," she said with a smile.

Blue would be her favorite color. It was the color of the sky. She often sat outside during the afternoon and looked up at the sky. She was at peace when she lay under the bright blue endless sky.

"What about your favorite color?" she asked him in turn.

"Red," he said with a smile.

"Why red?" she asked.

Reaching out, he caressed her cheek gently, staring into her red eyes.

"Why indeed," he said softly, his face slowly descending to hers.

Kagura knew he was going to kiss her. She wanted it almost as much as she needed her next breath. She was nearly breathless as his lips gently touched hers. His lips were warm and gentle…and heartbreakingly loving. If she could have, she might have cried.

This man, this lovely male shattered her very soul and yet completed it. She loved him.

She loved Ensei.

A vision of Vishious flashed through her minds eye, breaking the almost spell like mood. Drawing back, Kagura looked up at him, her eyes sad. Ensei noticed it, his heart clenching at the look.

"What is it Kagura?" he asked gently, the pad of his thumb wiping over cheek as if he saw the invisible tears she cried.

Kagura looked down at the question, unable to bare his concern. She didn't deserve it. Not when she could very well be the cause of his death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	58. The Beginning of the Festival

**Chapter Fifty-Eight:**

The Beginning of the Festival

 

 

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. The maids and Shusui had really outdone themselves. She looked….beautiful! Her kimono was expensive and extravagant, made of the finest silk in Japan. It was deep blue and silver; a silver obi tied about her waist, soft blue slippers graced her feet. Her hair was piled atop her head, a few curls left loose to hang about her shoulders and back, her lips painted a deep red, and blue eye shadow applied lightly to her eyelids.

Kagome smiled at her reflection in the full length mirror. 

She felt like a princess.

"Oh, Kagome-sama, you look so beautiful," Shusui said clapping her hands together.

"It's all thanks to you Shusui," Kagome said to the woman as she turned and clasped hands with her.

Shusui merely smiled at the complement.

"We'd better get downstairs. I have to have breakfast before I go and greet our guest, though it sounds as though more and more guests are arriving. To tell the truth, I did not expect have so many guests to arrive on time," Kagome said.

"They have come to see Lord Sesshomaru's pregnant mate, as well as gawk at Lord InuTaisho's return," Shusui predicted with a small frown.

Kagome sighed. 

No doubt her guest were here to sniff out any hint of a scandal that included Lord Sesshomaru's new mate or his newly returned father. Kagome shook her head. She wasn't the least bit surprised by their behavior. If there was one thing people enjoyed, it was gossip, and like it or not, they were here to do just that.

"Let's get this over with," Kagome said as she stepped down from the dressing stool and walked towards the door.

Opening the door of the dressing room, Kagome walked into her bedroom to find Sesshomaru dressed and handsome. He wore a deep blue and silver kimono and deep blue hakamas, accented with a silver obi. Walking over to him, she placed her hand on the arm he offered and they left the bedchamber, Shusui walking a few paces behind them.

As the walked down the complex maze of hallways, stairs and corridors the noise from the Great Hall reached her ears. From the volume of the noise, Kagome could tell there were a lot of people crowded in the large room.

As they passed by the Great Hall, Kagome couldn’t help but wonder, judging from the high volume of noise, how all the guests fit into that room. Of course the Great Hall was a large room, but it sounded like a stamped had taken up residence in the Hall.

They reached a moderate sized room, a smaller version of the main dinning room. Sesshomaru led her to a chair, pulled it out and pushed it back in after she was seated before sliding out a chair for Shusui next to Kagome. With the women seated, he walked over to sit at the head of the table.

They sat for no more than a few minutes before the servants began to serve them breakfast. Since there were no humans at the table, the cook had prepared raw deer meat, an assortment of fruits and leafy green vegetables. 

Kagome felt her stomach rumble and her mouth water as the scent of the bloody meat reached her nose.

Picking up her knife and fork, she dug in as Sesshomaru and Shusui ate their food quietly. Once they had had their fill of the meal, they sat to converse for a while before tackling the task of sorting out the chaos that was their guests.

"What events do you have planned for this festival, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

He had let her plan everything, and had not once asked her what the festival would entail, and he had not thought to ask her. 

He was curious now.

"For tonight, just a banquet, and tomorrow will most likely be too soon to do anything other than make sure everyone is settled in. This week is mostly just to get everything and everyone in order. The events will not start until next week; however, if everything gets settled before then we will start sooner. The first event will be a series of games; swimming, running, archery, things of that nature," Kagome explained.

"We've come up with a few prizes. Gold medals for the winners of the games, a modest sum of money for the winner of the tournament," Shusui added, "and Kagome is thinking about having a talent show towards the end of the festival,"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at that.

"Talent show?" he inquired, confused by the pretty flush that rose into her cheeks.

"Kagome-sama herself is thinking of participating," Shusui said with a proud smile, "With all the erhu lessons I've been giving her these past weeks, I think she's ready to have her very first performance."

Sesshomaru didn't know if that was true or not, she had never before performed for him and he had never been around to listen in on the lessons Shusui gave. He was always shut up in his study trying to figure out a way to pursue the Evil Six without having to involve Kagome in the battle.

After the close call with that band of sadistic bastards, if he could avoid having to rely on Kagome's ability to locate them he would.

His mind had been so focused on his task that he had not taken the time to see her progress on the erhu, but if Shusui thought Kagome was ready for such a thing as an actual performance then she probably was. Shusui would not have let her do so if she wasn't absolutely sure. Sesshomaru made a mental note to make sure that he made time to hear her play when the talent show began.

"I'm really nervous about it, and I'm going to keep practicing until the time comes, but its something I wish to do," Kagome admitted, her face beet red, "I just hope I don't make a fool of myself. I think I'd die of embarrassment if they laughed at me,"

"They would not dare," Sesshomaru informed her with absolute certainty.

If they did dare to laugh at his mate, he would rip their throat out with his fangs himself.

Kagome smiled.

"You sound so certain of that, Sesshomaru,"

"This Sesshomaru is always certain, woman"

Shusui smiled at that. He was so arrogant.

"We had better get out to the Great Hall," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru stood, pulled out the chairs of both Kagome and Shusui, offered his arm to Kagome and headed to the Great Hall. Kagome was pleasantly full from the breakfast and as she walked, she felt a flutter in her belly. Actually, it could no longer be considered a flutter. It was actual movement. She could feel a soft appendage pushing at the confines of her abdomen.

Smiling, she caressed her swollen belly as they turned the corner and walked down the hall that led directly to the large double doors of the Great Hall.

The soldiers standing outside of the doors leading to the Great Hall opened them without hesitation. 

A hush instantly fell over the guests at their entrance. Various individuals stared at the Lord and Lady of the Western lands. The maids and servants had done a wonderful job with the decorations. The hall was decorated in different hues of blues and silver, dozens of candles lined the walls and the floors had been scrubbed extra clean. Not that Kagome could see the floors with all the guests packed into the Great Hall.

Kagome had never seen so many humans, hanyous and demons in one room before. On the other side of the Hall, she could see even more guest were pouring into the room, quieting as they too spotted the couple.

Kagome could not help but think she may have gone a little overboard with the invites. Inwardly shrugging, she drew in a breath.

"Thank you all for coming," she began in a strong voice, hoping everyone could hear her, though she seriously doubted it, "We welcome you to the Western lands,"

Kagome waited for the applause to die down before she continued speaking.

"As you know, the May Day festival is a very important time of the year. It is a time for fellowship and fun, friendship and banquets. I encourage you all to enjoy your stay here in the Western lands. You will all be assigning rooms here in the castle; if you have brought servants they are welcome to share the servant's quarters, and if you have brought soldiers or guards, they are welcome to seek lodging in the soldier's quarters or they are free to sleep here in the Great Hall.

Once everyone has been settled and all sleeping arrangements have been made, we will all celebrate the first day of May with an elaborate banquet, at which, the many games, tournaments, and other forms of entertainment and the time of these engagements will be told to you all. Once again, I welcome you all to the Western lands, and hope you all enjoy the May Day festival,"

Kagome breathed of relief as the crowd cheered at the announcement. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, wondering if he had anything to add. As he stared silently back at here, she figured he didn't. With the announcement made, the noise level steadily began to rise until Kagome could scarcely hear her own thoughts.

Kagome didn't mind at all. She was so excited, too excited to care about something so insignificant as the noise level of her guests.

She so loved celebrations of any kind, the May Day festival especially, everyone seemed happy and content to be kind to others. All in all, the May Day festival put everyone in a good mood, and with the threat of the remaining Evil Six members loose, as well as the new threat her vision had made visible to her she knew that everyone could use this celebration to bring smiles to their faces and the burden of worry from their shoulders.

"Now that the announcement has been made, we should help with assigning the rooms, ne, Kagome-sama?" Shusui asked from behind the couple.

"Good idea, Shusui," Kagome said as she detangled herself from her mate and turned to face Shusui. Linking arms with the older female, Kagome began to lead her down the stone steps of the Great Hall.

"You are not to overtax yourself, Kagome," Sesshomaru reminded her as the two women began their decent, "If you feel tired, you are to rest. If you have need of me, send a servant to locate me,"

Kagome pretended not to hear him as she lead Shusui away, a smirk on her face as she felt the hot burn of his scowl of displeasure on her back. Shusui turned to give the displeased male an apologetic smile as she and Kagome disappeared in the sea of bodies.

Sesshomaru watched her disappear before turning on his heel with an inaudible sigh. The minx. He knew damn well she had heard his command.

Walking down the hall, he headed towards his study. With his mate, Shusui, and several servants overseeing the celebration there was nothing left for him to do but return to his work. He had made his appearance and would not need to make another until the banquet began tonight. 

For that, he was grateful.

He didn't like strangers in his lair and really didn't care one way or another to be around them or to play the gracious host. He would be civil to the guests for Kagome's sake, he knew she had put her heart and soul into making sure everything was perfect, and he would not be so disrespectful as to ruin this for her, but he liked his privacy and these intruders infringed on his good mood.

He was a very private male.

He had never really entertained. If any celebrations occurred in the Western lands it was usually not happening in his castle. He attended celebrations, but the Western castle had not hosted a festival since his father had 'died'.

To tell the truth, he found such gatherings to be a bit tedious, only good for searching out temporary mistresses to sate his lust and that was it.

Besides, with everything that was going on, he was not really in the mood to tolerate a festival or gossip seeking demons, hanyous and humans. He had so much on his mind; the remaining individuals of The Evil Six, his father, the possibility that he may be stripped of his title and station, the pups Kagome carried, and Kagome herself.

Had he been a lesser male, it all would have been too much for him to bear at once; but of course, he was no lesser male. Not in any way. He backed down from no one, shied from no responsibilities, or problem. He faced every trouble in his life with open eyes and courage. 

This was no different.

He straightened his shoulders. He would carry each and every burden and not falter. Not only did the world hold him up to a certain standard, he himself held himself up to a standard many could only dream of. He refused to lower them, no matter the circumstance.

Life would not get the better of him.

As he approached his study, his father's scent came to him. Sesshomaru stopped at the door; hesitating. 

He grimaced at his lack of confidence. It was not like him. He hesitated before no male…and yet here he was. Hesitating before a male. His own father no less.

He clenched his fists. He had to get a grip on his emotions. Where was his cool aloof attitude? Where was his cold and calculating air? He never allowed himself to show so much emotion, whether it be anger, apprehension or otherwise. Not to himself and damn sure not to anyone else. Things were changing.  _He_ was changing, and was not sure he liked it.

Damn this change, damn his father and damn his overtaxed emotions. He hesitated before no male!

Gripping the door handle, he forced all emotion aside as he pushed the door open. His father sat in his big chair behind his large desk, scrolls and documents stacked neatly in piles. The rising sun from the window behind his father let in fresh sunlight. His father looked up from the parchment he had been reading. A beam of sunlight illuminated the amber eyes that were so like his own, and instantly, Sesshomaru was taken back to a time in his childhood.

A time when he had loved and admired his father above all.

He scowled.

Nonsense.

Fucking nonsense.

They sat in awkward silence for a while, their eyes locked.

"Good morn, Sesshomaru," his father greeted softly.

"The same to you," Sesshomaru said civilly.

"If you have need for your desk, I will move at once. You need only ask," InuTaisho said half rising from the chair.

Sesshomaru made an impatient motion with his hand. He would not act the child and command his father to leave his study when it had been decreed that they work together as co-Lords of the Western lands, he would behave himself as such.

"There is more than enough room for us both," Sesshomaru said.

A bit surprised, InuTaisho sat back down in the chair, his eyes one Sesshomaru. They stood there once again in a heavy, awkward silence. Clearing his throat, InuTaisho turned to the scrolls in hand.

"I've been investigating some strange occurrences in the Western lands over the past few years," InuTaisho began.

Sesshomaru said nothing, instead looked his father straight in the eyes as the only sign that his father had his full attention.

"It seems that a strange disease has claimed the lives of many women, hanyou, youkai and human alike. The disease occurs suddenly and without warning, its origins are unknown and have been for the last few decades," InuTaisho said.

"What are the symptoms of the disease? How is the death caused?"

And how had he missed such a significant disease? He had not heard of such a disease. There was no way such a thing would have slipped his notice. 

Was there?

"The affected female becomes mentally unstable, suffers nightmares and hallucinations, coughs rake the body, some of the more susceptible women cough up blood. The disease is similar to a wasting disease. The female becomes easily fatigued until she can no longer move from her bed. The disease can last for days, months or even years, it depends upon the woman. Death can come without warning. The vital organs of the body shut down automatically or one by one. None have survived the disease, and none have found a cure,"

"Why has this Sesshomaru not been informed of such occurrences?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Mayhap because you were not meant to be informed," InuTaisho said, "Elder Torao has investigated these happenings himself and has not saw fit to inform you or anyone else of the incidents. I took the liberty of sending some investigators out to the villages where the women died and this is all the information they were able to recover," he said motioning to the scroll with a clawed hand.

Silver brows drew down in confusion.

"What reason would Elder Torao have for undertaking such an investigation without consulting this Sesshomaru, let alone asking permission to do such a thing?"

"My sentiments exactly," InuTaisho agreed, "I believe Elder Torao bears watching,"

Sesshomaru walked over to one of the large floor length windows near a corner of the room, his back to his father, hands clasped behind him as he stared out at the bright red and orange strips rising up into the deep blue sky. Its red beams of light stretching out into the sky like graceful vines of a rose bush. Now that he thought about those symptoms, they seemed eerily similar to the symptoms his own mother had suffered.

His mother had died just as InuTaisho described. Before her death, she had suffered horrible, horrible hallucinations and night terrors.

As a child, he had awoken on more than one occasion to her piercing, terrified screams.

" _**Don't let them take me…..please don't….I'm so scared Sesshomaru…."** _

He closed his eyes against the memory of his mother's trembling voice. If her death had in fact been this illness InuTaisho spoke of, then it had been around longer than a few decades. But InuTaisho probably had not made the connection. He opened his eyes to stare at the beautiful sky once more.

Nay, his father had not made the connection. 

How could he have? 

InuTaisho had been gone most of the time with his beloved mistress and had not known how bad his mother's condition had gotten before she died. By the time he had returned, his mother had been too fatigued to even have nightmares or hallucinations. She had simply laid there.

Dying.

Wasting away before his very eyes until one day, she had slept and never woken again. He had laid next to her cold body a few hours before the servants had come into check on her.

He remembered being carried away. He had not made a sound. Had not shed a single tear or showed the slightest emotion as the maids cried their eyes out, all the while trying to comfort him when it had been them that had needed the comfort.

The fact that InuTaisho did not seem to realize that he was reading the circumstances and symptoms of his son's dead mother's illness instantly soured his mood.

"Aye," Sesshomaru said quietly, "Elder Torao bears watching. This Sesshomaru will see to it,"

Again, the silence stretched between them. InuTaisho watched his son from his seat behind the desk, silently wishing there was something he could say to remove the cool, aloof attitude his son used as a barrier to keep him out.

"How is your mate, Sesshomaru?" InuTaisho asked, "No visions to disturb her?"

"Nay,"

InuTaisho waited for Sesshomaru to say more before realizing his son did not intend to elaborate further. InuTaisho inwardly sighed. His son was sure as hell stubborn. InuTaisho knew he had no one to blame but himself for that little flaw in his son's character; he himself had such a flaw and had no doubt that he had been the one to pass it down to Sesshomaru himself.

If safe and polite conversation would not work to break the uncomfortable tension in the room, mayhap a more direct approach was called for.

"Can we not put the past aside and start over?" InuTaisho asked abruptly.

"There is naught to put aside. This Sesshomaru's past need not be put aside," Sesshomaru said, his back still turned to his father.

"Can you not even turn to look at your own father when he speaks to you?" InuTaisho asked impatiently.

"If this Sesshomaru had a father, he would have no problem facing him," Sesshomaru replied dryly.

InuTaisho brought his fist down hard on the mahogany desk in irritation.

"Dammit boy, how much longer can you hold this grudge?" he suddenly exclaimed, "I know that I have made mistakes where you and your mother are concerned, I should have been there for you, I should not have made Izaoi my mate so soon after your mother's passing. I made a mistake. I understand that now, but damn it all Sesshomaru, hating me does nothing to help our relationship as father and son. Hating me will not erase years of pain, hating me will not bring your mother from the grave,"

Sesshomaru turned then, eyes blazing.

"You speak out of turn, old man. We are Co-Lords of the Western lands and that is the extent of our 'relationship'. Do not overstep those bounds," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Sesshomaru, I know how you feel about me, hell I know how you felt about me after your mother passed, but son those feelings of hatred will do naught but fester inside of you. You must let go,"

"This Sesshomaru does not have feelings towards you, negative or otherwise,"

"I had not thought that one such as you would stoop to self denial,"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, clenching his jaw tight in order to keep his lips from forming the scathing remark he so wished to deliver to his father. He would not let him goad him into making such revealing comments. He would keep his emotions in check, buried deep inside him. As he pushed down his tornado of feelings, he turned his back once more, staring at the brightly lit sky.

"This Sesshomaru has killed many a person for comments less offensive then the one you have delivered,"

"I don't doubt it," InuTaisho said unapologetically, "The comment was not meant to be offensive, it was merely the truth of things,"

"Believe what you will. This Sesshomaru knows 'the truth of things',"

Silence once more reigned superior. InuTaisho so hated that damning silence.

"Am I not allowed to make a mistake?" InuTaisho asked tightly.

"You are free to make as many mistakes as you please,"

"That is not what I mean and you damn well know it," InuTaisho took a breath, "Sesshomaru, I am only a demon, not a God. I am not perfect, not now and certainly not then. You must understand,-"

"I must understand nothing," Sesshomaru said.

InuTaisho growled in frustration. He was behaving like a stubborn pup.

"Now look you here-"

A knock at the door stopped InuTaisho mid sentence.

"Enter," Sesshomaru said from his place before the window.

One of the tall doors of the double doors opened and Miroku entered, Jaken trailing after him. Jaken instantly pushed past the human and dropped his face down to the carpeted floor.

"Good morning my Lords," he squawked, "might I say that-"

"No you might not," Sesshomaru said, cutting off Jaken's irritable tirade of compliments and praises before they even began, "State your purpose,"

"Y-yes milord, right away mil-"

"Jaken," he warned softly.

Jaken picked himself up from the floor and cleared his throat. Miroku rolled his eyes, wanting nothing more than to stomp on the little grin imp. They would be here a whole century if they waited for the toad to spit out the reason for his visit, and judging from Sesshomaru's tone of voice, the demon Lord was extremely prickly today and was likely not in the mood for Jaken's antics.

As Miroku looked over at the silver haired male seated at Sesshomaru's massive mahogany desk, he was certain that the male was the direct cause for Sesshomaru's displeasure. The rumors of the friction between father and son were clearly not an exaggeration at all.

Though Miroku had not met the older male before, he seemed to be a lot open and approachable than his son. His eyes were a lot warmer and almost friendly in their warmth.

A stark contrast to his son's eyes.

"I bring news from the former Northern lands," Jaken began, "Th-"

"What news do you bring, adviser?" Sesshomaru inquired, once more cutting off the green toad.

Miroku cleared his throat as the green midget next to him glared up at him, clearly unhappy with his master's dismissal of him. Miroku could care less. He could tell from the sound of his voice that Sesshomaru was one second away from decapitating the next person that got on his nerves, and he had no intention of being that hapless person.

"So far the investigators have not been able to tell if the deaths that have been occurring are directly connecting to the last remaining members of the Evil Six," Miroku began, "So far thirty-two villages have been attacked, all villagers killed, not a shred of evidence left behind, not even a scent for the demon trackers investigating,"

The report was nothing Sesshomaru had not already expected. If his own investigators were not able to find out more about this new threat, Sesshomaru was sure Miroku's investigators wouldn't be able to either. Another thought came to him. Maybe Miroku's investigators had uncovered more information about the mysterious illness that had claimed the lives of countless females, and may have very well killed his own mother.

Any information the adviser had would be of great value not only in understanding the illness, but also seeing if Elder Torao had any involvement in the disease.

"Have there been any unexplained deaths of females?" Sesshomaru asked.

Surprised, Miroku shook his head. He could not remember any such reports of such deaths at all. Though to tell the truth, he had not been looking for anything of that nature.

"Not to my knowledge, however, I have not had the chance to look over the death records as of yet. The threat of the Evil Six and this possible new threat has taken up most of my time,"

"Upon your return to the Northern lands, you are to check death records from the past century and report any strange deaths to this Sesshomaru within a fortnight. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," Miroku said, still confused as to why Sesshomaru would ask such a thing of him.

He guessed he would find out soon enough. Miroku figured he was dismissed, however he hesitated. Sesshomaru had not introduced him to his father and did not seem inclined to do so. Miroku, however, wanted to become acquainted with the returned demon Lord, simply because he too was a Lord of the Western lands and therefore, his liege Lord as much as Lord Sesshomaru was.

"Is there more you would say?" InuTaisho asked.

Miroku cast a cautious glance at Sesshomaru's tall, brooding form by the window, wondering if the younger Lord would be offended if he introduced himself to his father before he spoke.

"Aye, my Lord, though I do not believe we have been acquainted. I am Miroku, a long time friend and adviser of Lady Kagome," he introduced himself with a bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miroku," InuTaisho said with a nod, "I am Lord InuTaisho,"

"A pleasure to meet you as well, sir," he said with a smile, "I look forward to working with you,"

"And I you,"

Miroku bowed once more.

"Thank you for your time, my Lords, I shall take my leave now,"

That said, Miroku turned, 'accidently' stepping on the green toad on his way out the door. Jaken let out a loud squawk and stood up quick, shaking his two headed staff at the retreating human male.

"You stupid human!" he yelled, "I ought of have you whipped for that!"

"Jaken,"

Jaken stiffened and turned to face the owner of the voice that had called his name. Lord InuTaisho's amber eyes flayed him on the spot. Jaken had forgotten how deadly his former master's looks could be, though he was not sure how he had forgotten, heaven knows his son had inherited the looks from his father.

"You are dismissed, Jaken," InuTaisho said.

"Y-yes my, Lord," Jaken said as he turned tail and headed for the double doors, not wanting to push his luck anymore than he already had.

As the door closed behind the toad with a bang, the silence that InuTaisho so hated returned as deafening as before. 

InuTaisho sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagura looked up at Ensei's warm brown eyes. The concern inside those eyes made her heart clench.

What could she say staring into such kind eyes?

How could she explain? How could she not?

Reaching out, she stroked his face. Nothing more than a gentle caress, and yet it was so much more to Kagura. She wanted to remember this face, the feel of smooth warm flesh, the familiar look of kindness and tenderness found in those eyes.

God why did she have to love? Why did she have to love him so?

Reaching up, Ensei covered her hand with his own, the warmth and tenderness of the gesture brought forth another constriction to her heart. Her breath hitched as he placed a warm gentle kiss on each of her fingertips.

Leaning down, Ensei nuzzled her check with his nose, his lips brushing over her ear as he held her captured hand against his heart.

"Tell me Kagura," he implored softly, "tell me what troubles you so. Tell me so I may fix it,"

Kagura closed her eyes against his words, her heart unbearably tight, her lips clenched together to keep from complying with his soft demand. Even as she knew she could never tell him the truth, she longed to unburden herself, to let his strong broad shoulders carry her heavy burden.

Nonsense.

"There are some troubles that cannot be fixed," Kagura said after a lengthy silence.

"You can't know that,"

"Yes I can," she said looking away, "I know that as I know the sky is blue,"

"Kagura-"

She placed a finger to his lips.

"Can we not talk of other matters?"

Ensei scowled at her finger, but sighed.

"I suppose we could," he said reluctantly, "But do not believe I have given up this inquiry, I mean to find out what troubles you so,"

Kagura was just as determined to make sure he did not.

"Tell me of your days in the Eastern lands," Kagura asked changing the subject.

Ensei lay back on the soft green grass of the hill they sat upon, placing his hands behind his head as Kagura leaned over him.

"There is not much to tell that you probably don't already know," he began, "Things have been similar to the way things are here in the Western lands. This new threat has been ravaging the villages in the Eastern lands and despite our best efforts; we cannot locate the culprits,"

Kagura sat silently, wondering if in fact her creator was behind the deaths. She would not put it past him. Even with the death of all except two members of the Evil Six, she knew for a fact that Vishious was only getting started. This had his name written all over it.

What sort of horrors had her creator unleashed?

She could not even begin to imagine.

"Is it really bad?" Kagura asked softly.

"Aye, it is really bad. Many are dying by the hundreds. Entire villages and cities completely wiped out in a matter of hours. Lord Sarinji is here for the May Day celebration as well as to speak with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord InuTaisho about this growing threat. He wishes to come up with a strategy to stop or at least identify what we are facing,"

"Lord Sarinji wishes to speak with Lord Sesshomaru? Considering what went on between them, do you think that's wise?"

Ensei sighed. 

He himself had questioned the same thing.

"No, I don't think it wise but what other option is there? This has to stop. If we do not do something soon all of Japan will be wiped out. Besides, I've spoken to Lord Sarinji on numerous occasions about his behavior towards Lady Kagome and I believe I've been able to talk some sense into him,"

"I hope so, because Lord Sesshomaru's mood has been considerably dark since his father's return. I do not think he would think twice about seriously hurting or even killing Lord Sarinji,"

"I think he's finally come to his senses,"

"That's good,"

"And you Kagura?" he asked as he pulled her down next to him on grass, "how have things been here with you?"

Kagura lay down willingly next to him, stretching out on her side to face him, as he too turned on his side.

"Well, I have been learning to cook with the head cook in the kitchens. I am rather good at it though I was not when I first began," she blushed, "I nearly blew up the kitchens, it was very embarrassing," she confessed with a smile as Ensei chuckled.

"Well, now that you are better at cooking, I would love to sample some of your dishes," Ensei said with a smirk.

Kagura laughed.

"Of course, my Lord,"

As laughter faded Ensei reached up and caressed her cheek in that soft way that she loved. Kagura felt her heart pound as he looked at her with a smoldering look in his eyes. She did not resist when he pulled her close to him and placed his lips against her own. Instead of the tender kiss he normally placed upon his lips, this one was fierce and demanding, stealing the breath from her lungs.

She had barely begun to return the kiss before he pulled back, nuzzling her cheek softly.

"Kagura," he whispered, "Would you mind terribly if I courted you. I wish for you to become my mate,"

Kagura leaned back to looked at him with shocked eyes as wide as saucers. Had she heard right? Had he really asked her that or had her mind played a cruel trick on her?

She looked up into his eyes. His gaze was steady, measuring her reaction, awaiting her answer.

She had not heard wrong. She took in a deep breath, willing herself not to shout out 'yes!' and throwing herself into his kind arms. Gods she couldn't even consider it! Vishious would never allow it and she could never keep it a secret, not when he was always in her mind, sometimes when she wasn't even aware that he was there.

"Ensei, I-"

Seeing her hesitation he stopped her words with a clawed finger.

"You need not answer now. Give me this month to court you properly, Kagura. At the end of the May Day festival, I shall inquire again,"

Deciding not to argue, Kagura merely nodded.

"When the May Day festivals comes to an end, I will have your answer,"

"Good," he said standing and pulling her up with him, "Now, why don't we continue our tour of the grounds. You have yet to show me the gardens,"

Kagura smiled as she looped her with his and headed to the gardens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Walking through the woods, his pets and Ehvil a few paces behind him, Vishious heard the entire conversation between Kagura and Ensei as if he had been a fly in a tree next to the couple, and the words they spoke filled him with glee. 

He smiled. 

When he tore them apart the pain would be unimaginable, especially Kagura's pain.

Being so connected with her, he would be able to feel her pain as if it were his own, and knowing that fact made him so damn impatient to tear them apart now. He wanted to feel her pain, wanted to taste it, to feel it wash over him in all its twisted glory. But he would wait. He would make himself wait until he was at a point when he could cause as much as pain as possible.

He could wait for that day. At least he hoped he could, there was not telling with him. He may change his mind later on down the line. He shrugged. It mattered not; he would cause her pain when he was ready and not a moment before.

Although, he wonder how far he should let things go. Of course letting the relationship continue as far as possible would ensure that both individual's agony would be great when he separated them, however if she got too close to him, she might forget herself and let slip who and what she really was and in the long run that would ruin the many plans of torture he had for the demon lord.

Kagura was needed to carry out his orders and get rid of those beasts living inside the womb of his woman.

He bristled as he thought of those mutts inside his woman.

They would definitely need to be disposed of, and there were plenty of ways to do so, each of which would punish her for daring to let that rabid beast impregnate her.

He was almost tempted to allow her to have the pups just so he could stuff them in a bag and throw them in the river to drown. The idea very much appealed to him but he still would prefer that the little bastards not be born at all.

He shrugged. 

Either way it went, those miserable pups would not live to see their first birthday. He would make sure of that himself if he had to.

"How did their feeding go?" he asked without turning or slowing his pace.

"It went well. They were able to wipe out each village within an hour or so," Ehvil answered, "So far none have been able to make a connection between them and us,"

"Have any of the villagers been left alive?"

"Nay, we were very careful to search each and every village for survivors. None were left alive, I made sure myself,"

Vishious nodded in satisfaction. 

He knew he could always count on Ehvil to carry out his orders flawlessly. The bond the two males shared had been forged through fire and was as strong as any physical bond. There had been a time during Ehvil's time with Kagome that Vishious had questioned the male's loyalty, but so far, he had proven every bit as loyal as he had always been.

"And their learning progress?"

"So far, Tourcher seems to be making the most progress," Ehvil said waving a hand at the new Tourcher, "He seems to understand much when I speak to him and make commands, though he still cannot string together a proper sentence,"

Vishious had expected nothing less. The creatures impersonating his former companions were slow learners, but as cold and vicious as Vishious himself was. They did not really form the emotional bonds as his former group members did, however they were known for having an extremely addictive personality.

If they found they liked a certain thing, they became obsessive, addicted quite easily, and it was next to impossible to break them of whatever habit they develop, however, their addictive natures were not only a disadvantage, but also a large advantage. At least an advantage for Vishious, for if he could find out what they most desired, he could control them, dangle what they most wanted before their face and only allow them to have it when his orders were carried out to perfection.

This was why he had Ehvil watching their activities very closely; looking for the first sign of their weakness.

Vishious had no doubt in his mind that their obsessions would be revealed to him soon. They were only a few weeks old, there was no way he could have missed it.

"What of the others?" he asked.

"They are slowly learning. Mahdness seems to be the next fastest learner, however, he seems to be forming his addiction already though," Ehvil answered looking over at the new Mahdness.

It had stopped to look up at a bird chirping happily on a low branch of a tree. With blinding speed, it reached out a hand and snatched the bird from the branch capturing it in a fierce, crushing grip. Bringing the bird up to eye level to study the squawking bird, seemingly amused by the way the bird's eyes bulged as he applied pressure.

As the others closed in to look at the bird in his tight grip, Mahdness turned away. Not to be put off, once again they tried to take a look at the bird. Mahdness growled deep in his chest.

"Mine," he hissed, striking out with a fist that caught Khaos in the face, laying him flat out on the ground.

"What his affliction?" Vishious asked.

"It seems to be greed," Ehvil said as he turned from the display.

Vishious chuckled. Such any easy affliction to control. Dangling material objects before the creature would secure his cooperation without effort.

"The others have not made much progress, though their progression is not at a stand still, they are making progress, just not as much as Tourcher and Mahdness,"

"I see. You are to take Tourcher and Mahdness out more than the others, hone their learning skills. They should be able to catch on completely pretty soon," Vishious said, "If we have at least two of them with enough sense then they can help the others catch up,"

There was silence for a while as the group made their way deeper into the woods. The deeper they walked, the darker their surroundings grew. Dead and dying vegetation hung over their heads and underneath their feet. The area became to look more and more like a swampland. The dirt beneath their feet was soft and muddy, the nearly scarce amount of brown grass crunchy. The sound of wildlife was all around them, screams and growls of predators.

Behind Ehvil, Mahdness continued to squeeze the poor bird until a loud popping noise filled their ears and the birds head slumped to the side, its eyes bleeding. Looking at the bird in confusion, Mahdness squeezed the dead bird again, trying to once more make it squawk in pain.

The bird did not make a sound.

Brow drawing down he shook the bird in growing anger, squeezing a few more times but still, the bird neither made a sound, nor did it move.

Rushing to catch up with Ehvil, he stood in front of him and shoved the dead bloody bird in his face.

"Why?" he asked in angry confusion.

Ehvil gently pushed the bird from his face.

"It is dead," he said.

Mahdness' brows drew down at that statement.

"Dead," he said, testing the word on his tongue, trying to locate the meaning of the word in his memory.

He remembered hearing that word before, when big brother Ehvil took them out to feed on the…. His mind searched for the word Ehvil had called them. Oh yes, when he took them to feed on the  _humans_ .

"The bird…is….dead like humans," Mahdness said.

Ehvil nodded.

"Aye, they are dead like the humans you feed on in the villages," Ehvil agreed.

"Feeding…kill to feed," Mahdness murmured to himself as he looked at the bird again.

Shrugging his shoulders the way he had seen Ehvil do, he brought the bird up to his mouth and bit off its head with a loud crunch. As Ehvil continued to walk behind Vishious, Mahdness walked happily, munching on the carcass of the dead animal.

The group traveled a good distance into the wooded area until finally they reached the stone structure they had been searching for. The stone ruins were what remained of Vishious lair. Ehvil was surprised the building was still intact after all these years. Though it looked more than a little run down, the place had not really changed at all.

It was as massive as a palace, built completely of stone. The stones had been made with strong material, making the castle durable and strong. The structure was made up of a complex maze of halls, rooms, and corridors. Ehvil remembered the day they had taken the castle; it was long before the Evil Six had been formed. They had needed a hideout, had been discussing possible locations and had settled on this large structure.

It had been built in a remote, isolated, heavily wooded area. Not once in their entire time together had anyone had been able to sniff out their location when they were within the stone walls. As they approached the stone walls surrounding the hide out, Vishious' hands began to glow a dark purple.

The glow rapidly engulfed his body. The creatures behind him looked around in confusion as the ground began to shake beneath their feet. The glow from Vishious rapidly made its way down to the ground, turning the soft dirt and dying grass a deadly black color. The color engulfed the entire wooded area, consuming the stone building as well.

As the rumbling increased, the ground beneath their hide out rose up into the sky, towering over the group. The crater beneath the stone building filled up with a dark liquid.

The stone castle atop the raised ground turned black, no longer looking as rundown as it had before. It looked as if it had just been built. The roof was no longer crumbling, there were no cracks in the walls, no overgrown vines hanging from the windows, and a dark purple glow radiated from the entire structure. It looked….evil.

The trees around the area swayed, their branches reaching like arms towards the building.

The trunk of the trees began to form dents and from those indentations faces formed, mouths lined with rows and rows of teeth opened, emitting loud snarls and growls. Everything around them seemed to come alive, each creature radiating evil and malice. It was a sight to see.

A beautiful sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Yamiko grunted as his sword was pushed back from the force of the strike. Leaping backwards, he sprang forward bringing his sword down hard against InuYasha's blade. The sound of metal hitting metal rang in his ears.

"Not bad, ugly," InuYasha taunted.

"Not bad yourself, mutt," Yamiko said with a grin.

The two males were engaged in their new routine of competitive sparing. Since Yamiko had arrived, the two had sort of settled into an easy routine to pass the days. In the morning, they would wake and have breakfast downstairs with Kagome, Shusui, Kagura, Lord InuTaisho, and Sesshomaru if he was inclined to join them, which was very rare, especially if Lord InuTaisho was in attendance at the breakfast table.

After breakfast, they would either go swimming or go just relax and trade insults down by the river until the midday meal was ready. Again, they would share a meal with the women, Lord InuTaisho, sometimes Elder Toramaru, and Sesshomaru if he was not locked up in his study.

After stuffing their face, trading insults over the table, and receiving a badly needed scolding from both Kagome and Shusui about their language, they would head off to a secluded area to spar and again trade insults until they tired of fighting, a winner was declared or dinner was ready, which ever came first.

So far everything was working out fine.

Pushing against InuYasha's blade with his own, Yamiko retreated a distance away from the hanyou before leaping forward. As InuYasha brought up his sword in a defensive stance, Yamiko took advantage of the position.

With a hard swing, he pushed InuYasha away, sending the blade flying into a nearby tree as he pulled back his fist and let it fly right towards InuYasha's face.

Briefly surprised, InuYasha barely had enough time to dodge the swing. As he moved slightly to the left, he captured Yamiko's fist and spun him around and around before letting him fly.

Yamiko cursed as he was sent flying head first into a tree.

Flipping in mid air, his feet landed on the trunk of the tree. Using the momentum, Yamiko launched himself back at InuYasha, just as the hanyou dove for his sword embedded in the tree to his right. He barely brought the sword up in time to block the attack. He grunted as the force of Yamiko's sword pushed them both backwards.

As they hit the ground, InuYasha grabbed hold of Yamiko's arms, placed his foot, none too gently into his gut and flung him over his head. Yamiko somersaulted over InuYasha, barely landing on his feet.

InuYasha sprang up onto his feet.

As the two males sank down into position to clash again, a rumbling sound drew their attention. Turning around InuYasha looked over at the forest behind him. It looked like someone or something was tearing down trees at a very rapid pace. As the trees fell, dust rose. From the way the trees fell, InuYasha could tell that whatever it was, it was blazing a trail headed right for them.

"What the hell is that?" InuYasha wondered aloud as he gripped his sword, prepared for whatever manner of beast would emerge from the forest.

Yamiko merely sighed and placed a hand to his head.

"Crap," he said an instant before the 'beast' finally emerged from the tree line, sword in hand, yellow eyes blazing.

"Yamiko! You're dead!" a voice called out.

InuYasha blinked in surprise as a beautiful woman came running towards him, murder in her eyes. She wore a red kimono that was scandalously slit at the sides, revealing the smooth skin of her legs. Her yellow obi matched the yellow daisies embroidered on her red kimono, and red slippers covered her tiny feet. Whoever the woman was, she was damn fast. InuYasha barely had enough time gasp before she was upon him.

Smacking one delicate, strong hand on his face, she gripped his face and tossed him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, clearing a direct path to Yamiko.

InuYasha was too shocked to even feel the impact of the tree he crashed into. He could only watch in stunned silence as the female went to town on his friend. Yamiko barely brought up his sword up in time to block the vicious attack from the small female. 

InuYasha was sure his jaw was touching the floor.

As the woman unleashed a barrage of fierce attacks with the deadly, jagged edge sword clutched in her small hands, Yamiko could do nothing more than block each attack, the force of the blows pushing him backwards. With an angry growl, the woman landed a rather hard blow against Yamiko's sword, sending the male hurtling towards a tree.

Yamiko hit the tree, steadying him. Before he could even draw a breath, the woman was once more on the attack. With a surprised shout, Yamiko ducked a second before her sword slashed at his head, cleaving the tree behind him in two. Yamiko sat on the ground a moment, gaping at the woman before his brain decided to function .

As the woman raised her sword again, Yamiko crawled out of the way to avoid injury. He wasn't fast enough. With a red slipper covered foot, the woman drew back her foot and launched it hard into Yamiko's rear end, sending him skidding across the ground where he landed a few feet away.

Before he could rise, that same slipper covered foot stomped on his back repeatedly.

InuYasha could barely make out her words, as the woman was growling with each well aimed stomp.

"No…good…lying….bastard…..Leaving…. me…with….all…that…..goddamn…paper….work !" the woman growled between stomps.

InuYasha was so confused.

"Language, Lady Jolicia,"

InuYasha jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice next to him. The male had a booming voice and though he sounded stern, as he looked up at the tall tower of a male, his face did not reveal any of the sternness projected in his voice.

He was as tall as an oak tree with long black hair and deep, forest green eyes and ruggedly handsome. He wore a deep green and navy blue kimono and matching green hakama. His hair hung loosely about his shoulders, down to his back. On his face were blue markings, much like Sesshomaru's however they were navy blue in coloring and upon his forehead was a blue diamond.

"The asshole deserves to be bad mouthed," Jolicia said as she reached down and pulled her brother up by the hair.

"Ow, ow, ow dammit! Let go Jolicia!" Yamiko shouted in pain.

"Language, Yamiko," the male next to InuYasha chided though both siblings seemed not to hear him, which was ridiculous to InuYasha, the male's voice was louder than a thunderstorm. InuYasha thought that perhaps the two had learned to ignore or at the very least tune out the older male's scolding.

"What's the big idea leaving that mountain of paper work back home,  _big brother,_ " Jolicia hissed.

Yamiko rolled his eyes.

"It was not a mountain, more like a hill…." He cleared his throat as he detangled her hand from his hair, "A rather large hill I will admit, but a hill none the less,"

"Hill my ass," Jolicia muttered with a narrowed glare, "I was buried under all those scrolls and parchments! Some of which were very, very important and needed a signature right away! You're lucky I'm good at forging your signature and that I happen to know a thing or two about maintaining the Southern lands otherwise you would have had a mess waiting for you as soon as you returned home,"

"Jolicia, language," the male said again.

InuYasha wondered why the male continued to scold the two for their language, it sure as shit didn't seem to do any good.

"Look Jolicia, the work got done, and I'm pretty sure you enjoy doing my work more than I do, so why bitch about it?" Yamiko asked.

"Yamiko, language," the male scolded once more.

InuYasha thought the male sounded like one of the birds that talked and yet said the same things over and over.

"Because, brother, it is  _your_ responsibility," she said with a scowl, "and as long as it is your responsibility I will see to it that you carry it out even if I have to drag you there myself,"

Yamiko sighed and glared at his sister.

"You can be a real bitch you know that?" he asked with a narrowed look.

Before the male could once again scold Yamiko about his language, his sister Jolicia did it for him…rather forcefully.

Balling up her little fist, she reared back and struck him right in the mouth with enough force to make InuYasha wince, laying the male out on the ground.

With a huff, she turned her back on her fallen brother and turned to the male standing next to InuYasha, the anger finally vanishing and softening her features.

InuYasha felt his cheeks heat.

She had to be the most gorgeous female he had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes, though they were much like her brothers, were the most striking shade of yellow, and there was enough warmth in them to melt an iceberg.

She was simply beautiful.

Suddenly, those striking eyes were on him for a moment. InuYasha felt his heart speed up as she looked over him in an assessing glance before she dismissed him from her thoughts altogether with an almost insulting look.

Silver brows drew down in irritation at that action.

As she walked over to the male next to him, he felt he could not hold his tongue. How dare she just dismiss him?

"Hey! You can't just barge into our sparing match and disrupt shit like that!" he said standing.

The male standing next to her turned to him, a frown of displeasure on his face.

"Language, young male," the male said.

"Fuck that! She had no right! And what the fuck right do you have to shove me aside the way you did, you could have said excuse me!"

InuYasha thought that was a funny statement coming from him. He had never said 'excuse me' in his entire life and he certainly never had any intentions of ever saying it. But that was beside the point, this wasn't about him, this was about her.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way," she said with a dismissive shrug of her slender shoulders.

"What did you say?" he growled, eyes blazing.

Jolicia turned to him, her own eyes blazing.

"I think you heard me, or are you deaf as well as stupid?"

"Why you-"

"I have no time for you and your stupidity. I came here to dish out punishment, and so I will take my leave of you and my idiotic brother," she said as she once more turned her back, "Sinjaku, we will take our leave of these males, I find their company deplorable,"

"Yes, my Lady," Sinjaku said.

Yamiko picked himself up from the floor as the two took their leave, heading in the direction of the castle. InuYasha growled and glared at their rapidly disappearing forms.

"Damn, I'd forgotten how hard Jolicia hits," Yamiko muttered as he dusted off his clothing and turned to InuYasha.

He chuckled as he looked at the seemingly flustered hanyou. Yamiko followed his eyes and took in the intent way the hanyou was watching his sister's hips, as well as the deep crimson flush that stained his cheeks and neck.

"What they hell do you find so funny?" InuYasha demanded as he turned his attention away from the swaying hips of Jolicia, his face burning.

"Well she is my sister after all, of course you'd find her attractive," Yamiko said almost to himself, "I'd be pounding you into the dirt if I wasn't already used to the way males look at her. Or the fact that I know for damn sure that she could take care of herself,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" InuYasha blustered turning away so that Yamiko could not witness the deepening of the flush that engulfed his entire face, "I wasn't looking at your sister in any kind of way,"

"Oh sure you weren't" Yamiko said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" InuYasha said with a growl, his face an even deeper shade of red.

Yamiko laughed then wince at the pain in his mouth. Seeing the wince, InuYasha shot him a smug smile.

"Serves you right you bastard," he said.

Yamiko chuckled and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"We'd better head back to the castle," Yamiko recommended as he walked over to pick up his sword, "Jolicia will probably cause a commotion up at the castle,"

InuYasha had no doubt about that. The woman was completely mad! Not to mention extremely brutal and violent…and so beautiful.

InuYasha growled at that last thought. Who the hell cared if she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, that bitch was crazy! She had attacked her brother as if he were the enemy, without an ounce of mercy.

InuYasha was definitely not interested in a woman like that. He shook his head.

Definitely not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!** _

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	59. Three Meddlesome Foxes

**Chapter Fifty-Nine:**

Three Meddlesome Foxes

 

 

Kagome sighed with relief as the Great Hall was finally cleared out of guest. Only a few servants and soldiers remained in the Hall, seeing to the tedious job of cleaning up the mess her guests had left behind and setting the furniture up right. It had taken them hours to get everyone arranged and the task had been damn irritating at times. Some of the upper class guest had complained that their rooms were too small, or the furniture in their room was not expensive enough to suit their tastes.

Kagome had had a grand time telling them that if their accommodations were not up to standard, that they could take up this offense with Lord Sesshomaru.

The snobby guests had paled and wisely told her that was not necessary and went to point out the many wonderful things about their rooms. Kagome had merely laughed once she left them. It seemed there were a few perks to being the mate of a powerful, fearsome male.

"Finally," Kagome said rubbing her belly, "It is done."

Shusui nodded as she ran her hands along the skirt of her kimono to smooth away any wrinkles.

"You did very well at managing the chaos, Kagome-sama," Shusui complemented with a smile, "You are very good at playing the gracious hostess, especially with your mate playing the ungracious host, hauled up in his study,"

The disapproving tone in Shusui's voice made Kagome giggle.

"It’s alright, Shusui, honestly," Kagome said with a smile, but Shusui would not be swayed from her rant.

Hands on her hips she glared as though Sesshomaru stood before her.

"I tell you, that pup has never played his part as host. He is so much of an anti-social beast, I wonder how he can even string two sentences together without tripping over his words," she proclaimed, "Honestly, you would think with him becoming mated that he would give a care for social appearances. Good Lord, what must the guests be thinking of his behavior?"

Kagome shook her head. Sesshomaru didn't seem the type to care one way or the other, but she figured it would do no good to tell Shusui that.

Just then, the double doors of the Great Hall opened and a woman and male walked inside.

"More guests?" Shusui asked in a low tone, "I had thought we were finished,"

Kagome sighed, she had thought that all the guests had arrived, were accounted for and had been assigned their rooms as well.

A woman's work was never done, it seemed.

Straightening to her full height, Kagome greet the two late comers with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to the Western lands," Kagome said as she walked towards the two.

The female was young and beautiful, from her features; she could tell that she was of feline descent, as was the male standing next to her. The woman however, looked extremely familiar to Kagome, as if she had seen the woman's face somewhere before, but she was very sure she had not.

"You must be Lady Kagome," the woman said with a bright smile and admiration flaring in her eyes.

"Yes, I am she," Kagome said.

"I knew it! Oh, how I've been dying to meet you, my Lady!" the woman suddenly exclaimed, reaching forward to claim Kagome's hands in her own, "Ever since I heard of the way you ruled the former Northern lands for so long without none being the wiser! You are truly an inspiration, my Lady,"

The male at the young woman's side shifted, a grimace on his ruggedly handsome face.

"Jolicia, that is not the proper way to greet Lady Kagome. You forget yourself," the male said in a booming deep voice.

The woman named Jolicia shot the male a cool, exasperated look, before sighing and dropping down into a curtsy.

"A thousand pardons, my Lady," the woman apologized, glaring at the male beside her from lowered lashes, "It is as my brother's advisor, Sinjaku says, in all the excitement of meeting you, I forgot myself for but a brief moment,"

Kagome giggled, she could tell by the woman's tone that she was nowhere near apologetic.

"There is no need for an apology, I take no offense," Kagome assured her with a smile, "You mentioned a brother, have I met him before?"

The woman straightened from her curtsy and nodded.

"He is Lord Yamiko of the Southern lands," Jolicia said with another glare, the glare no doubt for her brother had he been there, "He is my elder brother. He is twelve years my senior,"

No wonder she looked so darn familiar, she was the female version of her brother, they could have been twins. Their elegant features were the same, even the excited air that seemed to cloak Yamiko, his sister's air however, felt stronger than that of her brother's.

"I did not know he had a sister," Kagome said.

"Yes well, big brother seems to forget things," the woman said irritably and before Sinjaku could stop her, she was off on a rant, "…..important things…important things that I have to remember otherwise the entire Southern lands would be in complete and utter chaos while he shrinks from his duties and runs from brothel to tavern and back again while I-"

"Jolicia, you forget yourself once more," Sinjaku boomed out, a light flush breaking over his cheeks at the mention of the brothel in the presence of Ladies.

Kagome, who had already started laughing by the time Jolicia had complained about the Southern lands being in chaos because Yamiko could not remember important things, doubled over as laughter racked her body and the mention of the brothel brought her to tears of mirth.

"Honestly, Kagome-sama," Shusui chided, her own cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "you should not find amusement in such things,"

The advisor nodded at Shusui's words, his green eyes showing his displeasure.

Jolicia didn't look the least bit repentant; in fact she looked quite unconcerned with the big male's displeasure. Kagome assumed such things happened all the time between the two for the woman to be so flippant about what she had said.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you both," Kagome said when she could breathe once more, "Please, allow me to show you to a room, or if you would prefer to roam the gardens until the banquet begins,"

Jolicia smiled.

"I would very much enjoy a stroll if you do not mind, my Lady. I have heard of your famous blue roses, I would very much like to see them,"

Kagome nodded with a returning smile.

"Shusui can show you both to my private gardens were I grow them, I'm afraid you will have to excuse me however, it seems my pups will not allow me to wait for the banquet to begin before I take sustenance," Kagome said rubbing her belly with an affectionate hand,"I will join you shortly however, I should not be too long,"

Jolicia nodded.

"Of course my Lady, I will await you,"

Kagome turned to Shusui who gave her an assessing look, as if making sure Kagome was only hungry and not ill in some way.

Seeing the look, Kagome smiled.

"I am fine, Shusui," she assured the older woman.

Shusui hesitated.

"If she is unwell, I will put her to bed at once," said a familiar voice.

Kagome instantly broke into a grin as Sango walked across the Hall towards her, an answering grin upon her lips.

"Sango! You came!" Kagome said as she rushed over to the older woman, arms open.

"Of course I did," Sango said as she went eagerly into her arms and hugged her, "I'll take good care of her," she said to Shusui.

Nodding once, Shusui swept out of the Great Hall, Lady Jolicia and Sinjaku following behind her.

"Where is Miroku?" Kagome asked pulling back.

"He is the study with your mate and father-in-law discussing the happenings back home,"

Kagome instantly turned serious. Kagome had received this weeks reports from the former Northern lands a few days ago and knew things were bad, but if Sango had more recent news, she would damn well want to hear it now instead of waiting for her weekly report to come in a week later.

"Happenings?" she asked, "What happenings?"

Sango inwardly cursed herself. She should not have mentioned it. With Kagome in her condition, it would not bee good to overly distress her. It was bad enough that Sesshomaru had them sending her weekly reports about her former lands.

Kagome didn't need the extra stress.

"Uh…well, things have been a bit hectic, but no more than usual," Sango said, skirting around how bad things were, "Hey, weren't you going to get something to eat? I could use some food as well, I'm starving,"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the change of subject, saying nothing. Sango was an easy one to crack, had always been. Kagome had used this tactic with her, Miroku and even Rykotsu whenever they tried to keep something from her in the hopes of 'protecting' her. Kagome was not going for it. If she needed protecting, she would damn well do it herself.

She wasn't helpless.

Sango fidgeted, shifting from one foot to the other at the deafening silence. Kagome's glare was unnerving. She had forgotten how pushy Kagome could get, especially when it involved her people.

Sango sighed.

"There have been some new developments, some developments not mentioned in the weekly reports you've been receiving," Sango said.

Kagome's eyes narrowed even more, her arms crossing.

"Now Kagome, Miroku and I thought over it really hard before we decided to leave out information. There is nothing that can be done at the moment, and as much as I hate waiting, with no leads, no witnesses and no clues, waiting is all we can do at the moment. There was no use in upsetting you about a matter you could do nothing about but worry,"

"Sango," Kagome began impatiently.

"Alright, alright," she said with another sigh, "There have been some killings in the villages. Someone or something is wiping out the villagers. Whatever it is seems to bee sucking their very-"

"Souls from their bodies," Kagome interrupted, her eyes wide.

So her vision was beginning to come to pass. Gods she had hoped they had more time!

"You already knew?" Sango asked in confusion, positive she had left that information out in her last report.

"I had a vision a few days ago about it," Kagome said.

"Do you know who or what it is that's doing this?"

"Sort of. The beast that I saw had the face of one of the Evil Six, but it was not really one of the former members, I could tell. Whatever it was, it was using his face,"

"Have you told Lord Sesshomaru this?"

Kagome nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he and Sesshomaru are comparing notes as we speak,"

Sango nodded, "No doubt they are,"

Walking over to the distressed pregnant woman, Sango took her hand.

"But as I said before, there is naught we can do until we have a lead or something to go on," Sango said, "Now, let us get food and then follow that….er…enchanting young woman, Lady Jolicia out to the garden,"

Kagome giggled as Sango led her away.

Kagome spent most of the day with Lady Jolicia, Sango, Shusui and Sinjaku. They mostly spoke of light things, the weather, Kagome's up coming birth, the events to take place here during the festival.

A short time after, Sinjaku had asked Shusui if she would like to take a stroll with him. With a flush on her face as bright as the sun, Shusui had agreed and left with the handsome male. Kagome had smiled to herself, trying not to laugh at Shusui's flustered look.

Truth be told, Shusui had looked like a young school girl. Shusui was always so prim and proper, that Kagome felt it would do her some good to loosen up some.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

 

Kagura smiled as she dressed in one of her more expensive kimonos. This one was a deep red, matching the color of her eyes as well as the near constant blush she wore since the beginning of the festival. There were black rose petals embroidered at the hem and sleeves, a black obi tied at her waist. She placed her feet into her matching red slippers and looked herself over in the full length mirror.

These past few days had been some the happiest she had ever experienced.

Ensei was the kindest, gentlest male she had ever come across. The two had been spending nearly every moment, of every day together, growing closer and closer and more and more in love.

Well she didn't actually know if Ensei loved her for he had never spoke the words to her, however, she knew that she felt those feeling for him, and that they grew ever stronger with each passing day. The love she felt for him was so strong now, it frightened her.

But tonight was not a night for fear. Tonight was a time of joy and fun and mischief. Tonight Lady Kagome had planned a masquerade ball!

Kagura was so excited!

She had never been to a ball before, let alone a masquerade ball. From what Kagome had explained, they were all to dress up nice and fancy and dance around in masks. Kagura thought it was a ridiculous, silly and exciting concept. She had been looking forward to it all week.

She wondered if Ensei would recognize her or if she would even recognize him. She didn't see how she wouldn't.

She would know him anywhere, no matter what hid his face.

Walking over to her small vanity, she picked up a brush and ran it through her dark hair once more before she was completely satisfied with her appearance. She left the room and headed to Kagome and Sesshomaru's sleeping quarters.

She met Shusui as she was walking down the hall. The older wore an extremely expensive, extremely colorful kimono of just about every color Kagura could think of.

Her hair was piled high atop her head, and a gold mask covered her face. Seeing Kagura, she removed the mask to smile at the younger female.

"You look beautiful, Kagura," the older woman complimented, and with a gleam in her eyes, she added, "And I see you have yet to rid yourself of that most becoming blush that General Ensei has put on your cheeks since his arrival,"

Kagura's blush deepened, but then she smiled, an identical gleaming coming to her own eyes.

"I could say the same for you, Shusui, can I not?"

An instant blush broke out on the older woman's cheeks.

"Nay you cannot," the woman denied.

"No? Shall I fetch Lady Jolicia's advisor and see if that lovely shade of red upon your cheeks can turn crimson?" Kagura said with a smile.

"Nay…" Shusui said averting her face, least the dratted woman see that her blush had already deepened at the mention of the advisor.

Kagura laughed so hard her sides ached while Shusui stood glaring daggers at the woman, her own lips twitching with mirth. She stubbornly refused to join in the laughter.

"Come," Shusui said when the laughter faded, "We must attend Lady Kagome,"

When they arrived at the double doors of the couple's sleeping quarters, Shusui knocked. They wait a brief moment before a teary eyed Kagome opened the door.

She was dressed in a light blue and silver kimono, a silver obi tied at her extended belly. Her hair was mostly pinned up, with a few long curls hanging free down her back and about her shoulders. A silver half mask was in her hand.

"My Lady, what troubles you so?" Shusui asked with concern.

More tears sprang into Kagome's eyes as the two women entered her room. Kagome wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. She sat Kagome down on the bed as the young woman began to tattle on her wayward mate.

"S-Sesshomaru fired a serving maid and two footmen t-this morning," Kagome said with a sob.

Brows drawing down in confusion, Kagura patted Kagome's hand.

"Why is that, my Lady?"

"Because they dared to pester this Sesshomaru's mate with ridiculous requests," a deep voice said from the other side of the room.

Both women looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in the door frame leading to the bathing facility. He was dressed in one of his best kimonos and hakama, this one matching the color of his mate's kimono, though his consisted of more hues of blues.

"What request did they make?" Shusui asked

"They demanded she tell them their future," Sesshomaru said, "They risked a public flogging for merely demanding anything of this Sesshomaru's mate, however, at the request of his mate, this Sesshomaru has been lenient and dismissed them from their stations,"

Shusui had to admit that Sesshomaru had not done anything wrong there. The servants should know better than to try and make demands of their Lady. It was simply not done, and Sesshomaru had in fact been lenient in merely dismissing the three, he could have had them flogged, then dismissed.

But with Kagome's hormones all over the place, Shusui was pretty sure that Kagome would not be too keen upon hearing that.

"And then he wouldn't l-let me tend to my guests," Kagome tattled with more tears.

"You were nearly falling over with fatigue and had not yet had lunch. This Sesshomaru warned you that you were to rest often, yet you have been running to and fro trying to accommodate our guests," Sesshomaru countered, not the least bit repentant.

Again, Shusui had to admit that again, Sesshomaru had not been in the wrong. Shusui would have done the same. Shusui understood that this festival was important to her, but that did not mean she could put her health at risk to please the guests.

Seeing that Shusui was not yet on her side, Kagome brought up Sesshomaru's biggest crime against her today.

"And now he won't wear his mask!"

"It is a ridiculous accessory that this Sesshomaru does not need," Sesshomaru scuffed.

Finally, a real complaint.

"Now, now Sesshomaru," Shusui began, "You know how important this event is to your mate, surely you would not shame her by not wearing your mask?"

Sesshomaru was not in the least bit moved. He said nothing, simply lifted a silver brow. Shusui stood, hands on her hips.

"Now see here, young man," she said wagging a finger at him, "your mate has gone to great pains to make this ball perfect and yet you would ruin it for her by being selfish….."

Kagura watched as Shusui continued to rant and rave at the silent male, amazed that the woman had the gall to speak to one such as Lord Sesshomaru in such a way. Though she had seen her do it more time than she could count, every time she did so it still amazed her.

Shusui's rant seemed to fuel Kagome's for the young woman dried her tears and also laid into the demon Lord with a few choice words of her own.

Kagura had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the scene. It was times like this that she enjoyed the most about the two women and even Lord Sesshomaru. Even though the demon Lord was outwardly one of the coldest, meanest male she had ever met besides her creator, she sensed that, when it came to Kagome or Shusui, there was softening inside of him.

She knew that despite his emotionless facade, he cared deeply for his mate and former nanny, though she was sure he'd burn in a lake of fire wearing a flammable kimono before he ever admitted to such a softness. But evidence of those soft feelings was all too easy to see.

Especially now, as he silently walked over to Kagome, pulled the silver half mask from her hand and put it on. The mask covered his eyes and nose, leaving the rest exposed, much to the delight of his mate who threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on his exposed lips in gratitude. Kagura smiled at the show of affection.

She wondered if Ensei would welcome such a display from herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The Great Hall was alive with music and warmth, laughter and good cheer. The guest had dressed to impress, with expensive and colorful kimonos and masks. The last few days had been filled with good tidings and fellowship among youkai, hanyous and humans alike. Even superficial things such as pedigree and social standing had been thrown from the window in favor of games, fun and food. 

It was truly a sight to see.

From his place on the outskirts of the celebration, InuYasha glared from beneath his red mask at the masked woman across the room, surrounded by males vying for her attention. Said woman wore a green kimono with teal vines embroidered in twisting patterns, her long dark hair up in some complex female design, a teal mask covered her face, but InuYasha knew who it was.

Jolicia of the Southern lands.

That woman had plagued him none stop since her arrival. It seemed as though wherever he went, she was there, ready to lay hands on him, and not in a gentle way. It was always the same with her, she'd claim he was stalking her and lay into him with her fists and feet.

His left eye still throbbed from the blow she'd delivered just that afternoon when he'd happened upon her while she was out walking the gardens.

InuYasha turned away with a huff.

It wasn't like he was  _following_ her exactly and he sure as shit wasn't  _stalking_ her. She didn't own this castle or any stretch of land here and he could damn well go wherever he wanted without her approval, if she just happened to be there when he arrived then that was her own damn problem. She could leave if she didn't want him there because he sure as hell wasn't gonna leave.

The sound of feminine laughter caught his attention, and he turned back to where the woman stood by a dozen masked males.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes as she nodded at a tall male in a yellow mask and the gentleman led her out onto the wide space that had been cleared for a dance floor, and began to twirl her around to the beat of the music.

His gut clenched with some unknown emotion before he turned away from the woman once more, and went in search for something to calm his nerves.

He walked over to a table against a wall where goblets of Demon Blood sat. Picking up one, he took a big gulp, letting the liquid burn a hot trail down his throat down to his gut.

What in the hell was the matter with him?

He turned and glared at the dancing woman again.

She was what wrong with him. It was all her fault that he couldn't seem to make sense of or get a hold of his emotions.

Angrily, he took another gulp.

Crazy woman.

Crazy, insane woman.

Crazy, insane, beautiful woman.

He took another gulp of liquid. His fist tightened on the goblet as the male twirling her around said something against her ear and she laughed.

Downing the rest of the liquid, he set his empty goblet down hard on the table before picking up another full glass and heading for the double doors leading outside.

Unbeknownst to him, four pairs of eyes followed his departure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"He did not storm over there and grab her like I thought he would," said a woman as she and her two companions watched the half demon storm out.

"Nay, but Lady Jolicia watches as he departs," another woman said.

"Aye, she does," said yet another woman.

The three female fox youkai stood by the table of Demon Blood. The first young woman that had spoken was called Yuko. She was the daughter of a nobleman here at the festival. No more than nineteen winters old, she was the oldest of the group of women. She had short blue hair, and twinkling light blue eyes. Tonight she wore a dark pink kimono with simple white designs, a white mask covering her entire face.

The second woman that had spoken was also nineteen, but was about three months younger than Yuko. Her name was Yui. She had long, green hair and dark chocolate eyes. She was here with her mother and father. Her father was an Overseer in the Eastern lands. She wore a lighter shade of pink kimono with blue designs, a blue mask covering her face.

The third and final woman was named Yuki. She was eighteen years old with light green eyes and medium length pink hair. She was here with her father, another nobleman from the Eastern lands. She too wore pink, an almost white shade of pink with dark pink designs, a pink mask covering her face.

The three girls had been friends since before they could remember; even their parents were long time friends. All three were fox youkai and extremely well known for causing mischief and getting into trouble. Since arriving at the festival, the three women had instantly met up to discuss ways of shaking up this dull little party.

What this festival needed was romance, passion and mischief!

So far, the three women were watching a few couples quite closely.

The strained relationship between Lord InuYasha and Lady Jolicia for sure. Yui thought the two were cute and just needed a little…"push" to get things going, while Yuki thought the two were headed for disaster and was eager to watch that disaster unfold. The three had decided they would try and get an entertaining reaction from the two.

Then there was the sweet relationship between General Ensei and the servant Kagura. Yuko was very keen to see the romantic relationship bloom into fiery passion, but the bothersome woman Kagura seemed to be shy and reluctant to engage in an intimate relationship, much to Yuko's disappointment. Thus the group had decided they too needed a "push" in the right direction.

And last was the pushy Lady Shusui and the ogre Sinjaku. Yuki thought the two were cute, while Yuko thought they were two grouchy old people that need to be put away. The two were always so prim and proper, always correcting the younger people. Yui thought two could use a huge "push". They needed to loosen up.

"Oh wait, look, look, look!" Yui Suddenly whispered in excitement.

Both women turned to see what had gotten their friend so excited to see Lady Jolicia detangle herself from her dance partners and group of male followers. She offered the male's some excuse before walking out of the same doors Lord InuYasha himself had walked out.

"Come, come, we must follow and watch the firework," Yui said, as she walked across the Hall, shifting through the cluster of bodies, her two friends in tow.

The three followed the feline youkai out to Lady Kagome's private gardens, cloaking their scent and taking care to make their steps light, least they be heard. Finding a large enough bush to house them, the three women took refuge and tuned their ears to hear the conversation between the male and female a few feet away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

With Sesshomaru's mask finally on and Kagome finally in control of her raging hormones, the group finally made their way down to the ball. The guests were dancing and laughing and overall having a great time.

Kagome was glad to see that her festivals seemed to be a success. So far there had not been incidents or problems between the guests and for that she was grateful. This was her first planned celebration as the new Lady of the Western lands, for however long that would last. She sighed as that thought instantly put a damper on her good mood.

Sesshomaru didn't want to talk about their uncertain status as the Lord and Lady of the Western lands and the courts had agreed to put off the decision until the Evil Six was taken care of.

But to Kagome, things didn't look good for them.

Since InuTaisho's return, Kagome had noticed that the people came to him for answers to their problems before they even thought to address Sesshomaru. Though some did still come to the demon Lord, most tended to lean towards Lord InuTaisho.

Kagome didn't hold against Lord InuTaisho or even the people of the Western lands, but she got the feeling that Sesshomaru was not of the same mind.

His glare that he usually leveled upon his father had grown even more deadly and cold.

Clearly, his animosity and resentment towards his father was growing rather than weakening, even though her mate would die before he admitted that. Kagome wasn't blind though. She could see for herself so his confession was not needed.

Kagome thought it was a shame that Sesshomaru could not forgive his father; Lord InuTaisho was not really a bad person. He seemed to be kind and considerate. He had just made a mistake, that was all. She was pretty sure that he had not done what he did in order to deliberately harm his son. He seemed like the type that would cut his own arm off before he hurt either one of his children.

Turning her attention back to the ball, Kagome paced on her most dazzling smile behind her blue mask and prepared to play the charming hostess. Within moments, she was able to convince Sesshomaru to take her for a turn on the dance floor.

 

As Sesshomaru led her off, General Ensei saw his chance and walked over to the two remaining females. Kagura had drawn his attention from across the room the moment she had descended the steps with the small party of four.

He could tell when she spotted him, for her neck turned red and he had no doubt that had she not worn a mask, her face would be equally as red. He enjoyed putting that blush on her beautiful face.

Taking her hand in his own, he bowed low over it.

"Might I trouble you for a dance or two fair maiden?" he asked, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Of course," Kagura said.

 

Shusui watched as the two headed for the dance floor, a smile on her face.

"With both Lady Kagome and Kagura already dancing it only seems fair that I should have the honor of dancing with you, Lady Shusui," said a booming voice from behind her.

Shusui turned, feeling a familiar blush steal up her neck and face. She cleared her throat.

"Why yes, that would only seem fair,"

As he took her into his strong arms, Shusui felt her head spin and her heart beat pick up. How long had it been since she had danced with a male?

How long had it been since she felt like a real woman?

The world seemed to float away, and all of a sudden it was only him and her dancing in that crowded Hall. As she looked up into his green eyes behind the mask, smoldering with desire, her stomach clenched.

It had been too long she finally decided.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	60. Vial of Mystery

**Chapter Sixty:**

Vial of Mystery

 

 

The wind blew softly about him, the dark night sky cloaking the grassy lawn in darkness and only the bright moon and twinkling stars above brightened the dark night.

InuYasha sat on the grass a few feet away from the noisy ballroom behind him. The dull sound of music and laughter caressed his ears as he took another sip of the dark red liquid in his cup. His head swam as the liquid burned a trail down his throat. The jealousy that had tightened his gut was rapidly fading, and in its place left anger. He was damn angry.

This female, this psycho female was turning him inside out and he didn't like it one damn bit.

He wanted her. Badly.

He had felt desire before, had consummated that desire with more than a few women before, but it had never been like this before.

This desire was like a burning in his blood. It tightened his body, stiffened his muscles with tension. Unlike the desire he had felt before, this one did not seem like one that could be ignored. And to be truthful with himself, he was not sure he even wanted to ignore it.

With an angry growl, he tipped his cup once more, only to discover that it was empty. Growling again, he tossed the cup.

Damn wench, this was all her fault. If she wasn't so beautiful, so damn sexy he wouldn't be having this problem. He didn't want her. She was too damn violent, too damn perfect, and because of her status as the Southern Lord's little sister, she was damn sure out of his league. Even though, legally, his status was almost equal to hers, possibly a little above her own due to the fact that he was third in line for the title of the Western Lord, he knew his hanyou blood brought his station far below her own, socially speaking.

A relationship between them was next to impossible. It just wouldn't work, and he damn sure had no intention of making a fool of himself for anyone.

Besides, she was his friend's little sister. It would be too weird and awkward to date her. Despite what Yamiko had said to him the day she arrived, he was damn sure Yamiko would not allow him to date his sister. Hell, if he himself had a little sister like Jolicia, he sure wouldn't want any male sniffing around her skirts.

His head swam again. 

Damn.

He knew how strong Demon Blood was, and he had how many goblets of it? He couldn't remember, but he knew he had more than two cups and that was two too many. On the other hand, the alcohol was helping him relax a bit, and his muscles were no longer wound tight with tension. That was an improvement from earlier he guessed, so being a bit inebriated was not so bad.

Lying back on the grass, his sighed as a nice little alcohol buzz settled over him and closed his eyes. The sound of the guests inside the ballroom drifted away as his body began to relax.

"Must you sit here and sulk?" asked a familiar voice.

His eyes opened. 

Standing above him, her yellow eyes glowing from behind her mask, was the object of his frustration. For a moment, he basked in her beauty, not at all dimmed by the mask covering her face. Her soft skirts brushed the top of his head, and he had the strangest urge to lift her skirt and take a peek under.

Fighting back the urge, he scowled hard and long.

"What the hell do you want?" InuYasha growled.

 

Jolicia's brows drew down in a glare at his harsh tone. He was always so damn touchy around her. She didn't understand him at all. She had been the object of a male's desire before, so she wasn't completely ignorant to his feelings, but his reaction was what was puzzling her.

Most men that desired her went out of their way to be nice and seductive. InuYasha seemed angry and embarrassed by his desire for her.

It was most confusing and refreshing.

Jolicia had to admit that it was exciting to find a male that clearly wanted her, but seemed hell bent on rejecting that desire. For what reason, she had no clue. But she wasn't really repelled by his feigned lack of interest and animosity, if anything; she was more drawn to it than ever, like a moth to a flame. She found his behavior absolutely fascinating, and different.

_**He** _ was different and she liked that about him.

Ignoring his tone and scathing glare, she took a seat next to him. Looking at him through her lashes, giving him a sultry look, she watched in satisfaction as he blushed and looked away.

Jolicia giggled.

InuYasha growled, and once more skewed her with a fierce glower, the blush still high on his cheeks.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" he demanded.

With a bright smile, Jolicia shrugged her slim shoulders, fighting back another giggle at the look on his face. Half anger, half embarrassment.

An amusing combination.

"Oh, nothing," Jolicia said.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here in the first place?" he asked, his eyes narrowing even more in pure amusement, "You weren't following me were ya?"

Now it was her turn to blush.

Though she had always been a very blunt person, not one to play games or beat around the bush, she hesitated. She couldn't very well tell him that she had followed him to be alone with him or that she had suffered the attention of those boring males from the masquerade ball just to make him jealous and had come to see if her ploy had worked.

He knew why she was here, the big jerk. He wasn't the smartest apple in the bunch; but she knew he was smart enough to figure out why she was here.

Seeing her blush, InuYasha leaned forward, his head buzzing from the alcohol. Jolicia gasped at the close proximity.

"So…." He breathed, "Why are you here Jolicia?"

Jolicia turned away, the red on her cheeks spreading to her neck.

"That is no concern of yours," she said haughtily.

"It is if you're out here following me around,"

At that, Jolicia turned back to him, her yellow eyes alive with anger, the flecks of gold in her beautiful eyes glittering. In that moment, InuYasha had the strangest urge to kiss her lush lips. It had to be the alcohol.

"I was  _**not** _ following you around!" she thundered.

And that quickly, the urge left him, replaced with the urge to throw her into the nearest river, just to hear her outraged squeak.

"Why don't you go back to your boyfriends and leave me the hell alone," he said angrily, "You seemed to enjoy their company,"

"At least they know how to treat a Lady!"

"Fat good that does you! You ain't no Lady!"

Jolicia growled low in her throat and for a moment, InuYasha believed she would strike him. Lord knows she had struck down her own brother for saying less than he said.

But a moment passed, and no fist connected with his jaw. Instead she crossed her arms with a huff and turned away from him, giving him her back to view. And what a lovely back it was. With the tight fit of her kimono, every lushes curve and crevice was plainly visible.

Damn.

Every part of her was so damn beautiful.

He shook his head at that thought. What the hell was he thinking? She wasn't beautiful, she was damn crazy is what she was. A goddamn psycho in a drop dead gorgeous body. That was all, nothing more nothing less.

With a loud scuffing noise, he turned away as well.

The two sat in silence for a while, unbeknownst to them, three pairs of eyes watched them from a large bush a few feet away.

 

"You're stepping on my dress, Yui," Yuki whispered fiercely, pulling on her dress to free it from beneath Yui's slipper clad foot.

"Well move over," Yui whispered back, "Your dress is too long. I can't help it if it gets stepped on,"

"Shush," Yuko said, "I can't hear what their saying,"

"That's because they're not saying anything, they're just sitting there blushing," Yui said as Yuki tugged her dress free.

Yuko leaned closer, straining to hear if anything was being whispered between the two, but heard nothing. She sighed.

"Well this was a waste of time," Yuko said on a huff of disappointment, "What's the point of hiding out here if they're not even doing anything?"

"Oh do stop pouting, Yuko," Yui said, "They need a little help is all,"

Hearing the sly tone in her voice, Yuko and Yuki turned to Yui. Yui was known for stirring up drama wherever she went and when she decided to stir that drama up, the result was always catastrophic.

"A little help?" Yuko asked gleefully.

"Do tell," Yuki urged.

"Well, seeing as Lady Jolicia has so many suitors and therefore a way to stir Lord InuYasha's jealous behavior, why not give her a taste of her own medicine?" Yui said with a flip of her long green hair, "We are women are we not? Do not you see? We all know the effect jealousy can have on a woman, driving her to do the unthinkable, to act out in a way that she normally would not. Lady Jolicia's temper is even shorter than Lord InuYasha's, who knows what sort of reactions we can draw from her,"

"You are quite right, Yui!" Yuki said with growing excitement, clasping her hands to her bosom," What an excellent idea!"

"Shush," both Yui and Yuko said in unison before throwing a worried glace over at the still silent couple.

"Sorry," Yuki said with a sheepish smile.

"Which one of us will pretend to pursue Lord InuYasha?" Yuko asked.

"I will of course," Yui said, "I am pretty keen on seeing them get together and besides, it was my idea after all,"

The two girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"And what better time to start than now?" Yui asked as she slipped from the bush before either girl could think to protest.

As she walked gracefully across the perfectly manicured lawn, her two best friends huddled down into a comfortable position behind the bush to watch.

 

Yui approached the couple quietly, straightening the wrinkles from her gown as she approached. Despite her bravado before, her stomach tightened and her filled with butterflies. She was nervous, why, she did not know. It was not as if she had never done this before.

Quite the contrary actually, she had done this numerous times before. Maybe it was because both of these individuals had a temper as hot as the blazing sun.

Despite her taste for drama, Yui was quite fearful of volatile confrontations that involved herself.

Sure it was fun to watch when it did not involve her but when it did, she clammed up, completely and utterly froze. Usually, she was able to play her little games and avoid any such unpleasantness, however, on the few times she was not so lucky, she always had Yuki and Yuko to shelter her from even the worst of tempers.

This time, she was going in virtually alone.

It was a daunting thought.

Yui reached the couple and stopped a few feet away from Lord InuYasha. As she observed his flushed face, she had to admit he was extremely handsome. He wasn't beautiful like his older brother, but he had a rugged handsomeness that she found very appealing.

Standing straighter and taller, she braced herself. Only once did she glance back at her friends hidden behind the bush. Seeing her looking their way, both women poked their heads from behind the green structure to send her smiles and gestures of approval and encouragement.

Taking a small breath, Yui turned to the couple.

"My Lord?" she called softly to him.

At the sound of her voice, both male and female turned their attention to her. Yui tried not to bow under the extreme pressure of their piercing eyes. Judging from the way Lord InuYasha looked at her, she knew he probably did not understand that when she had called out "My Lord" that she was referring to him. Yui nearly smiled at that. She found the notion strangely endearing.

However, the look in Jolicia's yellow eyes told her she was certainly not welcome. Though the woman's eyes were not cruel and unfriendly, they were sharp and assessing, looking over her as though sizing up a rival. 

Which, technically, was true.

"Lord InuYasha?" she asked softly to specify that she was indeed addressing him.

A silver brow rose over a slightly glazed amber eye. Yui nearly giggled at the look in his eyes. He was clearly border line drunk.

"Yeah, what do ya want?" he asked impatiently.

Ignoring his impatient demeanor, Yui smiled openly at him.

"I am Lady Yui. My father is an Overseer employed in the Eastern lands. I have looked forward to meeting you," she began, "I know that this is slightly out of protocol, but seeing as you have not asked, I thought I would ask instead. I wish to dance with you, if you will honor me with a twirl around the dance floor,"

Yui was just as shocked by the words coming from her mouth as she was sure everyone listening to the conversation was. She had never been so bold before. The silence grew deafening and stifling and as hard as she tried to fight it, twin blossoms of color heated her cheeks as multiple eyes stared at her in shock.

"My Lord?" she questioned, "Have I shocked you?"

InuYasha shook his head, though he still stared at her as if she had grown two heads. Lady Jolicia, however, no longer looked to be in shock. Instead she looked as though she wanted to scratch her eyes out. 

Yui pretended not to notice.

"Then you will dance with me?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah…sure," he said standing.

"Wonderful," Yui said hooking her arm through his own arm and dragged him towards the ballroom door.

She could feel the burn of intense yellow eyes at her back as she and InuYasha disappeared through the glass double doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

In a castle that rivaled the Western castle, a dark being sat upon a dark throne. The room in which he sat was expensively decorated in black and different shades and hues of crimson. Dim candles burned, casting a soft glow over the dark interior. A large, almost ceiling length hearth sat opposite of the throne, a warm fire blazing, chasing away the chill of the room.

A few dozen naked women littered the floor in various emotional states.

The prisoners and now slaves he had taken from one village or another huddle together in different dark corners of the room, while other, worldlier women hung around at the feet of the evil male seated on the throne in hopes of pleasing him and being spared death and abuse.

Slouched lazily in his chair, Vishious watched the festive little soiree taking place at the Western castle, hosted by none other than his future mate, Kagome. Before him, a mirror held up by a grotesque creature, brought forth from the Underworld only a week earlier. With such a large castle under Vishious' ownership, he had decided that servants were needed.

And so, a week ago, he had summoned the hideous beasts to serve his every want and whim. Tall and malformed, they were bony, their skin leathery and discolored, their faces sunken in, their eye sockets empty. All in all, they looked like skeletons with leathery skin. The creatures had no name, and were as intelligent as they were hideous and loyal to a fault, even though that loyalty was forced.

Upon their summoning, he had made sure that a piece of him was tied into their soul, eliminating their will to deny him or his commands.

The creature before him was stooped over from the weight of the large, almost full-length mirror made of pure and solid gold and silver, grunting now and then from the strain of holding it up. 

Vishious could care less.

His focus was solely on the goings of the festival. Or more so, Kagura and her little wolf man. She had not yet made a move to rid his woman of those mutts resting in her womb and he was not very happy about it. He did not like for his dictates to be ignore as she seemed to be hell bent on doing. She knew what her mission was and yet had not made one attempt to follow through with it.

That was unacceptable.

She would pay for her disobedience, as would everyone else. He would show Kagura the folly of showing disobedience towards her creator. He would punish many for the crime of one. He would show her who was master. Kicking away the women at his feet, he stood and paced over to the hearth at the end of the hall, not sparing a glance at the creature he passed who awkwardly moved to avoid his master or risk Vishious knocking him and the mirror to the ground.

Again, Vishious could care less, and took only momentary satisfaction of the women scrambling to get out of his way as he walked.

His mind was busy turning over new possibilities, new plans to crash the little May Day festival.

There were so many ways to go about it, so many avenues to explore. He could do it stealthily, but where would the satisfaction be in that?

Nay.

He wanted the May Day festival guests to know who dared to destroy their good cheer. He wanted them to know who he was, what he was, what he was capable of. He wanted to bring them all suffering and misery, to douse their good spirit.

The sound of a female screaming brought him from his thoughts. He turned slightly to look over his shoulder in time to see Tourcher bearing a woman down to the ground, shedding his hakamas and entering her in one hard thrust, his hips picking up a hard, punishing tempo. He turned back, tuning out the sound of Tourcher's grunts and moans of pleasure and the woman's screams of pain.

Tourcher had developed his affliction only three days ago.

Lust.

He was mad with lust for each and every female he came by. It mattered not what the woman looked like, her age, her weight, nothing mattered but what was in between her thighs. That was all that interested him.

Vishious shrugged, for now, he would let Tourcher's affliction go unchecked.

When the time came, he would turn his affliction against him. But not now, now was not the time. Right now, he had bigger and better matters to attend.

Leaving the hearth, he strode towards the double doors leading outside. Two creatures pushed the heavy double doors open, and Vishious stepped through them, heading straight for the rooms used as his private quarters. Through a maze of dimly lit corridors and halls, he reached a large door leading to his rooms.

He opened the door to his bedchamber and stepped inside. Immediately, his eyes sharpened onto the two women in his bed. Both were young, dark haired and badly bruised and misused, their honey eyes watching him with no small amount of fear, trepidation and weariness.

"Out, now." he barked sharply.

The women tripped over themselves in their haste to escape his presence.

Vishious watched as they skittishly walked around him to get to the door, their naked bodies discolored with bruises and lacerations. He smirked with satisfaction as the two women paled under his regard before scrambling to get out the door.

He dismissed them from his mind as the door closed behind him. His bedroom was decorated much like the rest of his castle in rich dark crimsons and black, the candles dimly lit. A large four poster, canopy bed took up a good portion of the room, a small chair and desk sat against the far wall on the right, a tall window above it. A trunk sat next to the nightstand located next to his bed.

Walking over to the trunk, he knelt down and opened the lid. Shuffling around inside, he searched through the contents until he found what he was looking for. Next to a wicked looking blade, a medium sized vial sat. Made of the glass, the liquid inside was a bright, forest green.

Pulling it out, he held it up to the light and closed the lid of the trunk.

Vishious tilted the vial and watched the thick liquid move sluggishly towards the top, before tilting it once more and watching it move slowly towards the bottom once more.

He smiled.

This would do quite nicely. With this, the little party would come to a crashing halt. He had not used this since his early days as a renegade, back when he had been no more than thirty-four. An old witch had given it to him, or rather; he had taken it from her after snapping her scrawny little neck.

Ahhh, how he remembered that day fondly.

The old bitch had refused to give him shelter. He had been running from one of the many bounty hunters looking to take his head. A well placed arrow dipped in poison had found its mark, wounded and near dying, he had come across the old woman's little hovel and had demanded entrance. 

The old bag had tried to turn him away.

With the last ounce of his strength he had choked the old hag to death with his bare hands as she turned to go back inside the house and no doubt slam the door in his face.

The frail bones of her neck had given way with little effort, and she had fallen into an undignified heap.

After hiding the body and waiting until his pursuers had moved on, he had searched her little hovel and discovered many books of spell, many vials of potions, poisons and concoctions. He of course took all that was valuable before moving on.

He was very pleased to find that Ehvil had been able to salvage quite a bit of those items.

Standing, he left the room, heading for his throne room once more. When he returned to the room, Tourcher was still rutting with the woman from before, however, the woman had either lost consciousness or was in shock for she was no longer screaming.

He didn't even spare the couple a glance as he brushed by the creature holding up his mirror. Throwing himself into his chair, he turned his focus to the mirror.

His eyes began to glow a deep red as he stared at his reflection in the mirror until the mirror itself began to glow red. His reflection in the mirror changed to that of an elegant, brightly lit room within the Western castle. The room was a good distance away from the main ballroom. It seemed to be more like a room where one would receive and entertain guests. The walls were painted a pale blue, the floors shinned, and a small table where tea and other treats could be served sat in the middle of the room.

A couple spoke in hush tones in the corner, leaning close to each other, the male nuzzling the woman's neck, and bringing a pretty little flush to her face.

His lips twisted in disdain.

Kagura seemed to be completely entranced by the wolf, Ensei.

She acted as though she had not a care in the world, as though she belonged in a world of peace and contentment.

She had sorely forgotten her role in life, she was his pawn, his tool to use and abuse as he saw fit. Lately, he had taken to reading her most intimate thoughts and he had been surprised and delighted by the deep dark hatred she harbored for him.

He knew that if she ever had the chance, she would take his life without a second thought.

Him, her creator, her  _**father** _ .

The thought made him smile. She was more like him than she realized. Deep down, she had that evilness, he himself had. Deep down in her very heart, she was capable of committing heinous crimes to get her way.

Inside of her, there was the capability of her causing some unimaginable pain.

Inside of her great evil lurked.

He wanted to bring that evil out; he wanted her to see herself for what she really was, for what he had created her for.

And he would, with the help of that little flee bag she was so damn enamored of.

He was the key to bringing forth her true character.

With an evil smirk on his face and malicious intent on his mind, he reached out for her mind, gently at first, alerting her to his presence, allowing her to squirm for a moment before overwhelming her with his aura.

The woman in the mirror jerked slightly, her eyes going wide with panic. The male reached out for her as she backed away from him.

"Are you alright, Kagura?" he asked, concern apparent on his face.

"Are you alright, Kagura?" Vishious asked aloud in a mocking voice, knowing his voice echoed inside her head.

Kagura forced a smile to her face.

"Of course," she said to the male, "I'm fine, I have to….um…..take care of something. It is of a very personal….manner…."

"Personal manner?" Ensei asked.

A deep flush started at her neck and jumped up into her cheeks.

"I've drank too much punch,"

Vishious threw back his head and laughed out loud.

"Ah," Ensei said with a smile, "I quite understand. I will await you here,"

Kagura made a hasty retreat, her face aflame. Vishious chuckled again as his eyes began to glow once more.

A small smog of black fog wound its way through the window, swirling before his face. The black smoke began to take shape, taking on the form of a large dark crow. Vishious' eyes gleamed as the crow screeched loudly, stretching its large dark wings.

The crow flapped its massive wings and flew to the ceiling, flying in tight circles between the candle lit chandeliers.

Lifting the vial, Vishious waited as the crow swooped down, feet first towards him. Its clawed feet clamped down on the vial before taking off once more, exiting through one of the many windows of the room.

As the crow sprang into the night air, it evaporated, disappearing in the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura burst through the double doors leading outside to the western gardens, her heart pounding so hard she was sure at any moment it would burst from her chest. Her hands shook, her legs felt weak, and once she was sure no one was following her, she took off at top speed towards the woods bordering the gardens.

What could he possibly want right now?

She had been enjoying her time with Ensei before  _**he** _ contacted her and made her leave Ensei with the ridiculous excuse of having to tinkle.

Her cheeks heated even more.

She did not even have those needs. She had never had to use the chamber pot underneath her bed. She had never even thought about it until now, actually.

What would Ensei say if he knew, if he ever found out? Would he cringe from her, knowing she was not a normal woman? Even though he did not seem like the type to be so cruel, she could not be completely sure he would not. She couldn't bear it if he did.

Heinous laughter filled her head.

Kagura stopped.

' _**You seem to be getting close to the wolf, are you not Kagura?'** _

Kagura stayed silent, trying her hardest to keep her emotion and her thoughts from reaching him. His question worried her. He was up to something. She could feel it, and that terrified her.

' _**Will you not answer your father's question, dear Kagura?** _ ' Vishious asked mockingly.

Kagura clenched her fists. He was no father of hers and he damn well knew it. He was her creator. Her torturer.

More laughter filled her head. Kagura gritted her teeth.

' _**Do you love him Kagura?'** _

Again, Kagura refused to answer.

' _**Maybe I shall find out for myself if you do or not…'** _

Kagura felt her gut tighten in dread and yet she still held her silence.

' _**Perhaps I shall kill him and gauge your reaction…'** _

"No!" Kagura cried out, unable to keep silent anymore.

Gods, if anything happened to him she had no idea what she would do. She couldn't even think of it. Just the thought made her heart constrict painfully in her chest.

' _**I grow tired of your hesitance to carry out your orders, Kagura,'** _ he said,  _**'Your continued disobedience is unacceptable. For your disobedience, others shall suffer.'** _

Kagura felt as though the air in her lungs was stuck. She couldn't breath, couldn't think.

' _**You have a choice, however. To appease me, who will you choose to suffer? The guests of this distasteful celebration or will it be that equally distasteful wolf?'** _

Before she could even react to his words, the sound of screeching filled her ears. Kagura took a step back as black smoke materialized before her. It swirled for but a moment before it took the form of a large dark crow. In one of its clawed feet it clutched a vial tightly.

' _**What is your choice, Kagura?'** _

The sound of her pounding heart drowned out his voice. Choose between allowing Ensei to suffer and the guests of the festival? How could she?

She took a breath to calm her nerves.

She knew in her heart what her choice was. She hardened her heart. There was no damned way she was allowing Vishious to harm Ensei.

Laughter echoed once more.

' _**Open your hand, Kagura.'** _

Without hesitation, Kagura opened her hand. The crow fluttered closer to her, its clawed feet holding the vial opened and dropped it into her open hand. Kagura looked down at the glass vial and a chill slid up her spine.

The vial was cold and ominous.

' _**This liquid is to be put inside the food for tonight's banquet. Do not ask what effect it will have, that is no concern of yours. Do as you are bid, or the wolf shall know true suffering and pain.'** _

Kagura looked down at the liquid as another chill crept down her spine.

Gods help her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	61. Emotions Gone Haywire

 

**Chapter Sixty-One:**

Emotions Gone Haywire

 

Kagura watched as the green substance landed inside of the large cauldron of rabbit soup. Briefly, the boiling brew glowed a bright green, before once more returning to its rich brown coloring. Kagura could feel Vishious' smugness wash over her in ugly waves.

She felt cold inside, down to her very bones, and sick to her stomach.

Taking a breath, she hardened herself. She had to do this. For Ensei's sake.

' _**That is more than enough, Kagura. Do not use all of it,'** _ Vishious cautioned her inside of her head.

Lifting the vial upright, Kagura replaced the stopper and returned the vial to the pocket inside of her kimono sleeve.

"Kagura, there you are,"

Ensei's deep voice nearly made her jump out of her skin. Kagura turned to face him, her heart pounding.

"Ensei, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to make her voice to sound as calm as she didn't feel.

"I waited a while for you to come back, and when you didn't I figured I'd come look for you. A servant said they had seen you headed for the kitchens,"

"Right…I um, I was asked to help out here for only a moment. They needed help with the, uh…seasoning for the rabbit stew,"

Ensei smiled.

"Then I will be sure to have a large helping of rabbit stew when it is ready,"

Kagura felt her insides clench with dread, and the cold feeling inside of her increased, crawling over her skin like a million spiders underneath her flesh. Vishious' laughter echoed in her ears, and Kagura had to fight the urge not to place her hands over her ears and scream her head off.

"Come," Ensei said, holding out a hand to her, "Let us rejoin the festivities,"

Kagura hesitantly took his hand. As he led her from the kitchens, her eyes remained glued on the cauldron of rabbit stew.

 

Her mind remained distracted the entire night, the clenching, tightening and twisting in her gut increasing as the hours passed and the banquet approached.

She had absolutely no idea what the green substance would do to everyone and she dreaded to find out. Her hands twisted together in agitation as her mind ran rapidly over all the possible consequences of her actions.

Maybe they would all die a gruesome death at the very first spoonful. Kagura could imagine their eyes liquefying and their faces melting off.

Or maybe they'd all go to sleep tonight and never wake again.

She shook her head. Nay, that would not be something her creator would do. That was way too easy, and he would chance killing Kagome if he had done so, and he would never let that happen.

Soon, too soon to suit Kagura, it was time for the banquet.

Kagura was seated next to Ensei at one of the tables for the nobles as the first course was served. To her relief, it was not the rabbit stew. Kagura ate in tense silence, too nervous to even try and carry on a conversation with anyone at the table, not even with Ensei, though he tried several times to engage with her.

Each time he asked if she was okay, she would paste on a stiff smile and ensure she was fine.

He assumed she was nervous because she was seated at a table for nobles and her being a commoner, a servant no less, being seated at the table might ruffle the feathers of more than a few snobbish nobles seated at the table. Kagura had no inclination to correct his assumption.

Let him think that, it was better than telling him the truth or worse, lying straight to his face.

By the third course, Kagura was wound up tighter than a bow and thought she would snap in twain when the servants began serving the guests a healthy bowl of rabbit stew. Her own bowl was set before her, and Kagura paled as another was set before Ensei.

Her breath was stuck in her lungs as he picked up his spoon.

Kagura opened her mouth to stop him.

' _**Open your mouth and he is as good as dead,'** _

Kagura's mouth snapped shut as the threat whispered over her mind like the crack of a whip. Her eyes widened in horror as Ensei dipped his spoon in the stew and began to eat. Vishious' laughter once more filled her ears.

Kagura turned away, a burning in her chest as her eyes looked over the room at the guests who were eating their soup as well.

Sesshomaru and Kagome, one table over, seated next to InuTaisho and Elder Toramaru were all eating their soup, next to them Lord Yamiko and his baby sister were eating it as well, across from them, three female fox youkai were merely sipping their own soup. A few chairs down Shusui and Sinjaku were busy eating while listening to Lord Sarinji, who had not touched his stew and InuYasha, seated next to them seemed a bit too deep in thought to even touch his soup.

Kagome's friend Sango and the male next to her, Miroku if she recalled his name correctly, were eating their soup with relish as they conversed.

There were a few that did not eat their soup, but not many. Everyone that was eating seemed unable to stop. Among those that she knew, only InuYasha and Lord Sarinji did not eat their soup.

"Aren't you going to eat your soup, Kagura?" Ensei asked, "It is delicious and seasoned to perfection,"

Laughter from Vishious once more, Kagura ground her teeth. Kagura raked her brain for a valid, inconspicuous reason not to.

' _**Eat it,'** _

Kagura lifted her spoon and dipped it in the brown liquid as chunks of vegetation and rabbit flesh floated around.

After a brief hesitation, she took a sip.

The warm soup was like nothing she had ever before tasted. It was delicious, so warm, it melted in her mouth. The season was perfect, blasting her tongue in sensation, the rabbit meat was tender and easy to chew, the vegetables seemingly fresher than any she had ever consumed.

It was the green liquid. She knew it because she had to make a conscious effort not to dip her spoon once more for another taste.

"I'm not…very hungry," Kagura told him, setting her spoon down, though her mouth burned, yearned for another spoonful.

"I'll finish it for you," Ensei said, snatching her bowl.

Kagura looked up at him in surprise as he began to eat the rest of her soup with relish, his eyes flashing a bright green an instant before once more becoming their normal brown.

Kagura felt sick to her stomach.

The banquet went on without so much of an incident, though more than a few people asked for seconds on the rabbit stew, even thirds until there was nothing left of the stew. Once the banquet was over, the guests retired for the night, giving their thanks to their host and hostess before turning in.

That night, after sharing a passionate kiss with Ensei and saying goodnight, Kagura could not sleep.

Her heart pounded with worry and dread. She expected at any moment for the sip of soup she took to take affect in some obvious and horrible way.

She was finally convinced that nothing extreme was to happen when the sun rose high the next morning and she was still intact, though restless, despite her sleepless night.

Kagura got up and dressed for another day of activity and fun. Today, Kagome had a few events planned. 

She was too worried to remember what they were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome rinsed her mouth with a glass of water and spit it out in the chamber pot. Goodness, now was a fine time for her to begin to have morning sickness. And here she'd thought to escape it for another month. What was strange, the taste in her mouth was not bad at all. It sort of tasted like that delicious rabbit stew she had had last night.

She must have thrown it up. Too bad, that had been one of the best meals she had ever tasted in her life. She shook her head and turned back to brushing her hair, thankful she hadn't gotten any vomit on her kimono.

Sesshomaru had already dressed and left to meet with the Lord Yamiko, Lord Sarinji, Lord InuTaisho, and Elder Toramaru to speak on the events occurring within their lands.

Despite the fact that this was a festival meant for happy chatter and laughter, Kagome had to concede that it was a good a time as any for them to discuss the tragedy occurring outside the safety of the walls of the Western castle.

Standing up from her vanity, she left the room in search for Kagura and Shusui to help her start today's events. Kagome smiled in anticipation. Today, she had a scavenger hunt planned. The guests would be divided into groups of two to six and sent off to scour the gardens, forest and castles for the items on the lists they would receive. The hard part was that in order to figure out what item they needed, they'd have to solve the riddles.

For those who did not wish to participate, she would allow them free reign to entertain themselves.

Each list had different riddles, that way, no one could cheat. The first team to get all the items on their list won the grand prize, and as the teams finished, they would receive a prize.

Kagome thought it was a great idea.

She found Shusui and Kagura already ordering the guests to form their team with no more than six members and had already begun to hand out lists to those that were ready. Within moments, twenty teams were formed and ready to go.

Most of the formed teams, Kagome had no clue who the people were, but she recognized those she did.

Sango and Miroku were teamed up with two males she didn't know, but by their dress and manner, they seemed like human nobles. One was tall with a bald head; he wasn't very handsome but seemed to have kind dark brown eyes. The other was of medium height and build with shortly cropped hair and average looks.

InuYasha was in a group with Yamiko's little sister, Jolicia, a feline male youkai and a young fox youkai that Kagome had never met before. The young fox seemed to be clinging to InuYasha's arm, bringing a flush to the young male's cheeks while Jolicia glared daggers at the girl. The male feline youkai was busy looking at the map with an excited gleam in his brown eyes.

Shusui and Sinjaku were teamed up with a fox youkai that looked similar to the one tugging on InuYasha's arm and a rather mousy looking human male.

Ensei and Kagura were teamed up with yet another fox female, and Kagome herself.

Once everyone was teamed up and had their list, the teams began their search. Kagome, Ensei, Kagura and the fox female named Yuko sat on a hill a distance from the castle, and read the first riddle.

" _My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick, Fat, I am slow, Wind is my foe,"_ Kagome read aloud, her brow wrinkling in thought as she repeated the riddle over and over in her mind.

"Wind is my foe," Yuko repeated aloud, "I don't get it,"

The group was quiet for a moment, each person digesting the clues in hopes of coming up with an answer to the complicated riddle. Silence reigned for a moment before the answer came to Kagura.

"It's a candle," Kagura said.

"A candle? How do you know? It makes no sense to me,"

"A candle lasts only a few hours, it is devoured by fire, if the candle is made thin it burns faster, if it made fat there is more to burn so it burns slowly, and of course, wind is its foe because wind can extinguish its flame," Kagura explained.

"Ohhhhhh, "Yuko said with a smile, "Now I see. You're very smart Kagura, is she not, General Ensei?"

"Aye, she is that," Ensei agreed.

Kagura blushed at that, Kagome merely smiled.

"Well then, since we know what it is now, why don't we go inside to see if we can find a candle that can be spared," Kagome suggested.

"Why don't we split up?" Ensei asked instead, "You and Yuko can find the candle while Kagura and I figure out the next riddle,"

"That's a good idea," Yuko said with a cheerful smile, "Come my Lady, we will find the best candle there is. We'll be back in but a moment,"

To Yuko's way of thinking, having Ensei and Kagura alone together could only help their relationship. Before Kagome could agree or disagree, Yuko looped her arm through hers and tugged her towards the castle.

Kagura watched the two disappear inside before turning to Ensei. Before she could speak, he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close against his body. Kagura gasped in surprise, her eyes looking up into his own heated brown eyes.

"Do you understand the depth of my feelings for you? Do you know how much I desire you?" he asked huskily, "Why do you continue to tease me so?"

Kagura's brows wrinkled in confused surprise. 

Tease him? 

What the devil was he talking about? Sure she was only a few months old but she knew what he meant by teasing. She had seen many a noblewoman teasing other males, playing coy; fluttering their lashes and letting loose bubbling giggles. To Kagura the whole teasing thing seemed only to succeed in wasting time, making the female look foolish and frustrating the male.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. I am not, nor have I ever teased you,"

His grip tightened and his eyes fairly smoldered.

"You damn well know what I mean," he said fiercely, his eyes taking on a bright green glow "You want me as much as I want you and yet you deny me. You deny us both with your constant teasing and coyness,"

Anger, hot and burning clawed up her spine before she even realized it. How dare he accuse her of teasing and coyness!

With an angry shove, Kagura tore herself from his arms, her eyes, unknowingly flashing a bright green. She was so angry, SO damn angry and she had absolutely no idea why she was so angry, only that she was. The anger came as such a surprise that she did not even notice when it happened.

"I do not tease, and I am not coy!" she hissed at him, her face contorted in anger, "Fuck you, Ensei,"

"If you had fucked me already we would not be having this discussion would we, Kagura?" he sneered, "You're damn sure not a virgin, so why not lay back and spread your legs for me?"

The anger pumped bright and hot through her veins, blinding her, bringing a bright angry flush to her face. She opened her mouth to speak and could say nothing. The irrational anger was choking her.

Once more she found Ensei's strong arm wrapped around her waist, the hard bulge of his erection spearing her stomach.

He leaned down to her ear, nuzzling the soft skin there.

"Fuck me Kagura, you know you want to," he whispered angrily, "Stop being a teasing bitch,"

Kagura pulled back and shoved him. He reached out and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her back towards him.

Staring up at him, Kagura huffed angrily, her breathing becoming labored as anger consumed her, her chest matching the heaving of Ensei's chest. They stared at each other, anger apparent in their eyes. Irrational, exaggerated and completely uncalled for burning anger that neither knew where it came from.

"Is everything okay?"

The sound of Kagome's voice broke the tension, and both angry individuals turned to face her. She and Yuko stood a few feet away, a long, fat candle clutched in Kagome's hand.

Kagura snatched her arm away from Ensei, before turning to Kagome.

"Everything is fine," she said, "I think I've had enough  _fun_ for one day. Finish the scavenger hunt yourselves,"

"Kagura, what-"

"Mind your own goddamn business!" Kagura hissed, her anger turning to Kagome.

The anger was alive and consuming, and thoughts, angry thoughts, thoughts that she had buried deep inside her sprang forth. This was her fault. Kagome was to blame for everything! If her creator Vishious had not desired  _her_ Kagura would not be in this mess in the first goddamn place. Her crimson eyes burned on her heavy extended belly. Her and those damn pups, she blamed them all.

With an angry glare at all three individuals, Kagura stomped off.

Kagome stared back at her with surprised brown eyes, hurt and confusion shining and yet Kagura felt no twisting guilt in her pit of her stomach. She felt only anger, blessed, unnatural anger, and she couldn't say she didn't like it. She felt exhilarated, exalted, things she had never felt before in her entire life.

It never occurred to her that she was feeling the effects of the green substance she had consumed the night before. The thought had not even crossed her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango looked up into the tree with impatience. How long did it take to pull a damn green apple from a tree? 

In the tree, Miroku climbed the somewhat sturdy branches. The apple at the top of the tree hung on a less than strong looking branch.

After figuring out the answer to the first riddle, the four of them had argued over who was to climb the tree and pluck the apple. Sango had flat out refused to go up there and had instead demanded one of the males to go. That had started up another argument between the males and so Sango had gathered three sticks and let each man pick one. Lucky Miroku had picked the shortest stick and after throwing Sango an angry glare, he had silently begun to climbing the tree.

Even though he had just started, Sango found herself unusually impatient. And the longer it took him to get up the damn tree the angrier she became with him and everyone else around her. She had no clue where the anger was coming from, nor could she seem to care.

Again she glared up into the tree at Miroku as he stumbled on a branch. She shook her head, her eyes narrowed in anger as her hands came to rest on her hips in irritation.

Some times she swore that a man was as useless as a sack of bread.

Her eyes turned to the human males standing around. They too were useless. Instead of looking at the next riddle and trying to figure what the answer was, they were too focused on Miroku up in the tree, waiting for him to fall and possibly kill himself.

Idiots.

A branch cracking and a muttered curse brought her attention back to Miroku up in the tree. Balancing himself on a ledge, he was reaching out for the apple dangling a few inches away from his fingers. Her heart began to beat as the sound of another crack filled the silence. Fear, as strong as the anger began to overtake her, clawing its way up her spine.

Good Lord what if he fell?

He could break his neck or be crippled!

Wringing her hands, Sango began to pace as fear and panic nearly choked her. Another crack had her heart was working overtime. Her breathing grew labored, her chest heaved, and her palms grew wet with sweat.

She was shaking and afraid and damned if she knew why she was so damn scared. Her mind was spinning out of control. Calmness eluded her.

Her heart slowed only when his hand wrapped around the apple, and he pulled it from the thin branch. As he began to make his way down the tree, Sango went to stand underneath it to await his descent. She glanced back only once to look at the two humans Toho and Lang. They looked a bit disappointed that Miroku was not on the forest floor riving in pain.

She didn't care. Everything was okay, Miroku was okay.

As his feet touched the ground, she could no longer hold back the overwhelming relief and happiness that came over her. Flinging her hands around his neck, she kissed him soundly on the mouth.

Pulling back, she looked into his surprised eyes. At first they shined back with desire and happiness and then suddenly clouded over to something close fury. His lips tightened as he tossed the apple to Toho, the tall bald male before he rather rudely detangled himself from her arms and took a step away. His eyes blazed green for but a moment before he spoke.

"What's this, Sango? Suddenly public displays of affection are okay between us?" he asked, sarcasm oozing from his lips, "Since when do you let others see the desire between us?"

Within an instant that burning anger was back, and her eyes blazed bright green a brief second.

"I was merely glad you made it out of the tree without killing yourself!"

"What the hell do you care, huh? Were you worried about me or were you worried that your secret sex toy would be injured?"

Lang and Toho looked at each other in surprise before turning back to the heated argument.

A red, angry blush bloomed in Sango's cheeks. Embarrassment and anger washed over her in crashing waves. How dare he say such a thing!

"Well we wouldn't have to be secret lovers if you had a more respectable reputation, you womanizing pig!"

"Oh and I guess your reputation is any better? Violent, hot tempered and too damn masculine for half the males in the castle, even the damn soldiers comment on how rough around the edges you are! Ninety percent of them think you prefer women!"

Shock rippled up her spine.

They thought she preferred women? She shook her head in denial.

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? You don't respond to any males attentions, and you rough around with the soldiers more than a woman should. What the hell are they supposed to think?"

"They should think about minding their own fucking business is what they should think! You know damn well I do not prefer women!"

Miroku shrugged.

"So what if I know? They don't and that’s because you have some stupid idea that our relationship should be kept a secret,"

"Well it's not a secret any more!" Sango exclaimed, sending a heated glare at the two men watching them silently.

"And whose fucking fault is that? Not mine,"

"Well it certainly isn't mine!"

"The hell it's not! You're the one that jumped all over me and kissed me!"

"I was glad you didn't fall out of the damn tree and die!"

"That doesn't mean you have to kiss me! Don't blame me for your own stupid mistake," he said, "Besides, I don't give a damn if anyone knows about our relationship, you're the one that doesn't want anyone to know. This is your problem not mine,"

Sango ground her teeth as the anger consumed her, crashing over her in merciless waves. She didn't want anyone to know about their relationship simply because….because….

Good Lord, now she didn't even remember why she wanted it to be a secret!

"You're a real jerk, you know that?"

Miroku merely shrugged.

"At least I know what I want, at least I'm not the one playing games here," Miroku said.

"I am  _not_ playing any games!"

"Sure you are Sango, you fuck me every night and yet you bulk if I even kiss you on the cheek in public. Games, Sango, I'm getting damned tired of the games. Maybe it's time to find myself a real woman, eh? A  _feminine_ woman that does not play games,"

Shock overtook her anger, and pain overtook her shock. Would he really do that to her?

He couldn't! She shook her head.

"You would never do that!" she exclaimed.

"Wouldn't I? You claimed I'm nothing more than a womanizing pig, why shouldn't I live up to your view of me?"

Her eyes widened slightly at his words, and Sango reached down, trying to summon the anger from before back up to the surface. It didn't come. Instead, what came was a heavy sadness and she felt the overwhelming need to cry.

Gods, what was wrong with her? What was wrong with both of them?

As a fat tear landed on her cheek, her mind no longer cared about what was wrong with them, only that she wanted to cry.

She was no longer in control of her emotion or her mind.

She saw his eyes soften and fill with guilt at the sight of her tears.

"Sango, I-"

Not wanting to hear anything he had to say, Sango turned and fled, her tears blinding her as she ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru sat slouched in a comfortable cushioned chair, the writing utensil in his hand twirling over his fingers. He watched his father underneath hooded eyes as he spoke. The words he spoke drifted in one ear and out of the other.

Lord Sarinji sat next to Lord Yamiko on his left and Elder Toramaru and his father sat on his right. The study had never been so tight with tension. There was tension between Yamiko and Sarinji as usual, however, the amount of tension there was, was a bit unusual, even for those two. Elder Toramaru seemed a bit more quiet and reserved than normal, and InuTaisho seemed a bit more controlling than he usually was.

The five had decided to meet up to go over possible plans to stop the killing in their respective lands or at the very least to identify where the threat was coming from and if it were part of the Evil Six. Sesshomaru was more than a little sure it was, however, without proof they could not safely draw that conclusion.

So far his  _father_ had been drowning on and on about the evidence, or lack there of and had yet to speak of a course of action.

His patience, usually not so easily broken was beginning to wear thin. He was tired of his father's voice, tired of his father taking control of situations that he himself had taken control of in the past, back when his father had been pronounced dead.

Those days seemed so long ago.

With every intention of being rude, Sesshomaru spoke up, cutting off his father.

"This Sesshomaru proposes that we send ten soldiers to at least half of the villages in our own territories to take up residence and report any strange occurrences inside any of the villages," Sesshomaru interrupted.

His father stopped mid-sentence, his amber eyes narrowed on his son, his displeasure at such rudeness apparent in his expression. Sesshomaru regarded him with an arrogant raise of a silver brow, daring him to respond to his rudeness, daring him to chastise him as if he were naught but a disobedient child, daring him to give him a reason, to give him an excuse to slay his own father.

He was itching for a reason, his claws curled at the thought of drawing his blood. He had no idea where this bloodlust was coming from all of sudden. Sure he had always been someone that had a love of violence, but this, this was something different.

He couldn't control it.

It was pulsing through his blood and mind unchecked and that was unusual for him.

"That would not be a wise decision,  _son_ ," InuTaisho said with a slight sneer that had Sesshomaru's claws flexing, "We know not what we are dealing with, and until we do-"

"How are we to know what we are facing if we do not take steps to find out? Waiting and discussing our lack of evidence is getting us nowhere, the time for action has come,"

"There is no need to get innocent soldiers killed,"

"Soldiers know their duty and should they fall, they fall with honor serving their territories," said with narrowed eyes, "Thousands have already died, are still dying, it is imperative that we make a move to bring a stop to it. Now,"

"We need to wait until Lady Kagome has birthed the pups and can once again aid us with her abilities,"

"This Sesshomaru's mate will not use her abilities to aid us while we sit back and depend so heavily upon her for answers and guidance. This Sesshomaru's mate will be busy with the caring of our pups. She is not a tool to be used against the Evil Six. I will not have her placed in danger,"

"She is already in danger,"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, his patience being stretched so thin he felt as though he would snap at any second. His father seemed intent upon testing him this day, and Sesshomaru was more than happy to give him the confrontation he seemed to be pushing for. In fact, he needed it almost as much as needed to draw his next breath.

"My mate is not in danger as long as I breathe her and she will remain protected as long as this Sesshomaru draws breath," he growled, "I will not allow anyone to place my mate in danger for any reason at all, and that is the end of it,"

"Your mate will-"

"Do as this Sesshomaru bids her to do," Sesshomaru spat, "When it comes to this Sesshomaru's mate, you,  _father_ , have no authority over her,"

InuTaisho's nostrils flared, and a dangerous light entered his eyes at the level of disrespect and contempt his son was showing him. He knew what that ungrateful pup was about. He was goading him, testing the limits of his restraint and by God he had reached them. InuTaisho curled his fingers into tight fists. Anger pulse through his veins.

If it had been anyone other than his son, he would have severed his head from his body at the first hint of an insult.

But Sesshomaru was indeed his son, as ungrateful as he was.

And InuTaisho was getting sick and tired of walking on eggshells around his pup, tired of that centuries old grudge he was so damn determined to hold onto and throw in his face.

Sesshomaru had pouted for way too damn long.

His mother was long dead, and no grudge would change that fact, no grudge would change the events of the past. Why in the hell couldn't he see that? Why in the fuck was he so damn stubborn?

It didn't matter anymore. InuTaisho had come to a decision.

He wanted his place as Lord of the Western lands back and he would have it back. He had not died so the title still belonged to him. Of course he would not turn his son and Lady Kagome out of his castle, but he would not be made a second or "co-Lord" over his own territory. Enough was enough. It was time to reclaim his throne.

He would mend his broken relationship with his son afterwards.

It would all work out.

Inwardly he shrugged. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his thoughts struck him as wrong and selfish, but at the moment, with anger and resentment pulsing so heavily in his veins, he couldn't find it in him to care.

"I believe it is in our best interest to go along with Lord Sesshomaru's proposal," Lord Sarinji said after a long, choking silence.

"I have to agree," Lord Yamiko said, "I'm sick of sitting around and doing nothing while people are dying. We can't afford to wait any longer,"

InuTaisho looked to his brother, wondering who he was siding with, but Toramaru said naught, merely stared off out of the window, buried deep in his thoughts. He had said very little today, and that was not his brother.

"Then we are agreed," Lord Sesshomaru said, smugness clear in his voice, "This meeting is complete. At the end of this festival, we will meet to go into more detail,"

The meeting ended tensely and swiftly. As everyone stood to leave, InuTaisho's eyes burned a hole in his son's back. He would not overlook this incident, this snide, sneaky attack from his son. 

This would end now.

"I would have words with you, Sesshomaru," InuTaisho said before he could leave.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned, the smug expression still upon his face. InuTaisho clenched his teeth, his jaw locked so tight he felt sure he'd shatter his teeth. His eyes flashed bright green briefly.

"I will not take such disrespect from you, pup," InuTaisho fairly snarled.

Fire lit Sesshomaru's eyes, and his lips turned back in a blatant snarl.

"This Sesshomaru is no pup; do not make the mistake of assuming so,"

"No matter how big you get you always be my pup,"

Sesshomaru snorted at that. If InuTaisho had not been so damn angry he would have been shocked to hear such an undignified sound coming from his son.

"Say what it is you have to say,  _father_ and be done with it,"

"Fine, it is time I had my say," his father said with narrowed eyes, "I am your father, and you will show me respect. I am sorry about what happened with you, your mother and I, but I cannot change the past, and I will not continue to be penalized for century's old mistakes,"

Sesshomaru's own eyes narrowed as his father spoke, blood rushing in his head, bringing a reddish haze to the front of his mind.

"And I am going to take my rightful place as Lord of the Western lands," his father said, "I am entitled to these lands and I shall no longer pretend as though I do not wish to reclaim my proper status,"

Silence reigned supreme in the study. The fire in Sesshomaru's eyes blazed out of control. The markings upon his face turned ragged, and his eyes flashed a bright green once before turning a blazing crimson. Sesshomaru stepped forward slowly, the air around him crackling and stinging with unchecked angry energy.

Face to face, nose to nose, eye to eye, he stood before his father, his jaw clenched so tight he could barely forced the words through his tight lips.

"You will become Lord of the Western lands when this Sesshomaru's dead body lies cold in the earth and not a moment before,"

With those cryptic words, Sesshomaru turned and stomped from the room, irritation apparent in each step.

InuTaisho watched him leave with no small amount of anger. He would rather die than let him reclaim his rightful place.

Stubborn fool.

With a growl, he turned to the window, uncontrollable anger crawling over his skin. He was right and his son was wrong, and when he took his rightful place as Lord of the Western lands he would have no choice but to accept it.

And if not…

Well….if he had to remove his own son from his path to Western title then so be it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Laughter rang through the empty dark hall.

Shoulders shaking, stomach tightening, Vishious looked once more at the mirror and burst into another fit of hysterical laughter. Tears came to his eyes, and the pain in his sides increased.

Never in his life had laughed so hard.

Sitting up, he wiped tears from his eyes and struggled to hold back his mirth. The liquid was working perfectly. The fluid was designed to bring forth intense emotions while repressing a person's control. Once the emotion is brought forth it is intensified, amplified, blinding the individual of all rationality. Thoughts that are normally kept inside the mind are forced through the lips.

He had always wondered what would happen if a person was stripped of the control of their emotions and private thoughts. How society would handle being forced to be brutally honest, when phony smiles were replaced with sneers, when the thoughts you held private were common knowledge, when no one could hide the darkness that lurked in their hearts, the darkness many a person would just as soon pretend was not there.

Now, he would find out and the thought brought forth even more laughter.

This would be a learning experience for them all. And the lesson would be this:

They were no better than he. That the evil he let shine forth unchecked was deep inside their own hearts, they only needed a bit of help showing it.

He smiled.

He was more than willing to help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!** _

_**Until next time.** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	62. A Different Side Of Kagura

 

**Chapter Sixty-Two:**

A Different Side Of Kagura

 

Kagura paced the length of her bedroom, trying to calm her nerves and resist the urge to storm back downstairs and give Ensei a piece of her mind. Where in the hell did he get his nerve? Really, what right did he have to say such things to her? And he had said it right to her face!

“You're a tease he says…fuck me he says,”

Kagura stopped and turned, pacing the opposite way, continuing to mutter under her breath about asshole males. Her anger had receded enough to let her think a bit clearly, but not by much. She was still angry; still shocked that Ensei had said such things to her.

He had never spoken to her in such a way.

_**Never** _ .

He had always spoken to her with utmost respect, treating her like a precious, fragile treasure that was dear to him; today he had spoken to her as though he thought her to be one of those coy, spoiled women she had observed.

She didn't like it, not one bit.

And, even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was hurt.

Hurt that he thought she was a tease, that her feelings and actions were faked, and that she had only been flirting with him in some desperate need for male attention.

That was certainly not the case at all.

He had to know she wasn't at all like that. That she would never try and play games with him.

The only reason that she had not agreed to become his mate was because of her desire to protect him. She knew that if she allowed herself to become too attached to General Ensei that Vishious would use that attachment against her. Would torment and torture her merciless. She didn't think she could bear it if something ever happened to him, especially because of her.

Sadness bloomed, diminishing all anger at that thought. It felt as though a heavy weight had been placed on her heart, and suddenly she felt sad; sadder than she could ever remembering being in her entire life, even when she had been a sex slave to Naraku.

If she could cry, she was she would have been bawling like a baby right about now.

The pain was so intense, amplified a thousand times until it festered into something she could not put a name to. It became something beyond mere sadness, became more crushing than the deepest of depressions, leaving her nearly breathless in its wake.

God she wished she could tell him why they had to be apart, why she couldn't risk his life, even for her own happiness.

She just couldn't do it.

She wanted so badly to be with him; to become his mate and to live a happy life with him. It was her fondest wish, her most desperate dream.

And it would remain only that; a desperate dream.

Unless…

Unless she did something to change that. If she could change that dream into reality, why shouldn't she at the very least try? What did she have to lose? All Vishious wanted of her was the termination of Kagome's unborn pups. If she could do that, would Vishious allow her to be with Ensei?

A plan, dark and evil took shape in her head, pushing away the lingering sadness and replacing it with determination. Her eyes flashed green before fading back to their normal sparkling crimson.

Why shouldn't she try and change the way her life was going?

Why shouldn't she grasp her happiness despite the consequences?

Why did  _**she** _ have to sit around and be miserable instead of happily mated to the man she loved?

The pacing stopped, and Kagura turned to the large window of her bedroom, her arms crossed over her chest.

The answers to those questions were simple.

Because she allowed others to dictate her life, because she was afraid to take chances and most of all, because of that damned Kagome and her miserable pups.

Once more, anger exploded over her senses, blocking out rational thought.

She had never felt such anger before. It boiled in her blood and washed over her in giant, crashing waves. Her fists clenched of their own accord, a visible testament to the fury that coursed through her body.

No more would she allow her to ruin her life. If Vishious wanted her so damn bad, then he could have her. All she wanted was Ensei. As long as she had Ensei, she was okay. Closing her eyes, Kagura did something she had never done before. Something she had never wanted to do before.

She contacted her creator.

It was easier than she expected it to be. Their connection was strong, easy to pick up.

`Master Vishious,'

Instantly, dark energy swamped her, bringing that nasty evil shadow to her mind that usually sickened her. Today, she did not feel sickened but empowered by the energy, it reinforced her determination, her resolve to take control of her life.

_**`Kagura'** _ , he began, his voice laced with satisfaction and no small amount of amusement,  _**`You surprise me with this visit. Usually I am the one that initiates conversations,'** _

From the lazy, amusement in his voice, Kagura knew that he had heard every thought in her head. That he had known she was going to contact him and most importantly, he knew what she was going to contact him about. It didn't bother her though, not like it used to. She was glad he already knew what she wanted; it saved her time from having to explain it.

_**`I have indeed been reading your surprisingly dark thoughts, Kagura,'** _ he continued,  _**`you want so badly to mate that wolf do you not?'** _

`More than anything,'

His loud, chilling laughter rang in her ears. She ignored it; she could care less if he thought her situation funny. She meant what she said; she wanted Ensei more than anything in this world. It didn't matter what she had to do to be with him. She would do it.

_**`I knew that you would come around eventually. You are, after all, apart of me,'** _

Kagura couldn't deny that and didn't really care to try.

_**`I will grant your request, Kagura. You may mate Ensei, in exchange; I want those mutts dead,'** _

Kagura felt her heart leap at his words. She heard only four words; “you may mate Ensei”.

Over and over the words rang in her head, sending joy blooming throughout her entire system. They could be together, finally. She didn't know what to do, what to say, how to react. She wanted to run downstairs and find him right now and tell him she would be his mate, that she could be his.

_**`Make no mistake, Kagura, if those beasts growing inside my woman are not terminated within months of your mating, Ensei will pay the price of your failure,'** _

`Of course Master,' she responded absent mindedly.

_**`I want them dead. A youkai child can survive in conditions a normal human child would not. Sending Kagome into an early labor may not be enough to destroy them, she is already nearly five months gone, and a youkai child needs only seven months of development. Many healthy youkai children have been birthed at five months. You may have to kill them yourself if you cannot kill them in the womb,'** _

`I understand. I am prepared to do what is necessary,'

Walking over to her vanity, Kagura began to brush her hair, wanting to look perfect for Ensei. She wasn't worried about killing them, not when she had permission to mate Ensei, not when her dream was so close to becoming a reality.

Dark laughter filled her ears as the brush caressed her hair. Still, Kagura could not feel the normal disgust she usually felt when hearing his laughter.

It didn't bother her at all.

_**`I am glad my amusement does not bother you, Kagura,'** _

She was sure he could care less if it did or not. Standing, Kagura walked over to one of the trunks of clothing lined up against the wall of her room. Pulling out a few kimonos she assessed each color and design, unsure of which to wear, wondering which kimono Ensei would find her more desirable in.

Vishious' pleased demeanor crawled up her spine as she decided on a deep blue kimono with red trimming and a red obi.

As she dressed, she felt the loud thumping of her heart, the hard pounding her veins. Everything suddenly seemed surreal, as though she was living in a dream world and none of this was actually real. She would have pinched herself if she had not known for certain that she was not dreaming, that she was completely awake and this was really happening.

She was going to become Ensei's mate. It was all she could think about. The happiness she felt was all consuming.

_**`Do not forget, you mate him with a price; his life for the life of those pups. If you do not carry out your end of this bargain, he will pay and so will you. I have no need to bargain with you, Kagura. If I wish for something to be done, I will see it done, however, I am in good humor and wish to see how far you are willing to go,'** _

If she had not been afraid he would retract the deal, Kagura would have snapped at him in pure irritation. She knew what she had to do; she really didn't need him to keep reminding her about what would happen if she didn't go through with everything.

There was no way in hell she was going to back out. Not when so much was at stake.

Dressed to perfection, Kagura left her bedroom, in search of General Ensei. She had not seen him since she had stomped away in a huff earlier that morning.

As she walked down the halls of the Western castle, passing by guests, she seemed to be completely oblivious to the strange actions of the people around her.

Her head did not turn at the couple embracing passionately in a dark corner, their groans and moans loud, their lips locked in a heated kiss as their hands groped and their bodies rubbed against each other.

She did not even blink at the fist fight that had broken out between three human men right in the middle of the hallway, nor the people gathered around, cheering on the combatants. Walking along the edge of the free for all, she continued on down the hall, ignoring the weeping woman that ran past her, screaming of her desire to end her life.

None of this registered as strange in Kagura's mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“How was that Shusui?” Kagome asked, sitting the erhu aside.

Silence greeted her question. Kagome sighed. It had been like that for a while now. Shusui was not paying any attention to her at all. Instead, she was focused on the male standing a few feet away speaking to some other males about Gods knew what.

All afternoon, Shusui's attention had been solely centered on Sinjaku. The woman watched him as though she wanted to walk over there and devour him on the spot.

Having seen the look on her face so many times already, Kagome was no longer embarrassed by the blatant lust in her eyes. Kagome knew that she had had that look on her face more than once when Sesshomaru was concerned.

At the thought of her mate, Kagome's brows drew down in confusion.

Something was up with him, that much she knew. What it was, he would not say, but she had a hunch that it had to do with his father.

The two of them had been glaring at each other more than normal since yesterday. Come to think of it,  _**everyone** _ seemed to be acting quite strange. This morning alone, the soldiers had broken up over three dozen fights among her guests, more than six women had been sent home because of their attempts to end their lives and she was sure that every female here would leave pregnant with all the open sexual activity was going on.

Something was wrong; horribly, horribly wrong.

It seemed as though somewhere in between yesterday and today her guests had lost control of their emotions and actions.

Control seemed a thing of the past, and Kagome was not sure what had caused the change.

For the hundredth time that evening, Sinjaku glanced over at Shusui, his eyes gleaming with hot desire. She had seen that look so many times in the eyes of her mate that she had an idea of what he wanted to do to Shusui right now and Kagome was afraid he would walk over to their shady spot under the oak tree and drag Shusui off to consummate on the mutual desire between them.

Or worse, consummate on their desire right in front of her.

With everything that had been going on, Kagome knew that was a real possibility.

Having had enough of sitting here and talking to herself, Kagome stood and walked towards the east wing garden at a slow pace, stopping only a few times to watch as the western soldiers broke up this fight and that as she passed.

Sure to steer clear of the mayhem, Kagome veered off along a different path, away from the mainstream of guests.

As she walked, she made out two forms sitting underneath a tree.

One of the individuals under the tree was InuYasha, and strange enough, next to him sat a woman. The young woman was very pretty. Her long green hair lay in curls about her shoulders, her dark pink kimono decorated with pretty blue butterflies. At the moment, her brown eyes were shining with interest as InuYasha spoke to her.

Though InuYasha spoke in gruff, short answers to her questions, he didn't seem to mind the young woman's company.

In fact, he seemed to be quite content to speak to the woman.

That was a first for him; Kagome couldn't remember seeing him with any women before. It was nice that he had other things to occupy his time rather than try and find new ways to irritate his elder brother. For that, she was glad. Her moody mate seemed liable to commit murder at the first sign of mischief from his younger brother.

Just as she was deciding to make a move to go over and say hello, a dark haired, yellow eyed female marched over to the two. Kagome had to blink at the large amount of anger and irritation that radiated from the woman, the jealousy clear on her beautiful face.

The woman was Jolicia, Lord Yamiko's little sister.

Surprise made her eyes widen. Was InuYasha involved in a love triangle with those two women?

From the way Jolicia marched up to the two and began yelling, shouting obscenities at the top of her lungs Kagome could only conclude that something indeed was going on between the three. And as InuYasha stood and began shouting as well, Kagome took a few steps cautiously backwards before turning and hurrying away. 

She  _**really** _ didn't want to get caught up in that mess.

Deciding that she didn't want to see what other misconduct her gardens contained, Kagome headed back to the castle.

Inside, she found Elder Toramaru in the library reading from an old looking book. So far, he had not demonstrated any out of the normal behavior. Perhaps he had some idea of what was going on here and could help her get things back to normal.

Knocking on the open door, Kagome waited for him to notice her. Her brows drew down in confusion as he ignored her and continued on with his reading.

Again, she knocked on the open door.

“If you are here to speak with me about the behavior of your mate and his father, leave now,” Toramaru said coldly, eyes still glued to the book.

Astonishment flooded her mind. Her mouth opened and closed, unable to form words. Had she heard right or were her ears going bad?

“Excuse me?” she asked when she could form words again.

Shock raced through her system once more as he leapt from his chair, sending it crashing to the floor and walked over to her, intense anger in his eyes. Taken aback, Kagome took a few steps back into the hallway, surprised at the level of aggression radiating from his body.

“I'll hear no more about their petty squabbling!” he thundered, “No more do you hear me?! For years I have played peacemaker between those two, running back and forth between the two of them, trying to ease the tension between them! A waste of time! No more! If they wish to kill each other then let them!”

The library door slammed in her face.

For a moment, Kagome stood in the hall, too stunned to move.

The sound of weeping brought her back to reality. Sango rushed by her dressed as feminine as Kagome could ever recall seeing her before. She had almost not recognized her.

“Sango!” she called out before the older female could turn the corner.

Sango stopped and turned at the sound of her name. Her eyes were moist with tears, high color blooming in her cheeks. Kagome was again surprised at her appearance. She had colored her lips with deep red paint, added a little to her cheeks and had her hair up in a bun, exposing the softness of her neck and throat.

Her kimono fit like a second skin, the color an attention grabbing, blazing red. Sango had never worn anything so provocative.

“Sango, what's wrong and why are you dressed like that?” Kagome asked.

“Nothing is wrong,” Sango sniffed, wiping at her tears, “I'm getting married,”

Kagome blinked.

Had she heard correctly?

“Married? What in the world are you talking about Sango?”

All at once Sango began to talk, her words a bit jumbled together.

“Miroku said I wasn't a woman, I mean not feminine like a woman. That I liked other women, or at least that's what other people think, so I did this,” she said gesturing to her hair, makeup and clothing, “I wanted to show him I was feminine that I don't like other women and I'm not trying to be a man and then he was so nice to me compared to yesterday and said “marry me” and so I said yes. I'm getting married, don't you see?”

No, Kagome didn't see at all.

“…That's…quite the story, Sango. So you're crying because you're happy to be getting married,”

Suddenly the tears stopped, and Sango pinned her with an irritated look.

“No I am _**not**_ crying because I'm happy! Haven't you been paying attention to anything I've said?!”

“Of course I have, I just don't understand why you're crying if not in happiness,”

“I'm crying because I had to dress like a lose, feminine whore to please him!”

“Well, you didn't have to, I'm sure Miroku loves you just the way you are,”

“You didn't hear what he said! Or how he looked at me!”

“It may not have been…him really. Look, something strange has been going around here lately, and maybe Miroku is affected like everyone else is,”

“I have no idea what you're talking about Kagome, and if you're not going to make sense then I'm not going to waste my time talking to you right now,”

That said, Sango turned and walked away, her sobbing ringing through the empty hallway. Stunned, Kagome watched as she disappeared. Turning, Kagome began walking in the opposite direction.

She had to talk to Sesshomaru. Things were starting to get really; really weird and she had no idea what to do at this point in time.

Everyone seemed on edge, their emotions completely out of control and even stranger was the fact that no one else seemed to notice the change! No one seemed to think that anything was wrong, or that their behavior was out of the normal. It was as though everyone was under a spell and completely oblivious to what was going on around them.

Maybe Sesshomaru could help shed some light on this insanity and undo whatever spell had ensnared her guests and friends.

Not sure where to find Sesshomaru, Kagome headed to the place he'd most likely be.

His study.

Traveling towards her destination, Kagome was grateful that she didn't have to avoid any fights or walk in on any couples in a compromising position. The hall was blessedly empty of guests.

As she neared the double doors of the room, she slowed. The air around her seemed charged and heavy, like there was too much energy in the long hallway. It crackled over her skin, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. The high voltage seemed to be coming from the double doors of Sesshomaru's study.

Good Lord what was wrong now?

Moving faster, Kagome hurried to the doors, and without knocking, she threw open both doors.

In the room, Sesshomaru and his father stood nose to nose, their energy whipping out of control around them, their eyes blazing red, their markings jagged and bright magenta. They looked seconds away from killing each other.

They hadn't even looked her way when the doors opened.

“Think you I would not kill my own son?” InuTaisho asked, “You have said more than once that I am no father of yours,”

“Indeed this Sesshomaru has told this to you. If you feel that you have the strength to kill me, then make your move,” Sesshomaru hissed.

“Sesshomaru?” Kagome called out carefully, her heart pounding.

Neither male looked her way. Not about to be ignored again, Kagome walked into the room, placing a hand on Sesshomaru's silk clad arm. The muscles beneath her hand were tense and hard as a rock with tension. It seemed an eternity passed before his crimson eyes melted back to amber as he looked down at her for a brief moment before once more cutting his eyes at his father.

InuTaisho seemed to have a bit more trouble controlling himself than his son.

“Lord InuTaisho, please. You must remain calm. This isn't the way to do things,”

InuTaisho's red eyes glanced her way once before turning back to his son. Kagome held her breath.

A tense moment settled over the three, Kagome was afraid that the two were going to attack each other right in front of her. The energy in the room surged, growing more and more suffocating with each slow moving minute.

It was almost too much for her to bear.

Her knees nearly buckled in great relief as InuTaisho sneered once, turned on his heel and left the room, taking some of the tense energy from the room.

“Why do you interfere?” Sesshomaru asked as the doors slammed behind his father.

“Because I don't want to see you or your father get hurt. It won't solve anything if you two kill each other,”

Sesshomaru stood silently, watching her with intense amber eyes.

“Do not interfere again,”

Kagome's brows drew down in anger at that. She had been talk to rudely all day and she was getting a little sick of it.

“I will interfere as I see fit, Sesshomaru,” Kagome said angrily, “I'm not going to sit back and watch you and your father try and destroy one another. If you don't like it, then stop trying to fight with him,”

Once more, silence filled the room. Sesshomaru watched her under heavily hooded eyes. A new gleam came to his eyes, this one completely familiar. Kagome felt her pulse beginning to increase in tempo, her body going warm all over.

Kagome looked at him in surprise. Now she was sure there was something going on with him.

Of course there were times where he allowed her to see his desire for her outside their bedroom, but these sudden mood changes were out of the ordinary for him. One minute, he would be so damn angry she feared someone would lose their head if they made one wrong mood, then another minute his face would be arranged in a mask, wiped of all emotions and then seconds later, his eyes would blaze with desire for her and he'd be on her before she could even blink.

“Your temper arouses me,” he growled as he approached her.

“Sesshomaru-“

“Quiet,” he breathed against her lips as he pulled her flush against his own body.

His lips crashed down on top of hers, sweeping her into a heated, demanding kiss. His hands moved over her, groping and squeezing. Kagome felt her obi loosening, her kimono gaping open in the front. She knew what he was about and before they got too far into it, she wanted to at least do what she had come here to do.

Pulling her lips from his, Kagome tried to speak.

“Something is wrong with everyone, Sesshomaru,”

Seeming not to hear her, Sesshomaru attacked her neck and throat with hot, wet, open mouth kisses that sent shivers up her spine and muddled her thoughts. Kagome moaned as his hands slipped into her kimono and found her sensitive breasts.

His fingers tweaked her nipples, swirling the pad of his thumbs against the tight buds.

With a heated gasp, Kagome pushed her lips against his own, her hands working to remove the layers of his clothing. The rustle of silk sliding to the floor whispered throughout the room as Sesshomaru pushed her towards a nearby wall.

As he pushed her kimono up over her hips and lifted her up, Kagome wrapped her legs around his naked waste, gasping loudly as he entered her with a hard thrust, growling in pleasure as he sank deep.

Slipping her hands into his open kimono, Kagome ran her hands down his back before raking her nails up his strong back. Sesshomaru hissed in pleasures, his hips surging upward eagerly, pounding inside her with intensity. Kagome's loud moans filled his ears, turning him on even more. 

He pushed harder, deeper, driving her insane.

As the pleasure washed over her, Kagome's hands clawed at his shoulders, fisted in his hair, tugging so hard that she was sure she'd rip the hair from his scalp. She could not have stopped herself even if she wanted to.

Not with him driving her over the edge.

Kagome slumped against his chest as his hands tightened on her thighs and he lifted her, still impaled on his hard, pulsing length. The sound of objects and scrolls hitting the floor filled her ears before she found herself laid gently on the top of Sesshomaru's large mahogany desk.

Had she not been driven nearly insane in pleasure, she would have protested about the mess he was making of his things.

She was sure that a few of those documents littering the floor had to be very important.

At the moment, Sesshomaru didn't seem to give a damn and neither did she.

Intertwining her fingers with his own, Sesshomaru brought her arms up over her head as his hips began to thrust in earnest, pounding against hers with nearly uncontrollable passion. Kagome felt her screams of pleasure slip past her lips, unable and unwilling to try and stop them. Leaning down, Sesshomaru nipped her neck with sharp fangs, murmuring dirty words she had never heard him use before.

Her toes curled up as the beginning of her climax began tingling over her body.

Sensing the oncoming orgasm, Sesshomaru rotated his hips, brushing over the most sensitive spot inside of her as he increased the speed of his thrusting hips. His husky words washed over her, adding to the seductive excitement of the moment.

“Cum for me…”

Kagome exploded, his name on her lips as her body jerked, clenching his thickness inside of her. Sesshomaru groaned as he ground her hips against her own, cumming hard and long. His body shivered as the tremors of her inner muscles gripped him tight, milking him of everything he had to give.

He collapsed atop her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, her hands stroking down his strong sweaty back.

As the heat of the moment cooled, Kagome lay beneath his heavy, comforting weight.

She was convinced now.

Something was definitely wrong here in the Western lands.

 

The dinner table was tense and quiet. Kagome ate quietly, her eyes shifting left and right over the faces of her dinner companions. She was afraid to move too much, to make as much as a sound, to do anything other than quietly eat her dinner.

After their bout of lovemaking, Kagome had tried a few more times to speak about the strangeness occurring in the Western lands.

Sesshomaru however had been as confused as everyone else she had spoken to was. From what she had gathered from their conversation, he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about; he had not noticed anything strange occurring and wouldn't hear anymore about it.

Kagome felt as though she were living in an alternate reality where everything was backwards, upside down and completely out of control.

The tension at the table was so damn thick she could barely eat her meal.

Even though InuTaisho was at one end of the table and Sesshomaru at the other, the two continued to glare at each other, murderous intent shinning in their identical golden eyes. InuYasha and Jolicia glared at each other in much the same way, while the fox youkai Yui gazed up at InuYasha with the fondest smile; bringing more rage to Jolicia’s yellow eyes.

Lord Yamiko however seemed to be completely subdued, staring down at his food without uttering a word to anyone. Shusui and Sinjaku stared at each other with barely contained lust, and strangely enough one of those fox youkai girls were watching them with glee.

Sango and Miroku were sitting next to each other, both with different expressions on their faces. Miroku was grinning like a fool while Sango looked absolutely miserable.

She noticed that Ensei and Kagura were missing from the table.

After what Kagura had said to her yesterday, Kagome had steered clear of her, hoping that whatever had come over her would wear off. She was not sure if it had or not and really wasn't in the mood to find out right about now.

Lord Toramaru was also absent from the table.

The only person that seemed to be remotely normal was Lord Sarinji and InuYasha. She had no idea what to make of that.

A crash brought her out of her thoughts. A scream of outrage pierced the air, shattering the relatively quiet and peaceful dinner. Kagome turned to the sound. A servant bringing desert had spilled the pastry onto the lap of one of the guests seated at one of the other tables.

The woman, a plump, shrewd, red face human noblewoman rose from the table, upsetting her table as she stood.

“You clumsy asshole! How dare you ruin my good kimono! I should have your head for this!” the woman shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The servant didn't seem to appreciate the woman's comments, and to Kagome's shock, the servant responded with a few comments of his own.

“That kimono was ruined the moment you squeezed into it,” he hissed as he turned away, heading back to the kitchens.

Kagome's mouth dropped. Her eyes shifted to Sesshomaru, wondering what he would say about the rudeness of his servant. He was not even paying the scene the slightest bit of attention. His focus was still centered of his father.

Kagome's eyes swung back towards the woman as she let loose an outraged cry of indignant fury, picked up what was left of her dinner and hurled it at the servant's retreating back.

Noodles, vegetables and sauce stained the back of his clothing.

The servant turned, murderous rage in his eyes. Picking up the dinner plate of a nearby guest, the servant threw the food at the plump woman.

The woman ducked and the bowl of soup landed atop two gentlemen behind her.

That was all it took.

Kagome had no idea who started throwing food next, but suddenly the room erupted in a battlefield of dinner warfare. And as food whizzed over head, hitting innocent and not so innocent people, Kagome could only wonder:

What in the hell had gotten into everyone?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!** _

_**Please review.** _

_**Laters..** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	63. Falling Apart

**Chapter Sixty-Three:**

Falling Apart

 

Large, clawed hands traveled over the globes of her rear end, the claws scratching lightly along her flesh bringing her groggily from her semi-sleep state.

She knew those hands, was familiar with the hardness pressing against her lower back.

Her mate was awake and heavily aroused.

She felt his desire like a physical caress. It was intense, potent and all consuming, flowing along her skin.

Her stomach fluttered with stirring desire. At four months pregnant, her hormones were ragging more than usual. Sexual satisfaction had become important on her list of things she needed everyday.

His palm made its way over her belly, caressing gently and lovingly briefly, then moving on to the other parts of her anatomy. Kagome gasped aloud as his hand capture her breast. Skillfully he plucked at the hardened nipples, pinching hard enough to make her catch her breath before soothing the abused bud with the pad of his thumb.

The sweet torment was slowly but surely driving her insane.

Of their own accord, her hips moved, back against the hardness at her back. Sesshomaru's hiss of pleasure filled her ears. With a hungry growl, he attacked her neck and throat, kissing and suckling, biting and licking, his own hips moving in a frenzied pace against her bottom. His other hand moved, parting her sleeping kimono.

A loud moan escaped her lips as his hand found the sensitive nub between her thighs and began a deliberate slow, circular caress.

“I'm going to fuck you, mate,” he whispered, nipping hard at her earlobe.

Kagome rotated her hips against his finger, his wicked dirty talk filling her mind, turning her on even more.

“I've seen you, Kagome. Talking to that diseased wolf,”

Distantly Kagome was aware of the anger and jealousy that coated his voice, but the continuous motion of his fingers on her breasts and pussy was making it so damn hard to focus on his words. She didn't want to talk about Sarinji right now; all she wanted was the orgasm that was just beyond her reach.

“You are mine,” he growled, “Not his,”

“Sesshomaru,” she moaned gently, grinding in earnest against his fingers, “not now…”

She was on the edge, so very close. The pressure, the motion of his fingers, it was the right combination, hitting just the right spot.

Her orgasm was coming; she could feel it, currents of pleasure traveling through her body.

“Yes now,” he rumbled out, pulling away his hands.

Kagome nearly screamed in frustration. Without a thought she reached back and punched him right in the arm, trembling with intense need and hunger.

He ignored the hit.

Gripping her arms, Sesshomaru bore her down onto the futon, covering her body filly with his own though careful not to lie heavily on her large rounded belly. Leaning down, his nose brushed her cheeks softly, his hips pushing against her own.

“You belong to me, woman. What need do you have to be in his company so frequently?”

Kagome forced herself to try and think past the blinding pleasure he was creating with the hardness pressed between her thighs.

She licked her lips before speaking.

“I've told you Sesshomaru, something is going on,” she squeezed her eyes shut against the pleasure as his mouth descended on her throat once more, “He's the only one besides me and InuYasha that aren't affected,”

His hands adjusted her clothing, letting her feel the hard heated length of him against her tingling core.

Her mouth opened and a moaned escaped. Her legs came up, holding him in place as he ground his naked flesh against hers. The hot friction, the wet slippery slide was enough to send her into an orgasm.

As she came apart, he nipped at her ear, licking at her neck. Her nails dug into her palms as the orgasm washed over her senses, sending her mind spinning out of control. His name rolled off her lips as spasms broke over her body.

As she came down from her intense peak of pleasure, he began to speak again.

It took her a moment to focus on his words. His hips were still moving against her own, the sensation making her body jerk with every stroke against her sensitive flesh.

“And I've told you, woman, you speak of nonsense. I see nothing out of the normal happening,” he growled out, “I see only my woman spending an excessive amount of time and communication with a male of low consequence,”

Releasing her arms, he moved downward, parting her sleeping kimono and kissing the exposed flesh.

Pleasure tingled down her spine, pooling low in her belly and spreading throughout every nerve ending in her body. She shivered as his tongue caressed her thigh, nipping softly at the smooth skin with sharp fangs.

This had become a normal, frequent occurrence for the two of them. Sesshomaru waking her with caresses and sexual pleasure, then expressing his anger and jealousy over Lord Sarinji in some masculine need to make sure she realized she belonged to him and not to the Eastern Lord.

Just one of the many behaviors he had demonstrated over the past week and it seemed to be getting worse, more intense and explosive.

His emotions were so close to the surface now that Kagome feared they'd explode at any moment.

“Sesshomaru…” she breathed softly, reaching down to gently brush her fingertips over his sensitive ears.

Her breathing grew labored as his hot tongue traveled upward, dangerously close to her heated core. Kagome held her breath in restless anticipation and erotic expectation.

At the first soft lick, she nearly exploded.

He lapped at her gently at first, bring her desire to a simmering boil.

“You are _**mine**_ ,”

Waves of pleasure shot through her at the guttural words spoken against her core. Her hands clenched in the furs beneath her as his tongue suddenly speared deep and rough, plunging in and out at a frenzied pace.

Her back arched high, a scream of ecstasy erupting from her throat.

Her trembling thighs squeezed his head tight, her toes curling. Blackness overtook the edges of her vision as his tongue did some sort of wicked trick, caressed a place inside her that was so sensitive it sent her spiraling into another, hot, intense orgasm.

Her body jerked, clenching and unclenching beyond her control.

Just as she was sure she was going to die from the intensity of it all, he moved, wedging between her thighs and driving himself deep inside her wet, contracting channel.

She came again, her nails digging into his working ass, hanging on tightly.

She was screaming, could hear herself but could not stop. It felt so damn good, too damn good, bordering on the edge of pain. Rough clawed hands grasped her beneath her thighs, pulling her legs up and open. The new position allowed him better access, pushing his hard cock deeper and deeper.

Pleasurable pain took over her body as he sank balls deep. She thrashed, a silent scream on her lips as she came again, crying out his name over and over.

Sesshomaru grunted as she clenched him tightly inside of her, his hands gripping her thighs even tighter, uncaring of the bruises that would be left behind. His eyes closed as his body tightened and snapped. He came hard and long, loud groans erupting from his throat.

He stopped, teeth clenched as she gripped him tight, milking the cum from his twitching dick.

Leaning his forehead against her own, he basked in the after ripples of his own orgasm. Her hands gently ran down his strong sweaty back as his hands released her raised legs, letting them slide back down to their bed.

Kagome sighed deeply and contently as he slipped free from her body, leaving behind the wet residue of their lovemaking.

She felt so tired and sleepy, adrift on a weightless cloud of ecstasy.

Sesshomaru rolled to the side, pulling her possessively into his strong arms. Kagome didn't protest. She felt too drained to stop him and to tell the truth, she didn't even want to. Cuddling was the best part after sex.

As she lay in his quiet embrace however, worry infringed on her peace of mind.

His behavior was getting out of hand.

Not only his but everyone else's as well. It was like their emotions were reaching their limits and Kagome had a feeling that it was all about to explode.

Sango was a complete wreak, pushing herself to be everything Miroku seemingly wants in a woman though it made her unhappy and had sent her into a deep, gripping depression. 

Kagome could never recall ever seeing her best friend so sad.

It was heartbreaking. 

She cried, she sobbed, she wailed, and moped but in seconds could go from deep sadness to blazing unnecessary anger at any and all that crossed her path. All the while, Miroku seemed to be oblivious to her sadness and was hell bent on flaunting his new intended bride to anyone that would spare him time.

Shusui seemed to have lost control of herself completely, falling prey to her desire for Sinjaku, though Kagome had the suspicion that that fox girl, Yuki had had a hand in bringing those two together.

Yuki made them small pastries every afternoon and offered the food only to Shusui and Sinjaku. After consumption, the two adults would find themselves too hot for their clothing. Kagome had walked in on the two engaging in sexual activity like a couple of hormone ragging teenagers on more than one occasion in more than one public place.

And to make matters worse, they seemed completely oblivious to her disapproval of public sex or simply didn't care enough to stop their activities.

Whatever it was, she feared her caretaker would end up pregnant at this rate.

And then there was the developing, explosive love triangle between InuYasha, Yui and Jolicia. While Jolicia and Yui seemed to be ready and willing to tear each other limb from limb, InuYasha seemed genuinely torn between the two females which was causing a lot of friction between him and Yamiko.

As far as Yamiko was concerned, InuYasha shouldn't have any trouble choosing between the two.

His sister was prettier, smarter and a hell of a lot more desirable than the young fox female Yui. Of course, InuYasha wasn't comfortable with discussing his feelings for Jolicia with her brother, and as a result, their conversations ended in fierce arguments and physical fights.

Now this wouldn't have been so unusual for the two males if not for the murderous energy that radiated off of Yamiko.

Kagome feared that soon, Yamiko would do some serious damage to the hanyou.

Beside her, Sesshomaru stirred.

His arms unraveled from around her body as he rose from their bed. Kagome watched as he disappeared into their bathing area. She lay in bed as he bathed and dressed, feeling too lethargic to do anything other than listen to his movements and contemplate the various problems they were facing and probably had yet to face.

He reappeared a few moments later, dressed in his normal silk clothing and armor.

“Are you going to train with the soldiers?” she asked as he moved around the room.

“A hearing of villager disputes has been scheduled for today,”

As he sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his boots, Kagome hesitated to ask her next question. She knew he would be agitated by what she wanted to know, but she felt she had to ask.

“Will your father be there as well?”

He paused briefly, his entire body tensing before continuing his task.

“Yes,”

Kagome felt her heart clench. The situation between him and his father had become so very explosive that she was so afraid of having those two alone in the same room without anyone there to cool their tempers.

If Kagome wasn't there to do it then no one else would.

Lord Toramaru had essentially turned his back on both his brother and nephew; stating that he would no longer waste his life trying to mediate between the two.

No matter what she said to him, he would not change his mind.

He had left peacekeeping entirely up to her and Kagome was worried that she couldn't keep up with the two busy males, let alone keep the peace. She tired easy now days; the pups were in the middle of another growth spurt and from what she had learned from the books and scrolls in the library she was in the month where most of their development would be taking place.

The extreme growth was sapping her energy, making her tired and sleepy.

Despite all of that, she knew she still had to try.

“Sesshomaru, I know you and your father don't get along, but-“

“We have had a good morning together, Kagome, do not soil it with talk of that male,” he said with a bit of irritation coating his voice.

Sitting up, Kagome wrapped the fur around her body, scowling at him.

“I'm only trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret later,”

“If harm comes to him at my hand, you may be sure that no feelings of regret will follow,”

Angry energy crackled, turning her stomach at the intense rage behind it. This is what scared her the most; how fast and easy his emotions raged out of control and how strong and potent they had become. Everything he felt was magnetized and amplified, washing over those nearby in crashing, crushing waves that sent chills down one’s spine.

“Sesshomaru-“

“Enough, woman. I'll speak no more of it,”

Kagome watched silently as he stood from the bed, walked over to the door and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. In the silence after his departure, Kagome struggled not to vomit at the malice he left behind.

The energy was suffocating, lingering on the air.

She rose from the bed, unable to bear it a moment longer. Quickly she bathed and dressed and left the room. In the hallway, the energy still lingered, like a bad smell she couldn't get rid of.

Dread crawled up her spine. Over the past week, she had noticed the steady build of the heavy air left behind by those that were affected by whatever disease was plaguing the inhabitants of the Western castle. At first it had been just a small lingering disruption, nothing that made her feel ill, but now it was as thick as a heavy fog.

She was scared.

Scared that something was about to happen, scared that whatever was effecting her guests, family and friends was about to reach its climax and when that happened, more than one person would end up hurt, physically and emotionally or worse.

It had to be stopped, something,  _**anything** _ had to be done.

Kagome turned and went in search of Lord Sarinji, the only other person that seemed to be in his right mind. The fear receded a bit as she walked. As long as she had at least one person on her side, she felt a little less scared, but what could two people do in the face of all this chaos?

What could they hope to accomplish when they didn't even know what was wrong with everyone?

She had no idea, but still, they had to try and do something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura sighed in great relief as she rose into a sitting position in Ensei's bed.

Ensei had left a while ago to train with the soldiers. He had been slacking off for a week, he'd said, and needed to make sure he didn't get lazy because of it.

It was fine with her; there were things she had to take of anyways.

Of its own accord, her hand moved upward to lovingly caress the mating mark nestled in the hollow between her shoulder and neck. It seemed to be a dream and everyday she feared she would wake up from that dream.

But when she pinched herself and realized that this was reality, her heart once more swelled with overwhelming love for her new mate.

This week had been the happiest time of her short life. She and Ensei had spent everyday and every second together; making love, arguing and then making love again. He was so different at sex than Naraku ever had been.

He didn't hit her, nor did he do things she didn't want to do.

He was tender and gentle, so much so that at times, she would feel the heavy pressure of pain in her chest that she felt whenever she wanted to cry.

Of course she was not able to cry tears, she cried in her heart. She cried in her heart at the beauty of him and their love, and how fortunate she was at being able to be loved by such a male as General Ensei.

But this morning, the honeymoon was over.

Waking up without Ensei nestled beside her had brought back the importance of her mission. In order to keep Ensei, to retain the happiness she had found with him, Kagome's pups had to be dealt with. She felt better about her decision now that she knew what life would be like with her mate and she was more than ready to set about ensuring their future together.

As she dressed, a stillness came over her, an emotionless cloak that blocked any other emotion she might feel regarding the dark deed she was about to commit.

Her heartbeat slowed, and her blood ran slowly thorough her veins.

Sitting down at the vanity, Kagura brushed her short black hair gently, staring at the coldness in her own crimson eyes. Such frigidness had never been there before, and yet, had she been able to think clearly about it, she would have realized that her eyes seemed almost identical to her master.

The comparison went unnoticed by her.

Standing, she left Ensei's bedroom, grabbing her fan from a bedside table as she left, instantly going in search of Kagome.

She found the young pregnant woman speaking in hushed tones with Lord Sarinji in the library. She pulled back from the open door before they could see her and stood outside the door, her back to the wall as she listened to the conversation.

“I'm not sure there is anything we can do, Lady Kagome,” Sarinji was saying, “I have no idea what is going, nor do I know how to stop it,”

“I know, but things seem to be escalating at a frightening speed and I'm afraid that something bad is about to happen,”

There was a slight pause.

“Have you had a vision of something bad happening?”

“No, it is just a feeling I've had for a few days,”

“I see,”

Lord Sarinji sighed before speaking again.

“The only thing we can do is to try and keep anything too terrible from occurring,”

“I've been trying to do that but its getting to be too much for me, with the pups going through a growth spurt, its draining a lot of my energy,”

“I understand. Is Lord Sesshomaru still exhibiting intense disdain for his father?”

“Yes, and he’s meeting him today and the two of them are going to be hearing the complaints of the villagers and I'm afraid that something is going to happen if no one is there to keep them from becoming too agitated with each other,”

“Can you not convince Elder Toramaru to step in as he has done before?”

“No, he won't budge. He says that he has wasted too much of his life standing in the shadow of his brother and making sure that his sons were happy. He said that he would no longer waste his time trying to keep them from killing each other,”

“Allow me to step in and try to keep things civil,”

“I'm not sure if that would be wise. Sesshomaru isn't exactly…fond of you, and with everything that's going on he may not tolerate interference,”

“Let me worry about that, my Lady. He has every right to feel animosity towards me. I behaved in a most inappropriate manner after your mating with Lord Sesshomaru. I understand that now, I ask now that you allow me to do this as a way to make amends,”

“Are you sure about this?”

Kagura poked her head around the corner to see the male nod. Kagome sat on the window seat while Sarinji stood before her.

“I am quite sure, my Lady. Let me do this, let me make things right,”

After a brief hesitation, Kagome nodded.

“Okay, but please be careful,”

“Of course,”

Kagura slipped away from the doorway and ducked around the corner as Lord Sarinji left the room. She turned and walked back towards the library doors, pretending as though she had not been listening in at the door only a moment before.

“Ah, Kagura,” he greeted as they drew closer to one another, “Congratulations on your recent mating to my General. He is a good male,”

Kagura paced a smile onto her face.

“Thank you my Lord,” she said sweetly, “Have you seen Lady Kagome by any chance?”

“Aye, she is in the library,”

Kagura bowed slightly at the waist.

“Thank you,”

Without another word, Kagura walked passed the male and into the library. Kagome was still seated on the window seat, her hands caressing the large swell of her belly.

Kagura could not help glaring at the large tummy.

Those mongrel pups residing inside that expanded stomach were the only thing keeping her from living the life she wanted, the life she deserved, the life that Kagome was trying to keep away from her. Anger lapped at her mind, nearly blinding her.

Kagome turned, sensing the hostility in the room.

For a moment, the two stared at each other, and something passed between the two; a silent message of discontent from one woman to the other.

“Kagura,” Kagome began hesitantly, “Is something wrong?”

Kagura felt her lips twitched, threatening to spill every unkind thought, every feeling of resentment she harbored towards the pregnant female.

`Is something wrong?' she mocked in her mind, sneering mentally at the question, `Something is very wrong indeed, but I will make it right, very, very soon,'

Instead, her lips stretched into a smile that did not reach her eyes.

“No, there is nothing wrong. I just came to see if you wanted to have tea with me,” she said, “I know I've been a bit…strange lately, but there is a reason. There have been some changes in my life. Changes I'd like to speak to you about, if you wouldn't mind,”

Kagome smiled in understanding as she stood with just a tad bit of difficulty. Kagura walked over to help her to her feet.

“Sorry, with my babies growing so rapidly I've been gaining a lot of weight, very quickly. It's inhibiting my movements,” she said, “Of course I'd like to have tea with you,”

Kagura smiled as Kagome preceded her out of the room. She could feel Vishious on the edge of her mind; watching and waiting in pleased anticipation, having already read her plans in her mind. Though she was surprised to admit it she was glad he was pleased with her for once.

His pleasure was damn sure preferable to his displeasure.

As the two headed upstairs to a private room, Kagura gripped her fan tightly, feeling that emotionless coldness once more wash over her.

She was ready, more than ready.

Today she would take her future in her hands and live the life she had always wanted.

And nothing and no one was going to stand in her way.

Not now…

Not ever…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Vishious barely spared look at the beast pouring his Demon Blood into his goblet. At the moment, his entire focus was on his woman and his creation Kagura.

The mirror gleamed before him, filled with the image of Kagura following his woman for `tea'.

He was pleased beyond belief.

Finally, the worthless woman was going to do as he commanded. Had he known the effect of the green liquid on Kagura, he would have poured it down her throat long ago. The selfishness, the evilness, buried deep down in her heart had come to the surface.

The change was both startling and unexpected.

He had had no idea that his `daughter' so resembled him in temperament and desire. She had the same look he wore when he was about to do something that was less than the right thing to do, and her single minded determination to do whatever it took to secure her own happiness was a trait he claimed proudly.

His heart was bursting with what had to be `fatherly pride'.

He laughed aloud at the notion, paying no mind to the curious looks some of his other pets were sending him.

Fatherly pride indeed.

Ha!

The idea was ridiculous. He was merely pleased that his woman would be rid of those diseased mutts she called pups.

It was almost too good to be true.

“Master….we are hungry…”

Vishious looked over at the male addressing him. The being that had replaced Khaos and bore his resemblance looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Next to him, Ensanity and Mahdness fought over shiny jewels found in one of the destroyed villages they had visited the day before. It seemed that both of the beasts had developed the affliction of greed.

Tourcher sat in a corner, touching himself, lust consuming him like a wicked disease, while Ahgony watched him with growing anger. Of all the afflictions of his little pets, Ahgony's was the most fascinating.

Wrath.

His anger was always near, always so close to the surface. He was always angry that Tourcher was so filled with lust, he was always pissed off that Mahdness and Ensanity were so greedy and he was mad that Khaos ate so much and hoarded the food.

Ahgony was always angry.

Khaos had developed his affliction the other day; gluttony. Feeding was on the forefront of his mind every single moment of the day. Even when he was eating, he was continuously looking for more, acting as though he had not eaten in days.

It was a pain in the neck, but it had its advantages.

Yesterday, Vishious had taken away his food for disobedience and Khaos had begged, pleaded and swore undying loyalty just for a bite of human flesh.

For his sworn obedience, Vishious had granted him two men and a child as a reward.

Control was the key, and he was very good at bringing a wayward servant to heel. Kagura was the prime example of that.

“You have already eaten today, Khaos,” he informed the hungry male.

“We are hungry still Master,”

Vishious contemplated the being a moment, wondering if he deserved to be indulged today. It couldn't hurt to teach him another lesson, just to make sure that his control of the beast was as strong as he wanted it to be.

“Come here, Khaos,”

The being blinked at him, still seated on the floor. He looked over at the others sitting on the floor, wondering if his master was speaking to one of them.

Seeing his confusion, Vishious made himself clear for the hundredth time.

“Your name is Khaos. You are to come to me when I call,”

Khaos nodded, stood and walked over to his master. Vishious leaned in close, nearly nose to nose.

“You can have one human child,” he said, holding up one finger, “If you disobey you will go without food for one week, is that understood?”

He nodded eagerly and hurried off to the dungeon below where hundreds of human males, females and children were imprisoned, kept alive only for the purpose of feeding his beasts.

Vishious turned back to the mirror, taking a sip from his cup as he watched.

Life was good.

Once those pups were dead he would make his move. He would destroy the Western lands and all those that inhabited it, and once he was done, he'd have his female, beautiful, pup free and completely at his mercy.

Ehvil came to stand next to him, unusually quiet today. With their connections, Vishious was certain that the other male knew what was about to take place.

Vishious was very aware that his friend still had some misplaced fatherly affection for his woman and any possible action taken that could potentially harm her made him uneasy and almost unwilling to stand by and watch it happen.

Vishious was understanding of course.

Ehvil had spent many years with her, and had grown attached. Though, had his feelings been other than fatherly, Vishious would have taken his head by now, but with the regard in which he held his woman, it was acceptable for now. As long as Ehvil did not interfere with any of the plans he put into motion, he saw no reason to comment on the emotional attachment.

At least for now.

As the two males watched the activity in the mirror, Khaos returned, munching on a human kidney while dragging a human boy by the leg behind him, smearing the stone floor with dark crimson blood.

He took a seat in a corner and ate with relish.

“The people are beginning to fall apart,” Ehvil commented as the two women in the mirror skirted around a particularly brutal fight.

“Aye, they are!” Vishious agreed delighted amusement, “The green substance is leaving their systems but not before one more explosive display of intense emotion,”

He took another sip of Demon Blood.

“One week is how long the effects lasts, and at the end of that week, KABOOM! Emotions run over, tempers flare and control snaps like a weak human's neck!”

Throwing his head back, Vishious let out a hearty laugh at the analogy and took another deep gulp of the liquid in his goblet.

“The conclusion of this day will be catastrophic,” he said, swirling the contents of his cup.

Ehvil remained silent, his eyes intent on the mirror and the two women entering a private room to have tea and converse.

Though his mouth remained close, his eyes said it all.

He was worried for his daughter, and the heartache she was soon to endure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The room was deathly silent and tense. Men standing before the two males squirmed, uncomfortable with the heavy, open animosity between father and son. Never before had the citizens of the Western lands been in such a situation. Today was the day of the bi-weekly hearing of problems to be solved between the inhabitants of the land.

Usually, during this time the large Hall would be filled with loud arguments and bustling energy. Today, the silence was so thick, so potent that it was hard to breathe. The disgruntled men in the room were too afraid to do anything other than stand quietly and wait for their turn to speak.

Sesshomaru glared at his father seated next to him, his fingers digging into his palms. His eyes flashed green , and the markings on his face brightened in color.

It was getting harder and harder to hold back his hostility towards his father, and from the intensity in the eyes of the older male, Sesshomaru was sure his father was suffering from the same near loss of control.

All morning, InuTaisho had dominated the hearing, solving issues as he saw fit, talking over his son completely as though he were the only Lord of the Western lands.

To make matters worse, the people,  _**his** _ people listened to the son of a bitch, bowing to his every command; not once looking over at Sesshomaru to see if he approved of the solution.

Nay, once InuTaisho spoke, they accepted his solution without question and hurried away.

Everything had been fine before his father had risen from his grave. He had never had to sit back as a bystander and let someone else make the decisions, to take control away from him.

He had had more than enough. He could take no more of it. Not one more second of it.

The next man came forward, his daughter at his side. The old man was short and bald, stooped over from years of hard work as a farmer. His clothing was wrinkled and dirty, torn in places and badly mended in others.

His daughter was in much the same state. Quiet and clearly quite nervous, the young woman wrung her hands together anxiously. Her brown eyes moved between the two youkai before her, sensing the dangerous situation the two were creating and wishing with her entire being that she would leave this room with her life intact.

“My Lord,” the old man began, addressing InuTaisho, “My neighbor has been stealing my sheep and chickens late at night from my farm,”

The man pulled his daughter roughly forward.

“She seen em',”

Before InuTaisho could even open his mouth, Sesshomaru spoke up from his place beside his father, capturing the old man attention.

“Where is this neighbor?”

The old man pointed a crocked finger at a middle aged man standing near the double doors. Sesshomaru felt satisfaction spear through him at the raw displeasure radiating from his father. It crackled over his skin like a soothing balm being applied to a festering wound.

“Come forward,” Sesshomaru commanded.

He could hear the crack of his father's clenched jaw. At the sound, his anger receded, extreme amusement taking its place.

The old man hobbled forward, his face whitening as he drew closer. It was painfully clear that old man would have preferred to be anywhere than where he was right now. His hands trembled involuntarily, and his steps slowed with a rapidly increasing feeling of dread and fear.

Sesshomaru waited impatiently for the man to stand before him.

He didn't give a damn about his fear. All he cared about was the man's ability to obey him and only him. If he so much as looked over at InuTaisho, he was not sure if he could stop himself from taking the man's head.

“What do you have to say in your defense against these allegations of property theft?”

The old man swallowed before kneeling down on one thin knee and bowing his head.

“My Lord, I cannot lie, I took the sheep and chickens but I'm poor and sick and old. My land bears no fruit and my animals are diseased and dying. I was starving my Lord; I beg you, have mercy on a humbled old man,”

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak.

“You have my mercy,” InuTaisho said, “A sheep and chickens will be sent to replace the ones you stole and you will receive work at another farm,”

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together, anger burning in his veins once more. His fist clenched and rage blinded him, gathering in a frenzied pitch of unparallel volume into the pit of his belly.

No more.

He could take no more. It was time; time to assert himself, to show once and all that he was the Alpha in the Western lands.

Damn the Elders decision and damn his father!

He would  _**not** _ continue on with this Co-Lords non-sense. He needed no help running his lands or his people. He needed no help making decisions, and he damn sure didn't need any help being the Lord of the Western lands.

Sensing the dangerous change, InuTaisho spared his son a look before turning to address the people gathered.

“That is all that will be heard at this hearing,”

The people filed out eagerly, stumbling over each other in an effort to leave before the raging tension and undercurrent of anger exploded, devouring all in its path. When the last person had excited the room and the doors had closed once more, the room fell deathly silent.

Their eyes burned a bright green, before slowly bleeding red. Markings grew jagged and claws lengthened and flexed. Sesshomaru felt his fangs pushing against his gums and lips almost painfully. Energy crackled against energy, and the two men sat stiff and tense in their chairs, knowing what was to come, knowing that they had reached the end of the line.

Claws flexing, green poison tingling at his fingertips, Sesshomaru made the first move just as Lord Sarinji burst through the door, yelling for the two men to stop.

Even as he said the words, one thing was painfully clear.

He was too late…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	64. Losing Control

 

**Chapter Sixty-Four:**

Losing Control

 

In a dark, dimly lit room, a young woman lay dying on her futon.

Her pale skin was littered with bruises, her lips dry and blue. Beneath her brown eyes dark circles stood out against the pallor of her skin.

She coughed, loud and hard. Weakly, she brought a crinkled and bloody cloth to her mouth. As she coughed, the warm taste of blood filled her mouth, bubbling from her cracked lips to the dirty cloth in her hand.

Next to her sickbed, her two daughters hovered over her, fluffing her pillow, patting her cold hand and sending concerned looks to each other when they thought she wasn't looking.

Her eldest daughter, Sari lifted her gently as her younger daughter, Shi, brought a steaming bowl of soup.

She paid no attention to their movements.

Her entire focus was on the shadows moving along the walls, the dark figures stretching towards her from every angle.

They were closing in on her, moving towards her with their outstretched gnarled hands and vacant eye sockets, clawing their way towards her. She wanted to scream, to climb from her bed and run far from those devils but she was too weak.

She was too tired to scream, too spirit broken to even try and fight them off anymore.

They had dragged her through hell these past few months, terrorizing her in the most heinous of ways.

Even in her dreams they were there, tormenting her, sucking all the energy and life from her very being in a way she had never even imagined.

This time, she wouldn't struggle. She would let them take her down to the darkness, drag her down to the lowest pits of hell if they so desired.

She didn't care anymore.

She just wanted to rest, to sleep and never wake up again.

But God did her heart ache over her decision. Though her choice was set in stone, her feelings were torn.

On one hand, her children, her two precious daughters would be left without a mother. She would never see them grow into women, never see them marry; never see any grandchildren they bore. Knowing this, she could not help but feel ashamed of herself; as though she were taking the easy way out, the coward's way out.

And in a way, she was.

But on the other hand the pain would end, the suffering and terror would cease and she could finally rest.

Feeling a tug on the furs pulled up to her chin, she looked down at her feet.

One of the creatures had reached her. It hissed and drooled, its gnarled hands reaching, stretching towards her. Tiredly, she looked at her two daughters.

Shi held a spoonful of soup to her lips, urging her to eat some of the steaming food. She couldn't hear what her daughter was saying to her, didn't really care at the moment. All she wanted right now was to look at her beautiful girls, to burn their images in her mind forever.

Turning slightly, she slowly moved her head to look up at Sari, who wrinkled her brows with worry.

She had the urge to reach up and smooth the anxiety from her pretty face, the urge but not the energy or strength.

Another tug on her furs drew her attention. Turning her head once more, she came face to face with one of the creatures. Fear gripped her heart tightly as she stared into the empty sockets of the creature's pale face.

Up close, she could make out every horrible detail of its features.

The deep wrinkles lining its dry, rough skin, the tiny blue veins so vividly clear underneath the pasty skin. Its dark hair was tangled, greasy and falling out. As it opened its mouth its chapped lips cracked, dark green blood oozing from the wounds.

The stench of its foul breath was nearly unbearable. It smelled of death warmed over twice.

She was used to the smell by now, and yet every time the scent drifted by her nose she wanted to vomit.

The beasts' sharp and crooked teeth were black and rotting, and the tongue hanging from its mouth was slit down the middle, both sides wiggling much like the tongue of a snake. She closed her eyes against the pain as it moved closer, digging its dirty claws into the flesh of her arms, adding more bruises and scratches to her skin.

Around her, her daughters called to her, the panic in their voice apparent as the bruises coated their mother's arms, appearing from an unknown source.

Their mother however, paid them no heed.

All that mattered right now was the creature before her, the demon pulling at her hair, its mouth opened wide as it emitted a horrible screeching sound. The sound was so loud, so painful, she felt sure she would go deaf.

Distantly she was aware of someone shaking her gently, calling her name over and over, desperate to gain her attention.

Unable to move her head, her fearful brown eyes moved over to look into the eyes of her daughter, Shi.

Young, pretty and scared, her youngest daughter's dark eyes were swimming with unshed tears. Slowly she looked back at the creature before her. Her heart began to pound loudly as it began to sink into her own skin, its pale flesh disappearing beneath her own.

“Mother….what's wrong?” Shi asked in wavering voice.

Terror shinning in her eyes, she looked over at her daughter once more. With great effort, she drew a deep breath to speak.

“It's….in my….skin…” she whispered in a shaky voice.

“What's in your skin, mother?” Sari asked tearfully.

The woman looked around the room fearfully, unknowing that to her daughters, she looked like a crazed female that had lost her grip on reality.

“They've come…” she whimpered, “they've come…for me…”

With a loud scream, the woman lashed out, kicking and punching weakly against any and all.

Her daughters reacted instantly.

Sari held down the flailing woman easily, overpowering, the sickly, malnourished woman, while her sister Shi brought over a small vial of brown liquid and a spoon.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but the two young girls managed to force the dark substance down their mother's throat.

The results were instant.

The flailing limbs fell limp at her sides, and a glazed look came to her eyes. Reaching out, Sari stroked her mother's sweat soaked hair, tears glistening in her brown eyes.

“It's alright mother,” she said softly, “It will all be okay. We're here, we're right here with you,”

 

Pain broke out through every fiber of her being, every part of her body. The pain, it burned and stung like giant, flaming nails being hammered into her skin. Her bones felt as though they were being broken, repaired and broken again.

She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

She could do naught but watch as the creature dug deeper into her body, its neck stretching upward towards her throat, black teeth salivating.

Desperately, she turned back to her daughters, eyes wide and fearful.

This was it.

This would be the last time she would see them. She was sure of it; felt it deep in her twisting gut.

Her skin tightened and bruised as the creature dug even deeper into her skin, filling her entire body with its malevolent energy. Taking another shuddering breath, she reached out and grasped the hand of her nearest daughter, not sure which one she clutched in her desperate death grip.

“Take care…of your sister…Sari….” she wheezed as the creatures breath fanned her neck, “take care of her…take care of….each other….I love…you…both………so very much,”

Her body convulsed as it latched onto her neck, biting in so deep, so hard she could not make a sound. The shock of the pain was indescribable.

Distantly, she could hear her daughters sobbing, shaking her, asking her what was wrong.

The beast locked its jaws, cutting off the air to her lungs. Her back arched, her fist clenched in the furs and her lips turned blue.

Her vision blurred once or twice before going dark completely.

The pain intensified, blinding her to all else. Her daughter's sobs and wails retreated even further from her range of hearing. The room began to spin, and suddenly she was falling, hurtling through the dark air. The beast fell away, and with it, some of the pain vanished.

Fearful, she closed her eyes tightly, praying that the pain and torture would end soon.

The wind around her changed, becoming hotter, burning her skin.

Her eyes opened to little slits, looking around for the source of the great heat. With her dark hair dancing about her face, she looked down at the ground below.

A sea of blazing fire, agonized screams, and a plane of ungodly beasts greeted her.

Fear gripped her throat as her descent slowed; allowing her to gain a full view of awaited her. There was no paradise, no heaven, and no place of eternal, peaceful rest.

There was naught but the overwhelming sounds and sights of Hell.

`Why….…why am I here?'

She was hardly a saint, but she was no great sinner. For what reason was she to be condemned to this horrid place; to suffer even more than she had in life?

God in heaven when would it all end?

“It will never end,” a voice rumbled, “For you, there is no end,”

Her eyes opened wide at the sound of the smooth, familiar voice. It was the voice of her lover, Kikkashi. Her fear turned to complete and utter panic, making her feel lightheaded from the intensity of it.

In the beginning, he had been the perfect friend and confidant; helping out with the girls and around the house, attending to her and showering her with love, affection and heartfelt gifts. Before, he had been her most coveted dream, her most desperate wish.

In the end, however, he had grown to be her worst nightmare.

He appeared, his lips curved into a disturbing grin, his face as handsome as she remembered. The black horns upon his forehead had not been there before, and his crimson eyes had not looked as bloodthirsty and cold either. His body, however, had changed completely.

From mid-waist all the way down his flesh was no longer flesh but black smoke, curling about him.

He was falling with her, his long dark hair tangling with her own. Reaching out with a smoky clawed hand, he stroked her cheek in a loving caress, just as he used to.

The touch sent her back in time.

A time where she had loved him more than life, a time where she had believed he had loved her with the same fierce passion.

And yet, at the same time, it took her back in time where she had feared him.

When he had shown his true colors, when it had been too late to right the great mistake she had made.

“Come with me, darling Yushia, we shall descend into Hell together,” he murmured, a gleam coming to his red eyes, “You will join the sea of lost souls you see around you,”

Yushia looked around at the women below, cringed at the torture they endured at the hands of the beasts, or rather, monsters.

In the distance, a sea of boiling blood crashed over the shores of the small scatter of islands and in the blazing red sky large, scaly dragons soared through the air, breathing fire on the hoard of women inhabiting each island.

The islands, however, was what brought choking fear into her heart.

The visible pain and misery of their suffering was almost too much to watch. And yet she couldn't turn away; could not help but watch in horrified fascination as one woman was skinned alive. The screaming woman was tied by her feet, hanging upside down from the branch of large rotting tree towering over the land.

Though she was only one of many hanging women, she couldn't tear her attention from the woman's horrific screams.

“These women, they were once like you,” he continued as the ground grew closer, “I have broken them, harvested their life energy and let their tortured souls wander my glorious Hell for all eternity. This is your fate, dear, sweet Yushia. To become another number amongst my many, many suffering wives,”

He laughed at that, threw his head back and cackled as though he had heard the funniest joke ever told.

His dark laughter filled her ears as she landed hard on the unforgiving ground below. The crack of her bones was loud to her own ears and the shock of the pain was overwhelming.

It felt magnified, more intense than anything she had ever experienced.

Pain so deep she could not utter a word, could barely breathe.

His face appeared before her, her lover from Hell. He smiled at her, his white fangs gleaming at her. Bending down, he nuzzled her neck.

The brief contact sent agony sliding over her skin.

Her teeth clenched, biting through her tongue and flooding her mouth with warm blood.

“I can already tell that you will scream prettily for me,” he said rubbing his cheek along her own over and over, “You will bleed even better and maybe, just maybe your pain and misery will alleviate the constant boredom that has plagued me for so many millennia,”

With those cryptic words whispered into her ear, he disappeared, leaving her bleeding on the ground.

She lay on the ground, unable to say a word as a beast approached. Not once did she resist as he grabbed her by the hair, pulling from the floor. Not once did her fearful, fast beating heart slow as the creature dragged her away, taking her towards tortures unknown.

She screamed, loud and long, her voice lost among the ocean of screams of the women tortured in this burning, horrible Hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The blood crashed through his veins, pounding in his ears. He was seeing red; everywhere he looked was a crimson haze. His sense, already keen, sharpened even more, heightening his sense of smell, his sight, everything.

He was being stalked and, he knew it.

In the forest surrounding him a beast lurked, hunting him.

Sesshomaru gripped his sword tighter, adrenaline pumping through his body.

He was more than ready to take on his father, had been ready since his untimely and completely unwanted revival from the grave. The hatred for his father was bursting from his heart, coursing throughout his entire body.

The emotion was so choking, so very crippling that it was the only thing that had been on his mind for the past week.

He wanted this; he wanted to kill his father, to get revenge for the pain and humiliation he had caused his poor, sick, dying mother. He wanted his father to finally get his well deserved and overdue punishment for his sins.

Tired of waiting for his father to make a move, Sesshomaru raised his sword high in the air.

Energy pulsing through the blade, he brought it down sharply, watching as a blue light shot forth from its tip, destroying a long line of trees and vegetation before him.

“Why do you hide, father,” he growled in a guttural voice, “Not only are you an adulterer, you are a coward,”

Turning, he swung his sword once more, blasting more trees to pieces.

“Do you fear me?” he asked with a cruel upturn of his lips, “I would not be surprised to learn the truth of that, dear father,”

His taunts did not go unanswered for long.

From the forest, his father burst free, blazing red eyes narrowed in fury, sword in hand.

Their swords clashed loudly, their energies colliding, sending large gusts of wind blasting over the immediate area. Their face, more animalistic than humanlike were twisting into sneers of hatred and anger.

“I do not fear you, pup,” his father spat, “It is you who should fear me. I may have been gone long from your life, but you severely underestimate me if you think that your own power is greater than my own,”

With a fierce push, Sesshomaru pushed the older male back a few steps, following up with vicious thrusts of his deadly blade.

“This Sesshomaru has not underestimated you, father,” he hissed coldly, “You proved yourself to be a weak, coward long before your supposed death. Nay, I underestimate you not,”

Angered, InuTaisho pushed back, striking hard and mercilessly, wanting nothing more than to kill his elder son at that moment. The rage coursing through him was all consuming, rioting out of control, taking over all rational thoughts and replacing them with bloodlust.

Sesshomaru stumbled back as his father pushed forward, his blade slashing against his armor.

The two broke apart, each one glaring at the other. His father's smile was smug as he eyed the large gouge carved into his son's armor.

Enraged, Sesshomaru instantly went on the attack, moving faster than the naked eye could track. Pouring heat and poison to the tip of his razor sharp claws, he lashed out with his poisonous whip. InuTaisho dodged, jumping backwards, before turning and running, distancing himself from the poison. The green whip snapped at his father, searing and burning through the branches of the forest as he chased his retreating father.

Turning abruptly, InuTaisho lunged at his son, ducking the whip and going right for the jugular with his claws. Sesshomaru could feel the deadly sharpness of his claws digging into his flesh as his father wrapped his hand around his throat, lifting him up high into the air.

“Submit, pup, I am your alpha,” InuTaisho growled lowly.

Silently, Sesshomaru grabbed his arm, burning his forearm with searing green poison, his crimson eyes flashing green before returning to blazing crimson.

“You will never be my alpha,” he sneered, his face contorting, “You are as weak as you were before your welcomed disappearance years ago,”

InuTaisho release him as a bright light encased the younger male. Leaping backwards, InuTaisho watched as the light grew bright and large, towering over him. When the light vanished, a huge fierce, fluffy eared dog stood growling, and salivating; bright red eyes narrowed to slits.

With a loud bark, Sesshomaru attacked, barreling down on his father with murderous intent.

InuTaisho charged towards the great beast, light surrounding him as he too changed.

The two dogs crashed hard into each other, clawing and biting, doing their best to wound and maim the other male.

From a distance, Sarinji watched the brutal battle, torn with indecision. Should he break it up or let it continue.

Men often fought to resolve their differences as opposed to their female counterparts who worked out their problems with talk of feelings. Had this been a normal situation under normal circumstances, Sarinji would not have been indecisive.

He would have definitely allowed the men to hash out their conflict with violence.

But these were not normal circumstances at all.

With all the intense emotions and lack of control going on with the people around him, he was not so certain that allowing them to continue to fight would be the right solution.

It was clear to him that those two were out for more than just a good fight.

They were out for blood; they were out to kill.

But judging from the snarls and growls, the ripping of flesh and fur occurring at the moment, if he got between the two right now, he himself would be cut down by one or both of them. Knowing that, his best decision would be to stand aside right now and monitor the brawl.

If things got completely out of control, he would have to intercede, but for now, he knew it was in his own best interest to stand back and let the two males vent the bulk of their anger with violence.

Leaping upward, Sarinji took refuge atop the branch a tall tree to watch the fight.

Blood trickled down the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's furred forehead, leading a bright crimson trail down to his nose where it dripped onto the ground. Sesshomaru licked out at the blood on his nose, the taste of it fueling his own bloodlust.

Through hazy red eyes, he looked over at his father, satisfaction gleaming in his eyes upon spotting the red, bloody gashes decorating his right side.

Big drops of blood dripped onto the ground, forming a large puddle.

Baring his fangs, InuTaisho lunged at his son once more. Sesshomaru was more than ready for him. The two dogs rose up on their hind legs, their arms wrapping around each other, claws embedded deep into each other as their fangs sank into shoulders and necks.

Sarinji could barely stomach the brutality.

InuTaisho lost his balance, and the two youkai's toppled over, crashing atop trees and sending great gusts of wind towards Sarinji.

The branch he stood on wobbled. Sarinji leapt upward as it snapped in half, landing gracefully upon another branch some distance away from the beasts rolling around on the ground. The scent of blood hung heavily in the air, and the crackling of energy made the atmosphere suffocating.

His blood pumping, Sesshomaru pinned his father to the ground with his paws.

Mouth watering, eyes gleaming with blazing hate, he opened his jaws and went for the kill. Seeing the look in his eyes, InuTaisho made his move as well, ready to see his son dead.

Sarinji made his move then, knowing that this was it.

If he didn't stop them now, one or both of them were sure to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome sat drinking her tea across from Kagura.

They sat in uncomfortable silence, neither one uttering a word.

Outside the doors of their room, the sounds of chaos reached their ears. During their brief walk down the hall, they had skirted around more than five fist fights between guest, three or four couples doing things that should not be done in public and more than a few weeping women running down the halls, their eyes red and their cheeks wet.

It seemed as though everything was coming to a fevered pitch, and Kagome was afraid of what was to come.

Sitting her tea cup down on the table and wiping her lips with a napkin, Kagome looked up at Kagura, her eyes on the healing bite mark on her neck. She knew that Kagura had mated with General Ensei a few days ago.

The signs were all there, but she wondered why Kagura had not told her herself.

Over the last few months they had gotten really close, or at least Kagome thought they had been, but now it seemed as though they were drifting apart. It didn't make any sense.

What had gone wrong between them?

Shusui was much in the same state.

Though her relationship between Sinjaku was blatantly obvious, the older woman had not spoken openly to Kagome about the affair between them.

And if she were completely honest about the whole deal, she was more than a little hurt that both women were trying to keep secrets from her, even if they were doing an absolutely horrible job at keeping those secrets, secret.

But Kagome refused to tell either woman that.

They should already know. The three of them had been friends long enough to know how she felt.

She shrugged inwardly.

She wouldn't push it though. If they weren't going to tell her then that was fine.

“How are you feeling today, Kagome?”

Kagome looked up, a faint smile coming to her lips.

“I'm fine this morning, though the pups are starting to move more, or at least I think they are. Every now and then I'll feel a little flutter in my belly,” Kagome said, rubbing the top of her extended stomach gently, “It truly is amazing,”

An odd look of envy and almost jealousy crossed Kagura's face before she schooled her features to hide it.

Even Kagome could tell that the smile she paced on her face was in no way real.

“I'm sure it is,” Kagura said pleasantly.

A bit uneasy, Kagome took one of the rice balls from the plate on the table, munching on the rice silently while Kagura took another sip of her tea.

Once more, the two lapsed into silence. Kagome tapped her feet on the ground, her brows furred in confusion at the change in her good friend. Kagura wasn't hostile towards her, at least not as far as she could tell, but there was something bothering her and Kagome was sure she was the main focus for the issue.

Though she wasn't exactly sure why that was.

The two of them had not gotten into any bad arguments since that day Kagura had snapped at her during the scavenger hunt. Kagome hadn't said anything or done anything to her that would cause unease between them since then, so why then was there tension between them whenever they were in the same area?

She didn't know why, but she sure as hell intended to find out.

“Kagura?”

“Hmmm?”

“Is anything…wrong?”

Looking up from her tea, Kagura blinked at her in feigned confusion. Kagome thought the look was fake, and that disturbed her most of all.

“Whatever do you mean, Kagome? What could possibly be wrong?”

Kagome paused.

Maybe she was being overly sensitive and a bit prickly but she could have sworn that the tone Kagura used was completely mocking. Ignoring it, Kagome pressed forward with her line of questioning.

“Well, it seems as though we are more…distant than we were before. I don't feel like we are as close as we used to be and I'm not sure why,” she said, reaching over to grasp her friend's hand, “Over the months, we seemed to be good friends and yet over the past week, it seems to me that we are no longer close enough to call ourselves “friends”,”

Kagura sat quietly a moment, taking in all that had been said before she answered, once again pasting on a smile that just did not seem to reach her eyes.

“I'm sure you're wrong, Kagome,” Kagura said brightly, patting her palm, “I don't sense that we're drifting apart at all. In fact, there was something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, but I haven't gotten the chance to,”

Kagome waited patiently for her to continue.

“Well, General Ensei and I have come to a decision regarding our relationship,” this time, when she smiled, Kagome knew that it was as real as the sky was blue for it shined brightly through her red eyes, “We have become mated,”

Kagome smiled brightly, though it was hard to act surprised seeing as she had already known that for days.

Still, she was glad her friend was so happy.

“I'm overjoyed to hear the news, Kagura. I know how you must feel about him,”

Kagura nodded.

“I love him,” she said dreamily, “I'd do anything for him,”

And just that quickly, the tension returned and a hard glint came to her friend's eyes. Kagome's brows drew down in confusion at the look. There was definitely something the two of them needed to get out in the open.

“What's that look, Kagura?”

“What look?”

“The one you just gave me. It seemed as though there was something you wanted to say to me but didn't. Something I don't think I would like,”

Kagura paused, swirling one finger around the rim of the tea cup in front of her.

“Actually, there is something I would like to say to you,”

Kagome felt her heart drop at those words. In her heart she had know there was something bothering her friend and she was distressed to know that she was the cause of her friend's discontent.

“Please, go on,” Kagome encouraged despite her distress.

“Well, lately, I've been quite…unhappy with the living arrangements here,”

“Unhappy?” Kagome repeated in confusion, “Why? I thought everything was going so well,”

“For a while, it was. But now, I want more than what I have here. I want a mate, a life, children even,” she said wistfully, “I can't have that as your servant,”

“But Kagura, you know you've been more of a companion than a servant. I've never really treated you as such,”

“It doesn't matter, at the end of the day I am nothing more than your servant,”

“That's not-“

“Oh spare me your denial. You know the truth as well as I, so don't act as though you don't. You insult my intelligence,”

Kagome cleared her throat.

“Very well, I won't deny it. But as I've said before, you've never been treated as a servant by me,”

“It matters not. I no longer wish to be your servant,” she continued a bit angrily, “I no longer wish to sit by and watch you flaunt your mate and pups before my face. I deserve happiness as much as you do,”

Kagome had no idea how to respond to such outrageous accusations. Flaunting her mate and pups? Where in the hell had Kagura gotten such a crazy idea from? She didn't flaunt anything, had never flaunting anything in her entire life.

“Hold on one moment, you mean to say that you think that I'm flaunting my supposed happiness before your face purposely?”

“Yes, I do,” Kagura confirmed, eyes narrowed, “Don't deny it,”

Kagome had never been more baffled in all her life. What ridiculous nonsense!

“I've done no such thing!” Kagome responded, feeling a bout of anger herself, “What possible reason would I have to do something so childish?”

Kagura shrugged.

“I don't know your mind; your reasons why you do it are your own I suppose,”

Kagome felt as though she were living in an alternate universe where everyone had lost their goddamn minds.

Feeling a flutter in her belly, Kagome calmed herself.

She knew for a fact that Kagura was as deeply affected by whatever was plaguing her guests. There was no sense arguing with her.

“Listen, Kagura, I'm not sure how I gave you the impression that I was flaunting my happiness in your face but I want to assure you that I wasn't tr-“

Both women looked around at the sound of rumbling.

Around them, the walls shook and outside the trembling structure loud crashes reached their ears. Great roars echoed, sending chills down their spines. Dread settled into the pit of Kagome's stomach as she stood and rushed over to a nearby window.

In the distance, she could see them; her mate and her father-in-law fighting. Biting and scratching, literally tearing each other apart. The two large dogs were panting and barking at each other, their silver fur dripping with crimson blood, gashes and puncture wounds pumping more blood from their large bodies.

Even from the great distance, Kagome could smell the large amount of blood.

It was a nightmare come true.

“We have to stop them,” Kagome exclaimed, turning back to Kagura.

Standing a few feet away, Kagura looked completely unconcerned with what was going on. Too worried to contemplate Kagura's strange behavior any longer, Kagome swept from the room, heading towards the stairs.

Kagura followed, slowing only to scoop her fan from the table.

Calmness settled over her as she followed Kagome out of the room.

This was her chance.

Her hand tightened on her fan, opening and closing it as Kagome neared the stairs. The wind picked up slightly, stirring gently around the hem of Kagome's kimono. As Kagome descended the stairs, Kagura snapped open her fan, and with a flick of her wrist, sent a gust of air towards the rushing young woman.

Kagura watched dispassionately as Kagome tumbled down the hard, unforgiving stairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	65. First Attempt: Unsuccessful

**Chapter Sixty-Five:**

First Attempt: Unsuccessful

 

Pain erupted all over her body. Each bump each tumbled felt like a thousand fists hitting her in every possible place. Curling in a ball and clutching her belly in a feeble attempt to protect her pups, Kagome rolled hard down the stone staircase.

Panic filled her mind, a million thoughts buzzing around in her head.

How had this happened?

Why had this happened?

What was going to happen to her babies?

What lasted only seconds seemed to Kagome to have lasted for hours.

The final bone jarring landing at the bottom of the hard floor was almost a relief.

Almost…

At the bottom of the stairs, Kagome's vision dimmed and blood trickled from the back of her head. For a moment, she lost consciousness. It lasted only moments before her vision cleared, and Kagura's crimson, panicked eyes filled her line of sight.

She could see her lips moving, but she could make out a word with the dull roaring in her ears.

Crimson eyes shimmering with fear, Kagura bent down over her, lifting her gently. Kagome cried out in pain.

Panicked, Kagura laid her gently back on the stone ground.

“Help!! Someone help!!!”

The sound of Kagura's cries for help cut through the ringing in her head. On the ground, Kagome was more concerned about the stillness of her womb. She brought her hand up onto her belly, worried that the fall had taken the lives of her pups.

Her heart beat fast and heavy, her lung seized up as she felt desperately for some sign of life.

Kagura leaned over her, eyes wild with sorrow and worry.

“It's going to be alright, everything will be okay,”

Footsteps sounded, more than a couple judging from the numerous voices coming down the hall.

Kagome was no longer focused on getting help for herself at the moment, however. Right now, what ensnared her full attention was her search for some movement from her stomach. But as seconds passed and she felt no motion, a lump formed in her throat, cutting off her breathing.

“I don't feel them Kagura,” she whispered, tears filling her honey eyes, “I can't feel my babies,”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Slowly consciousness spread throughout his body, bringing with it disorientation and confusion.

His eyes opened, taking in the destruction around him; the uprooted trees, the charred earth and the large, thick puddles of blood. He wondered briefly why he was lying on the ground, slightly singed and bleeding before the events came tumbling back.

The fight between he and his father, his jaws locked around the jugular of his sire, Lord Sarinji darting forward with a ball of light, then an explosion, and then…darkness.

His heart picked up, and disbelief filled him.

Had he really killed his father?

Sesshomaru shook his fluffy, blood soaked head, spilling dark crimson liquid onto the ground beneath him. His limbs felt weak, his head muddled, and his body ached all over. One particular ache, however, was nearly unbearable.

Located in the vicinity of his heart, that pain seemed worse than the others.

Shakily, he gained his feet, sniffing the area for some sign of his father or Lord Sarinji.

There was none.

He staggered forward, heading towards the castle some distance away. His left hind leg dragged, hanging limply from its socket.

Gritting his teeth, pushed on, observing the trails of blood and tuffs of fur as went.

That rage from earlier seemed to have completely drained from him. He felt his normal contempt for his father, not that bloodthirsty need to destroy his father that had consumed him only minutes before. That extreme change from blistering, murderous anger to simmering resentment left him feeling physically and emotionally drained.

As he staggered towards the castle, he felt himself shrinking, felt his fur receding, his claws and fangs dulling.

His body changed, taking on the shape of a bloody, naked male.

The tugging inside his chest grew tighter, contracting and releasing over and over again. He missed a step, tripped over his own two feet and fell heavily against a tall tree.

For a moment, his lungs heaved, trying to capture air.

He knew then, something was very wrong with him. This was not an injury from the battle, this was something else entirely.

No…there wasn't anything wrong with him.

There was something wrong with Kagome. He could feel it.

As realization dawn upon him, he began to feel the sting of his wounds a lot less. Instead his heart was in his throat and his blood was crashing through his veins so forcefully and loud he could barely hear himself think.

With renewed energy, he was moving, a mere blur of silver through the thick green forest. Thoughts of concern for his father banished momentarily from his mind.

As he neared the castle, his heart tightened even more, making it hard to breathe.

Even as he worried, he felt the sting of failure, the unbearable self-loathing because he had let his emotions get the best of him and had left his pregnant mate completely unattended and unprotected just to do battle with his father.

Truth be told, he had not spared her a thought at all and that shamed him to no end.

At the castle doors, raised voices and frantic cries reached his ears, sending his already overtaxed heart into a whirlwind of panic. The delicate scent of his mate's blood tickled his nose, sending absolute dread to the pit of his belly.

He burst through the front doors, following her scent and the sound of voices. 

Racing down the hall, his heart working overtime, he came upon a horrific scene.

His mate, lying on the floor before the stone steps, blood smeared on said steps. Her face was pale; her skin bruised and cut, and beneath her head was a small pool of blood. But what bothered him the most was her shaking hands moving over her belly, the blood staining her kimono between her thighs and the despair, pain and fear in her voice as she whispered over and over, 

“I can't feel my babies,”

He was at her side in seconds, pushing concerned people out of the way, not sparing a glance at the people gasping at his naked appearance.

She latched onto him, crying and squeezing him, begging him not to let their babies die.

Sesshomaru's throat tightened, making it impossible for him to speak. Instantly he was scooping her up, holding her close to his chest. Her groans of pain felt like knives stabbing him in the chest. It hurt him to know she was hurt.

With his mate in his arms, he straightened and walked towards the stone steps.

“Send for Shusui immediately!” he commanded as he moved swiftly to their bedroom.

He didn't know who was carrying out his order, and frankly, he didn't care. Not right now. All that mattered to him now was his mate and pups.

When he reached their bedroom, he laid her down on the bed with shaking hands. As he rushed around the room searching for a bucket of water and a cloth to clean her up, her sobs and cries of pain brought him close to tears himself, so close were his emotions to the surface.

Once he had acquired the water and wash cloth, he cleaned the blood leaking down her legs, his hands shaking worse than before.

Kagome lay crying, pleading with him to save their pups.

Sesshomaru rolled up her kimono just as Shusui opened the door to their bedroom, her eyes wide and panicked.

“Good God what happened,” she screeched, dashing over to the bed.

“She-“

His voice broke, and for a moment he had stop. Taking a breath, he tried again.

“She…fell down the stone stairs,”

The pain of voicing her accident was extremely difficult for him. Though he had not seen her fall, just knowing that she had was enough to make him ill.

“Oh God,” Shusui groaned.

Shusui moved towards her legs, searching for any water. She was relieved to see that her water had not broken so she was not in labor at the moment, but that blood brought forth a whole new worry. Shusui worked as quickly as possible, as quick as she could with Sesshomaru hovering over her with worried amber eyes and trembling hands.

By the time she managed to stop the bleeding and the wound in the back of Kagome's head was patched up, her nerves were wound so tight she feared she would snap in two. By then, Kagome's sobs had waned to nothing more than tearful hiccups.

The entire time, Sesshomaru held her hand, stroking his thumb over the back of her pale limb.

He stayed silent, and that would not have been so abnormal if not for the look in his eyes. Never before had she seen a look like that upon his face. The naked worry and fear on his countenance was almost too much for her to bare.

After cleaning her up and examining her thoroughly, Shusui moved to the top of the bed.

She sat next to her shoulder on the bed and reached over to wipe the tears from her eyes. Her heart clenched at the deep sadness and pain etched on the young woman's face.

“You gave us quite a scare,” she said with a faint smile, “It's alright Kagome. The pups are okay, sweetheart,”

Kagome turned her head towards her, tears running over once more. Her hands cradled her stomach, moving over it in a caressing gesture.

“Are you sure?”

Shusui nodded.

“I'm positive, but you have to rest and you must remain in bed for a while to ensure their health,”

Kagome nodded.

“I understand,” she said.

“Good,” Shusui said standing, “I am ending the May Day festival today. Things have gotten way out of hand, and right now, everyone could use some rest,”

Kagome had not one complaint about that. She was more than ready to call an end to the disaster that was her May Day celebration. It had been ruined almost from the start.

“I'll leave you to rest,” Shusui said as she rose and started to the door.

Once at the door, she stopped and turned back to the couple on the bed.

“Be careful not to move too much, though you’re not in labor now, you're still at risk for an early birth. You must not exert yourself in any way,”

Kagome nodded solemnly.

With another soft smile, Shusui swept from the room.

When the door closed, the room fell silent. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome stared at the closed door, her brown eyes filling with tears once more.

His heart heavy, he pulled her closer to him, holding her as tight as he dared in her present condition.

“I'm sorry I left you…my mate,” he whispered thickly, “I'm sorry…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

InuTaisho groaned loudly and painfully.

Everything hurt so damn bad.

His arms, his legs, his skin, even his eyelids throbbed. But what hurt the most is the smell of his son's blood on his hands.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, barely noticing the tattered remains slipping from his body. Blood soaked the left side of his arm and leg, while more of the dark, sticky liquid filled his mouth. Turning to the side he spat the blood out of his mouth and wiped his lips with the back of his forearm. The movement made the wound in his side sting. 

Sucking in a breath between his teeth he clutched his side.

With blood from the wound running through his finger, he looked around his immediate area, looking for any sign of his son or Lord Sarinji.

There was none.

His heart picked up and dread settled in the pit of his belly like a sack full of heavy rocks.

Had he killed his own son?

Days ago, such a question would never have even crossed his mind, but today; it was entirely possible that he had in fact murdered his eldest son. His gut twisted and he felt as though he would vomit. Clenching his teeth, he stood up.

He took a step and staggered, leaning heavily on a nearby tree.

His breathing grew labored and short as he pushed away from the tree and began walking again.

His leg was dragging a bit, shooting ripples of pain up and through his body.

InuTaisho gnashed his teeth together, trying not to concentrate on the stinging ache consuming his body.

On his slow journey towards the castle, a slightly singed male caught his attention. Lord Sarinji walked towards him; his clothing a bit burned but seemingly unharmed anywhere else.

“My Lord,” he began as he neared, “Are you badly injured?”

InuTaisho shook his head as Sarinji wrapped his arm around the bleeding male's waist and threw his blood arm around his own neck. InuTaisho leaned heavily on the younger male.

“I have been injured worse than this,” InuTaisho assured him, “But my son-“

His voice cracked with emotion. He swallowed, clenching his jaw tightly, trying to fight against the pain in his heart.

“I think I've killed my son,” he finished.

Sarinji shook his head.

“Nay, my Lord. You're son is not dead. I was able to stop your fight before it turned fatal,”

“You are sure? Did you see him?”

Sarinji nodded.

“Aye, he has gone back to the castle. He is injured but no worse for ware than you yourself are,”

InuTaisho nearly passed out with relief. He had no idea what he would have done, how he would have been able to continue living if he had taken the life of his own son. The very thought that he had almost done so made him sick with shame.

InuTaisho nodded silently and the two of them slowly made their way towards the castle.

When they reached the tall stone doors, Toramaru was waiting for the two males. The look in his eyes told them both that he had something to say that they probably wouldn't like. Stepping forward, Toramaru took Sarinji's place and supported his brother. He thanked the wolf demon for his help and the two brothers headed inside.

“Gods, InuTaisho, what have you done?” Toramaru questioned quietly.

InuTaisho shifted his eyes, looking anywhere other than at his brother.

“I have done a thing that no father should ever do to his own child,” InuTaisho answered solemnly.

“You have done more than that, big brother,” Toramaru informed him, “The Elders have decided to recount their decision to make you and Sesshomaru co lords based on the fight they’ve witnessed. Two days hence, they will name either you or Sesshomaru as Lord,”

InuTaisho's eyes widened slightly at the news as the two entered his bedchamber.

“Is there…naught you can do to stop it?”

Toramaru shook his head as he helped InuTaisho take a seat on his bed.

“There is nothing that I can do. Both of the other Elders have voted, it cannot be over turned,”

Once more, silence reigned between the two males. After a moment, Toramaru rose from the bed and began gathering supplies to patch up his elder brother. InuTaisho sat quietly as his brother cleaned and wrapped his wounds, staring blankly at the opposite wall.

He was torn.

So badly he wanted to find his son, to see for himself that he was alright, and yet he feared to go anywhere near his child. He could not bear to see renewed hatred in his eyes that he knew would be in those amber eyes so much like his very own. It would tear what was left of soul into shreds.

Once Toramaru finished, the two fell into yet another uncomfortable silence. Minutes later, Lord Toramaru broke the silence with a simple question.

“How did it come to this, InuTaisho?”

Head bowed, jaw locked tight, InuTaisho clenched his fist.

“I don't know…Gods I don't know. These last few days my emotions have been out of control, emotions I myself did not want to acknowledge,”

InuTaisho stood slowly, grimacing at the soreness of his body. He limped over to one of the large windows, placed his hands on the window pane and bowed his head.

“What emotions, InuTaisho?” Toramaru asked quietly, though he already had some idea of what his brother felt.

“Anger, jealousy, envy…”

A small silence stretched between them.

“Resentment,” Toramaru finished.

InuTaisho's silence was more than enough of an answer.

“How can I be jealous and resentful of my own son who did his duty and took over as Lord of the Western lands while I was gone? What right do I have to feel such feelings towards him?” InuTaisho asked angrily, “He is my son,”

“Those emotions are normal considering the circumstances. You've always had a great love for the Western lands. It is only natural that you would want to pick up where you left off,”

InuTaisho shook his head.

“Nay, there is no excuse. I let my own selfish desires get the best of me,” he turned to his brother, amber eyes shimmering, “I tried to kill my own son, how in the hell is that normal or in any way natural, brother?”

InuTaisho clenched his fists, locked his jaw and turned back to the window.

“I cannot even bare to think of it,” he said quietly, “the whole situation makes me sick to my stomach,”

Again, silence reigned. Toramaru knew how he felt. Over the past few days, he himself had been experiencing some emotions he'd rather not let out of the deep dark place he had stored them. But somehow, someway they had come to the surface.

“I can understand your disgust with your emotions. I too have had to confront some…less than acceptable feelings concerning you and Sesshomaru,” Toramaru stated.

InuTaisho turned, clearly surprised.

“What feelings?”

“Anger, exasperation, irritation,”

InuTaisho's brows drew down in confusion.

“Why would you harbor such emotions towards us?”

Toramaru sighed.

“I have always felt such feelings toward you InuTaisho, though if it were not for these incidents I would never have told you of them,” he began, “You've lived the life I've always envied. You were the Lord of the most successful territory in Japan, for a brief time you found, loved and lived with the woman of your dreams, and have two sons and yet still, you managed to screw it up,”

InuTaisho blinked at that. 

He'd had no idea that his younger brother had felt envious of his life. Truth be told, he had not thought much about his brother's feelings at all.

“And every time something happened, you came to me. And I listened. I did not mind listening and giving advice, but over the years it began to irritate me,” he confessed, “When you and Sesshomaru got into the fight earlier, I found that I was tired of rushing to keep the piece between you two. Instead of trying to make sure you two did not kill each other, I ignored you both and put my own peace of mind ahead of your trouble with your son,”

InuTaisho turned back to the window, staring out at the darkening sky. Hearing that from his brother was kind of painful. Not because of what he said, but because it was actually the truth.

He had in fact relied on his brother a lot to be the peace keeper between him and his son.

How he had not noticed it before, he did not know.

“Those feelings are not unnatural, brother. Though it shames me to feel such things towards my own kin, I know for myself that those emotions do not make a bad brother, nor do they make me a bad uncle. They make me mortal,” Toramaru explained, “There is no being on this earth immune to such feelings InuTaisho, not even you. Even parents feel such emotions towards their children. There is naught for you to do other than to acknowledge you have those feelings, examine them and accept them as the normal emotions of a mortal male,”

InuTaisho sighed. He knew his brother was right and yet he could not help but hate himself for his normal, mortal flaws.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

T

 

he pain just would not stop.

It consumed her entirely, cutting off the air supply to her lungs. She couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but lie on the cold grass a distance from the castle and sob gut wrenching dry sobs. No tears ran down her cheeks but they were there, invisible to the naked eye, drowning her from the inside.

She was shocked, disgusted and disturbed by her own behavior.

Every time she replayed her actions in Kagome's fall, she felt sick to her very core. Good Lord what had she done?

How could she have done such a thing to Kagome of all people?

She had no idea if the fall had killed her pups and didn't really care at the moment. In fact, she prayed to whatever higher being there was that Kagome's children had survived her nefarious action.

Against her will, the memory of Kagome's body tumbling down those stone steps came rushing back. The cracking of her skull hitting the ground at the end of the fall rang loudly in her ears. And the blood, the oozing, dark crimson puddle that had formed beneath her silky black hair brought forth another nauseous wave of shame.

Her stomach clenched and heaved, bile rose.

Kagura couldn't hold it back.

She vomited, large globs of bright green gooey liquid. Her throat burned, her tummy gurgled, and a nasty taste filled her mouth.

It was a while before she was able to completely empty the contents of her stomach, and afterwards she felt weak and shaky. Stumbling away from the mess, she collapsed onto the ground, tearless sobs wracking her body.

Kagura clutched at her chest, her eyes shut tight against the blistering pain.

A part of her hoped that the pain would end her life, that the contraction of her heart would prove fatal and she would die any moment.

And yet another part of her, though she loathed to admit it, was not sorry at all for what she had done. That part of her was already defending her actions, rationalizing that her choice had been totally justified due to the circumstances.

Vishious had forced her hand.

It was his fault not hers.

And yet she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she to was to blame, not just her twisted `father'. She had tipped Kagome's balance at the top of the stairs, not him. She had watched her friend topple down the stairs without so much as lifting a finger to stop it.

And she had stared down at her friend crumpled at the bottom of the stair case for the brief three minutes she had lost consciousness before rushing down to help.

That sickened her even more.

She had stood at the top of the stairs, wanting to let as much time pass as she dared before getting her friend the help that she had desperately needed. She had done it in an attempt to make sure that the fall and lack of immediate medical attention would effectively snub out the delicate lives of the unborn pups in her womb.

The shame was overwhelming.

But she had done it all for the sake of her mate!

Was that not what mates did? Protect each other?

Was what she did so different from what any other mated individual would do for their own mate?

With a loud sob, Kagura reached up and grabbed two fistfuls of hair and squeezed tight. She couldn't take it. The pain was so great, so very consuming that she was sure she was going to fall to pieces at any moment.

_**`Kagura, why do you torture yourself so?'** _

The sly, satisfied voice of her `father' nearly made her vomit once more. She could not bare his contemptible presence right now. 

It was too much.

His laughter brought waves of nausea ripping through her.

_**`I ask you, Kagura, dear daughter, why do you torture yourself so? What you have done was nothing more than protecting your mate. What need do you have to agonize over the outcome of your actions,'** _

It would be so easy to go along with what he was saying to her, to let him give her an excuse to escape the blame, and yet from the laughter and glee radiating from his aura she knew for a fact that he did not mean a word of it.

He was in complete ecstasy basking in her pain and misery.

_**`Ecstasy?'** _

More laughter entered her mind, loud, mocking and cackling. Her stomach turned, and nausea crashed over her. Vishious dissolved into hoots of laughter as she vomited again. Kagura dug her fingers deep into the soft grass as her stomach heaved and twisted.

Once she could vomit no more, she lay on the ground, staring blankly up at the sky.

_**`You upset yourself needlessly,'** _ Vishious informed her,  _**`Those mutts still live…for now,'** _

Kagura was afraid to thank the Gods aloud for that. She feared to be relieved about the news because her `father' could just as easily be lying to her now. He could be setting her up for another round of emotional pain and torture.

_**`I can assure you that a lie has not passed my lips today. But it matters not, for you will see that the job is completed, ne, Kagura?'** _

Kagura closed her eyes tightly.

How could he expect her to do something like this again?

She could not.

She  _**would** _ not.

No more, not again.

Vishious' energy turned violently angry in a flash.

_**`You can and you will,'** _ he assured her,  _**`Do not nay say me. Your mate will pay dearly,'** _

Finally, Kagura spoke.

“I cannot,” she said softly in a hoarse voice.

_**`Take the potion if you are so spineless that you cannot handle a little dirty work,'** _

Kagura brought her hand up to the inside pocket of her kimono. The vial still contained a healthy amount of the potion.

_**`Take it and do what needs to be done, or I will kill you beloved Ensei. Make your choice. Now,'** _

Kagura pulled the vial out and gazed up at the darkening sky. She could feel her heart clenching once more. There was no point in asking herself if she would do this again, and absolutely no reason to agonize over it like she had before.

When it came to her mate, she would do anything to keep him safe.

As she opened the stopper on the vial and poured it down her throat, she thanked the Gods that the foul liquid would suppress her feelings of guilt and shame. It took no more than six seconds for the effects to kick; drinking it raw without diluting it with food sent it pouring through her system faster than before.

Instantly, the pain was gone, her heart slowed, and stomach settled.

Kagura sat up, brushing the dirt from her clothing and fixing her hair. She stood and straightened her kimono.

_**`The fall was not enough to kill those mutts,'** _ Vishious said as Kagura walked calmly back to the castle,  _**`but it did weaken them. You need to induce an early labor,'** _

Kagura had already figured that much out. Somehow, she had to get Kagome to have the pups soon. Of course she wouldn't be able to do so right now, no, not with Sesshomaru around. She knew that another opportunity to shove her down another flight of stairs would probably not present it self any time soon.

But then, there were other things she could do, herbs she could pick.

Kagome was fond of tea and as long as she was careful, no one would suspect a thing.

_**`There is an herb that can accomplish our goal,'** _

Kagura listened as Vishious gave her a detailed description of the plant. Already she was searching the grounds on the way back to the castle. About a few yards away from the servant's entrance, Kagura stopped and a slow, deliberate smile broke over her face.

Kneeling, she picked the herb carefully from the ground, making sure to get the root as well.

Just her luck.

She had found the herb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Vishious took another swallow of the liquid inside of his cup and sat back in his chair with a smile of satisfaction.

Though things hadn't gone according to his plans, going the long way to accomplish his goals was alright as well. He had never been a `planner' to begin with, that was more of Ehvil's cup of tea. No, he lived his life eccentrically, impulsively and completely on whim. 

He planned his moves in much the same way.

The creature holding up the mirror before him groaned, its limbs trembling under the strain.

Vishious ignore the struggling monster and instead turned his attention to more important matters. His eyes shifted over to the demons around the room.

They were ready.

Mahdness and Ensanity sat with their possessions, collected from the many villages they had ravaged, surrounding them. Their shared greed was glaringly obvious. Every thing they saw they wanted, and every time they got what they wanted, they always wanted more. Their speech and thinking skills had grown in the past few weeks, enough that they were able to communicate like intelligent beings and they no longer needed someone to hold their hand when feeding or doing simple tasks.

Tourcher sat in the corner, petting the naked, bloody woman slave he had captured from the night before. Last night, he had ravaged the poor girl's body with his unquenchable lust and today the woman was as limp and lifeless as a rag doll.

The woman was not dead yet, but from the way Khaos was eyeing her, Vishious had no doubt the woman would find herself eaten very soon, in a completely different way.

Khaos' affliction was one of the easier flaws to control. Deny him the succulent flesh of a human or youkai and he was as tamed as a pup. He and Tourcher seemed to be the best of friends. They often spoke to each other, joking and laughing together. Vishious was sure it was because Tourcher fed Khaos his sex slaves after he was done with them.

Having a supply of mortals to eat no doubt satisfied every one of Khaos' gluttonous impulses.

His eyes moved over the last of his little pets.

Ahgony.

This one was proving to be a bit of a challenge. His affliction was anger. Every two seconds, Ahgony was angry. Whether it be because someone looked at him wrong, or blood got on his favorite sandals, or he got tired of hearing everyone speak, Ahgony always found something to be mad about.

And that was becoming a problem.

It clouded his judgment and made him deaf to the commands of his master at times, and to Vishious, that was completely unacceptable.

Even though the power he demonstrated when angry was extraordinary, it was also a weakness.

Weakness they could ill afford to have to deal with at this point in time. Ahgony was just as smart and capable as his brethren, but his flaw was crippling, not just to him, but for all of them. If he could not follow orders, it affected everyone, not to mention it pissed him off to no end.

Lately, he had contemplated terminating the male…permanently and sending him back to his father in hell.

The thought brought a smile to his face.

His father.

Vishious had not seen his in so very long and he had to wonder if the old bat was still alive anymore. Hard to tell when it came to that male.

Speaking of not seeing a male in a while…

“Where is Ehvil?” he questioned.

“He left,” Tourcher said petting the trembling woman on his lap.

“Where did he go?”

“Out,” Mahdness responded.

“Out?”

“He said to tell you he was going out,” Ahgony said with more than a bit of irritation, “As if that's some kind of explanation. He's been acting weird lately and I for one am tired of it,”

Vishious had to admit that the hot head was right about one thing, Ehvil had in fact been acting weird, but he wasn't sure if it was a positive thing or a negative one. He clearly didn't approve of the schemes surrounding Kagome, and yet, he never said a word.

Instead, he'd kill.

He'd kill in the most heinous and disturbing ways, just like in the old days.

On one hand, his strange behavior really brought out his viciousness, but on the other hand, his weirdness could lead to interference with his plans for Kagome.

And that was something else they could ill afford.

Ehvil was yet another of his followers that was close to having their head taken.

But in both cases, it was too early to say whether or not an execution would be necessary, but judging from the way things were going, it was a distinct possibility.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	66. What In The Hell Happened?

Kagome lay curled against her mate, seeking his warmth and comfort.

From the darkness of the room she knew that she had only slept a few hours. She didn't know how late it was but there was a few hours before sunlight broke. 

Sesshomaru's hands smoothed over her belly.

They had spent all of last night this way and Kagome was in no great hurry to change it. She wanted him here for as long as possible.

Beneath her ear his heart beat strong and steady, the sound calming her own heart. His hands tightened around her waist, his fingers stroking her skin in smooth, soothing circles. Every so often his nose would nuzzle the soft skin of her cheek and temple while his lips brushed over her forehead and ear.

They had lain this way for close to an hour now, neither one wanting to break the silence.

Kagome was grateful for his comfort after her frightening accident. Even now she felt shaken and scared, so scared that her hand moved over her stomach in a constant search for movement, any sign of life from her precious pups.

She wasn't disappointed.

Her babies moved every so often, their kicking and shifting like a soothing balm to her heart.

She could not remember a time when she had felt such emotions all jumbled together like that. Fear, grief, pain, and so many more feelings she couldn't even put names to.

Still they lingered, driving her to seek solace in the safety of her mate's arms.

What was sort of surprising was that said mate was just as unsettled and upset with the incident as she herself was. Though of course he wasn't as emotional as she was, she knew that he was feeling the effects of her fall as much as she was.

His hold on her was a clear indication of that. He held her tightly, as if he feared to let go and yet he held her gently, as though he was afraid she would break.

His fingers, rubbing her skin were so very light and steady; his lips soft and tender against her flesh.

It was a side of him she had not seen much of.

Leaning back slightly, Kagome looked up into his troubled amber eyes. Reaching out, Kagome ran her hand down his check, tracing his magenta strip. His clawed hand wrapped around her smaller clawed hands, and slowly he brought her fingers to his lips.

Kagome felt tears burning her eyes at the tender gesture.

The look in his eyes…she had never seen him give her such a look. There was pain, sorrow and an intense guilt shining in those eyes.

"Kagome," he began softly, "I'm sorry I left you alone and unprotected. Never again, I vow this will never happen again,"

And he meant it.

Never had he felt what he was feeling right now. He felt like he had been the one that had pushed her down those stone steps. He may as well have, leaving her alone as he had. Not one soldier had been placed at her side for more than a few days and the surprising thing about that was that he had either not noticed or had not cared.

Which one it was he knew not, but he did know that both were completely unacceptable and unlike him.

What in the hell had come over him?

The past week seemed a blur, and yet he knew he had not been himself. He could feel it.

He was out of sorts and making stupid, childish mistakes that he could ill afford to make. Mistakes he had never made before, that he would have disciplined his own soldiers for if they had ever done the same.

And because of his ignorance and seeming temporary insanity his mate had been hurt and his pups nearly killed.

It made his stomach knot and his heart clench to think he'd been so foolish in the first place.

Right now, he could not let go of her even if he tried. His inner beast was too upset to let go,  _ he _ was too upset to release her. All he wanted to do was hold her, comfort her and convey to her his great sorrow, to show her he took full responsibility for his part in the incident and pray her heart was filled with forgiveness for the foolishness of her mate.

Unable to help himself, his hand descended to her belly, searching for the movement of his offspring.

He felt them, a limb moving slowly across his palm. His eyes closed at the feeling, relief coursing through him. His eyes opened as Kagome's hand covered his own, holding it tightly, tears running over in her beautiful cinnamon eyes.

Sesshomaru felt a stab of pain pierce his heart.

As gently as he possibly could, he wiped the tears away.

"Sleep and rest your body," he encouraged, "Slumber heals the body better than anything else,"

Kagome watched him with glistening eyes, her lower lip trembling softly.

"You…you'll stay with me?" she questioned.

Leaning down, Sesshomaru kissed away the moisture at the corner of her eyes before brushing a soft kiss over her lips.

"I'll not leave you," he whispered, nuzzling her neck softly, "Sleep, my mate,"

Kagome stared into those amber eyes for a long moment before closing her own tired eyes, more tears running over. Even as she drifted off to sleep she could feel his fingers moving over her cheeks, wiping away those tears.

Nearly three hours into her slumber, knocking sounded at the door.

Sesshomaru looked over at the door, his arms tightening even more on his slumbering mate. From the smell of the person, it was either one of his soldiers or a messenger. Definitely not anyone of consequence, and thank Gods not his father. He didn't think he could deal with his father right now.

His emotions were too dangerously close to the surface, too raw and overpowering for him to even pretend that he was in a remotely civil mood.

A soldier or messenger, he could deal with quickly and efficiently.

Whether it was one or the other, he didn't care.

He would not be bothered. Not today, not now. He had promised his mate that he would stay with her and he damn sure would. He had failed enough as a mate, provider and protector for one day. The male knocking at the door was extremely persistent though.

The loud noise was weighing on his already frayed nerves, not to mention it was disturbing his mate's slumber. Her dark brows drew down in her sleep, her little clawed hands twitching every so often.

With infinite care, he detangled himself from her embrace and walked over to the door and jerked it open. The soldier backed up two steps at his Lord's piercing glare, his hand still raised to knock again on the door.

Hastily he bowed low at the waist.

"Excuse the intrusion," he began, a little panicked, "I was ordered by the Elders to-"

"Leave," Sesshomaru interrupted in a hard voice, "This Sesshomaru cares not what the Elders have ordered. Lady Kagome is incapacitated from her accident and this Sesshomaru will not leave this room, nor does he wish to be disturbed. Return here at the risk of your life, soldier,"

That said, Sesshomaru turned and promptly shut the door in the face of the shocked male.

Sesshomaru walked back over to his bed, climbed under the furs and once more wrapped his arms around the slumbering female. For a while he watched her sleep, unable to help it.

Emotions were churning in his chest, feelings he didn't want to acknowledge or analyze.

But as much as he wished to ignore them, to pretend that they didn't exist, he knew he could not. Never had he been one to lie to himself or deny the obvious. Such things were reserved for the filthy humans, therefore, beneath him.

Reaching out, he caressed her cheek with a gentle clawed finger, marveling at the softness of her skin.

He cared for his little mate that much was abundantly clear to him. And it wasn't the normal care an Inuyoukai showed his female either.

Nay, this one was a bit deeper than instinct.

It festered in his heart, warming him in a way that was not bad but not exactly good either. The feeling was foreign and not all that welcome. He damn well had no use for such useless affections. It was a weakness a male in his position could ill afford to have.

His eyes roamed her face once more, traveling down to her extended belly.

And yet he could not say that he was sorry that he had them. They were no good to him of course, but the fact that he could feel such things was not completely unpleasant.

Maybe it was the excitement of the day, the fight with his father and Kagome's accident that had him thinking and feeling such things. He had no idea, but right now, there was nothing he could do but hold his mate and try and keep his own guilt and shame for allowing her to be hurt at bay.

What better way to do so than sleep?

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his nose burying in the crook of his mate's neck.

And yet still, as he descended towards a dreamless slumber, his behavior over the past week nagged him, making him ask himself over and over;

What in the hell happened?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura sat on the chair of her vanity looking at the herbs in the box.

Her emotions completely bottled and forced back, she fingered the little plant gently. Her mind ran through each and every possible way she could get Kagome to ingest it without implicating herself once it took affect.

The only thing she could think of was putting them in her tea, but how was she to sneak into the kitchen and do so?

With the cooks and servants in the kitchens daily there was no way she could do it.

She had gotten lucky at the festival. The big pot of rabbit stew had been left to boil as it normally is, so of course there had not been a need for any servants or cooks to be in that part of the room, thus giving her the few seconds she needed to pour the green substance into the bubbling soup.

But even then she had nearly been discovered.

Ensei had come looking for her and had nearly made her drop the entire vial into the food.

If she was seen anywhere near the drugged tea once Kagome went into labor she would be discovered, and if that happened, she would lose everything.

Her mate, her happiness and most likely her life.

Footsteps alerted her that her mate was returning. Quickly she hid the box small box behind her vanity before hastily taking her seat at the chair and pretending to be making an attempt to keep herself from crying.

A small cup of water used to remove excess makeup sat on the vanity.

Kagura dabbed her fingers in the water and dribbled a few drops on her cheeks and eyes giving her the appearance of having wept recently. She would not have thought of herself as an accomplished actor, and yet she was able to summon a look of sadness.

Ensei entered the room a few moments later, a bewildered and somewhat confused look on his face.

He was no doubt coming down off of the effects of the drug and trying to piece together his strange behavior over the past week. Her poor mate, he had no idea what the hell was going on. She wished that she could explain it to him, to take that half dazed expression from his face if nothing else.

The instant his eyes found hers in the mirror in front of her, his expression softened into concern.

"Kagura," he called, walked over to her and kneeling down next to her low seat, "What's the matter love?"

Kagura could have fainted in relief. Despite the fact that he'd been drugged and mostly out of his right mind, he didn't seem to be acting any differently towards her, and he certainly didn't seem to regret the mating.

She didn't think she could have borne it if he had.

Nor did she think she could allow him to live if he had. Her hands clenched. Nay, she would not have allowed breath to pass his lips if he had come to tell her of his regrets.

They were good and truly mated and there was naught he could do about it except cheat on her.

And for that he would also perish.

But lucky for him and her own sanity, he seemed to be as in love with her as she was with him.

Pushing away her increasingly darkening thoughts, Kagura focused on maintaining her sad and distraught act, squeezing out a few sob-like sniffles for good measure.

Her eyes closed in bliss as his thumb wiped away the feigned tears. Every time he touched her he set her body on fire. It was like a drug that she was so very addicted to, a drug she would do anything to obtain for herself.

"It's...Lady Kagome," she explained, her voice barely above a whisper, "She fell down the stone steps yesterday,"

"Good God, is she alright?" Ensei asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Kagura's arms snaked around his neck, tightening in irritation a moment. Maybe if she had pushed the little bitch a bit harder she would not have been. But alas, the fall had not ridden her of the mutts she carried.

But of course she could not vent her frustrations to her dear, beloved mate.

She was grateful he could not see the anger she was sure was blazing hot and naked in her eyes at that very moment.

"Yes," Kagura sniffled, "She's okay, and so are her pups. Lady Shusui examined her and has put her on bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy,"

Ensei leaned back, once again swiping at the moisture on her face, his eyes concerned and relieved to hear that the Lady of the Western lands was alright.

"That's good news is it not?"

Kagura nodded solemnly.

"Then why all the tears, love?"

Kagura wiped at her eyes, pretending to wipe away more moisture, cursing the fact that she could not produce tears of her own. Had she had that ability she would have forced out more of them.

"It just…I was right there when it happened. I can't help but to feel that I should have done something…anything to prevent it from happening but I couldn't," she whispered in what she hoped was a pitiful and remorseful tone of voice, "I just…"

Another sob broke off anything else she was about to say.

Ensei, darling heart that he was, responded instantly. His strong arms were once more around her, holding her tight as his clawed hand stroked her soft short hair, his lips gentle at her temple and cheek.

Kagura couldn't help but smirk at the results of her acting.

Had she known it was this easy to manipulate a person she might have tried it sooner. Once again her own arms embraced his larger frame, hands clenching his shoulder in feigned distraught.

"You are not to blame, Kagura," he said leaning back to look her in the eyes, "You could not have stopped her fall,"

Perversely, Kagura uttered her next words with a look of devastation, while inside she laughed at her newly discovered morbid humor.

"But it feels as though I was the one that pushed her. I was there with her and didn't see to her care so in a way this is my fault,"

Ensei's hand slipped around the nape of her neck, drawing her forward. His lips caressed her own with the gentlest of kisses. Kagura was in absolutely heaven at the light contact. God how she loved his lips; soft and firm and always so very tender. Her heart clenched and sang. 

She loved this male more than words could describe.

"Listen to me," he commanded softly as he drew back, "None of this is your fault. You didn't push Lady Kagome down those stairs, she tripped. It was an accident, accidents will happen. No one is to blame, least of all you. I won't hear any more of such talk from your lips,"

Kagura smiled gently, nodding her head.

Leaning forward she embraced him again, not wanting him to see the struggle she was engaging in. 

He would surely think it strange if she burst into laughter.

"Come," he said after a moment, grabbing her hand and helping her to stand, "The final guests are leaving the castle today so we should have some alone time to wander the gardens without all the chaos from before,"

Kagura nodded and allowed her mate to lead her out into the morning air, a smile helplessly stuck on her face.

"Yes, it will be nice to have some peace and quite now that everyone has left and things have calmed down,"

Ensei nodded at that, brow furrowed.

Seeing his look, Kagura asked, "What's wrong?"

Ensei stopped, looked down at her and then rubbed the back of his neck in confusion.

"With all that's happened, the strange way we've all been acting, I can't help but ask; what in the hell happened?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

InuYasha sat poking at his food, trying his best to ignore the dark glare flaying him alive.

It was no use. 

Jolicia was in a foul mood and was determined to let him know it. The feline youkai was tearing apart her food with excessive vigor and viciousness, chewing just as threatening as she was stabbing the morsels on her plate.

He didn't know what her deal was.

Over the past week she had been acting so damn weird. She seemed to be back to her normal abusive self this morning but in the days past her anger had seemed to be over the top but surprisingly none of it had been directed at him or her brother Yamiko.

No, instead the rage had been placed squarely on the head of the young fox demon that had clung to him quite a bit over the past week.

Yui, her name had been.

The girl had seemed to attach herself to him throughout the events of the May Day festival. She'd grab a hold of his arm and drag him to and fro gushing over how handsome he was, how strong he was, how much she liked being with him.

InuYasha hadn't really known what do with the forward female.

He hadn't exactly been adverse to her company. Quite the opposite really, he found her funny and really pretty. Though he balked at being carted off every second, he had actually enjoyed her company.

Jolicia however had hated the girl's guts instantly.

Every chance she got she had humiliated or said something particularly unkind to the young fox youkai. InuYasha had been a bit surprised at her viciousness and cruelty. He would never have thought she was type.

Sure, she liked to beat up on the males around her in her spare time, but he didn't think she meant much harm by it.

But this past week, she had definitely been out for blood.

Even worse, that Yui girl had been more than up for the challenge. InuYasha had been holding his breath while in the company of the two women feeling sure that, at any moment, a fight would break out.

Luckily, it hadn't gotten to that point, but more than once he had taken cover just in case it did.

Thank the Gods the May Day festival had come to an early end and Yui had had to leave the castle with her party.

She had left early that morning with her family and other two friends but not before she had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips promising to visit again soon. Since that time, Jolicia, who had been standing near by and had witnessed the kiss had been giving his a rather nasty look ever since.

Like it was his fault that the girl had kissed him.

His brows drew down angrily.

What the hell her problem was he had no clue.

It wasn't like they were dating or anything.

They weren't a couple, so he could damn well let anyone he wanted kiss him.

Ignoring the glaring female at the other end of the table, InuYasha looked at the other shame faced inhabitants.

The room was quiet and tense, each person having their own reason to be ashamed. His eyes moved over each person seated at the dining table.

Toramaru barely touched his food.

He seemed to be in deep thought. No doubt trying to figure out why he had been acting like a jackass to Lady Kagome and ignoring the growing tension between his elder brother and eldest nephew. Even InuYasha knew such things were out of the normal for his uncle.

Normally, the older demon was the peacekeeper, the one male that seemed to have a leveled head in times of crisis.

No such thing had occurred.

Elder Toramaru had instead ignored any other plight but his own. His own peace of mind had come before the problems around him.

It was a side of his uncle InuYasha had definitely not known existed.

His eyes wandered over to Yamiko who sat blushing and quiet. He had damn well earned that blazing redness in his cheeks. InuYasha had known the male was a lady's man, but this week had been something extreme and more than a bit excessive.

Yamiko had spent a good number of days locked in a room with several of the female guests in a four day orgy of some sort.

The sounds that had come from that room had told the story if no one could have guessed. Not to mention the scent of sex lingering in the hallway near the bedroom and the numerous women going into the room and not coming out.

Even now, he couldn't even speak aloud about his debauchery.

He had chosen to ignore it.

He'd have succeeded if not for the vicious blush that stained his cheeks and necks and the fact that he couldn't look anyone in the eye. InuYasha, while surprised at his behavior, was amused at the turn of events concerning the feline youkai. It just gave him one more thing to use to further antagonize the conceited ass.

His eyes drifted over to Lady Shusui and Sinjaku.

Those two were acting strange as well. While Shusui could not look at the demon with breaking out into a blush even brighter than Yamiko's, Sinjaku couldn't seem to keep his eyes from the woman.

The only thing blazing on the face of that demon was his eyes.

The desire shimmering in those depths was enough to embarrass any one that happened to witness the look.

InuYasha hadn't really seen much of the two actually, and yet when ever one was missing, so was the other. It didn't take a genius to figure out why such a thing had occurred and as dense as he was about some things, InuYasha had put two and two together and came up with four long ago.

Last but not least he looked over at his father sitting at the head of the table.

Now this was something that disturbed him.

The sad, distant look in his father's eyes broke his own heart. A few bumps, bruises and cuts decorated his face and hands and yet none of the injuries looked as painful as the one that undoubtedly plagued his father's heart.

InuTaisho looked worn and beaten down in a purely emotional manner of speaking.

He couldn't seem to focus on anything being said to him, and refused to speak of what had caused the fight between him and Sesshomaru. InuYasha thought he had a pretty good guess though. His father had been inserting his wishes more and more lately, slowly trying to take over the entire position of Lord of the Western lands despite the Co. Lords stipulation decreed by the Elders.

InuYasha had to say that he was a bit surprised at his father's behavior.

Never had he thought father would do something like that.

And yet he didn't know if his father was in the right or the wrong. Technically, he was still the Western Lord for he had never died all those years ago, but at the same time, Sesshomaru had a legitimate claim to the title having accepted the position since his father's presumed death.

So who the hell was right and who was wrong?

Was an old claim more potent than a new one or did the new claim stand as it was? What was the right and fair thing to do in such a situation?

InuYasha had no clue and was damn grateful such a decision was not up to him.

No matter their choice, someone was going to be the loser in this case, and he had no doubt that a choice was going to be made. Already the Elders were preparing for a meeting to reevaluate the Co Lords solution.

From the little he had been able to pry from his uncle, the other Elders as well as the people of the Western lands wanted one figure of authority not two.

And with that demand came more problems.

The Territory was divided. Some wished to see Lord Sesshomaru retain his claim on the title while a good number wished to see the return of their former Lord, InuTaisho. As of late, the difference had put a strain on the once peaceful Western lands.

In conclusion, this whole thing was a mess.

InuYasha could only shake his head at the events that had occurred and watch as the events play out.

That and ask himself and what everyone else was probably asking themselves as well for the hundredth time:

What in the hell had happened?

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The villages ran and screamed, scattering about like tiny ants. One by one they were cut down. Blood lingered heavily in the air, and the scent of death was everywhere. Numerous fires sent dark smoke billowing up into the sky, blocking the sun and bring a dark tint to an otherwise sunny day. The heat from the flames made it feel as though the entire village had been pulled down to the very gates of Hell.

Vishious, seated atop a hill overlooking the destruction, looked over at Ehvil, wondering what was going through the demon's head.

Since Kagome's little trip down the staircase he'd been extremely quiet and withdrawn, his thoughts, once an open book, now completely closed off from all. His eyes were hard, gleaming with some unknown emotion. Every now and again his eyes would narrow and his brows would draw down in a bit of a scowl.

No doubt he was contemplating killing him.

Vishious laughed quietly at that, he really wished he would try it. It would sure as hell liven things up around here.

Not that things were boring. 

With the Western lands being torn apart by politics and his very own creatures there was certainly plenty to do. Tormenting the inhabitants of the land had become something of a daily routine for him and his band of murderers.

Sesshomaru had been more than a bit lax in security lately; the defenses against his attacks in every village grew more pathetic than first. They had already spread throughout the other territories and were even more disappointed at the lack of proper resistance. He had expected more of a challenge really. It was nearly insulting that there was not more protection for each village.

He shrugged mentally.

It didn't matter, when he ruled all of Japan no amount of protection would save anyone.

This time, he sighed aloud.

He would have much preferred to expand his rule far beyond Japan, but father had already claimed it and he knew that if he decided to extend beyond his reach father would send him back to his room in Hell without a second thought.

Vishious rolled his eyes.

Father was such a pain in the ass sometimes. He was always trying to take over shit, always getting in his goddamn way with his psychotic schemes and twisted fixation for beautiful young women.

Vishious had not heard from the male in centuries but he knew he was still around.

He could feel his power lingering heavily in this village or that, especially when a young woman had recently and unexpectedly met her end.

To be fully truthful, it made him nostalgic.

It was just like the old days. He, trying to carve out his own ambition, his father doing the same, their paths crossing at times and yet never actually meeting face to face. It made him happy to know his father had stayed the same even after all these years. He could only wonder what the male had up his sleeve this century.

From what he could gather, the male had been very busy with a young woman whom he had lured into death decades ago the last time he had managed to claw his way out of hell. If his father was on the prowl once more it could only mean the woman had bored him finally and had been discarded like the others.

Poor soul, he thought with a laugh, her torment was only beginning.

Turning his attention back to the antics of Khaos, he felt a smile splitting his face. The beast was angrily snapping bones and peeling flesh from humans and demons alike. For some reason he enjoyed both activities much more than anything else. Vishious was pretty sure he did it to vent his ever present, infinite supply of rage and anger.

What made him laugh was the way he yelled and screamed at the victim to stop screaming, working himself up into a frenzy when he didn't get his way. He was very much like a child at times, his mind still trying to grasp the concept of rationalization.

Regardless of their faults he felt such pride in his creations. They had nearly mastered the Japanese language and were speaking in complete sentences.

And here he had thought the dumb shits would never be able to wrap their little brains around a simple thing such as speech. He had done more with them than his father had been able to accomplish, though it wasn't really saying much considering his father's complete and utter lack of patience with the stupid.

Speaking of the stupid, he turned his thoughts back to his "daughter".

The corner of his lips turned down.

She was messing around with that mate of hers once again instead of figuring out how to grind the plant into powder and somehow get his future woman to ingest it.

He was finding that the little wolf was getting to be an annoyance.

More than once he had contemplated ridding her of that distraction and each time he had thought better of it. Through him he could control Kagura. Though he could easily control her without using the wolf as bait, he much preferred it to be that way.

It brought the little bitch pain and agony to hurt her friend in order to keep the demon alive.

His lips turned up at that.

What misery he could wrench from her. Her pain was different than those he tormented because the two of them were connected. Instead of just seeing the pain in her eyes and face, instead of just hearing her sobs and cries he could actually feel it through her. He could feel each gut wrenching pain, each contraction of her breaking heart and it was ecstasy.

He craved it, revealed it, welcomed it and encouraged it.

He had been hesitant to let her take the potion to numb her emotions but had quickly realized the advantages in allowing her to do so.

When the drug wore off and she had done the deeds he had bade her to do the pain would be multiplied and amplified. She would probably consider suicide when he was done with her, anything to stop the pain.

She'd be in a rude awakening.

The bitch had no heart. That shriveled black thing beating in her chest was no heart. It was nothing more than a piece of his essence; sort of a monitor, it informed him of changes in her body, in her thoughts, everything. They were connected on more than a telepathic level, though she didn't know it.

He was what kept her alive. As long as he lived she lived. Of course he could end her life himself if he wished it so, but he definitely could not see that happening.

Nay, after this was done she would suffer pain the like of which she had never thought possible.

He sighed, folded his arms behind his head and sat back to relax. For a moment, he closed his eyes, relishing the peacefulness of the destruction occurring down below. The screams filled his ears, the fire heated the air and the smoke clogged his nostrils.

It was almost like home.

Almost, but not quite.

As much damage as he tried to inflict on this little country, nothing quite compared to his beloved home.

There was not enough pain, not enough death, and certainly not enough torture. But he had no doubt he'd get it right eventually. He'd been working on it for years now, there really was no reason to quit after all he'd been through and all the hard work he'd put into accomplishing his goals.

Besides, he was having fun getting there.

Thinking about the events that had proceeded the green drug he had had slipped into that rabbit stew was still buzzing about in his head.

Good Lord he had never laughed so hard in his entire life.

So weak were they, to actually succumb to the effects at all. There were few that were able to do so, but it was funny that at of all the people there not one of them had overcome the effects. Kagome didn't count; her morning sickness was the only thing that had saved her.

But Sesshomaru…

His shoulders shook with mirth.

The shit he had put him through had been priceless to say the least. His mouth stretched wide in amusement just thinking of the fight between him and his father. Served them both right. Sesshomaru deserved every moment of his torment for putting his dirty paws on his woman, and impregnating her with those little bags of garbage.

InuTaisho had deserved it even more so for aiding that damned  Siunki  in imprisoning him and escaping from his prison before Vishious could get to him.

It helped that in a small way he had paid them back.

He wasn't done with them of course, they would both suffer great agony before he ended their lives, but it was a start. It would certainly cause a rift between the two males. A rift that would bring pain to them both, InuTaisho especially.

The sentimental fool was still chasing after the love of a son that did not want to give it.

It was pathetic and sickening.

"You are unusually cheerful today, Vishious,"

Vishious opened his eyes and looked up at Ehvil. The male had taken a seat next to him, his eyes fixed on the smoking village.

"Aye," Vishious agreed brightly, "Today is a cheerful day, ne Ehvil?"

"Hmm,"

"You seem to be the opposite,"

"That servant of yours, Kagura, I do not like her methods,"

Vishious chuckled, that was just like Ehvil, he did not mince words nor did he skirt around the truth.

"Is that so?"

"Aye,"

"I like it no better than you do," Vishious stated, "yet it is necessary. If she is hurt in the process it is no more than she deserves for her defiance,"

Ehvil was quiet once more, that gleam in his eyes brighter than ever. Vishious was damn curious about its meaning. Was Ehvil really contemplating killing him?

God he hoped so.

Closing his eyes once more, Vishious dismissed the other male from his thoughts. He would relax until it was time to go back to their little hide out. He was really looking forward to watching the reactions to the events that had occurred in the last week.

But most of all he wanted to laugh aloud as they walked around in a daze asking themselves the same question over and over:

What in the hell happened?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

** Laters! **

** ~Sessakag **


	67. Second Attempt: Successful?

_ **Chapter Sixty-** _ _ **Seven:** _

_ Second Attempt: Successful? _

 

"No more of this! This ends now! We will have one Lord, one figure of authority, and no more!" Elder Torao raged, fist slamming down on the oak table, "I was against this mockery of a solution from the very beginning! Now look what it has gotten us; the Western lands has been divided, a group of psychotic dragon demons are ravaging the country side and your nephew and brother are hell bent on killing each other!"

The meeting room was filled with tension, the situation of the Western lands weighing heavily on their minds. It was high noon and the meeting between the Elders had just begun. Hours before, a messenger had been sent to Lord Sesshomaru, informing him that his presence was mandatory only to have the messenger return with the young Lord's refusal. 

It was that action that had set the old male over the edge this morning. He was in his element this afternoon, spewing insults and tossing about accusations like a madman.

Toramaru remained quiet under the verbal assault. He was in no mood to argue with the old fool. 

Things were bad, that much was true, but yelling and pointing fingers was hardly a solution to their dilemma. But as much as he wished it were not so, Torao was right to some extent.

There needed to be only one Lord in the Western lands.

It was too damn difficult to have to play peacekeeper for his brother and nephew, as well as sort out the conflicting commands the two males issued to soldiers, messenger and villagers and the bad blood between father and son was causing more problems than anything else.

It was confusing when one wanted one thing and the other wanted something totally different.

"And where is your nephew?" Torao demanded, "Why has he not headed our summons?" 

"His mate is recovering from a fall down the stairs, Torao," Toramaru said, eyes narrowed, "Where else would he be other than with her?"

"Bah! Nonsense," Torao commented, "she was not badly injured. There is no excuse for him to miss this meeting. He needs to explain his actions immediately. Attacking Lord InuTaisho as he did, he shows such disrespect for his title and it will not be tolerated a moment longer,"

"I do no think that Sesshomaru purposely showed any disrespect. If you have not noticed, these last few days have been out of the ordinary. I do not think that he was in the right frame of mind when the fight occurred. Obviously something was going on that caused more than a few people here to behave in way they would not normally-"

"What foolishness do you speak of?" Torao interrupted, "what could have possibly happened to make anyone do anything out of the normal?"

"You cannot pretend that strange things have not occurred in the last few days,"

"Oh something has occurred alright. That  _ woman _ threw a tasteless, out of control festival that resulted in debauchery, brawls and inappropriate behavior;  _ that _ is exactly what happened!"

"Lady Kagome did not-"

"It matters not! That boy does not show the proper respect and deference for the Elders and I'll take not one more second of it!" the elder proclaimed, "It was a mistake to put him in the position of Lord. Had it not been for Lord InuTaisho's disappearance and the Western land's desperate need for a leader he would not have been looked at for the position. Arrogant pup,"

"Elder Torao, you step out of line," Toramaru informed him quietly.

He could take some things, but Torao was going way too far. As much as the old demon complained about his nephew, everyone knew that Sesshomaru had stepped into the responsibilities his father had left behind in an admirable way. For Torao to sit there and complain about him as though he had no redeeming qualities was a grave injustice.

Sesshomaru had his flaws, just like everyone else, no one on this planet was perfect, Elder Torao included. 

"I am well with in line! Naught I've said has been anything less than the unfiltered truth. You are biased, Toramaru. Even as your nephew breaks the rules and makes poor decisions you continue to make excuses for him,"

"I make no excuse, I ask only that you use your brain and look at things logically, but your addled, foolish old brain refuses to make the proper connections between reality and your unfounded, wild accusations!"

"You-"

"Elder Torao," Elder Kiji called out, stopping the argument before it progressed any further, "We are here to speak civilly not to antagonize each other. We are Elders; our wisdom has made us so. Exercise some self control," 

For a moment, Elder Torao stood with clenched teeth and fists, his glare blazing at the Elder Inuyoukai with murderous anger. Toramaru waited patiently, hoping the demon would make a foolish mistake and give him a reason to mop the floor with him. It had been a good long time since he had had a good fight and he was itching for the chance to sharpen his skills.

It was not to be so.

Elder Torao visibly calmed himself and settled back into his seat, face still burning red.

Kiji turned to Toramaru, his eyes kind yet resolute.

"While Torao may have gone about this in a less than tactful manner, he has very valid concerns. We cannot have two Lords anymore; it is not healthy for the Western lands. A decision needs to be made. Now,"

Toramaru sighed, feeling every bit the Elder he was. 

"Even I know that, Kiji," he agreed, "I've known it for some time. We can no longer allow the Western lands to suffer for the bad blood between my nephew and brother,"

"Then you know what our decision is to be?"

Toramaru nodded solemnly.

"Aye, I know,"

God did he know. Even now, he could and did not even want to contemplate the consequences of their decision. 

"Then as of this moment," Kiji announced, "Sesshomaru is no longer the Lord of the Western lands. All land, wealth, responsibilities and title will be passed back to his father immediately. This meeting is adjourned,"

Torao's vicious smile was the biggest irritant Toramaru had ever had to endure. If he had less self control, he would have beaten the arrogant bastard within an inch of his life long ago. But alas, he could not stoop to that level.

There was something else he could do, however. With a gleam in his eyes he remained seated as the two Elders began to rise.

"Just a moment, gentlemen," he said, "I've a few things to address while we are gathered,"

He waited for the males to retake their seats once more before he spoke.

"It has come to my attention that there have been some suspicious deaths regarding numerous females of various ages," Torao's expression instantly turned guarded as he spoke, "The deaths seem to range from women ages sixteen to forty,"

"What significance does that hold to you, Toramaru," Kiji questioned, "It is not uncommon for a woman between those age ranges to die,"

"Nay, it is not, but their deaths are not very common, nor explainable. The women die in much the same way Sesshomaru's mother Kaori met her end. Hallucinations, panic attacks, insomnia, bleeding of the lungs, intermittent fevers, and pain. These things occur over a period of weeks to a few years before the woman wastes away,"

"There is nothing unusual about that," Torao spat coolly, "There are numerous diseases that we have no cures for. For what reason did you feel the need to bring this up, Elder Toramaru?"

Toramaru had to hold back his smile at the sneered question. He was damn certain that Torao was not as calm as he was trying to appear. The male had something to do with the death of those females, he knew not how as of yet but he was not going to stop until he figured out how the male was connected to them.

"You are right, such things would not have meant much to me had there not been a few strange actions taken after the death of the women. It is the numerous investigations conducted by you, Elder Torao, that has caught my attention," Toramaru explained, "You seem to have taken an interest in the disease, ne?"

Being put on the spot, Torao cleared his throat, looking over at Kiji who stared at him with calm, curious eyes.

"That is true, I have been investigating the deaths," he admitted.

"I am curious as to not only why you would find the need to investigate such things, but also why you felt the need to hide this from not only Lord InuTaisho and Sesshomaru but from myself and Elder Kiji,"

Torao put new definition to the phrase, "if looks could kill,". Toramaru was certain the male had killed, torture and maimed him in a thousand ways with that brief silence after his question.

"I was not hiding anything," Torao snapped.

"Then what do you call it?" 

"Discretion," Torao hissed between clenched teeth.

"Discretion?" Toramaru goaded, eyes twinkling, "For what reason, Elder?"

"There are females from my family that are afflicted in such a way, some of which have died in the similar manner of which you so speak. I seek answers and cures for their ailments," Torao explained, gaining back his confidence with each word, "What better way to find out how to help them than to investigate those that have died from the disease,"

Toramaru's brows drew down at that. 

He was lying.

He had known Torao too long to believe such nonsense. Torao was a cold hearted bastard that believed a woman's place was on her back, mouth shut and legs open wide. 

There was no way in hell he would champion any female relatives or otherwise to find a cure for their diseases. One dead woman was one less nag in the world in his book. He'd as soon bludgeon a woman to death before the thought of saving her life ever crossed his mind.

"I have broken no laws in launching a few private investigations into the deaths to aid my own relatives,"

"Nay, you have naught," Toramaru said dryly, "In fact I commend you on your compassionate actions,"

Sarcasm cloaked his words like honey. Torao was not perturbed by the tone of voice at all. In fact that smile, that smug, disgusting smile Toramaru so hated returned to his face.

"Why thank you, Elder Torao, I do so try to help others in need when I can,"

"I'm sure you do,"

Kiji stood, signaling that the meeting was long over.

"Thank you, Elder Torao, for clearing that up for us," Kiji said, "We can conclude this meeting if there is nothing more to be addressed,"

"There is nothing more I have to say," Torao said, turning to Toramaru with a smug look, "How about you, Elder Toramaru? Is there more you would like to add to this very...interesting meeting?"

Toramaru was silent for a moment, debating whether or not to pursue the subject once more. He had more than one question he could flay the asshole with. Questions he could not so carelessly skirt around and lie about, but Toramaru decided it would be best to keep his silence for now.

When he had more evidence, more solid proof that his "good intentions" were not so, he would broach the subject again.

It angered him to withdraw, however. 

While he had to play by the rules and wait for the other Elder to screw up, innocent females around the country would meet their end in horrible, agonizing, senseless manners. It was sickening and frustrating in the extreme.

"Nay," Toramaru heard himself say, "I have nothing more to add,"

Torao stood, his smile growing wider as he bowed to the two males and made his way to the door. Toramaru could not stop himself from injecting one more well calculated jab at the snob.

"Oh, and Elder Torao," he called out, "if I have anymore questions or concerns, would you mind terribly if I brought them up again?"

Torao stopped at the door. He turned slowly, eyes gleaming with some unknown emotion.

"Nay, feel free to question me as you please, as I have said, I have nothing to hide,"

That said, the clearly irritated male turned and stomped out the door. As the room grew quiet, Toramaru stood as well. Kiji walked over to him, his gaze purely quizzical. He stopped before him, arms behind his back.

"I know not what is going on here, and I suspect you do or at least have some idea," Kiji said, "Please, do as you see fit, and when you can inform of new developments,"

Toramaru nodded.

"I will do what I can,"

With a bow, Kiji turned and swept out of the room. After the door closed, Toramaru sighed and pinched the skin between his eyes. 

His damn head was throbbing.

He wanted nothing more than to go back to his room, shut the world out and nurse his headache with a bottle of Demon Blood. 

But he couldn't.

He had to go deliver the news to his brother and nephew and pray to every God in existence that their reactions would not be as explosive as he thought they would be. 

Figuring that dealing with InuTaisho would be the easiest, Toramaru went in search of his brother. 

He found him in his bedroom sitting at the window seat, head resting against the window, his eyes closed. The room was dark, with light streaming only from the window where InuTaisho sat. His brother's skin was nearly unmarred, only light bruises gave testimony to the fight he had engaged in with his son. 

Toramaru stopped at the door, leaning against the door frame, searching his mind for the best way to broach the subject he had come to discuss. After a few minutes, nothing came to mind. 

Toramaru sighed in frustration. 

"They've made a decision haven't they?"

Toramaru walked inside the bedroom and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Aye,"

InuTaisho opened his eyes and looked over at his little brother. He looked a bit tired and worn, brows drawn down in some emotion he couldn't put a name to. He could tell he hated to be the bearer of bad news.

It made InuTaisho feel guilty. Toramaru was always trying to bring him and his son closer and when it didn't work out, he always felt as bad as InuTaisho himself did.

"Was it that bad?"

"I'm not sure as of yet," Toramaru admitted, "I am not sure how this will affect your relationship with your son. But after what happened, I am not sure how it can get any worse,"

"Aye,"

As much as InuTaisho hated to admit it, he also agreed that his relationship with his son had hit the very bottom. So low he could not see it getting any lower than it already was.

"What is their decision?" 

"You've been reinstated as Western Lord. As of five minutes ago, Sesshomaru was stripped of his title, lands, wealth and station,"

InuTaisho closed his eyes once more. This is what he had wanted not two days earlier, and yet now that it had happened he felt sick to his stomach. It was not hard to see that in his absence his son had become quite competent and comfortable in the position of Western Lord, and now, to suddenly have all that ripped away and handed over to a male he loathed.

Good God how had things gotten so bad?

"Did Sesshomaru attend the meeting?"

"Nay, he has been barricaded in his bedroom with Lady Kagome since her fall and has not moved since,"

"She is alright?"

Toramaru nodded.

"From what Shusui has told me, she will be fine as long as she stays off of her feet,"

"That is good news at least,"

"Aye,"

Silence filled the room once more. 

"Do you wish for me to tell him or will you?" Toramaru finally asked.

"Let me," InuTaisho said standing, "I am his father, and he deserves to hear it from me. Besides, there is much we need to discuss,"

Toramaru nodded and stood as well. Standing face to face, Toramaru searched his brother's face though he was not sure what he was looking for. In those amber eyes so much like his own, he found such sadness that it made his own heart ache.

Reaching out, InuTaisho placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"You need not worry so, my brother. You have worried about me and my sons for far too long. Let me worry now,"

"If that is your wish, so be it," Toramaru said with a smile, "I am here if you need me,"

InuTaisho returned the smile.

"Thank you,"

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"So everyone is alright now?"

Sesshomaru turned from the window and looked over at his mate. She sat up in bed against a few fluffy pillows, dressed in a bright blue kimono and dark green obi. Her hair was brushed and braided, lying against her right shoulder. To put it simply, she looked beautiful. She had only left the bed a few times to take care of bathroom needs and dress, but otherwise she remained surprising resigned to her fate of bed rest until the end of her pregnancy.

The two had spent a pleasant morning in bed eating and talking about all that had occurred during the week. Only once had Sesshomaru had to leave her side and that was at her urging and even then he had only gone as far as the hallway stairs and back.

Apparently she was still worried that the inhabitants of the castle were still out of control.

He had been happy to inform her that after all that had happened; her guests had taken their leave as of yesterday night and early this morning. 

The castle was empty.

"Yes, I am sure," he said responding to her earlier question.

"Okay,"

Sesshomaru turned back to the window, his mind on his fight with his father.

To be completely honest with himself, it...bothered him. Quite a bit actually. Nothing had every affected him that way before. Well, nothing but his mate but that was natural. 

This was not. 

He had actually fought to end his father's life, had been driven to mindless bloodlust so very easily and without a second thought to the consequences. He had never taken the time to sit down and go through the feelings he felt towards his sire.

It had been easier to nurse his anger towards his father and leave it at that.

But now, he had to completely reevaluate even his anger. Was it true anger or was it stronger? Was it that gut burning, overwhelming, blistering hatred he had felt as he drew his father's blood? Did he desire to see his father buried in the Western mausoleum? It was entirely possible. The actions of his father were still fresh in his mind even after all these years.

His mother's face, dull and listless, her cold body hours after her death, her casket sealed away in the family crypt, it was seared into his mind, overshadowing any good memories he had of him and his father figure.

Truth be told he didn't even know the male anymore, hadn't since the day his mother had died.

He didn't want to know the male that had played a part in giving him life.

But did that mean he wanted him dead?

That question continued to plague him.

"Sesshomaru,"

He turned at the sound of her voice, taking in her light blush and nervous fingers fiddling with her braid. She looked up at him through long dark lashes.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"You look as though you...had something on your mind and I was wondering if you...wanted to talk about it?"

Normally, Sesshomaru would have declined such an invitation from anyone else, maybe even Kagome, but as he looked at his mate, the fading bruises marring her cheek and forehead he found that he couldn't deny her this small insight into his mind.

Without a word, he moved towards the bed and took a seat at her hip.

Not having had a "talk" with anyone before, Sesshomaru sat quietly for a long moment, completely unsure how to begin. Even though, since her accident, the two had been able to communicate a little better, he was still more than a little bit uncomfortable in this situation.

Luckily, Kagome could sense the tension in him. Reaching out, she grasped his hand in hers, bringing his eyes to her own. The softness, the gentleness he found in those honey eyes made his heart pound and clench in the strangest ways. He had found that such a thing occurred around her more and more often, an effect he could not put a name to.

It had begun to happen even more so now than before.

"Is it about your fight with your father?"

"In a manner of speaking," he confirmed.

"Do you feel bad about that fight?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, searching for a definite answer to that question and came up lacking. 

"I do not know," he admitted truthfully, "I know not what I feel. This past week has been strange. I have never before been in a position where I do not know and have complete control over my emotions before. I find that I do not care for it at all,"

"I can understand that, but you have to understand that no one can ever completely control their emotions," said softly, "Sometimes, against our will, they come out. Maybe that's what happened with your father. The emotions you've kept bottled up inside exploded and the result was the fight you had with your father,"

Sesshomaru was silent a moment, mulling over her words.

"It is plausible, yet I cannot say for certain if I have really harbored such deep hatred of my sire," he commented, "That night, I wished to end his life, to see his blood spill upon the earth until there was none left,"

His eyes drifted up to her own once more, looking to see if he had shocked her with his raw, unfiltered, vicious emotions.

His beautiful mate did not even bat an eye.

"Do you still feel that way now that you are not caught up in a tornado of rage?"

"Nay," Sesshomaru admitted, "I do not wish to kill him myself. But were he to die at my hand or another, I do not know that I would care either way,"

He could see she didn't really understand how a person could say such things about their own father, but she seemed to be trying to. Her thumb stroked softly over his captured hand, her eyes searching his own with that gentle look again.

"I see," she said after a while, "Was it really terrible?"

"Terrible?"

"The thing your father did to make you feel this way. You've never really spoken about what happened to bring about these hostile feelings you have towards him. I'm sure if you told me it would be easier to understand where this anger came from,"

He was a little surprised Toramaru had not already divulged that information to her. 

His meddlesome uncle was forever trying to soften his mate towards him, would not giving her the whole story help his ambitions? Whatever his uncle's reason behind not telling her, he was thankful for them. He was damn sure if his uncle told her that he would paint his father as less than what he was; a cold bastard that had left him to mourn his mother alone while he had gone off to start his new life with his human whore.

"When I was young," he began, "no more than a pup, I discovered something about my parents that I had never even suspected. My mother and father were nothing more than good friends. Around me they pretended to be something more, pretended as though we were actually a family, and yet when I was tucked away in bed or locked away with my tutors, they both went their separate ways. Mother was infatuated with a male by the name of Yushun while father was living his life with his human mistress Izaoi,"

"That must have been surprising and hard to learn,"

His eyes traveled over her face. She was giving him that look again, her yes shimmering like dazzling gems shinning in the sunlight. How she made talking aloud about the things he had kept locked away for so long so damn easy to speak of he would never know.

"It was at the time," he said turning away to stare hard at the wall across from him, "I was disgusted with the arrangement, with the pretense they put up, the lie we had been living. But it was their arrangement,"

"So you accepted it?"

"To some extent, but after that, things were never the same. The pretense stopped and my parents practically went their separate ways now that I knew the truth. Father never said it but I knew he had moved out. I could not and would not change my anger towards their actions. Eventually, I turned to control as a safe haven. Control became every thing to me. I controlled my emotions, my studies, my training; everything in my entire life was under my control. For a while, that was fine. Then Mother contracted a strange illness. She began hallucinating and having nightmares. She would become feverish, and wouldn't eat. And when she did eat she couldn't keep anything down. I took care of her most of the time, myself and the servants,"

"Didn't your father help out?"

The hard gleam returned to eyes at the question.

"Father was gone most of the time, stopping to visit me occasionally when he remembered he had a son. He never really spoke to Mother. If she was about, he would say a brief hello but towards the end of her life, such things were scarce. Mother couldn't move anymore and was bound to her bedroom. He never once checked in on her or took care of her. That responsibility fell to me,"

Kagome's hand tightened on his, her fingers stroking his own.

"Mother finally died a few months after her illness began. I lay next to her body for hours before one of the servants found me. Father did not attend her funeral. Several months after her death passed before I saw him again, but by then, the hatred for him had already taken root inside of me. When I saw him stroll through the castle doors, that human woman on his arm, freshly mated while my mother lay buried in the ground..." his brows drew down, the only indication of what he felt right now, "It was then that I separated myself from him completely. To me, he was no longer my father but my sire nothing less and certainly nothing more,"

"I had no idea that such a thing had happened to you,"

His eyes moved over to her eyes, looking for that expression he was becoming fond of. It was there, easing the surprisingly painful emotions associated with speaking of his childhood. 

"You could not have, it is not something I make a habit of explaining to anyone. The only people that know the story are those that were there to witness it,"

Kagome smiled at that.

"I feel special," she said, her cheeks heated, "because you trust me enough to tell me something like that,"

Seeing the blush and hearing the shy way she spoke tightened his stomach. Leaning closer to her, his lips hovered close to her own, his eyes locked on hers. This moment, it was something he had never experienced before. Maybe it was because of the fight he'd had with his father that had him acting strangely, feeling things he'd never felt before, but whatever it was, he wasn't sure that he disliked it.

"Trust is not something I give lightly," he murmured, "you are different...it is not hard to put trust in you woman,"

His lips were gentle on hers, coaxing her softly to respond to the light contact. She responded eagerly, her clawed fingers finding their way into the hair at his nape, stroking in time with her little hot tongue. Urging her to lay back on the bed, Sesshomaru devoured her mouth, his clawed hands gently caressing her arms and cheeks.

Of course he had no intention of making love to her so soon after her fall, but kissing her breathless damn sure held merit.

But it was quickly ended by an irritant in the form of a knock at the door.

His mate wouldn't allow him to ignore the sound, even though he tried his damnedest to do so. Instead she placed clawed fingers over his lips to halt his assault and looked expectantly at the door then back at him.

With an inaudible sigh and a growl of aggravation, Sesshomaru stood from the bed and walked over to the door, prepared to give whoever it was a harsh, verbal beating for daring to disturb him.

When the door opened, Sesshomaru felt a cold, calm come over him.

Looking into sorrowful amber eyes so much like his own, he stood taller, hands behind his back, completely composed.

"Sire," he said in greeting.

His father's eyes spoke volumes about the greeting. Sesshomaru ignored it. He could care less what the old demon was feeling. It had nothing to do with him and was none of his concern.

"I...stopped by to see for myself that your mate did not suffer any lasting injuries from her fall,"

Sesshomaru remained in the doorway, blocking his view of Kagome in bed. Kagome remained silent, knowing Sesshomaru probably wouldn't welcome any interference. And to tell the truth, she didn't know what kind of help she would be. 

With Sesshomaru's story still so fresh in her mind she didn't know how she felt about InuTaisho.

The male had clearly made more than a few mistakes that had cost him dearly, yet did that absolve him of guilt? She wasn't sure so it was best not to get involved right now.

"She is well," he said coldly, "What more do you need,"

His father sighed, rubbing his forehead with a clawed hand. 

"There is something we need to speak of," he said softly, "It is about the decision made by the Elders regarding the circumstances of the Western lands,"

"Then speak,"

"Not here in the hall. If we could find a more private place,"

Sesshomaru remained silent, clearly refusing to budge. 

"I do not want to upset your mate with this news," he said in a low voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. For a moment, InuTaisho wasn't sure that his son would come with him. The thought was reinforced when Sesshomaru turned and shut the door in his face. InuTaisho stood there, not sure what to do. Leave or knock again?

He was tempted to leave. Though he knew that his offspring hated him with good reason, he was getting a bit tired of the blatant disrespect. Regardless of the foolish mistakes he had made decades ago, he was still his father and deserving of respect at the least. It was not as if he were demanding his son love him as he once did, but being courteous should not even be an issue between them. He and his mother had certainly taught him better than that.

InuTaisho stood his ground, listening for any indication that his son was coming back.

Low voices could be heard through the door a few moments before the sound of foot steps reached his ears.

The door opened once more and his son stepped into the hall, an expectant look on his face. InuTaisho led the way down the corridor, Sesshomaru at his heels. Sesshomaru stopped once as a soldier passed by and instructed him to report immediately to his bedchamber to guard and keep his mate company. With a bow, the soldier hurried to do his biding. 

The two men walked into a private room downstairs. InuTaisho took a seat at the low table, gesturing for Sesshomaru to sit as well.

Ignoring the gesture, Sesshomaru walked over to one of the floor length window seats and took a seat.

Knowing there was no reason to beat around the bush with the other male, InuTaisho reluctantly got straight to the point.

"The Elders have decided that the stipulation of having Co Lords for the Western lands is more harmful than good for its inhabitants," he began, "It has been decided that I am to become the Lord of the Western lands once more, effective immediately,"

The silence was deafening.

InuTaisho glanced over at his son, taking in the faint red tent of his eyes, the stinging flare of his aura. His displeasure, while silent and subtle, was not overlooked by the older demon. His son was furious. A second later the crimson color of his eyes receded and he stood with controlled calm.

"Sesshomaru-"

"We are done here," Sesshomaru said shortly, as he walked towards the door.

InuTaisho stood, frustrated by the whole damn situation. He was tired of letting his son run over him, tired of letting him hold his grudge. They were family dammit, pack. Did that mean nothing to him? Was his hatred blinding him to what should be glaringly obvious?

"We are not done, pup," InuTaisho growled.

Sesshomaru stopped cold at the door, his eyes, hidden from his father, regaining their red tinge. 

"I've had enough, Sesshomaru," he said heatedly, "Despite my flaws, despite the mistakes I've made I am still your father and deserving of respect. You will not continue to show me such disrespect. I know I failed you as a father, I wasn't there fore you when you needed me most and I am sorry. From the bottom of my heart I am sorry, my son. I've suffered for my foolish decisions ten times over, but dammit Sesshomaru, enough is enough!"

A pregnant silence filled the room. Sesshomaru didn't move an inch. InuTaisho sighed, his head beginning to throb.

"Sesshomaru I want us to talk things out. I want to heal our relationship. I want another chance to show you that I can be the father that you deserve,"

After a long pause, InuTaisho took a step towards him.

"Sesshomaru-"

"This Sesshomaru wants nothing from the likes of you. This Sesshomaru congratulates you on regaining your title, father," he sneered.

That said Sesshomaru was out the door before his father could utter another word. InuTaisho stood there for a moment, fist clenched as the sound of the door closing ringing in his ears. The anger, the frustration, it was almost too much for him to process. 

Never had he been pushed this far, and to think it had been done by his own wayward pup. 

Centuries ago, such a thing would never had occurred, but after all that had happened, he found it hard to fault his son for the way he felt, and at the same time, he was more than sick of it.

He wanted it to stop. 

Now.

How he would go about stopping it, however, he had no clue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura walked through the kitchens, humming a cheerful tune.

After a dreamy, perfect afternoon with her mate, she was in a grand mood. All was right within the world. Well, at least in her world it was. 

Thought that wasn't exactly true.

Vishious had contacted her again, demanding she make her move now. Too happy to make any sort of protest, even if she had been inclined to do so, she had responded joyfully and excused herself from the company of her mate to make her way into the castle.

Ensei had been disappointed to lose her company, but had reluctantly agreed when she had informed him that she was going to spend some time with her best friend, Kagome.

Kagura laughed to herself as she thought of the way she had pretended concern for the dark haired woman. Though there had not been any water on hand for her to fake a few more tears, she was really proud of herself for pulling off the act without them. Though it was getting a little tedious feigning concern for the little bitch.

Not to mention sickening. 

As she sailed through the kitchen, she looked for a servant. She found one boiling water in a tea kettle, a tray and a cup on the counter next to her. Judging from the expensively designed tea ware she concluded it was most likely going up to Kagome.

‘Perfect,'

"Oh, Shuri," she called, trying to sound nonchalant, "Are you making tea?"

The young serving woman turned and nodded.

"Yes, it's for Lady Kagome, you know how she so enjoys tea in the afternoon,"

Kagura nodded, a smile on her face. 

"Did you wish to have tea? I can make some for you as well,"

"Well yes, I was in fact coming to grab a cup of tea, but if you're already making some, I wouldn't mind sharing a cup with Lady Kagome if you wouldn't mind bringing up another cup?"

Shuri shook her head.

"Not at all," she said smiling, "It will be up in just a moment,"

"Thank you,"

Her smile growing wider, Kagura turned and headed upstairs, her humming becoming more jovial. She found the Kagome's bedroom door guarded by a soldier, who, after questioning, allowed her entrance into the pregnant woman's bedchamber.

She sat propped up on furs and fluffy black pillows. She smiled when Kagura entered the room, her brown eyes glowing with friendly cheer.

Kagura pasted a smile on her own face.

"My Lady, I've come to keep you company and perhaps share a cup of tea with you," Kagura said.

"I would really appreciate it. I've only been in bed for a few hours but I'm already dying of boredom,"

"I can well imagine that you would be," she said, forcing a giggled, "How are you feeling?"

Kagome sighed, hands reaching down to stroke her distended stomach. Kagura clenched her teeth in jealous envy, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I'm still scared even though its over," she admitted, "I came so close to losing my babies and it scares the hell out of me,"

Walking over to the woman, Kagura reluctantly placed a hand on her shoulder, gritting her teeth as she did so. It was hard to pretend to be sympathetic when she wanted nothing more than to shove the drug hidden in her inner kimono pocket down her throat.

But she managed it, even manage to make her eyes look truly encouraging. 

"Everything will be okay. The pups are fine now, ne?"

Kagome nodded, smiling softly, her hand once again caressing her precious package.

"Yes, they are alright and as active and strong as ever. I'd expect nothing more from Sesshomaru's offspring," she said laughing softly.

"Aye," Kagura agreed.

"Do you mind helping me out of bed? The pups are leaning heavily on my bladder,"

Nodding, Kagura helped her out of bed. A knock at the door gained their attention.

"That must be the tea," Kagura said.

"Oh, would you get that, I can take it from here, I just need a little help gaining my feet,"

Kagura felt her heart pick up at the request. A slow smile graced her lips.

"Of course, Kagome,"

As Kagome disappeared into the bathroom, Kagura hurried over to the door and opened it. The soldier was holding the tray of hot water, a plate of pastries and two tea cups.

"A servant has brought tea up for you and Lady Kagome,"

Kagura nodded and took the tray.

"Thank you,"

The soldier bowed and turned his back as Kagura closed the door. Heart pounding in excited anticipation; she set the tray down on the table and pulled out a small pouch in the pocket of her kimono. 

Before heading for the kitchens, Kagura had gone back to her room, ground that plant into a fine powder and placed it into a pouch, resolved to pour it down Kagome's throat today. She sighed. This was turning out to be a lot of work. She could think of a thousand other things she could be doing right now, all of them involving a certain, handsome wolf youkai. 

She looked down at the pouch.

It didn't matter now. The sooner she finished this task, the sooner she could pursue the object of her ever growing desire.

Quickly, she began pouring the powder into one of the cups.

The sound of shuffling and soft footsteps made her jerk, spilling half of the powder onto the floor. Cursing under her breath, she brushed at the white substance with her feet, scattering it around on the floor in an attempt to hide the mess. She had only gotten half of the drug into the cup.

Pouring the tea as Kagome returned to the room, Kagura cursed herself silently as the young woman waddled to the bed.

Praying half would be enough, Kagura brought the tray over to the bed, placing it on a bedside table.

Handing the drugged cup of tea to Kagome, Kagura poured her own and sat back on the bed, watching the young woman as she sipped her own hot liquid.

"Mmm, that's good," Kagome sighed with a smile, "It's just what I needed,"

"Aye," Kagura agreed happily, "I do believe that it is,"

‘Let us hope that it was enough,'

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **Laters!** _

_ **~Sessakag** _


	68. Sorrow

**Chapter Sixty-** **Eight:**

Sorrow

 

Grimacing, Kagome rubbed her lower back. The muscle there felt tight and painful, clenching and unclenching.

The pains had begun sometime last night and had steadily gotten worse since then.

Sesshomaru, instantly concerned, had asked if she needed Shusui, but she had declined, stating that she had probably been lying in a certain position for far too long and that had been causing the cramps. With him so distracted lately, he had not pressed.

Her mind drew away from the discomfort to drift to the demon Lord.

He had been unusually quiet and withdrawn since returning from his conversation with his father. She had asked him what was bothering him so much, but he had only looked at her with a strange look and said that there was nothing for her to worry about. That he would make sure she and their pups were provided for.

Kagome hadn't known what to say to that. She had only assured him that she knew he would provide for them before sitting back and once more watching the strange silence he indulged in.

It was beyond the normal for him to be so withdrawn and quiet, even for a reserved person such as Sesshomaru. And he was one of the most uncommunicative individuals she had ever met. But this, this was something different.

She was more than a little worried about him.

Kagome gasped as one of the pups gave her a rather vicious kick to the womb. It took a moment for her to catch her breath.

The pups were damn active this afternoon, that was sure. 

Last night, she had figured they had just been a bit restless with all that had happened a few days ago, but now, now she was not so sure. She wasn't ready to say that something was wrong, her mind really didn't want to go there, but she could sense that they were not happy about something.

Placing a hand over her tummy, she turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling. 

Speaking of everything that had gone on, Kagome was starting to get a bit frustrated. 

Everyone she had spoken to about the strange behavior that had happened during the festival seemed determined to undermine the severity of their actions. Most seemed more than willing to write it all off as a celebration that had gotten a little out of control. 

A little out of control?

Kagome snorted at the explanation. It was more than "a party getting a little out of control" as Elder Torao seemed to be determined to call it. Something had really happened to everyone.

She was convinced that someone had drugged the food or cast a spell or something of that nature. There was no other explanation. Unfortunately, with all the guests now gone, there was no way to question anyone to find out if one of them had been the culprits, or if they might have seen something suspicious. 

And if she questioned the people that lived in the castle there was still no guarantee that they would get any leads.

If someone living here had been sneaky enough to do what they did without getting caught, then it was safe to assume the person was smart enough to cover their tracks afterwards. And with everyone ready to attribute their shameful behavior off to being "a little out of control", she doubted anyone would put much effort into finding a culprit that may or may not exist therefore bringing the festival's events back up to be scrutinized in front of everyone.

All in all, it was a lost cause.

But that didn't mean she was going to believe Elder Torao's explanation though.

She didn't know if whoever did it was just some overzealous guest that had thought it would be funny to forcibly lower the inhibitions of the guest for kicks, or if it was one of the people under this very castle, but she did know that she wasn't going to let her guard down.

Sesshomaru might not be worried, but she was.

Another sharp pain shot up her spine, dragging her thoughts back to more important matters. Turning on her side again, Kagome dug her fingers into her back, rubbing vigorously in an attempt to loosen the twisting knots.

Closing her eyes tightly, she hissed in pain as the uncomfortable sensation shot down her legs.

Barely able to draw breath, she clenched her teeth until she was afraid her teeth would shatter. Tears burned her eyes, threatening to fall.

Okay, now she could admit it.

Something was definitely wrong. And wouldn't you know things went wrong while Sesshomaru was out. Where he had gone, she had no idea. He had left before the sun rose, waking her with the soft sounds of him slipping on his clothing and armor.

Drowsy, she had not bothered to ask where he was off to.

How she regretted that now. She needed him here now. She was so afraid that she was in the middle of having a miscarriage. 

Pushing the fear back, Kagome instead focused on how she was going to get help.

She had no idea if Sesshomaru had placed another soldier at her door or not. There had been one there yesterday, but she wasn't sure about today. Praying her mate had not left her unguarded, Kagome took a breath and called out, hoping for a response.

"Is anyone there? I need help!" she croaked as more pain, intense and gripping, washed over her entire body, leaving her gasping in its wake.

She nearly wept with joy as the door slid open and a fully uniformed soldier burst into the room, sword drawn, eyes sweeping the room for intruders.

"I think....I'm going into labor...I...need...Shusui....and my.....mate....now," she groaned out through clenched teeth, "Please....hurry,"

Paling slightly, the male guard stumbled down the hall, bellowing for Shusui and her mate as he ran. 

Kagome cried aloud at the painful, intense contractions that seemed to spread throughout her entire body like an out of control fire. She turned, rubbed her legs and back, turned again, and still found no relief.

Tears leaked down her reddened cheeks as the pups moved tirelessly, adding pressure to her lower abdomen. 

It felt as though something was trying to push them out of her.

By the time Shusui ran into the room, Kagome was screaming. The older woman was in an instant panic, bellowing orders to the servants that had gathered in the doorway at the sound of the screams, concerned and nosy. 

"What happened?" Shusui questioned shrilly, "Good God you're going into labor!"

She turned to the doorway again.

"Hurry up with that hot water and towels! And bring me the scrolls regarding premature youkai birth!  _ NOW! MOVE! _ "

The servants scrambled. Shusui turned back to the laboring female on the bed. She was worried. 

Hell, more than worried, she was terrified! What happened between now and the last time she had examined the young woman?! There had certainly not been any chance of her having an early birthing! Shusui had attended numerous births in her life. There was no way in Hell she could have been wrong! There was no way!

"Am...I losing them....Shusui?" Kagome gasped, hand reaching out to clasp the other female's tightly.

She hated to lie, but she didn't think telling the young woman that she had no idea would be the right thing to say. For Kagome's sake, she had to be calm, had to keep her calm. 

Distress would bring naught but more complications.

"No, Kagome," she said soothingly as she stroked the woman's sweat slick forehead, "No honey, you're not losing them, but I need you to sit back against the pillows and bend your knees. I'm going to examine you,"

Four large basins of steaming water arrived. Shusui washed her hands in one as Kagome slowly, painful shifted herself as Shusui instructed. Wincing as the older woman lifted her sleeping kimono high above her tummy, poking and probing her down below; Kagome felt another contraction ravage her body.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" she sobbed, fresh tears streaming.

"He'll be here soon," Shusui said, sending a look to the remaining servants.

More than one turned and ran down the hall to locate the young demon. 

"I need him," she cried, claws gripping the bedspread beneath her, "Please....Sesshomaru!"

Shusui turned her attention back to the expectant mother. She was not sure what was causing the early labor. She was showing all the signs of a female more than ready to birth her babies, she was completely dilated, the contractions were coming quick and intensely and yet her water had not even broken as of yet.

She was either skipping several stages of labor or going through them so fast even Shusui couldn't keep up.

It was as if something was forcing the pups from her body. Literally.

A commotion in the hall gained her attention as another scream ripped from Kagome's throat and the scent of blood filled the room. Sesshomaru burst into the room, tossing servants out of his way as he moved, eyes lightly tinted with crimson.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shusui turned back to Kagome, taking a wet cloth to clean the bloody liquid from between the woman's thighs.

"She's in labor," Shusui explained quickly, "I need you to keep her calm,"

He moved without a word, slipping behind his mate, cradling her between his thighs. Ignoring the stares of the servants he set about soothing his crying mate, brushing his lips over her forehead and cheek, whispering encouragement and endearments into her ears.

Kagome whimpered against his neck as Shusui probed again, her hands gripping Sesshomaru's in a bone crushing grip. As Shusui withdrew her fingers Kagome let out another scream as another contraction blazed through her body. 

Her toes curled in agony as the pressure on her abdomen became unbearable. Water pooled beneath her bottom as her water broke. 

"Oh God...." she gasped in a pained voice, "I can feel it...they're coming out..."

Her body clenched, tightening until even Sesshomaru feared she would snap in half. Shusui's hand once more reached beneath Kagome's kimono and into the clenching passage. Eyes widening as she felt a tuff of hair, she called for four servants, instructing two them to hold Kagome's feet and to close the door to the rest of the onlookers. 

The remaining two she stationed near the hot water and towels.

When her orders were carried out, she knelt at the edge of the bed, eye level between the bloody thighs.

"Push," she commanded urgently, "They cannot live long in the womb long without fluid!"

Her mind was spinning. It was all happening too damn fast!

Sesshomaru supported her back as she bore down hard, face bursting with color as she pushed; screams and groans tearing from her throat. His smooth, baritone voice whispering words of encouragement, the only thing keeping her sane. 

The servants gripped her legs tighter as she pushed against them. 

Blood gushed and a little head became visible. Excitement bloomed in Shusui's heart as the little body made its way out.

Kagome's lungs burned and her breathing labored as she felt the pup slide from her body. 

There was joy in her heart as she cried this time. Shusui scooped up the bloody, wailing child, handed it off to one of the servants near the basins of water and turned her attention back to the birthing. As a second, then a third pup made its way into the world, Shusui began to fear not only for the new additions to the Western lands, but for Kagome as well. 

The bleeding was heavy and excessive and she was weakening. The pups were so tiny they barely filled her cupped palms.

Never had she seen newborns so tiny that had survived beyond a few hours.

The fourth and final pup slipped free with another gush of blood. Shusui worked fast, expelling the afterbirth and quickly repairing the young woman to the best of her ability. Her heart clenched tightly as Kagome's eyes began to drift closed, her face paling, her body weak.

Sesshomaru immediately sensed the change, and the fear in the young demon's eyes would always be something she remembered.

"Kagome," he called urgently, his grip tightening on her slumping shoulders, "Do not," he commanded through clenched teeth, " _ You will not die _ ,"

His eyes tinted red, the fear rolling from his body in waves. Kagome opened her eyes a fraction before they closed.

"Would you leave me to bear this life alone?" he demanded, "Would you leave our pups without a mother? I'll not live this life without you,"

Her eyes opened again and she took in the grief shinning in his eyes and to his surprise, her lips curved in small smile.

"You are...noisy today, Sesshomaru," she commented tiredly, "I cannot concentrate...on healing myself with you carrying on so,"

The room was silent at those softly spoken words. The tiny wails of the pups the only sound filling the air. Sesshomaru pulled her closer, whispering some unheard words in her ear before his eyes turned soft with emotion.

"How many are there?" Kagome whispered after a moment.

"Four," Sesshomaru informed her, brushing her hair from her cooling face.

A bright smile graced her lips as she opened her eyes, straining to look over at the servants cleaning her babies. Even though that had to have been the worst experience of her entire life, even though her body was weak and thrumming with aftershocks of pain she did not regret a moment of it. She had yet to see her children and yet she loved them already.

"Can I...see them..." she croaked out.

Shusui, finished with Kagome, stood and walked over to the little pups cuddled against the servants chests, cleaned and wrapped up in little blankets. 

They were so tiny.

Three boys and one little girl. 

The eldest son had Sesshomaru's silky silver hair, a dark blue crescent moon upon his forehead, soft magenta strips adorning his cheeks, eyelids, wrists and waist. The second oldest son by two minutes had Kagome’s blue-black hair, and the same markings as his brother upon his body. Next in line was their sister, who was graced with silky silver hair and markings identical to her brothers. Last but not least was another little boy, the smallest by far. His hair was the darkest shade of midnight, but his markings, inherited from his father, were again identical to his siblings. 

Shusui carried each pup to their parents, taking extreme care with their little bodies.

Once the babies were arranged against Kagome's bosom Shusui turned her attention to the scrolls she had requested. She read the information regarding the proper care of premature pups while Sesshomaru and Kagome greeted their children.

Sesshomaru felt his chest tightened as he took in their frail bodies, and markings. He counted each small clawed finger and toe on each pup, searched for any imperfection and found them all perfect. The feeling in his chest intensified when he looked at their little faces and saw more than a trace of himself in their features.

Lowering his head to his mate's should he breathed deeply, inhaling the combined scent of his family as Kagome whispered to the pups, promising endless love and nurturing. 

Nuzzling away the tears of joy on his female's cheeks he tightened his arms around her. In that moment, there was nothing that was not right in his world. The stripping of his lands and titles was pushed far from his mind for the first time in hours, replaced by the intense emotions gripping him. Emotions he welcomed as he stared down at the wiggling pups nestled on his mate's chest and belly.

Kagome's weight against his chest shifted, becoming slightly heavier. Glancing at her face, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. 

He would not wake her.

She had more than deserved a rest. 

Shusui walked over, scroll in hand. She looked at him with worried eyes. 

"The pups will need special care, Sesshomaru," she began, looking over at their little bodies, "They are premature and weak, a lot weaker than a youkai pup can be and live,"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to order her into silence. He didn't want to hear that his pups were weak, didn't want to face the reality that they may yet die. But of course he knew he had to hear her words. For the sake of his vulnerable pups he had to know what to do to ensure their survival. His eyes traveled over their little forms, their slight movements, and the frailness of their bodies.

Taking a breath he turned his attention to the older woman.

He hardened his resolve and listened as she spoke.

"They will need to be fed every hour without exception," she read, eyes on the scroll, "There is a recipe here for a special brew that the mother will have to consume everyday. I will produce a special drink for Lady Kagome that will modify her breast milk; it will make the milk more fattening which will greatly aid their development. Their lungs are frail so they will need to sleep in a room where there is clean air but not too much. Too much will bring forth illness. They will need to be kept warm at all times, and changed every hour. It is extremely important that hands are cleaned before touching them, else they will sicken. Most importantly, we must monitor their weight gain. If they stop gaining weight we must adjust the breast milk,"

Taking in the information and storing it for future reference, Sesshomaru looked down at his pups once more, inhaling the scent combined with their mother's, letting their essence calm him.

The faint sound of their rapid heart beats reached his ears, as well as their small whines.

Again his heart clenched.

"How long must we wait before we are sure they will live?" he questioned in a roughened voice.

"Between four to six months," 

"Make the preparations," he commanded.

Shusui nodded and swept from the room, herding the remaining servants out with her. When the room was emptied, Sesshomaru carefully removed himself from behind his mate, replacing his support with that of large fluffy pillows. 

As she slept, he pulled aside the kimono covering her breasts and one by one, lifted his pups to her nipples to feed, praying to the Gods that they would not have difficulty.

He breathed a sigh of relief when each one latched on and fed until their little tummies rounded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Elder Torao knelt over the cold body of the young woman, observing the paleness of her skin, the bruises that shone brightly on her skin, and the little stream of blood dried on her chin.

The air around her felt heated and charged. 

It was done. 

No doubt about it.

His good friend had been here and judging from the woman's ruined nails, scratch marks on the floors and walls and the horror on her face, he had really enjoyed himself this time around. He had known she was spirited and would put up a good fight as well as draw out the agony to his partner's satisfaction.

He wondered when he would receive his reward for this one. 

Already his body hardened and his heart pounded as he thought of it. 

Ahhh, how long had it been since he had been rewarded? Not long for certain but still he could already feel the stirring anticipation spread through his body.

Even after all these years he never tired of it, or the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten one over on the proud Inuyoukai family. That was nearly the best part of this entire arrangement when he thought of it. Looking at their faces day in and day out, all the while laughing at their stupidity in the privacy of his own mind.

Oh he was not at all worried about Toramaru's line of questioning.

The stupid fool had only just realized the amount of women meeting their end after all these years. It was plain as day that he would not be able to make the connection between him in their deaths.

He was not smart enough to figure it out.

As he thought back to the meeting, he was pretty sure he had handled the situation quite well, quelling any of Elder Kiji's suspicions, at least for the moment.

Though he doubted that he would be unmasked by that moron, he knew that the information that had been brought forth would make it harder for him to move about and conduct his business as freely as he had before. 

Even now he was constantly on alert, reaching out with his sense to detect if anyone was following him.

So far Toramaru had not had him followed, but even he knew it was only but a matter of time before he took those steps.

He was not worried about a shadow, however.

He had not survived this long with his secret in tact to be discovered by some nosy soldier tracking him at Toramaru's request.

He turned his attention back to the seemingly dead woman.

It always unnerved him that these women lived years after their initial "death", despite the fact that their heart ceased to function and the blood in their veins halted but it was something that sick being liked to do to make things interesting for himself. The bodies neither rotted nor decayed. Even maggots, flies and other such insects did not disturb the remains.

He tempted the women with the very real possibility of escaping Hell and returning to world of the living in their own bodies. But since the beginning of his deal with the dark male, Torao had never seen any of the women successfully escape Hell and return to their own bodies.

And after a century or so, the body began the process of decomposition, thus ensuring the woman never escaped. 

A thick, dark energy permeated the air, flowing over his skin and raising goose flesh along arms, neck and back. It chilled him, and despite experiencing the feeling more than once before, he felt a familiar dread creep up his spine.

From the corner of his eyes, a dark, thick cloud of darkness billowed up from the cracks of the ground, slowly clumping together in the shape of a very tall, very broad shouldered male. Torao stood as his feature became detailed, the darkness turning into flesh, piercing silver eyes staring back at him with an intensity that never ceased to put the Elder demon on edge.

Torao took in the new form the male had created for himself, this one as comely as the others.

He had taken the form of a tall, lean male with shoulder length blond hair pulled back at his nape and clear silver eyes. His clothing, a white kimono with a jagged red designed on one side and dark red hakama tight with a white obi, was new and free of dirt and wrinkles. 

He was polished and femininely handsome, as pretty of face and form as any woman.

Torao had never seen that persona before and was quite impressed with it. His others were not as clean cut as this one, or as perfect. 

As with each time he appeared before him wearing a different face, Torao wondered what his true face looked like, for he had never seen it, nor had the male seen fit to show him even when questioned about it.

"She will fit well in my harem," the perfect male commented, silver eyes looking over at the still form beneath the blanket on the ground.

Torao nodded.

"I am pleased that she meets your requirements,"

The male turned his eyes to the Elder. Torao instantly felt rooted to the spot as he was leveled with the assessing stare. God help him if he ever got used to the feeling of death watching him. To him, this male was the grim reaper searching for his next victim.

Knowing the other male's changing moods, Torao could only pray that their every encounter did not lead to his own death.

It was all he could do really.

Pray.

There was no backing out of their contract, ever. When he had signed that contract with his own blood, he basically signed over his very soul.

Though he wasn't complaining; what need did he have for a soul when he was rewarded as he was?

It was the constant fear of being the next in line to be dragged down to Hell with the rest of the bitches he had helped send down there. He was no coward, but even he knew the horrors that resided in that place. Only once had he traveled into their depths, and that was to sign the contract. He never wanted to view it again.

His mind shied away from that experience.

He could not and would not revisit that place, even in his thoughts. It would surely bring back the nightmares again. 

"Have you something to say?" the male questioned calmly, bringing the demon's attention back to him.

Torao nodded, nervously swallowing before thinking about his words carefully. Any slight, big or small could set off the being standing before him and he damn well would not be fool enough to do so. But at the same time, he could not spend so much time weighing his words and keep the dark being waiting.

"I have been questioned regarding my investigations of the deaths of the females," he began, eyes searching for any displeasure on his countenance, seeing no changes, he plowed on, "I do not think they will uncover the truth of any of this any time soon, yet I am sure Toramaru will try,"

There was silence for a moment and Torao held his breath, hoping against hope that he would not end up in a world of pain.

But the being across from him did not look annoyed or angry. 

He merely stood there, his body as still as a mountain and his aura as creepy as a graveyard, his gaze steady and intense. 

"What importance does this have for me?"

Torao blinked.

"With attention drawn to us it will be hard to continue on as we have,"

Shimmering silver eyes lightened with amusement though the perfectly chiseled lips did not break into a smile.

"For you, mayhap, for myself these developments change naught," he informed the demon, "I have held up my part in this contract and I expect you to hold up your end no matter the danger it presents to yourself,"

Torao felt his heart slam against his heart at the words. How could he be so damn unaccommodating? Did he not realized that Torao stood to lose everything if he were discovered? Judging from the gleaming eyes, the male did not particularly care.

"You will continue to supply me with females or you will find yourself standing next to those you have damned," the male stated dispassionately, "That is all,"

And with that he turned and vanished.

Torao sighed. He had been afraid he would say something like that and still was not surprised by the outcome of their brief conversation. Bringing a hand to his suddenly pounding head, he took a breath, covered the "dead" woman's face with the blanket covering her body and stood.

As he stepped outside of the hut, the young villager waiting walked over to him.

The male was the young woman's newly wed husband; a short, dark haired, dark eyes human local farmer. The male took in the feigned sorrow on the Elder demon's face and lowered his eyes to ground, knowing there was naught to be done for his dead wife.

Torao gritted his teeth through the exchange of condolences and made haste from the poor village.

He was in no mood to deal with humans and their sorrow at the moment. All he wanted was to return to the castle and think about how he was to go about his work without being able to move as freely as he was used to.

No matter how hard it would prove to be he knew he could not afford to make even a tiny blunder.

If he failed, he had no doubt he would suffer greatly.

He sighed as he traveled swiftly towards his own home. It seemed so long since he had been home. With all the time he had spent at the Western castle it seemed as though it had been a century. Besides, he would rather receive his reward in the comfort of his own home. 

Again, he reached out with his senses, searching his immediate area.

The faint touch of energy caressed his seeking energy, leaving no doubt in his mind now. He cursed softly.

He was being followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura sat nervous and sick.

Alone in the darkness of the forest a distance behind the castle, she heaved and gagged, physically unable to breathe.

The affects of the drug she had taken was beginning to wear off already. As explained to her by her gloating, laughing, smug "father", the effects wore off quicker once a person, who had already been exposed to it, took another dose of the green substance.

Even now, the feelings of self disgust and self hatred threatened to overwhelm her completely. 

It had gotten so bad she had had to hide from her mate, unable and unwilling to look him in the eye after what she had done even if it had been for his sake that she had done so. 

It still hurt; it still tore her soul in two to know that inside of her this....monster, willing to do anything to destroy innocent pups for the only sake of her wants lived inside of her. She had never before wished so hard or so frequently for death as she did now. She couldn't even look at herself in the mirror without wanting to kill the woman that stared back at her with dirty hands.

She trembled as this morning's meal greeted her once more, filling her mouth with a nasty, potent taste. Crawling on her hands and knees, too weak to even attempt to stand, she made her way over to the small river.

With shaking hands, she brought water to her mouth, rinsed it before splashing her face with its coolness. Her head pounded, and her heart clenched so tightly that pain shot through her body, her sorrow too much to bear.

She was losing her mind, shattering her soul. 

She couldn't think straight, couldn't grasp the reality of what her actions had produced, what it would mean for the premature pups whose life and survival was in no way, shape or form certain.

And Kagome; good God her heart ached to think of the dark haired woman.

What she must be feeling now, what she must be suffering as she watched her children struggle to live and breathe.

Crawling away from the water, Kagura dragged herself over to a nearby tree where she collapsed in a fit of dry sobs of grief. Without the release of tears, it caused nothing more than pain and yet she could not stop, could not get a hold of herself, could not help but use the pain as a means of punishing herself for her great sins.

It felt as though the weight of the world was crushing her, smashing her into the dirt beneath her.

She welcomed it, hoping it was heavy enough to break every bone in her body, to stop her heart and wipe her from the plain of existence.

Minutes passed, and then hours and still, she could not quell the sobs.

Turning onto her back, she looked up at the darkening sky, taking at the gray, rain heavy clouds rolling in, blocking the sun's rays.

She felt so cold and desolate inside; as dark and gloomy as the clouds above.

She watched as the first few drops of rain began to plummet to the earth, showering her in cold water. She envied those clouds, able to do something as release tear shaped raindrops that she was denied to shed.

Laying there, her clothing soaking, the dirt beneath her body turning to mud, she let the sky cry for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ **Laters!** _

_ **~Sessakag** _


	69. Final Attempt: ...?

**Chapter Sixty-** **Nine:**

Final Attempt: ...?

 

_ **June** _

Kagome felt her heart warm as Rikimaru nuzzled her neck with his tiny nose, his whimpering noises making her smile. Though the pups had been born in their humanoid form, the little wiggling bundles of joy reminded her of newborn puppies. The yelped and whined like canines, and their eyes had not opened until about two weeks after their births just like real puppies. 

Her eyes strayed over her offspring.

Her Rikimaru was the identical image of Sesshomaru. His eyes were the deep amber, leaving no doubt as to whom he took after. Though he had his father's looks, Kagome liked to think he had her stubborn chin.

Tarou had a combination of both their eye coloring, though his were greener than golden. Against the wealth of dark blue-black hair, he was a striking child. Her daughter, Ayane looked exactly like her, though her eyes were inherited from her father, while Daichi's eyes took after his mother's.

Rikimaru was the eldest of the litter, and by far the most gluttonous. He drank and drank and drank until his little tummy was as big and round as a full moon. Kagome gently patted Rikimaru's back until the young pup burped loudly in her ear, spitting up a large dribble of milk on her shoulder.

Luckily, Kagome had learned enough to place a towel or cloth over shoulder when feeding the pups.

Babies were messy, adorable creatures.

"Ohhhh, they are so adorable," Shusui squealed for the hundredth time that day.

Kagome smiled as the two women exchanged babies. Gently, Kagome brought Tarou, the second oldest, up to her nipple. The young pup latched on eagerly, drinking vigorously, small whines of contentment filling the room as he fed.

Again, Shusui cooed over the noises, stating over and over that the pups were the most adorable babies she had ever help bring into the world.

Kagome could not help but agree. God she loved her children. Never had she thought a person could feel such great, overwhelming love for someone or something, and yet there it was, threatening to tie her belly into tight knots every time she looked at them.

They were beautiful, her babies.

And growing steadily each and every day. She looked over at her other pups nestled warmly on the furs of her bed. Her daughter Ayane was well fed and sleeping, her tiny body cuddled close against her little brother Daichi, the youngest of the litter. He squirmed in his sleep as her nose came in contact with his own. 

Standing, Shusui rocked baby Rikimaru to sleep, her eyes soft.

"How are they progressing, Shusui?" Kagome asked, wincing a bit as Tarou's small clawed hand nicked the fleshy part of her breast.

Shusui considered the overall health of the pups, thinking back to their birth to now. They had definitely grown over the last month. They were nearly normal sized and they had gained a substantial amount of weight thanks to the regular feedings and modified breast milk. Still, with little pups, one never knew what to expect.

"I cannot say they are completely out of danger yet, "she said carefully, "But I will say that their health is no longer an extreme cause for concern,"

"That is good news at least," she said as Tarou released her nipple, milk dribbling down his chin.

Shifting the little bundle of overstuffed baby, she placed him over her shoulder and patted his back gently, the pats extremely soft for fear of hurting her fragile child. Every time she held her precious babies her heart clenched, and the unshakable fear of accidentally harming them road her mercilessly.

"I've been so worried about them. They were so small when they were born, and even though they're a bit bigger now, they still feel so fragile,"

Tarou burped loudly, managing to hold down his milk unlike his older brother. Kagome couldn't hold back a smile as the scent of milk and baby filled the air.

Against her shoulder, her son mewed, his little nose nuzzling in her unbound hair.

She'd never felt this way before. The protectiveness, the overwhelming love and joy, the gnawing fear and worry, all of it, muddled together and focused on four young pups had her tied in knots and yet she would not trade any of her feelings for anything. 

The only comfort she had was that she wasn't the only one suffering from these feeling of uncertainty. 

Her mate shared her worry. Though he was a bit more restrained and reserved, she sensed how deeply his own fear ran. She could see it in the intense way he watched his children, the way his hands shook sometimes when she placed their frail bodies in his big clawed hands, the way his jaw clenched tightly with dread whenever they developed a cough or cold.

He conveyed what he felt without words, but Kagome heard them none the less.

With this shared fear came an understanding, a bond cementing between two parents. She understood his pain and he in turn understood hers. 

They took comfort from each other, drew strength, relied on each other in a way they had not before.

Truth be told, Kagome was beginning to suspect she was losing her heart to her mate, and that scared her as well as brought even more joy to her heart. She had no way of knowing if he felt this deep emotional bond growing between them, or if he was completely unaffected by it and she had found her self growing towards a one sided love.

He had certainly given her hope to believe he might come to love her. 

His growing gentleness towards her, his willingness to open up and speak honestly with her about his past, the way he had told her that he'd been stripped of his title and lands, it spoke volumes to her.

She sighed as she thought back to that day.

It had been about three days after the pups had opened their eyes. With the quadruplets fed and sleeping he had asked to speak to her. Fairly healed from the unexpected premature birth, he had allowed her to venture from her bedroom for the first time.

They'd walked the length of the private gardens quietly, his strong arm slipping around her shrinking waist as they strolled.

Beneath a tall tree, he had sat her down and in a calm, unemotional voice told her what had happened.

If she had been listening to his dispassionate voice with her eyes closed she would have thought that losing all that had been his for years didn't matter to him at all, that he was unruffled by loss, but the look blazing at her in his eyes, the tightness of his clenched jaw and the tension thrumming through his body gave away his true feeling on the matter.

Her heart had clenched at the hurt he tried to hide, the anger, the rage he struggled to contain.

He'd stiffened when she'd risen from her sitting position to wrap her arms around his head, bring him to the comfort of her bosom. Even if he would not say the words, she knew what he felt, could feel his pain as if it were her own.

While she admired his strength, his restraint in the face of all that had happened, she knew that even the strongest male in the world needed comfort, needed a place of solace, a place where the heavy, backbreaking harsh realities of the world could no longer chain them down. She wanted that place to be with her; wanted him to turn to her as he couldn't any other person.

When his clawed hands had reached up, stroked her back gently before bring her into the comfort of his strong embrace, she knew he had understood what she was offering him.

And when his lips had met hers in the tenderest kiss he'd ever bestowed upon her, she knew he had accepted her offer. It was that day that had began a deep bonding, that day that had began twisting her heart into a tangled mass of love and affection, bringing feelings she had never thought to have for the tall, silver haired demon to the forefront of her mind and heart.

A sudden odor had her wrinkling her nose in distaste. Kagome lifted the babe from her shoulder and held him in her arms, staring down at him as he grunted and his little face pinched in discomfort. Even with the loud sounds of gas escaping his rear end it was not hard to conclude he what was going on in that diaper of his. 

Giggling at the little stinker, Kagome waited patiently for him to finish before she stood from her place on the heavily furred bed and over to wooden changing table across the room.

As she removed the soiled cloth, she stood clear of his aim, having done this too often not to be familiar with the games little boys liked to play. 

Sure enough, as the cool air hit his skin, Tarou let loose a strong stream that would have soaked the front of her kimono if she had not moved, landing on the towel that was laid on the floor making it an easy "accident" to clean. 

Once he'd finished, she picked up the towel, tossed it in the dirt cloths hamper next to her and returned her attention back to the wiggling child on the table.

"Fool me once, shame on you," she said with laughter in her voice as she wiggled a finger before his wide green-gold eyes, "Fool me five times, shame on me,"

Shusui laughed at that.

"He did it again, did he?"

Kagome giggled.

"When does he not? I was ready for him this time," she commented as she wiped his bottom clean, "He won't get me again, and neither will his brothers,"

"Like father, like son I guess," Shusui said, "I cannot tell you how many accidents your mate had when he was growing up. But that little devil, he used to laugh afterwards,"

Kagome looked over at the other woman with a raised brow, amusement twinkling in her expression.

"With his eyes," she clarified at Kagome's disbelieving look.

Kagome laughed, long and hard, even more so at the startled look her son leveled on her. It felt good to laugh; she hadn't had many opportunities to do so with her distress over the pup's health. Pulling up his little hakamas, Kagome gingerly lifted him and placed him against her shoulder as she walked back over to the bed.

The women chatted for a number of hours as the pups slept, ate and pooped, not always in that order. Before long, the door opened and Sesshomaru entered the room, his eyes going instantly to his children.

Daichi slept soundly, while his brother's and sister were cuddled against Kagome and Shusui, their bodies moving restlessly, their eyes wide as they took in their surroundings.

Standing, Shusui excused herself, handing him his daughter before leaving the small family. As always, Sesshomaru tried to stifle the small tremors of nervousness that wracked him as he held his little girl. His daughter was so thin and weighed no more than a feather.

She looked up at him with owl eyes, no doubt awed at the large male holding her.

His heart clenched tightly, making it hard to breathe. Every time he held them, every time his eyes looked into their own, the feeling returned. To think, someone who had once abhorred emotion had thought it was as useless as those that indulged in it could feel them so deeply, so sharply floored him.

Yet there was the truth of it, looking back at him with eyes as golden as his own.

To think he had fathered something so beautiful astounded him. With careful hands, he retracted his claws and caressed one flushed cheek with gentle fingers. Her gold eyes followed the movement, a whining noise blooming from her chest.

Sesshomaru felt his lips curl into a smile.

He loved this little girl, her and her brothers. 

"Shusui says they're doing better, they're not out of danger completely, but we won't have to worry so much. Ayane has a cough though. Shusui gave me special medication for her," she said, gesturing to the vial and small baby spoon placed on their bedside table, "It helps. She has to take another dosage in about thirty more minutes,"

Turning his attention to his mate, he walked over to where she sat against the furs and overstuffed pillows of their bed. She was beautiful. Rippling dark hair loose about her back and shoulders was shiny and looked so very smooth to the touch. Her honey eyes were soft and shining intensely. Her breasts, swelled with milk pushed against the top of her simple blue kimono, while her lush figure filled out the rest. 

There was a glow of contentment about her, an earthly appearance that had desire shooting through his body.

Emotion of a different sort filled his chest this time. He was feeling something for her that had him dreading the connection even as he was drawn to her. The intensity of his growing feelings was something he was not sure he wanted.

It was natural for love to bloom in his heart for his own offspring, and yet when faced with possible love he felt for his mate, he found that such feelings were not welcome, but neither were they unwelcome.

He had no wish to love her.

Love brought weakness. His pups had already secured that title, for he could not lie to himself, they were a definite weakness. If anything happened to them, he had no idea what he would do, and due to their premature birth, it was an all too real possibility that their own underdeveloped bodies and organs could take them from him.

The pain those thoughts brought him bordered on excruciating to even contemplate let alone accept.

"How is everything?" she asked hesitantly, shifting the two pups nestled against her belly, "With your father and the Elders, I mean,"

Sesshomaru felt his jaw clench at the question. He wasn't angry that she'd asked the question, no, he was angry about the answer he was about to give her. In the weeks following the stripping of his title, the Western lands had grown quite discontent with the new arrangements. 

The people's loyalties were divided.

Half believed the Elders had made the right decision in returning the title and lands to his father InuTaisho, while the other half were outraged that such an action had been taken against the young demon. Talk of rebellion was spreading, and violence between villagers were increasing. Complaints had flooded the castle, pleas to restore Sesshomaru to Lord of the Western lands, some going as far to send threats when pleas fell on deaf ears.

The Elders had spoken to him on more than one occasion, asking him to speak to the people, in the hopes of quelling the increased disquiet. 

Sesshomaru refused.

He was too angry to open his mouth, too pleased to watch his father and the Elders flounder and try and keep the Western lands from erupting into a free for all of chaos. 

He was no longer Lord of the land or its people.

He knew it was selfish of him, and more than a little cold hearted, but right now, he couldn't seem to give a damn. His father had wanted his lands, power and title back and now he had it, he'd gotten just what he'd ask for and Sesshomaru would be damned if he'd let his father take more from him.

His pride was all he had left and they'd not take that from him.

He'd rather dive into a lake of eternal fire than to stand before the people of the Western lands and pretend that he had agreed with the decision made, let alone pretend that he was happy for and supported his father because he didn't and he'd not tell that lie, would not scheme to smooth things over for his pompous father and those self-righteous antiques called Elders. 

Fuck them all.

"The same," he responded shortly, "The people of the Western lands are steadily growing more violent. There is talk of rebellion now,"

Kagome gently stroked Rikimaru's silver hair.

"Will you not speak up?" she asked for the thousandth time since she'd been told of the unrest, "I know you're angry about what happen, as you should be, but maybe if you'd just-"

"No."

Turning, he strolled over to one of the wide windows, careful to keep his little girl covered and cuddled against his body for extra warmth. It wasn't particularly windy or cold today, but he would take no chances with his child.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome chided, "You can't just let things continue this way indefinitely,"

"It is no longer my problem, woman,"

"It will always be your problem. You were Lord of these lands for years, centuries; you can't just turn you back on your own people,"

His eyes turned to his daughter as she chewed on her tiny fist.

"I assure you I can, quite easily. Why you continue to argue I do not understand. Your loyalty belongs to me not my father or the Elders,"

Kagome sighed impatiently and sat up from the pillows.

"It's not a question of loyalty, Sesshomaru; it is a question of doing the right thing,"

"And what is the right thing, Kagome?" he asked gently rocking Ayane in his strong arms, struggling to keep the anger from his voice.

"Speaking to your people, doing all in your power to stop the brewing chaos before it begins,"

"So you would have me lie? To sacrifice my pride for the sake of smoothing things over for my father,"

A pregnant silence filled the room, interrupted only by the whines of their pups. He could tell from her silence that she had not thought such an action would affect his pride. 

How little she knew of males.

"I don't want you to sacrifice your pride Sesshomaru," she said quietly after a while, "I hadn't realized that you saw it that way,"

Sesshomaru said nothing, merely stared down at his daughter.

Another sigh had his mate lying back against the furs again. She might not know much about the way a man thought, but she knew enough to know that when a male's pride was threatened, said male would do anything and everything to keep it in tact. Sesshomaru was the prime example of a proud male, and being stripped of his status had no doubt wounded that pride greatly.

He hadn't openly expressed anger or resentment towards the decision, though she felt it in every fiber of his being. He'd quietly accepted his demotion and with a hell of a lot more grace than she had.

How could she ask him to do something else that he surely found degrading?

She couldn't.

"It's not a question of loyalty," she repeated, "but it is a question of doing the right thing. I'm not sure what the right thing is anymore. Lying to keep the peace seems like the easiest thing to do, but at the same time its hardly fair to you, so how can that be the right thing to do?"

"There is no right thing to do," Sesshomaru commented, "so I choose to do nothing,"

And yet she still didn't know if he should do that. In the bigger scheme of things, it seemed wrong to let the Western lands continue to suffer. Rikimaru squirmed in her arms, letting out a shrill cry that woke his little brother Daichi momentarily before the sleepy pup closed his eyes and drifted off once more. 

Picking up the little boy, she brought him to her shoulder, rocking him gently. 

Even with the loud cries of their brother filling the room, Ayane was quiet and satisfied, wrapped in her father's arms while Tarou remained content to lie against his mother's belly, his claws plucking at the soft material of her kimono. Neither child joined their eldest brother in a fit of crankiness. For that, Kagome was damned grateful.

One hollering baby was one thing, four screaming babies was something else.

Sesshomaru surprised her as he moved forward, plucked the wailing child from her arms and walked back over to the window, son and daughter lying on each of his shoulders. 

He was gentle with them, gentler than she'd ever seen a man be. And he loved spending time with them, a fact he didn't hide. He'd kicked out more than a few visitors curious to see the new pups whenever he felt it was his turn to hold them, which was quite often. 

Though it was not obvious what he felt for her, it was absolutely clear what he felt for his little pups.

He loved them.

The realization made her feel warm inside, made her chest feel tight with welling emotion. She was falling for him, that much she knew.

Within moments, Rikimaru quieted, little mouth gnawing on the silk clad shoulder of his father.

Sesshomaru either didn't notice the wetness seeping through the clothing, or didn't care. Kagome felt her heart swell at the image. She would never have believed that Sesshomaru would have taken to the role of father so easily and yet there he was, big proud, daddy.

How the hell was she supposed to resist falling in love with him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Vishious watched the destruction with growing discontent.

Watching the villages around him burn, watching the people be slaughtered, smelling the blood and death, feeling the heat of flames, it gave him little satisfaction. 

It was not enough dammit.

A first for him; but he had to admit to the problem, had to confront the issue that caused him such ill ease. 

 He was so damn _bored_.

The same thing, day in day out; torture the poor souls unlucky enough to be imprisoned below his domain, eat the left over victims, mid afternoon, ravage the country side, letting his little pets feast on all and any, by evening, he was itching to inflict more pain and went back to torture, before his nights were filled with drinking, eating, raping and more torture.

He was bored with the routine his life had fallen into.

Not only was he bored, he was angry; enraged to be completely truthful. 

Those pups still lived and Kagura's mate still breathed. It was enough to bring forth a throbbing headache to his overtaxed brain.

Well he'd had enough; more than enough with that weak bitch he called daughter, as well as Lord Sesshomaru and his diseased offsprings. This ended, here and now. He would claim the mate that was rightfully his and finally get revenge for his imprisonment. And with the chaos occurring within the Western lands already, he had no doubt that it would be fairly easy to accomplish his goals.

They were weak now, their people fighting over who the rightful Lord should be, too wrapped up in their petty squabbles to notice that their deaths loomed just on the horizon.

They had no fucking clue.

He'd already set things in motion. Khaos and Ahgony were in route to the Western castle and would begin the attack upon arrival, while Tourcher followed at a distance, his target, Kagura's precious little wolf General from the Eastern lands who was returning to the Western lands to take his new mate back with him.

He wouldn't kill the wolf right away. 

No, he would torture him first, show him agony as he'd never known and make that cow Kagura witness every moment of it through their mental connection. Show her what her disobedience had cost her, what it would cost her mate, and by God, before it ended, she would be begging to end those pup's miserable little lives.

He would drive that bitch over the edge and laugh as she crashed and broke into millions of pieces.

She would know true pain this day if he had to grab her and show it to her himself, and that was a promise he looked forward to keeping.

His eyes slanted over to the male standing a distance away.

Then there was Ehvil. There was no doubt in his mind that the other man was nervous, anxious even. There was a strong chance that the ex Northern General would finally come face to face with the young woman he had betrayed in more ways than one. 

Vishious was looking forward to the confrontation.

Both individuals would suffer, Ehvil from the guilt that weighed on him heavily, and his soon to be mate from his betrayal. 

As far as he was concerned, they both deserved the pain they would receive.

They had disappointed him time and time again, over and over and neither one seemed apologetic in the least. 

That was okay; he would let them make it up to him by punishing each other.

"Find her," he told the other male, "Now,"

Vishious knew he understood who "she" was and waited for any objections from the silent man. Ehvil hesitated only a moment before he leapt forward, disappearing into the thick of the ruined village. A smile curved Vishious' mouth as he too went forward, but his steps were slow, leisurely.

He had some time to kill before he made his move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ensei sped towards the Western castle, his heart light, his steps eager. 

He'd only been gone from his mate's side for two weeks and yet it felt like an eternity since he had seen her, had touched her, had made love to her. As he ran through the thick forest leading to the castle gates, it felt as though he could not get to her soon enough.

He missed her, more than he thought he could.

In the beginning, he had been reluctant to leave her. The sadness, the overwhelming anguish he'd often felt radiating from her worried him. She tried so hard to hide it from him, but he felt it so deeply, as though it were his own pain.

Despite his best efforts, she would not tell him what bothered her so much.

It frustrated him to no end that his mate was hurting and he could do naught to stop it. He wanted her to trust him, to tell him all of her secrets, all of her fears, let him help shoulder her burdens.

From the little she had shared with him, he knew she had been abused in the worse ways.

Slowly but surely she had been healing, opening up to him, trusting him. Now, it seemed as though she were regressing, once more being pulled down into the void of pain, misery and depression and he could find absolutely no cause for it. 

No one was hurting her, no one was abusing her, and Lady Kagome treated her more as a companion than a servant, had done so from the beginning.

He was at an absolute lost as to what was wrong.

Still, he had no intention of letting her go on the way she was. He would find out whom or what was causing her pain, and he would put a stop to it immediately.

As the large, spiraling castle came into sight, a chill slithered up his spine. Turning quickly, pulling his sword as he whirled, Ensei blocked the attack, the dark energy bouncing off his sword, the force of it sending him staggering backwards a few steps before gaining his balance.

His sword hissed and sizzled, glowing faintly with dark purple power before it vanished.

"You move fast. We will enjoy this," came a voice.

Ensei felt the hairs on the back of neck rise as the flat tone of the voice drifted over him and sent a feeling of dread to the pit of his stomach. Gripping his sword tighter, Ensei watched the male approach, eyes narrowed as he recognized the tall, blond haired male walking towards.

"Impossible," he said softly, eyes widening slightly.

Sesshomaru had slain the male known as Tourcher months ago, how then, did he stand before him, completely unharmed.

It had to be a trick of some kind.

"Who are you?" Ensei demanded.

The male blinked as if confused before tilting his head slightly, obviously considering the question. Ensei waited impatiently for the male to answer. It didn't matter if the male really was Tourcher or not, Ensei meant to engage him in battle, but he was damned curious to find out if this male was in fact the same Tourcher from prior battles.

There seemed to be a difference. His face, build and appearance were the same, but the similarities ended there.

This Tourcher, his eyes were empty, soulless, making it hard for Ensei to look him in the eyes. 

The air around him felt stifling, sick even. Ensei was not one prone to fear but at this moment, he felt a healthy dose of it crawl through him and take up residence in the pit of his belly.

"Vishious says that we are Tourcher now," he finally answered.

Ensei's brows wrinkled at the way the demon referred to himself, but otherwise ignored it. He had his answer. This male was not the previous Tourcher, but somehow, he seemed to have reanimated the male's body, or stolen his appearance at the very least. 

Whoever he was now, he seemed to be more dangerous than the deceased male he was masquerading as.

"Why do you attack me?" Ensei asked.

Again, that pause, as though the man had to think about the question thoroughly before answering.

"Vishious commanded us to. When we are done here, Vishious will give us women. We want women,"

Ensei was surprised by the answer. It made no sense to him. Why attack him for women? What nonsense was he speaking?

"You do this to get women?"

The male nodded his golden head.

"When we get women, we get to fuck. We like fuck," 

The male had to be out of his mind. His responses still didn't make any sense. He spoke fairly well, but it felt as though he had only just learned how to string sentences together. 

Maybe he was touched in the head?

"No more talk," he said suddenly, "We will finish this now,"

Ensei brought his sword up in an offensive stance as the male advanced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The attack on the Western castle came as a complete surprise to all that inhabited the stone structure. The whole foundation shook, screams filled the air, and the smell of blood and smoke was overwhelming. Men were shouting, soldiers were running, drawing their weapons as they moved, women were crying, rushing for safety and villagers living within the castle walls were fleeing.

Kagome and Shusui watched the chaos erupting below with increasing fear and dread.

The older woman had returned moments ago at the first sign of a threat.

Kagome had no idea if the rebellion had finally come to breaking point and this was the result, or if this was an attack from someone else.

It hardly mattered now, the threat was here.

"Get to the safe chambers below the castle," Sesshomaru commanded tersely as he handed his daughter to Shusui before turning to the wooden rack where his armor hung.

Kagome nodded as she gathered two of their pups, and Shusui picked up the remaining pups. She wasn't going to argue with him. Right now, they needed to get their children to safety. Sesshomaru could handle himself, and though she would worry herself sick about him until he was once again in her arms, she knew that refusing to leave him would only bring trouble. 

He didn't need any distractions right now. 

Shusui headed immediately for the door, Kagome took a detour to her mate. Quickly, she placed a hard kiss onto his lips. He returned the gesture briefly before pulling back, once more working on pulling on his weapons and armor.

"Be careful," she commanded.

"Aye woman,"

Hesitating only a second more, Kagome followed Shusui out of the room. 

The two women ran for the underground chambers, pushing through crowds of running and screaming men and women as they moved. 

When they reached the doors leading to the underground chambers, they pulled the door shut tightly behind them quickly, grateful for the torches that lit up the cave like tunnels. Heart pounding, Kagome held her whining pups closer to her, fear coiling in her stomach, adrenaline pumping relentlessly. As they moved deeper into the tunnels, they could hear voices, most of which were women.

As they entered the large chamber, more light flooded the tunnels. There were many women in the room, old, young, poor, rich and everything in between. 

Two soldiers were posted on either side of the door.

Kagome approached the two soldiers, wailing pups in her arms.

"What's happening? Who's attacking us?" she asked the two males.

"We are not sure, my Lady," one answered tersely, "We only followed our orders to head below to guard the women until it is safe to leave. We have no knowledge of the enemy at this time,"

Kagome nodded at that and turned back to Shusui, rocking her pups in an effort to quiet them. The pups would not be silenced, and what was worse, Ayane had begun to cough. Heart clenching, Kagome turned to look at Shusui.

"Her medicine?" Kagome asked, though she knew the answer.

"Still on the bedside table, my Lady,"

She had completely forgotten to grab it before rushing from the room, and it was long past time for her to have another dose.

There was no way in hell Kagome was going to let her daughter suffer her cough. Being born premature was enough of a health deficiency, having a premature pup with a bad cough was just not something she could let go.

"I'll go and get it," Kagome said turning to one of the women next to her, "Excuse me, miss,"

A middle aged human female turned towards her. The woman seemed calm and collected despite the activity going on above and Kagome would rather have a calm woman look after her pups than one of the hysterically crying, wailing women around her.

"Yes my Lady," the woman said with a curtsy. 

"Please look after my pups until I return. Shusui cannot hold all four and she will need some help caring for them,"

The woman nodded in understanding and held out her arms. As Kagome handed the woman the children gently, Shusui stepped forward to protest.

"You cannot go up there alone!"

"I have to; you know Ayane needs that medicine,"

"Then I'll go,"

Kagome shook her head, stroking Rikimaru's head as she settled him and Tarou into the woman's arms.

"I need you here in case something happens to them. You know more about taking care of babies than I or anyone else her do, especially premature pups,"

"Then take one of the guards with you,"

Again, Kagome shook her head, determined stubbornness radiating from her eyes.

"I'd rather have two guards protecting my babies than one," she decided.

Leaning over, Kagome kissed each pup quickly, lingering before her coughing daughter.

"I'll be back with your medicine princess," she said tenderly, wincing at the hard, rattling coughs shaking her small frame.

She headed back outside, ignoring Shusui's loud objections as she rushed out. As she climbed up the stairs leading to the above floor, she covered her nose and mouth at the thick smoke that clogged her lungs. Her eyes watered as she looked for the stairs. When she located them through the thick gray smoke, she ran towards them, pushing people out of the way as she moved.

A vicious quake had her staggering. 

Reaching out, she gripped the wall as the tremors shook the castle. Fear clenched her heart as she waited for the shaking to cease. When it did, she was moving once more, steeling herself against the terror clenching her tightly as the smell of blood filled her senses.

Kagome sprinted for the stairs; her breathing labored as she ran up the winding staircase, grunting as descending people bumped her.

Another shudder of the castle walls had her gripping the banister.

This time, she didn't wait for it to stop. She kept moving, struggling to ascend. It seemed an eternity before she reached her bedroom. Opening the door, she did not notice the individual standing before the window as she went directly to the medicine.

"Kagome,"

She froze at the familiar voice, heart pounding loudly in her ears.

Emotions crashed over her, each one so very strong, fighting for dominance in her heart. 

Anger, joy, rage, confusion, betrayal.

Her eyes took in her ex General, the familiar face, the familiar aura, he looked just like him; her second father Rykotsu, and yet she knew, deep in her heart she knew, he was not the same male at all. He was Ehvil.

Her enemy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagura looked at the empty vial in her hand, feeling the familiar numbness come over her body. Standing from the bed, she tossed it away.

After the brief conversation with Vishious, she had made her decision.

Today was the day.

No more failure, no more excuses. Not when her mate was in jeopardy in the hands of that monster. He had taken such glee in showing her that he was through playing games. 

Through their mental connection, he had let her see through his eyes.

He had let her see the fight between her and that beast Tourcher, had made her watch her mate struggle against him, had made her watch as the male defeated her mate and dragged him away.

There was nothing left to say, nothing left to think about.

She would do what she had to do to protect her mate. As she walked calmly through the screaming people, she fingered her fan, took comfort in the cold, numbness that filled her body. She knew that this would be the last time she was going to be in the Western lands. Once she had carried out her task, she and Ensei would have to vanish.

Neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome would ever let the murder of their pups go unsolved.

With her disappearance, they would probably make the connection. Kagura could care less at the moment though.

At this point, none of that mattered.

She watched Kagome dash up the stairs briefly before she headed to the doors of the underground chambers. Good. She was out of the way for now, and with Ehvil awaiting her arrival, she knew the young woman would be preoccupied with her ex General for precious minutes, more than enough time for Kagura. Stepping into the dark tunnels of, Kagura increased her speed, ready to finish the deed and collect her mate.

As she threw open the door with a loud, thundering bang, revealing the shocked expressions of numerous women and two soldiers, she snapped open her fan sending sharp gusts of wind ripping through the small chamber.

She barely noticed the blood coating her kimono.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **Laters!** _

_ **~Sessakag** _


	70. Blood, Death and Tears

**Chapter Seventy:**

Blood, Death and Tears

 

"Why?"

Ehvil tensed at the softly whispered question. The pain, the rage, overwhelming sound of betrayal drifting past her lips gripped his heart in an unbearable vice. He had known this day was coming, had even tortured himself with thoughts of what she would say to him, what he would say to her and yet as he stood there, crumbling under the weight of her wounded gaze, he felt ill prepared for the confrontation, longed to run and hide, to put it off for another dozen months.

His eyes took in her slight form.

She was even more beautiful than last he had seen her. Sure, he had caught glimpses of her in Vishious' mirror from time to time, and yet seeing her now, standing before him solid and real seemed to enhance her appearance somehow.

Her hair looked bright, shiner, cascading down her shoulders and back in a blue-black cape. Her brown eyes, even filled with pain as they were, shimmered, so alive with feeling. She'd gained a little weight about the hips and chest, but that was to be expected of a woman that had born four pups.

And yet he could not help but be disturbed by the loss of something so damned important to him.

Her smile.

There was no welcoming smile on her soft lips, no daughterly love shining through her eyes, and most of all she wasn't running into his arms, wasn't throwing her arm around his neck and kissing his cheek. Instead, her hands gripped the bottle of medicine tightly in her hands while her lips pressed tightly in a hard line.

Misery knifed through his heart.

His daughter loved him no longer. 

"I asked you a question,  _ Ehvil _ ," she sneered, rising fury bringing a tremble to her voice, " _ Why? _ "

God wasn't that the fucking question. 

Why?

He'd asked himself that for years, over and over again. 

Why?

He didn't know why, not entirely.

"I would give you that answer if I myself knew why," he answered honestly.

Anger brought her dark brows crashing down in fierce a scowl, a low growl rumbling from her chest as her clawed hands tightened on the vial.

"Not good enough. You know damned well why you're doing this; otherwise we wouldn't be here right now!"

Ehvil watched her silently, taking in the tense little shoulders, the energy of her aura slapping against his own with vicious currents of power. There was no mistaking the animosity radiating from her, the hate, and the pain.

"I cannot explain something that even I do not know,"

" _ Bullshit! _ " she raged, "You knew enough about it to side with those lunatics! You knew enough to kill my parents! You knew enough to betray me so don't stand there and tell me you don't know! Do the right thing for once in your miserable life and tell me  _ why! _ "

Ehvil inhaled calming breath and let it exhale through his nose, clawed hands raking through his dark brown hair. 

It just figured she'd found out he had done away with her parents. He didn't know who had told her, but he knew she would never believe him if he tried to pretend he had not committed the crime that snowy, winter day.

"I belonged to the Evil Six long before even your mother existed," he began in a strained voice, "We killed, we raped, we destroyed, did things that would turn your stomach if I told you about them. And we like it.  _ I _ liked it,"

Kagome watched him silently, eyes widening in horror, as though a monster stood before her, not her ex General, a male she had love like a father and respected as person.

It tore him apart, that look and yet he pushed on, willing her to understand what he didn't.

"Even as I child, I took pleasure in hurting people, killing animals, torturing my mother. I liked it, Kagome. I don't know why, I've never known why, and as many times as I try and analyze my feelings, my thoughts, my compulsions, I can think of no answer to that question,"

"Why then, didn't you kill me after you'd killed my parents," she asked voice rising a few octaves, "Why did you let me live. Why did you become my General? My  _ father, _ "

Ehvil grimaced at the near shrill, shriek of her voice as she questioned him.

"I was ordered not to kill you because of the Emerald Jewel connected to your eyes. The rest, I had not planned on staying, of becoming you General or you father," he admitted, "But when I saw you, covered in blood, brown eyes shimmering with tears, I made my choice. Again, I cannot explain why, I can only say I was compelled to take the steps that I did. I've not regretted any of the time we spent together and even now, I love you as my daughter, despite all that has happened,"

"You are no father of mine!" she yelled, tears beginning to burn her eyes, "Since you don't know why you do the things you do, let me tell you the conclusion I've drawn about you,"

Taking a menacing step closer, her energy burned at his skin, whipping his hair about with its pulsations.

"You're a monster! That's why you kill, why you hurt people, why you destroy lives and like it," she spat, "You're a beast with no heart, no soul! A lunatic! No better than the company you keep! I loath you, despicable devil! You have the nerve to show your face to me after everything you've done, all the people you've killed, all the blood staining your hands!!"

Ehvil did not move, did not say a word as she flayed him with her words, ripped open his heart and poured acid into the bloody, gushing wound.

"You had no right to pretend to care about me, to pretend as though you cared about the Northern lands! You should have just killed me after you killed my parents if all you were going to do was betray me in the end!"

He shook his head solemnly.

"I pretended nothing. My feelings were as genuine as they are now. I love you and loved the Northern lands,"

"You're lying!" she shouted, "Lying through your goddamn teeth! Either you're lying or you're so twisted you actually believe the words coming out of your mouth,"

"I am more inclined to believe it is the latter rather than the former. I do not deny being twisted, and maybe the way I think is just as sick, but I will not lie to you, I never have,"

"You deceived me, that's even worst!"

"I do not deny this either. Kagome, I am the way I am. I've tried to change," he said a bit wistfully, "Tried to be the man you believed I was but I could not. I like killing, I like rapping, I like destroying, I cannot change and at this point in my life, I have no desire to do so,"

A silence permeated the room as her body tense at his words. Her eyes widened even more, the edges turning crimson.

"I'll kill you," she whispered softly, "I swear I'll kill you,"

He watched her eyes tint with red, her claws sharpen, her aura spike. The hard look in her eyes left no doubt in his mind. She meant what she said and damn him if he wasn't prepared for it. If he had to die, then no one deserved to take his last breath from his lungs more than his daughter.

He wouldn't fighter her, wouldn't lift a hand in his defense.

If she was the one to take his life, he could do nothing but oblige her, make it easy for her and stand still as she ripped his throat out. She deserved vengeance for the murder of her parents, her people.

But even more than letting her kill him; there was one more thing he had to do for his little girl.

"Run to your pups," he commanded softly, "When we meet again, if you wish to take my life, I will not stop you, but now is not the time. Go to your children now before it is too late,"

Kagome's eyes instantly cleared at his words and dread settled into the pit of her tummy.

"If you do not go now, they will die," he said simply as he turned towards the open window of the bedroom.

Kagome was running down the stairs before he had even leapt from the window. His hair whipped around his face as gravity dragged him down, sending him hurtling to the earth. He landed hard, shaking and cracking the earth beneath his feet. 

He would pay for that warning later he was sure. He knew Vishious was hovering in him mind, that he had heard the conversation between them, had heard Ehvil give her a warning. Even now he could feel the other male's displeasure lapping at the edges of his mind, wanting to gain entrance even further into his brain so he could lash at him with his anger.

Ehvil kept a firm grip on the intrusion into his thoughts.

He wouldn't be bothered with Vishious right now. 

His emotions were too raw, the pain of the brief confrontation swamping him.

Straightening, he began to walk away from the castle, taking in the fighting, screaming and killing as he moved.

The fighting was taking place in the large, open courtyard before the castle; soldiers shooting arrows at the large colorful dragons circling above head, raining fire down on those below. Front and center, Lord InuTaisho battled fiercely against the one called Ahgony, the male still in his humanoid form, killing soldiers that happened to attack or get his way.

Even from a distance, Ehvil could see the glee shinning in his eyes, the wide smile splitting his face.

The beasts impersonating his dead comrades had never before been in such a physical fight before and he could see that he was just as hooked on the killing and destruction as Ehvil was. No doubt they felt the power, and the adrenaline rush that he experienced from such activities.

There was nothing like feeling warm blood on your hands, of feeling flesh and bone tear and crumble beneath your very fingers, discovering the many ways to inflict pain, of torturing some hapless soul. Of being in control of your victim, playing God, deciding whether that victim would live or perish, whether the victim would die quickly and painlessly or if death would be agonizing and prolonged. 

It was a high like no other.

Better than drugs, better than sex, better than anything he had ever experienced in his entire life.

A flash of silver in his peripherals caught his attention. He turned and watched as Lord Sesshomaru darted through the crush of soldiers, dodging the fire from above head, his direction unmistakable, his intent all too clear.

He was going after Vishious.

Smart move.

It was a widely known fact that Vishious was their leader; take out their leader, the whole group would begin to crumble. With his little pets connected to him, Vishious' death would result in theirs as well. One strike and the Evil Six would cease to exist.

Though he wouldn't die with them, he knew he would not continue on as he had.

His daughter would see to that, if not for the murder of her parents, than for death of her people as well as for their protection.

He would continue to kill even if Vishious and his cronies died.

But once she came for him, that was it. Only she was going to stop him. He would only allow her, his daughter, the daughter he had betrayed, to snub out his existence, no other.

It was her right.

Not only that, it was the only way for him to make amends for the pain he had brought her, the murder of her parents, the slaughter of her people.

For a while now, he had been mulling over these thoughts.

Nothing too serious, just thinking about what could absolve him in her eyes, what the right things to do was and each and every time, he drew the same conclusion. He had to give his life to her. It was the only thing he had to offer as restitution for her misery.

Seeing her now, the pain in her eyes, the hatred in her voice, cemented those thoughts in his mind.

He could not wait for his blessed death at the hands of an angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru moved swiftly through the forest, blood pounding, adrenaline soaring, razor sharp claws twitching for blood. He knew that son of a bitch Vishious was near, he could feel him, sense him, the male's revolting scent irritated him to no end as it lingered on the air.

He was damn close.

It would end today, this cat and mouse game the Ryu youkai was determined to play.

As he passed, he felt only mild shock upon seeing the familiar face of the Evil Six members he had dispatched months ago. 

It took him but a moment to realize that those things, whatever they were, were definitely not the beings he had slain. Their auras were infinitely different, darker, more malevolent, making the former member seem like posers that had not known the real meaning of evil.

He mentally dismissed them.

His father, his uncle, his brother and the soldiers could deal with them. He had bigger, more important targets in his sights.

With Kagome safe in the chambers below, he could focus solely on the black dragon.

He was glad she had honored her promise to him. A few weeks ago, while discussing the remaining members of the Evil Six, he had demanded she promise that if such a time ever came that they were attacked, she would escape with the pups and take shelter in the tunnels below the castle.

Surprisingly, his dark haired little mate had agreed with minimal coaxing.

Sesshomaru suspected motherhood had matured her, taken away the childish impulsiveness and unnecessary rebellion she had demonstrated at times.

He was grateful for that.

After her fall down the stairs he was already reluctant to leave her side, and with the premature birth of his pups he was even more loathed to do so.

But even he knew that he could not always be at the side of his little family.

To better insure their safety, to rid the world of those that would think to harm them; he would often have to leave their side. It was the reality of their world. His mate had realized that, and to take some of the worry from his shoulders she had promise to get herself and their young to safety at the first sign of trouble and obviously had taken it serious.

All that was left was to remove the Evil Six from this plane of existence.

And once this was done, once the Western lands was once more safe and whole, he would make his own moves towards the future, for his mate and his pups. No longer was he content to hold his tongue and pretend indifference to the way things had turned out. He had never been indifferent, despite his attitude and mannerism. 

He was pissed, enraged even at not only his father and elders, but the sixty percent of inhabitants that had sided with his sire.

Faithless wretches that had abandoned their young Lord without much compulsion.

It sickened him, and the feelings of resentment had only festered in his gut over the past weeks since being stripped of his status.

He forced those thoughts back viciously.

There would be time enough for that once he returned home. And when he told his father what he meant to do, he would relish the look on his face.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he pulled his sword free of its sheath and cut through the nearly invisible ripples in front of him. The barrier fell quite easily. Never breaking his pace, Sesshomaru continued forward, noticing the change in his surroundings; the wilting, dying trees, the browning grass, and the thick scent of miasma blotting out the rays of sunlight.

A slight movement caught his attention up ahead. 

A quick burst of speed and the removal of his blade was only a blurred movement of flashing silver as Sesshomaru aimed his heavy attack at the smirking, crimson eyed male.

Just as fast on his feet, Vishious slipped away, landing gracefully a few feet away, dead flowers crunching beneath his feet. An insufferable grin cracked over his face, and his blood red eyes gleamed and danced with mad excitement.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we meet again, ne?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, watching the male with disinterested eyes.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

More stony silence.

Vishious threw back his head and laughed heartily.

"You need not even speak a word and still you are more entertainment than I have received since gaining my freedom. It's a pity you touched my woman," he said, amusement leeching from his words as he spoke, "otherwise we would have dealt well together, my lord,"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he lifted his sword in an offensive stance, eyes narrowed, muscles tensed to pounce at a moment's notice. 

Vishious' smile turned savage.

"Very well then, no more words,"

As Sesshomaru moved forward, a feeling of dread crept on him, a sharp pain in the vicinity of his heart followed in its wake. He stopped in his tracks, unable to move, unable to think, unable to draw in a breath.

A feeling of loss, of disconnection washed over him in agonizing waves, building in a crescendo of torment.

His jaw clenched against the sensation, even as his mind tried to shy away from what the feeling meant.

Gods help him something was wrong.

Vishious moved forward slowly, his smile intact, eyes filled with mirth as his lips moved to form the condemning words he knew would send him over the edge and into despair.

"What's wrong, my lord mutt," he taunted, a knowing gleam in his eyes, "you look as though someone has  _ died _ ,"

The red haze came over him without fail, blistering through his body and pounding through his veins in a volcanic explosion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest, felt it ready to explode as she ran down the stairs, stumbling as the castle's foundation rocked her to and fro.

As much as she wanted to turn around and rip out her former father's throat, something in his voice when he'd warned her of danger involving her pups had her believing he was telling her the truth; that her babies were in trouble.

The castle was nearly empty as she ran, only a few soldiers brushing by her, the soldiers prepared to do battle ran towards the front door while the injured came in though the door.

It was a torrent of chaos, yelling, screaming, commands being issued, stray civilians being hustled to safe houses beneath the castle and around the Western lands. Kagome barely noticed any of it as she ran towards the secret door leading to the safe chamber.

Funny how it hadn't seemed so far away before; now it felt as though she had been running forever, as though it was steadily drifting away as she neared it.

"Lady Kagome!" a youkai soldier called out as he passed, gripping her arm tightly, "You are going the wrong way my Lady. Those safe chambers are full; I will take you to another,"

"Let go of me!" she cried out desperately.

"There's no need to panic, my Lady," the soldier said, dragging her back the way she had come.

The soldier thought her hysterical. Maybe she was, but not for the reason he thought. 

"I'm not panicking! Let go of me!" she yelled, pulling at his fingers on her forearm, twisting, pulling, trying to get away.

"My Lady, it my duty to get you to safety! Now come on!" he growled, starting to get ticked off.

Digging her heels in, Kagome came to complete stop, jarring the soldier as he gripped her painfully tight, swinging around to face her. Kagome didn't give him a chance to waste more of her time. Drawing back a tightly clenched fist, she let it fly forward, aimed at his face.

The sound of bones crunching didn't even make her flinch as the soldier went hurtling towards the front door.

Turning, Kagome tore down the hall once more, fear and panic nearly driving her to her knees. It felt as though time was running out, as though if she didn't make it in time, her pups would be harmed, or worse. 

She felt it, like a clock ticking in her head.

Dammit she was running out of time!

Another tremor had her wavering on her feet, and pieces of the ceiling had her weaving and dodging.

As the bookshelf hiding the door to the hidden chambers came into sight, her fear began to lessen, allowing her to breathe, allowing her to think. She had made it!

Reaching out, she pulled the bookshelf away, tossing it behind her where it crashed and splintered.

Kagome didn't even spare it a glance as she gripped the door handle and stopped as pain shot through her body. It felt as though she had been stabbed three times in the heart with a hot blade dipped in acid and poison.

Dread washed over her body, settled into her heart as she froze, knowing what the pain was, knowing what it meant and yet wanting to deny it. There was a disconnection, a severance of energies that she felt all the way down to her very soul. It crashed over her, threatening to drive her to her knees. Her hand gripped the door knob tightly, her entire body shaking, despair exploding in her mind.

Tears spilled over, running down her cheeks.

Her pups...

She hadn't made it in time...

She was only distantly aware of her hand tightening on the door knob, of her opening the door, of blood hitting her senses as she ran numbly down the tunnels, tears flooding her face, making it hard to see. The pain, the unbearable pain had her stumbling, crashing into the walls, falling to the ground as sobs wracked her body, sapping the strength it took to keep moving.

A woman stood in the door way of the chamber as Kagome neared.

Kagome barely noticed her as she brushed by her and entered the room, coming to a horrified stop at the blood soaking the floor and the bodies littering the ground.

And in the corner of the room lay Shusui and the woman she had handed her pup over to.

There was no movement.

More tears blurred her eyes as she moved with sluggishly slow steps, staggering against the walls to remain on her feet as she neared, hearing a woman's ragged voice screaming, taking her a moment to realize she was the one screaming. The medicine that had been gripped tightly in her hand dropped unnoticed onto the floor.

Dropping to her knees between the two women, Kagome stared at the bodies, at the women hunched over the small frames they had tried to protect. 

Her hand was shaking as she reached out with gentle hands and removed the lifeless body of her daughter from Shusui's slackened grip. Her little girl's body was cooling, her wounds leaking blood, her frail body nothing more than dead weight. Kagome couldn't breathe, the wounded sobs tearing from her throat cutting off her air.

"Mommy's s-sorry...." she cried softly, "Mommy's so sorry... Oh, God....Mommy's so sorry..."

Placing her daughter gently down on the ground she reached for her youngest son, knowing he was gone before she even picked him up. The pain in her chest had her hyperventilating, the agony worse than any contraction, any wound she that she had ever experienced.

Laying him down next to his deceased sister, she reached for Tarou's body. She pulled him to her chest gently, as though he still lived, as though she would hurt him if she held him too tight.

Rocking him, whispered her apology to her pup, begging forgiveness for not coming soon enough, for failing them all, railing at the Gods for not taking her life instead of her pups. It seemed an eternity before she placed him next to his siblings and reached for her final pup.

With shaking hands, she brought him to her chest just as gently. Her pup was still warm, though his wounds were not as extensive as the others, he still bleed heavily.

As she stroked his little head, a soft whimper left his lips, faint, but there. 

Kagome stilled at the sound, praying to God she had not imagined the sound, hoping against hope that her mind had not snapped and she was pretending he had made a noise.

Yet as she pulled him away from her chest and gazed down at his bloodied little body, she saw his tiny clawed hand flex, his little chest barely rising as he struggled to draw breath into his lungs, and his face pinched in obvious pain.

"Oh God!" she cried out, joy tearing through and on its heels, overwhelming fear and panic that her son may yet die.

Her hands reached out to his little body, trembling as healing energy pulsed through her body and into her son. It was so hard to focus, so hard to concentrate on healing when the grief of her three dead children weighed so heavily on her soul.

Kagome clenched her teeth, ruthlessly trying to beat back the intense emotions gripping her.

"Stay alive for mommy..." she sobbed, "Please Gods don't take him!"

Through eyes nearly blinded by tears Kagome watched as the wounds began to heal, the blood staunching, and her son's feature smoothing out as he lapsed into a healing slumber. 

A loud snap drew her attention.

Kagome turned with swollen, tear rimmed eyes to take in the form of the woman she had passed upon arrival.

Kagura.

There was blood her friend's cloths, a curiously expressionless look on her face as she snapped her fan open and closed over and over in a bored gesture. Had it not been for that look, Kagome would not have hesitated to ask if her friend was alright, would have been worried that all that blood on the other woman belong to her, but something told her it was not Kagura's blood, that the stains had gotten there in a most heinous way.

The way she leaned against the stone wall, her crimson eyes glowing faintly green, had Kagome on edge.

"Kagura-"

"I won't allow you to interfere," Kagura began, "I came down here to kill those brats and that is what I intend to do.  _ All _ of them. Step aside,"

Kagome stared at the other woman silently, shock washing over her features, horror draining her face of blood.

"Don't look so shocked, Kagome. Did you really think any of your mishaps were merely accidents? You had to have suspected someone was behind them,"

Silence greeted her words.

Kagura chuckled.

"You truly are an idio-"

Kagura's eyes widened in alarmed panic as Kagome's eyes bled red and an expression of fury, of heart stopping murderous rage bloomed on her face. Energy exploded from the young woman, shaking the underground tunnels and castle above.

Kagura took a step back. 

Even through the haze of numbness she felt, she knew that this was dangerous. Kagome was already beginning to transform, the animalistic bloodlust shinning brightly in her eyes. 

In a demon rage, she would tear her apart without thought.

Kagura winced at the burning sting of energy, whipping wildly out of control, tensing to flee.

_‘ Go no where,'_ Vishious whispered in her mind,  _ ‘One pup remains, your task is not complete. Finish him, or I will finish your wolf,' _

Fear clenched her belly, beating back the deadness inside her, leaking through the drugs effects.

‘I cannot stay-‘

Kagome was on her before she could finish her mental protest to her sire. 

Kagura cried out in pain as razor sharp teeth gripped her tightly about the waist, tearing through kimono and flesh, burying deep. Kagura felt herself being lifted, the ceiling of the tunnels giving way as the large dog holding her grew steadily.

Kagura's head spun and blood dribbled from her lips as part of the Western castle gave way, crumbling around the enraged beast. Soldiers scattered, and those that didn't either perished under large paws or the debris from the stone castle raining down upon their heads.

Distantly, Kagura heard shouts, saw two dragons flying above head distance themselves from the beast, instead, turning their attentions to the two battling silver haired youkai and hanyou.

Pain drew her attention to her own situation.

Dangling high in the air, Kagura gasped in agony as something thick and acidic seeped into her gushing wounds, burning like fire.

Poison.

With a blast of desperate energy, Kagura gripped her fan tightly before snapping it open and sending an explosion at the nose of the big dark dog.

A loud roar ripped through the air as she was released.

The wound throbbed painfully as she went sailing through the air, she landed in a painful heap, clearing out a line of trees with her body before she came to a stop. Dancing on the fringes of blissful unconsciousness, Kagura struggled to push through the darkness. She knew that blacking out would result in her death.

Using a downed tree for support, she shakily made herself stand, clenching her teeth against a pained whimper.

The poison was painful, thundering through her veins, making her limbs sluggish.

So sluggish she nearly didn't duck in time to miss the large dog barreling towards her. Kagura rolled as the ground she had once stood on erupted in an explosion of dirt, tree limbs and noxious gas. Stumbling to her feet, Kagura began to run, clutching her side as blood ran freely through her fingers. 

She could feel the beast on her heels, felt the homicidal rage, the arduous need to kill radiating from the woman she had once called friend.

She couldn't run forever. 

She had to distract her, buy some time to escape, hide until she could find a way to take out the remaining pup.

As a giant, sharp clawed palm reached out and slashed through clothing and skin, Kagura knew she didn't gave much time to think or to react. Kagome was set on ending her existence, period. Gods she couldn't think! The poison injected earlier was starting to cloud her mind, burning through her system like a fever.

Loud barks rumbled the forest floor as Kagura ducked into the thick of it, hoping for coverage. 

No such luck, the beast stayed on her trail, drawing closer, crushing trees as she charged forward.

Chancing a backward glance, she braced for impact as the beast leapt high in the air, claws extended, mouth open, revealing gleaming, poison tipped teeth and fags, face twisted in savagery, barreling towards her.

Kagura dodged the attack with a burst of energy, wobbling as her legs nearly collapsed. 

Snapping her fan open, she turned to face the dog. Above the fluffy blue-black tail, two orbs floated, following the outraged mother. One green bubble contained the three deceased pups, while the other held the lone survivor. Even from her place a few feet away, Kagura could feel the healing energy trapped inside the sphere, mending wounds and bringing the pup from the clutches of death.

"Dance of Blades," she growled, bringing her fan up in an upward sweep, watching tersely as blades of wind whipped towards Kagome.

The attack failed.

Kagome continued on, fangs gleaming, mouth salivating, eyes flashing with fury. Kagura had no chance to move, not this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **Laters!** _

_ **~Sessakag** _

_ **P.S.** _

_ **Anyone notice the story's at 400,000 words. I did! Woot! Wooot!** _


	71. Heartache

**Chapter Seventy-One:**

Heartache

 

A flash of light engulfed the large black dog, contracting, growing smaller before dimming and finally diminishing all together, leaving in place a beautiful young demoness, burdened under the heavy weight of grief. Through hazy red eyes, Kagome stared down at Kagura's mangled body, the rage still pounding through her veins, her misery nearly driving her to her knees. 

So much hate, so much blinding fury, so much  _ pain _ , she'd never felt the likes of it before.

It was choking, crippling, intense beyond comparison, tearing her apart over and over again. Every in drawn breath hurt, every second she lived, made her want to take a blade to her wrist and end the agonizing pain. 

Tears blurred her vision as her knees trembled. 

Weakened, sick at heart, she collapsed in the dark pool of blood Kagura's body seeped and sobbed. Her body quaking, lungs burning, Kagome drew the bubbles of energy closer to her. Hands trembling, she removed her three precious baby's, collapsing over their frail bodies as she cried out her misery. 

Beside her, Rikimaru hovered in his own ball, the energy encasing him radiating a steady flow of healing power as he slept.

God help her, how was she to continue on?

Kagome trembled, body tightening against the gripping pain, the overwhelming agony threatening to tear her apart. 

Her babies, her precious children, murdered, their lives snuffed out before they had even  _ lived _ . Never given the chance to enjoy the vast wonders of the world, the beauty it held at times. It was inconceivable that she'd never see her babies grow up, find their mates or have pups of their own.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

All she could do was lay there and cry. 

Lying on the ground, Kagome wept into the cold hard ground, her deceased pups curled into her stomach, Rikimaru hovering before her tear stained face. 

Why couldn't she have died in their place?

Why had the Gods let this happen to innocent children?

Why had they taken them from her so very soon?

She didn't even have the choice to follow her babies, not with Rikimaru still alive, not when he still needed her on this cruel earth. 

Her swollen eyes took in her only surviving pup.

The sight of him, bruised and bloodied, barely clinging to life sent her into another bout of weeping. Drowning in her own pain and misery, she did not notice the movement behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

He'd grossly miscalculated the situation.

Clinching his teeth, Vishious ducked, barely avoiding the vicious swipe of deadly claws. The vegetation behind him withered and died, the burning black acid pouring from Sesshomaru's talons dissolving the once leafy green trees and bushes in seconds. 

The smell was horrendous, burning his nose and making his eyes water.

That poison, he'd never seen anything like it. The potency of it was amazing, the danger it presented to him all too real. One touch, one drop would burn away skin and bone. 

He'd definitely underestimated the mutt.

The rage pouring from the large dog sizzled in the air, turning his energy into unstable swirls of harsh lashes against Vishious' skin. But what overshadowed that fury was the crippling grief that emitted from his body. It crashed over Vishious in great waves, fueling his amusement and satisfaction that he had landed such an emotional blow to the once mighty demon lord.

Sesshomaru knew some of his children had perished, it was written in all over his savage face, shinning through those blazing red eyes.

Vishious bet he didn't even have to tell him how many had been murdered.

In his useless heart, he would know. 

Vishious chuckled at that. Never would he have suspected that Lord Ice had such a thing, let alone any  _ feelings _ . Yet here he was, gunning for Vishious' neck in a state of uncontrollable grief. 

It was laughable, really.

His amusement faded abruptly as Sesshomaru roared loudly, shaking the ground beneath Vishious' feet. 

Gripping a nearby tree, he fought to remain upright, growling in irritation. 

Sesshomaru snarled as he raised one large paw and struck the earth. The ground gave way, forming a large crater. Vishious narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Sesshomaru repeated the action over and over, expanding that hole, shaking the surrounding forest with forceful shock waves.

‘What the hell is he doing?' Vishious wondered.

A scent drifted past his nose.

Vishious gagged before hastily covering his nose and mouth.

"What the fuck is that smell?!"

He'd never smelled anything so grotesque, so gut wrenchingly horrible in his entire life! It was worse than death, worse than death warmed over six times! It smelled like a combination of every disgusting smell one could ever imagine amplified to the extreme. 

He had to clench his teeth to hold on to the food in his belly. 

Barely able to breathe, Vishious nearly missed the blackening of the ground beneath his feet. 

Leaping upward to the safety of a tree branch, he watched as the forest floor grew dark, the black substance bleeding into the dirt and spreading rapidly.

Vishious howled in pain as the tree he stood on blackened, burning his skin, instantly sending burning blisters scattering against his flesh. Two things occurred to him in that instant. One, he now knew what Sesshomaru had been doing. The bastard had driven his clawed paw deep into the earth in order infect the entire forest with an even deadlier poison than the previous one. And two, if he stayed on the tree limb any longer he was going to pass out from the agonizing pain.

He'd never been in such pain before. It shot through his entire body, spreading out through each and every nerve ending, resembling the feeling of being stabbed repeatedly with a red hot blade, stitched up and stabbed again.

His head swam, nausea rose and sweat poured down his back.

He couldn't stay in the forest, he'd die.

Fighting back the tortuous pain, he leapt upward, releasing his energy as he shot up. Transforming in mid air, Vishious flapped his wings furiously, clenching his teeth at the pain the motion caused him.

Below, Sesshomaru roared at him, a blatant challenge to fight him.

Vishious narrowed his eyes. If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he'd get. The last time they had battled, the demon lord had come out victorious. Vishious was still fuming over that fact, the pain and suffering he'd endure at the claws of that beast was still fresh in his mind.

He'd be damned if he came out on the losing end this time.

Swooping down, Vishious opened his mouth wide, blowing out a blazing stream of fire, aiming for the silver dog glaring back at him.

Sesshomaru dodged the fire, zigzagging through the forest.

Cutting off the fire, Vishious flapped his wings hard, sending sharp, choppy gusts of wind to the earth. It sliced through trees and bushes, tearing apart the area Sesshomaru had been just seconds ago. Dust clouded his vision; Vishious narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the mutt's form in the thick dirt cloud.

He knew that wouldn't be enough to finish him off, but he'd hoped at least one of the attacks made contact.

Abruptly, the dust parted, and a silver blur charged towards him, leaping up into the sky, claws and fangs gleaming, red, blood shot eyes wide with hatred. Vishious braced himself as Sesshomaru crashed into him, fangs sinking deep.

Vishious roared with pain, short clawed hands grasping the thick dog's neck.

With a burst of energy, Vishious pulled hard on the beast, spinning around on his hind legs. He spun twice before releasing his grip, watching in grim satisfaction as the silver ball of fur went flying a great distance away, crashing hard into a large cluster of trees. Not about to give Sesshomaru a chance to recuperate, Vishious drew forth energy, forcing it up from his chest and through his mouth.

Shooting forward, the energy thundered towards the downed Inu, exploding loudly upon impact.

Vishious didn't wait around to see what effect the attack had. Turning away from the bright purple light blazing from the explosion, he took to the sky once more, flying quickly away from the scene.

He had things to do. There wasn't time to fool around with an emotionally unstable mutt.

Vishious flapped his wings rapidly and furiously, and when he felt he had put sufficient enough distance between him and Sesshomaru, he slowed his pace, gliding easily across the air. Releasing a breath he had not known he was holding, Vishious relaxed momentarily only to grimace at the pain shooting through his body.

Fucking dog and his damn poison.

It burned like acid, coursing through his veins, sending vibrating waves of pain through every limb, every organ, all the way down to his very bones. 

Vishious grinned through the agony.

It mattered naught; he had visited his father before initiating this little attack, though it had galled to have to ask the male for anything. He would feel the pain of the poison, but it would not be like last time, where he had lain abed for weeks on end while his body fought to remove the toxins from his blood stream. Sesshomaru would have to do more than inject him with viscous poison to take him out this time around.

It took him a half hour to find a suitable place to land, and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he erected a barrier. Sinking down on his haunches, he relaxed his muscles, no longer fighting the pain; instead, he allowed it crash over him in blistering waves.

Fighting would do nothing more than exhaust him, stripping him of what energy he had left. Reaching out with his mind, he contacted Tourcher, commanding the henchman to bring the wolf General.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Pain radiated through her body, blood filled her mouth and throat, making it so hard to breathe. Her eyes, both nearly swollen shut, searched the forest desperately. Stumbling, Kagura gasped painfully for breath, falling heavily against a solid tree, clawed hands clenching, scraping the bark from the trunk. Her wounds, normally mortal for even a youkai, were healing slowly. 

Why she had not died was a mystery to her, she would have welcomed it in lieu of the pain clenching her heart and soul at the moment. It was wearing off, the numbness that had given her the courage to commit the heinous act minutes before without batting an eye.

In place of the numbness came the awareness of what she had done, and from that stemmed guilt, self hatred, disgust and everything in between.

But what burned through her the most, what battered her very soul to its core was the fact that she had actually succeeded in killing Kagome's pups. Not all of them, a fact that did little to ease her heart crushing guilt, but three precious pups. Three little bundles of joy she herself had held, cradled, fed and spoiled for a time.

The horror of it, the overwhelming agony that ripped through her nearly drove her to her knees.

If not for the blood clogging her lungs, she would have screamed. If not for the desperate need to reach her mate, she would have dropped to her knees and tore her hair from her head.

Her mind was teetering, an inch away from shattering into a million pieces, she could feel it.

It was frightening, this feeling of helplessness. Her thoughts were sporadic, bombarding her ruthlessly, bringing with them intense thunderbolts of emotions. She was drowning, feelings weaving together in a flood of pain, hatred and desperation.

Blood filled her throat again, bubbling up from her lungs. Kagura clenched the tree as harsh coughs racked her body. The pain was horrendous.

It felt as though she were coughing up her very lungs.

The scent of blood filled her head as she hacked up gush after gush of crimson liquid. When she finished, her body wavered, threatening to collapse. Clenching bloody teeth, Kagura steeled herself, pushing away from the tree and continuing on. 

She was close.

The pull between mates was drawing her closer and closer to Ensei, a feeling that brought a sliver of joy to her soul.

It meant her was still here, alive. That Vishious would keep his word to her, that she would have a chance to live long and happy with her mate even after this was all over. She hadn't killed all the pups, but surely,  _ surely _ Vishious would reward her for what she had accomplished.

Bile rose, threatening to spill from her lips.

Good Gods what was she thinking?!

Accomplished? 

What had she accomplished?!

She was losing herself, losing her mind, becoming the monster that her "father" was. Fear clenched her gut tightly. She truly was becoming more like him, and it had nothing to do with the drug she had taken. The effects had long worked its way out of her system as she lay soaking in her own blood, listening to Kagome's heartbroken sobs. 

These thoughts, these feelings, they were all her, every one of them.  

God, she couldn't even think without opening a valve of bleeding pain and misery. Truly, she had never known such anguish; had never known pain could permeate all the way down to the core of one's very soul or rip through one's body with such punishing force.

Gnashing bloody teeth, she forced her legs to move, placing one mangled leg in front of the other, stamping down on the cries of pain that threatened to escape.

She couldn't afford to alert Kagome of her survival, she'd never get to Ensei in time if she went another round with the grief stricken mother. Heart hammering loudly in her ears, Kagura's swollen eyes fixating on the nearly invisible ripples in the air just up ahead.

A barrier.

She'd made it, at long last.

Anticipation propelled her forward, anxiety shooting through her entire body.

Dear God what had Vishious told her mate?

Her steps faltered, slowing to a near stop.

Had he told Ensei what she'd done? Had he twisted her actions around, distorted the truth to make her look like a heartless murderess? 

Kagura gripped the front of her chest, breathing through the tight clenching of her heart.

He would take one look at her, smell the blood on her hands and clothing and know the truth for himself. 

Her eyes closed tightly, another onslaught of misery nearly sweeping her away. She had done it for him! For them! He had to know that, had to understand. He couldn't turn away from her, she couldn't bare it. Not after what they had shared together, not after all she had done, not after all the hopes for the future she had built within her soul!

It would destroy her; rip her to shreds a million times over.

"No," she croaked, a hysterical laugh bubbling past her sliced lips, "he will love me still,"

The words sounded desperate to her own ears, maybe even half crazed. And yet she could say nothing else, believe nothing else, accept nothing else.

She loved him, with all her heart, with everything she was.

_‘ Come Kagura,'_ Vishious hissed through her mind,  _ ‘Do not be so shy,' _

Her stomach clenched in dread. Kagura stumbled forward, following the strong pull between her and her creator. As she broke through to a great clearing, she barely noticed the deadening vegetation, thick smog and two dragons standing a distance away.

Her eyes instantly searched and found the familiar brown eyes of her wolf lover.

He was a little battered, his clothing slightly torn in places, a few scratches here and there but otherwise unharmed. She nearly fainted with relief.

He was alive. 

Thank the Gods above or the devils down below. She cared naught which at the moment.

"Kagura!" he called, surprise and concern on his handsome face.

It was only a moment before his strong arms were around her, holding her so very gently as his hands moved over her body, searching out the worst of her injuries. Kagura felt no ache, no pain. Not here, not in his arms, never in his arms.

"My God, what happened to you?" he demanded, "Who did this to you?"

Kagura held on to him tightly when he tried to move away to look at her face. She didn't want him to, didn't want him to look into her eyes and somehow see what she had done. 

Not yet, maybe never.

"Just hold me, Ensei," she whispered, her body shivering like a leaf in a hurricane, "Don't let me go,"

"Kagura, love, tell me what's going on-"

"Yes Kagura, do tell your mate what is going on," Vishious said in a silky tone. 

Kagura stiffened, her face contorting into horror as the first signs of disaster arose. Her grip on his arms turned painful, her eyes wild.

"I did it for us!" she cried hoarsely, "I did it because I love you! You must believe me! I didn't want to kill them but I had to!"

"Calm down!" he yelled, more confused than before, "Kill who? Slow down, take a breath and tell me what happened,"

"She's killed, wolf, did you not hear her?" Vishious asked with a pained grin.

Ensei turned at his words, as though he had only just remembered that he was a captive, and his two dangerous captors stood nearby. Prying himself from Kagura's grip, he placed his body between them and his injured mate.

"I heard her, lizard," he hissed with disdain, "Yet I sense there is more to her current state than a few kills. I swear, if you have hurt her-"

 "As I explained to you before you arrived, your precious mate has taken steps to see to your future happiness. She has failed, however, have you not Kagura? You left one of Kagome's pups alive; I am very disappointed in you, my little creation,"

Ensei froze against her.

Kagura's soul withered at the tension flooding his strong frame. Her shaking hands gripped the sleeves of his kimono, hanging on for dear life. Despite her grip, he pulled away, blazing brown eyes staring at her as though he had never laid eyes upon her before. 

Pain lashed through her body, throbbing through her entire being.

"No...No!!!!!! God no! Do not look at me so!" she cried, "I did it for you! For us!"

But even as she pleaded her case, she could see him withdrawing from her, emotionally distant. It was a knife to the heart, worst than any wound Kagome had inflicted. He gripped her upper arms in a punishing grip, eyes growing fierce.

"Tell me you didn't, tell me he lies," he commanded softly.

Kagura's lips moved, mouth opening and closing several times before she whispered her answer, her excuse, her only explanation.

"I did it all for you,"

Ensei ripped away from her, his eyes wide with disgust, with disbelief, with something akin to hatred. Kagura let her weak knees collapse beneath her, allowed her mangled body to hit the ground. It was pure scorching agony, more pain she ever though one person could stand. Her mind was shattering, her heart, her soul, her very world.

She reached out for him with a bloodied hand, imploring, pleading,  _ begging  _ him with her eyes to love her still.

"God, what have you done?" he whispered.

He strode to her, gripping her arms once more, the gentleness with which he had held her moments before nothing but a distant memory.

He shook her hard, caring naught for her injuries now.

"What have you done, damn you?!!" he thundered.

"I killed them!" she screamed back, "I killed Kagome's pups! I killed them! I killed them, I killed them, I killed them..."

Ensei released her, his eyes bleak as she whispered the words over and over, sickened. 

Who was this woman that looked like his mate?

This was not his mate, this was not  _ his _ Kagura.

"You were in league with him from the very beginning, weren't you?" he asked, his voice going soft once more.

"Not...by choice..." she answered just as softly.

"You had a choice," he countered, "there is always a choice,"

Silence filled the clearing as he stared down at her. Though she dared not raise her head and look into his eyes, she could feel his gaze upon her. The heaviness of it, the condemnation. It was like an ax being driven into her back.

"What are you?" 

The question seemed torn from him, as though he asked a question that he could not bear to know the answer to.

"I am your mate,"

Kagura clenched her fist, hoping, praying he would confirm her words.

"You are no mate of mine," he whispered.

Kagura heard the words from a great distance, barely hearing it over the roaring in her ears. She felt lightheaded, near to fainting. She was dying. She had to be. This deterioration of her heart had to be what death was. She was rotting from the inside out, falling apart in way she had never imagined even in her darkest of nightmares. It was a new form of death, a torture belonging in a category of its own.

Laughter filled the clearing, horrible, horrible laughter, rumbling from the great black dragon, watching a few feet away. His smile revealed rows and rows of sharp teeth; crimson eyes alight with vast amusement and mirth, yet he could not mask the lines of pain that creased his forehead and mouth. 

Never had she hated so deeply.

"For your trickery, for your part in the death of Lady Kagome's innocent pups, I will kill you,"

At first, Kagura assumed Ensei was speaking to her and in seconds, she had accepted his will, looked forward to death at his once loving hands. Yet as she looked up, she saw only his back. Nay, her mate faced the two dragons lounging amongst the dead trees, bushes and grass.

Vishious gave a negligent shrug of his dragon shoulders.

"You are welcomed to try," he encouraged, "You have already outlived your usefulness,"

Crimson eyes turned to the silent dragon next to him. Tourcher had behaved quite well throughout the entire fiasco, had not moved or uttered a word as he had been commanded.

"Tourcher, dispose of him," Vishious ordered, "Quickly, we have more pressing matters to attend,"

The dragon stepped forward, eyes gleaming with excitement. 

"No!!!!!!!" Kagura cried, lurching unsteadily to her feet, dragging her body towards her mate, "Please don't fight. You'll die! Please-"

With a vicious growl, Ensei pushed her aside, staring down at her with blazing eyes.

"Don't ever touch me again," he hissed between clenched teeth, "I know not what you are, nor do I care. Whatever you are, you are a creation of that despicable lizard. You've murdered innocent pups, for that alone I will never forgive you. You are no better than him, just as sick and depraved as your creator,"

Kagura watched his mouth move, heard the damning words leave his lips, and yet she couldn't understand them, couldn't process the words.

"Heed me well, bitch, come near me once more, and I will take your head without hesitation,"

"Take my...head..."

God, what was he saying?! They were mates! He loved her and she loved him!

She smiled hesitantly, another one of those broken, hysterical laughs making its way up her throat and through her lips.

"You don't know what you're saying," she told him, "You love me, and I lo-"

"I love a woman that never existed to begin with, a lie,"

Kagura shook her head vigorously.

"Never a lie! It was all real, everything I felt for you, that I still feel for you! Please, just-"

 He turned his back to her, his rejection clearer than the bright blue sky. The battle began, and with the first few hits, Kagura felt something inside her go cold. Her eyes followed her mate, watched the fight, and yet she was frozen, numb to the entire duel to the death. But she noticed things, little things that held little importance in the face of the danger looming over the love of her life.

She noticed the stifling air about her, how no breeze swept through the protected air inside Vishious' barrier. She noted the air of desolation droning around her. Took in the fierce look of concentration on her wolf's face.

It was a different look than when his face was fierce with concentrated passion, yet there were similarities as well.

His eyes glowed the same, the aura about him just as aggressive.

Each injury to his frame oozed a steady stream of dark crimson, and that scent hit her nose hard, leaving her dizzy in its wake. His grunts of pain and frustration echoed in her ears over and over again, twisting her soul into such tight knots.

And still, she could not move.

Even as the one known as Tourcher pinned down her mate right in front of her, she sat rooted to the spot. She watched with widened eyes as he turned to look at her with burning eyes of hatred, his lips pulled back in a snarl, cursing her, damning her even as Tourcher's head descended, mouth open. Blood splattered her face and cloths as her lover went limp, blood pooling around his body, the red liquid spreading towards her knees, soaking her gown.

She stared down at his face, the emptiness of his once expressive eyes and felt something she had only ever seen.

Tears, her very own tears.

They stung, burned her eyes, and blurred the face she stared at, dripping down her cheeks and falling carelessly onto his cooling body. 

At long last, she was able to cry.

The sky need not cry for her anymore now, she could do it herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru roared loudly once more, the pain in his heart overwhelming all else. 

He could feel the finality of his pup's deaths, the great suffering his mate was enduring, and the weight of his own desolation caving in on him. It hurt to think, hurt to breathe, to live. And above all the torrent of emotions piling atop emotions, the sense of failure was so deep in his bones, he felt crippled. 

He had failed his family as provider, protector, mate and father. He had failed in every way a male could possibly fail.

The grip of failure was excruciating, threatening to down him right then and there.

He pushed against it, refusing to let it overtake him before his task was complete. Bloodshed was on his mind, the mindless need to eliminate the ring leader of this tragedy pounded hotly through his veins. He would not rest, would not leave until he had killed the black dragon and feasted on his flesh, crushed his bones to dust and drank his dark blood.

It was his one and only thought. His singed fur was not felt, the bleeding wounds long forgotten in the face of revenge.

His nose low to the ground, he sniffed frantically, impatient to pick up the scent of his fleeing prey. He was close by, he could sense him even without picking up the scent, he could feel it in his very core. His claws flexed in anticipation, poison trickling from the tips, burning through the ground below his feet.

He had no idea how or why Vishious had not been incapacitated by the toxic liquid as he had been last time, but at this point, he didn't care.

This new development would only give him the chance to make sure the dragon suffered a thousand different ways before death was delivered. Something to look forward to for him. To see the lizard suffer unimaginable pain, to show him a sliver of the agony Sesshomaru himself was plagued with before sending him to the eternal flames of Hell from whence he came.

It would never absolve him of his failure, yet it would bring him and his mate closure.

He closed his eyes, swallowing hard.

God, his mate. 

He could feel her pain like a gaping, festering wound. It crashed over him, thundering through his soul, ripping it to shreds. He wanted to go to her. To comfort her, take the pain away somehow, some way, yet he couldn't face her right now, not until he had killed the dragon responsible, whether directly or indirectly for the deaths of their precious children.

Not until he had redeemed himself a little bit.

He'd be damned and burned in a river of fire before he returned to her with Vishious' survival looming over their heads, a constant reminder of what he had taken from them. He'd kill him and everyone else that was responsible.

Already his body was gearing up for the final showdown, his energy swirled through his body, seeping into his muscles, stimulating poison to accumulate not only at his claws, but in his very pours. The invisible gas that escaped from them crippled the vegetation about him, turning it black, lifeless and frail. Trees disintegrated to dust, grass shriveled, ate away until nothing but black dirt remained.

Never before had he gotten to this state before, a state where he had no control over the functions of his body.

He was in a state of near mania.

The intensity of it made his head swim, every one of his sense honed and sharp, magnifying everything he heard, saw and felt. It was almost too much for someone like him, some who was not used to feeling. He couldn't adjust, couldn't adapt. Too overwhelmed, too wired to even try and recover his famous self control.

As the scent of dragon and blood suddenly bombarded his nose, he picked up speed, moving faster than he had ever moved before, a blur to the naked eye. 

He crashed hard against the barrier before him, the force of the two clashing energies sending him stumbling back. With a roar of fury he thrust himself forward again and again, battering the solid energy, each crack in the invisible wall making him push harder.

Moving backwards, he got a running start and leapt for the weakened barrier, claws extended, energy pulsing through his paws.

It broke, shattering into a million pieces, revealing the hidden, deadened area it contained.

Thick, choking smog drifted to his lungs, the scent and viscosity of it threatening to cut off his air supply. Ignoring it, he raced into the gray forest, his entire focus on killing those within.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ **Laters!** _

_ **~Sessakag** _


	72. The End of an Era

**Chapter Seventy-Two:**

The End of an Era

 

"We've run out of time," Vishious stated softly as he rose slowly from his seated position.

The poison pounding through his bloodstream had not loosened its crippling grip on his body; his strength was being sapped even while he rested. His wings flickered in agitated pain as his barrier crumbled about them, revealing their location to all that happened to look their way.

Tourcher looked over at him, eyes curious, hands soaked in blood. 

Kagura noticed nothing. She sat next to her dead mate's body, her wet bloodshot eyes staring out into the distance at nothing. Her aura radiated misery and agony. As amusing and pleasurable as the energy was, Vishious had no time to enjoy and savor the broken bitch's emotions. 

Another aura disturbed him now, this one red hot, burning as it neared them. 

He'd never felt the likes of it before. It was toxic to his own aura, making his skin feel as though someone was rubbing acid against him. 

"I kill him too?" Tourcher questioned.

A loud howl and an enraged silver dog driven well beyond the point of bloodlust saved Vishious from answering. Eyes blazing, mouth salivating dark poison, Sesshomaru went after Vishious, ripping Tourcher apart in the process.

A loud expletive left Vishious' mouth as sharp fangs sank into his tender flesh. Poison shot through his body, ravaging his senses with pain beyond his wildest dreams. The pain was so strong, so intense his heart struggled to continue on, it sputtered in his chest, beating fast and fitfully. His mind shattered, reformed only to shatter once more.

Nothing made sense; every thought was blocked out as agony erupted through his body, piercing his very soul.

Every nerve ending screeched with blistering pain. 

He lay paralyzed for several seconds, clenched between slowly tightening teeth, unable to do anything more than force his lungs to function and will his heart to beat as more poison poured into his blood stream, setting it ablaze. 

Darkened blood gushed from his nose and eyes as he stirred; bringing up weakened clawed hands trying to pry open the large dog's tightly clenched jaw.

Slowly, the sharp teeth slipped from his flesh. 

Vishious clenched his teeth against the pain, trying not to give in to the desire to let unconsciousness slip over him. He gasped as another inch was removed from his body, pushing even harder against the painful grip.

Sesshomaru's red eyes narrowed as he clenched his teeth even tighter, driving his fangs even deeper than before. Vishious' roar of pain echoed through the forest as more blood bubbled past his lips, staining his teeth crimson.

Anger crashed over him, dark and ugly, twisting in his gut.

He was helpless, at the mercy of some overemotional whelp with nary a chance of escape. This time was supposed to be different; this embarrassment was meant to befall his enemies, not him, not in front of his father! The old man had enough to hold over his head, he didn't need more and Vishious damn sure didn't want him to have any more.

"Fucking mutt," he ground out between clenched teeth, infuriated, "You fucking-"

His words were cut off abruptly, replaced with scream of intense agony as Sesshomaru gave a vicious shake of his large head, tearing at the soft skin of his side and gut. His sight went dim as flesh ripped and blood gushed. His body swayed from side to side before crumbling to the ground landing in a pool of warm dark blood. 

Vishious wheezed trying to force air into his lungs, one hand gripping his gushing wound, ineffectively trying to staunch the bleeding.

Dark liquid spilled through his fingers, spurting out with each contraction of his heavily laboring heart.

A shadowy figure moved to stand over him. Sesshomaru's fangs dripped blood, his eyes so deep a red they bordered on black. Black poison mist wafting from his open mouth and his demonic aura casting a dark haze to his fur. Vishious snarled at the beast above him, hating his face, wanting nothing more than to reach up and rip his eyes out.

How dare he look down on him, as though he were his better. 

All his planning, all his hard work meant nothing now. With exception of Ehvil, the other members of the new Evil Six would die with him. And if Ehvil's actions today were anything to go by, Vishious was more than doubtful that the traitor would revive him a second time. Fury burst through his mind and body, prompting his jaw to move, his mouth to form words at the hated beast.

"I will return," he hissed through bloody teeth, "Death means naught to one such as me. When I return, you will know suffering beyond what you have experienced today,"

Sesshomaru's bared his fangs, his body tensing, coiling, and preparing for the final strike.

"And when I return you will lose more than a handful of mutts!!!!"

Razor sharp fangs buried into his throat, tearing, ripping, mutilating his flesh. Blood spilled, spurting, bathing Sesshomaru in crimson liquid. As the life drifted from Vishious' body, Sesshomaru roared in anguished satisfaction. Even with blood filling his mouth and Vishious corpse at his feet it wasn't enough. The pain, the agony of his loss was crushing his soul.

His hands moved on their own accord, gripping the body, tearing apart flesh, rendering it to mere shreds of bloodied flesh, broken bones and squishy organs.

And when that body was no more, when there was nothing left for his rage to destroy, misery settled into his heart as his body shrank, fur retracted and his humanoid form returned. Kneeling next to the body, Sesshomaru turned fierce tear heavy crimson eyes to the gray cloudy sky, raging silently at the very Gods themselves. 

He reflected his anger, his pain, his grief every emotion ripping apart his soul to the Gods above, hating them, hating himself for the death of his young ones.

His heart was broken; it bled with him, dying with every in drawn breath.

The agony of it was unlike anything he had ever believed he could experience. The tears in his eyes spilled over, streaming down his magenta stripped cheeks. Thunder crackled above and a light rain showered his skin, bathing him in cool moisture.

Sesshomaru felt nothing but his own grief and that of his mate.

A mate that needed him strong for her now more than ever regardless of his failure of protecting their family. 

Turning away from the sky, he stood and began his venture back to the castle.

The dusty remains of the creature masquerading about as Tourcher dusted his boots as he walked by, and the crumpled form of the Kagura woman a short distance away did not stir his interest. As he disappeared into the poison laden remains of the surrounding forest, he leapt forward with a burst of speed in the direction of Kagome's energy.

It took only moments to find his despondent mate, her crumpled form, her hair in disarray, curled up into a fetal position, so still that for a brief moment, his heart sped up and the fear that he had lost not only his pups but his mate nearly sent him to his knees.

Yet he sensed her aura, the energy so laden with pain and despair that his own seemed to pale in comparison.

In a floating bubble above her body, Rikimaru floated, small whimpers emitting from his chest as the energy within flooded him with healing power. His heart clenched and a small fraction of his pain lessened, allowing him to breathe.

He moved towards the prone female, throat tight, eyes burning.

Kneeling beside her, he laid his hand upon her head, gently stroking her hair. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in agony as his eyes moved over the dead and cooling bodies of his pups. Even now, he could smell the scent of decaying flesh and blood, the smell making his stomach turn and for the first time in his life he feared he would lose the contents of his stomach.

His crimson eyes shifted to her face, taking in the wide open deadened brown eyes staring out blindly, tears sliding gently from those shining honey orbs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Sesshomaru watched the events taking place about him, feeling disconnected and removed from the entire ceremony. Beside him, Kagome stared blindly and silently out at the three small urns being carried into the Western Crypt, a sleeping Rikimaru clenched tightly to her chest.

Mourners, villagers, relatives and acquaintances stood around, some weeping, others praying for the souls of pups whose lives had been taken too soon. 

The service was quiet and dreary, and mostly a blur to Sesshomaru.

Between caring for his soul broken mate, making preparations for his pups cremation ceremony and fighting to repress the grief that threatened to unman him it was hard for him to focus. He lived in a surreal world, an alternate reality in which emotional agony was a constant. 

It ended as quickly as it began, and when it was all said and done, he and his mate took shelter in their bedchamber.

As he lay curled around his mate and pup later that day, he gently stroked her hair, his worry of her mental state elevating to a level that overshadowed his grief. 

She had not spoken one word in three days, nor had she been separated from Rikimaru for even a second. She kept him nestle to her breast, allowing none to touch him or get close. Rarely did she eat, and only when she had to relieve herself did she allow Sesshomaru to take the pup, but with the stipulation that he was to remain outside the door.

Each day she looked at him with those vacant eyes, it twisted his heart into several knots.

She was no more than a shadow of her former self, and the very sight of it made him want to kill Vishious all over again. Even his followers would have sufficed to stem some of his rage, yet with the passing of their leader, the creatures had dissolved.

A soft knock pulled him from his thoughts, while an unwelcome scent drifted past his nose.

He hadn't smelled the male coming, a testament to how deep his grief really was. It was a moment before he could force himself away from the remainder of his small family, and by the time he made it to the door, he already wanted to return to them.

He opened the door and stared, narrow eyed at his father's solemn face and sad amber eyes. 

The pity and anguish that colored the other male's face was neither wanted nor needed. He knew what he looked like. His eyes bloodshot from tears shed, the dark circles seemingly darker against his pale skin. His appearance, for the first time, unkempt and disheveled. Even his luxurious hair lay in disarray about his shoulders. Sesshomaru held onto his temper, though he wanted nothing more than to slam the door on his father and the rest of the world and hold his mate and son as close to his heart as possible.

He couldn't deal with his father right now. Couldn't deal with anyone or anything. Everything was too much, everything hurt.

"Son I-"

His voice broke, and despite himself, Sesshomaru felt his throat tighten at the sound of his father's own grief.

InuTaisho lowered his head as he cleared his throat, took a breath. When he looked up at his son once more, his golden eyes were suspiciously moist, though his voice was much steady, and a bit hoarse. 

"I know we do not have the greatest of relationships, and I know what happened between me and your mother hurt you, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. I loved those pups as fiercely as I love you and your brother, they were my only grandchildren," his eyes gleamed brightly once more, "I cannot, in my wildest imagination understand or even contemplate what losing a child is like, let alone three. Should you need to talk, I-"

"There is...naught I wish to speak about," Sesshomaru said struggling to hold on to his own emotions, "In time...perhaps then. But as of this moment...I cannot,"

Despite the angry and damaged relationship between him and his father, Sesshomaru truly and completely appreciated his father coming to him in his time of grief. Somehow, it pushed away the disappointment and the hurt that had fueled his fury towards his father, making way for the happy memories he'd long since buried.

Before the madness had come along with his father's mistress, he had been a happy child, and his parents had seemed content if not as equally happy as he was.

It was those memories, of him and his parents laughing together connected as a family should be that bombarded his mind now, bringing an aching balm to his wounded heart. Thinking back on those times past gave comfort to him now. A safety net in which he could try and make some sense of the tragedy his life had suddenly become.

His father visually swallowed back emotion and nodded.

"When you're ready...I'm here,"

Turning, his father headed back to his room, his steps stead, shoulders slumped. As he walked away, Sesshomaru felt his heart squeeze and before he could stop himself, he spoke aloud.

"Thank you...father,"

His father turned, mouth opened to speak. Sesshomaru closed the door, pressing his back against it. Reaching up, he covered his eyes with his hand, trying to still his throbbing brain. Through his fingers he watched his mate as she fed their only surviving pup.

It was a sight that had always filled him with warmth and overwhelming love yet now it shattered his heart into a million pieces.

She held the pup so gently to her breast, tears streaming down her cheeks while her mouth moved forming silent words even he could not hear. He doubted he wanted to hear them. There was only so much pain he could endure.

Rikimaru whined against the nipple he fed from, milk dribbling down his chin.

It was a habit he'd started since the death of his brothers and sister. Even he, so young felt the pain of loss. At feeding time, he missed whimpers of his siblings awaiting their turn to feed, during the day he longed to play with his brothers as pups were prone to do. And at night, their pup cried, reaching out for the warm, tiny bodies that used to surround him, the scents that used to lull him to sleep. It was painful to see his son struggling with a grief his young mind could not understand.

Even more so because he could not explain to his pup why things were as they were.

Sesshomaru approached the bed and sank down next to his mate and pup. Kagome didn't struggle or stir as he pulled her into his arms. He pressed his lips against her hair, reaching out to stroke his son's head.

His mate was silent and subdued, her eyes wet, red and hallow. A former shadow of her once happy and vibrant self. She never spoke, not one word. She didn't want to eat so he'd taken to feeding her himself. Even at night she refused to rest. In the early morning light he would wake to find her standing at their bedroom window, Rikimaru clutched at her breast, staring sightlessly out at the rising sun.

To be honest with himself, he feared for her.

If not for Rikimaru, he was sure he would have had to watch her even closer than he was now. Too many times had he seen her eyeing her breakfast knife and the lake a distance away. At times he'd been afraid he'd look out of the window only to catch sight of her dark head disappearing beneath the water.

The thought of it made him sick to his stomach. To lose her would tear him to pieces.

Even he, the cold hearted, unemotional former demon lord, had a breaking point. He was barely able to bear the pain himself; he did so now because he had a broken mate and a scared pup to care for. He had never shrunk from his duties, and he would not start now, no matter the pain it produced for him.

Which was why he had made his decision regarding his status and place in the Western lands, or lack thereof. 

In the beginning, it had been a choice to ultimately hurt his father, to lash out at him for being alive and taking the position and honor of being the Western lord from him. Now, it was an escape, a new start for him and his family. A chance to try and lessen the pain, if not heal their wounds over time, to forget the past and look forward to the future. 

Morning came and went, to Sesshomaru it felt as though he had only just closed his eyes. Another sleepless night of watching his mate pace slowly about the bedchamber had assured he would find no peaceful rest. Every inch of his body ached. He felt sluggish, and more tired than he had ever felt in his entire life. 

It showed in his tired, slightly pink eyes, in his mussed hair, no longer brushed to perfection as it usually was. 

Even his clothing had lost its luster.

The silk hakamas and kimono he had taken such pride in were wrinkled and sloppily donned. His appearance didn't concern him, and he found it hard to remember why it had before. Looking back now, all his grooming and primping seemed petty and unnecessary. But everything seemed pointless to him at present. Even the title of the Western lands had lost it appeal to him. He cared not to retain his illustrious status, nor fight his father over the position. 

All he wanted was a quiet place away from the world. Somewhere he could gather his small family close to him and shut out the world.

A place to give him and his family's wounds time to heal.

"You have our ears, Lord Sesshomaru," his uncle announced as the silence of the room began to lengthen.

With no small amount of difficulty Sesshomaru turned his focus back to the males seated before him. It was so hard for him to concentrate on anything with his misery so close to the surface. Every second of the day his emotions threatened to break free of the pitiful restraint he'd exerted and strangle him in an unbreakable grip of pain and sorrow. 

Toramaru's eyes were just as tired and pain filled as he took in his nephew's state.

His amber eyes gleamed with pity and great worry that Sesshomaru neither wanted nor needed at the moment. All he wanted was to make his announcement and leave. Toramaru, Torao, Kiji and his father waited quietly for him to begin. 

He could barely deal with his own devastation, let alone someone else's.

Without a breath of hesitation or apology, Sesshomaru made his declaration. 

"I am taking what is left of my family and leaving," 

His father half rose from his chair as he spoke, his uncle's eyes widened, even Torao was visibly taken aback by the news.

"Leaving?" his father repeated slowly.

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly.

"Leaving the Western lands?"

"Leaving Japan,"

The shocked silence that followed was deafening and uncomfortable. Sesshomaru barely noticed and had he noticed, he would not have cared.

"Leaving to go where?" Toramaru demanded after a moment.

"That is no concern of yours," Sesshomaru informed him tonelessly.

He had no idea where they were going to go actually. It didn't matter. Not to him, nor his mate. He was perfectly capable of providing for them on his own no matter where they went. He'd been giving this quite a bit of thought long before his pup's murder, but before, leaving Japan had not been something he had been considering. Now, after all that had happened, he just wanted to get out; to leave this land and its horrific memories as far behind in his past as possible. With Vishious and his minions gone, there was no need to hide within the Western Castle any longer. Though it had taken the lives of his pups and countless others, they finally had peace. 

Well, maybe not peace, but the constant threat the Evil Six had posed to all of Japan had been lifted.

"If this is about your title being revoked, you must understand that there was no way you could continue on as the Western Lord with your father alive," Elder Kiji began, "That does not mean you are not needed here. You are still-"

"Weather I am need or not is irrelevant. We leave at first light tomorrow,"

Sesshomaru turned to the doors behind him. The raised voices and arguments that followed him out went through one ear and out the other. There was nothing they could say, nothing they could possibly do to deter his course of action.

He was leaving, and that was that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Anger, hurt and grief ripped through his heart, making him feel as though his world was spinning out of his control.

InuYasha stomped through the castle, his fist clenched, his short temper riding even shorter. Golden eyes searched every face looking for the one so like his own. 

He couldn't have gotten far. 

After Sesshomaru's little announcement, he was betting his father was trying to come up with some way to stop his wayward big brother. How he could even think about leaving the Western lands was beyond him, let alone leaving his mother land for parts unknown with a grief stricken mate and a small pup. It was crazy. There was no way in hell his father could permit such an action. He was considered the more reckless of his father's two sons, and even he would not have come up with such a thing to do. 

Sesshomaru could not be in his right state of mind.

That was all there was to it. 

A wave of emotion crashed over him, tightening his throat and making his eyes sting. Taking a deep, calming breath, he swiped at his eyes.

Who could blame him?

The pain of losing his niece and nephews in a senseless battle that had absolutely nothing to do with them was hard for him. Each day he awoke the pain washed over him anew. He could only imagine what the pain was like for his brother and Kagome. 

He could imagine it was enough to drive even a level headed person completely insane.

He found his father in his study, his back toward him, staring out the wind at the blue sky. The pain radiating from his father filled the large room, swamping InuYasha with its intensity. It was almost as great as his brother's. It rekindled his own emotions, clenching his heart in an uncompromising grip of grief.

He knew his father could sense him, but still, he took a long few minutes to try and compose himself. To cut off the flow of pain so he could breathe, let alone speak without unmanning himself with tears.

If Sesshomaru could bear the pain, he damn sure could as well.

"Father," he croaked in a hoarse voice.

The sound grated on his own ears, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances. 

His father didn't answer, didn't move. InuYasha spokes as though he had been acknowledged.

"Father, you can't let Sesshomaru leave. He's not thinking straight,"

The silence that filled the room after his statement frustrated him. 

"Father-"

"There is naught I can do to stop him," he said so quiet InuYasha had to strain to hear him.

"You're the lord of the Western lands now, you can-"

"I can do nothing," he whispered, "naught as a western lord or a father,"

InuYasha clenched his teeth.

"He's clearly not thinking. You can't just let him leave, not like this,"

"What would you have me do InuYasha? Imprison him? Incapacitate him?"

"Why the hell not?" InuYasha growled, knowing both suggestions were as ridiculous as his brother's impending move to God knows where.

"You know better than that,"

Yeah he knew better; seemed like he knew better than everyone. 

He was at a lost. 

What could he do? 

It wasn't as though he and his brother had ever been close to each other. Quite the opposite in fact. The bad blood that boiled between them stemmed from his very birth and the circumstances surrounding his conception. Loath as he was to admit it, InuYasha understood his brother resentment towards him. And to be honest, he couldn't say he wouldn't have treated Sesshomaru in much the same way had the roles been reversed and his mother was on the receiving end of their father's inconsideration and, if you really looked at it, cruelty.

As much as he loved as his father, it still astounded him that he could have done the things he had done back in his youth. Even he would not have made the mistakes his father had made.

At times, it made him wonder about the male he so idolized.

Even so, Sesshomaru was still his big brother. And through their bickering and fights he'd grown attached to the elder demon in ways he hadn't noticed until now. He was family, pack. And no matter the bad blood between them, he didn't want his brother to leave and venture out into unknown dangers without any aid.

Not only that, his brother and father's relationship had yet to be repaired. There was always an undercurrent of uncomfortable, angry tension when they were both in attendance. Even when he mentioned his father's name to Sesshomaru and vice verse, the emotions were there. 

It bothered the crap out of him.

He was sick and tired of Sesshomaru holding a grudge that was clearly doing as much damage to him as it was his father. 

And he was tired of bearing Sesshomaru anger about something he had nothing to do with.

He hadn't asked to be born, nor had he purposely done so to cause his brother any pain. What was done was done. What sense did it make to hold onto something that couldn't be changed?

None at all.

"If you won't do anything, then I will," InuYasha announced.

Still his father remained fixed at the window, silence spreading once more through the chamber. InuYasha took that as a dismissal. 

Turning, he headed out the doors, sniffing out his brother's scent. He followed it back to his bedchamber. Standing outside the large double doors, he hesitated to knock. There were no signs of life behind the doors. No sounds of movement or voices.

That wasn't what had him pausing though.

The fact that he had absolutely no idea what to say kept him rooted to the spot and his hands dangling uselessly at his sides.

What the hell was he supposed to say?

He hadn't spoken to his brother since they'd lost their pups. His usual crude language and insults usually worked when he needed to communicate with his brother. They'd tussle a bit before Sesshomaru got tired of playing and squeezed out the purpose of his visit from his neck. Quick and easy. But now, that wouldn't work in his favor. It'd likely get him killed. 

Literally.

His brother was too quiet for his liking and that was really saying something considering his brother never really was one for frivolous chit chat and friendly banter with anyone. 

Next to InuYasha, his brother had zero people skills and liked it.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited. It wasn't long before the dark, depressing aura swamped his senses. The pain radiating from it intensified as his brother drew closer. InuYasha swallowed a lump, praying he wouldn't shame himself in front of his brother.

God knew now was not the time to show weakness.

His brother opened the door, his clothing and hair in disarray, his eyes tired and bloodshot. The agony of loss blazing brightly in his amber eyes. 

It was hard to meet those eyes. To stand there and see the sadness, something he would have sworn a month ago, his brother could never, would never allow himself to feel. It was sickening in the worse way. It made him sad, it made him angry. It made him long to revive Vishious once more just to rip him apart, made him wish he could turn back the hands of time and spare his brother such heartache.

Breaking away from his emotions, he met his brother's eyes and got straight to the point.

"You can't leave,"

His brother just stood there and stared, as though he hadn't heard a word. It was unnerving to say the least. Speaking to his brother in such a way would normally end with him flat on the ground, fighting to remain conscious.

Angered at the lack of a reaction, InuYasha growled low in his throat.

"Where the hell are you gonna go Sesshomaru? Or do you plan to just wander aimlessly and set up camp where ever the hell you land?"

More silence greeted him. He gritted his teeth tightly, pain shooting up his jaw.

"Do you know how stupid this is? How crazy you're acting?"

His brother blinked but said not a word. InuYasha reached out and gripped the front of his kimono in both hands tightly, expecting to be smacked into next Tuesday. The fact that he was still standing with all his bones intact pissed him off even more.

"You think you can just leave and forgot about everyone and everything you're leaving behind? Like it's just nothing? You think it won't follow you? What the hell is running away gonna solve, huh?!" he demanded, giving his brother a little shake, "It won't change what happened, and it won't make you heal any faster. At least here you have people that give a fuck about you! Leaving won't help! Me and Dad-"

Sesshomaru reached up and gripped his wrists.

 For a moment, InuYasha believed that he had reached his brother somewhere in his grief clogged mind.

The disappointment was crushing when his brother removed his hands from his person, turned and went back into the room, shutting the door firmly in his brother's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ **Laters!** _

_ **~Sessakag** _


	73. A New Time, New Place, New Life

 

**Chapter Seventy-Three:**

A New Time, New Place, New Life

 

_ October  _

Sunlight streamed through an open window, brightening the small room with brilliant streams of yellow and smidges of gold. The warmth of the sun penetrated the coldness, bathing the occupants with comforting heat. 

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, allowing the peace of the nearly silent world around him to flow through him. Birds chirped outside the wool covered windows, and the gentle sway of leaves blowing in the light breeze nearly lolled him back to sleep. Looking down at the warm bodies plastered to the front of his chest, his heart constricted with a combination of relief and renewed grief that he was coming quite used to feeling when he looked at this small fraction of his remaining family.

Kagome lay silent beside him, a few trickles of tears brimming on her lashes even while she slept. 

He was used to that as well by now, and yet the sight of it still brought a blistering, helpless fury to the forefront of his mind. But even with the tears, a year away from Japan had helped rather than hindered her emotional healing. 

She slept well at night now, instead of pacing the length of their bedroom, weeping silent tears. She had as of yet spoken a word since their pups murder, but was smiling now. Those smiles were slow to form, and even rarer to see, and lasted no more than a fleeting second but they were there. They were where he could see them, and bask in the beauty of a smile he had feared he'd never see again.

He knew those small smiles were largely due to their slowly growing pup, slower than normal. 

Rikimaru seemed reluctant to gain his independence. He preferred to be nestled against his mother's bosom, content to explore only the space she occupied. It was not only strange for a pup not to broaden the space in which it explored, it was downright unnatural. 

Usually, at his age, it was nearly a full time job trying to keep up with a growing pup. Their naturally curious natures often took them far from the protection of their parents, their desire to search, learn and explore a consistent impulse. 

This was a time when they interacted heavily with their siblings as well; getting to know their pack, strengthening familial bonds. In contrast, his pup was as attached to his mother as she was to him.

Had they lived in normal circumstances Sesshomaru would have put a stop to the attachment immediately. In the long run, such an attachment to one's mother would cause nothing but problems and heartache for both parties in the future. But these were hardly normal circumstances. The loss of their pups had forced the bond between mother and son, and because of that, he could not separate them. Not when they both needed each other as much as they did. 

In the future, when their son eventually out grew the need for the bond, it would hurt her. He knew that down to his very soul. Yet, even knowing that, he could take no action now.

They had time before he interfered.

Before the pain of that future invaded their lives, he would enjoy his child as he was.

Sesshomaru felt his own lips curl upward as he looked down at the tiny bundle curled between him and Kagome that looked so much like him.

Once again he was filled with wonderment, complete and total awe that he had taken part in creating such a being, such tiny copy of himself that filled his parent's hearts with joy and happiness. Tenderness, an emotion he had once thought disgusting and useless filled him on a constant basis now. Warm feelings of love and protectiveness were a part of his world now, and he had accepted it surprisingly well.

He watched closely as his son's eyelids fluttered, and his opened, closed, then opened again. Amber eyes, unfocused, a mirror of his own grasped his own. To Sesshomaru's vast amusement, those eyes closed and opened again a few more times before they remained open. 

His son stared up at him with clear recognition, his little clawed hand reached out to his face.

A little clawed hand grabbed onto his bottom lip, tugging hard. He allowed the abuse long enough for his son to get a giggle out of it before he scooped the little troublemaker up and into his arms.

Instinct took over. Leaning forward he nuzzled his son, growling softly in his throat, an animalistic morning greeting that his son returned with a baby growl of his own. His little arms reached out and grabbed onto his father's silver locks, his fingers tangling gently in the silken strains. Another growl escaped Sesshomaru's throat, one of love and comfort. 

The answering whimper made him smile.

His son spoke in a series of barks, yelps, growls and whimpers. He had yet to even attempt to vocalize his thoughts with human words. 

Not that he blamed his son when his mother was mute and his father had always been on the quiet side. There was hardly any way for Rikimaru to learn to speak when the two people around him rarely spoke. This was something that could and would be rectified immediately. 

Not only did he want to hear his son's voice, there was also the fact their safe haven was becoming infested with the outside population.

When they first arrived to this unknown land, there'd been an infestation of humans. Every way they turned humans littered the lush green land, clad in strange clothing, with only a few demons among them. Weary of unknown humans Sesshomaru had steered clear of the villages in favor of the deep forest far from the busy humans.

Inside the dense trees and overgrown vegetation, demons roamed. It was such a striking contradiction to what he was used to he had been half tempted to return to Japan.

Back home demons ruled, villages were bursting with youkai while humans remained a minority. Here, it was the opposite. Sesshomaru had no way of knowing if the humans were demon friendly or not, nor was he willing to chance it. So, upon the second day of their arrival, he wandered deep into the forest, searching for an area that was best suited for a home. His search halted in a lush patch of forest that was a short distance from both a bubbling hot spring and a small raging river.

The land was flat enough to build upon, fertile enough to support crop, and isolated enough to remain hidden from the humans for quite some time. He'd made short work of any and all demons and other predatory life forms that had thought to retain claim on the little territory.

It had taken him five days of hard labor to build their tiny but sturdy hut, to clear the area of debris and settle his mate and son into their new home. During that time, Kagome had sat in stony silence, watching as Rikimaru crawled here and there, exploring the area closest to his mother, and never going far from her side.

His son squirmed in his arms, pulling him from his reflective thoughts. Sesshomaru released the wiggling pup, watching as he wandered over to his sleeping mother.

A snuggle beneath the chin and a soft whine was all it took for those luminous brown eyes to appear.

The smile that bloomed on his mate's face was both beautiful and heartbreakingly sad. Her eyes, no longer as dull and lifeless as they once were, moved slowly from son to mate. In those eyes, the words she either could not or would not speak were conveyed through the brown depths.

_ Good morning,  _ those eyes whispered to him.

Reaching out, he brushed stray locks of dark hair from her face with gentle fingers.

"Good morning," he murmured.

With those whispered words, their day began. 

Kagome remade the bed while Sesshomaru tackled the daunting task of dressing their overactive pup in a crisp white shirt and simple brown pants. The clothing of this new land was a lot more complicated than the simple action of slipping on a kimono or yukata. The shirt was closed by a line of small white buttons, the pants needing only a single button, with loops for a belt. The stockings were a bit rough but not uncomfortably so, and the shoes, when polished were shiny and dark. 

Kagome had a much easier time of putting on clothing. Her dress was a simple blue, ankle length gown with a modest cut bodice that slipped over her head. A starch white apron tied around her waist, and well worn light brown ankle length boots completed the outfit. 

The clothing was from a village a good distance away. 

Sesshomaru had stolen the first few articles earlier in the year, observing the few youkai that lived in the small dwelling. Afterward, when their land had begun to bear fruit, he had bartered and sold the food at a reasonable price. The villagers weren't shocked to see a demon, nor were they discriminatory enough to turn away what he offered to barter. Now, every few months, he traveled into town and bought clothing, and other materials need, as well as listened for any useful information or important events that had or would take place that could affect him and his family. 

Though they were removed from the general populace, it did not mean they had to remain ignorant of the doings of said populace.

Know thy enemy.   

It was a phrase he knew well. Those not of his blood, not of his pack were the enemy until proven otherwise.

From what he'd gleaned from talk around the town, the current King was facing a land of people fed up with back breaking taxes, deplorable living conditions and scarcely enough food to survive each miserable week, while the King and his family lived in comfort, their dinner table near overflowing with rich meat, bread and wine.

There was talk of rebellion and war.

Recruiters littered the villages now, beaten down, angry men looking to strengthen their rebellious group of vigilantes looking to incite a war in the pursuit of change. Some had even dared to approach him with a plea for his strength on their side.

He'd declined all offers. 

This war had naught to do with him, or his family. As long as they remained disconnected from the villagers, they had nothing to worry about as of yet.

As he finished dressing his son and stood him up on wobbly legs, he watched Kagome run a brush through her silken locks.

 She pulled her hair to the side in a loose, messy ponytail that left strains of blue-black shimmering down her right shoulder. Such a style might have made a lesser woman look unkempt and unappealing, but on her, it gave her an earthy, sultry look. The effect brought to mind a gorgeous woman unaware of how her stunning beauty left those around her thunderstruck with awe, lust and envy.

Rikimaru toddled over to her, planting his face into the starch white apron, his little arms gripping one leg through the thin material of the skirt.

Smiling down at the yelping pup Kagome pulled him up for a quick kiss, and then set him back down as she wandered over the kitchen to make breakfast. Sesshomaru wandered into the next room and took a seat on the feather and moss stuffed couch. It was a beat rougher, harder than he was used to but it served its purpose.

"Rikimaru," Sesshomaru called from his place on the sofa in the small sitting room.

His son wobbled in on short stubby legs, arms outstretched. Leaning against his father's knees, Rikimaru gnawed on the roughened material. Instead of growling a rebuke to his little pup, Sesshomaru remembered his earlier decision.

His son needed to learn human language.

"Rikimaru, you do not chew on clothing," he admonished firmly, one clawed finger held in front of his little face, "only food goes in the mouth,"

Liquid gold eyes, a mirror image of his own, looked up at him with innocent curiosity, and open confusion. 

"Only food goes in the mouth," he repeated slowly and watched in mild amusement as his son's little lips moved as if forming the words he heard with his mouth.

Rikimaru blinked up at him for a few moments longer before lowering his head back to Sesshomaru's cotton clad knee. Pulling his head up again, Sesshomaru corrected him once more.

"Father," he said pointing to himself, "has said no," he said shaking his head, "Do not put clothing in your mouth,"

Again that confused expression, though it was a little less confused and more inquisitive. His mouth moved silently at first, then the words came, or rather, tried to come.

"Fahlah," he sounded out.

Sesshomaru felt his heart clench with pride, despite the fact that Rikimaru had not pronounced the word correctly. He knew enough to understand what his son was trying to say however, and that in itself was a great accomplishment in his eyes.

"Father," Sesshomaru reiterated, sounding the word out slow and long, allowing his pup to listen to the enunciation of the word.

"Faahlaaaah," the little pup repeated.

Kagome walked silently towards the pair, a strangely tender look in her shimmering cinnamon eyes. She looked as though she was on the verge of the greatest joy or the most heartbreaking of grief. It was such a blended look of both that Sesshomaru could not tell which expression was correct and which was not.

Perhaps it was both.

It hurt his heart to see the look on her face.

Abruptly her lips curled, and that oh so desired smile broke over her face like the sun breaking through the darkening clouds of a rainstorm. 

Seeing it, Sesshomaru reached out with a clawed hand and beckoned her closer. Once she sat down next to him, he lifted a squirming Rikimaru up onto his lap. Turning him to face Kagome, Sesshomaru gripped his little fingers and pointed them towards the still smiling woman.

"This is your mother," he lectured.

Rikimaru growled softly, instantly reaching out to her for a quick hug and cuddle.

"Use words, Rikimaru," Sesshomaru commanded softly, pulling him back, "Say mother,"

Rikimaru squirmed, whimpers of distress growing in volume. Kagome's smile vanished swiftly, and she had that look in her eyes that Sesshomaru knew all too well. It was that expression that said, "please let me have my child, he's the only one I have left,".

Sesshomaru sighed and handed over the wiggling little body. 

Though she never spoke, Kagome had developed what he called facial expression communication. Without uttering a single word or sound, her wants, desires, displeasure and amusement was clearly and easily communicated to him. He could read her expressions as surely as if she'd spoke them aloud. 

It was a strange way to communicate, and he had no idea when it began, only that now that it was here, he was glad for it.

He needed that connection to her as much as his pup needed that extra love his mother gave freely. Sesshomaru stood, and headed for the kitchen, Kagome trailed after him, Rikimaru yelping happily in her arms as he snuggled her under the chin. The meal was light this morning, nothing more than a few sliced of meat, eggs, a serving of fruit, fresh squeezed orange juice for the pup and steaming tea for the parents. 

While Kagome cleared the table and washed the dishes, Sesshomaru grabbed his sword and headed out to the fields out back.

With his sleeves rolled up mid forearm Sesshomaru went to work harvesting from the thick green vegetation. Behind him, Kagome knelt with their son, pulling up weeds and fertilizing the soil. 

Who would have thought the mighty, ruthless Sesshomaru dirtying his hands with hard labor? Labor reserved for the peasants and commoners, the people he had deemed beneath his notice and regard. Looking back on it, even he had to shake his head at his own arrogance, at how little he knew about the people he ruled over. How ignorant he was of what it took to put food on the table each and every day. To have a family to feed and worry for, to be humble and frugal at times.

It was eye opening, it was a rude awakening and yet it was fulfilling, rewarding, tranquil even. 

Going to bed every night after a hard day's work was the greatest of feelings.

The work went fast today, and midway through, the sky filled with heavy dark clouds, a rumbling heard off in the distance. Ending work early, Sesshomaru herded his family inside the house just as droplets of rain began to drop from the sky. 

A warm fire in the fire place held the chill brought on by the rain at bay. 

As the wind began to howl and droplets struck the roof, a loud thump at the backdoor drew Sesshomaru attention. Tense and on edge, he listened again closely, straining to hear the noise again. He glanced over at Kagome. She was silent, motionless, her eyes big and round. For a moment, there was complete silence, even Rikimaru held his breath, sensing the tension radiating from his parents. 

A shuffling noise followed by another, louder thump brought Sesshomaru out of his seat.

Bringing his finger to his lips he stood on silent feet, weapon in hand as he crept to the back door. When he reached the door, he sniffed, drawing in a deep breath in an attempt to identify the intruder if possible.

The list of people or creatures that were likely to trespass on his territory was limited to a handful of individuals. Not once had any human or demon come close enough to knock on his door, but there were beasts throughout the plain that roamed and occasionally stumbled to the house in search of a quick meal or shelter from the rain or heat. Given these past experiences, he felt it was more than likely they were dealing with some poor animal looking to get out of the rain.

The rain dulled his sense of smell, however, making him extra cautious, just in case the "animal" was not really an animal at all.

Hand on sword, muscles tense, Sesshomaru opened the backdoor.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was calm today, something InuTaisho was coming to get used to. The first eight months following his son's departure had been pure and utter chaos filled with anger, mistrust and discontent among the inhabitants of the Western lands. Rumors, ridiculous rumors had begun to circulate almost immediately after Sesshomaru left.

InuTaisho has driven his own son from his homeland. InuTaisho has exiled the great Lord Sesshomaru in order to gain control of the Western lands. Sesshomaru has abandoned his position as Lord in the face of his great and terrible father.

And not to forget his favorite one.   

Lord InuTaisho murdered his son, his son's mate and child in order to secure his place as ruler.

For a brief moment, there had been talk of rebellion, a small faction of Sesshomaru supporters had riled up the citizens, threatening to overtake the still decimated Western Castle. Riots had ripped through villages, protesters lining the wall surrounding the Western Castle. Senseless violence, unexplained murders, and even rape had followed. The unrest had given the violent individuals a chance to commit their crimes while all eyes were turned to the issue of InuTaisho, and his son's abrupt disappearance. 

He'd quelled that disruption as soon as he'd been able to do so. All offenders that they'd been able to capture had been punished doubly. Extra jail time, extra fines, a few had been put to death for the transgressions. 

None had been spared, none shown mercy.

It had been a harsh lesson for the people to learn, but it was one he could not afford not to teach. He would tolerate no such activities in his lands.

The strong would not prey upon the weak. Not while he still had a single breath in his body. 

Now, there were merely whispers of discontent. Nothing more than a passing comment here and there about his son's departure. 

Reconstruction of the Castle was nearly complete, the wounds of the loved ones of those that perished during the battle with the Evil Six had begun to heal, and the Western lands was returning to the peaceful place as he remembered it before his imprisonment. 

It should have made him happy. 

He should have been content at the very less.

He was neither.

Depression threatened to drown him each morning he rose, it became harder and harder to pretend that he was not torn to shreds inside. Living and ruling here in the same castle and land he'd ruled centuries before brought back memories. Wonderful, horrific memories that ate away at him daily.

He walked the halls hearing the laughter of his beloved Izaoi, the pitter patter of his pup's feet when they were young echoed in his ears. Ghosts of the past plagued him, the pain he'd caused stared him in the face every day.

It was the sweetest of anguish to live here. An anguish that had not bombarded him as much as when he'd had Sesshomaru here, and he'd been trying to reason with him, but now his son was gone, taken his family with him, and the absence had left a gaping hole in his heart, his very soul. 

He'd had hope, that after the battle, he could rebuild his relationship with his son.

That was no longer a possibility considering the fact that he didn't even know where Sesshomaru had relocated to. They'd lost the trail days after he'd first left. Now, they had no idea where to look for him. It was a harsh reality to face. He may never see his eldest son, Kagome, or his only living grandchild again.

 "He will return you know,"

InuTaisho nearly jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. Either he was getting old or he was more distracted than he realized not to have sense his brother approach. Neither explanation was a good thing to consider for him.

"This place is his home, he knows that. He can only stay away for so long," Toramaru said, "Give him time to heal, to make sense of his life,"

"He could have done that here," InuTaisho protested in a low voice, "I would have helped him. I would have done all that I could to make his pain bearable,"

His brother moved to stand next to him.

"You cannot live his life for him. Take these words as you will, but Sesshomaru is used to dealing with his problems on his own. He has been that way since before you left,"

InuTaisho's jaw locked and his fist clenched. He knew what his brother was about to say.

"As much as I hate to say this, it is none the less the truth. Sesshomaru stopped looking to you for affection and guidance the moment he realized who Izaoi was to you and where you were during his mother's illness and death. I do not think that will ever change. The pain of that time and place are too deep, rubbed raw from your untimely return to the world of the living,"

Blinking back moisture, InuTaisho turned his eyes up to the sky, as though a solution to rid him from all his pain would fall from it.

He knew all this was true, and it sickened him. Crippled his soul and twisted his heart until he could barely breathe. He had been a failure as a father, but damn it all to blistering hell he didn't want to remain one!

"Then what-" he broke off, overcome with emotion for a moment.

He swallowed, took a breath.

"Them what am I to do if he does return?"

"You put your pride aside and do right by your son, grovel if need be, but put forth your best effort to fix this broken bond. And after it all, if you still cannot reach him, you content yourself with the fact that you tried your hardest and accept the fact that you may never have the type of relationship you wish to have with him. But you cannot focus solely on him, do not forget you have two sons," 

InuTaisho sighed.

He was right. Somehow, through the entire mess, InuYasha had been pushed to the background. In a way, he had felt guilty about paying any extra attention to InuYasha when years ago, he had paid more attention to InuYasha's mother than to Sesshomaru and his mother. It was stupid, and yet that's the way he felt. As though Sesshomaru deserved more time because of the past when, in reality, there was no way he could make up that time.

It was gone forever, and no amount of fussing with his eldest son would change that.

"He is in love, did you know that?" Toramaru questioned, "He asked me for advice just the other day,"

InuTaisho glanced in surprise at his brother.

He hadn't known, hadn't realized that his youngest son was even favoring any one female. InuYasha had gone to his uncle for advice instead of his father. What the hell did that say about him?

"Nay, I had no idea, he has not spoken to me of her, nor have I seen him around any woman that he looked to harbor feelings for. Who is she?"

"That is because you have your head buried in grief," Toramaru admonished softly, "Her name is Lady Jolicia. She is Lord Yamiko's little sister," 

InuTaisho searched his brain for Jolicia, hoping to match her name with a face. 

He shook his head.

"I am not sure if we have met or not, I cannot remember her,"

He knew Lord Yamiko of the Southern lands well enough. The male was a bit short tempered, impulsive, a bit irresponsible at times, but otherwise seemed to be a nice, well liked young demon. 

"What is she like?"

Toramaru went silent for a moment, pondering the question, weighing his answer. InuTaisho didn't know if the pause meant he was trying to word his answer in a way that wouldn't make this female seem worse than the devil, or if he was simply trying to choose only a few of her many good attributes. 

"She is...different," he began carefully, "she knows her own mind and speaks it often. She is a bit like Lady Kagome in that respect but a bit more...aggressive in her opinions,"

The picture coming to InuTaisho's mind was not good at all. He breathed a mental sigh. Leave it to his youngest son to fall in love with a woman wilder than an untamed horse.

"Not to say she is a bad woman, she is not," Toramaru assured him when he got a glance at the look on his face, "her strength helps the Southern lands run smoothly. Lord Yamiko is prone to move from place to place and is known notoriously for dodging paperwork and responsibilities. Jolicia is more like his keeper than a younger sister. She keeps him on track to the best of her ability. Often times, she is successful in returning him back to the Southern lands, other times, she has no choice but to handle things on her own in proxy of her brother,"

That at least was good to hear. He could see now why she might be a bit touchy about her opinion being heard and known. It was a well known fact that the world they lived in was primarily a male dominated society. Women weren't valued for their minds, but rather their dowry, womb, cooking and cleaning skills.

"She is very well respected in the Southern lands and highly regarded as an asset despite her gender,"

"Is she a good influence on him?"

"Surprisingly yes. InuYasha has changed quite a bit. She was the driving force behind his joining the military recently. As the youngest son, he will not inherit the Western lands, but he can carve out his own life with the money and glory of serving. He may even gain territory of his own. He spoke to me before enlisting. He wants to be able to provide for his mate and pups should he ever take the step to get himself attached. He wants to stand on his own two feet,"

That at least made InuTaisho feel a bit better about this woman that was influencing his son. He knew the feeling of wanting to have something to call your own, of having stability, of looking around your home and seeing everything you worked hard to gain.

He'd feared his son would continue to waste his life as he had been; skirting around society, letting social rejection dictate his actions and feelings. Even after all these years, and despite the respect they had for InuTaisho, half breeds, as they were called, were not considered equal to demons in youkai society, nor were they accepted in the human society.

It was a hellish existence his son had to endure on a daily basis from his own people. Something even InuTaisho, as much as he was dying to, could not shield him from.

"I think you should speak to him," Toramaru stated, "As much time and energy you invest in searching for Sesshomaru, in flaying yourself to death over past mistakes, redirect that to InuYasha. Do not forget Sesshomaru, pray that he returns, but do not make InuYasha pay for your mistakes,"

"Aye, I will speak with him, thank you brother," he said as he turned and placed a hand upon the other male's shoulder, "You have been the rock of this family for so long. You've helped me and my sons when we could not or would not help ourselves. I thank you from the very fiber of my being,"

Toramaru smiled.

"There is no need for thanks, you are my family, my pack. It is not a burden to care for any of you, it is my greatest and only joy,"

~~~~~~~~~

 

**Laters!**

**~Sessakag**


	74. A Plan Takes Form

**Chapter Seventy-Four:**

A Plan Takes Form

 

Sesshomaru opened the door, cold droplets of rain pelting his skin. It was dark and windy, whipping the branches of trees into a frenzy. Shrewd amber eyes observed the moving shadows, searching for the origin of the knocking.

Empty.

There was no one and nothing that could have made the sound, and with rain soaking the surrounding area, his sensitive nose could detect no distinguishing scent, familiar or otherwise. 

He stood there a moment longer, eyes narrowing.

Something didn’t feel right.

In the months they’d lived here, mysterious happenings were not something they’d dealt with on a regular basis. 

Silver brows lowered as he closed the door.

He didn’t like it. Someone had been at the door. Who or what they could possibly want in the dead of the night in the middle of storm, he couldn’t even begin to speculate. He turned back to the waiting occupants of the room.

Golden eyes clashed with brown. 

_What was out there?_ those orbs questioned.

“There was nothing,” he informed her, “most likely a wild animal or debris from the storm,”

A single black brow rose. 

She didn’t believe either explanation, he knew she wouldn’t. His attempt at reassuring his mate was wasted. Mute she may be, she was nowhere near stupid or foolish. Her instincts were as sound as his own, had been long before they’d mated and he knew enough to realize she would not allow him to insult her significant intelligence.

He’d expect nothing less of his mate.

“There is naught that can be done now, the rain has washed away any scent,”

Shimmering honey eyes looked over his broad shoulder at the door a moment before she conceded.

Kagome set Rikimaru down on wobbly legs, then turned to start dinner.

Rikimaru watched his mother for a time before turning and toddling over to his toys in the den. Probably the only time besides when she went to the bathroom that Rikimaru didn’t follow his mother. 

He knew he was not allowed in the kitchen. 

Sesshomaru took a seat on the couch, taking his blade out for sharpening. With his senses, he monitored the area as he ran his  whetstone  over his sword. The sound of s tone against steel and his pups laughter touched his ears. Sounds that were usually soothing were overshadowed by suspicion.

He was on edge.

And so was his overprotective mate.

He could see her glance at the door as she moved about the kitchen, her aura worried and leery.

Irritation pooled in his gut.

He had promised his mate safety. Had given his word, that after his failure to protect their younglings, that she’d never have to know fear and anguish such as she’d felt before.

He was not foolish enough to believe that whatever had disturbed their night would not return. 

Strong clawed hands gripped his sword as amber eyes narrowed.

But he’d be damned if it would destroy his family again. His determined eyes wandered over to his son.

He’d not lose another child. 

As he’d told his mate the day they’d laid their pups to rest.

Never again.

“Fahlahh,” Rikimaru called, bringing Sesshomaru from his dark thoughts, “Faaahhllaaaah,”

Golden eyes softened.

Seeing he had his father’s attention, Rikimaru bared his little fangs and rumble out a growl. Amusement coiled, and Sesshomaru watched as his son tried his hand at being fierce. Sesshomaru’s lips curled, eyes alight as his pup repeated the action, taking a step towards him in mock threat.

Sesshomaru stood, turning to place his blade high on the rack and away from curious hands. He moved over to his son, scooping him up.

Thin arms encircled his neck, a soft growl rumbling from a tiny chest.

Sesshomaru’s face turned savage, a mock growl erupting from his own chest. Rikimaru squealed in delight before scrunching his nose in attempt to mime his father’s feral look and letting lose a rather convincing warning growl.

Sesshomaru’s lips curled in satisfaction at the imitation. 

He was getting better at that every day. 

They’d have to work on it more thoroughly.

Both males turned at the sound of dishes clacking against the wooden table. 

Dinner was served.

 

 

**February**

 

Sesshomaru sat atop their home, watching below as his mate and pup enjoyed the calm weather. 

The sun was shinning, the snow had melted and there was a nice cool bite to the air.

Seated on a simple cushioned stool, Kagome played a soft melody on the erhu he’d traded for months ago. Smooth notes caressed his ears, and Rikimaru’s new found chatter occasionally broke through the lull. His son’s level of comprehension and understanding had increased quickly and dramatically. 

The growth just as steady as his body. 

His development, something that had been cause for concern, seemed to be back on it natural course.

He’d grown quite a bit, standing waist high to his mother

“Bird mama!” he exclaimed, excited all over again about the pretty winged creature.

Kagome smiled, nodding as she played. Her lips curled, and Sesshomaru watched intently, hoping against hope that she’d speak. There’d been several instances of her mouth moving, tongue lifting to vocalize her thoughts, leading him to believe that she would speak again soon.

Today however...

No such luck.

She clammed up, a familiar sad, heartbroken gleam brightening her brown eyes. A look that captured her young son’s attention. 

A worried smile graced his lips, and a little clawed hand cupped her cold check in comfort.

“Don’t cry mama,” Rikimaru implored, “it’s okay,”

The small gesture, brought a wobbly smile to her lips. She closed her eyes, leaning into that miniature hand a moment to compose herself. With dry eyes and a steady smile she looked back at the little boy, love and thanks shimmering in those honey depths.

Turning away from his little family, sharp eyes narrowed at the activity a short distance away.

Soldiers, youkai by the look of them, sifting the brush, searching for members of the rebel faction who’s influence had spread throughout the region over the last several months. Their fat king was worried, cowarding back in his towering castle and sending his cronies out to do his dirty work.

Rounding up rebels or suspected rebels and putting them to death in a most horrific fashion.

News around town was that the king was running scared after a failed assassination carried out sometime during winter and had sent his lackeys out far and wide to capture the perpetrators involved. 

While he made it a point to avoid politics and intrigue, the scum were beginning to encroach upon his territory, drawing nearer and nearer to his family. He was fairly certain the thumping at the door months ago had something to do with the heightened activity over the last five months.

No doubt one of the overzealous squadron of dimwits would come here to question them about the incident and any information they might be able to offer.

His claws twitched.

Going so long without a kill other than what was put on the dinner table had made him more than a little eager for the troops to wander closer, to give him even the slightest excuse to separate their heads from their shoulders.

Not that he needed an excuse mind you, but he’d rather not have his mate’s silent glare on his neck for a week.

It was bad enough that she maintained silence, but damn could that woman hold an angry, uncomfortable muteness when cross. He would rather have a blistering argument, it lasted but a moment and was easier to bear than her silences of ire.

Gentle music drew his attention.

Sesshomaru turned back to his family.

Calculating brown eyes arrested his own before cutting in the direction he had been watching, then back to his own.

She felt it.

She knew as well as he.

Their paradise, their utopia away from the world may well be coming to an abrupt end.

Silver brows lowered, his golden eyes gleaming.

In those eyes conveyed reassurance, a renewal of the vow he’d made to her.

Never again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“There are six more reports of women passing away in the manner that was described my Lord,” the soldier informed, “and their have been no sightings of Sesshomaru-sama or information on his whereabouts,”

InuTaisho scowled at the news. 

He’d expected as much but he’d hoped otherwise. As the soldier bowed and excused himself, InuTaisho looked over at his brother.

“Elder Torao has been busy,” Toramaru commented.

InuTaisho grunted in agreement.

“He has to be stopped,”

“We still don’t have proof,” InuTaisho reminded him.

Toramaru shrugged.

“At this point I’m ready to risk it. He’s not going to give us anything to hang him with and the tail we put on him is coming up empty. We may have to force his hand,”

“Hmmm,” InuTaisho rumbled.

The beginnings of a headache were making their way up his temples. After the death of the Evil Six, he had settled in with the idea that things would be uneventful for at least several decades. Torao was determined that peace would continue to be an unattainable goal.

The wily tiger was suspected to be behind or at least involved in the demise of 187 women, and that was not counting the ones before they’d noticed the deadly trend.

“It bears some thought,” InuTaisho conceded,.

The two brother’s fell silent. Toramaru waited, knowing what was coming.

“Sesshomaru will miss his brother’s mating,” 

“Aye,” Toramaru agreed, “It is a shame but there is nothing that can be done,”

InuTaisho sighed.

“I had still hoped that he’d have returned by now,”

“I cannot say I blame him, to lose his pups in such a manner, so soon,” Toramaru shook his head sadly, “I cannot say I would not have done something just as crazy,”

“He should have stayed here, we would have helped them through it, I would hav-”

The doors of the study bursting open interrupted the onslaught.

“I cannot work with that insufferable woman any longer!” Shusui exclaimed.

Both males cringed at the shrill voice. 

Shusui was definitely healed and feeling better. Her wounds, the result of Kagura’s shocking betrayal, had been horrific and terrible. Demon she may be, Shusui had never been in a fight in her life. The injuries had been hard on her, the violence traumatic. 

Visits from  Sinjaku had sped up the recovery.

Now, with InuYasha and Jolicia’s mating on the horizon, Shusui had bounced back to her original prim and proper self, much to Jolicia’s dismay.

Jolicia and Shusui had bumped heads throughout the entire mating celebration planning.

Every detail, big and small was an argument. 

Jolicia desired the event to take place in the Southern lands, Shusui insisted on the Western castle and InuYasha....well he could care less.

InuTaisho promised his new soon to be daughter in-law a new piece of jewelry of her choosing if she’d but allow the Western lands to host the social event.

Shusui envisioned the room decorated in beautiful white roses, Jolicia saw it decorated in a kaleidoscope of wild flowers and InuYasha....well, what used did he have for flowers?

Toramaru had promised Shusui a new bottle of her favorite, really expensive perfume if she would just let the wild flowers grace the Great Hall.

Jolicia wanted a hundred roasted hogs for the ensuing feast while Shusui wanted a variety of food served over several courses and InuYasha......well he just wanted food.

InuTaisho suggested a combination of both, perhaps offering both options to their guests.

Shusui had planned smooth wedding music, Jolicia preferred more modern upbeat tunes and InuYasha....well he...doesn’t dance.

Toramaru had merely shrugged, suggesting both women ask InuTaisho which was best as Toramaru didn’t dance. InuTaisho, presented with two irate women, had informed them both that Sesshomaru was the only one that danced in their family. The females had then gone on a tirade about clumsy males and sports and war and anything else that had popped into their little heads.

In the end, the two females had reached their own compromise, leaving the befuddled demon lord’s silver brow twitching in agitation.

With only a week left until the event, InuTaisho was concerned that it would be a disaster of epic proportions.

“Now, now,” InuTaisho soothed, “Wha-”

“She is the most insufferable, pigheaded, inflexible, unfeminine female I’ve ever meet in all my days!” Shusui declared, “I’ve had all I can take, I’ll tell you! Good Lord in heaven what can young master InuYasha be thinking?! To mate that ungodly woman! You must speak with him at once! She’ll make him miserable!”

“Now Shusui,” Toramaru began, “I’m sure it not as bad as-”

“It is worse! She has taken it upon her high and mighty self to unraveled this entire event and ensured that the whole of the Western lands will be the laughing stock of Japan!”

The two brothers sighed in unison and waited patiently as Shusui blasted them with every offensive, imagined or otherwise, slight she had endured at the hands of the young demoness. By the time Shusui ran out of steam, both males were slumping in exasperation at the rant that had turned into more of a browbeating of any and everyone that had unfortunately crossed her path that week.

“Are you even listening to me?” she raged at the silent duo.

“Of course we are dear,” Toramaru insisted, “but you have yet to tell us what Lady Jolicia has done that is so terrible,”

“She refuses to attend any of the rehearsals that are being held, stating that on the day she will “wing it” and see how things go!” Shusui burst.

InuTaisho tightened his lips, fighting back his amusement. Toramaru covered a chuckle with a well timed cough, least he stir the beast further. 

“Wing it??” Shusui sputtered, “that clumsy oaf will make a fool of herself and us all!”

“I’m sure she knows what she’s doing,” InuTaisho purposed, “It  _is_ her mating ceremony and I’m certain she wouldn’t want to make a fool of herself,”

“You’d think so,” Shusui negated, “the silly female informed me that whether she made a fool of herself or not was completely irrelevant as she did not care one bit what the “haughty, pompous, self important, freeloading” guests thought of her. She is shameful! Worse than shameful! Foolish, pigheaded, overbearing, selfish-”

“What was that old hag???!” Jolicia demanded in the open doorway, hands on slim hips, yellow eyes snapping.

Fists clenched, Shusui turned on the woman with ferocity, her brown eyes shooting daggers.

“You heard me you spoiled brat!”

Both males sighed, as the two women engaged in a long, shouting battle that left them with throbbing headaches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sango hummed softly as she made her way down the hall, a basket of fresh baked goodies swing in the crook of her arm. Kirara mewled behind her, little black nose sniffing at the contents of the thatch carrying case. 

Sango giggled at the sounds, glancing back at her companion with a grin.

“Don’t worry Kirara, I made some for you too. As soon as we grab Miroku, we’ll have nice lunch,”

Kirara purred eagerly, mouth salivating at the words.

Sango pulled the basket closer to her side as servants hurried along the hall next to her. It was really busy at the previously known Norther castle. With InuYasha and Jolicia’s mating looming on the horizon, and the two planners at each others throat, it was crunch time for the servants.

Sango was half worried that the party would flop considering the trouble of planning. 

Shusui and Jolicia were like oil and water, and Sinjaku had long ended his attempt at making peace between the two.

Jeez, but those two were as stubborn as a mule youkai with nothing but time on his hands. 

Reaching her destination, Sango knocked.

She waited but a few moments before the door swung open and General Haku filled the frame. A smile lit his face as he took in the visitors. He gave a slight bow before stepping aside to allow the young woman entrance.

Haku had replaced Rykotsu here, and though he was not the formerly known Northern General, he had made himself a valued member in short time.

He was friendly, disciplined and a hard worker, his worth ethic increasing dramatically with the return of his hand, a process that had been long, tedious and painful at times.

“Here for Miroku a presume?” he questioned.

Sango nodded, smiling up at the male.

“Is he too busy?”

Haku shook his head as he led the way deeper into the room.

“It’s been pretty light lately, most of the trouble has been fights over seats for InuYasha-sama’s mating celebration,”

“Hmm, I can see why, neither one of them wanted anything as big as Sesshomaru and Kagome’s party,”

At the mention of her sister, Sango felt a little of her mood deflate. 

She missed her so much. It seemed like it had been forever since she had seen her, spoken with her, laughed and cried with her. She missed their time together, the connection and friendship they had shared.

It almost felt like she had died.

There’d been no contact, no news, not a glimmer of the three for nearly two years.

Sango caressed her own extended belly, her expression softening, love blooming in her bosom. 

How could she blame her sister?

With motherhood looming for her, she could well understand the heartache and anguish Kagome was dealing with. She herself had not yet given birth to her own bundle of joy, but the thought of losing the amazing being growing in her womb nearly brought her to her knees. 

The thought was beyond bearing, let alone having to go through it.

How Kagome had not shattered into a million pieces watching as her children were put away in a cold tomb, never to breathe again, was a testament to her strength.

It was hard for her to believe she would have fared any better.

“Sango, you’re looking exceptionally lovely today,”

Bringing her from her morose thoughts, she smiled at her husband. 

“Why thank you,” she grinned, “how are things? Haku says things are a bit slow,”

Miroku nodded, leaning back in his seat.

“Yeah, nothing as heavy as last year with the Evil Six. After, everything else kind of pales in comparison,”

Miroku sniffed appreciatively.

“Do I smell something delicious?” he questioned, eagerly leaning forward.

Sango brought the basket up.

“Want to join me and Kirara for lunch?” she invited.

“Of course,” he said standing.

Sango turned to Haku standing quietly behind them.

“Would you like to join us General?” she asked, already knowing he would decline.

“No thank you, Lady Sango,” the general said.

“One day we’ll get you to come with us,”

Haku smiled, “I’ve no doubt you will my lady,”

Miroku stood and moved around the desk, his hand at her lower back guiding her from the room.

“See you in a bit,” Miroku called over his shoulder.

Haku watched as the couple disappeared from sight, their voices trailing off. Haku smiled.

The two were becoming great friends of his. He did not dismiss their invitation lightly. If he had not had his own interests he would have joined the two. Over the last several months Sango had become a fantastic cook, and the meals she occasionally made for him were scrumptious. The meals came a little less as her pregnancy progressed, but he had fond memories of delicious rice balls and amazing soups.

Nay, it wasn’t the food or the company that brought on his decline.

It was  _her_ .

Kikyo.

General Haku made his way from the room and castle, headed in the direction of the forest.

She had been on his mind for a while. Under her tender ministration he had become taken with her beauty and gentleness. She concocted brews to help him with the pain of regenerating his hand and made salves that soothed his itchy new skin.

His infatuation seemed to go unnoticed, however.

Kikyo had many admirers, all whom she had turned down, coldly, though not unkindly. As kind as she was, she often seemed cold and distant, aloof from the world around her.

Perhaps that was what had attracted him.

He shrugged.

It’s not as if it mattered. He had no expectation of being received with anything other than a gentle let down should he be foolish to reveal his tender feeling to the young woman.

As he watched her pick herbs from the overgrown vegetation, he smiled softly.

Nay, he would never be so foolish.

But a demon could dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eyes narrowed,  Shiro watched the trio at a distance. Curious green eyes wander over the silver haired male atop the roof of the medium sized hut. Even from his great distance, he could feel the male’s impressive aura, sharp and on guard as it was each time he came to observe the small family.

His ears perked at the sound of shifting leaves, sharp emerald eyes glanced briefly to his left before returning.

Never could he be more careful.

The king’s rabid hunting part was on his tail, and he couldn’t afford to make any stupid mistakes.

They had let him slip away once, he was damn sure they wouldn’t again.

He cursed their bad luck. They had been so close to eliminating that fat bastard over the winter. But for the king’s unforeseen stomach ache, that gluttonous bastard would have met his end.

Shiro reached up and flicked back a small strain of bright blue hair from his eyes.

They needed this male.

That youkai was related to Lord InuTaisho, he was sure of it. That silver hair, amber eyes, magenta stripes and chocking aura. If he didn’t know any better, he’d have said the male was the great dog demon’s offspring.

It was possible. 

He and his brother had been away for a long time, and it was rare if they ever received any news from home.

They themselves weren’t prone to asking.

Leaving Japan had been a risk, spontaneous decision and none of them had looked back. With their sister employed in the Western castle and under the protection of the capable InuTaisho, they had not had anything to tie them down.

Last he heard, Lord InuTaisho had been on the verge of mating Kaori, a beautiful inu youkai female. 

It was entirely possible the match had produced a child.

He returned his attention to the sentinel male watching over his family. 

Definitely possible.

Rumor had it the young demon male declined to lend his considerable strength to the resistance, skirting around the struggle gripping the region in favor of living in seclusion with his mate and small pup. Convincing him to help would be neigh impossible.

And eluding his pursuers would make it even more challenging for them.

Already the enemy was drawing nearer to the sequestered home. No doubt they had trailed him here when he’d worked up the courage to knock on the back door several months ago during the night. 

He’d caught sight of soldiers and had ducked out into the night, unwilling to expose his location.

They weren’t giving him a choice now. They had run out of time and patience. 

The needed this male’s help or they’d die.

Jikininki dropped next to him, silent as death. His fierce purple eyes snapping to the silver figure in the distance. 

“Do you think he will do it?” Jikininki questioned softly.

Shiro’s lips tightened. 

“Nay,” Shiro replied, his words just as soft, “Outside of his family’s welfare he seems uninterested in much else. We may have to use them to secure his cooperation,”

Jikininki scrunched his nose in distaste. He had done some terrible and questionable things in the name of freedom, but this, this soured his stomach. The female, appeared mute and vulnerable, their young pup only just beginning to thrive, and the way the amber eyes male hovered over the two, he was sure the family had recently suffered a trauma that had drive them to seclusion.

At least that’s the impression Shiro had been getting from his months of surveillance.

He was hesitant to cause the small trio more distress, not to mention his own screaming conscience screaming at him not to sully his hands more than they already were.

“He’s not going to help out of the kindness of his heart,” Shiro informed his brother, seeing the sour look on his face. 

The cool breeze ruffled Jikininki’s short crimson hair.

“You can’t know that, you were not able to make contact with him that night,” Jikininki countered.

Shiro snorted.

“We both know he would have turned me down. As tense as his aura was that night he’d have probably cleaved my pretty head from my shoulders for entering his domain, unannounced and uninvited,” Shiro’s lips turned down, “I like it no better than you, but we’re out of options and out of time. Hakudoshi’s execution date is fast approaching and if we don’t do something we’re going to be burying out little brother. I for one am not ready to quit,”

“Neither am I,” Jikininki hissed, insulted at the implication that he was willing to let his brother perish, “I never said I wouldn’t go through with it. I just don’t like it. There’s already so much blood on our hands as it is and I do not relish adding more if things go wrong,”

“You are saying nothing I have not already said to myself,” Shiro said, glaring at his older brother, “If the king were not a coward, I’d have killed him and brought our brother home by now myself,”

Jikininki’s deep red brows lowered, eyes flickering. 

“Alright, what do you purpose?”

Shiro turned back to the family.

“The child,” he began, “the female is especially attached to him, and he to her, the presumed father is weak in the face of his female and pup when there is possible danger. The woman, however, seems more clinging than normal. Endangering the child should provoke her to desperate means to ensure his safety and in turn force the male to the same extreme,”

“So you mean to hold the child as ransom for the male’s cooperation which will be heightened by the female’s distress?”

Shiro shook his head.

“Judging from his aura, he’d rend me in two if I even tried. I plan to use the child as leverage but not in that manner. It would be best for all if the male is helping out in gratitude not vengeance. It’ll be a little less risky than outright kidnapping the youngling,”

Jikininki’s mood soured as he listened to his brother complex plan.

It sounded more than risky, down right suicidal, but they’d known that when they formed the resistance.

“We’ll all perish if we screw this up,” Jikininki informed his younger brother, “Not just us, but the whole of the opposition. This demon, he’s...on whole other level from anything we’ve seen before,”

“True but if this works, there will be nothing to stop us from saving out brother and freeing ourselves and everyone else from tyranny,”

The brothers glanced at one another, silent confidence building.

“Let’s do it,” Shiro said, melting into the treeline.

Jikininki waited a few precious moments, sighing as he turned away from his retreating brother. 

He was worried. 

For both his brothers.

So many things had gone wrong, the resistance was flagging under the weight of the kings might. There were precious few left willing and able to fight. His little brother had a blade at his neck and he may well lose one brother trying to save the other.

His fists clenched as he too melted into the foliage.

Careful.

They’d just have to be more careful.

What could go wrong?

Things couldn’t get worse could they?

~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Finally another chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Until next time.** _

_**Laters!** _

_**Sessakag~** _


	75. In The Name of Justice?

 

**Chapter Seventy Five:**

In The Name of Justice?

 

 

**April**

“Come on mama!” Rikimaru called as threw open the door and dashed outside into the bright sunlight. 

Kagome sighed indulgently behind the child, a basket of laundry in hand as she followed the bundle of energy. Sesshomaru walked a step behind her, calm eyes searching the treeline for disturbances.

The group traveled a short distance away to cheerfully running river. It was an unusually warm day, and their young pup had moaned and pleaded to go out for a swim. While Sesshomaru may have otherwise denied the request when his pup’s studies had not been completed, he found himself less inclined to disappoint his hopeful mate.

Amusement washed over him.

She had looked up at him with sparkling brown eyes, batting dark lashes and pursing her lips in supplication.

He’d been too entertained to deny her.

He returned his attention to his son who was eager shedding his clothing as he raced for the bright blue water. Kagome made it just in time to get thoroughly splashed as their naked child disappeared under the water.

Kagome laughed at his antics, sitting her basket of clothing down at her side.

The sound warmed him. 

Sesshomaru leapt up into a nearby tree, adjusting his sword before melting back into the comfortable embrace of the sturdy tree. Gleaming eyes watched the two below, his aura filling the area, a silent alarm system should anything or anyone venture too close.

Soft humming filled his ears, splashing and laughter. 

It was soothing.

As his mate bent over the rivers edge, Rikimaru swam close. He watched, already anticipating the ensuing splash, he watched through lowered eyes. Without fail, his son burst through the surface, dousing his mother thoroughly. 

She giggled, the sound a welcome change from muteness.

She was regaining her life, coming to terms with their loss, healing the gaping wound their death had created. For that he was grateful. It had been a long hard road full of sleepless nights, crying fits and stone cold depressive sadness. 

But over the last week, he’d heard whispers of her voice in the early morning quietness. 

Whispers of love and acceptance, of admiration and devotion to his and his pup.

He had almost given up hope that she’d come out of her silent grief. Almost, but not quite. Giving up on her was not something he could ever see himself doing. Amber eyes softened at her smiling face.

How could he?

He loved her. 

Truly and deeply loved her.

He chuckled to himself.

Love.

As apathetic as he had grown up to anything as ‘weak’ as love, the irony was not lost on him that he found himself up to his eyebrows in the emotion. That woman. Those luminous brown eyes, that beautiful smile, that iron clad inner strength and sharp mind haunted him.

He was madly in love with the female.

As though gleaning his thoughts she peeked up at him through dark lashes, wet curly hair draped over one slim shoulder.

The look was sultry and provocative.

A look he had not received in a while.

Arousal shot through his gut, heating his blood. Desire pooled in his loins. The need for sexual intimacy had been dormant in the wake of their loss, but now had returned with a vengeance that left him lightheaded.

Images of her, naked and moaning flash through his mind. Luminous white skin, sharp claws along his sweaty back, incredible tightness milking his cock. 

He wanted her.

Rikimaru splashed her again, eliciting a squeal from his unsuspecting mother.

The moment fizzled out, leaving him aching and unsatisfied.

He released a silent breath, shifting uncomfortably from the pressure in his balls, his erection pounding painfully.

He’d have to see about renovating the small study for his son faster. With the reawakening of their libido, he was eager to reclaim the heated nights of passion they had once shared.

She gave him an amused sly glance before turning back to their laundry.

His lips curled in anticipation.

She’d see where her sly look would get her when he finished their pups room in half the time. 

He’d bend her over and......

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Did you get it?” Shiro asked.

Jikininki lifted the vial in response.

“Are you sure about this brother? That child could die,”

Shiro held out his hand, eyes gleaming. Jikininki handed it over, crossing his arms in agitation. 

“So how do you purpose we get close enough to him to utilize the powder,”

Shiro sat back in his chair, balancing on two wooden legs.

“They do laundry every three weeks. We’ll utilize your manipulation of vegetation and dousing the boys clothes in it. You’ll have to be extremely careful. The father rarely drops his guard, and the slightest mistake could rouse his suspicion,”

“That woman has healing skills,” Jikininki reminded him, “I’ve seen her healing the scrapes and bumps of the youngling. What is to stop her from simply healing him?”

Shiro brought the white powder up to eye level.

“This powder is rare, it’s affects irreversible without the antidote,” Shiro eyed the sparkling dust, “It is said it was created from the bones of the God of Hell. I highly doubt she’ll be able to counteract it’s painful symptoms before serious injury occurred,”

Jikininki frowned at the callous attitude. 

“Don’t give me that look, we’ll ‘happen’ to be in the area with the antidote. The woman will be begging to help us after we save her kid,”

Jikininki sighed, face relaxing.

He just hopped everything went as smooth as his brother seemed to think it would. He could ill afford to have a dead child on his conscience anymore than he could stomach having his brother’s demise on his shoulders.

What a mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rikimaru looked up at his parents with tired amber eyes. Kagome sat on his bed, brushing his silver bangs back to place a kiss on the small crescent moon gracing his forehead.

His little lips curled as he snuggled deeper into the fur covered bed.

“Night, night mama,” he yawned, sharp little fangs gleaming.

He barely noticed her stand before his father leaned down to ruffle his hair affectionately.

“Goodnight, son,” came his father’s smooth baritone voice.

“Goodnight father,” he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru smirked.

He stood, ushering his mate from the room with a clawed hand at her lower back. As they neared their bedroom, his blood heated, and desire washed over him. They’d barely closed their own door before she was on him, lips fierce and demanding. 

Sesshomaru was more than ready.

He tumbled her to bed, clothes flying in their wake. Bare skin filled his hands, a sharp intake of breath greeting the contact. Soft breasts and puckered nipples brought a groan to her lips.

Her eager hands smoothed over his chest, up to his strong shoulders and down his back, scratching lightly.

His back arched in pleasure, fingers moving over her tender wet flesh. Silently, he thanked the Gods for the moisture he found. He ached, the throbbing more than he could stand.

A moan of ecstasy burst from bright red lips as he entered her swiftly. He closed his eyes, shuddering as he sank deep in snug wet heat.

Grasping fingers pulled him close, demanding hands yanking his head down.

His lips descended, tongue sweeping aggressively. He hooked her legs high and wide, hips pounding at a rapid pace. Her head twisted, her body clenched and orgasm rocked through her. 

Heated amber eyes watched with rapt fascination. Her skin flushed, sweat slipping down pale flesh. 

Heavy lidded honey eyes watched, soft lips panting.

Sesshomaru growled, more turned on that he could ever recall. He pulled from her, eliciting a squeal of surprise as he turned her roughly on her belly. His breath thundered from his chest. Gripping her hips he brought her up on her knees, covering her before she could even catch her breath.

A scream, both pleasure and surprise tumbled from her lips.

Unwilling to allow her to wake their child, he covered her lips, pounding wildly against her plush buttocks. 

Her damp hands clenched the sheets, her back arching in rapture.

Her muffled screams heated his palm as her body convulsed, bathing his cock in fresh moisture. Strong tugs threatened to release his seed. He fought against his rising climax, holding himself still and tight against her ass. His teeth clenched, and stars burst behind his closed eyes.

He placed soft, loving kisses along her shoulder and back. When she quieted, he moved slowly against her, thrusting deep and gentle. Her body trembled, fists tugging on the furs.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her ear, smirking in satisfaction when she shivered in response.

Sharp fangs nipped her earlobe.

A muffled, long, drawn out groan slipped between his fingers. Heat washed through his body, his hips faltered. Orgasm clawed up his spine. Pulling her back against him, he replaced his hand with his lips, dulling both their moans of completion.

He held her tight against his heaving chest, their moist flesh trembling together.

Exhausted and more satisfied than he had been in a long time, Sesshomaru drew them down to waiting comfort of the bed. Long moments passed, the two basking in the afterglow. 

As their skin began to cool, Kagome turned to face him, her eyes warm and gentle.

Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten.

A clawed hand reached up to brush her dark bangs from her damp forehead, tracing down her face to her swollen lips.

“I love you, Kagome,”

Honey eyes widened, her lips opening slightly in shock. Tears glistened in those brown depths. 

A soft hand cupped his cheek. 

She leaned forward, lips brushing his with exquisite tenderness.

“I love you too,” she whispered against his mouth.

Her slim arm tightened around him. Salt and water teased his nose an instant before tears wet their merged lips.

“I love you,” she repeated softly, “I love you Sesshomaru,”

His arms came around her, knowing the tears were more than joy.

“Your love for this Sesshomaru was never in question, woman,” he teased her gently.

She chuckled, a small laugh that turned into a sob. His arms tightened, holding her together. His own throat burned.

“Sesshomaru,” she sobbed, “Our babies,”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes against the pain.

“They’re gone,” 

Her body trembled.

“Oh God they’re gone,”

The floodgates opened, and Sesshomaru held her flush against his heart as she wailed her grief against his chest. Clawed fingers sifted through curly dark hair. It was long hours before the tears stemmed, and even longer moments before his mate was able to compose herself. 

Sesshomaru sat up, brushing her hair gently from her face.

Red rimmed eyes looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed both tear stained cheeks.

Sitting back up, he watched her intently, noting her reddened cheeks and clear eyes. Eyes that shinned with familiar life and vitality. His heart loosened, the grief lessening in his heart.

Her hands came up, cupping his cheeks, gentle thumbs stroking his magenta markings.

She spoke quietly in the dark room.

“Tarou, Ayane, Daichi, they were a joy that lasted but a brief moment,” she began, “I miss them more than I can say. I know you do too. But it’s okay now, they’re okay, my angels,”

Sesshomaru leaned down, burying his nose in her hair, hiding the emotion that threatened to unman him.

“Thank you, for being strong for me, for your son,” she whispered, “I love you Sesshomaru,”

Soft lips pressed against her head.

“Your strength fed my own, do not doubt that,” he admitted.

Her lips curled into a smile, genuine and unblemished.

“Aye, Sesshomaru, I do not doubt that,”

 

Rikimaru stared up at his mother, eyes wide as though she had grown another head.

Kagome giggled at the owl expression.

“I said, good morning, Rikimaru,” she repeated.

He blinked.

Kagome blinked back, amusement spreading. His little silver head tilted curiously. To his parents further entertainment, he looked over at his father, as though asking; ‘What the hell is going on?’

Sesshomaru’s eyes gleamed, though he kept his expression smooth.

“Do you not hear your mother speaking to you, Rikimaru?”

His son blinked at him before turning bewildered eyes back to Kagome. His little silver brows furrowed.

“You talk now mama?” he questioned.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

“Yes, I do now,”

He leaned back a bit.

“How come, mama? When did you get your voice back?”

Kagome looked over at her mate. They had come to a decision about these types of questions last night. Sesshomaru gave her a nod of encouragement.

“When you’re older, I’ll explain it to you,”

Rikimaru looked back at his father, then back to his mother.

“Okay, mama,” he wrapped her in a tight embrace, “I’m glad you got your voice back,”

Kagome tightened her arms.

“Me too sweetheart, me too,”

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sarinji sat quietly in his chair, watching the happy guests twirl about the dance floor. It had been a fairly tense ceremony. The weeding planner and bride had been at each others throat in a not so subtle manner.

When they hadn’t been shouting and insulting each other, they engaged in the most vicious, silent glare he had ever seen in all his days.

Lord InuYasha, Lord Yamiko and Sinjaku had been at a lost to soothed the two angry females while Lord InuTaisho and Elder Toramaru had flat out refused to get involved any longer. 

Sarinji didn’t blame them.

You were liable to become their next target if you were not careful with your words.

He sighed, a slight smile coming to his lips. 

Ensei would have enjoyed the venue and music. He’d always been good at this sort of thing. Sadness clenched his youkai heart.

It was hard to believe he’d never see the smiling male again.

He sighed.

Burying his cousin had been hard. His death had left a gaping wound in his soul. Ensei was supposed to have buried him, not the other way around. Sarinji had long named his cousin as his heir and beneficiary. Now, the action was a joke. He had no heir, no one he trusted or cared enough to leave his legacy to should he meet his untimely end.

No children.

No mate.

And now, no family.

He looked down at the dark Demon Blood in his goblet.

How pathetic.

After all these years he’d come to a crossroad. All his sacrifice, all his hard work and for what?

Nothing.

He had nothing to show for it.

He thought back to his desk, the parchment he’d been contemplating. The sender, an overseer of some renown, seeking to make an arranged marriage for his oldest daughter. Sarinji had been contemplating accepting the proposal but had instead set it aside, deciding to think over the decision when he didn’t feel loneliness crashing through his soul.

He took a swig from the goblet.

He would accept.

What more did he have to lose?

A new mate, hopeful a few younglings nipping at his ankles, it was something he’d always wanted.

He frowned into his cup.

He just hadn’t thought to make the decision in such an dispassionate manner.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yui sighed again.

“Yui, I swear if you do that again,” Yuko warned.

“Honestly Yui, did you really like him that much?” Yuki asked.

Yui watched the newly mated pair. Lady Jolicia was glaring at that woman again and InuYasha was speaking at length with his father. His silver hair had been pulled back from his face, and he was wearing a neatly pressed military uniform. His silver kimono and deep blue hakama enhancing his neatly tanned skin.

His adorable dog ears twitched now and again at the noise in the room. His face had mature, hell his whole aura had lost a lot of it’s rough edge. 

He was even more dreamy than she remembered.

“I like him a lot,” Yui admitted.

“Hmmmm,” the two fox demons hummed, giving her a look.

“He was....” Yui placed a finger along her lips, pondering the elusive description, “different,” she finally supplied.

“Different?” they echoed.

Yui nodded, leaning on the table, head in hand as she watched him.

“Different, laid back, cute and shy,” she giggled, smiling at some memory, “fun and surprisingly a great kisser,”

The duo giggled.

“She’s smitten,” Yuko commented.

“Aye, bitten by the love bug,” Yuki agreed.

The three shared a giggle.

“Oh well, plenty of demons in the sea,” Yui decided, sitting up to survey the room, “hmmmmm....” she mumbled, spotting Lord Sarinji sitting alone.

“Poor guy,” Yuko said, “Lost his cousin, the last of his relatives. I still can’t believe Lady Kagura was involved with those awful dragons,”

The others nodded.

“She certainly got what she deserved,” Yuki declared, “It’s a shame that Lord Ensei had to pay the price for her selfishness,”

“She died, didn’t she?” Yui questioned.

“Hmmm,” Yuko thought hard. 

She shrugged her slender shoulders.

“I don’t remember, rumor has it that something awful happened to her in retaliation,”

“Well I heard she had her bones melted to dust by Lord Sesshomaru,” Yuki gossiped.

Two pairs of eyes widened.

“No!” the two gasped in unison.

“Yes!” Yuki confirmed, “You saw the forest after Lord Sesshomaru was finished, the vegetation is only just beginning to return to its former glory,”

“Oh, how horrible!” Yui exclaimed, shivering at the thought.

“She deserved every bit of it,” Yuki proclaimed.

“Yes of course, but what an awful way to go,”

The two nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~

 

Torao’s gaze shifted about the room, his brows lowering. 

These disgusting people.

Priming, prancing and strutting around the room. His teeth clenched. He didn’t want to be here. Couldn’t afford to be here. 

He had things to do, women to sacrifice, a deadline to meet.

As much as he’d love to fade from the party and slip away, he knew those damn dogs would note the disappearance, remark on it, and use it as more evidence against him. 

Damn them.

And damn his master.

He’d gotten caught up in a real mess. Was stuck in a deal that no longer had any benefit for him. InuTaisho was still alive and even if he got rid of both he and his meddling brother, there was no way he’d be able to capitalize on their deaths. Not with two sons in line for the throne.

All his scheming had come to naught, and now he had not choice but to continue to feed the beast that held his soul hostage.

Years and years of planning for nothing.

He was angry and angry and sickened with the entire arrangement he’d agreed to. Damn that dragon. He’d double crossed him, found a loophole to get what he wanted without holding up his end of the ‘bargain’.

Disgusted with himself and the world around him, Torao quit the room, bursting through the glass doors leading outside.

The cool night air soothed his rage.

Tossing back the last of his Demon Blood, he tossed the goblet carelessly into the surrounding hedges.

There had to be a way out of this.

A way to end this cycle of feeding without damming his soul.

He just needed to think.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shiro watched as the three made their way down to the river. The child and female chatting with each other and the mostly silent male. Shiro elbowed his dozing brother. Jikininki awoke with a start.

“They’re moving,” Shiro informed him, “Are you ready?”

Jikininki clenched his teeth.

Yeah.

As ready as he’d ever be to make a kid’s life hell. Instead of answering, he brought a negligible steady stream of energy into the ground about him, directing it to follow the travelers at a snail pace. 

Sweeping over blades of grass, the powder entwined in ripples of energy.

Already Jikininki was sweating, his head pounding. The enormous amount of focus and restraint it required taking a toll on his body. His muscles tensed, jaw clenching, eyes tightly closed.

Shiro’s lids lowered, green eyes glowing. He watched the energy flow, waiting for the perfect time to ‘pass by’ with the the antidote.

Minutes ticked by, and the strain had almost become to much for Jikininki.

Jikininki panted, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. Lines of pain bracketed his mouth.

‘Focus dammit’

He urged himself.

‘If that demon catches wind of my energy we’re all dead’

He took a deep, rejuvenating breath, the lines fading from his mouth.

“You’re almost there,” Shiro mumbled, heart pounding.

Jikininki forced his energy further.

“.....That’s it,” he whispered in a rush, “it’s done. Pull back,”

Jikininki retracted his energy, the process as painful as the initial procedure. By the time he had dispersed his energy, he felt weak as new born babe. His limbs shook, his heart pounded, his muscles felt like rocks and his head threatened to split. Trembling, he collapsed on the cool earth.

He forced back bile.

He’d not make of fool of himself before his younger brother.

Shiro leaned over him.

“Are you alright, Jiki?”

Jikininki heaved, breathing fast and shallow. He closed his eyes and summoned the energy to give a slight nod to his brother.

Shiro hesitated before standing.

“I’ll be back,” he assured him, “When you can, leave this area, we can’t be too careful,”

Jikininki didn’t bother nodding. Shiro watched him a moment before disappearing into the brush. Silence washed over Jikininki. 

Minutes later, he turned over on his back, violet eyes squinted against the small streams of light shinning through the leafy green leaves above head. A cool breeze ruffled his sweat soaked crimson hair. 

He should feel good about the progress they were making. If this plan continued to go accordingly, they’d be that much closer to saving his brother, that much closer to liberation.

He covered his eyes with his forearm.

Sharp white teeth clenched. 

At what price did their freedom come? The life of a pup? The anguish of a mother, the pain of the father?

Was that justice?

With the blood they had spilled, with their soiled hands, could the claim to be good battling evil? Were they not evil?

He didn’t know anymore.

This war had changed him, had changed his brothers. He barely knew himself anymore. Barely knew his kin. 

Who was he?

Who were they?

What were they doing in the name of justice?

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**This is the first time I’ve cried writing a chapter. Wow. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	76. Suspicious Salvation

**Chapter Seventy-Six:**

Suspicious Salvation

 

 

“Mama, I don’t feel good,” Rikimaru mumbled, lying his hot forehead against his mother’s soft skirts.

Kagome frowned, setting down the brown pants she had been scrubbing clean. Gentle hands smoothed the damp silver hair from his forehead. 

Worry unfurled in her chest at the heat radiating from his little forehead.

Rikimaru had never gotten sick before. Though his still developing metabolism and healing capabilities were only a little better than the average human child, illness had never been a cause for concern. 

Not even a cold.

Maybe she was being overly sensitive, but after losing her babies once, how could she not be more protective her son? 

She felt Sesshomaru move, his warm presence behind her.

Silently, he knelt down, placing the back of his hand against his pup’s cheek.

Silver brows turned down. Kagome felt her belly clench.

“Is this normal?” she demanded, her voice slightly shrill, “This isn’t normal is it? He’s never been sick before,”

Having never been a youkai child, Kagome was still learning about the care of her pup. Sesshomaru was a wealth of information, a life saver at explaining the various stages of youkai development. Sickness, he had explained, happened but was rare. Because of it unlikely occurrence, when it did happen, it could mean the illness was very serious.

Like life endangering serious.

Kagome bit her lip in anxiety. 

She couldn’t lose another child. 

She’d die, she just knew she would. 

Sesshomaru scooped up their pup. She watched, fingers clenching and twisting in her skirts while he scented his breath, checked his eyes and brought his head to their son’s little chest.

His silence was driving her crazy. 

“Well?” she burst out, “Do you know what’s wrong?”

Serious golden eyes met her own.

“I am not certain-”

“Oh God!” Kagome cried, her breath hitching.

With sweaty palms, she collected their child, laid him in the soft grass and checked him over. Bring energy racing to her eyes, she stared hard into Rikimaru’s body. His system working hard, fighting off some sort of toxin her eyes could not see.

A cough rattled from his lungs.

Loud and coarse, that even Kagome winced.

Rikimaru’s little face scrunched in pain, curling into a ball. 

“It’s okay, honey,” Kagome soothed in a shaky voice, “Mama will make it better,”

Nearly tripping over her skirts, she hurried to the river, cloth in hand. She soaked it in cool water and returned to her overheated child. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, you’ll be okay,” she chanted, unaware of her own words.

Her trembling hands worked to make her child more comfortable. Folding the cloth in half, she placed it on his forehead. Rikimaru tossed and turned fitfully, his soft whimpers of pain like bellows in her ears. He coughed again, his body clenching against the agony.

She turned to her mate.

“Sesshomaru, wha-”

“Hello there!” a voice called out, “Do you need some help?”

Kagome turned, her panicked eyes flickering to the young demon headed their way. He wore clothing of a poor farmer, his shirt in need of mending, brown pants faded from washing and rewashing. His green eyes and blue hair striking against his tan skin.

“It’s my son, he’s ill and we’re not sure what’s wrong with him,” she hurried out.

The male ventured closer, his face a mask of worried curiosity.

Sesshomaru tensed, flexing his aura. Instead of weariness, he could swear the stranger sent him a calculated glance. 

Sesshomaru didn’t like the smell of him.

It was almost too much of a coincidence that his son sickened and this stranger happened upon their misfortune. 

Sesshomaru wasn’t entirely comfortable with the chance encounter.

The stranger knelt next to his family.

“May I?” he asked.

His desperate mate offered little resistance. The male gave his son a standard examination, sharp eyes taking note of symptoms. 

“I’ve seen this before,” he said after a moment, “It’s an uncommon ailment that attacks the soft tissue of the heart. It has a very high fatality rate in this region,” 

Kagome’s eyes widened, tears glimmering in her eyes. She held their pup close to her chest. His little body shivering as though cold, though his skin burned as hot as the sun. Sesshomaru’s fist clenched, his usually calm heart pounding hard in his chest.

“Can you help him?” she asked, shifting towards the man.

Ice blue brows lowered in seriousness.

“I can but...,”

“But what?!” Kagome blurted, nerves shot.

“The antidote is rare,” he stated, freeing a vial on a chain from the neckline of his shirt, “It cost me a fortune to acquire the little that I have,”

“Please, we have to have that!” Kagome pleaded, tears streaming, “I can’t lose my child! I can’t-”

Her words ended on a sob. Sesshomaru gathered his mate, his presence a solid comfort. Shrewd amber eyes sized up the newcomer.

“You will provide our pup with aide,”

The male’s brows drew down at the command. 

“Listen here, I had to go through hell and back for this. I can’t just give it away like that for nothing in return,”

Sesshomaru’s aura spiked, crimson bleeding into his eyes. He’d extract the vial from the male’s dead body if he had to. His muscles tensed, preparing for battle. His eyes narrowed as the male’s hand move to a sword at his side.

‘So be it’

A blast of miko energy surrounded the area, chocking both silently feuding males. Sesshomaru winced at the burning, holy force.

“What the hell?!” the male cried from above.

Pink, shot through with crimson currents held him trapped and suspended. The scent of burning flesh turned Sesshomaru’s stomach sour. His mate broke away from him. Kagome levitated to the floating male. Black hair dancing, eyes blood red, she growled at the trapped male. 

“We need that medicine,” she snarled, “If I have to rip you apart to obtain it I will!”

The energy whipped through his body, tightening against his skin. The sensation akin to hot metal dipped in lava and acid blazing through him. The male screamed in pain.

“Take it!” he bellowed, “Please! Stop!” 

Like water to a flame, the energy retracted. Kagome snagged the chain, letting the male crash painful to the ground in an agonizing heap. 

Both males forgotten, Kagome floated home, administering the healing liquid as she moved.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shiro quivered on the ground, trying hard to compose himself. The trauma quaked through him, aftershocks of pain sizzling over his flesh. His stomach soured, and he barely made on his side before he shamefully lost the contents of his belly. 

Gritty teeth clenched against the pain. 

His bones ached, his skin felt uncomfortably stretched and his head felt like he’d had nails driven into them.

He’d miscalculated. 

Badly.

He’d had no idea the woman contain such power. She’d never displayed it or he’d never sensed it with the male’s constant overwhelming presence.

He’d sorely underestimated her.

He clenched his eyes shut.

His stomach muscles tightened and heaved, spilling more of his meager meal into the grass.

An aftertaste of copper alarmed him. His nose scrunched in distaste.

“Dammit,”

Hakudoshi owed him big for this. 

“No evil deed goes unpunished, brother,”

Shiro opened his eyes, taking in his eldest brother’s fatigued countenance and rumpled clothes.

He sighed, rolling slowly onto his back.

“Aye,” he agreed.

Jikininki offered him a hand. Shiro reached out shakily, leaning on his brother for strength to pull himself into a seated position.

He clenched his eyes shut as his head swam and his stomach rebelled at the shifted position. He covered his mouth with a trembling, sweaty palm, brutally forcing back the bile threatening to burst free.

Long moments of in drawn breaths through his nose, quelled the nausea.

“A terrible miscalculation,”

He swallowed.

“Aye,” Shiro agreed again.

“Do we abort?”

Shiro shook his head softly, the action sending pinpricks of pain up his pine. With a soft groan, he clenched his head, fighting the agony. Long moments passed before he was able to speak.

“The situation can be salvaged. It may not be going according to plan but it is far from ruined,”

He took a shuddering breath in and out. 

“Can you walk?”

Shiro just managed to stop himself from shaking his head and sending tendrils of pain through his body.

“Nay, you’ll have to carry me back,”

Jikininki sighed.

“It’s going to be a long way back,” he informed him, “I’ve not nearly recovered my strength,”

Shiro shrugged.

“It may be we go slow, swift movement exacerbates the side affects,”

Jikininki nodded. Bending with weak knees, he threw his brother’s arm around his neck and slowly lifted him from the ground. He could feel Shiro’s body tremble in an effort to bare the pain. A soft groan escaped his lips as the two stood.

“Okay?” Jikininki questioned.

Shiro breathed in and out, hard and fast. His teeth locked. Jikininki waited patiently. Moments passed before Shiro could pry his jaw apart.

“Let’s go,” he whispered.

The first step saw both brothers staggering under pain and fatigue. It was another six steps before a comfortable rhythm was established. The two made the journey home a little after sunset.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours later, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Rikimaru was at last resting easy, his fever had broken and that awful rattle in his lungs had almost ceased completely. The medication had taken a while before any notable improvements had made itself known.

She’d half been tempted to return to the stranger and kill him for his deception.

Now, with their pup out of danger, she felt a little bashful about how everything had happened.

She didn’t really recall what she had said or done and had how bad it had actually been but she knew she’d taken a page from her mate’s book in acquiring what she wanted. It wasn’t like her and she couldn’t recall the last time she’d done anything so cruel, but she couldn’t be sorry that she’d done what she had.

Her son had needed help, badly.

They didn’t have time to negotiate payment and bartering. 

Not with his life in danger as it had been.

She’d find the male tomorrow and explain the situation to him, offer payment and hope for the best. Far be it for her to take without payment. 

Her eyes wandered over to the silent male in the room.

That was more his style than hers.

“He’s okay now,” she informed him.

She felt the tension leave his body, and his silver head nodded at the news. He stood from his seated position against the wall. Kagome went willingly into the warm embrace he offered, his strong arms brought emotion to her throat. She gripped his arm tightly, lips tightly pressed, eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

“When will it end?” she questioned softly.

His body shifted, and a familiar nose nuzzled the soft skin at her nape. Her eyes closed, she leaned back into the soft caress.

“There is no end. We are strong, but not invincible,” Sesshomaru murmured against her skin, “Loss is something we must come to terms with,”

Her grip loosened, her eyes growing soft and weary.

“It’ll kill me Sesshomaru, you know that right?”

His arms tightened, brows lowered. His own youkai heart was vulnerable and weak, the ice surrounding it long since melted. Their loss was still fresh in his mind. With their death would come his. He’d end himself in a heartbeat should he lose his family. 

“I know no such thing, and I’ll hear no more of death and dying,”

He swept her into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom. Kagome allowed herself to be carried.

“Of course my lord fluff,” she huffed at his declaration.

Amber eyes narrowed, brow twitching in agitation. Despite herself and their once serious situation, Kagome laughed at the look. He was so cute sometimes.

“You’re funny Sesshomaru,” she said 

Kagome squealed as she tumbled abruptly onto their bed. Pushing hair from her eyes, she glared up at the silent demon dispassionately removing his clothing. 

“Geez, can’t you take a compliment?”

Silver brows arched.

Kagome crossed her arms, nose in the air in mock indignation. 

“Humph, don’t you know a compliment when you hear it,”

A sly glance at his expression had her holding back giggles. What a hard ass. No bend in that tough guy demeanor. She shrugged mentally. She couldn’t complain, it was part of his charm.

Kagome gripped the hem of her gown and brought it up and over head.

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru too the garment from her hand and tossed it into the hamper placed in a corner of the room. Naked, Kagome slipped under the furs. Sesshomaru dimmed the candles before joining her. 

Their heated flesh touched, sending tingles up her spine.

He sensed what she needed. His arms wrapped around her, pressing her close. She listened to his calmly beating heart and even breaths. Sheltered in his arms, she felt safe and whole. Soft claws drifted up and down the flesh of her arm and back, the effect soothing.

Her lids lowered and as minutes ticked by, her eyes began to slide close.

“While I cannot promise I will always succeed, I vow to do everything in my power to protect our family,”

He whispered in the dead of the night.

Moisture burned her tired eyes. They slid shut, a single tear escaping.

“I vow the same. With the last breath in my body I vow it,”

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rikimaru kicked the covers from his body, listening and sniffing for breakfast. Silence and fresh morning air greeted his efforts. Opening his eyes he stared up at the brightened room.

Mama was usually up and making breakfast.

The events of yesterday came racing back to him. Silver brows drew down, and his little clawed hand moved to his chest.

The pain he’d felt had been horrible. 

He’d never been sick before and was sure he never wanted to be again.

He only vaguely recalled mother feeding him medicine, the liquid instantly chasing away the agony. 

He felt fine, normal, as though the whole thing had been a terrible nightmare.

He hopped from the bed and made his way down to his parents bedroom. He opened the door softly, feeling his father’s aura awake and alert the instant the door clicked over. Father was impossible to sneak up on.

Hard as he tried, father always knew when he was coming.

Amber eyes clashed with his own.

His little chest puffed with pride. He was the spitting image of father, right down to the magenta markings and deep blue crescent moon.

He often emulated father, and daydreamed about the day he would be just as strong.

“Good morning father,” he greeted.

His father returned the greeting with a regal nod of the head as he moved into a sitting position.

Father was so cool!

“How are you feeling?” he questioned, his smooth baritone voice soothing his ears. 

“I feel fine,” curious eyes shifted to mother, “is mama going to make breakfast?”

“Of course,” Kagome answered. 

Her body shifted beneath the furs, turning to face him. Her soft brown eyes were gentle in the gleaming sunlight streaming through the window. She smiled at him, a familiar curling of the lips that showered unrestrained love.

“Can we have pancakes mama?”

“Pancakes it is,” she agreed.

“Play quietly in the den, your mother and I will be there momentarily,” came his father’s soft command.

“Yes father,”

Rikimaru shuffled out, closing the door behind him.

Father was quite stern a lot of the time, and grew displeased when he disobeyed. Only once had he received a spanking for testing his sire’s patience. Once had been enough. Stern but fair, his father was not hard to please. Nor was mother for that matter.

She doted on him, spoiled him father proclaimed.

Despite it, he often gave in to mother, unable and unwilling to bruise her tender heart.

Rikimaru understood the sentiment.

At times he sensed his mother was fragile, scarred in someway he had no knowledge of. When he asked about her bouts of sadness, he’d get the whole “when you’re older” spiel. 

He shrugged his shoulder as he picked up his ball.

Maybe it had something to do with the dreams he had at night. The visions of him surrounded by other little bodies. Of other babies that looked like him and father and mother. 

A feeling of loss coiled in his little tummy.

Clawed hands gripped the ball.

Sometimes, when he thought about those dreams, when he attempted to replay details, his heart ached. As though he was missing something. The emotion left his little heart broken and confused.

He’d spoken to father about the feeling.

He had responded by telling him the emotion would loosen over time. It led him to believe father knew what ailed him, but his tight lipped parent had not elaborated, and his sharp golden eyes had discouraged further discussion.

As he dribbled the ball and bounced it against the wall and caught it, he couldn’t help but feel that this was wrong.

That he shouldn’t be here playing alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The family three ate breaks as normal. Kagome and Rikimaru chattering, Sesshomaru adding to the lively conversation here and there. When the food was gone, and their bellies were full, Kagome cleared the table.

Sesshomaru and Rikimaru retired to the den to begin Rikimaru’s studies for the day.

Their low voices caressed her ears as she washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Kagome had been a bit hesitant with their son often rigorous curriculum, thinking him too young for a lot of the word problems, reading material and arithmetic Sesshomaru assigned him.

But after seeing first hand their son’s skills of comprehension, she’d stepped back and allowed the studies continue.

Later, Sesshomaru had explained his own studies and how they’d been much the same at an even younger age. Heightened intelligence was a trait passed down from his purebred father and pure blood mother, and thus passed on to their pup. 

The explanation made sense and their youngling did not seem to be suffering, nor dreading his daily studies.

He thrived under the mental stimulation and enjoyed the time he spent with his father.

Kagome couldn’t help but giggle at the many memories she had of her child imitating his parent. Strutting around like the demon, mimicking that graceful flicking of the hair over his shoulder. 

Her little mini Sesshomaru would make a fine and fierce young male.

His father would have nothing less.

Sesshomaru’s aura cloaked the house, a warning that their little haven had been invaded.

Kagome put the dish she’d been washing back into the bubble filled sink.

Curious, she dried her hands on her apron. She made her way to the living room just as a knock on the door sounded. Sesshomaru was already at the door, opening the portal.

Kagome peeked around Sesshomaru’s broad shoulder.

The green eyes and light blue haired male from yesterday stood on their doorstep. Kagome felt her neck heat in shame, the events of the day before rushing back in all it’s unpleasant glory.

“Good morning,” the male bowed, “I came by to see if the child had gotten any better,”

Sesshomaru stared the male down, no doubt more than a little irritated that the male that had thought to bargain for the medicine at such a critical time had the gall to knock on their door.

Kagome moved around her silent mate to address the male.

“He’s doing very well thanks to the medicine,” she admitted.

“That is good to hear,”

“Yeah,” Kagome agreed with an embarrassed laugh, “Uh, I’m really sorry about yesterday. I’m not normally like that,”

“I quite understand,” the male said, a flush making its way to his cheeks, “I came to apologize as well, I don’t think I handled the situation very well. A child’s life should never be put in jeopardy, no matter the cost of the medication,”

His blue head lowered, bowed low in contrition.

“I would beg your forgiveness for my deplorable actions,”

Kagome bowed just as low, her embarrassment increasing.

“Please excuse us as well. We certainly didn’t handle the situation any better,”

Two pairs of amber eyes watched the exchange. One pair annoyed and exasperated, the other curious and confused.

By the time the two had come to a mutual agreement of equal fault, Sesshomaru had instructed Rikimaru to return to his studies in the privacy of his bedroom and Kagome was pouring tea for their unannounced guest.

Sesshomaru watched the male suspiciously.

“I do feel bad about taking your medicine without paying. I’m a bit over protective of my child,” her face turned pensive, and she lowered her voice to avoid curious ears from overhearing, “We lost three children before moving here,”

The male nodded solemnly.

“That explains a lot, and I can’t began to express my regret in how I handled things yesterday,”

“It’s alright, we were both out of line,” Kagome said with a smile, “By the way, I didn’t quite get your name,”

“It’s Shiro,”

“Nice to meet you Shiro. So what brought you to our neck of the woods? We rarely get any visitors and don’t have any neighbors that we know of,”

Shiro frowned.

“I was searching for help for my brother,”

“Your brother?”

He nodded.

“My brother has been falsely accused and imprisoned by King Randolph and scheduled for execution if me and my elder brother Jikininki don’t figure out how to get him out of the dungeon soon,”

“How horrible,”

“We’re running out of time. We’re too weak to bust him out on our own, we need help,” his hands clenched in distress, “but every powerful being in the region is working for the king,”

Kagome looked over at her mate, concern in her brown eyes. Had he been the type, Sesshomaru would have rolled his eyes at the pleading look. She was a bleeding heart, his woman. Ready and willing to help any in need.

He knew enough about her to know his cooperation was in no way request but rather a command wrapped in feathers.

She had him wrapped around her little finger and knew it.

“Sesshomaru?” she pleaded, her beautiful brown eyes imploring.

How could he refuse her?

He sighed lowly.

He couldn’t.

She smiled at the sound, the expression more than making up for the situation. To see her smile, to see her happy after all the pain, it was not something he could deny her. 

Kagome turned back to the male.

“We can help you with your brother,” Kagome said, seeing the exasperated but accepting look on Sesshomaru’s face, “It’s the least we can do for taking your medicine. You aren’t hurt are you? I’m afraid I didn’t retrain my energy in our scuffle,”

Shiro smiled.

“It was the worse pain I’ve ever felt in my entire life,” he admitted, “but I’m fine now,”

Kagome’s cheeks colored.

“Ahhh, yeah, sorry about that,”

Shiro chuckled.

“It’s okay, Kagome,” he turned serious, “I thank you for your offer to help my brother. It would mean the world to me to have him safe once more,”

Her brown eyes softened, no doubt thinking of her own loss.

“I can well understand your feelings,” she said softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shiro waved goodbye to the young female and the brooding male standing in front of the house. They’d made plans to meet again soon to tackle logistics of freeing Hakudoshi. Nervous elation clawed at his belly.

If this went well, he’d have his brother and liberation.

The proud and terrible King would not let a slight such as an escape from prison go unpunished, and Sesshomaru would certainly not allow any harm to come to his family.

He’d kill the King, Shiro would bet his life on it.

Was staking his life on it.

His involvement would be glaringly clear to any and all when they rescued his brother and he hadn’t really hidden his ties to the resistance well. 

He tamped down on nerves.

This is what they had been fighting for. Years of planing, of chipping away daily at the King’s defenses, it was all coming to a head.

Now was not the time to falter, to second guess.

Now was the time to be strong. To race forward and grasp their destiny with their bare hands.

Leaping forward, he raced through the forest, making sure to skirt around any wandering soldiers and suspicious characters. By the time he made his way to the old rickety village, the sun was descending, melting into the horizon.

He whistled low, the signal that one of their own had entered.

The old village came alive.

Rough looking men, weary and on edge stepped from crumbling huts and from behind aged buildings. The moved towards him, various expressions of curiosity and expectation on their faces. 

They all started speaking at once, questions firing rapidly at him. He raised his hands, calling for peace.

“If I could get some food in my belly, I’ll be happy to explain the situation to you all,” Shiro bargained.

Reluctantly, the group of me agreed, and within minutes, soup and venison sat in front of him as more people filled the tavern. Jikininki slid in the booth next to him as the men sat around in chairs to listen. Those unlucky to get here late, stood and leaned on tables and walls.

“The demon I told you guys about is willing to help rescue Hakudoshi,” Shiro began after filling his stomach.

“What about the resistance, will he help us?” One man questioned.

The men agreed, eager to hear the answer to the pressing question.

Shiro waited for quiet.

“He doesn’t know anything about the resistance, but I have confidence that securing his strength for our cause will be simple enough,” he explained, “He is fiercely protective of his family. With his involvement in freeing my brother the King will certainly turn on him in revenge. In doing so, he’ll be signing his own death warrant,”

“You really thing think that demon is strong enough to take care of the King and his goons?” another asked.

Shiro nodded. 

“The woman herself is a force to be reckoned with, you all saw my condition when I returned yesterday. The male is much stronger,”

The agony he had suffered yesterday had left more than one of the men weary and afraid. They’d never seen the likes of it before. Shiro could take a hit as well as anyone else, but even he had screamed gruesomely all night long.

The memory sent chills up their spines. 

If the female could do that, what was the male capable of?

It was horrifying to contemplate.

“So what is the plan?” Jikininki asked.

“I’ll be going back in a few days to hash out the details. You’re to come with me Jikininki, you’re pretty well versed on stealth and the layout of the castle. We’ll need your insight on this,”

Jikininki nodded.

As the night wore on, the low morale that had plagued this faction of the resistance had risen considerably. 

Victory was on the horizon and with it, their long fought freedom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_** Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review, I love hearing from you guys! Working on the next chapter now. I'm thinking about posting the new fanfic I've been working on but I'm not sure. I'd hate to have to do a juggling act on updating but I really think this new story should see the light of day. Thinking about it. Anyway... ** _

 

_** Laters ** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	77. Back In Action

**Chapter Seventy-Seven:**

Back In Action

 

Hakudoshi spat blood onto the dirty stone floor. His head hung forward, the chains at his wrists cutting into his already abused skin. His short brown hair was matted to his head, the smell horrific. Mud, blood, and sweat culminating into an ungodly scent. 

As much as he abhorred the odor, it was the very least of his problems.

His body was in a sad state. Kept on the edge of starvation, his enhanced youkai healing ability barely kept him clinging to life. It could not spare precious energy sealing gaping wounds and mending broken bones.

Not when his abused organs were laboring to retain their function.

A cough rocked through him, bringing blood and agony to the forefront. He grimaced at the painful sensation.

He turned and spat more blood on the floor.

His emaciated body collapsed, and Hakudoshi winced at the pull on his wrists. He closed his eyes, breathing in and out to calm his pounding heart and trembling form. Moonlight streamed through his little window, illuminating the room of squander. 

His execution was early tomorrow morning.

The guards, his tormentors, had taken great joy in informing him of that inevitability. 

He had long since given up hope that his brother’s would save him. Not from lack of trying he was sure. 

He leaned back, eyes closed, a faint smile on his face.

Nay, not from lack.

His brothers had worked hard to figure out a way to exonerate him, he was sure. They loved him as he loved them. It had been his own youthful arrogance that had gotten them in this mess to begin with. 

Had he listened to Shiro and waited before moving against the King.

Had he appreciated the dangers Jikininki had describe to him.

Had he heeded the warnings, taken them serious, he might not been in this dank prison,and more importantly, the assassination might have succeeded and they’d all have been free.

He hung his head.

It was his fault if the resistance failed.

Whether he lived or died, the failure would be on his conscience. Anger coiled and he yanked against his bonds. He clenched his teeth against the pain, though welcoming the agony as his due punishment.

Out of all things he could have fucked up, why did it have to be this?

Silver eyes opened, glowing under the moonlight.

Maybe he deserved his scheduled execution. What right did he have to life when he had doomed thousands to tyranny?

When he had doomed his own brothers.

Cocky, arrogant, hard headed youth, as his sister would say when he screwed up. What would she say now if she could see him? What would his baby sister say if she knew how close to death he was.

Shusui was too soft, too sheltered to deal with his death well.

Though he missed her, he was glad he’d left her in Japan under the care of Lord InuTaisho. She was safe and hopefully happy, tucked away in their homeland. 

He sighed. 

Well, he may as well get some much needed rest before he parted from this world.

He hoped to see his brothers there, to look into their eyes one last time before his head was severed from his shoulders. The desire was selfish, he knew that. He should be wishing to spare them the sight of their young brother’s death, but he couldn’t. He needed to see them.

One last time.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“But why can’t I go see father fight?” Rikimaru whined for the hundredth time.

Kagome sighed and place her hands on her hips.

“Because I don’t want you anywhere near that fighting. You’re still a pup and the battlefield is no place for a youngling,”

With father not there to give him one of his looks of displeasure, Rikimaru allowed himself to pout. He crossed his little arms and scowled at his feet. Why did he have to get left behind? Father was not much older than him when he’d witnessed his own father’s battles. 

Mother cupped his chin, bringing his eyes to hers. 

“I won’t have you in danger, Rikimaru,” she told him sternly, “now sit up straight, and quit sulking,”

Rikimaru sighed and straightened in his chair. 

He looked down at the complex mathematical equation in disdain. Who could concentrate on numbers at an exciting time like this? Nothing fun ever happened around here, and now that it was, he was loathed to miss it.

“Mooooooom,” he complained.

“No, Rikimaru,” she replied back, her resolve like steel.

There was no moving mother. She had a stubborn streak as wide as father’s. Her over protectiveness in full gear. Usually he basked in his mother’s showering attention. Lately, however, it was becoming stifling, suffocating. He wanted to explore, see the world, have an adventure.

Mother was determined to make sure none of the above happened.

He often spoke about it with father, who seemed to understand his natural curiosity in the world around him. And though father had not discouraged the wanderlust, he’d made it clear he would be greatly displeased should he be careless enough to hurt mother’s tender feelings.

Silver brows lowered at the thought.

He didn’t want to hurt mother anymore than father, but he was itching to expand his horizons. 

From what father told him, this was natural and normal. 

He debated on informing mother of that fact but decided against it. She’d probably grab him by the ear and let him explore the vast wonders of his room. 

He sighed and picked up his writing utensil.

~~~~~~~~~

Kagome sighed at her forlorn child. She knew he wanted more than their little home a way from the world could provide but she was scared. 

Scared to let go, scared to let the world in, scared she’d lose her son in more ways than one. He was growing rapidly, mentally and physically. Sesshomaru had already brought up the subject of training their pup much to Kagome’s horror. She knew she was being a tad bit unreasonable but couldn’t help it.

The thought of her pup leaving the protection of his parents made her nauseous and shaky.

In all her fantasies of being a mother, clingy and needy had never been among them.

She’d never thought she’d be that type of parent and was disgusted that she was definitely headed in that direction.

But in the face of the possible outcome of losing her child.

Her hands clenched.

Dammit, it was worth it.

To keep him safe and alive, it was more than worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru stood in the crowd of people, Shiro at his left, Jikininki at his right. A few members of the resistance littered the audience. 

Back up should he need it.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, amusement unfurled in his chest.

As if one such as he would need assistance removing a few pests. It had been too long. Way too long. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, the heady anticipation of a kill cycling through his muscles. He had missed this more than he knew. It was like a drug, coursing through him.

He felt lightheaded with bloodlust.

His amber eyes brightened in excitement. 

All the planning the weaklings had constructed flew from his mind. 

He had not listened during it’s construction and had no intention of following through with the elaborate scheme of stealth and distraction.

The platform they stood watching was fitted with a guillotine and a weaved basket next to the ghastly structure. A tall, beefy human stood next to the death machine, a dark mask with eye holes covering his face.

The executioner he presumed.

A scattering of guards littered the area, placed in strategic areas in case of unrest.

“Sesshomaru, when my brother is brought out...”

Sesshomaru tuned out the rest, moving through the crowd that parted like the sea for him.

A gaunt, emaciated young demon was dragged onto the platform, his dirty legs leaving a trail of dirt and blood in their wake. The crowd murmured in excited disgust at the state of the man.

Sesshomaru could care less as he made his way to the execution scaffold.

“Sesshomaru,” Shiro hissed from behind him, “this isn’t part of the plan,”

Sesshomaru’s lips curled into a cruel smile as his blood thundered through him. It was a moment before the men on the platform noticed the commotion as more people parted. His energy stinging as he walked by.

“Halt!” cried one of the soldiers holding the beaten male, “How dare you interrupt this execution sanctioned by King Randolph himself! Leave now or-”

The noisy soldier met a horrific end. Moving faster than the human eye could track, Sesshomaru reached out with poison soaked hands and ripped out the throat of the loud mouth. 

Lips twisted in a feral snarl, he cleaved the head from the other soldier. Shocked silence reigned as the bodies toppled, spraying Sesshomaru with crimson blood. The scent hit his nose, and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

It had been too damn long.

A woman screamed and the crowd erupted in chaos. The masked executioner back up in fear, toppling from the dark stage. The stunned soldiers snapped into gear, crowding the murdering demon with drawn swords.

“Y-you there!” the commander called out, “You are under arrest! Come peacefully or-”

A green whip snapped through the circling group of soldiers. 

Sesshomaru’s eyes gleamed as blood splattered and the bodies toppled at his booted feet in a series of meaty thuds. 

He couldn’t help the smile that split his face.

With a careless flip of a bloodstained wrist, Sesshomaru flicked his gleaming silver hair over his shoulder. The scent, the feel of flesh and bone giving way, it brought back so many memories.

Composing his face, he turned to the two males staring up at him, shocked.

“Is he not your brother,” he questioned, gesturing to the near unconscious male at his feet, “This Sesshomaru has repaid his debt for the healing of his son. Take your brother and leave,”

A brief hesitation and the two brother’s stumbled to their fallen kin, gathering his limp form and making a run for it.

Shiro couldn’t help but smirk. As shaken as he was at witnessing the demon’s power, ruthlessness and clear enjoyment of killing, he was more than overjoyed with the results. The King wouldn’t let this go unchallenged, and with the bloated Kings raging temper, he was sure to confront Sesshomaru and meet his end at the hands of the brutal youkai.

He chuckled. 

How could it get better than this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What in God’s name have you done to your clothes?!” Kagome screeched.

Rikimaru stared wide eyed at his father. He was covered in blood, the bright crimson liquid staining his crisp white shirt and brown pants. Even his hair bore evidence of the violent death that had taken place.

“Killing is messy business, Kagome,” 

Rikimaru blinked. 

His father was certainly in a good mood. 

If he didn’t know any better, he’d have thought his normally stoic parent was teasing his mother.

His mother sputtered, clearly unsure if she wanted to continue to berate her mate or laugh at his quip. Sesshomaru’s lips curled in amusement, further stunning his pup. Rikimaru wasn’t sure the male standing before him was actually his father. 

Was killing really that enjoyable?

“Father, was it fun?” Rikimaru questioned, wanting details.

“Alright, before we get into the...details, lets get you cleaned up,” Kagome said with a clap of her hands.

In minutes, Kagome had her family and laundry at the river. While she burned his  _ruined_ bloody clothes and sat down to wash the rest of their clothing, Sesshomaru went into great, gory detail about the excursion into town. His little son was hanging on his every word, excited about the rending of flesh and bone.

By the time they headed back home, the sun was setting and darkness bled into the blue sky.

They had a nice dinner, Sesshomaru a lot more talkative than normal.

He was definitely in a good mood.

With their pup tucked in bed and on his way to dream land, Sesshomaru’s good mood bled into other aspects of their life.

Kagome squealed as he tackled her to the bed, his lips capturing hers in a fierce kiss.

“What’s gotten into you today,” she giggled as he nibbled her neck and throat with playful nips.

“You should be more concerned about what is about to get into you,” he growled against her skin.

Sharp claws ripped through her dress, shredding the garment and ripping it off. His hot mouth latched onto her breast, moist tongue circling her nipple. 

Her breath pushed from her lips, a moan tumbling from her lips.

Her back arched, hands clenching tight in his silken silver hair. Desire pooled in her belly as he switched breast, tonguing her nipple with enthusiasm, his finger tweaking the other.

“Yes,” she breathed in pleasure, her hand trailing down to her throbbing clit.

Sharp teeth nipped her hardened peak, sending pleasure skating over her skin.

“Sesshomaru,” she groaned, her fingers moving against her clit. 

Strong clawed hands massaged her breasts, rough thumbs circling her nipples. He nosed her hand away and ravaged her sensitive pussy, his pace fast and ravenous. Kagome moaned, her finger gripping the soft pillow beneath her head.

Slim limbs circled his head, her hips arching into the dark kiss.

Orgasm threatened, creeping through her body. His tongue swirled, flickering fast and soft against her numb. 

Her breath hitched in her lungs.

Thick fingers enter her, the sensation sending climax rocketing through her. She barely held back a scream of completion as her body trembled. 

Goosebumps erupted from her skin as Sesshomaru pushed her legs to her ears and sheathed himself in her clenching body. Her fingers dug into his working back, breasts boobing with each hard thrust.

Gleaming amber eyes bore into her own, the heated expression on his face sending hot liquid to her nether regions.

A loud smack on the ass and a growl of approval ensued.

Clawed hands gripped her buttocks, clenching the globes. Kagome pulled him down for a thick, sloppy kiss. He snarled against her lips, turned on at the demanding action.

“Fuck me,” she whispered against his mouth.

Golden eyes widened as moment before fire blazed back at her. His thrusts turned frantic, each lunge pushing her closer and closer to an explosive inferno. 

“Oh God,” she gasped, “Yessss, moreeee,”

Her toes curled, eyes rolling back in ecstasy. The slap of wet flesh against flesh drove her wild. She needed more.

With a heave, she flipped him onto his back, claws puncturing his chest as she bounced up and down on his cock. She was beyond reason, beyond sanity. She snarled down at him, riding him hard and fast to orgasm.

Her body was trembling, sweat beading her quivering flesh.

A low groan left her lips, her damp thighs clenching his hips.

For a moment, she held still, leaning over him as climax ripped through her. Dark hair curtained their moist bodies. 

Sesshomaru lifted, tongue laving one nipple while his fingers tweaked the other.

Desire coiled low at the loud slap and sting of his palm against her bottom. Dizzy with pleasure, unable to stop, she moved against him. His cock spearing through her trembling flesh as she bounced, up and down, her rhythm slow and deliberate.

She trembled, the delicious friction too much for her to bear.

“Ohhh, Sesshomaru,” she hissed in rapture, head thrown back in bliss as she rode him.

He shifted, rolling her under him. 

His hand captured hers, bringing them up and over her head. He stopped, nipping at her overheated flesh playfully.

Kagome raised her hips in an effort to force him to move.

Sesshomaru would have none of it. He bore down on her with his lower body, trapping her against the soft bed. Their fused flesh tormented her. Her head twisted on the pillow, wanting more, needing more.

Her playful mate ignored her warning growls in favor of tormenting her nipples, rewarding her with a thrust that took her breath away as she bathed his cock in moisture. Pitiful whimpers rumbled from her chest as he plied her body to his content, chuckling softly against her damp flesh.

His hips circled as he nipped her nipple.

Orgasm consumed her in a whirlwind, and her vision darkened. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, face turning beat red as ecstasy blasted through her. She was screaming and couldn’t stop. 

His lips crashed down on her own, his body lunging in desperation against hers. 

Climax shot through her, and she babbled nonsense against his mouth, unsure if she was pleading with him to stop or give her more.

His groan of completion brought her from a daze moments later.

She lay boneless against the bed, brown eyes far away as she stared up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru’s sweaty body lay slumped over hers, his gentle lips brushing along her neck. His hips rocking slowly, drawing out the near painful pleasure.

Her body twitched at the shallow thrusts, his own body shivering at the pleasure still coursing through their oversensitive flesh.

He stilled, pressed hard against her. 

He lifted himself and kissed her lips, soft, lovingly and gentle.

Amber eyes stared down at her, shimmering like liquid gold. He pulled them to their side, strong arms wrapping her in safety. 

She drifted off to sleep seconds later.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“He’s sleeping peacefully. Though his injuries are grave, his life is no longer in danger,” the physician informed the worried pair.

Jikininki sighed in relief while Shiro pulled a pouch of gold coins from his pocket. He’d added a little extra in thanks. The doctor had risked much to come here and help them. If any spotted him coming from this area, he’d no doubt be the next prisoner dragged to the scaffold and he wasn’t sure he could secure Sesshomaru’s help a second time.

The doctor verbalized his thanks and slipped out of the room.

The two waited for his retreating steps to fade out before they spoke.

“He looks terrible,” Shiro commented, anger blooming.

His little brother was in deplorable condition. Happiness over a successful rescue was almost completely overshadowed by the evidence of Hakudoshi’s horrific torture. 

“Aye,” Jikininki agreed solemnly, “But he is alive, let us not forget that fact,”

“Barely,” Shiro growled, arms crossed, “That fat bastard will pay,”

“Easy Shiro, while rescuing Hakudoshi is a victory, we cannot forget we are well out numbered and overpowered,”

Shiro’s clawed hands moved to his waist.

“Did you not see how Sesshomaru handled those guard, the ease in which he slew them? And that hadn’t been even a fraction of his power! With him on our side-”

“Did you forget what he said before departing. His debt has been paid. His son’s life for our brother’s. What makes you think he’d been inclined to offer his services any further than he already has,”

“King Randolph is going to want to know who he is. Word has probably already reached his ears. All we need to do is see to it that he finds out exactly who Sesshomaru is,”

“More manipulation, brother?”

Shiro shrugged.

“It’s for a good cause. Besides, this scheme won’t be anywhere near as risky as it was the last time. Spread a few rumors here and there, lead the soldiers to the lonely home in the middle of the woods. Easy,”

Shiro grinned.

“That fat bastard won’t hesitate to send his goons there. Sesshomaru holds his family and territory in high esteem. He won’t take the threat lightly,”

Shiro chuckled.

“He’ll take that asshole’s head. Randolph doesn’t know what he’s dealing with,”

Jikininki sighed.

His brothers and their schemes. It was enough to drive a demon insane. He had to admit though, nine times out of ten, the unlikely and often times reckless plans reaped great rewards in half the time.

Having seen Sesshomaru in action himself, he could not find fault with Shiro’s predictions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

King Randolph tossed his goblet at the reporting soldier, spilling dark wine onto the kneeling figure.

The soldier didn’t bate an eye, used to his king’s random outbursts of childlike temper. He sighed mentally and continued his report, eager to finish and quit the fat man unpleasant presence.

“The male is unknown as of now. I’ve dispatched soldier to seek out information regarding the fugitive and expect to know more in a matter of days,”

The King was not mollified with the news.

He had been made a fool of, his power challenged, his honor desiccated by some unknown, arrogant demon of no regard. And his soldiers had had the nerve to come crawling back to him with their pitiful tales of woe!

Weaklings, all of them!

First the assassination attempt and now this!

These incompetent fools would be the death of him at this rate. Sweat trickled down his temples, his crown suddenly too heavy for his head.

“I want him found and brought before me immediately!” Randolph demanded, cheeks a ruddy crimson.

“At once, your majesty,” came the reply.

With the report concluded, the throne room cleared quickly. No one had any desire to be the king’s next target.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“For the last time, I feel fine!” Hakudoshi growled, “I’ll feel even better when I get the hell out this bed!”

Jikininki frowned at his brother. It’d been a little over a week and Hakudoshi’s recovery had been slow and painful. His external wounds had healed, but the internal trauma was another matter entirely. Jikininki had no intention of letting the male undo the physicians hard work.

“The doctor wants you to take it easy, Haku, we can’t afford a relapse in your health,”

A bored look washed over his little brother’s face.

“Don’t you think I’d be a good judge of my own health,”

“No,”

Hakudoshi growled.

“What a pain in the ass,”

“Funny but I thought the same while me and Shiro were busting our butts trying to save you from your own pigheadedness,”

“And here we go,” Haku exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation, “Go ahead, go on another useless tirade about how I screwed up and caused so many complications. While you’re at it, why not kick me in the balls and slit my throat? Spare me the humiliation!”

A flush coated Hakudoshi’s cheeks, silver eyes glaring daggers at the far wall.

“As if I need to rehash that,” Jikininki relented.

Hakudoshi scuffed, crossing his arms and lying back angrily against the plump pillows.

The room filled with uncomfortable silence. Always the soft one, Jikininki gave in with an exasperated sigh.

“Tomorrow,” he conceded, “but if you start to feel bad, anything in the slights, you are to take yourself back to bed,”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Hakudoshi smirked.

Again, silence reigned. This time, a lot less uncomfortable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Short chapter before all the drama. Working on the next chapter, and hope you enjoy this one. Please review!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _


	78. A Warning Unheeded

**Chapter Seventy Eight:**

A Warning Unheeded

Kagome couldn’t help but smile at the pair. Little as she liked the thought of her pup training, she couldn’t help but think he was so cute. Her little man was hell bound to imitate his father down to the last detail. His adorable face was composed, golden eyes shining, his silver hair tied back with a throng, just like daddy.

Sesshomaru was going through his warm ups, and at the moment was shirtless, his muscles contracting deliciously as he executed perfect one arm push ups on their front lawn.

Normally content to watch and cheer on his sire, Rikimaru had discarded his own blue shirt and copied the exercise.

Though his posture was a little less perfect and he often had to use both hands, he was determined to keep up with Sesshomaru. His father was greatly pleased to have the company through his work out.

Her mate was oozing with male pride.

Though he was silent, his golden eyes were alive and gleaming as he met his son’s determined stare across from him. Silent encouragement all Rikimaru needed to keep going.

Kagome watched quietly, her heart warming.

Her little boy was growing up so fast. Seeing as her men where hard at work, Kagome decided to do a little work her self. She hadn’t had a vision in so long, and hadn’t had the will or desire to maintain her own skills.

Though after the hurting she put on Shiro, she knew her power hadn’t whittled away from lack of use.

Couldn’t hurt to make sure though.

Taking up a shady spot below a tree, she crossed her legs, brought her hands together, finger tips touching and began to meditate.

Energy flowed through her, concentrating in the tips of her fingers.

Kagome worked to maintain it there, compressing it into a bright pink sphere. Her hair floated about her face and her body levitated, suspended above the ground.

  


Later that day, the small family gathered in the den to have lunch. The two parents ate and listened as Rikimaru boasted about his work out session with Sesshomaru. Kagome watched with a smile, nodding and expressing surprise and pride when warranted.

She giggled at his antics, and smiled at his display of his little muscles.

The night came, quiet and uneventful.

By morning, there was a group of unwanted soldiers at their door.

Sesshomaru stood quietly, taking in the group of men that had dared to enter his realm without permission and deference to his greatness.

His patience dwindled dramatically at the nonsense they spouted.

On and on the captain bumbled about King Randolph and his demands and coming back for questioning.

Silver brows rose in amused annoyance at the ridiculous commands.

Knowing his mate would be crossed with him should he ruin another outfit with blood and guts, he decided to give the fools a much needed warning.

“If you wish to keep you head,” he began when the soldier quieted, “then return to your king and inform him that trespassing upon my domain will result in death,”

The soldiers mouths hung open at the proclamation.

“King Randolph-”

The soldier bit off the tirade at the narrowed golden eyes. Those cold depths held horrors unspoken, he was sure of it.

Loathe as he was to return to the king with bad tidings, he’d rather return a failure than return a cold, mutilated body. He looked back at his men, noting the similar expressions on their faces.

They had no wish to die either.

“W-we will return,” the commander blustered, “King Randolph will-”

A small frown had him lapsing into silence.

“Have I not made myself clear?” the stoic male questioned, “Do you require further assistance to remove yourself from my presence?”

The officer took a fearful step back, glancing behind him to see the tail end of his men disappearing in the surrounding brush. With a shriek of terror he bounded after his men.

Sesshomaru watched the group disappear.

While the confrontation and ensuing retreat had amused him, the fact that this King Randolph had sent the simpletons to him in the first place irritated him. He’d stayed out of the intrigue of this region but if the king insisted on encroaching on his territory then the _king_ would find himself without a head.

He had no patience for the fat slob and would tolerate no insult to his greatness.

No challenge to his strength.

He turned, silver locks whipping as he moved and headed back to his mate and pup standing curiously in the doorway.

“What did they want father?” Rikimaru asked curiously.

Sesshomaru laid a hand on his silver head as he passed by, taking up the sword he had been sharpening in the den.

“To irritate me,” he answered, moving the stone against his blade.

Rikimaru took a seat at his father’s booted feet, swing his little clawed feet together and apart. 

“Are you going to take their heads?” he questioned.

Sesshomaru smirked in response, the quirk of his lips cruel. Rikimaru grinned back, delighted at the exciting prospect of a confrontation he might be able to witness.

Kagome sighed, hands on hips.

“He is definitely your son,” she observed, seeing both amber eyes twinkling.

“Who other than this Sesshomaru could produce such perfection,”

Rikimaru grinned, gushing with pride at father’s declaration.

Kagome raised a brow at the arrogance.

“While I agree he is the epitome of perfection, I would like to note I had a large hand in the production that little paragon,” Kagome teased haughtily, nose in air.

Sesshomaru chuckled, and Rikimaru fell onto his back in a fit of giggles.

Kagome laughed and headed into the kitchen to whip up dinner. She sighed contently. As she prepared their meal, she couldn’t help but think back to the events that had led her here.

Who would have thought she’d go from fierce leader to happy mother in such a short time.

To be honest, it all seemed like a lifetime ago.

The Northern lands, the trial, losing her lands, the Evil Six, the loss of her children, all of it. It was at times like these that she couldn’t help but look back in amazement at the paths that had led her here. She missed those time, nostalgia churning in her gut.

She missed Sango and Miroku, Shusui and InuYasha. 

Even Rykotsu, long before his past and present had been revealed.

She ached for those days of happiness and laughter, those carefree days surrounded by friends and loved ones.

She wouldn’t trade her life now to go back, wouldn’t do anything different.

She was happy and content, her pup thriving, her love for her mate deepening as the days wore on.

She smiled, glancing in on her family.

Time flies when you’re having fun.

Dinner was filling, the chit chat light and playful. Afterward, when their pup was fast asleep, Kagome and Sesshomaru retired to their own room. Feeling happy and bubbly she surprised her stoic mate with a joyful kiss.

Warm golden eyes looked down at her with amusement.

A gentle clawed hand brushed back a stray curl.

“And the reason behind this display of affection,” he questioned softly.

Her heart warmed.

“I love you,” she stated, lips curled in a smile.

Soft lips touched her own. Kagome pulled back and grabbed his clawed hand. They tumbled to bed and cuddled for the rest of the night.

  


“Alright lazy pup, up and at ‘em,” Kagome said, tickling her son’s clawed feet, “Geez,”

She shook her head at his sprawled body, wondering if he got that little character flaw from his wayward uncle. She wasn’t much of a wild sleeper, and Sesshomaru definitely wasn’t one to slumber haphazardly.

One amber eye opened sleepily.

Definitely a trait of his uncle.

“Moooooom,” he groaned, closing his eye in an attempt to return to sleep.

Kagome folded her arms and pretended disinterest as she stated, “Alright then, sleep all morning, I guess your father will go hunting alone,”

Rikimaru tumbled from bed, hair in disarray. Gleaming gold eyes looked up at her, wide and hopeful.

“You mean it?” he exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome nodded, grinning at his enthusiasm. She’d damn near chewed Sesshomaru’s ear off about Rikimaru’s safety during this excursion and had threatened death if he came back with so much as a scratch.

Her intuitive mate had seen through to her genuine distress and had vowed their pup would return as he left.

Happy, excited and unscathed. 

“I mean it, now, before you fly off the handle,” she cautioned, “you have to promise me a few things,”

“Of course mama,”

“Promise me you’ll listen to your father at all times and do exactly as he says,”

Rikimaru raised a brow at that, looking so much like Sesshomaru, she had to hold back a giggle.

“Mama, father would skin me alive if I disobeyed,”

Kagome couldn’t help but laugh. 

That he would.

“Okay, maybe that was a bit redundant,” she conceded, “promise you won’t wander off and get hurt,”

He nodded seriously.

“I won’t mama, promise,”

“If anything goes wrong you stick close to your father,”

He nodded.

“And don’t try to tackle anything too big for you,”

“Okay mom,”

“And don’t-”

“You worry needlessly,” Sesshomaru informed her from the doorway.

Kagome turned to her mate, nibbling her lower lip in worry.

“I know but...”

Their eyes met, and they shared a silent understanding only two parents that had lost children could. Rikimaru glanced between the two, sensing the sadness that passed between his parents.

His little clawed hand grasped her own.

“I won’t get hurt mama,” he assured his melancholy parent, “I promise,”

She turned and smiled at him, her brown eyes watery. She ruffled his hair gently, placing a kiss on the smooth crescent moon on his forehead, much to his embarrassment.

Normally, he’d squirm at the display in front of father.

But sensing the hurt and pain his mother was in, he could do no less than allow her to seek comfort. 

She pulled back.

Her spine stiffened.

“Alright you two, bring back something good!” she chirped with a grin.

Rikimaru puffed out his chest.

“We’ll bring back a feast!” he declared.

Kagome giggled and chucked his chin.

They group filed out and Kagome watched the two from the doorway as they headed into the forest. She waved until they disappeared before collapsing against the door frame, shaken.

She took a breath.

He’d be fine. Sesshomaru would die before he let their pup come to harm. 

She trusted him.

Determined, Kagome straightened and turned back to their home. There was much to do. With Rikimaru out of the way, she could work without being discovered. Kagome rolled up the sleeves of her dress and pinned up her hair.

“Let’s do this!” she enthused.

  


The duo returned late that afternoon, carrying a large beast with horns. Kagome was relieved to see her child had indeed return the way he left.

Happy, excited and unscathed. 

Rikimaru was over the moon with wonderment and happiness. Sesshomaru followed the rambunctious pup at a sedate pace, carrying their kill. Kagome moved over to the silent male, kissed his lips in gratitude for bringing Rikimaru home safe, then turned back to her disgruntled child that bulked at being ignored.

She listened with a gentle smile as he went over every detail of their hunting trip, his golden eyes wide, arms stretched as he described the battle between his father and the beast.

Sesshomaru hung the creature from a tree and skinned the beast, taking care to preserve the fur as much as possible for later use.

He gutted the creature and prepared the meat for grilling.

Kagome and Rikimaru pitched in to help, setting up the grill as Sesshomaru worked. They placed large rocks in a circle, filling the inside with thick wood. Outside the rock circle, they erected a metal structure that would hold the meat on a rack suspended over the fire. 

They lit the fire, placed the meat on the rack to cook and headed for the river to wash up.

  


Cool spring water splashed as their pup climbed his father.

He squealed in delight when his smirking father plucked him from his shoulders and tossed him into the water again.

Kagome laughed as stray droplets wet her dress.

Removing her shoes, she placed her feet in the refreshing water, watching the duo’s antics.

She sighed.

Sesshomaru was a surprisingly good father. Had taken to his children from the moment he had knowledge of their conception. Rikimaru adore the male beyond reason, and Sesshomaru doted on the miniature version of himself.

She supposed she had to thank InuTaisho for that. 

His blunders had taught Sesshomaru the value of having a father figure, of being there for your child. Though she would rather have spared him that past pain, she was thankful for how it had shaped him today. 

When the scent of cooked meat made it’s way to their sensitive noses, the group gathered their things, and headed back home. 

It was another several minutes before the meat was warm to the bone, though it was thoroughly under cooked, blood still dripping from the carcass. Perfect for the family of demons. Rikimaru licked his lips in anticipation as his father cut him a healthy bit of bloody meat.

He knew enough to wait for his parents before taking a seat under a shady tree and digging in.

They ate nearly silently, enjoying the nice breeze rustling the grass and trees.

Once they finished, Kagome gathered their plates and took them inside. 

“Rikimaru, could you come in here a moment,” mother called a second later.

Curious, the little pup stood and walked into the house. He looked around in surprise at the decorated home. Ribbons of blue and silver hung from the ceiling, a banner with the words: Happy Birthday hung in the archway of the den. 

Boxes, small and large wrapped in shiny paper sat on the fur rug in front of the fireplace.

His father popped a small container next to him.

An explosion of ribbons and sparkly blue balls erupting over his head. A stray ribbon landed softly in his hair.

Mother held a chocolate cake topped with candles out to his stunned face.

“Surprise! Happy birthday sweetheart!” she exclaimed with a giggle.

His mouth opened in delighted surprise as his mother sang happy birthday to him while his stoic father watched with twinkling amber eyes. 

“Make a wish and blow out the candles,” mother encouraged.

Rikimaru closed his eyes and blew out the candle. His mother sat the cake on the dinner table. With her back turned to gather plates, a knife and eating utensils, Rikimaru reached out a finger to sample the frosting.

The flavor was divine, the chocolate melting on his tongue.

To his surprise, father sampled the delicious bounty himself, scooping up more of the frosting than Rikimaru had. They shared a conspiratorial glance as mother turned back to the duo.

Her brow raised at the two large gashes in the otherwise pristine cake. 

Rikimaru, following his father, composed his face with a bored, ‘I did it and you know I did but I’ll deny it anyway’ look. Kagome laughed and set the table.

If that’s how they wanted to play it, so be it.

Kagome cut Rikimaru a decent size piece, cut herself a demure helping, and a large portion for Sesshomaru. 

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru had a sweet tooth even worse than his son’s.

Rikimaru blazed through his helping, amber eyes wide and locked on the gleaming gifts in the den. Half way through, unable to stand the suspense, he looked over at his father.

“Can I open my presents now father?”

With a wave of his clawed hand as his answer, Rikimaru nearly overturned his chair in his haste.

His parents gathered their plates to watch their pup tear through the paper.

New toys, new books, stationary, and clothes littered the den. Last was a long rectangular box leaning against the fire place. Sesshomaru smirked as Rikimaru tore through the box, his expression shifting to shock.

It took a moment before he seem to be able to form words.

“Don’t you like your gift?” mother teased.

Rikimaru held the bokken up, stunned amber eyes shifting to his father.

“Father, does this mean-”

“Your training begins at dawn,” Sesshomaru informed his pup.

His parents watched in hilarity as Rikimaru promptly lost his shit over the announcement.

  


Kagome watched as her mate and son went through a series of moves, Sesshomaru holding his glinting sword, and Rikimaru gripping his wooden one. The pair moved almost in perfect sync, their movements sure and fluid.

It had only been four days, but her little boy was a natural. 

He’d quickly caught on to the poses and techniques his father taught him, adding his own little flare and style to the motion.

While she was still nervous about things, Kagome was determine to tamp down on her over protective tendencies. It wasn’t fair to her son and it was fair to Sesshomaru. Her little boy was growing up and as much as she wished it was otherwise, she couldn’t protect him from the world every single moment of his life.

It was an impossible endeavor.

And as Rikimaru grew up, she knew it was a situation he would not allow.

That pup was brimming with curiosity for the outside world, eager to shed his sheltered life.

Kagome sighed, placing a hand to her head.

As proud as she was of her son, she was terrified of letting go.

Sesshomaru stood, muscles rippling under the sun. She’d have stopped and admire his tanned flesh had it not been for his crackling aura. Kagome sat up from her leaning position against the door frame, eyes narrowing.

Knowing the routine, Rikimaru hurried back to his mother as his father glared off into the distance.

Soldiers, several dozens, fully armored, trampled over the surround brush. Swords drawn and pointed at him, they stopped and the commander from the previous visit stepped through the men.

“King Randolph has sent us to collect you and your family on the charge of aiding and abetting a criminal, and high treason in your involvement with the resistance! You are to turn over you weapons and surrender peacefully as is commanded by King Randolph!”

Sesshomaru looked over the crowd of military personal, a bored expression on his face. 

The commander took a step back at the gleaming golden eyes staring back at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“Are you sure you’re doing the right thing Shiro?” Hakudoshi asked, staring at his brother over the table.

The three had met up for lunch and were discussing current happenings as well as the events that had taken place while Haku had been otherwise occupied. He had been interested until his brothers had admitted their guilt in tormenting an innocent child in order to secure aide for his rescue.

While he was eternally grateful, it turned his stomach to think of the lengths his kin had gone to in their efforts to save him.

He certainly didn’t believe he could have gone through with such a plan.

Even now, Shiro was repaying the family with more trouble. His rumor spreading and whispers had had the desired affect. Early that morning, word had reached the trio of the king’s men moving in on the mysterious silver haired demon that had slaughtered his men and freed a prisoner with known ties to the opposition.

That fat bastard had finally had enough of Sesshomaru’s refusals and had sent a large group to collect the male and his family.

While Hakudoshi knew the male was strong, he didn’t see how he could slip through such a force unscathed. Let Shiro tell it, the male would not only wreck the task force, but take out the king for them if goaded enough.

It seemed like wistful thinking to him.

“I’m positive, you haven’t felt that demon’s power Haku, it’s unreal,” Shiro boasted, “I’m pretty certain he may be the offspring of Lord InuTaisho,”

“Lord InuTaisho,” Haku repeated a bit stunned.

Jikininki nodded.

“He definitely favors the great demon, and I’ve never encountered another demon other than Lord Toramaru that had those markings upon their face,” Jikininki stated, “He has to be related to the two in some way. When we left, Lord InuTaisho had been planning his mating to Lady Kaori. He’s the right age to be the product of that union,”

“Well I’ll be damned,” Haku mumbled, bringing his mug up to his lips for a sip, “Still, I’d feel bad if anything happened to them because of us,”

Hakudoshi stared down into his cup. 

“They’re not part of the resistance, what right do we have to pull them into our war?”

“Sometimes you have to get your hands dirty,” Shiro said, “I don’t like it any better than you but we don’t have much choice here. Our numbers are dwindling after that assassination attempt. Randolph is determined to have all our heads mounted on pikes before the year’s end. Now’s the time to strike,”

Hakudoshi frowned.

“Shusui would have our heads if she knew,”

Shiro shrugged.

“Well she ain’t here to kick our asses so count yourself lucky,”

Haku looked up at his brothers.

“You ever want to go back and visit her? I mean it’s been several hundred years. Father is bound to be long gone if not dead by now,”

Jikininki sighed.

“I cannot help but wonder how she is. I’d like to go back when we finish here,”

Shiro conceded, “Yeah, me too. We left pretty abruptly and haven’t been in contact since. After she’s done murdering us, she may even be happy to see us too,”

The three smiled, thinking about the old days of rousing their sister’s temper. Shiro rubbed his jaw in remembrance.

“She had a mean right hook,” he laughed.

“And a left hook to match,” Hakudoshi joined in with a grin.

“As much as she hated violence, she didn’t seem to mind dishing it out to us,” Jikininki put in.

The three laughed and reminisced about their youth, the atmosphere shades lighter than before. The food disappeared and the wine dried up, and by the time the brothers were ready to leave, high noon had made it’s presence known. The day was unusually warm and uncomfortable as the trio headed for town.

Whatever had happened between the guards and Sesshomaru might have concluded by now and they found themselves eager to see what fate awaited them.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for all the support! Please review and I’ll see you guys later with another chapter soon!** _

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _

  


  


  


  


  



	79. The King

**Chapter Seventy-Nine:**

The King

  


Sesshomaru surveyed his handy work, irritation creeping up his spine. This King Randolph had the gall to send these weaklings to him, to threaten his family, to challenge him openly.

He turned.

Rikimaru was gazing at him in awe, while his mate looked concerned.

That look heightened his ire. Upsetting his mate, for that alone the clown with a crown would pay.

“Sesshomaru-”

“You have naught to worry about,” he assured her before she could verbalize her worry, “Take Rikimaru inside, I will return shortly,”

“Somebody’s going to get it,” Rikimaru tittered as mother ushered him inside.

“Alright, little man,” Kagome scolded, “Inside,”

At the sound of the door closing, Sesshomaru erected a barrier around their home. Pushing energy to his feet, he summoned his demonic cloud and took to the skies. Amber eyes gleamed in excited seriousness.

He couldn’t be too upset with the way things had turned out.

The king had provided him the perfect platform to slaughter him and his men. An opportunity too good to pass up.

The wind blowing against him cooled the blood staining his shirt.

Nose scrunched in distaste, he removed the bloody garment. He’d probably get an ear full from Kagome later. His lips curled in amusement at the thought.

Worth it.

A familiar whistle in the air brought his attention to his current objective.

Golden eyes narrowed at the spattering of archers station on the ground and in various advantageous areas atop the castle. Hand gripping his Tokijin, Sesshomaru launched himself to the ground, archers in sight. With a sweep of his arm, a dark blast of energy decimated the faction, leaving a crater and thick black smoke in it’s wake.

People began to scream, soldiers scattering and yelling orders.

An upturn of his lips sent people running for cover. Heavily armored men burst from the castle doors, metal gleaming.

“Halt demon!” the leader cried.

The snap of the poisonous whip was thunderous and precise. Screams of fear and terror filled the air as the metal clad head of the leader crashed to the ground, spewing blood on those unfortunate enough to be standing close to the beheaded male.

Dropping their weapons, the soldier ran, calling out the danger to the inhabitants of the castle.

Sesshomaru moved slowly to the large doors.

He took pleasure in the crack of bone and metal beneath his booted feet as he advanced.

He reached the tightly locked doors.

Lifting a hand, he held out his palm and blasted the doors open. Soldiers, no doubt having been pressing the door closed, lay in a painful heap on the ground, groaning in pain.

Reaching down, he scooped one up by the neck.

The male in his hand grimaced, kicking weakly, hands pulling desperately at the claws cutting off his air supply.

“Where is your king?” Sesshomaru questioned.

“B-below the castle in a secret safe room,”

Sesshomaru smirked.

“And where would I find this room?”

“Underneath the throne room, that’s all I know, I swear!”

Sesshomaru tossed the man over his shoulder. Ahead of him, there were two winding stair cases leading up, below and between the stair case, were two opposing looking doors.

Sesshomaru moved to the doors, ripping them off their hinges.

A tall throne sat against the far wall, deep red carpet leading up to the dais in which it sat. The chair was made of gold and was decorated in exorbitant jewels. A plush red cushion formed the seat and head rest.

A seat truly crafted for royalty.

Sharp golden eyes took in the room, looking for any inconsistencies that would point him in the direction of the elusive safe room.

Quickly becoming bored with the search, he settled for blowing a hole in the ground.

It gave way, crumbling stone caving in to the large room beneath. Gold, silver, silks and a bloated coward with a crown awaited him as he drifted slowly into the hole. He made short work of the two ‘elite’ guards foolish enough to challenge him as he moved closer.

The king held out chubby hands, sweating and trembling, his gleaming crown askew.

“W-wait!” he cried, “I can give you gold and riches beyond your wildest dreams,”

A silver brow rose.

King Randolph, mistaking the expression for interest, stood to his demure five foot three, confident he could bring this male to his side.

Sesshomaru watched the sweating human with amusement.

“Join me,” he invited, “I’ll make you rich, your family will never have to work again, I’ll-”

Sesshomaru chuckled.

Randolph scowled at the sound, holding onto his temper.

‘Insolent mutt,’

“I’m very wealthy,” he boasted, “This isn’t a joke!”

Sesshomaru shrugged.

“You have nothing that interests me, human. However, you have greatly insulted this Sesshomaru,” he informed the sweaty male, amusement fading, “You dare to threaten my family, an action alone deserving of death, now you stand here, offering pitiful trinkets in appeasement,”

King Randolph stumbled back in fear, crown tumbling from his head, revealing greasy hair and a thinning hairline.

“You should be on your knees begging forgiveness, human,” Sesshomaru said, eyes narrowing.

Quivering, the king crawled backwards away from him.

“P-please...” he began in a shaky voice, “Forgive me! I...I...”

He trailed off, knees shaking. His thick neck reddened as warm liquid pooled below his bottom.

Sesshomaru’s expression twisted in distaste. Poison blazed at his finger tips.

“You are worthless,” he proclaimed softly, hand raised.

“No-”

Blood splatted as the king’s head rolled, fleshy face contorted in horror. With a flick of his hair, Sesshomaru turned, making his way from the gaping hole. He ignored the fearful whispers and gasps as he passed by.

By the time he formed his demonic cheers had erupted. Sesshomaru disappeared as the people celebrated the demise of an oppressive king.

~~~~~~~~~

  


Kagome watched her bloody mate as he landed. She shook her head at the ruined pants and missing shirt.

“Honestly Sesshomaru, have you ever heard of diplomacy?” she questioned, “Not everything has to be death, blood and guts,”

Sesshomaru smirked, walking up to his mate in amusement.

“This Sesshomaru will tolerate no threat to his family, no challenge to his power-”

“And no problem to be solved peacefully,” she finished.

“I will not deny it,”

Kagome sighed in exasperation. Sesshomaru was Sesshomaru.

Geez.

“Father, tell me, did you kill the king?” Rikimaru asked, bursting with excitement.

Father and son made their way to the river to wash up as Sesshomaru began his gruesome tale. Kagome shook her head, hoping this would be the last of the trouble with the king out of the way.

The next morning, Kagome slapped her forehead in exasperation at the soldiers heading to their door step.

Apparently, the trouble wasn’t over.

Sesshomaru watched the soldiers approach, agitation clear on his face.

Kagome was sure this time, he’d not leave anyone alive this time around.

“Have I not made myself clear?” Sesshomaru questioned softly, arms crossed, “Or do you wish to join your king?”

Fear permeated the small band of soldiers. The male in charge moved forward hesitantly, the king’s crown in his hand. To Kagome’s surprised, the male knelt on one knee and held the gleaming gold out to her mate.

“You have slain the king and set this region free from tyranny. We the people, formally request you accept this crown and ascend the throne as king of this land,”

Kagome gasped.

Rikimaru watched the exchange with wide eyes.

~~~~~~~~~

  


Sango cuddled her daughter close, smiling at the giggle that emitted from the baby.

“Who’s a good girl,” she cooed, “Who’s a pretty girl?”

Shusui moved over to the pair, a smile on her face.

“So cute,” Shusui murmured.

She set the table for tea and took a seat across from mother and daughter. She poured tea for them both, helping herself to a flaky pastry.

“You’re a natural,” Shusui commented.

“Not really,” Sango laughed, “It took a while for her to take to me. For the first few weeks, she only quieted when Miroku held her,”

Sango rolled her eyes. Shusui giggled behind her hand.

“Always the lady’s man, ne?”

“Don’t let him hear that,”

“Let me hear what?” Miroku questioned, strolling into the room.

Sango sighed as he scooped his daughter from her arms and cuddled her against his chest.

“Did you miss me my darling Mira?” he crooned, giving the child a loud smacking kiss.

The baby laughed, brown eyes alight with mirth and devotion. Had her daughter not been so happy to see her goofy father, Sango might have been jealous at their relationship.

As Miroku babbled nonsense to their daughter, her heart melted.

How could she be jealous when she watched them together?

Miroku danced with his daughter in his arms. The two happy and cheerful as they waltzed.

Sango felt her brow twitch.

However, it was her time with Mira!

A sly expression unfurled across her face.

“Oi, Miroku, I didn’t know you finished your work so soon,”

Miroku halted abruptly, looking nervously over at his wife.

“Uh, well you see uh,”

“Skipping work again hmmm, not sure General Haku would approve,”

“Sango surely you can understand my dilemma! Nine to ten hours away from my beloved daughter with only a brief lunch break to hold her! It’s torture, inhumane!”

Both women raised an unbelieving brow.

“It’s true!” Miroku pouted, “he has no understanding of family and fatherhood,”

“I think General Haku has been more than lenient. You work only tree days a week since Mira’s birth,”

“And still it is torture I tell you!”

Sango stood, arms out.

“Hand her over,”

“But Sangoooooo,”

Sango glared.

Miroku sighed, hanging his head. He gazed down at his lovely daughter.

“Well my little darling, seems daddy has to go back to work,”

Mira frowned, sensing her father’s grave tone.

“I know, and I like it little more than you do,” he told the child.

Her dark brows lifted.

“I know, and I told her that you should come to work with me, but mommy says a stuffy old study is no place for a baby,”

Sango took the baby from his arms, impatient with the whole monologue. The foolish male claimed to be a baby whisperer, communicating on a level with their daughter that Sango could never hope to understand.

Honestly, sometimes Sango was inclined to believe him sometimes. He was unbelievably good with their daughter and seemed to anticipate her needs better than her mother.

The doors opened and an ominous aura filled the room.

“Oh dear,” Shusui murmured.

“Mirrrrooookkkuuuuu,” Haku growled.

Miroku hid behind his wife and child.

“General, I was just headed back. Let us walk back together,”

The women watched in amusement as the irritated youkai walked over, grabbed the cowering human by the ear and dragged him towards the door. At the door, he turned, bowing slightly.

“Ladies,” he acknowledged, before dragging the protesting man out the door and down the hall.

Sango sighed, rocking her daughter. The small child had reached out a chubby hand towards the door, gurgling after her departed father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Bushes rustled, a twig snapped.

Brown eyes narrowing, Rykotsu stood from the log he had been sitting on. Tossing the lifeless body from his lap and drawing his sword, he moved towards the disturbance.

“Show yourself, I know you’re there,” he informed the unknown intruder.

Fresh from a kill and tired, Rykotsu had no patience for any do gooders foolish enough to attempt to apprehend him for his various and gruesome crimes.

The brush rustled again and out stumbled a tall, fierce looking tiger youkai.

Rykotsu squinted against the darkness.

That male, he seemed familiar.

“It’s been a while, General,” the male said.

“Who are you?”

The male straightened, orange hair shifting.

“Elder Torao,”

Surprised, Rykotsu sheathed his sword.

“What business have you with me?” he questioned.

“I have message for you, from a comrade of yours,”

Brown eyes narrowed.

“My comrades are dead, what game do you play old man,”

Yellow eyes contracted at the blatant disrespect. Rykotsu flared his aura in irritation, not surprised when aggressive energy pushed back. The old tiger was not a favorite of his. The male was clearly up to no good, had always been up to no good. Funny coming from someone like him, but true none the less.

He’d been a thorn in the side of the Northern and Western lands from behind the scenes for as long as he could remember.

Though he’d rarely been in contact personally with the male.

“I play no games, whelp, this message comes from Vishious’ sire himself,” he announced, arms crossing, “Seems junior is not happy in hell and has asked daddy to pull some strings,”

Definitely irritated, Rykotsu return to his seat on the log near his fire.

That damn father of his.

He hadn’t thought the old bastard would care about his son enough to try and assist him in revival. It was a twist he had counted on never happening.

Damn that bastard Vishious.

His life was destroyed, his daughter hated him, what more was there to extract from him? Could the stubborn dragon not stay dead and buried? He had no damn desire to be tied up in intrigue. He wanted nothing more than to continue his endless wandering and fade into obscurity, dreaming of the days he’d spent as a General of the Northern lands.

“Should I inform him that you do not wish to hear his humble request,”

Humble indeed.

Rykotsu couldn’t refuse the male. He’d damn him to an endless eternity of horrors beyond even his comprehension. His eyes wander over the old demon.

“You seem to be surprising close to him to be delivering personal messages,” brown eyes sharpened, “What ties have you with that despicable creature I wonder,”

Torao growled low, angered at having his own situation laid bare.

Rykotsu threw back his head and laughed, loud, belly roars that grated on the old tiger’s ears. The sound was mocking and knowing.

“Got yourself caught up in one of his famous contracts have you?” Rykotsu questioned, eyes alive with mirth.

Abruptly, the amusement ended, Rykotsu’s face contorting into disgust.

“How weak and disgraceful,” he said softly, “tell me, was the end result worth the price?”

Torao snarled, blasting the tree near Rykotsu’s head. The other male didn’t flinch, mirth returning.

“Ahhh, didn’t read the fine print as careful as you should have did you?” he chuckled, “What a joke,”

“Had he no use for you, I’d rend your bones to dust,” Torao snarled.

Rykotsu’s lips turned down.

“Pathetic,” he nettled further.

Clawed hands gripped his throat, lifting in the air. Rykotsu stared down at the enraged elder, expression bored.

“He has commanded that you take steps to open the gates of hell that he and his spawn may walk the earth,” Torao growled, eyes bleeding red, “Ignore his command at your own risk,”

Torao released the male and turned, agitation in each step. Rykotsu tumbled to the grown, laughing up at the dark skies.

“He will damn us all, you know that right?” he questioned as his chuckles died out.

Torao turned, snarl present.

“I am already damned,” he informed the prone male, “Bringing others with me is the only thing that will satisfy me now,”

Rykotsu listened as his steps faded.

Vishious’ father, the king of hell, here, walking this earth. It was enough to drive a crazed male into further madness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you fucking serious?!” Haku exclaimed, nearly falling out of his chair.

“Would I joke about something like that?” Shiro demanded.

“They’re seriously going to make Sesshomaru king?”

“What did I just say idiot?” Shiro burst impatiently, “That’s what word around town is. Can you blame them? Did you see the state he left the castle in? The ruthlessness in which he dispatched the king and his opposition? In a single day he did what we’ve struggled to do for years, who wouldn’t want to follow such a demon,”

“But nobody knows anything about him! He could be just as bad as Randolph was, and with his strength that could be disastrous,”

Shiro ran his clawed hand through his hair.

“You’re not telling me anything I don’t know,”

“It’s not a set deal yet,” Jikininki injected, “There’s no guarantee he’ll accept. The little we know about him, he seems content to live peacefully with his family in isolation,”

Shiro leaned back in his chair.

This wasn’t something they’d expected. There’d been an on going discussion about who should take over the throne. Randolph had no successors, no heirs. The crown was practically up for grabs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_**Getting close to wrapping this up, I’m bursting with excitement for my new projects. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

  


  



	80. Born To Rule

**Chapter Eighty:**

Born To Rule

  


Sesshomaru leaned back in his soft, feather stuffed chair, relaxed and slightly interested in the proceedings. The huge gathering of people listened with rapt curiosity to the speaker. With the throne room newly repaired and remodeled, inhabitants from far and wide had come to observe the new changes and the new crowned king.

A little flashy for his taste, Sesshomaru had conceded and worn the crown per the standards of this region.

Golden eyes wandered over to his mate.

Kagome had taken her place as queen with little difficulty. Her experience as the former Lady of the Northern lands came rushing to the forefront. She a was natural, and had the dwellers of the castle wrapped around her finger in a matter of days. 

She sat in her newly designed throne on his right, her visage regal and welcoming.

Her dark hair was made up in a complex style of loops and twists, bouncing dark strands loose about her back and shoulders. Weaved into the maze of dark curls, was a stunning golden tiara littered with diamonds.

Her bodice was modestly cut, cinched tight at the waist and fanning out at the hips, the yards of light blue and silver fabric was vibrant and expensive.

His amber eyes moved to his left.

Rikimaru was seated in his miniature throne, doing his best to imitate the bored indifference of his father. His long silver hair was braided and lay against his shoulder, his white shirt crisp, dark pants neatly pressed and a small, golden, jewel encrusted crown sat perched upon his little head. 

His pup had been a bit overwhelmed at the changes, having never been at a cognitive age when his parents had ruled in Japan.

He and Kagome had spoken little about their homeland with their offspring.

It led to painful memories and some equally agonizing truths too terrible for his young ears. 

The people shifted, regaining his attention. They kneelled before him and his family, one arm crossed over their chests in a gesture of fealty, heads bowed in deference.

The speaker he had tuned out clicked his heels together.

“All hail the new king!” he bellowed, “Long live King Sesshomaru”

Cheers and shouts of well wishes rang out. The sounds bouncing off the stone walls. Sesshomaru shifted comfortably in his chair, pleasure crawling over his skin. He could not deny the ease with which leadership came to him. He was arrogant enough to admit that he had been born to rule.

Born, raised, groomed to lead and succeed. 

Their remote home away from the world had served it’s purpose and outlived its usefulness. He would cherish the memories he’d made there but looked forward to this new chapter of their lives.

A chapter he had not thought to revisit without the death of his father.

It was strange, when he thought of his sire, the ever present resentment he was used to accompanying the recollections had faded significantly.

While he still stood firm that his father had been wrong, he could understand the pain his father must have felt at his hands. The rejection, hostility and open hatred he’d shown his sire had to have been agony.

As close as Sesshomaru was to his own son, he knew it would tear his youkai heart to pieces should his pup show such disdain for him.

While InuTaisho had wronged him, he had damn well paid for it tenfold.

If he was honest with himself, he was more than ready to bury the hatchet with the demon and his hanyou brother. His prodding mate had had a monumental hand in pushing him to that conclusion. Bringing up the sad state of his relationships with his family back in Japan in the tender moments of the night, gently pushing him to speak of the painful experiences he’d gone through as a pup, uncovering things he’d rather die than admit to anyone else. 

Truly, a remarkable woman that had burrowed under his skin, wrapped around his heart, and captured his soul.

It was scary, the depth of emotion he held for one female. 

Scary and irreversible.

As if he’d ever want it any other way.

“The region has sworn it’s allegiance, your majesty,” the speaker informed him.

Sesshomaru turned golden eyes to the room, taking in the hundreds of bowed heads.

“This assembly has conclude,” he informed the gathers.

“Yes, your majesty,” the crowed echoed, standing and parting.

Sesshomaru stood, his family following suit. The people stood in line on either sides of the red carpet, heads bowing as the new royal family passed. 

  


The next morning saw Sesshomaru buried in paperwork and stuck with advisors and other prominent figures that ensured the kingdom ran smoothly. It was nothing he had not gone through before, though he had to admit, it was a larger undertaking than his previous territory, and a much more significant amount of wealth.

A sliver brow rose at the number of zeros in the financial records. 

The gluttonous king had been greedy in more ways than one, though the managing left much to be desired. It would take five years in his estimation to clean up the mess. 

A headache to be sure, but necessary.

“Sire, there is also the task of arranging your marriage to the unofficial queen,”

Sesshomaru continued to read the scribble on the tan parchment as he spoke, “She is my mate, what need is there for such an action?”

“The people here, a notable amount are human, and are not familiar with the ways of youkai mating,” he explained carefully, “It would put their minds at ease to have the union official,”

The room was silent as they waited for the king’s response. It almost seemed as though he would ignore the request before he spoke again.

“So be it. The event is to take place as soon as can be organized, all details are to be discussed with my mate before implemented,” golden eyes met the dozen watching him, “If my mate is not happy with the arrangements, I will not be pleased,”

“Of course, your majesty,”

While he understood the logistics and necessity of appearances, he would set the tone here and now. His mate was his queen regardless of ceremonies and formalities. Any who did not realize the regard in which he held her, would find the end of their lives at the edge of his claws.

Seeing the bead of sweat on the man’s head, Sesshomaru knew he had made himself crystal clear.

That done, he turned back to his reading material.

  


“Young Prince, please do not fuss so,” implored the young man, “your father is very busy. I’m sure we don’t need to bother him right now,”

Rikimaru glanced at the male. 

Father was indeed busy. A lot busier than he was used to. Mother as well. He wasn’t used to this, wasn’t sure he liked it. He had too much time on his hands and nothing with which to occupy them.

He looked back at the man.

Timothy was a really nervous guy, who seemed to be laboring under the naive impression that he was made of glass or something. He wasn’t sure if he should inform the human male that he was ten times stronger than him and surely more durable.

The man didn’t seem to know much about youkai children.

It was kind of funny.

He wondered how much trouble he’d be in if he had some...fun at the expense of the youth that had taken to following him around.

  


“A wedding?” Kagome questioned.

“Yes, your majesty,” the man confirmed, “the king has just given his approval and has commanded that all proceedings be approved by you before implementation,”

Kagome was more than a little surprised, pleasantly surprised. Her hands went to her flushed checks, and a shocked smile curled her lips. Her own mating celebration had not been the fairy tale event she’d always dreamed of but she had never thought she’d get another chance to make her dreams a reality.

“May I send in the planners, majesty?” the man probed after a few moments.

“Oh, right!,” she said removing her hands, “yes of course, send them in,”

The male bowed, arm crossed over his chest before turning to open the double doors of the study.

Kagome set aside the documents she’d been reading through.

Sesshomaru had been surprisingly receptive when she’d informed him that she would also take on the responsibility of ruling and maintaining the kingdom. That she wanted an equal role here in this new land.

Her stoic mate had merely inclined his head in agreement, and ordered the paperwork split between him and his queen. He’d even gone a step further in ordering construction of a bigger study to accommodate them both, stating the running of the land would be smoother if they were in the same room.

She couldn’t agree more with his reasoning, and was excited about the new arrangements.

She giggled. 

The look on the face of the staff at Sesshomaru’s demand had been priceless. The men had looked uncomfortable with the arrangement, while more than one woman had cheered silently from the shadows.

The planners, four women and one male swept into the room, large rolled scrolls and writing utensils in hands.

Kagome stood, determined excitement on her face.

Who ever said dreams didn’t come true?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Young Prince no!” Timothy cried, nervously gripping and twisting his fingers.

The small pup had climbed up onto the high railing of the pens containing the exotic pets of the late King Randolph. He leaned over, looking down at the white growling tigers circling near the gate.

Rikimaru ignored the man, too fascinated with the rumbling beasts to heed any warnings.

He’d never seen the like before. 

The creatures that roamed their previous home were more grotesque, looking as though several different animals had been fused together. These giant cats looked soft, sleek and majestic.

Rikimaru threw one leg over the top of the rail.

He needed to get a closer look at them. 

“Young Prince!” Timothy exclaimed, sounding near hysterics.

Rikimaru glanced back at the worried human.

“What is it Tim?” he questioned, boredom clear in his tone.

“Do not go in there! It is forbidden! Those tigers are dangerous!”

Rikimaru sat on the fence, one leg in, one out. He crossed his arms and leaned to the side, the motion sending blood rushing from Timothy’s face.

“But I want to get a closer look at them,” Rikimaru informed him.

Timothy shook his hard.

Hard enough, Rikimaru wondered how it stayed attached to his neck.

“Out of the question, young master!”

Rikimaru met the man’s panicked stare for a moment, amusement coiling in the pit of his gut. Maintaining a blank stare, he kept his eyes locked on Tim as he shifted, swinging his other leg over the gate.

“Young Prince!!!” Timothy burst out, rushing to the chain link fence.

Rikimaru blinked at the arms that reached out for him. He moved his body further into the pen, his little hands the only thing keeping him from falling into the tiger den. He couldn’t help but burst into fits of giggles at the man on the other side.

He was screaming and waving his arms, his bellows coming from lungs refusing to draw proper breath.

It was a hilarious sight.

Rikimaru frowned when the man’s warnings and pleas became cries for help. The guards would be here in no time and he was sure they’d tell mother and father of his antics. Golden eyes rolled.

He was in trouble already, might as well go all the way.

He let go of the fence.

~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The sky was bright and blue. The wind blew gently, shifting the green blades of grass. It was quiet and serene, the area free of prying eyes.

InuYasha lay in the grass, a sack of fruit next to him. Eyes closed, arms behind his head, he enjoyed the tranquility and the mild temperature. The Southern lands was usually sweltering and he had yet to adjust to the extreme heat.

His ear twitched at the sound of shuffling.

He knew who it was well before the scent reached his nose.

Yamiko took a seat next to him, lying back in the soft grass with a huff. The two were quiet a while. Yamiko shifting in the bag for his share of the yellow fruit. The sound of crunching and chewing broke the serenity.

Both men growled low.

Yamiko’s brow twitched in irritation, while InuYasha’s ears shifted in agitation.

“Your sister is a pain in the ass!”

“Your mate is a pain in the ass!”

They both growled at each other, nose to nose in an instant.

“She’s your sister, tell her to chill out!”

Yamiko scuffed.

“What makes you think I can do anything? Besides, you’re the one that tied themselves to her! You talk to her!”

InuYasha scratched his head in confused irritation.

“She’s even worse with me! Do you know how painful it is to have your ears pulled and yelled into?!”

Yamiko shrugged.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you before hand!”

InuYasha chuckled sardonically.

“Yeah if you call punching me in the nuts and telling me I ain’t smart enough for your sister is a warning,”

Golden eyes rolled.

Yamiko glared.

“Of course it was a warning, we’re friends,”

“In your dreams kitten!”

“Oh shut up dog breath!”

Silence again as the two turned away from each other.

“What’s her problem anyway?” Yamiko asked.

InuYasha’s face turned bright red, glowing brighter than the son. Yamiko’s brows lowered in confusion at the reaction.

“You don’t want to know, trust me,” InuYasha mumbled, staring down at his booted feet.

Yamiko glared.

“The fuck does that mean?” he demanded, “Your mate is up my ass more than usual and I want to know why. Maybe then I can figure out how to get her to back off,”

InuYasha stared harder at his feet. 

Seeing he had no intention of telling him anything, he stood, dusting off his hakamas as he straightened.

“Fine then, guess I’ll have to ask her myself,”

“No wait!”

Yamiko crossed his arms.

“I’m waitin’ mutt,”

InuYasha gulped, pushing and pulling his index fingers together and apart over and over in nervousness.

“Well?!”

InuYasha mumbled something under his breath.

Yamiko leaned down, impatient.

“What?! Speak up asshole!”

“Jolicia wants...a......ba.....”

“A what?”

Angry, InuYasha glared up at the male.

“Your sister wants a baby!”

Yamiko stared down at the hanyou in surprise. Horror filled his face as the words sank in.

“A-a what???” he bellowed, “Is she crazy?!”

InuYasha turned away again, blushing furiously.

“Why in the hell would she want a kid???”

“She’s been going on and on about Sango and Miroku’s daughter. Ever since that kid made it’s way into the world, its been non stop baby talk,” InuYasha grumbled.

Yamiko’s mouth hung open.

He was stunned, just stunned.

His baby sister, a mother? The thought was unfathomable. His sister was as maternal as a rock. She didn’t know the first thing of gentleness and nurturing. She was as rough around the edges as her mate!

The two of them as parents would be a disaster!

He shuddered at thought of little Jolicia’s running around. The spawns of terror would tear the Southern lands apart!

“Did you tell her hell no?”

“Of course I did!”

“And???”

His face reddened even more, a feat Yamiko had thought impossible. Golden eyes glued to dark boots again.

InuYasha mumbled something beneath his breath again.

“What???”

“She cut me off until further notice,”

Yamiko dry heaved in horror, retching noises filled the air. Just the though of his little sister getting in on with anyone was enough to turn his stomach. Hands on his knees he held back bile.

“You....idiot!” he groan between retches, “Why....the fuck....would you tell me that! That’s my sister you pig!”

“You’re the one who asked!” InuYasha fired back, face replicating a cherry.

“You could have kept it to yourself or made up something less vomit inducing!”

InuYasha scowled at the male, turning away with his arms crossed.

“Fuck you, don’t ask if you can’t handle it,”

Yamiko collapsed on his side. 

“You’re disgusting,” he said.

Having had more than enough of the bastard, InuYasha kicked him in the head, shaking a fist at him.

“Shut the hell up! Next time I won’t tell you anything! Next time ask Jolicia and see what the hell you get!”

With a humph, InuYasha stood and stormed off.

Yamiko listened to his retreating steps. He turned on his back and watched the male retreat.

“Idiot!” he called out as the silver haired male disappeared.

~~~~~~~~

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I’m starting to post them a bit shorter than normal, let me know what you think of the change. Anyway, I’m working on the next installment of the story. Please review!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


 


	81. Until Death Do Us Part

**Chapter Eighty-One:**

Until Death Do Us Part

  


Rikimaru looked curiously at the man on the other side of the gate. The screaming had stopped and the youth had promptly crumpled to the ground in a faint. A white tiger nuzzled his chin, large rough tongue giving his cheek a lick. A small clawed hand absently stroked the soft fur between large ears.

Maybe he’d gone a bit far in his teasing.

“Prince Rikimaru are you alright?” cried the first guard that reached the scene.

“Don’t move young master! We’ll get you out of there!” another proclaimed.

“Ready the archers!” order another.

Silver brows lowered at the last command. If they thought they were going to kill his new friends, they had another thing coming.

“There’s no need for that, I can get out myself,” he told the group.

The tigers swarmed his little figure, purring in contentment when he pet them. The group watched on in shocked horror.

Rikimaru sighed, they certainly had a lot to learn about youkai pups.

“Rikimaru, what are you doing?” came a familiar, none too pleased, voice.

Nervousness crept into the pit of his gut. He shifted slowly to take in the irritated form of his mother, a group of women behind her. She had that ‘you’re in big trouble’ look on her face.

Rikimaru sighed again.

Boy was he in for it.

Knowing it was hopeless but deciding to try anyway, he strove for innocence, lower lip puckered, eyes widening in an attempt persuade his mother it wasn’t what it looked like.

“I wanted to see the tigers mother,” he started, giving her puppy dog eyes.

“Upstairs, right now,” she commanded, hands on hips.

Pouting, head bowed low, he climbed the gate and made the slow, shameful walk to the castle.

Kagome sighed.

Her little bundle of joy could be a naughty pain in the butt sometimes. Kagome turned her attention to the gathered group.

“Sorry about that,” she said with a bashful smile, “Rikimaru can be a tad bit....curious,”

The group, surprised at the apology assured her it was fine. Kagome turned to her wedding planners.

“I think we’re going to have to cut the meeting short,” she informed them, “The little Prince seems to need my attention today,”

She looked over at the attendant they had left their son with. Timothy was a nice kid, but maybe they needed someone with a little more...fortitude? She shook her head and bowed to the spectators.

“Excuse me,” she said, turning.

“Of course majesty,” the bewildered group answered.

Kagome made her way to the castle, dress trailing in her wake. She climbed the stairs to Rikimaru’s bedroom and swept through the double doors. Her adorable pup was standing on the rug in the middle of his play area, hands behind his back, golden eyes peering up at her.

He was the epitome of a naughty child that knew they had been naughty.

Kagome placed hands on hips, tapping her foot in pique.

“Well?” she urged, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

He dropped the innocent act, and looked up at her with remorse.

“Sorry mama, I was just having a little fun,”

The stiffness left her spine. Her arms reached out, and her pup came willingly.

“I know this change has been difficult for you,” she began, “Your father and I have been really busy and I know it’s not something you’re used to. This is only temporary, I promise you. Once we have the workings of this region in hand, we’ll have more than enough time to spend with you,”

She leaned back, stroking his hair.

“Give it some time, ne?”

Rikimaru nodded.

“I understand mama, I’m sorry,”

She chucked his chin with a smile.

“Good boy,”

Kagome straightened.

“You’re grounded for a week,” she informed her son.

His little shoulders drooped in acceptance. He deserved it he knew, but man did it suck.

He sighed.

“Yes, mother,”

“You’d better hope your father doesn’t hear about this, he may be displeased enough to give you a lengthier sentence,”

Rikimaru gulped.

He hoped father didn’t find out or he’d be begging for mama’s punishment.

Kagome smiled.

“Alright, since I’ve dismissed work for today, let’s grab your textbook and see if we can keep you preoccupied and out of trouble for the rest of the day,”

Rikimaru sulked over to the bookcase near the window and removed the heavy literature. Before they got into it though, he wanted to see if his mom would at least indulge him on one little thing. Though she was firm, mother was a lot softer than father and doted on him a lot of the time. Father was loathe to go against her and he knew if he could secure her permission, the chances of father nay saying them was slim.

This might be his only chance.

“Mama, can I keep the tigers?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**May**

**One Year Later**

  


Rykotsu blew dirt from the old tome.

Its spine was bent, the pages faded with age and the cover looked as though it had been trampled upon recently. Despite it’s less than appealing look, it was wildly valuable, depending on the motives of the one that sought it out of course.

He’d gone through hell and back to get it, and even when he’d found its location, the holy men guarding it had fought tooth and nail to stop him.

He was tired, bloody, dirty and his side was killing him.

“Fucking dragons,” he swore.

He shoved the book under his arm and left the crumbling, smoldering shrine.

He took flight, headed to his campsite a few miles from the ruins. By the time he saw the remnants of his campfire he was bone tired and weary. Exhausted in every way possible.

With the book in hand he slumped back onto the cold soil, looking up at the dark sky.

Silence ticked on, suffocating and dreadful. Body tired, his mind worked over time, unable to rest. It had plagued him several time over the course of the last week and now, in the quiet of the night, he could deny it no longer.

He no longer had purpose.

He had long since grown out of the mayhem he and his comrades had thrived upon, had long since lost his daughter, had no interest in the tasks he had been set upon and no interest or hobbies that he was just dying to get back to.

He was bored.

Bored with life, bored with himself.

His dull brown eyes watched the twinkling stars for long moments.

Moment turned to minutes, minutes crept into hours and before he realized, the sun was rising, banishing the dark and bathing him in light.

Light.....

Purity.....

Kagome...

When this was all over, when he had completed that creature’s dark deed, he would seek her out.

Beg her, plead with her, to end his miserable life.

The thought filled him with ease, the painful numbness receding in the face of purpose.

How low had he sank, how fucking pathetic.

He’d come full circle, reality crushing him. In its wake it left him cold, hollow inside. If he’d had the guts, he’d have ended himself, taken a blade to his throat and waited for death.

He was a coward.

Pitiful.

~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“Oh my!” the maid gushed, “You look absolutely stunning majesty!”

Kagome felt her check flush at the compliment.

Taking a look at herself in the full length mirror, she had to agree with the woman’s assessment.

Her gown was amazing, truly designed for a queen. The bodice was cut a little lower than she usually wore, soft fabric wrapped around her waist, the skirt flared and long, trailing after for several yards. The gown was dusted in specks of glittering diamonds, while her tiara was made of finely polished silver and gleaming diamonds and emeralds. A long, transparent veil was attached to the jewel encrusted head piece, its length rivaling the layers of skirt.

Her dark hair had been curled and left loose about her shoulders and back. Her lips were painted a deep crimson, her eye lids accented with magenta makeup. A spectacular diamond necklace nestled between her cleavage and her arms were encased nearly to the elbow in soft ivory bridal gloves. A sparkling diamond bracelet was looped around her right wrist.

She felt gorgeous.

All the planning and decorating had been exhausting, but it was well worth it. Today was the day.

Today she was marrying the love of her life.

A little surprised, she felt her eyes water at the thought.

She never would have believed that she would find herself in love with that glacial demon but she couldn’t deny, she loved him with every fiber of her being. More than her being. He was her heart, her soul, that other piece of her world.

Kagome wiped her tears away as the door opened.

Rikimaru walked in, looking adorably handsome. His ensemble consisted of a white, long sleeved shirt, a black and silver vest, firmly pressed pants and shinny black shoes. His silver hair had been braided and rest on his shoulder, his mini crown gleaming silver, studded with shinning sapphires and diamonds.

“Why are you crying mama, I thought you were excited about today,”

He’d grown again, standing just at chest level. At the rate he was going, he’d reach his father’s towering height in a handful of years.

“These are tears of joy,” she sniffled, wiping her eyes again.

His head turned slightly at the announcement. She giggled at his look.’ Females were an anomaly’ he’d declared just last week. She had an inkling that was what he was thinking.

“You look wonderful, my handsome Prince,” she gushed.

His little cheeks colored, though he inclined his head in acknowledgment. Another imitation of papa. He was becoming more and more like his sire, shedding his childish ways in favor of composure.

Kagome found the changes absolutely fascinating.

Youkai children truly matured faster than human children. Strange considering demons were so long lived. She had expected the maturity growth to be stretched over the long years.

Sesshomaru assured her this was quite normal.

The youkai world was often times a violent one, thus necessitating the need for quick development.

“You are stunning, mother,” Rikimaru complimented.

She smiled, eyes watering again.

“Mother,” he sighed in mock exasperation.

“Alright, alright, is it time?”

He nodded, holding out his hand. Carefully, she took his hand and stepped down from the low stool she’d stood upon. Her proud son led her through the castle and out to the courtyard doors.

They paused before the glass doors.

Her heart was pound, and she felt slightly lightheaded. Butterflies were bouncing around in her belly.

She could hear low music and the murmur of the hundreds of guests in attendance.

She was excited, giddy and emotional.

A clawed hand covered her own in support. Kagome smiled down at her stoic child, grateful for the gesture.

The music she’d been listening for started up, and through the glass she could see the guests standing. Kagome felt her breath pick up, her senses heightening, imprinting this moment in her mind forever. The strings of the wedding song washed over her. The doors opened.

Sunlight greeted her, a bright blue sky and an amazing ivory and blue gazebo filled her sight.

Bright blue carpet led from the door and up the stairs of the gazebo, pillars lined the carpet, decorated with blue and silver ribbons and hanging flowers. The ribbons were weaved together at the top, drooping loosely above head.

Guards lined the sides of the carpet, their outfits neat and pressed, holding gleaming swords up in salute.

People gawked at the beautiful bride making her way to down the aisle.

Kagome had eyes only for one.

He stood tall and strong, hair silky and brushed to shine. His shirt was light blue, his vest much like his son’s silver and black, his pants dark and creased, shoes polished and shinny.

His eyes are what drew her.

Those beloved golden depths were blazing with love and devotion. The soul gripping emotions bringing tears to her eyes. She held them back, knowing he could see her eyes shimmering from this distance.

Before she knew it, she was standing before him, hand in his.

Tears overflowed as the minister spoke of the sanctity of marriage, the meeting of two hearts, the binding of two souls.

The words flowed over her, her heart so full it hurt.

“The royal couple has elected to speak their own vows,” the minister announced after his speech.

“Majesty,” he prompted her.

Swallowing, Kagome stood still as Sesshomaru lifted her veil. Watery brown eyes gazed up at him. Strong clawed hands captured her own.

The guest listened intently as their queen spoke.

“Sesshomaru,” she began, taking a moment to compose herself, “This time we’ve spent together...it’s been so amazing. I can’t put into words, the depths of my love for you. We’ve fought, we’ve loved....we’ve lost and hurt. Laughed and lived. You, our son, you’re my life, my soul,”

Tears overflowed.

“Sesshomaru, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend. Your partner in parenthood. Your ally in conflict. Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, your student and teacher. Your consolation in disappointment,” she laughed softly, “and your accomplice in mischief.  
This is my sacred vow to you,”

Sesshomaru’s lips curled.

“Your vows majesty,” the minister prompted him.

The crowd was hushed as the king spoke.

“I am not a male of many words,” he began, smiling as she giggled at him stating the obvious, “However, speaking of my love for you comes to me easily. You fill my soul, woman. A life without you is unfathomable. The love between us, the secrets we share, the child we raise, these things are precious to me. Here and now, I vow to protect our family with every ounce of strength I posses, to stand with you in the face adversity, to be your partner and lover, to face life and all its trials with you, my equal in all things, always by my side,”

More tears trailed down her face.

“Do you Kagome, take Sesshomaru, as your lawfully wedded husband?” questioned the minister.

“I do,” she confirmed gently.

“Do you Sesshomaru, take Kagome as your lawfully wedded wife,”

“I do,” Sesshomaru responded.

“The rings,” the minister murmured, loathe to break the intensity of the atmosphere.

Rikimaru stepped forward, offering the lace pillow holding the rings. His amber eyes were suspiciously bright as his parents took the rings.

Sesshomaru gripped her left hand, and slid a petite gold ring onto her finger.

The band boasted a large diamond, nestled between smaller diamonds and even smaller emeralds.

“I, Sesshomaru, take you, Kagome, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed,” he murmured.

Kagome reached for his hand, and slid the thick gold band onto his finger. More modest, it was decorated with flat diamonds and two small emerald on both ends of the line of gems.

“I, Kagome, take you, Sesshomaru, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed,” she repeated softly.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,”

The crowd cheered as the king and queen shared a kiss that brought tears to the eyes several guests.

The reception was rife with laughter and merriment. The music was upbeat and a bit frenzied.

Kagome giggled, feeling as though she floated on air as her husband twirled her around on the dance floor. His lips were curled in pleasure, enjoying his wife’s happiness.

When the music changed, slowing, becoming more intimate, the king gathered his queen close to his chest and swayed with her to the melody.

By midnight, the party showed no signs of slowing.

One of the many wedding coordinators announced the couple’s retirement from the festivities, to which the occupants ceased all activity to turn and kneel before the king and queen, arm against their chests.

“Good night, and thank you all for celebrating with us. Please, continue to enjoy the reception,” Kagome said to the people.

“Thank you, majesty,” the room rumbled.

Sesshomaru merely inclined his head. Hooking Kagome’s arm in his, he proceeded to climb the stairs to their bedroom, the sound of well wishers dimming as they moved. The door closed, and Kagome gently pushed Sesshomaru against it, soft hands running up and down his shirt, enjoying the cloth covered muscles.

Sesshomaru smirked, hands moving to her waist.

“Today was prefect,” she informed him, brushing her lips against his.

“Aye woman,”

Soft fingers ran through her hair, amber eyes gazing down at her with fierce emotion. Their lips met, clothes off in record time, the pair tumbled down to the bed in a tangle of heated limbs and grasping hands.

Kagome pressed moist kisses over his chest, teasing tongue running over the ridges of his abdomen.

Sesshomaru watched her descent through heavy lidded eyes.

Her tongue was hot and wet, slipping over his skin, heated breath against his straining cock. Sesshomaru held his breath as she placed a loving kiss against the tip. His eyes closed in ecstasy when her mouth closed over the throbbing head.

Gentle suctions of her mouth forced a groan to his lips.

A clawed hand gripped her hair, tangling tight, directing her to a faster pace. She complied, swirling her tongue in a way that knocked the air from his lungs.

He groaned, arched his back in pleasure.

His hands gripped the sheets.

He watched her mouth work, plump lips stretched around his dick, soft hand pumping the base.

The sight clenched his gut.

Her arousal teased his nose. Awash in needed, leaned up and gripped her waist. She squealed, mouth full of cock as he moved her, twisting her around to bring his watering mouth to her moist pussy.

Kagome moaned at the first sweep of his wet tongue.

His tongue circled and flickered against her clit, eliciting tingles of pleasure up her spine. He laved her tender flesh, goosebumps pebbled her skin. Clawed hands gripped her buttocks, pressing her harder against his talented tongue.

Another moan escaped her chest, the vibration bringing her husband pleasure.

His seeking tongue found her core, thrusting inside.

Her hips moved, riding the stiffened tongue. Sensation crawled up her spine, curling her toes.

She deepened the draws on his cock, swallowing against the tip pressing against her throat in gratitude. His fingers clenched on her flesh, thrusting tongue quickening. Kagome clenched the muscular thigh beneath her, her rhythm faltering.

Tongue thrusting, his thumb pressed against her clit, circling fast and hard.

Kagome released his wet cock.

“Yes, oh god yes,” she moaned.

His thighs twitched, feeling her soft hand grip his throbbing dick. Up and down she pumped, thumb circling the wet slit, spreading the warm clear liquid over the head before giving him a hard squeeze.

Kagome set a slow pace, stroking his hard length from tip to base.

She gasped, rapture crashing through her as tongue and fingers switched places. Two fingers pumped, slippery tongue sliding over her clit. Kagome moved against his face, unable, unwilling to hold still.

His hand smacked her wiggling bottom, working her body into a frenzy.

Climax slammed through her, a scream of completion ripping from her throat, her body clenching around his soaked fingers.

Kagome panted, turned on.

Lifting herself, she crawled up his legs, gripped his cock and sank slowly down his dick, gasping when her body consumed him fully.

She felt him, hot and pulsing against her core.

With her back to him, she could feel his gaze boring into her. Soft claws lightly scratched down her moist back.

Kagome shivered at the sensation.

Lifting up, then down slowly, she set the pace she needed. Head thrown back, breasts bouncing, she gasped aloud each time her bottom met his groin.

Her hands lifted, clenching her long tresses, while masculine hands slipped up her waist to her belly, sliding smoothly up her body, fingers pinching her hardened nipples. Moisture bathed his cock at the action.

“Sesshomaru,” she groaned, head thrown back.

With a growl, he gripped her breasts in rough hands, pulling her back against him.

Kagome lay back, his body beneath her thrusting up in a frenzy. Wet flesh meeting wet flesh filled the room. His muscular thighs wedged between hers, opening her to his thrust.

His hands moved to her thighs, holding her legs wide.

Out of her mind with pleasure, Kagome tweaked her nipples, feeling her body clenching, orgasm looming.

She reached down and fondled her clit, her motions wild and desperate.

“Ohhhhhhhhh,” she wailed, feeling her body convulse.

Her body seized, the pleasure unbelievable, overwhelming.

She was babbling, screaming she realized dimly, but had no idea how to stop.

Her muscles clenched, and she twisted wildly, attempting to flee the incredible sensations ripping through her.

Strong arms prevented her attempted flight, and just as she was sure she’d go insane, she felt the world shift. The softness of their pillows met her face, her bottom was lifted, legs held suspended in air by strong hands.

He thrust against her, pounding and lunging against her buttocks.

Kagome gripped the pillow and sheets, face red, screams muffled in the fabric. She felt stretched beyond limits, the angle leaving her a quivering mass of nerves. His groaning growls reached her ears.

Tears leaked from her tightly closed eyes as climax blasted through her.

“Sesshomaru,” she sobbed against the pillows.

Her lower body hit the cool sheets.

His large, warm body covered her own, his body twitching against her ass. He kissed her shoulder and neck, licking the slightly salty skin. Kagome trembled, knowing it wasn’t over, feeling his hardness moving slightly through the moist tightness.

He pulled from her, the sensation leaving her gasping.

Tired, more satisfied than she could ever remember feeling, she panted against the pillow, desperate to catch her breath.

Sesshomaru was merciless.

He turned her to her back, looping his forearms beneath her shaking thighs, and sheathing himself to the hilt in one smooth motion.

Her vision darkened, head twisting as a series of explosions rocked through her body.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips against her open mouth, sucking on her lower lip, rhythm fast and rough. Kagome twisted, head thrashing against the ecstasy threatening to rip her apart and banish her sanity.

Sharp fangs nipped her nipples, tongue laving up her throat.

His harsh breath blasted against the shell of her ear. His teeth clenched the lobe before laving it softly. Lips pressed bellow her ear he growled.

“Tell me you love me,” he demanded.

Her fingers clenched the sheets, her breast bouncing with each thrust.

“I... love...you,” she panted.

“Again,” he commanded.

“Love....you”

“Louder,” he snarled, groin circling her clit.

“I love you!!!” she screamed, feeling orgasm rushing over her.

“I love you, woman,” he groaned against her lips.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with sloppy fervor. Her fingers clenched in his hair, pulling as her body tightened again, milking his cock. He pressed against her, thrusting hard and fast. He trembled, bathing her tight channel in warm cum.

Sesshomaru collapsed, feeling weak and sated.

He bathed her moist flesh in gentle kisses.

Moments later, he lifted himself up, brushing her wet bangs from her forehead. He took in her soft red checks, swollen red lips and dazed expression. He kissed her lips, nuzzling her nose with his own.

“I love you, Kagome,” he told her, golden eyes meeting heavy lidded honey.

She blinked slowly, stroking his loving face.

“And I love you,” she whispered.

Sesshomaru gathered her against his chest, turning on his side, letting her use his body as a pillow. He stroked down her back as she drifted off to sleep.

Gleaming gold caught his attention.

He lifted his hand to study the gold band in satisfaction. He held the sleeping form tighter, eyes fierce.

“Till death do us part,” he vowed.

He frowned at his own words.

Death would do well to stand aside. He’d be damned if he spent his afterlife apart from her.

~~~~~~~~

  


_**Hey, hoped you enjoyed! I do want to make clear that I used examples from the web for Kagome’s vows and other parts of the ceremony. Not familiar with weddings and the like but I figured it couldn’t be that hard to research.** _

_**Also, I have had a number of people ask me about what mental illnesses I have specifically and I figure I’ll go ahead and say it. Honestly, it’s not something I find shameful considering the brain is a part of the body and just like any other organ, it too can get sick.** _

_**So anyway, I’ve been diagnosed with Major Depression, Dysthymia, Borderline Personality Disorder, Avoidant Personality Disorder, General Anxiety, and Panic Disorder. I have been hospitalized once, I engage in self-harm as needed, have suicidal ideation, take medication and have a handful of suicide attempts that failed.** _

_**Sounds bad, I know but right now, I’m in a place of tolerance, where I can function enough to do things I haven’t lost enjoyment in yet, though the trade off is that I need constant isolation to keep the pain in check.** _

_**It is what it is, ya know?** _

_**So there you go, keeping it 100 with you all that are curious.** _

_**I’m working on the next chapter as we speak and have gotten a request to continue my other fanfiction A Hunger Like No Other, to be honest, I’d been toying with the idea of just deleting it all together, but not sure. I don’t want to just cut it off for people that are interested. So let me know if it’s something you’d like to see continued, though I will have to do revisions if I do pick it up.** _

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

  


  



	82. Our Past

**Chapter Eighty-Two:**

Our Past

  


**Ten years later**

  


Mira dashed through the thick foliage, twigs and branches snagging at her cotton garments. Her long dark hair had long since freed itself from the lose ponytail, and was whipping wildly about her shoulders.

She spared not a care for her disheveled appearance, knowing dad would wag his finger about it when she returned home.

Tomboy, he’d declare in despair, while mother rolled her eyes.

Mira couldn’t help but giggled. Dad loved her to pieces, no doubt about that, but he was hung up on the image of her as she was as a young infant. He still kept the little dresses and costumes he use to adore adorning her with. Clothing she hated to wear now!

She grinned.

Why wear that after mother had lovingly crafted her a slayer suit to wear beneath the cotton kimono dad insisted she wear.

Mira shifted the wooden boomerang on her back.

She was nearing the end of her demon exterminator basic training, and would receive a real Hiraikotsu made of material much harder and durable than her practice boomerang. She could hardly wait, was bursting at the seams with anticipation.

This was her dream come true, her deepest desire so close to fulfillment.

She was determined to become a great warrior like mom!

She laughed, unable to contain a squeal of excitement. 

“Wait up Mira!” 

Mira stopped, turning back to glare at the small eight year old boy running after her. She huffed, hands on hips.

Her little brother was a pain in the butt sometimes. Constantly tagging along, following her about like a lost puppy. He was slow and always worried about what they were doing and getting in trouble.

Not to mention he was the biggest tattle tale!

“Hurry up Miro!,” Mira called before turning back, though running a little slower.

She’d get a tongue lashing that would blister her ears if Miro got lost because she wouldn’t slow down. 

“Mira! Dad said we shouldn’t go this far,” he puffed behind her, “We’ll get in trouble!”

Mira ignored the complaint and broke through the forest. Her brown eyes took in the sky. Her mouth opened in awe. It was amazing, mysterious….sinister. Appearing just under a week ago, its origins were unknown. The people living directly below or in close proximity of it had been exhibiting strange behavior.

Or so she had “overheard” her parents say. They had refused to answer any of her questions about the strange object, and forbidden her and her brother from getting anywhere near it.

Miro broke through the brush, panting behind her. 

“Mira,” her little brother huffed, “Let’s go back...That thing might be dangerous,”

Mira moved to the hill in front of her, beginning her ascent for a better look. She was just curious is all, surely the thing couldn’t do her harm from this far back.

Besides, mother and father hadn’t said anyone had died from it.

Merely engaged in…strange behavior. How bad could it be?

“Mira!” Miro cried, real panic entering his voice.

Mira huffed as she reached the crest, eyes glued to the dark sky. 

She gasped, mouth dropping at the sight.

A dark purple and crimson light swirled in black sinister clouds. Bright blue lightening streaked, illuminating the sky. Just below the fluffy surface, something seemed to….slither. It’s moments slow and rippling, sending dread to the stomach of those that watched.

Her brown eyes widened in horror.

What was that thing?!

She took a step back, cold sweat breaking over her heated skin.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. 

Low, hideous screams drifted to her ears, and the scent of sulfur and something so vile, so overwhelmingly disgusting filled her nose. She fought the ensuing bile rising to her throat. 

The noise!

It was louder, crashing against her ear drums, reverberating through her skull. Pain snaked through her, the agony unbearable. She clutched her chest, fighting to catch her breath.

More howls, bellows forming her name. Calling out to her, crying out for her to come closer. 

To join them.

She covered her ears, taking another fearful step back.

Dread crept over her. She forced her legs to lock. The tug, the urge to move closer was all consuming. She fought with herself, trying to understand why her body wanted to move further.

“Mira!”

She jumped, frightened. She panted, blinking back the stars behind her eyes. She felt as tough she would faint or die or both! She trembled, combating tears. Heart pounding she turned to her brother, wide eyes questioning.

Miro’s own eyes widened.

“Mira, you’re bleeding!” he exclaimed, face pale.

Mira blinked, uncomprehending. She felt as though she were in a fog. It took a moment to focus, and even longer to feel the blood slipping down her cheeks. Dispassionately reached up and touched her face.

Wet.

She looked at her fingers coated in the substance.

Blood.

Her whole had was covered in crimson liquid, warm and dripping down her arm.

“Mira….ars…..eeding,”

His muted voice barely reached her ears. The warm, dripping fluid drowned out his panicked cries. 

She closed her eyes, holding her head. Dizziness washed over her, a nauseating pain crashing over her. Her knees wobbled, collapsed and the cool grass met her cheek. A shadow fell over her, and concerned brown eyes stared down at her. She watched her brother mutely, unsure how to make her lips move, to produce sound. 

His brown eyes were overflowing with tears, his lips forming words she couldn’t hear. 

Darkness pulled at her, the looming unconsciousness scary, terrifying in a way it had never been before. She knew, could feel that oblivion did not await her on the other side of conscientiousness.

Something horrible, something evil waited. She could hear it. The wails were returning.

Howls of pain, screams of agony rose in volume.

Trembling, unable to move, to speak, darkness closed over her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Rikimaru frowned, watching mother with concerned eyes. 

His parents had called this family meeting moments ago, stating that they had something wonderful to tell him, but also, reveal something tragic that may sadden him immensely.

The latter comment had him deeply troubled.

He looked over at father, noting his usually indifferent expression showing signs of worry. Something was going on with those two, had been for last two days, mother especially.

Her scent was different, she was often sad and on the verge of tears. 

Father had taken extra care with her, treating her as a delicate flower, halting the never ending work load and important meetings in an effort to comfort his wife. The people that worked with him knew better than to complain. The first and only male to do so had barely clung to life when father had finished with him.

To add insult to injury, he’d banished the wounded male, permanently.

Whatever was happening, must be something huge. Father normally had more patience with people that questioned his activities, respectfully of course, but these days, he had even Rikimaru hesitant to tread on his father’s toes.

He could feel a strange tension in the room and he was almost reluctant to hear what it was they felt he was old enough to know. It was something terrible, he knew. 

Something serious.

Since his growth, his parents had begun to speak to him of their past, speaking of his uncle, great uncle and grandfather. They explain the broken relationship between father and grandfather, the bad blood between father and uncle. Some of the tales were jaw dropping and others amusing.

He found himself longing to meet the rest of his family.

Though being informed that mother and father had once ruled their own territories cleared up a lot of the questions he’d had about the ease with which they entered the status of king and queen.

It was nothing new for them, merely a replay.

He couldn’t say he was shocked in regards to father. He oozed leadership from every pore. It only made sense that he’d been in such important roles.

Mother had come at a surprise. 

In this male dominated world, it amazed him that she had been able rule her lands for years and years, bringing incredible wealth and prosperity to the Northern lands. 

A tribute to her strength, intelligence and cunning.

He had been a little miffed with father for his part in stripping mother of her lands, but seeing mother’s amused expression at his protective anger had loosened the resentment over the course of days. Father had taken his feeling in stride, informing him that he accepted the anger he felt, as father could not recall his own atrocious behavior without a current of irritation bolting up his spine.

Some questions had yet to be answered, bits and pieces of details left out intentionally.

Why had they abandoned their old life?

What had driven them from their homeland? What had put that wounded look in mother eyes and silenced her voice for over a year?

“I’m pregnant,”

The words brought him from his musing. Golden eyes turned to mother, surprised, stunned really. Of all the things he’d expected, this hadn’t been one of them.

Pregnant.

He was to have a sibling.

He blinked at his mother’s watery brown eyes. Those definitely weren’t tears of joy.

“Congratulations, mother,” he began, a bit at a loss with what to say, “you are…unhappy?”

Kagome shook her head, soft hands placed on her abdomen.

“Not at all,” she said softly.

His silver brows drew down in confusion. 

She looked as though she would say more, but then her lower lip trembled, and he knew she was on the verge of losing her battle against her emotion.

His father covered her hand in his, magenta stripes slightly jagged.

“The reason we left Japan,” father began, “was to heal from significant loss,”

Rikimaru felt dread tighten his gut. He knew what they were going to say, knew it instinctively. 

The yawning emptiness he had felt playing alone when he was younger.

The constant anguish that consumed his heart at the strangest of times.

“You were the eldest of four pups you mother birthed,” father said quietly, knocking the breath from his lungs with the devastating revelation, “Kagura, a creation of Vishious, murdered your brothers and sister the night of his defeat,”

Mother turned away, tears running over.

Grief crawled over his skin, tightening his lungs. The feelings of loneliness, of something being torn from him finally made sense.

He’d had siblings.

Younger siblings murdered in cold blood.

It left him heartsick and nauseous. Rage pulsed through his veins, anger clawing at his skin. His teeth clenched and dangerous amber eyes met his father’s.

“Did you-”

“She paid in full for her treachery,” his mother informed him quietly, wet brown eyes fierce, staring out at the beautiful weather beyond the glass windows.

Silence filled the room. 

Rikimaru struggled to come to terms with the truth. Mother’s nervousness and reluctance to allow him to engaged in anything she perceived as dangerous, father’s urging to be gentle with mother, to curb his impatience and irritation with his mother’s over protectiveness. It all fit together like elusive puzzle pieces he’d been reaching for all his life.

He released a breath. 

It was a difficult blow, but one he would bear. If mother could bear it and still smile and love, what was to stop him?

Nothing.

His fists clenched.

He’d be damned if such a thing occurred ever again.

He’d rip apart anyone that threatened his family. Amber eyes met his, their depths filled with protective fierceness. He knew father would die before he allowed anyone or anything to threaten his family, hell mother would tear any threat limb from limb, but he was older now. 

Quickly reaching maturity, becoming an adult.

His teenage body becoming stronger, his power growing. And though he had confidence in his parent’s ability to protect him, he would burn in a lake of fire before he cowered behind them. 

He’d protect his family or die trying.

“Mother, enjoy your pregnancy,” he urged, drawing her attention, “no one and nothing will ever hurt our family in such a way, ever again,”

Kagome wiped her eyes.

“I know, sweetheart,” she said, a vicious smile unfurling, “because I’ll be damned if I lose another child,”

Rikimaru nodded, returning the cruel smile with a ferocious look of his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“Are we there yet?” Hakudoshi questioned for the hundredth time.

“Shut the hell up, Haku,” Shiro mumbled.

“We’ve been traveling forever! I’m tired and dirty and bored out of my skull!” he complained. 

Jikininki watched the pair, wiping sweat from his brow. He pulled a beat up map from his pack and looked over the twisting lines and depictions of landscape.

“I believe we are at the halfway mark,” he informed the duo.

“Oh my God!” Haku exclaimed, throwing down his backpack and throwing himself to the ground in a fit.

“Haku,” Shiro began.

“No, shut up Shiro! I am sick and tired of all this goddamn walking!”

Shiro glared at his brother, hands on hips in impatience. He gave the lazy bastard a hard kick in the leg.

“Get up,” he demanded, “We don’t have time for your bellyaching,”

Hakudoshi raised up on his elbows. 

“I don’t see why we couldn’t just stay home and write Shusui a letter,”

“She’s our sister, how can you not want to see her?” Jikininki questioned. 

Haku flushed shamefully.

“I guess you don’t want to see her then?” Shiro goaded.

“You know it’s not like that,” Haku pouted. 

“Uh huh,”

Hakudoshi sighed, frowning at his two brothers. His gut tightened in dread.

“What if we run into him?” he asked after a long pause.

Shiro growled, crossing his arms. He paced away, running his hand over his head. He’d be remiss if he denied he worried too. Father was still a potent force, his power something horrible to witness.

They’d fled Japan because of his terrible influence. What they would find upon their return was anyone’s guess.

Shiro shivered in at the disturbing thought.

Hopefully that bastard had moved on to bigger and better things. 

“Look, we can’t run from him forever,” he blustered with false nonchalance, “besides, I doubt he has any interest in us, you know how fickle his attention is,”

Haku frowned, lines of worry wrinkling his forehead. 

He didn’t believe that, not for a second. 

~~~~~~~~~

  


InuYasha glared at the miniature image of himself.

Golden eyes looked back at him in mock innocence, his mate standing behind him, hands on her hips. 

“He’s only five years old, InuYasha,” Jolicia informed him, “Why in the world would he want to take your sword and cover it in poison ivy?”

“Because he’s the child from hell!”

“Say that again and I’ll knock those dog ears right off your head!” Jolicia threatened, shaking a feminine fist.

InuYasha growled but bit his tongue. 

That little brat had her wrapped around his finger. Anything that came out of his mouth, she believed. 

He batted his eyes and quivered his lip and his mother bought into the whole charade every fucking time! The little devil had made his life a living hell the moment he’d learned to walk. By the time he could talk and frame his easily agitated father, he’d developed a penchant for trouble. 

Jolicia made excuse after excuse for their wayward offspring.

He was only joking around.

He’s only a child, he doesn’t know any better.

And her personal favorite: Why would her little angel do something so evil?

InuYasha snorted mentally. 

Angel his right butt cheek. That kid was vicious. Had he been that bad during his youth? His old man hadn’t really said he was any worse than a normal pup, but he couldn’t be sure.

He could only come to the conclusion that he had inherited the atrocious character flaw from his high strong mother.

Sure, he had a temper, but he wasn’t someone to go looking to do wrong to someone.

Sesshomaru didn’t count, and besides, he was paid in full when he annoyed his older brother for attention. Usually with the backside of his prissy hand. InuYasha frowned at the memories flashing through his mind. 

He’d never thought to miss his brother, but he did.

He missed the cranky perfectionist, more than he ever thought he would. As terrible as their relationship had been, he longed for his presence.

He could only imagine how his old man felt.

The western lord was distant often times, and sad most of the time. 

Sensing his distress, his pup gripped his hand. InuYasha focused on the little being, irritation gone.

“Sowy daddy,”

InuYasha sighed, patting the silky hair between the little dog ears atop his head.

Even Jolicia softened, the stiffness and outrage leaving her spine.

InuYasha picked his son up and the little bundle of evil turned angel hugged his neck, giving comfort rather than torment.

It was moments like these that InuYasha enjoyed. 

When his child was kind and loving.

Jolicia sighed, smiling.

When his wife was soft and welcoming. 

A silver head nuzzled his chin. InuYasha felt his heart clinch. Maybe being a father wasn’t all bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Hey, hey ya’ll! So excited, this story is getting to it’s end and another will begin! Working on the next chapter as we speak! Please review!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

  



	83. Darkness

**Chapter Eighty-Three:**

Darkness

  


Miro peeked from behind the bedroom door, fear clogging his throat. 

Mira stood with her back to him, facing the wall. She held herself unnaturally still, hair matted and knotted, skin splotchy and deadly pale.

She hadn’t moved for hours.

Hadn’t made a sound.

He gulped.

Something was wrong with Mira. Ever since that day on the hill, she’d been acting…weird….scary. She stared at him, a hateful, sinister gaze that often made him cry. She moved stiffly, as though her joints were locked, each movement producing a cracking noise.

She didn’t speak, barely ate and he had yet to see her sleep.

They had shared a bedroom their entire life, but with the situation rapidly becoming worse, his parents had moved him to their bedroom and forbidden him from returning to his old room.

He wasn’t supposed to be here, he knew that. Dad would have a fit and mom would ground him.

He couldn’t help it. 

He had to see her. As much as he knew he irritated her, he knew she loved him. They’d been closed, even when fighting with each other.

Now.

He didn’t know her.

Didn’t know who or what had control of his sister. 

It wasn’t her. It was some kind of monster, he was sure of it. A low moan/growl reached his ears. His sweaty hand clenched the doorknob.

He felt overheated and weak. A soft whisper faded in and out of his ears. The sounds terrible, the message they conveyed unspeakable.

Terrified, he forced himself to move, to shut the door on his possessed sister.

“Miro,”

Miro froze, brown eyes wide, petrified at the soulless, rough voice of his sister.

Crack….crack……….crack……

He stared, shocked as her dark head turned, body still, face nearly facing him. 

His weak limbs shook, his lip trembled and tears of fear slid down his cheeks.

Empty brown eyes captured his own, her roughened lips splitting into a smile so wide, her chapped lips bled. The nightmarish expression twisted, dark mouth opening wider than possible for a young girl.

Crack….crack…

Miro tripped, heart pounding painfully as her head turned even further.

“ **HELP ME MIRO!!!!!!!!”**

The words thundered in his ears. He screamed, slamming the door and running as fast as his legs could carry him to the living room where his parents and the local priest resided.

The adults stood at the sound of the door crashing against the wall.

“Mooooooom!!!! Mooooom!!!!!” he cried hysterically, throwing his trembling form into her strong arms.

He was crying, screaming, clawing at his mother, feeling as though he’d never be safe again. He could barely hear the adults comforting him, trying hard to calm him down, to figure out what had happened.

Miro couldn’t calm down, could stop shaking.

His sister or whatever that creature was had begged him for help, screamed his name in supplication, but that thing, that hideous thing hadn’t moved its lips.

~~~~~~~~~

  


“It’s a gateway,” Toramaru said from his seat across from his brother, “to where, we do not know. We have no clue who is behind it and who is increasing it’s size,”

InuTaisho growled.

He and his brother were becoming increasingly worried. The portal that had mysteriously split the sky a week ago was become bigger, it’s poison spreading. Possession, chaos, disease and darkness, it was growing. The death of young females had increased dramatically, the ‘disease’ reaching even the richest families.

Sango’s daughter Mira had been infected several days ago and showed no signs of improvement.

His advisor and his wife were beside themselves with worry.

Miroku spent hours, tirelessly sifting through holy books, medical scrolls and ancient documents in an effort to cure his daughter.

So far, there hadn’t been any headway into treatment.

“That fucking dragon,” InuTaisho growled, “he has yet to be accounted for, and Torao is still ‘missing’,”

Toramaru nodded, face serious. 

“His guilt is to be declared among the lords and elders at next month’s meeting,” he informed his elder brother, “there’s no doubt about it. The evidence, while a bit shaky, is no coincidence. Each place he’s visited, a woman is sickened. He’s gotten sloppy, careless,”

InuTaisho clenched his fists.

“More like he has ceased caring to keep his facade in tact,” InuTaisho snarled, “that bastard is embroiled in something big. Whatever it is, he is a mere pawn,”

InuTaisho turned angry golden eyes to his brother.

“That son of a bitch has set events in motion that even he cannot stop,” he declared, “I’ve felt this power before, I’m sure of it. That day I left to battle the Evil Six and was ambushed and locked away,”

Even the thought of that prison brought rage to the forefront.

“It’s the same energy, the same evil, the same suffocating power. That devious tiger had a hand in my imprisonment,”

“He has to be stopped,”

“I’ve drafted orders for his immediate capture and imprisonment as soon as he is located. The soldiers dispatched have orders to bring him back alive,”

InuTaisho bared sharp white teeth.

“I look forward to extracting information from him,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu, eyes narrowed at the beast rushing towards her.

The boomerang ripped through flesh and bone, the demon screaming in pain. Sango barely heard the noise. Unsheathing the short sword at her hip, she stood over the bleeding creature.

Without hesitation, she brought the blade down. 

Blood splattered her her cheeks and forehead as she ruthlessly carved out the still beating heart.

The beast sputtered, wailing in agony.

Gripping the organ tightly, she severed the heavy veins. She stood, dismissing the dying demon. Grave brown eyes observed the organ, looking it over to be sure it was pink and healthy. 

Silently, she mounted Kirara and headed home.

She was desperate.

Desperate and scared. 

Mira was getting worse. 

She howled at night, screamed bloody murder during the day, banged her bloody fists against the wall all afternoon. She didn’t eat, she didn’t drink, and Sango was positive she didn’t sleep. When she wasn’t screaming, she whispered. 

The sound, God the sound, horrible, soul grating low tones that didn’t sound remotely like Mira.

They wrapped around any who dared listen, urging the listener to do horrible things.

They were at their whits end.

The exorcisms where useless, medicine was a joke and they’d been forced to confine her to her bedroom with powerful sutras. 

The barrier was holding so far but Sango wasn’t foolish enough to think it would last much longer. Whatever force gripped her little girl had such strength that even the local priests feared being alone with her. Several had refused to help her, stating they couldn’t put their own souls in peril.

Sango fought back tears.

Cowards.

This was a child they were refusing to help. A vulnerable young girl that was in desperate need of help.

She scowled, angrily wiping tears away.

Blood smudged her face.

Fuck them.

Her jaw tightened.

She’s save her daughter no matter what she had to do.

They landed. Sango hopped down and made her way to the front door. Kirara rumbled behind her, the sound worried. Sango barely noticed. 

Miroku stood in the door way, arms crossed, hair mussed and clothes rumpled.

Initially reluctant to go through with her plan, he had voiced his concerns about the consequences of going through with this. She’d done it his way first, watched priest after priest, holy man after holy man fail to heal her daughter.

She was done waiting.

Though she sensed his disapproval, he’d yet to nay say her aloud.

She was glad for that. She was already on edge. Had he tried to stop her, she might have hurt him. She liked it no better than he but dammit they didn’t have a choice. 

Heart in hand, she moved over the dark cauldron and the wilted, old woman.

She was a well known witch of some renown, her specialty; dark magic. It was said she was quiet familiar with many doing of the unholy. She’d agreed to examine Mira in exchange for fifteen fresh demon hearts, three nuggets of gold and a bag of human eyes no older than a year.

Sango tossed the heart to the stooped woman.

A frail, gray hand caught it.

“Yesssss,” she wheezed, “Well done,”

“Can you help her?” Sango demanded.

The elderly woman nodded and dropped the heart into the boiling concoction. She reached into a pouch at her side and sprinkled foul smelling crushed vegetation into the brew.

The liquid bubbled and popped. 

The woman dipped a wooden bowl into the disgusting stew. Her old hand shook as she brought the foul soup to her lips and swallowed it down.

The green gunk dripped down her chin.

The woman tossed down the empty bowl away and made her way down the hall. Sango and Miroku followed a sedate pace. They’d sent Miro to Lord InuTaisho for the next few days. For that, she was grateful. Her young son was traumatized by these events and though it pained her to send him away, she couldn’t focus on helping her daughter and protecting his psyche all at once. 

The crone stopped in front of her daughters bedroom.

She touched the door, eyes closed.

Several tense moments of silence ticked by.

Gasping, she back up, her wrinkled face scrunched in shock.

"He is here!” she exclaimed.

“Who is?” Miroku demanded.

The woman ignored him, dropping to her knees, head to the floor. 

“My king!” she cried.

“What the hell is going on?!” Sango demanded, pushing her husband aside.

The door opened, and the adults quieted. Mira stood in the doorway. Her eyes glowed red, her pupils the size of saucers. Sango and Miroku took a step back, the disgusting aura radiating off of their daughter slithered over their skin.

The old woman crawled to the little girls bare, cracked feet. To their revulsion, the crone kissed her toes, speaking in reverence in a language neither of them had ever heard. 

It was grating to their ears. 

An unholy dialect that burned.

They covered their ears, disturbed. Sango stepped back, the darkness of those words too much to be borne.

Then, her daughter’s mouth opened.

Horrible syllables spilled out. Sango screamed, hands crushed against her ears. The words, they were hell! The essence of insanity! The remnants of an endless pit of lost souls! It was killing her! Tearing her apart from the inside out. Unraveling her very being.

Bile spilled from her lips. Sango heaved, head spinning, skin crawling.

Miroku gripped her waist, pulling her from the house.

Outside, she collapsed on hands and knees, retching, crying….screaming! Miroku held her hair back, holding his own stomach in pain.

He wiped the tears from his face, forcing back his own urge to be sick.

Never in all his life had he ever felt anything like that. It was beyond evil, beyond sinister. It was the epitome of all that was ungodly. An agent of hell, escaped from the darkest bowels to roam the earth. 

Fear blasted through him, tightening his gut. He wasn’t sure if it was him or Sango trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. He didn’t care. He was scared out of his mind.

He looked back at the house, the darkened doorway mincing.

Movement.

Miroku tensed, Sango screamed. A figure, shadowed, moved closer. Miroku scuttled backward, dragging his hysterical wife with him. He gripped a blade tucked in his robes, his grip tight, palms sweaty.

His jaw tightened, holding back screams clawing at his throat.

“Daddy,” came a quivering, familiar voice. 

To his shame, he gripped his blade tighter, fear slamming through him. 

Mira moved slowly from the unnatural darkness, tired and sobbing. She reached out to him, looking for comfort, seeking safety. Terrified, he pulled his wife further from the little figure.

Mira stumbled closer.

“Stop!!!” he screamed, his voice high pitched and cracking.

“Daddy,” she implored again, confusion coating her voice. 

A cackle ripped through the tense scene. The crone stood atop their roof, cauldron in hand. Her body cracked as she straightened, her pupils unnaturally wide.

“Take her,” she encourage in a deep scratchy voice, “We have no need of her now,”

The woman roared with laughter again, leaping into the sky before disappearing from sight. A thump brought his eyes swinging to the door, lifting his blade in fear. His daughter lay crumpled on the ground, dark hair covering her little face.

Sango pulled slowly from him, her body weak.

“M-Mira,” she whispered.

Slowly, she crawled to the limp body.

“Sango,” Miroku hissed, grabbing at her arm.

Sango pushed his hands away, creeping over to her child. Her heart was pounding, her muscles trembling. 

“Mira,” she called softly.

Sango moved to the child’s side, her shaking hand reaching out. She hesitated, hyperventilating. Her blood rushed in her ears as her hand descended, gently pushing the dark strands away.

Familiar brown eyes stared back at her. Dark circles stood out against her skin, dried blood crusted around her eyes and nose.

“Mommy,” she whispered.

Tears blinded Sango’s eyes, distorting the image of her little girl. Sango scooped the frail body into her lap, her emotions bursting free. She cried, screamed and wailed, gripping her daughter as tight as she dared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rykotsu stared up at the sky, barely noticing the blood running from his nose and ears. Above him, the portal screamed, the noise scraping against his bones. His teeth were clenched, fingers digging into the calloused flesh of his palm.

So it began.

The slithering creature wrapped in darkness and lightening was growing.

It’s power increasing. 

Another six months or so and he was sure the portal would be wide enough, deep enough for that monster to reach this plane of existence. He coughed, lungs rattling. Nose scrunching in distaste, he spat the contents of his lungs onto the dead grass at his feet.

Blood and mucus sizzled, burning into the ground.

He winced at the pain.

It never got any easier. If anything, it worsened rapidly, especially when he was close to the portal. 

His bleeding eyes wandered over to the figure propped against a bolder.

“Let’s go,” he commanded.

Torao wheezed, hands covering his ears. At least the old fool had ceased his panicked screaming. His traumatized eyes looked up at him, beseeching him to let him rest.

Rykotsu had no sympathy.

Where would such an emotion get either of them?

They were both doomed, Torao in particular. The foolish male had bargained his soul in an effort to rid himself of InuTaisho. The creature with which he had made the deal had tricked him, merely imprisoning the great dog demon, though, according to the wording, had fulfilled the terms of the contract. 

There had been no words of killing, no specification of how long InuTaisho was to be removed from Torao’s path. He was sure the hotheaded tiger had thrown an epic fit once he learned of the loophole.

Now.

Now he realized he’d sold his soul for naught.

That eternity was a long time.

If he had been capable of it, he’d have pitied the foolish, pathetic tiger.

“He will not be pleased if we delay,” he informed the slouched figure.

Torao growled, his eyes suspiciously bright. Shaking, he pushed himself from his seated position, the movement requiring an extraordinary effort and will power. The old man was running on empty.

“Where to now?” Torao panted.

Rykotsu pulled a map from his kimono sleeve. He looked at the squiggles and lines. He took in the eight red circled areas that had yet to be crossed off. He described their next destination, informing him of the tasks that were to be completed. 

Torao sweated, anxiety blooming on his face.

The next series of actions would be excruciating, for both of them. 

Tiring and painful.

Rykotsu just wanted this over with. 

Elder Torao was determined to drag his feet. While Rykotsu was irritated with the male, their master was quickly losing patience.

He debated informing the tiger that he was dangerously close to real suffering.

Suffering Rykotsu might have to endure as well, depending on that creature’s mood. Rykotsu decided against it. Just to see that tiger squirm, he’d endure.

He would be the first to admit he could be spiteful.

Petty even.

He disliked the other male enough to stomach the torture just to see the tiger scream. His dry lips curled, splitting and bleeding. The thought alone was enough to give him more enjoyment than he’d had in several weeks. 

Torao crawled over to him, his dirty hand gripping his hakama in an effort to pull himself up.

Rykotsu frowned, amusement rapidly dispersing.

How pathetic.

How grotesque.

A miserable demon that had bitten off more than they could chew.

They were alike. Too much alike. A pair of shitty beings that should never have been given life. Disgust tightened his gut.

He kicked the male from his clothing.

“Let’s go,” he commanded again.

Torao groaned.

Brown eyes narrowed. Rykotsu spit at the male’s feet, turning away in the direction of their next destination. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_**Hope you all enjoyed, I know a couple of you all were asking what InuYasha’s sons name is, but I kind of don’t know what to call the little brat, lol. Any suggestions are appreciated. Please review!!** _

_**Laters!** _

_**~Sessakag** _

  


  


  



	84. Birth

**Chapter Eighty-Four:**

Birth

  


Rikimaru glanced down at the huge cat lying against his leg.

He reached down, stroking the playful tiger beneath its soft chin. Mishka purred back at him, her big blue eyes glinting up at him. A soft pink tongue caressed his hand. Lucas bumped his arm, standing on his hind legs to press big soft paws on his arm. Rikimaru smirked.

The big lug was always fishing for attention. Preening and prancing, pushing his sisters out of the way.

Lina shuffled over, tackling her attention craving brother to the ground.

Rikimaru sat up, swinging his legs to the edge of the bed. Leaving the tigers to tumble amongst their selves, he walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Servants awaited him in the steamy room.

“Highness,” the group greeted him.

Rikimaru inclined his head silently. The servants disrobed him and ushered him to large clawed tub, full of steaming water. He relaxed as gentle hands scrubbed his skin and washed his hair. Once clean, they dried and dressed him.

The servants bowed as he left the room.

Rikimaru moved to the den in the living room of his quarters and walked over to the padded podiums holding several different crowns. He picked up a gold headpiece, studded with shinny sapphires and placed it onto his head. Lina, Lucas and Mishka followed him out the front door.

The group made their way down to the dinning room, the delicious aroma of fried eggs, and raw steak made its way to his nose.

He opened the door, taking in his parents already seated, speaking quietly.

The conversation ended upon his arrival. Mother smiled at him, father inclined his head.

“Good morning sweetheart,” she greeted.

“Mother,” he greeted, taking his seat.

The cats wander over to their bowls lined along the wall opposite the door. They ate as normal, discussing the state of the kingdom, the growing pups and the agenda for the day. Rikimaru was happy mother had lost the panicked, saddened air that had surrounded her for most of her pregnancy.

Now, she happily anticipated his sibling, often caressing a belly so large he half expected it to pop.

His brothers and sisters would be here any day now father suspected.

After breakfast, he headed to the training facility to train, going over the routine he and father practiced together whenever they got the chance. As her matured, father intensified the exercise and training, leaving him out of breath and sore after. It was hard, hard work but he’d be damned if he quit.

Over the last few days, he’d had some new developments occur.

When angered, the glands beneath his tongue swelled, claws tingling. His father had explained to him that his body was producing poison now and he would need to start honing his inherited trait.

He looked down at his clawed hand, pushing poison to their tips. A small amount for green liquid bubbled, the scent sharp.

“Prince!!! Prince!!!”

The poison retreated. The doors of the training facility flew open and a servant woman performed a quick, sloppy curtsy, hair esque.

“The queen!” she began, “the queen has gone into labor!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you see it,” Jikininki whispered, immobilized.

Shiro swallowed, unable to answer. Hakudoshi took a step back, face pale, feeling light headed. Their sire, this was his work, no doubt about it.

“Who in the fuck would release that abomination?” Jikininki questioned.

The sky was wide open, a slithering creature weaving in and out of the clouds. A loud roar shook the ground. Shiro felt his jaw clench, terrified.

“Let’s go,” Haku urged, frantic, “Let’s get the fuck out of here!”

“He knows we’re here,” Shiro snarled, “You think he’ll let us go that easy?”

Haku took another step back, limbs trembling. No….

Not again!!!

Screams, horrifying sounds blasted through their ears. The trio covered their ears, eyes bleeding. The slithering beast had stopped, it’s soulless red eyes staring down at them through the dark clouds.

Haku shook, stepping back even further.

The creature reached out for them, bony appendage dripping dark miasma. Haku screamed, terrified as the smog curled towards them, the ground beneath their feet shaking and splitting. Skeletal arms broke through the dirt’s surface. Jikininki grabbed Haku, taking off in the direction of the Western castle. Shiro followed, throwing the bony grips from his ankle.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shusui stopped, looking out the windows at the dark sky.

Worry coiled in her breast. Lord InuTaisho had declared a state of emergency, as had the other lords. That portal had been analyzed from a distance, witches, priests and holy men researching the split sky. Just a week ago, a solid conclusion had been drawn.

A portal to hell.

She’d been shocked and horrified at the announcement. The entirety of Japan was in a frightened uproar, barricading themselves behind holy establishments and churches. Some screamed of the coming apocalypse, others wailed the portal was divine punishment from the Gods above.

Shusui was uncertain what to believe.

The darkness, the swirling vortex, it was…familiar. The cries beckoning soothing in a way she didn’t understand. She wasn’t sure what to make of the disturbing feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mira sat quietly, head down, fingers twisting.

They’d been living in the safety of the Western castle for months in an attempt to avoid the evil festering in the sky.

Her brown eyes stared out at the portal, skin crawling. Even now, months later, she was still scared, terrified of shifting shadows and loud sounds. The possession had been horrific, a never ending nightmare that had torn her apart, stitched her back together before rending her into nothingness again.

Hell.

She’d gotten a little taste of hell.

The creature, the king of it all had whispered to her. Told her horrible things her young mind couldn’t comprehend.

She’d told the adults everything she knew from her awful experience. Lord InuTaisho had grilled her for hours on end, apologizing all the way through. She understood his tenacity. The things that creature had in store for Japan….

Someone had to stop him.

The door behind her squeaked softly. Mira jerked, scared. She whipped around, calming when she saw Miro peeking in. Her little brother had been tip toeing around her, terrified of her despite the fact that the creature inhabiting her body was long gone.

It hurt her feelings, but could she blame him?

She scared herself when she looked in the mirror sometimes, worried the eyes looking back at her wouldn’t be hers.

She moved towards her little brother.

“Miro-”

The door slammed shut.

Silence ticked by.

Mira stared down at her hands, eyes filling with tears. They slid silently down her cheeks, splashing onto her hands. Even father was hesitant around her. He watched her, clearly unnerved by the previous events. He tried to hide it behind stiff smiles and distant conversation but it was there.

It hurt.

Her family, even the people around her treated her differently, as though she were moments from turning rabid and attacking. All except for mother.

Mom refused to give into fear.

She took extra care with her, ensuring she felt safe and loved. It was some comfort in this mess. Not much but some was better than none. Turning back to the window she brought her knees to her chest, chin on knees. She felt alone and lonely. At times, she felt she’d be better off dead, would have tried if she weren’t so afraid of being trapped in that hell for eternity.

She’d rather suffer the painful isolation.

Screams and shouts jolted her from her dark thoughts. She stood, watching the clouds in horror. The slithering creature had descended from the portal, its roar shattering, shaking the stone structure around her. Her heart pounded in her chest

“Mira…” a voice hissed.

“Mira,” another wheezed.

The candles extinguished with a loud whoosh, plunging the room in darkness. Mira backed up against the wall, breath sawing in and out. Her eyes were wide and scared, moving over the room, straining to see.

“Mira!”

The voice was at her ear, blowing the hair near her ear, breath hot and smelling of the crypt. Mira screamed, crawling frantically to the door. Sweaty palms gripped the knob, pulling hard. The door opened, light blazing.

The door was pulled shut, an invisible force grabbing her ankle, dragging her screaming back into the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru cradled his daughter Rin. She mewled softly, nose buried in his neck. His heart swelled, sensitive nose taking in the scent of the new baby. A combination of his and Kagome’s scent. His hand was gentle, stroking the soft, curly dark hair atop her head. He nuzzled the crescent moon on her forehead, smiling when her clawed hand curled against his cheek. Her big brown eyes stared unfocused up at him. His youkai heart was full, and to his surprise, he was on the edge of tears. He remembered this day, years ago, holding another daughter, promising her the world.

His teeth clenched, forcing the lump to ease from his throat.

He’d not go there.

Would not mar this important day with the pain of loss.

He sat on the bed next to his tired mate. Kagome was barely awake, their son Daisuke sleeping against her bosom. He pushed her wet bangs from her forehead. She looked up at him with dull brown eyes. He caressed her cheek before leaning down and touching his lips with hers.

“Rest,” he urged.

She snuggled into the fur as he reached over and picked up their son, holding both pups against his chest. The dark haired boy whined, nosing his father’s chin. Sesshomaru shifted the wiggling bundle. Once comfortable, his son huffed, amber eyes opening then closing before drifting back to sleep.

He stood and moved to the door, closing the bedroom door to take a seat in the den next his son. Rikimaru sat on the cushioned couch, arms full of his little brother Takashi.

Takashi’s brown eyes were wide, staring up at his big brother. Rikimaru’s eyes were soft, nuzzling the silver haired baby.

Tiny clawed hands reached out for the young teen’s face.

“Was I this tiny,” he asked his father, nosing is little brothers uncoordinated reach.

Sesshomaru leaned back, thinking back to that day years back. A dull ache wrapped around his heart.

“Aye,” he said, “Small and fragile, a bit of a pig at feeding,”

Rikimaru looked over at his father, amusement coating his golden eyes. He chuckled.

“They’re so soft,” Rikimaru commented, placing his brother on his knees.

Takashi’s arms spread wide, eyes big with surprise. Rikimaru laughed, the sound startling the pups. Rin turned her little head at the sound, bumping her father’s chin as she moved. Mishka wandered over, nosing the pup lying on Rikimaru’s knees. She growled lowly, sniffing at the cooing bundle.

Lina and Lucas wander over, curiously sniffing the pups. Rikimaru pet the tigers, lifting his baby brother and turning him. The tigers wander closer, wet noses twitching. Mishka nuzzled the younglings little legs.

Sesshomaru allowed the cats further contact with his two, watching with careful regard as they nosed his daughter and son.

Daisuke was oblivious in his sleep, while his daughter was curious, arms stretched, little head leaning forwards in an attempt to get closer. Sesshomaru smiled, contentment coursing through his veins.

~~~~~

_**Short but hopefully enjoyable. I’ve been a little busy with my new fanfiction Cold. I’m really enjoying writing it! Hope you guys go check it out, I think it’s turning out good. Please be sure to review and let me know your thoughts!** _

_**Laters** _

_**~Sessakag** _

  


  


 


End file.
